Alola to our Saviour
by The Poke Spectre
Summary: Only a week after saving the world yet again, Ash is pushed to the edge by his so called friends and Pokemon. To escape it all, he travels to the region of Alola. He wants to grow stronger and prove them all wrong while fighting his biggest battle yet against an unknown foe. Contains swearing here and there. Ash X Lillie.
1. SM Chapter 1

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

At last it was time to depart the region of Kalos.

Young 15 year old Ash Ketchum had done what no 15 year should have ever done.

He had come second in the pokemon league, had a near unbreakable bond with a Pokemon that allowed it to change form, and saved not only the region but the entire world from a bloody thirsty psychopath.

Oh and the saving the world bit, yeah, that's normal for him.

He had split away from the siblings of Bonnie and Clemont. Clemont had his duties as a gym leader and Bonnie wanted to start her journey in the Kalos region.

And the honey blonde beauty know as Serena had left for the Hoenn region to try her part at contests. Let's say she left on a positive note.

Ash was looking through and down the window as he and Pikachu returned home to Kanto. The plane ride was a long one but they had time.

"So where to next buddy?" Ash questioned Pikachu.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu responded, as Ash rubbed the behind of his ear.

"We could always try an old region again to see how much we have improved. See some old faces huh?" Ash said.

"Chu…" Pikachu said glumly.

Ash frowned.

"Do you miss Greninja and Goodra? Pikachu, I'm sorry, but they had to stay behind. Goodra to protect the wetlands and Greninja, well to protect the entire region!" Ash explained.

Pikachu was tried of losing. They had come so close yet again. But this time, it was second place for them after losing out to a guy with 2 pseudo legendaries and a mega evolution.

"Try and get some sleep Pikachu. It's for the best. It will take your mind of Greninja and Goodra." Ash said with yawn as he forced himself to sleep.

Those two were the last thing on his mind. Greninja was the reason why they lost seeming he couldn't finish Mega Charizard X.

Pikachu sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

 _(The next day)_

" _ATTENTION! We have landed in viridian airport! Thank you for flying with air Kanto! We hope you will fly with us again and all the best to the future!" the man over the speaker said._

Groggily, Ash pulled himself up and out of the seat, poking at Pikachu to wake him up.

"Come on buddy (Yawn)! Time to go!" Ash said as Pikachu, with an annoyed look, woke up.

Pikachu jumped up to his usual spot on Ash's shoulder as the two left the plane.

"HELLO KANTO!" Ash yelled out, excited to be home.

Viridian hadn't changed much over the year. It all looked the same to the day he started his journey 5 years ago.

"Ah! Nothing like the fresh air of your homeland!" Ash chirped as Pikachu jumped to the ground.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

They walked down the road towards pallet town as the memories flowed back in.

"Remember that day Pikachu? That day we got attacked?" Ash asked his Pokemon.

"Chu…" Pikachu responded with an agitated look.

Suddenly, the duo both noticed a quick flash of lighting in the clear blue sky that echoed the area.

They both stood there, looking at the sky after what had happened.

"Hey Pikachu? Did you see that?" Ash asked.

"Pika…" the mouse responded, perplex by what that was.

"Lets keep going… I'm keen for something to eat!"

After another 15 minutes, the duo were on top of the hill that looked on and over the town of pallet.

Racing down the road, Ash recognised may faces. Of course from his childhood.

He reached the outside of a familiar white house.

He opened the door without the bother of knocking.

"Mum! I'm home!" Ash cried out.

"Oh! Ash! Your home!" Ash's mother, Delia responded who was in the kitchen.

She ran over and gave him a huge hug.

"I watched the final of the league. I'm sorry honey. Your tried your best." Delia sympathised.

Ash just grinned.

"Oh, it's fine! I'm over it anywho! I've just got to keep moving on! I'm just going to drop off my Pokemon at Professor Oak's ranch. I'll be back later!" Ash declared, racing outside.

Delia watched him leave with heavy eyes.

He raced up to the ranch, keen to see his Pokemon he had caught from every region. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and now Kalos!

He slammed through the big doors, much to the surprise of the old Professor.

"Ash? You're home already?" Oak said surprised.

"Yep! Plane landed this morning! Can I go see my Pokemon?" Ash asked the old man.

"Err. Go that way please. The main way is too messy right now." Oak said nervously.

Ash being Ash didn't question it and went the direction that Oak told him. He grabbed the three Pokeballs and tossed them in the air.

Out of them were the three flying types he had left from Kalos.

Noivern, the dragon flying type.

Talonflame, the fire flying type.

And Hawlucha, the fighting flying type.

All three gave out an excited cry, finally free of the Pokeball.

Ash then noticed then none of his Pokemon were in the paddock were they usually were.

"That's strange? Hey guys, go have a look around and get use to the place. I'll be back! I've just got to see the professor quickly." Ash told his Kalos mons.

* * *

Ash re-entered the building and to his surprise, many familiar faces and many familiar Pokemon.

In fact the Pokemon were all his from the previous regions minus Kalos.

In the crowd of people were all his old travel companions, including Misty, Brock, May and Max, Dawn, Iris and Cilan, Bonnie, Clemont and lastly Serena. Also there was rivals from his past such as Paul, Trip and even Sawyer. Drew, Professor Oak and his own Mother were there as well.

"Oh! Wow, um, hi everyone! Wait? Serena? I thought you were in Hoenn? And Clemont and Bonnie, aren't you two meant to be Kalos at the gym?"

"Ash my boy, we need to talk." Oak said with a serious look.

"About?" Ash asked with a nervous tone.

"About your latest lose!" Paul yelled.

Ash look of nervousness turned fast into a look of rage.

"What about it!" he said sternly.

"Honey, please listen to what the others have to say." Delia said with relaxed tone.

"Ash, 5 years, 6 leagues. You lost in all them. You were the favourite in the final of Kalos yet you still lost?" Misty said.

"HEY! In my defence, Alain had a Metagross, a Tyranitar and a freaking Mega Charizard!" Ash snapped back.

"Yeah! Pokemon he had raised to their fullest potential! That's why he won!" Brock backed up Misty's point.

Ash could not believe what he was hearing.

"And what do you know BROCK! All you did was try to get in every girls pants!" Ash snapped.

"Look at my team from Kalos! A fully evolved team!" Ash argued back.

"What about Pikachu?" Trip taunted.

Ash growled.

"Who even invited you here Trip!?" Ash hissed.

"I… Did… Ash!" Delia spoke up.

Ash looked at his mother with a look of rage.

"What is the point of all of this!?" Ash yelled.

"Ash. I talked to all of your friends here and we all agreed that it would be best if you maybe tried something different? I would love for you to be at home and help Professor Oak with the ranch like you use to when you were a kid." Delia explained.

"I can't believe you ALL! I helped each and every one of you and this! THIS is what I get in return!?" Ash hissed.

All the humans looked at him with annoyance.

"Bonnie! Clemont! Even you! We were like family!?" Ash roared.

"Ash. You never mentioned about your previous losses to us before." Clemont said sternly.

"And even with Ash-Greninja, you still didn't win…" Bonnie muttered.

Ash turned his head to the one he was most shocked of all at.

"Serena. Did that kiss mean nothing to you!?" Ash questioned.

"Ash. I'm sorry, but that was more of a good bye kiss… I'm already seeing someone else…" Serena confessed.

Ash looked stunned. He had some feelings for the honey blonde trainer. But those so called feelings were now a thing of the past.

"You little slut!" Ash yelled at the girl.

"Ashton Ketchum! You take that back right now and apologise!" Delia scowled.

"Apologise? APOLOGISE!? You are meant to be my MOTHER! You're supposed to support me! Not tell me to give up!" Ash yelled at his mom. She had never seen him yell that loud before, it kind of stunned her.

He then turned to his Pokemon.

"You lot are the ones I'm most disgusted in! I trained you all too where you are now! Sceptile, I helped you re-learn your grass type moves after you lost it over a girl! Gible, if it wasn't for me, you would have never of learn Draco meteor! I acted like a father to you Scraggy, you too Donphan!" Ash yelled at his Pokemon as many of them backed off thanks to the tone and volume of his voice.

"If any of you have any dignity, come forward now!" Ash demanded.

None of them moved forward. That to Ash was the real salt in the wound.

"Argh! Come on Pikachu! We are go-"Ash started only to notice the little yellow mouse run over to the other Pokemon.

That right there was the biggest betrayal of them all.

"You stupid little rat! AFTER EVERYTHING WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH!? FINE! My Kalos Pokemon will give me much more comfort than you ever could!" Ash roared.

Professor oak held up three Pokeballs.

"Ash, they are right here. We figured you would try and call on them." Oak confessed.

"Ash sweetie. Please, you can have all of your Pokemon if you are willing to try something different?" Delia suggested.

"NO! I'm leaving! I'm leaving as far away from here as possible!" Ash yelled once more.

Brock stepped forward and grabbed his arm, being bigger and stronger than the 15 year old.

"BROCK! Let go of m-" Ash spat.

Before he could finish his sentence, the ground started to move.

"AN EARTHQUAKE?!" Paul yelled.

Brock let go of Ash as he scurried outside.

* * *

As soon as Ash reached outside, he saw the horror of what was going on.

The previous blue Sky had been consumed by black and grey clouds with flashes of blue lighting striking down on the town.

A ring of lighting appeared and soon formed into what looked like a portal.

Floating down was a large figure. It gave off a fierce cry.

" **ZAAAAHPPH-BRRTZZZZ!** " it roared, shacking the town.

The lighting striking the town, alighting things on fire. The monster that appeared from the sky had landed and fired of a powerful thunderbolt, setting the local grocery store on fire.

Ash had to get away from here. He ran down the hill, falling multiple times and losing his Hat from Kalos in the process.

Ash got a better look at the creature as people ran around in fear and panic.

It looked like it was almost made of wires and had a plug as a tail with a blue like aura surrounding the entire body.

Ash wanted to observe it more, but he heard his former friends race down the hill with all there and his former Pokemon, about to go into battle with the creature. This was the perfect time for him to slip.

Racing away from the commotion and what would probably be the last time he stepped foot in Pallet town, he looked back at the town on top of the hill, and saw the townsfolk tirelessly trying to stop the spreading fires. The creatures glowed blue and disappeared as soon as it saw the flock of humans and Pokemon.

* * *

 _(Viridian City)_

Ash returned to the airport, only about an hour after he left it. Word had already spread and firemen from Viridian were on their way to the town.

Ash was looking on the world map on a bulletin board.

Kanto. He wants to get as far away as possible, plus his mom, Brock, Misty, Professor Oak and all of his old Pokemon were there.

Johto. To close to Kanto

Hoenn. May and her know it all brother lived there.

Sinnoh. Paul and Dawn still there

Unova. Iris and her smartarse attitude and Cilan who must judge everything were there.

Kalos. The three he thought could rely on the most lived there. Clemont being the gym leader and Serena the little skank probably will return home to whom she had set her eyes on.

He scanned the map and noticed something.

"The Alola region?" he said out loud.

"That's right kiddo! A tropical paradise filled with brand new Pokemon exclusive to Alola!" a man passing by explained.

This Alola region was further away from Kanto than Kalos was.

He looked up at the time board and saw the next flight to Alola was in an hour.

" _BREAKING NEWS: An attack on the small town, Pallet Town has occurred with a mysterious Pokemon being the reason. The town has been evacuated and police and firemen are search for possible survivors. However we have a report of one confirmed death. We talk to the grieving mother now."_ A NEWS lady reported.

Delia appeared on screen with Professor Oak holding her as she held on to Ash's old hat.

Ash was stunned.

" _Can you tell us what happened?"_ The NEWS reporter asked.

" _(Sniff) Yeah… M-my son had just returned home from Kalos after coming se-second (Sniff) in the Kalos league. I gathered his old friends to congratulate him! But… b-but. I'm sorry!"_ Delia cried.

That lying bitch!

The Professor had the focus of the camera now.

" _Ash was a very hard working young man. Second in a league far from home is no easy feat. The creature that attacked targeted him and took him away. All of us are grieving deeply especially his Pokemon. That is all!"_ Oak told the camera.

The anger inside of Ash boiled even more as he came to his final decision.

Goodbye Kanto.

Hello Alola.

* * *

 _Hi everyone. Poke_Spectre here. I wanted to write a Gen 7 Story so why not! I also decided to go with the Ash betrayal theme (Hahaha Such original content!)_

 _So Ash is 15 in this story cuz he needs to bloody age._

 _And yeah. One chapter in and hopefully we can go on to many, many more!_

 _So review, suggest or PM me! Spectre out!_


	2. SM Chapter 2

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

The flight was a long and painfully ride.

Long obviously being with Alola on the other side of globe.

And painfully as Ash was still taking in what had just happened over the last 24 hours.

Friendships that he had possessed for 5 years with his Pokemon and the likes of Misty and Brock, gone just like that.

Then again, Ash thought about a few things they had said.

If he had evolved more of his Pokemon, he could have a Garchomp, a Typhlosion, a Scrafty as well!

If he had of brought some of his old Pokemon in to the league final, like Charizard or Sceptile, he would have swept the floor with Alain.

Speaking of those two, plus Heracross and Glalie, he could have had 4 potential mega evolutions.

Why didn't he?

Because he believed in his Kalos Pokemon.

He knew they were stronger enough to beat a Garchomp, a Typhlosion! They could hands down sweep an Emboar.

Charizard and Sceptile had their time to shine in their regions. But Ash's Kalos team was the only team were he didn't have a single weak Pokemon. All evolved to the highest possibility!

Except for that yellow piece of trash. Ash was nice to him and not evolved him because he didn't want to be a Raichu.

And about Mega evolution? He had something better. He had Battle-bond Greninja.

" _Attention passengers! We at air Kanto hope you are ready to say Alola to Alola! We are 4 hours away from landing in Melemele Island! So sit back and enjoy the last few hours of the flight."_ The captain spoke over to the intercom.

Ash groaned. He just wanted to sleep in a normal bed for once.

He decided to close his eyes and attempt to get some shut eye.

* * *

 _Her legs couldn't go any faster as she raced down the long white hallway, holding on to the bag she had to dear life in the process._

 _She could hear the people chasing her._

" _Come back! You're just making it worse for yourself!" a male yelled as his voice echoed down the long hallway._

 _The girl shook her head and continued to run._

 _In panic, she took the wrong turn leading her to a dead end._

 _Two adults dressed in white corned the girl as she was backing herself up against the cold wall, fearing for her life._

 _Suddenly, within the bag, a glowing blue light arose as the room started to shack. The adults covered their eyes due to the brightness of the light._

 _The girl thought this was her way out._

 _Until the bag disappeared without her._

 _She froze in fear as the adults realised what had happened._

 _They grinned evily as the approached her._

" _Oh! You've been a naughty little girl!" one of them said as tears formed on her face._

" _NO! NO! Please! HELP!" the girl cried._

* * *

She gave off a little yelp, forcing her way upwards, clutching on to the blankets.

She was still tired back checked the small Pokemon bed next to her to check if he was still there. She lifted the blanket off the little bed and saw her Pokemon still there.

She closed her eyes again and tried to go back to sleep.

"GO Voltorb! Gimme your best shot!" a man yelled as the girls eyes widened.

"Torb!"

 **BOOOOOOM!**

The whole building shook as everything that was asleep woke up.

The girl sighed as she knew what was going on.

The professor was testing out some new moves.

Again.

She got up and walked down the ladder to the lower floor to see the damage the Voltorb had done.

The entire back wall was destroyed as the man that called the attack lifted himself out of the rubble.

"WOAH! (Cough) Now that! That was a hit! Shot Voltorb!" the man said to the Voltorb.

"Vol! Voltorb!" the voltorb said happily as it rolled off to the other Pokemon.

"Professor Kukui, it's too early in the morning to test Voltorb's explosion…" the girl moaned.

The man had what seemed a white lab coat that was now black and grey and kind of ripped apart over top of him with no shirt underneath, not that it mattered as he possessed a six pack which won all the ladies. He wore grey shorts as well with grey shoes. He picked up a white hat and glasses and place them on.

"Now Lillie. It's never too early to test out a move! Come on! I've got to teach today and you've got school!" Kukui said to the now identified Lillie.

She had pale skin and light blonde hair with green eyes.

She changed into her normal clothing which consisted of white dress that merged into a sleeveless shirt. She had knee length white shock with white ballerina shoes. She placed an over large hat on top of her head as well.

"Come on! I need to teach some new, sick moves to my class!" Kukui shouted out.

"I just need to grab Nebby!" Lillie responded as she climbed up the ladder to where she was staying. Still somehow, still asleep was a small cloud like Pokemon with pom pom like ears. All over its body was a celestial look with blue and purple colours merging to make a pattern.

"Nebby, wake up!" Lillie said softly to the little Pokemon, poking it lighting.

It slowly turned around.

"Pew?" it responded.

"Oh Nebby. How on earth did you sleep through this morning's events?" Lillie said with a little giggle.

Nebby popped out of its bed, fully awake and cheered happily. It dived into the bag Lillie had as it was ready to go outside.

Lillie raced down the stairs to join the professor outside as he closed the door.

…Not that it really mattered as there was a giant hole on the other side, but better safe than sorry!

* * *

Ash set foot outside for the first time in 24 hours after the long, long flight.

The island was a lot bigger than what he thought it was. Hell, this airport might be bigger than viridians.

The first step of departing from his old life was getting rid of the clothes he wore. He didn't have much money so he had to make every dollar count.

There was a nearby clothing store in airport. So he decided to have a look around and boy did he get a bargain.

He walked out of the shop completely new and fresh. He wore a blue and white striped shirt, black shorts with black shoes. He had a black and grey bag with red sidings and last a Black and Grey hat that rested on his head.

He thought he looked rather good if he did say so himself.

Considering he had his so called mother pick all his travel clothes.

"Ugh. Forget about her Ash." He said to himself like a crazy person.

He walked outside and got hit by the fresh Alolan air.

He smiled at the sight of Hau'oil City. It seemed like a peaceful little city.

"Go Rockruff! Use tackle!" a little boy cried out from the park across the road.

This caught Ash's attention as the boy was using a Pokemon he had never seen before.

"Agh! Meowth! Do something!" a little girl panicked to her… blue Meowth?

Ash stood stunned by the sight.

"What? Meowth's are meant to be white? Aren't they?" he questioned everything he knew about the cat Pokemon.

The strange coloured Meowth dodge out of the way as the so called Rockruff as it went crashing in to the ground. The Meowth pulled out it's claws and start to claw away at the poor little dog.

"Rockruff! Lisa stop it!" the little boy cried as tears formed in his eyes as he was losing the battle.

"Meowth stop that now!" the girl commanded as Meowth stopped and went back to her to get a pat on the head.

An older lady approached the too and she seemed to be there mother.

Ash knew nothing about this region and he had always had some sort of guidance on where to go or who to see. Surely the mother might know something.

He walked over there and towards them.

"Um. Excuse me?" Ash said as the three humans turned to him.

"What can I do for you young man?" the mother asked Ash.

"Hey, I'm new to the Alola region, could I just ask some questions?" he politely asked.

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Why is that Meowth blue?" Ash questioned, pointing at the cat.

The little girl and her Meowth looked at each other.

"What do you mean? All Meowth's are blue in Alola." The girl answered.

"Where are you from young man?" the mother of the two little children asked.

"Kanto."

"Ah! That explains a lot. You are used to seeing the Kantonian Meowth. You see some Pokemon from other regions, adapt to the Alolan environment and change a little. It can range from appearance to typing's to moves! The Meowth in Kanto is a pure Normal type right? In Alola, you will only find Dark type Meowth's." the mother explained leaving Ash stunned.

So pokemon he had known this entire time had different forms!

"That's really cool! Thanks! Also is there a professor in this region?" Ash complemented and then asked.

"Yeah! Mister Kukui is awesome!" the boy answered for his mother.

"Andrew it's rude to interrupt. Sorry. Professor Kukui would be up at the Pokemon School right now teaching. I think the schools interval is in about 10 minutes?" the mother explained once more, pointing in the direction of the school.

"Thank you for everything!" Ash thanked as he waved goodbye and raced towards the school.

* * *

It was about an 11 minute walk and like the mother said, it was interval around this time.

Ash walked into the school and into what seemed like the front office.

"Can I help you young man?" a lady, sitting at a desk asked Ash.

"Hi, is there a professor Kukui here?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll just go grab him for you!" the lady told Ash as she got up and went into another room what seemed like a staff room.

A few moments later, she re-appeared with a man tanned, no shirt wearing a white lab coat though, grey shorts, he had a white hat on and sun glasses as well.

"Hey kid. What can I do for you?" the man said to Ash.

"So your professor Kukui?" Ash asked. If he was, he is surely not like the other professors.

"Kukui's my name, don't stress it out!" Kukui joked as he lifted his hand forward to give Ash a handshake.

Ash returned it and once they let go, he began to speak.

"My name is Ash. I'm here to journey around Alola and I was looking for a starter Pokemon?"

Kukui grinned at the boy.

"Sweeto! Hey Carol? Can you organise a relief teacher for my period 3 class?" Kukui asked the receptionist.

"Yeah that can be arranged."

"Follow me Ash. It's not a long walk to my lab from here!" Kukui told Ash as they went through the door.

"HELP! SOMEONE!" a female screamed, alerting both students around and Ash and Kukui.

Nearly everyone rushed to the entrance of the school to find a school girl in tears on the ground.

4 thugs like figures were down the road, opposite of the girl. Three of them were males and the other was a girl.

Two of the males were wearing black singlets with grey baggy shorts, a bandana covering their mouth and a white beanie on top there head. Under one of the thugs foot was a Pokemon Ash had never seen before.

The female had the small singlet but smaller, wore cut white jeans and like the two males, had the same bandana over there mouth and the same beanie.

The 4th figure and the third male had a leather black jacket on with black jeans. He had a cigarette in his mouth and was leaning against a wall.

"Urk. Team Skull…" Kukui said out loud.

"Team who?" Ash asked.

"Yo! Listen here handsome! We have demands. Give us every Z-crystal you have and the poor little Bounsweet won't get hurt! Well… Maybe a little!" the female demanded.

Kukui looked unfazed. He actually eventually broke into laughter.

"Yo dawg! What's so funny?" one of the males shouted.

"Hahaha! Thanks for showing up guys! I think some of my senior students are dying to test out there new attacks!" Kukui yelled as three kids from the school moved forward.

"Hey ain't taking us seriously?" one of the male grunts said to the female.

"If it's battle you want, it's a battle you'll get!" the female yelled as she threw a pokeball. The two males did the same. Out popped a black and red lizard and two rodent like creature.

"What are those?" Ash asked Kukui.

"The one you see double of is Yungoos, pests around these parts. The other is Salandit. Not normally found here on Melemele Island but more accustomed to Akala Island. Alright students. Your turn!" Kukui commanded.

The three students released there pokemon.

"Go Croagunk!"

"To battle Jangmo-o!"

"Trapinch! I chose you!"

Ash was familiar to the Croagunk and Trapinch, but he had never seen Jangmo-o before. This is what excited him about traveling. It's a shame the reason why he is here is on an all-time low.

"Yungoos! Use tackle on the Croagunk!" one of the male grunts yelled.

The Yungoos charged force with an intense look on its face.

"Remember what you have learnt!" Kukui said to all the students as the crowd was cheering away.

"Croagunk stand your ground and let yourself be hit!" one of the students yelled.

Ash was confused why he would let his pokemon take damage.

The Yungoos charged into the Croagunk wounding him.

"Grab it!" the student commanded Croagunk as it did so. "Revenge!"

With a powerful blast, Croagunk sent the Yungoos flying in the air as it crashed into the ground knocked out.

"Jangmo-o! Use dragon breath!" the other student commanded.

The small dragon unleashed a powerful attack on the other Yungoos, knocking it out on the spot. The owners of the Croagunk and Jangmo-o fist bumped each other and grinned at the owner of the Trapinch.

"Ugh! Must I do everything!? Salandit, use poison gas!" the female grunt yelled as the lizard released a cloud of poison, heading towards the trapinch.

"Trapinch, dig now!" the last student yelled as his Trapinch dug into the earth and out of sight. The cloud eventually disappeared as the target was out of sight.

"Grr. Salandit, keep wary of your surroundings!" the grunt yelled at the lizard.

Right under the Salandit, Trapinch smashed into the lizard's underbelly and with a 4X weakness to ground, the Salandit landed worse than the Yungoos.

"Excellent students! Very well executed attacks!" Kukui congratulated

"Hump. You grunts can't do anything right now can you? Let the Bounsweet go and I'll deal with this!" the fourth figure said to the grunts as they stepped aside.

Kukui quickly changed his expression to a more worried one.

"Marcelo. So you're hanging around Team Skull now huh?" Kukui said out loud.

Marcelo just closed his eyes and tossed out a Pokeball.

Out of it was a Raticate but not no ordinary Raticate. This was fatter and instead of a brown coat of fur, it had a black coat.

"Alolan Raticate?" Ash said to himself as Kukui continued to stare at this Marcelo figure.

"You know Kukui. To be the only EVER person to be expelled from the trainers school, it really hurt. 6 years ago now huh?" Marcelo said as his Raticate growled intensively.

"We've got this Professor!" one of the students said.

"No. Stand down!" Kukui shouted. The students didn't even argue.

"Aww? Not going to fight me Kukui?" Marcelo taunted.

"Sorry I'm late for the party team!" an unknown voice called out.

The crowd moved out of the way to make a path.

The boy had curvy ear length pink hair. He wore a white shirt with a white tie and over top was a brown woolen vest. To match his white shirt, he wore white ankle length pants and plain white sneakers.

"It's Ilima!" a girl yelled out.

"Ilima you got this!" another kid yelled.

Lillie, in the crowd was watching the whole thing.

"Greetings everyone! Ilima here." Ilima said waving. He turned to Marcelo. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Pleasure to see you again Marcelo!" Ilima said to the man.

"What are you doing here you pink haired gay freak!" Marcelo rudely yelled at Ilima, who just stood there confidently.

"Marcelo. For your information, I'm in a very lovely relationship with a very beautiful girl. Would you like to meet her some time? As for the pink hair, I think it looks rather good!" Ilima responded. "If it's a battle you want, then please! Entertain me!"

Ilima tossed out an ultra-ball with what looked like a bigger Yungoos that stood up on its two back feet and had its front legs behind his back.

"Gumshoos VS Raticate huh? Brings back the memories doesn't it!" Ilima continued.

"Professor? Who is that guy?" Ash asked.

"That's Ilima. Arguable, one of the best students to ever graduate from the school. He is seen as a hero among the eyes of the younger students!" Kukui told Ash just as the battle started.

"Raticate! Use Super fang!" Marcelo commanded.

The rat jumped into the air and aimed at the Gumshoos. Ilima stood there completely calm.

"Gumshoos. Please use sand attack and aim into its mouth." Ilima said to his Pokemon.

The Gumshoos kicked up a bunch of sand and aimed it directly into the Raticate's mouth. It fell to the ground chocking on the sand, coughing very heavily.

"Take down."

Gumshoos charged at the Raticate and slammed into it, sending over to the other side right by its trainer.

"Well Marcelo, it's been a nice catch up and all and I really wish to talk later on! But I have places to be and things to do that don't involve you! So allow me to finish this!" Ilima yelled as the strange bracelet on his wrist glowed.

Ash noticed this and so did the crowd which began to cheer.

"Go Ilima!"

"Finish this reject off!"

Ilima got his fists into a ball and places his arms up like he was trying to show off his muscles. He moved his left arm to the bottom and the right one above it to form a square like shape. He began to obtain a white aura that eventually fused with Gumshoos.

Ash looked stunned.

"Gumshoos! Finish this with **Breakneck Blitz**!" Ilima yelled the command.

The Gumshoos at a rapid pace, charged over to the Raticate and at full force, sent it flying into a concrete wall, knocking it out completely.

Ash looked stunned. He had never seen anything like that before.

The grunts ran off already as Marcelo returned the Raticate to its pokeball. Marcelo looked back at Ilima and gave him the middle finger before dashing off himself.

Ilima just waved happily at him as the crowd cheered his name.

"Alright! Alright! Yeah go Ilima and all. But class is about to start in 2 minutes everyone! Back into school you go!" Kukui called out as the flock of students went back inside the school grounds, leaving Ash, Kukui and Ilima.

"Ah! Professor Kukui. Who might this be? Not a student of the school?" Ilima asked Kukui.

"His name is Ash. That's all I know to be honest? He just came to see if he could grab his first ever Pokemon!" Kukui told Ilima.

Ash winced at what he said as it brought back the painful memories of that very first day with Pikachu. At least the whole event with Team skull took his mind off the whole issue.

"Actually, it's not my first Pokemon ever. Let's say I have been to a few regions." Ash confessed.

"Oh so you're not native to Alola. Thought so, you could tell by the ascent!" Ilima told Ash. "Then where have you been?"

"Kanto, The orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and most recently Kalos!" Ash listed.

Both Kukui's and Ilima's jaws dropped at the long list of regions that the boy had visited. They both started to laugh.

"Hahaha! Then welcome to Alola Ash! Sorry was just kind of surprised! That's all!" Ilima confessed.

Ash laughed as well, but in reality it was a fake laugh. He had to tell Kukui what happened eventually otherwise he would probably find out for himself.

"Well then! Shall we go get you a starter Ash?" Kukui suggested.

"Do you mind if I tag along? I have some free time and I would love to see the Pokemon at the lab!" Ilima asked.

Kukui nodded at the pink haired boy as the trio started to move.

Ash had to break the ice on a question that was deeply bugging him.

"So Ilima. That move you did before, what was it?" Ash asked the former student.

Ilima smiled.

"I'd figured you would ask. That Ash was a Z-move!" Ilima explained.

"Z-move?" Ash said confused. In his years of watching Pokemon leagues to competing and battling as a trainer himself, he had never once heard of Z-moves.

"That whole thing about me studying moves right? I like seeing casual moves here and there, but my main research is about Z-moves." Kukui explained.

"Let's say you are in a pickle or you just want overkill. 18 different Z-crystal corresponding to the 18 types known. As long as a Pokemon knows a move that matches the Crystal, you do a special little dance and then boom! You Pokemon does the rest!" Ilima explained. "Breakneck Blitz is the normal Z-move."

"We are here!" Kukui yelled pointing down to a shack on the beach.

Ash looked stunned at the sight of a 'lab'?

"Now Ash. I'll give you a quick brief. You could have Rowlet the grass/flying type Pokemon. Litten the fire type Pokemon, or lastly Popplio the water type Pokemon!" Kukui explained once again to the foreigner.

"I will have to see them myself first!" Ash told him as Kukui undid the lock on the door. To Ash's surprise it actually had a lock.

"AH! HOME SWEET HOME!" Kukui yelled as he walked in with his eyes closed. Ash and Ilima stared at the sight.

"Uh, Professor?" Ash spoke up.

Kukui opened his eyes and forgot completely about the hole he and Voltorb made.

"Oh! Early morning training!" Kukui joked.

"PROFESSOR! It's a disaster!" an aide yelled from another room.

"What is wrong frank?" Kukui asked.

"Both Rowlet and Popplio are missing!" Frank said. "They escaped through the hole you made this morning!"

Ash freaked about the missing Pokemon.

"We have to find them!

Kukui and Ilima stayed calm.

"Ash, it's ok! This has happened before!" Kukui confessed. "You see, I believe that when it comes to starter Pokemon, it's better for the trainer to catch them in a Pokeball. Bond building. So every starter here is technically wild in way. I know where Popplio is. She always goes to the same place, follow me!"

Kukui took them outside and onto the shore.

"OH POPPLIO!" Kukui called out to the ocean.

A small blue seal like creature jumped out of the water a few times, during flips here and there. Once closer, it had a pink ball nose and a white frill around its neck.

"Good girl!"

"Popli!" Popplio cried at the professor.

Kukui turned to Ash.

"Ash. I'll let you borrow a Pokemon if you can go search for Rowlet. Where it should be is inhabited by a lot of grass types. So I'll lend you Litten for the job." Kukui said to the kanto native.

At the sound of its name, a small black and red cat walked out of the shack.

"Litt!" the cat called out.

"On queue as all ways! Litten? Help Ash out and find Rowlet." Kukui explained to the cat, who nodded its head.

"Ash here is some Pokeballs in case you see something along the way. Good luck. Rowlet is a bit of a picky one…" Kukui confessed.

"I'll bring Rowlet back don't worry!" Ash said running off with Litten by his side.

Ilima walked next to Kukui as Ash ran off in the direction given.

"So did you even tell him what to look for?" Ilima asked as the Professor stopped waving.

"Opps."

* * *

The bell had finally rung after a long day at school. Lillie walked out and behind a dumpster. She didn't like there due to the filth and stench but it was the only safe place to do what she was about to do.

Unzipping her bag, Cosmog or Nebby by its name jumped out cried out happily.

"Pew! Pew!"

"Nebby quieten down please!" Lillie pleaded.

"Pew! PEW!" Nebby cried pointing in the direction of the ruins of conflict.

"You want to try and see the guardian again? Don't you?" Lillie asked.

"PEW!" Nebby cried, nodding its body in a signal for yes.

"Alright. In the bag and let's go." Lillie said to the little cloud Pokemon.

* * *

 _Authors Note: Wow. Once chapter in and all this support already? Thank you all very much, it means a lot :3_

 _Now, seeming the main characters don't have official names (unless I'm stupid and missed them), This gives it a little away that they will feature. At least the female as Ash is in the males clothes. So I've set up a poll to vote on the female main characters name for the story._

 _I'll answer some questions that were left. If I do, they'll be here as having them at the start often annoys me lol._

 _ **Will Celebi return?** Maybe make a cameo along with some others. Ash Will not be catching any legends as of right now. _

_**Will Ash forgive them?** Who knows._

 _ **Will Ash get all three Starters?** Find out next Chapter when he gets his starter._

 _ **Can I have an OC?** I will allow OC LATER in the story. Send them in anyways. Might look for a few Skull and Aether ones. Ones for later in the league. And all I ask is that if they have Pokemon, No teams like Mewtwo, Arceus, Genesect. Something realistic._

 _ **AND THE BIG ONE: Will the Ultra beasts be important:** Yes. They are Gen 7 and this is a Gen 7 story. Like every Pokemon par one or two in this Gen, They will feature._

 _In response to a review left by a guest, I know in reality Charizard, Sceptile, Bulbasaur ect would never betray Ash after what he did for them. Along with many other things and people as well. I respect your opinion, we are all entitled to one. I'm just going with the plot that came to mind and I didn't want to go down the typical route of "Oh we hated you from the start and want you dead." :P_

 _Anywho. Review, suggest or PM me! Spectre out!_


	3. SM Chapter 3

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

Ash and Litten raced off in the direction that Kukui pointed out. The air was so fresh compared to the all the other regions he had been to. Despite the little events with Team skull which he had no input in, everything was fine.

Till Ash stopped in his tracks.

Litten looked up at the human.

"Li? Litt?" Litten purred in confusion.

"Wait? What does Rowlet even look like? Dammit!" Ash groaned.

He wanted to turn back and go ask Kukui on what exactly Rowlet was.

But it probably be better to ask someone.

There seemed be a small town on top of the nearby hill.

Ash sighed. He wanted to prove all those traitors wrong. But for his very first task in the Alola region, he doesn't even know what to do!

He walked up to the town and saw a sign.

"Welcome to Iki town!" Ash read out loud.

"Mewow!" Litten cried happily.

The two walked into the town and saw lots of unknown Pokemon that were unfamiliar to Ash.

He still needed to find this Rowlet Pokemon.

He approached an elder looking man by a stall.

"Hey sir? Have you seen a Pokemon called Rowlet?" Ash asked the old man.

"Oh yeah. The bird flew up towards the Ruins of Conflict." The man said, pointing towards an opening in the bush.

Ash thanked him and noticed a girl in full white clothing walk into the same opening.

"Is it a popular tourist spot?" Ash asked him once again.

"Actually, no. Normally only the Kahuna and selected trainers are allowed in the ruins. I have no idea where that girl is going…" the old man explained.

Ash also walked into the opening but kept his distance from the girl. He noticed her bag that she had was moving around quite a lot.

He watched her and continued to climb up the steep hill.

The girl reached a large river crossing with spiky rocks at the bottom of the drop. There was an unstable bridge going from one side to the other to what appeared to be some sort of ruins.

Ash hid behind a bush as he watched the girls bag shack violently as it flew forward, still slung up around her neck.

She dropped the bag and out popped a small little cloud like Pokemon that smiled happily.

"Pew!" it roared. And when I mean roar, it was a tiny little squeak.

"Nebby! Get back in the bag! We don't know who might be around!" the girl said to the Pokemon.

Little did both Ash and the girl know, a small bird like Pokemon was watching from the heights of a tree, camouflage in with it so it would not be noticed.

Nebby flew out on to the bridge. The girl panicked.

"Nebby! Get back here now!" she demanded.

"Boy she has got some control issues…" Ash muttered to Litten.

"Raww…" Litten said back in return.

Suddenly, out of nowhere from within the sky, three Spearows flew down and at Nebby. It panicked and covered its body with the pompom ears in fear.

"NEBBY!" the girl cried.

"PEW! Pew!"

Ash saw this and had to act quickly. He and Litten removed themselves from hiding and approached the girl.

"Hey? I heard someone yelling?" Ash lied to her as she jumped from the freight.

The girl turned around slowly only to see a boy about her age.

"Please! Help! Save Nebby!" she begged.

Ash nodded his head and looked at Litten.

"Stay here and look after her in case a pokemon comes over here and attacks!" Ash told the cat who also nodded its head.

The bird from within the tree's continued to watch curiously.

Being the hero he was, Ash made his first few steps on to the old, unstable bridge. It furiously wobbled around. He knew for a fact that Spearows are angry Pokemon, so he had to be careful.

He got down and used his body to cover Nebby as the Spearows were coming in fast with their claws.

Nebby looked up to see Ash and saw that he was protecting him. But the Spearow's were now aiming from him.

Nebby began to glow blue as a sphere of energy surrounded them.

"NEBBY NO!" the girl cried as both Litten and the hidden bird watch in awe.

Nebby let go of the sphere as the bridge collapsed, sending it and Ash falling into the water.

Ash saw the rocky spikes and closed his eyes, praying to Arceus.

But then, out of the nowhere. A human size figure swooped down in a burst of electricity, sending the spearow's flying off in different directions, dived down and grabbed Ash at the last second, flew him back up to Litten and the girl.

Ash re-opened his eyes and saw his saviour.

It had a black body with markings all over it. A large orange Mohawk sat on its head with shield like arms.

" _CHOSEN ONE… TREES…"_

It jumped into the sky and flew off.

Ash blinked at what had just happened to him.

"Pew!" Nebby said rubbing against Ash's chest.

"Thank goodness you're ok…" the girl sighed.

"He seems to like me…" Ash muttered as the girl giggled.

The girl got a better look at the boy that saved Nebby, and she had to admit he was kind of handsome. She shook off the thought straight away though.

Something caught Nebby's attention as it jumped off Ash and hovered over a certain spot and being to cry to gain Ash's attention. Litten walked over and picked up what was on the ground with its mouth and dropped it off by Ash's feet.

It was the same bracelet Ilima had to do the z-move thing.

"Thank you so much! Um, don't take this the wrong way, but could you please not tell anyone about Nebby. My name is Lillie." Lillie asked whilst introducing herself.

"Ash. And sure. By the way, do you know what that Pokemon was?"

Lillie shook her head unknowing what it was.

"Oh right…. Well, have you seen a Pokemon called Rowlet? I'm looking for it." Ash explained.

Lillie's eyes widened.

"Is it from the lab?" she asked.

"Yeah… How you did you know?" Ash said confused.

Lillie groaned.

"Nebby, please return to the bag. We have to go…" Lillie moaned as she knew what exactly had happened.

Litten was sniffing around on the ground as Nebby returned to Lillie's bag. Litten noticed something in the corner of its eye, up in the trees.

"Tten! Litten! MEOW!" Litten cried as it got Ash's attention and pointed up at the trees.

Ash remembered what he had heard.

Trees…

He looked at the one of the higher branches and saw a small brown owl Pokemon sitting there watching.

"Kooo!" it cried as it flew off.

Ash gasped as he just watched it flew off.

"Well it's been nice meeting you Lillie! But I got to go! Bye!" Ash yelled while running off into the bush with Litten.

"Hey! Wait! Err…" Lillie cried. She sighed and walked back down to the long hill to return to the Professors lab to rest.

Running through the bush, Ash and the fire cat, Litten were on hot pursuit of the bird.

"Litten! Use ember!" Ash yelled.

The cat coughed up balls of fire and shot them at the poor bird. It tried to fight back by sending a wave of leafs at the duo, but the ember burnt right through.

It hit the Rowlet as it fell to the ground in shock.

Ash grabbed it as it tried to fly away again. Its wing smacked him in the face, as it got free once again.

"Oh no you don't!" Ash said to himself as he pulled out a Pokeball and threw it at the bird, sending it inside.

The ball fell to the ground and wobbled around for a while before finally giving off the little click to signal that the capture was successful. Ash grabbed the ball and placed it in his bag.

"We did it Litten!" Ash rejoiced as did the Cat. "Let's head back to the lab."

* * *

The duo returned back to the shack to notice a bunch of wooden planks had covered up the giant hole.

Ash entered the building like before.

"Professor! We are back!" Ash called out.

Kukui, Ilima, Lillie, an older man and a boy about the same age were inside the shack and turned to the direction of Ash's cry.

The boy's eyes sparkled.

"Oh my god! YOU'RE ASH KETCHUM!" the boy yelled out as he dashed over to him.

This guy had dark skin with dark green hair that was tied into a bun. He wore a simple dark camo green shirt, yellow shorts with flora patterns like a Florges and Orange shoes. He had a orange colour backpack.

"Uh…" was all Ash said.

"Can you sign my copy of the Kalos league 2015?! No! Actually can I have your autograph on my school textbook! Wait, could you sign my shirt like now!?" the boy asked rapidly, making Ash's head spin.

"Hau my boy, slowdown will yah?" the older man said to the now identified Hau.

"Hehehe. Sorry! Just a fan after watching you at the Kalos league and after you saved the Kalos region! Names Hau!" Hau explained as well as introducing himself.

"Well, I think you know who I am already haha!" Ash joked.

"So is Serena, Bonnie or Clemont here as well?" Hau asked innocently.

The pain Ash had forgotten about suddenly came back.

"Oh… We split to go our own separate ways…" Ash lied sort of. In a way, there were going their own ways, but due to unfortunate circumstances, the Kalos gang had a reunion rather fast for Ash's liking…

"Aww. I wanted there autographs as well. Tsk, oh well!" Hau moaned.

It's obvious that the NEWS of what happened in Kanto hasn't reached here thankfully. Being a region so far away and secluded away from the main lands.

The older man walked forward towards Ash.

He had the same dark skin tone as Hau and the same styled hair except grey. He was a large man with a yellow unbutton shirt on with the same flora Florges patterns, a blue singlet underneath it and white shorts to finish off.

"Welcome to Alola Ash. My name is Hala. I'm Hau's grandfather and also the Kahuna of Melemele Island." Hala introduced himself to the Kanto native.

"Kahuna?" Ash said puzzled.

Kukui, Ilima and Hala chuckled.

"Oh. I forget to explain it to him." Kukui said sheepishly. "By the way, did you find Rowlet?"

Ash, still confused about the Kahuna term, pulled out the Pokeball and held it out to Kukui.

"I had to capture it to keep it from getting away. Where do you want him?" Ash explained.

Kukui shook his head.

"Rowlet is yours now Ash." Kukui told him.

"What?" Ash asked stunned.

"You caught him fair and square!" Kukui grinned at the boy.

Ash threw the ball as the bird came out and flew down on to the ground.

"Koo?" Rowlet chirped as his head rotated multiple ways.

"Um. Hi Rowlet? I guess I'm your new trainer." Ash said, still a little stunned.

Rowlet blinked a few times before flying up on to Ash's arm.

"Koo!" Rowlet said happily.

Hau grinned.

"You got Rowlet huh? Awesome! I picked Popplio, which thankfully was still here! Water types are my jam seeming I've lived near the beach all my life and I've grown up surfing!" Hau explained as he gave Ash a surfers hand signal.

There brings back up the painful memories for Ash about another certain person that loved water types.

Litten just stared at Ash which Kukui noticed.

"So you going to do the Island Trials Ash?" Ilima asked.

"The Island what now?" Ash blurted out as he stopped thinking about Misty.

"You see Ash, things here in Alola work a little different than what you might be use too in other regions. We have no Pokemon League." Hala told the boy.

"YOU DON'T!?" Ash screamed. How was he meant to prove the traitors wrong if there was no league!?

"Not yet at least." Kukui said to Ash, calming him down a little.

"In Alola, we have the Island trials. It works like this! Over the 4 islands, we have trials lead by the Trial captains. They will give you a task to do and if you complete said task, that's part one finished. Part 2 is the fun bit!" Ilima explained.

"What is part 2?" Ash questioned.

"Part 2 is when you versus an extremely strong wild Pokemon known as a Totem Pokemon. They are a lot stronger than the regular versions of that species. Once you've beaten the Totem Pokemon, you receive the Z-crystal that corresponds to the Totem Pokemon's core typing, so really you are getting a gym badge that actually does something and isn't a piece of metal. Once you have completed all the trials on the island, you can versus the Kahuna of the Island, the one selected by the guardian deities! If you can beat all the Kahuna's, you are an Island champion." Ilima continued on.

At first he wasn't sure, but after listening to what Ilima had to say, he liked the idea.

"Meaning if you beat the Island trials, you gain entry into the first ever Alola Pokemon league later this year!" Kukui added on to what Ilima had already explained. "With the chance to become the first ever Alolan Pokemon league champion!"

Ash's eyes brightened up when hearing this.

"Meaning you'll have to defeat me!" Hala announced.

"Hey Ash? I know you've only just got back, but do you want to battle? You know! See what Alola has to offer you!" Hau asked.

A determined look emerged on Ash's face.

"You're on!" Ash replied as the boy grinned.

"Sweet!" Hau shouted as he was about to race outside till Hala placed his hand on his shoulder.

"How about you wait for the festival tonight boy! Give Ash some time to get to know Rowlet and for Kukui to get him sorted out with the entry into the Island trials." Hala told him.

"Oh ok." Hau muttered, disappointed he had to wait to versus his hero.

"What festival?" Ash asked.

"A festival to give our appreciation and praise to the Guardian Deity, Tapu Koko. At the start of the night, two new trainers that will enter the Island trials battle out to please the guardian." Hala explained.

Was that Pokemon that saved him and Nebby Tapu Koko?

"I'm not too fond of battling, but because you saved Nebby and all, I'll come and watch." Lillie said to Ash.

"Pew!" Nebby cried happily.

"Oh when did you get out?" Lillie said, annoyed at Nebby for leaving the bag.

* * *

Hau, Hala and Ilima left after a while and Kukui's assistant went to go work on something, leaving just Ash, Lillie and Kukui.

"So Ash, one thing does have in common with other regions is a pokedex! But after hearing from Hau about you in Kalos, I think I might let you be the first to try out my new version of it. You familiar with Rotom?" Kukui explained.

"Yeah. I know a guy or two that has one. Why?" Ash said, referencing to Professor Oak in disgust.

Kukui pulled out what looked like a Pokedex and whistled. Out of nowhere a Rotom appeared and zoomed into the Pokedex, going inside it.

" _Greeting there pal! Names the Rotomdex! I'm your number one Mon for any info you need!"_ Rotom spoke.

The Rotomdex screen flashed up as it scanned Rowlet.

 ** _Rowlet, the Grass Quill Pokemon. Silently it glides, drawing near its targets. Before they even notice it, it begins to pelt them with vicious kicks._**

 _Known moves: Tackle, Leafage, and Growl._

"Leafage?" Ash said curiously, as he never heard of that move before.

"A grass type move that has so far been discovered that only Alolan Pokemon can learn. The more noticeable case is in the Rowlet line of evolution." Kukui explained.

Ash nodded at Rowlet as they left to experiment outside. Kukui went off to fix the hole he made and Lillie went off to her room.

* * *

 _(A few hours later.)_

An eventful first day in the tropical region of Alola. Ash had already got a first Pokemon, he learned of these powerful moves known as Z-move, learnt that he had the chance to become the first ever Alolan Champion.

He was with Kukui and Lillie as they walked to Iki town. Ash kept noticing Lillie's bag thrashing around knowing Nebby was trying to escape and run off somewhere to play.

The professor had his own personal Rockruff walking beside him as well as Litten who would not leave Ash alone.

The trio walking up the stairs, saw Hau with his Popplio and his grandfather, Hala talking.

"Don't worry Tutu! I'm going to show Ash what Alola can truly do! Then you'll be next!" Hau said happily.

Hala saw in the corner of his eye the group walking towards them.

"Ah! Speaking of Ash. Welcome boy to Iki town! The festival will begin upon the conclusion of yours and Hau's battle!" Hala told him.

"Better not start without me!" a familiar voice called out.

Everyone turned around to see Ilima and a black haired girl with Ilima's arm around her waist.

"Greetings all. Ash, I'd like you to meet Rayleen." Ilima said to the 15 year old.

"Hey there. Ilima told me about you." Rayleen greeted the boy.

Ash scratch the back of his head sheepishly, with the strange bracelet on his wrist, catching the attention of Hala, Kukui and Ilima.

"Boy. Where did you get that bracelet from?" Hala questioned with a stern tone.

Ash looked down at it.

"The pokemon that saved me and Nebby dropped it on the ground and it fitted my wrist perfectly." Ash explained.

Ilima and Kukui looked stunned while Hala nodded his head.

"Right. Shall we get going?" Hala said, changing the subject.

"Hell yeah!" Hau yelled as he raced off to battle. Everyone else just sweat dropped.

"That boy needs to learn to sit still…" Hala muttered.

* * *

A about 10 minutes later, Ash and Hau were standing opposite of each other on a wooden platform with Hala to the side in the middle.

"People of Melemele that have gathered here today! As we do yearly, we gather to celebrate and thank our saviour and guardian, the great and grand Tapu Koko. To start the festival, we bring two young trainers to give us all an entertaining battle to please our saviour! On the left is Ash! A boy brand new to the Alola region! And on the right is my very own Grandson, Hau! Trainers! Pick your Pokemon and let the battle commence!" Hala yelled.

"Go Rowlet!"

"Popplio! Let's go!"

The two starter Pokemon of Alola appeared and looked at each other fiercely, despite being friends when the two were at the lab.

The Rotomdex appeared out of Ash's bag and quickly scanned Popplio.

 ** _Popplio, the sea lion Pokemon._ _This Pokémon can control water bubbles. It practices diligently so it can learn to make big bubbles._**

"Ok buddy! Let's use growl and lower that attack!" Hau commanded.

Popplio let loose the attack and growled fiercely at Rowlet.

"Rowlet, while she is using growl, hit her hard with a leafage!" Ash told the bird as it sent a swarm of sharp leafs at Popplio, many hitting her.

"Popplio! Water gun!"

Popplio got off her back and did a flip, then proceeded to use water gun on Rowlet.

"Rowlet! Dodge it and use tackle!"

Rowlet moved out of the way just in the nick of time and slammed the full weight of it into Popplio. Popplio was sent flying as it struggled to get back up.

"Popplio!" Hau cried.

Litten watched Ash. He normally always bet Rowlet back at the lab as he wasn't that great of a battler. But seeing how much better he had gotten under Ash…

Before Ash could command Rowlet, he swooped in and pecked away at Popplio, with that being the final attack to finish her off as she fell with swirly eyes.

Rowlet flew back and turned to Ash.

"Hau's Popplio is unable to battle! The winner is Ash! Let the festival begin!" Hala shouted as the crowd rejoiced.

" _Well, well, well! Rowlet just learnt Peck pal!"_ Rotomdex told Ash.

"It was kind of obvious you know? For a bird to not be able to peck at something…" Ash said sarcastically.

" _Well aren't you a know it all then?"_

"Oh boy… Those two are going to have fun together…" Lillie said to the professor.

"They'll grow each other." Kukui responded.

"Ah blast! No matter, we just have to train to be stronger!" Hau said with a smile, as he returned Popplio to her Pokeball.

Ash approached Hau and put out his hand for a handshake.

Hau blinked and instead of a handshake, he got his fist into a ball and put it out.

Ash caught on and gave him a fist bump.

This probably was the longest he hadn't thought about his past. To see the energy and smile on Hau was refreshing.

"Congratulations Ash! You won your first battle in Alola!" Kukui congratulated.

"Lit! Meow!" Litten cried as it jumped up and knocked a Pokeball out of Ash's bag, forcing itself inside it. The ball shook around before giving a click signalling a successful capture.

"Wh-what?" Ash stuttered.

"Haha! It looks like Litten chose you Ash!" Kukui laughed. "After the adventure you two had to find Rowlet, I noticed it has only focussed on you! It would be cruel to not allow it to travel with you, so he is your now!" Kukui told him as Ash grinned. "So tomorrow you start your island challenge as well!"

"I heard the captain has heard about you and is looking forward to meeting you!" Ilima said with a smirk.

Lillie was to towards the back of the group. After watching Ash battle, maybe he could help her.

" _No! You barely know him…"_ she thought to herself.

"Pew!" Nebby said in her ear.

"Nebby! Get back in the bag!" Lillie yelled as everyone laughed the outburst.

While this was all going on, nobody had noticed Hala had slipped off.

* * *

Up on an on looking cliff, floated the Pokemon that had saved Ash and Nebby. It watched him intensively.

"I could feel your presence, guardian deity! This is the first time in a long time you have actually shown up to the festival we host for you!" Hala shouted out as he walked up behind it. The pokemon turned around.

" _IT IS RUDE TO STARTLE SOMEONE HALA…"_

"Great Tapu Koko, why did you give that boy a Z-ring? He hasn't even been here a day?" Hala questioned.

Tapu Koko kept his sight on Ash.

" _I FIND HIM VERY INTERESTING… HE WILL BE THE ONE TO SAVE US ALL…"_

* * *

 _Author's note: And Ash has his first Alola Pokemon! I could not decide who to give him. I like Popplio don't get me wrong, but it just doesn't suit him. In the end, I just decided to give him both Rowlet and Litten._

 _Next Chapter will be the beginning of the first Island trial._

 _Again, I want to thank you all for all the support you lot have given! This story is easily my most successful one yet, only being up 6 days and have only had two chapter and we have nearly hit 100 follows. I just want to thank you all again!_

 ** _LITTLE UPDATE:_** _Apparently, Ash X Lillie is known as Aureliashipping, Just what a few people is calling it so I'll give it time before I update it._

 _Questions now:_

 _ **Make Ash grow some brains?** He will. Don't worry. Kiddy wheels are off._

 _ **Will one of Ash's old mons come back in regret?** Find out and keep reading._

 _ **Shouldn't Ash be 17?** After reading this one, I do admit, I'm considering just going back and changing his age to around there._

 _ **Ash shouldn't hold a grudge?** I agree. The old Ash isn't one to hold a grudge and I understand that they don't know if he is dead or alive, But his own mother lied on live TV about him coming home saying they celebrated his success until the monster attacked so they could cover there own tracks :/_

 _ **And probably the most asked thing, will Greninja come back?** Keep reading to find out lol._

 _As always review, suggest or PM me! Spectre out!_


	4. SM Chapter 4

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

After the long night of celebrating, Professor Kukui let Ash stay the night at his place. Once they returned, Kukui and Ash were the first to enter followed by Lillie.

"Well! I'm going to hit the hay! Gotta get up early to do some research!" Kukui announced as he left for his room.

"Well. Um, I just wanted to say thanks again Ash for saving Nebby." Lillie said to the boy.

"Pew!"

"Well, your room is the downstairs from here. I'll see you in the morning then!" Lillie said before walking over to the ladder and going up to her room.

Ash waved goodbye and retired himself.

Lillie sighed.

She never had too much interaction with others her age.

But it felt good to talk to Ash and Hau.

She put Nebby to bed as it fell asleep straight away.

She grabbed her laptop that Kukui had lent her to use and booted it up.

Lillie clearly remembered Hau say that Ash was some sort of hero in the Kalos region, saving it or something along those lines. If it's true, then he might be perfect.

Logging in and going on to her web browser, she searched up the Ash Ketchum as Hau blatantly blurted out.

As she was typing in Ash's name, her laptop shut off due to low battery. She looked down to the side and could not find the charger.

Lillie just groaned in annoyance and saw that the time was nearly midnight.

She couldn't be bothered getting up and looking for the charger, so she closed the top of the laptop and decided to get some sleep.

* * *

 _(Pallet Town)_

Locals and residences of nearby towns all helped clean up the town.

Stronger pokemon carried away the rubble of the remains of buildings that was destroyed in the attack as grass types tried to help repair all the trees that were burnt away.

Professor Oak had spent the last 2 days trying to figure out the identity of the strange Pokemon that attacked, but nothing had come up. Even after contact with many of the professors from nearby regions, none of them recognised the Pokemon.

Oak's lab was the only place in town with electricity due to the numerous back-up generators he had installed, so many people came to him in help which he did, despite having more interest in the monster that attacked his home town.

A car stopped on the outskirts of the town as 3 humans walked off. A male and a female were in black suits while the third was in a lab coat carrying a briefcase.

They walked directly towards the destruction zone.

The police saw the trio walk closer as one approached.

"Sorry fella's, this is a restricted zo-"

"International police. Step aside officer." The male in the black suit commanded as he showed the police officer the badge.

The officer nodded as the trio walked into the destruction zone.

The male in the suit had a bag on and pulled out three gas masks as they all placed one on.

The man in the lab coat opened up the case and pulled out a radar looking device.

"You can easily feel the disturbance it had on the area just by smelling the air." The female muttered.

Her male counterpart placed his finger in the burnt ground as he felt the charred soil.

"Second attack in 3 months. First the Eterna forest incident now this…" the male responded. "They are getting restless."

"Bingo. I've got the wave lengths right and we just hit the jackpot." The scientist spoke as the other two looked at the radar. On the screen was the area with a large bulk of it covered in orange and red.

"I'll bet you 5 bucks those cops are already infected…" the scientist said to the man, whom grunted.

"Can you get an aura match with anything in the database?" The man told the scientist.

The scientist tapped away at the screen. He pulled out a hose from the radar and sucked up some air.

Waiting a few minutes, a result finally came back.

"Just as predicted. UB-03: Lighting was responsible for the attack." The scientist confirmed.

The man pulled out a phone and dialled a number.

"Madam. Just as thought. UB-03: Lighting was the monster that attacked Pallet town." The man spoke into the phone.

Little did they know, one of the Police officers got curious and slowly approached the trio, listening in on the conversation.

"The entire attack zone is completely radiating with the beasts aura. Anyone that has come in the zone would have been infected."

"Yes Madam."

The officer listening in on the conversation pulled out his phone and started to record the conversation.

"The file has been classified. Only our highest ranking members will have access. Yes Madam." The man continued. "Question is how long till they find out about it."

The police officer kept recording till he felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck. Before he could scream in pain and for help, his mouth was quickly covered.

The trio of humans turned around to see a Toxicroak attack the poor officer and dragged him to their feet.

"Madam, I'll have to call you back. Seems we have an unwanted guest." The man said as he closed the phone.

"Good boy Toxicroak. You can have a treat later." The women said to the Pokemon as it bowed.

"Knock him out and put him in the car. We are done here." The man concluded.

The Toxicroak nodded and smashed its foot into the officers' head, knocking him out clean.

"Can't have any loose end now can we? Let's get out of this dump…" Man hissed as the Toxicroak picked him up.

The trio came out the way they had entered and Toxicroak plus the unconscious police man took a different way to stay out of sight.

They all gathered back up as the toxic frog threw the body into the boot of the car and returned to the Pokeball.

They all got back into the car and drove away fast.

* * *

 _(The Alola Region.)_

Ash was the first to wake up as he was hyped to get this new challenge under way.

He brought out Litten and Rowlet and got down low to them to talk.

"Alright guys! Today we start our Island trials!"

"Koo!"

"Rarrw!"

A determined look appeared on Ash's face.

"That's the sprite!"

It wasn't too long till Kukui walked out of his room and greeted Ash.

"Oh? Morning! You're up early." Kukui said to the Kanto native.

Ash kept the look of determination on his face.

"We gotta prepare for whatever the trial is! You know? The task and stuff." Ash explained.

Kukui chuckled.

"Well you are taking the transaction from gyms to the trials fairly well aren't you?"

Ash nodded.

"Heh. It was years ago since the last time I actually took on a league! In fact it was the Indigo League! I was meant to be doing research and stuff but ended up getting all 8 badges. I got to meet my idol too! Professor Oak!" Kukui explained.

Ash felt like he had taken a bullet to the heart at the sound of the Professors name. The Professor noticed this.

He had to tell Kukui eventually otherwise he would find out himself.

"Sadly, my work on Z-moves prevented me from traveling more. Though, I eventually met my wife here in Alola!" Kukui continued.

"You're married?" Ash asked confused.

"Yeah. Her name is Burnet. She works on another island, but we make it work!" Kukui said cheerfully.

Ash took a deep breath of air.

"Professor? I have to tell you something…" Ash said shakily

Kukui smirked.

"Lemme guess. You ran away from home and came to a place that's on the other side of the world?" Kukui answered as Ash was left gobsmacked.

"Ho-how di-did you kn-know?" Ash muttered.

"The coming to the other side of the world was a guess but Oak sent an email to every Professor he has been associated with asking to turn Ash Ketchum in and deport him back to Kanto!" Kukui explained.

Ash was nervous now. The outgoing all happy professor was now scaring him. How far was Oak going to go to get Ash back?

"But he never gave a reason why he was so desperate to have you back! Innocent till proven guilty as they say!" Kukui said with a grin as Ash's nerves decreased slightly. "I only got the email last night after you went to bed, but after what Hau had said about you, the bond you formed with both Litten and Rowlet in such short time, and you also risked your life to save Nebby, there was no way you could have done anything wrong!"

"Can I explain my half of the story now?" Ash asked.

Kukui nodded.

So Ash went into full detail about the whole situation that happened back home as Kukui absorbed every little detail.

"Hmmm. So a mysterious Pokemon that just appeared out of the sky, attacked the town and that's how you escaped?" Kukui asked perplexed.

Ash was worried that he wouldn't believe him.

"Sounds awesome!" Kukui chirped. "Though pretty harsh that all your Pokemon just left you…"

The only thing going through Ash's mind was the fact that this was probably the most laid back professor he'd ever met.

"Though I'm sure that Rowlet and Litten will give 110 percent!" Kukui assured.

"Koo!"

"Rawr!"

"I have told the Trial Captain about you and he is waiting for you. He specializes in normal types." Kukui explained.

"I thought it wasn't a battle though?" Ash questioned, wanting to learn as much as possible about the new challenge he was embarking on.

"The general theme will be based around Pokemon with the normal typing, which also includes the Totem Pokemon." Kukui answered as Ash nodded in response.

It wasn't too long till Lillie had finally up and was surprised to see that the Professor hasn't destroyed anything yet.

"Oh? Morning you two." She said confused to the two males. She was honestly expecting a new hole in the wall or something to be on fire, but it seemed like the Professor skipped his morning research for today.

"Pew!" Nebby cried.

The two males greeted her as Ash headed to the door. Lillie was surprised to see him rush off so fast.

"Hey Ash? I know this is sudden but it's also sort of a thank you for saving Nebby the other day, but why don't I shout you some breakfast? I heard about this really good place in the city." Lillie offered.

Ash couldn't say no to food, but he had a question of his mind.

"Don't you have school or something? Don't you go there Lillie?" Ash asked, as Lillie look flustered.

"Oh… About that. Yeah, I go there because of the professor. I'm technically not enrolled there… I've only been here a few months." Lillie confessed.

Ash shrugged off the thought and nodded.

"Alright, lets go!" Ash agreed as Lillie smiled.

"Ok Nebby. In the bag." Lillie told her Pokemon.

"Pew." As it dived into the bag.

"Professor? Are you going to come?" Lillie asked the older man.

Kukui shook his head in signal of no.

"Sorry. I've got a class first period this morning and School finishes next week, so I've got to prepare kids for the island trials. I might catch up later before Ash heads off to the Verdant cave." Kukui explained.

* * *

Lillie and Ash took off on to the way towards Hau'oil city.

It was only a short walk from the Professors place to the city.

"It's just down here!" Lillie told the boy as you pointed down the road.

Another 5 minutes later, they were outside a pink shop.

"This place sells the best of Alola's signature treat, the Malasada! I know it's probably not good for breakfast, but it's your first day doing the trials so you might as well start on a high note!" Lillie explained.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T HAVE MORE!?" someone yelled from the inside. Ash recognised the voice.

"Wasn't that Hau?" he asked Lillie who shrugged her shoulders.

The duo went in and saw Hau at the counter.

"Hau. It's not even 8:00 and you're coming back for round 6?" the lady at the counter told Hau.

"Aww! Come on! I need my energy for the trials! And only malasada's will do the trick!" Hau pleaded. "I'll pay double for one or two more!"

The lady at the counter grinned, knowing she could a bargain out of this.

Lillie chuffed, annoyed at the lady for not allowing Hau to buy more. She walked forward and next to Hau.

"Hau, step aside." Lillie told the Alolan native.

"Wait what?" Hau blurted as he moved aside and next to Ash.

"I would like to buy the early morning special. Put it under Kukui's account, you know the number. Oh and Hau will be dinning with us!" Lillie demanded as the lady groaned and did her job.

The trio sat down at a table and let loose there Pokemon but Nebby.

Popplio greeted both Litten and Rowlet as Ash's starters greeted back.

"Ha-ha! Thanks Lillie! I owe yah!" Hau laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Though you should probably eat a little bit heathier Hau…" Lillie suggested.

"Oh nonsense! Malasada's will do the trick!" Hau yelled.

A waiter brought out a plate of the Alola treats. It was almost identical to a donut. By the time both Ash and Lillie grabbed one, Hau had already finished his first.

"Hau. Slow down, you may chock…" Ash suggested as the boy looked up.

"What do you mean?" he asked with his mouth full of the sugary dough.

Ash fed his Pokemon each one as did Hau. Lillie was hesitant at first because she didn't want sugar in here bag, but she eventually dropped one inside it for Nebby.

About 15 minutes later, Hau got up.

"Alright! I'm ready for my first trial!" Hau declared. "First I need to catch a second pokemon…"

Ash had only seen a few Pokemon that Alola had to offer and he was still curious about the Alola forms.

"I might tag along and see what new Pokemon there is." Ash told him as the boy grinned.

"I'll race you there then!" Hau yelled as he was about to run off until Lillie grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"You two are not leaving me alone and I'm most certainly not running in a skirt!" she hissed slightly, letting go of Hau.

"Aw fine! You just don't want to get muddy huh?" Hau said without thought, gaining a fierce glare from the girl. He felt the glare pierce right through him. "Uh… What I meant was… running in those shoes must be uncomfortable! We should walk instead! Yeah that's what I meant!"

"Good."

* * *

Hau and Lillie lead the way to Route 2. Hau walked up ahead slightly.

A small black, white and red bird flew right past Ash and landed in a tree in front of Hau.

Rotomdex popped out of Ash's bag and looked at him.

 _ **Pikipek, the woodpecker Pokemon.**_ _ **It can peck at a rate of 16 times a second to drill holes in trees. It uses the holes for food storage and for nesting.**_

Hau noticed Ash looking at the bird.

"You going to train it up and be as stronger as your Talonflame?" Hau asked. Ash shook his head in the response of no. "You're not?" Hau said confused.

"I already have a flying type in Rowlet. I want to make sure I have as must type coverage as possible in case of any tricky situations we get in." Ash declared.

The Pikipek looked up and saw something rattling above it. A small Pichu fell down next to it and shocked it. The poor bird, still suffering from the electric attack flew off as the Pichu laughed away.

"That wasn't very nice…" Lillie muttered. As she was saying that, Hau let loose Popplio.

"Popplio! Use disarming voice and get that Pichu out the tree!" Hau commanded.

Popplio let loose the fairy attack as it hit the Pichu. The tiny mouse Pokemon fell out of the tree and landed on its head. It moaned in pain as it rubbed its head.

Hau pulled a Pokeball out and slammed it at the Pichu.

1 shake.

2 shakes.

3 shakes!

The ball exploded as the Pichu reappeared with an angry look. It used thundershock on Hau.

"AHAHAH!? Po-Popplio! Do somethi-something!?" Hau screamed in pain. Ash and Lillie sweat dropped.

As the wild Pichu was laughing at the misfortune of Hau, it didn't notice Popplio snuck up behind it and slammed a pound attack right behind it, flinging it to the ground.

"Al-alright! Round 2!" Hau muttered as he threw another Pokeball.

1 Shake.

2 Shakes.

3 Shakes!

Bing!

"Alright! We caught Pichu!" Hau celebrated with Popplio.

"Congratz Hau. You caught your first ever Pokemon!" Lillie said to the boy.

Ash was happy for him, but being a part of the Pikachu line, it brought some pain to him.

"I have to admit. That was one angry Pichu… You think you'll be able to tame it? It evolve by friendship." Ash told Hau.

Hau freed Pichu from the Pokeball as it looked up with an angry look.

"Pi! Pichu!" the little pokemon hissed at his trainer.

"Hiya little fella! Names Hau! Try this!" Hau said to the Pichu pulling Malasada. Pichu sniffed it and snatched at out of Hau's hands. It took a nibble at it at first. The Pichu's eyes lit up as it devoured the whole thing.

"Pi! Piu!" Pichu said happily as it raced up on to Hau's shoulder.

"I think they'll get along just fine…" Lillie said to Ash.

* * *

There was a country side Pokecenter just before the supposed location of the trial. Hau healed up Pichu and got some potions and paralyses heals as did Ash.

"Verdant Cave is just up a head." Lillie told the two.

"I know! Hopefully the captain is here." Hau said to the two as they left the centre and walked up the road ahead.

There was a large cave opening with wooden gates next to them that were open. Standing out front of it was Ilima.

"Hiya Ilima!" Hau waved.

"Greetings Hau and co. Welcome!" Ilima said to them.

"Wait… What?" Ash said confused.

"Oh yes. Allow to formally introduce myself. Greetings, Captain Ilima here. Welcome to the Verdant Cave Normal trial!" Ilima announced to the group.

"You are the trial captain?" Ash asked as the pink haired boy nodded.

"That's right Ash. Normally, once you complete the trial, you receive a Z-ring and the normal z crystal but it seems that I was beaten to it and can only offer one half of the deal!" Ilima explained.

"Ash. Hau. I want to make this clear. Once you are inside the cave, the trial starts. You can leave at any time but the trial will be reset. " Ilima said once more seriously.

Despite only knowing Ilima a day, this was a different side of the trial captain.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Ash and Hau nodded at each other.

"Let's do this." They said in sync.

Ilima grinned as he walked into the cave.

"Lillie, you can accompany me during this. Come along now." Ilima called out as the three walked into the cave. Upon walking in they heard the gates close behind them.

It was a large cave that had holes at the top to provide light. Connecting the place was man made bridges to get from one ledge to another. There was a few hollowed out trees with holes in them as if a Pokemon had been living there.

"Congratulations on your first steps inside the trial. You two can go at the same time but my assistant will not allow you to versus the totem till you each complete the following tasks. Fairly simple, defeat two Pokemon that appear out of the dens. You will either find Yungoos or Rattata. Good luck! Lillie, please come with me." Ilima explained before walking off.

"Good luck you two." Lillie said to both Ash and Hau.

"Pew!" Nebby said, pitching in the conversation.

"Nebby! Get back in the bag!"

Lillie and Nebby follow Ilima to a watching area.

"Right! Our first trial! Whoo! I'm pumped!" Hau cried as he raced off.

Only stepping forward a little, Hau felt a pair of eyes lock on to him. He reached for his pokeball and let loose Pichu.

"Alright buddy! Time to get some training done!"

"Chu!" Pichu responded, emitting little sparks of lightning.

A Yungoos appeared and hissed at the duo.

Ash decided to stay out of the way and let Hau do his own thing. He walked forward a little bit more, listening in on Hau commanding Pichu to attack.

Ash suddenly heard a bush nearby rustling. Out of it came walking a black and white Rattata. Its whiskers were a lot thicker and it stood on two legs instead of all four.

Ash was surprised, but then thought back to yesterday when Ilima faced that Marcelo guy who had an Alolan Raticate, so this must be Alolan Rattata.

Rotomdex appeared and scanned the rat.

 _ **Alolan Rattata, the mouse Pokemon. With its incisors, it gnaws through doors and infiltrates people's homes. Then, with a twitch of its whiskers, it steals whatever food it finds.**_

The Rattata growled at the boy.

"Okay! Litten, you are up!" Ash cried out, releasing Litten.

The cat appeared and got into a battle stance.

"Rawwr!"

The Rattata dashed using Quick attack and slammed itself into Litten, forcing the cat to lose his composure.

"Litten! While it's close use scratch!"

Litten released its claws and slashed across the face of the Rattata as it cried in pain.

Hau and Pichu were now watching Ash and the cat's battle.

"Now use ember!"

Litten spat up the fiery furball that eventually turned into ember, knocking out the Rattata.

"Yeah! Nice job Litten!" Ash yelled out as the cat purred happily.

"Sweet! 1 down, 1 to go! Why don't you try going for Yungoos this time!" Hau suggested.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" a voice called out.

Out behind the bushes was two team skull grunts.

"This place is filled with nothing but trash yo! Hand over your rare Pokemon and we won't have any trouble!" one grunt threatened.

"Then y'all can give us all you dollars!"

"I think I saw another Yungoos that way!" Hau said to Ash as the two walked right past the grunts, without paying any attention to them. They just stood there awkwardly before rushing off in front of them once again.

"Don't you foolz be ignoring us yo!"

"Oh look its team skull." Hau said unamused. "Anyways like I was saying!"

"Yo Robby! Drop me a fat beat will yah?" The skull grunt said to the other one.

The grunt known as Robby started to beatbox as the other started to rap.

"Uh. Yeah. Uh, Uh, uh! Cool cat! Whoo. Look at these kids yo, they high and mighty fools yo! I'm the number one grunt yo, there ain't nobody better than me yo! Kid with a Pichu, ever heard of a haircut yo? And kid with the Litten yo, you better be ready for a beating uh, uh, uh!" the grunt beatboxed.

"I give it a 3/10." Hau said, holding a card with that score on it, as Ash looked on confused on where he got the sign. "Sticks and stones can break my bones but words will never hurt me!"

"Only a 3?! Well then! If my sick rap won't make you give in, then I just have to make you!" the grunt yelled releasing a Drowzee.

Ash and Hau nodded at each other.

"Litten use ember!"

"Thundershock Pichu!"

The two Pokemon attacked at the same time before the grunt could even command his Drowzee to do anything. Burnt and shocked, the psychic type Pokemon fell to the ground in a puff of smoke.

"Oh shiz! Yo let's get out of here!" the grunt yelled at the other one, returning Drowzee and dashing off.

Out of all the grunts Ash had faced, could these Team Skull grunts be worse than Jessie, James and Meowth?

"Well that was fun!" Hau chuckled.

"Rat! Tat!"

"Goo! Yung!"

The two humans heard the cries and snuck over to where the sound was. They both saw a Yungoos and a Rattata fighting over some berries.

"I'll take the Yungoos, you go for Rattata!" Ash whispered.

Hau nodded in agreement.

"Pichu! Use tail whip on the Rattata!" Hau called out, gaining the attention of the two rodent like Pokemon.

The small Pichu wagged its tail at the rat, lowering its defence.

"Ember!"

Litten let blast a powerful ember, knocking the Yungoos out straight away.

"A critical hit!" Ash grinned as the cat stood over its opposition.

"Thunder shock now that's defences are lowered!"

Pichu used thunder shock as told and due to the defence drop, the Rattata stood no chance.

"Yeah! Nice!" Hau called out as Pichu stood proudly. Litten rolled his eyes and walked back over to Ash.

The two boys returned there Pokemon and walked over to the man standing in front of another opening.

"Thank you two, for taking care of those Team skull thugs. They had been yelling and cursing for hours and I didn't want to bother Mr. Ilima. I also witnessed you completed the trial! All that's left is the totem! Which one will be going first?" the man asked.

"I can go first!" Ash said.

"Then I'll go second." Hau added in.

"Please make your way through and wait for the gate to open. You, just go through here and you'll be with Mr. Ilima in the observing area. Good luck to you both!" the man told them both.

* * *

Hau went the way he was told to go and eventually joined up with Lillie and Ilima.

Ash walked through the opening and saw the three at higher ground. Hau waved cheerfully at his idol.

It was an open area, but it looked like many battles had taken place. There was a pedestal at the very end with something shiny lying on top of it.

Ash approached it slowly till he heard a fierce cry.

"Raaaaaawaaa!"

Jumping down from a ledge was a large Gumshoos. It was bigger than the one that Ilima had and it was eyeing down Ash, growling and hissing at him.

An orange aura appeared around it as it got into a defensive stance.

Ash was at a blank what the orange aura was, but he shook off the thought and sent out Rowlet.

"So Gumshoos wants to battle. Interesting." Ilima commented.

"What's that orange stuff around the Totem?" Lillie questioned.

Ilima laughed.

"The Totem pokemon gets a boost in battle to their highest stat. In Gumshoos case, that would be its defence." Ilima explained yet again.

"Alright Rowlet. Let's keep at distance a little. Use Leafage on it!" Ash told the grass quill Pokemon. It unleashed the wave of leafs, as they hit the Gumshoos, but due to the boost, it took the damage really well. Ash grunted as he noticed that it did little damage. The Gumshoos used scary face on Rowlet, frightening it and lowering its speed.

The Gumshoos roared into the air. Out of nowhere, a small Yungoos appeared.

"Wh-what!?" Ash muttered to himself. Ilima noticed this.

The Gumshoos commanded the Yungoos to charge at Rowlet and bite away at it.

"Rowlet! Fly away!" Ash told the bird as it flew off into the sky. Ash knew Rowlet couldn't fly forever and with the speed decrease, it would be difficult to battle close to the ground.

Ash had looked around and noticed a loose rock. He smirked.

"Rowlet, land on the ground under that loose rock and wait for my command!" Ash called out. The bird landed under it as the Yungoos charged at him.

" _Wait for it… Wait for it…"_

"NOW ROWLET! Fly up!" Ash shouted.

The bird flew up as the Yungoos ran right into the wall. The loose rock fell right on top of the Yungoos's head as it fell unconscious.

"One down!" Ash said confidently.

The Totem Pokemon dashed forward in front of Rowlet and bite down on Rowlet with a powerful super fang. It shook Rowlet around and threw it on the ground.

"I need to get rid of that speed drop… Rowlet return! Litten you're up!" Ash roared.

Rowlet returned to its pokeball and let out Litten. Despite the chance to attack, the Gumshoos used leer on the cat, not expecting the switch.

"Litten! Use ember! We need get that burn!"

Litten nodded.

It spat out the ember bits, but the Gumshoos countered with sand attack, putting out the embers and making a dust cloud.

"Litten, use the cloud to get behind it then use ember and try to get the burn again!" Ash whispered to the cat.

Litten snuck around the totem and unleashed a powerful burn into Gumshoos back.

The Gumshoos growled at Litten, but winced in pain from the burn marks left on its back.

"Yes! We got it!" Ash cried.

"Rawawa!" the Gumshoos roared, biting on to Litten and slamming it on to the ground. It struggled to get up and eventually collapsed.

Ash returned Litten.

"You did great Litten! Rowlet! Finish this!" Ash said to Littens pokeball, then sending Rowlet yet again. "Right! Without the speed drop, we should be faster! Use leafage!"

Rowlet unleashed the wave of leafs, as the Gumshoos braced itself for the attack. It then suffered from the burn.

"Rawawa…" it moaned in pain. It slowly dashed towards Rowlet, trying to use super fang on it, but Rowlet flew out of way as the burn took its toll. The Gumshoos was on the ground, trying to get up.

"Rowlet! Finish this with leafage!" Ash shouted as Rowlet did so. The powerful grass type attack made direct contact with Gumshoos as it finally collapsed and fainted.

"We! We did it!" Ash said with glee.

"Koo!"

"Congraulations Ash. Please come up here now! Hau, it's your turn." Ilima called out.

The Gumshoos woke up and walked away with Yungoos.

Ash was now with Lillie and Ilima.

"Congratz Ash! You did it!" Lillie congratulated him.

* * *

Hau was now waiting.

"Ratattca!"

A large Alolan Raticate appeared and obtained the same aura as the Gumshoos.

"But isn't Alolan Raticate dark type?" Lillie asked Ilima.

"It obtains the dark typing but keeps the normal typing like its Kanto counterpart." Ilima explained.

"Pew?" Nebby cried, escaping the bag yet again. It noticed a Butterfree in the distance and floated off without Lillie noticing, wanting to chase the bug type.

Hau sent out Popplio.

"Let's make this swift and fast! Popplio use disarming voice!" Hau said pointing at the totem pokemon.

Popplio unleashed the fairy type move with a powerful sound wave. It hit the Alolan Raticate as it landed a critical hit.

"Rat-cat!" the Alolan Raticate muttered, too weak to attack itself. It called a Rattata to attack, running fast at Popplio.

"Disarming voice again Popplio!"

It used the fairy move again, flinging the Rattata back into the Raticate as both were knocked out by the super effective attack.

"Haha! Woo!" Hau celebrated.

Ilima, Ash and Lillie walked down to the battle area.

"Ash. Hau. Congratulations on completing your first ever Alola trial. Hau, I present to you the Z-Ring and too both of you, the Normalium Z. You can now use the Z-move Breakneck Blitz on any attacking normal move." Ilima announced, handing over the items to the two.

"Kukui will be thrilled to hear you guys did it!" Lillie said to them.

"As the only trial on Melemele, your next opponent will be Hala. If you beat him, you can move on to Akala Island." Ilima explained to them.

"I also offer you one last thing. A battle." Ilima offered to them.

"You're on!" both Ash and Hau said in sync.

"I look forward to it. How does tomorrow at the trainers school sound?"

"Sounds good!" Ash said giving him a determined look.

"Nebby come out and see Ash and Hau's new z-crystals!" Lillie said to the bag opening the zip. She gasped in fear. "NEBBY!?"

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Nebby's gone!"

* * *

 _Authors note: And Chapter 4 is up. Like I've said in the previous chapters, I just want to thank you all for the support._

 _So both Ash and Hau have completed the first trial and now both have the Z-ring and the Normalium Z._

 _I want to talk about the Anime. Bewear has become my favorite character in the 19 years of it airing. Oh my god..._

 _Now. I want to know some opinions. Little spoiler here: There is only a small handful of Ultra beasts. **So what do you guys think of custom Ultra beasts that I've come up with or some made up ones by you guys?** I would prefer them in a PM to keep it a surprise and I'll pick a small handfull to go with mine. So be creative ;)_

 _If I don't answer your questions, it means I've already answered them or I don't want to due to plot._

 _Questions Now:_

 _ **Does the events in the movies happened?:** If you mean previous films, yes they all happened and Ash will remember. I don't know if I will included the 1st Sun and Moon film but we will see seeming we know it will surely revolve around Solgaleo and Lunala._

 _ **Just curious are you going to do a Ash-Decidueye thing:** No._

 _ **Is pikachu gonna be an actual betrayal:** Yeah. The little yellow rat betrayed Ash when he was calling for him._

 _ **If so will Ash replace him with a Pichu who wont evolve to Pikachu?:** No because Hau has a Pichu ;)_

 _ **Voglio vedere i traditori in disgrazia soprattutto Serena WHICH MEANS I want to see the traitors in disgrace especially Serena:** Oh don't worry, I have something planned :)_

 _ **Will Ash ever encounter Lugia as he adventures around the islands?:** Dunno. Maybe._

 _As always review, Suggest or PM me. Spectre out!_

 _ **Quick little edit:** I know Rowlet becomes Grass Ghost. Ash doesn't though ;) Yet at least._


	5. SM Chapter 5

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

"Gone?" Ilima asked her.

"He is gone!" Lillie cried.

"Man, you get like a padlock or something on that bag. Or a cage." Hau suggested, but gained a glare from Lillie. "What I meant was…"

"Save it Hau! We need to find him!" Lillie panicked.

Ash put his hand on Lillie's shoulder.

"Lillie. Calm down. We will find him." Ash told her.

Lillie nodded slightly.

"This may be wrong to say this… but this would be also a good opportunity to test out the Normalium Z." Ilima said to the two boys that just completed his trial. "Go ahead without me. I've got an idea. Go heal up and meet me outside the cave."

The three left the trial site and quickly went to the Pokecenter to heal up the injured Pokemon. As soon as Litten, Rowlet, Popplio and Pichu were healed they returned to see Ilima, his Gumshoos and a bunch of Yungoos.

"I have an idea. I got my Gumshoos to round up some of the Yungoos in the cave to help search as they have underground tunnels virtually over the island. He tried to get the Totem Gumshoos, but it was rather reluctant to help." Ilima explained. He nodded to the Gumshoos.

The Gumshoos turned to all the Yungoos it had organized.

"Raaawa!" Gumshoos roared. The little Yungoos all ran off.

"Gumshoos told them to look for a purple cloud like Pokemon. We should also look as well." Ilima said with a serious look. "We should look up Route 3. I'll look to the left of the route and you three can go the right side. Cover as much ground as possible. Gumshoos, come!"

Ilima and his Pokemon went up to the left of the rocky route. The three teenagers went to the right.

"Nebby! NEBBY!" Lillie called out.

She gained a few looks from passer by trainers.

Every so often, they passed by one of the Yungoos searching as well for Nebby.

They wandered further into the route, still split from Ilima. The eventually came across a patch of tall, yellow flowers. On one of them, was a small yellow fly like Pokemon.

Rotomdex appeared and scanned the Pokemon as it fed on the pollen in the flower.

" _ **Cutiefly, the bee fly Pokemon. It feeds on the nectar and the pollen of flowers. Because it is able to sense auras, it identifies which flowers are ready to bloom."**_

"Fle?" the small little bug cried as it looked up at the humans. "Cuit!" it then cried happily.

"Rotom, can you ask it if it has seen a small cloud Pokemon around?" Ash told his Pokedex.

" _Got it!"_ Rotom said in English before speaking to the Cutiefly in the unknown language to humans.

"Fly! Cuti!" Cutiflyy explained to Rotom.

Rotom turned back to Ash.

" _She said yeah. This weird purple cloud Pokemon flew past following a Butterfree not to long ago. She said they flew into the Melemele meadows."_ Rotom told the human as he returned to Ash's bag.

"Right. Cutiefly, could you show us the way to this meadow place?" Ash asked the small bug fairy type Pokemon.

"Fly!" Cutiefly said to him as she flew off the flower and further down the route.

"Should we trust this bug?" Hau suggested as they followed.

"Hau. It's smaller than your hand. What can it possibly do?" Lillie growled slightly.

"You know what they say, the innocent ones are always dangerous." Hau explained as Ash chuckled.

"Hau! This is serious! Nebby could be in danger!"

"Ok! Ok! Sheesh. If you don't want it escaping all the time, why don't you just return it to its pokeball?" Hau retaliated causing Lillie to stop at a standstill. Ash noticed the sudden change in both her facial expressions and her body language as if she was scared.

"Lillie? You ok?" Ash asked her, snapping her out of the little spell she was under.

"… I'm fine. Let's keep moving!" Lillie muttered.

Ash looked at Hau as he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I mean, if she is Nebby's trainer, shouldn't it have a pokeball! I'm just saying!" Hau claimed, defending himself.

"No… You're right." Ash muttered curiously, whilst watching the blonde girl walk further ahead.

The Cutiefly stopped outside a large cave opening as it waited for the three humans.

"Nebby… went in here?" Lillie muttered.

"You scared?" Hau asked without thought.

"Shut it…"

"Guys! More time you two argue, the more time Nebby has to possibly run off again. Cutiefly, thank you for your help. Here! Have this." Ash said to the bug as he gave her a pokemon treat.

"Cutif!" Cutiefly said happily as it flew off.

"Right. Let's go…" Lillie said as she and Ash went in first with Hau behind them.

It wasn't as bad as what they thought it would be, in fact it lead them to an open meadow full of the same yellow flowers that they found Cutiefly on. Speaking of the bee fly Pokemon, there were plenty of them around on the flowers.

"Nebby! NEBBY!" Lillie called out continuously.

"Nebby, where are you!" Ash called as well.

"Nebby!" Hau joined in gaining a look of surprise from Lillie. "I'm here to help. Also sorry about before…"

They continued to call and call, till they eventually got a little cry.

"Pew?"

Lillie heard it and felt a chill down her spine. She quickly spun around and saw her Pokemon on the other side of the meadow. It used its ears to wave at Lillie happily.

"NEBBY! You get right back over here mister!" Lillie demanded.

"Don't worry! I got this!" Hau called out rushing into the field to go catch Nebby, scaring off the Cutiefly's nearby.

Thought watching where he was going, Hau accidently stepped on the leg of a Pokemon, causing it to scream in pain. In response to the cry of pain, Hau stumbled backwards.

"Uh…"

A yellow bird with thin legs and pompoms at the end of its wings jumped out of the field of flowers and used double slap on the Melemele native, flinging him backwards.

"Hau!" Lillie cried out.

"CORIO!" the bird screamed at the duo as Nebby watched behind a rock where it dived to after the attack on Hau.

Rotomdex appeared and scanned the yellow bird as it jumped around ready to attack.

" _ **Oricorio Pom-pom Style, the dancing Pokemon. This Oricorio has sipped at the nectar of the yellow flowers on Melemele Island. It can create an electric charge by rubbing its feathers. It dances to avoid its foes and then attacks with electrical punches.**_

"Pom-pom Style?" Ash asked curiously.

" _Oricorio can change forms depending on the nectar it sips at."_ Rotom explained.

"You said electrical punches right… Litten!" Ash called as he released the cat for battle. "Hau. You and Lillie get Nebby while I keep Oricorio busy. But be careful!"

The Alola natives nodded.

"Litten! Get close and use ember in its face!" Ash commanded.

The Cat rushed forward and pounced towards the bird.

Like what Rotomdex said, it danced out of the way as Litten landed on the ground.

"Grr. Rotom wasn't lying when it came to the dodging bits…" Ash mumbled.

" _And why would I lie?"_ Rotom asked with an annoyed tone.

The wild Pokemon got its two pom-poms on the end of its wings and proceeded to rub them together to create static electricity. It rushed forward and sandwiched Litten in-between, shock him with the full force of both pom-poms.

"Litten! Bite it and then use ember on its face!"

Resisting the electricity as best as it could, Litten chowed down on the wing of the bird, causing it to stop making the electricity. Litten released and unleashed an ember directly to its face. The Oricorio stumbled away and growled angrily at the human and the cat.

"COR! ORI!" it chirped at them.

"Translate Rotom." Ash asked the pokedex.

" _Uh… You sure you want to know?"_ Rotom said a little freaked out.

"How bad could it be?"

" _First off let's clarify it is a SHE and SHE said that this won't be the last you'll see of her. The rest is death threats and cursing."_

"Oh."

"Tten?" Litten called out.

"What is it Litten?" Ash said turning back to Litten, shocked to see what he saw.

Only Litten… Oricorio had escaped.

"Shit…" Ash cursed.

"Pew!"

Ash turned around to see Lillie with Nebby in her arms and Hau with his Popplio.

"Sweet! You got Nebby!" Ash claimed.

"Yeah. Thanks for covering us Ash. Where did the Oricorio go?" Lillie asked.

Rotomdex and Ash looked at each other and then turned back.

"It flew away peacefully after a few attacks…" Ash lied, not wanting to startle them with the threats the yellow bird gave off.

"Oh ok then, we should probably meet up with Ilima and tell him that we found Nebby." Lillie said to the two boys as she took lead.

Outside the cave, Ilima and his Gumshoos were waiting outside cautiously until the trio came out with Nebby.

"Ah! You found Nebby! Good. Good. So it was just you lot in there. I got curious as I saw some Oricorio storm out looking annoyed or something." Ilima explained.

"Haha… Yeah. Don't worry about that." Ash said awkwardly.

"Ok? Let's head back to Hau'oil City now. I'm sure the professor would what to hear the results of the trial. Besides, you'll need some rest before we have our battle!" Ilima suggested.

* * *

The four of them with Nebby returned to the outskirts of Hau'oil city.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Hau said happily. "I hope you're ready for the defeat of your life Ilima!"

"We will see now won't we?" Ilima said determined, waving Hau goodbye as he ran off back to Iki town. "So Ash, Lillie. This is where we depart for now. I'll see you tomorrow." He said before walking off home as Lillie and Ash also went to Kukui's place.

Ash had a question that was pestering him.

"Lillie. What is Nebby exactly?" he asked.

Lillie sighed.

"Only a few people that are actually close to me know about Nebby's existence. Yes, that includes you and Hau even though we have only known each other for a few days. Nebby is a pokemon known as Cosmog, its very existence is surrounded be mystery." Lillie explained as they continued to walk to where they were both staying.

"What do you mean mystery?" Ash asked confused as Lillie looked out into the sun setting.

"I don't know entirely myself… You know how I said early that I wasn't technically enrolled at the school? It's because Cosmog saved me a few months ago. Nebby teleported us to the beach right outside the professors house. Kukui found us and him and his wife let me and Nebby stay at their place. Kukui was intrigued by Nebby's existence and gave me an old book past down by the Kahuna's on the species of Alola. Very little was on Cosmog, but it did say that kings of the ancient past worshiped it like a god." Lillie explained as they arrived outside Kukui's place.

Lillie stood in front of the door before Ash could enter.

"I want to find the origins of Cosmog." Lillie said to him. "We were heading up to the ruins of conflict hopefully to get some answers. But then the Spearow attack happened and here we are today!"

She opened the door to see the Professor having an arm-wrestle with a Machoke.

"That all you got!" Kukui taunted, as the Machoke gave a bored look, not even fazed by Kukui's presence.

"Oh no…" Lillie muttered.

Kukui turned his head and noticed the two teenagers.

"Oh! Sup Ash, Lillie!" Kukui greeted. The Machoke used this chance to slam Kukui's hand through the table and it just walked off, leaving the professor in pain.

"Professor! Are you ok?" Lillie yelled, rushing over to Alola's professor.

"Yeah. I-I'm fine." Kukui muttered in pain.

However something caught his eye as he saw the see through crystal in Ash's Z-ring.

"So you completed Ilima's trial and got the Normalium-Z huh? Congratz! All that remains on Melemele Island is the grand trial vs Hala." Kukui explained, completely forgetting about his hand.

"First, Hau and I are going to have a friendly against Ilima as practise before Hala." Ash explained.

"Word of advice, like his trial, Ilima uses normal types." Kukui told the boy.

"Meaning Littens lick won't work. Dang, getting a paralysis would have made it a lot easier." Ash said out loud.

"And Hala uses fighting types meaning Rowlet should have the advantage. But in a Kahuna battle, the impossible is possible. Hala was picked to protect the island and to win battles. He's been serving out battles as Kahuna for nearly 50 years now!" Kukui continued on. "How about we have takeaways tonight. As a little celebration in Ash getting his first Z-crystal?"

Neither of the teenagers had any objection and the trio went out for dinner before eventually returning and going to sleep.

* * *

 _(The next day)_

Ash slept in this time compared to yesterday. Upon groggily waking up, he could smell something being cooked. And due to the aroma of the food, it pretty much dragged him out of bed without thought that he was only in boxers.

Lillie was making some pancakes in the kitchen area. Thankfully for her, Nebby was munching away on an Oran berry, so that should keep him occupied. And she had the professor's Rockruff watch him in case he did decided to wander off.

"(Yawn)… What's for breakfast Mom?" Ash muttered, gaining Lillie's attention.

"Oh morning… Ash." She said happily until she realised that he was only in some boxers and instantly noticing his chest. She blushed quite badly. Sure she lived with the Professor who never where's a shirt but she rarely sees someone her age without one on as she never actually spent any time on the beach.

She quickly turned away in embarrassment and tried to regain her composure.

"S-so Ash. You are versing Ilima today." She said shakily.

"Oh yeah… Where is Kukui?" he asked.

"Um. Last thing he said was that he was going to fish up some Mareanie, to see the effects of its poison sting." Lillie explained.

"Mareanie?" Ash muttered.

"A poison water type pokemon. They eat the coral on the backs of Corsola. It's not too bad because the Corsola coral piece's grow back but still." Lillie explained about the poison type Pokemon. "If you haven't already noticed, I'm making some pancakes if you want some, but you have to get change first."

Ash quickly left the room and got changed into his Alola clothing and sat down at the table.

About 5 minutes later, Lillie placed down a plate with a stack of pancakes. She took 3 and pushed the plate towards Ash.

"Help yourself." Lillie said as she started to eat.

Ash started to devour the tower of pancakes.

"So Ash… You mentioned your Mom before. What is she like?" Lillie asked curiously, causing the boy to choke on the pancakes in his mouth.

Shit. He did mention his mother before. He had to quickly think of a lie.

"Oh… She lives back in Kanto. After the league I just participated in, she had won one ticket to Alola. She gave to me saying I deserved it." Ash lied to the blonde.

"Oh. That was sweet of her." Lillie said taking the bait. "What about your Dad?"

Ash stopped eating.

"I-I never knew h-him." Ash muttered.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know…" Lillie said, feeling guilty.

"It's fine! How about you then?" Ash asked her.

"My parents? Oh. My Dad is never around. Always busy with work. And my mother is very loving…" Lillie explained. "My older brother though… he ran away two years ago when he was only 16, after he got into an argument with my parents. I haven't seen sight or word of him since. I-I don't even know if he still even in Alola."

"Life is a bitch sometimes." Ash said, giving some of his pancakes to his two pokemon.

"Yeah. I guess…" Lillie said sadly. "I miss him."

Lillie sighed.

"Ok! I say we should get going soon. We wouldn't want to keep Hau waiting… Knowing him, he is probably running around somewhere or trying to buy every malasada in Hau'oil city. The boy needs to learn to sit still." Lillie suggested while criticizing the grandson of the Kahuna.

Ash nodded and finished the pancake he was eating before placing it in the dishwasher and going.

On cue, Hau was waiting for them just before you enter Hau'oil city.

"Hey Ash! Can't keep Ilima waiting now can we?" Hau shouted out.

The two teenagers walked up towards Hau.

"Grampa is coming along to watch us! To see if we are ready to battle him!" Hau said excitedly.

"You seem quite close to Hala Hau. What about your parents?" Ash asked, wanting to know more about the Alolan native and continuing the conversation that he had with Lillie.

"Oh them? They aren't around no more!" Hau still said with a smile.

Ash and Lillie both looked at each and raised an eyebrow at each other.

"What do you mean?" Lillie questioned.

"My Dad hated the title 'Son of the great Kahuna Hala' or so I've been told. So he left far away. And my Mom died in a car accident when I was only 2." Hau explained, not fazed by what he had just said.

Both Ash's and Lillie's jaws dropped.

"Hau… I'm so sorry." Ash sympathised.

Hau shrugged his shoulders.

"It's fine, I just live with Grampa. They wouldn't want me to be sad. If I was sad, I wouldn't be able to achieve my goal of beating Hala in a full 6 verse 6 battle." Hau explained with smile.

Ash was surprised by the sheer joy in the Alolan native, even after losing his mother and his father left. It reminded him of himself in his earlier days back in Kanto.

* * *

It wasn't long till they had arrived outside the school and saw the battlefield inside the school yard surrounded by kids.

They walked to the crowd and noticed Ilima talking to a student.

"Hey Ilima!" Hau shouted out.

Ilima looked over and smiled.

"Ah! Ash and Hau. Welcome, meet Jakob. I had an idea of a potential double battle. You two versus me and Jakob." Ilima explained.

The two nodded at each other and walked to the other side, while Ilima and Jakob stood at the opposite end.

"This battle will be between Trial captain Ilima and student Jakob versus Trial goer Ash and Trial goer and grandson of the Kahuna, Hau. Each trainer is allowed to use one Pokemon! When one side has lost all there Pokemon, the battle will be over!" the referee explained.

"Trainers! Selected your Pokemon!" the ref announced.

Ash and Hau both a pokeball in there hand as did Ilima and student.

"Begin the battle!"

"Go Litten!"

"Let's go Pichu!"

The cat and the mini mouse appeared next to each other.

"Smeargle. You're up." Ilima called out.

"Go Pikipek!" the student shouted.

The Johto pokemon and the native bird to Alola was released and stood aggressively.

"Smeargle, water gun on the Litten!" Ilima called out.

The painter Pokemon released a beam of water straight at Litten.

"Pichu, use thundershock to direct the attack away!" Hau shouted.

Pichu released the electric attack and managed to push it away.

Litten had time to move out of the way as the two attacks stop.

"Litten lower their defence with leer!"

Litten used the attack and lowered the pairs defence.

"Ember on the Pikipek!"

Litten shot out the ember attack.

"Fly out of the away and use supersonic on the Pichu!"

Pikipek's tail got singed from the attack and winced a little and sent the sound based attack on Pichu as he started to wobble around.

"Oh no. Uh, use thundershock!" Hau freaked.

Pichu still wobbling around used thundershock, but on Litten. The cat shrieked and hissed at the baby evolution, who was still stumbling around in confusion.

Ash groaned and looked at Ilima's Smeargle with a determined look.

Then came up with a plan. But it relied on Hau slightly.

Ash turned his hat around to face backwards.

"Come on Litten! Form a ring of fire around it with ember!" Ash called out, pointing forward at the normal type.

Litten jumped up and shot dozens of ember pieces, surrounding Smeargle inside.

Ilima raised an eyebrow in confusion on what Ash was planning as it was clear he wasn't aiming at Smeargle with the attack. He shook it off.

"Put out the fire with water gun."

Ash smirked as Ilima took the bait.

Upon using water gun on the fire that surrounded it, a great amount of steam rose up into the air and caught Pikipek off guard.

"Keep using ember till I say stop!" Ash shouted at Litten, who nodded back.

Ash turned to Hau.

"We don't have much time. Pichu likes Malasada's right? I'm going to guess you have one?" Ash said to Hau, who caught on with it.

The dark green haired ravaged around in his bag and found a Malasada.

"Pichu eat this!" Hau shouted, giving the food the little yellow mouse.

It took a sniff of what it had just been given. It stopped at first and sniffed again, before shaking its head and started to devour the whole thing.

"Pi! Chui!" Pichu cried happy.

"Tip Hau. Even the slightest things can break your pokemon out of confusion. You either wait it off or think fast. The day you caught Pichu and gave it that Malasada, that made the connection between the two of you! The smell of something you both love!" Ash explained. "Your turn now!"

Hau nodded back.

"Thundershock on the Pikipek!"

Pichu unleashed the electric energy and shock the poor bird. It could fly due to the uprising steam. Smeargle had to keep putting it out otherwise it would suffer a burn.

The bird fell to the ground as it struggled to fly back up.

"Piki…" it moaned in pain as little flickers of electricity emerged off it.

"Hau. You handle the Pikipek! I've got Smeargle!" Ash said.

"Right!"

"Litten fall back!" Ash commanded.

The cat dashed back to his trainer and wait for Smeargle to free itself from the fire.

Ilima growled. Due to the steam, Pichu had managed to break of its confusion and now Pikipek was not copping well with the electric type.

Ash closed his eyes and thought back to the times of joy he had in his past.

 _The day he met Pikachu…_

 _His adventures with Misty, Brock, May and everyone else…_

 _The bonds he created with all his Pokemon…_

 _The success he had…_

 _Only to be crushed and thrown away in the span of a few minutes._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _But he had new Pokemon now!  
_

 _He had new friends now!_

 _He had new bonds now!_

 _And he was determined to succeed in Alola!_

Ash opened his eyes with a fierce look.

Like what Ilima did a few days ago, Ash got his fists into a ball and places his arms up like he was trying to show off his muscles. He moved his left arm to the bottom and the right one above it to form a square like shape. He began to obtain a white aura that eventually fused with Litten.

Ilima did the same thing as the Z-power went into Smeargle.

" **BREAKNECK BLITZ!** " the two trainers roared.

Litten and Smeargle dashed straight into each, trying to push the other back with the force of the Z-power, as the collusion of the two Z-moves created a wave of wind. Lillie had to hold on to her hat and her skirt.

"Keep going LITTEN!" Ash yelled.

"TTTEN!" Litten yelled.

Ilima had never seen such a strong Z-move before from a new trainer. He was overwhelmed by Ash's power.

Smeargle was struggling as its left leg slipped. Before he could recompose himself, Litten used the chance to fling Smeargle back into the ground.

The Z-power disappeared around the two Pokemon as Litten panted heavily.

Smeargle slowly picked itself, but was in no condition to fight.

Hau had finished off the Pikipek as Pichu stood by his side.

"Litten use-"Ash started only for Litten to rush forward, biting Smeargle and leaving a burns where it was bit.

"Litten used Fire fang!" Hau said surprised.

Smeargle collapsed as Litten went back to Ash's side.

"Trial Captain Ilima and student Jakob's Pokemon can no longer battle. The winners are Trial goer Ash and Trial goer and grandson of the Kahuna, Hau!" the referee called out.

The crowd shouted in excitement after the thrilling match.

Ilima walked to them.

"Ash. Never before had I seen such a powerful Z-move from a trainer using it for the first time. Both you and Hau are ready." Ilima said to the duo as Lillie walked over.

"Congratulations guys! Using the Malasada to snap Pichu out of confusion was genius!" Lillie complemented.

"Yes. Never would I have ever expected that to work. But you what they see, Trainer like Pokemon…" Ilima started as they all laughed.

"I've seen enough!" a voice boomed that was very familiar.

The crowd split to show Hala walk forward.

"It's the Kahuna!" someone in the crowd shouted.

"Hey Grandpa!" Hau greeted.

"I've seen enough! It's settled. I expect a battle from the both of you soon. Normally I would battle 3V3 but you only appear to have two Pokemon. Whether it is 2v2 or 3v3, I look forward to it!" Hala said looking directly at Ash, who look back.

"You are going down."

* * *

 _Author's note: And there is chapter 5. I know in the Battle with Ilima, his Gumshoos has the Z-crystal, but I thought Smeargle suited him more._

 _Not alot to say other than the adventure on Melemele is coming to an end and Ash and Co will be moving to Akala soon._

 _Now as you could tell, this is AshXLillie story, but for some reason Lillie and many other characters are yet to be added. So once they have it will be added above. I've email and requested but nothin so far :/_

 _The question about custom Ultra beasts was mixed but more on the positive as of now. So it might be trial and era._

 _I've also decided to make Lillie's brother (I wonder who that could be?) a little older than her. In the games, they look like twins, but in this there is a age gap between the two._

 _ **I am looking for possible Team skull OC and later Aether OC. I like interacting with you guys so yeah.**_

 _Questions now:_

 _ **Well done chapter but not really anything worth an M rating really in this fic I've noticed:** True. Not yet at least. Ironically next chapter is probs one reason why it's M rated._

 _ **Also, were you not going to make Ash much stronger/OP so he could prove his former friends/family/pokemon wrong? You're keeping him weak:** True again. He is weak as of now. But remember, he has been in Alola for a few days with two Pokemon again, has only had for a few days. He thought about type coverage when he had the chance to catch the Pikipek as he has Rowlet (AND YES, before someone says Decidueye isn't flying. Yeah it's not, but Ash doesn't know that yet) So he isn't catching everything at random._

 _ **Hey you do know that Rowlet evolves into a GRASS GHOST type right not flying:** Yeah. Yeah I do._

 _ **Will Ash be able to use Aura?** TBH I don't know as of right now. Seeming it's such a common thing in Ash betrayed stories (At least the ones i've read). I want to try and be as unique as possible._  
 _ **Will he catch the both legendary Solgaleo and Lunala?** No._

 _And to the Guest that wrote the really long review, I enjoyed reading the things you wrote in it and who knows, might see something you have said in the future ;)_

 _As always review, Suggest or PM me. Spectre out!_


	6. SM Chapter 6

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

(Northern Orre Desert)

The scorching sun was burning the near barren wasteland of the northern Orre Desert.

A perfect location for the Kalos Military base.

Founded back in the 1980's, the war between terrorists and united regions such as Kalos and Kanto has been at a high as of the last few years.

The soldiers of the base had just successfully raided an enemy base and had capture multiple terrorist enemies.

A helicopter landed just outside the base as a group of about 8 hopped off it.

"Yo North. So this is nearly it huh?" a tanned skinned man with blonde hair called out to a white male. Next to him was a Charizard.

The white male had short brown hair with a mini scar on the side of his face. He was carrying a AK-47.

This was Captain Jack North.

"You can't wait to get home eh Duncan?" he responded.

The man identified as Duncan scoffed and smiled.

"Can't wait to see my sister and Grandfather back at Shalour City. We have been here so long, I wonder if Kenny finally got with someone." Duncan laughed as Jack joined in as well.

"Go back to the good old days." A young man with dirty blonde hair shouted out. Next to him was a Zoroark.

"Hopefully Tom. Hopefully. Go get some rest guys. I heard the Colonel wanted to see all the captains." Jack North told his group as he returned Charizard and headed over to a large building.

* * *

Once inside was a bunch of computers with screens everywhere. He eventually made his way into a room with a bunch of other men in it. A bald white man was at the end of the table.

"Captain North." He merely said.

"Colonel Denton…" North reported back.

The TV at the end of the room turned on and revealed two humans on the other side.

On was the Kalos Champion Diantha.

The other was the President of Kalos, Pierre Moore.

"Mr. President Sir. Ms. Diantha. The raid on the nearby city, Phenac City, was proven successful, resulting in the capture of many, many Orren Terrorist's. Kalos, with the joint force of Kanto, has successfully captured the city. The war is slowly coming to a close." Colonel Denton explained.

The President smiled first at the higher ranking Military man and then at the Champion of the Kalos region.

" _The work each men, Women and Pokemon there will be rewarded greatly! This is excellent!"_ he announced.

"As of right now. The enemy terrorist group is nearly extinct with very few member's left, all in hiding. I request that we start to pull out some of our tropes and send them back home."

" _I agree. They deserve it for all the hard work. Do you agree Diantha?"_ the president asked the movie star.

" _Bring them home. We will organise a parade in Lumiose City in their honour!"_ Diantha suggested.

" _We all at agreement here? Good. We will talk later Denton!"_ the president announced before the TV switched off.

The Colonel stood up.

"Everyone is dismissed except for Captain North." He announced.

North groaned as he got a few pats on the back. Once everyone was out Denton looked at Jack.

"Jack. We have decided that your squad will see out the last few months of the operation." Denton told him.

"Why us?"

"Firstly, you possess the power of Mega Evolution, meaning you have a slight advantage over many of your foes. Secondly, Mr. Secretary of Defence requested that you stay." Denton told the captain.

"My Dad told you to tell me to stay here to the end?" North said perplexed.

"In all due respect North, You should refer to your Father as Mr. Secretary of Defence. All he said was that it would do you good. Tell your crew that you're here for the next 3 months and then return back to discuss so details." Denton told him.

"Yes sir."

"Off you go."

North gave off a sigh and left the room as a man in front of one of the computers got up and stood in the doorframe.

"Colonel Denton. We spotted something approaching the base. As of right now, no visuals." The man said as Denton went in front of the radar.

"Send someone into the skies and get a visual ASAP!" he commanded.

* * *

North watched as two planes flew off. Confused at where they were going he shrugged off the thought and continued to walk to his tent.

"Can't wait to see my wife and kids again. Then go out to the best dinner in all of town!" one of the men said as he took a sip of his drink that he had.

"Cheers to that brother!" another agreed with him, happily that this will nearly be over and they can soon see there family's once again.

"What about you Duncan?"

"Like I said earlier, just can't wait to see my sister and Grandfather. I wonder if she ever managed to mega evolve that Lucario of hers..." Duncan explained whilst wondering

Jack walked into the tent and looked the men.

The smile that was on Duncan's face dropped.

"Oh. I do not like that look." He muttered.

Jack hesitated at first but then gave up.

"My asshole of a father wants us to stay the last few months. While all the others are going home."

"That's bullshit man!" Tom swore as he petted his Zoroark.

Upon Tom's outburst, more joined in with the cry of the unfair decision.

"Guys! Guys! I'll see what I can do. Denton wanted to see me again afterwards to talk about fine details. I'll be back later." North said with a shake of his head.

* * *

" _We will have visuals in approximately 2 minutes Colonel."_ One of the pilots in the jets said.

North re-entered the room and glared at Denton, knowing that if he got caught, he would hear about it.

He sat back down and awaited his fate.

" _We have a visual."_

The Colonel looked at the screen as saw the old army bus, driving over the desert.

"Can you get a clear image of the number plate?" he asked.

" _Gimme a second… 4YEA98."_

"Search it." The colonel commanded as the solider got to the computer and inputted the number plate.

He paled.

"Si-sir. The army bus with the licence plate 4YEA98 was reported missing in action over a month ago." The solider told the colonel.

"You must have typed in a wrong number or something. Re-enter it and repeat." Denton commanded.

"Sir. My brother was aboard that bus when it went missing. I tripled checked when I saw his name."

Denton blinked a few times.

"Get me in contact with the driver. It is still a part of the Kalos Military so we should be able to get in a hold of whoever is driving…" Denton muttered as someone handed him a headset.

After a few minutes, the headset started to get in contact with the vehicle.

"Driver of 4YEA98, we understand that you are currently inside a missing Kalos army bus. Report to the Northern Orre desert base ASAP. Follow the jets in the sky. Do you understand?" Denton explained.

There was no response.

He took the headset off and looked at the solider.

"How far away are they?"

"15 minutes…"

Denton looked back up at the screen and moved away to the room where North was sitting in.

"I'll be 15 – 20 minutes late." He told the captain.

"Does that mean I get to go?"

"No."

North rolled his eyes and continued to bounce the ball he had against the wall.

* * *

Denton paced around the room as he patiently a waited a report.

"Sir! We have audio coming from within the bus!" a solider called out as the Colonel picked up the headset and started to listen to a soft breathing sound.

"Hello? Hello?! Do you hear me?" Denton asked as the breathing stopped.

"Sir, they are about 7 minutes out." Someone shouted out.

"Rally up the tanks and the trooper carriers. It could be the terrorist's trying to take their friends back." Denton commanded as a sweat was starting to form on his head.

"Woah… Colonel Denton look at the radar…"

Denton looked and saw four dots.

"What the hell…" he muttered.

"The two up the front were the jets and the one closest to them is bus. But what is that fourth one behind the bus …" the guy at the computer questioned.

"Jet fighter 1 and 2. Give me a visual if the bus is being followed!" Denton shouted out.

" _Roger. It is only us and the bus. We are nearly back."_

The guy at the computer and the colonel looked at each other as the four dots got closer.

* * *

The sun was now setting as the bus came into sight of the base.

The two jets flew a head and landed as the bus stopped as it was surrounded around by the tanks, ground soldiers and their pokemon, and Trooper carries.

Denton next spoke through the siren.

"Step out of the vehicle or we will use deadly force."

The door to the bus opened as nothing happened.

It was an awkward silence until a few brave souls walked forward and in to the bus.

They were hit by a horrible smell of rotting flesh. Inside was a nightmare, the corpses of 10 to 15 men plus there Pokemon were rotting away…

…Including the driver.

The swallowed their fear and walked further down, observing the bodies. Some of them had plants growing out of them, more specifically garden weeds…

" _Can I have a report?"_ Denton asked through one phones that a solider had.

The furthest one down picked up.

"Colonel… It's a mess in here, I'll tell you that." The solider said.

Little did he know behind was two tree roots growing higher and higher.

One of the other soldiers that walked in froze and screamed.

"WOOOAH!?" he screamed as he pulled out his gun and started to fire above the man on the phone. The plant busted right through the chest of the solider it was near and swung him around as more gun fire occurred within the bus.

"What is happening in there…" was all the talk outside.

That talk was quickly dismissed as the bodies of two humans were thrown outside so hard, their bodies were like jelly

The guns outside began to fire at the bus as it was lifted up and thrown at the swarm of soldiers. Pokemon like Tyranitar, Flygon and Magmortar fired off powerful hyperbeams the bus to slow it down, but it was useless as it crashed on to the poor humans.

Bursting out of the ground was what appeared to be a long, thin flower bud. It split apart and revealed what appeared to be a female with a long green, prickly body with thin prickle like arms. More roots appeared out of the ground. Behind the monster was two vines, one on each side with bell flowers at the end of them.

"My Arceus…" Denton muttered.

The humans and Pokemon attacked the monster, but it unleashed an attack of its own with what appeared to be just a bullet seed, but at rapid pace and it just pierced right through the humans and Pokemon.

It formed a ball of green energy and let it got as it created a tornado made out of leafs, sucking up the beings that surrounded it, flinging them everywhere. Its roots grabbed the end of the tanks and swung them around with little trouble.

" _RETREAT GROUND FORCES! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"_ Denton yelled through the siren.

Everyone began to flee for their life's as the monster created a black ball at the end of the bell flower and released a powerful hyperbeam. It cut across the length of the base as a large explosion in its location occurred.

More brave humans and Pokemon tried to fight back.

"HERACROSS! USE ROCK TOMB AND CRUSH IT!" a women shouted as she fired a gun at the monster. The bug fighting type threw the rocks at the beast as it use its many roots to catch the rocks. It formed it into one rock and threw it back at the duo, crushing them and leaving nothing but a bloody mess.

"WHERE IS NORTH!?" Duncan yelled at the rest of his squad as they tried their best to stay undercover and out of sight.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Tom yelled back as more explosions happened.

The grass tornado finally ended but as it did, the monster used what appeared to be seed bomb, blowing up building to its sides and for long distance, it used petal blizzard, destroying everything in its path as humans, pokemon, building all got blown back in to the air.

It noticed that some were trying to leave on a large airship. Holding its arms up, two large roots wrapped around the airship and snapped it in half, causing everyone in that area to either die by the initial explosion or be set on fire.

The monster dived into the ground and moved over to the building where Denton and North were.

It ripped off the roof and calm danced its upper half down inside as a vine spilt into many little vines and injected itself into a large military computer hard drive. All the computers in the room, quickly flashed different images as Captain North silently stood in the doorframe watching.

It seemed to be hacking the system and getting the files.

After about a minute, it stopped on a page and carefully examined it. The top of it read UB-06: Growth. It seemed to hiss at the page as North took a picture of the screen. It looked like the creature had just deleted the page, but he wasn't prepared to stick around. He then broke a window in the room and got out. Denton moved in with a grenade and threw it in room as it exploded.

The monster quickly pulled out and shook of the flames, unfazed by it. North shakily got up and looked back. Denton had just killed himself but stopped the creature from diving in the files of the military. North ran off and tried to find his crew and escape this madness.

Thankfully for him, he ran into them fast.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Duncan yelled.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Jack yelled back.

"OH YOU THINK!?" Duncan screamed back as a tank crashed into the ground not too far from them.

They group ran away, sickened as they had to listen to the screams of help from the injured.

One of the members at the back of the fleeing group had his leg wrapped around by a root that appeared from underground.

"HE-HELP!" he cried as he was waved around.

Jack released Charizard and revealed his mega ring.

"CHARIZARD! MEGA EVOLVE!" Jack yelled as his Pokemon glowed and changed shape.

Charizard was black now with a blue underbelly, the inside of his wings were blue and blue flames came out of his mouth.

"BLAST BURN!" he yelled as Mega Charizard-X released the powerful fire type attack, incinerating the root. He caught the human and threw him down to Jack.

However, behind Charizard, the creature appeared out of the ground and smacked it with a power whip, flinging him to the ground as Jack watched in fear with Duncan and Tom behind him.

Two roots pinged Charizard down as he looked the monster straight in the eye, seeing the fury in its eye. The bell flowers formed a black ball of pure energy directly in front of Charizards chest as he tried to fight back.

"CHARIZARD! NO!" Jack called as he was restrained back by his crew. "LET ME FUCKING GO!"

The black ball of energy was unleashed as the hyperbeam attack ripped right through Charizards chest, leaving him lifeless on the spot.

"LET'S GO!" Duncan yelled in Jack's face as he looked back at his old friend that he just lost.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile, in Lumiose City, Kalos)_

"Mr. President Sir! We have lost all contact with the Northern Orre military base!" a man in a suit yelled in the doorframe of the president's room. Diantha was there as well.

The man in the suit escorted the duo to a room with people at computers and a large screen was mounted on the wall. Under the Northern base was all red dots, signalling no communication at all with them.

The president turned to his worried Secretary of Defence.

"Clint. I'm sure Jack is fine." The president said to the worried man. "Do we have any visuals?"

"Negative sir."

"Samuel. What has happened…" Clint, Jack's father and the secretary of defence in Kalos asked,

"I-I don't know…" the confused president responded as they both turned back to the screen of red dots.

* * *

 _(Northern Orre Desert)_

They group were on the verge of escaping as many of them were ahead.

Duncan was towards the back as the creature reappeared out of the ground and leaning over him.

"What the?!" Duncan shouted. He stood still as the creature felt his skin with its prickly arm. To Duncan, it gave off a sound which seemed like a girl's giggle.

"Golduck! Use flash on the creature!" one of North's men commanded.

The blue duck Pokemon enlightened the area as Duncan took the chance to flee with his comrades. When the flash was over, the creature rubbed its eyes and looked around to notice that the human it was playing with was gone.

"LET'S GO! LET'S GO!" Jack yelled as they ran into the Northern Orre desert. The creature was firing off petal blizzards, destroying the last of the helicopters in case anyone tried to fly away.

Without knowing it, it fired one last petal blizzard in the direction of the fleeing humans.

"RUN FASTER!" Tom screamed as he looked back on the charging attack.

The creature let it go as the blizzard headed straight at them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 _Author's Note: Yep. I just killed off a Charizard, deal with it lol. This is the first of the potential custom Ultra beasts, so please let me know how it is and if i should include any other custom ones or just stick to the original 7._

 _Yes, the bulk of this chapter is based off a transformers scene, got the idea of revolving it when my brother decided to take the piss out of the film._

 _Also like I said, this is probably the first of the mature chapters (This I'd consider due to the death of 1000's)_

 _I'm so happy with the Anime as well, confirmed that Gladion and Lusamine do exist and they should make an eventual appearance :D_

 _Expect Jack and his crew to appear again later in the story._

 _Next Chapter will be Ash Vs Hala... Or will it?_

 _Question time:_

 **Will Ash get the signature Z-moves for Decidueye and Incineroar?** _Find out later, but due to it being in the story of the games, Yes he will._

 **Also what happened to the Traitors?** _Carrying on with their normal lives as if nothing ever happened... for now ;). Will do an update chapter maybe on them._

 _As always review, Suggest or PM me. Spectre out!_

 _Also I hope everyone has a safe and happy Christmas also a happy new year as well :)_


	7. SM Chapter 7

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 7**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

 _(Melemele Island. 2:30AM in the morning)_

"Hehe. 12 stolen pokemon eggs all accounted for boss!" a poacher shouted across the room to two other males that were playing a game of cards. "From right here on Melemele island to the lush jungle on Akala. 2 more stolen on Mount Lanakila on Ula'Ula and the rest taken from the vast Poni canyon!"

"Can it Jeff. We don't know who might be around." One of the men at the table hissed as he threw down a card.

"Pfft! You're too careful Mark! Lighten up will yah? We are in the middle of nowhere and it's like 2 in the morning!" Jeff chuckled as he placed a cigarette in his mouth and started to smoke.

"Once we ship them off to Sinnoh, we will be rich!" the other man at the table explained.

"Yeah. Yeah. Then we'll move on to bigger things!" Jeff laughed.

There was a knock at the door as all three of the poachers froze.

Mark stood up and grabbed Jeff by the shirt.

"I thought you said we were all alone out here!?" Mark hissed at Jeff as spit splattered across his face.

"I-I got this. Trust me!" Jeff stuttered as Mark let go.

Jeff went to the door and opened it.

Standing in outside was a pale teenager with blonde hair that covered his left eye. The eye visible was green with his right ear with two earrings pierced into it. He wore a black hoodie and black jeans. His clothing's had claw marks all over it with his right hand wrapped in dirty and bloody bandages. His jeans were ripped at the knees with more bandages on his left leg. He had scars on his face, with two next to each other on the left side of his mouth and one cutting through the boy's right eyebrow.

"What do you want kid?" Jeff snapped.

"Please! I'm a trainer! M-my Po-Pokemon are hurt and we need to rest! The nearest Pokemon centre is too far!" he begged with a broken look on his face.

"Sorry kid! This place isn't suitable for you. Go chill up a tree or something." Jeff explained as he closed the door on the boy.

Before the door could shut, the boy placed his foot in-between to prevent from shutting fully.

"The hell?" Jeff said out loud.

"I'm going to give you one last chance to re-consider." The boy said.

Jeff kicked his foot, forcing him back so the door could shut completely. The boy heard a lock go off.

He smirked.

"Oh… So that how it is. (Sigh) Fine! Null use take down." The blonde haired male said.

A pair of glowing, murky yellow eyes appeared from out of the shadows. It appeared fully with its hound like body and charged into the door, ripping it off its hinges and breaking it in two. Jeff was lucking himself. If he had of been any closer to the door, he too would have been ripped apart! Instead he was flung back into the wall.

The other two stood up in shock and then saw the boy and… the abomination walk in.

It… Had the body of what appeared to be a Houndoom, except its front two legs were missing and were replaced by legs that looked like they belonged to a bug type. On its back was a fin acting as a tail. It looked like a Vaporeons tail as if some sick mind freak cut it off the poor eeveelution and sowed it on to this thing! It had a mane of grey fur growing out of the brown helmet that it had on. All you could see of its face was a pair of glowing, murky yellow eyes. On top of the helmet was what appeared to be a battle axe.

"Null. Deal with those two. I got this one." The boy commanded.

The abomination growled intensely at the men as they grabbed each in fear and whimpered in the corner of the room, terrified by the intensity of the creature.

Jeff, still on the ground after the attack, groaned and moaned in pain as the boy placed his foot on his stomach.

"Tsk. You three are poachers? Pathetic…"

"And what you meant to be then!?" Jeff hissed.

"None of your business, I'll tell you that much. What I can tell is that the police are on their way here after an 'anonymousness' phone call leaked them off. I had to make sure though." The boy explained.

"So you are a cop?" one of the men in the corner asked as the monster growled at him for speaking.

"No. I just do what I feel like." The boy explained.

One of the men in the corner got a better look at him before realising something.

"Now wait a minute? Aren't you the kid Guzma hired to do all the shit jobs?" he spoke up as the monster raised its claw at them.

"AH! Null down! Now!" the boy said sternly as the Pokemon listened. The boy turned back to Jeff, glaring at him madly.

"Rejects that couldn't even join the rejects huh?" the boy said to Jeff as he whimpered.

"BOO!" the boy shouted at Jeff as he cried in fear. The young male laughed and clicked his fingers.

"Come Null. Now!"

The 'Pokemon' named Null walked over to its trainer.

"You are going to stay here until the police come. If I find out you have run away, you'll be talking to me again." The boy threatened as the police sirens started to become louder. He fled off into the bush with the canine like Pokemon. Three police cars parked outside the shack.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile in the Kalos region…)_

The President of Kalos, Pierre Moore, Diantha and the secretary of defence, Samuel North sat in a room with all of Kalos's army allies. With the champions from other regions, the regions local professor and their President or leader in state attending. Joining the Kalos team was Professor Sycamore.

Lance, the champion of both Kanto and Johto. Professor Oak and Elm were attending along with their President.

Steven Stone, the champion of Hoenn. Professor Birch and Steven's father, Joseph Stone who was the president of the Hoenn region.

Cynthia, the champion of Sinnoh. Professor Rowan sat next to Cynthia and next to him was the leader of the Sinnoh region.

And lastly Alder, the champion of the Unova region. Both Professor Cedric Juniper and his daughter, Professor Aurea Juniper were present.

"Thank you all for attending on such short notice." Pierre Moore announced.

"At 1900 hours, Orrean time. An attack on the Kalos military base located in the Orrean desert proceeded without warning. Whoever or whatever hacked our system. Despite losing all contact with the base originally, we have managed to hook something up to get images. I do warn you all, the following pictures are highly disturbing and stressful, if you wish to turn away, please." Samuel North explained to the high profiled humans.

Nobody turned away.

North pressed the button showing a series of pictures revealing the ruins of the base and corpses of humans and Pokemon.

Aurea Juniper closed her eyes swiftly upon seeing the first clear images of a human body. Cynthia turned her head away as well. Elm looked downwards nervously.

"As of right now, there are no survivors found." The President of Kalos added in.

North turned off the slideshow.

"Many terrorist groups across the globe I'm sure are going to claim responsibility when they know they didn't do this. Thank you. Is there any questions so far?"

Lance spoke up shortly after that.

"What exactly was the attacker after?" the dragon master asked.

"As of right now, we do not know as it. This is what scares us the most. The Kalos military has the highest state supercomputing hardware. A human trying to hack the system without the proper regulations would take roughly seven to ten years. A super high tech robot with some regulations would take a couple of months. This is how careful we are…" North continued on before looking away.

He sighed and looked back.

"Whatever attacked the base hacked our systems in the time of one minute and four seconds." He said with look of anger.

A quick discussion rambled on in the crowd.

"I've got a feeling this isn't over. We do not know what was deleted but it deleted 100's of thousands of files and left this message as placeholder!" North announced.

One screen was the chilling message.

" _You know nothing about us."_

"What does that mean?" Sycamore asked.

"We do not know Augustine." The Kalos secretary of defence answered.

"I'll be making an announcement on the attack later today. To let the world know of this disaster. A day of mourning would be kindly appreciated." Kalos's President asked with no objection to the idea.

"My son is mostly likely dead and I want to catch this son of bitch! Any form of help would mean the world to not only a grieving father that is standing right in front of you but also the grieving families and friends of the fallen in the Kalos region or in other local regions!" North explained.

Everyone in the room gave their support.

"Thank you. Meeting dismissed." North announced.

* * *

 _(Melemele Island)._

It was early in the morning at Melemele Island. Hau decided to just stay the night at Kukui's.

"Right! Hala focuses primarily on brute force. But be wary, he does the ability to use the fighting type Z-Move, All out Pummelling." Kukui explained to Ash and Hau. Lillie was brushing Nebby.

"Knowing Grandpa, he will be using his Crabrawler for the Z-Move." Hau explained as he ate some breakfast.

"Crabrawler? So it water fighting being a crab and all." Ash asked.

" _Nah. Logic didn't hit on the head."_ Rotom said to the teen.

"Crabrawler is just pure fighting. It can't actually swim and also uses coconuts as sun protection hence why it's not a water type." Kukui explained on the logic behind the fighting type.

"The rest of Hala's team is from Kanto. So you should be fine there." Kukui continued.

There was a knock on the door as everyone turned to it.

Kukui opened it up and saw Officer Jenny standing outside.

"Oh. Officer Jenny. What's the issue?" Kukui asked.

"Professor, haven't you heard what happened this morning?" she asked him as he shook his head. "May I?" she asked wanting to come in.

Kukui let her in as she located the TV remote and turned on the TV to the NEWS.

" _In the early hours of the morning, three infamous poachers were caught, petrified. According to rumors, the Police were tipped off by an anonymousness phone call over the location. Over 12 stolen Pokemon eggs were found and all three of the men have been arrested."_ The lady on the NEWS channel explained.

Jenny opened up her bag to reveal a Pokemon egg inside of an incubator.

"We managed to identify all the eggs and return them but this one." She explained as she handed over the egg to Kukui.

It was cold to touch.

"It was strange… All three of them were scared out of their minds. Two of them were in the corner, hugging each other and crying muttering 'glowing, yellow eyes' and monster. The other one was completely out of it. We thought it would be best if you looked after the egg and see if you could find out anything about it." Officer Jenny explained.

Hau turned to Ash.

"Glowing yellow eyes? What does that even mean?" Hau asked him.

"Beats me."

The NEWS was quickly changed without warning and with no control to another channel. It caught the attention of everyone.

" _We are sorry to interrupt your viewing, but a global broadcast by the Kalos government has been requested."_ A male voice said through the TV as it switch to Kalos President standing behind a podium.

"Professor? What's going on?" Lillie asked the male. He shrugged his shoulders as he and Officer Jenny took a seat and turned up the volume.

" _Thank you all for listening and sorry for the interruption. With the greatest of sorrows, a serious attack on the Kalos military base, located in the Orrean desert occurred little over 13 hours ago. We do not know who attacked the base, but as of right now, there are no known survivors. We are all effected by the attack and the Kalos government said out their greatest condolences to the families and friends of the brave men, women and Pokemon killed in the attack. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova have all offered to assist us in the time of this terrible event. We will find who is responsible for this crime against humanity and they will be brought to justice._ " The president of Kalos announced.

Officer Jenny and Kukui's jaws dropped at the shocking news. Lillie covered her mouth as Ash and Hau just stared at the TV.

"Oh my god…" Hau said with a heavy look.

 _"Many Orrean Terrorists are claiming responsibility for the attack, but as of right now, it is unknown who."_ A reporter followed up.

Ash looked at the others and knew that stay here before his fight with Hala would not be good.

He stood up and sighed.

"Do you think it would be for the best that go now and versus Hala? To get away from all the doom and gloom?" Ash suggested.

Kukui thought about it and turned to him.

"If you think you are ready. Remember Ash. Battling the Island Kahuna's are different than gym leaders." Kukui explained.

Ash gave a determined look.

"All trial and error then. If I win, I win. If I lose, just means we have to go back and train harder and try again!" Ash said to the professor.

Kukui sighed.

"And you Hau?"

"No way am I letting Ash get too far ahead of me! If he is battling my grandpa today, then so am I!" Hau said with a smile as he fist bumped Ash.

"I want to watch, but I can't leave the egg here or bring it out into the scorching sun…" Kukui pondered.

"I could look after it. I'll just place my hat over it and that should protect it from the sun slightly." Lillie suggested.

Kukui chuckled.

"Then let's get going!" he smirked.

* * *

The four of them travelled up to Iki town and waited for Hala to appear.

"Knowing Grandpa, he probably slept in." Hau explained to the others.

Lillie had the egg in its incubator and her hat over top of it as she clutched on to it. Nebby was rustling around in her bag, probably playing with a toy or something.

It wasn't long till Hala eventually appeared out of his house and his eyes instantly locked on to Ash and Hau. He gave a smirk and walked over to them.

"Well, well, well! I wasn't expecting you two this soon!" he laughed.

"Eager to get this on the road!" Ash said back.

"Hala did you hear about?" Kukui asked him as Hala stopped laughing.

"About the base attack. Yes sadly. Thankfully Alola isn't like that." He said to the Professor. He quickly turned to the two boys.

"Now! Which one will versus old Hala first!" he asked the two trial goers.

"Seeming I took on Ilima's trial first, do you want to go first this time Hau?" Ash asked the Iki town native. Hau looked up at his grandfather as he stared down at him.

He closed his eyes and re-opened them with fire inside of them.

"Alright! I'll go first! Gran- No! Kahuna Hala! I challenge you to the grand trial!" Hau said to his grandfather.

Hala smirked.

"Very well then Hau! I accept your challenge." Hala said as he led the others over to the stage where Ash and Hau battled.

* * *

The ref took his spot as a crowd started to form. Ash, Kukui and Lillie had front row seats.

"This is the Grand trial for Melemele Island! The battle will contended between Kahuna Hala and Island trial goer Hau! It will be two on two and the winner will be decided when one trainer's pokemon are all knocked out! Trainers! Bring out your first Pokemon and begin!" the ref announced.

"Mankey! Time to fight!" Hala shouted.

"Pichu! Go!" Hau shouted back.

The pig monkey and the little yellow mouse appeared and both looked at each fiercely.

"Let's start with karate chop!" Hala commanded as Mankey rushed towards Pichu.

"Pichu! Use thunder shock to slow him down!" Hau commanded this time.

The mouse released the electric attack and hit Mankey who kept charging and slammed its hand into the poor mouse's neck, fling him back. Despite how bad it looked, Pichu got back up.

"Use charm and lower the defences!" Hau told his Pokemon.

Pichu used its charm attack as Mankey's attack was lowered.

"Low kick!"

Mankey charged at Pichu with its foot glowing.

"Thundershock!"

Pichu looked at Mankey angrily and pushed itself to blast the fighting type with a powerful thundershock, forcing Mankey back as he crashed to the ground.

"A critical hit!" Hau said as the battle was slowly turning to his favour.

However, he didn't noticed the smirk on Hala's face.

Ash looked concerned as he feared the worst.

"What's wrong?" Lillie asked curiously.

"That critical hit… It's not good…" Ash said seriously.

"Hahaha! Well done boy! You're doing well! Too bad it's got to end here! Mankey! Activate anger point!" Hala roared as Mankey got up with a red aura surrounding it as a wave of energy was released.

"Anger point is one of Mankey's abilities. If it gets hit by a critical hit, its attack goes to the max." Ash told the blonde. Kukui looked carefully at the battle.

Hau stepped back, worried that the advantage he had in the battle had quickly disappeared.

"Pichu! We can't let him hit you! Use thunder wave!" Hau shouted nervously.

"Smash right through it with karate chop!" Hala shouted back with grin.

The boosted Mankey charged forward and sliced the thunder wave in half and continued his charge. He slammed Pichu harder than before as he struggled to get up. Upon returning to Hala, little electric sparks emerged off Mankey.

"Huh?" Hala muttered to himself. "Mankey is paralyzed?" he said out loud till he remembered Pichu's ability. "Grr. Static got him huh?"

"Pichu come on! We got the paralysis! Use sweet kiss to add confusion to it!"

Pichu though struggling, got up and let loose the kiss. It hit Mankey as it wobbled around confused and paralysed.

"Hmph! Use Karate chop!" Hala demanded, but Mankey just tripped over its own feet.

"Nasty plot Pichu!" Hau said confidently.

Pichu used the dark type move and boosted its special attack.

Hala grunted as he saw that his grandson was setting up.

"Snap out of it Mankey!" Hala growled but Mankey continued to trip over and hurt himself.

"Again! Nasty plot!"

"MANKEY! Karate chop!" Hala roared. Mankey's eyes returned to normal as it snapped out of confusion.

He charged forward towards Pichu.

Hau closed his eyes and nodded at Pichu.

"Use thunder shock!" he roared back.

"PIIIIIIIII!" Pichu yelled as the electricity formed around him as he unleashed it at Mankey, devouring him in it.

Mankey fell out of the beam of electricity unconscious with swirly eyes.

"The Kahuna's first Pokemon is unable to battle!" the ref announced as Hala returned Mankey.

"Mankey, you did excellent! This isn't over yet Hau! Go Riolu!" Hala said out loud as the pre-evolution of Lucario appeared.

"He isn't using Crabrawler?" Ash wondered out loud.

"Pichu can't handle much more Riolu! Use quick attack then Force palm!" Hala called out.

Riolu dashed forward and towered over Pichu, slamming its palm in to the head of the electric type before Pichu could react.

Pichu fell over and could not get back up.

"The challengers first Pokemon is unable to battle!" the ref announced for the second time.

Hau returned Pichu back to his Pokeball and sighed.

"You did great Pichu! I'll give you a malasada later on! Popplio, I'm counting on you!" Hau cried.

The water type starter appeared and did a few flips upon appearing.

"Popplio! Use aqua jet!"

Popplio surrounded herself with water and shot off towards Riolu.

"Endure and catch her!"

Riolu endured himself for the attack as Popplio slammed into him. He caught the water type by her frill around her neck.

"Force palm!"

"Use disarming voice to force him back!"

Popplio used the sound based attack as the waves pushed Riolu's hand back due to the pressure. Riolu let go of Popplio.

"Copycat Riolu! Use her own move against her!"

"Aqua jet!" Hau said with determined look.

Popplio rushed at Riolu with Aqua jet while Riolu fought back with disarming voice.

The tension was high between the two as Popplio applied more pressure on the aqua jet, while Riolu raised his voice louder, increasing the power of disarming voice.

Both of them were starting to get tired but their trainers insist on them both to continue pressing on.

"Keep going Popplio!" Hau cried out.

"Riolu! Show them your power to its fullest!" Hala shouted to his fighting type Pokemon.

The fighting type and the water kept contesting between the attacks until a small explosion from the tension occurred.

When the smoke faded away, both Riolu and Popplio were out cold.

"Both the Kahuna's and the challengers Pokemon are unable to battle! This means the battle ends in a draw! Which means the Kahuna decideds if the challenge is worthy of passing!" the ref announced.

Hala returned Riolu and walked over to Hau, who was cradling Popplio.

Hau looked up at his grandfather.

"Hau, your parents would be so proud of you!" Hala said to the boy, whose mouth dropped slightly.

"Does that mean?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm giving you a pass. You have completed the Melemele trials!" Hala announced as the crowd roared.

Ash gave off a sigh of relief knowing Hau passed, but he still had to beat Hala.

"He didn't use his Z-move…" Lillie said out loud.

"I have an idea why…" Kukui muttered as he looked at Ash.

The egg on Lillie's lap wobbled for the first time.

Hala turned to Ash now.

"Ash. It is time for your turn!" Hala said with a smirk.

Ash nodded back.

* * *

Ash congratulated Hau when passing him and moved to the stage himself.

"This is the second Grand trial for Melemele Island for today! The battle will contended between Kahuna Hala and Island trial goer Ash! It will be two on two and the winner will be decided when one trainer's pokemon are all knocked out! Trainers! Bring out your first Pokemon and begin!" the ref announced.

"Makuhita! Show him your power!" Hala shouted.

"Rowlet, I choose you!" Ash shouted back.

The Hoenn native fighting type appeared in an aggressive stance quite to the irony of the lazy looking Rowlet.

"Fake out!" Hala commanded.

Makuhita rushed forward and slapped Rowlet.

"Grr, Rowlet! Attack with leafage!" Ash said to the bird, who flew up and let loose the wave of leaves.

The sharp leaves cut up Makuhita, leaving little cuts across his body.

Hala muttered to himself as he had no way of actually attacking Rowlet whilst he was in the air.

"Makuhita, stand your ground!" Hala said flustered.

Ash was confused at the approach.

"Dive down and use peck!"

Rowlet flew downwards as his peck glowed white.

" _Wait for it…"_ Hala thought.

Rowlet was now ten metres away.

" _Wait for it…"_ Hala thought once more.

The grass bird was only a few meters away.

"NOW! CATCH HIM BY THE PECK!" Hala screamed.

Makuhita grabbed the bird by his small beak, however the peck attack was still affect him on his hand, as it cut into it.

"Arm thrust Makuhita!" Hala yelled out.

"Rowlet, spin around and try to free yourself!" Ash called out to the bird.

Before Makuhita could slam his arm into Rowlet, the bird twisted and turned, forcing Makuhita to ignore his trainers call and grab the beak with both hands.

"Rowlet! Use all your strength to fly up as high as possible!"

Rowlet flapped his wings viciously as he struggled but succeeded to lift Makuhita off the ground about 3 to 4 meters up.

"Makuhita!" Hala yelled out as his pokemon panicked in air, crying for help.

"DOWN NOW ROWLET!"

Rowlet stopped flying as the two fell to the ground.

Makuhita at this point had let go off Rowlet. He slammed into the ground on his back and was moaning in pain due to it.

"Finish this Rowlet!" Ash commanded.

Rowlet continued to fall, being lighter out of the two. He sharpened his peck again to use peck, only this time there was nothing Makuhita could do.

Rowlet flew back and landed on the ground as Makuhita failed to move.

"The Kahuna's first Pokemon is unable to battle!" the ref announced.

Hala was annoyed at himself that he nothing to protect Makuhita from Rowlet's flying type attacks.

"Do not let this defeat bother you, I am at fault more than you. Rest now!" Hala said to Makuhita's Pokeball. "I've underestimated you Ash! Time for the big guns! Crabrawler, fighting time!"

The pokeball released the pokemon known as Crabrawler. The bulk of its body was purple, with the tips of its four legs being blue. Its claws were also blue and were shaped like boxing gloves.

"Rowlet. I'll give you a rest. Seeming it's not water type, I'll let Litten have a go." Ash told the bird who flew to the side next to him. "Go Litten."

The fire cat appeared and hissed at Crabrawler, who was pretending to throw punches with his claw gloves.

"Rock smash Crabrawler!" Hala called out as the crabs left claw glowed brown as it raced towards Litten.

"Dodge it and then use ember!"

Litten jumped out of the way of the charging crab's path and spat up the fire type attack. Crabrawler just smacked the fire type attack out of the way with rock smash.

"Fire fang! Then get out of there!" Ash told the cat who nodded back.

Hala kept a serious face as Crabrawler still pretended to throw fake punches. He knew Litten had access to Breakneck Blitz, so he had no choice.

Litten jumped up in the air towards Crabrawler as his mouth got covered in flames.

"Let the cat bite you and then use power-up punch underneath it!" Hala commanded.

Litten latched on to the right claw on Crabrawler, but the attack was short lived due to the fighting type ramming it's free claw into Litten's belly, ripping him off before he could do any serious damage.

Crabrawler got the attack boost thanks to the power-up punch. But it also gained an extra boost as well.

"Huh?" Ash said stunned.

"Crabrawler's ability is iron fist boy!" Hala announced.

Ash grunted.

"Meaning it gets a boost with every punching attack. Then plus the power-up punch!"

"And for Litten… It's over now!" Hala roared.

His wrist began to glow a murky orange as it developed an aura around it. He threw one punch forward with his left hand, pulled it back, and then with his right hand. He did that a few times, before slamming his left foot forward and throwing one massive punch.

The aura surrounded Crabrawler as the crowd watched in awe.

"Crabrawler use **All-Out Pummelling!** " Hala shouted as both of Crabrawler's claws glowed.

He threw out punches which sent off energy that was shaped like a boxing gloves, palms, fists!

Litten did his best to dodge them all. But one hit him in the side, as he lost composure. Then another hit him under the chin as he fell on to his back.

Crabrawler stopped and lift his claw forward as a massive boxing glove formed over it. He let go as it turned into a blast of ears dropped as he made contact with the attack, creating a mini explosion.

Litten was on his side with swirly eyes.

Ash stood their stunned. What he had been told was right. Z-moves can change the course of a battle.

"The challenger's first Pokemon is unable to battle!" the ref announced.

He returned Litten and smiled at it.

"Rowlet, you're up again!" Ash said with a confident look.

"Hehe! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Hala roared as Crabrawler opened his claw up and let loose a bubble beam as Rowlet flew up.

The bird did his best to avoid the water attack despite it not being very effective, but it did make contact on his leg.

"Razor leaf!"

Rowlet sent forward the sharp leaves, but Crabrawler just punched them out of the way with little issues.

Ash knew he had to land a flying type attack.

Then a plan struck into his mind. He had to be careful about it though, otherwise it could risk him the match.

"Peck!"

"Punch it!"

Before Rowlet could make contact, Crabrawler punched it in the stomach and flung it back.

Ash grunted as Lillie and Hau gasped.

Rowlet slowly got up and gave an angry look as a green glow surrounded it.

Ash smirked at this point as he turned his hat backwards.

"What?" Hau said out loud stunned as Kukui was stunned by Ash's planning.

"Crabrawler activates Rowlet's ability, overgrow. All of Rowlets grass attacks will be pushed to the max!" Kukui explained as he saw the look on Hala's face.

"Leafage and don't stop till I say!" Ash called out, pointing at Crabrawler.

The bird flew up and fired the grass attack, more powerful than ever.

There were more leaves and were much sharper.

Crabrawler tried to punch them away like before but due to the amount and how sharp they were, they just cut right past him.

"Crabrawler! Brace yourself!" Hala called out as Crabrawler made a cross with its arms to make some form of a shield.

"Rowlet! Surround yourself with leafage and dive in with peck!" Ash called out as he knew he was on the verge of victory.

Rowlet created a tornado of the sharp leaves and dived towards Crabrawler.

"Crabrawler! POWER-UP PUNCH!" Hala called out as well.

Crabrawler powered up as his claw glowed brown, waiting to smack Rowlet.

"Fly out of the tornado!" Ash shouted to the bird.

Rowlet stopped as the tornado of leaves continued as Crabrawlers eyes widened, knowing he and his trainer got baited.

The leafage wiped out the power-up punch as Crabrawler lost composer.

"FINISH THIS!" Ash shouted as Rowlet dived in finally before Crabrawler could react.

"Crabra-"Hala started only to be cut off by the impact.

Rowlet re-appeared sitting on an unconscious Crabrawler with a pleased look on its face.

"The Kahuna's second Pokemon is unable to Pokemon. Kahuna Hala no-longer has any more Pokemon to battle, meaning the challenger is the victor!" the ref announced.

"YES! Rowlet we did it!" Ash celebrated as he hugged the bird.

Kukui smiled as Hau and Lillie looked at each other.

"He did it!" Lillie said out loud.

"Pew!" Nebby cried.

"Nebby! Get back in the bag!" Lillie told her Pokemon.

"Koo!" Rowlet said happily as he started to glow.

Everyone looked in shock as Rowlet changed sizes.

"He is evolving!" somebody called out.

Once the light was over, Rowlet reappeared as a different Pokemon. He was bigger and the bulk of his body was white. Around his head was brown feathers with two green leaves actually as hair almost. Its leaf bowtie had grown bigger as well. In the inside of its wing was two sharp quills.

"Trrrix!" it cried as flicked its 'hair'.

Rotom appeared and scanned the evolution.

" _ **Dartrix, the blade quill Pokemon. Dartrix can throw sharp blade like quills at its opponent as a form of attack. It is said that Dartrix trains relentlessly to perfect their aim so they never miss a target. If it gets any dirt on itself, it will immediately stop what it is doing to clean itself. This is the evolved form of the grass flying type Rowlet."**_ Rotom explained.

"Trrrri!" Dartrix cried.

Hala signalled for Hau to come up on stage.

"Congratulations to you both. You have successfully defeated me, Kahuna Hala and have earned the rights to continue you on in the island trials! You have also earned these!" Hala announced dropping two orange crystals in Ash and Hau's hands.

"The fightnium-Z crystal which will allow you to use the Z-move All-Out Pummelling in battle!" Hala explained.

"Your next trial will take place on Akala Island with a girl named Lana." Hala explained to them both.

Before Hau or Ash could asked anything, they heard a large rumble.

"Woah! What was that?" Hau asked.

"Sorry, forgot to eat this morning! I don't think I had ever been this excited for a grand trial in the 50 years I have been Kahuna, I kind of forgot to have breakfast haha!" Hala laughed as did everyone else.

"Woo! I'm keen for some Malasada's!" Hau cried as he was about to run off.

"Hau!" Lillie growled.

"Oh what! You don't want to run because if you run and drop the egg it might go splat and get cooked in the Alolan heat!" Hau rambled as Lillie glared at him horribly.

"Uh, I mean. If you drop the egg, it would be a disaster! We wouldn't want that now would we? Let's walk at Lillie's pace instead." Hau said through his teeth, unwillingly.

Everyone laughed at boy's reluctance as they walked off to celebrate.

Little did they know, Tapu Koko watched the whole thing. It watched them walk off before departing himself in the direction of Akala Island.

" _IM SURE TAPU LELE WILL ENJOY HIM…"_ it said out loud to itself as it flew off.

* * *

 _Author's note: I'm sorry this is a few days late. Festive period really got in the way lol. I hope everyone had a happy new year as well!_

 _We have a Mysterious trainer appear at the beginning... I wonder who that could be!_

 _So Ash and Hau have beat Hala and Rowlet evolved. They have both successfully completed the Melemele trials and will move on to Akala's trials soon!_

 _As requested and I liked the idea, we will be seeing what the traitors are doing so be ready for that! Hopefully that will be out soon :D_

 _So as always Review, suggest or PM me. Spectre out!_


	8. SM Chapter 8

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 8**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

 _(Kanto)_

"Mimey? Could you fetch the butter please?" Delia asked her psychic type Pokemon.

The barrier Pokemon nodded and walked off to grab the butter.

It had been an odd last two weeks for Delia.

She had thought back to the attack every single day.

She just wanted the best for her son. She didn't want him to be hurt by the fact he came so close in Kalos.

She sighed now knowing that he's gone…

"Mime!" Mimey cried out as he placed the butter in the trolley.

Delia smiled

"At least I still have you, Mimey…" she muttered.

She and her pokemon had been staying at a hotel in viridian city due to her house being burnt down in the chaos when that monster appeared.

The attack on Pallet town…

Then the attack on that base in the Orrean desert…

Something wasn't right.

"(Sigh), this world is turning to the worst. All doom and gloom." She moaned to herself as she walked to the checkout to buy the food.

The teenager working at the checkout gave a good hard look at Delia.

"Hey? Aren't you Ash Ketchum's mother?" he asked with caution.

Delia stiffened at this as more people turned to her.

"Y-Yeah. I mean, yes I'm his mother…" she nervously, not liking the attention.

"I'm sorry about his passing. I was a huge fan of his. I've been watching his matches in the league all the way back to when he was in the Sinnoh league! Crazy to think that if he hadn't of faced that guy with the Darkrai, a kid from Pallet town could have won! Then there was Kalos league! SO CLOSE!" the teenager chanted.

Delia blinked.

Her son had fans?

"Yeah! Then there was that big scary monster in Kalos. But Ash and his awesome Greninja saved the day!" a little girl said next to her own mother.

"Then that Green and black Pokemon came and stopped it!" the checkout boy continued, referring to Squishy and Z2 when they were together as Zygardes complete form. "Right! That comes to 240 dollars and 24 cents!"

Delia paid for the food and quickly rushed out of the super market.

A tear fell down her face.

Had she made a mistake?

She just wanted her son home and safe, knowing he SOME how always gets caught up with legendary Pokemon.

She shook it off and left for her car.

* * *

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" a brown haired teenager roared in Professor Oak's face as he pinned him against the wall.

"Gary! I told you, he is gone! DEAD!" Oak yelled back as Gary let go of him.

Gary proceeded to kick and punch things around the lab.

"Gary stop! You might hurt yourself!" Oak said with concern.

"OH! Go to hell old man! You tried to force him to stop being a trainer!? Even after he made it to the final of the Kalos league!" Gary hissed at this Grandfather as all of his assistants watched including Tracy. "Even after he saved us all multiple times from legendaries going on a rampage huh?!"

Oak gave a cross look.

"That is no way to speak to me young man! I am the one that started you on your journey and the reason why you are a trainee professor in Sinnoh!"

"Yeah. You're also the one that started Ash on his journey! Look, I may have been a dickhead to Ash over the last 10 odd years! But I would never tell him to give up and try something else!" Gary continued to argue.

"You are selfish. You just wanted another pawn to work for you in here!" Gary said as Oak finally lost it.

"Get out of my lab! And don't come back till you are ready to apologise!"

"Gimme his Kalos Pokemon." Gary demanded as he brought his Umbreon out. "Or I'll take them myself!"

Oak hesitated.

"Fine! Going to be that way huh? Umbreon." Gary smirked as he nodded at the dark type eeveelution.

Umbreon let loose a powerful dark pulse on a machine which eventually caught on fire. A few of the assistants panicked before a Poliwhirl came along and put out the fire with a water gun.

Oak looked at his pissed grandson.

"Tracey. Get those stupid flying types." Oak commanded.

"But Professor…" Tracey questioned.

"I SAID! Get Ketchum's darn kalos Pokemon!" Oak yelled as Umbreon sat down next to his trainer.

Tracey left the room and returned with three Pokeballs. Gary snatched them out of his hands and walked to the door, giving his Grandfather the middle finger before leaving.

Oak just stood there.

"Clean this mess up. NOW!" he yelled.

Gary got away and found the local park to release a weakened Talonflame, Hawlucha and Noivern. It looked like they hadn't been given food for ages or been let loose out of there Pokeballs in forever!

Gary quickly pulled a bowl out and filled it up with food and offered it to the three Kalos Pokemon whom all devoured the food in an instant. Gary filled it up more before explaining what had happened.

"So… I'm Gary. Um, I'm an old friend of Ash." Gary started only to be given glares. He assumed that they knew what had happened obviously and didn't know who to trust.

"Bre! Umb!" Umbreon howled a little as the flying types calmed down slightly.

"Thanks Umbreon. Anywho, I was in Sinnoh at the time when the whole issue happened and I'm just in as much shock as you three. I heard from one of the girls that was there that they had captured three pokemon of Ash's from Kalos that were resisting and I knew I had to get you out of that old scumbags hands." Gary explained, referring to Dawn who couldn't keep her little mouth shut.

Noivern looked like crying before Hawlucha condoled him.

"I know I'm not Ash and you only just meet me, but I can offer you a home and food." Gary offered.

"Ta! Flam!" Talonflame screeched at Umbreon who nodded.

Talonflame turned to Hawlucha and Noivern who both nodded.

"Talon!"

"So that is a yes? Whew, that was a lot easier than I thought. We are going to leave back for Sinnoh soon. So till we get to the airport, you can flying around and do what you want." Gary said as he packed up the food.

"I might be completely wrong! But I know that numskull is somewhere out there! A little fire or some monster could not knock him down!" Gary said to Ash's pokemon, who took flight.

Meanwhile, Oak watched as he saw Noivern and Talonflame fly high in the sky.

He grunted and walked back into his lab.

* * *

 _(Hoenn)_

"Ladies and Gentleman! Give a big round of applause to our finalists in this year's world festive held in our very own Hoenn!" a man with a microphone said as the crowd responded with a roar.

The crowd started to clap extremely loudly as May and Dawn appeared out of the two tunnels facing each other.

Meanwhile in the stands was Drew, Paul and Trip.

"So you and May are a thing now huh Drew?" Trip asked.

"You could say that." Drew said smirking as he watched May wave to the crowd.

"The next world festive will be held in 2020 in the Unova region! After 202 competitors, we are down to just two! May Maple of Petalberg city! And Dawn Berlitz of Twinleaf town!" the announcer explained.

May and Dawn shook hands and gave each other a hug before the winner was announced.

"And the winner of the world festival 2016 is!" the announcer said with a dramatic pause.

…

…

…

"Dawn Berlitz!"

Dawn placed her hands on her mouth in shock as her Piplup and Buneary jumped up into her arms in celebration. May was disappointed, but she was happy for her friend.

Trip and Drew looked at the smile on Paul's face.

"5 bucks they hook up at the celebration parties." Trip said to Drew.

"You're on."

Dawn walked over to May and gave her another hug.

"Congratulations Dawn." May said to the dark blue haired girl.

"May. I'm sorry." Dawn condoled.

"No. No. It's fine! It is fine! Just means I have to work harder for next time!" May said flustered slightly.

"Ladies and Gentleman! This marks the first time in history of the world Festival that a winner is the child of a past winner! Johanna Berlitz won back in the early 1990's and now her daughter has joined the elite group of winners!" the man announced.

Dawn and her pokemon stood on the higher platform and received the trophy. She looked down on it and smiled at her achievement.

But at what did this come at the price of…

…The life of her 'mentor'?

Dawn probably out of all everyone that was at Pallet town the day of the attack, was the one feeling the guiltiest about the whole Ash issue. She came along without being told at first and then got convinced on the whole situation.

If she never had of met Ash, would she of ever ended up here?

Was she the only one feeling this guilt?

She shook it off and lifted the trophy up as fireworks were shot off.

Piplup and Buneary jumped up and down as Togekiss danced in the air.

After about half an hour out on the stage, Dawn returned to her dressing room where she was congratulated more.

"Dawn." A male voice called out to her.

She turned around to see her childhood 'friend', Kenny.

"Oh. Kenny. Um, Hi." She said awkwardly, knowing that she had defeated him to gain this title. Oh and the obvious crush he had on her.

"So, Good job on winning. Hard to believe when we were kids, we joked and pretended that we had won. And now it's a reality for you haha." He said to her nervously.

"Yeah. It is still kicking in." Dawn laughed.

"Sorry about Ketchum by the way. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but you kind of seemed to like him when he was traveling in Sinnoh together." Kenny said bluntly.

"Oh. It's fine. I can't believe he is gone…" Dawn lied, knowing that she participated in driving Ash to his limit of breaking.

"I've heard in the NEWS that it was some sort of monster. People reporting that whatever attacked Pallet town was like faceless and stood at 10 or 11 feet tall! Spewing out electricity!" Kenny went on.

Dawn felt like throwing up. Sure, she had been in the situation of death multiple times with the Creation trio on rampage, Darkrai, Arceus nearly destroying the world, Team galactic! But never before had she felt fear like that before when she saw that Pokemon or whatever it was, just appear out of the sky just like that.

"Who knows what it is… "She said shakily to the boy.

"Well. I've got to go." Kenny said to her as he turned to the door.

"Go?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Yeah. Um, I'm seeing this really nice girl. We met in Johto. Catch up some time ok?" Kenny said before leaving.

Dawn sighed before packing up her things and meeting up with her friends.

* * *

 _(Unova)_

Cilan was cleaning up the tables in his and his brother's restaurant as it was closing time.

There was a knock at the door.

He sighed, knowing that it was time to shut for the night.

Cilan turned around and saw that it was Iris at the door, now slamming at it.

He opened it up and let her in, out of the cold.

"Iris, what is up?" he asked the purple haired girl who was bouncing up and down.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" she said repeatedly.

"What?" Cilan responded, knowing that if he didn't, the girl would not stop pestering him.

"So you know how I went to Johto to train with Clair? Well, her cousin, LANCE! Yeah, Lance the dragon master! Lance, the champion of both Johto and Kanto with his awesome dragons!" Iris rambled on.

"What about him?"

"Oh right! He is staying here in Unova for a month or till at the Dragon's Village for a holiday and also to learn more about Unova's dragons. Claire is managed to convince Lance to let me train with him!" she squealed.

Cilan eyes widened.

"Wow. Nice job." He said amazed that the fact the girl was training under a dragon master.

"I'm training under a true Pokemon master! Unlike that little kid!" Iris said smugly.

Cilan shrugged his shoulders.

At first he enjoyed his travels with Ash, but then it just turned for the worst after he lost miserably in the league. The duo saw how weak he was during their time with Keldeo and helping it against Kyurem. And then when it came to the war against the Genesect army, it was all Mewtwo. Ash tried to help, but ended being a bystander in both of the battles.

"So does that mean Axew has to evolve?" Cilan asked.

"Probably. But if it means training under the guidance of Lance, then so be it! I'll put Ash's Gible to full use and make stronger than Cynthia's Garchomp!" Iris gloated.

"Don't you already have a Gible? The one you caught in Johto?" Cilan asked.

"Two Garchomps. I'm not complaining. Once we are strong enough! We'll go and battle Kyurem!" Iris declared.

"And get yourself and your Pokemon most likely killed… Just saying." Cilan muttered.

Iris smirked.

"Just wait and see!"

* * *

 _(Kalos)_

"Come on Clemont! Bonnie!" Serena called out as the two blondes followed the honey haired trainer.

Bonnie caught up to Serena's side as Clemont jogged slowly over.

"Do we have to run?" Clemont puffed.

"I just can't wait for you to meet him!" Serena said with a smile.

Clemont sighed, knowing those two, it meant running.

It was 10 minutes later and Serena had led the siblings to the outside of the royal family of Kalos's palace.

"Serena? What are we doing here?" Bonnie asked innocently, not understanding.

Clemont on the other hand…

"You've got to be kidding me…" he muttered as the gates opened.

On the other side of the gates was the Prince of Kalos, Marco LaBlanc II.

"Oh, Serena. Is these the friends you were telling me about?" the teenager said to the trio.

He was 17 years old, so only two years older than Serena. Seeming he wasn't on official business, he just wore regular clothing. He had brown hair that swayed to the side, bright blue eyes and a relative pale tan.

"Pr-Prince of Kalos is your bo-boyfriend?" Clemont asked shakily.

"SERENA! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Bonnie whined slightly, but in the positive way.

"Um, I just kind of wanted to wait and see how it worked out before telling anyone…" Serena admitted while scratching the back of her head.

A notable trait to a certain trainer they all travelled with…

"Oh! Clemont isn't it? You are the gym leader aren't you?" The Prince asked the scientist.

"Y-y-yes! Yes I am." He responded still nervous being in the presence of royalty.

"Oh brother…" Bonnie sighed.

"Hmm. Some time I might come challenge you to a battle once I have free time!" Marco declared.

"I look forward to it!' Clemont said slightly calmer.

"Would you like to come in for something to eat? A friend of Serena's is a friend of mine." The young Prince said as he took Serena's hand.

Clemont and Bonnie followed the couple in to the palace and were blown away by everything inside.

"Woah! Look at this place Dedenne!" Bonnie said rather loud.

"De! Denne!" her pokemon responded.

Marco led them to a room filled with biscuits, fruit and tea located on a table.

They all took a plate each and sat down at the table.

"So you three travelled around Kalos together for the last year if I'm not mistaken?" Marco asked.

"Yeah. We had a fourth member but." Clemont started only to stop.

Marco gave a sad look.

"Yes. Serena explained about the passing of Ash Ketchum. I'm incredibly sorry for the loss. I was at the final of the league. He battled to the limit and was unfortunate to lose." Marco said with sympathy. "However, his Greninja was easily the strongest Pokemon in the league. Maybe he was tired after all the battling he had already done to get to the final?"

"Um, if I can ask? Has there been any update on the base attack?" Clemont asked.

Marco shook his head.

"No. Not that I know of… I do know something though…" Marco admitted.

"Huh?" Serena said to her boyfriend.

"I overheard my father and the President of Kalos talk about some message left behind. I didn't hear the message though…" Marco said as Serena rubbed his back.

"Well hopefully they get caught soon." Serena said she kissed the side of his neck, making Clemont and Bonnie awkward to be there.

* * *

"Now before I depart to Unova for two months, the pokemon league has an announcement. Due to the recent retirement of Agatha of the elite four and the resignation of Lorelai, we have two vacant spots open on the elite four. Naturally Gym leaders are given priority, however if we feel we need to look somewhere else for other options, we will do so." Lance announced to the gym leaders of both Kanto and Johto.

Despite resigning and giving gym leader status, Brock was invited along with his brother Foster.

He was next to Misty and her sisters.

"So are you going to go for the position?" Brock asked the redheaded girl.

She shook her head.

"As much as I would I'd like too, I doubt I'd get it. We all know that Lance has the hots for that Karen girl. Don't get me wrong, she is a good trainer and all, but she'll be a personal preference for Lance." Misty rambled. "You?"

"Nah. I got my hands full at Pewters Pokecenter and making sure Foster keeps the gym in line." Brock explained. "Do you think… We could get in trouble with the league if they find out we had something to do with Ash's death…" Brock whispered.

Misty stiffened.

"I don't know. The stubborn bastard should have just listened to us and just tried something else!" Misty said through her teeth. "His Pokemon look a lot more happier being with different trainers."

Misty took priority on all of Ash's water types.

Max took his strongest Pokemon such as Sceptile, Infernape, Krookodile, and Pikachu.

He tried to gain Charizard as well but the fire flying type rejected him, claiming Max wasn't worthy enough. So Charizard returned to the Charicific Valley to train and be with Charla.

Dawn and May took all his cute and young Pokemon that have the chance to perform.

Iris instantly snapped up Gible despite already having one.

Paul, Trip and Sawyer divided his others like Glalie, Snorlax and Heracross between themselves.

But there was one Pokemon that none of them got their hands on…

And possibly Ash's strongest ever Pokemon...

Serena and Clemont told the everyone about it as Paul, Trip, Max, and Sawyer argued over it on who would own it. But the Kalos natives told them one thing.

Good luck finding him...

* * *

 _Author's Note: Here we go! Chapter 8! Probably personally for me, my least favorite Chapter I've written. I think I've done a little bit of a lazy job with it because I have plot for all the traitors in the future but I've had several messages asking for an update on them so here it is, I just didn't expect to return to them so soon, But I want to make sure you guys and gals are happy so Yeah._

 _BTW You'll never figure out the Pokemon at the end ;)_

 _NOW! Ash and Co will be going to Akala Island next one and meeting a few new Characters._

 _Also I've yet to do this on this Story but this feels like a good time to ask, So I have a little question of the day. In case I don't upload in time and it's been revealed._

 _ **The Question is:** Do you believe that the **Pokemon Stars** is real? As soon as Sun and Moon got released, a leaker revealed information about a game called Codenamed Pokemon Stars. Now I know what you are thinking? A new game this early? SM hasn't even been out for 3 months. This same leaker (To what I have researched) revealed the Switch (back in the NX days) months before it's official reveal. _

_I personally believe it is real, but I do not think it will be revealed next week. I hope I'm wrong. I love the speculation. I hope they just go down the B2W2 path._

 _I reckon it will be named Prism. Many reasons! Necrozma is the Prism Pokemon with Prism Armour and Prismatic Laser as a move. Nintendo shut down the fan made game called Prism, which they made no money off of ever! And it was rather interesting that they only did it days before it's official release? Why not months before hand? Insurgence is still up. Zeta and Omicron is still up. So why target a game that isn't even released yet? Like I said, they made no money. No donations out of it._

 _SO! Let me know in a **review** if YOU think Pokemon Stars is going to be revealed over the next few days at the Switch Presentation or if it's real at all!_

 _So as usual, Review, Suggest or PM me! Spectre out!_


	9. SM Chapter 9

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 9 - Welcome to Akala.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

(Heahea City alleyways)

The sun was starting to set on the city of Heahea city on Akala Island.

Located in the depths of the Heahea city alleyways, was an old abandoned small park. It was the home to wild and abandoned pokemon.

Pokemon living here would fight for food and shelter such as left over scrapes of food and whatever boxes that got dumped here weren't rotting away.

Younger Pokemon that were the rejected by their parents ended up making their way here. None of them knew how they ended up here. They would fall asleep, hoping to wake to their parents actually caring for them, and would wake up here the next day.

A small Flabebe, Skitty and Plusle that had grown together as friends, were sharing a couple of pre-eaten berries inside there box they called home.

They were peacefully eating away until someone outside started to kick there box.

The trio of young pokemon looked outside to see what was happening. It was a Bagon and a Magby hitting and kicking away at their shelter. They were considered the local bullies.

"Plu! Sl!" Plusle yelled at the two larger pokemon. They looked at each other and laughed.

Magby walked forwards and kicked Plusle over on to his back. Skitty and Flabebe huddled in fear.

Magby went over and grabbed the berries despite the cries from the little Pokemon. He threw one of too Bagon as they chowed away.

Plusle growled a little and sucked up his courage and gave Magby a little shock.

Magby's playful mean look changed into one of rage, not liking the shock.

"Mag!" he growled as he opened his mouth to let loose a fire attack on the Hoenn native Pokemon.

Suddenly, Magby was hit to the side by a set of flailing arms.

Bagon turned his head to see Magby go flying and turned back to see what had attacked him.

Standing now infront of them was a small pink and black bear.

"Stuf! Ffful!" it shouted at them as Magby slowly got up.

Magby looked worried as he and Bagon had run into this Pokemon before.

The bear stood confidently until he heard someone laughing.

"Vee! Eev! Vee!" the voice echoed in the abandoned park as other Pokemon hid away in fear.

Down and jumping out of the building nearby was an aggressive looking Eevee. This Eevee however had a scar running through its eye. He gave an evil smirk towards the protector.

"Eev!" the Eevee laughed as the bear charged forwards, flailing his arms.

Eevee jumped out of the way and dug underground.

When the bear landed, Eevee reappeared, slamming itself into the underbelly of the pink and black Pokemon.

The attacked Pokemon wobbled back up until Eevee let loose a swift, hitting him back into the cardboard box the Flabebe, Skitty and Plusle called home, with the swift ripping it apart in the process.

The Pokemon struggled to get back up and stopped as he felt Eevee tower over him.

"Eev…" Eevee hissed as he, Magby and Bagon walked away.

The Pokemon that tried to help gained glares from everyone around as he sighed and walked off, gaining curses from the other pokemon in their native language.

* * *

"Alright! Todays the day we set sail!" Hau shouted out as he ate some breakfast. Ash said with Hau and Hala for the night after they celebrated the boys win over the elder.

"So, Hala? Anything you can tell us about Akala Island?" Ash asked, wanting to know more so he can prepare for the worst case scenario he, Dartrix and Litten might have to endure.

"Hmm. The Kahuna there is young but don't let that underestimate you. The Tapu choose her for a reason. Her name is Olivia, I've known her parents since she was little girl. She specialise in Rock type Pokemon. If my memory serves me well, there is about two or three trials you have to face before you may battle her." Hala explained, going off the knowledge he could remember.

Hau was flickering through the TV to see what was on and saw a highlight channel, displaying the league finals across the globe.

"Hey Ash! I wonder if your battle in the Kalos league will be here!" Hau said, without noticing Ash flinch. Hala, however did…

Hala was near his computer he had and decided to see what other achievements the Kanto native had.

"Second in a pokemon league is no easy feat." Hala added on to what Hau had just said.

"Yeah! Greninja with that giant fire shuriken! Whoa!" Hau explained, going into full fan boy mode.

Hala gave a confused look.

"Hmm. Interesting…" Hala muttered as Hau and a nervous Ash looked at the Kahuna of the Island.

"Ash has quite the haul here. Orange island league winner! Battle frontier winner! Semi-finalist in Sinnoh! Runner up in Kalos! And lastly, declared dead after the result of an attack on his home town." Hala casual said as Ash's reason to be in Alola was final unveiled.

"A semi-finalist in Sinnoh as well!? Tha- Wait what?" Hau continued to fan boy but that was sudden put on stop.

It was an awkward silence as the trio waited for Kukui to arrive. Lillie and Nebby also tagged along. All of the Pokemon were out as both Hau and Lillie gave a confused look.

"What do you mean dead?! He is clearly standing right here?!" Hau argued.

"Hau. Shut it." Hala said strictly.

"Dead?" Lillie asked confused on what the hell was happening.

Kukui just continued to keep a straight face with his arms folded.

"OK! OK! Everyone sit down! What do you want to know?" Ash asked with a raised voice.

"What the hell does Hau mean by 'you're dead'?" Lillie questioned.

"Straight to the point? Ok. I'll be honest, I've been playing dumb slightly with you guys and I apologize. Alright, practically everything you know about me, I've lied about. In fact, if it wasn't for the 'little issue' I'm in, I would mostly likely would have never come to Alola." Ash confessed bluntly.

"My goal is to win a Pokemon league. Why would I come to a region with no league?" Ash grumbled.

"It's in development." Kukui reinsured the boy.

"Yeah. But what about gyms?"

Kukui shrugged his shoulders.

"Still doesn't explained why YOU ARE DEAD?!" Lillie shouted, with the boy getting on her nerves.

"I was getting to that alright! Jeez, don't get your panties in a twist…" Ash scowled with that last statement making Lillie blush in embarrassment.

"Kay! Returned to Kanto after saving Kalos and coming second in the league, only to by welcomed home by my so called friends from my previous travels and my Pokemon. Long story short, they were disappointed in my Kalos result and told me to give up and try something new that I MIGHT BE BETTER AT! I tried to escape and-" Ash explained until he was interrupted by Hau.

"They tried to kill you instead!?" Hau assumed.

"No Hau. Some monster like thing appeared out of the sky and started attacking the town for some random reason. Frankly I look at it as a stroke of luck for me. Excuse my Kalos language, but I guess my dickhead friends and Pokemon didn't even bother looking for me and were just like fuck it, he is dead! Without thought I selected Alola because it was as far from Kanto as possible and here we are today. With me having to start literally fresh." Ash finished off.

Lillie gave a displeased look at the boy but eventually lightened up.

Hau slammed his fist into the table.

"GRR! How dare they betray my idol!" Hau yelled as Pichu also gave a cross look.

"So go on yell at me or something. I don't care." Ash scoffed.

"I don't think you just randomly came to Alola Ash. I think it was destiny." Hala stated gaining everyone's attention.

" _Here comes the destiny bullshit…"_ Ash thought to himself.

"Hear me out. I've been Kahuna for 50 years now and it was probably about 30 years ago now when the great Tapu Koko attended our festive dedicated to him to watch a battler he had faith in. He unfortunately was ultimately disappointed in the battler and refused to return. However, he returned for yours and Hau's battle. Tapu Koko shows great interest in you. For him to give a trainer a Z-ring has never happened before as they have always come from me or the first trial captain. He has been following you since the day he saved you and Nebby. Is that a random struck of luck? To come here and draw out the interest of the guardian of the island. No." Hala explained.

Ash gave a confused look. He was blown away by what Hala had just said. Sure, he had always been a magnet when it came to powerful or legendary Pokemon. But to randomly show up to a distant region and draw out the sudden interest in the island Guardian is something he had yet to do.

"Well, Professor Oak has demanded all the Professors to have a search for you." Kukui started as Hau and Lillie gasped. "But as long as you are here in Alola, you are safe under my guidance."

"I know the league isn't a thing yet, but when it comes around, I expect you to be in the final." Kukui said, placing his hand forward.

Ash blinked, surprised that people he only met a few weeks ago were giving him more support then friends he had known for years or even his own mother.

"The bond you formed with both Dartrix and Litten is incredible. Rowlet always use to wander off and now under your control, he is now a Dartrix. And Litten only ever use to listen to me. He could feel something different about you and has now even used a Z-move." Kukui continued.

Ash gave a determined look and grasped Kukui's hand.

"Don't expect me to be in the final…" Ash started, forcing a saddened look on Kukui's face. "Expect me to win it!"

Kukui laughed.

"Well you'll have to get through us!" Hau shouted, pointing at Ash as Pichu jumped up and down.

Lillie gave an awkward look. She didn't know if she could trust the boy or not. But she needed someone to help her and Nebby as she couldn't drag the Professor along with her.

"Ash. I don't know what to expect from you anymore after this little share fair. But… I want to travel with you guys!" Lillie confessed.

Ash and Hau looked at each other.

"I need to help Nebby! To help him get home! I can't do it alone." Lillie said embarrassed.

"I have no objections." Hau chuckled.

"Alright! Back a bag, it is settled! We are going to Akala Island!" Ash announced, deciding on his future.

The blonde smiled.

"Th-thank you!" Lillie thanked.

"Pew!" Nebby added on, escaping the bag yet again.

"Lillie. I have a request though. The egg, I want you to take it and hatch it." Kukui told her. Kukui turned to Ash. "Meet me at the Marina when you're ready!"

Everyone nodded as Hau rushed to his room and Lillie and Ash went off to the Professors place, leaving Kukui and Hala.

"Are we doing the right thing letting him stay here?" Hala questioned.

Kukui smirked.

"Well, we wouldn't want to angry Tapu Koko now would we?" Kukui joked.

* * *

(A few hours later.)

The trio of teens met back up as Hau and Lillie led Ash to the Hau'oil City Marina. Kukui was waiting at an old boat.

"Woah! This thing looks ancient!" Hau shouted out carelessly.

Kukui frowned.

"Hey! She is still floating and still goes! So climb aboard and let's hit the oceans!" Kukui announced as he defended his boat.

The four of them got on board as Kukui took his place at the back of the boat to control it.

"Pew!" Nebby cried out as he tried to escape the bag.

"Nebby! No! Stay in the bag! You'll fly off otherwise!" Lillie yelled at her bag as the engine started to run.

Hau and Ash grabbed on to the side railing as Lillie sat down on a seat, with her foot on the bag so she could hold her hat and her dress.

The boat set off as they began to pick up speed as they said goodbye to Hau'oil city and Melemele Island.

Ash looked off to the side.

"Wah whoo! Come on Kukui! Let's pick up the speed!" Hau called out.

"If we go any faster, the engine might die on us Hau!" Lillie scowled.

"Pfft! You're just worried that if we go fast you might let go of your hat or skirt!" Hau said without thought, forgetting that he will most likely get a knuckle sandwich later on.

Ash laughed to himself as he listened to the two arguing.

Suddenly, something flying in the sky caught his eye.

Coming towards them, flying back to Melemele Island was the Pokemon that saved him and Nebby.

According to Hala, that pokemon was Tapu Koko.

It felt like to Ash as if time had just slowed down.

The Pokemon stopped and nodded its head at Ash and then took off again as everything went back to normal for him.

"HAU! FOR THE LAST TIME!" Lillie screamed.

"Jeez. Take a chill pill Lillie, right Ash?" Hau laughed.

"Huh what?" Ash blurted as he gave a funny look to the two.

The two stopped arguing as Lillie gave off a little giggle with Hau joining in.

"Haha! I'm going to see if Kukui keeps anything to eat in the storage!" Hau announced.

"But we are nearly there!" Lillie told him.

"Eh! Potato patoto!" Hau said smartly to the girl as he went to the storage.

Lillie sighed knowing that sometimes talking to Hau was like talking to a brick wall.

A large gust of wind blew up behind her as it ripped her hat out of her grasp.

"NO!" she screamed.

Ash with jumped riskily to the side and just managed to catch it.

Lillie gave a sigh of relief.

"Th-thanks." She muttered as Ash handed the hat back.

"WE ARE HERE!" Kukui announced as Akala Island came into vision.

Hau shouted out but by the sounds of things, he found something to eat.

* * *

The boat came into the port as Ash, Lillie and Kukui got out and on to land.

"Urg. What is taking him so long?" Lillie asked out loud to everyone.

"Pew?" Nebby responded.

"Wha-? When did you?" Lillie said annoyed.

"Kukui? Really? Still no shirt? Gosh, I wonder how you don't scare off people?" a female called out.

"Oh no! Nebby into the bag n-"Lillie started only to be cut off by Kukui.

"Lillie its fine. Trust me." Kukui said as the girl looked Ash.

Two girls walked up to them. The elder looking girl looked about in her mid-20's. She had dark skin with neck length black hair. She wore a light pink top that was low cut to her belly button. She had dark pink low cut shorts with a crystal chain hanging to the side. She had bracelets all over her along with more of the crystal gems.

The other girl looked about Ash's age. She had a light tan with green hair that was tied into two ponytails going downwards. She had a pink flower wrapped around her head. She wore grey overalls that were low cut like the other girl. Underneath was a pink singlet. She had her eyes locked on Ash with a mischievous smile.

Kukui smirked.

"Aww, come on Olivia. That's no way to say hi!" Kukui said to the town as both Ash and Lillie looked confused. "Ash. Lillie. This is Olivia, the Kahuna of Akala Island."

Ash was surprised. Not even 4 minutes in and he had already found who he had to battle later on.

"Oh? Trial goers huh? Yes, I'm Olivia. The Kahuna here on Akala Island. This is one of my trial captains." Olivia said introducing herself.

"Hiya! The names Mallow. Nice to meet you cutie!" Mallow said, purring that last bit at Ash. Ash just blushed.

"Uh… Hi?" he muttered. Mallow giggled a little bit more.

"Ooh! Not an Alolan native huh? That foreign accent is very attractive!" Mallow teased.

Ash may have played dumb and oblivious in the past but he caught on to the look in the green haired girl's eyes and the tone in her voice.

"So are you both taking on the isa-"Olivia asked as she was cut off by another loud voice.

"HELLO AKALA ISLAND! HAU HAS LANDED!" Hau yelled as he stepped out of the storage and jumped on to the land.

"Pichu!" Pichu cried as he followed as well.

Hau had his eyes shut while landing and opened them up to land sight on the two in front of them.

His happy go mood suddenly disappeared.

"You've got to be kidding me…" he muttered.

Mallow smirked.

"Well, well, well? Who might we have here?" she said with chirped.

"Cut at the act and do me a favour and leave!" Hau said annoyed.

Everyone else stood there confused.

"Haha! Still salty you lost against a girl at last year's Christmas party?" Mallow gloated as she got right up in Hau's face.

"PFFT! NO!" Hau yelled back as the two's foreheads clashed.

The two made growling noises at each other and continued pity threats.

"Am I missing something here?" Ash asked to no one really.

Hau moved back as did Mallow.

She swiftly turned to Ash and raised an eyebrow, giving off an innocent look.

"Oh… You see. Me and that moron are family. Cousins. His mother and my dad were siblings." Mallow explained as it cleared up the tension slightly. It was just rivalry inside the family.

"It hurts me knowing I have to be related to you!" Hau grumbled.

Ash sweat dropped knowing that if Mallow was a trial captain, this would not be the last he or Hau would see of her.

"Well. Advice I can give you is that you should started you island trials at Brooklet hill! A girl named Lana runs it and specializes in Water types. I have to get going. I hope for a challenge soon. Come on Mallow." Olivia explained before walking off.

Mallow walked forward to Ash.

"I'll see you soon cutie." She said seductively to him as she placed her finger under his chin and flicked it before giving a small twirl and walking off.

Ash blinked.

"Don't trust her! She is evil!" Hau warned the Kanto native.

"Hau. You are over reacting to it." Lillie told him.

"Well. I guess this is it for now. Like Olivia said, the first trial is out at the Brooklet hill. Good luck. Lillie, you'll find Nebby's home, I'm sure of it!" Kukui said to them as he went back on board the boat and took off as the teens waved good bye for now.

"We should get a room at the pokemon centre." Ash suggested.

Neither Lillie nor Hau had any objections as the Pokemon centre was in clear view from where they were.

* * *

They managed to get a small room with two bedrooms. Ash and Hau would share one with two beds and Lillie got the other.

"I'm going to check out the clothes shop. Either one of you might want to join?" Lillie offered. Neither of the boys offered. "(Sigh) Fine! I'll meet you guys back here at about 1ish alright?" Lillie said before walking off.

"So Ash! Want to come to see if there is a Malasada shop anywhere?" Hau asked.

"Nah. I'll pass. I'm going to explore a bit." Ash said.

"Suit yourself!" Hau said as they both left there room they booked out and went separate ways.

Ash went to the local park as he let out Dartrix and Litten.

"Trrri!"

"Tetin!"

Ash frowned. Sure he had a grass type. According to Hala, with Olivia being a rock type master, a grass flying type and a fire type was not going to cut it.

"Alright! Guys! Today we find a third member!" Ash announced.

The two starter pokemon nodded their heads.

"Rotom!" Ash called as the pokedex flew out of his bag.

" _Yo."_ Rotom responded.

"I need a list of everything good against rock type pokemon that are located on Akala Island." Ash asked.

"… _You have got to be kidding me? You do realise that search will probably take about an hour to complete?"_ Rotom warned.

"We got time to kill." Ash countered.

 _ **SEARCH BEGIN!**_

"You guys can go venture here in the park. Just don't go too far." Ash told his two pokemon.

Dartrix found a sign and began to throw its dart like leafs at it to perfect his aim.

While Litten wandered off to find somewhere to sleep.

Litten found a nice little tree he could sleep under. He curled up into a ball and closed his eyes to try and get some sleep.

That was the plan till he heard some commotion going on.

He looked up to see an Oddish and a Phantump being corned by a Magby, a Bagon and an aggressive looking Eevee.

Just by listening, Litten could tell the latter were trouble.

"Vee!" Eevee shouted at them as he released a shadow ball on the Phantump, injuring it slightly. Eevee and his crew just laughed.

Litten gave a cross look and was about to come out and interrupt until a turn of events happened.

The corner of Eevee's eye, he saw something charging at him. He jumped out of the way before the being came crashing in as it smacked Magby and Bagon away and sprayed dirt on to Oddish and the hurt Phantump.

"Stuf!" the pokemon cried in defence of the two grass types.

Eevee laughed.

Litten recognised this Pokemon. It was a Stufful, a normal fighting type. Litten relaxed knowing it had the type advantage and should win.

Litten decided to go back to sleep until he was awoken again by a loud crash.

He looked up to see Stufful on the ground with Eevee biting into his neck.

That was enough for the cat.

The fire type walked out and called out to the assaulter.

"Lit!"

Eevee turned around as Litten noticed the scar running through its eye.

"Ten! Li!" Litten shouted as he told Eevee to get lost.

Eevee smirked and let go a powerful shadow ball.

The fire cat used ember as his attack busted right through the ghost type move with the fire hitting the Kanto Pokemon.

Eevee got back up and realised that this was a trainer's pokemon. He shouted that this wasn't over, running off with Magby and Bagon.

Litten approached the Stufful who struggled to get back up, who at the time was gaining glares from Oddish and Phantump.

"Ten…" the cat told the bear, saying he knew someone that could fix his injuries.

Stufful didn't trust the Alolan starter pokemon, but he did save him.

"Ful!" Stufful cried out as he followed the cat.

" _This is taking forever!"_ Rotom complained.

"Relax already! Oh? Litten has a pokemon with him." Ash said as Litten came back with Stufful.

"Liteee! Iteee!" Litten meowed at his trainer.

Rotom got down low to examine the pokemon as Ash tried to touch him. As he made contact, Stufful flailed his arms about, hitting both the human and Rotom in a very unfortunate spot…

 _ **SEARCH CANCELLED!**_

" _NO! DAMMIT!"_ Rotom roared at the pink and black pokemon.

"Rotom what is it?" Ash asked his pokedex as he held on to his hand.

" _ **Stufful, the flailing Pokemon. Despite its cute and fluffy appearance, it is an extremely dangerous Pokemon as it is known for flailing its arms when touched at rapid pace and at strengths powerful enough to knock out pro wrestlers.**_

Ash grabbed a potion out of his bag and sprayed the wild Pokemon.

Stufful felt slightly better and looked up at the human.

"Alright. Litten you've got some explaining to do…" Ash asked his Pokemon.

"Litenit! Lit!"

" _He said that he was trying to get some shut eye when an Eevee and a few other pokemon were bullying some other pokemon. Stufful came in and tried to help but got his ass kicked. Cue me and I saved the day, scaring off the Eevee."_ Rotom translated.

"Fful… Stf." Stufful moaned.

" _Fluff ball there said they are local bullies to the homeless abandoned Pokemon in Heahea city. They rob others of their food and supplies. There shelters and so on. He has tried to stand up against them, but despite having type advantage, he lost."_

Ash felt sorry for the poor thing. He knew all about losing when you had the type advantage cuing back to the Kalos league final.

"Well, we might as well help drive them out once and for all. I guess we can help." Ash said to Rotom. "Does he possess any fighting type moves?" Ash asked.

Rotom scanned the Pokemon for a few seconds.

" _Nope. Only real good move is Flail."_

"Well, I have this to sort that issue!" Ash said as he placed a CD in Rotom. Rotom scanned it and shocked Stufful with a little laser.

"There he learnt brick break." Ash told everyone par Dartrix who was still focused on the sign.

Stufful's arm glowed brown as he slammed it into a rock, breaking it apart.

"You have to time your attacks as well. Don't be trigger happy. Think before you attack." Ash lectured the wild Pokemon without really knowing it. "When I say now, use an attack."

Stufful and Litten faced each other as they started to circle around each other.

"Now!" Ash called out.

Stufful launched forward and smashed his leg into the ground. Litten dodge however.

"Scratch Litten!" Ash commanded. "Stufful, use brick break to block him!"

Litten released his claws as he crashed into the glowing brown arm of Stufful. Seeming Litten was in close…

"Now!"

Stufful used Flail while Litten was close and sent him flying into Dartrix. Dartrix hastily, kicked Litten off to clean itself. Ash caught the agitated cat as Stufful looked pleased with himself.

* * *

Lillie appeared walked out of the clothing shop she was in. She didn't even spend anything in the end.

She couldn't think of herself wearing anything else other than these clothes…

Anything else just brings back pain…

Nebby broke her out of her thoughts as he rolled around in her bag.

She had to admit, she didn't really like Mallow. She could tell by the way she acted that she liked Ash. Lillie thought back to what her mother had told her about love...

Lillie sighed.

The pair heard a familiar bird squawk angrily which turned out to be Ash's Dartrix as he, Litten, Dartrix and an unknown pink pokemon were nearby.

"Ash!" Lillie called out, waving to the Kanto native.

Ash heard this and waved back. Lillie crossed over and saw the Pokemon, which she recognized being closer.

"Ash? Where did you get this Stufful from?" Lillie asked.

Ash explained the story to the girl as she nodded her head.

"Oh. It wants to help out to the other Pokemon but always ends up causing more havoc than good…" Lillie said as Stufful nodded.

"Stufful? Can you take us to where the Eevee hangs out? Me, Litten and Dartrix will be behind you incase you need back-up!" Ash told the bear as he gave a determined look.

"Stuf!" Stufful responded as he raced off towards the old abandoned park with Ash and Lillie following him.

Walking out of the Malasada shop was Hau and a fat little Pichu.

"Ah! That hit the spot!" Hau announced.

"Pi…ch…" Pichu blurted out as he struggled to walk.

"Oh Pichu. One too many malasada's for you huh?" Hau laughed as Pichu still managed to give him a little shock. "AH! I was joking alright…"

Hau then noticed in the distance Ash and Lillie run off into an alleyway.

"Huh?" he said out loud. "Come on Pichu!" the Melemele native shouted as he ran off. Pichu struggled to move.

"Ugh! Fine I'll carry you!" Hau grumbled as he picked up the electric mouse.

* * *

Bagon let loose a dragon rage attack on the homeless and weak pokemon shelter inside there card board homes, driving them out so Magby could burn them to the ground.

Eevee laughed at his crews work as Pokemon cowered in fear.

The fires weren't too bad, nothing that couldn't be handled later on.

"Tuff!" a voice that irritated Eevee called out.

Eevee turned around with a glare as Stufful stood with a confident look with Ash and Lillie behind him. Eevee growled as his henchman ran towards Stufful.

However, Dartrix took them both out with his razor sharp dart like leafs.

Eevee rushed towards the flail pokemon as he waited patiently.

As Eevee jumped, Stufful dodged and waited for him to land. Once he did, Stufful slammed a brick break into Eevee's back.

The normal type cried in pain which echoed in the park as Pokemon that hid away in fear from before emerged out and watched in awe due to someone standing up against Eevee. And out of all the mons, it was Stufful.

Eevee dug underground using dig.

"Stufful keep calm and wait!" Ash commanded as Stufful nodded his head.

However, Eevee used double team as multiple copies of itself busted out of the ground.

"Stufful! Spin around and use Flail to smack away the copies!" Ash yelled.

Stufful got on its two back legs and rapidly spun around, destroying all the copies with its flailing arms and even hit the real Eevee as Stufful sent him flying into a garbage pile.

Eevee emerged out furious.

"Uff!" Stufful cried out to the abandoned park pokemon, telling them they no longer had to live in fear if they all worked together.

Eevee grunted and gave a concerned look as all the Pokemon he had tormented for years were starting to stand up and fight.

Even with little attacks, Pokemon fired beams, rays, bubbles at the evolution Pokemon. Litten joined in but Ash restricted Dartrix as he would probably hurt it a little too much.

The Flabebe used fairy wind in the attack, Plusle used thundershock, Skitty used disarming voice, and the Oddish from the park used acid as Phantump used leech seed. Many other Pokemon used moves as a cloud of smoke formed around Eevee.

Stufful gave the command to stop and let the smoke clear.

Though battered and bruised, Eevee was still standing but barely.

"Jeez, this is one sturdy Eevee…" Ash commented.

Eevee growled furiously as foam spilled out of his mouth as he dashed at Stufful

Stufful prepared to finish Eevee off once and for all until…

Eevee was hit by a Pokeball and was captured…

"Woo! Pichu we got an Eevee!" a male yelled excitedly that Ash and Lillie knew too well.

Hau of all people, just caught the Eevee.

"Pi!" the fat little mouse cried in happiness.

The Pokemon of the abandoned park rejoiced that Eevee's reign of terror was over. Dartrix stood of Bagon and Magby and told them if he ever heard about them again, he'll make sure his darts actually cuts right through next time.

"HAU!" Lillie scowled.

"What? Wild Eevee! Did you know Eevee can evolve into like, a billion different Pokemon?" Hau said, pushing Lillie's buttons.

"Lillie just stop. Honestly, I think Hau is the perfect person to fix that Eevee. An aggressive little bastard and a careless happy going human? Match made in heaven" Ash told the girl as she groaned.

"Stuf!" Stufful cried at Ash's feet as Rotom appeared.

" _He wants to join you Ash."_ Rotom told the human. _"But wants to battle to prove it!"_

Ash looked at Stufful and nodded as Litten stood by him.

"Litten scratch!"

Litten let loose his claws and scratch away at Stufful, who deflected the attack with flail, timing his moves.

"Ember!"

The fire type shot the embers at Stufful hitting him in the face, weakening him badly.

" _Stufful's ability Fluffy allows its physical moves to be doubled in power but takes 4 times worse damage to fire attacks!"_ Rotom explained.

Ash pulled out a Pokeball and threw it at Stufful

After a few silent seconds, the ball clicked, signalling at the capture.

Ash grinned as did Litten.

He let Stufful loose as the bear gave a happy look that he joined the human.

"Alright! Stufful, I do want to warn you Eevee is with us, but he will be sorted out by either his trainer or me." Ash told the bear who nodded as the park Pokemon cheered that the bear had set them free.

"Sweet! We both got new Pokemon! I got to try an Akala Island Malasada and Nebby hasn't escaped his bag in like ages!" Hau announced as Nebby flew from behind him.

"Pew?" he said as Hau jumped from the fright. They all laughed at the misfortune of the boy.

However, unknown to any of them, a Pokemon was watching them invisible to everyone else. It was a very feminine Pokemon. Her body was inside a cone like structure which was pink with two wings in the back. Her body was small and black with two pink bands wrapped around her wrists. She had curly pink like hair with a pink cone on her head.

She chuckled at the events of today. The Pokemon that she rescued when their parents didn't want them were growing up. She had always guarded them without them knowing.

And Tapu Koko was right. The boy was interesting.

The invisible Pokemon flew off back to her ruins as the teens and there new Pokemon called it a day and went to the Pokemon centre for a good long rest.

* * *

 _Author's note: Here we are chapter 9 and we are on Akala with a few new captures in Stufful and his rival Eevee._

 _So the Switch happened. It looks so good._

 _Stars didn't get announced and in my opinion, it's good that it didn't. SM only been out two months and is still selling. But it will come eventually whether it is on the switch or not._ _I do hope the whole hold back of 20 Pokemon is true. I'd love that._

 _Now when it comes to a chapter with mainly Pokemon talking, would you prefer it in just Pokemon talk so EX Lit! Stuf! ect. Or have it in italic and in English? **I'll leave a poll up for next time.**_

 _When it comes to captures or evolution, I'll update the teams on my profile a chapter after, so there is no spoilers for a little while._

 _I have also decided to give the chapters titles at the start on the top of the page because why not lol._

 _Just going over the reviews from the last chapter, I thing or two popped up lol._

 _First when it came to the Pokemon. I will admit, like most, I dropped Black and White in the Anime (Loved the games tho) so it's probably my least experienced region. So when it came to Scraggy and Axew, I honestly didn't know that. So I will fix it up later in a few chapter. ^.^_

 _And a did I go lightly on the traitors. Yes I did. Plot reasons. Don't worry, I have something planned. And they will regret ever betraying Ash._

 _I think a goal for me for this month would be to hopefully get this story to 300 favs by the end of January and yeah._

 _So as always review, suggest or PM me! Spectre out!_


	10. SM Chapter 10

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 10- Control Issues.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

 _Lillie was trying to get to sleep in her giant bed. She cuddled up close to her stuffed doll designed as a Lilligant._

 _It was raining heavily as the thunder boomed out of the sky._

 _She was scared to death as she clutched on to her doll._

" _Lillie? Are still awake?" a male called out._

 _Lillie looked up to see her dad standing in the doorframe. He was in his usual attire of a lab jacket as he was always working._

" _Daddy… I'm scared…" Lillie muttered as she held on to her doll._

 _Her father signalled Lillie to move over as he laid down next to her. He pressed a button on a remote he had._

 _The roof in her room turned into a celestial sky with stars, planets, the moon and much more._

 _Lillie scared look turned into a look of happiness as all the colours of the image illuminated the room._

" _Not scared anymore?" Lillie's father laughed._

 _Lillie shook her head to signal no._

" _See that? That lime-green cloud? That is what we call a nebula." Lillie's father explained._

" _It's pretty!" Lillie whispered as her father laughed again._

" _You know what? We had someone report they saw a Pokemon that looked like a nebula." Lillie's father told the young girl._

 _Another blast of thunder roared as Lillie screamed a little as she grabbed her father._

" _There, there Lillie. It's not going to hurt you. Oh look!" her father assured as he pointed up to the projection._

 _Lillie watched the image was a meteor shower zoomed across._

" _Guess what? You know how Gladion and Ken are always trying to scare you about aliens and how they are going to take you away in your sleep?" her father asked._

 _Lillie nodded her head._

" _There might be something out there. But I will always be here to protect you from the big bad scary aliens!" her father explained before tickling the girl as she laughed, rolling on to her side laughing._

 _But when she rolled back to see her father, he was gone and so was the night projection of her roof._

 _She got up and looked around a little._

" _F-father?" she questioned out loud._

" _B-but Madame President! PLEASE! NO! NO! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGA-"_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _A sharp scream could be heard as a loud thud echoed down to Lillie's room as her door was slightly open._

 _Lillie covered her ears and closed her eyes as she crawled under her bedsheets._

" _You are right…" a female spoke as she lowered the gun. "It won't happen again..."_

 _The women turned to the bystander._

" _Clean this ugly mess up before it corrupts my beautiful baby girl. Now or you're next." A women demanded. "I will not allow her gorgeous heart to become ugly like everyone else!"_

" _Y-y-yes Madame President…"_

 _Someone was coming to Lillie's as she could hear the sound of a pair of high heels coming in her direction._

 _The door opened slightly as Lillie's eyes opened wide as she clutched on to the sheets as a tear or two flowed down her face._

* * *

Lillie thrusted upwards, drenched in sweat as she gave a little yelp off.

She wiped the sweat off and panted.

Another nightmare…

It was raining outside, which was rare in Alola.

Nebby was completely out as he was asleep in the bag and the egg was surrounded with pillows to ensure it wouldn't tip over.

The room they were staying in had a kitchen, a bathroom and two bedrooms.

She got up and turned on the light to head to kitchen to get a drink of water.

She noticed Ash's and Hau's door was open. Hau was all over the place on his bed with the sheets completely messed up with Pichu snoring on a pillow next to his head.

If that had of been her a year ago, she would have been in deep trouble for messing up her bed so badly.

Ash was facing the wall and gave off soft breathing.

She made her way to the kitchen and got a drink.

Lillie took a sip of the water and sighed.

The time was some ridiculous hour in the morning and after her little nightmare, she probably wasn't getting to sleep anytime soon.

Returning to her room, she pulled out her laptop and search Ash's name. Reports of him being missing or dead were the first to pop up, but that was not what Lillie was after.

After scrolling through a few pages, Lillie found what she was looking for.

Ash's league history.

Clicking on it, she could see the teams he had used in the past from Kanto to Kalos in there retrospective leagues. All his opponents teams as well and pretty much anyone else's team from the past as well.

Ash had an impressive amount of Pokemon. Charizard, Sceptile, Heracross, Krookodile, Infernape, Greninja and many, many more…

But he had lost to some big names as well…

Tobias of Sinnoh, when he used a Darkrai and a Latios.

Cameron in Unova, who made the semi's after losing to a trainer using only Eeveelutions.

And Alain of Kalos with two pseudo legendaries and a mega Charizard X.

She continued to research about Ash for another hour until trying to force herself to return to the land of slumber. She closed her eyes and snuggled down into her bed.

It was going to be a long night…

A clap of thunder boomed in the sky as her eyes opened instantly.

Sure, Lillie was afraid of thunder anymore, but it came at a surprise.

Looking down into her bag, she carefully made her way around Nebby and pulled out the same Lilligant doll that was in her dream and she clutched on to it as she listen to the rain hit the roof.

* * *

" _Day 4 or… 5, one other the other. We are still on the move as we have no clue might be out here. We still have no way of being able to contact the government. Knowing my hot-headed father, he is going to re-start a war with the wrong enemy. We don't know what attacked us but we know for sure that it was not the Orrean terrorists."_ Jack North said to a recorder as it recorded the message.

"Never in my entire life have a seen a Pokemon like that before…" Duncan said out loud as the group of survivors marched on in the scorching heat of the desert.

"I'm telling you man! I've said it over and over, that thing was not a pokemon!" Tom snapped slightly.

"Then what was it Einstein? Huh?" Duncan taunted. "And what exactly was it after?"

"When Colonel Denton wanted to see me, I got trapped in the conference room for a while until I smashed the window to get out. It seemed like it was hacking our system…" Jack explained as the group followed him, Duncan and Tom.

"What the hell does UB-06: Growth mean?" Jack said, stopping and turning around to shout the question.

It was an eerie awkward silence as Jack handed around the image he took for the monster.

"I think that's what it's called. UB-06: Growth, yeah. It snapped at the screen and if you take a closer look at the picture, you can see like a polygon model that sort of looks like it." Jack said, getting the solider with the image to zoom in and pointing at the picture.

"Guys. What if it's not over?" a solider asked. "What if there is more? Like others like it?"

"Then the government has a lot of explaining to do. My father has a lot of explaining to do!" Jack announced, hissing towards the end.

One solider took the phone and looked at it.

"It all most looks like a girl…" he said.

"This is going to sound insane but before Golduck used flash on it to let me escape, it almost seemed like it was giggling. Li-like a teen girls giggle." Duncan explained, stuttering his words and repeating them. "It was touching my face as softly as it could to do god knows what!"

"Look. As much as I'm going to rip apart my dad, we need to get this info to the Kalos government before we start a war." Jack explained.

"First we need to find shelter, food and water. What we have left isn't going to cut it." Tom shouted.

"(Sigh) Right, right. Food and Water is priority. Let's go." Jack said.

"Golduck can provide water for the time being. But once he starts to get weak…" the solider with the Golduck explained.

Jack nodded as they marched on.

* * *

Ash rubbed his eyes as he slowly woke up.

He saw Rotom asleep in the pokedex but on the screen it displayed the time.

5:45 AM

Ash groaned as he slammed his head on his pillow. He looked over and saw that Hau was sound asleep.

He had to go to the toilet.

It was urgent so he rushed to the loo and did business.

Passing by at first he didn't notice Lillie on the couch.

He walked out of the bathroom and this time, saw the blonde.

"Lillie?" he asked.

The girl turned around and awkwardly smiled, she had a blanket wrapped around herself.

"O-oh! Uh, morning?"

"Lillie, it is like quarter to six in the morning… What are you doing up?" Ash asked rubbing his eyes.

"Oh! Ummm, just watching some TV!" she lied.

"Lillie. The TV is off." Ash pointed out.

Lillie lowered her head before looking back at him.

"You'll laugh… It's kind of stupid." she said softly.

"I'm not Hau alright. I promise, I won't laugh." He assured as he sat down next to her.

Lillie just sighed.

"I had a nightmare. Again…" she muttered as Ash raised an eyebrow. "This is the first time, I've stayed away from Kukui's place since I left home to help Nebby. I'm just a little nervous."

"Lillie, what do you mean by again?" Ash asked, fully awake but tired.

Lillie sighed.

"I will admit, I'm not the bravest of souls. As a kid, you name it, I'll be scared of it… Bug type pokemon, thunder, clowns, the dark… Oh my god this so embarrassing!" she whined, looking away from Ash, not wanting him to see her eyes water up.

"Hey! Listen. I'm still scared of clowns!" Ash lied. He lied to help her calm down so she wouldn't make herself sick from overworking herself.

Lillie turned around to him.

"(Sniff) Y-y-you are?" she asked.

Ash nodded. He did feel guilty about lying but he didn't want to clean up vomit later…

He then noticed the Lilligant doll.

"Hey? This yours?" he asked, grabbing the doll. "Huh, ironic. Lillie. Lilligant? Ha-ha." Ash joked, seeing the comparison of the two names.

"My mother made it for my 4th birthday… Lilligant is her favourite pokemon. Hence why she and my father named me Lillie." The blonde confessed.

Ash tucked it in the blanket she was wrapped in.

Lillie's eyes began to feel heavy as she dosed off again. Her head landed on Ash's shoulder.

Cliché

" _Shit…"_ Ash cured in his mind.

Ash sighed and gave in to his fate.

He pulled some of the loose blanket on to himself and closed his eyes as well.

"Daddy… Don't go…" Lillie muttered.

Ash looked back at her and shrugged off what she had just said.

* * *

 _(A few hours later.)_

Hau woke up and didn't bother to have a shower, he just wanted to explore the city. Hell, he didn't even notice Ash was gone.

He opened the door and then saw his two companions.

His mouth opened slightly.

The Melemele native walked around and saw the sight and laughed a little, trying his best to contain it.

As when she fell asleep, Lillie's head was still placed on Ash's shoulder as his head rested on hers.

Pichu giggled as Hau came up with an evil plan.

"Hey Pichu? Go get Rotom will yah?" Hau said as he scavenged through a few draws.

The small electric type came back with the pokedex as he gasped at the sight.

" _Oh! This is too good!"_ Rotom said as he flew around them, taking pictures.

Hau found a marker and wrote on their faces, stuff like monobrows, a third eye, Hau was here, Hau is the best trainer ect. Moles, a mustache on Lillie, and a scar like what you would draw on a kid pretending to be a pirate.

"Hmm, not my best work. But it will do!" Hau said as Rotom took a few snaps. "Say Rotom? What go out for breakfast?" Hau offered.

" _Nah, I'm gunna get more sleep."_

"Suit yourself. Come on Pichu." Hau said, fleeing the scene with his mouse running up on to his shoulder.

* * *

Hau left the Pokecenter and left to grab something to eat.

"So, with Eevee added, we have plenty of options when it comes to an evolution." Hau said to Pichu, showing some knowledge.

Being Hau, he ended up raiding the local malasada shop of all the malasada's. He and Pichu came out fuller than a Snorlax.

"Ugh! Dexio you are hopeless with directions!" a girl yelled.

"I see you're not doing much to help Sina!" the boy answered back.

Hau turned around to see the two adults arguing, both with foreign accents.

The boy or as the girl called him Dexio, had a yellow shirt with a silhouette of an Alolan Exeggutor on it. He wore blue jeans that were cut all over the place and regular shoes to go with them. He had a beige fedora on top of his ear length brown hair. He had blue lensed sun glasses covering his eyes. In his hands was a phone.

The girl or as Dexio called her Sina, had a white tank top on to go with her high cut short jeans. She wore pink toeless flat shoes. She had light brown skin with curly purple hair. Like Dexio, her eyes were covered with a pair of large black sun glasses.

Dexio looked up and saw Hau.

"Hey kid? You know where Konikoni city is? Stupid tracker on my phone may have gotten us lost haha." Dexio laughed.

Hau frowned.

"No sorry. I'm not from around these pa-"Hau started only to be interrupted by a voice he hated.

"It's not to far from here, just go down and you'll have to go through Diglett's tunnel." Mallow said, butting in as Hau's jaw dropped.

"Ah! Thank you. Gimme that!" Sina thanked Mallow before swiping the tracker off Dexio. "So we don't get lost again…" she growled slightly before the duo walked off.

"Why are you still here!? Don't you have like farm work to do or something?!" Hau complained as the girl rolled her eyes.

"Day off. Now, where is that hot friend of yours with the accent?" she asked Hau with an eager grin.

"What?" Hau questioned as Mallow slapped her head due to her cousins sheer stupidity

She looked to the left and saw some boys her age. She grinned at Hau.

"You know what? Forget it!" Mallow said, bending slightly over to point in Hau's face with her ass in the air and on display. "It is obviously too complicated for your small brain!" Mallow taunted.

In the corner of her eye, she could see the males looking and making 'positive' comments about the show.

Hau growled and caught on with where she was going with this.

"Really? You are still doing things like this? Wait!" Hau asked until he realised what Mallow meant before about Ash. "Grr! I'm not going to let you get your hands on my idol!" Hau threatened.

"Or what? Hmm. What you going to do cuz?" Mallow asked smartly.

"You're a Pokemon trainer! I challenge you! Right here, right now CUZ!" Hau yelled back.

Mallow did a little twirl.

"Fine. Go Steenee!" Mallow announced as the grass type appeared and did a twirl like her trainer did. It had a white head with large pink eyes. On top of Steenee's head was two leafs acting like hair. Her main body and torso was purple until it reached her white waist and her two pointy purple legs.

"Stee!" she cried happily.

"PICHU! Make her burn in the deepest pit in the distortion world!" Hau commanded as Pichu jumped down and growled.

"Attract." Mallow said calmly as Steenee danced around seductively as Pichu's eyes turned into hearts.

Hau's jaw dropped.

"Energy ball!"

Steenee giggled as she created the ball of grass energy and shot it at Pichu. The blast flung him back as it knocked him out but with a smile still on his face.

"Oh crap…" Hau muttered.

"So cousin? Give in or do you want keep going?" Mallow asked with a smirk as Hau returned Pichu.

"Erg, Popplio is no good here. I haven't had time to train or even interact with him yet, but Eevee go!" Hau cried as Eevee appeared.

But as soon as he did, he tried to run off.

Hau returned him and resent him back out to the field.

Again, he tried to run off.

The process continued for a little.

Eevee turned around and hissed at his trainer.

"Oi! You like fighting don't you? We have a battle and I need you to win it!" Hau explained. Eevee turned around and finally saw Steenee dancing around.

Eevee grinned.

"Eevee use-"Hau commanded but before he could, Eevee dashed forward aggressive, using double team in the process. All the copies turned into shadow ball which hit one at a time from all angles.

"Hey! Eevee! I didn't sa-"

Eevee dug underground and reappeared, ramming his head into Steenee's gut as she cried in pain.

"Neest!"

Steenee landed on her back as Eevee towered over her with a sadistic grin.

"STEN! STEN!" Steenee cried out.

"Hau! Control your god damn Pokemon!" Mallow scowled.

"EEVEE!" Hau growled as Eevee bit into Steenee's neck using bite.

Mallow gasped as she rushed forward, but Eevee let loose a shadow ball and fired it at Mallow, luckily she got out of the way in time.

"Mallow!" Hau yelled out as Eevee continued to bite into Steenee.

Hau pulled out Eevee's Pokeball but the Kanto Pokemon saw this and fired a shadow ball at him, this time actually hitting him and blasting the pokeball away.

"Argh…" Hau moaned as he clutched on to his hand.

"Stee…!" Steenee continued on as Eevee bit harder.

"Popplio! Go!" Hau shouted, throwing the ball with his other hand.

Popplio appeared and landed gracefully and saw the Eevee attack the Steenee.

"Pop?" Popplio asked her trainer.

"He belongs to us but he won't listen! Use disarming voice!" Hau said as Popplio let out the wave of sound.

The fairy attack hit but got Steenee as well as she finally fainted, but from the bite marks, blood was flowing out.

Eevee redirected his attention to Popplio and let loose a wave of shadow balls.

"Use aqua jet to dodge them all!"

Popplio covered herself in water and used the attack to avoid the ghost type attack.

"Crash in!"

Popplio shot down hard on Eevee as the evolution pokemon endured the attack.

"Popplio! Keep going!" Hau commanded as he saw Mallow go next to her severely injured Pokemon.

Eevee glanced over to her and smirk.

He wriggled his way out of the aqua jet and fired a large shadow ball at the two girls.

Mallow screamed closed her eyes as Hau grunted in fear.

Popplio acted fast enough and used aqua jet to out speed the shadow ball, got in front of the duo and used disarming voice to hold it off. She was doing well at first but realized Eevee continued to add shadow balls on to the pre-existing one, making it even larger.

"Popplio! Hang in!" Hau yelled.

Popplio raised her voice even louder as she started to glow.

Hau and Mallow gasped as Eevee took a step back.

Popplio began to change shape and grow larger.

Her voice became even louder than before as the shadow ball broke apart into purple dust as Popplio finished glowing.

She had grown larger as her body was now a light sky blue. The frill she once had around her neck was now around her body as two more grew as well. Her old ears now had two spheres on top of them with the top sphere being white. She had large black eyes with pink pupils.

"Brio!" she cried in defense.

"Popplio! You evolved into a Brionne!" Hau said excitedly as his starter had just evolved

Eevee back off a little.

Brionne used aqua jet, but compared to before, it was faster and stronger.

Before Eevee could react, Brionne slammed herself into the normal types gut as the pair went upwards.

She flicked him up a little higher and used aqua jet to jolt her up as she used a powerful disarming voice to send Eevee back down on to the ground at a blistering pace.

The normal type slammed into the ground as he made a little crater, completely knocked out.

Brionne carried herself down on a bubble she made before doing a little bow.

Hau quickly got to Eevee's pokeball and returned him.

"Brionne!" Hau shouted, hugging his water type.

"Rion!" the pop star Pokemon said happily.

Hau looked up at his cousin and her Pokemon.

"There, there. Help will be here soon…" Mallow said to her injured Pokemon.

Awkwardly, Hau approached her.

"So…" he muttered.

"What?" she snapped.

"Uh… Why don't I help take Steenee back to the Pokecenter?" Hau offered, feeling bad for what Eevee did.

Despite their relationship with one another, Mallow didn't want to return her to her pokeball and she couldn't carry her.

"Fine!" Mallow grumbled as he picked up Steenee. The duo headed for the Pokecenter.

"A good rest and a few days of relaxation and she should be fine." Nurse joy told the two green haired trainers.

Mallow sighed in relief.

Hau groaned in relief knowing he can now leave the person he hated most in the world.

He collected Pichu and his crazy Eevee and returned to his place where he found both Ash and Lillie awake with the markings still on their faces.

Lillie looked like she was going to burst.

Ash on the other hand looked as if he was trying not to laugh.

"Uh… Morning?"

* * *

 _Author's Note: So just a quickie here. Not a lot other than development and an evolution in Popplio becoming a Brionne._

 _We see some of Lillie's past._

 _We see Jack and the remaining members of the army base as they battle out with the conditions._

 _And Eevee is a psychotic little asshole that is not happy about being caught!_

 _When I set a goal of 300 follows, I think at the time I was on 290. We on 314 now and I can't thank enough of you guys! So january goals... 250 favs and 350 follows is an ok amount to set as a goal :)_

 _Oh and that poll I'm going to take it down XD It is one sided to the max. So when the chapter is heavily Pokemon speaking, italic English will be them!_

 _So as always review, suggest or PM me. Spectre out!_


	11. SM Chapter 11

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 11 - Party goers**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

 **READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

* * *

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Alright! The opportunity was too good!" Hau explained to the fuming blonde as Hau's new Brionne washed the marker carefully off her face.

Ash went and deleted the photos that Rotom took despite Rotom trying to back them up to a separate server.

"Oh by the way Ash. Word of warning, you remember my cousin Mallow? She is here so I suggest just lay low…" Hau confessed.

"Why is she here?" Lillie asked. "And how do you know?"

Hau looked away nervously.

"Yeah… About that. We kind of got into a fight. Her Steenee blew back Pichu and with Popplio being weak to grass, I brought out Eevee underestimating it and it went berserk on Steenee." Hau explained to the others.

"Why didn't you just return it?" Ash asked.

"Smarter and quicker than what I thought. Used shadow ball on my hand and knocked the ball away." Hau admitted, showing his bandaged hand to the Lillie and Ash. "Popplio steps in and evolves to Brionne and finishes Eevee off. However, Steenee was in a critical condition and I despite my hatred to her, I couldn't just leave her."

"Yeah you couldn't!" a new voice called out as Hau stiffened up.

Mallow was standing in the doorway with a look of hatred aimed at Hau.

"Mallow. How is Steenee?" Ash asked with concern, despite having no idea on what Steenee was.

Mallow's attitude changed as soon as she heard Ash's voice.

"Oh she'll be fine! Nurse Joy just said give her a few days rest! However, that moron over there isn't off the hook just yet." Mallow explained sweetly.

Hau groaned as he walked to his room that he was staying in.

Mallow gave Hau a sassy middle finger before turning back to Ash.

"Say? There is going to a massive festival at the Hano Grand Resort tomorrow? Care to come along and you know, have a good time?" Mallow asked Ash specifically, ignoring Lillie's existence.

Hau came running out of his room.

"You can't be serious?! You have to like reserve a place there like a whole year advance!?" Hau shouted.

"Oh, do we? (Sigh) and we should probably get a move on to our next trial." Ash added on as Mallow giggled.

"You mean Lana? She'll be there tomorrow as well. We have been planning this for well over a good year and a half now! We got a place reserved and all about 11 months ago." Mallow explained.

"So that's why you're here?" Hau asked.

Mallow nodded.

"We still can't get a room there!"

"Um… I think I can fix that…" Lillie mumbled.

Everyone turned to her.

"You see. I remember the professor mentioning that he and his wife have a reserved room at Hano Grand Resort for whenever they need a break from all their work. I could ask if it's alright if we use it just for a night or two." Lillie confessed.

"There we go! I'll see you tomorrow hot-stuff!" Mallow chirped at Ash just before leaving. "I can take you there if you want. You know so you don't get lost and all!"

Ash shrugged his shoulders. He had caught on easily that Mallow was flirting with him. He didn't really care at this point and just wanted to get on with it. But pretty much since he has been in Alola, it's been all action packed.

Surely a day or two rest wouldn't hurt.

"Uhh, fine I guess." Ash muttered.

"And if your friend… uh Lilah?" Mallow started only to forget Lillie's name.

"It's Lillie." The blonde said sternly as she phoned Kukui.

"If Leah over there can't get a room, you could always come and share my one!" Mallow offered to the Kanto native.

Ash blushed. Sure, as much as he could tell Mallow was just trying to flirt with him, he couldn't deny that she was kind of hot.

"Um."

"That won't be necessary. Kukui is willing to let us use his place for the two nights." Lillie said as she got off the phone, with a sound of relief in her tone.

Mallow grunted quietly, not pleased that her plan had been spoiled.

* * *

Mallow waited in the lobby of the Pokecenter and waited for the three to back up there stuff.

Her patience paid off as Ash was the first to appear.

"Oh! You are going to love it tomorrow! Trust me! It's going to be so much-"

Then Lillie and Hau appeared.

"..Fun." Mallow finished with a grunt.

The Akala native picked up her injured Pokemon and thanked Nurse Joy before leading others outside and towards the east side of Heahea city.

It was an awkward walk as no one was talking.

Hau hated her with a passion and Lillie disproved her methods of gaining attraction. Ash didn't really want to say anything as he knew it would end up with Mallow flirting with him again.

However something caught his attention.

Looking off into the far distance was an unsettling island. It had some odd look to it, something that Ash couldn't put into words.

"Hey Mallow?" Ask asked.

"What is it cutie?" she said happily as Lillie rolled her eyes and Hau felt like he was going to puke.

"What is that island over there?" he asked as Mallow stopped dead in her tracks with Ash crashing in to her by mistake. Hau and Lillie also gave off a nervous look.

Ash picked up the looks on their faces.

"Ok. What have I done wrong now?"

Mallow turned around, literally shaking.

"Y-you do-don't know what that island is?" she said with a scared tone.

Ash raised an eyebrow.

"That is Ka'ōpkou Island. Or more known as the forbidden island." Mallow explained, regaining her confidence.

And Ash could tell this was not Mallow flirting around as the damsel in distress. He could also see the fear on Hau's and Lillie's faces.

"75 years ago, the island was like the rest of Alola. It wasn't till the second grand war that it became unlivable… The Almia army had managed to sneak on to the island and had plans to strike Akala Island." Mallow started as they continued to walk as they got a clearer look at the island in the distance.

"Then all hell broke loose. Legend has it they came under attack by a monster… Said monster was destroying everything they had and was killing everything in its path. They used every weapon they had available. They reached the limited as allies of the Alola region learnt of their whereabouts. An atomic bomb was used on the island, killing everything and making it unlivable. The Kahuna's passed by a law that it is forbidden to enter the Island without permission." Mallow continued the story. "75 years on and still no one knows what was on that Island that day. But the attack is considered that darkest day in Alola history with a total of 7000 people and countless Pokemon killed."

Ash kept focus on the distant island. He could see it was rather barren with a large mountain on it.

After walking for a further 10 minutes, they came across a large 60 story building facing towards the beach. Behind it, you could see a water park and a golf course.

"Woah! It's huge!" Hau exclaimed.

Even Ash had never seen anything like this before.

Lillie sighed as Mallow giggled at the males reactions.

"See Hau? You should really have spent less time on Melemele and explored a little!" Mallow announced.

The four of them went inside and saw the massive foyer.

Mallow looked around and eventually found what she was looking for.

She ran over to a blue haired girl that was sitting down on one of the couches. She had a fair skin colour and freckles on the sides of her cheeks. She wore a white singlet with baggy blue pants.

"Hey Lana!" Mallow cried out.

The girl smiled.

"Oh Mallow! What was taking you so long?" the girl identified as Lana asked.

Mallow just sweat dropped.

"Uh… I'll tell you later. Hey come meet this hot guy I met! Oh and my stupid cousin and his friend." Mallow said to the blue haired girl.

"A new one already?" Lana asked as Mallow skipped away to Ash and Co with Lana following.

"Everyone! Meet Lana! Also known as the Brooklet Hill trial captain!" Mallow explained, introducing the girl who waved.

"Hi. Nice to meet you, my name is Lana." She said whilst smiling.

"Ash."

"I'm Lillie."

"And the name is H-"Hau started only to be pushed away by Mallow rather hard on to the ground.

"And that's about it!" Mallow said. In the corner of her eye, she say Hau getting back up. So for pure entertainment for herself, she placed her foot on his back and stood on him, despite his protests.

Everyone sweat dropped at the cousin's rivalry.

"So you guys are trial goers huh?" Lana asked.

Lillie shook her head.

"Not me. But Ash and… Hau are." Lillie explained hesitating on saying Hau's name as he proceeded to hit Mallow in the leg, forcing her to gasp in pain and shock due to the hit.

Lana turned her focus to Ash.

"Oh Ash. So you're planning to tackle my trial next huh? Hehe, best be prepared! Its water based as I am a water type expert. I'm such an expert in the type, I managed to fish up the legendary Pokemon Kyogre!" Lana said proudly.

Ash didn't believe the girl, seeming he had encountered Kyogre before and it was only rarely ever seen in the Hoenn region

Hau however.

"No… Way!" Hau asked, grunting at the same time. He hit his cousin behind her knee and managed to free himself.

Meanwhile, Lillie had went and organised the room and came back with a two keys.

"So I got the room sussed. Floor 53, room 22B. Only issue is that there is three of us and only two keys." Lillie explained flashing the keys to the males. "I'm having one, you two can sort between yourself who can have the other."

The girl walked to the elevator and went up.

"What's with her?" Lana asked.

"Don't get me start…" Hau muttered, gaining a punch in the arm from Ash.

"Anywho, we have got to go do girl things. You know? Things you and that Neanderthal wouldn't understand!" Mallow said to Ash's face, referring to Hau at the end. "I'll see you around cutie!"

The two males watched the trial captains walk away into a separate elevator.

"Do you think she'll ever stop calling me 'cutie'?" Ash asked Hau.

"Doubt it. Come on! Let's go check out the professor's room!" Hau exclaimed.

* * *

They finally ended up in the elevator and headed straight up. Going up, the side of the elevator was see through as Ash and Hau could see all of Heahea city…

And Ka'ōpkou Island…

It took about a minute to get up and they had finally reached their floor. They both searched for room 22B and Ash eventually found it and called out to Hau.

"Hau! I found it!"

Hau responded with a faint I'll be there soon!

Ash entered and saw there stunning room. It had a 5 star kitchen if they chose to cook something, a giant flat screen with a fire place under it (Why you would need one in Alola confused him), a giant leather lounge suite with the nearest wall being made of solid glass facing out on to the water park of the resort.

Ash was blown back.

He then saw Lillie and Nebby.

Nebby was playing in the cushions, rolling around in them and jumping on to them.

While despite only leaving 5 minutes before them, Lillie had already changed out of her usual dress.

She was in a white loose shirt with blue denim cut shorts. Her hair was tied into a pony tail and she was a pair of sunglasses resting on her head.

She was filing away at her finger nails.

Ash stood there stunned a little.

He really liked her hair like that, with it not being all over the place.

"Wow." Was all he said.

Lillie turned to him with a little jump.

"Oh. It's just you Ash. Wow what?" Lillie asked.

"Uh… Wow, this room is amazing!" Ash lied to not make himself out to be a creep.

"Yes, it is rather nice now isn't it? Where is the noise?"

"He said he was com-"

"WOAH! This place is epic!" Hau yelled as he rushed in the doorway.

"Pichu!" Pichu cried.

"Right on cue…" Ash said, sweat dropping.

Somehow, Hau had already changed. He was in a pair of swim trunks and a dark green singlet with a pair of sun glasses covering his eyes already.

Pichu had the same pair of sunglasses on him with a bandana on his head.

"How do you… You know what? Never mind…" Ash muttered as the Melemele native got settled, jumping into the couch.

They both looked at Ash now.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to get changed?" Lillie asked. "If we are relaxing for a few days, you might as well change into something less work like?"

"Yeah about that…" Ash said sheepishly. "These are the only clothes I have. Remember the whole escaping Pallet town with very little time? Yeah that happened." Ash said with a heavy load of sarcasm in his tone.

Lillie sighed.

"So you have been wearing the same clothes for the last 2 and a half weeks? Of course you have. (Sigh) I saw a shop selling beach like clothing near the entrance of the water park." Lillie explained before getting up. "I'm going to go relax in the sun for a while outside. Care to come?"

Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh. Why not. I'll stop at that shop and buy some clothes."

"And?" Lillie asked with an agitated look.

"And wash these?" Ash asked, nervous that was the wrong answer.

"Good."

* * *

The trio left and locked up the room so Nebby couldn't escape. Not that it mattered, he was too entertained with the cushions.

The water park was packed but luckily it didn't take long to find a place to rest. Lillie sat down and placed her glasses on her eyes and laid back into the chair she was in.

Hau on the other hand, released Brionne.

She helped her trainer and Pichu tie up a weakened Eevee with a muzzle strapped around his face to a pole near Lillie and his stuff.

Ash returned in a blue short and blue shorts with his normal hat on but facing backwards.

He dumped his towel and normal attire with the others stuff and then sweat dropped at Hau's attempt to tame Eevee still.

"Ash!" a girl they all knew to familiar called out.

Hau groaned as Ash turned around to see Mallow and Lana walked towards them.

Lana was in a black swim onesie with a pair of yellow goggles on her head.

And Mallow was in a lime green two piece bikini with her assets on full display to those that notice.

"Why is that abomination out?" Mallow growled at the sight of Eevee who just growled back.

"Well, I can't just cram him inside his Pokeball for the rest of time now can I?" Hau answered.

"Advice. Find a hole so deep, you can't see the bottom and throw its pokeball down it!" Mallow suggested in an aggressive way.

Hau rolled his eyes as he, Brionne and Pichu went off.

Mallow grabbed Ash's hand and tugged on him a little.

"You keen to go down some of the waterslides?" Mallow asked.

"Sure… Why not." Ash agreed. "Want to come Lillie?"

"I'd rather not…" she muttered.

"Oh alright then." Ash said as Mallow smiled, happily she would get some quality time.

But first, like Hau did, he released his Pokemon to enjoy the time off.

Litten, Dartrix and Stufful appeared.

Litten and Eevee growled at one another until Litten went and sat on the edge of Lillie's seat to go to sleep.

Dartrix started to clean himself as he sat around a tree.

Stufful just stood next Ash still.

"Woah! A Stufful!" Lana said as she was about to pat the pink little bear.

"WAIT LANA!" Ash called out.

But it was too late…

Stufful saw the girl coming in about to touch him. He flailed his arms around, knocking the girl into the nearby pool.

The two teens standing gasped and rushed to the side of the pool only to find Lana laughing.

"Haha! That was awesome!" Lana cried as Stufful stood proud that he pleased the girl by hitting at her violently.

Mallow grabbed Ash's hand again.

"Come'on!" she said, pulling him along.

Lillie saw this and just sighed as she pulled out a book she was reading and continued on with it.

* * *

Brionne had gone to go swim in a pool for Pokemon while Pichu jumped on to Hau's shoulders as he wandered around the place, sightseeing.

"Well… We could go on the waterslide or head over to the lazy river… (Sigh), nothing beats a good wave or two though…" Hau moaned slightly, missing what he loved most in the world…

…Other than Malasada's of course.

Pichu then saw something in the corner of his eye.

"Pi? Ich!" Pichu said in Hau's ear, pointing towards the north side.

"What is it Pichu?" Hau asked his electric type.

The Melemele boy gasped as he saw what Pichu was pointing at.

It was an artificial wave machine.

He ran at full pace (seeming there was no Lillie to hold him back) towards the Que.

The highest time on the wave machine without wiping out was only 8:23 minutes.

"Next!" the employee called out as Hau got closer as he placed a large grin on his face.

* * *

"Come on cutie! Hurry up!" Mallow called out to Ash

Mallow had taken Ash to the stairs going up to the top of the waterslide.

He also couldn't help but have a peek or two are Mallow's backside asset as he was a teenage male.

They reached the top and saw a tube with two people in it going down the slide.

"Next please!" a young female employee called out as Mallow and Ash walked up to her.

"Oh young love huh?" the employee said as she grabbed a tube for the duo.

"Uhh…" Ash blurted out as Mallow quickly grabbed his hand.

"Yep! He is a keeper!" the green haired girl said happily, holding his hand tightly.

"Wait? What?" Ash blurted out again.

Sure! He played dumb during his travels when he was around someone of the opposite gender but he had never been in this type of situation before.

Like before, Mallow tugged Ash along.

But she pretty much threw him into the tube and sat on his lap, practically crushing him without warning. Mallow made herself comfy on top of Ash though.

The female employee kicked the pair down the slide as all you could hear from there on in was Mallow's scream.

And Ash got the worse of it…

And there was still another 3 waterslides that the girl wanted to go on…

Shit.

* * *

Lillie continued to read her book. It was one the professor had left at the room by accident. It was based around the origins of special attacking moves. It was rather fascinating to the girl as she scanned every little detail of it.

"Excuse me? But is this seat taken?" someone asked Lillie.

Lillie raised her head out of the book to see a women in her early 20's with silver blue hair. She had just a bikini bottoms on with a white singlet over top of her bikini top. She had sunglasses on like most people and for some reason, a golf glove on her right hand.

"Go for it. Just watch out for the crazy Eevee." Lillie muttered, diving back into the book.

The women lowered her glasses and raised an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute? I know you!" she said.

Lillie froze at that point. Her body froze up so tightly, not even the Alolan heat would be able to thaw her out.

"Yeah… You are the Professor's assistant aren't you?" she finished as Lillie felt relief flow through every hole in her body.

"Yes. Y-yes I am. My name is Lillie."

The women looked both ways to make sure the coast was clear.

"Keep your voice down slightly alright? My name is Kahili Hano." The women known as Kahili said.

Lillie's eyes widened as her mouth dropped slightly.

"No way! You mean the Kahili Hano as in the best golfer in the world!?" Lillie blubbered.

Kahili nodded.

"And a former Island champion!" Lillie added on to her previous statement.

Kahili chucked.

"And the daughter of the owner of the Hano Grand Resort?"

"Yeah. That's me. How has Kukui been?" she asked.

"Blowing up things and setting them on fire."

"So the usual?" Kahili joked as Lillie laughed slightly.

"Yeah. The usual stuff. What is a big time celebrity doing out here? Wouldn't you have like your own private spot?!" Lillie asked.

"I do normally but my father and mother were setting up stuff and they needed my usual private spot as space." Kahili explained. "So I'm out here, laying as low as possible!"

Lillie blinked. It was nice to have some one on one girl talk that wasn't Mallow.

"So you coming tonight?"

"Huh?"

Kahili laid up a little.

"You know? The main event of this weekend! The Hano festival! Big name musicians are going to be there!" Kahili explained once more.

Lillie thought about it a little.

"Though, the amount of druggies and drunks that end up on the ground asleep is stunning." Kahili added.

Lillie gave a soft sad look.

Her mother had told her about the dangers of alcohol and drugs.

"I don't know… I'll see later on maybe…" Lillie muttered.

Kahili looked at her.

"Ok then."

* * *

Ash groaned as he was tired of being dragged around all day. The green haired girl AKA Mallow would not take no for an answer.

Luckily they had arrived to the lazy river where he just got to float and relax slightly.

"Ah! This was an awesome day Cutie!" Mallow commented.

Ash rolled his eyes due to that nickname again.

"Mallow!" a voice yelled out.

Hau's cousin turned her head to see Lana rushing towards them.

"Hey Lana!" Mallow yelled back.

However, due to her turning so tightly, the pressure on her top bikini was too much for the strap to handle, resulting in it snapping in half.

It ended up getting carried away in the river, floating past Ash.

He felt it brush by and looked at what had just floated away. Ash then turned to Mallow only for his face to erupt to a bright red as he got a whole house display of Mallow's breasts.

Her face also turned a bright red.

"AHHHHHHHH!?" she screamed, jumping on Ash and hugging him slightly with her chest against his whilst also drowning him at the same time.

Ash managed to get his head out of the water and spewed out the liquid he had swallowed up.

"Don't move!" Mallow said hastily with a massive blush.

" _Don't think pervert thoughts Ash! DON'T!"_ Ash thought in his mind.

Mallow just hugged him tighter, resulting in her breasts to press even more against him.

" _BAD ASH! BAD!"_ he yelled inside his head at himself.

Lana realised what had happened.

"Oh my god! I'll go get it!" Lana panicked as she ran down the side of the lazy river to go get the bikini top.

* * *

Hau was resting in an inflatable tube that he rent after he smashed the highest time on the surf machine. He set a grand new time of 20 minutes and 21 seconds.

He was now enjoying the smooth, peacefully lazy river with Pichu.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" a girl called out, jumping into the river in front of Hau, tipping him out and sending Pichu flying.

The girl which Hau recognised as Lana stood up triumphantly with the swim piece.

She then turned to a pissed Hau.

"Oh hello?" she said awkwardly.

Hau got a better look at the stray bikini top as Pichu made his way over.

"Wait? Isn't that?"

"Yeah… Guess who is stuck as her knight in shining armour?" Lana joked as she got out and headed back in the directed of Mallow and Ash.

Hau groaned as he also got out and rushed over to the same way Lana went.

A few people hand past by Ash and the cowering Mallow, gaining a few comments here and there.

"Mallow!" Lana called out as she threw the bikini top at Ash.

"What the hell I'm meant to do with this?" he asked.

"Adjust and put it back on! I'm dying of embarrassment here cutie!" Mallow cried.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" a pair of laughs echoed.

Mallow froze and saw her Cousin with Pichu laughing away as Ash placed it back on and tied up a new knot for now.

She got out of the pool and cracked her knuckles as she smacked them both over the head.

Ash and Lana laughed at the misfortune of the pair and there raging relative.

* * *

About 10 hours later and it was well into the night time.

A stage had been set up with a band playing on it right now with people rocking out to the music, socializing and doing other crazy things.

Ash, Hau, Lillie and Lana were all at a table with a few plates of food.

Mallow arrived with a large chilly bag. She placed it on the table and un-did the lid.

Everyone looked inside to find the content was a large amount of alcohol.

"You will not believe how much this cost me! So you guys owe me!" Mallow said as she handed a can to Lana, then reluctantly to Hau.

She placed one in front of Lillie.

"Um. No thanks. I uh, don't drink." She admitted.

"Oh come on! Lighten up and have some fun! Every teenager has to one!" Mallow insisted.

"No, it's fine. Really!" Lillie said.

"Ugh, whatever then."

Lillie frowned.

"Um, Yeah. I'm not actually feeling too well!" Lillie lied. "I think I spent to long out in the sun! I'm going to call it a night!" Lillie blabbed as she got up and walked off back to the hotel.

Ash frowned this time.

"Maybe I should go check on her?" he said to everyone as he got up slightly, before being held back.

"Oh I'm sure she'll be fine!" Mallow insisted once moreas she opened a new can and handed it to Ash.

"Here! Have this one Cutie!" She said as she handed over drink to Ash, who took a sip of it.

* * *

Lillie unlocked the door and was instantly hit by a hug from Nebby.

"PEW! PEW!" he said happily as Lillie forced herself inside.

"Yes. It's good to see you too Nebby." Lillie told her Pokemon as she locked the door. "It seems like you are the only one that is actually happy to have me around!"

Nebby looked at the girl confused.

"Pew?"

Lillie stared out the window at the crowd of the party goers, looking down on the flashing lights and feeling the vibration of the band currently playing through the glass windows.

She envied them all…

Such free lives they lived.

The blonde turned around to find a large mirror on the wall as she walked slowly towards it.

Lillie took in a large breath and closed her eyes.

She took off her top and shorts until she was just in her white bra and white panties.

Nervously, she nodded at herself, shaking as she could already see them.

Lillie removed the last pieces of clothing being the bra and panties, being left in nothing as she stared at herself naked in the mirror with tears rolling down her eyes.

Looking at all the scars…

All the burns…

Inflicted in the last 11 years of her life.

 _Brrr-rrr-rrr…_

Lillie slowly turned around, using her arm to cover her breasts.

That noise she knew to familiar… But nobody else was here

Lillie sighed. She was tired. She didn't want Hau to walk in and find her standing butt naked. So she changed into her pajamas's.

It was only 12:30 in the morning.

The blonde groaned as she got out her laptop and decided to browse the internet due to her most likely getting very little sleep due to the party downstairs.

She searched up NEWS and information on a few books she had been dying to read.

When the laptop top screen went blank for a second to load a new page, her reflection appeared.

And another of a unknown Pokemon.

Lillie spun around and saw that nothing was there.

She looked back at the screen and growled.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" she screamed at no one but with Nebby looking sad at her.

Lillie covered her mouth, realizing what she had just said and clutched on to her head with her hands, pulling her hair in the process.

"NO! No! Mother! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean saying that! Pl-please! Not the quiet room again!" Lillie whaled as Nebby looked on at fear. "YES! I took my meds mother! I did!"

She stopped screaming when she got that she was alone par Nebby.

The page that was loading had frozen as Lillie tapped the button a few times. Then a few more times. And then a few more.

She groaned and placed the computer to the side.

But as she did this, the page finally loaded.

Lillie was about to grab it but the battery on the laptop died.

She screamed again, throwing the machine at the mirror, with the mirror shattering and the laptop snapping in half.

Panting from the throw, she just laid upwards and looked out on the ocean of Alola for the rest of the night.

A few hours past and Hau eventually returned with Lillie still awake looking out. Hau crashed on the ground as soon as he entered.

Ash never came back…

* * *

(Mallows room).

Mallow opened the door to the her room and dragged Ash in too.

Ash may have overdone it on the drinks...

She forced herself onto his lips as the drunk male kissed back sloppily.

The landed on her bed and continued to kiss fiercely.

Mallow got up and looked at him.

"Ash. I want you." she admitted.

Ash just coughed that smelt horribly of alcohol.

Mallow grinned as she finally got her prize.

She grabbed the bottom of her top and started to remove.

Ash stared at her as she was now only in her shorts and a bra as sje jumped on his lap.

"Are you ready cutie?" Mallow asked.

"What? Where am I?" Ash asked confused.

Mallow reached for the back of her bra

Until...

Her room door opened with Lana standing in the doorframe.

"Hey Mallow? I lost my key during the fesitival. Do you think I co-" she started only to realize that Mallow was on top of Ash.

"Oh no. Not again."

* * *

 **(IF YOU DIDN'T SEE THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER, IGNORE THIS)**

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 _ **ALRIGHT! This is the first ever time I have to go back and change something drastically in the chapter.**_

 ** _At first I was fine with the ending of this, but then looking back as the hours tick by, I started to grow uncomfortable about it._**

 _ **And you guys did as well. My number one priority is to please you guys by providing you lot with a good story and if this chapter had stayed as it was, it would not be that.**_

 _ **And I understand why this one got such negative feedback. So I just wanted to say I'm sorry about this one. It was out of character to place it here.**_

 _ **So I have changed it as asked.**_

 _ **And something like this won't happen again.**_

 ** _And to those that have said I'm going to stop reading this one. I understand why. But with it changed, maybe give it one more chance?_**

 ** _Once more, I'm sorry._**

* * *

 _Author's note: Alright. So this is the finally chapter in Heahea city for now. Next they will be leaving for the 2nd trial._

 _This is mainly plot and Like Ash said, since he has been in Alola, it's been packed so he got some time to have some fun!_

 _Now Ka'ōpkou Island has a meaning behind it, it is not some random name I came up with. And If you can figure it out, good job message me what you think it means?_

 _As always review, suggest or PM me! Spectre out!_


	12. SM Chapter 12

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 12 - Disorder and failure.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

If it wasn't for Lana, Ash and Mallow may have done something they both could have regretted.

Lana stayed the whole night to ensure Mallow wouldn't pull anything stupid.

Ash slept on the couch as he was too wasted to trek back to his place.

"Mallow!? What the hell were you thinking!?" Lana hissed at the green haired girl.

"Relax Lana, I was in control. I'm only a little tipsy. Ash couldn't really hold his drink." Mallow countered back.

Lana shook her head.

"Common Mal! What if he had of, you know?" Lana asked.

Mallow looked at her strange.

"Had of what Lana?" she said with an angry tone, knowing what she was going to say next.

"What if he had of got you pregnant!"

"I was in complete control. You are overreacting gosh."

"Mallow, please listen! If he had of, what would your parents think of it?" Lana pleaded, hoping the girl would listen and realise her near mistake. "And what about your duties as a trial captain! You're only 17! You still have three more years when you were sworn in!"

Mallow shrugged her shoulders.

Lana groaned.

"Just get some rest please! We don't know what he'll be like in the morning!" Lana pleaded again.

Mallow gave up and decided to listen to the blue haired water type trainer.

She fell asleep pretty much straight away and Lana decided to sleep on the ground, taking a pillow and a blanket to ensure the safety of Ash.

* * *

 _(A few hours later.)_

Ash's eyes blinked a few times at a rapid pace as he released a horrible groan, clutching his head.

"Holy shit…" he swore, slowly getting up.

He had no recollection of what had happened last night. Some of the last memories he could recall too was going to run off after Lillie till Mallow stopped him.

Ash looked around to see he wasn't in his room.

Turning his head to the left, he saw Mallow and Lana sitting down on a bed.

"Um… Hi Cutie." Mallow said awkwardly to the boy.

The Kanto native lifted his eyebrow in confusion on where he was.

"What…?"

"Morning Ash." Lana added, watching him slowly stand up.

Ash got up until his gut stopped him as it started to rumble intensely.

"Oh god! I think… I'm going to hurl!" Ash cried, holding his stomach and his mouth.

Mallow and Lana's eyes widened as they both raced to his side and rushed him to the toilet as the boy threw up.

Mallow was grossed up out and rushed out disgusted, leaving Lana alone to help the boy out.

After a few minutes of throwing up, Ash and Lana returned from the bathroom with Lana holding Ash to make sure he didn't fall over, as he crashed on the bed.

"Holy shit… What happened last night?" Ash groggily asked, rubbing his eyes.

Mallow played with her hair awkwardly.

"Well… After Lillie ran off back to the hotel, we started to drink a little and um, you may have had a few too many." Mallow explained.

"Why am I here? Where is Hau?"

"Forget about Hau, he is a big boy now. And this is my place… I didn't know where your room was, so I… I um, decided to be nice and let you stay her- "Mallow explained until Lana interrupted her.

"Oh, cut it Mallow! Ash, she tried to have sex with you!" Lana confessed as Ash's and Mallow's eyes expanded beyond normal capability.

"LANA!" Mallow screamed, with her face burning red.

Ash's mouth dropped.

"Mallow. He needs to know the truth! You can't lie about something like that!" Lana scowled.

Mallow placed her hands in her face in completely embarrassment as Ash just looked at her.

"Mallow, (Burb) is this true?" Ash asked.

"Ash. I'm sorry."

"Mallow!? What the actually fuck!" Ash swore once again, but this yelling at the green haired girl.

"Please Ash! I'm sorry! We both drank a little too much and teenage hormones kicked in and all!" Mallow pleaded as Ash ran his hand through his hair frustrated.

Lana felt a little guilty about ratting out her friend, but she needed to learn.

"Mallow. Answer this honestly! Was this the reason why you wanted me to come to this festival!?" Ash asked aggressively, wobbling towards the door.

Mallow sighed, tearing up slightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just wanted have some fun!"

"MALLOW! Neither of us could have handled looking after a baby!? You're 17! I'm 15! GOD! After the bullshit I had to put up with in Kanto, I come here to be toyed with!" Ash ranted.

"Ash? What did you mean about that Kanto bit?" Lana asked as Ash realised what he had said.

"Shit…" he cursed, clutching his head thanks to his killer headache he had. "I'm going. If you want to know, search up Pallet town attack 2016."

Ash opened the door and slammed the door shut once leaving.

* * *

"Wasn't there a mirror on the wall over there?" Hau asked slowly, suffering from a hangover.

The mirror that Lillie had destroyed with her laptop was now gone, after Lillie cleaned it all up when he was passed out.

However, Lillie didn't want him to know about her little tantrum.

"I don't remember a mirror ever being there…" Lillie lied as she gave Nebby a bowl of Pokémon food.

Hau being himself and still suffering from the hangover completely fell for it.

"Oh right."

The door opened with Ash stumbling in slowly.

"Morning…" he muttered as he was about to fall over.

Luckily for him, Lillie got up and grabbed him in time, taking him over to the couch and placing him down.

"Thanks." He muttered again with Lillie sitting the opposite side of him. "Lillie, I'm sorry about last ni- ".

"No. No, it's fine. I had a lot of work to do on my laptop, emails to respond too, things to send to people! At least you guys had fun!" Lillie insisted, turning her head towards Hau. "However, you and Hau are not in that great of condition and I doubt you'd make it further then 50 meters."

As much as Ash wanted to challenge the girl, he had to admit she was right.

Though she didn't look that great either with the girl constantly yawning.

"You didn't get much sleep last night?" Ash asked.

"None. It was too loud. Maybe dowsed off once or twice but was quickly woken up!" Lillie groaned. Despite that being true, there were _'other'_ reason why she didn't any sleep.

Ash looked at the clock and saw it was only 9:20 AM.

"Well, we don't have to have to leave till 12:40. So I guess we could get some sleep in these last few hours." Ash suggested.

Hau had no objections and rushed off to his room which he had never used. The bed in there had been split for the two boys.

Lillie stood up.

"Well. I guess I'll see you in a few hours then!" Lillie said, walking off the spare room.

Ash sighed before a knock at the front door of the room could be heard.

The Kanto native walked over and opened it up to see Lana standing there.

"Um hi Ash." Lana mumbled.

"Lemme guess? You want answers on why I am alive?"

"Well, that and I need you know something about the little issue we are in. I didn't want to say anything in front of Mallow because she gets defensive about it." Lana explained as Ash let her in.

He didn't like the sound of that last bit…

They sat down and looked at each other.

Ash proceeded to explain the timeline of events that led up to his arrival in Alola.

"Oh my… Ash I'm sorry!" Lana said sadly, feeling for the Kanto native. Ash produced a fake smile, but was still suffering from the betrayal.

"My turn. What did you need to tell me? And why would Mallow get defensive?" Ash asked this time round.

Lana sighed.

"Very few know about but I felt like you needed to know seeming last night happened after the stunt Mallow tried to pull… I just want to make sure you too stay friends." Lana explained. Little did either of them knew, Lillie was listening in after she heard Lana arrive.

"Mallow is not well. She is sick in a way I guess. She suffers from hypersexuality or know as hyper sexual disorder." Lana confessed with Ash lifting an eyebrow.

"Wait… isn't that like the desire to have sex?" Ash asked.

Lana nodded.

"Sexual thoughts will do as well."

"So, this whole flirting thing was because of the disorder? So, she could?" Ash asked.

"Most likely. I'm not entirely sure what you two did before we all met up."

"Then there have been others…" Ash muttered.

Lana nodded sadly.

"She was diagnosed with it around 3 years ago, when she was only 14. She was first caught making out with a 15-year-old with both being found in just their underwear. From there on in, she just kept getting caught until her parents took her to a doctor which led to the eventually diagnostic of the disorder… They tried to get help for her, but it was too expensive. We all thought it was over for a while until she was caught in action with her boyfriend that she only had for like 4 days…" Lana explained more in-depth. "Though, I do think she showed some actual affection towards you. She felt and looked horrible after you left."

"Listen you should probably get some rest. I must head back to my trial site soon." Lana admitted.

Lana then came up with an idea.

"Why don't we travel back together? It's only a day to get to Paniola town from here and another day to get to Brooklet hill?" Lana explained.

Ash sighed.

"Ok. Seeming it would probably take us longer if it was just us, it would be nice to have someone with a sense of direction." Ash agreed. "Though I still am kind of keen to get some rest first."

"I might go check on Mallow and then just browse around the shops a little. What time do you want to meet up at?" Lana questioned.

"Well we have to sign out at 12:40 so around then I guess?" Ash told the blue haired girl, who got up.

"Alright then, I'll see you later." Lana said and then left the room back to Mallows.

Ash groaned as he was about to walk off to his bed to get some shut eye.

"SHE TRIED TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!" Lillie practically screamed at his face.

"God! Keep it down, will yah?" Ash moaned, clutching his head.

"Jesus! I can't believe it Ash! What if she got pregnant! Then what!" Lillie yelled as Ash returned an equal look of anger.

"Well she didn't! Thanks to Lana at least." Ash yelled back louder.

"Mother was right about people my age. They are all the same!" Lillie said not to Ash but to herself. "Drugs, booze and sex GAH!"

Ash raised an eyebrow at this, not mad but more confused.

"Listen. We can talk later. I'm getting some rest. You can do the same. Relax, it never happened with her and it never will happen. Drop it." Ash told the girl before storming off to his room.

Lillie sighed and realized something.

She rushed to her bag and took out a small pill container. She undid the lid and shook out two little tablets, half coloured white and blue.

She got a drink of water and swallowed them then taking a sip.

Looking at the label on the pill container…

"Miss Lillian Primrose Petreze. Haloknoc, a prescripted drug to help with the user's hallucinations." She read out loud before dumping the container back into her bag and retreating to her room, to get a few hours' sleep.

* * *

 _(About 3 hours later…)_

Ash and Hau had recovered slightly but were still feeling the effects.

They had packed up all their stuff and had left the room to the elevator to go met up with Lana and maybe get something to eat seeming none of them had eaten anything yet.

However, it was extremely tense after the argument Lillie and Ash had with Hau having no knowledge about it. In fact, he was standing in between the two of them.

They reached the ground floor and saw Lana waiting on the same couch when they all first met her.

She stood up began to wave as they walked over to her.

"Morning all!" she greeted. "Last night was a blast. I hope you're feeling fine now Lillie."

"Everything is fine. Trust me." Lillie muttered, gritting the sentence through her teeth.

Lana shrugged it off.

"Hey? Where is Mallow at? Surprised she hasn't shown up yet to make fun of me…" Hau said out loud as Ash, Lillie and Lana all froze up.

"Oh… She had to rush back to her family restaurant to help!" Lana explained.

Lillie rolled her eyes as Ash sighed in relief.

"Hey. We haven't eaten yet, so we thought we might grab something quickly." Ash explained to the girl.

"Sure. I've already had breakfast but I'll grab a cold drink or something while we are there." Lana said as they walked off to the grand resorts café.

Until gun fire echoed in the full building, with the group dropping to the ground.

Lillie could hear Nebby crying in the bag as he wrapped his body around the egg to protect it

"Yo, yo bitches! Team skull is in the house!" a skull grunt called with an AK-47 in his hands.

A female grunt had a megaphone.

"Alright losers. If you want to walk out alive, hand us everything valuables you own! Whether it is jewellery, money or Pokémon!" she said into the megaphone.

A lot of people followed the command and ran over to two other skull grunts holding a large sack that was getting slowly filled up. Two more grunts escorted the captives out, throwing them outside.

Ash grunted. After the whole Mallow issue and the argument with Lillie this morning, he WAS not in the mode from team skull.

He reached for his Pokeballs as Lillie saw this. She quickly grabbed his hand as he looked at her, annoyed that she was trying to stop him.

"Ash no! It is too dangerous- "Lillie warned before cut her off by placing his other hand on her shoulder.

"Then let's not make it dangerous, shall we?" Ash said.

Lillie looked concerned but ultimately nodded.

"Count me in as well!" Lana said, reaching for a nest ball.

"Battle time!" Hau said excitedly.

Ash grabbed all three of this Pokeballs and threw them out, releasing Dartrix, Litten and Stufful.

Pichu ran to the ground as Hau brought out Brionne.

Lana was next, throwing out a Pokémon Ash had never seen before.

It was a large spider like Pokémon with its head inside a water bubble. It had six legs with three on each side with them being a swampy green and with more water bubbles in the joint of the leg. It body was black with dull red mark on its back. Its head was also black with two large blue eyes with red marks above them and with blue spheres attached on them.

"Dartrix! Use Leafage to destroy the guns in half." Ash commanded.

Before the skull grunts could react, the grass flying type unleashed the wave of leaves, slicing through the guns and making them useless.

"Shit!" one cursed.

"We aren't letting you have all the fun!" Hau cried out. "Brionne, disarming voice! Pichu, thundershock! Straight on the two with the bag!"

The water type sung out loud and the little mouse produced as much electric energy as possible, with the fairy and electric type attack hitting the grunts forcing them to drop the bag.

The skull grunts brought out their own Pokémon ranging from Alolan Raticate to Yungoos to Salandit to Zubat and Golbat.

"Araquanid! Use Toxic on them all!" Lana called out, revealing the name of her Pokémon finally.

The spider like creature sprayed as many of the enemy as possible with the toxic goo, with a few dodging in time.

"Stufful, let Dartrix grab you and fling you across then use brutal swing on the Yungoos! Dartrix, when Stufful is out of the way, use leafage at point blank range!" Ash shouted as the grass bird grabbed Stufful at a rapid pace, throwing him at the Yungoos. Stuffuls arms glowed with dark aura as he flailed them around, slamming them into the Yungoos. The bear moved out of the way as Dartrix swooped in with Leafage, finishing off the normal type.

Meanwhile, Hau was preoccupied with the Zubat and Golbat.

"Thundershock!"

Pichu forced out the electric shock but both the Kanto bats moved out of the way in time.

"Dammit!" Hau muttered.

"Supersonic on the Pichu! Poison sting the Brionne!" the grunt commanded and did so.

Pichu began to move around dizzily and Brionne got hit by the poison sting with the female being poisoned from the attack.

Hau thought pack to his battle with Ilima and threw a malasada at Pichu, who snapped out straight away and devoured the Alolan delight in an instant.

However, a malasada wasn't going to help Brionne with her poison and she was in no position of moving, meaning moves like Aqua jet were gone.

Then Hau brewed a plan up.

"Brionne! Make as many bubbles as possible and aim them at the Zubat and Golbat!" Hau shouted.

The water type released the bubbles with a wave of small ones at first which grew into larger ones, trapping the bat evolution lines inside of.

"Pichu! Jump on a bubble, dive into the big one and use thundershock!" Hau told his Pokémon as Brionne made one more for Pichu. The little yellow johto Pokémon got in the big bubble and used thundershock yet again, with the bubble bursting straight away and all three Pokémon falling to the ground with Pichu being the only one still conscious.

Araquanid dived on top of the Alolan Raticate, using his large legs to hold it down.

"Araquanid, get it in your bubble sack, shake it around then use X-scissor!" Lana shouted at the bug water type.

The Alolan Raticate could do nothing to free itself from the tight drip of the giant spider. It was grabbed and dumped into Araquanids bubble surrounding its head. He shook his body around a few times with Raticate being spun around.

Despite calls from its trainer, Raticate could do nothing.

Araquanid flung the dark normal type out and slash it across the chest with a powerful X-scissor, knocking it out.

Lillie had the egg in her arms and was tip toeing away, to hopefully flee the action.

"Saaal!" a hiss echoed, sending Lillie into a state of fear.

She spun around to see the Salandit hiss at her, licking its lips.

She clutched on to the egg for dear life.

Litten who had not featured in any action was wandering around to gain a battle and saw the situation Lillie was in.

"TTEN!" Litten cried out as Ash turned around to see Lillie corned by the fire poison type.

"LILLIE!" Ash yelled out.

"ASH HELP!" Lillie cried with fear covering her face.

Litten ran as fast as he could and dived in front of Lillie as Salandit shot out a powerful flame burst as the blonde closed her eyes in fear that this was the end.

Litten blasted out an ember holding off the attack, but even for Litten, the fire type attack was too strong.

The cat was struggling with the pressure as he started to lose his back footing.

"Litten! Keep going!" Ash called out.

"Stufful! Ful!" Stufful cried in support of his friend, as Dartrix, Pichu and Brionne all did the same.

Littens fur on his back normal stuck out and glowed red when attacking, but this time it was redder and higher than ever. The same red colour engulfed Litten's whole body as it started to catch on fire.

"TTTTTTTTEEEEEEEN!" Litten roared as it's voice got deeper, with it releasing the attack and knocking the flame burst away. The redness that covered his body exploded into steam.

Once the steam had passed, Litten was no longer Litten.

He was larger with his red fur being more orange now and his black fur being more a dark grey. His whiskers he once had turned into fur that spiked out to the side with one going between his yellow eyes and up between his large pointy ears. Around his neck was a ball of fire that almost looked like a bell.

"TORA!" the evolution of Litten roared as Salandit back down a little.

Rotom appeared at last.

" _Alright. It doesn't seem as dangerous. Ehem…"_ Rotom joked.

" _ **Torracat, the fire cat Pokémon. Around it's throat is a sack of external fire which it uses as a source of power. When glowing red, the next attack will be at full power. Its back legs are extremely strong as it practises to stand on two feet, but are powerful enough to bend iron bars in one kick. This is the evolved form of Litten."**_

Rotom then turned to Araquanid.

" _ **Araquanid, the water bubble Pokémon. Despite it's frightening appearance, it is willing to assist injured or lost Pokémon by caring for them inside its large bubble surrounding its head. However, if threatened, it will use said bubble as a form of defence by sucking the attacker up and drowning them inside. This is the evolved form of Dewpider."**_

"Torracat use bite!" Ash shouted.

Thanks to his new capabilities, Torracat rushed forward and launched down on Salandit. He shook the lizard like a toy before letting go of it and throwing it over to the other knocked out skull Pokémon.

"May I?" Lana asked everyone.

"Go ahead." Ash answered, wanting to see Araquanid in action.

Lana stood next her Pokémon and looked at the Skull grunts ominously.

"I will never forgive you lot for the damage you have brought to the island…" Lana said in a threatening tone. "Araquanid! Use spider web, gather them up and throw them outside near the pool!"

Araquanid created the web and scoped up the grunts and there Pokémon, chucking them near the water.

Araquanid jumped forward a little as everyone inside came out as the crowd spread to the sides.

Lana's Z-ring glowed blue as the blue aura surrounded her. She waved her arms like waves to the left then to the right and flicked at the end. The aura moved off her and into Araquanid.

A bubble grew around Araquanid as the skull grunts squirmed in fear.

"Araquanid! Use **Hydro vortex!** " Lana yelled.

The bubble around Araquanid popped as he rushed forward in the water, creating a giant water tornado, swirling the grunts and there Pokémon in all different directions.

The tornado stopped as Araquanid jumped out, back to Lana's side.

"Araq!" the bug water said to his trainer as she placed her hand through his bubble head to pat him.

"Good boy Araquanid!" Lana said to her pokemon as he looked pleased with himself.

"So, that was the water Z-move?" Ash asked.

Lana nodded.

"And if you conquer my trial, you will be rewarded with the wateruim-Z!" Lana told them, showing them the blue crystal with a water drop in the middle.

The crowd rejoiced as the hotel was freed from Team Skull.

"Ehem!" a large voice coughed.

Kahili and an older man walked to the group. Hau's mouth dropped.

"OH MY GOD! You are Kahili, the former Island champion!" Hau screamed in excitement.

The older man next to Kahili moved forward.

"I am the owner of the hotel and Kahili's father. On behalf of everyone, we want to thank you all for everything you did!" the golfers father said.

"Sorry about the destruction…" Ash said guiltily.

"It's fine! Nothing we can't fix! There must be something I could do as a reward?" the Kahili's father said.

Ash whispered in Lana's ear and she perked up.

"Are you sure?" Lana asked.

"If it's going to help her out seeming her family can't afford it." Ash said, talking about Mallow and her little issue.

He turned to Kahili's father.

"Yeah. There is something you could do."

A few hours had past as Ash and Lana talked to the rich owner about getting Mallow the help she needed for the disorder. He agreed to it and hired the best personal assistant for Mallow.

They waved goodbye as Lana led them towards route 4.

"Right. So, beyond route 4 is Paniola town then the ranch and once we get there, it's only a short walk to the trial site!" Lana explained as the four of them entered the route.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile…)_

"Failure yet again…" Marcelo spat at the grunts.

Since his defeat by Ilima a few weeks ago, now, he had re-located to Akala.

However, his grunts failed yet another mission.

"Why didn't you just shoot them!?" he yelled.

"The cut the guns in half before we noticed the attack!" one grunt protested in defence.

Marcelo groaned, but was cut short as he heard the grunts scream in agonising pain.

He spun around to see a Weavile on top of the two grunts he was talking too, with them both being dead.

Marcelo instantly recognised the owner of the Weavile as he had his mutant mutt next to him.

"Gladion." Marcelo spat. The grunts that we still alive backed away in fear as the blonde with the emo hair cut stood in front of Marcelo. They had heard of the blonde rebel before.

"Marcelo." He responded back.

"You defy Guzma, leave and then return. I do not get you Gladion?" Marcelo said smartly as Gladion just chuffed.

"Interesting answer. Reconsider or I'll kill those peasants over there." Gladion threatened. He turned to the grunts, ones he had never recognised before.

He slowly walked to them.

"Why did you join team skull? Money? Fun?" Gladion started. "Revenge…"

"M-my friends we-were jo-joining…" the grunt squeaked as Marcelo watched.

"Cute. Null, claw his throat out." Gladion said as his partner jumped on the two with its sharp talon claws.

"You know why I am here Marcelo. Don't play dumb." Gladion said softly as the pleads for help slowly came to a stop.

Marcelo sighed.

"You want me dead?"

"Ding ding! Correct…" Gladion said quietly as Weavile jumped on his shoulder and Null returned to his side. "Remember what I said the day I ran from Guzma?"

"That you will destroy Team Skull and the Aether Foundation all by yourself…" Marcelo grunted.

"Oh… Not destroy. I'm thinking more on the terms extinction." Gladion hissed as Weavile jumped off his shoulder on to a backed-up Marcelo. "Anything else you would like to say?"

Marcelo laughed.

"I would fuck your siste-" he started before Gladion snapped his neck. Weavile jumped down next to Null

"Didn't think so. Come on. Search the place for any food." Gladion told the two as the searched for anything to eat for the next coming days…

* * *

 _Author's note: Right, hopefully this is a little better than the disaster of last chapter lmao. Again just want so say sorry once more about it._

 _AND FINALLY! Litten evolves lol._

 _So Lana will be around for the next few Chapters while they travel to the second trial._

 _Oh and Gladion appears again._

 _And the medication Lillie took is just made up._

 _OFF topic: But can we give a a big round to Team Rocket. 20 years it took them to pretty much beat Ash until my boi Bewear cock blocks them. Honestly, Bewear imo is the best thing that has happened to the anime._

 _One or two questions popped up._

 _ **So uh how is Serena a slut if she gave Ash a goodbye kiss before she even dated anyone?**_

 _Easy. Keep reading and there is already a chapter out explaining it a bit more. I will go more in too detail about at a later chapter._

 _ **I just saw 12 chapters!**_

 _This is chapter 12. So idk._

 _ **You have this as an Ash and Lillie story. But hes with Mallow?!**_

 _Yeah I do because it is a Ash and Lillie story, reason why nothing major has happened yet is because I want to keep it semi-realistic. Mallow has her reason and he never wanted to be with her until alcohol took in control._

 _So yeah. As always review, suggest or PM me. Spectre out._


	13. SM Chapter 13

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 13 - Welcome to the team!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

"Brionne! Use water pulse!" Hau called out as his female water starter let loose the water based attack at Ash's Dartrix.

"Fly out of the way and use leafage!" Ash called out this time to his grass type.

Dartrix did as told as he dodged the water attack ad flung his grass like darts at Brionne.

"Use bubblebeam to slow them down!"

A swarm of bubbles flowed out of Brionnes mouth, but the darts popped right through them. Some of the arrows got to wet and resulted in them slowing down, but some managed to find their way through to Brionne.

The water starter got cut up by the remaining grass darts and was barely staying conscious at that point.

Hau just growled but came up with an idea.

"Brionne, use disarming voice and try to hit Dartrix into that mud puddle!" Hau shouted.

Using the last of her energy, Brionne used disarming voice on the bird which made contact. Dartrix lost composure in the sky and landed in the mud puddle.

The grass flying type looked at itself and started to panic as it was covered in mud.

"Dartrix! Come on!" Ash moaned as he knew that whenever Dartrix got covered in dirt or mud, he instantly started to clean himself, ignoring Ash completely.

Hau grinned as he saw the opportunity.

Meanwhile, Torracat was just laughing at the misfortune of the bird while Stufful was practising to control his flail move better. Pichu was cheering on the side for Hau. Eevee however, was still contained in his Pokeball.

Lillie and Lana sweat dropped as the watched the battle.

Lillie had the egg in her arms as Nebby was eating a berry next to her, while Lana was patting her Araquanid.

"Poor Dartrix." Lana chuckled slightly.

"Just one more thing Ash has to overcome…" Lillie said. She was still bothered by the fact Ash nearly had sex with Mallow the other night.

"Brionne, time to finish this! Aqua jet!" Hau said with a grin.

The water type covered herself in water and zoomed straight at Dartrix, making direct contact.

Dartrix was flung back into a tree and fell unconscious.

"We did it!" Hau celebrated as did Brionne and Pichu.

Ash sighed as he knew this was one more thing he had to overcome.

"Alright, return Dartrix." Ash said, returning Dartrix to his Pokeball. "You did well, we just need to train a little more."

Ash walked over to Hau and shook his hand.

"Alrighty then! It should only be another hour or two until we get to Paniola town!" Lana said as the two boy walked over to them.

It had been a day since they had left Heahea city and they decided to camp for the night.

Lillie and Ash had not however been able to continue their talk about the Mallow incident though. She was going to pursue on with it later when they had some alone time.

They packed up their stuff and continued on trekking to Paniola town.

Ash saw plenty of Pokemon he recognised whilst also seeing mons he had never seen before. He wanted to catch more Pokemon, but felt that he want to keep diverse as possible and also give quality time to the ones he already had with him.

"So Hau." Lillie said, deciding to make a conversation. "How is that Eevee of yours going along?"

Hau frowned.

"He won't listen to me at all. Every time I try to befriend, he either runs away or attacks me." He explained.

Lana looked at him.

"Maybe you just need a bigger scarier pokemon to help out?" Lana suggested.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Well, due to Araquanid size and appearance, most little pokemon as afraid of him until he shows he is not a threat. From what I have heard, your Eevee thinks of himself as the biggest and strongest Pokemon around. He still thinks he can take on the Pokemon that are still reasonably small, but what about if he takes on a Pokemon bigger than a human? You know? Teach him a lesson or two to make him realise he isn't in complete control?" Lana suggested.

Hau thought about the idea.

"Maybe. Let's try when we get to Paniola city." He agreed.

* * *

About an hour later, the group of four arrived at an old wooden town that was very western based.

"Woah! Check this place out!" Hau said.

"Wasn't this the film location of the multi award winning film, Cowboys VS Pokemon?" Lillie asked Lana.

She nodded.

"Yep. My grandfather was an extra in the film as a part of the outlaws." Lana explained.

She pointed towards the Pokecenter.

"We should get a room and stay her for the night so you have enough energy for tomorrow if you take on the trial."

"Alright then." Ash agreed.

Lillie looked at him and realised that this was her chance.

Ash went and got a place with a kitchen, two bedrooms, and living room area with a TV.

The two boys got the beds spilt in one room as did the girls.

Lillie placed the in a bed of cushions that was on the couch.

She saw that Hau was searching the kitchen fridge for something to eat.

Lillie walked into the room where Ash was unpacking. She shut the door and locked it.

"Oh god…" Ash moaned, knowing what this was about.

"Ash. This is serious! I thought you would have known better!" Lillie growled.

"Alright. I caught on that Mallow was flirting with me. I caught on with that the first day we met. I drank too much that night and well, yeah. That's that. Cue Lana and you know the rest." Ash explained.

Lillie sighed.

"Look. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I was just concerned that the worst case scenario could have happened." Lillie said, referring that last bit to pregnancy.

Ash moaned again.

"God, the way you are talking to me is if you actually were my moth-. Never mind, I would be offending you if I compared you to her." Ash spat towards the end.

"Listen, what about next time?" Lillie asked.

"What?" Ash blurted out.

"You are going to have to confront Mallow again. She is a trial captain after all." Lillie told the boy who only just came to that realization.

"FUCK!" Ash yelled as Lillie scratched her hair a little.

"Maybe you could rekindle your friendship back together?" Lillie suggested.

"Doubt it. Things I said to her and behind her back might not be so easy to repair…" Ash said guiltily.

"Right…" Lillie said. "At least she is getting some help now, thanks to Kahili's father."

"GUYS! COME HERE QUICK!" Hau shouted out quickly.

Ash and Lillie looked at each other and rushed out into the living room area to find Hau and Lana staring at something on the couch that was glowing.

Lillie gasped at the source of the glow.

The egg she had been caring for was cracking apart as the glow shined brightly.

After a few more seconds, the egg had fully cracked apart and the glow had stopped.

Ash widened his eyes as he instantly recognised the Pokemon, yet it was different.

It was an Alolan Vulpix.

Instead of being red, its body was a snow white with the tuff of fur on top of its head being like a clump of fluffy snow. Its tail was still roughly the same but white and puffed out more. The Alolan forms eyes were a light blue with tint of white in the eye.

The baby pokemon gave out a long yawn and looked at the humans.

"Pix?" the baby said confused.

Rotomdex appeared and proceeded to scan the newly hatched pokemon.

" _ **Alolan Vulpix, the fox Pokemon. It can exhale air colder than -58 degrees Fahrenheit. In the hot summers of Alola, it creates ice like shards thanks to its 6 tails and covers itself in them to keep cold. This is the Alolan form of the Kanto Vulpix".**_

The baby Vulpix sneezed out cold air and proceeded to investigate its surroundings, confused on where it was.

"Pew?" Nebby said to the Vulpix, who jumped a little.

"Vu? Pix?" the ice type said to Nebby.

Lillie walked over and picked up Vulpix, cradling the small Pokemon in her arms.

"We need to contact the professor!" Lillie suggested.

* * *

Ash and Hau organised a video call while Lillie feed the baby with a bottle of milk.

The Professor eventually picked up.

" _Oh! Ash, Hau? Alola! It's been awhile hasn't it?"_ Kukui said. _"Caught anything new?"_

"I caught a Stufful and Litten evolved into Torracat." Ash said.

"Popplio also evolved! And I got an Eevee too." Hau added in.

" _That's great! With Stufful being a fighting type, you'll be able to take advantage of that fightnium-Z Hala gave you Ash. And Hau, with Eevee having so many evolutions, who knows what Z-crystal you may be able to use?"_ Kukui explained. _"Now. Why exactly were you guys calling? Where is Lillie by the way?"_

"Professor!" Lillie called out as she made her way into the room with Ash and Hau moving out of the way.

The Professor's eyes widened as he saw the baby Vulpix.

"The egg hatched!" Lillie said to the screen.

Vulpix placed its paw on the screen, confused by the functions of the video machine.

" _Seems to be a healthy baby female Vulpix. But boy, she sure was far from home…"_ Kukui said to the group. He then noticed Lana in the background. _"Lana? Is that you?"_

"Alola Professor." Lana chuckled.

" _Ha-ha! I see you crossed paths with two trial goers!"_ Kukui joked.

" _To more serious terms now. Who was the first person that the baby saw?"_ Kukui asked with interest.

"Me?" Lillie said as the Professor grinned.

" _Alright then. Lillie, you are the mother of the Vulpix."_

"Wait. WHAT!" Lillie yelled as Vulpix panicked a little.

" _You have been the one caring for it while it was an egg? You were the one she first saw. In other words, I'm saying you are her trainer now. Your first OFFICAL pokemon."_ Kukui explained.

Lillie looked down at Vulpix who smiled happily at her.

"Ok then…" Lillie said unsure. She had Nebby, but she technically wasn't his trainer as she hadn't caught the space like Pokemon as he just resided in her bag.

"Here." Lana said to Lillie, handing her a luxury ball.

Lillie tapped the ball on Vulpix and the small ice type was sucked inside. The ball didn't even wobble, it instantly clicked, signalling the capture.

" _Hahaha! Seems like she really wanted to be with you Lillie! Congratz on your first Pokemon!"_ Kukui congratulated the blonde as she brought the baby back out and into her arms.

"Vulp!" Vulpix cried happily as Lillie smiled back at her and patted her on the head.

" _I've got to get going. I'm heading on a trip and I don't want to be late. Talk soon! Bye!"_ Kukui said as he hung up.

* * *

The group went outside with Vulpix in front of Lillie.

"Alright everyone! Come out!" Ash called as he released his Pokemon as did Hau and Lana.

Torracat, Stufful, Dartrix, Brionne, Pichu and Araquanid appeared as Nebby joined them.

"Vulpix?" the baby ice type said to them all as they all greeted the newest member.

"It seems they have all welcomed her into the group." Lana suggested.

"Ara!" Araquanid said to Vulpix, who blew cold air on to the water bubble helmet, freezing it slightly. He managed to break it away instantly.

"Hey Hau? Should we try that little practise with Eevee?" Lana asked the Melemele native.

"Why not?" Hau said as he released the normal type, who looked agitated from being awoken from his sleep.

"Vee…" he groaned in annoyance.

Dartrix, Torracat, Stufful, Brionne and Pichu all growled at the Eevee while Nebby and Araquanid had no issue with him.

Eevee couldn't be bothered with this and decided to go back to sleep.

Ash laughed slightly as Vulpix was in Lillie's arms.

"Tora _!_ " Torracat yelled at Eevee.

Eevee opened one eye and glared at the fire type.

"Vee." Was the response from the pissed off normal type.

Torracat pushed Eevee slightly as Eevee got up and growled back.

"Evee!" Eevee hissed as he stuck his head into Torracats as the two's foreheads collided as they growled intensely at each other, glaring furiously at other another, pushing one another back and forth.

"Well they clearly don't like each other…" Lana sighed.

Araquanid walked over to them and stood over the bickering Pokemon.

"ARA!" Araquanid roared over the two of them.

Being a fire type, Torracat was slightly terrified of the water bug spider.

Eevee however, proceeded to spit into the water bubble that surrounded Araquanids head for the fun of it.

"EEVEE! Don't do that!" Hau yelled.

Araquanid used his giant leg and smacked the stuck-up Kanto Pokemon.

Eevee got up growling and fired a shadow ball into Araquanid which the bug just sliced in half.

"Why did Hau catch that Eevee in the first place. It has been nothing but trouble so far…" Lillie asked Ash.

"That is exactly like me asking you why did you take the egg in the first place." Ash replied, gaining a look from the girl.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you took the egg to care for it and to hatch it in which it did. Hau wants to train Eevee but due to its troublesome past, it's not going to happen in a day." Ash explained.

"You sound like you are talking from past experiences." Lillie muttered.

"Trust me. This is nothing. They'll get around it." Ash laughed slightly with Hau's troubles reminding him of times when Charizard would not listen, except Charizard isn't a small brown fluff ball.

"Vip?" Vulpix said to her trainer as Lillie brushed the fur on her head. Vulpix was watching Araquanid simply slice through any attack Eevee through at them.

Eevee was panting now and getting frustrated that everything he did was not even fazing the bug.

"Eevee! I can help you grow stronger alright. But the only way you could do that is if you trust me!" Hau spoke to his Pokémon who glared at him.

Eevee turned his head to noticed that the rest of the Pokémon were separated away from Ash and Lillie but one which was in Lillie's arms.

Eevee smirked as fired a shadow ball straight at Ash and Lillie.

Everyone gasped as Dartrix and Torracat tried to stop it with leafage and ember, but their attacks both missing.

"LILLIE! DUCK!" Ash yelled as he shielded himself over the blonde.

Vulpix reacted, wiggling her way out of Lillie's arms and in front of Ash.

"VULPIX! NO!" Lillie cried as now her Pokémon was in the way of the ghost type attack.

However, despite only being hatched a few hours ago, the ice type used powered snow on the shadow ball with the thick heavy snow covering the ghost attack. The move slowed down and eventually fell apart on to the ground near the humans. Vulpix proceeded to roll around in the snow happily.

Eevee's jaw dropped as his attack had just been faulted by a Pokémon that is not even a day old.

Some of the other Pokémon laughed as he was humiliated by the baby, who was now being praised by her trainer. Dartrix flew next to Ash in case another attack occurred.

Which did as Eevee growled again as he used swift.

But Vulpix saw this as another chance to have fun. Using powered snow yet again, she froze the zooming stars that were heading in her direction. The swift slowed down and floated towards her with some breaking apart into blue sparkles.

Eevee lowered his head with his confidence completely shattered.

"Eevee."

The normal type turned around and saw his trainer kneeling beside him.

"Listen. Both you and I know the only way you are going to get stronger as if you listen to me, your trainer. You are not wild anymore. I can help." Hau said sternly to his Pokémon.

Eevee shook his head and glared up at his trainer.

"Vee…" Eevee reluctantly muttered, hating the idea of being ordered by someone else.

Hau's eyes glittered up.

"Alright!" Hau shouted as he was about to pick up Eevee until he hissed at him.

"Right… No touching. Got it." Hau said as everyone laughed.

* * *

 _(Later that night)_

Vulpix was asleep on the end of Lillie's bed as she was reading a book. Lana had already fallen asleep a while ago.

She flicked the page and scanned it intensively, dissecting everything on it.

She could hear Vulpix snore softly at the end as she smiled at her first official Pokémon.

Lillie then turned to Nebby, who was asleep in his bag.

It was getting late and they had an early start to the day seeming Lana's trial spot was not too far away now.

A long sigh was released from Lillie which ended up waking Vulpix.

"Vul?" the baby ice type yawned.

"Oh, sorry Vulpix… Did I wake you?" Lillie asked.

"Vip!" Vulpix said happily to see her trainer.

"Hey come here. I want to show you something!" Lillie said to the Alolan form who made her way up the bed.

Lillie pulled out a photo from her bag of what appeared to be her at a younger age alongside someone else.

"This is my big brother. We use to always play together." Lillie explained, pointing at the male. He was taller than the younger Lillie. He had blonde hair like her which was in like a bowl cut, had green eyes like her and the same skin colour as her.

"Vulp!" Vulpix said to Lillie, placing her paw on the picture.

Lillie frowned.

"He… He had to leave a few years ago, Important business. Yeah…" Lillie sighed. "It's late. We should get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning!"

"Vulpix!"

Lillie turned out the light and fell into the land of sleep.

* * *

 _Author's note: A very short one but the egg hatches and its a Vulpix. I thought I'd hatch it now as the anime has just hatched it right now._

 _Reason why this is short i'm probs not goign to be able to upload in the next few days so I thought I'd get one up now._

 _And Eevee is going to listen to Hau slightly more now, but not every command. It's going to take a lot more than just a shattered confidence check._

 _Next chapter, I'll give this hint though, our favorite edge lord and Ash are finally meeting._

 _So as always review, suggest or PM me. Spectre out._


	14. SM Chapter 14

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 14 - The monster of Alola.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

It was early in the morning, roughly around 6:20AM. The sun was just rising over across the Alola region.

Ash, Lillie and Lana were still fast asleep at the Pokémon centre, gaining their energy for the day ahead.

Hau however…

"Alright Eevee! Use shadow ball on that rock!" he called out.

The brown little fluff ball released the attack on the rock, shattering it.

The duo had been up since 5:00 AM, training and bonding as well.

"Nice one." Hau said to his Pokémon.

"Vee!" Eevee said rather snobbishly, thinking high and mighty of himself.

"I say we do a few more laps, maybe target practise then grab something to eat. Ever had a malasada before?" Hau explained.

"Ve. Ee?" Eevee said. Even he had to admit, Hau was determined and believed in him. Before being captured, nobody had treated him like this.

"Ha-ha! Yo! This Riolu is going to sell hella crazy!" somebody said rather loud.

This caught the duo's attention.

Hau and Eevee snuck into a bush and saw two Skull grunts, corning a young Riolu.

"Lu…" Riolu moaned in fear.

"Team Skull." Hau spat.

Eevee looked at him with a confused look.

"They are really bad guys that steal and hurt Pokémon." Hau explained.

Eevee growled at them and jumped out of the bush.

Hau's eyes just widened.

"EEVEE NO!" Hau yelled, with Team skull turning to him.

A powerful swift was sent there way before an Abra that was with them used protect.

Eevee grunted and walked back a little as Hau stared at them heavily.

"Well, well, well. Whats do wes have here huh?" a Skull grunt said out loud while placing a cigarette in his mouth.

"I uh… Was just passing through…"

Hau back a way a little.

Stupidly, he left Brionne and Pichu at the Pokémon centre to sleep as he feared that Eevee would get distracted and would end up fighting with them.

"Eevee! Time to put our training to the test! Use shadow ball!"

The ball of purple ghastly energy was fired as another protect was forced up.

"Confuse ray." The second grunt commanded his Haunter.

Eevee was hit by the confuse ray and wobbled around, tripping over his own feet.

"Eevee listen to me!" Hau yelled as the Kanto native Pokémon feel over, still conscious but the confusion had gotten the better of him.

"Nows thens. Hand us over everythings." One of the grunts demanded.

"Ice shard."

The grunts turned around as there Pokémon was belted with a wave of ice shards. Abra was knocked out and Haunter was injured badly.

A Weavile descended from the trees as a boy walked calmly out of the bush with an unimpressed look on his face.

"Tsk. Pathetic. I thought big bad Guzma would toughen more of you lot up." The boy taunted as Hau scooped up Eevee.

"Y-you…!" one grunt stuttered.

"You're the kid with that monster!" the other screamed in fear.

The boy smiled.

"Maybe. You going to stick around and come and find out?" he asked as the grunts returned there Pokémon and proceeded to run off. "Hmph, didn't think so."

Hau looked up at him.

"Listen kid. Next time you see Team skull, don't play hero and go run off somewhere else." Hau's saviour spat as he walked over to the hurt Riolu with Weavile by his side.

Hau got a better look.

His skin colour was pale. VERY pale. He had light blonde hair that was styled into an emo cut with his hair covering the left side of his face including his bright green eye on that side. He had three scars over his face, two cutting through the side of his mouth and one through his eyebrow. His tore up jumper and jeans were both black.

"I've dealt with them before." Hau said.

"Well. NO offence, but you did a pretty shit job then." The unknown laughed.

He grabbed a Pokeballs and threw it down at the Riolu, capturing it.

"Boom." He said as Weavile smiled happily.

"That Pokémon was just being harassed and attacked, and you're just going to catch it?" Hau asked.

"Vee…" Eevee muttered, saying that is close to what happened with his capture.

The boy crossed his arms and flicked his hair back over his eye.

"Listen. I don't have time for your games. If your complaining about what I do, then stand up and do something about it."

Hau frowned.

"You mean a battle? But I don't have my other Pokémon with me…" Hau moaned as he had come out with only Eevee.

The boy sighed.

"Pathetic. Never thought the relative of a Kahuna could be so disappointing." He spat.

Hau froze.

"You know who I am?" he stuttered.

"How couldn't I? The grandson of the legendary Hala of Melemele Island! Oh well!"

"Wait! Wait! I might not be able to battle you!" Hau yelled. "But I might know someone that could!"

The boy smirked.

"I'm listening…"

* * *

Ash was fast asleep, snoring a little.

However, his sleep was disturbed by a loud ringing sound as he groaned, slapping himself on the face, cursing because he had been woken up.

"Shut…. Up!" he moaned as he grabbed the phone as looked at the caller ID.

Hau.

Ash picked up and ripped into the Melemele island native.

"Jesus Hau, where you are? Do you know what time it is right now!?" Ash hissed.

" _Sorry. I wanted to do some training with Eevee but we ran into some, well small complications. Anywho, I met this guy who is hella strong! I recommended you too him for a battle!"_ Hau explained and gave out his location to him.

Ash groaned more and decided to meet up with the boy and who ever this stranger was. For all Ash, could know, it could be a trap and Hau was forced to say that.

He got changed and grabbed his Pokeballs and departed.

About 15 minutes later, Ash found Hau healing up Eevee and a boy a little older than them, standing across from them.

"So, you the one this disappointment tells me about?" the boy sneered at Ash who yawned.

"Yeah I guess. God, it's too early in the morning." Ash yawned. He then noticed the powerful looking Weavile next to him.

The boy smirked.

"Say. I know you…"

Ash stopped yawning and froze solid. Hau looked at him and gulped.

"Yeah… You're the kid that saved Kalos and that was announced dead a week later… Ash, was it?"

Ash and Hau looked at each other.

"Uh… No. Me a saving a region, nope!" Ash lied.

"Hmm. You have enough sense to be wary around those that you don't know. I can grow to respect that."

"Uh Thanks I guess?" Ash muttered.

"Names Gladion. Clearly, the world doesn't know you still exist. The runner up and one of the heroes of Kalos kidnapped by a monster. What the media will do for views." Gladion explained.

Ash frowned at him.

"You know nothing about me."

"Oh, I know more than you think, trust me. Looking at the pokeballs you have on your belt, you have three Pokémon." Gladion asked.

Ash knew where this was leading too.

"I have four Pokémon but one of them is currently unavailable to battle leaving me with three."

"Good job, you can do basic math." Ash shouted out sarcastically, clapping slowly.

"Tsk. You have three Pokémon. I have three Pokémon. Battle me. I won't take no for an answer." Gladion said calmly as he grabbed a pokeball.

Hau moved to the side as he and Eevee sat down and watched.

"Go Torracat!"

"Golbat."

The Kanto bat appeared and flew in front of Ash and his fire type.

"Torracat ember!" Ash commanded as Torracat spat out the ember bits.

"Dodge it and then use toxic."

The Golbat flew out of the way and got above Torracat as he spewed the toxic substance on top of Torracat as the effects took effect instantly.

Ash grunted as this was an extremely strong Golbat, questioning way it wasn't an Crobat.

"Use ember on to the ground."

Torracat created a wall of fire as smoke consumed the air.

"Blow the smoke into him. Then use air slash!"

Golbat used its powerful wings to blow the smoke into Torracat.

Ash grunted as his plan was backfiring.

Hau watched in shock as he had never seen Ash this flustered.

Golbat zoomed down through the smoke and used the flying type attack on Torracat, flinging him back as he fell unconscious.

Ash returned Torracat as Golbat flew down next to Gladion.

"You did your best." Ash said. He looked back at Gladion and saw how easily a Golbat defeated his starter.

Gladion returned Golbat as well.

"Stufful, go!" Ash shouted as the little bear appeared.

"Weavile, you're up." Gladion said unimpressed as his ice/dark type jumped into the battlefield.

"Nasty plot."

Weavile boosted his special attack up as Stufful looked fiercely at him.

"Brick break Stufful!"

Stufful charged forward with his front arms glowing brown, flailing his arms at the Sinnoh native Pokémon.

"Ice shard to slow him down." Gladion demanded.

Weavile released the ice shards at Stufful with the brick break breaking them apart but the attack eventually wore off.

"Ice beam!"

Weavile fired the long-range ice attack, hurting Stufful seriously and freezing him in place.

Ash looked at how badly he was losing to this guy despite having the type advantage with Stufful.

"Use brick break yourself!" Gladion said with a smirk.

Weavile charged at him with his claws glowing the same brown glow as Stuffuls did as he slammed his claws into where Stufful was frozen in place.

A small explosion occurred as ice was flung everywhere and Stufful shot at a rapid pace into a tree with swirly eyes.

Ash like before with Torracat, returned his Pokémon first with Weavile returning to Gladions side.

"You tried your best Stufful!" Ash said to the bears pokeball.

His last option was Dartrix as he let loose his grass flying type.

Gladion folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"You know what? I will bless you with witnessing my strongest Pokémon." Gladion said with a confident smile.

He threw his last Pokémon as Ash's and Hau's mouths dropped at the sight.

Rotom appeared and even looked in shock at the sight of this Pokémon.

" _No… Data… available… Pokémon unknown."_ Rotom stuttered.

The Pokémon had a body that looked like a Houndoom but its front legs were different from back legs as they appeared to belong to some bug type that were cut off another Pokémon and stitched right on to it. They were a dark green with three spikes on the back of the legs with two talons at the front and one at the back. Like the front legs, a tail of a water type was stitched on to the back. It looked like a Gyarados. It had a grey mane that was ripped apart and roughened up. The mane finished at where a helmet started. At the bottom of the helmet was a ring that looked awfully familiar. Two squares were in the front was a pair of eyes emotionally stared out of them. On top of the helmet was a rock like battle-axe that reminded him of an ancient Kalos helmet.

It growled fiercely at Dartrix as Ash looked at something that he had never seen before.

"Type: Null! Use X-scissor!" Gladion commanded unlike before with passion into the command.

The creature known as Type: Null dashed forward at Dartrix with its bug like talons glowing a bright green.

"Dodge it now!" Ash panicked as dodging was the only thing he could do to this thing.

He had no idea what type it was, what moves it had, what it could possibly do.

Dartrix flew up as Type: Null slammed its talons into the ground, looking up it with the determination to kill.

"Leafage!"

Dartrix flung its sharp feathers into Type: Null.

"Null, counter the attack with aerial ace!" Gladion shouted.

Type: Null used aerial ace to slice up the dart like feathers with very little effort.

"Metal sound!" Gladion yelled.

The dog made metal like sounds as Dartrixs special defence was lowered.

Ash realised long ranged attack were no use as this Pokémon could easily counter it and if he got to close who knows what it could do.

It left him to one last option.

He pressed his Z-ring and did the dance specialised to the normalium-Z as the energy filled into Dartrix.

Gladion smirked as Type: Null watched.

"Use **Breakneck Blitz!** " Ash commanded as Dartrix flew at a rapid pace with a giant dust cloud being left behind.

Gladion smiled.

"Time to show our true power Null! GIGA IMPACT!" Gladion yelled as Type: Null charged at the income Dartrix.

The two collided as they pushed each other back and forward.

Type: Null stood his ground as he was proving the stronger of the two despite Dartrix using a Z-move.

The bird was tiring as he could continue as the force of giga impact proved to be superior as Dartrix lost composure and felt the full force of the attack and landed in front of Ash out cold.

Type: Null stood over Dartrix, with mere scratches from the Z-move. Just looking at its eyes, it had the look to rip apart the poor bird.

"NULL! Here now." Gladion shouted as the Pokémon followed the command.

Ash returned Dartrix and just looked at Gladion.

This was his worse defeat in a very long time.

"Tsk. How annoying, its over already?" Gladion sneered.

Ash growled at him.

"Listen. I heard about your guy's heroics in Heahea city. You hate Team Skull. I hate Team Skull. Naturally we should be allies. But I'm going to offer you both this advice: Stay out of my way." Gladion threatened. "I've worked with those pathetic excuses of human beings before and I'll tell you this, I hate and regret every moment. Most kids around this age aim their goals to beat the Island challenge or take on gyms. Me? My goal is to destroy Team Skull. The reject that eliminated the rejects."

Eevee hissed at Gladion but stopped as Type: Null looked at him.

Gladion turned to Hau this time.

"Hmph. With your happy go attitude towards literally everything, you'll never get even close to defeating Hala. Too always remain in the shadow of the great Kahuna."

"Null. Weavile. Let's go." Gladion ordered as they walked off, leaving the dejected Ash and Hau.

"Well didn't he turn out to be an absolute ray of sunshine." Hau said casual as he looked over to Ash.

"Hahaha!" Ash laughed.

Hau blinked at him.

"You ok? He did kind of beat you pretty bad…" Hau said to the trainer.

"Its fine. A reality check if you ask me. I was kind of cocky in some occasions seeming this is my first official lose!" Ash said to Hau.

"Wait, I bet you the other day?" Hau questioned.

"Ok, first serious lose." Ash countered as Hau looked down dejected.

He turned to where Gladion and his monster like Pokémon walked off too,

"This isn't over buddy." Ash spat.

"It's strange and saddening at the same time…" Hau said to Ash.

"What is?"

"He had a Golbat and we both saw how strong it was against Torracat, yet it wasn't a Crobat…" Hau started. "Golbat evolved via happiness."

Ash looked down.

"Your right… It does." He said feeling bad for the bat. "We should head back and get healed up before Lillie and Lana wake up." Ash suggested.

"And what keep this a secret?" Hau asked confused.

Ash nodded.

Hau sighed and followed Ash back to the Pokemon center where they both got there hurt Pokemon all healed up.

* * *

They decided to get something to eat before continuing with the rest of the day.

Hau saw Ash's Pokémon and they all looked rather dejected after the serious lose.

Ash noticed as well.

He got down to their level and looked at the three of them.

"Listen. Guys. Losing is natural, you've probably experienced a lose once before. Maybe not as bad as this but we can't let it bring us down. Once Lana and Lillie are ready, we have to focus on the upcoming trial. Then we will train. We will train to become stronger and to beat Gladion." Ash said rallying up his Pokemon.

"Torra!"

"Trixxx!"

"Fful!"

Ash nodded at them all.

"That's it!"

He returned to the table were Hau was munching away.

"That was (munch) easy (munch)." Hau said.

Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess."

The kanto native frowned.

"What's up?" Hau asked.

"Our goal is to beat the island challenge. While Gladions is to destroy Team Skull. I wonder what ever drove him down that path." Ash pondered.

Hau looked out the window.

Elsewhere, Gladion was walking with his Pokemon beside him as he looked down at a picture of him. a younger girl and an older man in his early 20's as he growled at the picture.

Hau looked back Ash.

"Who knows…" Hau replied.

* * *

 _Authors Note: AND Gladion is here. His character here and from the games are very diferent. Instead of being a member from the start, he is an "Ex" member and now aims to destroy Team Skull. And a bit more blunt and harsh as well lol._

 _And Type: Null! I love him (Seeming it genderless but I'll call it a boy) and its evolution. Probably my third or fourth favorite Alolan Pokemon._

 _SO NEXT CHAPTER is the 2nd trial at last._

 _so until then, review, suggest or PM me. Spectre out!_


	15. SM Chapter 15

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 15 - The second trial.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

Ash and Hau finished up breakfast as they waited for Lillie and Lana to wake up as it was still early in morning.

Sure, the loss to Gladion hurt, but he had suffered worse.

Liking getting to the semis of the Sinnoh league only to get knocked out by some dickhead with a Darkrai and a Latios. Also, the Kalos league happened with him finishing in second in the final.

But the loss againstGladion felt more… personal. Unlike Tobias and Alain,Gladion was only a few years older than him and to be following such a negative path really made Ash think.

* * *

It was the time in the morning were the Pikipeks were chirping away as it was a new day.

Lillie wriggled around in her bed as she slowly woke up.

She lifted herself up and yawned.

Looking to the side of the bed which was pressed against the wall was her very own Vulpix, snuggled up and fast asleep.

She smiled as she patted her.

Vulpix slowly woke up like Lillie did.

"Pix…" Vulpix said confused before giving out a little yawn.

"Morning sleepy head." Lillie said to the baby, rubbing the underneath of her chin.

"Pew?" Nebby cried as he flew out of the bag.

"Morning Nebby."

"PEW!" Nebby cried happily rather loudly.

"Nebby! Shhh! Lana is still asle-"Lillie warned Nebby.

"(Yawn) Was… asleep. Morning." Lana said as Lillie sweat dropped.

"Ha-ha. Morning? Nebby apologise for waking up Lana!" Lillie growled at the space like Pokemon.

"Pew!"

"Sorry." Lillie muttered as she yawned, while getting out of bed.

Vulpix skipped around on the bed as Lillie walked out the door, joined by Lana shortly.

The two girls noticed that both Ash and Hau were missing.

"Strange… Hau is normally still asleep at this hour in the morning." Lillie said to Lana as she walked towards the bedroom door where the duo was last seen.

Despite being in long pyjama's, Lana could see a small scar at the back of Lillie's neck, gaining curiosity.

Lillie saw Pichu still asleep and Brionne in her pokeball but Eevee and all of Ash's Pokemon were gone.

"Maybe they are already having breakfast?" Lana suggested.

"Yeah, but it is unlike Hau to leave Pichu or Brionne behind… Eh, whatever." she said out loud as she turned around and headed for the shower, leaving Lana alone to ponder.

" _Lillie is such a caring person. She would never do anything rash or reckless… What was that scar?"_ Lana thought to herself.

She decided against having a shower as she was going to be in the water of Brooklet Hill soon enough.

Once Lillie was ready, which took forever, the two girls and there Pokemon made their way to the door to head off to the food court.

* * *

As they opened the door, Ash and Hau were standing on the other side with a surprise look.

"Finally, took you two long enough!" Hau blurted out as he was jabbed in the arm by Ash.

"Where have you two been?" Lillie grizzled.

"I decided to help Hau train Eevee this morning. Gain some experience on how to fight other types with strategies." Ash lied.

"What about Pichu and Brionne? Ash doesn't have the types to cover them?" Lana asked.

"I will admit, I was going out originally on my own…" Hau lied but also saying the truth in a way. "I was just going to do one on one training with Eevee but I accidently woke up Ash. And yeah. Once we finished up, decided to get something to eat. We decided against waking you both up knowing Lillie gets pissy if she doesn't get her beauty sleep." Hau joked.

Ash was having to stand in front of the Melemele native to ensure Lillie didn't beat him into a pulp.

Despite Hau's comments, Lillie shrugged her shoulders, buying the story as did Lana.

"I hope you two are fuelled on up for the trial. It is going to take 110 percent from both of you!" Lana explained.

"Any clues on why it will take that much effort?" Ash questioned with a bit of humour.

"Hmph. Not saying anything till we get to the trial site." Lana muttered, not giving any hints at all.

"So, if we beat the totem, we get the waterium-Z right?" Hau asked.

Lana nodded, resulting in a bright grin from Hau, knowing that Brionne would benefit from the power.

The two girls went and grabbed something to munch on while Ash had a shower and Hau fed Pichu and Brionne.

Once Ash was out, Hau went in.

Ash changed into his clothes and looked out the window, looking at the large series of lakes that Lana called Brooklet hill.

Hau finished up and walked out in his usual attire with Pichu on his shoulder.

"Come on! Let's go see if Lillie and Lana are done yet! I need me that Z-Crystal!" Hau suggested as he opened the door.

* * *

Lana blinked at Lillie, stunned by the amount of food she had ordered.

Lana had merely gotten some toast and a cup of coffee, which she had finished shortly ago.

Lillie got bacon, eggs, breakfast sausages, toast, cereal, pancakes. And she was eating them with very little ease.

"Lillie. No offense, I never would have expected you to have such a big appetite…" Lana said as Lillie finished up.

"I was… Abnormally hungry this morning. That's all." Lillie answered, patting up mouth with a napkin.

Ash and Hau walked in as Lillie went and paid for both hers and Lana's food. They got a discount due to Lana's status as a trial captain.

"Alrighty! I think I've kept you two waiting long enough. Ash! Hau! Are you ready?" Lana announced as she stood in the doorway of the Pokemon center.

"Always!" Hau said confidently.

"Of course." Ash smirked.

Lana nodded as she walked outside as the group followed.

She pointed towards a lone path turning left into a jungle almost.

"Well? Come on! Let's go!" Lana shouted as she took the lead down this path.

They followed the blue haired girl down the path which lead to a series of lakes.

Next to the nearest lake, was a wooden house.

Out of the house, two little girls ran out of the door.

"Big sister!" they said in sync as they hugged Lana.

They trio watched as the little girls jumped on Lana.

"Harper! Sarah! Stop! It's nice to see you but I'm about to start a trial!" Lana growled.

The two girls which were identical twins, turned to Ash, Lillie and Hau.

"Who are they Harper?" Sarah asked her sister.

Sarah took interest in Ash particularly.

"Maybe a boyfriend Sarah." Harper responded, pointing as Ash.

Lana blushed furiously as Ash stood awkwardly.

"MUM! GET THESE TWO AWAY FROM ME!" Lana screamed.

An older woman with blue hair peeked out of the window of the house.

"Sarah! Harper! Come in quick and you can help me decorate the cake we made!" Lana's mother called out.

"Oh, the cake! Come on Sarah!" Harper said to her twin.

"Cya later big sister. Bye big sisters friend! Bye big sister's boyfriend!" Sarah laughed as her and Harper ran off.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Lana screamed as the trio sweat dropped.

Lana turned to them and sighed.

"Sorry about that… Those two will get a piece of my mind later. Ehem! Lapras!" Lana called out.

Out of nowhere, two Lapras's appeared with a saddle on the back of its shell.

"You both each are going to have to work together for the trial! My trial is, find the totem Pokemon!" Lana explained. "Your allowed two Pokemon each. Make your pick."

Ash's logic choice was Dartrix and Stufful due to Torracat being a fire type.

Hau had Brionne and Pichu out beside as Eevee went and sat under a tree.

"Alright! Once you're ready, step on board of the Lapras and find that totem! Good luck!" Lana finished off, waving in the process.

Ash and Hau got on to a Lapras each as Brionne dived into the water and Dartrix took fight while Stufful and Pichu sat next to their trainers on board.

Lana sat down next to Lillie.

"So what are they going to expect?" Lillie asked as Lana smirked.

"Well. They are going to have to work together on this one. Beating the totem by themselves would be too difficult." Lana confessed, sending a worried look on to Lillie's face as Nebby and Vulpix were playing around on the bank as they watched Ash and Hau depart off.

* * *

The two boys had no idea what they were looking for.

Ash passed by a few Pokémon he recognised such as a few Magikarps, a Starmie or two, a few Woopers.

And then there was one he came across he had never seen before.

It was like Lana's Araquanid but smaller, so Ash concluded that it was the pre-evolution. It had 3 small legs branching off its tiny body. It's head like its evolution was covered by a water bubble but was cradled by three leg like structures.

Rotom appeared and scanned the pre-evolution.

" _ **Dewpider, the water bubble Pokemon. When it requires food, it will crawl on to land to find things to eat. The bubble on its head allows it to survive on land and to protect its soft head. The water bubble can be used as a form of defence as it can smash it on enemies to distract them but it must repair the bubble or return to water as soon as possible.**_

"Dewpider huh?"

Dewpider was looking around on the ground for food when it took notice of Ash and Lapras looking down on it.

"Pider!" it said happily and used one of its legs to wave.

It then grabbed a small oran berry and offered it to them.

"Oh, thank you. Eat up Lapras."

Hau meanwhile, had progressed down to another lake in search of totem Pokemon.

Brionne was swimming around in the water, enjoying herself.

Pichu was asleep on the back of Hau's seat he was in.

He felt bad for leaving Eevee out, but it was too soon to throw him straight into a trial and a totem battle. Plus, Brionne had an advantage being a water type and taking the full use of the water and Pichu being an electric type was a boost as well.

In the corner of Hau eye, a small white fish jumped out of the water and used its tail to slap him in the face.

Hau yelped in pain, waking up Pichu.

The fish jumped back into the water.

Growling, Hau stood up on the saddle, gaining Lapras's, Brionnes and Pichu's full attention.

"ALRIGHT! NOBODY! I mean NOBODY! Slaps a future Kahuna in the face and gets away with it!" he roared.

The small fish jumped out of the water and flailed its tail at Hau again.

However, the Melemele native saw it this time and caught it.

"Wasi! Sha!" the fish panicked.

It was a Wishiwashi.

"Huh. A Wishiwashi huh.

"Washi!" it cried again, flopping around in Hau's hand.

"Hey! Stay still."

" **WASHI!"**

The water in all the lakes began to ripple and waves formed.

Storm clouds formed over the lake.

"Uh oh…" Hau muttered.

Elsewhere, the lake where Ash and the Dewpider met also turned chaotic.

"What the hell is going on!?" Ash grunted.

In panic, Dewpider fled for the nearby bushes, crying in fear.

"Hey wait!" Ash called out.

Ash looked to the water and saw a lot of the same unidentified Pokemon swim off to the Lake Hau was at.

"What is happening?" Lillie asked Lana as it began to rain.

Torracat panicked and fled for shelter.

Lana smiled.

Her two younger sisters ran out of the house with their arms up.

"YAY! Totem battle time!" they said in sync.

Lillie eyes widened as her pupils shrunk, turning to Lana.

"Looks like one of them found the totem Pokemon."

* * *

The lake Hau was out was the worst as the Wishiwashi in his hand was still trying to break free.

Surround Lapras, hundreds of Wishiwashi's jumped around her.

They began to swim more and more closer together, joining up. The cluster of Pokemon dived under water and resurfaced.

Transforming from a Pokemon that was only just bigger than his hand, Hau was staring down a Pokemon that was bigger than a Gyrados. It was structured like a submarine and was dark blue.

Hau's jaw dropped as the Wishiwashi in his hand broke free, dived in the water and jumped back out into the giant Pokemon.

" **WASSSSSHIA!"** it roared with the totem aura appearing on it.

"Th-this thing is the totem!?" Hau muttered. He then realised what had happened.

"Urg. I remember grandpa reading a book to me once. About a blue demon that can destroy ships at free will! The school form!"

" **WASHI!"**

The roar could be heard everywhere.

"Come on Sarah! Let's go watch the battle!" Harper suggested.

"Yeah! Come on big sister! Let's go watch your friend and your boyfriend battle!" Sarah yelled running off.

The rain that fell on Lana evaporated due to her fuming at her sisters.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" she screamed, making Lillie block her ears.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry. Let's go!" Lillie suggested as the two ran off with Vulpix, Nebby and Eevee tagging along.

Ash was rushing towards were the last roar could be heard.

"HAU! HAU!" Ash called out.

The totem dived under the water and re-appeared, nearly tipping over Lapras.

"Pichu! Thundershock!" Hau commanded.

Pichu did as told but the attack barely fazed Wishiwashi as it roared again.

"Brionne! A little help would be nice!?" Hau yelled out as the water type zoomed in using aqua-jet, slamming into the side of the monstrous Pokemon.

She managed to knock off a few Wishiwashi's, but they simply just joined back on.

Lana and Lillie caught up with Harper and Sarah and saw Hau facing off with the totem.

"A school form Wishiwashi is the totem?! Aren't they capable to destroy ships!? Hau and Ash will get themselves killed!" Lillie questioned.

"Relax. I trained all the Wishiwashi's since they were all babies. They won't hurt Hau. But his Pokemon I can't say the same." Lana reassured.

Wishiwashi turned around and use its tail to create bigger waves as they all crashed into Lapras.

She lost composer and began to get caught by them.

Wishiwashi dived under water again with only the top visible and swam fast at them. Jumping out, it was now above Lapras looking down at her, ready to use body slam!

"LEAFAGE!"

Razor sharp leafs crashed into Wishiwashi. They didn't do too much damage but it did enough to stop the attack on Hau.

Dartrix flew above them and continued to fire leafage at the totem.

Ash and his Lapras swam in and saw the monster like Pokemon.

"THAT'S THE TOTEM!?" he yelled as Rotom appeared yet again.

" _ **Wishiwashi, the small fry Pokemon. It is small and weak by itself. But when facing trouble, it will call out to other Wishiwashi's and form the feared school form. According to old Alolan legends, Wishiwashi school form is strong enough to sink multiple sail ships at once."**_

"SO! HOW THE FUCK DO WE BEAT THIS THING!" Ash yelled at his pokedex.

" **Yeah beats me… Good luck buddy."** Rotom joked.

"Language Lana's boyfriend." The twins joked as Lana pounced on them with Lillie sweat dropping.

Ash turned to the totem as Wishiwashi used brine.

"Lapras! MOVE!" Ash called out as the Kanto native Pokemon dashed out of the way as the water crashed on the surface.

"Leafage again!"

The razor-sharp leaf's hit Wishiwashi, but barely effected it.

Diving under water as it went dead silent.

Everyone kept their eyes on the body of water.

Ash's Lapras sudden rose out of the water as they were hit from underneath, with Wishiwashi flinging them upwards. Ash and Stufful fell off the saddle.

Lapras went a separate direction from the others as Wishiwashi was only focused on Ash.

"ASH!" Lillie screamed.

"Disarming voice! Thundershock!" Hau commanded as his Pokemon did so.

Stufful, in panic, was flailing his arms everywhere at a rapid pace. Wishiwashi got too close to the flailing bear and was smacked by Stufful.

A dozen or so normal Wishiwashi was hit off which Ash saw.

This lead to a plan.

They all fell in the water as Ash swam with Stufful to a nearby rock in the middle of the lake.

Wishiwashi was waiting for the next move.

"Hau! Throw Pichu and send Brionne behind the totem!" Ash called out carefully.

"What?"

"Just do it and follow my lead!" Ash snapped.

Brionne swam over behind as the Melemele native threw Pichu on to a nearby rock.

"Attack all at once! Leafage! Disarming voice! Thunder shock!" Ash commanded.

The three Pokemon attacked all at once as Wishiwashi didn't know who to go for first.

"Stufful do you trust me?" Ash said to the bear.

He nodded back with a confident look.

"Dartrix! Grab Stufful and fly him into Wishiwashi's mouth!" Ash told the bird.

"What!?" Hau cried out.

"Why would he do that big sister?" Harper asked Lana, who had calmed down.

"I don't know…" Lana muttered.

Lillie looked on at the trainer she travelled with, confused as everyone else.

Until she saw his wrist.

Stufful stuck him arms out as Dartrix flew down and grabbed him.

Pichu and Brionne were still battling the totem as Wishiwashi took notice of the income flying duo.

It shot out a powerful hydro pump at them.

"DODGE IT THEN DROP!" Ash yelled.

Dartrix did a 360 and let go of the little pink and black bear, as he fell into the Wishiwashi's mouth.

Ash grinned.

"If we can't defeat them as one! Well, let's attack when they aren't one!" Ash roared as the z-crystal on his Z-ring glowed.

"Hau! Attack the Wishiwashi as they get hit off! You too Dartrix!" Ash announced.

He slammed the Z-crystal and began doing the same dance Hala did in the grand trial. He punched the air in front of him a few times, getting faster and faster before stopping and slamming his foot forward with one last punch.

The aura of the Z crystal went inside of Wishiwashi.

"STUFFUL! USE **ALL-OUT PUMMELING!** "

Inside of Wishiwashi was Stufful, combining his skill as flailing rapidly, he used the fighting type Z-move as punches began to hit the insides.

Ash and co watched closely as a brown fist shot out of the side of the totem, with a lot of Wishiwashi being thrown into the air.

"NOW!"

Pichu used thundershock and knocked out the water types.

More punches began to burst out of the body of the totem as Dartrix and Brionne joined in the attack.

"He used the Z-move to destroy some of the school form!" Lana explained. "Genius!"

"Aww. Lana is totally crushing on her boyfriend Harper!" Sarah whispered to Harper.

Lillie looked in awe as she could not take her eyes off the battle.

"You're not going to hog all the fun!" Hau laughed as he pressed the normalium-Z.

"Brionne! **Breakneck blitz!** "

Zooming at high pace was Brionne, who went right through the fin of the totem's alternate form, knocking out all the little Wishiwashi's.

Punches were still being thrown through as Stufful stuck his leg out and a ball of energy formed which soon turned into a fist.

He let go as the tail through to the torso of the totem exploded, with Wishiwashi being flung everywhere.

The remainder of the Wishiwashi fell apart and all swam away as the water and sky return to normal. Stufful fell into the lake because of this

"He did it." The twins said in sync happily.

Ash swum out and picked up Stufful then went to check Lapras.

* * *

His water travel was fine as he took them back to the shore along with Hau were Lana, her younger twin sisters, Lillie and there Pokemon they did not take.

"Ash! Hau! Congratulations! You have defeated the totem Pokemon of Brooklet Hill!" Lana announced.

"With the result of this, I present you both with these!"

Lana dropped two small blue crystals into their hands. It had a little tear drop in the middle of it.

"That right there is the waterium-Z! Allowing you both access to the Z-move, hydro vortex!" Lana explained as she did the actions to the dance.

"Your next trial is at the wela volcano park with a guy named Kiawe who specialises in fire types."

"Thanks for everything Lana!" Hau said to the girl.

"Yeah, thanks for stopping… You know." Ash thanked this time.

Lana scratched her sheepishly.

"Aww! Big sister is embarrassed that her future husband is praising her!" the twins said yet again in sync, causing the two teens to blush madly.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" they scream in sync.

Hau laughed at the misfortunes of the pair.

"Lunch is ready!" Lana's mother called out.

"you guys can stick around for a bit if you want." Lana suggested.

"Are you asking him on a date?" Sarah asked as Lana grabbed them both by their shirts and dragged them inside as Ash and Hau followed inside.

Lillie stood there.

"Food?"

* * *

On a table was a whole bunch of finger foods Lana's and the twins mother had prepared.

"Help yourself!" she announced.

Ash, Hau and their Pokemon dug in as Lillie entered.

"Come on Lillie!" Ash called out.

Lillie grabbed a plate, shacking, trying to resist but failed.

She ended up grabbing 3 of everything that was available, making a food tower and putting everyone to shame.

"Wow… You gunna be able to eat all that?" Ash asked.

"What can I say… All that watching sure kicks an appetite up!" Lillie said with a fake smile and began to eat.

Ash wasn't buying it but let it slip this once.

* * *

 _Authors note: The 2nd trial is done. Ash and Hau have both got the water Z-crystal now._

 _I've actually moved now so it semi explains the reason why this took a while and I also needed a day or two off just to relax._

 _I hope the battle with Wishiwashi was good. It sounded good in my head but what are your guys thoughts._

 _I've started school now so future uploads may be a little slow... But I have 16 done already as I knew what to do with easily._

 _And what was with Lillie at the end?_

 _Find out next time ;)_

 _ALSO! Thanks to all the support recently with the positive reviews especially the ones where they don't normally read things like this but are enjoying my story so glad I can help lol._

 _I will be honest, I get nervous opening the reviews up on my first big story after a chapter goes live, I will not lie lol._

 _So until the next, review, suggest or PM me. Spectre out_!


	16. SM Chapter 16

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 16 - Nightmares.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

Disclaimer 2: I feel like I have to put this here becuz some peeps won't get to the Author's note before typing a review, I DO NOT OWN the plot of this chapter. More along the lines of inspired and placed my own twist. I do not know who made the original but if you search "Why they ran away" you will find it a version with audio.

Enjoy...

* * *

 _Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock._

" _Children! It is dinner time!"_

 _A 7-year-old girl called Lillie and her 9-year-old brother approached the dining table._

 _Two butlers came over to them and place napkins on their expensive clothing to ensure nothing is split on them._

" _Before it arrives, let us pray and thank our lord." Lillie's mother suggested._

 _Lillie, her mom, and her brother lowered their heads and closed their eyes._

 _"Repeat after me, Thank you, dear lord, thy mighty Arceus."_

" _Thank you, dear lord, thy mighty Arceus." Both Lillie and her brother said in sync._

 _"For blessing us with the food you have bestowed, to ensure hunger is but a mere myth."_

 _Again, Lillie and her brother repeated what their mother had said._

" _Though within past times, life had been hard and broken."_

 _Once more, they repeated the verses._

 _"But if we have a family, we can never be hurt."_

" _Amen." The mother finished off._

" _Amen"_

 _Three butlers from before arrived with multiple plates._

 _Two were placed down in front of Lillie's brother._

 _Two were also placed down in front of her mother as well._

 _But Lillie barely got half a plate full._

 _She stared down at the food that her mother had instructed to be made._

 _They were having a lasagne with a side of bread rolls, a salad, and shallow fried onion rings._

" _Eat up my precious babies. We don't want it to get cold!" Lillie's mother announced._

 _Her Brother and Mother ate away as a normal family would do._

 _But Lillie was looking down at the half empty plate she had been given by the butler._

 _She felt her stomach growling, knowing she needed to eat soon._

 _Lillie did so._

 _Despite having the least amount of food, she finished last._

* * *

 _Heading to bed, Lillie was struggling to get to sleep as the hunger did not help._

 _"So hungry…" the 7-year old moaned._

" _ **Rawr…"**_ _A loud moan could be heard underneath her._

 _Lillie feared the dark still._

 _Ever since her father died, her fear of it had gotten worse._

" _Lillie?" a voice called out._

 _Lillie rolled around to find her mother, who was in a white lacey nightgown standing in her doorway._

" _Can't sleep?" she asked._

 _Lillie shook her head in agreement._

" _Scared of the dark…"_

 _Lillie's mother smirk._

" _Do you want mummy to stay with you?" she asked once more._

 _Lillie shuffled over as her mother hopped into bed with her._

" _There? Better? Not scared anymore." She said whilst stroking her daughter's hair._

" _Thank you, mother." Lillie thanked tiredly as she fell asleep._

 _Her mother smirked._

" _You are welcome my precious Ni-… Lillie…"_

* * *

 _The next day rolled over and Lillie had no energy yet again due to the lack of food she received._

 _She wanted to play with brother and cousin Ken, but she could not move a muscle._

 _Walking to go do basic things like go toilet or grab a book was taking up a lot of energy._

 _And she was still only 7…_

 _It was later that night as it was dinner time once again._

 _Their mother recited the same pray once more as a different meal from last night appeared, but the same proportions were given._

 _Lillie sighed and finally had to ask._

" _Mother? Can I please eat the same amount as Brother does?" Lillie asked._

 _Her mother stopped eating and placed down the fork she had calmly._

" _Oh, my dear daughter…" she started._

 _Lillie's eyes sparkled as it sounded like it was going to happen._

" _That is not very pretty, now is it?" her mother finished sinisterly._

 _Lillie's eyes stopped sparkling as she sunk into her chair._

" _WHY would you want more food? TO become FATTER? That is not very lady like NOW IS IT?"_

" _No mother!" Lillie squeaked as her brother watched._

" _I! Have calculated your diet perfectly to ensure that you and your brother get the right number of nutrients and vitamins daily to ensure that you are healthy and stable by the age of 20! Anything else you eat will interfere and will be counted as a toxic." Lillie's mother now screaming over her daughter._

 _"Mother stop, please! You're scaring me…" Lillie pleaded with tears._

" _Eat what you have… Or don't! It doesn't affect mummy if you don't eat what you have, IT doesn't hurt MUMMY if you starve! Besides, I can just inject the required nutrients in if needed. Are we clear?"_

" _Lillie. You should eat what you have before it goes cold. It isn't nice cold trust me…" Lillie's brother told her as Lillie looked down on her food and nibbled away at it._

 _Lillie's mother giggled._

" _Hmm! That is better! Mother loves children that behave!" she said._

" _OH, how I love my children_ _ **(Dolls)**_ _…"_

* * *

 _Later that night, Lillie was wrapped around sheets of her bed as she could not get any sleep due to her hunger._

" _So… Hungry…" Lillie moaned weakly._

Knock, knock, knock.

 _Lillie froze in fear before throwing the sheets over herself and acted as if she was asleep._

" _Oh no. It's mother! If she finds me awake now… she'll… she'll send me to the quiet room…" Lillie thought in fear._

" _Lillie!" a male whispered._

 _Lillie turned around to find her brother._

" _Brot-" Lillie started before he placed his hand on her mouth._

" _Shh!" he shushed the girl as he removed his hand from her mouth._

" _What are you doing her? If mother catches you!" Lillie worried._

 _"Eat." He merely said as he pulled out two break rolls filled with chicken and ham from his pajama pockets._

 _Lillie started drooling at the sight and quickly ate them._

" _How did you get them?" Lillie asked her kind brother, who was scratching his head._

 _"When Mother wasn't looking, I snuck my two bread rolls out and yeah." Her brother explained._

" _But… That means you didn't eat enough yourself…" Lillie said guiltily._

" _Relax. Don't worry about me. I'm your big brother, I'm here to protect you!" he said while patting the top of Lillie's head._

" _Will we always be a family? Even a family without mother…" Lillie asked._

" _Of course, I'll always be there for you!" he said as the two hugged. "Eat up. I'll bring more maybe tomorrow or the day after that!"_

 _He left the room as Lillie chowed down on the bread rolls. They weren't filling to the max, but it calmed down her hunger immensely._

 _She drifted off to sleep once again._

* * *

 _Her brother would sneak away food for Lillie and give it to her at ridiculous hours at night throughout the last week._

 _The time was around about 1:00 AM._

 _He was on his way to give Lillie some extra vegetables and a box of juice he managed to hid away._

 _His stomach was growling though as well, due to the results of him giving off his food to fed his younger sister._

 _Looking both ways down the hallway, he made a right turn to head straight to the kitchen._

 _Lillie laid in her bed looking at the ceiling._

" _I thought brother said he would be here by now…" she said to herself._

 _The elder brother opened the fridge door and saw the platter of food. On the bench under a cloth, he found a plate of bread rolls._

 _One by one, he ate them, not taking time for breaths in between._

" _Oh my sweet little boy…" a cold voice sang out to the boy as he froze in fear with food chunks falling out of his mouth._

 _His head slowly turned around with his pupil going small. Small tears appeared in the corners of his eyes as he shook in fear._

" _Is those bread rolls tasty?" his mother asked as she approached him._

 _"Mother, please! It is not what it looks like!" he pleaded as his mother grabbed him by his hair and dragged him to the toilet in the fancy bathroom._

" _Throw up." She spat at her child._

" _W-what?" he muttered in pain._

" _THROW IT ALL UP RIGHT NOW!" she screamed again, grabbing him by the hair and forcing him to face above the toilet._

" _I told you, ANYTHING outside your food plan is TOXIC! Yet you ignored me!"_

 _Her eldest child began to gag but nothing was being thrown up._

" _Mother… please stop!"_

" _Hmph! Didn't try hard enough! You might make a quick trip to the quiet room then!"_

 _His eyes widened up as far as they could as he shook his quickly._

" _NO! PLEASE!"_

" _Then throw it all up!"_

 _He jabbed two fingers into his mouth, resulting in him throwing up everything he ate before and dinner._

" _Good boy." She said as her son coughed heavily. "Now… Let's forget all about this, now shall we?"_

" _Y-yes Mother…"_

" _If I find you ever doing that again, let's say I won't be as nice. Go to bed."_

 _She did a twirl and left as her son was panting on the ground._

 _He then started to growl at the door where his mother had left._

 _He thought back to something just then…_

" _ **We are making a Pokémon to fight monsters!"**_

 _Those were the exact words of his cousin Ken._

 _Getting up shakily, he proceeded back to his room and went to sleep._

 _Elsewhere, Lillie was still up, waiting for her brother._

" _Where is he?" she questioned as her stomach began to rumble._

 _There was a knock at the door as it opened with sudden warning._

 _Standing in the doorframe was a slim man wearing a white lab coat with a white shirt and black tie. He had murky blonde hair that swayed to the side and large glasses. He looked in his mid-20s_

" _Ken?" Lillie asked._

" _Hey Lillie. Have you seen your brother anywhere? I check his room and he wasn't there and thought he could be here despite your mother policy of you two staying in the same room." Ken asked._

 _Lillie shook her head, making Ken frown._

" _Weird."_

" _Why do you need him Ken?" Lillie asked this time._

" _I uh, just needed to tell him something, that is all." Ken stuttered._

 _Lillie being only 7 didn't pick up on the stutter._

" _Oh ok then."_

" _I should probably go before your mum catches me. Night." Ken said before closing the door._

 _Lillie laid down on her bed looked on the ceiling._

" _Brother has been giving food to me all this week. I just hope…" Lillie started._

"… _I just hope he is no to hungry."_

* * *

Lillie gave off a little scream as she woke up.

Panting a little, she had woken up Vulpix.

"Pix?" the Alolan Pokémon questioned.

"Sorry Vulpix… Just had a nightmare. That's all…"

* * *

 _Authors note: Lmao, a lot of you have probably read the comic strip already but it felt like it fitted so well!_

 _Lets just say, I planned to make it really dark... But decided against it for now._

 _Yeah this one was actually already done before the previous chapter cuz I loved the comic strip._

 _I wish I knew the original artist so I could credit him/her but I don't :(._

 _If any of you do know the name of the artist, please message me or leave the name in the review so I can add it in._

 _ALSO, at the time of this upload (New Zealand time so its the 26th now.), the infamous leaks of the Sun and Moon logos were found._

 _Its been a year already? WOW!_

 _They are doing a lot of build up to 'Pokemon day' being the 27th, so it makes me wonder if they are going to announce anything._

 _DP remakes? Third game or a sequel? Switch port for Pokken which I'm sure will happen eventually._

 _Anywho, review, suggest or PM me. Spectre out._


	17. SM Chapter 17

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 17 - Battle Royal**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

The trio had said goodbye to Lana and her family after staying the night at their place.

Ash and Lana had to suffer through the constant chants of 'boyfriend' from the twins for the whole night.

They were making their way back to the Paniola ranch so they could get to Ash and Hau's second trial on Akala island and the third overall.

The trek wasn't too bad as they now knew where they were going.

Lillie was holding on to a map.

"Hmm… Alright. It seems the only way to get to your third trial which is in the Wela volcano park is to pass through the Royal Avenue." Lillie explained, which caused Hau to stop.

"WE ARE!? OH, MY GOD!" he yelled in excitement.

Ash looked at him with confused look.

"Care to explain?" Ash asked.

"Oh, right heh. Located in the Royal Avenue is the battle dome where the battle royals are commenced!" Hau told Ash.

"Battle? Royals?" Ash asked again but with more interest.

"Hau. Come on. They are fake. It's all scripted!" Lillie butted in which caused Hau to growl.

"Then why does it look so real HUH!?" Hau argued.

"Um, sorry to butt in but, WHAT IS A BATTLE ROYAL?!" Ash yelled to get attention.

"4 trainers, 2 Pokemon! Battle it out till only one is standing! I use to watch it so much when I was a kid! It's inspired by the battles the island guardians once had to determine who is the strongest!" Hau explained.

"Yeah and those battles involved burning down rainforests and destroying mountains!" Lillie yelled.

"I think it sounds kind of cool I guess…" Ash muttered.

"AH HA! Wait? What do you mean kind of? THE ONLY RIGHT ANSWER IS YES!"

While Hau was in the middle of yelling, a Gumshoos fell from the sky and onto the ground, knocked out.

"Alright…. Well that happened…" Lillie muttered as she and the two boys stood there stunned.

"Gumshoos! Gumshoos!" a man called out.

The man that was calling out to the fainted Pokemon was none other than a team skull grunt.

"Team Skull!" Ash growled as he reached for a pokeball in case the need to battle was required.

"Oh shit! Hey! Listen, I'm no trouble alright! We were minding our own business and some midget lady with a Mudsdale smashed my Pokemon!" the grunted rambled.

"I find that hard to believe…" Ash snapped.

"… Alright! We were stealing a Pokemon and the rest is true! Please don't hurt me…"

Ash and Hau ran past the grunt with Lillie behind them, who was not feeling too well.

After a 5-minute run, they reached the outskirts of a large town with commotion occurring in front of the gate.

Three skull grunts were blocking the entrance and had a Drifloon captive as well.

Opposing them was the lady with the Pokemon Mudsdale just like the other grunt said.

"Y'all city folk causin this much ruckus these days huh?" the lady yelled.

She was very short and was wearing a brown sleeveless shirt and brown pants with black riding shoes. She had light brown skin with black hair that was tied back into two bun like ponytails. Around her head was a purple bandana, which was wrapped around it.

Rotom appeared and scanned the Pokemon.

" _ **Mudsdale, the draft horse Pokemon. It spits mud that can resist both the wind and rain, which can be used to help repair buildings that are unstable. Its back legs have a powerful kick that can send a car flying without breaking a sweat."**_

The lady turned around and say Ash and co.

"Hmm? Who might you lot be?" the lady said.

"Never mind that. Let's deal with them first!" Ash answered as he brought out Stufful.

In front of the three grunts was a Zubat and two Yungoos's.

"Yo Brett! Look at these nerds! Yungoos use sand attack." The grunt commanded.

"Really? Sand attack of all moves? Ugh." Ash groaned. "Stufful use brick break to knock away the sand!"

"Mudsdale! High horsepower!" the lady yelled.

Stufful smacked away the sand as Mudsdale used its back legs and kicked the attacking Yungoos, who was flung back at such a high pace, it crashed into the other Yungoos and Zubat, knocking them both out cold.

"Shit!" the grunts cursed as they returned there Pokemon and fled the scene.

"Out of all the regions I've been to, these guys are the worst grunts ever…" Ash muttered to Hau.

The Drifloon floated next to the lady.

"Whew… Got yah little guy." The lady said to the Sinnoh native.

She turned to Ash, Lillie and Hau.

"Thanks for the help. My name is Hapu." The lady introduced herself now known as Hapu.

"Ash."

"My name is Lillie."

"Hiya. The name is Hau."

Hapu raised an eyebrow at Hau.

"As in Hala's grandson?" Hapu asked.

"Sigh, Yep. That's me." Hau responded.

Hapu then turned to Ash.

"You don't sound like you're from around these parts?" she asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm from Kanto." Ash explained to her but left out the whole reason why he was in Alola.

"Oh Kanto? Golly, that sure is far from here. A bit too much for little old me. I'm from Poni Island just south of Melemele Island. Like Hau, I was the granddaughter of the Kahuna on Poni Island." Hapu explained which lead to an odd question.

"Was?" Lillie asked.

Hapu saddened a little.

"Oh right… Um, he passed away a few months ago." Hapu told them.

"I'm sorry for your lose." Ash told her.

"It's alright. However, Tapu Fini has yet to pick a successor so the Island is a bit of a chaotic state right now." Hapu continued.

"So I've decided to get away from it all and just travel for a bit. Unfortunately, I've run into scum like Team Skull. Nerve of them, stealing others Pokemon… C'one little guy, I'll take you back to your trainer." Hapu said to Drifloon who gave a slightly happier look.

Hapu jumped onto her Mudsdale and went off with the Drifloon to find its trainer.

* * *

After the little incident with Team skull, the group had made their way to the Royal Avenue.

"WOAH! This place is more awesomemaner in real life!" Hau yelled.

"Hau… That's (burb) not even a word!" Lillie grunted who was holding her stomach.

Hau was about to yell back but Ash butted in.

"Lillie, you ok?" Ash asked.

"I'm… Fine! Why you as- "Lillie started only to cover her mouth as her face went green. She rushed over to a rubbish bin and proceeded to throw up.

Hau looked away in disgust as Ash gagged a little.

Lillie collapsed slightly after hurling up and was panting with some vomit on her dress.

"Urghh… My gut…" Lillie moaned. "I think I ate to much last night…"

"You think? You had like a tower of food!" Hau added in before getting punched in the arm by Ash.

Hau carried Ash's bag as Ash carried Lillie on his back who had fallen asleep slightly.

Hau sorted out the room in the Pokemon center as Ash laid Lillie down on a bed.

"Thanks…" she said weakly, gasping on to a bucket in case she had to puke again.

"Yeah… Don't worry about it…" Ash muttered, wiping off some vomit on his shoulder.

"Do you think you can pass me my pyjama's? I'm going to rest for a while…" Lillie said, coughing a bit more puke into the bucket.

Nebby and Vulpix stayed by her side as their trainer groaned in pain.

Ash did as ask and passed over the pyjama's to the sick girl and then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Hau was chilling on the couch.

"So, how is she?" Hau asked.

"Better than before but she looks like she was going to puke again…" Ash told him as they heard Lillie throw up in the background. "There we go…"

Hau got up and looked at Ash with a smirk.

"Say? Why don't we go check out the battle royal!" Hau suggested.

Ash blinked at the idea.

"Come on! We don't want to listen to Lillie hurl all day now do we?" Hau said again.

"I guess. But if she needs something?"

"She is a big girl. Let's go!" Hau said as he rushed out the door with Ash following behind.

* * *

After leaving the Pokemon center, it was like a two-minute walk and they appeared in front of a large stadium with a mini ones branching off to the side.

"WOAH! We are really here!" Hau blurted out, gaining a few looks.

Ash sweat dropped but quickly stopped as he saw someone that made his blood boil.

Walking towards the entrance of the building was none another than Gladion.

Ash placed his hand into a ball and gripped it tightly.

Hau noticed this.

"Hey? You ok?" Hau asked.

Ash sighed and let go of his anger as it would just get in the way.

"Let's go inside."

Hau's eyes lightened up.

"REALLY!" he yelled as he rushed inside.

Ash walked normally in as he found Hau at a standstill with a blunt look on his face. Opposing him was Gladion.

"Gladion." Ash spat.

"I told you two to not get in way." He spat back.

Ash wanted to punch him right in the face but resisted as much as he could.

Gladion looked at the duo's Z-rings.

"I see you passed the second trial. Congratulations I guess." He muttered while looking away.

"Thanks?" Hau said unsure.

"We didn't let the defeat stand in our way. We forgot about it and defeated the totem!" Ash explained.

"And that is meant to impress me?" Gladion snorted.

Ash grabbed him by the shirt. In reaction, Gladion grabbed him as well.

"HEY!" a male called out.

Both Ash and Gladion turned to see a dark-skinned man with jet black hair but with red streaks in it. He had no shirt on but had red shorts with red shoes. He had a necklace around his neck and a Z-ring on his left wrist with a red Z-crystal installed into it.

"If you two are going to tear each other apart, either do it in the ring or outside!" the male who was around Gladions age told the duo off.

They let go of each other and glared heavily at one another.

"The names Kiawe-"the male started to only be interrupted by Ash.

"Kiawe? As in the trial captain?" Ash asked.

He nodded in response.

"Correct. I see you have beaten both Ilima and Lana's trials and I suppose I'm next ha-ha." Kiawe laughed a little.

He turned to Gladion.

"What about you? Are you a trial goer too?" the trial captain asked.

"No. I'm a bystander, that's all." Gladion muttered, uninterested by the conversation.

"WELL NOT ANYMORE!" a loud voice echoed.

Hau froze as he recognised the voice.

"No… Way…" he whispered before fan boying like many others while Ash and Gladion stood there like complete idiots.

A man with no shirt and tight black wrestling shorts with a colourful mask appeared. He had tanned skin and a tattoo sporting on his shoulder.

"IT'S THE MASKED ROYAL!" a girl screamed as everyone gathered around the balcony as the crazy fans they were.

"Any clue on who that clown is?" Gladion asked civilised.

"You're asking the guy that practically got forced out of his home region." Ash said sarcastically.

"The Masked Royal. That's who he is." Kiawe told the duo.

The rivals continued to give blank signals.

"He is the most famous and the most successful battle royal contender of all time. He has the best win ratio with 98 percentage win record, only losing out to a regional champion that was on holiday and decided to give it a go. But some say he lost on purpose because he didn't want to ruin the champs holiday." Kiawe explained.

"Sounds stupid." Gladion said negatively, loud enough for the entire crowd to turn to him with the look to kill.

Unfortunately, they didn't know of the Pokemon he possessed which could probably kill each and every one of them if Gladion gave the command.

Some security guards formed around the Masked Royal and proceeded downstairs, pushing the crowd away as they made their way to Ash, Gladion and Kiawe.

"Inspired by the deities themselves, 4 representatives battle till one stands! 2 Pokemon each! A free f-"the masked Royal started only to be stopped by Ash.

"Professor?" Ash asked as he recognised the voice.

The Masked Royal's eyes widened and laughed.

"Hahaha! Professor? Masked Royal kiddo!" he laughed before turning to Gladion.

"I heard you're a bystander huh?"

"I like to do things my way and my way alone." Gladion muttered while looking to the side to acted all edgy. "I build my own rules. Not to be puppet for someone else's amusement. Sorry, but that's how it is."

"Oh can you stop being such a downer!" Hau yelled at Gladion.

The Masked Royal smirked and turn to Ash.

"What's your name?" he asked as the crowd roared, knowing what was about to happen.

Ash was about to answer the question till Gladion grasped on to his arm as Ash quickly turned to him.

"Despite our current run ins, we are more alike than what your think. Be careful how you give out your information. Imagine. Ash Ketchum, the boy that was killed by a monster defeats the Masked Royal. Headlines huh?" Gladion whispered.

Ash was stunned by his change in attitude.

"… Satoshi." Ash lied, thinking of a random name.

"And you?"

"Ken." Gladion lied in return, however he struggled to say the name.

"Satoshi! Ken! You will battle in the battle royal! Kiawe, care to join them?"

"An honour Masked Royal." Kiawe bowed politely.

"AND I need one more…." The Masked Royal said.

Hau's eyes widened as he jumped up and down.

"ME! ME! ME! HELLO! MEEE! MEEE! MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he yelled.

"Alright then."

Hau squealed in joy as some security guards escorted them to separate boxes.

* * *

" _LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AND POKEMON OF ALOLA! Welcome to another stunning battle royal! Today we are honoured to be joined by the legend himself, the Masked Royal!"_

Ash could hear how loud the crowd was after hearing the man's name who sounded exactly like Kukui.

" _Contestants! Please make your way to the ring!"_

Ash, Gladion, Hau and Kiawe all walked from the tunnels they were in.

Ash came out of a Charizard designed tunnel which irritated him a little.

" _Our contestants: Wela volcano trial captain, Kiawe!"_

Kiawe waved to the crowd, who had come out of the Tyranitar tunnel.

" _Next, the first of three debutants and the grandson of the Melemele island Kahuna Hala, Hau!"_

Like Kiawe, Hau waved but with a little more excitement in it.

" _The second of our debutants and from Iki town on Melemele Island, Satoshi!"_

Ash lifted his arm to acknowledge the crowd.

" _And lastly and our final debutant, hailing from…. Excuse us, it appears we don't have much info but that adds more into the excitement. Give a warm welcome to Ken!"_

Gladion walked in with little interest.

"Two Pokemon each, only one may be out at a time. The last Pokemon standing wins! LET THE ROYAL BEGIN!" the ref shouted.

"Battle time Brionne!" Hau shouted.

"Go Torracat!" Ash yelled.

"Turtonator, battle till the end!" Kiawe called out.

"Weavile." Gladion muttered.

The four Pokemon appeared on the battle arena and all glared at each par Weavile, who stood calmly like his trainer.

Rotom appeared next to Ash.

" _ **Turtonator, the blast turtle Pokemon. The shell located on its back is highly unstable and will explode if struck with enough force. However, it has a weak point on its stomach. It unleashes fire and poison gases out of its nostrils."**_

"BEGIN!" the ref yelled as the crowd roared.

"Turtonator, spin around and use incinerate!" Kiawe called out.

"Use aqua jet Brionne! Use it to avoid the incinerate and smash into Weavile!" Hau shouted, wanting to get Gladion out of the battle ASAP.

"Torracat! Flame charge on Weavile!" Ash called, following Hau's lead on getting rid of Gladion.

"Protect then nasty plot." Gladion said normally.

Weavile cried out fiercely as a blue barrier formed around him. Torracat and Brionne crashed in to the barrier and was flung back as well as the incinerate.

Weavile charged up its stats using nasty plot as the barrier wore off.

Torracat landed before Brionne did.

"Quick attack and use shadow claw on Brionne. Fling it in to Turtonator's back!" Gladion shouted.

Kiawe eyes widened.

At a rapid pace, Weavile ran and jumped up with ghost like energy surging around his claws.

A giant purple claw slashed Brionne as she was shot into the direction of Turtonator.

"Turtonator! Dragon claw!"

When Brionne was in close range, Turtonator formed a very similar claw to Weaviles except it was flowing up dragon energy.

He slashed at Brionne, landing in front of Hau heavily bruised but still conscious.

" _Kens Weavile nearly set off Turtonators explosive back, which surely would have taken out Brionne and maybe Torracat! How much can Brionne take though? Folks, we are off to heated start!"_ the commentator announced.

"Fire fang Torracat! No holding back!" Ash commanded, getting into the idea of battle royals.

Torracat dashed back at Weavile and crunched down on his arm, making him cry in pain as flames surrounded his body.

"Aerial ace!" Gladion shouted.

Weavile swiped at Torracats under belly, making him let go and was then hit again by the flying attacking.

He landed in front of Ash and got up straight away but with cuts.

Gladion smirked.

"Actually, did something huh?" Gladion taunted.

Ash smirked back.

"We mean business this time round!"

"Surf! Get rid of those fire types!" Hau said to Brionne, who nodded back with very little energy.

Brionne created a ball of water as she charged up the attack.

Torracats eyes widened.

"Torracat! Jump on Turtonator's back!" Ash shouted.

Kiawe, Gladion and Hau all gave off looks of shock.

" _Satoshi is making the strange plan of sending Torracat on to a literal mine field! Does he not know about the dangers of a Turtonator's back?"_ the commentator questioned.

Torracat gave a nervous look before changing into a look of courage as he believed in his trainer's plan.

Torracat ran towards Turtonator and climbed on his back as all the spikes went red.

The ball of water Brionne had exploded as a giant wave appeared.

"Move on to his head and don't let go! Dig your claws in if you have to!" Ash shouted.

Torracat climbed up more as the spikes glowed as red as possible. He dug his claws into Turtonators head.

His back exploded violently which due to the force, forced away the surf heading towards them and sent all the water Weaviles way, who gave a worried look at the rushing water.

Gladion grunted.

"ICE BEAM!" he shouted, but it was too late.

Weavile tried to use the move to freeze the water, but it was not strong enough as the water crushed him.

Once the water disappeared, Weavile was on the ground unconscious.

Due to his back shell exploding, Turtonator was extremely weak.

"Bite!" Ash yelled out.

With his claws still dug in to Turtonators head, Torracat bit down on the side of Turtonators neck, making him cry in pain.

He fell over and landed unconscious on the ground as Torracat ran over back to Ash panting.

" _Both Weavile and Turtonator are out! That leaves both Ken and Kiawe on one Pokemon. Satoshi and Hau are still both on two!"_

The defeated Pokemon were returned to their pokeballs.

"You did excellent Turtonator." Kiawe said to the pokeball.

Gladion just grunted.

"Marowak, let's do this!"

"Golbat."

Gladions Golbat appeared and screeched at the two starters.

However, the Marowak was different than what Ash was familiar with.

Its body was a dark purple with a black light grey belly. Its skull had tribal like markings over it. The bone a Marowak traditionally holds had green flames expelling of it from both ends. It gave a little bobble around as if it was dancing.

Rotom scanned it for Ash.

" _ **Alolan Marowak, the bone keeper Pokemon. It is sad that the bones that it possesses is the bones of its deceased mother. Marowaks believes that if they possess the bones, their fallen parent will guard them from the afterlife. It is a custom to mourn the loss of those close to it and will lash out if angered. This is the Alolan form of the Kanto Marowak."**_

"Maro!" Kiawe's Marowak roared as it twirled around its club.

"Marowak, take out Torracat with bonemerang!" Kiawe commanded.

The fire ghost type threw the bone as it twirled around like a boomerang and smashed right into the side of Torracat, causing critical damage to the feline.

Marowak caught the bone and dashed at Torracat, hitting his head with the bone like a baseball bat.

Torracat fell to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Supersonic then air cutter!" Gladion told the bat.

He screeched out loud and confused Brionne. Brionne was moving around dizzily until Golbat crashed right into her with air cutter as she finally lost it and was out cold.

" _It's all even again folks. With Torracat and Brionne out, all the trainers are left with one mon! It's going to go down to the wire!"_

"Proud of you Torracat!" Ash said to Torracat as he returned him.

Hau did the same.

"Dartrix, go!"

"Eevee, let's do this!"

Ash gave a look to Hau as the evolution Pokemon gave an aggressive stance in front of his trainer, growling at both Golbat and Marowak.

"Hau, are you sure Eevee is ready?" Ash muttered.

Hau nodded.

"We are going to place 110 percent into this even if we lose"! Hau announced.

"Vee!" Eevee responded, now starting to listen to his trainers commands.

"Swift!" Hau shouted.

"Use swift back!" Gladion told Golbat.

The two Kanto Pokemon fired swifts at each other, with both the moves being cancelled out by one another.

While the two Kanto Pokemon fought, Marowak appeared through the commotion and prepared to slam Dartrix.

The bird flew out of the way and fired a leafage at Marowak but he just burnt right through the attack.

"Flamewheel!" Kiawe called.

The entire bone was engulfed with flames as he threw it in the air, smacking Dartrix clean.

Gladion saw this.

"No… He is mine!" Gladion growled quietly to himself.

"Golbat! Toxic on Eevee and Marowak!"

Golbat spewed the acid on to Eevee and Marowak.

They both began to hack away, with each cough being heavier than the last.

"Eevee! Shadow ball on Marowak!"

Despite the poison Eevee had absorbed, he created the shadow ball and released it at Marowak, hitting him clean.

Kiawe growled.

Ash glared at Gladion.

"Dartrix, fly and use double team!" Ash shouted as the bird multiplied himself and flew around in the air.

Golbat, Marowak and Eevee all watched the bird and his clones fly around in the air.

Ash pressed the Normalium-Z and did the dance to it.

"Dartrix! **Breakneck blitz!** Attack anyone of them." Ash smirked, leaving his target anonymous.

" _We are seeing a Z-move folks! But who will be attacked?"_ the commentator questioned.

Kiawe blinked.

" _Marowak is a ghost type though… What is he planning?"_

The clones flew around in the air as well at rapid pace, crashing into either of the three opponents, just bursting into dust on collision.

Suddenly, Golbat was slammed to the ground as Dartrix had crashed in to his back.

Golbat and Dartrix fell on top of Eevee as he bit down on the grass flying types wing.

"Golbat! Poison fang!" Gladion shouted.

Despite being pinned to the ground, Golbat latched on to Dartrix's leg, causing serious damage.

"Eevee! Shadow ball into Golbats mouth!" Hau also shouted, shortly after Gladion.

The ghost attack was charged up and was unleashed into the bats mouth, resulting in smoke appearing out of his throat.

"Dartri-"

"MAROWAK!" Kiawe roared above Ash, which gained everyone's attention.

The two stood in a fierce stance as Kiawe hit the red crystal in his Z-ring.

He shrugged his shoulders twice at slow pace until stretching his left arm up and then down in front of him while placing his other arm just below his shoulder.

The red aura filled Marowak as he twirled his bone around.

"MAROWAK! Finish them all with **Inferno overdrive!** "

Marowaks bone was engulfed in flames as he twirled it in front of him as a ball of fire formed and grew bigger and bigger.

He pulled out his bone which sent the ball of fire forward, devouring Golbat, Eevee and Dartrix.

It eventually passed away and all three Pokemon were on the ground out cold.

" _KIAWE IS OUR WINNER FOLKS!"_

The crowd roared in excitement as Kiawe and Marowak waved to the crowd with Ash, Gladion and Hau returning there Pokemon.

Before they could be escorted away, Gladion just left like that.

Everyone noticed as well.

"Must just be a poor sport." Kiawe suggested.

Ash glared.

"I think it's a bit more than that. I'm go see him for a minute…" Ash responded.

* * *

Ash ran down the tunnel Gladion went in and saw the blonde go to his room.

Without permission to enter, Ash invited himself, leaving him staring face to face with his rival.

"What?" Gladion said bluntly.

Ash charged forward and grabbed him by the shirt, pinning him against the large mirror mounted on the wall.

"Why didn't you use it?" Ash sneered.

Gladion just grunted.

" _It_ has a name you know? It's like if I was just going to call you he." Gladion fired back.

Ash shook his head slightly.

"I didn't use Null because it's too early for the world to know about its existence." Gladion explained.

Ash let go of Gladion.

"You didn't serious think a Pokemon like Type: Null could be found in the wild, now did you? Its manmade."

"Then how did you of all people end up with it?" Ash grunted.

Gladion flicked his hair to the side.

"Fate I guess… Found it one day wounded… Saved it and became best friends."

"I don't believe you." Ash spat. "You're not the kind of person to believe in fate…"

Gladion walked past him slightly.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." He merely said before walking off, as Ash just watched him.

* * *

"I'm sorry… But the Masked royal had to shoot off. We can organise an appointment for an autograph some other time?" a lady told Hau.

"WHAT! How much!?" Hau smiled.

"345.99"

His jaw then just dropped as he fell to the ground.

Ash walked past and saw.

"Uh… Hau?" Ash asked as the Melemele resident turned to him with tears of sadness.

Ash juts awkwardly blinked at him.

"Should we go check up on Lillie?" he suggested.

"Fine…" Hau muttered, picking himself up and slouching to the exit as Ash followed.

They returned to the poke center and went to the room they rented and found Lillie, Nebby and Vulpix fast asleep.

"They're fine… Stupid high price autograph! GRH!" Hau yelled as Ash shhh'd him.

Hau stormed out as Ah tipped toed into Lillie's room.

She was peacefully asleep on her side as Nebby snored away.

The kanto native questioned how she could sleep in fully length pajamas's in alola heat at night

Ash noticed that she had a bit of vomit left on the side of her mouth.

He grabbed a tissue and whipped it away.

Lillie began to roll in her sleep slightly while mumbling as Ash back off.

"No... Papa... don't leav..." Lillie muttered as her expressions on her face intensified.

She was suffering from another nightmare.

Ash blinked as he weighed up his options...

Wake up Lillie and possibly get yelled out for being in her room while she was asleep.

Or let her suffer what was ever happening in her nightmare.

The boy bit down on his tongue and shook his head as he was going to regret this later.

He placed his on her shoulder and moved around on it.

"Lillie." he said quietly and softly. "Lillie!"

She was still rolling in her sleep.

"Lillie!" Ash said slightly louder now as the girl stopped rolling.

She lift her head up to see Ash sitting on her bedside and with his hand on her shoulder.

"Ash... What are you doing... in my room..." she said groggily as she placed her hand on her mouth.

Ash's eyes widened as he grabbed a bucket and placed it in front of her as she let loose, with some of puke spilling on to his hand.

"Thanks..." she muttered painfully.

"No problem" Ash responded "I just came to check up on you and make sure you were ok."

Due to the curtains being closed and it being semi dark, Ash didn't notice the blush on Lillie's face.

"Th-thanks..." she stuttered. "Why did you wake me up if I may ask?"

"You were having a nightmare. Plus you were talking in your sleep." Ash explained.

The blush vanished as Lillie paled, hoping she didn't share anything to secret.

"Oh? I did... What did (yawn) I say?" Lillie asked.

Ash hesitated for a second.

"You were muttering you were cornered by a Pokemon. That's all." Ash lied, knowing he may have heard something personal. Plus Lillie wasn't in a good state to be told what he heard.

"Oh... Alright" Lillie muttered as she coughed a little.

"Get some more rest. If you need anything, just yell." Ash said as he went to the door and closed it, to allow Lillie to get some more sleep.

She shuffled down into bed and closed her eyes.

 _Brrrr-brrr-brrrtzz_

Lillie shot up and freaked as she heard that cry again.

Due to her moving up so face, her stomach responded as she grabbed the bucket to throw up.

Lillie finished and then hide under the sheets.

 _"Remember children. Symbiont only killed your father because we misunderstood it, it attacked in fear. In fear of what he would do to the poor thing." Lillie's mother told a mourning Lillie as she, her brother, there cousin Ken and there Mother stood by their fathers grave._

 _"How is it misunderstood?! That thing killed father!" Lillie's brother cried._

 _"It is not a thing, it is know as Symbiont!" their mother growled._

Lillie began to cry as she thought back to that tragic day.

Little did she know Ash was listening on the other side of the door.

Lillie was hiding something.

* * *

 _Authors note: Here we go. Battle royal chapter and another encounter with Gladion._

 _Next chapter is a little filler for plot but after that is the fire trial with a little surprise in it as well._

 _And more of Lillies mysterious past is revealed and Ash is slowly learning about it._

 _Yet again, for the a billionth time, thanks for all the support and as of this chapter, we stand at 273 reviews, 336 favorites and 410 followers. I never thought i'd reach that number. So thank you to each and everyone of you._

 _So as always, review, suggest or PM me. Spectre Out!_


	18. SM Chapter 18

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOURS: Chapter 18 - The drawing**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

The scorching sun burned down upon the men that survived the shocking military base attack.

Only the strongest of the men were left.

Some left the group of propose, claiming that Jack wasn't a suitable leader.

They had never heard from them since.

Golduck, who was the main source of water was also running on his last legs as he was growing weak and tired.

"Jack. We have been on the move ever since the attack. We have no communication to Kalos and our current source of water is about to pass out. We have had to kill innocent Pokemon that lived in the desert for food. I don't know how much more I can take of this!" Duncan yelled at the captain.

"Hey, listen! We just need to stay calm- "Jack started before being cut off.

"Stay calm? STAY CALM!? We have been staying calm for the last 4 and a half weeks!" another one of Norths men yelled.

Jack just shook his head.

"We need to keep moving forward and get this info to the government!" Jack yelled back slightly, holding out the phone which died of battery a long time ago, but they all had the image stuck in their mind of the monster and the screen.

"Well, I for one am not keen on dying out here." Tom said, backing Jack up.

"Thanks." Jack muttered.

"There is 7 of use left. When the attack hit, we left with 21. 14 of us either dead or wandering around out there!" Jack shouted, pointing all over the place.

"How do we know if were not the ones that are just wandering around out there?" one of the survivors questioned.

Jack just shook his head.

"Alright. I don't know ok! All I know is that if we don't get this stupid phone with the proof of the overgrown weed on it to Kalos in time, we are about to start a war with the wrong enemy!" Jack protested.

The 6 other soldiers just looked at each other and continued to venture forwards.

Duncan and Tom stood by Jacks side.

"I know I've asked already, but what will they think the monster." Duncan asked.

"Simple. Just like I said." Jack said turning to the Duncan. "What the fuck is that thing."

Duncan just scoffed.

Trekking over a large dune of sand, the trio that were behind the other 4 saw them paused on top.

"What is it?" Tom called out.

None of them said anything, not even a muttered.

They all reached the top as Jack, Toms and Duncan's eyes widened as they saw what the others saw.

A large stone mountain with a cavern beside it.

That meant shelter from the sun.

And the sun was glaring down inside it, with something sparkly inside it.

"Water…" on other the men muttered.

"What?" Jack muttered back.

"I SAID WATER DIPSHIT!"

"Alright then…"

"So, Captain. Your call." One of the soldiers asked as Jack looked at him.

"Pray to Arceus, this isn't the desert fucking with our minds." Jack said as he led the group.

* * *

It was a 20-minute torturous walk which felt like forever.

But it was worth it.

As they got it closer, some of them burst into tears as water was real.

Tom got down and placed his hand in the water and sipped at it before turning around.

"It's fresh… Must be coming from like an underground spring or something…" he said.

Before he could continue, all of them dropped their gear and dived straight in.

It was heavenly.

"Oh, my god…" was the only response from all of them.

They released their Pokemon who dived right in as well.

Jack stood up and clear his throat.

"Alright. I think we have found our base or operations till we can figure how to get out of this hell hole." He announced.

"I have no complaints." Duncan responded.

"I'd drink to that…" Tom also responded.

However, they were being watched by a Pokemon, who was glaring at them heavily.

It picked up some mud and threw it straight at Jack's face, as he stuttered over back into the water.

Everyone turned to where the attack came from as Jack cleaned off the mud.

A small Larvitar was glaring at them heavily, hiding behind a rock.

"A Larvitar?" one solider said.

"Tar!" he growled slightly before turning that growl into a powerful screech as the humans covered there ears.

Larvitar ran off.

Once the attack was over, Jack looked over to the fleeing rock type.

"Oh, no you don't." he muttered as he jumped out of the water and followed Larvitar into a cave.

"Jack! Wait up!" Duncan called out but the captain was too far ahead to hear the cry.

* * *

Sprinting after Larvitar, Jack caught him and grabbed him.

But the rock type bit down on the side of his hand, forcing him to drop Larvitar as he ran off again.

Once the pain had passed slightly, Jack continued his pursuit.

Larvitar had fled to an entrance leading outside.

Jack followed through and saw a sight that made his heart sink.

Larvitar was now standing in front of a lifeless Tyranitar, who had bullet wounds scattered around its body which dried blood sinking into the ground.

Jack looked at Larvitar and put 2 and 2 together.

"Tar…"

Jack got down slowly and looked at Larvitar.

"Is this your mother?" he asked as Larvitar started to cry.

The human looked to the side and sighed.

He figured out that Larvitar probably thought it was him and his crew that attacked and killed the Tyranitar.

"Listen. We didn't do this. I help people and Pokemon." Jack explained.

"Lari! Tari!" Larvitar cried.

"Hey. I know sort of what you're going through. Sort of…" Jack said softly, trying his best not to aggravate the Pokemon.

Larvitar gave a confused look.

"Yeah. I lost my best friend, Charizard not to long ago. It hurt but I had to keep moving on." Jack started. "This is different because it is your mother… But still."

Larvitar looked at Jack and then looked back at his deceased mother.

"I'll tell you what? We should probably bury her. You know. Give her a proper send off. So, bad people don't hurt her again." Jack carefully explained.

Larvitar continued to glare at him before giving a softer look.

"Tar?" he questioned.

Jack didn't know what he was saying but went along with it.

"Yeah. Bad people will never hurt her again!" Jack assured again.

Larvitar went by his side and they walked back to the others.

* * *

The rest of the crew just waited for Jacks return.

"Chasing after a god damn Larvitar just like that! The thing probably just wanted to annoy us!" Duncan complained.

"Or it could be its territory?" a solider by the name of Jargai, who was native to Orre.

Suddenly, Jack appeared around the corner with Larvitar hiding behind him.

"Oh you're back and you brought your assailant with you." Duncan said sarcastically.

"Yeah we have to do something." Jack started.

Tom raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Bury a Tyranitar…" he said awkwardly as Larvitar started to swell up again.

"How the hell are we meant to bury a god damn Tyranitar? Those things weight like over 200 KGS!" Duncan complained.

"We'll figure something out. Come on! She was killed by hunters or terrorists. One or the other. And this little fellow is all alone now, it's the least we can do!" Jack explained.

Duncan sighed.

"Fine."

Everyone got out and headed over to the dead Pokemon.

They dug a hole big enough and it took every one of them plus their Pokemon to push Tyranitar into the hole.

"Larvitar, this is it. Time to say goodbye." Jack said to the rock skin Pokemon.

Larvitar walked over and said his goodbyes as they began to throw the sand and dirt over her.

It took like 10 – 20 minutes to do, but she was now at peace.

* * *

They returned to where they had set up base and relaxed again in the pool.

Larvitar just watched them all relax in the pool.

"I wish I could understand what he was saying." Jack said to Duncan.

"Well his mother is gone, so I can't imagine it is very pleasant things he is saying." he said in return.

Well they were talking, Larvitar had slipped off.

"Where did he go?" Jack said as he got out of the water.

"How am I meant to know?"

"Hey Jack?" Tom shouted out.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think it is kind of odd there is a wild Tyranitar around. I mean, of course there are wild Tyranitar's but in the middle of nowhere, living inside a cave with a spring in it? A little too good to be true?" Tom questioned.

"I don't know?" Jack responded back.

"Hell, I don't even think Tyranitars are native in Orre…" Duncan muttered.

"Tar! Tar!" Larvitar called out.

Larvitar came out with two big berries in his hands as he dropped them on the ground.

Jack and Duncan looked at each other slowly as everyone else looked Larvitar who started to nibble on one of the berries.

"Ok… I take back everything I said about Larvitar…" Duncan muttered to Jack.

"How did you?" Jack questioned as Larvitar looked at his and blinked.

He got up and used his little hand to signal to the humans to follow him.

They did so as Larvitar led them to a den.

There was a large straw bed with bones scattered everywhere.

There were two caves separating off the sides.

Larvitar led them to the cave on the left and inside was a large berry patch.

"Well this is something different…" Jargai muttered.

"How the hell do you grow berries underground?" Duncan questioned.

"Well… If I recall correctly, Tyranitar can learn sunny day. Use that plus the spring water and I guess underground berry patch…" One soilder explained.

"Lar!" Larvitar cried, pointing at the berries.

Jack pointed at them as well.

"Are we allowed to have some?"

Larvitar nodded as the humans and there Pokemon took 2 berries each. There were 100's there so it didn't effect the supplies to much.

Jack turned his attention to the other cave, which had its entrance blocked off by large stones.

"Do you know what is in there?" Jack asked the Johto native.

Larvitar gave a scared look.

Duncan noticed this.

"Oh, I do not like that look…" he muttered as Larvitar walked over to the block cave.

"Are we allowed to go in there?" Jack asked.

"What? It's probably blocked for a reason!" Tom yelled.

"Yeah and like you said, isn't it odd a Tyranitar is out in the middle of nowhere? I guarantee you whatever is in there is why they are here." Jack explained, pointing at Larvitar who was hiding behind Jack now.

Jack turn and got on the ground.

"Can we please go in Larvitar?" Jack asked.

Larvitar looked at him and turned. He grabbed on to one of the rocks and pulled it away, forcing all the others to come loose and fall.

"Shotgun not fir-"Tom muttered.

"I'LL go first…" Jack yelled back.

* * *

He went in slowly and straight away saw the skeleton remains of both primal like Humans and ancient Pokemon.

There was dried mud paint stained on the walls of some ancient text.

At the front of the room was a pile of rare gems and minerals.

"Oh, my god!" some of the men yelled as they rushed over to the treasure.

"Guys! We are soldiers! Not tomb raiders!" Jack called out as he picked up a gem to check it out before flicking it back into the pile.

He turned to Larvitar now.

"So Tyranitar was protecting all this huh?" Jack said to the baby Pokemon.

Larvitar shook his head, as Jack gave him a confused look.

"Tar!" he cried pointing above where the treasure was.

Jack stepped back and to his horror, saw what was on the wall.

There was a painting of the sun in the left corner and the moon in right corner. Under the sun was an awkward looking triangle. Under the moon was a bunch of stick figure like humans and Pokemon. There was a drawing of a large Pokemon. Its body was a circle with triangles on the stomach. It had two normal arms and then two larger ones below them. Its head had a circle on it with mini horns. On the bottom was two rectangles that represent legs.

Under all this was a sentence in the Orrean language.

"What fuck is that…" Duncan muttered as everyone stepped back to look at the ancient drawing.

"That is why you're here?" Jack said as Larvitar nodded.

Jargai walked forward and looked at the text.

"Hey… I think I can translate this…" he shouted. Being Orrean himself, he could read the native language.

He scanned it a bit before clearing his throat.

"The gods are angered. The sun is dull and the moon is broken. A crack in the sky unleashes a monster of great hunger as it flies down. We fear it will take all our goods. We flee as it devours our lands. We hide as it comes closer and closer. We leave this message to warn the future." Jargai read.

"A Pokemon that devours land? And appears from the sky?" Tom repeated back as Jargai nodded.

"Looking at that thing, it's more like it fell from the sky" Duncan stated due to how large the drawing was.

"Well, best thing we can do is protect this place until we figure something out. We have water, shelter from the sun, some source of food. And a new friend." Jack explained.

He looked at Larvitar, who was staring at him.

"Remember when I mention losing my best friend Charizard? He was my partner and I will never forget what he did. But I'm looking for a new one now to hopefully be as grand as he was." Jack explained to Larvitar. "I can't leave you alone out here. So, when we leave, do you want come along?"

Larvitar looked at him intensely.

He thought back to when his mother was fighting off the humans as he hid away in fear.

But he wasn't scared of them anymore!

"Tar!" Larvitar cried happily.

Jack smiled as he patted his head.

"Well, I'm heading back to the lake." Duncan announced as everyone but Jack followed.

Jack looked at the ancient drawing and thought back to the mysterious picture of 'UB-06: Growth.'

He shook his head and sighed.

"Come on lets go."

* * *

 _Authors note: So 18 is here. Like I said filler due to Plot and it is short cuz I have something to say But I'll get to that soon._

 _I know Tyranitar can only learn Sunny day by TM (I'm probably going to get criticized for that as well), but lets pretend it learns it naturally._

 _So the 3rd trial is next chapter._

 _Now, as most of you know, I listen to you guys. When the little incident happened with Mallow and Ash which we won't speak of, I saw plenty of you disliked which is fair as I grew uneasy with it as well. So I changed it._

 _I'm normally a tolerable guy when it comes to criticism or hate._

 _BUT I have a rant AND i'M NOT HOLDING BACK, . So if you want to read it, its after my normal message._

 _So as always, review, suggested or PM me. Have a lovely day and Spectre out!_

* * *

...

...

...

Still here?

NOW! I'm not mad. I'm pissed.

Call me what you want for making this, a baby for not handling criticism, a sore loser because of it. Whatever.

So 'Cabbit'. You dislike my story huh? On how his friends and Pokemon would never betray Ash. On how him getting second should make him more popular.

Have you never read a fucking Pokemon betrayed story before. I'm not calling out every betrayed story, some start off really well. But I'll be the one cunt that says this, most of the time his 'friends' want him DEAD with no reason at all!

8 reviews later. Which equaled up to 3,714 words which is longer than this chapter.

You dislike my story huh? I saw the first two reviews and was like 'Ok, this person doesn't like my story.' And 8 reviews later, I can clearly see you don't like it, So my question is, Why the fuck are you still reading it?

And now the reviews. I enjoy reading your guys thoughts and opinions. I do. I said this earlier on in the story, everybody deserves an opinion and I respect what it is.

But yours I don't give a shit about.

In my opinion and it's unfair for me to say this, but I think "THE UNAPPEALING MONSTER YOU'VE THROWN TOGETHER ALL FRANKENSTEIN-LIKE" quoted by yourself, has been rather successful. 344 favorites. 422 follows. 286 reviews and I'm not including your reviews. I've only had 3 people complain seriously about this story One at the very start, one which turned out to be my friend just being a dick and you.

I think out of the 8 reviews, I read the first 2 or 3. And didn't read the rest.

Until I saw the last one...

On how I should write a Pokemon betrayed story.

Fuck off.

Don't you dare come on to my story and tell me how to write.

I want to write more, But I'm not going to. I don't want to but I have to, I will and it will be worse than this.

Spectre out.


	19. SM Chapter 19

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 19 - The Queen of Wela Park.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :(

* * *

After spending, a few days at the Royale Avenue to allow Lillie to get better, they were now all their way to Ash and Hau's third trial located at the Wela Volcano.

Kiawe had left the day he won against Ash, Hau and Gladion to get ready as Trial Captain.

Walking along the track to the volcano were the trio and all their Pokemon which they had out

"Hmm. So Kiawe is a fire type specialist meaning this should be a piece of malasada for Brionne!" Hau claimed.

"Isn't the term cake? Not malasada?" Lillie questioned the boy.

"Is now!" He responded.

"This one might be a struggle… Torracat is my only really option. He resists but won't do much back to a fire type totem Pokemon." Ash explained.

With Dartrix being grass and Stufful having the fluffy ability, the fire cat was his only resource.

"Torra!" Torracat meowed, claiming he would destroy any fire type totem.

Eevee was still distant from the other Pokemon but wasn't running off like what he used to do.

Far in the distance was a large series of volcano's.

"Wela volcano park is renowned for two things: one being an excellent tourist spot now that is dormant" Lillie started, reading a pamphlet about the park.

"What is the second thing?" Ash asked curiously.

"That it is also renown for the great eruption of 1867. When a war between the local islanders and foreigners from other regions was going on, legend says that the Akala Island guardian, who they call Tapu Lele, set off the volcano, angered by the war." Lillie continued.

"Oh…" Ash muttered.

"Hey guys look!" Hau shouted, pointing forwards.

He was pointing at a large house with a bunch of paddocks surrounding it.

As they got closer to the house, outside with what appeared to be a smaller Mudsdale, was Kiawe.

"Hey Kiawe!" Hau shouted out waving.

The fire type specialist looked up and smiled at who was arriving.

"Oh! Alola Ash. Alola Hau! Alola?" Kiawe greeted the trial goers until he stopped at the girl he didn't know.

"My name is Lillie." She introduced.

"Kiawe." He said as the two shook hands.

Ash turned to the Pokemon Kiawe was with only to realise that they were everywhere.

Rotom appeared and scanned the Pokemon.

" _ **Mudbray, the donkey Pokemon. It is known for its stubborn, individualistic disposition. It eats dirt, to create more dirt, to stick on to its hoofs to strength them up, which will result in a powerful kick."**_

"Yeah. I got stuck on cleaning duty today." Kiawe confessed.

The trio turned to the multiple herds of Mudbray and all sweat dropped.

"Don't worry. Not them. This is my younger sisters own Mudbray and my parents asked me to clean him for her."

"I was going to say…" Hau muttered under his teeth.

"But now with trial goers here!" Kiawe claimed, standing up.

As he did, a door slammed open behind him with an older woman and a younger girl standing in the doorframe.

Kiawe slowly looked to the side, sweating as he got glared at.

"…We will do the trial after I clean my _'lovely'_ sisters Mudbray…" Kiawe grinded through his teeth.

"Um… Hi?" Ash said to the two.

The women smirked at Ash. She had the same skin colour as Kiawe. She had her hair in a bun with red highlights running through it. She wore a orange cut up tank top and shorts.

Next to her was a 6 or 7-year-old girl. She had slightly lighter skin compared to Kiawe and the older women and turquoise eyes. Like the older women, she had her hair in a bun with red highlights. She wore a pink shirt and a blue skirt.

"Alola! Friend of yours Kiawe?" the older women said to Ash and Co first and then to Kiawe.

"Ash, Hau, Lillie. This is my mother and sister, Hoshi." Kiawe introduced. "Ash and Hau are here for the trial at the volcano."

Kiawe's mother smirked.

"Oh? Is that so? Please, call me Amara." Kiawe mother explained. "So, you are here to battle the Queen?"

The two boys and Lillie raised an eyebrow.

"The… Queen?" Lillie questioned.

"The Queen of the park. Outside of us, she runs the park. All the Pokemon that live here bow to her and follow her commands." Amara explained.

"And we will be fighting this Queen?" Ash asked which lead to a nod from Kiawe and his Mother.

"She is the most powerful Pokemon ever!" Hoshi exclaimed.

"Thing is… This is how the Trial works. You battle two or three of the Queens personal guards. She will then decide if you are worthy or not to battle her." Kiawe told the duo.

"So, we are not even guaranteed a totem battle?" Ash said stunned slightly.

Kiawe nodded.

"And if she does battle you, she is going to kick your butts!" Hoshi claimed, pointing at Ash and Hau.

"Now, Now. It's rude to point Hoshi. Why don't you kids come in while Kiawe continues on with what he is meant to be doing." Amara suggested.

Kiawe's jaw dropped slightly.

"But… But… The trial?" Kiawe questioned.

"It can wait. You have work to do." Amara told her eldest child.

Kiawe's head dropped as the traveling trio followed Amara and Hoshi inside.

"Mudb!" Mudbray cried at Kiawe.

* * *

"So, you have really used a Z-crystal before?" Hoshi asked Ash and Hau.

Ash placed his bag on the ground and scavenged around in it.

Lillie had offered to Amara in the kitchen to help with making some tea and snacks.

Ash pulled out a clear, orange and blue crystal.

"The normalium-z, the fightinuim-Z and the waterium-Z" Ash explained to Hoshi.

Hoshi grinned at the crystals.

"That's really cool!" she said as Amara arrived with a pot of tea as Lillie had a tray with biscuits.

"Help yourself!" Amara offered.

Ash glared at Lillie, who gave a nervous look, mouthing the words 'I won't overdo it'.

For the next 15 minutes, they all got to know each other as they waited for Kiawe to finish up.

The door slammed open with a groomed Mudbray walking over to Hoshi.

"Erg. My back." Kiawe complained as he collapsed on the couch.

"Thanks, Kiawe! Trotty say thank you." Hoshi said to Mudbray.

"Bray!" Mudbray thanked as he licked kiawes hand in appreciation.

"Ok! Son grab a biscuit or two and we are going to take Ash and Hau too the first part of the trial." Amara told a worn out Kiawe.

"Right…" Kiawe muttered.

"Can we come! Can we!?" Hoshi begged as she hugged her Mudbray named Trotty.

"If its fine with Ash and Hau, then sure." Amara said.

"I'm cool with it." Ash replied.

"It's all goods!" Hau also said.

Hoshi grinned.

"Shotgun front seat!" Hoshi cried as she and Trotty ran outside to a large jeep.

"Come on Son. You have a trial to run." Amara said to Kiawe again as he pulled himself up.

* * *

Amara got into the driver's seat with Hoshi next to her and Mudbray in the back.

The four teenagers were in the backseat.

Turning on the car, they headed straight for the volcano.

"So Kiawe where is your dad?" Lillie asked awkwardly.

"Oh? I haven't seen him today. Probably just down doing some work on the farm." Kiawe told them.

"Woah look!" Hau said pointing out at all the fire types walking to the summit.

"What is going on?" Ash asked the fire type trial captain.

"While you are here for your trial, you have also come at the time of the Wela festival." Kiawe told them.

"Wela festival? Never heard of it before." Lillie muttered.

"Again. It is dedicated to Queen but also her child. All the fire types of the park come and deliver a gift to the royal family of the park. The one with the greatest gift, the Queen will decide who will be her child's mate." Kiawe explained.

"That is different… Unique! Unique don't get me wrong." Ash said.

Magmars, Fletchinders, Salandits and many more fire types trekked up the tall volcano.

Amara drove up the volcano and parked, allowing everyone to get out.

Hundreds of fire type Pokemon were in front of them and blocking the main path.

"Darn. It's fine, we can take the alternative way! Over here!" Kiawe claimed as he walked up a patched of dried out grass.

Everyone followed his lead only to find him on his stomach and out of sight.

"Everyone down. Ash, Hau. Too the front!" Kiawe called out.

Again, everyone did as told.

"There!" Kiawe said, pointing out of the grass slightly.

Under a wooden shelter was a large, feminine lizard. Ash scanned the area and saw others like it, but found it very confusing.

The ones in the crowd and by the ones by the Pokemon kiawe was pointing at were black with a dark purple underbelly and magenta, flame like stripes, streaking around the body.

However, the one of attention was white instead of black.

The white Pokemon was lying down on a bed of dried out grass with two Alolan Marowaks dancing next to her.

Rotom appeared and did the rest.

" _ **Salazzle, the toxic lizard Pokemon. Only females have been found of Salazzle so far. They can create deadly pheromones that will eventually turn into its scent, attracting male Pokemon regardless to do its bidding. When Salazzle wishes to mate, it will create a reverse harem with male Salandits. This is the evolved form of Salandit."**_

"Alright, that is an image I didn't need to picture…" Hau grumbled.

"The shiny Salazzle is known as the Queen. She is the strongest out of all the Pokemon here." Kiawe explained.

"And is the totem Pokemon because of it." Ash finished Kiawe's sentence, whom nodded in response.

A large horn was blown which made the crowd go silent.

Appearing out of a hole behind the Queen was a small Salandit.

"The daughter." Amara said as fire type Pokemon began to place presents forward, which ranged from berries to charcoal to rare gems.

The daughter of the Queen sighed sadly as a Pokemon cleared his throat.

She turned and saw a Monferno smirking as he carried a whole bunch of stuff.

Salandit cringed as every time she saw him, he just made her blood boil.

The firefighting type dropped 5 red stones with yellow flames in them.

The Queen Salazzle signalled to her bodyguards, the Marowak's to go retrieve them.

They did so and placed them down in front of the Queen as she examined the fire stones. These would be useful for potential evolution in the future.

She smiled and walked out of her dried-out bed and walked in front of Monferno.

"Saaazl!" The Queen shouted out as she announced Monferno would be her daughters mate.

The crowd responded back with a roar as Salandit just sighed.

"It seems like it's starting to finish. Why not end in a bang?" Kiawe suggested as Ash and Hau nodded.

They got out and slid down the side of the upper ground they were on.

The attention all shifted to the humans, with many growling and charging up fire type attacks.

"SALZ!" Salazzle cried out as the growling stopped.

Salazzle waved kindly at Kiawe and Amara who waved back.

"Alola, Queen!" They said in sync. "I know it's the festival and all for you today, but we have to trial goers!" Kiawe explained to the poison fire type.

She looked at over to Ash and a waving Hau.

"Azzle!" Salazzle said, smiling.

Kiawe turned to Ash and Hau.

"She has accepted you and you will compete in phase 1! Ash, Hau. Your trial officially begins now!" Kiawe told the duo.

Salazzle returned to her bed next to her daughter, who was being stared up by Monferno.

She signalled to her bodyguards as they dashed forward, ready for battle.

"The first phase is the battle. Impress the Queen." Kiawe explained.

"Brionne! Let's go!" Hau called out as his water type appeared gracefully as the Marowak opposing him paled slightly, now going up against a water type.

"Torracat! I choose you!" Ash shouted as the fire cat roared out and stood sharply, ready to pounce.

"SAALZ!" The Queen Salazzle hissed out.

"BEGIN!" Kiawe cried in response.

The Marowak facing Ash, doubled his bone and flung them at Torracat.

"Torracat! Charge at it with a wall of fire!" Ash commanded.

Torracat created the wall of fire and ran at the attack. Once they passed through, the bones were mere ash. Torracat sucked up the fire wall and released it as a flamethrower. Marowak stamped his main bone in the ground as the flamethrower split off to two sides.

Salandit popped her head and decided to watch the battles. She also noticed her mother giving an unimpressed look.

"Surf!" Hau shouted.

Brionne made the ball of water and released as a giant wave. Marowak used protect to defend himself.

"Aqua jet!"

Diving into the water made, Brionne slammed right into the protect, shattering it in the process. Marowak took serious damage thanks to both surf and the aqua jet.

Marowak twirled his bones as flames consumed it. He flung it in to the water that surrounded Brionne, resulting in steam to be created.

Brionne panicked as everything around her was covered in steam.

Marowak picked up his bone and slammed it into Brionne, sending her flying back in front of Hau.

Hau growled as Brionne got up again as the steam faded away.

Marowak was panting from the damage caused early thanks to the aqua jet.

"Torracat! Bite!" Ash shouted as the cat rushed forwards and jumped on the other Marowak.

Marowak landed on his back on the ground and placed out his bone to prevent Torracat biting him.

"Rip it out of his hands!"

The cat bit down into the bone and started pulling back and forth on it. Eventually, Marowak let go as the fire type threw the bone away.

Salandit watched Torracat, impressed by his actions as he latched on to the side of Marowaks shoulder.

"It seems after his battle with my Marowak, he has thought about a few things…" Kiawe said out loud.

"Torracat finish this!" Ash yelled.

Torracat let go of Marowak and gave out a large roar.

"RAWWR!" he yelled as Salandit watched his every move. Monferno noticed his future mate focusing heavily on the cat.

Torracat stood on his two-back leg, wobbling around slightly. He picked up the fire/ghost type, slamming him into the side of the volcano.

"Brionne! Use aqua jet again and create a water tornado!" Hau told his Pokemon who did as told.

Twirling around Marowak multiple times, he eventual got trapped inside the tornado, taking serious damage from it as he got on his hands and knees.

"Disarming voice!"

Brionne let out a loud scream as the sound waves collided into Marowak as he fell unconscious. Brionne celebrated by doing a bow and waving to the crowd like what a pop star would do at the end of a concert.

Torracat sat down and stuck out his chest in pride.

The Queen Salazzle gave off a small smile as the crowd of fire types cheered in celebration.

"Azzle!" Salazzle said and Kiawe nodded.

"The Queen has accepted your challenge." Kiawe told the duo.

Both grinned as their third totem battle was about to begin.

"Sazl" Salazzle added on as Kiawe gave off a confused look but eventually nodded.

"The Queen has requested that we leave it for tomorrow as she has some things to organise. However, she would like to meet all your Pokemon as guest of honour" Kiawe explained.

"Since when could you speak Pokemon. Eh, Eevee! Pichu!" Hau smirked before releasing his other two Pokemon.

Ash let loose both Dartrix and Stufful. Stufful quickly rushed up Ash and dived into his bag in fear as Dartrix hide behind him.

"Guys! You're being rude!" Ash moaned as Stufful wriggled around in the bag, flailing his back legs in the air due to him going in head first.

Nebby managed to fly out of the bag as well, much to Lillie's disapproval.

"Nebby! Get back in the bag!" Lillie commanded.

He flew over to Salazzle and cried happily at her as he usually does to anyone new.

Salazzle smiled as she jumped of her platform to meet the other Pokemon. Salandit joined her mother, but had focus on one Pokemon alone.

She scurried over to Torracat, who was licking his front paws to clean his head.

"Andit!" Salandit cried at the cat, who gave a confused look.

"Torca?" Torracat responded confused.

"Sala!" Salandit said happily, that she was impressed by his battle style.

Torracat smirked and puffed out his chest again in pride.

He didn't notice the blush on Salandit.

However, Monferno did.

And was not happy about it.

He charged over and pushed Salandit out of the way before yelling at Torracat, claiming that Salandit was his!

Torracat just blinked confused before laughing.

Monferno growled and smacked him in the face with a Mach punch.

Torracat stumbled over, now growling himself.

He pulled out his sharp claws and slashed across Monferno's face. The Sinnoh native cried in pain drawing the attention of everyone.

"TORRACAT!" Ash yelled as the fire type stop in his tracks.

"Meowr!" Torracat moaned as Monferno rolled around on the ground. Nobody saw the smirked on his face.

Salandit stood divided. She wanted to get to know Torracat better but her mother was glaring at her.

She sighed and walked over to Monferno check on him.

He responded with a nod.

"We should probably get going. We will come back tomorrow." Amara announced as the Queen nodded.

Salandit gave a sad look as Torracat walked off as she felt Monferno's hand on her back. She shook him off and walked back to her bed next to her mother.

Make matters worse, her mother had invited Monferno to stay for the night.

She sighed and watched the humans walk off back to the car.

"What got into you Torracat?" Ash asked his Pokemon.

"Rawrm!" Torracat complained.

Rotom appeared to translate.

" _Furball is saying that Salandit came over to talk to him and the monkey just came over and smacked him."_ Rotom translated as everyone got in the car to travel back to Kiawe's place.

Ash looked at Torracat funnily whom just glared back at him.

"You must not underestimate Salazzle. She has a vast range of moves such as Flamethrower, sludge bomb, dragon claw, crunch." Kiawe explained. "She is the queen for a reason."

* * *

They all reached Kiawe's place again and decided just to chill for the rest of the day as Amara had offered them to stay the night and tackle the totem battle first thing in the morning.

Meanwhile, Salandit was laying in her straw bed as the Marowak's guarded the princess of the volcano.

She sighed as she wanted to get to know that Torracat more. She would have until her 'mate' got in the way.

Thinking quickly, she came up with a plan.

"Andit!" she called out to the guards whom turned around. She had requested to go take a bath in the magma pools.

They offered to go with her to protect her but she denied as she did not want them watching her clean herself.

The Marowaks nodded as they let Salandit pass through.

When they weren't looking, she quickly slipped to the way the trial goers and captain went.

She noticed the tyre tracks engraved in the ground as she sniffed at them, picking up a familiar scent.

* * *

(About an hour later.)

All the humans were inside having something to eat while also meeting Kiawe and Hoshi's father.

Meanwhile, their Pokemon were outside enjoying the fresh air.

Dartrix was asleep up a nearby tree as was Pichu and Brionne was at the base. Stufful was sleeping on a cushion placed on an outside chair.

Eevee was practising his moves on a rock as was Kiawe's Marowak.

Turtonator just on the ground and watched the duo.

Lillie had trust issues with Nebby and didn't want Vulpix to get dirty as she was still just a baby and didn't know better so she kept them both inside with her.

Torracat was KO'ed on the deck of the house, snoring loudly.

"Sala…"

Torracat rolled around as he heard the cry.

"Sala…"

His eyes slowly opened as he saw the figure standing over him.

"Sala!" the figure cried for a third time.

Torracat eyes opened fully and jumped in surprise as he landed on his head.

Salandit stepped back a little as Torracat began to realise who the Pokemon was.

He just growled.

"Tor…" the male Pokemon gave off a low growl.

Salandit sweat dropped explaining Monferno wasn't with her, going as far as even explaining she didn't even like him.

Torracat raised an eyebrow at her.

"Tcar?" Torracat questioned yet again, why she was here then.

Salandit grinned slightly, explaining she wanted to see him again.

Torracat stepped back a little as Salandit followed him.

"Andti!" Salandit cried, saying she was going to say him how fire types greet another fire type in the park.

She used a soft ember on Torracat.

It didn't faze him but he stepped out of the way.

And realised what he had done.

One of the embers had gone far enough to reach Stufful.

Due to Stufful soft fur, it immediately caught on fire.

Stuffuls eyes widened and began to flail his arms around, jumping out of the seat in panic and charging straight at Torracat.

The cat paled as he saw Stufful running towards him, trying to put the fire out. Before he could move, the bear had hit him, flinging him over on to the back of Turtonator. Torracat moaned in pain from the hit (With Stufful still running around like a lunatic) and from the impact.

Salandit's eyes widened as the spikes on the back of the fire dragon type began to glow red hot.

"Torra-"Torracat started before getting cut off by a large explosion, flinging Torracat into the tree Dartrix and Pichu were asleep in. Pichu fell out of the tree and landed head first on the ground while Dartrix flew out annoyed.

Torracat finally fell off the tree and landed on Brionne, who used water gun to get him off. Stufful jumped on Torracat to get in the way of the water gun to stop the fire.

Eevee and Marowak watched baffled at what had just happened.

Salandit gave a concerned look at what she had caused as the humans ran outside to see what was going on.

"Turtonator!" Kiawe yelled as he saw that his pokemon's explosive back had been set off.

"Stufful! Torracat!" Ash yelled as well as he ran towards his two hurt Pokemon while Hau went over to Pichu.

Hoshi walked out and noticed Salandit.

"Mama? Whose Salandit is that?" Hoshi asked her mother as she looked down on the fire poison type.

Amara's eyes widened.

"Isn't this the Queens daughter?" Amara said out loud as everyone turned to her and saw Salandit.

Torracat regained consciousness and growled loudly at Salandit.

He shook his way out of Ash's arms and charged over to Salandit, hissing and growling at her as she backed off a little in fear of what the fire cat was saying too her.

"Rotom? What is he saying?" Ash asked with even Rotom giving off a concerned look.

" _Uh… I don't think you want to know…"_ Rotom muttered Ash saw the terror on Salandit's face as her eyes began to well up.

She ran off into the bush as Torracat glared in the same direction.

"Well… That happened…" Hau muttered.

"Do you think we should go after her?" Lillie asked Kiawe.

"I don't know. She has probably just gone back home." Kiawe answered as everyone went back inside until he was by himself.

"I hope. Marowak, go to volcano and make sure Salandit made it home safely." Kiawe said to his Alolan form of the Kanto native Pokemon.

"Mao!" Marowak responded as he ran off.

Kiawe went back inside to help with the injured Pokemon.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile, at the Wela park Volcano)_

"Zzale!" The Queen screamed at her guards, questioning why her daughter was not here.

"Marow!" one of the guards pleaded, claiming she had outsmarted us.

The plead with cut off as the guard speaking was hit by a powerful dragon claw from the Queen.

She growled at the other one who was on his hands and knees, begging for mercy.

She was about to tear him apart until she was stopped by a cough.

Irritated by the cough, Salazzle turned around to find her daughters future mate leaning against a rock.

By this time, Kiawe's own Marowak had made it to the top of the volcano and was in hiding.

Monferno was claiming that the humans could have taken her.

Salazzle looked at him funnily, questioning why the trial captain would take her daughter.

"Ferno!" Monferno claimed, saying she could sell for a large amount being the daughter of the Queen Salazzle and the daughter of a totem Pokemon.

Salazzle looked over to the direction of the farm and began to growl, getting latched on to the idea before thinking about it as she was just desperate to get her daughter back.

Monferno smirked as this was just a plan to get back at that stupid cat.

"SAAAZZZ!" Salazzle cried as a horde of fire type Pokemon appeared, bowing down to the Queen.

"Sazzzl!" she hissed, claiming that the humans had taken her daughter, resulting with crowd gasping. She continued to announced they would attack when it was dark.

Kiawe's Marowak's eyes shot open as he raced off back to warn everyone.

* * *

 _(Later on...)_

The sun was setting as everyone was finishing up with dinner.

"That was very nice Amara!" Hau complemented.

"Do you want any help with cleaning up?" Ash asked.

"No. No. It will be fine. You two need to rest for tomorrow. Beating the Queen is going to be no easy task." Amara said as she grabbed some of the finished plates.

Suddenly, the door flung open with Marowak panting in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Kiawe asked concerned.

"Maro! Mawak!" Marowak explained.

Rotom caught everything and gasped.

"What did he say?" Lillie questioned.

" _Mommy issues over there is saying Salandit never made it back home. And Salazzle was convinced by that Monferno that we took her! And that she is planning an attack soon!"_

Torracat groaned.

"We have to find Salandit!" Hau shouted.

"No. Torracat does!" Ash responded as everyone gave a shocked and confused look.

"I doubt she'll listen to any of us. And if she sees me, she'll probably just run off again." Ash explained as Torracat groaned. "The rest of us will stay here and defend what we can!"

Kiawe's jaw dropped.

"The Queen has control over every Pokemon in park! We will be well out numbered!" he told the kanto native.

"Well Torracat better get moving then!" Ash answered back.

The feline groaned yet again as Ash pointed at the door.

"Hurry."

Torracat ran outside, not really interested in finding the female Pokemon, but had too otherwise the whole place will be burnt to the ground.

"Hau, the Waterium Z is our last option if it gets too serious." Ash told Hau who nodded.

"We need to get the farm Pokemon to a safe locat-" Kiawe started before a loud bang could be heard.

Everyone went outside with Hoshi clutching on to her mother and with Lillie holding tightly to both Nebby and Vulpix.

On far hill in the distance, a stamped of fire types were charging towards the farm.

"Shit… They're already here!" Kiawe cursed.

"We want to fight!" Hoshi offered.

"No! It's too dangerous for you!" Kiawe told his younger sister.

"But Trotty's ground type moves will be super effective!" Hoshi complained.

"Against a normal fire type. But we about to battle the Queen! Get inside now!" Kiawe shouted as Hoshi and her Mudbray dashed inside.

"You too Lillie." Ash told the blonde.

"I'll look after Hoshi!" she offered as she went inside as well.

Ash grunted knowing that he had an extreme weakness to fire, but it was something he was going to have to deal with.

* * *

Torracat was sniffing around on the ground, trying to pick up any scent he could.

He moaned as he would rather be sleeping then looking for this lost Pokemon that tried to play 21 questions with him.

He roared out, frustrated that the fact was she could be anywhere.

Giving up, he fell on the ground and tried to get some sleep.

"Sa…" a voice cried out

Torracat's eyes shot open as he quickly got up as he heard the voice

Torracat growled slightly but composed himself.

Following the sound of the voice, he found his target looking up at the moon on the ledge of a cliff.

Torracat felt awkward but shook it off fast.

"Torra!"

Salandit turned around and then looked away, embarrassed by what she caused before.

"Tora!" Torracat cried.

"Tor. Arra!" he explained, saying that the Pokemon of the park is planning an attack on the farm.

Salandit gasped and turned around to him

Sure, she should have returned home before her mother had realised anything happened. She felt bad for the guards as her mother has probably ripped them apart.

"Dit." Was all Salandit said, claiming she wanted to stay just a little longer.

The cats mouth dropped before he cried saying that the farm was probably being burnt down as thy spoke.

"Salan" she said once more, claiming she envied him for his freedom.

Torracat stopped complaining at that point and started to listen.

Salandit explained that she never got to do anything other Pokemon got to do because her Mother was always afraid to lose her. Never got to play, adventure, meet others. All she did was sit around and have things done for her.

Torracat blinked.

She also explained, she hated Monferno but she is being forced to mate with him because of tradition.

Torracat felt bad now.

"Torra. Otrra!" he meowed, sitting beside her, claiming that they needed to go now.

Salandit gave last look to the moon before running back towards the farm.

* * *

"Brick break Stufful! Wing attack Dartrix!" Ash called out as his Pokemon used the moves to attack.

"Aqua jet! Thundershock and Swift!" Hau commanded as well with Brionne, Pichu and Eevee using the moves.

"Bone rush Marowak! Dragon pulse Turtonator!" Kiawe shouted as he watched the moves be used.

Despite hitting a bunch of the fire types out cold, more just appeared.

Ash slammed his Z-ring as the aura filled Stufful.

" **All out Pummelling!"** The Kanto native roared as Stufful let loose the punches, smashing back multiple Pokemon with each blast. The small bear released the last blast, hitting back dozens of Pokemon.

"Eevee! Pichu let's try this new tactic we have been working on!" Hau said to his Pokemon.

"Vee!"

"Pi!"

"Pichu use thunder shock on Eevee! At the same time Eevee, use double team!" Hau said.

The Johto Pokemon did so as he shocked Eevee.

The tough normal type grunted in pain but let loose the copies of himself towards the waves of Pokemon.

Each acted as a bomb.

When a wild Pokemon touched the clone, an electric charge was sent out, blowing them right back. After releasing about 20 copies, nearly half of the army was out cold.

"We are doing i-"Hau started to be cut off by a load screech.

All the fire types backed off as the figure that made the screech appeared.

Salazzle was standing in front of them was an angry look.

" **SAAAAZZZLAAAAALZZZZL!"** She cried as the totem aura engulfed her.

"We didn't take your daught-"Ash tried to yell, only for Salazzle to release a powerful sludge bomb.

"Marowak! Protect!"

Kiawe's Marowak used protect to cover everyone from the poison move, with it creating smoke.

Marowak lowered the protect and as soon as it was, Salazzle appeared again through the smoke with a powerful dragon claw.

Ash jumped out of the way as Salazzle slammed down on the chair outside.

Dartrix tried to attack with Leafage, but Salazzle just burnt right through it and hit Dartrix clean.

Her hand glowed purple as you could see the toxics dripping off it.

She jabbed both Eevee and Pichu, knocking out Pichu and leaving Eevee serious hurt.

Hau grunted at the sight.

"Salazzle is completely cleaning the floor with us!" Ash muttered through his teeth.

"Salazzle! We would never take your daughter!" Kiawe yelled out.

He saw the tears coming out of Salazzles eyes. The tears of mother who just wants her precious child.

Flames appeared in her mouth as she unleashed a powerful flamethrower.

"Bone rush!"

"Water gun!"

"Sand attack Stufful!"

The three used the attacks to counter the powerful fire type attack.

But the flamethrower was too strong as Salazzle applied more pressure, result in a mini explosion, hurling back the trio of Pokemon. They all got up as Hau placed the Wateruim-Z in his Z-ring.

"I didn't want to leave it to this!" Hau muttered as he slammed down on the Z-crystal with blue aura surrounding Brionne.

Salazzle hissed at this and began to charge up a powerful flame burst.

"Brionne use **Hy-"**

"Sal!" a female Pokemon cried out.

"Torr!"

Out of the bush, appeared both Salandit and Torracat.

Both Salazzle and Brionne stopped charging the attacks, as the desperate mother ran over to her daughter to hug her, crying tears of happiness.

Torracat watched and walked back to Ash.

Salazzle stopped hugging her daughter and told her that she was worried sick.

Salandit explained the what had happened as Torracat smirked.

"Why are you so smug suddenly?" Ash questioned.

Rotom appeared in case translating was required.

"Saln!" Salandit started as her mother looked around at what she had done.

Things were on fire, Pokemon were hurt from either burns or poison, stables destroyed.

She looked guiltily and nodded at her daughter.

The Queen nodded to Ash and Hau, who still had his hand on the Z-ring in case Hydro vortex was needed.

"Salz…" Salazzle said remorsefully.

" _She is saying she is deeply sorry and has decided to forfeit the totem challenge and allow you both automatic winners."_

Everyone gave a shocked look as both Hoshi and Lillie joined up with the group.

"Are you sure?" Kiawe asked with Salazzle nodding at him.

Kiawe left quick and came back with two red crystals with a flame in them.

"The Firium-Z. Combo it with a fire type move and you will have access to fire type Z move Inferno Overdrive." Kiawe explained as he did the dance for the powerful attack.

Monferno appeared from the crowd and glared at Torracat.

Salandit just hissed at him.

"Andt!" Salandit cried to her mother.

" _Mother please! I don't want to spend the rest of my life with him! I want to adventure! Discover new things!"_ Rotom translated.

Salazzle blinked at her daughter.

All her time as a mother, she had done what she could to protect her from the outside world.

Salazzle nodded at her daughter.

"Azlle…" she said softly as every Pokemon gasped.

"Rotom! What did she say!?" Ash questioned with even the pokedex stunned.

" _She… She is letting Salandit go! Allowing her to explore!"_ Rotom explained.

Salandit licked the side of her mother's face as she was crying before running. Salandit ran in front of Ash and smiled at him.

"Do you want to come with me?" Ash questioned.

Salandit nodded.

Torracats jaw dropped yet again.

He was told just to find her, not that she was joining them.

"TORA! TORR!" Torracat complained as Ash tapped Salandit with a Pokeball.

The ball signalled the capture as Torracat wept on the ground, knowing his stalker was now with them.

"Salzz.." Salazzle said to them.

" _She said take extra good care of her."_

"Don't worry. Next time you see her, she will be the strongest she can! And I might be able to woo somebody into her life." Ash said back as he was attacked by Torracat in pure frustration.

Everyone laughed at the cat's outburst.

* * *

All the fire types helped clean up as they all departed back to the volcano with Salazzle being the last.

Salandit waved goodbye to her mother with her new teammates.

"So… I guess you have completed my trial." Kiawe said out loud.

"I feel we kind of cheated it by not having a totem battle." Ash said.

"I mean, a first for everything. Your next and final trial here on Akala is against a girl called Mallow by the way." Kiawe went on to tell them.

Ash and Hau paled as Lillie just slapped her forehead.

"Oh? You know her?" Kiawe asked curiously.

"You… Could say that…" Ash muttered, thinking back to that night…

"She is my cousin…" Hau confessed to the fire trial.

"I do warn you. From what I've heard she had been in a pretty shitty mood lately."

"I wonder why…" Lillie muttered through her teeth.

* * *

 _Authors note: I'm sorry its been awhile since the last upload. Just needed a little break._

 _And in that little break, I had to do two programming assignments and maths assignment lol. Going to do computing forensics so a lot of programming papers lo_

 _The last Authors note was kind of misleading but never mind that now._

 _Sorry if you weren't expecting this for the Totem battle, but wanted to try something different._

 _But Ash does have a new Pokemon and Torracat has a stalker lol._

 _And about the last chapter with my little talk. I want to thank you all for the support and all, it meant a lot. It probably wasn't the wises of moves by my half going so public about it. I have talked to the guy over Pm and I have dropped it. I'm just more disappointed somebody went on to his stories and went and placed reviews telling 'him to kill himself' etc. That's not ok. I have apologized for that as I never attended for that to happen._

 _So until next time, review, suggest or PM me. Spectre out!_


	20. SM Chapter 20

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 20 - The Monsters of the world.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

Unlike from Lana's to Kiawe's trial, the travel to Mallows was rather short.

They had to pass through Wela park again and encountered a few familiar faces that attacked the other day, but they were fine and cheerful now.

The trio stood in front of a large tunnel that went through a large hill.

"Right. If we pass through here, it's only an hour or two till we get to Mallow's trial site, the Lush Jungle." Lillie explained to the two boys as she read an info guide.

"Ugh… I don't want to see her again!" Hau complained, referring to his cousin.

"Oh relax… I'm sure _you'll_ be fine." Ash told Hau.

"Pew!" Nebby cried happily.

"Oh, would you be quiet?" Lillie said to her Pokemon who smiled at her. "You have been more hyperactive than usual."

"I mean when you keep him in a bag all day, I too would have plenty of energy. I just wouldn't be happy. Dunno how Nebby does it." Hau commented, gaining a glare from Lillie.

The group started to make their way through the tunnel.

"Once we beat Mallow's trial, it's then Olivia's turn." Ash said to the others.

"Hmm. She uses rock types. From watching other league competitions, rock type trainers have never really been that high up in power levels. And to be the kahuna as well. She won't be easy." Hau rambled.

"Well, Alola is different to other regions. She and her Pokemon were selected by Akala's island guardian, Tapu Lele. So, she is the strongest of the strong here." Lillie countered back.

"Your grandfather used his Z-move on Crabrawler. So, what are we in for versing her?" Ash asked.

"Lycanroc, the evolved form of Rockruff. Thing is, Lycanroc has two different forms. If Rockruff evolves during the day, it will evolve into the midday form which is known for its speed and vicious bite. If it evolves during the night however, Rockruff will evolve to the midnight form. Unlike the midday form, it is known for its violence if not trained properly." Lillie fully explained.

The trio didn't even realise they had reached the end of tunnel.

"Ok, if we go right from here, we should be on our way to the trial site." Lillie said looking at the map. Plus, there was a sign saying that the Lush Jungle was this way.

While taking the path to the jungle, Ash was thinking to himself.

He needed to make sure he doesn't say anything stupid to Mallow to upset her. With Hau being here, it was going to be difficult enough as it is.

Lillie could see the look of struggle on his face. She didn't know exactly what he was thinking, but had a firm idea.

"Hey Hau! Is that a shiny Pokemon over there!?" Lillie cried, knowing Hau was dumb enough to fall for it.

"WHAT!? WHERE!" he screamed.

"It ran away so I don't know what but it ran over there!" Lillie shouted again, pointing towards a random direction.

Hau didn't question it as he dashed off to the way Lillie was pointing.

Ash was about to join him until his arm was grabbed by Lillie.

"Not you." She said normally, now Hau was out of sight.

"Hey! What gives!?" Ash yelled.

"Please. There is no shiny Pokemon, I made that up. I just needed to talk to you. Without Hau." Lillie explained.

Ash groaned as he knew where this was leading too.

"It will be fine! Trust me." Ash muttered.

"Ash. I saw your face before, seeing Mallow again is clearly effecting you!" Lillie responded as Ash looked to the side as he sat on a nearby log.

"I don't know alright! Teenage hormones!" Ash shouted back.

"More like too much alcohol. Listen, Hau doesn't know about this and I think we should leave it like that." Lillie suggested.

"He is going to find out eventually."

"I know. But by then, hopefully this will no longer be our issue!"

Ash took off his hat and scratched his head.

Lillie just sighed.

"Look. I'm sure Mallow is going to want to talk about this when given a chance. Just, just think before you say something."

Ash glared at her.

"Shit. What if her parents know?!" Ash cursed.

Lillie bit down on her lip.

"Ok… Might be an issue. We can cover that when we get to that point." Lillie suggested.

Ash screamed out in frustration.

"Ugh. I'm no closer to reaching my goal of getting stronger to prove them all wrong!" Ash ranted.

Lillie frowned.

"I'm sure one day you will be. "Lillie complemented.

"One day what?" a third voice shouted out.

Both Ash and Lillie turned to see Hau, bruised and cut, emerge out of the bush.

But what was standing beside him made their jaws drop.

"Hau. I'm going to ask you once. WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT!" Lillie yelled.

* * *

 _(10 minutes ago.)_

 _Hau was running through the bush, scanning every section to insure he didn't miss the shiny Pokemon Lillie spotted._

" _Oh, my god! I'm going to have a shiny before Ash does! YES!" Hau thought to himself._

" _Pi!" Pichu cried, excited by the thought of having a shiny Pokemon as a new friend._

" _Heh! Ash may have gotten the daughter of a shiny Pokemon!" Hau chanted, referring to the Shiny totem Pokemon, Salazzle. "But he didn't catch a shiny now did he!"_

 _When he was young, he remembered that his Grandfather use to be friends with a shiny Mienfoo. Hala always use to bring the shiny fighting type around to visit Hau until one day it was caught. Young Hau was sad because he could no longer see it but was happy as well that it got to travel._

" _And here we are traveling now! Next we will have a shiny!" Hau shouted, jumping up in the air._

 _However, he failed to land properly and fell down the side of the hill, rolling down the side and on to the ground face first._

" _Ow…" Hau moaned. He was now covered in dirt and was hurt from the impact._

 _Pichu was stuck in a pile of mud, crying for help._

 _Hau picked him up and placed him next to him as the teenager sat up._

" _Urg. My back…" he complained._

" _Jan."_

 _Hau stopped and heard the small bark._

" _What was that?" Hau asked Pichu._

" _Pich"_

 _Suddenly, Hau was forced away from the side of the hill he was laying against._

 _He got up to see he was covering the entrance of den and out of it, came a small Jangmo-o._

 _A shiny Jangmo-o…_

 _Instead of being the normal colours of having a yellow heart scale and whitish greyish skin, it had a pink heart scale and yellow skin._

 _Hau didn't know what to do. Does he battle him? Does he befriend him first? Does he let him go?_

 _Jangmo-o had used headbutt to force Hau out of the way as it took a sip of water from a dirty puddle. He started cough due to the dirt and mud in the contaminated._

 _Hau noticed this and got a water bottle out of his bag and a bowl as well. He poured it in the bowl and placed it down while moving back slightly._

 _Jangmo-o sniffed at the water and took a sip, which turned into a him drinking the whole bowl._

" _Jang!" he roared happily, rubbing up against Hau._

 _Thanks to his rough scales, Jangmo-o cut up Hau's leg a little. Nothing serious though._

" _Here try this!" Hau said, giving the dragon type a malasada._

 _He sniffed it at first like he did with the water before chowing down on it._

 _Hau pulled out a ultra-ball he bought and tapped Jangmo-o with it._

 _Without a fight, Jangmo-o was caught._

" _Well, that was anticlimactic…" Hau muttered while releasing Jangmo-o again._

* * *

"And yeah." Hau finished off.

"Jma-o!" Jangmo-o cried again.

Rotom appeared and scanned it.

" _ **Jangmo-o, the scaly Pokemon. It expresses its feelings to one another by clashing with their scales. Jangmo-o lives deep within mountains where they fight to grow and become stronger. This is also the pseudo legendary of the Alola region."**_

"What is a Jangmo-o doing out here in the forest side then?" Ash questioned after hearing the dex entry.

"Janm…" Jangmo-o said sadly.

" _He said that he was captured about a month ago, by poachers from his native island, Poni Island. He managed to escape and has lived here since."_ Rotom explained.

"Well! while he was with me, no poachers are going to touch you! And you can have all the malasada's in the world!" Hau told his brand new Pokemon. "Plus, with a dragon type, Mallow's and her grass types stand no chance now!" he cheered as the duo marched forward.

"I was lying when I saw a shiny… But ok then…" Lillie muttered.

Ash and Lillie caught up with Hau to only see him frozen on the spot.

"What's wrong? We should be here?" Lillie asked as Hau pointed at the sign.

Ash stepped forward and read it.

"To whomever it concerns, the lush jungle trial will be closed for a few days due to personal issue with the trial captain. Thank you for understanding…" Ash read, now knowing that his next encounter with the green haired girl has been delayed even more.

"Hmm. Well she lives in Konikoni city. So, we would just have to pass through Heahea city and go through the Diglett's tunnel." Hau explained.

"Um, if we are passing through Heahea city. There is somebody I would like to meet up with." Lillie asked.

"Sure. We are in no rush I guess. Who is this person?" Ash questioned.

* * *

"Professor Burnet!" a scientist yelled out.

A woman with tanned skin and white hair stood out of her chair. She had a lab coat tied around her waist with a grey tank top on.

"Yes? Any new reports?" she asked the scientist.

"The tests from Pallet town came back! They are positive! They are real!" the scientist yelled in excitement.

Burnet just smiled.

"This excellent news! Keep quiet from the media though. It is too early to announce this news. Listen. The Masked Royal is battling now ok? I don't want to miss it!" Burnet said, sitting back down as the scientist.

As he left a new scientist walked.

"Excuse me Professor, but it appears we have three children requesting too see you."

Burnet groaned.

She had become world famous after the discovery she made by finding the reveal glass which allowed Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus to transform into their Therian forms which was once just a legend.

Probably just wanted an autograph.

"Tell them to go away, I'm busy." She told the scientist, grinning as the Mask Royal walked.

"I just received an update on the situation, the girl is screaming her name which is Lillie." The scientist told the women, which made her jump out of her set.

"Lille!? Let them in!" she said as the scientist nodded and walked away.

Burnet returned to her seat and waited as the three teens walked in.

"Professor Burnet!" Lillie said happily, running over to hug the women.

"Oh Lillie! It is so nice to see you again! How have you been? What about trouble? How has he been haha!" Burnet asked.

On cue, Nebby flew out of the bag and rubbed up against Burnets face.

"Pew! Pew!"

Lillie broke away from the hug and cleared her throat.

"Professor, this Ash and Hau. They are both participating in the Island trials." Lillie announced.

Burnet knew about Hau thanks to his grandfather.

But Ash was a different scenario.

"Kukui has told me about you. The boy that was driven out and attacked, thought to be dead." Burnet said.

"Kukui told you this?" Ash muttered. Why would the Professor tell this women his secret.

"Yes. We are married after all." Burnet giggled.

Ash felt a lot better after hearing this.

"I see you have done 3 out of the 7 trials. It only gets harder from here." Burnet explained. She suddenly started to frown. "I've seen a lot of change in all the Professors that knew you Ash. Oak is pressuring them to find out if you are alive or not. Thankfully with Kukui being the good man he is."

"So, what do you study Burnet?" Ash asked.

"Hmph! Glad you asked! Dimensions." She announced.

"Dimensions?" Hau said confused.

Burnet nodded.

"Yes. I study to either prove if a said dimension exists. For example, the Temporal dimension, the Spatial dimension, the distortion world and the Hall of origins are our most notable discovery's. Homes of Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and Arceus. Of course, known in legends, we managed to get proof of them opening and exiting to the portals to these dimensions." Burnet explained.

"That sounds so cool!" Hau responded.

Burnet smirked.

"Yeah. But that is not our biggest discovery." She said to them.

"What?" they all said at once.

"We think we have found a dimension home to extra-terrestrial beings." She told them.

"Extra-Terrestrial beings?" Hau repeated back.

"Claude. Play the slideshow." Burnet called out.

A scientist reached for a projector and turned it on, showing picture of strange hieroglyphics.

"We cannot exactly translate it to perfection, but a rough translation states 'monsters of grand power'" Burnet explained as Claude changed the slide to an old book with a distressing picture on it.

"The bible of the unknown. The largest book ever made. Roughly 1000 years old, a monk from Kalos was told to write a book of great size as a punishment. If he failed, he would die. It was impossible to write a book of that size in the span of a night. We gave an estimate of 5 to 6 years to even finish half of it. Yet he finished it in the night. Legend has it he sold his soul to unknown creature that appeared from the sky. The creature granted him great power to finish it all in one night. He succeeded, but died a week later." Burnet explained more.

The slide was changed again.

"A piece of paper found in the Sinnoh catacombs described them as monsters of the devils making. Using the term 'Ultra Beasts'. If real, we are not sure how they enter our world or why." Burnet finished as did the slideshow.

"They sound awesome but terrifying." Hau stated.

Ash was at a standstill.

Appearing from the sky…

* * *

 _As soon as Ash reached outside, he saw the horror of what was going on._

 _The previous blue Sky had been consumed by black and grey clouds with flashes of blue lighting striking down on the town._

 _A ring of lighting appeared and soon formed into what looked like a portal._

 _Floating down was a large figure. It gave off a fierce cry._

 _"_ ** _ZAAAAHPPH!_** _" it roared, shacking the town._

 _The lighting striking the town, alighting things on fire. The monster that appeared from the sky had landed and fired of a powerful thunderbolt, setting the local grocery store on fire._

 _Ash had to get away from here. He ran down the hill, falling multiple times and losing his Hat from Kalos in the process._

 _Ash got a better look at the creature as people ran around in fear and panic._

 _It looked like it was almost made of wires and had a plug as a tail with a blue like aura surrounding the entire body._

 _Ash wanted to observe it more, but he heard his former friends race down the hill with all there and his former Pokemon, about to go into battle with the creature. This was the perfect time for him to slip._

 _Racing away from the commotion and what would probably be the last time he stepped foot in Pallet town, he looked back at the town on top of the hill, and saw the townsfolk tirelessly trying to stop the spreading fires. The creatures glowed blue and disappeared as soon as it saw the flock of humans and Pokemon._

* * *

"Ash. Ash!" Lillie said as Ash broke out of his thought.

"Huh?" he stuttered.

"Burnet wanted us to follow her outside." Lillie told him as she walked out on to the balcony.

Ash eventually joined them as the balcony gave view of the whole of Heahea city and the haunting remains of Ka'ōpkou Island.

"You've all heard the legend of Ka'ōpkou Island? It was blown up by an atomic bomb due to some mysterious creature attacking. I have no proof, but I believe it was an Ultra Beast." Burnet explained yet again, pointing towards the forbidden Island.

The trio stared out towards it.

" _AND THE MASKED ROYAL WINS AGAIN!"_ The TV roared as Burnet jumped.

"Oh no! I forgot about the match!" Burnet yelled as she raced inside followed by Hau.

Leaving Lillie and Ash yet again.

"Ultra-Beasts… Are they Pokemon?" Ash questioned.

"I don't know…" Lillie muttered back. Nebby was hiding away he his bag scared by the name.

The boy and the girl walked inside to find Burnet and Hua cheering.

"Oh, my god! He is the best!" Burnet cheered.

"I know right. He went like bam! And then went boom!" Hau celebrated.

"Hau, do you think it is time that we leave for Konikoni city?" Ash asked.

"Oh? Going to versus Olivia?" Burnet asked.

Ash shook his head.

"No. The Trial Captain, Mallow lives there and she is not the trial site." Ash told her.

"Oh, ok then. Hmm, have these repels, they sound sped up the process to get through Diglett's cave." Burnet said as she gave each of them a repel.

"It's been nice seeing you again Professor!" Lillie said as she gave Burnet one more hug for goodbye.

"Please Lillie, just call me Burnet." Burnet laughed.

"Oh alright!" Lillie said.

Ash and Hau both sprayed the repel over themselves as it produced a foul smell towards Pokemon.

Burnet stood in the frame of the building and waved goodbye to the trio before walking inside.

"PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR!" a scientist screamed.

"Inside voices Rick. What is it?" Burnet grumbled.

"An ULTRA-BEAST is breaking through the barrier!" he panicked as Burnet paled.

"Where…" she muttered.

"It hasn't broken through yet. But we believe it will appear at…" Rick shouted as he flicked through the reports.

"The Aether Foundation!"

* * *

 _Authors Note: Chapter 20 is here. And our heroes learn about the legend of the strange Ultra-Beasts._

 _I know Jangmo-o capture was fairly lazy, but he will get some star action soon._

 _And Burnet has a theory on why Ka'ōpkou Island was destroyed in the first place._

 _Now I recieved an OC from a guy. I will say this, I will accept OC's, just don't be like "Team: Mewtwo, Arceus, Rayquaza etc". Achievements: "Won every league in the world." and don't put your whole team as shiny. **SEND BY PM.**_

 _Also I'm going to start a Survivor island story comedy story shortly. Originally I was going to have it as the legendaries from my previous stories, but decided I'm going to leave it up to you guys. I would prefer Alola mons primarily but i'll accept from other regions as well. It wont effect the upload of this story as this is priority, I just want to test myself to maintain two stories at once._

 _No nicknames, they will just be by pokemon names and give them personality. Also you guys vote on who get eliminated ;)_

 _So until next time, review, suggest or PM me. Spectre out!_


	21. SM Chapter 21

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 21 - Ash Vs Tapu Koko.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

" _ **Alolan Diglett, the mole Pokemon. What appears to be hair on top of its head is a special type of metal that allows it to communicate with other Diglett's and Dugtrio's from up to 20 Kilometres away. Feeding on precious metals as well, it uses the metal hair like substance to locate food. This is the Alolan form of the Kanto Diglett".**_

Ash, Lillie and Hau all watched the Diglett from a far, burrowing up and down.

The Diglett brown colour was a lot more darker and the dirt around it was made of solid rocks. Like what Rotom said, it had three sprouts of yellow hair sticking out on the top of its head.

Thanks to the repels, they wouldn't bother them but were still around.

"Ground steel huh? Gets absolutely destroyed by other ground types." Ash commented as a Dugtrio burrowed up as well.

It had the same colour as the Alolan Diglett but instead of three short sprouts of hair, each of the heads had a different 'hairstyle'. The smallest had a bowl cut like haircut. The middle one hair was designed to what would be ear length if Dugtrio had ears. And the tallest one had long wavy hair like what a surfer would have.

" _ **Alolan Dugtrio, the Mole Pokemon. Its luscious wavy hair is said to protect its body from the harsh sun lights of Alola. According to the people of Alola, it is said to be bad luck if you keep the fallen hair of a Dugtrio."**_

"This place reminds me a lot of a tunnel in Kanto. Ironic that is called the Diglett cave as well?" Ash explained as the trio continued forward through the tunnel.

Hau had both Jangmo-o out and Pichu as well.

Pichu was explaining to the shiny Pokemon about the trials and how powerful they had become since they joined Hau.

Jangmo-o grinned.

"Jano!" he cried as Hau gave a malasada to both his Pokemon that were out.

"I question how he has so many of those things…" Ash muttered to Lillie, who had Vulpix in her arms.

"I stopped questioning that a long time ago." She responded sarcastically.

Lillie dropped the sarcastic look and nodded at the duo.

"So, from what I have researched, Konikoni city should just be directly outside the cave to the left." Lillie explained.

"As much as I dislike my cousin, I must admit, their family restaurant sure does make good food." Hau added in.

"I thought they owned a farm?" Ash asked.

Hau nodded.

"They do. It's why their restaurant is considered the best in Alola is because all their ingredients are produced from the farm." Hau explained.

"Look!" Lillie shouted as she pointed towards what appeared to be the exit.

Pichu and Jangmo-o ran forwards towards the exit and began to cheer.

"Pi!"

"Moja!"

The humans rushed forwards and saw the old styled city. Too the cities left was the oceans of Alola and to the cities right was a large farm.

A road going the other way lead into what appeared to be graveyard.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Ash asked the others as they walked down to in front of the city.

"What do you mean?" Lillie responded.

"Like, do we want to grab Mallow and go do the trial or wait a few days." Ash suggested.

"I just want to get done with her as fast as possible." Hau added, bring back up the old rivalry.

Ash and Lillie sweat dropped.

* * *

Walking further into the city, the trio saw it was very old school. Pokemon carrying carts, forges to make metals for pokeballs, hell, Ash thought he might have seen a fossil Pokemon.

"Ash? Hau? Lillie?" a familiar voice called out.

Though to their pleasant surprise, it was none other than Lana.

"Lana!" Lillie said, going to hug the girl.

"Nice to see you guys again! Guessing you're here for Olivia?" she asked as Lillie let go of the hug.

"No. You see… we still kind of have to do Mallow's trial." Ash muttered.

"Oh… Right. And is everything fine?" Lana asked.

"Yep… By the way, what are you doing here in Konikoni city?" Ash questioned.

"Oh! I live here." Lana explained.

"But I thought you lived at the Brooklet hill?" Lillie asked this time.

"(Sigh), you see, I live both their and here. My parents aren't married anymore." Lana explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know." Lillie apologised.

"It's fine. My dad lives here while mum looks after the twins. I tend to travel in-between both." Lana added on to her previous statement. "You actually caught me at a good time, I was on my way to go see Mallow."

Ash's heart began to beat rapidly, while Hau began to be fuelled with rage.

Lillie looked at them nervous as Lana stood their awkwardly.

"Um… Should we get going then?" Lana suggested.

"Great idea! We wouldn't want Hau here to tear down the whole city in rage." Lillie agreed.

"HEY!"

Lana lead the group to a large building with ques waiting outside it.

"Woah. The place is packed!" Ash commented on the sheer size of the cue waiting to get in.

"It is the most popular restaurant in all of alo-" Lana started only to be cut off by Hau.

"MALLOW! I AM COMING FOR YOU, YOU GREEN HAIRED DEVIL!" he roared as he, Pichu and Jangmo-o ran towards the entrance, piercing through the cue.

Ash, Lillie and Lana all just watched with expressions of shock.

"He is going to get himself arrested!" Lillie panicked.

The trio rushed forwards as well to witness Hau pushing the doors open.

Waiters and guests that were dining inside all looked over to the boy and his two Pokemon.

"Alright! Where is sh-"Hau started only for both of his arms to be locked up by two nearby guards. "HEY!"

Chef's rushed out of the kitchen to see the person of interest…

Including a certain green haired girl.

"HAU!" Mallow screamed as the guards let go of the boy as she stormed over and slapped him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE Y-"

She stopped screaming at her cousin when she saw Ash, Lillie and Lana. She froze still and began to shake.

Lana rushed down to Hau to make sure he was alright as she knew how violent Mallow could be.

"Mallow." Ash said sternly.

"A-a-Ash…" she said nervously. She shook it off her anger and turned to the chefs.

"Hey! Don't you guys have work to do! Stuff could be burning right now!" Mallow told them all as they rushed back into the kitchen. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE! Nothing to see here. Apologises for the noise."

"Sit." Mallow hissed pointing at a table.

They all gathered around as Mallow pinched the bridge of her nose.

"So… How have you been Mallow?" Lillie asked, wanting to break the awkward silence.

"Peachy." She responded sarcastically.

"Why aren't you at your trial site?!" Hau demanded.

"Screaming in my face isn't going to get you an answer… I'm tired ok. I've got a life as well." Mallow explained.

"But it said you were away on personal reasons?" Ash asked.

"Well, I'm personally tired ok? Happy now?" Mallow said a lot calmer to Ash.

"(Sigh) We need to do your trial." Hau muttered.

"So, you've beaten Kiawe as well?" Mallow said.

The two boys nodded.

Mallow sighed at that.

"I'm all that's left huh? Alright, I'll go back. But it will have to be in a few days. Today is going to be hectic and tomorrow, somebody is challenge Olivia." Mallow explained.

As much as Ash wanted to get going and get the trial done, he was keen to have a day or two off.

"Ok. That's fine by me." Ash said.

"Alright… Just because Ash said so!" Hau grumbled.

"I was interested in checking out the ruins of life. So, that works." Lillie announced.

"Ruins of Life?" Ash questioned.

"It is said to be the sacred ground of the Akala island guardian, Tapu Lele." Lana told the Kanto native.

"Right since that is all settled, I guess you need somewhere to sleep?" Mallow questioned.

Ash glared at her and sighed.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think the Pokemon center will do." Ash explained.

Mallow sighed.

"Can I talk to you. Privately?" she requested.

Hau didn't catch on but Lillie and Lana did.

Ash looked back at the two girls and groaned.

"Fine." Ash agreed as he followed Mallow into a spare room.

She closed the door as Ash sat on top of a table.

"So..." Ash dragged on.

"If it had of been Lana or Kiawe giving you that offer to stay at their place would you have accepted it?" Mallow asked shakily, looking away.

Ash's jaw dropped.

"Most likely." Ash told her as she paced around the room.

"B-but n-not me?" Mallow muttered.

Ash sighed.

"Ok! I can't exactly trust you after our little incident…" Ash told her as she began to tear up. "Oh, Mallow come on!"

"(Sniff) S-sorry. It's just I want to prove to you I'm not some slut! Gain back your trust and all" Mallow whined.

"Mallow, I didn't call you a slut ok?" Ash replied.

"Sorry…" she said. "I just want to do something to gain back your trust!"

Ash stayed silent.

"I know! I can get you a reservation at the restaurant!" Mallow blabbed.

"How is that getting my trust back?" Ash questioned.

"I don't know… It's the least I can do to repay you back for helping me get some assistance with my little 'issue'…" Mallow said embarrassed.

"Ok. Sure." Ash agreed to the idea of dinner.

Mallow lightened up slightly.

"But Hau, Lillie and Lana are coming with me." Ash countered.

Mallow was stunned by the comeback and thought about it. She wanted to apologise somehow and this was her best shot.

"Alright. Fine!" She grumbled, not liking the idea of serving her cousin food.

The duo left the room and saw Lillie and Hau catching up with Lana.

"Yeah I have had a few more swing by the trial site. Just gunna take a day or two off. Mallow here however, has been off for about a week now." Lana explained. "I'm kind of surprised Salazzle forfeited from what you guys have said."

"Yeah. I was about to unleash hydro vortex on her, but luckily her daughter came back in the nick of time." Hau told the girl who nodded.

The two teens walked over to the others and announced what was going to occur.

"Alrighty. So, Mallow here has gotten us a night for dinner here in the restaurant." Ash announced.

"Really Mal?" Lana said excited. She had eaten here a few times before, primarily before her parents divorced.

Hau grinned slightly. He knew how good the food was here.

Lillie stayed neutral

"Yeah, it's the less I can do for not being at the trial site." She lied. Ash knew and Lillie and Lana saw right through the lie. But poor old Hau just couldn't catch a break.

"I think we should get a place at the Pokemon center before it gets to dark." Lillie suggested.

"Oh? You guys can just stay at my place if you want. Ash and Hau can share the twins room and you can have the spare room Lillie." Lana offered.

"Really? Thanks Lana." Ash thanked.

"Ok. 8:30 tonight alright?" Mallow explained as they all nodded. "You don't mind if I join, right?"

"Just come when you're ready ok?" Ash told her as they left for Lana's place to relax for a while.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile, in the jungle behind the Ruins of Life…)_

A small humanoid Pokemon was flying around collecting flowers.

Its feminine body was black but it rested inside of a pink shell with two wings on the back of it. Around its wrists were two pink fluffy pompoms. Its face had tribal like marking all over it with its face being covered by pink curly hair that was contained by a cone on its head.

The Pokemon was humming to itself as it created a crown of flowers.

It was right by a pond as water types were swimming around saying hello, such as Magikarp and Tympoles.

" _LELE!"_ A voice boomed out.

The pink and black Pokemon turned around the burst of her name to see her brother, Tapu Koko descend towards her.

" _Oh Brother!"_ Tapu Lele spoke in a soft female's voice.

" _The chosen one."_ Tapu Koko said briefly.

" _The boy with the Dartrix and Litten? He gave a home to one of my orphaned Pokemon. He seems nice."_ Tapu Lele responded to her as she placed the flower crown on top of Tapu Koko's head. She just giggled from the silly sight of him.

Tapu Koko used his electrical abilities to burn the crown into nothing but ash.

" _Aww…"_ Tapu Lele moaned.

" _I questioned why Fini is stuck on Poni Island and you are here!"_ Tapu Koko hissed. _"I never got to myself, but I'm here to test his current strength."_

" _The chosen ones strength?"_ Tapu Lele asked and received a nod from her brother.

" _Indeed. I wish to see if he is the real deal. He proved his strength during the grand festival on Melemele."_ Tapu Koko told the female.

" _I don't know Koko. Last time you fought on a different Island cause Tapu Fini to flood the place. What makes you think I can trust you now?"_ Tapu Lele countered.

" _I fear 'the things' are returning… I need to know his true strength."_ Tapu Koko told her.

Tapu Lele thought about and sighed.

" _Alright. But just against the chosen one! I know how out of control battle crazy you can go!"_ Tapu Lele whined as Koko just nodded his head and flew off as Tapu Lele went to go build a new flower crown.

* * *

The trio settled down in Lana's fathers house as the girl decided to give them a little tiki tour around the old city.

"Konikoni is notably for its trades since people from Kanto and Johto first civilised here. The caves around the shore were once filled with evolution stones and other rare jewels. In fact, Olivia here is the owner of the jewellery shop, running both the business and the exploration for the items." Lana explained as she pointed over to a cove inside the side of the mountain.

"Hmm. Eevee could evolve if he touches one of those…" Hau thought to himself.

"Pew!" Nebby cried.

"Pix!" Vulpix cried as she walked next to Lillie.

They continued through the main street of Konikoni as they reached a cliff that looked over the ocean, leaning against the railing while Lillie sat on a nearby bench to brush Vulpix's snow like fur.

"I'll give you this advice. Tying in with the whole restaurant theme, Mallow will be getting you two to collect ingredients for her. Those ingredients will be used to draw out your totem Pokemon." Lana explained to the two males.

"'Your totem Pokemon'? As in there is two?" Hau asked, wanting to learn as much as possible about his cousin's trial.

Lana nodded.

"Yes. Like Ilima's trial, you will both versus different totem Pokemon. I'll leave them for you to find for yourself."

"She is a fan of grass types right? So Torracat, Dartrix and Salandit should breeze through this." Ash said out loud.

Lillie didn't trust Mallow. Not after what happened last time, so she is planning to keep a close eye on her.

Despite being the middle of the day, the nearby streetlight started to flicker, which Ash caught.

"Hey, you guys see that?" he asked as everyone looked to where he was pointing.

"See what Ash?" Lillie asked.

"Huh… Thought I saw it fla-"Ash started only for the light to flash again, but this time everyone saw.

"Woah!? What's happening?" Lana questioned.

"Probably just some electric Pokemon trying to play a prank." Hau stated.

As he said that, a figure flew out of the trees and floated down towards the group.

Ash and Lillie recognised the Pokemon. It was the same Pokemon that saved Ash and Nebby when the bridge of Melemele collapsed. While Hau knew the Pokemon through his grandfather.

"What is that Pokemon?" Lana said as Rotom appeared and scanned but finished with no result.

" _No result found! I got nothin!"_ Rotom blurted as the Pokemon continued to stare at the group, Ash particularly.

"That's… Tapu Koko! Melemele islands guardian!" Hau said carefully.

"A Tapu!?" Lana squealed at Hau before turning back to the Tapu Koko.

"Yeah. I've never met or seen it before. But Grandpa has shown me pictures identical. What I want to know is why is it here?" Hau asked.

" _Battle!"_

"I-i-it can talk…" Lillie muttered.

Tapu Koko dived forward, forcing Hau and Lana out of the way to be straight in front of Ash.

" _Battle!"_

Ash pointed at himself as the guardian nodded at him.

" _Follow."_

Saying that, Tapu Koko flew over towards the city. Ash looked at his friends as Hau was helping Lana get back up.

"What should we d-"Lillie started only to watched Ash run off in the direction of Tapu Koko.

"ASH! Wait!" Lillie yelled as she and Vulpix began to run as well with Lana and Hau behind.

* * *

The trailing trio eventually found a large group of people surrounding a public battle field.

"WOAH! Look at that cool pokemon mum!" a little boy cried out, pointing at Tapu Koko. The mother just clutched on to her son.

"What is Melemele island guardian doing here on Akala?" a woman asked her friend, who just shrugged her shoulders.

Lana, Lillie and Hau barged their way through to find Ash standing on the opposite side of Tapu Koko.

Lana looked around and spotted both Mallow and Olivia.

"Guys! This way." Lana said as she moved towards the two girls.

Ash gave a defensive stance to the guardian who just floated and stared at him.

Mallow watched with great concern, wondering what had Ash done to draw the island guardian away from its own island. Olivia kept a poker face, glaring at both.

"Mallow!" Lana shouted as Lillie and Hau followed.

"Lana! What happened!?" Mallow cried to her friend.

"Lana was just showing us around the city when suddenly Tapu Koko appeared and challenged Ash to a battle!" Hau explained.

Both the girls flinched at this.

"He is a fool if he can think he can match the power of a Tapu!" Olivia said to them.

Hau and Lillie looked at each other worried.

"You're a kahuna! Can't you do something to stop this!?" Lillie asked the women.

Olivia just shook her head.

"Once a Tapu has declared a battle, there is no backing out of the ultimate honour…" Olivia explained as the battle was about to begin.

" _Chosen one! Battle!"_ Tapu Koko yelled as he flung his right arm forward.

"Go Salandit!" Ash yelled as the fire poison type appeared and hissed at Tapu Koko.

"Salandit! Use-"Ash started to only be cut off by his challenger.

" _NO! MORE POWER! All of them!"_ Tapu Koko yelled.

Ash blinked.

"All my Pokemon vs you?" he asked and got a nod back as a reply. "Alright… Torracat, Dartrix and Stufful! Battle time!"

His three other Pokemon joined Salandit on the field of play. Stufful and Salandit had no idea about their foe but both Torracat and Dartrix both remember Tapu Koko.

Tapu Koko roared as the battle field glowed yellow with sparks flicking everywhere.

" _You may have the first move!"_

"Stufful use leer! Torracat use flamethrower!"

Stufful lowered Tapu Koko's defence as Torracat released the fire attack.

Tapu Koko used Electro ball and flung it directly into the flamethrower, getting just over half way through until it exploded with the result being a giant cloud of smoke.

Ash gritted his teeth as Tapu Koko zoomed through the smoke cloud, slamming both the bear and cat.

Tapu Koko returned to his spot where he just floated, waiting for the next move.

Stufful and Torracat both got up hurt, but were still fine to battle.

"Salandit, flame burst now!"

Salandit's back flared up as she spat out the flames directly at Tapu Koko.

The guardian just closed his shield like arms as the attack hit, leaving char marks. Opening again, the char faded away.

" _Is this all you have!"_

Ash growled.

Tapu Koko's claw like hand glowed pink as he slammed it down on the ground, causing a small tremor with pink lightning being ejected from the ground. Each of Ash's Pokemon has a pink ring around them as the ground cracked with lightning.

All of his Pokemon lost half of their health.

"Wh-what was that move?" Hau stuttered.

"Natures madness. A fairy attack that will always half your health." Olivia told the teens.

"Toxic!"

Salandit spat out the toxic substance out and flung it Tapu Koko, but again closed his shield like arms in to protect himself.

"Surround him!" Ash cried.

Tapu Koko reopened and found that he was surrounded by Ash's Pokemon.

He twisted his head around to locate were everyone was.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile on Melemele island…)_

"Yes. I do believe this year's batch of senior students have very high potential to succeed in the trials or gyms in the future. With the league also making its debut this year, I think Alola is in very good hands professor." Ilima said to Professor Kukui as the duo were inside the professors house.

"Yep. Hopefully after the first competition this year, it will boost the popularity of the trial system in other regions." Kukui told the normal type specialist.

" **BREAKING NEWS!** We have current live footage of the Island Guardian of Melemele island, Tapu Koko battling against a trainer in the local battle field of Konikoni city on Akala Island!"

Ilima and Kukui stood up stunned as a live stream from a helicopter zoomed down on the island guardian squaring off against… Ash!

"Ash!?" Kukui yelled as Ilima stepped back slightly.

Elsewhere Hala was staring heavily at Tapu Koko's every move.

He knew the Pokemon better than anyone.

He was testing Ash's capabilities.

* * *

"Leafage! Smog! Flamethrower! Leer!" Ash yelled as his Pokemon used the moves.

However, Tapu Koko simply sped out of the way of the attack, with the moves colliding into one another.

Using shock wave, he flung Ash's Pokemon back at him.

Lillie watched Clutching heavily onto Vulpix as Nebby watched from his bag.

Lana grabbed on to Hau's arm worried as the boy watched silently.

" _MORE POWER!"_ Tapu Koko roared.

Storm clouds began to form above Tapu Koko as multiple strikes of lightning collided with his body. Spewing electricity, Tapu Koko unleashed a powerful discharge, consuming all four of Ash's Pokemon with the human standing their helplessly.

Once the attack finished, Stuff was out cold with the other three barely holding on.

Tapu Koko, who had barely a scratch, continued to glare at Ash.

" _SHOW ME YOUR POWER!"_

Tightening his fists, Ash glared at the guardian.

"TORRACAT! SALANDIT!" he yelled as his fire types barely walked forward.

"Blaze activate!"

Torracat glowed red with turned into fire. Salandit, despite her injuries, blushed at the sight.

"Salandit! Nasty plot on Torracat!"

The lizard did so as the blaze grew larger.

Tapu Koko just stood still.

Ash slammed the Z-ring and performed the dance.

"Turn flamethrower into **Inferno overdrive!** " Ash roared.

A large ball of fire built up in front of Torracat as he let it go straight towards the electric type.

The island guardian stood his ground as the ball of fire attack him up and released a large explosion.

Lillie dropped Vulpix on accident to hold his skirt and hat while Hau shielded Lana. Mallow hide behind Olivia, who just kept her arms crossed as she watched the explosion.

Ash panting, held on to his hat as winds built up.

Kukui, Hala and Ilima all watched the TV heavily for what was going to happen next.

The explosion finished and all was left was smoke.

A crack of lightning surrounded the smoke and flicked it away, leaving just Tapu Koko, who only been slightly hurt.

Ash's jaw dropped as he stood back.

" _YOU THINK THAT IS A Z-MOVE!?"_ Tapu Koko roared a crystal formed in front of him. The crystal broke into dust and landed on the ground, resulting in cracks to run wild on the ground. _"THIS IS A Z-MOVE!"_ he roared again as he closed his shield. _"_ _ **GUARDIAN OF ALOLA!**_ "

A large clear fist punched through the ground as another hit the ground to blow up the large, clear, headless, humanoid body. Tapu Koko slammed on the top as the body turned yellow with electricity flowing from as the giant lifted his fist up and over Ash and his Pokemon.

"ASH!" Lillie cried as the giant created by Tapu Koko lowered its fist.

Ash closed his eyes, thinking this was the end.

But just as he did, a pink barrier covered him and his Pokemon, with the attack bouncing back and th body fading away.

Ash opened his eye up and saw the barrier and the Pokemon that saved him.

Its feminine body was black but it rested inside of a pink shell with two wings on the back of it. Around its wrists were two pink fluffy pompoms. Its face had tribal like marking all over it with its face being covered by pink curly hair that was contained by a cone on its head. It looked very like Tapu Koko.

" _Enough Koko!"_ the Pokemon growled. _I know you want to battle him, but now you can wait till he returns to Melemele."_

Tapu Koko stood and looked at the pink pokemon.

"That is Tapu Lele. The guardian of Akala." Olivia told the trio.

Tapu Koko shook his head and looked at Ash, who was cradling his injured Pokemon.

" _This is not over. Next time, I hope it will be less one sided. Goodbye."_

Tapu Koko flew off as did Tapu Lele.

The trio plus Mallow and Olivia walked over to Ash.

"Ash- "Mallow started.

"You think we can make a rain check on tonight?" he requested.

"O-o-of course!" Mallow stuttered.

Olivia towered of him.

"You may have lost, but you were challenged by a Tapu, the ultimate honour." Olivia explained as Ash sighed.

"Right…" he muttered as Lillie gave looks of concern as he walked into the direction of the Pokemon center. "I just want to be alone for a while."

* * *

The boy dropped off his Pokemon and was told it would be around 5 – 6 hours before they were fully hit. He waited in the center for around an hour and a half before deciding to head back to Lana's fathers place.

He opened door and was greeted by the smell of a freshly made chocolate cake.

The Kanto native followed the scent to find Lillie icing the cake with Lana grabbing plates.

"Guys?" Ash questioned.

Lillie jumped slightly as Lana looked over.

"Oh! Ash! We decided to make a little something something just to help cheer you up!" Lana confessed as she walked up to him. "And when I mean we, I mean Lillie." She whispered that last part.

Ash blinked.

"How large of a slice do you want?" Lillie asked.

"Whole Cake?" Ash joked as the girl laughed at him. "Is it too late to change my mind about the restaurant? Just was a bit hot headed at the time."

"I'll call Mallow to make the changes!" Lana said as Lillie handed Ash a piece of cake, devouring it instantly.

"Beautiful!"

* * *

 _Authors Note: Apologizes for the lateness of this one. I spent about 4 days on a camp without internet (so no way to upload) and without Laptop._

 _But it is here!_

 _Sort of inspired by the episode a wee while ago._

 _With OC's, some may not appear until the league, some might appear before then, some might not appear at all (Unlikely if you have followed what I said), some might be in team skull or Aether. They will come._

 _And oh Yeah, Marshadow got 'officially' revealed. Huh. Interesting times ahead... I'm starting to believe the Switch rumors are real now (That Gen 7 is incomplete). What is your guys thoughts on it? Let me know :)_

 _So until next time! Review, suggest or PM me! Spectre out!_


	22. SM Chapter 22

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 22 - The best things happen in the dark.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

The water rushed out fast, crashing on to the plate, removing the extra pieces of food that was still attached to it.

Dawn sighed as she scrubbed off the plates and then placing them into the dishwasher.

Her mother had invited over a few of her 'friends' to have dinner.

Sitting at the table with the blue haired girl mother was Barry, Paul, Kenny and Zoey. She had no idea why Paul was here, but apparently, her Mother saw him as a little angel. God knows how…

"Ah! That was so good Ms. B!" Barry complimented.

"Oh, stop it Barry, you'll make me blush!" Johanna, Dawns mother laughed as did everyone else.

But Dawn.

She wanted just to have some time to herself.

Ever since her grand win, the thought of Ash lingered in her mind.

Dawn offered to do the dishes so she could have some alone time.

Sighing to herself, she looked out the window to see it was raining rather heavily and a storm was passing through.

"Dawn?"

She jumped slightly to turn around to find Zoey with a plate.

"Oh… Zoey." She said with a sigh.

The ginger raised an eyebrow at her.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

Dawn nodded.

"Yeah… Just tired! That's all!" Dawn explained as she took the plate off her rival.

"Ok… It's just seem tense." Zoey said concerned.

"I'm fine." Dawn said assertively, as she didn't even bother rinse Zoey's plate and forced it straight into the dishwasher.

Zoey walked back to the table with Dawn in toll.

She decided to be semi-civil and make conversation.

"So, Kenny, how is this girl you've been seeing?" Dawn asked.

"She is great. I can tell her pretty much anything, go and do anything with her." Kenny explained.

"But can she battle?" Barry questioned annoyingly.

"Yes, she can. She won the indigo league about a year or two ago. Her Typhlosion was the MVP." Kenny told the blonde.

"Wow! You got a keeper then!" the blonde laughed.

Dawn grew tired of the conversation despite only just started.

"Um, I'd like to be excused. I'm not feeling too good…" Dawn lied.

"Oh? What is wrong sweetie?" Johanna asked concerned for her daughter health.

Paul on the other hand, glared at her.

"I just ate too much. That's all!" she lied again to throw her mother off.

"Oh, ok then. I'll check on you later." Johanna told her as Dawn sluggishly went to her room.

* * *

She collapsed on her bed and looked up to the ceiling, listening to the rain crash on the roof.

"Lup?" Piplup cried, concerned about his trainer.

"Oh, it's nothing Piplup. I just… I just miss him…" Dawn muttered to her started as she pulled out a photo of Brock, herself and a certain Ash Ketchum.

The 13-year smiled as she stroked her thumb over his face in the picture. Sure she didn't have the body of May or the beauty of Serena. But at least she had the guts to realise the horrible mistake they had all made.

With him owing his life…

A few tears began to dribble down her cheeks as she placed her hand over her mouth to prevent everyone down stairs hearing her weep.

"What are you doing?" a male voice called out.

Dawn jumped and sat under the picture of her Sinnoh adventure.

It was Paul, who invited himself into her room.

"(Sniff) Ever heard of knocking?" she snapped.

"No."

Dawn rolled with tear covered eyes and looked back outside through her window.

Paul grunted and sat down on her bed.

"What do you want?" Dawn snapped yet again.

"I came to check up on you, but by the sounds of things, I'm not doing a good job at it." Paul smirked.

Dawn gave a little chuckle from it.

"You hear Serena and her new prince boyfriend are getting married?"

"WHAT!? ISN'T SHE LIKE 15!?" Dawn screamed in his face.

"Yeah. Some Kalos bullshit tradition. But eh." Paul mumbled.

"Why are you really here Paul?" Dawn questioned.

The purple haired boy sighed.

"Too check on you."

"Really?"

"Yes. That's all." He said, placing his hand on hers.

Dawn started to heat up as her heart pounded faster and faster.

Sure. He was 16 and she was 13. Did he really feel this way about her?

" _No! Dawn, you're overthinking this!"_ Dawn hissed at herself in her mind.

 **BOOM!**

The loud thunderclap made Dawn both scream and jump into Paul, hugging him tightly.

Paul hugged her back as well till he saw a photo that she had been hiding.

"Dawn? What is this?" Paul questioned, snatching the picture before Dawn could react.

"Paul! Wait, it is not what it lo- "Dawn pleaded.

"Then what is it!" he yelled, scaring Dawn slightly.

The duo could hear running up the stairs.

Paul walked over to the window and opened it.

"PAUL! NO!" Dawn cried as the purple haired released the photo of her, Ash and Brock into the storm.

Johanna practically kicked the door down with Kenny, Zoey and Barry behind her.

"What is going on in here!" Johanna demanded.

"Nothing. We were just talking. Thanks for dinner but I have to go." Paul muttered, walking past Dawns mother and smashing his shoulder into Barry before leaving the house despite the storm.

Dawn looked down the window with it nowhere in sight.

"No! No, no, no, NO! NO!" Dawn whaled.

"Sweetie? What is wrong?" Johanna panicked, worried what was wrong with her daughter.

Dawn grabbed a coat and an umbrella. She raced past her mother and down the stairs.

"DAWN! WAIT! DAWN!" Johanna called as everyone was confused on what had just happened.

As Johanna was calling her daughter's name, the photo of Dawns past had landed on the ground in a nearby bush. It was picked up by a hand with black talons for fingers as it smirked at the photo with its razor shape, pearl white teeth.

Dawn was about to leave the house until Zoey began to hold her back.

"Let go of me!" Dawn cried, thrashing around in Zoey's arms.

Johanna grabbed her daughters arm.

"Dawn what is going on!?"

"HE IS DEAD!" she cried.

Barry and Kenny looked at each other, both knowing what this was about.

Zoey let go of Dawn, also realizing now why she was asking so strange.

"What?" Johanna asked.

"HE IS FUCKING DEAD!" Dawn screamed at her mother.

Johanna was blown back. She had never seen her daughter so aggressive before, going as far as swearing right in her face.

"I'm going for a walk." Dawn muttered as she opened the door.

"But Dawn! Its pissing down with rain!" Barry told her.

"Yeah, I can see and hear that!" Dawn hissed as she slammed the door.

* * *

She sighed and walked off with the raining plummeting down on her umbrella.

While walking down the street, she found an empty can and began to kick it to take out her angry that Paul inflicted on her.

She kicked the can near a storm drain with the water carrying it away.

Walking past an alleyway, she looked down it just to be careful and saw only a trash containers.

Dawn shook off the thought and walked a few more steps.

The street lamp that was hanging above her, began to flicker slightly. Dawn looked upwards and saw the technical issues.

"Hello?" Dawn called out, regretting her idea of running off.

Behind her, it sounded like a glass bottle smashing on the ground.

Dawn quickly turned around to see there was nothing there.

She was breathing heavily when she felt the strange feeling she was being watched.

"P-Paul? P-p-Paul? Is that you?" Dawn called out shakily.

She turned back around, only to be stunned by what she was looking at. Her umbrella hit the ground as the rain merged with her tears.

Stand about 7 meters away from her was Ash.

"A-A-a-as-as-Ash?" she muttered, struggling to speak.

"It's your fault Dawn." Ash said.

Dawn place her hands over her mouth.

"Why did you side with them Dawn? Why?" Ash questioned with a sad look.

"ASH! I'm s-s-sorry! I-I'm s-sorry!" Dawn pleaded.

"It's all your fault Dawn. You and everyone else drove me out and it killed me." Ash said with zero emotions.

Dawn was on the verge of breaking down.

Was she going insane?

"N-no! I-I-I didn't me-mean too! I didn't kn-know!" Dawn screamed.

"Don't lie Dawn. Please don't lie." Ash asked.

"O-okay! Okay! Please believe me!" Dawn whimpered now.

"I do Dawn. I do. Did you love me Dawn?" Ash asked this time.

Dawn started shaking, unsure whether to answer this or not.

"I… I… Did I… Love you?" she muttered, feeling think she was going to throw up. "I don't know…"

Ash frowned.

"Aww. Cause I love you Dawn." Ash confessed, with blood spilling out of his eyes and nose.

Dawn froze on the spot and paled.

"I love you Dawn. I love you Dawn! I LOVE YOU DAWN!" Ash repeated over and over again as Dawn could hear a loud growl behind her.

" **I LOVE YOU DAWN!"**

She turned around to see a monster roar right in her face.

" **HAAAISSSS-Bzzztzt"**

Using its pearl white fangs, it latched on to Dawns arm, making her scream and cry in pain.

It let go and using its cobra like tail, smacked her over and sent flying into the trash container down the alleyway.

She was still conscious but just.

Dawn looked at the creature that attacked, though due to it being dark and it being black, it was hard to pick out details.

It had a human like chest but with no legs, instead being replaced by a tail like a Arbok. Like an Aerodactyl, it had wing like structure that connected the arms to the body. It had large black talons for fingers with spikes piercing out at the elbow. Pearl white teeth with no eyes but what appeared to be gills.

Dawn also noticed Ash was gone. Or what she thought was Ash.

The creature growled at Dawn, stroking her face with its talons.

"HEY! WHATS GOING ON!" A man with came running out of a shop.

The monster looked over to the source of the noise and growled.

It turned back to Dawn and smirked before disappearing into the shadows of the alleyway.

The man that ran out of the shop saw the state of Dawn.

"Holy Shit… That Johanna's daughter! He muttered to himself as he pulled out a phone to call help.

Dawn saw this but lost all consciousness.

* * *

 _(Beep)(Beep)(Beep)_

Dawn's eyes flickered open as she woke up to a beeping sound.

"Dawn?" a familiar voice called out.

"Urgh? A-ash?" Dawn questioned as her hearing and visions was still effected by just waking up.

Once her vision came around, she saw she was surrounded by her mother, Professor Rowan, her Pokemon, Barry, Kenny and Zoey plus the doctors and nurse.

"PIPLUP!" Piplup shirked as he jumped on his trainer to give her a hug, tearing up on her hospital clothes.

"Ow…" Dawn moaned as Kenny picked up Piplup, who was trying to break free to go back to Dawn.

"Dawn…" Johanna cried as she started to well up.

"You are a very lucky girl Dawn. Whatever attacked you had the intent to do some severe damage. The bite to your upper arm caused the muscles to be punctured and from you being thrown into the trash container and whatever hit you, a few broken ribs and damaged spinal damage. However, you should make a full recovery." The doctor announced as Johanna sighed in relief, being held up by the Professor of the Sinnoh region.

"We were scared out of our mind Dawn!" Zoey said, holding Dawns hand on her good arm.

"Sorry… About last night Mum. Everyone…" Dawn muttered depressingly.

"You're going to have some visitors over the next few days. The future king and Queen of Kalos just to name." Zoey told Dawn excitedly.

"I know May and Iris were also on a plane here. They said they'll call when they land in Jubilife City." Barry told her.

Dawn gave a small smile but realistically didn't want them here.

Especially if that 'thing' was still here…

"Dawn. I'm just going to go grab something to eat. Haven't eaten in like 10 hours. I'll be back soon." Johanna told her sole daughter. "Do you guys mind just looking after her while I'm gone? I'm sure you'll want to talk." She asked Dawn's friends, each nodding.

Johanna left with Rowan with her.

"So, they matched the bite wound to a feral Feraligatr. Violent Pokemon those th-"Kenny started.

"What attacked me wasn't a Feraligatr." Dawn said sternly. "It wasn't a Pokemon. It was a thing…"

"A thing? Come 'on now! The anaesthetic is probably is taking effect." Barry suggested no.

"NO! I saw what I saw!" Dawn started to yell before hesitating "I saw Ash."

"Wh-what?" Zoey muttered.

"Yeah. It's definitely the drugs…" Barry muttered to Kenny.

"I saw him, we talked. Then he kept scream 'I love you dawn' then whatever attacked me, well attacked me. When the thing hit me into the trash container, Ash was gone." Dawn explained tiredly.

"So… You think the thing made an illusion?" Zoey asked.

"What? You believe her Zo-"Barry started to stop when Zoey turned.

"She is hurt and broken. I'm playing along." She hissed quietly.

"It must have been…" Dawn muttered. She could tell that they didn't believe her, but she knew what she saw and what happened.

Something popped into Dawns mind.

"They ended the same…" she muttered.

"Huh?" all the others said in sync.

"The monster that attacked Pallet town and killed Ash and the thing that attack me. They sounded the same." She explained.

"Ok Dawn. Do tell?" Zoey asked, interested now.

"Piplup speak!" Dawn commanded.

"Pip! Pi! Lipip!" Piplup cried happily.

"Piplup made the sounds of his name. But these things just sounded unhuman. Ending with this metallic ring. Pallet town sounded like electricity sparking while the one last night hissed at me like an Arbok. But they both had this metallic ring at the end. Btzzt…" Dawn explained, trying to re-enact the cry.

The trio looked at each other.

"Ok Dawn. Once the others get her-"

"No, we are not telling them!" Dawn hissed.

"Wh-Why not?" Zoey stuttered.

"Because if I mention that whole Ash scenario to them, image what they will say?"

"I don't know Dawn… I'm also questioning why Ash appeared then this thing." Barry commented.

That's right. Dawn had never really thought about why Ash was there.

That's when it hit her.

"The photo…" she muttered.

"What?"

"The photo of me, Ash and Brock! That was the trigger!" Dawn realised.

"Ok. Now you're making zero sense."

"Paul let a photo of my Sinnoh journey fly off into the storm. That's why I got so pissy and yeah. It must have sensed I was missing Ash. And then made me see him!" Dawn figured out.

The trio of teens looked at each as if she had gone crazy.

"Ok Dawn. We'll keep quiet but it might be best to talk to your mother about it." Zoey told her.

Dawn tried to nod, but failed due to the pain.

She tried to look at the window to see the city of Jubilife, terrified of what was now lurking at there.

* * *

 _(Later that night)_

"(Hic-hup) Oh wow! That movie was sooo bad!" a girl slurred to her boyfriend as they walked down the streets to get to their apartment. She had a bit too much to drink.

"Oh Danni. Come on! Malcolm Dinherd did a respectable job as a lead actor!" the boyfriend responded.

"You are sooo dramatic Rob!" Danni slurred again as they walked around the corner to come to a sudden stop, both freezing in fear.

To Danni, saw a clown covered in blood, holding a sole balloon with a sadistic smile drawn on it while the actual clown looked sad and depressed.

However, Rob saw something different. To him, it was the man that had killed his mother, hold the same knife that was used.

"Hello Danni/Rob." the being said at the same time.

"ETHAN!" Rob screamed.

"Ethan? Ethan who!?" Danni cried in fear as the clown walked closer. "All I see is a clown!"

"Ethan Hearten! The man that killed my mother!" Rob yelled as Ethan/the clown laughed.

"What's the matter? Lost for words? The being said.

"There is a clown their covered in blood Rob!"

"What!? No their isn't! Don't joke about this and run. Just me and Ethan!"

"But I don't see Ethan Rob! I see a clown!"

"Hey fellow. Take a behind yah!" the beings they saw said.

Rob turned first and pushed Danni out of the way as they creature latched on to him.

"ROB!"

"DANNI (COUGH) RUN! RUN!" Rob yelled as the creature roared at his face.

" **HAAAISSSS-Bzzztzt"** it cried as it ripped apart Robs neck, watching Danni run in fear.

* * *

 _Authors note: Here we go. A little filler plus an update on a 'traitor' Don't worry everyone else will be here soon (Chapter after the Kahuna battle)._

 _And yes, the thing is a custom Ultra Beast sent in by one of you guys. Hopefully I did it justice. Its code-name is in the chapter somewhere, you just gotta figure what it is._

 _All the custom Ultra beasts will have names, dex names an entries, typings as well. Going to make them as Pokemonable as possible lol._

 _And yeah. I had some issues with the next one so made this up quickly. Had some inspiration from the IT teaser trailer which I'm hyped for. I like horror._

 _So until next! Review, suggest or PM me. Spectre out._


	23. SM Chapter 23

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 23: It's yah boi.**

Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokemon :/

* * *

Between the two of them, Ash was the calmer out of him and Hau for Mallows trial. With having access to both Torracat and Salandit as fire types plus having flying type attacks from Dartrix was going to make this trial a piece of cake.

Hau on the other hand was worried.

Pichu's attacks would deal close to no damage, Brionne being a water type would be on the end of some hard hits. This left him with Eevee and Jangmo-o with the later yet to experience a trial.

They were still stationed in Konikoni city.

They had pestered Mallow for days about going to go do the trial but she had been putting it off.

The trio was still staying at Lana's place until they ventured off again.

Ash had popped out quickly, leaving Hau and Lillie in the lounge together.

"UGH! I'm tired of waiting!" Hau complained.

"Hau. The trial isn't going anywhere." Lillie responded.

"Mallow has a job to do! And I say she isn't doing a very good job at it!" Hau continued to complain.

"You go be trial captain then." Lillie responded yet again as she brushed Vulpix's fur.

Eevee glare at the baby Pokemon, still annoyed at his embarrassing defeat to when she was just a new born having fun.

Eevee had started to bond slightly more with the other Pokemon such as Cosmog, Salandit and Jangmo-o. But the rest was still a little iffy about the Kanto Pokemon.

* * *

Ash had left to help Lana with the groceries. It was the least he could do seeming she had let him, Hau and Lillie stay for as long as they had.

The duo was down at the markets.

"Ok. Moomoo milk is next." Lana read off the list.

Ash carried the basket while Araquanid carried the heavy stuff on his back.

Lana rushed ahead to find the stall.

"Ash over here!" she called out.

To Ash's surprise, he instantly recognised the person behind the counter.

"Kiawe?" Ash called out.

The fire type trial captain looked up to see both Ash and Lana standing out in front of the stall.

"Ash! Lana! Good to see you again!" Kiawe said as he shook both their hands.

"Hey Kiawe. One Moomoo milk please!" Lana asked.

"Ok, just one second." Kiawe told her as he turned to a fridge that was stationed.

He turned back with a large bottle of fresh milk.

"I'm surprised you are still here Ash. I thought you would have cleared Akala by now?" Kiawe questioned as he handed over the milk to Lana.

"Yeah… We ran into some complications…" Ash confessed.

"Like?" Kiawe asked.

Ash sighed.

"Mallow keeps putting off the trial date, as if she is trying to avoid it." Ash told the fire captain.

Kiawe looked down at Lana.

"You know about this?" he asked the blue haired girl.

"Yeah. Mallow has been acting stranger than usual…" Lana pondered.

"Wait? Could it be about the competition that is coming up?" Kiawe asked.

"Maybe… Never thought about that actually…" Lana confessed.

"Competition?" Ash said confused.

"Yeah. A yearly little competition that Olivia likes to host. It's knockout style till only on trainer remains. Trainers can register 2 Pokemon only. Winner normally gets some valuable evolution stone from Olivia or something along those lines." Kiawe told him.

"Why would Mallow not tell us about this then?" Ash said to the duo.

"Well you know how impatient Hau is… Giving him an alternate idea to the trials would set him off." Lana said.

"True."

Ash then felt a familiar presence walk passed him, flowing with the crowd.

He turned his head to see nobody he could recognise there.

"What's up?" Kiawe asked.

"Nothing… Thought I saw someone… Anywho I'm keen to participate in this!" Ash told them.

"Well if you want to win, you're going to have to get passed me!" Kiawe told him.

"Challenge accepted." Ash said nodding to him.

Little did they know, Gladion had slipped around the corner. He didn't want to make a scene with Ash in such open public.

Infact, he didn't even want to interact with him. He brushed it off and continued to go with the crowd.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on Ula'Ula Island…_

"BOSS! I managed to smuggle a copy of the participating trainers at the Konikoni knockout competition!"

"Tsk. Didn't your mother ever tell you to KNOCK!" a man yelled. The grunt was cowering as the man snatched off the list off him.

Reading through it, he began to smirk.

"Well, well, well. Kukui and Molayne are participating huh." The man spat as he scrunched up the paper. "No sign of that blue haired bitch though. Would have loved to have crushed her."

He got out of his throne and began to head to the door.

"Boss? Where are you going?" a grunt asked.

"Yah boi here is gunna go say hello to a few old friends of his. Plumeria!" the man yelled.

"Yes sir." The lady with pink hair said.

"You're in charge till I get back. Get some dimwits to clean up the place, it's a mess!" The man told the women known a Plumeria.

She nodded as he turned to a few grunts.

"You two are with me. We are leaving now." He told them as he left the room.

* * *

Ash and Lana returned home with the groceries to find Hau and Lillie arguing. Ash sweat dropped as he could tell they were getting sick of this place.

"Uh guys?" Ash muttered, gaining glares from the duo.

"Please tell me we can go!" Hau moaned to Ash.

"Not quite yet, but I think I found something to kill time. And the reason why Mallow has been stalling." Ash told the duo.

Ash explained about the competition to the duo with Hau showing general interest in it.

"I don't understand why she would keep that a secret from us. She could have just told us about it?" Lillie questioned a Vulpix yawn whilst stretching on her lap.

"Well, we both know how impatient you know who is…" Ash told the blonde.

"Who is you know who?" Hau questioned, not picking up it was him they were talking about.

"Uh… I remember Kiawe said that sign ups close later today and it starts in the afternoon. We should probably go." Ash said.

"Well, if it gives me the chance to battle Mallow and crush her, then I'm in!" Hau announced.

The trio walked over to the same battlefield where Ash had fought Tapu Koko, except there was multiple stone battle fields over it. To the far left was two tents. One with a large line leading to sign ups and the other was food stall.

"Ash!" Kiawe called out with Lana and Mallow next to him.

"You guys all signed up yet?" Lana asked.

"Not yet. But Mallow was this the reason why you kept putting off the trial date?" Ash asked Hau's cousin.

She scratched her head sheepishly.

"Well kind of. It was primarily if we had of left, we probs wouldn't have gotten back in time for this and I didn't want to listen to Hau moan about it."

"Except he had been moaning about not leaving for the last couple of days!" Lillie told her.

"Hey, are you Mallow?" an unknown voice said behind the group.

Everyone turned around to see a boy with a Litten and a Lucario next to him. He had light skin and an average build. He wore a blue hoodie with black jeans and regular running shoes. He had spiky brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He looked about 16.

Kiawe and Lana briefly remembered the face.

"I'm Mallow. Who might you be?" she asked.

"My name is Zach. I just wanted to know when the grass trial was going to be open next?" he questioned.

"Oh. Um, most likely tomorrow. These two over here are also going to be taking it on as well." Mallow explained as she pointed back to Ash and Hau.

"Hey, I'm Ash." Ash introduced himself.

"Hau." Hau added on.

"You guys are taking the trials as well?" Zack asked curiously.

The duo both nodded.

"You guys participating today as well?" he asked again, with the duo nodding again.

"You don't exactly sound like you're from Alola Zach?" Lillie asked curiously.

"That is because I was born and lived most of my life in Unova. I now live in Heahea city. We moved here because my parents who are scientists, were both offered high paying jobs at the Aether foundation." Zach explained.

"The Aether foundation!?" Hau, Lana, Mallow and Kiawe said stunned, while Ash stood their unsure what was going on. Lillie however, gave a nervous look of fear, but thankfully no one saw.

"Yeah. However, due to their overprotective nature, I never got to participate in the Unova league so really the trials are my first experience as a trainer." Zach explained.

Ash remembered his time in the Unova league. Thankfully, it seems like Zach doesn't know who he is.

"Uh, what is the Aether foundation?" Ash asked.

"You don't know what the Aether foundation is!?" everyone but Lillie screamed.

"From Kanto remember?"

"They are like heroes. They save and care for stolen and hurt Pokemon, while also arresting grunts from Team Skull. They also run summer time activities for school kids as well to learn out space!" Mallow explained.

Ash blinked.

"Sound like good people." Ash confessed. Lillie felt sick inside hearing that.

"You two should probably go and register before it is too late." Lana told Ash and Hau.

The duo did so and returned to find the group talking to Professor Kukui and another man.

He was tall and slim, pale as well with messy dark blonde hair. He wore a white shirt with a blue jacket over it with undone tie around his neck. The biggest feature was the glasses he wore.

"Professor?" Ash asked.

"Ash! Hau! So, good to see you again!" Kukui said. "I was just catching up with young Zach over here!"

"I'm not that young…" Zach grumbled.

"Not going to introduce me Kukui?" the blonde man said.

"Everyone this Molayne. A former trial captain based on Ula'Ula Island." Kukui said.

"Former?" Hau muttered.

"Yeah. I stepped down and handed over the responsibilities to my cousin." Molayne explained.

"When we were younger, we travelled together and took on the trials when were your age." Kukui explained.

"Tsk, you can't forget about Kahili." Molayne smirked. The professor blushed slightly when Molayne brought up the name of his childhood crush.

"That was a long time ago." Kukui mumbled.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Aww. Gunna forget about me?" a new voice called out loudly as Kukui and Molayne both froze on the spot.

They both slowly turned around to see a man with two skull grunts. He had a mild white skin colour with white hair and black rings around his eyes. He wore a white undershirt with a silky jacket over top with bagging pants as well. Around his neck was a chain with it ending with the skull logo. His arms were covered in tattoos.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Kukui muttered.

"Guzma." Molayne finished off the sentence.

The trials captains and Zach's eyes widened.

"Whosma?" Hau said dumbly.

The man smirked.

"Got balls to make fun of my name kid. I don't care if you're the grandson of the 'great and powerful' Hala!" Guzma taunted.

"You know who I am?" Hau stuttered.

"Not a bright one now are yah?" Guzma said as he approached Kukui. At this point, Olivia had made her way over.

"What are you doing here Guzma?" Kukui asked sternly.

"Come on Kui! Am I not allowed to have fun battling as well? Just like the good old days?" Guzma said with a hiss. "We are fellow rejects you know? Four eyes over there became a captain and we all know that blue haired bitch became the island champion, her rich daddy made sure everyone knew. Us rejects gotta sick together."

"You're the only reject here Guzma. I chose a different path in becoming a professor! And what did you do?" Kukui said with stern look.

"I run a successful business."

"I think it is time you leave Guzma-"Kukui said as he grabbed Guzma's arm, only to be slammed back. A large Pokemon appeared standing behind the skull boss. It was hunched over with two little claws on each side and one large one with two large talons at the end which it used to attack Kukui. It had two purple antennae spiking back off its head. The bulk of its build was covered in what appeared to be hard plate like shell, minus it's front which was visible with soft purple flesh.

"You know, it is rude to touch someone without their permission." Guzma said slyly, as everyone run over to Kukui to make sure he was alright.

Rotom appeared and scanned the Pokemon.

" _ **Golisopod, the hard scale Pokemon. Golisopod battles skilfully with its six arms, slashing away with its giant claws – so fast, it cane cleave through both water and air, right in two. This is the evolved form of Wimpod"**_

"You remember Golisopod dontcha? He remembers you two…" Guzma said, pointing at Kukui and Molayne.

"What do you want?!" Ash cried out, gaining a look from Guzma.

"And you are?"

"Ash. And I'm going to be the next Island champion!" he told Guzma.

"Cute. You've got dreams. Guess what? Life isn't all rainbows and sunshine kiddo! Now if you excuse me, I got a reclaim my title." Guzma announced as he walked off with his bug type Pokemon. "Don't disappoint me Kukui. I want to have the honour of crushing you myself!"

"Kukui you ok?" Oliva asked. Zach looked at her with a blush.

"Ye-Yeah. That was noth-nothing. But his Golisopod is a lot stronger than before." Kukui muttered.

"I feel for whoever had to face him round one!" Lillie said with concern as she tended to the wound on Kukui's chest that Golisopod left.

"Can't you prevent him from entering?" Kiawe asked.

Olivia shook her head.

"C-c-can't yo-you just make hi-him face the strongest trainer?" Zach stuttered while talking to female Kahuna.

"I wish. The draw would have been made already." Olivia sighed. She left and returned with a piece of paper.

"Ok. Kiawe, I'm sorry but you're up against Guzma." Olivia said with sympathy.

Kiawe gave a nervous nod.

Olivia left to go announce the draw with Zach watching her every move.

"Dude, you have a thing for her or what?" Hau muttered to the unovan born. Zach shifted into a defensive stance.

* * *

The first round was here. Kukui swept through a guy that was just here to have fun. Kukui made sure he had to get to Guzma.

Kiawe was in the middle of his battle with Guzma. Turtonator fell to the ground as Golisopod stood over him.

"Turtonator can no longer battle. Trainer bring out your second and final Pokemon!" the ref shouted.

Kiawe flinched as his Pokemon was deemed no longer able to battle. He heard Guzma snickering in the background.

"Come on Kid. Your boring me. I thought trial captains are meant to be tough? Or they are going soft these days?" Guzma taunted.

"Grr. Marowak!" Kiawe yelled out as the Alolan form of the Kanto Pokemon appeared, twirling its club around.

"Golisopod introduce yourself to him. First Impression!" Guzma commanded.

"Shadow bone!" Kiawe yelled back.

Marowak's bone got covered in a ghost like aura as he slammed it in to Golisopods giant claw. The two moved back due to the force.

"Again!" Kiawe shouted.

"Metal claw." Guzma said with a calm grin.

Golisopod claw turned metallic as they collided again.

"I'm confused? Golisopod is a water type up against Kiawe's fire type, why doesn't he just finish this." Lillie said with a great amount of worry.

"Guzma was known to toy with his foe, regardless of the type match up because his Pokemon was always stronger." Kukui said with a bland tone.

Lillie had a question that was playing on her mind.

"What did he mean by fellow rejects?" she asked.

"Not now."

"Huh?"

Kukui looked down at the blonde with a serious look.

"That will be a story for another day…" he muttered.

"RAZOR SHELL!" the duo heard.

They turned back to the battle to see Marowak sent flying.

"Marowak is unable to battle! Guzma is the winner and will progress to the quarter finals!" the ref announced as Kiawe rushed over to Marowak.

"Good job. Let's get out of here." Guzma told Golisopod, who nodded as they walked off stage.

* * *

"Steenee use razor leaf!" Mallow shouted.

"Jangmo-o! Protect!" Hau shouted back.

The shiny dragon used the normal type move as all the sharp leaves bounced off.

Mallow was shock to see her dimwit cousin had managed to find a shiny Jangmo-o on Akala island of all places. Plus he had the upper hand as the dragon managed to take out her first Pokemon being a Fomantis.

"Dragon tail!"

Jangmo-o rushed at Steenee and slammed his tail into her with the dragon like aura. Steenee stumbled slightly but managed to stay up.

Hau grunted while Mallow gave a look of struggle, unsure what to do next against the dragon.

"Double slap when he gets close again!" Mallow told her Pokemon. Steenee nodded and got into a defensive stance. Hau glared as now close range attacks were out of the picture. That's when he came up with a plan.

"Roar to knock her over!" Hau told the dragon type.

Jangmo-o let out a huge roar with the soundwaves forcing Steenee to tumble out of her stance.

"Dragon tail her into the ground!"

As before, Jangmo-o's tail was surrounded with dragon energy as he slammed it down on Steenee, with the pure grass type fainting.

"Steenee is unable to battle! The winner is Hau who will progress to the quarter finals!" the ref announced.

Mallow sighed a she returned Steenee as Hau picked up Jangmo-o to celebrate with him. She looked at her cousin and had mixed thoughts in her head. He was still Hau but he had matured slightly in the battling kind of way.

She walked over.

"Good battle I guess." Mallow said as she placed her hand out to shake Hau's. Hau placed down Jangmo-o and shook her hand.

"I won so I'm better!" Hau muttered slyly. Mallow had taken back all the thoughts she just had of him maturing.

"I hate you." She hissed back as the duo walked over to Kukui, Lillie and Kiawe with Lana and Zach walking in the same direction.

"Good job Hau. I'm surprised you managed to get yourself a shiny Pokemon and being a Jangmo-o as well!" Kukui congratulated him.

"Funny story how we met but it was meant to be!" Hau announced.

"How did you go Lana?" Mallow asked her friend.

"2 – 1 to Zach. I managed to knock out his Litten in a close match with Araquanid who fell to a burn shortly after. Then his Lucario defeated my Buizel in a flash." Lana confessed as Zach stood proud about his achievement.

"It was close though. Litten did amazing getting the burn!" Zach said to the group.

"Mind me asking but why is Litten still a Litten? Ash had one but evolved to Torracat." Hau asked the Unovan born.

"Litten wants to prove himself that evolution isn't always the key to success. Though he fainted, he still managed to take down Araquanid with him in a way." Zach explained. "Ash battled yet?"

"I think he is up now!" Lillie said as she pointed to the far platform which had Ash facing a trainer none of them knew.

Stufful was facing off against a Rockruff, who was growling intensely at the normal fighting type.

"Begin!" the ref called.

"Rockruff use sand attack!" the female trainer called to her Pokemon.

"Stufful, use brick break on the ground to force the field up as a shield!"

The bear did so and a piece of the stone field flung upwards with the sand crashing in to it.

"Flail break!" Ah commanded.

"Flail break?" Zach muttered.

"Yes. One of Stuffuls strongest combinations with a mix of his tendency to flail his arms rapidly plus brick break." Lillie explained Ash's choice of moves.

Stufful rushed forward with his arms being waved around with the brick break energy surrounding them. He slammed into Rockruff, flinging him in the air and unconscious when he landed on the ground.

"Rockruff is unable to battle. Trainers! Choose your Pokemon!" the ref announced.

"Stufful come back!" Ash called as the bear walked over to Ash, gaining a pat on the head. Before he never liked being touched, but now he allowed Ash too. "Go Salandit!"

The toxic fire lizard appeared with a grin on her face.

"A fire and poison type. Blast! Ribombee!" Ash's opposition muttered as she released a Pokemon Ash had no idea about.

It was smaller than Salandit with the bulk of its body being covered in soft yellow fur. It had thin black arms and legs. It appeared to have a brown scarf wrapped around its head and body with two large bug like wings on its back. Its eyes were large and black with a small mouth and had two little antennas popping offs its head.

" _ **Ribombee, the bee fly Pokemon. It rolls up pollen into puff like balls which it can use to heal itself and use as a method of attack in battle. The pollen puffs are highly nutritious and are sold from sealers at high prices. This is the evolved form of Cutiefly"**_

"Typing?" Ash asked Rotom.

" _Bug fairy."_ The Pokedex responded. Ash grinned as Salandit was the perfect match up.

"Poison gas!"

Salandit spewed out the poison gases as it surrounded Ribombee.

"Fairy wind to blow it away!" the female trainer called out as the bug used the move to clear away the toxic gas. "Now use pollen puff on yourself!"

Ash was confused why she was using an attack on herself, but soon remembered what the dex entry said in that its balls of pollen can heal.

"Flame burst!"

The female lizard let loose the fire attack as Ribombee fell to the fire move with the toxic gases still being in effect.

"Ribombee is unable to battle! The winner is Ash who moved to the quarter finals." The ref announced as Ash went to shake the other trainer hand.

A few minutes later, Ash went down to the group to see they were having something to eat.

"Good job Ash!" Zach said to the Kanto born.

"I guess I got partially lucky with type match up but eh." Ash confessed. "Where you guys get the grub?"

"There are actually a few food stalls just behind the back fields." Hau told him as he latched down on a malasada.

"Oh ok. I might grab something then whilst I have time." Ash told everyone.

"Mind if I come along? I'm still a little peckish." Lillie asked.

"Just don't go overboard again…" Hau muttered, remembering the last time Lillie over ate. She heard this and Hau earned himself a sharp glare.

* * *

The duo left and headed towards the stalls to grab something before the quarter finals. There were burgers, malasadas, pies, candy, ice-cream and lots more.

"I can shout if you want. I don't mind." Lillie told Ash.

Ash was a little blown back by the offer but readjusted.

"Oh ok, thank you." Ash thanked as Lillie lined up in the ice cream line. Ash joined her.

"Any new leads on Nebby?" Ash asked.

"Nothing yet."

"I'm just saying this. I'm pretty sure he is nothing more than like a space fart or something."

Lillie started to giggle at this.

"Pew?" Nebby cried out of Lillie's bag.

"Yeah. You heard your name."

Lillie then started to laugh with her eyes closed.

Meanwhile, Gladion was flowing through the crowd with Riolu on his shoulder. He had heard word that Guzma was here. There were two voices in the back of his head saying go fight him and stay low and observe.

Plus, he knew Ash and assumingly Hau was here.

Riolu was looking around until he noticed a quick spike in emotions coming from a girl with a large white hat in the distance. It was a significant increase in happiness.

"Lu!" Riolu cried in his trainer's ear, pointing at a girl with a large white hat not too far away.

"What is it Riolu. Better not be another random trainer emot- "Gladion started to only stop instantly as he saw the blonde girl in the white hat. She was smiling her face as she turned in the same direction as him with her eyes closed but with that giant smile on her face that he got to see time to time.

Gladion didn't know what do. Did he approach her and say sorry? Run away and leave it for another. He was mainly relieved that she got away from the psycho bitch.

What he saw night made his blood boil. Ash was with her.

Gladion wanted to rip him apart, but knowing that if he stormed over, she would probably rip him apart first before he could even touch Ash.

Riolu was confused as he felt the change in emotions from his trainer.

"Ri?" Riolu asked.

"It's fine. Let's go." Gladion muttered he turned the other way.

Lillie opened her eyes and looked in the direction.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I… I thought I saw someone I knew. Doesn't matter." She muttered. They got the ice-cream and returned to the group.

* * *

Shortly after, Olivia was standing in front of microphone.

"The quarter final match ups are: Kukui VS Ash."

The professor and Ash looked at each with both giving a determined look.

"Hau VS Mellody. Guzma VS Zach." She announced.

Zach felt special that the certain female Kahuna he admired called out his name, but he also felt a sense of dread going against Guzma.

"And lastly, Molayne VS Jennifer. All four matches will start at the same time. In approximately 10 minutes! Good luck and may the best trainers win!"

Ten minutes later, the remaining 8 made their way to the fields they were going to be battling on.

"Lycanroc!"

"Stufful!"

Kukui and Ash released their Pokemon. Kukui's was clearly the evolved form of Rockruff being it bigger with sharp spiky rocks piercing out of its mane.

"Begin!" the ref called out.

"Charge Stufful while using brick break!" Ash commanded.

"Bite him when he gets close."

Ash's eyes widened.

"Pull out!"

But it was too late, Stufful was too close as Lycanroc latched down on his arms, now shacking the poor bear around.

Ash had to come up with something and quick.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zach's Litten was squaring off against Guzma's Masquerain.

"Give up. Your weak cat isn't touching us. Why bother?" Guzma taunted.

"Grr! That's the whole point, to prove evolution isn't everything! Will-O-Wisp!" Zach shouted angrily. Litten spat out the fire balls as they headed straight at Masquerain.

"Air cutter, slice em in half."

Masquerain waved its wing at the balls of fire with the attack slicing right through them. Zach grunted.

"Gust!" Guzma called out as Masquerain flapped its wings.

"Dig your claws into the ground and stay put!"

Litten shoved his claws deep into the cracks that where on the stone fields as the gust attack created heavy winds.

"Bug buzz!"

"Ember to burn it!"

The two moves collided, creating a mini cloud of ash.

Guzma smirked.

"Quiver dance then baton pass!"

Zach's eyes widened as he heard Masquerain dance around before switching out. Guzma reached for his pocket and calmly chucked out Golisopod.

"First impression!"

The bug water type charged through the cloud of ash and slammed his claws into Litten, flinging him off the boarding. Litten managed to get up but was struggling.

"Impressive. I always thought the term, cat has nine lives was just some made up bullshit. Guess I was wrong."

Zach looked at him angrily.

* * *

Ash came up with an idea that could just work.

"Stufful use flail but with your legs on Lycnaroc's under belly!" Ash told the bear. Kukui's eyes widened as Stufful kept kicking Lycanroc, with the wolf eventually letting go.

Ash gave a smirk as he turned his hat around and pressed the orangey brown z- crystal in his Z-ring.

" **All out pummelling!"** Ash cried out as Stufful released the blasts of fighting energy at point blank range. After the Z-move finished, Stufful was standing over a fainted Lycanroc.

"Lycanroc is unable to battle!"

"Ash did it!" Lillie said happily.

"He still has to take out Kukui's other Pokemon."

"Hey guys!" Hau said walking over.

"Hau, your done already?" Mallow asked her cousin.

"Yeah. The girl I was facing had two water types so Pichu just swept." Hau said, fist pumping his electric type. "Semi-finals here I come! How is Ash doing against the professor?"

"1 nil to Ash. But he has used his Z-move already." Lana told the Melemele island native.

"Rufflet go!" Kukui shouted as the Unova Pokemon appeared.

"Wing attack!" Kukui told his Pokemon, who flew towards Stufful with his wings glowing.

"Brutal swing to try and knock him away!"

Stuffuls front legs glowed dark as he started to flail at Rufflet. Both took damage, but due to wing attack being super effective, Stufful took the worse of the damage.

"Stufful!" Ash cried as the bear struggled to stand.

"Wing attack again!"

"Bide!"

Stufful began to charge the energy as Rufflet collided with him again.

"Hold on Stufful." Ash called out with the bear having close to no energy left.

"FINISH THIS!" Kukui cried.

"Wait for it!"

Rufflet wings continued to glow as he flew in once more.

"Wait for it…"

"NOW! Release the bide!"

Using the last of his energy, Stufful unleashed the bide attack on Rufflet, with the bird falling out of the sky and on to the ground. Stufful also collapsed due to fatigue.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! But due to still having one Pokemon left! Ash is the winner!" the ref called out.

Kukui returned Rufflet.

"You did great bud." He said to the pokeball as Ash picked up the worn out normal fighting type.

"Be very proud Stufful, you did it for us!" Ash told the bear as Kukui approached him.

"Congratz Ash. You've come a long way so far since being here. But I do warn you this. Be wary of Guzma." He told him.

* * *

Speaking of Guzma, Golisopod and Litten were still standing off. Guzma decided to play with him and just dodge instead of attacking. He could tell it was pissing Zach off.

"Aren't you going to attack!?"

"If you insist! Razor shell!"

Using the water move, Golisopod slashed down on Litten as the fire starter finally collapsed.

"Litten is unable to battle."

Zach returned Litten and smiled at the ball.

"You did your best. Last shot… Lucario!" Zach shouted bringing out the aura Pokemon.

"Ooo. Time to put down that big blue mutt." Guzma smirked.

"Aura sphere!"

Lucario created the ball of aura.

"Slash then charge with rock smash.

Lucario released the aura ball as Golisopod merely slashed through it. He charged at Lucario with his claw glowing brown.

"Block him with bone rush!"

Lucario created a long, glowing white bone and used it to protect himself from the bugs attack.

"Tsk. Stalling huh? Kick him in the leg then use swords dance!"

As hard as he could, Golisopod slammed his short but powerful leg into Lucario, who lost composure. He then used swords dance to raise his attack.

"Grab him by the neck!" Guzma shouted.

Golisopod grabbed the Sinnoh Pokemon by the neck as Lucario tried to free himself. Zach was fresh out of ideas, unsure what to do.

"Rock smash right in his gut!"

Using his other claw, the bug water type repeatedly smashed it into the stomach of the fighting steel type. After about 20 hits, he let go of the unconscious Lucario.

"Lucario is unable to battle. The winner is Guzma who will progress to the semi-finals."

Zach fell to his knees as he could barely even land an attack on Guzma. The skull boss, like before just left.

"Lucario… I'm sorry." Zach called out. The group saw the ending of his match as both Ash and Hau gave determined looks.

"I'm going to crush that punk!" Ash hissed.

"Same." Hau agreed.

Molayne managed to win his battle with relative ease as well.

* * *

Olivia once again returned to the mic to announce the semi-final draw.

"Ahem. The semi-final win commences in 10 minutes. Ash VS Guzma and Hau Vs Molayne." She announced.

Ash healed up Stufful and arrived at the field where Guzma was waiting.

"Oh, how I've been waiting for this…" Guzma said with a dirty grin.

"I can say the same thing after what you did to Kiawe and Zach!" Ash hissed.

"Come on kid! It was just battle. Doing what I gotta do to win. Kukui may be out and I'm not versing four eyes. But to put out the flame of one of his students might be even better than what I was bargaining for!" Guzma announced.

Ash looked at him with an angry look as he reached for his Pokeball as did Guzma.

"Trainers! Bring out your first Pokemon!"

"Salandit!"

"Masquerain."

"Begin!"

"Poison gas!" Ash commanded as Salandit spewed out the poison gas.

"Blow it back with gust!" Guzma commanded as well.

Masquerain created the powerful winds and blew back the gases on to Salandit, poisoning her instead.

"Wh-what!?" everyone but Ash, Kukui and Guzma cried.

"Salandit's ability corrosion always her to poison both steel and poison types meaning Guzma just used it against her…" Kukui explained.

"I'm going to crush you!" Guzma hissed as Ash grunted.

"Gah! Flame burst!" Ash called out.

"Gust."

Like before, Masquerain just blew back the attack as the fire attack landed in front of Salandit, who had suffering from the poison.

" _Think Ash! Think!"_ Ash shouted at himself inside his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hau was up against Molayne and his Togedemaru. He had Jangmo-o out.

"Togedemaru! Spark!" Molayne shouted as Togedemaru let loose the electric energy.

"Protect!"

Jangmo-o protected as the electric attack exploded over the shield.

"You can't protect every round! Roll out!" Molayne shouted as Togedemaru rolled into a ball and charged at the shiny dragon.

"Headbutt her away!"

Jangmo-o charged at the roly poly Pokemon and the two collided. Togedemaru went flying in the air and Jangmo-o stayed stationed but was effected by the electric steel types ability, iron barbs.

Togedemaru landed with a hard thump but got up instantly, only dazed by the landing.

Hau gave a funny look.

"Time to bring out the big one. We learnt this just for this battle! Brick break!"

Jangmo-o rushed at Togedemaru who was still dazed from impact as he slammed his tail into her.

Molayne was impressed at Hau's preparation for this battle as Togedemaru was now panting.

"Spark again!"

"Protect!"

Again, Jangmo-o used protect as the electric attack exploded. But this time, Hau had a plan.

"Now! Brick break!"

Jumping out of the explosion cloud, the dragon slammed his tail on Togedemaru, knocking her out. Molayne grunted as the Pokemon landed in front of him.

"You battled well Togedemaru. Good job Hau." Molayne congratulated the Melemele native. "But you'll have to do better for this! Metang!"

The middle evolution of the Hoenn pseudo legendary appeared and gave off a metallic robotic cry.

"A Metang huh? Jangmo-o come back, I have an idea. Pichu go!"

* * *

"Quiver dance then air cutter!" Guzma commanded.

Masquerain danced around as it gained the boost then used air cutter.

"Ash hasn't even been able to land a solid attack yet…" Lillie said with concern.

"I faced the same issue. He has to take out Masquerain before he uses the same combo as he did on me." Zach told the group.

"What? Quiver dance then baton pass?" Mallow asked the unovan born who nodded.

"With Golisopod having that boost, then first impression. Not much is making it out of there. Plus, with Salandit having her own ability work against her…" Zach muttered, unsure how Ash was getting out of this one.

"Use smog to create some coverage!" Ash told his Pokemon. Salandit covered the field with the toxic fog as she ran into it. Masquerain was flying above.

"What are you playing at?" Guzma questioned.

Ash smirked.

"Flame burst."

Guzma's eyes widened as he knew that the fog with highly flammable.

The toxic fog was sight alight as the flames managed to singe and burn Masquerain. With the smoke rising also affected him as well.

"You may have used Salandits ability against her, but you can't turn fire against a Pokemon that bathed in lava!" Ash said confidently. Guzma grunted.

"You sure do know how to piss someone off!"

"Aww. Getting pissy cause it's not going your way?" Ash taunted. "Flame burst!"

Masquerain couldn't tell where Salandit was in the fire field as bits of fire were shot upwards at the bug, hitting several times.

"That's it! Baton pass!" Guzma roared as Masquerain disappeared and Golisopod appeared. "Use Surf and get rid of this damn fire and that stupid lizard!"

Golisopod made the ball of water and put the fire, hitting Salandit as well. Once it stopped, the fire lizard was unconscious in front of Ash's feet.

"You did great Salandit. Stufful! Go!" he called.

The fighting normal type appeared and felt a sense of nerves looking at the giant bug.

* * *

"Sweet kiss Pichu!" Hau called out. Pichu used the fairy move and managed to confuse Metang. "Nasty plot!"

"Metal claw Metang!" Molayne cried, but failed as Metang hurt itself in confusion.

Hau smirked.

"Come on! Pichu, nasty plot again!" Hau said.

"Pi!" Pichu cried as he set up with the dark type attack again.

"Snap out of it Metang!" Molayne shouted.

"Metng!" Metang cried metallically. "Metal claw!"

"Thunder shock!" Hau yelled.

Pichu with the boost of two nasty plots released a powerful bolt of electricity, shocking Metang who tried to force its way through the attack with its metal claw but failed as he fell to the ground, still fighting but under serious damage.

Hau took a long breath of air.

"Ok Pichu! Finish this with- "

"I forfeit" Molayne announced.

"Wait what?" Hau blurted confused.

"Firstly, your passion for battles, I want to see you against Guzma. Plus, I do not wish to see Metang sustain anymore damage." Molayne told Hau.

"Well, it was a good battle!" Hau said as the duo shook hands.

There was another reason floating through Molayne's head, but it would be best not to tell Hau just yet.

* * *

"Razor shell!"

"Brick break!"

The two moves collided as the Alolan based Pokemon bounced back in front to their trainers.

"Stuff round two for this!" Ash told the bear who nodded as Ash hit the Z-ring. Guzma showed an insane grin.

" **All out Pummelling!"**

"PROTECT!" Guzma shouted.

Golisopod protected as the fighting type Z-move only did minor damage through the shield as Ash grunted more.

"HAHAHA! Oh, this is getting good now! I think it's time we show you a true Z-move!" Guzma announced as Ash's eyes widened.

Guzma revealed a murky green Z-crystal as grasped on to it. He did the usual beginning of the dance before lifting his arms up above his head with his hands cupped downwards then making a sharp swipe to the right. The aura filled Golisopod as Stufful gave a nervous look.

" **Savage Spin-Out!"** Guzma roared.

Golisopod spewed out strings of silk around Stufful, creating a ball as the bear was trapped inside. Golisopod lifted it up in the air and then slammed it in to the ground, breaking the surface of the field. He began to spin around as the ball of silk dug into the stone field. Golisopod finally threw the ball into the air in the direction of Ash as he cut it apart. Stufful went flying into Ash, as you could hear a something in Ash's arm crack.

"Stufful is unable to battle! The winner is Guzma who will move into the final!"

"ASH!" Lillie cried as she led the group running towards the hurt trainer. Kukui stayed where he was.

"He had been holding back this whole time…" he muttered to himself.

"Ful…" Stufful moaned, sad he lost so fast.

"He-hey. Don't be sad GAH!" Ash told his Pokemon, wincing in pain.

"ASH!" Lillie shouted as she dropped her bag on the ground (With Nebby in it) and rushed down to his side. "Are you ok!?" she questioned.

"I'm fi-fine…. AH!" he confessed before clutching his shoulder in pain.

"We need to get you to a doctor or some medical expert!" Lillie told him as she grabbed her bag while returning Stufful.

"Mallow."

The green haired girl looked at the blonde.

"Take him to some one that can fix him up. I'm going to go heal Stufful and Salandit. Hopefully we get back in time for the final between Molayne and Guzma."

"Actually, the final will be between Hau and Guzma. Molayne forfeited" Olivia told them.

"WHAT!?"

"Hau is in the final?" Lana said with a small and faint blush.

"Why did Molayne forfeit?" Zach asked as Olivia shrugged her shoulders. He blushed slightly in the fact she acknowledged him.

"Go-good." Ash moaned.

"Huh? What is good?" Lillie asked with concern.

"Hau… Can be the on-one to kick Guz-Guzma's arse!" Ash told them.

"But he managed to beat Kiawe, a trial captain. Zach with a type advantage plus a strong Pokemon in Lucario. And, you!" Mallow told the boy.

"Believe in him then!" Ash told everyone.

* * *

10 minutes later, the crowd was around the field with a nervous Hau and a chilled Guzma staring at each other. Ash was now in a sling as they had front row seats to the battle.

"Surprised a snowflake like you made it this far!" Guzma taunted.

Hau gulped.

"There is more to me than meets the eye! I may be happy and all, but I'm strong!" Hau shouted as he grabbed his Pokemon.

"Tsk. I see an image of myself in you kid. Dumb. Gullible. A happy going, being the good guy kind of guy! Makes me want to throw up thinking it about it!" Guzma announced, hissing at the end.

"This final will be between the Guzma and Hau! Trainers pick your first Pokemon!

"Wanna see what destruction looks like? Here it is in human form! It's your boi!" Guzma shouted as he released Masquerain. Hau let loose Jangmo-o.

"Begin!"

"Air cutter!"

"Protect!"

The Pokemon did the moves as nothing occurred with the first round of moves.

"Quiver dance!" Guzma shouted.

"Dragon tail!" Hau shouted in return.

Masquerain danced around to gain the boost, but was on the receiving end of a hard dragon tail.

"Hau got the first hit." Lillie said out loud as everyone heavily focussed on the match.

"Bug buzz now Masquerain!"

Little spores glowing green appeared in front of Masquerain as he fired it at Jangmo-o.

"Protect!"

Jangmo-o protected as the bug buzz attack faded away.

"Tsk! Can't believe you fell for that!" Guzma smirked. Hau gave a confused look. "Quick attack."

At a fast speed, Masquerain slammed into Jangmo-o as he fell on his back. He got up instantly as the bug flew back in front of Guzma.

"Air cutter!"

"Dragon tail!"

Masquerain fired the purified air but Jangmo-o's tail slammed right through it.

"Again!"

"Bide Jangmo-o!" Hau shouted.

Jangmo-o glowed white as he stored the energy but received a knock from a powerful air cutter.

"Just gunna stand their!? Bug buzz!" Guzma commanded.

"Hold your ground Jangmo-o!" Hau cried as the dragon continued to store the energy as he received the hit from the bug move.

"FINISH THIS ALREADY!" Guzma screamed.

Masquerain repeadtly gave off air cutters, firing them one by one at Jangmo-o.

"Now Jangmo-o! Release the power!" Hau shouted.

"JANG!" Jangmo-o roared as a white beam of energy slammed straight into Masquerain as he was hit by the onslaught of air cutter attacks.

Once the bide was over, Masquerain was on the ground out cold, but Jangmo-o also fell to the air cutter onslaught.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers bring out your final Pokemon!" the ref announced.

The crowd roared excitedly at the thrilling finale.

Gladion was watching at a far, surprised that Hau managed to even land a hit. Maybe he wasn't as much of a push over as he thought he was.

"Nice going Masquerain. I'll let you kick some more ass another time." Guzma said to the Pokemon. He may be a complete jerk and a vile human being, but he did seem to care for his Pokemon.

"Awesome job Jangmo-o, you got us through that first one. Pichu, up to you now!" Hau shouted as the tiny mouse Pokemon appeared.

Guzma sent out Golisopod, who smirked at his opponent.

Pichu back off a little.

"Come one Pichu! Have some faith in yourself!" Hau told his Pokemon, who nodded back.

"Tsk. Give up, you'll save yourself the embarrassment." Guzma called out.

"Ever heard of David vs goliath?" Hau responded.

"Your call. Razor shell!" Guzma shouted.

"Hold back with thunder shock Pichu!"

Pichu shocked Golisopod, doing some damage but very little to hurt Golisopod.

"This should be over with soon enough…" Zach moaned.

"NO! I believe in Hau pull through!" Ash hissed. He was hoping on one thing that would happen, even if it made him feel sick.

"Come on! Hau!" Lillie shouted from the side lines.

"Go Hau!" Lana cried as well.

"Cute. Got yourself a fan club? A shame they showed up for nothing!" Guzma roared. "Golisopod, razor shell again!"

"Tail whip to lower his defence!"

Pichu used the non-attacking move, but was shortly hit back by the water attack.

Pichu got up but was covered in scratches and bruises.

"Pichu… If you don't want to continue… I don't want to see you get too hurt!" Hau called out to his Pokemon. The crowd gasped at that sentence as Guzma smirked.

"Is… Is he going to forfeit?" Mallow questioned.

Ash kept the same look, hoping he had figured out what Hau was going to do.

"Pi?"

"We have been through tough times! Though the trials, versing team skull, eating Malasada's together. Remember back to that school battle, we it was our first ever real serious battle! We can do it again!" Hau called out.

Pichu nodded and looked back at a bored looking Golisopod.

"Touching. I'll let you have one free move just for that speech." Guzma laughed.

"Thunder shock!" Hau told his Pokemon.

However, Pichu ignored his trainer and began to shock itself with all its energy it had left.

"What is he doing?" Kiawe questioned as did everyone. Ash was the first to notice and began to grin despite not going to like the outcome.

A ball of electricity began to form out of Pichu's tiny tail as that is where all the electricity went as Pichu began to form it into a ball.

"What is he trying to do?" Mallow asked the professor.

"It appears to be electro ball but… Pichu can't learn electro ball… UNLESS!" Kukui shouted as Pichu began to glow white. Everyone gasped as Pichu changed shapes. Guzma began to growl as the ball of electricity began to perfect itself.

"Pichu! Pichu! Pic! Pi! PIKA!" Pichu scream as he released the electro ball as a rapid pace at Golisopod, getting a clean hit. Pichu stopped glowing and was now a Pikachu.

"Pichu! You evolved!" Hau said happily as the crowd roared in excitement.

"PIKA!" Pikachu roared, sending sparks off his checks as Golisopod recovered from the hit.

"Game on." Ash muttered.

"Stupid evolution isn't going to help you!" Guzma roared.

Hau pulled out a normal Pokedex and scanned Pikachu to see he had learned a whole bunch of new moves.

"Razor shell!" Guzma shouted.

"Pikachu! Use quick attack to dodge then nuzzle!" Hau told his Pokemon with a calmer tone now. Pikachu dodge out of the way with a fast pace and used nuzzle on Golisopod, with the move being super effective and getting the guaranteed paralysis.

"Golisopod slash!" Guzma cried. Golisopod tried to move, but was held back thanks to the paralysis as Guzma grinded his teeth.

"Double team then iron tail!" Hau shouted.

Pikachu raced at Golisopod, splitting into dozens of Pikachu's as they all jumped up as one.

"Cut em all apart with razor shell!" Guzma commanded.

Golisopod managed to attack this time around and slashed through many copies, but failed to hit the real Pikachu. From behind, Pikachu slammed his iron tail on the top of Golisopod's head and then to the side of his head as well.

Pikachu race back to Hau. Though the attack didn't do too much damage, Golisopod was clutching on to his head in pain.

Hau closed his eyes.

"Pikachu! This has been a long time coming but its finally time!" Hau announced as he slammed down on his Z-ring with the normal Z-crystal in it.

"PIKA!"

"Pikachu! Use **Breakneck blitz!"** Hau shouted.

Pikachu raced off at a blistering speed, with the floor being ripped apart behind him. Golisopod merely looked up and with his eyes widening,

"PIka! Pika! Pika! PIKA! PIKA!" Pikachu roared as he slammed straight into Golisopod, sending him flying as he landed in front of his trainer.

"Golisopod is no longer able to battle! Hau is the winner!"

"We did it!" Hau shouted in excitement as the crowd also roared.

Guzma returned Golisopod without saying a word as he then picked up a piece of stone that was ripped out of the ground thanks to breakneck blitz.

Kukui saw Guzma with the stone as his eyes widened.

"Guzma no!" Kukui shouted as Guzma slammed his head into the rock.

"GUZMAAAAA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING LOSING TO THIS LITTLE BRAT!" he roared at the top of his lungs as he slammed his head into the rock, opening up his forehead and also breaking his glasses. The crowd stopped celebrating and gasped in shock as there was blood all over the rock.

"Heh. Congratz kid. Next time won't be so lucky…" Guzma grunted with blood spilling down his face, storming off stage and leaving.

The crowd returned to celebrating as everyone congratulated Hau. Pikachu also ran into his arms, while also giving him a electric shock.

* * *

Olivia was at a microphone with Hau, Pikachu and Jangmo-o.

"Well after a thrilling final, Hau here has emerged out top!" Olivia announced as everyone clapped. "As a prize, you have won 500 dollars and a choice at a evolution stone!" Olivia told everyone, unveiling the rocks. Hau had already made his mind up.

"Thunder stone please." Hau asked as he was handed the stone.

"Thanks to everyone that participated and watched and have a safe trip home!" Olivia concluded as Hau walked off to meet up with everyone else. He had Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Good job again Hau. You managed to put Guzma in his place." Kiawe and Zach told the boy who rubbed his head.

"For now. He will be back. And I fear today, he wasn't taking it serious…" Kukui told everyone. "But that shouldn't get in the way that you did take down his strongest Pokemon in Golisopod."

"Yes… Good job Hau." Lana said nervously. Lillie noticed this and smirked.

"Well after a long talk, I have come to this conclusion. I know what happened in the past with you and Pikachu Ash, so this is way to clear it up!" Hau announced as Pikachu went on the ground with Hau handing him the thunder stone they won.

Everyone gasped as Pikachu began to evolve yet again.

He evolved into Raichu but not the Raichu Ash was familiar with. This Raichu was a darker brown with a cream belly. It was a lot more rounder and instead of having sharp ears, it had puff yellow ears. Its eyes were a straight blue. Both its stubby arms and feet went the same creamy white as the belly. Lastly, Raichu was now floating on its tail, still in the shape of a electric bolt but was duller and flatter, almost like a surfboard.

" _ **Alolan Raichu, the mouse Pokemon. It uses psychokinetic energy to control its electricity and also uses the same psychic energy to stay afloat on its tail as a way of fast and swift movement. This is the Alolan form of the Kanto Raichu!"**_

"Rai!" Raichu cried happily as he flew around on his tail.

"Alolan Raichu huh. Hau you didn't have to evolve him just because of what happened with my Pikachu." Ash told the Melemele native.

"Thing is. I didn't want you to look at Pikachu and bring back the memories so I thought about and we both decided on the instant evolution! And with Pichu now being a Raichu we have a solid defence when it comes to Mallows trial." Hau announced.

Ash smiled.

"Thanks."

"Well, I guess there is nothing left here for now but go and do Mallows trail." Ash said out loud.

"I'll leave tonight and have it ready as soon as you guys get there." Mallow told them all.

"Hey. Um, it's cool if I tag along? I mean I'm up to Mallows trail as well." Zach asked.

"I have no issue with it." Ash said.

"Neither." Lillie agreed.

"Welcome aboard! Whoo! We can finally LEAVE!" Hau celebrated.

"RAI!" Raichu did as well, giving Hau an electric shock. He fell to the ground in pain as the zap was a lot stronger than what it was as a Pichu.

Everyone laughed as they all departed.

* * *

 _Authors note: AN UPDATE WOAH! Sorry for the lack of updates. Been really sick (Like bedridden sick) lately and school is a bitch._

 _So seem their has been a lack of updates, I decided to make this extra long (over 9000 words) and include our boi._

 _The trial will be next up as we concluded on Akala Island._

 _I'm sure plenty of you have notice I've been giving Hau a lot of attention (Jangmo-o, Now Alolan Raichu) lately! Trust me, getting down now. Ash will have its moments but too soon._

 _I cant believe I'm saying this ( **WHICH I SHOULD HAVE MENTION CHAPTER FUCKING ONE),** Ash has his XY face. Guessing most of you assumed that but it took me 23 fucking chapters to finally remember to say something._

 _And yes, we are getting into game rumor season being May. At the time of uploading this Chapter, the following has happened in the past roughly around this time/week._

 _11 years ago: First Diamond and pearl info (Starters)._

 _9 years ago: Platinum announced._

 _8 years ago: HeartGold SoulSilver announced on the day of this upload._

 _7 years ago: First Black and White info (Starters and legends)._

 _4 years ago: First real info about XY (Kalos map, Boxart, new Pokemon. XY was a little different)_

 _3 years ago: Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire announced on the day of this upload (Or what I like to call, the day the internet broke)_

 _THIS TIME LAST YEAR: First real info on Sun and Moon with the first gameplay and with Rowlet, Litten and Popplio being revealed._

 _The only main series game to not follow this trend in the last 11 years is Black 2 White 2._

 _We could get something this week._

 _So yeah. As always review, suggest or PM me. Spectre out._


	24. SM Chapter 24

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 24 - Jungle chaos**

Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokemon :/

* * *

The group of four had finally left Konikoni city for now much to Hau's relief.

Raichu was enjoying the freedom of flight now as he surfed along in the air as the four of them made their way to Mallows trial. They had to pass through Heahea city again. Lillie had the thought of going to see Burnet again, but with three boys itching to get in to a trial, she decided against bringing it up. The thing was that the sun was starting to set as it was turning night, but it didn't faze the group.

"So, this is it. The last trial here on Akala then it's Olivia." Ash announced out, still with his arm in cast and sling due to his incident with Guzma and his Golisopod.

Zach, who was travelling with them to the trial, blushed at the name of the rock specialist kahuna.

"It's been so long since we faced my Grandpa. I can't wait!" Hau shouted out.

"So, with Mallow running a grass themed trial, I'm safe to guess Torracat and Salandit is going to be the lead duo for you Ash?" Lillie asked.

Ash nodded.

"Yeah, that was the plan. Torracat should be fine since he has faced previous Trials before, but this is Salandits first one. So if it gets a bit hairy for her, I can always switch into Dartrix." Ash explained his plan to the group.

"Litten and I will be handle whatever is thrown at us!" Zach told them all as the fire type smiled at him.

"What about you Hau?" Lillie asked.

Hau groaned slightly.

"I have a theory. I reckon Mallow is going to rig my trial due to me being better than her." Hau rambled.

Everyone just sweat dropped at Hau's hatred of his cousin.

"Right… What Pokémon are you going to use?" Lillie asked again, hoping this time for an actual answer.

"Oh. Raichu of course. Probably Eevee seeming I gave him rest from the tournament." He told them all.

Half an hour passed and the group had reached the entrance of a jungle with the tradition wooden carvings surrounding the way in. Mallow was leaning against the boarding.

"Took you long enough." She said with a grin.

Ash smirked while Hau muttered something under his breathe.

"Right. You already know me but a part of official rules I have to do this." Mallow shouted out as she approached them.

"Hello all and welcome to the Lush jungle. The name is Mallow and I'm the trial captain around these parts. Better listen carefully or something inside there might bite on you heh!" Mallow said to everyone.

The three boys stood in front of her while Lillie, Nebby and Vulpix stood to the side.

"Alright boys. This is going to sound simple enough but boy oh, boy, if you mistake something inside there, you might be Pokemon chow!" she told the three of them.

Ash, Hau and Zach all nodded.

"Right. So as a part of my aspiration of being the best chef in Alola, I have designed my trial around my dreams!"

"Hold on! Hold on! Hold on! Your saying you based your trial around yourself?!" Hau questioned as Ash, Zach and Lillie groaned. Mallow just a displeased look on the fact she was interrupted.

"Please allow me to explain the trial first and then you may question my life goals." Mallow sniped rudely at Hau.

"Well I-"

"HAU! Shut the fuck up!" Ash hissed, annoyed as he snapped at Mallows cousin.

Hau groaned but followed as told.

"Thanks Trainer… Anywho, it is based on collecting certain rare ingredients that grow inside the jungle. I'll hand you each a list and once you find everything on there, you will mix them all up and the Totem Pokemon will appear for battle. I've instructed the jungles three strongest Pokemon to be ready when needed. Any questions?" Mallow explained.

Hau put up his hand.

"No questions! Excellent!" Mallow said as she completely ignored Hau. He wanted to say something but decided on not doing so.

"Well, you three can start when you're ready. If you leave the jungle for any reason, the trial will restart." Mallow told them. She then turned to Lillie. "Lillie can help me in setting up the cooking station."

Lillie didn't really want to hang around with Mallow, but it appeared she had very little choice.

"Oh okay." She said.

"Well what are you three waiting for?" Mallow said as she pointed at the entrance.

The boys entered and found themselves in a dense jungle environment.

"Right. I gotta get 4 oran berries, a miracle seed and some coca beans. What about you guys?" Ash announced.

"A few pecha berries, a miracle seed and wild mushrooms." Hau told them.

"Yeah, I got oran berries, pecha berries and coconuts." Zach responded. "Well! Best of luck!" he said before walking off to find the items.

Hau and Ash bumped fists before walking off as well.

Little did they know that they were be watched by a pair of emotionless black eyes.

"Notic…" the pokemon laughed to itself.

* * *

Ash had Torracat and Salandit out as planned. However, Salandit was following Torracats every move, clearly annoying the cat.

Ash found it amusing. He then sighed.

"Why cant I just burn down the whole jungle to flush out the totem." He said out loud.

"Torrr…" Torracat grumbled. He looked up and saw a bush with blue berries growing off it. "TOR!"

Ash looked down at his Pokemon as the fire starter nodded at a bush off to the left of them.

"An oran berry bush!" Ash grinned, knowing that this was going to be a piece of piss.

He walked towards it only to be ambushed by a stun spore attack. He managed to cover his face in time but the attack still stung.

Growling, he looked at his attacker which turned out to be three Paras.

"Yeah, this did feel too easy. Torracat, flamethrower! Salandit, Ember!" Ash commanded.

Salandit spewed out the balls of fire while Torracat unleashed the beam of fire. Each Paras widened their eyes as the attack was a clean hit. The flames subsided fast and the three-bug grass type were all out cold.

Ash quickly rushed over and collect the oran berries needed and set off to find the next ingredient.

Hau meanwhile, was looking for the pecha berries. He knew they were used to cure poison, but they can also be a delicious snack too.

Raichu was still flying around on his tail, even disturbing some pokemon that lived in the trees.

"Where would pecha berries grow? Hey Raichu! Use your psychic powers to find the berries!" Hau called out to his electric psychic type.

"Chu?" he replied confused.

Hau groaned. He reopened his eyes to find a Pikipek and a Trumbeak feeding a pecha berry.

"Raichu, carefully ask them where they got those berries!" Hau told Raichu.

He flew over. The two birds were startled at first but soon relaxed as Raichu waved at them friendly.

"Chu! Rac!" Raichu asked the duo.

The birds looked at each other before turning back.

"Bea! Trum!" Trumbeak told the Alolan form.

Raichu travelled back over to Hau and pointed to the right of them.

Hau nodded as they travelled through the bush which lead them straight to a pecha berry bush.

"Alrigh-!" Hau started only to have a coconut thrown at his head.

Raichu flew down to check if he was ok. Hau rubbed his head and reached for Eevee's Pokémon, releasing the evolutions Pokemon.

"Guys I'm fin- Raichu! Watch out!" Hau cried.

The electric type dodge out of the way as another coconut flew right at them.

Hau, Eevee and Raichu look up to find a Passimian in the top of the coconut tree.

Hau growled. He knew Passimian was a fighting type due to his grandfather having one. So Eevee was out of the question.

Raichu however…

"Come on Passimian! Just let us have like 2 or 3!" Hau called out as the teamwork Pokémon roared at him. Using fling, the wild Pokémon flung another coconut at the trio.

"Grr! Raichu use Psychic and fling it back at him!" Hau yelled.

Raichu's eyes glowed purple as did the coconut, which was flung back at Passimian at an even faster speed. The coconut smashed on impact as the fighting type screeched in pain.

"Thunderbolt!"

Raichu charged up and let loose the electric based move as Passimian was sent flying out of the tree. Hau waited a minute to make sure it was all over. Once that passed, he walked over and got the Pecha berries.

"Right one down, two more to go."

Zach was elsewhere and was in the middle of battle with group of Phantump. He had Litten and his Dratini out.

The group of ghost type Pokémon fired a shadow ball each, heading straight at Zach.

"Dratini protect! Litten, once the protect is down, use flame burst!" Zach told his two Pokémon.

Dratini made the barrier as each shadow ball hit it and was destroyed.

Litten did as told released the flame burst with it hitting most of the Phantump, however, two managed to withstand the attack.

"Dragon rage!"

Dratini glowed a purplish blue and concentrated it into a beam which knocked out the remaining two.

"Good job team." Zach said as he collected the berries needed.

He stopped for a second as his Pokemon looked at him.

"Tten?" Litten meowed.

"It's nothing. It just felt like something was watching us…" Zach muttered. "We still need to get coconuts. Let's get a move on."

Hidden away in the bushes, were two little mushroom like Pokemon with the shrooms glowing bright colours as they hopped away.

* * *

At the start, Lillie was assisting Mallow set up three cooking stations, one for each of the trial goers.

"How was my speech before?" Mallow asked the blonde.

"Uh, it was good. It's just that Lana and Kiawe just explained theirs and got on with it…" Lillie confessed. "So what totem Pokemon is lined to face Ash, Hau and Zach?"

"Depends on who gets here first. First will get the strongest totem and last will get the weakest." Mallow told her.

Lillie raised an eyebrow as it did not really answer her question.

"Ok… Can you tell me what those Pokemon are?" she asked.

"First will battle a Lurantis, the strongest in the jungle. Second gets a Tsareena to battle and third will face a Parasect." Mallow told her.

Lillie had an awkward feeling about this place, as if she was being watched.

"Hey? Are you getting the feeling your being watched?" she asked nervously.

"Always. Young beautiful women with many amazing features!" Mallow laughed, not taking it serious.

"Mallow!"

"Ugh. No. If anything, probably just a Pokemon." Mallow told her.

The same Pokemon from early before was staring at them without the two girls noticing. It didn't even break its stare for a blink.

* * *

"Salandit! Smog!" Ash yelled out as the fire lizard released the toxic gas, consuming the Comfey that was protecting cocoa beans he needed.

The pure fairy type fled as Ash smirked and snatched the cocoa beans as needed. Salandit grinned as well, knowing she won the battle in front of Torracat, who didn't even watch the battle.

"Right. We just need the miracle seed and then it is totem time!" Ash told his two aces for this trial.

"Sal!"

"Tor!"

Ash turned around to find a wild Carnivine flung into a tree. Ash blinked as he was stunned at what he just saw.

"Bingo! Got it Eevee!" Hau shouted as Ash turned to the sound of his traveling companions voice.

"Hau?" Ash called out.

"Oh? Hey Ash! Howzit going for you?" the Melemele native asked.

"Just need the miracle seed." Ash told him.

"Actually, that is the same as me." Hau confessed. Hau then gave a puzzled look.

"Hey, have you felt anything like creepy about this place?" Hau asked.

"Hau. I've dealt with fucking legendary Pokemon tearing each other apart or trying to destroy the god damn world. In other words, no." Ash said with a heavy load of sarcasm.

"Huh okay…"

"Come on. We might as well find that dumb seed together." Ash said as Torracat walked over to Ash.

"R-right…"

While passing through the bush again, the same small mushroom Pokemon stared at the duo, with the mushroom glowing crazy colours.

"Lull…"

Elsewhere in the jungle, the same Pokemon that was watching Zach responded.

"Lull…"

The Pokemon watching Lillie and Mallow eyes glowed.

"Notic…"

Lillie froze on the spot as she turned to the sound of the voice. The bush near her was rustling.

"Pew?" Nebby cried in the bag.

Lillie gulped as a Pokemon with a large pink mushroom on its thin white head appeared out of the bush. Its face was emotionless as its eyes were black and kept the same smile. It had pink like pants that merged to its legless feet. Its arms were thin with even thinner fingers.

Lillie didn't even get a chance to move as the Pokemon created a green spore like ball and blew it all over Lillie.

"AHHHH!" Lillie screamed as she fell to the ground, falling asleep.

"Lillie?!" Mallow yelled turning to find the blonde on the ground and the Pokemon standing over her.

"Lull…"

Mallow turned around to find 5 of the same Pokemon, small mushroom like beings use spore on her as she also fell asleep.

"Siino!" the larger Pokemon yelled as more and more of the smaller ones appeared, went around the girls and took them away with Nebby thrashing around in the bag.

"PEW! PEW! PEEEEWWWW!"

* * *

Zach who was close to the start of the trial still looking for the ingredients needed heard both Lillie scream and Nebby cry.

"What the?" he muttered as more of the mushroom Pokemon appeared and used spore on Litten and Dratini as both fell asleep.

"Litten! Dratini!" he yelled as the cat and the dragon were fast asleep.

Zach reached for Lucarios pokeball but he too was hit by an onslaught of the spore attack as he conceded to the same fate as Lillie, Mallow and his Pokemon.

Further in the jungle, Ash and Hau were still walking searching for the miracle seed they needed.

"Ugh. No sign of it at all…" Ash moaned. He just wants to battle the totem already.

"Maybe if we split up again we could find it and then get one of our Pokemon to send like a signal or something?" Hau suggested.

"Yeah sure whatever." Ash muttered as he scavenged around in a bush looking for the miracle seed as Hau wandered off again.

It was only a few minutes after wandering off from Ash that Hau accidently stood on a small Pokemon.

"LUL!" the Pokemon cried.

"Huh?" Hau mumbled to himself as the Pokemon he stood on used spore on Hau with the boy falling backwards on the ground. More of the same Pokemon like before appeared and got under Hau and carried him away.

* * *

Ash, Torracat and Salandit were in a bit more of an open area.

"This is ridiculous…" he moaned about the task. Thinking it was going to be as simple as it sounded.

Salandit saw some berries on the ground and decided to snack on them. As she was eating them, she noticed a greenish seed poking out of the ground.

"Landi!" she cried out as Ash and Torracat turned to her. Ash grinned at what she had found.

"Bingo." He shouted as he picked the miracle seed out of the ground.

"That is everything!" Ash announced as he followed the path back to the start.

About 15 minutes after finding the seed, Ash and his Pokemon had his way back to the start to find the cooking stations set up but neither Lillie or Mallow were her. Both Hau and Zach were nowhere to be found either.

Ash had an uneasy feeling in his stomach about this but decided he was over thinking it all.

"They all have Pokemon Ash… They will be fine." He muttered to himself. "Torracat, start a fire underneath the pot."

The cat nodded and made a small fire as Ash poured in the provided water to the pot. While the water was boiling, he mashed up the oran berries into a pulp, chopped up the miracle seed and grinded the cocoa beans in a bowl. The instructions Mallow left was to then pour all the ingredients into the boiling water then let it sit for 5 minutes stir and repeat. He did so and now had to wait.

Ash had a bad feeling in his stomach. He knew Lillie disliked Mallow so for both her and Mallow to be missing was concern. Not to mention Hau or Zach were yet to show up either. Sure, Hau can be childish, but he is not a bad trainer and can certainly stand up for himself. Zach has a Lucario and Dratini to protect him.

"TOR! TOR!" Torracat shouted.

Ash broke out of his thought and realised it was well past 5 minutes. He rushed over and stirred the pot, removing any bits stuck to the bottom. The pot gave off a sweet aroma as the steam it was releasing was a clear pink.

* * *

"Ugh… My head…" Lillie moaned. She gave a look of shock as she could not move her arms and the room she was in was pitch black. Her eye widened as it brought back the memories

" _Mother! Please! I didn't do it!" A young Lillie whaled with tears pouring out as her hands were bounded behind her back in a barren room with nothing in it but her and the chair she was on._

"AHHH!" she screamed.

"Lillie! Calm down!" Mallow hissed.

"Ma-Mallow?" she muttered. She didn't like her, but she'll let this one slide.

"Wh-where are we?" Lillie questioned.

"No clue. But judging by the rocky wall that is piercing into my back, I'd say we are in a cave." Mallow explained.

Lillie looked down on what was concealing her. She was wrapped around in vines that were giving a yellow glow.

"Do you remember anything?" Mallow asked.

Lillie shook her head. But then something hit her.

"NEBBY!" she panicked, knowing that the her Pokemon was not with her.

"What?" Mallow said confused.

"We have to find Nebby!"

"LILLIE! WAS THAT YOU?" Hau shouted out.

"HAU!" Lillie shouted back relieved, for once happy the Melemele native was here.

"I'm here too!" Zach yelled out somewhere else in the cave.

"Looks like we are all here but Ash…" Mallow muttered. "I don't know how long we were out cold for but he should have finished the trial by now or at least be at the totem."

Lillie bit her lip, concerned where Nebby was and praying Ash will come and save them all.

"Morelull…" a Pokemon cried out.

"YOU HEAR THAT!?" Hau shouted.

"Morelull. Morelull. Morelull…" the Pokemon chanted. The mushrooms on their heads glowed and revealed their kidnappers.

Though Lillie couldn't see it, Mallow paled in fear.

"I know where we are! This is not good!" Mallow freaked.

"W-what?!" Lillie panicked.

"That is Morelull, the illuminating Pokemon. Don't let their cute and friendly appearance fool you! They are very dangerous! Known for only moving at night, they attack when their foe is asleep, whether it is naturally or forced. They then take the foe to their leaders, Shiinotic, who will drain the energy out of them till there is nothing left!" Mallow explained.

Lillie started to form tears in her eyes.

"ASH! PLEASE SAVE US!" she screamed.

* * *

"WHERE IS THIS DAMN TOTEM!" Ash roared.

It had been 20 minutes now, but the Totem Pokemon was nowhere to be seen.

He decided to let Dartrix and Stufful out for some fresh air. Dartrix was practising his aim by throwing his razor-sharp quills at a tree while Stufful ran around just for the fun of it. While running around, he heard a faint cry. The bear wandered over to the source to find a bag.

"Ful!" Stufful cried. Ash heard his Pokemon cry out, so he walked on over to find a very familiar bag.

"Shit…" he muttered as he unzipped the bag to find Nebby zoom out and into Ash's shirt, shriving in fear.

"PEW! PEW! PEW! PEEEEEW!" Nebby whaled.

"Nebby! Calm do-"Ash started only to hear a loud roar. He turned around to find a large pink and white Pokemon charge towards him. It had large pink eyes with two green antennas stick out and with two pink ones behind them. It had sickle like hands with its legs almost appearing like baggy pants as they were stripped with pink and white.

"LUURRRA!" the Pokemon shouted as the orange aura formed around it.

"Excellent fucking timing! Rotom!"

" _On it!" Rotom shouted._

" _ **Lurantis, the bloom sickle Pokemon. It fires beams of concentrated light from its sickle like hands, with the beam powerful enough to pierce right through thick metal plates. Those that look after a Lurantis must go through a heavy amount of work to make sure this Pokemon maintains its bright pink colouring. This is the evolved form of Fomantis."**_

The totem Pokémon's arms glowed green as it charged right at Torracat.

"Grr! Torracat, when it gets close, clamp down on its arm with fire fang!" Ash commanded.

As Lurantis got close enough, Torracat smirked a devious grin as his mouth was consumed with fire, latching down on the totem Pokemon arm. Lurantis thrashed round, managing to smack off Torracat as the feline roared at the pure grass type.

"Lurtis!" Lurantis cried out.

"Be on guard Torracat!"

A Castform appeared out of the trees with a smile and used sunny day.

" _Sunny day? But that will just boost Torracats fire moves. What is it playing at?"_ Ash grumbled in his mind as Lurantis stared right at him. Castform changed into its sunny form.

"Lits!" Lurantis cried as it made a ball of green energy before firing it in the air, with a beam firing out just like Rotom said. It slammed it down as it blasted towards Torracat, gaining a clean. The beam and Torracat ended up slamming into Ash's cooking station with the thing being teared about.

"Shit… What was that move?"

" _Solar blade. A move only Lurantis can use. It's the physical version of solarbeam ok? And just like solarbeam, if a move like sunny day or an ability along those lines brings out the sun, the move only takes one turn."_ Rotom explained.

"To-Tora!" Torracat groaned slightly, getting out of the wreak that was the cooking station.

" _Grr, Torracat took some damage off of that. I've got a plan but it's risky…"_ Ash thought again to himself.

"Torracat, dodge Lurantis's next move, but use bite as harder a you can on Castform, get rid of it!" Ash told his Pokemon.

The cat nodded as Lurantis charged at him, slashing down but Torracat managed to move in time, just with the slash trimming a few hairs. Lurantis's arm was now wedged into the ground as it tried to pull it out. Torracat rushed over to Castform who fired a weather ball at Torracat. The cat used fire fang and simple caught the ball in his mouth and crunched down it. He jumped up and wedged his mouth on to Castform, shaking him around before ultimately throwing him into a rock out cold.

During this, Lurantis managed to free itself from the ground as the sunlight began to fade away.

"Torracat, here now!" Ash called as his Pokemon rushed back over.

"With the sunlight gone, that gives us time to do this!" Ash shouted as he pressed his Z-ring. The red aura fused with Torracat who gave a smug smirk, showing his full set of teeth.

Lurantis began to charge up a solar blade seeming the sunlight was gone.

" **Inferno overdrive!** " Ash shouted as fire began to form a large, unstable ball in front of Torracat. As the ball got bigger, Torracat shakily stood on his two back legs. He wobbled around but managed to gain a steady composure, revealing the same grin as before.

"RELEASE!"

"TOR!"

The ball of fire was fired at Lurantis as the totem Pokemon unleashed its attack. But this time, the fire type Z-move pierced right through the Solar blade as Lurantis was consumed in a giant, explosion. Ash held on to his hat knowing their was no way it survived. Dartrix, Stufful, Salandit and Nebby all hid behind the other cooking stations that weren't destroyed while Torracat admired his work with a sly grin.

The cave that everyone else was in rumbled around as the force of the explosion effected most of the jungle.

"Wh-whats happening?!" Lillie panicked.

"I don't know!" Mallow panicked as well, as rocks rustled off the roof.

The Morelull all panicked as well.

Once the explosion was over, Lurantis was on the ground with its body being now completely burnt to a crisp.

"Hm. I think that is game. Good job Torracat." Ash said as the cat purred.

Ash turned to Nebby.

"Nebby, what happened?" Ash asked Lillies Pokemon.

"PEW!"

Dartrix noticed something behind the duo as he fired one of his quills at the being, getting a direct hit.

"LUL!" the Pokemon said in pain, being flung back.

"Rotom."

" _ **Morelull, the illuminating Pokemon. It flicks spores wherever it goes, moving from tree to tree to suck out the energy of it. If anyone sees it glowing light, they will fall into a deep sleep."**_

Ash saw it was glowing and quickly turned away.

"Dartrix! Leafage!"

The bird fired the grass attack at Morelull as the mushroom like Pokemon was knocked out of the ground and out cold.

Ash turned back and saw little foot prints coming from the way Morelull came from, the same direction where Lillies bag was lying. Ash grabbed his bag and opened it.

"Nebby, get in the bag now." Ash told the Pokemon as he flew inside without argument. "Let's go."

Ash was sprinting as he soon found himself outside a pitch-black cave that lead downwards.

"Torracat use ember as a torch." Ash said as he and his Pokemon jumped down. Little did they know, a Morelull was hidden away to the side and began to glow.

* * *

All the Morelull's lined up as the Lillie, Hau, Mallow and Zach could see this due to the faint glow. Suddenly a larger glow started to brighten up the whole room, with enough light to let Lillie and Mallow see each other.

"A Shiinotic!" Mallow cried as the leader of the Morelull appeared.

"Notic. Notic. Notic" Shiinotic laughed as it slowly approached Lillie with the girl crying. Shiinotic began to glow as he got closer and closer

"FLAMETHROWER!"

A red glow got brighter and brighter as a beam of fire appeared, burning most of the Morelull away. Shiinotic managed to bring up a protect just in time.

"ASH!" Lillie cried tears of joy.

"Salandit smog!" Ash shouted as the lizard jumped up and released the toxic cloud. A lot of the still conscious Morelull were consumed in the cloud. Once faded, they all gave looks of pain with purple faces.

"Dartrix, uses your quills to cut Lillie down! Stufful, flail on any remaining Morelull!"

Dartrix threw the quills which sliced right through the glowing vines as Lillie fell to the ground. Stufful flailed his arms around, smashing Morelulls left, right and centre.

While the bear was doing this, Dartrix was cutting down Mallow and Torracat decided to chew on some Morelull for the hell of it.

Lillie got up with her dress all dirty as well as her arms.

"NOTIC!" Shiinotic roared, glaring at the blonde. Lillie back up against the wall as Shiinotic began to charge a moonblast.

Ash's eyes widened as he ran over as fast as he good.

"NOTIC! NOTIC! NOTIC!" Shiinotic roared as it let go of the fairy type attack.

Lillie closed her eyes in fear only to feel someone slide in front of her. Ash grabbed on to Lillie with his back getting the full force of the moonblast.

"GARH!" Ash cried in pain.

Once Shiinotic stopped the attack, Ash fell to the ground with Lillie rushing to his side.

"Ash! No, no, no, no! ASH!" she panicked as he was panting heavily.

"Ash!" Mallow shouted.

Torracat saw this and froze. He heard Shiinotic laugh as it walked to Ash.

"TORRA!" Torracat roared as he rushed over to assault the illuminating Pokemon. He used fire fang on Shiinotics arm, biting down so hard he straight through the arms. The grass fairy type yelped as it tried to get rid of Torracat, but the starter was too strong as he lifted Shiinotic up with his mouth and slammed him into a rock, shattering it. He let go and used a point-blank flamethrower on the Pokemon. Stopping only to bite on its neck.

"T-TORRACAT! S-STOP!" Ash shouted.

The cat turned around to find Ash conscious, hurt but conscious. He stopped assaulting Shiinotic and rushed over to Ash to lick his face.

"I'm fin-fine. Just a scratch…" Ash muttered in pain. Lillie tore off the shirt to see his skin had been burnt and was glowing pink from the attack.

"Aw. I lik-liked thi-this shirt…" Ash moaned.

The two girls helped him up as Dartrix arrived with Hau and Zach.

"Holy shit! Ash what happened?" Zach shouted out.

"Again just scratch…" he joked.

* * *

Thanks to Raichu's psychic powers, he lifted the injured Ash up to the surface. Ash rested with bandage wrapped around him while Hau and Zach fought their totems. On the way back, Mallow explained Morelull and Shiinotic were responsibly for most of the disappearances in the jungle as they took either tourist or other Pokemon to feed on their energy. While the fights were occurring, Lillie was elsewhere.

After Hau and Zach finished, Mallow handed the three of them a green crystal.

"Well, congratz. You've completed the trial of Mallow. That right there is the Grassium-z, giving you access to the Z-move, Bloom doom!" Mallow explained. "All that is left is Olivia."

Zach blushed at the sound of the rock beauty's name, while Ash and Hau both gave determined looks.

"Uh, Ash?" Lillie called out.

"What is it Lillie?"

"I'm not that great at mending clothes but… I tried!" Lillie said, presenting Ash with his shirt charred up, but sewed up back together. Ash grinned.

"Thanks Lillie!" Ash said, wincing however.

Lillie blushed. She felt something different inside of her, something she never felt before.

"No! Thank you for saving me earlier!" she chirped back.

Mallow saw this and gave a sly smirk.

"I think we should get to pokecentre and get that back of yours looked at." Hau suggested to Ash.

"Right, thanks for everything Mallow." Ash said to the green haired girl.

She leant forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek of the kanto born.

"Any time cutie!" she said winking at him. Ash burnt up as Lillie gave a cross look.

Ash, Zach and Lillie were in front as Hau looked in his bag for a malasada.

"Hau. Do me a favour and keep an eye on those two." Mallow asked her cousin.

"Uh why?" he asked confused.

"Just do it." She said as she walked the other way to Konikoni city.

* * *

 _Authors note: 24 is here woo! So Ash and Hau now have done all the trials in Akala Island. All that remains is Olivia then what for our heroes?_

 _And what was that strange flashback that Lillie had?_

 _Now, many are asking when the traitors are coming back. After each Kahuna battle, will be a traitor chapter. The one after Olivia lets say you'll all be pleased. When the second half hits THEN they will be main characters, trust me._

 _So yeah, probs a filler chapter in between now and VS Olivia and yeah._

 _So as always, review, suggest or PM me! Spectre out!_


	25. SM Chapter 25 (Joke Chapter)

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 25 - The announcement**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

 **SECOND DISCLAIMER AND READ THIS: THIS IS A JOKE CHAPTER. NEW ONE IS GOING UP OVER THE NEXT FEW DAYS.**

Enjoy...

* * *

" _Today officially marks the 2-month anniversary since the Orrean base attack which claimed the lives of over 4000 humans and countless amounts of Pokemon. Known noticeable figures that had family and friends in the base attack include Kalos's very own secretary of defence, Samuel North whose son was a captain in the army, Korrina the Shalour city gym leader, losing her elder brother and countless more. We have been notified that the president of Kalos will be making announcement shortly."_ The news reporter explained on TV.

Unlike Akala island weather, it was pouring down with rain.

With both hands on the cup of coffee, swirling it around to make a rippled effect, was Gladion who sitting at the bench of a local diner with Riolu swirling around on the chair next to him.

Gladion turned to him.

"Stop that."

Riolu dropped his ears slightly and sighed as he was bored.

Being homeless was not fun.

"Can I get anything else for you sir?" the green haired lady behind the bench.

Gladion looked at her.

"No. Thank you." He said as some thunder blasted after he finished.

"Some odd weather we're having today huh?" the lady said as she started to make some coffee.

"I guess."

"You not from Akala?" she asked.

"No. No I'm not." He answered.

"You even from Alola if I may ask?"

"Yeah unfortunately." Gladion muttered, not meaning to say that last little bit.

"Alrighty. You been to the Akala shack?" she asked.

Gladion gave a puzzled look.

"No. What is that?"

"My husband and I own both this diner to work during the day and then work in our 5-star restaurant, the Akala shack during the night. We both hope our daughter inherits the place from us." She told him.

With little interest, Gladion just nodded.

"She should be here soon to work. Late again. (sigh) she has to choose between the family business or her position as a trial captain." She continued with Gladion sighing.

"I might get a top up on the coffee actually." He said as Riolu wandered around the diner, jumping at the sound of the thunder while Gladion didn't even flinch.

While waiting for the top up on the coffee, he saw the door to the diner fly up with a girl around his age dash in. She had green hair like the lady that was working her.

"Stupid rain…" she moaned as Gladion kept to himself.

"Mallow? Is that you?"

"Yes mom." The girl named Mallow called out, as she placed her wet raincoat on the hanger by the door.

"Can you get this young man a top up on the coffee?" her mother called out.

Mallow looked at the blonde and blushed slightly at the sight of him as he looked rather attractive.

She grabbed the jug and poured him a new cup.

"Thanks." Gladion muttered.

Mallow couldn't quiet put her finger on it, but he looked rather familiar.

"Hey. Names Mallow." Mallow introduced herself to him.

"Gladion."

"What?"

"My name is Gladion."

"You don't sound like you're from Akala?" Mallow questioned.

Gladion groaned loudly in annoyance, confusing Mallow as this was a near repeat of his conversation with her mother.

"You ok?" Mallow asked.

"Just fine."

" _Breaking news! The president of Kalos is about to go live!"_

Mallow watched the screen and then turned to see the serious look on the blonde boy's face.

"What is going on?" Mallow asked.

"It's about the base attack."

The president of Kalos, Pierre Moore appeared on screen.

" _Hello to everybody, tuning into to this broadcast. It is with my deepest condolences to see that it has been 2 months already since the disaster involving the Kalos military base. I can officially confirm that Kalos along with Kanto and Johto have declared war on the region of Orre, thus what we believe to be the third great Pokemon war. It is sad to see this outcome, but we are going to avenge our falling troops and put an end to this, once and for all. Thank you."_ Pierre said on the screen.

"Oh my god… This… This is terrible!" Mallow shirked as her mother moved to her side. Everyone in the diner began to panic from the news they just heard.

Everyone but Gladion.

Mallow noticed the calm and collected look on his face.

"How can you be so calm!" she screamed.

He smiled.

"Because there is a Pokemon direct tomorrow!"

* * *

 _ **CON-FUCKING-FIRMED!**_

 _ **We are getting something tomorrow AHHHHH!**_

 _ **Apparently** **their is a guy (PhillyBeatzU) who was involved in the early leaking of the full copy of Sun and Moon, who has managed to get the direct somehow off someone.**_

 _ **Plus that recent leak of Gladion.**_

 _ **My advice is, just don't get to excited. Just incase Gamefreak ends up giving us some shit like Pokemon Duel 2 (I know they won't but you get what I mean...). I'm excited too don't get me wrong. I just dont want to have another Z hype sess.**_

 _ **NOW! This first bit is the start of the next chapter, but I wanted to upload something before the reveal as I would not be able to get the chapter finsihed in time.**_

 _ **I have exams soon as well so I'm going to try and do my best, but once those are over, spamming chapters left right and center.**_

 _ **SO EVERYONE! My question is: What do you think the reveal is going to be?**_

 _ **Please be Diamond Pearl remakes...**_

 _ **Spectre out!**_


	26. SM Chapter 26

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 25 - Confrontation**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

" _Today officially marks the 2-month anniversary since the Orrean base attack which claimed the lives of over 4000 humans and countless amounts of Pokemon. Known noticeable figures that had family and friends in the base attack include Kalos's very own secretary of defence, Samuel North whose son was a captain in the army, Korrina the Shalour city gym leader, losing her elder brother and countless more. We have been notified that the president of Kalos will be making announcement shortly."_ The news reporter explained on TV.

Unlike Akala island weather, it was pouring down with rain.

With both hands on the cup of coffee, swirling it around to make a rippled effect, was Gladion who sitting at the bench of a local diner with Riolu swirling around on the chair next to him.

Gladion turned to him.

"Stop that."

Riolu dropped his ears slightly and sighed as he was bored.

Being homeless was not fun.

"Can I get anything else for you sir?" the green haired lady behind the bench.

Gladion looked at her.

"No. Thank you." He said as some thunder blasted after he finished.

"Some odd weather we're having today huh?" the lady said as she started to make some coffee.

"I guess."

"You not from Akala?" she asked.

"No. No I'm not." He answered.

"You even from Alola if I may ask?"

"Yeah unfortunately." Gladion muttered, not meaning to say that last little bit.

"Alrighty. You been to the Akala shack?" she asked.

Gladion gave a puzzled look.

"No. What is that?"

"My husband and I own both this diner to work during the day and then work in our 5-star restaurant, the Akala shack during the night. We both hope our daughter inherits the place from us." She told him.

With little interest, Gladion just nodded.

"She should be here soon to work. Late again. (sigh) she has to choose between the family business or her position as a trial captain." She continued with Gladion sighing.

"I might get a top up on the coffee actually." He said as Riolu wandered around the diner, jumping at the sound of the thunder while Gladion didn't even flinch.

While waiting for the top up on the coffee, he saw the door to the diner fly up with a girl around his age dash in. She had green hair like the lady that was working her.

"Stupid rain…" she moaned as Gladion kept to himself.

"Mallow? Is that you?"

"Yes mom." The girl named Mallow called out, as she placed her wet raincoat on the hanger by the door.

"Can you get this young man a top up on the coffee?" her mother called out.

Mallow looked at the blonde and blushed slightly at the sight of him as he looked rather attractive.

She grabbed the jug and poured him a new cup.

"Thanks." Gladion muttered.

Mallow couldn't quiet put her finger on it, but he looked rather familiar.

"Hey. Names Mallow." Mallow introduced herself to him.

"Gladion."

"What?"

"My name is Gladion."

"You don't sound like you're from Akala?" Mallow questioned.

Gladion groaned loudly in annoyance, confusing Mallow as this was a near repeat of his conversation with her mother.

"You ok?" Mallow asked.

"Just fine."

" _Breaking news! The president of Kalos is about to go live!"_

Mallow watched the screen and then turned to see the serious look on the blonde boy's face.

"What is going on?" Mallow asked.

"It's about the base attack."

The president of Kalos, Pierre Moore appeared on screen.

" _Hello to everybody, tuning into to this broadcast. It is with my deepest condolences to see that it has been 2 months already since the disaster involving the Kalos military base. I can officially confirm that Kalos along with Kanto and Johto have declared war on the region of Orre, thus what we believe to be the third great Pokemon war. It is sad to see this outcome, but we are going to avenge our falling troops and put an end to this, once and for all. Thank you."_ Pierre said on the screen.

"Oh my god… This… This is terrible!" Mallow shirked as her mother moved to her side. Everyone in the diner began to panic from the news they just heard that the third world war was about to begin.

Everyone but Gladion.

Mallow noticed the calm and collected look on his face.

"How can you be so calm!" she screamed.

He contained the same look as he got up and placed some money on the counter as Mallow just looked at him.

"Because they are fighting the wrong enemy and they will soon know their mistakes. But it will be too late." He announced to the grass trial leader and her mother.

"Wait? HEY! What do you mean!?" Mallow shouted.

Disregarding the storm, Gladion returned Riolu and casually walked through the rain.

Mallow watched him outside through the window just walk through the storm as if it was a fine cloudless day.

She puffed her cheeks out in annoyance and turned to her mother.

"Hey, if I can have the next hour off, I'll work double tonight! Please?" Mallow pleaded.

Her mother had an idea why she wanted to leave so soon, but decided it was fine.

"Alright then. But be here at 4PM and you'll be working till 11 then!"

"Thanks mom!" Mallow smiled as she gave her mother a hug.

She rugged up into warm clothing then placing her already wet raincoat over top, lastly grabbing her umbrella and leaving.

She looked around and saw the blonde already far ahead of her.

"Jeez, he walks fast!"

* * *

After walking through the storm, Gladion returned to his current residence where he had been staying for the last month or so.

Type: Null, Riolu, Weavile and Golbat were all out and resting while Gladion was sitting on the side of his bed without his coat on, looking down at a picture of him younger and of a little girl with brown hair and green eyes like him. He was blessed in taking the features of his _'father'_. He felt for the girl in the photo as she had to look like their mother.

Gladion closed his eyes and wandered off into his memories.

* * *

" _Tag your it!" the girl shouted as she tagged her elder brother, Gladion on the back._

" _Ha-ha! I'm going to get you!" Gladion giggled as he chased after his younger sister._

" _Nah Nah nanah! You can't get me!" the girl chant. Despite her size compared to 7 year old Gladion, she was rather fast. Then again, Gladion wasn't the slimmest of people his age either._

 _The door opened from either mansion as their father walked into the garden to see his two children playing. He gave a warm smile as he adjusted his lab coat._

 _The girl turned to her father and then looked at Gladion who was rushing at him. The 5-year-old girl ran towards her dad._

" _Daddy! Hide me!" she yelled happily as she hid behind her father._

 _He laughed._

" _Hey! That's no fair!" Gladion grumbled._

" _Ha-ha! Come on now kids! Play nicely." Their father laughed. "Or I might just have to join in!" he roared playfully as his daughter ran away giggling. Gladion tagged his dad and ran off with his sister laughing. "Hey! Come back here!"_

" _No, you're it!" they siblings said in sync._

 _Their father knew this place like the back of his palm as he played here as well when he was kid._

" _Brother? Do you think we lost daddy?"_

" _I don't know but keep quiet okay?" Gladion said._

" _Rig-"_

" _Gotcha!" their father said behind them, giving them a little fright. Gladion laughed but his sister began to tear up._

" _That was scary…" she mumbled as she began to cry. Her father picked her up and patted her on the back before giving her a kiss on the forehead._

" _Sorry if I scared you my little princess."_

" _Mohn?" a lady called out._

 _Like his daughter, the lady had brown hair and green eyes. She was slim but wore a lab coat over top._

" _Yes honey?"_

" _Please don't get the children dirty before dinn-"_

* * *

Gladion broke out of the memory in angry as she appeared.

Type: Null gave a concerned look.

He sighed and laid down on the bed now, closing his eyes once again.

* * *

" _We all gather around today to remember the life of Mohn Aether. A friend of many, a caring husband and a loving father of two." A priest called out in the gardens of the Aether paradise. Over 2000 people were attending the funeral of the current president of the Aether foundation, Mohn Aether, who was killed in a freak accident inside the labs of the foundation._

 _An 9-year-old Gladion sat in the front emotionless while his 7-year-old sister cried her eyes out. Their mother had her hand over her mouth, still struggling to come to terms that the man she fell in love with was gone forever._

 _In the 17 years of being president of the Aether foundation, Mohn had brought upon many remarkable things and discoveries to not only the Alola region but the world._

 _Speeches from guests and family began as lifelong friends spoke as did his nephew, Ken who also worked as a scientist. His wife talked as well with the help of the priest as she was still in shock._

 _Gladion and his sister got up as the priest sent down the microphone to them._

" _Dad… I will miss you. I know that you are up their somewhere… Looking down on us." Gladion started. He handed the microphone to his sister. She attempted to speak but fell to the ground in tears as her whales could be heard through the microphone. Their mother escorted them down to back and allowed the rest of the funeral to continue._

 _Their mother had been officially elected as the new Aether president and began work straight away. However, she spent more time working than she did with her children. Gladion noticed that she was different but his younger sister didn't._

 _Exactly a year after his father's death, Gladion was chilling in his room when he got a knock on his door. His mother came in with his sister as he looked at them in slight shook._

 _With the duo once being brunette, they now were both blonde._

 _Gladion blinked his eyes._

" _What do you think brother?" his sister asked._

" _I thought I'd treat your sister to have a little make-over seeming I've been so busy lately. Would like any sort of treat son?" his mother asked._

 _Gladion thought about long and heard before giving a cold and chilling answer._

" _No."_

* * *

Again, he opened his eyes, angrier than before. He got up and looked at the wall then turning down to Type: Null as he flashed back to that day.

* * *

 _It was late at night and the sirens throughout the whole of Aether was going off, repeating the same message over and over._

" _WARNING! PROJECT BEAST KILLER HAS ESCAPED! EVACUATE"_

 _Gladion at the age of 16 rushed out of his room and tried to call Ken. He picked up but just coughed._

" _K-Ken! What's happening!?" Gladion panicked._

" _Dow- (cough)(cough)-nstairs…" his cousin breathed on the other side._

 _Gladion listened to the siren. What was project beast killed?_

 _Following his cousin's instructions, Gladion reached one of his worse fears. Ken was in a pool of blood with his chest ripped apart._

" _No! no, no, no! Shit! Shit! SHIT!" Gladion panicked._

" _Gla-dion…" Ken croaked as the blonde moved down to him._

" _Ken! NO!" Gladion cried as tears fell down. "Wha-what happened!?"_

" _Yo-your mother… Did thi-this… (COUGH)(COUGH). Go… save your sister." Ken hacked as he dropped a masterball in Gladions hand. "This will catch(COUGH) this beast… Track h-him us-using th-th-this…"_

 _Gladion took the masterball and the tablet and gave a look of rage, thinking about his horrible mother._

" _Sav-Save it… Befri-befriend it…" Ken muttered before his head tilted to the side._

" _NO! NOOOO! NO…." Gladion whaled. He remembered what ken said._

" _MOTHER!" Gladion yelled in pure rage as he rushed up stairs._

 _Gladions sister was running for her life as a monster was tearing apart the aether employees. She was crying as she had to listen to their pleads for help._

 _Gladion was running down the hallway as fast as he could with the thoughts of tearing his mother apart._

 _She continued to run as she the end of the hallway with could go left or right but tripped at the last second. She got up turned around to see the masked hound walked towards her. Gladion saw Lillie on the ground in tears as she screamed._

 _The monster leapt at her as she closed her eyes only to feel at the last second being pushed away. She opened her eyes to see Gladion shove her out of the way but the sharp claws slashed down his face. Lillie screamed as she saw the contact but the monster disappeared into a purple ball._

 _Blood trickled down Gladions faces as he had two deep cuts on the left side of his mouth and through his right eyebrow. He was panting as he shakily grabbed the ball and hid it into the dirt of a nearby pot plant._

" _Br-brother?"_

" _We have to leave."_

* * *

Gladion eyes pierced open as he roared in anger at the mistake he made, punching a hole in the wall.

Panting, he pulled his injured hand out and thought about his mistake of leaving her behind.

But she is in care now…

"Um… Hello?" a girl called out.

Gladion turned around to find the same girl as before.

"Get out."

"You sure do like small talk dontcha?" Mallow told him as she closed the door behind her. Her eye widened at the sight of his hand.

"Jeez! What did you do to yourself?" she asked with concern, grabbing his hand as he winced in pain.

"GRR! I-It's nothing…" he winced.

Type: Null began to growl as he saw his trainer being touched.

Mallow saw Null and gave a scream.

"SHH!" Gladion told her. "Null, that is enough."

Type: Null grunted and decided to get some sleep.

"W-what is that thin-thing!?" Mallow yelled.

"Type: Null." Gladion explained. "Listen, you can go now-"

"No. You're hurt."

Gladion groaned.

Mallow went to the front office of the motel and came back with a first aid kit. She placed a cream to prevent an infection from happening on the open wound. She then wrapped his hand around with some soft cloth to cover it.

"Thanks." Gladion said as Mallow took off her jacket.

"No worries. I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

Gladion closed his eyes and then reopened them shortly after.

"What."

"What did you mean by wrong enemy?" Mallow questioned. "Why should I believe you over the government?"

"Well, I didn't force you to believe me. You chose to believe me. And you pursued me here to get an answer, didn't you?" Gladion explained, twisting the question.

"Right… Then who is this enemy?" The green haired girl asked.

"I don't know exactly. It's second hand information from a dying man. But I believe it. He was the only hope I had. God why am I telling you this…" Gladion muttered.

"We are the same age and all. What about your family?" she asked.

"One is literally dead and the other is dead to me." Gladion said painfully.

"Jeez. You sound like you had it rough. Kind of like my annoying cousin." Mallow explained.

"Go on…"

"He was born and his mom was killed in a car crash when he was really young and his dad hated being in the shadow of our grandpa who you'll never believe who he is! Hala, the kahuna of Melemele island!" Mallow explained.

Gladion blinked and then put two and two together.

"Shit, is your cousin Hau?!"

"Huh? You know him?"

"You could say that... I've met him and the other guy… What was his name?" Gladion said, pretending not to know Ash's name.

"Oh, Ash…" Mallow purred. "And oh yeah, that worry wart Lillie too."

Gladion stiffened and turned.

"What."

"They have this girl with them whose name is Lillie. Blonde with an overly big hat. Pretty sure she had a crush on Ash as well." Mallow laughed.

Gladion fuelled with rage in the inside but refused to show it on the outside.

"Is that right?" he said through his teeth.

"Yeah. So what was this enemy again?" Mallow asked as the thunder boomed. She yelped and grabbed on to Gladion, crushing his injured hand as he cursed in pain.

"FUCK!" he shouted. Mallow let go quickly.

"Sorry…"

"It's fine." Gladion muttered as he pulled out a tablet and opened a file. "Read this."

 _July 22_ _nd_ _2000._

 _Though they have managed to pass in and out of their world from time to time, we have finally made a connection to this alternate world._

 _My team is thrilled._

 _We can finally connect with other dimensions to use their weapons and resources in case of serious wars were to ever appear._

"How did you get that?"

"My dying cousin gave it to me before he passed away. He said keep it so no one knows." Gladion told her but lied.

The rain started to stop as Mallow looked at the time.

"Well, it's been nice getting to know you. Hey! Why don't you come to the grand trial for Ash and Hau? Would love to see you again!" Mallow said as she opened the door.

"Maybe."

"Oh ok… Bye Gladion."

Mallow shut the door as Gladion fell back on his bed.

"Grhr." Type: Null growled.

"Of course, I didn't show her the real documents Ken gave me." Gladion said as he changed the page.

 _May 13_ _th,_ _2000._

 _Researching into historical appearances, we have created our own ultra-wormhole._

 _Using the strange crystals found deep within ten-carat hill that radiate a negative energy signal, we have finally managed to bring a creature which we are calling a Pokemon for now from the other side._

 _We call it Cosmog._

* * *

 _Author's note: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! NEW GAMES YUS!_

 _Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon! I will be honest, I was one of the people wanting a DP remake due to personal preference. But being a long time fan of Pokemon, I was going to be a happy with any new main line game._

 _Seeing some stuff online about the new games, it's annoyed me. Everyone has their opinions, but we cant judge a game we have only seen 30 seconds of footage of. We should just be happy we have a main line game._

 _And Solgaleo and Lunala cross Necrozma... Wow. Was not expecting that. Necrozma becoming Armour (Well, it's ability prism Armour)._

 _So to the actual chapter, just a filler with stroy but next one will be the Kahuna battle vs Olivia and then the traitor chapter_

 _So my question is: If you're buying it, which version are you getting?_

 _I got Sun originally so might go U-moon this time._

 _So as always, Review, suggest or PM me. Spectre!_


	27. SM Chapter 27

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 26 - Battle against the rock Queen.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

 **DISCLAIMER 2: It's plot. Don't roast my arse for it.**

* * *

Upon returning back to Konikoni city knowing that only one more battle stood in Ash's way and progressing in to becoming a Pokemon master.

Olivia.

Lana offered to Ash, Lillie and Hau to stay at her place again, while Zach opted to go and stay at the pokecentre for the night.

It was roughly 5 in the morning as Ash woke up slowly. He rubbed his eye and saw Hau was still fast asleep. He looked downwards to see his Pokemon sleep as well along with Hau's with Torracat and Stufful being at the end of his bed, Dartrix resting on his bag and Salandit on some blankets right by the bed.

He thought back to his past travels and being wounded up in situations like this.

But this felt different to Ash. More personal with a point to prove.

Looking out the window, he was surprised to see Lana already on the back of her Lapras fishing.

Ash knew he wasn't getting back to sleep anytime soon so he decided to go see the water trial captain.

Getting dressed and wandering outside, he walked over to Lana, who saw him straight away.

"Oh! Morning." Lana said to the Kanto native.

"Morning." He responded back.

"Lillie and Hau still asleep?" she asked, stuttering at Hau's name.

"Yeah. I know Hau is but not sure about Lillie though." Ash told her, picking up the stutter from Lana with interest.

"So… Todays the day." Lana said as she reeled in a Magikarp, letting it go instantly.

"Yeah. Slightly nervous as it's been a while since our first Kahuna battle versus Hala." Ash explained.

"I'm sure you and Hau will be fine." Lana assured. "Oh yeah. Mallow wanted to see you."

"She is up already?" Ash questioned as the blue haired girl nodded. Ash sighed. "Where is she?"

"At her place. That's what she told me." Lana said. "I guess I'll see you at the grand trial then."

"Thanks for everything. Helping with the whole Mallow thing at the start, the trial and just letting us stay here." Ash thanked as Lana smiled.

"No sweat. You better not keep her waiting. You know how Mallow gets…" Lana laughed.

"Just like her cousin." Ash said as he turned to go to Mallows place as Lana was left blushing at the last thing Ash said.

* * *

The Kanto born headed over to the grass trial captains house where he saw Mallow out back, cleaning some Tauros. Knowing it was still early in the morning, he got a bit closer before yelling out to her.

"Mallow!" Ash called out.

The green haired girl smiled without even looking then took a breath of air.

"Just a minute!" she called back out as she placed down the brush and walked over to the gate to let him in. Mallow gave him a hug which he returned back slightly.

"Lana said you wanted to talk to me?" Ash asked.

Mallow nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Follow me."

They went to the same spot as where Mallow was before Ash arrived.

"Seeming this is… Well, probably the last time you'll spend quality time on Akala. I just thought we could watch the sunrise together?" Mallow asked.

Ash blinked.

"Uh oka-"Ash started just to be cut off by a quick kiss to the lips from the green haired girl. Once she pulled back, Ash just looked at her.

"Sorry… Goodbye and good luck kiss hehe?" Mallow said awkwardly.

Ash remembered the last 'goodbye' kiss he got and look how that turned at. But it wasn't right for him to take his anger out on Mallow.

"Right… Still got a thing for me huh?"

"Well it's not just going to disappear overnight. Any who that's not why I wanted to talk." Mallow explained.

Ash titled his head in confusion.

"I met this guy." Mallow started.

Ash thought for the worst here as she started her sentence with I met a guy…

"He was super, erh, different." Mallow finished.

"How so?"

"Talked in mystery, had like anger issues which I found out first hand as I saw him punch a hole in the wall." Mallow told him.

This rang a bell in the back of Ash's head but he couldn't quite pinpoint it.

"And he also had this weird mutant Pokemon! It was like made of like different Pokemon!"

At say this. Ash instantly knew who it was.

"Gladion?" Ash asked carefully.

"Yeah, he said he knew you, Hau and Lillie." Mallow said to him as the sun began to arise over Akala.

Mallow smiled at the sight of the warm colours.

"Hey Mallow?"

"Yes Ash?"

"I just wanted to ask about the next island…" Ash asked without even knowing the name.

"You've been here for a couple of months now and you still don't know the names of the islands yet?" Mallow asked amused.

"I decide to cross that bridge once I get there."

"It's called Ula'Ula Island." She told him.

"What should I expect on there?"

Mallow sighed.

"Ula'Ula contains the final three trials in the island challenge." Mallow told him. "They are a step up in some sense."

"How so?"

"Your first trial is against in my opinion the weakest trial captain. Molayne was the captain, but when he came too old to be one, he passed it down to his cousin, Sophocles who specialises in Electric types."

"I thought the Kahuna picks the trial captains?"

"Ula'Ula is different and I'll get to that. Now to the step up. Your next trial is against a fairy type user named Mina. She is an interesting character… But her trial is going to make you work, I can tell you that much."

"Your final trial is against a girl called Acerola who uses Ghost types. Don't let her cute smile and laugh fool you, that is the first mistake all trial goers do in her trial. Battle wise, she is the strongest out of all the captains that she could even give Olivia or Hala a run for their money."

"What about the Kahuna?" Ash asked.

"Oh him… He is a washup and a drunk. Can't understand why he is still the Kahuna, he doesn't care about anything but himself. You shouldn't have to worry about him."

"Why doesn't the other Island have a trial?" Ash asked as Mallow smiled.

"Due to the tectonic plates underneath Poni Island, its known for its mild shakes and it doesn't help that the water around it is always rough thanks to the island guardian, Tapu Fini or so I have been told. They did have a Kahuna to protect the Alter of the cosmos though…" Mallow explained finishing with a sad look.

Ash figured out the rest and had so many questions.

"How long ago did he?"

"About a month before you arrived here."

"And what is the Alter of the Cosmos?" Ash asked.

"It's said to be the alter the ancient people of Alola built to pray to the legendary Pokemon of the region." Mallow explained.

Ash's eyes widened at the term.

"Legendary… Pokemon?"

"The beast that can devour the Sun and the beast that call the moon."

That phrase gave Ash Goosebumps.

"The Kahuna of the island protects the Alter to ensure nothing bad happens to it." Mallow explained. "It is said that in ancient times, a great disaster threatened Alola when four humans prayed to Arceus for a miracle. There prays were heard and descending down was the beasts to fight back against the unknown threat. The four humans became the first Kahuna's and their partner Pokemon were blessed with god like powers and said to become the Tapu's. Or so the legend goes."

Ash nodded.

Mallow suddenly had a question pop up in her head.

"Hey? You know that Gladion guy?"

"Yeah…" Ash muttered.

"He sort of looks like Lillie. Eh probably not." Mallow pondered.

Ash froze however.

Green eyes, pale skin, light blonde hair.

No way…

He had to be careful with this if he wanted to ask Lillie about this. This was the last thing that he wanted on his mind before the battle with Olivia.

"Right… I should get going…" Ash stuttered and leaving straight away.

"Hey! What?" Mallow yelled confused as Ash ran back to Lana's place to find Hau still asleep.

He groaned and collapsed on the bed, questioning everything he knew about his female companion. He did remember Lillie mention that she had an older brother and how it didn't click before was beyond Ash.

"Calm down Ash. Lillie isn't related to him…" Ash spoke to himself as he saw Torracat awake.

"Hey Torracat. You don't think Lillie is related to Gladion do you?"

"Tor?" the feline responded back confused.

"Just me, alright." Ash said to himself as the cat yawned.

* * *

About two hours later, Hau finally woke up.

"(YAWN) Morning…" he announced, still half asleep.

"Yeah, morning…" Ash muttered.

Hau raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?" he questioned.

Ash looked at the door.

"Do you think Lillie and Gladion look similar?" Ash asked.

"I guess." Hau responded, not getting were Ash was leading at.

Ash sighed.

"Never mind… We should get ready. The battle starts today at 10 so we got a few hours."

The duo got ready and made their way to the kitchen to find Lana and Lillie.

Ash didn't know what to say if Lillie really was Gladion's sister.

"Oh morning!" Lillie said to the two boys.

"Morning." Hau said as he munched on a malasada.

"Yeah morning…" Ash muttered.

Lillie raised an eyebrow.

"You okay Ash?" she asked.

"Just nervous, I guess." Ash lied to the blonde.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Lillie assured.

Ash forced a smile.

Eating breakfast, the four made their way to the battlegrounds, where the stands were at full capacity.

"This is it guys. The grand trial of Akala island!" Lana told them as they saw Kiawe and Mallow walk over.

"Good luck Ash, Hau." Kiawe said to the duo

"Yeah. I know you have want it takes to beat Olivia." Mallow said to them and then turned to Lillie. "You can come and seat with us Lillie."

"Right." Lillie said nodding as the trial captains walked away to their seats. Lillie turned to Ash and Hau.

"Well, good luck guys… I know you can do this!" Lillie said as she gave them both a hug however Ash's was longer than the one she gave to Hau.

Sitting in the stands with a hood over his head was Gladion, who gave a sharp glare at seeing Lillie hug the duo but Ketchum especially.

Lillie left as an announcer appeared.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE AKALA ISLAND GRAND TRIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" the announcer roared as the crowd roared back.

"Introducing our two challengers! Both hailing from Melemele island, give it up for Ash and Hau!"

The two boys walked on to the stage with the crowd cheering as the trial captains plus Lillie standing up to clap and cheer.

"AND THE ONE AND ONLY! OUR ROCK QUEEN! THE AKALA ISLAND KAHUNA, OLIVIAAAAA!"

The female Kahuna appeared and walked on to the stage as the crowd went nuts.

"Ash. Hau. Welcome to the Akala Island grand trial! Like Hala's grand trial, you will both versus me separately but it will be a 3 on 3 battle!" Olivia told the duo. "You may decide among yourselves who goes first."

"I went first last time against my grandpa, so you can go first if you want." Hau offered.

Ash nodded.

"I'll be the first to battle." Ash announced as Hau left the stage.

The referee took his place.

"This is the grand trial of Akala island! The battle will be contended between Kahuna Olivia and Island trial goer Ash! It will a three on three battle and the winner will be decided when one trainers Pokemon are all knocked out! Trainers! Bring out your first Pokemon!" the referee announced as they both reached for a pokeball.

* * *

 _(Play Island Kahuna theme here)._

"Go Dartrix!" Ash shouted.

"Graveler! Time for a grand trial!" Olivia shouted louder.

The bird appeared as did Graveler. However, to Ash's surprise, it was an Alolan Graveler. It was slightly greyer and had black and yellow crystals growing out of its body. The said black crystals formed a unibrow above its eyes and stuck out of its arms.

" _ **Alolan Graveler, the rock Pokemon. Its preferred food is dravite, which is the source of its power. The rocks it eats has risen through its body and is now visible on the surface. It is currently the only known Pokemon to have the type combo of rock and electric. This is the Alolan variant of the kanto form."**_

"Erg. Electric huh… At lease thanks to Dartrix grass typing we should be safe-ish." Ash muttered to himself.

"Graveler, crush that bird with rock throw!" Olivia commanded as the Alolan form Graveler formed two rocks and threw them straight at Dartrix.

"Dodge and then use Leafage!"

Dartrix acrobatically leaped out of the way and proceeded to fling the razor-sharp leaves at Graveler.

"Use spark to burn them to a crisp!"

"GRAV!" Graveler laughed as he fired off the blast of electric energy, turning the leaves into nothing but black dust.

"Fly up and over, firing as many energy balls as possible!" Ash told his starter who flew up and began shooting off the attack.

Two or three hit Graveler clean on while managing to swat away a few.

Dartrix landed behind him and used a powerful leafage at point blank range.

Graveler grunted as he felt the leaves on his back.

"Why isn't Olivia doing anything?" Hau questioned as he and Lillie looked confused.

"You'll see shortly." Kiawe piped up.

Olivia smirked.

"Graveler! Rolling double thunder!" Olivia commanded. Ash stepped back when hearing this.

Graveler formed a ball and began rolling around Dartrix faster and faster. When he stopped, both Ash and Dartrix realised that he had used double team during the roll out. All the clones plus the real one jumped up as one of their hands glowed with electric energy. One by one the clones faded on contact with Dartrix until the real one slammed his fist into Dartrix's chest, electrocuting him from the powerful thunder punch. Dartrix landed in front of Ash and got up slowly.

Ash grunted as he saw Dartrix panting heavily.

"Synthesis!"

Dartrix glowed with a green aura as all his injuries faded away.

"Leaf blade!" Ash yelled as Dartrix flew towards Graveler with his wings glowing green.

"Graveler wait for it!" Olivia yelled.

Dartrix got closer as Graveler had yet to move thanks to his trainer's order.

"NOW! Grab him with thunder-punch!"

"Fly to the side!"

Dartrix flew on his side as his bottom wing smashed into Graveler while his thunder-punch electrocuted Dartrix thanks to a small nic he got. Dartrix landed on the ground suffering from paralysis. Graveler got up wobbly.

"End this with a bang! Self-destruct!" Olivia shouted as Ash's eyes widened with Graveler glowing white and smirking.

"DARTR-"

 **BOOOOM!**

The self-destruct went off as the smoke cloud passed with both Graveler and Dartrix out cold.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers, bring out your next Pokemon!" the ref said to the duo.

"Salandit!"

"Minior!"

This Pokemon was completely new to Ash. It was covered in what looked with rock armour with five points like a star, popping out of it.

" _ **Minior, the meteor Pokemon. Originally making its home within the ozone layer, it will fall to the ground when the rock like shell covering its body gets too heavy. Said shell can take heavy impacts before finally breaking."**_

Meanwhile, in a tall tree that towered over the battle, hidden within the shadows, was a small Pokemon with glowing red eyes.

"Minior! Swift!" Olivia shouted.

"Burn the swift with flame burst!" Ash called out.

Salandit spat out the fire as it easily burnt through the swift with little sparkles flowing past her face.

"Stealth rocks!"

Minior glowed as hundreds of little sharp rocks were spread around Salandit.

"Use toxic to get rid of them!"

Salandit spewed out the toxic substance as fast as possible.

"NOW! Ancient power!"

Minior glowing again, lifted about 5 rocks with fossils inside of them and flung them over to Salandit, crashing all around her. One landed right in front of her, sending her back and landing on the stealth rock that was behind her. Salandit cried in pain.

"Swift again!" Olivia shouted.

Minior created the stars and fired them at Salandit.

"Come on Salandit! Get up and use burn the swift again!"

"Confuse ray!"

Ash had to come up with something fast otherwise Salandit was going to be in a world of trouble.

An idea popped into his mind on how to get rid of the confusion.

"Salandit! Brace yourself for the swift!"

Olivia raised an eyebrow in confusion as Salandit was pelted with the swift, creating a dust cloud with the ones that hit the ground instead.

"What is he doing?" Lana questioned.

"I don't know…" Hau responded. Lana blushed because of this.

Everyone in the crowd questioned what he was doing. Everyone but Gladion, who had an idea on what Ketchum was up to.

Ash began to laugh.

"Huh?" Olivia blurted out confused.

"By allowing Salandit to take the hit of the swift, the ones that missed her made a mini dust cloud. Meaning the confuse ray would have blown out when entering meaning!" Ash explained.

"MINIOR! BRACE YOURSELF!" Olivia yelled.

"Sludge bomb!"

The bomb of poison exploded over Minior, leaving the meteor Pokemon poisoned.

"So, you managed to get the poison up on Minior huh?" Olivia yelled out. "No matter! Minior! Activate shields down!"

"Shields what?" Ash muttered as the shell on Minior cracked apart revealing a bright pink star like Pokemon with swirly eyes. "What the!?"

Rotom appeared.

" _That is the Miniors core! It's ability shields down cracks apart the shell it was in, lowering its defences but increase its speed and attack!"_ Rotom explained.

"We still have some fight left in us! Ancient power!" Olivia called out as the rocks were flung at Salandit.

"Dodge them and then use dragon rage!"

Salandit slipped past two of the rocks with a third hitting near her side, with rocks blasting over her, but she was still fine to attack. She let loose the dragon energy right at Minior with the rock flying type falling to the ground, struggling to fly back up.

"Flame burst! Point blank range!"

"Minior! Protect!"

Olivia's Pokemon used protect just in time as the flames submerged the protect which surely would have left Minior out cold.

Salandit stopped as the protect faded with Minior now retaining some energy to fly.

"Dragon rage!"

"Ancient power!"

The two attacks collided but the dragon type move pierced through the rocks as Minior crashed into the ground but this time failed to get up as Olivia returned it.

"The Kahuna's second Pokemon is unable to battle! Kahuna Olivia, bring out your final Pokemon!" the ref called out.

Olivia grabbed her final pokeball which was an ultra-ball.

"Well old friend, time for action yet again! Go Lycanroc!" Olivia called out as she threw the ball with a Lycanroc appearing.

However, unlike Kukui's Lycanroc, this one stood on two legs, was white and a blood like red colour and had its mane flowing over its head like an emo haircut.

" _Lycanroc's midnight form! The professors one is the midday form. Thought I'd just let you know…"_ Rotom said.

Ash turned back to the red, viscous wolf Pokemon.

"Lycanroc, quick attack then rock throw!"

Lycanroc zoomed at Salandit, smashing her with it's paw and then hit her into the good due to the rock throw.

Salandit titled it's head out cold.

"The trainers Pokemon is unable to battle! Challenge Ash! Please bring out your final Pokemon!" the ref asked as Ash reached for his pokeball.

"Go Stufful!"

The little bear appeared and roared.

"Pew?" Nebby cried at seeing his friend in battle.

"That's enough from you!" Lillie scowled.

"Pix?" Vulpix yawned.

Curiosity got the better of Mallow and the after Ash left her hanging on this morning, she had to know more.

"Hey Lillie?" Mallow said, yelling across Hau and Kiawe.

"What's up?"

"Did you by happen to know a guy called Gladion by any chance?" Mallow asked.

Lillie dropped the bag that had both Nebby and Vulpix in it and rushed over to Mallow, grabbing her by her shirt.

"WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT NAME!?" she screamed desperately.

"Lillie! Calm down!" Kiawe said trying to rip Lillie apart from Mallow.

"Jeez! If you're going to be so sensitive about it why don't you ask your boyfriend and Hau!" Mallow sneered as she returned focus to the battle.

Lillie turned to Hau, who gave a nervous squeak.

She picked up her bag and stormed off.

"Lillie!" Lana cried out. "Should we stop her?"

"If she wants to be a drama queen over a name, then let her be." Mallow said with no interest now.

The third battle was about to begin until Ash caught in the corner of his eye Lillie storming off.

"What the…?" he muttered.

"Ash!" Olivia called out as he regained attention to the battle. "Shall we start?"

Ash gave one more glance at where Lillie had left too. He shook his head and then nodded at Olivia.

"Lycanroc! Rock tomb to slow Stufful down!"

"Use brick flail to knock them back!" Ash commanded, shacking Lillie off his mind for now.

With his front legs glowing orange, Stufful used flail and swatted the rocks away.

"Swords dance then quick attack!"

Lycanroc powered up with the swords dance and then zoomed right into Stufful. The bear was flung back but got straight up.

"Sand attack!" Olivia shouted as Lycanroc kicked up the sand towards the bear.

"Flail!"

Ash knew that Stufful always closes his eyes when using flail so the sand attack didn't effect him.

"Bite!" Olivia yelled.

"Brick break!" Ash yelled back.

Due to Lycanroc's speed, he managed to latch on to Stufful, biting down hard on his side. The bear freed himself with brick break, hitting the wolf in the neck.

"Lycanroc! It's time!" Olivia shouted as she slammed down on her Z-ring with brown aura surrounding Lycanroc.

Ash grunted.

Olivia got down on one knee and turned while flexing her arm muscles. Lycanroc did the same as the ground began to rumble.

"Lycanroc! USE **CONTINENTAL CRUSH!** " Olivia commanded a Lycanroc howled into the air as the crowd roared in excitement.

Rocks began to circle around Lycanroc as the moulded together, quickly creating a giant boulder. Lycanroc quickly revealed to be under the boulder as he flung it right Stufful to crush the bear.

Ash slammed his Z-ring as Stufful glowed orange.

" **ALL OUT PLUMMELING!"**

Stufful fired the punches at the giant boulder to knock some rocks off but the rock fell right on the bear.

"STUFFUL!" Ash yelled as the boulder faded.

Hau, Mallow, Kiawe and Lana watched in horror.

Lycanroc landed back in front of Olivia.

The cloud of dust that was created faded away as everyone their including Ash and Olivia gasped. Stufful was still standing but barely.

" _Stufful isn't giving up then we have to win!"_ Ash thought to himself.

"Impressive that it's not flattened! But no matter! Finish this with rock throw!" Olivia shouted as Lycanroc grabbed a piece of the boulder and threw it at Stufful.

"STUFFUL! DODGE!" Ash cried out as the little bear could barely move.

But Stufful gave a determined look.

As the rock made contact with Stufful, he stood on his two back legs and caught the rock with his front legs, not moving an inch.

At that point, Stufful cried out loud which began to get deeper as his body glowed.

Olivia grunted as everyone gasped.

Stufful grew bigger and bigger as the rock slowly cracked apart. Once the glowing had finished, the new Pokemon crushed the rock like it was nothing.

"Stufful evolved!" Hau shouted.

"BEEEEWA!" Stufful's evolution cried out loud.

It's whole body minus its head, tail and paws was black. It stood on two legs with two strong looking arms with pink paw prints on them. It's tail was long and is striped with pink and light pink. The evolutions head was also pink with a white band stretching across its head with two tuffs of fur sticking out at each end to mimic ears. It kept Stuffuls simple face of the simple black dots for eyes and bear like mouth.

Rotom appeared to assist Ash.

" _ **Bewear, the strong arm Pokemon. Bewear is an extremely dangerous Pokemon to train due to it over whelming strength, allowing to punch and crush solid objects with ease."**_

Ash smiled.

"Bewear! Use brick break!" Ash commanded.

"BEW!" Bewear roared and instead used a brand-new move, hammer arm. He slammed right into Lycanroc as the wolf grunted in pain.

"Take down!"

"Endure!"

Bewear again slammed into Lycanroc with great force as the wolf endured the attack.

"Bite it!" Olivia said to her Pokemon as Lycanroc bit on to Bewear's arm as hard as he could.

"Smash it!"

Bewear slammed Lycanroc on to the ground, making mini crater. Lycanroc coughed slightly as Bewear hit him again and again. He grabbed the wolf and gave it a large hug, crushing the poor thing as he then threw the knocked out Pokemon on the ground.

"The Kahuna's last Pokemon is unable to battle which means the challenger, Ash has won the grand trail of Akala Island!" The referee announced.

The crowd roared in excitement.

Olivia returned Lycanroc and smiled at it's pokeball.

"We did it!" Ash celebrated as Dartrix and Salandit cheered as well with the little energy they recovered after fainting. Ash let Torracat out to celebrate as well.

However, at that point, all four of them felt themselves be picked up by Bewear and given a large bear hug.

"TORRR!" Torracat complained as Dartrix and Salandit fainted again from the excessive force.

"BEWE-Bewear! What are you doing!?" Ash croaked.

" _Oh yeah forgot to mention."_ Rotom laughed _"Bewear are known for their large and over powerful bear hugs which can lead to broken bones!"_

"OH! NOW YOU TELL ME!" Ash screamed as Bewear let go.

"Ash. Congratulations on completing the grand trial of Akala Island! Your reward, the rockium-Z to give you access to the Z Move, Continental crush. Your next adventure will be on Ula'Ula Island." Olivia explained as she grabbed three new pokeballs to fight Hau with.

* * *

Ash returned his Pokemon including his brand new Bewear, to watch Hau battle.

And like Ash, Hau managed to successfully beat Olivia with just using Brionne and Raichu.

The crowd disappeared as Gladion flowed in with it as the trial captains, Olivia, Hau and Ash were all that were left.

"I should probably go find Lillie." Ash said concerned. "I haven't see her like that ever before."

"Ash… Um, she may know about Gladion…" Mallow muttered slightly.

Ash heard this and began to run towards Lana's place. Everyone else followed.

Lillie was leaving the house with a packed backpack and the bag she carries Nebby in.

"Pew? Pew!?" Nebby pewed.

"Nebby please. Just be quiet!" Lillie shouted as the space cloud sunk deep into the bag.

"LILLIE!" a male voice she knew too well called out.

She turned around to find both Ash running towards her. Ash saw that she was crying as her makeup was running down her face.

"Remember when we said we were always going to be honest with each other!?" Lillie screamed.

"Lillie calm down. Please!" Ash told her sternly.

"Oh! Don't play dumb with me Ash! Does he still have it? That abomination that clawed his face up!" Lillie screamed even louder. "Yeah, I know about that thing!"

That was clearly a reference to Type: Null.

"Lillie, calm down. Please. I can explain!" Ash said as calm as possible.

"Does Gladion ring a bell? Does it Ash?"

"I may of ran into a Gladion once or twice…" Ash muttered.

At this point, Hau, Mallow, Kiawe, Lana and Olivia had arrived to find the two arguing. Mallow hid behind the Kahuna as it began to rain slightly.

"Either you have or you haven't!" Lillie yelled getting closer to him.

"You really are that dense! We have the same skin colour, same eye colour, same hair colour!? If that didn't give it away, I don't know what would!"

"You said he has been gone for 2 years and you weren't sure if was in Alola or not. Well, he is! You could have at least told me his name!" Ash argued.

"Oh! So, this is my fault!?" Lillie yelled, not listening to reason and letting her emotions take over.

"I didn't say that!" Ash yelled back.

"Guys?" Hau muttered.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" they both screamed at the same time.

"Pew?" Nebby pewd.

"Can you shut that dumb fucking cloud up!" Ash yelled. "I'm sick and tired of it! All it does is pew this and pew that!"

"Well, at least I didn't get kicked out of my own home region FOR BEING A FAILURE!" Lillie yelled.

That last part echoed through Ash's head as he fell to his knees.

"I'm going to Ula'Ula Island. Goodbye." Lillie hissed as she stormed off.

"Lillie! Wait!" Lana yelled as she and Olivia ran off after the girl.

"Ash?" Hau muttered.

"Just leave me alone Hau…" Ash requested.

Hau and Kiawe looked at each other concerned.

Mallow ran off crying, regretting everything she had said.

"Let's go…" Ash moped.

Again, from high up within the shadows of the trees, the same Pokemon as before watched the whole scene with sole focus on Ash but decided to follow Lillie for now as it dived into the depths of the shadows.

* * *

 _Author's note: I'm nearly finished exams and then 3 weeks off to write lots of stuff._

 _The end is plot, so put down the pitchforks. It's still a LillieXAsh story, don't worry. Moments are coming._

 _Stufful evolved as well along with a strange pokemon watching from the shadows..._

 _I haven't done this in awhile, but going to anwser some questions that were left._

 _ **So what's your opinion on Pokémon Gold and Silver on the Virtual Console?**_

 _Looking forward to them (more that I was with Red, Blue and Yellow) and getting all the hidden abilities. I guess that also explains why the beasts got theirs changed._

 _ **What Team I'm going with this time round.**_

 _Not sure. Will swap it up. I won't use Litten this time cause that was what I chose for Sun and I've used Popplio as well (Yes Rowlet is my least favorite out of the three). My original team was Incineroar, Bewear, Salazzle, A-Ninetales, Mimikyu and Solgaleo. So Ima try and change it except Mimikyu, that is going on the team ASAP._

 _NOW NEXT Chapter is the traitor chapter. Probably the most asked question I have received since day one. A question I've been asked for the last 7 and a half months is **FINALLY** About to be answered. Its been mentioned over the previous 26 chapters over 65 times._

 _And now you have to wait for it :P_

 _So till next time, review, suggest or PM me! Spectre out!_


	28. SM Chapter 28

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 27 - Rage.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

 **EDIT: Added some more to the encounter scene.**

* * *

The vast green forests of Kalos spread across the region. It was migration season in the region so the sky was full of flying type Pokemon ranging from the Fletchling line, the Pidgey line, Mothim and Masquerain as well along with lots of other flying type Pokemon.

The sun was out which was surprising considering it was winter and usually the place is covered in snow by now, so the Pokemon that lived in the forest were using their time wisely to collect food and water before the weather gets too bad.

A small group of young Pokemon were playing not too far from where they lived. The group consisted of a Azurill, a Scatterbug, a Pansear, a Pansage and a Littleo. They were kicking around a grass ball that Pansage's mother had made for them.

Azurill's mother, Azumarill was watching the group to make sure nothing bad happened.

The group was having a blast until Pansear kicked it too hard over top of Scatterbug.

"Pana!" Pansage moaned at Pansear, who scratched his head sheepishly. They all laughed as Pansear walked over to retrieve the ball.

But he stopped as he heard a car approach them. Azumarill gave a worried look as two men with a large Machamp and Bisharp appeared out of the van.

Machamp kicked the ball which went flying and shattered on contact with a tree.

"Hey their little fellows." The man said with a net over his shoulder as the little Pokemon started to back away.

"Marillz! Azum!" Azumarill yelled at the group to get back.

One of the humans nodded at Bisharp how raced towards Azumarill and slash her across the face with a metal claw, knocking the water fairy type out.

The children cried with tears, hugging each other in fear.

"Grab them and net them. I want to get going, its cold out here." One of the humans said to the two Pokemon.

Machamp walked forward and reached out to the group who were frozen in fear.

Suddenly, out from with the trees somewhere, a water like projectile hit Machamp in the wrist, damaging it a lot.

Everyone looked around.

"Who's there!?" one of the humans called out.

Standing on top of the tallest tree was a blue humanoid Pokemon with frog features and a tongue for a scarf. He was had his eyes closed and arms folded. Upon opening his eyes, he leaped downwards and landed in front of the children. They all shifted from a state of fear to the looks of joy as they all went over to Azumarill, who was now conscious again.

"A Greninja?"

The Greninja glared it them without making movement as the Pokemon of the forest cheered him on.

"Grr. Fine! If it's going to be a pest and stay in the way, we'll just take it too. Machamp cross chop!"

Before Machamp could power up his move, in one swift movement, Greninja dashed towards the pure fighting type from Kanto. He clutched his hand into a ball and it began to glow white. Greninja used aerial ace on Machamp, with him slamming the first hit right under the four armed creatures jaw. The hit was so hard you could hear the bones in his jaw shatter.

Machamp cried in pain as Greninja used aerial ace again but this time in his stomach, sending him flying into the van.

"Shit! Bisharp metal claw!"

Bisharp charged at Greninja with his battle axe hands glowing silver. Greninja formed two little blades using his mastered technique of cut and collided with Bisharp. Greninja pressed harder and harder as Bisharp started to shake. Seeing an opportunity, Greninja slammed his head into Bisharp's forcing him to lose composer. Greninja used this chance to slash Bisharp's chest with the Pokemon on the ground out cold.

"Ahh!" the humans cried as one of them returned Bisharp. They looked up and saw the powerful Greninja walk towards them.

"RUN!" one of the humans shouted as they both ran for it.

"Geck" Greninja muttered to himself.

The young Pokemon he had protected celebrated as all their parents arrived after hearing word of the attack.

They all thanked the Kalos starter. The parents didn't know much about him other than he was on their side. Rumour that spread around the forest was that he was personally chosen by the legendary Pokemon and protector of the region, Zygarde to assist him in protecting Kalos.

* * *

Greninja slipped off when he got the chance and was now jumping through the trees to continue monitoring the forest.

In the corner of his eye, he saw a violet beam fire at him.

Despite not being in his special form, he formed a water shuriken and used it as a shield before flinging it downwards at his attacker which he knew all too well.

He heard a canine yelp as he fell to the ground.

Greninja just scolded over a black and green dog like Pokemon that was covered in hexagons.

" _Can't surprise you, now can I? Not even a sneak attack?"_ the Pokemon joked as he got up.

" _Not even once Z2."_ Greninja responded as he walked with the Pokemon.

The dog was the 10 percent form of the order Pokemon, Zygarde.

" _Poachers again huh?"_ Zygarde asked.

Greninja nodded as they went into a hole in the side of a mountain. Going deep within was a large den with straw beds and a whole supply of food. Squishy in his 10 percent form was eating on a large oran berry.

Greninja fell on to the bed to get some sleep.

" _Welcome back!"_ Squishy greeted as Z2 snatched his oran berry and ate in one gulp. _"HEY!"_

The two Zygardes began fighting due to the little berry snatch while Greninja rolled on to his side. It had been roughly 3 months since he was released by his best friend and trainer, Ash, to protect Kalos.

He rolled on to his side and saw the group photo of him, Ash and the rest of his Pokemon, Serena and her Pokemon along with Clemont and Bonnie plus their Pokemon.

He sighed loudly as the two Zygardes stopped their bickering and heard the sigh.

" _You ok big fella?"_ Z2 asked.

Greninja looked over and nodded.

" _We can sense you are feeling sorrow? Do you miss Ash and co?"_ Squishy asked.

" _Of course, he misses Ash and the rest of his Pokemon dumbass!"_ Z2 snapped.

Squishy then came up with an idea.

" _Hey! In the morning, we should go and visit Goodra and see how he is doing? How about that?"_ Squishy asked.

Greninja sat up and nodded.

" _I would like that, yes…"_ Greninja said.

" _Righto! To the wet lands in the morning it is!"_ Z2 announced as he and Squishy glowed green and released the 10 percent cells they had so they were now in just the core form.

Night passed on by and at the crack of dawn, the trio made their way to the wetlands which was normally a 5 hours' drive but at the speed of Greninja and Zygarde when it their 10 percent form's, they were going to make it in no time.

They arrived at the hill that towered over the wetland, panting and sweating from the run they did.

The two dragon ground types split down to the core form as Greninja pick them both up and on to tongue scarf as he walked down to see if he could find Goodra.

The dragon Pokemon was sitting by a pond, watching the Wooper swim in it with the wetlands warden, Keanan watching from his house as he read a newspaper.

Greninja spotted his former teammate and approached him.

"Gecko!" Greninja called out as Goodra turned in confusion as did everyone else. Goodra gained a huge grin on his face as he raced over to give Greninja a friendly hug, accidently crushing the Zygarde cores.

" _Can't… Breathe!"_ Z2 moaned as Goodra let go.

Keanan walked over along did some of the Pokemon of the wetland, remembering Greninja who helped in the battle against Florges.

" _Seems like you're a popular figure around here…"_ Z2 commented.

Keanan approached Greninja.

"Oh? You were once Ash's Pokemon weren't you?" Keanan asked with Greninja nodding.

Goodra suddenly formed tears in his eyes and began crying out loud.

Greninja looked at Goodra in confusion.

The Pokemon of the wetlands condoled there friend as Greninja began to show signs of concern.

Keanan saw the confused look and it clicked into place.

"Oh… You don't know…" Keanan said sadly.

" _Know what?"_ Squishy asked.

Keanan was stunned at the small green blob having the capabilities to talk, but realised it was the Zygarde cell that was shown on TV during the battle for Lumiose city.

"Follow me…" Keanan said with sad look.

The human took Greninja, the two Zygarde's and Goodra inside as he looked for a newspaper. He found it and handed it over to Greninja. Thanks to battle bond, he learnt how to read like human.

Greninja's heart shattered into thousand pieces as he felt like fainting just be reading the title.

 _ **Kalos hero killed in a serious attack on kanto's pallet town**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum was on his way home to be greeted by friends and family to celebrate his success in the Kalos league and his assistance in the battle for Lumiose city. Shortly after arriving the town was attacked and the bulk for destroyed in a massive flame. The Kalos hero was taken away by the strange attacker and has been announced dead after clothing burnt and torn was found.**_

Greninja fell to the ground in tears as the Zygarde cores looked at him confused.

" _ **I lost my best friend, the one that taught me to believe in myself! To have more confidence…" said the traveling partner and gym leader of Lumiose city, Clemont.**_

" _ **Ash, I'm sorry! I couldn't help you! I'm sorry… I'M SORRY!" childhood friend Serena told our reporters before breaking down into tears.**_

 _ **More information will be given when the time is right.**_

"GECK!" Greninja roared.

" _What you are crying about?"_ Z2 said with a confused look.

Greninja turned to him in anger.

Squishy hopped over to the paper and read it.

" _Huh. Greninja, stop crying and please listen…"_ Squishy said with anger.

"Geck?" Greninja muttered.

" _Ash isn't dead."_

Keanan, Greninja and Goodra all looked stunned at the accusation.

"How can you be so sure?" Keanan questioned.

" _If Ash was dead, Greninja wouldn't be able to access the battle bond form of Ash-Greninja. With Ash being deceased, the bond would be broken, resulting in Greninja failing to transform."_ Z2 explained.

"Then that means… He is still alive?" Keanan asked as Goodra was now crying tears of joy. Z2 nodded.

Greninja got up and clenched his fists.

During his travels with Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie, he was filled with emotions of joy and happiness.

During the last minute and a half, he was filled with nothing but sadness.

And now, he was experiencing a new type of emotion.

Rage. Pure and utter rage.

"You might want to check this as well." Keanan said as the rage inside Greninja fuelled even more with Squishy and Z2 noticing this.

" **Meet the future queen of Kalos! Prince Marco engaged to one of the heroes that saved Lumiose city!"**

A picture of Serena and the prince of Kalos, who was kissing the diamond ring on Serena's finger.

Greninja crushed the paper, wanting to tear everything apart around him.

" _Greninja."_ Squishy said as the ninja Pokemon looked down. _"Why don't we pay our little friend, Serena a visit?"_

"Gec!" Greninja shouted as the two Zygarde cores transformed into their ten percent forms and dashed off, leaving Keanan and Goodra.

"I just hope they don't do anything stupid…" Keanan muttered.

* * *

 _(Later that night…)_

Serena was in her bed with in the royal palace. Her Pokemon had their own beds as well as she waited for her prince to show up. Despite being only 15, she was engaged to the future King of Kalos and soon she would be the future Queen.

Marco was a dreamboat as well. Smart, funny, sporty, handsome. Every girls dream.

He walked into the room to find his future wife.

"Ah! Serena." Marco said to his princess.

"What's up your highness?" Serena said with a smirk.

"You know I don't like being called that…" Marco moaned.

"Hehe, sorry couldn't help it. Serious though, what's up?" she asked again.

"There is some business I have to attend to and looks like I'll be pulling an all nighter." Marco told the girl who gave a sad look.

"Aww, but you did this last week as well." Serena complained.

"Well, you have me available 6 other nights of the week!" Marco laughed.

"True. Just don't push yourself. Night then." Serena told him as he walked over to give her a passionate kiss.

"I love you." Marco whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Serena purred back as she gave him another kiss before he left.

Watching through the window, using the darkness as an element of surprise was none other than Greninja and the two Zygarde cores.

" _Oh Serena…"_ Squishy moaned sadly.

Greninja kept his look of rage while Z2 rolled his eyes.

" _Okay, here is the plan."_ Z2 told the duo.

* * *

Serena and her Pokemon all went to sleep in their retrospective beds.

They trio outside waited half an hour before making their move. Greninja turned into Ash-Greninja as they were now ready to go through with their plan. Greninja silently jumped from the building they were on to the other without making a sound. Using cut, he managed to cut apart the lock on the window as silently as possible. Thankfully nobody woke up in the room.

Slipping inside, Greninja placed the two cores on the bed as he jumped up into the darkest corner of the room.

" _Ok. Let's do this!"_ Z2 told Squishy.

The duo stood on top of Serena's legs and began to jump up and down, in attempt to wake the girl up, however, due to being so light, it was not working.

But however, thanks to the ruffling on the sheets, it woke up Sylveon.

"Syv?" Sylveon yawned but stopped as she saw the two Zygarde cores. Greninja kept quiet and still, watching from the shadows.

" _Sylveon!"_ Squishy said. _"We need Serena's help! Can you wake her up for us!"_

Sylveon gasped as this wasn't a dream. She first woke up Pancham and then Braixen. The other two were just as shocked to see the legendary Pokemon.

All three of them shook their trainer as she slowly woke up.

"Urgh… Guys (yawn) what's up…" Serena started as she then realised what were on her legs. "Wait? Squishy? Z2?"

" _Serena! It's so good to see you again!"_ Squishy cheered.

Here Pokemon stood to the side.

"It's good to see you too Squishy! Bonnie sure has missed you!" Serena told the green Pokemon.

" _Serena! We need yours and the chosen one's help!"_ Z2 asked.

Serena gave a sad look.

"…You mean… Ash?" Serena muttered.

Greninja clutched his fist in anger as her saying Ash's name.

" _Yes! Only you and Ash can help and defeat this evil we are facing!"_ Squishy told her.

"Guys… Ash is dead…" Serena broke the news to them.

" _What?"_ Squishy blurted out as a tear formed.

Squishy cried as Z2 shook his head.

" _No! No! NO! We can't beat him now!"_ Z2 shouted as he began to cry as well.

Serena gave a guilty look which was all Z2 needed to go to faze 2.

" _(Sniff), No… (sniff)…. NO! We lost! (Sniff)… Serena… Serena…"_ Z2 cried.

"What?" Serena said softly to the small green Pokemon.

" _(Sniff)… Stop lying."_ Z2 said in a sudden mood swing.

"What?"

" _NOW!"_ Squishy yelled.

From out of the corner of darkness, Greninja fell and landed behind Braixen. He grabbed a tuff of fur that was on the back of her head as he created a mini blade and pressed it against her neck as Braixen panicked. Pancham and Sylveon began to charge up a move.

" _AH! One sudden move or sound and your Pokemon will become the first ever Braixen swiss kabab."_ Z2 said in an aggressive tone. _"Greninja look different to you Serena?"_

Serena panicked and did what they wanted. She gave a long hard look at Greninja to realise what they were talking about.

"Ash-Greninja?" she muttered.

" _Yes Serena. Greninja can only transform to the battle bond form if the bond is active, meaning Ash is alive… Going to ask once more, where is Ash?"_ Z2 explained as Serena gasped in shock.

"Squishy! Tell them to stop!" Serena pleaded.

" _I'm sorry Serena, I will not betray the one that saved us all."_ Squishy told her with a hurt look.

Serena began to cry in fear.

"Please stop!" Serena cried as she reached forward. She had the sudden thought of calling for help.

Due to this, Greninja now pressed the blade against Braixen neck as she whimpered in fear and cried. She may not have done anything to Ash, but anyone or thing that may have had some connection to his disappearance was now an enemy to him.

" _Don't move and don't talk unless told. If you don't follow these instructions, we will let big, blue and scary here tear the whole place apart and you should know was he was capable of before he trained with us. Now, Tell. Us. Every. Thing. You. Know. Simple as that!"_ Z2 told her.

Serena continued to panic as her eyes scanned the room for some form of help. She saw a fire alarm she could hit which would send the place in a frenzy.

She made a jump for it, nearly getting their, only for Greninja to let go of Braixen for a split second and formed a weak water shuriken. He flung it at a wooden nightstand, destroying it with ease. Serena looked at the destruction and froze at what had just happened.

Greninja regrabbed Braixen, held her snout togethor and proceeded to stab her in the side. She yelped in pain through the grip as Serena throw up in horror.

 _"You are pathetic..."_ Z2 hissed.

Serena looked up.

 _"Your starter has just been critically injured and what do you do? NOTHING! The boy that you and many others just threw under the carpet as if he was nothing would never let his Pokemon get hurt like that! AND IF THEY DID! He would fight for them!"_ Z2 roared as Serena cried even more. _"You are nothing! Do you even care about the human you are with!?"_

"I-I-I d-do! I DO!" Serena mumbled.

 _"Or are you just going to throw him away just like Ash! Oh wait! Ash isn't the future king of a region now is he?"_

Serena looked down on her hands.

 _"It's only going to get worse... Please Serena... Just tell us what we want..."_ Squishy said softly.

"FINE! Just let Braixen go!" Serena whimpered.

Squishy nodded at Greninja, who let the fox go but he personally escorted her to her trainer by throwing the fox at Serena. She cried in pain as Braixen landed on her. She gave a long cold look at Greninja who had a look that she had never seen before in him.

A broke, rage fueled look...

The look of losing someone so dear to him...

Ash...

"Ash's mum and Professor Oak told us they want Ash to try something new! To have a change! But he wanted to keep going and failing!" Serena rambled as she held she held Braixen side to prevent the blood lose.

" _We don't know that he would fail again!"_ Squishy hissed at the honey blonde girl. Every word was making Greninja angrier and angrier.

But it didn't feel like the full truth...

"Suddenly, a monster appeared began to wreck the town. We found Ash's charred hat and had to act quickly on it so we claimed the monster took Ash!" Serena told them.

 _"What about his Pokemon? Where are they?"_ Squishy asked. _"Th-they didn't betray him too now did they?"_

Serena gulped loudly as the three intruders got the picture.

"M-Mrs Ketchum and P-Professor Oak convinced all of his Pokemon to give up on him as none of them were really progressing with staying in at the ranch, being just left there while he runs off to a new region. Everyone there decided between themselves who got who and it went from there."

Greninja closed his fist, he was losing it.

 _"Who did you take?"_ Squishy asked.

"No one. None of them appealed to me for the showcases." Serena confessed.

Squishy closed his eye.

 _"True beauty comes from inside the being Serena. You are ugly in the inside."_ Squishy said bluntly.

 _"What about Pikachu and his Kalos team? Pikachu is his best friend and his Kalos team are just recent, they wouldn't turn on them would they?"_ Z2 hissed.

Serena looked at Greninja in fear, hesitant to say the next part, that she was there for it when they talked to his Kalos team, she even spoke to them about it, she know's the Kalos Team's fate. She remembered the hatred in there eyes when they found out what she was doing.

"Pikachu did betray Ash, we had no involvement, he betrayed Ash of his own free will, none of us know why..." Serena pondered.

Greninja slammed his fist into Pancham, imagining he was that ungrateful little rat!The poor Kalos pokemon went flying into a wardrobe.

Next time he sees him, electric type or not, Greninja was going murder that pest!

Greninja grunted loudly as he destroyed a clothes drawer with aerial ace in anger

Serena and her Pokemon huddled together in fear of Ash's Pokemon rampage.

 _"Where are his Kalos Pokemon Serena?"_

Serena tears flowed down her face in fear of her next choice of words

"Stolen, Professor Oak stole his Kalos Pokemon from right under his nose, I don't know who did it or how they managed to steal them but the Kalos Pokemon weren't going to turn on Ash. Last I've heard, they been confined to their Pokeballs without food or exercise until they give up on Ash! That's all I know I SWEAR!"

His best friend betrayed/tortured, first Ash now his fellow team mates?

That was the thing that finally broke Greninja.

He dashed forward, smacking the two cores out of the way and grabbed the girl out of the bed and slammed her against the wall. She gave off a loud scream. He pressed his hand against her neck hard as she began to struggle to find air. He pressed harder and harder as Serena struggled to break free but failing badly, just being able to give pitiful slaps to the frog's long arms. Greninja twisted one of her wrists, creating a loud and disgusting click with Serena screaming with the last of her air in pain.

" _GRENINJA! That is enough! We got what we wanted, the truth! Let's go!"_ Z2 yelled as they heard footsteps running up the hallway. _"Tell anyone and we will find you and next time, I will allow him to keep going!"_

Greninja grunted and turned around, throwing Serena into a mounted wall mirror with the mirror smashing on impact. Her Pokemon surrounded her to see if she was alright as she gasped and croaked for air. Once filled with oxygen yet again, she began to whale in tears and cry loudly

Greninja rolled his eyes.

" _Slut."_ Was all that Z2 said to Serena.

" _Goodbye Serena."_ Squishy told the girl as the door to the room started to open.

The two Zygarde cores jumped up to Greninja was they slipped through the window, jumping from building to building.

Marco ran in to find his fiancé on the ground crying. Her neck was heavily bruised and the mirror on the wall was in pieces. He ran over and gave her a huge hug as guard ran to the window to find who did this.

"I've got you, I've got you… Shhhh." Marco whispered as Serena cried into his neck. "Who did this?"

Serena looked at him and though back to the threat the Zygarde core gave in fear of what Greninja could do.

"I don't know…" she cried as she continued to hug him tightly.

* * *

" _We will find him."_ Squishy said at loud.

Greninja had his eyes closed while he was jumping from each building until he opened his eye to a rage induced look.

"ASSSSSSSSSHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECKOOOO!" Greninja yelled into the night sky, scaring off a few birds.

 _(Alola region)_

Ash had managed to get to sleep after the whole Lillie incident only to be woken up the sound of someone calling his name.

He saw Hau was asleep.

Ash came to the conclusion that is was just his mind and lack of sleep playing tricks on his mind.

* * *

 _Author's Note: SURPRISE! Greninja is here! Who would have thought? Hahaha._

 _He and the Zygarde cells are now on a quest to find Ash and potentially do damage along the way._

 _SO I debated between the attack on Serena with this one and a more mild one but thought, after all the bullshit they did, fuck it._

 _Besides, I have had multiple requests for Serena to have the worse done..._

 _Greninja isn't finished there. So Expect to see them again soonish._

 _So next Chapter will have a rather big event as well so stay looking forward to that!_

 _As always, Review, Suggest or PM me! Spectre out!_


	29. SM Chapter 29

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 28 - The real beast**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

After hearing someone call his name during the early hours of the morning, Ash refused to go back to sleep.

Who did he hope it was? Who is left to call on him? Lill-

"STOP Ash! Don't think about her…" he mumbled to himself.

The door opened to his and Hau's room as Lana walked in to the room.

"Ash? Are you okay?" she asked.

"No…" Ash snapped.

Lana sighed as she came and sat next to him on his bed while Hau snored away.

"I'm a failure Lana, let's face it." Ash grunted.

"Listen to me! You just managed to beat the strongest person on Akala Island yesterday! Your Stufful managed to survive a Z-move from the Kahuna's strongest Pokemon! That strength to continue fighting had to rub off his trainer!" Lana told the kanto born.

Ash sighed.

"I probably didn't handle the situation with Lillie as well as I should of… And we did make the promise of always being honest with each other…" Ash explained.

"You weren't to know if this Gladion fellow was Lillies brother."

"But I should have."

At this point, Hau started to groggily wake up.

"Ugh… What time is it?" Hau asked.

"Go back to sleep." Ash snapped.

"Okay…" Hau muttered and fell straight back asleep.

"Ash. What Lillie said about you being a failure was probably just all in the heat of the moment. She was relieved that her brother is still alive and in Alola, but took the anger of his absence out on you." Lana tried to explain.

"Well, she is going to in a giant shock when they reunite. Whatever Lillie might have remembered of him is completely gone." Ash explained.

Lana could see that this wasn't working and sighed.

"It's no use moping about it. Just try to get some sleep." Lana asked as she left the room.

Ash groaned and fell on to his pillow.

* * *

Elsewhere inside the heart of Konikoni city, was a bench of men and women in white shirts and shorts with a weird triangular symbol on the back of their uniform.

In front of them was 5 humans all wearing the same uniform. Theirs was a large white lab coat and a white and orange helmet with the front covered completely in think orange glass which hid their faces.

Finally standing in the middle was an old man with the same lab coat but wore green goggles instead.

"Mr. Faba sir, we will investigate the ruins of conflict first thing in the morning sir!" one of the lesser looking members said.

"And we'll get the trial goers!" two more said.

"I will attend as well. We must make sure they come to the paradise otherwise a very angry president is going to fire all our arses! Understood?" the man known as Faba told the group.

"YES SIR!" they all said and went off to their retrospective jobs except for the ones that were assisting Faba as they had to wait for the morning.

Watching in the shadows was none other than Gladion as his head tracked one of the higher ups. Once the employee in the lab coat had split off from the rest, he felt someone grab him into a headlock and drag him into an alleyway.

A couple of minutes, a figure walked out of the alleyway with the same clothing on except was slightly shorter as he adjusted little pieces here and there, otherwise it was unnoticeable.

" _Operation Beast Killer is on the moves…"_ Gladion thought to himself as he walked off to where he was staying to wait for the morning.

* * *

 _(The next morning.)_

Ash had stayed up all night as Hau finally woke up.

"Morning." Hau said casually.

Ash just snarled at him.

"Oh right."

They each got ready for breakfast while also backing their stuff to depart to Ula'Ula Island.

Lana was in the kitchen already, making some toast.

"Hey." Was all she said to the duo.

"Morning." Hau said as Ash sat down and was slowly falling asleep.

"You didn't get any sleep last night now did you?" Lana asked.

"Well, I look like shit, I feel like shit and after yesterday events, the world is nothing but shit." Ash moaned while yawning. Lana just sighed.

There was a knock at the door which turned in to a rapid beat.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Lana yelled as she opened the door to find Kiawe and Mallow.

"You'll never believe who is in town!" Kiawe said as Mallow hid behind him slightly, still shaken up about what happened yesterday being her fault.

"Who?" Lana said confused, gaining a very uninterested and unmotivated Ash focus plus Hau as well.

"The Aether foundation!" Kiawe told her as Lana's jaw dropped.

"Whoa!? Did you just say the Aether Foundation is in town?!" Hau asked.

"The what?" Ash muttered.

"They are like real life superheroes. Saving Pokemon from bad guys like team skull or poachers!" Hau explained. Ash grunted again.

"Heroes huh? Boy they sure must get appreciated when they help out." Ash said with a heavy load of sarcasm.

"We should go see them! What you guys say?" Lana asked the two boys.

"I'm down for it!"

"Whatever…"

The two boys finished up and followed the three to the city centre. Ash didn't even bother to give Mallow any attention.

Olivia was already there and was talking to an oldish man. He wore a large lab coat with green goggles. He had a short hair more towards the back of his head and had a little goatee. Around him were men and women in white shorts and shorts with white hats as well, looking at Pokemon from trainers or just talking to people in general.

Olivia noticed the group of 5.

"Ah! You guys are here." Olivia said happily.

The man turned to the group and took an instant interest in Ash.

"Hmm, Who might these young adults be?" the man asked.

"These three are trial captains." Olivia said pointing at the trio.

"Hiya. I'm Lana."

"Kiawe."

"I'm Mallow…" Mallow said as she heard Ash grunt.

"And those two?"

"I'm Hau."

"… Ash."

"They took on the grand trial yesterday and successfully won." Olivia told the man.

"Without being rude sir. Who might you be?" Hau asked.

"Oh! Apologises. My name is Faba, the branch chief of the Aether foundation." Faba explained. "I was just explaining to Miss Olivia here about something that caught the foundations attention

"Attention?" Kiawe asked.

"Yes, indeed. Eherm, Aether's lovely and charming president has been at war with the vile leader of Team Skull, Guzma. We have been locked in battle with them to insure the pokemon of Alola is able to stay safe. When we heard they were in Konikoni city and were defeated including Guzma, we had to find the heroes. And here they are." Faba told them all. "So our president has decided to award you all with a weekend at the Aether foundation.

The others all talked in excitement but Ash continued to be a grump.

"Say? Would you like to bring along a sixth member? More the merry!" Faba suggested.

Everyone looked at each. Lana finally spoke up.

"It's fine. Just us."

Faba nodded.

"Very well we depart in an hour…" he told them, turning away and leaving with a displeased look.

"I've heard about some great things about the Aether foundation!" Kiawe said.

Hau was going to talk to them all until Ash pulled him aside.

"Huh?" Hau blurted.

"We should leave." Ash said bluntly.

"What? Why!?" Hau moaned.

"I'm getting some bad vibes from him. Especially how he wondered if we wanted to bring a sixth member. Why not just ask Olivia?" Ash explained.

Hau raised an eyebrow.

"Ash. Your overthinking this. Aether has been around for decades now! They are like the most loved people in Alola besides the Kahuna's." Hau told him. "Besides, after the little Lillie fiasco, you could use a weekend off!"

Ash sighed.

"Maybe you're right. But if I notice anything…" Ash muttered.

* * *

They five of them got on the ship and got to their seats which was on the deck top floor. They saw all the employees board the ship including some with weird helmets on their heads. One of them was rather behind and was the last to board.

The boat set sail as they distanced themselves from Akala Island.

Down on the bottom were the staff were, one of the scientists popped off to the toilet. Locking the door, he took of the helmet to wipe the sweat off.

"Never understood how they could wear these things all day…" Gladion complained. He shook his head and put it back on. "We are doing this Null… Operation Beast killer."

Gladion left the bathroom and walked about to act normal.

Kiawe was sitting next to Ash as he looked out over the ocean, seeing many aquatic Pokemon jumping and swimming through the ocean.

"Sometimes you just wish life was as simple as that huh?" Kiawe commented.

"Yeah I guess."

"Do you have any idea where Lillie might have gone to." Kiawe asked.

"No clue. I'll contact the professor to see if she stormed off there." Ash replied.

Ash decided to try and take a small nap before he had to go through whatever bullshit this place had installed.

* * *

"Ash… wake up!" a voice called out to Ash as he slowly woke up.

"Uhuh?"

"Ash look!" Hau called out.

Groaning from still being half asleep, Ash got up and looked over to the side to see something that actually got him interested.

A giant silver complex was built right in the middle of the ocean.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming to visit the Aether Paradise! We will be docking soon, so please make sure you are seated!"_ a woman over the intercom explained.

Ash and Hau went to their seats and waited for the ship to dock. Another voice over told them it was time to leave the boat.

The group went on to the pier to find Faba waiting for them with another woman.

She wore the same lab coat except it was smaller plus she was wearing a purple turtle neck sweater underneath. She wore large purple glasses and her hair was all puffed up and stylised.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Wicke, the Aether foundation's assistant branch chief to yours truly!" Faba explained.

Wicke waved at the group.

"Greeting to you all and welcome to the Aether paradise, home to the Aether foundation!" Wicke explained.

"Wicke, will look after you for the rest of your stay." Faba explained as he began to walk off.

"Huh? Wait where are you going?" Lana questioned Faba.

"Hmm, I got adult things to take care. Ciao!" Faba told them.

"Don't worry about Mr. Faba, he can be a bit of a grump sometimes!" Wicke told them. "Well, shall we?" she said again but this pointing at the building.

* * *

Wicke escorted them inside the giant building to see many of the Aether employees walking around, giving tours to tourists or just with Pokemon in general.

"Our president is very thankful for your fight against team skull. She will talk to you all personally at a later point!" Wicke explained.

"So, what is the deal with Team Skull?" Ash asked.

"Oh? You not from Alola?"

"I come from Kanto." Ash told her with great pain inside of him.

"Ah! I see! Well, Team skull's grunts just tend to be annoying and wreak stuff around the towns and cities. Casual thief stuff. But then there is their leader… Guzma." Wicke said with a worried look.

"Who I successfully beat!" Hau bragged.

"Not to burst a bubble or anything, but I highly doubt Guzma was going at his full potential…" Wicke said with a nervous grin.

"What?" everyone blurted out.

"We saw the footage of Master Hau's and Guzma's battle and he was definitely holding back. His Golisopod alone can hold its own against 5 of our best battlers here at Aether. Such a waste in talent." Wicke explained as she opened a room. "This way please!"

Everyone walked in with Hau looked rather dejected after hearing that his win against Guzma was because he wasn't taking it seriously.

"Right! So, the left-hand side is the rooms for Ms. Mallow and Ms. Lana. And the rooms on the right-hand side is for Master Ash, Master Kiawe and Master Hau. Please settle in and meet me at the end of this hallway in 10 minutes!" Wicke explained as each of them went into their own personal room.

Ash walked in and saw a flat screen TV, a spa pool, a king size bed, a pool table, a mini buffet, an aquarium with small water type Pokemon living inside. He sat down on the bed and felt how soft it was.

10 minutes passed by and everyone met Wicke right where she said too.

"Alright! Now that you all got a feel to your rooms, I'll show you some of our 24-hour facilities!"

Wicke took them to a new hallway which had a glass preview mirror on the wall.

"Inside of here is our training centre with simulation modules so you can challenge yourself or just see if your skills are at the point where you want them to be at in pretty much any situation!" Wicke told them as Ash gained a great amount of interest in it.

"Just further up is our massage and spa area for some of Alola's best massages! As the president is treating you, it is unlimited access for the weekend." Wicke explained.

"And now for the grand jewel of the Aether foundation!" Wicke announced as she pushed open a door.

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw a giant green field of grass with built pathway over top.

"Our safety enclosure!" Wicke said as she walked up the stairs. "Here we look after injured Pokemon or wild ones that have been abused by trainers but primarily team Skull."

All five of them were in awe at the sight of the place.

Wicke kept walking as she someone that peaked her interest.

"If you may please continue to follow me!" Wicke asked politely.

The group continued to follow Wicke until they came to a stop where there was two aether employees and a woman.

She was tall but that was probably due to her high heels. She had long blonde straightened hair with a normal tone of skin colour. She wore a sleeveless shirt that merged down into a skirt that finished just at her knees. She wore black and white legging underneath. Just above her breasts was diamond like crystal connecting to the shirt.

"Please, make sure that Pokemon is showered with lots of love." The woman told the two aether employees.

"Yes, Madam President!" they said before walking off. The woman turned to see Wicke with a group of teenagers.

"Ah! Wicke! I see our guests of honour has arrived!" she said as Wicke signalled at the five to move forward slightly. "Welcome to the Aether Paradise, home to any Pokemon that is in need of a home! I am the president for the Aether foundation! But please! Just call me Lusamine!" the lady known as Lusamine explained.

"Woah! You are the President here!? Wow, you're not even that much older than us!" Hau mentioned.

Lusamine giggled slightly.

"Oh, you sweet boy!" Lusamine chirped. "I guess I managed to sustain my looks from my youth! I'm 47."

The room went a little silent for a split second.

"Oh, only 47… Wait what?" Hau blurted as Lusamine and Wicke laughed.

Lusamine stopped laughing and cleared her throat.

"Please! Don't be shy to use our facilities or just go around petting Pokemon, they love company! Anyone that is fighting against Team Skull is a friend of the Aether Foundation!" Lusamine explained.

Just as she said that, an employee walked into the room.

"Madam President! Ms. Wicke! The tremors have increased slightly more."

"Tremors?" Ash asked.

Lusamine nodded.

"Yes, we are unsure what is the cause of this but it is probably just mother nature! If you'd excuse me!" Lusamine said as she walked with the employee.

"Well, you are free to go do what you want till dinner!" Wicke told them as she walked off.

* * *

Ash headed the same way as he wanted to go train. As he walked into the hallway, he and Wicke were passed by a few scientists heading into an elevator.

"What's down there?" Ash asked Wicke.

"Oh them. Uh, they just work on ensure the pillars that hold up the aether foundation is stable." Wicke told him and left quickly.

Ash didn't believe her but he couldn't be bothered at the time and decided to go to training centre.

Elsewhere, in a room that was now locked from the inside was Gladion. He released his four Pokemon as they looked around where they were. Type: Null was the first to figure it out much to his disliking. He could sense the unease raditating off of his trainer.

"Alright… At midnight tonight, we break into the labs and find the remaining pieces of Project BEAST KILLER then get the hell out of here. If anything goes wrong, we will leave asap." Gladion explained as each of his Pokemon nodded but Type: Null.

Gladion gave him a sad look.

"Null, it will be fine. I won't let them touch you ever again!" He told his masked Pokemon. Type: Null grunted but rubbed his head against Gladion in a sign of affection. Gladion sighed and patted him.

* * *

"Torracat, fire fang! Salandit, sludge bomb! Bewear, hammer arm! Dartrix, leafage!" Ash commanded as his Pokemon fought against the computer simulations.

Torracat latched himself into the shoulder of the simulation and then threw it at wall.

Salandit's one slowly faded away as it perished under the influence of the sludge bomb.

Bewear took out multiple due to his new fond size and swung around with hammer arm.

Dartrix flung his razor-sharp leaves at each other than ran past and towards him.

Ash kept the same determined look. Sure he didn't trust the Aether foundation, but he did have to admit, he admired their training facilities.

"Bewear! Behind you and use brutal swing!"

The bears arm glowed black as he swung around and slammed a punching bag that was flying towards him. The force was powerful enough to rip the bag apart.

"Torracat! Salandit! **Inferno overdrive!** " Ash shouted and pointed at the Z move corner.

The two fire types used the Z-move and were panting now.

"Dartrix! Target practise!"

Target's surrounded Dartrix, but the bird fired at them only missing like 5 darts.

There was a knock at the door as a butler walked in.

"Master Ash, dinner is ready and President Lusamine would like to speak with you." He told Ash, who groaned loudly in response.

He just wanted to train and train.

Ash followed the butler to where everyone else was eating with Lusamine and Wicke.

"Ah! Ash, so nice of you to join us! Please take a seat and don't be shy to eat as much as you want!" Lusamine said to Ash, who was down on the eat as much part."

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

"SIR! The barrier to breaking apart!" a scientist shouted as everyone crowded around him. Faba slowly walked towards him.

"Much longer must we wait?" Faba asked.

"Roughly 11 o clock tonight sir! We will finally remake contact!"

Faba just smirked.

"Excellent. 11 year we have waited for its return, Symbiont will be ours tonight!"

 _Meanwhile…_

* * *

"So, I must firstly congratulate you two on your success in the trial challenge so far!" Lusamine said to Ash and Hau. "And being trial captain must be pressurising on such young adults, truly a remarkable job you are doing."

"Thanks!" the three trial captains said to Lusamine.

"Thank miss Lusamine!" Hau said as well while Ash just ate while looking at Lusamine.

She caught Ash staring at her.

"Is something the matter Ash?" Lusamine asked.

Ash wiped his face and placed down his fork.

"Without being rude, do you have any children?" Ash asked with caution. Everyone just looked at him.

"It's fine as I'm sure you would like to know more about me. No, I don't have any children. I'm single as my husband passed away now just little over a decade ago." Lusamine explained as Ash jaw dropped as he was not expecting that answer. "Now out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

Ash sighed as he felt like he had to tell the truth…

Even though he still didn't know if he should trust her or not.

"I have a friend that looks similar to you but must just be a coincidence." Ash explained.

"Oh? Who is she?" Lusamine asked.

"Her name is Lillie." Ash said clearly as the others talked among themselves. Lusamine didn't even move a muscle.

"No, sorry. I don't know a Lillie." She said and continued to eat.

Ash just continued to eat with not being satisfied from the answer.

Once dinner finished, everyone departed off to do their own things as Ash returned to the training facility. Hau joined him later with a burning question in his mind.

"Torracat take down on Dartrix! Dartrix, use wing attack!"

The two middle evolutions collided with the moves and bounced back.

"Hey, Ash?" Hau called out as he walked in the room. Ash turned around to the Melemele island native.

"Oh, hey Hau. Bewear, hammer arm again!" Ash shouted as the bear smashed some simulations.

"I just wanted to ask what that was all about?" Hau asked innocently.

"What was all about?"

"That question about Lillie?"

Ash sighed.

"I still don't trust this place. Lusamine looks too similar to Lillie." Ash told his travel partner.

"But she said she didn't know a Lillie?"

"Hau, there is a thing called lying!" Ash told him. "As soon as we get the chance, we are leaving!"

Hau groaned.

"Just think about over this okay? I'm going to sleep."

Ash sighed and went back to focusing on his pokemon.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

A bunch of scientists were stocking into an elevator with Gladion included as his plan was no going into full effect.

It took a few moments to get down, but they got to the very bottom of the aether foundation as they all went their own ways.

Looking around to the others, he walked to a closed door and pressed the stolen key card he got when he stole the uniform. The door opened as he entered and tip toed into the hallway. Look over the edge, they were a few meters above the water.

He stood outside a door with tinted windows as he released his Weavile and Golbat.

Pressing the key card on the door scanner, the door opened as other scientists looked at the intruder.

"Hey! Who are yo-" one shouted as Weavile fired a ice-beam at him and Golbat used body slam on the other two.

Gladion closed the door and removed the helmet and released both Riolu and Type: Null. He locked the door as he closed the curtains on the windows.

"Strip them and stuff them in the closet." Gladion told Weavile and Golbat. "Riolu, search for these coloured disc's. Null, just relax."

Everyone nodded as they went work with Gladion helping remove the clothing to prevent any form of contact.

Riolu searched into the desk, looking into every corner he could find.

The three scientists were stuffed into the closet as Weavile freezed the door shut as the trio helped Riolu look.

Type: Null looked at the room and had minor flashbacks…

" _SHOCK IT!"_

" _TYPE: FULL! STOP!"_

" _I WILL NOT LET MY WORKERS DIE FOR THIS MONSTER!"_

Null sighed as he looked Gladion, the only one that ever believed in him…

Gladion placed his hand on the handle of a safe to see it was locked. He grunted.

"Riolu, rip off this door." Gladion told the Sinnoh Pokemon

He nodded and grabbed on to the door and with a few pulls managed to successfully rip it clean off.

Gladions eyes widened as he found exactly what he was looking for.

"The memories and the key…" he muttered.

As he went in to reach, the ground began to shake as he fell backwards with the sirens going off.

Type: Null got up growling.

"What's going on?" Gladion shouted out as he returned Golbat and Riolu. Weavile collected the content inside the safe and placed it into a bag as Gladion returned him.

"Null… Is it?"

* * *

Everyone that was asleep was now up in dressing gowns as Ash and his Pokemon stepped outside the training room.

"What's going on!?" Mallow called out.

" _WARNING! Evacuate to the safe zone! WARNING! Evacuate to the safe zone!"_ The siren went off over and over again.

Mallow and Lana held each other as Ash towards them.

"I told you this place was funny!?" Ash yelled at a half asleep Hau.

Wicke slammed through the door at the end of the hallway.

"THIS WAY!" she yelled as the tremor got worse.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Kiawe yelled as he and Ash shielded the two girls.

"I don't know!" Wicke yelled back as everyone entered the Pokemon zoo area. Lusamine was standing with a few employees as many were trying to calm down the unsettled Pokemon.

"Oh! Thank goodness! You are alright!" Lusamine said to the group and then turned to Wicke. "Where is Faba?"

"I'm unaware of his location madam President!" Wicke said as the tremor started to get worse but suddenly stopped.

As bright light flashed behind Lusamine as she turned around. Everyone moved back as they looked at the light slowly turning onto a portal, a portal Ash recognised very familiarly.

Out of it, was see through creature. It had a bubble top head almost like a hat with star designs on it. It had no face and had tentacles sprouting out at different lengths. Being slightly blue, it was crystal clear to see through.

" **Brrr-Brrr-Brrrtzzzz"**

"What… What is it?" Mallow questioned out loud.

"I don't know…" Hau responded back to his cousin.

"Did you… Did you come from another world?" Lusamine called out.

" **Brrr-Brrr-Brrttzzzzzt"**

Ash stood in complete and outer horror as it brought back memories of the pallet town attack.

But confirmed his worst fear…

There were more of these things out there…

The creature swayed side to side slightly.

An aether employee stepped forward slightly and Ash widened his eyes at the sight.

"NO! Stop!" he yelled afraid of what might happen.

"What is he doing!" Mallow shouted as the employee reached towards the creature.

* * *

 _(Play the Ultra Beast theme.)_

One of the tentacles on the creature glowed purple as it thrusted forward at the Aether member and jabbed him in the side with him falling to the ground shaking.

His skin grew paler and made unhuman sounds as he got up.

The employee turned around with his pupils glowing purple, with crack like scars running out of his eyes down to the bottom as he growled intensely.

The creature lifted its tentacle up and pointed at all the humans as the employee charged at them.

Ash nodded at Bewear who swung at the employee, who successfully dodged the swing.

The employee hit Bewear, causing him to wince in pain. Ash was stunned he managed to dodge and even effect Bewear.

The creature glowed and formed a few glowing rocks and threw it towards everyone. Hau called out Raichu who used protect with the rocks colliding into the shield.

It's tentacles glowed purple again but this time, a sphere was formed as it released a powerful sludge bomb.

"MOVE!" Ash yelled as everyone jumped out of the way. When the toxic ball hit the ground, it melted straight through the metal.

Meanwhile, Bewear was fighting the aether employee that had suddenly gained some form of super strength after being attacked by the creature.

Bewear used hammer arm, flinging the man back into a wall but got up again.

" _H_ _ **e**_ **L** p Pl **Ea** _ **s**_ _e!"_ The man tried to speak as Bewear hit him again with Hammer arm. Landing on the ground, he saw a pole sticking out of the surface.

He smirked and ripped it out of where it was and turned to Bewear.

* * *

Gladion was meanwhile surrounded by about 10 Aether employees. He had Type: Null behind him as they were backed up to a wall.

"Well, well, well boy! I didn't think you had the balls to even return here with my prize science experiment!" Faba taunted.

Gladion growled.

"You know nothing about NULL!" he shouted.

"I was the lead scientist. I know more than you ever will! That thing is nothing more than a failed attempt at a larger picture!" Faba shouted. "So, we can do this nicely and you hand over what you stole…"

Gladion turned to his Pokemon before clutching his fist

"Never! I will never give you Null! He is alive, not some object you can just throw away if it's not right! Null has emotions! Regardless of what you say, I will not give up my best friend! Not without a fight!" Gladion yelled at the Aether higher up.

"That monster is an it boy, not a he! It was made to do one thing and one thing alone. Kill." Faba told him.

"Not anymore!"

Faba laughed.

"Do you think the 'power of friendship' is going to free it from the power constricted helmet? Haha, that thing has no heart."

Once Faba stopped laughing, he turned to the employee next to him

"Hehehe, pity. Kill him with our old treatments we used for his mutant dog." Faba said coldly.

"But Sir! He is… He is…!" one of the employees with a gun mumbled.

"I don't care what he once was. Point is, he stole something from us very, very important."

Gladion was tasered as he dropped to the ground in pain as Type: Null watched in fear as he remembers being tasered himself.

"AHHHRGH!" Gladion cried as the tasering stopped.

He was then pelted with sharp small beads, stinging on impact.

"Pepper spray him."

"Sir! Isn't that going a bit over the top!?"

"Hmm, if he loves my creation soooo much, he should experience what it went through!"

Long distance pepper spray guns fired the liquid at Gladion, who yelled in pain.

Type: Null realised he had to do something.

He closed his eyes.

* * *

" _I want to help!"_ a younger Gladion told the ferial beast.

* * *

" _Eat this!"_ Gladion said as Null munched on a berry. At the time, it was the best thing he had ever eaten.

* * *

" _Go pokeball!"_ Gladion shouted as a pokeball captured a Zubat.

" _Alright Null! We did it!"_ Gladion said as he ruffed the mane of Type: Null, who looked pleased with himself.

* * *

" _Use_ _ **Breakneck Blitz!**_ _"_ Ash commanded as Dartrix flew at a rapid pace with a giant dust cloud being left behind.

 _Gladion smiled._

" _Time to show our true power Null! GIGA IMPACT!"_ Gladion yelled as Type: Null charged at the income Dartrix.

 _The two collided as they pushed each other back and forward._

 _Type: Null stood his ground as he was proving the stronger of the two despite Dartrix using a Z-move._

 _The bird was tiring as he could continue as the force of giga impact proved to be superior as Dartrix lost composure and felt the full force of the attack and landed in front of Ash out cold._

* * *

" _Never! Null is alive! Null has emotions! Regardless of what you say, I will not give up my best friend! Not without a fight!" Gladion yelled at the Aether higher up._

* * *

Type: Null opened his eyes up as they glowed red with a small crack appearing out of the corner on the eye slot.

"GRRRRUGH!" Type: Null roared as the stone axe like structure on top began to shatter.

Faba watched in fear.

"Im-Impossible! Escort me out NOW!" Faba yelled as he and two employees dashed off, leaving 6 to deal with Type: Null and Gladion.

Gladion looked up panting as he saw the helmet on Type: Null was breaking apart.

A black ball appeared in front of Type: Null and used Hyper beam to destroy the structure above to block them off.

Type: Null rushed to Gladion as he got up slightly.

"Null…"

"Grrr…llly!" he grunted as more and more pieces fell off the helmet.

"L-let's go…" Gladion muttered as he dragged himself on to Type: Null.

* * *

"Torracat, flamethrower!"

The fire cat released the beam of flames but the creature that appeared out of the portal used what appeared to be protect. The fire hit the protect and once Torracat was done, the creature turned the protect inside out in to a small bubble with some fire inside of it. It flung towards Torracat as it created a mini explosion that see closures on fire.

Lusamine stood with Mallow, Lana and Wicke as they watched the boys do everything in there power to fight this thing.

She displayed a small smirk before returning to a state of worry.

" **Brrr-Brrr-Brrttzzzzzt"**

"Turtonator! Dragon rage!" Kiawe yelled.

The fire dragon blasted out the violet flames as the creature used stone edge to block the attack, with the sharp stones breaking off.

Said broken stones began to glow blue as they were directed at Turtonator. It was a direct hit he landed on his back out cold.

The employee swung the pole as Bewear many times, but having both a size advantage and real strength, the bear managed to catch the pole and rip it out of his hands before throwing it at the creature like a javelin. The pink and black Pokemon charged up his paws and slammed the human with brick break.

The creature turned to where he landed.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Flamethrower!"

Raichu and Torracat both released the power attacks as they manage to hit the being while it was distracted.

The creature squealed in pain as the employee began to change from a deep white to see Grey. He passed out on to the ground as Bewear retrained him just in case.

" **Brrr-Brrr-Brrttzzzzzt"**

It glowed blue before disappearing with a loud warping sound.

"What the fuck was that thing?!" Mallow screamed as they approached Ash, Hau and Kiawe.

"That was an Ultra Beast." Lusamine announced.

"Did you say Ultra Beast!?" Hau asked.

"A what beast?" Lana blurted.

"Extremely rare but very powerful and dangerous creatures. Aether has sworen to protect Alola from them all in theory of course. I never believe the day I would get to see one…" Lusamine explained as she glared at Ash.

Bewear appeared with the poisoned employee.

"Thank you Bewear." Lusamine said as she gave the bear a treat with two employees taking the former possessed one away.

"What will happen to him?" Kiawe asked.

"I don't know… We will send him to the best hospital in the world to hopefully cure him. I think it would be best if you depart tomorrow, I don't want any of you to get hurt if that happens again." Lusamine told them.

One by one, they left until it was just Ash and Lusamine.

"Is there something the matter?" Lusamine asked in a tired tone.

"…"

"…No." he said as he left for his room.

Lusamine smirked as she began to laugh to herself.

* * *

Gladion had successfully made it to Ula'Ula island thanks to stealing a boat that was not occupied.

He released Weavile, Riolu and Golbat to see Type: Null and the remains of the helmet.

Gladion sighed.

"This is it… This key will free you Null…" Gladion told him.

Null already felt a massive spike in power as he managed to destroy some of the helmet which managed to allow them to escape.

"Null. I don't know if you will be the same or not but… Are you ready?" Gladion asked nervously.

Null nodded.

Gladion inserted the key and heard a loud click.

The helmet shattered as Type: Null grew in size slightly with his mane going silver and his face now appearing to be more canine like with three large spikes pointing out of where the stone axe structure was.

Type: Null growled uncontrollably as he approached Gladion growling.

"Null? NULL!?" Gladion shouted in panic as Weavile, Riolu and Golbat got ready to attack if they had to.

Type: Null dashed at Gladion, pouncing on him to force him on the ground to… give his face one large lick.

"Vali!" he barked as he continued to lick Gladion.

Gladion sighed in relief as he rubbed the mane of his first Pokemon.

"Everyone meet… Erm, Type: Full? No, no! You need a new name! A name for a new you!" Gladion announced as he thought about the choices.

His mane turned from grey to silver and he had been the perfect partner for Gladion.

"Silvartner?" Gladion said out loud. "No…"

He fought about it more and changed partner to ally as it sprung the perfect name.

"Silvally. Yeah, Silvally!" Gladion said as his brand new Silvally licked him again.

* * *

Lusamine left the elevator and entered a room with the aether employee that was possessed had been strapped down to a table with needles and tubes entering his body.

"Your blasted child nearly killed me!" Faba hissed.

Lusamine turned to him with zero emotions on her face.

"I don't have any children and you know that. Real children would love their mother till the day she dies!" Lusamine announced. "Give me a report on Symbiont's poison!"

"Madam president. This is unreal! The chart on the left is the poison levels of a Muk and a Garbador, the one on the right is Symbiont. Its poisons are 20 times stronger than two of the most toxic Pokemon currently found!" a scientist explained.

"My perfect beast little toxins are deadly then?" Lusamine laughed.

"It seemed it triggered a massive adrenaline rush causing him to bypass human strength as if he was being controlled by symbiont. I have no clue why he would even offer to be sacrificed like that…"

"Because I asked him too. He would be remembered as a hero." Lusamine told him.

"This is what amazes me… We have extracted as much poison as possible and have discovered he no longer as form of emotion as you can see from the drop in this chart right here!"

Lusamine grabbed the paper and smiled.

"Oh my precious little Ultra Beast… What an interesting character you are…"

* * *

 _Authors note: Well a lot happened in here. A rather jumpy chapter that grew longer than what I expected it too..._

 _First look at UB-01: Symbiont._

 _Type: Null has evolved into Silvally (if you are wondering why a key is involved, plot :P)_

 _Ash is now training harder and harder._

 _Also I want to thank everyone that reviewed the Greninja chapter. I was actually low key nervous how the reception would be taken with the whole Serena attack. Lmao, got messages saying she should have suffered worse. It will come._

 _NOW! SOMETHING I NEED TO ADDRESS! I have received messages and a review or two asking about USUM (Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon). If I will include anything in this story._

 _Right now, I do not know but realistically the answer should be yes._

 _My prediction is that we will get some form of info BEFORE July the 12th 2017. Due to Corocoro and how Gamefreak want to beat them to announcing NEWS. If we don't, then Corocoro is the next source._

 _SO yeah. I don't think anything else is needed to be said. So review, suggest or PM me. Spectre out!_


	30. SM Chapter 30

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 29 - Regret and redemption.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

With long and sad eyes, Lillie was staring down at a hot drink she had for a very long time.

She had arrived on Ula'Ula Island after the heated argument that she and Ash had.

Which she now had come to terms that she regrets.

Vulpix and Nebby were next to her as they watched the sad girl just look into the drink.

She might have slightly overreacted to the whole situation and wanted to apologise to the kanto born about the things she said, hoping that he would forgive her.

There was just one slight issue that happened…

* * *

 _(Yesterday morning…)_

 _Lillie left the inn she was at after crying for most the night._

 _But she felt guilty about what she did to Ash and needed to make it up to him somehow._

 _A good start was an apology._

 _She walked over to the town centre to only stop in pure and utter fear._

 _Lillie dropped the bag that contained Nebby on to the ground as she began to shake._

 _Ash, Hau and everyone else had stepped into something very, very bad._

" _Without being rude sir. Who might you be?" Hau asked._

" _Oh! Apologises. My name is Faba, the branch chief of the Aether foundation." Faba explained. "I was just explaining to Miss Olivia here about something that caught the foundations attention_

" _Attention?" Kiawe asked._

" _Yes, indeed. Eherm, Aether's lovely and charming president has been at war with the vile leader of Team Skull, Guzma. We have been locked in battle with them to insure the Pokemon of Alola is able to stay safe. When we heard they were in Konikoni city and were defeated including Guzma, we had to find the heroes. And here they are." Faba told them all. "So, our president has decided to award you all with a weekend at the Aether foundation._

 _Lillie scooped up the bag and sprinted as fast as she could to the dock to head to Ula'Ula Island._

* * *

(Current day).

She gave a long sigh, then proceeded to drink her beverage.

"Pew?"

"Nebby, I want to go back but… They are there." Lillie told her Pokemon, who gave a sad look as he was missing his friends.

Only a few minutes later, a slice of cheesecake that she had paid for was delivered to her table. The blonde wasn't really hungry, but needed something to take her mind off her current situation.

It took her a while to finish the cake as she and her Pokemon left the café they were in to wander in Malie city, while being wary of who may be around. Nebby was inside his bag while Vulpix was walking beside Lillie.

She noticed that the style of the town was very old school. She had seen something like it in a book she had read from the Johto region.

There were a lot of clothes shops in the city as well as people entered and exited out of them with bags filled with new clothes.

Lillie sighed. She was hopeless at picking her own clothes, having a mixed opinion about them whether they would look good or not on her.

Not like she was ever trying to impress anyone anyways…

While walking down the street, she bumped into a couple by accident.

"OH! I'm so sorry!" Lillie apologised, as she was walking without paying attention to her surroundings.

"Oh! That's fine… Lillie!" the man laughed.

Lillie froze in fear as she was unaware of how this man knew her name until he pulled out a badge with the Aether foundation symbol on it.

Lillie gasped loudly.

"You are coming with us!" the lady said as she grabbed Lillie's arm.

Vulpix sucked in some air and released an icy wind on the undercover Aether employees. She let go of Lillie due to the cold as the blonde made a ran for it.

"Get her!" The man yelled as members of the public just watched confused at was going on.

" _I have to keep running!"_ Lillie thought to herself.

"You're making it worse for yourself Lillie!" the man shouted as he let out an Absol while the other employee let loose a Herdier.

Her eyes opened widely as the two Pokemon chased after her.

She turned to the left only to find her way blocked off by a very tall metal fence. She twisted around to see the two and there Pokemon cornering them in.

"Wow. You have been one naughty girl. You leave Aether without notice and then you ignore us? Rude if you ask me." The male said.

"Please, make the situation easy and just come with us!" the girl offered.

"NO! You lot are monsters! You will hurt Nebby and I won't allow it!" Lillie screamed as the situation was watched by a burning pair of eyes, deciding if he should interfere or not.

"What the hell is a Nebby? We are only interested in you!" The male blurted out.

Lillie mentally sighed knowing they weren't after Nebby, meaning they didn't know about him. But it still hit her with the fact they were after her.

"Ugh. This is a waste of time! Herdier, go get her for us!" the female commanded.

"You get in the action as well Absol!"

"SOL!"

"HERD!"

The two ran towards Lillie as she backed up against the metal fences, clutching on to Vulpix as they both closed their eyes.

"DEJIII!"a voice cried out as the two Pokemon were blasted back by an unknown force.

"What the?!" They both shouted.

Lillie opened her eyes to see a small grey Pokemon in front of her. It was Pokemon she had no recollection of. It had what appeared to be headgear with three flames like horns sticking out, orange eyes with red pupils, a collar that was wrapped between its head and body. It had two bulb like structures on the back of its hands. Finally, two shadow like streamers behind its feet.

The Pokemon got into a defensive stance as it cracked its fists.

"What is that thing?" the female questioned.

"ARGH! Who cares!? Absol, use shadow claw!" the man roared.

"Herdier, crunch!"

The two charged at the mysterious Pokemon.

The headgear, the bulbs and the collar glowed green as the horns lit up like flames as its fists glowed blue. It ran it them and unleashed a powerful close combat. The two being weak to the fighting type move stood no chance as they were flung back right in the front of their trainers.

The two Aether employees were stunned as they returned the two and made a run for it.

Lillie was in completely and utter awe in what just happened. The Pokemon turned around to her and nodded before dissolving into the shadows.

"Hey wait!" she cried but it was already gone.

Lillie made a slow walk out of the alleyway, checking to the left first.

"You okay there?" a female voice called out.

Lillie jumped slightly to turn around to see a girl standing not to far away. She was short and had curly purple hair. To match her hair, she also had large purple eyes. Her dress looked to be self-sown with it being patched together with shades of purple, blue and black. Around the upper half of her arm was a golden cufflet. The bottom of the dress was rough and cut up. Around her waist was a bow that was yet again, another shade of purple. She wore ballerina like shoes.

"Uh… Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine!" Lillie stuttered, not wanting to get this young girl involved.

"Oh, okay. Just saw some people run from this direction and thought I'd check it out. I'm Acerola by the way." The girl known as Acerola explained.

"Lillie." Lille said to the girl.

"Hmm, you don't seem like you're from around these parts…" Acerola asked.

"No. No I am not."

"What brings you to our lovely island of Ula' Ula then?" Acerola asked again.

For a kid, she sure asked a lot of questions.

"Isn't it dangerous for young kids to be without their parents?" Lillie questioned.

"How old are you?" Acerola quickly questioned.

"15."

"Cute. I'm 16. Just short, that's all." Acerola said with a smirk.

Lillies jaw dropped slightly.

"So… care for something to eat?" Acerola offered.

Lillie just ate, but it was better than just standing here and risk running into anymore Aether members.

* * *

Acerola escorted the blonde to a café as 16 year old ordered some breakfast.

"So, I'll ask again. What brings you to Ula'Ula?"

Lillie sighed.

"I've had a brother that's been missing for a few years now and a guy I had been traveling with meet him. He didn't figure out the picture and we got in an argument which I'll take the blame for…" Lillie told.

"So you like this guy?" Acerola asked.

Lillie's face felt like it was on fire.

"Wh-what do you mean by like?" she stuttered.

"Like as in you have romantic feelings for this guy?"

Lillie was just stunned, unsure where this was coming from.

"NO! NO! Just friends! Just friends!" Lillie shouted.

Acerola rolled her eyes.

"What's his family like?" she questioned again.

Lillie was hit with the thought of Ash's mother. She has never seen her, but knew she was one of the ones that betrayed Ash.

"He never knew his father but his Mother is very loving from what he is tol-"Lillie explained.

"There is no need to lie, you can be honest with me." Acerola told her.

"Huh?" Lillie muttered as Acerola smiled.

"I can tell you are lying about his mother. I've seen it before."

"Okay… She isn't a very nice woman. They argued a lot to point where he would storm off." Lillie lied but satisfied Acerola.

"Is that so?"

"Why is this such important information?" Lillie asked this time.

"What about you?"

Lillie groaned.

"Father is dead, Brother ditched me years ago and my Mother has the award for the worse parent ever. Happy?"

"Very. To answer your question is the fact I'm envious of others. Been an orphan all my life. You see, I'm a descendent of an old Alola king. My father was his descendant as well but he was killed in shooting which also took out my mother 15 years ago. I have no friends, I have one relative who is a bit of alcoholic and was deemed, not suitable to look after me. So, I have lived in an orphanage whole life as no one wanted to adopt me." Acerola explained with a smile. "With my father deceased, that leaves me as the last living descendant of the old Alolan king."

"Oh my… I'm sorry!" Lillie said to the purple haired girl

"Do not apologise. It was because of all these passing's, it helped me move further in life by accepting what had happened has happened."

Lillie listened to that last line of words and thought about it carefully.

"We cannot undo the past, but we can shape our futures by letting go of the past."

"Letting go…" Lillie muttered.

"Yes. You know your brother is here in Alola, so you can let go of that anger." Acerola told her as her food arrived. Lillie just ordered a cold drink which arrived at the same time.

"Say? I don't think I've seen your Pokemon yet." Acerola said out loud.

"PEW!" Nebby cried from the bag on call as Lillie just stared at the bag awkwardly.

Lillie grabbed Vulpix's pokeball and let her out and then groaned at her next task.

She carefully opened the bag but managed to restrain Nebby from jumping out. She kept the cloud like mon in her arms.

"This is Nebby. I-I don't know what he is." Lillie explained as Acerola just stared at the comic Pokemon.

"Woah…" she mumbled. "Hmm, have you tried using a Z-move with Nebby to source out a typing or anything?"

"I'm no trainer!" Lillie stuttered.

"Do you at least have one of these?" Acerola questioned as she pulled out a Z-ring with a purple Z-crystal in it.

Lillie shook her head.

"Well, that is going to change today!" Acerola announced as Lillie looked at her with a blank look.

"After this! We are going to go pay my Uncle a visit!" Acerola continued.

"Your… Uncle?"

"Yep! The Kahuna of Ula'Ula Island!"

* * *

They finished at the café as Acerola escorted them to a police station.

"If the timetable is the same… He should be at work." Acerola said out loud.

"Should be?" Lillie questioned.

"Well, he is the lead officer in Alola, so he makes the rules. He is normally off 6 days a week and the day he does work only lasts like 2 hours at max. He can be a grouch sometimes but he is family after all!"

The two entered the station to walk to the front counter. There was a lady typing away at a computer. She looked up to find the two girls.

"Oh, Acerola. Are you looking for the chief?" the lady asked.

"Yes Sharee. Is he here?" Acerola asked.

She shook her head.

"You just missed him. What's up anyways?" the lady known as Sharee asked.

"Oh, I just wanted my Uncle to give Lillie here a Z-ring." Acerola explained.

"Okay. Well, the chief did say if anyone comes to challenge him, just say congratz and give them a this!" Sharee said as she placed two items on the counter.

One was a Z-ring and the other was a dark Z-crystal.

Lillie's head was spinning at what had just occurred as everything was going so fast.

"The Darkium-Z and a Z-ring is all yours." Sharee told Lillie as the blonde slipped the item on to her wrist.

"Thanks, Sharee!" Acerola said to the lady as the duo left.

"Acerola. I don't think I can do this… Neither Nebby or Vulpix have used a dark move to activate the Z-move…"

"Have either of them battled before?" she asked as Lillie stayed silent. The girl sighed.

"Well, first for everything."

Acerola took Lillie to a public battle field as they stood opposite from one another.

"I don't know if I can do this!" Lillie muttered.

"Believe in yourself. I'll go easy as well. Sandygast, come on out!" Acerola announced as a pile of sand with a shovel stick out of its head appeared. It had two eyes with a month that went all the way through.

Lillie knew Sandygast was ghost ground, so she had to use that to her advantage.

"Vulpix go!" Lillie shouted as the ice type ran forward with an aggressive look.

"You can start." Acerola offered.

"Use Ice shard." Lillie shouted like a trainer would.

Vulpix shot out the shards of ice as they aimed right at Sandygast.

"Sand attack to dim them out." Acerola told the ghost as it spewed out the sand, destroying the shards.

Lillie groaned.

"Don't let your guard down! Sand tomb!" Acerola shouted as Sandygast made a tomb of sand and crushed Vulpix. Once the sand tomb was finished, Vulpix was out cold.

"Vulpix!"

"Opps?" Acerola said, forgetting Vulpix was weak to ground moves. She had to think about a new plan of action.

"Sorry about Vulpix. Have you thought of evolving her?" Acerola asked.

Lillie looked down on Vulpix who was now conscious Vulpix.

"I like her this way though…"

"Then how about catching a new Pokemon?" Acerola suggested this time.

Lillie thought about and she wasn't against the idea.

"Um, okay?"

"Anything in particular?" Acerola asked.

"Cute and harmless?"

Acerola just sweat dropped.

"Why don't we have a look in the forest then?" Acerola suggested once again.

Lillie sighed and followed the girl in to the forest.

* * *

They went an healed Vulpix and went into the forest near Malie city.

Already ten minutes in and the duo had seen a large amount of Pokemon.

Yungoos, Pidgeotto's, Hopipps and many more.

But nothing that really caught Lillies attention.

"Is their anything you like!" Acerola asked, getting slightly annoyed with the progress made.

"Sorry! I'm not just going to catch a Pokemon and be forced to like it!" Lillie snapped back.

"Right, sorry." Acerola apologised.

"Kir!" a loud cry echoed through the forest.

"You hear that?" Lillie blurted out.

"Yeah…"

Stumbling out of the bushes was an injured Kirlia, who collapsed to the ground.

"Oh my!" Lillie gasped as two skull grunts appeared.

"Yo! Yo! If yah keep runnin, it's just gunna get worse for yah!" one grunt snapped as the other kicked the psychic/fairy type.

"Hey! Leave it alone!" Lillie shouted.

The two looked up at the girls.

"Little girls shouted be alone in the woods. Dangerous things could happen to them. Scram!" the grunt that kicked the Kirlia shouted.

"I suggested you leave now before things get ugly." Acerola threatened.

The two grunts were about to laugh until one recognised the girl.

"Wait a minute?! You're a Trial Captain!" the grunt shouted out as Lillie quickly turned to Acerola who was smirking. The girl then turned to Lillie.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Acerola laughed.

"I'm not any old Trial Captain. I'm the strongest out of the seven. So I suggest you leave now!" Acerola hissed as she grabbed a pokeball.

"Trial Captain or not! I'm gunna make you pay little girl!" one of the grunts shouted as he released Seismitoad while the other let out a Gumshoos.

Acerola sighed.

"I want to help!" Lillie told Acerola. The purple haired girl was going to object to her pled but decided against it.

"Fine. Dhelmise, end this before it starts." Acerola announced.

Out of the ball was an old rusty anchor, that was covered in seaweed. Rusty chains tangled around it as they tied a wooden steering wheel to the anchor.

"Mise…" the ghost grass Pokemon moaned.

"Vulpix! Let's go."

"Mud shot!" one grunt shouted.

"Fury swipe on the Vulpix Gumshoos!"

Seismitoad spat out the mud while Gumshoos charged at Vulpix.

"Dodge and use anchor shot on Gumshoos." Acerola commanded.

Dhelmise faded away to avoid the mud to only re-appear in front of Vulpix. It twirled and flung the anchor via the chain into the normal type. Gumshoos grunted in pain as he fell into the ground heavily. He managed to get back up but shakily.

"Vulpix, use confuse ray on the two!" Lillie shouted.

Vulpix used the confusing move as the grunts Pokemon soon stumbled around confused.

Vulpix didn't know how to fight well, but she can help by stalling and letting Dhelmise do the damage.

Acerola caught on and smiled.

"Energy ball on Seismitoad."

Dhelmise formed the ball of grass energy and fired it at the toad with it doing a lot of damage due to the four times weakness to grass. However, thanks to the attack, he managed to snap out of confusion.

By now, Kirlia had managed to drag herself to the side.

"I have a plan, get Vulpix to jump on the anchor part. Dhelmise will fling it to the side and get Vulpix to use Icy wind to try and get a freeze or something." Acerola told Lillie. She wasn't too keen on getting Vulpix that close to the skull grunts Pokemon but she had to trust Acerola on this on.

"Earthquake!" the owner of Seismitoad yelled as the toad began to slam the ground.

"Vulpix! Jump on Dhelmise to avoid the attack!" Lillie shouted as she clutched on to a tree.

"Dhelmise float up!"

Vulpix jumped on to the anchor as Dhelmise floated upwards.

"Fling!" Acerola shouted.

"Once close, use Icy wind!"

Dhelmise twirled and flung the anchor right at the two. Once close enough, Vulpix used Icy wind and consealed the two in thick ice.

"GAH!?" the two grunts shouted.

The anchor returned as Vulpix jumped off.

"Allow me to finish this off." Acerola offered as she pointed to her Z-ring.

Lillie nodded as Vulpix stood next to her.

Acerola pressed her Z-ring as a purple aura formed around her. She crouched down and waved her way up with her arms above her head. The aura filled Dhelmise.

"Dhelmise! Finish this with **Never ending nightmare!** "

Dhelmise flashed black for a split second as the world around them turned dark as all the trees turned dead and it was suddenly night time with the moon shining bright over top.

Dhelmise released purple energy waves that flowed into the shadows of the fake night time. Shadowy like claws formed over Seismitoad and Gumshoos one after another until it eventually exploded with a violet beam.

The world turned back to normal with the two skull Pokemon fainted.

The duo returned them and made a run for it.

Lillie sighed in relief at what she had just done.

"Congratz. You just won your first battle." Acerola told her as they heard a moaning.

Kirlia was in serious pain as Lillie scooped her up.

"We have to get her to a pokecentre now!" Acerola told Lillie who nodded.

* * *

They made it to the closest centre in Malie city and handed the wild Pokemon over to Nurse Joy. It was an hour later till Nurse Joy returned.

"The Kirlia you saved has recovered and is now awake, however, if any of us get too close, it tries to attack. Perhaps you would like to try?" Nurse Joy offered.

Lillie looked at Acerola, who shrugged her shoulders.

Nurse Joy lead the duo to Kirlia, who was in a corner crying, scared of where she was.

Lillie and Acerola entered the room and Kirlia instantly recognised them. She stopped crying and ran over to Lillie hugging her leg.

"Well, you have a new friend it seems." Acerola laughed.

"Hey! How you feeling?" Lillie said to the psychic/fairy type.

"Kir!" Kirlia cried again.

"These people are here to help you."

"PEW!" Nebby shouted in the bag as he freed himself.

"NEBBY! Get back in the bag!" Lillie screamed but Nebby ignored her to say hi to Kirlia.

"Pew!"

"Lia?"

"Pe-Pew!" Nebby said happily.

Kirlia looked up at Lillie and ran over to the bag to get inside.

Lillie looked at Kirlia confused.

"What did you tell her?" Lillie asked Nebby.

"Pew!"

"I think he told her to join you." Acerola said to Lillie. "And I mean, we were looking for a new Pokemon for you."

"Do you really want to join me?"

Kirlia got out of the bag and looked at Lillie happily.

"Kirl!" Kirlia cried happily.

Lillie smiled as she looked in her bag for a pokeball to pull out a luxury ball.

She tapped her on the head and the ball wiggled for a bit but eventually clicked to signal a successful capture.

"We did it! We got a Kirlia!" Lillie celebrated as she let out her new Kirlia.

Acerola smiled.

"I got this back when I first became a Captain, but I no longer need it. So, you can have it." Acerola said as she dropped a dark pink Z-crystal into Lillie's hand. "The Psychium-Z is all yours."

"Are you sure?" Lillie questioned as Acerola nodded. Lillie hugged the girl. "Thank you."

"No problem. Just expect a battle in the future."

Lillie nodded.

"You can count on it."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the forest, a male Kirlia was running around the forest, frantically search for someone.

"LIA!" he shouted, checking every tree, behind ever rock, down every drop.

He punched the ground in anger as his sister was nowhere to be found.

"KIRL!" he shouted again.

He swore to himself to find where his sister was and if anyone had hurt her. If so, then he will hurt them!

* * *

 _Author Note: So originally, wasn't planning on giving Lillie a new mon but other version of this I had in mind was a bit hard to word._

 _So Lillie really actually regrets what happened and was going to apologise till Aether cockblocked her._

 _So I've read the summary of the 20th film and all I've got to say is this._

 _What the actually fuck._

 _THE TWIST!? The twist is a literal mindfuck. Never in 100 years did I expect that to happen._

 _I won't say what just so I don't spoil it but if you wish to talk about, PM me._

 _As of this chapter, The story is currently the devil with 666 reviews. But in all seriousness, can' thank enough for all the support given through reviews, Messages or just be following the story. Gives me the motivation to write._

 _Even though I always get nervous when opening the reviews a few hours after uploading lol._

 _Also looks like my prediction for USUM is slowly fading away. Again, I would be satisfied with Corocoro just giving us box art._

 _One more said filler before the Ula'Ula adventure really begins._

 _Now to answer some questions!  
_

 **Is Greninja gonna make a return on Ash's team?**

 _Well I mean, he is looking for Ash. So you guys can figure out the rest._

 **Are any people Ash knew going to show up on the final island (Pokemon included)?**

 _I won't lie, I haven't thought much into this. There is one or two that are for sure but that is due to plot. Its something I'm going to consider and just try and slide in somewhere._

 **Will Ash have a chance to capture tapu Koko if he impresses him enough?**

 _Possibly._

 **Will Anyone catch one of the Ultra Beast and will you do the Ultra Beast hunting like the post game.**

 _Plot._

 **Will colress from team plasma appear like in the game and tip ash off to Aether Foundations evil nature?**

 _Here is the thing. I'm not really a fan of the whole Colress X Aether connection. Sure he appears around a Aether building but other than that, there is no other links to him and Aether. Sure the DNA splicers are found in the Aether foundation, but Colress did not create them as many fans think he did. Plus if I follow how the anime in the Gen 5 era went, he would be in jail right now but anything can happen._

 _The link. No. Colress appearing. Possibly._

 **Nice though but when are you going to give Ash I mean come on he uses it once in every region and Lillie id say make her feel sorry.**

 _Think you're missing a few words here or I'm just really tired haha._

 **Wish he would update more often I'm sucked into this story**

 _I try to update as fast as possible when I can. I need breaks from time to time. I noticed this was also left 3 days after I uploaded the Aether chapter. Again, I try to update fast as possible, but remember, I still have a life._

 _NOW to address to more things._

 _Pikachu and this story._

 _Clearing this up. **PIKACHU will not return to Ash.** Why would Ash re-accept the pokemon who he trusted the most and then blatantly betrayed him. As explained in the Greninja chapter, Pikachu didn't have to be convinced to leave, he did it on free will._

 _Besides... I have the perfect replacement coming soon for Pikachu ;) (Hopefully that doesn't spoil who it might be teehee)_

 **THE LENGTH OF THIS STORY!**

 _A lot have asked and I'm going to answer. Many have pm'd me saying are we half way seeming we are at Ula'Ula?  
_

 _No. We are half way through the Alola arc but the story? A quarter_ _technically._

 _It will remain one whole story though... But the title of the chapter will signal when the second half starts._

 _SO as always, review, suggest or PM me. Spectre out!_


	31. SM Chapter 31

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 30: The rescue.**

Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokemon :/

* * *

Life for the survivors from the Kalos base attack was not easy, but they were still alive and kicking.

Captain Jack North and the remaining members of his crew had set up life in a cave with a fresh water spring located in it, plus an underground food source.

And a menacing wall painting that is nightmare fuelling.

Jack was with his Larvitar that he had caught. He had trained him slightly and he got stronger but was nowhere near the tier of military power level needed.

Duncan, Tom and Jargai was chilling by the edge of the spring.

"It's too dangerous to go looking for anything. We don't know what is out there!" Tom called out.

"Pokemon, terrorists and monsters is what it out there." Duncan responded as Tom rolled his eyes.

"Before that day, I never believed in monsters but…" Jack muttered as Larvitar looked up at him.

"Yeah, you have said like 6 times now Jack." Jargai told him.

Jack just sighed loudly.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I JUST WANT TO DIE!" Tom yelled out.

"Tom, shut it! We are making it out of here!" Jack hissed.

"I admire your hope Jack. But if we are going to make it out of this place alive, we need to act fast otherwise we will be forgotten about." Duncan told his leader.

"You don't think I already know that! Besides? Why would my own father forget about his oldest son!" Jack snapped.

Duncan sighed.

"He is a busy man. If he believes we are dead, he doesn't have time for dead people." Duncan shouted, standing up aggressively.

Jack just squinted at him and stood up.

"Take that back!"

"Jack! Open your eyes! That thing is still out there! Hell! For all that we know, it could be in like Kanto or Kalos by now!" Duncan shouted as he stormed over to Jack and got in his face.

"How the hell will that thing cross the fucking ocean, Duncan!?" Jack yelled as he shoved Duncan back.

"How the hell did that thing resist all of our military attacks?!"

"Captain North!" a solider shouted from outside as another walked in with a man and threw him to the ground.

Jack turned to Duncan.

"We'll talk about this later!" Jack spat and he turned to the man on the ground. "And who the fuck are you?"

The man spoke in a foreign language which Jargai caught on.

"He is speaking in Orrean." Jargai confirmed.

"Can you translate?" Jack asked the Orrean military solider.

Jargai nodded as the two talked.

Jargai looked back up with a pale look.

"He said he is apart of the Orrean activist group." Jargai told everyone as they all surrounded the man. "WAIT! WAIT!"

"He is a mother fucking terrorist Jargai! Stand down!" Duncan yelled.

"WAIT! He also said the head courters of the group was attack by a strange plant thing last night." Jargai muttered as everyone looked around.

"No way…"

The man pleaded in his native language.

"His family is still in the town and is begging us to save them…"

"Hell no! I am not going into battle with the thing that destroyed our base! And going to save the family of a terrorist is the last thing I want to be remembered by!" Tom shouted as he kicked the man who was now whimpering in fear of what had happened to his family.

Jack then thought of an idea.

"Ask him if they have a phone or something along those lines!" Jack blurted out.

"What?" Jargai muttered confused.

"Just do it!"

Jargai turned to the man and asked the question who nodded rapidly and responded.

"Yeah, they do…"

"We could get ourselves killed but that phone is our way home." Jack announced. "This is our best shot of getting out of this hellhole!"

"How do we even know if he is telling the truth? It could all be a trap!" Duncan questioned.

Jack sighed.

"I see that thing in my nightmares. Every time I close my eyes, vivid images of that monster killing Charizard appears. He has no reason to lie."

Duncan shook his head.

"As much as I want to punch you right now in the face… Let's get out of here." Duncan said to Jack.

Tom and Jargai also walked over.

"Count us in." Tom said shakily with the thought of encountering that thing again.

The three other soldiers also walked over and nodded at Jack.

Jack turned to the Orrean local.

"Where is your town?"

* * *

They waited the night so they got the element of surprise plus so it wasn't too hot.

Tom clutched on to the Orrean terrorist as he directed him where to go.

The town soon came into sight with the sight of corpses on the ground.

Jargai and Duncan crawled forward to grab some spare guns on the ground.

Jack led the sneak into the town as it was bare silent, which to him was the scary part.

He turned to the Jargai.

"Ask him where his home is." Jack told his crewmate.

Jargai explained the questioned.

"Easta! East!" the man told them, pointing in the direction.

Jack just nodded as they continued the sneak.

After a few minutes of carefully, sneaking around, they came to a main road where more corpses were visible, however, a human was walking around on the main road.

"Who the hell is that?" Duncan muttered.

Jack gulped his fear.

"HEY!" he shouted as he pointed the gun at the human.

Due to it being dark, the man turned looking for the source of the sound.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" Jack shouted again.

"What are you doing?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Tom questioned Jacks sanity.

The man twirled around as Jacks jaw dropped. He was covered in vines with thorns piercing into his body with his face fully wrapped up.

"What in the world is that shit…" Jargai muttered.

"AGRHH!" the monster like human roared as it charged at Jack.

Jack pulled out a shotgun he found and blasted the man in the leg. He fell over but quickly got back up to find that where the shot hit was now covered in vines and continued to charge.

"SHIT!" Jack yelled as the Kalos soldiers appeared out of hiding and fired at the man but the same result just happened.

Doors to a town hall opened up with Orrean locals calling out.

"THIS WAY!" Jargai called out as they all made a dash for the safety of the indoors.

The soldiers and the man rushed inside the hall with the doors being slammed shut and the slamming intensifying outside.

The man rushed over to his wife and young child but the soldiers were greeted with a plethora of guns.

"On tha grounda!" a man yelled as the soldiers dropped to the floor. The man they captured looked at them sympathetically. "You did this!"

"We did nothing!" a man yelled as the gun was now placed right on his head.

The man they captured yelled out and waved his arms and screamed at them.

The guns were lowered and the man signalled at them.

"Helpa!" he said pointing at Jack.

"What the hell was that?" Jack demanded.

"Last nighta… A demon attacked and possesseda men and women in the towna!" a man with semi good English spoke and explain.

"Do you have a phone?" Jack asked, doing the phone hand signal.

The man nodded.

"Right. We will free them if you give us a phone and cooperate with us. Understand? Putting our past aside so we can both live…" Jack said slowly.

The man hesitated until a large bang and moan occurred.

"Okaya! Okaya! Phona!" the man demanded as Jack was handed the phone. He gulped and dialled in a number.

* * *

 _(Kalos)_

It was in a customer services phone that was in the parliament building of Kalos. A lady picked up the phone.

"Good morning. You are calling the Kalos parliament building. Lucy is my name how… can… I help…you…" the lady started to talk but slowly stopped as she heard the news across the phone.

She was quickly escorted to the military command room where the President, Pierre Moore and secretary of defense, Samuel North were located.

Samuel turned to the lady.

"Who are you and what is the meaning of this?" he snapped.

"Si-si-sir! SIR! I have someone on the phone that claim they are survivors of the Orre base attack!" she screamed as everyone turned to the women. Pierre and Samuel looked at each other as the phone was connected to a computer.

" _HELLO!? I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF WAR AND I HAVE TO WAIT FOR CUSTOMER SERVICE!?"_ A voice Samuel knew all too well.

"Ja-Jack?" he stuttered.

" _Oh hey Dad! Surprised I'm still alive? Didn't bother looking for us?!"_ Jack snapped.

"How…" he just muttered.

" _I'll explain later if there is a later. We are located in the Orrean town of BIest."_ Jack explained.

"Are you captured?" Pierre asked the survivor.

" _No Pierre. We are allies for now!"_

"JACK! Respond to your President as-"

" _DAD! Right now, can't really give a fuck! I've been through to hell and back!"_ Jack snapped as Pierre signalled to Samuel to cool down. _"Where is the nearest base as a source of transport and very, large missiles…"_

"About 40KM west? Why?" Samuel explained.

Jack gave an odd look as Jargai looked at Duncan.

" _Since when was another base in Orre this close?"_

"Since the attack on the base and the start of the third world war." Pierre explained.

" _NO! PULL OUT! We are starting a war on a nation that didn't attack us. It was no terrorists, it was a thing!"_ Jack yelled. _"We have photo proof!"_

Pierre looked at Samuel.

"We will get those missiles their soon. Hang tight." Samuel told his son.

" _Thanks Dad."_ Jack said sarcastically as he hung up.

"Alright. For the next few hours, we are allies. We clean out these things and you let us leave freely." Jack announced.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a hill overlooking the whole town, was the same creature that attacked and destroyed the Kalos base.

It released a high-pitched sound and then chuckled to itself.

Every single body that was on the ground with vines wrapped around them got up and walked to the town hall.

A woman inside looked through the window and saw the swarm. She screamed loudly.

"Shit…" Jargai swore as he looked outside.

"Well men. If this is our last hurrah, let's make it a good one then." Jack announced.

"Amen to that." Duncan yelled out as he cheered.

"Get a flash grenade ready!" Jack commanded. "Open the doors on my count!"

A man grabbed the weapon and got ready to chuck it.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! GO! GO! GO!" Jack shouted.

The doors flung open as the swarm charged at them but the grenade was thrown and a bright flash illuminated the whole outdoors. Anyone with a gun began to fire to push them back.

Jack jumped over the side.

"HEY! OVERHERE!" he yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Duncan yelled as he fired at the possessed humans.

Jack caught the attention of three as they turned to him and chased him. Jack out sped them and released Larvitar.

"Ready buddy?" Jack asked his Pokemon.

"TAR!" Larvitar said aggressively.

The three humans ran around the corner as Jack shot one in the head, killing him instantly. A possessed woman now lead the run but Larvitar fired a rock throw at her. She fell to the ground as Jack kicked her head as hard as possible.

Somehow, the third managed to get behind the soldier and punched him in the back of the head. He fell back against a wall as two vines surrounded his neck.

" _ **Are you a member of the Kalos military that survived the attack!?"**_

Jacks eyes widened as he was unsure if he heard right.

"Wh-what!?" was all he muttered.

" _ **ARE YOU A MEMBER OF THE KALOS MILITARY THAT SURVIVED THE ATTACK!"**_

"Yeah…"

" _ **WHERE IS IT!? Where is the source of the wormhole!? WHERE IS AETHER!"**_

The man covered in vines picked Jack up by the neck with the vines as he struggled to find air.

Larvitar watched in fear but had to help his trainer.

He formed some sharp rocks and threw them at the vines, cutting one in half. Jack did the rest as he found air and launched a powerful kick to the groin of the man. Despite being covered and possessed by vines, he still felt the pain no man shoulder ever fell. Jack smashed his foot into his face before pulling out his shotgun and delivering the finally blow straight to the head.

"Thanks for the info…" Jack muttered.

"Golduck! Surf!" Duncan shouted as the Kanto Pokemon made the wave to push back the tormented humans.

Up the hill watching was the source of the terror. It lined up one of its vines, aiming at Jargai and fired a small thorn into him. He grunted from the slight twitch as the beast laughed to itself, before eventually returning underground.

Tom fired at the creatures until he heard a loud engine. Looking up, three fighter jets were flying to the streets.

"MOVE! MOVE!"

Anyone that was on the main street moved to the side as each plane fired a missile each, destroying the main street but killing nearly all the possessed.

"YEAH BOY!" Tom shouted, fist bumping the air.

Jack appeared coming the same way where he was chased. The smoke didn't fade away but was less thick as it was now obvious that nothing live the attack as they were either dismembered or intact.

Two helicopters flew downwards not far from the town.

"I want those men to be returned here asap. Contacted all bases to not attack until we figure this out." Samuel said a man at a computer back at Kalos. He looked back at the screen.

"Bring my son home."

Tom and the other two soldiers led the way to the helicopter as they evacuated the town. Jack, Duncan and Jargai were just behind them. The three soldiers that were ahead got inside as the chopper began to lift off.

Located on top of a house, was another man that was inside the town hall during the time when they activist group and the survivors agreed on a temporary truce. He however didn't agree with it as this 'truce' was against everything they had fought for. He lined up a rocket launcher at the helicopter which had Tom and the other two soldiers in it.

Jack saw this in the corner of his eye.

Before he could say anything, the missile had hit the aircraft cleanly as it exploded instantly.

"NO!" Jack screamed as Duncan and Jargai stood in horror, with the sudden realisation they were the last known survivors now.

Every back in Kalos watched in silence.

The terrorist on top of the roof quickly placed another missile into the launcher, readying to fire again until he heard two shots fired into the air. He turned around to find four men surroundings him.

"Let them go." one of the town and activist members said. "Get up."

The three remaining soldiers quickly ran to the other helicopter and took off instantly to the nearest base, processing what had just happened.

But they were ready to reveal the truth of the base attack to the world.

* * *

 _Authors note: Sorry for the wait and such a short chapter. I don't know why but my Laptop decided to bug out for a few days but now seems to be fine._

 _A little bit of a messy chapter but I didn't want to leave you guys waiting for another few days._

 _I have started University again as well so it might be a little slower but hopefully the length of this wont happen again._

 _Yes, this is semi based off the transformers scene in the first movie but that is that._

 _Wow, 701 reviews now... Words can't describe how I feel about that. Never would have thought I would reach that so as I've already said, thanks for all the support._

 _About Questions now. I try to answer them as best as I can but if it is plot related, then don't expect an answer as a chapter will come eventually to explain it. Pokemon suggestions is fine because the bulk of his team is set but that's not to say more can't be added. I just wont say if I'll consider them or not because that will ruin the surprise._

 _If I answer, means its not really spoiling anything. If I don't, means already been asked or plot related._

 **Is Ash or Gladion going to capture that male Kirlia.**

One of them will, yes. Who? Find out soon.

 **Will you be introducing some of ash's other pokemon? like squirtle, pidgeot, or butterfree?**

This only dawned a while back on me that some of his old mons weren't with him so this is a maybe. Not ruling it out yet not saying it will happen but it could.

 _So I think that is it. So as always, review, Suggest or PM me. Spectre out!_


	32. SM Chapter 32

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 31 - I'm sorry**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

After the events of the mysterious creature attack on Aether, Ash and Hau departed from the sea base to Ula'Ula Island.

Mallow, Lana and Kiawe took a separate boat to return to Akala island to continue with being trial captains and their everyday lives.

"I'm just glad we are finally out of that place…" Ash confessed to Hau.

"You're just being paranoid Ash. Chill and have a Malasada." Hau told Ash, giving unhelpful feedback.

Ash sighed.

"Hau. That thing… No. That Ultra Beast or whatever they are called, that thing came out of that portal, right? The same thing that wrecked Pallet town came out of the same portal." Ash confessed to Hau.

Hau raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you tell Ms. Lusamine?" Hau questioned.

Ash groaned.

"I don't trust them with that kind of info."

Hau just shrugged his shoulders and began to eat his Malasada.

Ash figured he wasn't getting through the dense wall that was Hau. He looked at the schedule and saw they had another two hours before reaching Ula'Ula, so decided to have a little rest before dealing whatever awaited ahead on the new Island.

It took him awhile, but eventually, Ash fell into the world of slumber, hoping to stay in there for as long as possible until he had to wake up.

Hau noticed Ash dose off and decided to leave him alone. He had only just gotten over Lillie kind of and needed some rest before the next trial.

* * *

 _(Two hours later…)_

"Ash!" Hau said in Ash's ear as the Kanto born groaned in annoyance from being woken up.

Ash opened his eyes, glaring at Hau but eventually saw that the ship had stopped moving.

"Alright. Let's go kick some ass…" Ash muttered, clicking his back when getting up."

Upon getting out of the ship and on to the dock, Ash noticed the city was very reminiscing of some building from Johto. He looked around and eventually found a sign explaining the name of the city was Malie.

Walking further into the streets, it was lively with adults outside stall and kids running around with their Pokemon.

"Woah, I wonder what a Malasada from Ula'Ula will be like…" Hau muttered to himself. It was at the point an idea sprung into his head.

"HEY! Why don't we have a battle? We haven't had a proper one in a while. Only fun training ones." Hau suggested to Ash.

Ash thought about it. They both had four Pokemon so it was fair game and nobody had to sit out.

"You're on." Ash said with a smirk.

After a bit of searching around, the duo stumbled across a large park known as the Malie garden. To the left-hand side of the park was a public battleground.

* * *

"So! 4 V 4. Finally, Pokemon standing wins!" Ash called out as he threw a Pokeball up and down in his hand.

Hau reached for his pocket.

"Sounds good to me! Go Brionne!"

"Salandit! You're up!"

The water starter appeared with grace while Salandit appeared with a smirk.

Hau was confused why Ash was bringing out Salandit with her being weak to water. But knowing him, he some scheme up his sleeve.

"Brionne! Aqua jet!"

"Salandit, smog!"

Brionne covered herself in water and fired right at Salandit, who surrounded herself in a cloud of toxic gas.

Hau gritted his teeth.

"Stop and use bubblebeam!" Hau shouted, realising that with Brionne gets anywhere near the smog, she would succumb to the poison.

Brionne stopped using Aqua jet and used the water to make a powerful bubblebeam. The bubbles pierced right through the smog, but as the cloud faded away, it was to be seen that Salandit was no longer there.

"Dragon rage!"

Appearing from behind Brionne, Salandit released the powerful dragon move with Brionne yelping in pain, with the force pushing her into the ground.

"Tables are turning now! Toxic!" Ash shouted.

Salandit spewed the toxic substance over Brionne as she struggled to move.

Hau had to do something fast.

"Aqua jet!"

Thanks to the water being the source of the movement, Brionne used the attack and slammed right into Salandit, who grunted in pain. Once the aqua jet had fade, Brionne collapsed to the ground yet again in pain thanks to the toxic. Salandit managed to get up, but took serious damage from the aqua jet.

Hau smirked.

"Brionne! Let's have the last laugh! Encore!" Hau shouted as Brionne clapped before eventually passing out.

Hau called her back in.

"You did excellent girl."

Ash muttered to himself. Hau had now forced him into a bumpy road. Either sack off Salandit now she was stuck just using Toxic for a few go's or swap out and have two Pokemon injured going later into the battle.

"Salandit. Stand your ground." Ash told his Pokemon.

Hau grinned.

"Raichu! Come on out!" Hau shouted as the Alolan form appeared, zooming around before giving an aggressive look with a cheeky grin.

Ash knew Salandit would never out speed Raichu, so his best hope was to land a toxic and hope Salandit can take a hit or tow.

Ash also knew Raichu was Hau's strongest Pokemon.

"Raichu! Iron tail!" Hau yelled as Raichu zoomed at Salandit with his tail glowing a dull silver.

"Salandit try to dodge and use toxic!" Ash yelled, knowing that was his best option.

Salandit spewed out the toxic but Raichu dodged as if it was nothing. He jumped off his tail for a split second and slammed it right under the chin of Salandit, who was now on her back.

"Thunderbolt!" Hau yelled.

"CHU!" Raichu yelled as electric type move devoured Salandit.

Once the powerful force of electricity was over, Salandit was out cold completely.

Ash knew it was a bad idea to leave her out, but it was too late now.

"You did well Salandit. Take a break." Ash said as he called in Salandit.

"Raichu, come back for now." Hau called out as Raichu flew over next to Hau. "Jangmo-o! Let's do some damage."

The shiny dragon Pokemon appeared and growled at Ash.

"Torracat! Let's go!"

A kid with his mother passed by and saw the battle going on.

"Woah! Mum can we please go watch? Please! Please!" the kid begged.

His mother sighed.

"Fine, just for a little bit." She said as the kid rushed over to watch.

However, they weren't the only ones as the battle picked up a little crowd.

"Jangmo-o, use dragon rage!" Hau shouted.

"Torracat! Flamethrower!" Ash shouted louder as the two attacks collided.

"Jump through and use fire fang!" Ash called out to the cat.

Torracat did as told and jumped through the smoke created from the dragon rage and flamethrower and latched down on Jangmo-o, burning his body as well.

Hau tightened his fist.

"Headbutt to get yourself free!" Hau shouted.

Jangmo-o slammed the side of his head into Torracat's as the feline let go of the dragon.

"Dragon tail!" Hau yelled.

A violet light appeared around the backside of Jangmo-o as he slammed it again into Torracat's face.

"Grr! Flamethrower point blank!"

"Protect!"

Jangmo-o just got the protect up in time as the flamethrower split into multiple streams of fire.

The shield fell down as Torracat stopped attacking.

Ash smirked.

"Now this is what I'm talking about! Crunch Torracat!" Ash yelled out.

"Screech to push him back!" Hau commanded.

Jangmo-o let out a high pitch screech, stopping Torracat in his tracks as he moaned over the sound.

"Dragon tail!"

"Torracat, wait for it!" Ash told his fire type.

Jangmo-o charged with his tail covered in the violet light about to swing in at Torracat.

"Fire fang and hold!"

Torracat's mouth surrounded itself in fire as he grabbed on to Jangmo-o's extended tail.

"Spin then smash!" Ash shouted.

Torracat began to spin around and around until he used all his strength into slamming Jangmo-o into the ground.

The pure dragon type stumbled out and was panting but was still willing to fight.

"Crunch!"

Torracat pounced on Jangmo-o once again, practically biting his whole body.

Jangmo-o grunted loudly as he glared at Torracat who was biting as hard as he could

"MO-o! he cried as his body began to glow white.

Everyone watching gasped as Jangmo-o shifted forms.

Torracat tried to free himself but he bit too hard down into Jangmo-o.

As he finished evolving, the new Pokemon punched his fist right into Torracat's belly, freeing Torracat but flinging him across the field.

It looked like Jangmo-o but stood on two legs with three pink talons on each foot. The arms had shield like scales on them with the colours of pink and a darker pink. His body was a bright gold colour just like his previous colour when a Jangmo-o. His tail got longer as well. The heart scale on his head was now an oval as his head was now also more reptile like.

"HAK!" Jangmo-o's evolution roared.

"Woah! A Hakamo-o!" a kid called out to his friends.

Rotom appeared and scanned the 'Hakamo-o'.

" _ **Hakamo-o, the scaly Pokemon and the evolved form of Jangmo-o. The scales that cover its body fall off during a battle but quickly grow back stronger and thicker. Thanks to the sharpness of the scales, it can use them to add extra attack while delivering powerful punches. Its name is derived from the famous war dance the Jangmo-o species does to intimidate their opponents before battle, the Haka."**_

" _Yo listen up. That lizard is also has the unique typing of dragon fighting. Fairy moves will sweep it up!"_ Rotom told Ash.

"Jangmo-o! You evolved!" Hau said excitedly. The larger dragon roared as he clicked his fists.

"Flamethrower Torracat!" Ash yelled as the cat shot the beam of fire out of his mouth.

"Protect!"

Hakamo-o covered himself with his large scales and blocked the fire.

"Charge and use dragon tail!"

Hakamo-o rolled out of the way and charged at Torracat, but used a different move instead. His fist glowed brown as he let a powerful uppercut under Torracat's chin, flinging him upwards.

"Woah! That was sky uppercut!"

Torracat landed with a loud thud and struggled to get back up.

The cat grunted as his eyes pierced open with his whole body be engulfed in flames.

Ash smirked as Hau realised what was going on.

"That's blaze!" Hau muttered.

Torracat roared loudly that sounded a lot more deeper.

Lillie, Vulpix and Kirlia entered the garden for the walk when she heard the roar.

"What was that?" she said to her Pokemon.

"Lia!" Kirlia cried as she pointed over to the large crowd.

As soon as Lillie turned to the direction of the crowd, a ball of fire jumped into the air which appeared to have a Pokemon in it. In front of the flames was a fire like jaw.

"Come on… Let's go have a look…" Lillie muttered as her two Pokemon she had out followed her.

Torracat pounced on to Hakamo-o as the dragon fighting type smacked him off.

"Keep pushing Torracat!"

Torracat got up again and roared louder as he rushed towards Hakamo-o with fire in his mouth.

"Sky uppercut!"

"Fire bite!"

Hakamo-o's fist glowed brown and thrusted it at Torracat who caught the punch in the fire fang as Hakamo-o suffered from the intense heat, leaving him with a serious burn.

Lillie got to the back of the crowd and instantly recognised the two voices.

"Dragon rage!"

"Flamethrower!"

The two unleashed the moves with them colliding fiercely.

Lillie returned her Pokemon and forced her way to the front but behind a few people just to stay out of sight. She was surprised to see that Jangmo-o had evolved to Hakamo-o.

"Fury swipe!" Ash called out as the cat furiously swiped at the dragon, who protected himself with his scales, but even with the hard scales, he was still feeling the attack.

Torracat stopped and jumped back to in front of Ash.

Both Pokemon were panting.

" _How hasn't Torracat gone down yet!? We have thrown everything at him…"_ Hau thought to himself.

"Torracat! Finish this with fire blast!" Ash shouted as the cat roared again with his whole-body bursting into flames as he powered up the powerful fire move.

"Hakamo-o use dragon tail!" Hau yelled.

But Hakamo-o ignored Hau in complete awe. He could see a figure behind Torracat, a much larger figure but had the same feline features. He could tell whatever it was had a giant smirk on its face.

"UNLEASH!"

The fire returned into a ball with the figure Hakamo-o say going inside, for the said ball to a five-point figure zooming at Hakamo-o. The dragon froze as he just watched the move come closer and closer until the move devoured him.

Once the fire faded, Hakamo-o was on the floor out cold.

"Yes! Good job Torracat!" Ash shouted.

But as he said that, Torracat collapsed, exhausted from using so much energy.

Ash snickered.

"Get a good break bud." Ash said as he returned Torracat as did Hau with Hakamo-o.

"Raichu! Back in!"

"CHU!" Raichu growled as he flew in.

"This is going to be dumb but eh. Bewear, go!" Ash shouted as the large bear appeared. Before anything could happen, Bewear ran over and gave Ash a hug, crushing him in the process.

Hau and Raichu sweat dropped.

"Be-Bewear! Cru-crush Raichu! No-not me!" Ash coughed as the bear let go of his trainer.

Again, Lillie was surprised to see that Stufful had evolved to Bewear.

Bewear turned to the electric psychic type, who was smirking thinking he had the advantage thanks to the bear being weak to him.

"We will start! Psychic!" Hau yelled as the mouse glowed purple.

"Protect!" Ash told his Pokemon, who formed the shield as the psychic move surrounded the shield.

"Grr! Use Iron tail!"

Raichu zoomed at Bewear with his tail glowing silver.

"On my command!" Ash muttered as the bear nodded.

Raichu jumped off his tail and flung it Bewear.

"Dodge and use brutal swing!"

The bear moved out of the way just in time and had his arm glowing black as he whacked Raichu in the back.

The mouse fell to the ground as Bewear placed one foot on him.

Hau just gulped.

"Brutal flail!" Ash said calmly as both arms on Bewear glowed black as he combined the dark type move with flail, as he continuously smacked Raichu.

"Thunderbolt!"

But it was already over. After the onslaught of dark moves, Raichu was finished.

Hau jaw dropped as he really underestimated Bewear.

"So, all that training at Aether helped in a way." Ash called out as Hau returned Raichu.

"You tried your best…" Hau muttered to the ball. "Go Eevee!"

The evolution Pokemon appeared and growled at Bewear.

"Bewear, return for now." Ash announced as he returned Bewear and brought out Dartrix.

This was now or never for Hau.

"Shadow ball!" Hau yelled as Eevee fired the ball of ghost energy at the bird.

"Dartrix slice it in half!"

Dartrix flung two quills at the ball as it split in half.

"Leafage!"

"Swift!"

Dartrix fired the leaves at Eevee while Eevee countered with swift.

"Fly and leaf blade!" Ash yelled as the bird flew into the air and dove down with both wings glowing green.

"Bite!"

As Dartrix got closer enough, Eevee bit down on the glowing wing of the bird. They both felt the effects of the others attack.

"Shack him off!" Ash yelled.

Dartrix twirled around and Eevee eventually let go.

"Double team Eevee!"

"VEE! VEE! VEE!" Eevee cried as he made multiple copies of himself as they all landed on the ground.

Dartrix landed in front of Ash, looking at all the clones.

"Swift! All of you!" Hau yelled.

"Shit…" Ash muttered as every copy flung forward the stars, unsure which one was real.

He remembered something he tried before in the past.

"Dartrix! Surround yourself with Razor leaf and leafage!" Ash commanded.

Hau grunted at him, unsure what Ash was up to who had a massive grin on his face.

The grass bird did as told and surrounded himself with the leaf's as the swift attack was nulled out.

"Fling it at them!" Ash shouted as the bird directed the tornado of leaf's at Eevee. The tornado

sucked up all the clones, destroying them until the real Eevee was eventually forced into the

violent grass storm.

Dartrix began to throw quill after quill into the tornado as each cut up the poor Kanto Pokemon.

Ash's Z-ring glowed green as he did the dance for the upcoming Z-move.

"Dartrix! **Bloom doom** to finish this!" Ash yelled with a grin.

Flowers formed around Dartrix as a ball of green light appeared in front of him as he fired it in to the

air which quickly came down and consumed Eevee, vaporizing the tornado in a heartbeat.

Hau just watched as the beam faded with Eevee unconscious on the floor.

He sighed and returned Eevee as the crowd cheered.

Ash patted Dartrix who soon returned to his pokeball as Ash and Hau shook each other's hand.

"What a fight." Hau muttered, a little disappointed he lost, but it was to Ash.

"Been awhile since I've felt something like that." Ash told him.

Lillie just watched and remembered back to what Acerola had said.

" _So you like this guy?" Acerola asked._

* * *

 _Lillie's face felt like it was on fire._

" _Wh-what do you mean by like?" she stuttered._

" _Like as in you have romantic feelings for this guy?"_

 _Lillie was just stunned, unsure where this was coming from._

" _NO! NO! Just friends! Just friends!" Lillie shouted._

 _Acerola rolled her eyes._

* * *

She sucked up her fear and waited for the crowd to disappear before making her move.

Ash and Hau let out everyone, tired and worn out. Hakamo-o and Torracat growled at each other aggressively, ready to go for round 2 before Ash sent Bewear over to stand between the two otherwise he would give them a literal bear hug.

Ash turned was talking to each of the Pokemon until he noticed that everyone, including Hakamo-o, Torracat and Hau were all looking in one direction.

"As-Ash… Look!" Hau muttered.

The Kanto born turned around to have his jaw drop.

Standing there, looking rather uncomfortable and awkward was Lillie.

Everyone just looked at everyone with the silence being broken thanks to a certain space cloud.

"PEW!" Nebby cried excitedly as he flew right in to Ash's face.

"NEBBY! GET BACK IN THE B- "Lillie screamed until she realised Nebby was super excited to see Ash again. She sighed and smiled.

"Lillie? What are you doing here?" Hau asked, confused about the whole situation.

Lillie took a big long breathe of air.

"Ash…"

Ash got up as Nebby went to greet the others.

"Lillie." Ash responded as the blonde ran over and hugged him tightly while tearing up into his shoulder. Ash was a little surprised at first but quickly returned the hug back.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry what I said…" Lillie mumbled.

Ash sighed.

"Lillie. I should have realised that Gladion was your brother… You look so similar…" Ash responded, leaving Lusamine out as now was not the time.

The duo broke out of the hug.

Lillie looked up.

"Everything I said… I didn't mean it! I swear! It was the heat of the moment!" she whaled.

Ash let out a smirk and then noticed the Z-ring on her wrist.

Hau saw it too.

"Is that a!?" Hau blurted out, ruining the moment.

"Well… I be darned…" Ash muttered as he stared at the Z-ring.

Lillie realised that the two males were looking at her new Z-ring that Acerola managed to get.

"Um, I guess that with this… I'm a proper trainer now!" Lillie confessed.

Ash smirked.

"Lillie. You already were a proper trainer beforehand. You have Nebby and Vulpix." Ash told the girl.

She smiled.

"AND!" she announced as she threw a third pokeball which Ash nor Hau recognised. Out of was a Kirlia.

"Lia!" Kirlia cried happily.

"Woah! A Kirlia! It can evolve in to either Gardevoir or Gallade!" Hau told everyone as Kirlia went over to Ash and smiled.

"Hau, Kirlia is a lady. So Gardevoir is the only option. That is if she wants to evolve." Lillie told the Melemele native.

"Lillie. There is something I need you to do if you want to travel with us again…" Ash muttered.

Both Hau and Lillie looked at Ash with a surprised look.

"What?" she blurted out.

"Just meet me at the pokecentre floor 2 deck around 9:00PM tonight. Bring some snacks!" Ash announced to her.

* * *

Hours passed by as Lillie did as told and brought a large chocolate cake.

She made it up to where Ash and Hau were staying to find Hau watching TV.

"He is waiting for you." He muttered as he ate a malasada.

Lillie nodded and sighed as she opened the sliding door to find the Kanto born sitting down on a chair looking at the night sky.

"Ash?" Lillie muttered.

Ash turned around.

"You made it. Just take a seat." He told her as Lillie placed the cake down on a little table that split the two.

"What now? What do I have to do?" Lillie asked.

"Just relax and talk."

Lillie's eyes widened as Ash laid back in his chair and looked at the stars.

"When I was young or just had the chance, I would stare up into the night sky, looking at everything possible. It was really soothing." Ash explained.

Lillie did as told and remembered back to her old room with the night sky on it.

"I won't Lillie… What you said hurt." Ash explained as Lillie adjusted in her chair awkwardly. "But it was a good learning point for the both of us."

"How so?"

"We both hurt each other. And here we are."

"I don't understand…" Lillie asked.

"We somehow managed to find each other again even after what happened." Ash confessed.

"Hasn't this happened to you before? With a girl in your past travels?" she asked.

"Serena. Years apart, finds me, wants to suck my dick and then throws me away like I was nothing." Ash explained. "What I mean is after the fight we had… Oh! Look!" Ash started as he pointed in to the sky.

A meteor shower zoomed across the night sky.

"It's beautiful…" Lillie muttered.

"So… From today onwards… We are now 100 percent honest with one another…" Ash explained.

Lillie nodded.

"So you mind I have a piece of that cake?" Ash asked.

Lillie smiled and cut off two slices. She had her plate on her lap as she placed Ash's slice on to his plate.

"Here you go." Lillie told him.

As he went to grab it, the side slipped out of his grip and the chocolaty goodness slid right down Lillie's white dress.

"Shit." Was all Ash said.

"This is my favourite dress!" Lillie complained.

But she realised something…

She was back and her clothes was the least of her worries.

Payback though…

"Lillie, I'm so sorry!" Ash pleaded. He saw Lillie pick her plate as she grabbed her slice and smeared it all over Ash's face, leaving him covered in chocolate.

He sat there stunned.

"There. We are even." Lillie announced as Ash wiped away the chocolate on his eyes.

Ash just chuckled which turned into a laugh with Lillie joining in as they turned back to the meteor shower.

* * *

 _Authors note: So Ash, Lillie and Hau are back together now!_

 _The moments are now coming (as seen in the end)_

 _Last chapter seemed to be a hit and miss so oh well._

 _A few questions left though._

 _ **What the hell ripping off transformers you didnt say you would be using transformers moron.**_

I mean this whole army arc is based off the transformers scenes which I have stated at least 3 or 4 times before in previous chapters.

 _ **Where is the romance? This story is good but you are dragging this out way too much.**_

Coming very soon.

 _ **Will Prof. Oaks cousin, Samson Oak play any role in this fic? This is about the time he is introduced in the games after all.**_

Yes. Soon as well.

 _ **Will Ash have more than 6 pokemon in rotation?**_

Yes he will. Won't say how many cuz that will ruin it but yes, In Alola, he will have more than 6 with not all of them being based from Alola.

 _Think that's it as I upload this at 2:11 AM in the morning lmao._

 _So as always, review, suggest or PM me. Spectre out!_


	33. SM Chapter 33

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 32: Legends of Alola.**

 _Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon :/_

* * *

After cleaning up from the chocolate cake incident from last night, Lillie and Ash decided it was time to go to sleep.

Hau had already departed for his room as Lillie went to hers while Ash slipped into his to find Hau fast asleep in his single bed.

For Ash, a lot of stress had been lifted off his shoulders due to Lillies return.

He couldn't quite pinpoint it in why he felt like he did.

Sure, he had arguments with many of his past female traveling companions but never had they struck him as much as the argument he had with Lillie straight after his battle with Olivia.

One thing was for sure, that he was able to fall asleep straight away unlike the 4 nights.

And the fact she managed to get a Z-ring as well…

Ash pondered on more questions though that wasn't suitable for at the time of their reunion.

Her connection to Lusamine…

The marks on her back which he accident saw when they first arrived on Akala Island…

Why both Gladion and her ran away…

Ash decided that it wasn't worth thinking about them now and decided to get some sleep finally.

* * *

 _(The next day.)_

Ash woke up slowly as he stretched out his arms.

He saw that Hau was still fast asleep and now Raichu was at the end of her bed.

Ash sniffed and could smell something cooking.

Following the scent, he got out of bed and exited his and Hau's room to find Lillie cooking some bacon.

"Oh… Morning Ash…" Lillie said before blushing furiously at the shirtless teen.

"Food…" he moaned as he was still half asleep.

Lillie turned around so the male couldn't see her burning face.

Acerola's words echoed in her head as she shook them away.

"Pew!" Nebby cried as he floated over to Ash which eventually Ash woke up fully too.

"Oh, morning Lillie." Ash yawned.

Lillie was still flustered at the shirtless male but quickly returned to the bacon she was cooking.

"Kirlia? Can you pass over the cooking spray?" Lillie asked her Hoenn native Pokemon.

"Lia!" she cried as she passed over the can with the liquid oil in it.

"Hey Ash? Why don't we… I don't explore the city or something… I heard there is a small theme park going on the other side of the city and maybe could check it out?" Lillie asked nervously.

She got no response.

Lillie sighed.

"No! It's fine… I'm sure you want to get back to the trials and all. I shoudn't be questioning these sort of things just as I've come back." Lillie moaned.

She still didn't get a response out of Ash.

"Okay! Can you at else give me a response!?" she moaned.

Lillie turned around to Ash, only to discover he was no longer at the table and was now in fact holding back Torracat who was fighting Hakamo-o.

"TOR!" Torracat hissed as he waved his claws at the dragon fighting type who was snarling back.

"Torracat! That is enough!" Ash yelled at his fire type.

Torracat gave an agitated look at his trainer and bit down on the arm that was restraining him.

"GAH!" Ash grunted in pain as Torracat freed himself, grinning at Hakamo-o who wanted no trouble at all.

"Kirlia! Use a psychic to hold back Torracat!" Lillie commanded.

Kirlia's eyes glowed blue as Torracat stopped in his tracks and began to float in the air.

"Torr! Torca!" the feline moaned as Hakamo-o stormed off to his trainer to complain.

Ash pulled out his pokeball for Torracat and returned the cat to his ball.

"Ash! Are you alright?!" Lillie said, expressing her concern.

"It's fine… I've had worse down to me." Ash groaned as he looked down on the mark his fire cat left. "I've never seen Torracat that aggressive before… He has always been that kind of stay out of the way till needed Pokemon."

Lillie sighed in relief.

"And Lillie…"

She looked down at the Kanto born.

"I'd like to check out that park you were talking about." Ash told her as she blushed madly.

"You… would?" she gulped.

"Yeah, sounds like a good time huh?" Ash told her as he got up. "I'll get changed and I'll help you out with breakfast."

"What about Hau?" Lillie asked.

"He is a big boy now, I'm sure he can do something creative to entertain himself." Ash joked as Lillie giggled at what he said.

Staying true to his word, Ash quickly changed into his normal clothes and helped Lillie finish with breakfast. They left some over for Hau when he woke up.

Lillie decided to change into something a bit cooler as today was meant to be rather hot.

Ash waited around in room as she returned.

"So, what… Do you think?" Lillie asked.

She wore white top with denim shorts that finished at her knees. She had a backpack on her back and a pair of sunglasses on her head as she wore just regular shoes.

"I hope I look alright… I'm not used to going and buying clothes by myself. I always had either my mother or Burnet with me." Lillie confessed.

"You look just fine." Ash told her as he turned his hat backwards. Lillie just smiled. "Should we get going?"

The two departed with their Pokemon as well.

About 20 minutes after they left, Hau got up, scratching his head.

"Morning guys…" Hau yawned, but got no response. "Hello?"

He walked over and saw some bacon plus a note.

" _Hey Hau. Out for the day. Be productive. - Ash."_

Hau's jaw dropped slightly as he came to the conclusion they ditched him.

"Chu?" Raichu questioned.

"Be productive… huh? Isn't there a trial on top of the mountain?" Hau asked Raichu.

* * *

The duo made their way to the location of the theme park.

Lillie however mentioned she wanted to make a quick stop before going.

"Can't you just tell me where this 'place' is?" Ash questioned.

"It's a about Nebby." Lillie explained.

"Pew?" Nebby cried from inside the bag.

"Yes, you heard your name." Lillie responded.

Ash was seriously confused where they were going but just went along with it. He thought they were going to park straight away.

After a few more minutes of walking, they landed up in front of an old building.

"Here it is: The oldest library in all of Alola." Lillie announced as Ash gave a blank look.

"A library? Seriously?"

"Give it a chance. Besides, I want to see if a certain book is here to purchase…" Lillie told him as she entered.

Ash wondered what Hau was doing right now.

The inside compared to the outside was gigantic. Shelves upon shelves of books towered the entire place as it all made Ash's head spin slightly.

He saw Lillie talking to a lady at a counter who pointed up the stairs.

Lillie raced up the stairs as Ash just decided to follow her.

"Where is it?" Lillie pondered to herself.

"What's up?" Ash questioned.

"Looking for a book called the Children of the Stars…" Lillie told him as she pointed at the wall of books that covered the shelves.

"Need a hand with that princess?" a familiar voice called out.

The duo turned around for none other than Acerola to appear with a book in her arms.

"Acerola!" Lillie said happily as the name rang a bell to Ash.

She had a smirk over her face.

"And who might this be?" Acerola asked the blonde as Lillie froze with a red face.

"Names Ash. By any chance you're the Acerola that runs a trial?" Ash asked.

"How many other Acerola's do you know hehe? Yep, that's me." She announced as she threw a book on to a table near them. "I believe you were after this? You talk rather loudly."

Lillie moved the book towards her and saw the front cover. It had the title bolded with a picture of the Sun and Moon behind it.

"This… This is it!" Lillie cried happily.

"Once were my fathers before he passed away. Being a baby at the time, I didn't get a choice if I wanted them or not, so they donated them all to the library." Acerola explained.

Lillie flipped over the pages to see the old Alolan writing.

"Dates back circa mid 1200's. Documented through old transcripts and old now destroyed cave inscriptions. Rather fascinating stuff." Acerola explained.

The first page showed what looked like a volcano shooting up into the sky with the sun and moon breaking apart. Human like stick figures surrounded the page.

The next had a picture of a large crystal with streams of faded colours flowing down the page.

A few more later was a piece of writing.

"Woah…" Ash muttered.

"My favourite part. Would you like me to read it aloud?" Acerola offered.

"Sure." Lillie said as the purple haired girl span the book around and cleared her throat.

* * *

" _The empty sky broke as the cries for help echo, a hole appearing where none should be. A fleet of beasts appeared from within: Beasts of terror and fear._

 _The sun goes blank and Moon fades so dully._

 _The people of ancient Alola fled with their lives, praying to divines in their time of darkness and despair._

 _Their cry was heard and the land was blessed by the children of the stars._

 _A beast that could devour the Sun – Solgaleo._

 _A beast that could devour the Moon – Lunala._

 _Fighting till the end of every dusk and every dawn, the duo fought back the beasts of terror and fear, fleeing from our lands once and for all._

 _The people cheered for the mighty creatures and in honour, an altar of grand and glory was built. An altar worthy of gods, an alter worthy of the beasts that saved Alola._

 _Seasons passed and the altar was built, but alas, the time was right for the beasts to leave._

 _Four humans and four Pokemon were chosen. To serve and protect in war, love, desolation and chaos. To be guardians and to rise above._

 _Two flutes constructed to call the beasts back but only to be played by the princess of moon and prince of the sun._

 _The ancient people sang their thanks for Solgaleo and to Lunala with the melody of the flute. Two tones rang out across the altar—a perfect song, ever after mute."_

* * *

The story sounded very like the one Mallow told Ash as he thought about the two names.

Solgaleo and Lunala.

"Alola's most famous legend. I truly wonder the power of the duo." Acerola said out loud. "There are many more legends in the book about our regions bizarre and ancient past."

Acerola flipped over the page which had more illustrations on it.

At the top of the page was four beings, one which Ash recognised as Tapu Koko. The other three were pink, green and blue.

"The guardians of the island: Tapu Koko of Melemele. Tapu Lele of Akala. Tapu Bulu of Ula'Ula, and Tapu Fini of Poni." Acerola explained as she then pointed to the main part of the page.

It showed a large feline creature devouring on a sun while a bat like being flew in front of the moon.

"Solgaleo and Lunala. Or, what we believe they appeared to be thanks to the ancient cave inscriptions.

"How old are these inscriptions?" Ash asked.

"Theorised… 400,000 years?"

"Acerola? Do you mind if I borrow this book? I'm very interested in its content." Lillie asked.

"Knock yourself out. Besides, not mine anyways." Acerola told her as Lillie picked up the book to go issue it out, leaving Acerola and Ash. "So, you're a trial goer?"

"Yeah. Just beat Olivia not too long ago." Ash explained.

"Well, before you can challenge me, you've gotta go and clear the other two trials here in Ula'Ula. Electric and Fairy." Acerola explained. "Then I'll test your wit and see how brave you are in my trial!"

"You're on." Ash told her with a smirk.

"Ooo, confident. I like it." Acerola smirked back as Lillie returned.

"All mine for a month! We better get going Ash. Thanks again Acerola." Lillie thanked the ghost specialist.

"No worries. I just hope your 'friend' can put in a good fight once he reaches my trial." Acerola said, putting real empathises on the friend.

Lillie blushed as Ash chuckled.

"Confidence can be one's greatest fault." Ash told her.

"We'll see." Acerola responded as she waved goodbye and into the towers of books.

* * *

The duo left the library and continued their way to the theme park that Lillie wanted to check out.

Only 10 minutes later, the duo was outside a gate with people flowing in and out.

The duo entered the grounds and were surrounded by stalls and rides.

"Woah! This place is massive!" Lillie exclaimed.

"What, you've never been to a theme park before?" Ash questioned.

Lillie sighed.

"Boy, you're going to have the time of your life then!" Ash told her as he walked towards one of the rides.

* * *

 _(Optional: Play New Perspective be Panic! At the disco)._

Ash took Lillie on every ride possible.

The duo first went on the rollercoaster that was open as Lillie screamed the whole way down but in the end, enjoyed it a lot.

Next up was log fume ride with a haunted theme to it. They moved slowly in the tunnel as jump scares popped up every so often with the girl screaming but Ash unfazed due to the shit he has seen in his time.

Once off, Lillie saw a stuffed Bewear and pointed at it. Ash smirked as he looked at what he had to do to win. Knock down the cups, simple enough.

He turned his hat around and threw the ball directly at the tower of cups, with them all falling.

The man running the store grabbed the stuffed Bewear and handed to Ash who quickly gave it to Lillie who hugged it.

Somehow breaking out of his pokeball, Bewear appeared and hugged the two, just wanting the plush of itself. Ash quickly returned him, sweat dropping.

The stopped for lunch which didn't last long as Lillie wanted to go to the photo booth. The duo took several photos, majority of them funny ones.

The pair was now walking down the road with an ice-cream each in their hands.

"Wow, today has been amazing!" Lillie said.

"It's been a while since I've felt this happy. Thanks." Ash told the girl who blushed.

"So… Have you used your Z-move yet?" Ash questioned with the blonde shaking her head.

"Why don't we try later on?" he suggested.

"I don't know… Mind if we just look at the shops a bit more?" Lillie asked.

Ash nodded as they got closer at the stalls, looking at each passing by.

They passed by each one until Ash felt something passing by a peculiarly looking stall.

"Hey Lillie? You mind we have a look at this stall?" Ash asked.

Lillie raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then?" she said with a confused tone.

The male walked closer and the shop had usual items here and there.

On a seat, though was a small blue Pokemon, gripping on to a log. It was snoring away peacefully.

Rotom appeared and scanned the Pokemon.

" _ **Komala, the Drowsing Pokemon. Komala has never been seen awake with it somehow managing to eat, travel and fight while asleep. Its salvia can be used to create vast ranges of medication, primarily for anyone suffering from insomnia."**_

"Can I help you their young man?" a voice called out.

Ash turned to voice but his heart dropped as he saw the man.

He looked nearly exactly like Professor Oak except with darker skin and longer hair behind the neck. He wore a bright green shirt, shorts and sandals for footwear.

"O-o-oh! H-hi!" Ash stuttered in fear.

Lillie saw Ash chock up and gave a concerned look.

"I heard Rotom over their read Komala's Pokedex entry and had to come see!" the man that looked like Oak explained.

"Wait? You know about the Rotomdex?" Lillie asked with Ash wanting to bail.

The man smiled.

"Excuse me for my rudeness, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Samson Oak." Samson told the duo, confirming Ash's worst fear. "I helped young Kukui a few years back design the concept!"

"That's great! Sorry, we were just pas-" Ash told him as he grabbed Lillie's arm, signalling he wanted to leave asap.

"Say? You look familiar boy? What's your name if you don't mind me asking?" Samson asked.

Ash didn't know what to say as if he said the wrong thing, it could blow his existence as just a memory.

"I-It's um, uhhh…" Ash stumbled.

"Ketchum, isn't it?" Samson asked with a serious tone.

"We've got to go!" Ash shouted.

"Relax please." Samson said calmly.

Ash looked at him confused.

"Ash Ketchum, the boy that was killed in attack of Pallet, correct?" Samson asked as he figured out Ash completely.

The Kanto born stayed silent.

"I'll take that as a yes. If you haven't already figured out, I'm the cousin of the Oak you know in Kanto."

Ash was ready to make a sprint for it.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Samson told him as Ash looked at him with a confused look.

"Wh-what?" Ash blurted.

"You see. Me and Samuel don't see eye to eye anymore. About 20 years ago, caught him having an affair with my wife. Haven't talked since. He was vile and arrogant but wooed everyone with his charm." Samson explained his rage for Samuel.

Ash sighed in relief.

"Everything they said about my 'death' was all a lie to save their own arses." Ash told the cousin of the Professor he thought he knew as a hero.

Samson smirked.

"Sounds about right. Again, wooed everyone and everything but I saw past his lies." Samson told Ash.

"Um, not to interrupt your little fan club in hating Samuel Oak, but what exactly do you sell here?" Lillie asked.

"You see. I study the existence of the Alolan forms of other Pokemon for example, Marowak, Muk and Ninetales. Everything you see here is related some way or another to either helping the Alolan forms or just care in general." Samson said, pointing as different items.

"Oh! I have an Alolan Vulpix! She hatched from egg I got off Kukui" Lillie told Samson.

"Why don't I have a look at her then?"

Ash scanned the stall as Samson examined Vulpix who smiled at Samson.

From Ice-Stones to bone club to rocky helmet to…

Ash stopped and saw what appeared to be a Z-Crystal but pitch black attached to thin necklace.

"Hey? What's this?" Ash called out as Samson looked over.

"Oh, just an old gem we found thinking it was a Z-crystal but nothing so far has worked. It looked pretty so thought I'd sell it as a necklace." Samson explained.

Ash touched the black gem. It was hot but gave a cool feeling.

"Is it meant to be hot?" Ash asked, but Samson just looked confused. He took the necklace off Ash and felt the gem for himself.

"Feels fine to me." Samson told him confused, passing it back.

"Seeming you have done a lot for me today Ash, I don't mind buying it as a gift?" Lillie offered. "How much would it be?"

"Hmm… Feel seeming I've found someone that dislikes Samuel just as much as me… 50 dollars" Samson said as Lillie passed over the necklace to Ash, with the gem now no longer being hot as he placed it around his neck and under his shirt.

"If you have any more Alolan forms, please! Don't hesitate to see me!" Samson told the duo.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day just wandering and doing the odd thing or two till they eventually had their way to a Ferris wheel. Nebby and Vulpix were looking out the window, seeing how high they were.

The sun was setting as the duo slowly rolled around the circuit.

"Today was amazing Ash! Thanks for coming." Lillie thanked.

"No worries. Can… I ask you… Something?" Ash asked.

"What' up?"

Ash took a big sigh.

"We need to be 100 percent honest here on in. No secrets." Ash told the blonde.

Lillie got semi-nervous but understood.

"…What do you want to know?" Lillie responded.

Ash didn't want to go too harsh on the questions, so he was going to keep it light.

"Why did Gladion really run away?" Ash asked.

"There are bits I don't know but what I do know it was involving the creation of Type: Full from what he told me." Lillie confessed.

"Type: Full?" Ash blurted out.

"Gladion before he left said that's what it was until it was deemed Null and unneeded, resulting in the name change Type: Null."

"When we battled against Null, I noticed energy almost spewing out of its helmet. What is the helmet for?"

"I don't know." Lillie told him.

"Lillie. I'm going to everything in my power to reunite you and Gladion. Just… Just don't be surprised by who he is now." Ash told the blonde who nodded.

"Small world we live in isn't it?" Lillie smirked as she looked out the window to look at the setting sun over the ocean.

"Hmm?" Ash hummed confused.

"You were basically forced out by Oak to only find his cousin in Alola." Lillie told him. "I've been searching for my brother, thinking I would never see him again. Then you and Hau come along and battle him."

"What can I say? I make my way around." Ash laughed, scratching his head.

"Do you think they are real?" Lillie said without context. "The Beast that devours the Sun and the Beast that devours the moon?"

"Solgaleo and Lunala?" Ash said as Lillie nodded. "Of course, they are real."

"How can you be so sure?" Lillie questioned.

Ash sighed now having to dig through his past.

"You see Lillie. Before my whole fiasco with my past kick in, I met a lot of people and a lot of Pokemon. Many were legendary Pokemon ranging from Lugia, the guardian of the seas to the mythical Pokemon Mew. The weather trio of Hoenn and the creation trio plus Arceus in Sinnoh as well. If they exist, then Alola's legendaries exist." Ash explained to Lillie.

The blonde smiled as they returned to the bottom.

* * *

The duo decided to call it a day and return to the Pokemon centre where they had been staying.

Upon entering the accommodation, they found an empty box of malasada's outside the place.

"Well, at least we know Hau didn't go far…" Lillie said with a sweat drop as Ash opened the place to find the Melemele native watching TV.

"Oh, sup. Thanks for ditching me by the way." Hau said with a tone.

"No problem." Ash responded with a smart look. "So, what did you do today?"

Hau grinned.

"Well you told me to be productive so went and grabbed this." Hau announced as he held up a small yellow crystal with a lightning bolt in it.

"Is that!?" Lillie exclaimed.

"Decided to go to the first trial and snap up this bad boy! The Electrium-Z." Hau announced.

Ash gave a determined look.

"Looks like I'm up tomorrow then! He announced.

* * *

 _Authors note: Sorry for the late chapter - Life and stuff._

 _So next chapter will be the Electric trial_

 _This one just plot and I guess shipping between the two._

 _So... The anime happened and if you don't know about it, Lycanroc is 'possibly' (NOT OFFICIAL YET!) getting a new form. Backed up by evidence found in the Pokemon global link. Plus Gladion had midnight and Olivia has Midday, what about Ash?_

 _I saw something online explaining that Mega-Charizard X is the only pokemon/form to ever be revealed (modern era so like Ds and up) in some form of the anime (It was Origins)_

 _And it looks like Rockruff is evolving next week._

 _SO we could get something between now the next episode of the Anime, if not then the Anime should show it._

 _Unless it pulls a bulbasaur and be like, Nah actually, fuck you._

 _Anyways! Review, Suggest or PM me! Spectre out!_

 ** _EDIT! BIG EDIT ADDED HERE!_**

 _Because I forgot last time and said to myself, I'll do it next chapter and forgot again._

 _To point, I honestly can't decided what to evolve Eevee into._

 _SO I'm let you guys decided in a **POLL** on my page._

 _It's blind and you have one vote._

 _Regardless of typing or whether it suits him or not, winner of the poll is the evolution._

 _Lots of love_


	34. SM Chapter 34

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 33 - Full arrow force.**

Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokemon :/

* * *

It was the next day as Hau took Ash and Lillie to a bus at the bottom of a small mountain.

"Righto! Right up there is the Hokulani observatory also known to us trial goers as the location of electric trial." Hau explained as the trio boarded the bus.

"What's the captain like?" Lillie asked who had Vulpix on her lap and Kirlia next to her with Nebby sitting tightly in his bag.

Hau frowned.

"I don't like that look…" Ash moaned.

"Yeah… He was difficult, I'll say that much heh." Hau explain to Ash. "His name is Sophocles."

The bus started up and proceeded up the mountain.

"Hmm, I want to use Torracat but he has been playing up a lot recently… Is that something usual for the species?" Ash questioned.

"You could always ask the professor up top!" Hau told him.

"Wait? Kukui is up the Hokulani observatory?" Lillie said.

Hau nodded.

"Remember Molayne? He is the former captain up there and Sophocles older cousin. I guess he is visiting them?"

As they travelled up the mountain to the observatory, Ash noticed many of the features that the nature of Ula'Ula island and its manmade structures. One thing that stood out massively to Ash was a second but larger mountain and a giant desert dead smack in the centre of the island.

It was another ten to fifteen minutes before they finally reached a large metal building with a giant telescope pointing out of the said building.

The trio step out of the bus to find two familiar faces of Kukui and Molayne standing outside of the building talking as people passed in and out.

"Professor!" Ash called out.

Kukui turned and grinned.

"Ah! Ash, Lillie and Hau! So good to see you again! You a remember Molayne right?" Kukui said as he pointed at the dirty blonde man behind him.

"Welcome to the Hokulani observatory and the trial sight for the 5th trial of Alola!" Molayne said to the group.

"Professor? Can I ask you something about Torracat?" Ash asked.

"Go ahead." Kukui said.

"Well, it started when I was battling Hau when his Jangmo-o evolved to Hakamo-o. We activated blaze and he pushed himself to the max and won the battle but shortly fainted afterwards. However, the thing is, since then he has been extremely aggressive to me and the others around him, especially Hakamo-o." Ash told the professor.

Kukui just smirked.

"Well… I have two possible ideas to your problem. One! Torracat has a massive ego and a giant fighting spirt!" Kukui explained.

"Uh…" Ash blurted confused.

"OR… He is one the verge of evolving…" The professor said with a grin.

"Evolving!" Lillie said out loud.

"Correct. You see… Torracat evolves in to a Pokemon known as Incineroar. Fire dark typing first off, two very hot-headed typing's. Incineroar disregards the safety of those around it and will go through attempt after attempt to settle a score or too win. The heel Pokemon will attack anything that will get in its way or worse, play dirty and attack the opposing trainer. They are a hassle because if it doesn't respect its trainer, it will ignore him or her and do whatever it wants." Kukui explained about Incineroar.

Hau and Lillie looked in shock but Ash kept a straight look.

It reminded him of his earlier issues he had once with Charizard.

Just that Incineroar sounds a bit more violent which has been evident with Torracats behaviour as of late.

Kukui noticed the bracelet around Lillies wrist and gave a very shocked look.

"Lillie!? Is that a!?" Kukui stuttered as he pointed to the Z-ring.

She sweat dropped.

"Yes Professor. I have my own Z-ring. Kind of got semi on accident but hey! It's here now." Lillie explained.

"Wow. You've achieved so much since you left the lab. All of you have!" Kukui told the trio.

"Ash. The trial that is blocking you from continuing is just waiting inside." Molayne explained as he pointed at the door. "OH! Kukui, don't forget to tell them about Mount Lanakila"

"Mount Lanawhatnot?" Ash blurted out.

"Mount Lanakila is the tallest mountain in all of Alola. But it's just a regular mountain." Lillie explained.

"It won't be for long though." Kukui interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Hau said.

Kukui smirked.

"Mount Lanakila will be the location of the first ever Alolan Pokemon League."

The two boy's faces lit up in a heartbeat.

"The actual stadiums will be at the base of the mountain and residence can stay at the Tapu Village which is under renovation as we speak. The elite four and the champion will, however, rest at the peak of the mountain. Winners of the league will have to brave the odds through the mountain, face the Elite four and then the champion if they make it that far." Kukui told them all.

"This… This is amazing!" Hau shouted.

"Seeming we don't have an official system of qualification set up just yet, we will be inviting past winners of the Island challenge and those that excelled as well in it. Trial captains and Kahuna's automatically qualify. And trainers that complete the trial's this year will be in a shot to win."

Ash grinned at Kukui.

"Hmm, I actually believe there might be someone taking on the trial right now. We should have a look." Kukui suggested as he took the three inside.

* * *

The hallway was very long as Kukui escorted the trio down despite Hau was here yesterday already. They could see Molayne looking through a viewing screen.

"Oh Kukui, Ash, Lillie and Hau. You've just arrived in time to see the end!" Molayne explained.

The group moved over to the viewing screen to see none other than Zach standing in the room with his Lucario and a midnight form Lycanroc.

The two Pokemon were back to back as they scanned the room completely.

"They may be slow but they pack a punch!" Zach shouted out to his Pokemon.

Ash noticed a short and overweight gingered haired boy in the corner on a tablet.

"Is that the trial captain over there?" Ash asked Molayne.

"Yep. That's Sophocles over there." Molayne explained.

A blast of electricity was fired out of the darkness of the roof as both Lucario and Lycanroc jumped out of the way. A magneton and a Magnezone appeared with the duo electric steel type looking like they had already taken some damage.

"Mag! Mag! Mag! ZONE!" The totem Magnezone cried as it fired a flash cannon at Lycanroc.

"Stone edge as a shield!"

The midnight variety of Lycanroc slammed his fist into the ground as a rocky pillar appeared in front of the red wolf. The flash cannon hit it directly and spilt apart on contact.

Zach pressed the Z-ring on his wrist as orange aura surrounded Lucario.

"Lucario! **All out Pummelling!** " Zach commanded as the Aura Pokemon roared into the air as he let loose the wave of punches.

The electric types struggled to move fast enough to dodge as eventually the damage was done with both falling to the ground unconscious.

"YES! We didn't!" Zach celebrated.

"Lcy!"

"Cari!"

Sophocles walked over and handed him a yellow Z-crystal.

Molayne opened the door as everyone walked in with Zach turning around to notice who it was.

"Ash! Lillie and Hau!" Zach said as he walked over to them with Lycanroc and Lucario.

"Congratulations on the victory Zach." Ash said to the Unovan born.

"You guys here for the trial as well?" Zach asked.

Hau shook his head.

"Nah, I did it yesterday. Ash though…" Hau smirked.

Sophocles turned to Ash.

"You are Ash?" the ginger asked.

"Yeah?" the kanto born responded back with a confused tone.

"You don't look that tough."

"You Sophocles?" Ash asked back, slightly more aggressive.

"Indeed I am."

Ash sighed as it was going to be one of those days.

"Let my trial do the speaking thanks." Ash told him as Sophocles grunted.

"Hmph, whatever, I would like you to even try and understand my trial!" Sophocles smirked.

"Excuse me, but did I say something to you to offend you?!" Ash protested.

"Tsk, follow me if you have the guts." Sophocles told him as he sat down on a chair.

* * *

"Your trial is simple. I'll play a noise and you guess it! All battles are double battles without argument thank you!"

"I wasn't arguing…" Ash grunted through his teeth.

Molayne, Lillie, Hau and himself moved behind the glass to watch the battle.

"Your first sound!"

It was a very familiar sound with a happy tune to it. But he couldn't pin what it was.

"Hmph! You are no match for this tri-"Sophocles announced before being cut off by Ash.

"That would be the healing sound from a Pokemon centre." Ash answered as Sophocles gave a semi shocked look that he got so fast.

"Ho-How did you get it so fast!?" Sophocles.

"Dude, ever trainer has heard that sound before." Ash responded as Sophocles groaned, whilst flicking a switch on the wall as a green light above them turned on. It was just one of three.

The room flickered back and forth into darkness as at one point it stayed in darkness to quickly return to light as Ash found himself surrounded by four little bug like Pokemon. They each were grey with 3 stubby legs in each side with two large pincers under its eyes.

Rotom appeared to explain about the bug like Pokemon.

" _ **Grubbin, the larva Pokemon. Grubbin's strong jaw enables it to scrape trees in order to collect food for itself as the large population of the species lives underground. However, they tend to often live near or with electric type Pokemon to avoid common predators such as flying type Pokemon."**_

Ash looked at the four bugs and smirked.

"Alright then. Salandit! Dartrix! Come on out!"

The fire poison type and the grass flying type appeared as Salandit hissed fire at the bugs while Dartrix's did a backflip on arrival out of the pokeball.

"Salandit! Smokescreen! Dartrix, fly out of it and use leafage around them like a ring!"

Salandit created the tactical cover as Dartrix flew into the air and out of the made the flowing ring of leafage.

The smoke cleared away as the Grubbin's used bug bite and Vice grip on Salandit who tried her best to fight all four of them off.

"Dartrix! Fly over and grab Salandit! While in the air, Salandit use ember at the lowest heat possible!" Ash shouted as Dartrix flew into the air.

"Why would he set his own attack on fire?" Lillie questioned as Zach and Hau looked at each with a confused look. The older men in Kukui and Molayne smirked.

Salandit spat out the embers as little glowing flakes as they caught on to a few of the leaves created by leafage. However, it wasn't long till each leaf was on fire as the ring got closer and closer.

"Finish this!" Ash yelled.

Dartrix flung one of his quills into the ring of fire as it lost all control of being in a form of ring and swallowed the four bug types up with the fire burning them and the remains of the sharp leaves cutting them. All four were shot out at a violent speed, knocked out completely.

Sophocles jaw dropped as all four Grubbin ran off as fast possible.

Salandit cried happily while Dartrix cleaned his feathers from any dirt that might have gotten on them.

"To the next sound then…" Sophocles said dejected as his first part of the trial was wiped away so easily.

The sound this time was of a Pokemon that you could tell it was electric due to its sound.

But again, Ash knew the sound instantly as he has the annoying bastard living him.

"That would be Rotoms cry." Ash answered.

"DAMMIT! How did you know!" Sophocles whined.

"That thing has been a pain in my arse the day I got him." Ash explained.

" _Heard that."_ Rotomdex responded.

"Good, you were meant too." Ash snapped back.

" _Love you too."_ Rotom snapped back as Ash rolled his eyes.

"Hehe, I see those two still have some differences…" Kukui laughed.

"Don't get me started…" Lillie moaned.

As before the room flickered between darkness and the current light as two Pokemon appeared this unlike the four from before.

They were green and very cuboidal with two brown little stubs as legs on each side. Its mouth was silver and sharp with it going downward on the front of its face with its eye being light blue.

" _ **Bus, the bus Pokemon. It's literally a bu- "**_ _Rotom_ joked instead of giving the correct info with Ash groaning.

"Rotom, come on." Kukui called out.

" _Fine!"_

" _ **Charjabug, the battery Pokemon and the evolved form of Grubbin. They are known for storing electricity and are considered very useful for camping or other activities far from any source of electricity, however can be a pain to move around due to the Pokemon being very slow thanks to its short legs."**_

"Cha-r-r-r-rja!" the duo beeped.

"Back in there now guys!" Ash told his Pokemon who both glared at the bug electric types.

The two Charjabug's charged up and let out a spark attack, hurling it right at Salandit and Dartrix.

"Fly out of the way Dartrix and Salandit, block it with flamethrower!" Ash told them.

The two did as told with Dartrix now in the air.

Ash thought back to what Rotom said about its speed and looked at Dartrix.

"Dartrix! Dive in with wing attack and be prepared to dodge. Get both their attention!"

Dartrix flew downwards with both wings glowing, smacking both the bugs before they realised what was going. They both turned to Dartrix, forgetting about Salandit completely.

"CHARJABUG! Behind you!" Sophocles yelled.

"Flamethrower!" Ash shouted as Salandit let out the beam of fire. The two trial Pokemon didn't even get time to turn around and find out what had happened and returned out of the attack burnt and unconscious.

"THIS IS NOT FAIR!" Sophocles complained.

"I mean, I'm just trying to win." Ash muttered to the ground as a second green light went up.

"GRR! This next one won't be so difficult! Sound and Pokemon!" Sophocles shouted in anger.

It was the cry of a Pokemon Ash had never heard before but sounded very like Grubbin and Charjabug's thanks to the electric vibe it was giving.

"Checkmate Kanto boy!" Sophocles smirked as Ash rolled his eyes.

"Rotom, lead a hand." Ash whispered to the dex.

" _And I get what out of it?"_ Rotom questioned.

"HEY! That's cheating!" Sophocles complained.

"Shut it. You've done nothing but complain today." Ash growled before turning back to his Pokedex.

"Nothing cause you're expected to do it or do I have to get the professor to change some settings?"

Rotom's screen flashed an explanation point.

" _NO! No, no, no! The cry was a Pokemon called Vikavolt!"_ Rotom panicked.

Ash turned back to Sophocles.

"Vikavolt." He answered with having no idea what Vikavolt was.

"THIS. IS. NOT. FAIR!" Sophocles shouted having a tantrum on the floor.

"See what I mean be difficult." Hau whispered to Lillie.

"Yeah, he was like this for me as well but not this bad." Zach explained.

"Maybe I should go lead a hand…" Molayne said out loud.

"Molayne, he has to learn from these mistakes. Besides, it's just the heat of the moment." Kukui explained to his old friend.

Molayne just nodded.

"FINE! THAT'S IT!" Sophocles yelled as he pressed the button with a Grubbin and a Charjabug appearing but the roof opened up with something zooming down through it with a familiar orange glow to it.

The Pokemon stopped moving as growled intensely at Ash.

It was a dark blue with a robotic like orange face with glowing yellow eyes. Its wings flapped violently with two legs on each side coming off its main body. On the end of the body was a fleshly like structure that slightly glowed yellow. Coming off its face was two large spikes with mini but sharper spikes in the inside.

"VIKAV!" the Pokemon roared.

" _ **Vikavolt, the stag beetle Pokemon, the evolution of Charjabug and the final evolution of Grubbin. It flies around fast to observe all possible locations it can electrocute thanks to the powerful source of electricity stored in the abdomen on its back. It creates rail like charges through the two spikes coming off its face. Vikavolt is known for its rivalry with Pinsir."**_

The Vikavolt flew all over the place.

"Let the totem fight begin!" Sophocles yelled as Charjabug used charge on Vikavolt with Grubbin keeping watch to make sure the opponent doesn't attack.

"Shit. Flamethrower Salandit!" Ash swore as Salandit fired the Flamethrower at the evolution line. Vikavolt however, released a powerful discharge to block the move completely and made sparks fly everywhere.

Charjabug used spark while Grubbin used string shot to slow the duo down but Salandit kept burning it while Dartrix sliced through it.

"Smog and Leafage!"

The poison cloud floated over but Vikavolt moved out of the way in time while the other two didn't due to their speed as they were trapped inside the cloud with the onslaught of leaves coming at them. Once the cloud faded, Grubbin was knocked out while Charjabug was just holding on.

Vikavolt floated down near Charjabug who used the last of his power to use charge to give Vikavolt that extra little boost.

Charjabug fell on to his side as Vikavolt fired multiple electro balls at the due.

Ash slammed his Z-ring with the red flare moving around Salandit.

" **Inferno overdrive!** " Ash yelled as Salandit created the ball of fire as it grew bigger and bigger. Vikavolt didn't move as the ball was released, moving towards the totem.

Vikavolt created a sphere of electricity around it as the inferno overdrive devoured it.

Everyone gave a look of uncertainty as Vikavolt was yet to respond from the attack.

That was until a large discharged was fired right at Salandit and Dartrix with the latter managing to dodge just in time. Salandit, however, wasn't as lucky and flew into the air as Vikavolt zoomed out of the remains of the Z-move with mere scratches.

Everyone gave a look of shock as both Sophocles and Molayne smirked.

"Bu-But that was a super effective Z-move! Vikavolt should be on the ground!" Zach exclaimed.

"You see. The thing about Vikavolt is that it can store enough electricity to form a protect so powerful, it can block even the strongest of Z-moves." Molayne explained to everyone as they turned back to the battle.

Vikavolts two front spikes glowed green as it charged at the falling Salandit.

Dartrix tried to help by throwing his quills at Vikavolt but the bug simply moved out of the way as it rammed Salandit with a powerful bug buzz.

The fire type crashed in to the ground with swirly eyes as Vikavolt returned to the other side now glaring for blood at Dartrix.

"You did everything you could girl. Take a nice rest." Ash said as he returned Salandit.

"Alright Dartrix. Just us now." Ash said to the starter.

"Trix!"

Vikavolt again, let loose a wave of Electro balls.

"Dodge then use leafage!" Ash shouted as the bird moving out the way of each of the electro balls and let out the leafage attack with Vikavolt simply burning them with electricity.

Dartrix glared at the electric totem and grabbed the one of the leaves that acted as bowtie and pulled on it. To pull on it really hurt and he stopped as soon as he saw Vikavolt flying in again.

"Wing attack!" Ash yelled as his flying type's wings glowed white while Vikavolt charged in with a bug buzz attack.

The two collided, doing damage to one another as they both cried in pain. Dartrix twirled around and began to fling his quill darts at Vikavolt but again, the stag beetle Pokemon just dodged them. Dartrix again tried to pull on the leaf, making it budge a little more but this cried in pain from doing so.

"What is Dartrix doing!?" Hau questioned.

"I don't know…" Lillie said with concernment as the odds weren't in Ash's favour as it stood right now.

Kukui on the other hand, had a conflict look on his face, trying to decide between two things that might have driven Dartrix into doing the self-harm to himself.

Either was going insane or…

"Dartrix! How you are holding?" Ash called out as Dartrix panted with Vikavolt charging again at him. He tried to pull the leaf a bit more but caused the antagonising pain to himself.

As Vikavolt moved closer, Dartrix tried again to fling his quills at Vikavolt but as the same result, the bug was just too fast. The totem slammed into Dartrix and electrocuted him at the same time as the bird fell on his with the bug flying back again to the other side.

Sophocles smiled as Dartrix showed no sign of getting up.

Everyone behind the glass looked in shock as Lillie covered her mouth. Kukui smiled as he had decided on what he believed was going on.

"Too faint and pass out to a world of darkness known as sleep then come back as fighting ghost. Heh." Kukui said out loud as everyone looked at him with Molayne catching on.

"I see Dartrix is unable to battle and I am superi- Huh?" Sophocles began to brag until Dartrix rolled on to his stomach and got up slowly.

"Dartrix! I don't want to see you get hurt anymore! You can barely stand!" Ash said to his Pokemon.

"Datri!" the bird moaned as he sloppily fired the quills at Vikavolt.

"Finish this Vikavolt already!"

Vikavolt shocked the flying quills and had the look to finish this.

"TRIX!" Dartrix cried as he yanked on the same leaf again, pulling it out so much it was loose and fired a quill off it like a bow.

The quill hit Vikavolt directly with it giving the totem no time to react.

Dartrix began to glow white as everyone gasped with the bird growing bigger. The white glow soon turned purple as it merged off the evolution of Dartrix and became an arrow which the new Pokemon grabbed and fired right at Vikavolt, with the bug slamming to the ground.

Dartrix's evolutions wings were now brown with three circular feathers like fingers at the end of each wing. His body was still white but the bowtie leaves he had as a Rowlet and Dartrix was now loose and dangling down with four large brown feathers forming a cross over top of them. His head and upper body was surrounded by leaves, almost like a cloak with a single brown feather on top of his head.

Ash grinned as the new Pokemon stood defensively with his wing covering his body.

" _ **Decidueye, the arrow quill Pokemon, the evolved form of Dartrix and the final evolution of Rowlet. Decidueye drops the flying typing for ghost for reasons scientists are yet to understand. It can draw its feather arrows at a tenth of a second, meaning it is ready to attack before the opponent has even processed what was happening. Nobody has ever seen a Decidueye miss its target before, being able to fire its arrows from distances up to 100 yards away."**_

Ash was surprised that Decidueye loses the flying type but with ghost gives him immunities to both normal and fighting.

" _That purple arrow it used was known as spirit shackle, a move only Decidueye can learn, locking its target in to battle."_ Rotom explained.

Ash nodded and grinned at his new Grass ghost type.

"Spirit shackle!" Ash called out.

Decidueye fired the purple arrow as it slammed right into Vikavolt. Sophocles now had a nervous look.

"Get close and use it again!" Ash commanded with the bird fading away into the shadows to re-appear. He kicked Vikavolt in the face with a powerful strike, flipped upside down and fired the arrow at point blank range.

Vikavolt fell again and this time, struggled to get up.

"Leaf blade!"

It was attack after attack as Decidueye slammed both wings at Vikavolt with the bug trying to flee, trying to escape the onslaught of attacks. Next was a buffed-up Leafage with it managing to now cut up the hard covering around Vikavolts body. The arrow quill Pokemon slammed his foot on Vikavolts head, smashing it on the ground, got it underneath his head and flicked it up in to the air with very little resistance, firing another arrow right in to Vikavolts chest as the bug landed on the ground with now no movement. Decidueye faded away and reappeared back in front of Ash with his wings folded like arms.

"YES! We did it!" Ash celebrated as he wrapped his arms around Decidueye and ruffled his feathers.

"Dyu!" the bird cried.

Everyone from the glass walked in as Sophocles flicked a yellow crystal towards Ash who just caught it.

"There, the Electrium-Z. With you will have access to the Z-move, Gigavolt havoc." Sophocles explained with a bit of annoyance.

"This is from me as well. As a former steel trial captain, I use to give these out. The Steelium-Z to use Corkscrew smash." Molayne explained as handed one to Ash, Hau and Zach.

"And these are from me." Kukui announced.

"Huh?"

"You see Ash, Hau and Zach. You all have Pokemon that have access to special Z-moves." Kukui explained.

"Special?" Ash questioned as Kukui dropped a green crystal with a feather symbol in it.

"Decidueye, Incineroar and the final evolution of Popplio and Brionne, Primarina all have a special Z-move only they can use." Kukui explained.

The professor handed one to Ash and another to Hau. They were for Decidueye and Primarina.

"I won't be needing the Incineroar one. Litten wants to prove his strength as he is." Zach explained with his starter next to him.

"Hmm. Then perhaps Ash could make use of it, seeming his Torracat seems close to evolution?" Kukui suggested.

"Yeah go for it." Zach said passing him Incineroars Z-Crystal.

"Wow! So many new Z-crystals." Hau laughed.

"MOLAYNE! MOLAYNE!" A scientist yelled. "ITS BAD! LIKE VERY BAD!"

"What's up?" Molayne said confused.

"Gu-Guzma was spotted in Malie garden!"

Everyone instantly changed from a look of happiness to a sense of dread.

"Hmm, why don't we test these bad boys out?" Ash suggested to Hau and Zach.

"Count me in. I'm in for some revenge after the tournament." Zach announced.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile, at Malie Garden)_

Skull grunts were all over the place as Guzma and his Golisopod rested on a golden bridge. Near was a woman with pink and yellow hair.

"Sir, what exactly are doing here might I ask?" the lady questioned.

Guzma smirked.

"I got bone to pick with A LOT of people Plumeria. I could read you the whole list, but I'll leave it short and say Kukui is on top." Guzma explained as he watched his crew wreak the garden.

Plumeria sighed.

"Is there ever going to be a day when you tell us what happened?" She asked.

Guzma looked at Golisopod.

"One day. Not today."

The team skull boss turned as saw a group walk towards them as he smirked.

"Right on time as always Kuk!" Guzma shouted out as the gangster grinned sadistically at the professor. "Oh? What's this? Brough the crew along as well. Eh, more fish for me to fry then!"

Golisopod began to grow and stepped forward with Guzma forcing his arm in front.

"Guzma! You have no reason to be here!" Molayne shouted.

"Oh, just my luck! If it isn't the class nerd, mister four eyes get everything right!" Guzma taunted.

"We'll take you on!" Hau shouted.

Guzma just grunted in response.

"Stay out of this kid. Leave this to the adults. You beat once but I didn't care if I lost. Kukui was out so it was redundant by then." Guzma shouted as Plumeria stood beside him.

"Admit it Kukui! You are the reason I am like this and you know it!" Guzma laughed.

Everyone turned to the professor who had a straight look on his face.

"Would it be within your interests to observe a purely destructive force? If so, then look no further than right in front of you, for if destruction was a human, then it would be me, your trustworthy acquaintance, its yah boy!" Guzma yelled as he pointed at the group.

Golisopod stepped forward and fired a wave of pin missiles at the group.

Everyone dodged out of the way as Ash brought out Decidueye, Hau got Raichu out and Zach released Lucario out as the three all got into defensive stances.

Plumeria through a pokeball forward as large blue Pokemon appeared with purple spikes piercing out of them. Two front parts lifted up as a purple face appeared with a sadistic grin.

" _ **Toxapex, the brutal star Pokemon and the evolved form of Mareanie. This Pokemon can survive on both land and in the ocean but is more commonly found at the bottom of the sea floor. It is known for eating Corsola as pieces are left behind. Its poison is so intense, it will leave the victim in agonising pain for three days and three nights without proper treatment. Even with it, after effects will soon come in full flood."**_

"Decidueye! Spirit shackle!"

"Raichu use iron tail on Toxapex!"

"Lucario, attack with bone rush!"

Decidueye fired the arrow at Golisopod with the arrow hitting directly at the hard scale Pokemon. Lucario slammed the bone on Golisopod who caught it the second-time round. He snatched out of Lucario's hands, placed it behind his neck, snapped it in half and used razor shell twice before throwing Lucario into the air. The aura Pokemon landed in front of Decidueye and got up shakily.

Raichu flew in as his tail glowed silver.

"Baneful bunker!" Plumeria shouted.

Toxapex lifted his two legs down as the body glowed purple and the spikes grew longer.

Raichu slammed his tail into Toxapex but did nothing as he felt a sharp pain emerge from his tail up to his body.

"Golisopod! Surf!"

"Use sludge bomb!"

Golisopod made the wave as it crashed into everyone was the poison infused with the water as they jumped out of it.

Raichu groaned in pain as the poison from Toxapex was kicking in.

"Raichu! Thunderbolt!" Hau commanded as Raichu unleashed the electric energy.

"Golisopod brace yourself…" Guzma muttered.

The thunderbolt crashed down on the enemy Pokemon. Toxapex tried to shield himself but didn't realize Raichu was zooming at him, resulting in the alolan form to slam in to him as the electric psychic type flew pass, turned around to attack Golisopod who stayed completely calm.

"NOW! First impression!" Guzma shouted.

Golisopod's eyes lit up as his claw glowed a murky green as he slashed his claw into Raichu. The electric instantly fade away that was around Raichu who landed in front of Hau. Both Toxapex and Golisopod has paralysis but Golisopod only had it around his arm.

"Raichu!" Hau shouted as he kneed down next to his out cold electric type.

"Close combat Lucario!" Zach shouted as Lucario's fists glowed blue as he charged at the two.

"Poison the ground to make it slippery!" Plumeria said as Toxapex spewed the poisons on the ground as soon as Lucario stepped on it and slipped over. Thankfully, being part steel, the poison didn't affect him. But now Lucario had Golisopod standing over him.

Golisopod placed his claw around Lucario's neck as Golisopod uses a powerful brick break in the lower half of Lucario's body.

"Razor shell!" Guzma shouted.

The bug water type slammed Lucario on the ground and proceeded to slash at Lucario as the fighting steel type lost conscious.

Golisopod picked him up and threw him up near where Raichu landed.

"Well, Kuk! Seems your little pets are failing against a reject right here!" Guzma shouted out.

Kukui looked at him.

"It was your own fault Guzma!"

"IT WAS NEVER MY FAULT! BLAME GUZMA FOR THIS! BLAME GUZMA FOR THAT! ARHHHHHHH!" Guzma shouted at the top of his lungs, while pulling at his hair.

"Guzma! Please stop before you hurt yourself!" Plumeria pleaded.

"Tsk. What is there left to hurt Plume!" Guzma groaned.

Ash looked down at his Z-ring with the green Z-crystal with the feather arrow in it.

"Let's do this." Ash said to the grass ghost.

"Deye!" Decidueye responded as they both stepped forwards.

"Hmm? Oh, it's you." Guzma groaned.

Ash slammed his Z-ring as purple, ghost like aura fused with Decidueye who pulled out three arrows.

"Decidueye! Finish this with **Sinister arrow raid!** " Ash yelled.

Decidueye fired the three arrows at Toxapex and Golisopod as they glowed a faint purple as they twirled around the two. Eventually, each arrow split into three more and so on. The force of the building storm of arrows was so strong, it managed to lift the two up and twirl them around in the arrow tornado that was slowly building. Loose leaves flew in and glowed green as the tornado was at full force.

Guzma and Plumeria watched helplessly as they listen to the cries of pain from there Pokemon who were getting cut up in the tornado.

Decidueye plucked one more arrow and pulled it back off the vine like bow. Except this arrow glowed a violent green with green sparks flying off it. He let go and fired it towards the tornado as he turned around with his wings folded. As soon as the arrow touched the tornado, it exploded with the whole park shacking.

Golisopod and Toxapex both crashed into the ground, unconscious as Plumeria looked shocked and Guzma with no expression at all.

The duo returned there injured Pokemon and fled.

Guzma ran a bit and turned.

"This isn't over…" Guzma muttered through his teeth.

"Woah. That was amazing…" Lillie exclaimed as Decidueye cleaned his wing.

"Professor? What happened between you and Guzma?" Ash asked as it began to spit rain.

Kukui sighed.

"I'll tell you when we reach the Pokemon centre and get healed up."

* * *

 _Author's note: And here we go Chapter 33._

 _A lot went down._

 _Real life stuff first._

 _Dusk Lycanroc. Mixed opinions but I see it as a positive._

 _Why?_

 _We are now getting USUM News._

 _Mimikyu is also speculated to be getting a new form due to having the same placeholder as Lycanroc (which was Dusk) plus the next anime episode is about Mimikyu losing/destroying his disguise._

 _Dartrix is now Decidueye. We see Zach again. They all get the Electrium-Z and Steelium-Z while Ash gets Decidueye's Z-crystal and Incineroars one, meanwhile Hau gets Alolan Raichu's and Primarina._

 _I know Vikavolt is slow in game but we haven't seen it yet in the anime so we will pretend is fast._

 _Guzma is here again._

 _Reason why Sinister arrow raid isn't what you might be use to is the fact I reckon Decidueye's burst attack in Pokken looks way cooler and decided to switch that around and make the arrow tornado his Z-move._

 _Regarding the Eevee poll, their is two clear favorites with one ahead by just a little but I'll leave it up for a bit more so till now and next chapter, you will have the opportunity to decided Eevee's fate._

 _Next chapter is something I didn't plan till it came up with a conversation with a friend and thinking back to somethings said in the game._

 _Look forward to Guzma's past ;)_

 _So till next time. Review, Suggest or PM me! Spectre out._


	35. SM Chapter 35

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 34 - The hated past.**

Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokemon :/

* * *

After the confrontation with Guzma and his crew, it began to rain as Ash, Hau, Lillie, Kukui, Molayne and Zach all rushed to the Pokemon centre before it got worse.

Luckily, they reached the safety building just before it started to get heavier.

Ash, Hau and Zach gave there injured Pokemon to nurse joy as they walked over to the table Lillie, Kukui and Molayne were sat at, which was next to the window.

Kukui just sighed as an awkward silence was omitted after that with the only sound being the tapping of the rain on the outside of the building.

"So…" Hau muttered, deciding to be the hero that breaks the silence.

Kukui just sighed again as he stared out the window.

"Kukui." Ash said sternly.

The professor looked at Ash.

"What Guzma said… That it was your fault…" Ash questioned as nurse joy delivered some hot drinks to the table.

"Guzma is a very broken being as you could tell. But there is more behind that broken shell than meets the eye. He had a rough start at being a trainer but, he was a talented trainer that never got recognition because there was someone always just slightly better…" Kukui explained.

"How long have you known Guzma?" Lillie asked, deciding to ask a question or two.

"Molayne?" Kukui said.

"Hmm?" the dirty blonde responded.

"Would you say Guzma has been in our lives for about 20 years?"

"About right… Known him since pre-school." Molayne muttered as he dreaded the day he had to have this conversation.

"I think we'll go back to when it all started at just the age of 10. Completely opposite back then to what he is now…" Kukui admitted.

"What happened then?" Zach asked.

Kukui looked down at his drink.

"Well… It starts with this…"

* * *

 _(16 years ago, Melemele island, 2000)_

" _Man, he is late!" a younger Kukui complained to one of his best friends, Molayne. "I can't believe Guzma is late for the first day of school!"_

" _Relax Kuk. It's Guzma we are talking about, he'll show u-"Molayne started._

" _Hey guys!" a voice called out from over the hill._

 _A 10-year-old boy was running down it but tripped, resulting in him rolling down slightly, landing in front of Kukui and Molayne._

" _What an entrance Guz!" Kukui said as he helped his friend up._

" _Yep. If I know one thing, I know how to make an entrance!" Guzma joked as the trio laughed, heading now towards the trainer school in Hau'oli city._

" _You guys hear about the new enrolments in class?" Molayne questioned._

 _Neither of the two males knew what he was talking about so they both just shook their heads._

 _Molayne sighed._

" _I heard that some rich girl who was previously at a private school is in our class! Apparently, her parents are like super mega ultra-rich!" Molayne explained._

" _Maybe she could buy us lunch some time!" Kukui joked as the three laughed._

 _They got to school on time to see the usual's. Students were already at tables, teacher as at his desk, sorting things but quickly left, a few Pokemon here and there._

" _Let's see… Yes! Guz! You and me are at a table for now!" Kukui celebrated as he and his friend fist bumped. "We also got Olivia and Tobi."_

 _Molayne looked at his table and raised an eyebrow._

" _Say… I think the new girl is at my table. Anyone know a Kahili?" Molayne asked._

 _The bell rang as he said that and everyone got to place._

 _The teacher walked in with a small blue haired girl next to him who had a Pikipek sitting on her head._

" _Good morning and welcome to the new school year class!" the teacher greeted. "We only have one new addition to our roll, so I would like everyone to meet Kahili Hano."_

 _The girl stayed silent and walked to her table and sat next to Molayne._

 _The teacher went over basic rules for the new year and before anyone knew it, it was already the first break._

" _So, what is she like?" Kukui asked Molayne._

" _Quiet. Like REALLY quiet." Molayne explained._

 _Guzma smirked._

" _Molayne and the new girl sitting in a tree. G! Haha!" Guzma laughed._

" _Hey! Cut it!" Molayne complained._

 _Little did the trio know, kahili walked past them as Guzma was chanting. She just sighed and kept walking._

 _The rest of the day rolled over as the first was over. Kukui decided to go to Guzma's for the afternoon._

 _They arrived at his place to find his mother and his 3-year-old sister, Mina._

" _Hi Mum!" Guzma said._

" _Ah! Guzma, oh? And Kukui! How did the first day go?" Guzma's mother asked as she picked up her daughter._

 _Before Guzma could answer, Kukui stepped in the way._

" _Guzma made friends with this new girl!" Kukui explained, getting one back for Molayne._

" _Aww. Did you show her around?"_

 _Guzma just had his mouth open speechless as Kukui laughed._

" _Yep, sure."_

 _The two boys went to go watch TV as their favourite show was about half way through, super heroes of the galaxy._

" _ **Stop right there Doomaster!"**_ _Captain Justice shouted out as his team assembled to battle there most common enemy._

" _Oh, get ready!" Guzma said to Kukui as his favourite line came up._

" _ **IT is I! Doomaster! You wanna see destruction in cosmic force! COME AND GET ME!"**_

 _However, Guzma always said it differently._

" _You wanna see destruction in human form! Come battle me!" Guzma said._

" _You said it wrong." Kukui pointed out._

 _Kukui left after a few hours as Guzma's father returned home for dinner._

" _Busy day hun?" Guzma's mother asked her husband as they kissed._

" _Ew… Gross." Guzma moaned._

" _One day it will come son. How was today?" he asked his eldest child. His father was ex-military, now a banker after retiring to start a family with the love of his life._

" _Not a lot happened. There is a new girl Kukui and Molayne are interested in." Guzma lied._

" _Remember son. You've got to do better in maths this year so you can become a banker like your old man here!"_

 _Guzma smiled but realistically, it was fake._

* * *

"Wait? How did you know about all this conversation?" Ash asked.

"I've gotten to know his mother and sister a lot over the years, his mother lives just outside of town and she explained a lot when I was left in the dark. Truth be told is that his younger sister is actually the sixth trial captain." Kukui explained.

Ash and Hau looked at each other surprised that Guzma's sister was the next trial captain.

* * *

 _Two years passed as things became clearer._

 _Kahili established herself as the classes smartest student, acing every test with 95 or better. She was also by far the most competent battler._

 _Kukui managed to catch himself a Rockruff that his parents got him for his 12_ _th_ _birthday who has been by his side everywhere._

 _Olivia moved away to Akala island's school located in Konikoni city._

 _Molayne was always second best to Kahili but he didn't mind. He only cared if he did well._

 _Then there was Guzma…_

 _His parents banned him from receiving a starter through the school as they wanted a more educational career path for their oldest child._

 _The three boys, now all 12, were sitting with Kahili at a table at lunch just casually talking._

" _You guys hyped for Hala, the Kahuna to come in late!?" Kukui said, expressing his excitement as Rockruff barked._

" _Cool your jets Kukui. The old man is probably tired, I heard he is looking after his new born grandson for a day or two." Kahili said to Kukui as she bit a piece out of an apple._

" _We also are getting back our tests today. I think today will be the day!" Molayne said excitedly. True he didn't care if Kahili was better than him, he just wanted some glory at the top._

" _What? The day you get a girlfriend?" Kahili snipped._

 _Both Kukui and Guzma snickered at the girl's remark._

" _What about you Guz?" Kukui asked his best friend._

" _I just need a pass or my parents are going to ground me…" Guzma sighed._

" _I'm sure you did fine!" Kukui said to Guzma, slapping him on the back. Guzma smiled as the bell went. "The bell…"_

 _The four returned to their class and saw the Kahuna of Melemele island talking to their teacher._

" _Everyone! I'm sure you all know who this is but just in case. The Kahuna of Melemele Island, Hala Kuialau."_

" _It's a pleasure to be here! I see a lot of bright and fighting trainers in here Hohoho!" Hala laughed._

" _The island trial challenge. The ultimate task here in our region of Alola. You embark as young, inexperienced trainers and return as powerful fighters! Seven trials are what separates you from glory and the Kahuna's of each island will do everything in battle to stop you!" Hala explained._

" _A task of both a bond with your Pokemon and feeling of our culture and traditions in Alola!"_

" _And the ultimate honour: To face the Tapu of your choice!" Hala announced._

 _Kukui, Molayne and Guzma had all decided they were going to embark on the Island trial once they hit 14. Kahili was still deciding if she should do it or pursue with her dream as a professional golfer._

 _Hala threw three pokeballs and out came Rowlet, Litten and Popplio._

" _For those of you without Pokemon, you have the option of our three starter Pokemon!" Hala explained._

" _Koo!"_

" _Meow!"_

" _Popp!"_

" _Growing your bond with your Pokemon to succeeded the powers of the Z-ring!" Hala announced as he showed his Z-ring with a fightinium-Z in it._

" _You all may be 12 and 13, but I hope to see many of you in the next few years or so." Hala said as he returned the three starters._

" _Class say thank you." The teacher said as he passed out the test results._

" _Thank you Mister Hala." The class said as everyone waited eagerly for their result._

 _Molayne got his and grinned as he scored a 92 out of 100._

" _Hmm. 98.5 out of 100? Ugh, forgot to label the graph…" Kahili complained at her standards, a bad result._

 _Kukui scored in the mid 70's, which he was pleased with._

 _But he turned to Guzma who had a look of fear on his face._

 _Guzma only scored 41 out of 100._

 _Before they knew it, the day was over and everyone went their own ways._

 _Guzma decided to go alone and think of an excuse on why he failed again._

" _Pod!"_

 _He heard the screech and turned to the direction of the sound and heard it again. Guzma ran towards it to find a Wimpod being attacked by a few Spearows._

" _Hey! Leave it alone!" Guzma yelled as he shooed away the birds so he could pick up Wimpod._

" _Pod! WIP!" Wimpod panicked in fear._

" _Hey! Hey! I'm not going to hurt you! Please calm down!" Guzma pleaded._

 _Wimpod looked at him in tears as he realised that this human got rid of his attackers. The human placed Wimpod down._

" _Stay safe alright?" Guzma told him as Wimpod returned home._

 _Guzma got home and his father was already home._

" _Oh, Hello son." His father said to Guzma._

" _Hey dad…" Guzma grumbled._

" _So?" his mother dragged on._

" _So… what?" Guzma said shakily._

" _Your test results. How did you go?" his dad asked sternly._

 _Guzma gulped as he handed them the paper._

" _A 41? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUZMA!" his father yelled at the 12-year-old who was looking at the ground. "DO I HAVE TO TEACH YOU ANOTHER LESSON BOY!"_

" _Harold! Calm down!" Guzma's mother said to her husband as he grabbed Guzma by the shirt and pulled him close._

" _Listen to me! Loud and clear. Cut the battling shit! No son of mine is going to become a battle junkie regardless of the Kahuna's and their glory and shit. I found the drawings under you bed, the one of you winning. Forget about it!" Guzma's father spat in his face before throwing him to the ground._

 _Guzma raced off to his room and looked at the mess his father made._

* * *

"Oh my god…" Ash muttered. Maybe he and Guzma weren't so different after all…

"No parent should ever tell their child to give up on their dreams…" Lillie said sympathetically.

"The next few months were rough but there was one breakthrough that still sticks with him today." Kukui explained.

* * *

" _Guzma, I reckon we report Jon for bulling Andrew." Kukui told Guzma._

" _Not our issue, so why should we care?" Guzma said sternly._

 _They both stopped as they heard some rustling in the bush. Rockruff growled._

 _Out of the bush, popped out Wimpod who gave a happy expression to Guzma as he waddled over to him._

" _Who is this?" Kukui asked with a smirked._

" _A wild Wimpod I saved from a group of Spearows a few months back. He now pops up every once and awhile to say hi." Guzma explained._

" _He really likes you. You ever thought about catching it?" Kukui suggested._

 _Guzma looked down on the smiling Wimpod._

" _I don't know… My parents would kill me if they found out I had a Pokemon…" Guzma muttered with worry._

" _Well they don't have to know…" Kukui told him._

 _Guzma kneeled to Wimpod._

" _Do you really want to be with me?" Guzma asked the bug water type._

" _Pod!" Wimpod cheered._

 _Guzma always carried a spare pokeball on him if this day ever did come. Even if it was to be against his parents will._

 _He tapped Wimpod who clicked into the ball straight away._

 _The duo made their way to school so Guzma could show his new Pokemon._

" _Wimpod huh? That's a pretty rare to find here on Melemele." Kahili mentioned to Guzma. Wimpod was really close to his trainer as he wasn't used to this many humans. "Say? Why don't we have a battle?"_

" _You up for it Wimpod?" Guzma said to his first Pokemon._

" _Pod…" Wimpod said nervously as he stepped forward._

" _Pikipek! Use peck!" Kahili said as the bird pecked Wimpod._

" _Wimpod use ta- "_

" _PODDDD!" Wimpod cried in tears as he raced to his trainer and ran up under Guzma's shirt to hide._

" _Wimpod! Wimpod! It's alright! It's alright!" Guzma panicked as he tried to calm down his Pokemon._

 _Kahili came over with a potion and handed it to Guzma._

" _Spray this and it should help. I didn't realise that Pikipek was going to do that much damage. Sorry." Kahili apologised._

 _Guzma took Wimpod out from under his shirt and look at him. Wimpod was still crying._

" _We are going to get stronger." Guzma said to Wimpod._

* * *

 _The next year of keeping Wimpod a secret was difficult but they managed. He had a bed and some bowls under his bed along with another bed in his closet._

 _Kukui was waiting for Guzma near his house to go to school but the blonde never showed up. Kukui sighed as he started to walk as he couldn't afford to be later._

" _WAIT UP!" a familiar voice called out._

 _Kukui turned to find Guzma and Wimpod. However, he noticed his arm was poorly wrapped in bandages._

" _Hey? What's up with your arm?" Kukui asked as he think he could noticed some bruising behind the bandages._

" _Nothing. Come on! We are going to be late!" Guzma said as they arrived at school._

" _How is Mina finding school?" Kukui asked as he made small talk._

" _She keeps going on about this boy named Ilima. Can't care less." Guzma grunted._

 _Kukui kept his thoughts to himself but he noticed Guzma had become a little bit more aggressive over the last year. Kukui couldn't figure out why._

" _You okay?" Kukui asked._

" _I'm fine." Guzma snapped slightly._

" _Jeez, I was just asking…"_

 _They arrived at school with having a new teacher. They found Molayne and Kahili already there._

 _With them being around the age of a teenager, things were changing._

 _Kahili was now wearing a bit of make-up while Molayne and Kukui wore stuff a little bit more mature. Guzma stayed Guzma though._

" _What's with the make-up?" Guzma asked the sole female of their group._

" _It's what most teenage girls do." She answered._

" _I don't see the need for it." Guzma said to her._

" _Well that's your opinion." Kahili muttered._

 _Guzma didn't like the way she muttered at him._

" _It's not like you're trying to impress someone like Kukui now is it?" Guzma smirked as he knew about Kahili's little crush on Kukui._

" _Wait what?" Kukui said confused as Kahili teared up a bit._

" _Guzma!? What the hell!?" Kahili screamed slightly with everyone inch of her body now filled with embarrassment. The girl stormed off before anyone could say anything._

" _Guzma what the heck was that?" Molayne complained at Guzma._

" _What? I was just asking a question…" Guzma snapped. He realised he went a little overboard and wanted to apologise but Kahili went and sat on the other side of the room._

 _The day was over in a heartbeat and the trio of boys walked outside._

" _Hey, how late can you guys stay out for? I want to show you something?" Guzma said to the other two._

" _Uh… I could get in a lot of trouble so probably not too late…" Molayne said with a worried tone._

" _I'm down for it." Kukui told him. He was still concerned about what happened with Guzma and Kahili._

" _Okay! Meet me at 8 around at the entrance of the city._

 _Kukui followed the instructions and found Guzma where they said._

" _Hey! Glad you could make. Four eyes was being wimpy about it but we'll be fine." Guzma said._

" _You mean Molayne?" Kukui asked._

" _Whatever! Follow me!" Guzma said as he walked into the bush. "Wimpod showed me this place."_

 _They walked for about 10 minutes in the bush and what Kukui saw was amazing._

 _It was a spring but with several types of bug Pokemon all around it._

" _I call it the bug paradise!" Guzma said as a Surskit and a Heracross walked over to him to say hi. "Ah! Right on time as always crew!" Guzma said._

" _Wait? Are they yours?" Kukui asked, pointing at the two bugs._

" _Yep! All the bugs here have recognised me as their leader! Heh, I'm almost like a bug trial captain!" Guzma laughed._

 _Kukui gave a fake laugh which Guzma bought._

 _Illumise and Volbeat were flying above the spring, illuminating the area as the two boys laid on the grass looking at the night sky._

" _I'm so hyped for the trip to Akala for the tournament in Konikoni! Me and my crew are ready to wreak everything in our path!" Guzma said to Kukui._

 _Kukui smirked._

" _You gotta get through me first."_

" _Pfft! Easy!" Guzma laughed._

 _Kukui felt heartbroken by this as he could tell Guzma meant that. He sighed and turned back to the night sky._

 _He saw something black zoom across the sky with the light of the moon reflecting off it._

" _Hey? You see that?" Kukui asked._

" _See what?" Guzma asked as they both looked at the sky to find it blank of no Pokemon._

" _But there was…" Kukui stuttered._

" _Listen, I'ma do some training with Surskit and Heracross." Guzma told his friend. "You can skedaddle if you want."_

 _Kukui did so as he left his friend to train._

 _And from the word of it, it's all they did was train till that tournament._

 _Guzma smashed everyone in his path including both Molayne and Kukui till he reached the final against Kahili._

" _Wing attack Trumbeak!" Kahili yelled as the bird flew right at Heracross._

" _Grr! Catch it and then use rock smash!" Guzma yelled._

 _Heracross caught it and smashed the bird aggressively into the ground. Trumbeak fainted in the end from the attack._

" _Trumbeak is unable to battle! The winner of the 2003 Konikoni cup is Guzma!" the ref called as Guzma hugged his bugs._

 _He got the trophy and celebrated._

" _Gracious winner, isn't he?" Kahili said to Kukui._

" _He is happy he won." Kukui responded._

* * *

"For the next two years…. Guzma was unbeatable. He was on the next level to anyone else. Yet Wimpod still was a Wimpod." Molayne explained.

The professor looked out the window.

"I still reflect to that night in the bug paradise to whatever I saw out in the open sky. That black Pokemon in the blanket of darkness thanks to the night time but yet it reflected light in the night sky. I don't know what it was… But it was a bit of the reason why I chose to become a Professor. To find the unknown." Kukui explained. "I was growing more interested in also the concept of Z-moves and how they work."

"Guzma took my actions rather unwell."

* * *

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Guzma yelled at Kukui. The boys were both 15 now and were on the verge of becoming participants of the Island trial._

 _Guzma had bleached his hair white much against his parents will._

" _I said I have decided to take my interests somewhere else. In becoming a Professor." Kukui told him._

" _Guzma, just accept Kukui's decision." Molayne told the bug trainer._

 _Guzma glared at him._

" _Shut it you four eyed freak!" Guzma snapped._

" _Jeez. Calm down." Kahili said to the boy._

 _Guzma squinted at the platinum blue haired girl._

" _What do you know Ms. I'm too good for everyone else? Still wearing that push up bra to make your tits look bigger?" Guzma snapped at the girl._

" _God you're immature." Kahili told him._

" _Or do I have to make a little announcement that you sucked off Clyde at that party just the other week?" Guzma smirked, thinking he had the upper hand._

" _What?" Kukui and Molayne said equally confused._

" _That's right my dudes. Our little blue haired bitch is a bit over drunk and a slut!" Guzma told the two boys._

 _"So what if I gave a guy a blowjob, that's none of your business. Besides,_ _do you even know what slut properly means?" Kahili hissed as Guzma grunted at her. "Oh! Wait… You couldn't even pass basic English!"_

" _Take that back!" Guzma yelled._

 _Kahili grunted back and turned around to walk away till Guzma punched her behind the back of her head, flinging her to the ground as she smashed her head, knocking her out cold._

" _GUZMA!" Kukui shouted as he pushed passed him to make sure Kahili was alright. She had a large cut on her head as out like a brick._

 _A teacher heard the scream from Kukui and raced to what had happened as Guzma ran off._

" _STUPID DUMB BITCH!" Guzma roared as he kicked, punched and did whatever damage to whatever he wanted._

" _Pod?" Wimpod squeaked._

 _Guzma paled as he saw a police car drive into the school._

 _He pulled out Heracross's pokeball and Surskit's and let them out._

" _Go to the Bug Paradise and stay there until everything is cleared up. You too Wimpod!" Guzma told them._

 _Heracross and Surskit rushed off while Wimpod didn't want to leave his trainer and best friend._

" _Go!"_

 _Wimpod started to cry._

" _I SAID GO!"_

 _Wimpod rushed off following the other two bugs into the bush as a police officer approached him._

* * *

 _His parents were notified and Guzma was set a date in court._

 _His father was furious. His mother in tears. His didn't understand and Guzma was left in the middle._

 _It was a mixed result so far with Kukui now at the stand to give his view on the case._

" _Did he assault Ms Kahili Hano? Yes or No?" the judge asked Kukui._

 _Kukui paled as he turned to his friend and then turned to his other friend._

 _Either way, he would be losing one today…_

 _Kukui sighed as began to tear up._

" _Guzma…" Kukui muttered as the white-haired boy smiled._

" _I'm sorry…" Kukui broke down as Guzma paled. "Kahili turned and out of nowhere Guzma punched her in the head, sending her to the ground unconscious."_

 _Guzma was charged with assault and was sentenced to six months in juvenile detention centre. He was officially banned from entering in the Island trial challenge and his dream over._

 _During his time in Juvie, he became cold and feared by the others in the centre. He learnt Kukui decided to continue in becoming a Professor, Molayne had accepted a position as a trial captain representing Steel and Kahili went on to become the Island Trial Champion._

 _All in the six months he was away in._

* * *

 _(Six months later…)_

 _He was finally out. Guzma stepped outside as he sighed now knowning his life was practically over. His mother picked him up as it was a dead silent drive. He didn't even bare look at his father._

 _He stepped inside only to be greeted with a swing of a golf club to the back of his leg._

" _YOU STUPID LITTLE FUCKING DUMB BOY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUZMA!" his father roared._

 _That was it for Guzma._

" _I never wanted to be a banker! I wanted to be a trainer! I DIDN'T WANT TO BE THE GUZMA YOU WANTED ME TO BE!" Guzma roared as he stormed off to his room._

 _He laid on his bed as his younger sister Mina walked in._

" _Guzma?" she asked._

" _What." He snapped._

" _I painted this for you…" she said handing him the picture of the painted family portrait with them all smiling. Guzma grabbed the painting and ripped it in half right in front of the girl causing her to tear up a little._

" _Go away."_

 _She was about to run off till there was a tap on the window._

" _Close my door and stay in here." Guzma demanded at his younger sister who did as told. He opened the window to be greeted by a familiar group of faces._

 _Wimpod, Heracross and what once was Surskit but now a Masquerain._

" _POD!" Wimpod cried with happiness and went into his trainer's arms._

" _Wimpod…" Guzma muttered his hugged his Pokemon. He noticed around Wimpod was a note._

"Dear Guzma. If you are reading this, I just want to say I'm sorry. I had to go through with what was right. I have told Wimpod, Heracross and Masquerain when and where to go once you were out. Please take care."

Your friend,

Kukui.

 _Guzma scrunched up the note in anger._

 _Make matters worse, his Father walked in._

" _WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" he swore on the top of his lungs as the three bugs looked at him. Mina tried to rush out the room but her father stopped her._

" _YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!?" he roared at her._

" _She didn't! Let her go!" Guzma yelled as he spear tackled his father into the ground with Mina running over to her mother. The two brawled with punches thrown here and there but his father was ex-military as he gave Guzma a sucker punch to the face._

 _His father grabbed a golf club and began to smash pictures to smashing vases and then turned his attention to the dazed Guzma._

" _Boy. I should have sorted you out a long time along." He threatened as he lifted the club behind his head._

" _HAROLD NO!" his mother yelled as her daughter cried._

 _Wimpod saw what was happening and glared at the man furiously as he began to glow._

 _As his father began to swing down to assault his son, the golf club was ripped from his hands from something behind him, growling intensely._

 _Guzma, his mother and his sister's jaws dropped as his father turned around nervously to be face to face with an angry Golisopod. Golisopod roared in his face and smacked him into the air as he landed on the dining table with the wooden structure snapping in half._

 _Golisopod handed Guzma the golf club as he hit his father on the leg, the groin, the chest, the arm. He had some sympathy left and avoided giving him any head injuries._

" _B-Boy…" his father groaned as he spat some blood out._

 _His mother and sister stayed stationed in the lounge._

" _You wanna see destruction in human form? It's yah boy!" Guzma hissed as he and his bugs left._

* * *

"I don't know when he formed Team Skull but do I regret turning on him in court. I don't know… That's why he blames me…" Kukui explained. "Funny. He thinks I'm a reject for not taking the Island trial challenge on because I wanted to do something else."

"It's hard to believe we were once a squad huh?" Molayne added in.

"I do feel for Guzma though. The child abuse or whatever his father did to him must have affected him in becoming more aggressive." Lillie confessed.

"What happened to his parents?" Ash asked.

"His mother took sole care of Mina while she and her husband divorced and he was charged with family violence but primarily leaning more to child abuse. However, the main source of abuse never showed up. He was jailed and is out now I believe." Kukui explained to answer the question.

"I still question to this day if it wasn't for me pressuring him into catching Wimpod, would things be different?" Kukui muttered.

"I mean, by the sounds of it, it was going to happen eventually." Hau added.

"Hmm, You're right." Kukui muttered. "But still…"

"I suggest be careful about the Guzma topic with Mina." Molayne suggested to Ash, Hau and Zach.

The three boys nodded as there Pokemon they left to get healed had just been returned.

Kukui looked out the window and saw an image of him, Guzma, Molayne and Kahili younger playing in the rain.

"If he had just asked for help… It could all be different…" Kukui muttered as the image faded away with it starting to clear up.

* * *

 _Author's Note: And Yah boy's backstory is here. Hopefully it was okay ;-;_

 _USUM AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 _ULTRA BEASTS FOR TCG AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 _KOMMO-O IS SOME WHAT USABLE NOW **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

 _ **FOLLOWING MONS COULD BE BACK AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

 _So no new form for Mimikyu yet at least (now unlikely but who knows.) but we got dumped with news galore!_

 _If you don't think we did with the minute long trailer, it's better than nothing plus if you know how to think of theories that actually make sense is useful as well._

 _I have a theory but I won't say just in case. If you want to know PM me._

 _UB's are busted for the TCG (Which I play a lot of)_

 _Kommo-o is getting some massive love._

 _And Following Pokemon could be back. There is back and forward arguments against it due to certain scenes but remember, Walking and Running animations exists just if the 3DS can handle 802 pokemon + forms._

 _Regarding the Eevee poll... One vote is right now separating first from second and three from second and third so I am going to leave it for one more due to the recent catch up of second._

 _ **QUESTIONS**_

 _ **will Ash get more Pokemon as he only has four now and to beat the league with four Pokemon is ( sort of ) suicide.**_

 _Yes he will, it's just about timing as I don't want to dump all his team on him at once like some fics do._

 _ **When is Greninja coming back?**_

 _About to feature next Chapter for possibly the biggest battle yet ;)_

 _ **Are you going have Ash get the new Lycanroc? Or not?**_

 _I will be honest, I do not know yet. Due to the fact when I started building Ash's team when I planned for the fic, I forgot about the placeholder Lycanroc ID (Which was Dusk). So not out of the question yet (Will feature as will most USUM content.)_

 _ **Question:will Garry and ash's kalos Pokemon play an important role?**_

 _Second half of the story so yeah._

 _ **The Steel type Z-Move is Corkscrew Crash. Not smash. Just thought you'd like to know.**_

 _Huh strange. I swear I saw smash not crash lol. Oh well. I was probably watching one of those Lemme smash vids and brain told me, "put smash there."_

 _SO yes. Next Chapter will have Greninja for the biggest battle yet!  
_

 _Look forward to next time! Till then, review, suggest or PM me! Spectre out!_


	36. SM Chapter 36

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 35 - Battle of the broken**

Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokemon :/

* * *

Dawn looked out the window of the airplane with heavy eyes. She had the guilt of not telling the others of what happened that night.

She had recovered well from her injuries but suffered from severe backpain to the point where she was told she may be out of contests for around a year meaning she would have no chance of defending her title.

Barry and Kenny was asleep on the plane to the long trip to Kalos.

Despite her age, it was tradition to get married at a young age as Serena and the prince of Kalos were getting married as the three of them were invited.

They heard Serena had also been in hospital as she was attacked by an unknown infiltrator, breaking her wrist and putting her Pokemon, Braixen into intensive care.

Everyone else was already there except for them.

She sighed and tried to get some rest as they still had 7 hours left on the flight.

* * *

"Mighte!" A Mightyena yelped as it hit into a tree.

"Grn!" Greninja growled as the Hoenn native run away.

Both of the Zygarde cores notice he had gotten a lot more aggressive since they learned of what happened to Ash.

" _You didn't need to attack him."_ Squishy told the frog who glared at the small green Pokemon.

Squishy gave a sad look.

" _We are trying to find him but covering over 10 Billion cells across the world is harder than it seems."_ Z2 told Greninja who slashed a rock in half with a powerful cut.

" _Try again."_ Greninja told the duo.

Z2 and Squishy looked at each other and closed their eyes and glowed a bright green as they both moved from individual cells across the globe.

Z2 was scanning Johto while Squishy pushed his luck and tried Kalos again.

He looked at a faraway lake to one of the many cities in Kalos to an underground structure beneath a mountain to a lush jung-

As Squishy got the to cell in the jungle, something attacked the defenceless cell as Squishy screamed in pain. Z2 broke out of the scan and Greninja rushed over.

" _Brother!"_ Z2 shouted as Squishy moaned.

" _O-one of the cel-cells was attacked…"_ Squishy explained as Z2 and Greninja gave shocked looks.

" _I-Impossible! Only we and Greninja can see them! They are only visible to others when we transform into 10 percent, 50 percent or our perfect form!"_ Z2 said worried at what was going on.

" _I don't like this… I don't like this one bit."_ Squishy said as Greninja looked up at the sky and clutched his fists.

* * *

"I can't believe you are getting married ahhh!" Bonnie squealed in excitement to Serena.

Serena smiled. She had her wrist heavily wrapped as she got the cast removed for her special day tomorrow.

"Yeah. Any more info on who attacked you?" Clemont asked.

Serena gave a sad look as she signalled that she didn't know.

But she damn well knew who did it and was terrified out of her mind. Greninja and Zygarde could be watching right now as they speak.

"No clue. Marco is looking in to it." Serena lied.

"Oh yeah? Where is Marco by the way?" Clemont asked.

"He is welcoming the survivors of the base attack. They will be guests of honour at the wedding tomorrow. So far, we only have the three of them but if they are alive, surely there is more?" Serena explained.

The royal family and many important people in the Kalos government as the jet landed with Jack, Jargai and Duncan with the three looking like they had been to hell and back.

Jack's father stepped forward.

"Son…" he responded as he went into a hug.

"Don't touch me." Jack said coldly. "What is a UB 06: Growth?"

His father and president looked at each other.

"A UB what?" Pierre, the president of Kalos said as everyone looked at him.

"Nah. Nah! Don't play dumb! I know what I saw!" Jack hissed.

"Solider, I suggest you calm down." Marco told Jack who just glared.

"We are going to war with the wrong nation. No human attacked the base. No Pokemon attacked the base. A monster is what wreaked it and we have proof." Jack told them as he revealed the damaged phone. "On here is a picture of the monster that stole the files and killed virtually everyone! Go check it out and then pull out of the war you are about to start!"

"Jack just calm down." Duncan suggested.

"Yeah. We are safe now." Jargai told him.

Jack glared at everyone.

"When is this stupid wedding?" he moaned.

"So, you have been told?" his father, Samuel asked.

"We don't have much of choice now do we?" Jack responded.

"I suggest you clean up the attitude and go and clean up yourself. That's an order solider." Samuel told his son as he handed him the phone with the three soldiers being escorted into the royal building.

* * *

Greninja and the Zygarde cores in their 10 percent form arrived at the scene of where the Zygarde cell was attacked.

" _Oh my…"_ Squishy said as they observed the destroyed area.

Trees were snapped, Pokemon were ripped in half, holes came out of the ground with one large one in the middle of the destroyed place.

Greninja walked over to some of the dead Pokemon and found a bit of ripped off vine.

" _What's that?"_ Z2 questioned.

Greninja shrugged his shoulders as the trio kept wary of their surroundings.

All the trees rattled as the three got ready to attack as it turned out to be flying type Pokemon leaving the area.

" _I don't like the looks of that…"_ Squishy said worried.

Greninja climbed up a tree and saw all the flying type mons going in the direction of Lumiose city.

" _They are all heading Lumiose way_ …" Greninja told the Zygardes

" _Why though?"_ Z2 said as they heard a cry of help from Squishy.

" _Help! Help!"_

Z2 and Greninja rushed over to find Squishy with an injured but alive Kangaskhan. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for her child who she was weeping about.

Greninja formed a water shuriken and collapsed it over a wound to clean it slightly as the poor grieving mother cried in pain and sorrow.

" _What happened?"_ Z2 asked softly.

"Kangaa… Gaks!"

She explained that a creature made of plants appears and just attacked with no reason.

" _A Pokemon made of plants?"_ Squishy said as the Kangaskhan nodded. None of them had ever heard of such a thing.

" _I say we camp here for the night and wait it out just in case. Also help with other survivors."_ Z2 suggested with the other two nodding.

Greninja took a closer look at Kangaskhan's wounds and gave a shocked look.

" _Shit. She needs proper medical treatment otherwise she is going to bleed out."_ Greninja swore.

Z2 sighed.

" _I can make the trip to Lumiose. Keep an eye on her condition Squishy. Z2, you look for anymore survivors."_

" _Right."_

" _Got it."_

The trio split up as they went to work to try and restore some order.

* * *

Dawn, Barry and Kenny had arrived in Sinnoh. They had heard Paul was invited as well but he travelled separately. The three of them were greeted by two men in fancy royal clothing.

"Ah! You must be Ms. Dawn, Master Barry and Master Kenny!" he said in a rather posh accent.

"Uh yeah?" Barry responded.

"Me and my associated have been tasked to pick you up and deliver you to the royal palace for Prince Marco and Lady Serena's wedding." He explained as the other went to get their luggage.

The three were escorted to a fancy limo as they were taken away to where they were staying the night.

It was a short ride but the place was enormous.

"Woah! I don't think even Sinnoh has a building this big!" Kenny said out loud.

Dawn looked out the window of the limo and noticed a hole in the wall around about the fourth floor which had been patched by some wooden planks.

The limo stopped as the three got out and we escorted inside with the doors opening for them.

"Dawn!" May said on the other side of the door as she rushed over to hug the Sinnoh native, who moaned in pain from the hug. "Oh! Sorry… The back, that's right!"

Before she rushed over to Dawn, May was talking to Misty and Serena as Kenny and Barry went over to Brock, Max and Cilan.

"Oh my god! You have recovered so well Dawn!" Misty told the blue haired girl who tried to smile but just brought back the countless nightmares of what happened that night.

"Thanks Misty. Uh, Congratulations Serena on the marriage." Dawn said nervously.

"Thanks Dawn." Serena said as she gave a softer hug to the girl which didn't hurt as much.

Elsewhere, Jack was in a room alone as he changed in to some casual clothing with Larvitar on a bed, ripping a pillow apart.

There was a knock at his door as he sighed in pure annoyance.

"What." He blurted out as his father walked in.

"Jack. I want to talk about the phone." He said.

Jack spun around and walked over.

"I know I was right! Now what is UB-06: Growth!?" Jack pleaded.

"Son, the SD card on the phone is unreadable." His father told him.

"What… No! No, no, no! There has to be a way!" Jack cried.

"There is a crack going right down the middle. Without this proof you say it had, we will not pull out of the war." Samuel told him as Jack went over to wall and punched. "Jack, that's enough."

"You are going to regret what you are doing!" Jack hissed. His father realised there was no rationalizing with him and quickly left.

"Tar?" Larvitar said confused.

"It's fine buddy. I'll get this sorted. He knows something and I'm going to find out what."

* * *

It was a few hours later as it was getting dark. The caterers of the palace had made an all you can buffet as a sort of a pre-party. Alcohol was available as was wine but water and juice was there for those that didn't want to drink.

Those invited were all of Serena's friends, many members of the Kalos government and the gym leaders, Elite four and Diantha as well. Professor Sycamore was here as was Professor Oak, Alain and Mairin. Steven Stone was invited but sadly could not make it.

Duncan was talking to Jargai as he spear tackled to the ground by his younger sister, Korrina who was crying tears of happiness that he was alive.

Everyone was talking as Dawn sat down in alone with some juice as she was fond of the taste of alcohol or wine. She was wearing a dress she had been dying to wear which was a dark blue that showed a little cleavage but not a lot compared to others. She had her Pokemon out who were socialising with the others except Piplup, who chose to stay with his trainer.

Jack walked in with Larvitar who stayed close by his side, not wanting to meet other Pokemon. Jack personally didn't want to socialise as he saw Duncan with his sister. He wasn't hungry either. He just wanted to sit down and be left alone.

He saw a chair free but it was next to a girl with a Piplup but it was better than standing up for the whole night. He walked over towards her to sit down.

"You mind if I sit down?" Jack asked Dawn.

"Go for it. You're one of the base survivors, aren't you?" Dawn asked.

Jack sighed.

"Yep. Yeah, I am. Names Jack." He said introducing himself.

"Dawn. What's it like being a solider?" she asked.

"Tiring. And you?" Jack said.

"Coordinator. World champion."

Piplup said hello to Larvitar who was still a little shy.

Jack noticed she had pillow behind her back. Two in fact.

"What's does the world champion coordinator need pillows behind her back for?" Jack questioned.

"Just backpain. Had a little incident about a month ago." Dawn explained.

"What kind of accident?" he asked, growing more into the story.

"Oh, trust me… You wouldn't believe me. My own mother didn't so I wouldn't suspect you would." Dawn explained.

"Try me." Jack told her.

Dawn sighed.

"I don't know what it was but I saw an old friend who wasn't real and this big black thing with no eyes attacked me. It didn't have a normal cry but a metallic sound to i-"Dawn explained.

Jack got in front of her.

"Did you say metallic cry?" he asked desperately.

"Uh… Yeah?"

"SHIT!" Jack cursed as he realised there was more of these 'UB's' and stormed off.

"Attention everyone! I would just like to thank you for attending tonight and tomorrow will a day full of happiness and wonder! The official wedding will be in a private zone that only you lot will have available too! To the ever-growing future!" Marco announced.

"To the ever-growing future!" the crowd said. Dawn didn't bother as she was weirded out by what just happened.

Across the room was a purple haired boy who was staring at Dawn. He turned and took another beer and opened it.

Elsewhere in the city, Greninja had broken into a poke mart and taken as much medication as he could carry. He climbed up a building and proceeded to jump from building to building to get back to Z2 and Squishy.

About an hour later, Dawn decided to take a walk. Last time she did this, the attack happened but she was going to be extra careful.

She walked for about 10 minutes as she heard footsteps behind her.

Dawn turned around to find Paul following her.

"Oh. Hi Paul." She muttered not wanting to be near him.

"Oh (hic) Dawn…" he stuttered as he walked towards her. "Did I ever tell you how hot you were?"

"Um… Thanks?" she responded as Paul placed his hand on her shoulder. "Um… Paul, what are you doing?"

"I just wanna (hic) kiss." He said as he crashed his lips sloppily on Dawns with his breathe stinking of Alcohol. Dawn pushed him away as she felt like throwing up.

"Paul (cough), how much have you drunken tonight?" Dawn asked as Paul walked towards her again.

"Only a few…" he stuttered as he hugged her. "I'm sorry (hic) I ripped your photo of Ketchum." He apologised.

Dawn didn't know what to say until she felt a hand under her dress and near her left breast. She stiffened up and slapped Paul across the face.

"PAUL! What the hell!" Dawn said flustered.

Paul didn't take the slap lightly as he got up and pushed Dawn to the ground as she cried in pain thanks to her back. She got up and ran down an alleyway without thinking to find it was a dead end.

"Come on Dawn! Don't be like this!" Paul stuttered.

"HELP!" Dawn screamed.

Greninja was jumping across the building as he heard the cry for help. He looked down to find a blue haired girl corned by a drunk boy that looked a little order. He groaned and placed down the meds. He jumped off the building and landed in front of Dawn. She looked at who was now in front of her as it was a Pokemon she didn't recognise. He formed a ball of water and blasted the boy with it as he was knocked out cold. Greninja turned around and looked at Dawn as he jumped up to scoop up the medication.

Dawn quickly rushed back to the palace with no hesitation. She was unsure on what to say that anyone after what Paul had just done. When passing him, he just groaned.

Greninja eventually got back to the forest in the early hours of the morning as he placed down the medication as both Zygarde cores approached him.

" _About time."_ Z2 said.

" _I had a little distraction…"_ Greninja complained.

Greninja went around and gave all the Pokemon that the two cores got, medication. The effects would be slow but will work. All they could do now is rest.

* * *

 _(The next day…)_

Greninja was the first awake as he meditated on top of rock as the sun rose.

Z2 and Squishy can woke up not to long after.

" _Morning…"_ Squishy yawned.

Z2 looked around to see all the injured Pokemon sleeping peacefully.

" _At least they seem to be fine…"_ Z2 exclaimed as Greninja continued to meditate.

Squishy closed his eyes and proceeded to scan but quickly felt a strange disturbance going towards Lumiose city.

" _Something is on the move…"_ He said concerned as Greninja broke out of his meditation.

"Gek." Greninja muttered.

The Zygarde cores nodded and transformed into their 10 percent form to run as the trio headed for Lumiose or at least the source of the disturbance.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Planet, Ash, Hau and Lillie waved good bye to Kukui, Molayne and Zach. Kukui had to head back to Melemele while Molayne needed to be back at the observatory. Zach wanted to explore for a bit before going to the next trial as he had an issue with fairy types.

It had fined up rather nice and the three decided to let their Pokemon out. Decidueye had the fun job of monitoring Torracat.

Ash was talking to both his companions as they travelled to the next trial.

Ash stopped however and was struck with a mild headache.

"Holy shit…" Ash moaned as he clutched his head.

"What's up Ash?" Lillie asked.

"Head just started hurting. Probably nothing." Ash insisted as they continued on.

* * *

Serena was now in her wedding dress as she had some make-up being applied to her face. Aria, the current Kalos show Queen was one of her bridesmaid alongside with Shauna and one of Marco's younger cousins. Bonnie was the flower girl while the others were going to be guests. No media were allowed. Any form of media that was found would be arrested on the spot.

"This is it Serena! Oh my god!" Shauna squealed like a little girl.

Serena smiled.

"Can't believe it huh." Serena muttered.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked.

"Just… It's really happening heheh." Serena laughed.

"I'm sure Ash would be so proud of you." Shauna exclaimed.

Serena gave a sad look when she brought up his name seeming she knew he was alive thanks to his psychotic frog.

"Yeah… I do miss him." She lied.

It was a about an hour later as all the guests were now seated. The wedding was surrounded by trees with a large lake behind them. Grace, Serena's mother was in front in a pink dress and next to was Marco's parents, the current King and Queen of Kalos.

All the guests were scattered around with base survivors at the back rows.

Everyone took their place as Serena walked in with her father as she stood opposite of Marco as the priest who was hired stood in between the two. The young couple gave small little compliments to each other.

"Dearly beloved! We gather here today for a very special and historic day in the royal history of Kalos!" the priest announced. "I welcome those that have travelled from far and those that have travelled from near! Welcome, welcome, welcome! Before you, stands the future King and the future Queen of Kalos in Prince Marco LaBlanc II and lady Serena Yvonne."

Serena gave a smile to Marco as she clutched on to the flowers she had.

"Prince Marco. Your vows to your future wife and Queen!" The priest asked.

"Serena Deces Yvonne. Since the day I saw you, I haven't thought about anyone else to spend the rest of my life with. I promise to protect you and love you with all my might, even down to my final moments. To start a family and to create a legacy of what we can do to our region of Kalos. I take you, to be my beloved wife, in health and sickness and to love and cherish; from this day till death do us part." Marco told his soon to be wife.

Marco's mother cried at the sight of her oldest getting married.

"Lady Serena. Your vows to your future husband and King!" the priest told Serena.

"Marco Metir LaBlanc the second. At the loss of my beloved friend, Ash Ketchum, you were there to comfort and support me. The moment you talked to me, I knew who I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. I will always be by your side to support you when you need it and when you want it. I will aim to be the perfect wife and the perfect mother for when the time comes and there is no other place I would want to be other than be by your side. I take you, to be my beloved husband, in health and sickness and to love and cherish; from this day till death do us part." Serena told Marco as he smiled.

Likewise, Grace this time was tearing up.

"You may exchange the rings with another." The priest told the duo as they did as told and exchanged the ring with one another.

"And with that! I now pronounce you man and w-" the priest started till the ground began to shack slightly.

"What was that?" was the common question that was being asked around.

Jack looked at Duncan and Jargai.

"That felt too familiar…" Jack muttered with a concerned look.

"You're nuts…" Duncan hissed, not liking where this was going.

"Maybe it wanted us to escape…" Jack said as he began to shack.

"Everyone! Everyone! Calm down! We must proceed o- "the priest started again till a vine wrapped around his chest and flung him into the lake as a monster appeared out of the ground.

The monster was out of plants and had vines/roots coming out of the base. It had a female like body with flax like hair with its body being covered in thorns. Two bell like flowers dangled out of the ground.

Guests and staff panicked and tried to run away. The government officials looked in awe of this beast.

" **GHORRR-BTTZZZZ!"**

Dawn while running, heard the cry and froze as this thing had the same metallic ring as her attacker.

Trainers sent out their Pokemon which included some of Ash's old mons with the likes of Sceptile, Infernape, Krokodile, Snorlax and many more.

The beast glared the Pokemon as they tried to fire an attack at it but the onslaught of attacks was blocked by a wall of vines.

The beast roared again as it slammed the vines into the ground as a powerful stone edge, slamming into nearly all the Pokemon but caused a fatal explosion, knocking plenty of them out and injuring more in the process.

Serena was crying with Marco and their groomsmen and bridemaids as the monster looked around for something.

Samuel was running away but stopped as he noticed his son just standing there.

"JACK! RUN!" he yelled.

Jack just merely turned around.

"Believe me now?" Jack muttered as he accepted his fate with a vine being flung right at him. He turned around and closed his eyes only to hear a slicing sound.

Once he opened his eyes, He found a powerful looking Greninja standing in front of him. Greninja looked around as his blood boiled at the sight of all those that betrayed Ash.

" _You can slaughter them all later Greninja."_ Z2 told the frog.

"GRENINJA!" Bonnie and Shauna said in sync. Bonnie then realised something. "SQUISHY!"

Greninja turned to Jack as he nodded his head to the side as Jack ran over the trees where everyone else was as the only way passed was being blocked off by the monster.

Both Zygardes growled heavily as it was now a Mexican standoff between them.

The beast made the first move as it fired a powerful hyper beam at the trio but all dodge it with relative ease. Greninja threw some water shuriken's at the creature. He saw it was made of grass but every attack was worth a shot.

A water tornado formed around the water dark type as turned into Ash-Greninja.

"That thing looks like Ash!" Misty claimed as everyone watched intensely.

Both Zygardes fired a dragon pulse at the creature, which were quickly sliced in half thanks to a dual power whip. It formed a ball of leaves and flung it at the ground as a large leaf tornado formed.

Greninja created two blades and slammed them in to the ground to stand his ground. Z2 and Squishy rushed over to get some form of coverage. Z2 got behind a tree in time but Squishy tripped on a root as he sucked into the tornado, being flung out and into a rock. He moaned in pain and barely managed to get up. The beast got some orange aura around it after that.

"Blast burn!" Alain commanded Charizard.

"Moonblast Gardevoir!" Diantha also shouted.

"Garchomp, use dragon rage!" Sycamore commanded his Garchomp.

The three attacks were used as they collided into the beast but again was blocked by the vines as it charged up a powerful solarbeam and blasted it at the trio. To shocking results, all three were knocked out despite Charizard having resistance.

The three trainers were left in shock as the beast glared at them but fortunately, the beast received a night slash to the chest from Greninja.

It looked at the frog in anger and fired a bullet seed at him.

Greninja responded back with protect, but despite the protect, bullets were still getting through as Greninja formed a cross over his arms to shield himself as he grunted in pain from the belting of seeds.

Elsewhere, Ash was scratching at his arms furiously.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Lillie asked with concern.

"I'm fine. Just itchy." Ash told her as he began to wobble.

Z2 charged up a thousand-arrow attack as he fired them straight at it. The beast slammed its vines into the ground as a wall of stone formed with the arrows colliding with them. The stones fell apart as it picked them up with its vines and flung them at Z2 like ancient power. But it all landed like rock tomb, trapping Z2 inside as he was flung out thanks to a vine coming from underground as he landed on his back. Both him and Squishy glowed a light green as they returned to their core form. Again, the beast received an orange flare.

Greninja looked back at his fallen comrades as he growled at the beast. He grabbed the water shuriken on his back and flung it at the beast.

But it responded with a solarbeam as the blast broke right through the water shuriken and slammed right into Greninja's chest as he fell on his back. He just groaned groggily as the beast fired a leech seed over him as the vines latched him down to the ground.

It roared as it used stone edge, aimed right at the frog. Greninja couldn't free himself as the stone edge piercing right into his back, flinging him up. One of the many roots glowed bright green as it used power whip and whipped Greninja's motionless body into the ground, creating a crater in the process. His body glowed a light blue as he turned back to himself.

Small green vines wrapped around Greninja as he was brought up to the beast's level as it charged a hyperbeam up, ready to finish Greninja off once and for all. There was cries all around, ever from Serena despite what happened between the duo. Both Zygarde cores watched in shock as everything went slow for Greninja.

 _I… I've failed…."_ Greninja thought to himself as he lost consciousness.

Ash was having trouble breathing as he began to get light headed.

"Lillie…" Ash muttered.

"Ash? ASH!" she screamed as Ash collapsed to the ground unconscious as everyone gather around him to ensure he was alright.

* * *

 _Ash woke up in the room where the ground was wet. There were no surroundings except for a blue wall that appeared to be made of water._

 _On the other side of the wall, Greninja woke up as well as he scanned his surroundings. He looked down on the water below him and saw images being projected in the water. It was of a blonde girl and a dark-skinned male plus many Pokemon looking over the person._

 _Ash however, saw the beast made of plants and could see his former friends on the side line in fear._

 _The Kanto native walked up to the wall of water and placed his hand on it as it rippled slightly. Greninja saw this and ran over as he touched the wall back. The duo both tried to punch it but was now as hard as a brick wall._

" _Hello?" Ash called out but too Greninja, it was just mere bubbles._

 _Greninja tried to fire a few water shuriken's at it but it was no use._

 _They both sighed and slid down the wall on their backs, right behind each other without knowing it._

 _Ash watched the being charging up the hyperbeam while Greninja watched these strangers panic as they shook whoever it was._

 _Suddenly, there was a new image that both of them saw._

 _It was a silhouette of a human and a Pokemon. The human had just caught the Pokemon as it was now on his shoulder as the pair watched without blinking. It moved on from evolution to evolution till the final one where it was the pair shaking hands but ultimately turning into a hug as the human faded away from the Pokemon where two hound like beings now stood with it as they faded away._

" _It can't be…" Ash muttered, tearing up slightly._

 _He gave a determined look and punched at the wall again, but this time a small chip appeared. Greninja likewise began to attack the wall as damage began to appear._

 _Thought it hurt Ash's knuckles to do this, but if it was who he thinks it is._

 _Cracks began to appear as they got bigger and bigger._

" _The ultimate bond! You were always by myside! GRENINJA!" Ash shouted._

 _The pair slammed at the wall again but this time, punched right through as everything went white._

* * *

They both regained consciousness as the beast fired the hyperbeam at Greninja, but he used his whole-body weight to fling himself on to his back as the hyperbeam skimmed the vines that were trapping him, letting him free out of the trap.

 _(Play XYZ Japanese opening here.)_

A deep blue ring appeared Greninja as the usual water tornado formed around him but once out, he was different.

His body was a slightly lighter blue with the cream yellow parts on his chest being on stripes. Like when he was a Froakie and a Frogadier, he now had two frubble like structures around his arms and a belt like one around his waist with two glowing blades on each side. The shuriken on his back was a dark blue now. It appeared he lost all form of damage he once took.

Both Ash and Greninja opened their eyes at the same time.

"Greninja…" Ash muttered as he saw everything his fellow Kalos mon could see as Lillie and Hau looked at him confused.

 _"Water Shuriken!"_ Ash commanded.

"Geecko!" the frog shouted as he formed the shuriken's and flung about 3 dozen of them at the beast. It used the vines to protect itself, but unlike the previous attacks, this time the shuriken's made deep cuts into the vines it checked it out.

However, the beast let its guard down with Greninja charging at it with his fist glowing white. The frog jumped up and slammed his fist into the side of head, did a flip and then slammed his foot into its face, with the beast crashing to the ground.

Everyone gasped as the beast actually took damage

The beast glared at Greninja as it fired a leaf storm right into Greninja.

Ash clutched on his stomach and shouted in pain as Lillie wanted to run over and help but Hau grabbed her arm and shook his head. As both he and Greninja grunted in pain with the storm taking Greninja up into the air and eventually exploded on him with his body falling out of the cloud of ash.

The beast's vines homed in on Greninja as he opened his eyes. He grabbed the two blades on this frubble belt and sliced through one which carried him down slightly till some of the other vines moved towards him. He removed the blade and began to run on another vine as he jumped up and threw the two blades right at the beast with them landing right in the chest of humanoid part of the creature. The blades began to grow cold as they exploded, freezing the creature on the spot. The vines went limp as Greninja landed on the ground.

The ice began to shatter as the it eventually cracked open with the beast roaring in anger.

"I don't understand… The same thing destroyed an entire army base yet it is on par with a weird Greninja!" Jack claimed as two titans glared at one another, waiting for the next move.

The bell flower part of the beast started to form a hyperbeam but Greninja scooped up some of his frubbles and threw it on the opening of the flower. It was too later for the beast to pull out of the attack as the flower began to swell up with it bursting. The beast cried in pain as it looked at its destroyed flower.

" _Smokescreen! Then follow with double team!"_ Ash commanded.

Greninja formed a black ball and released it with the area quickly getting covered in smoke. Everyone heard Greninja multiply as the smoke cleared away, leaving the beast surrounded by the clones of Greninja.

It roared with all the vines glowing bright green with it spinning around, destroying the water clones but failing to hit the real Greninja.

"What was the purpose in that?" Max blurted out arrogantly.

" _Maybe if you shut up and watch you might find out!"_ Z2 hissed.

The water from the clones flowed up and wrap itself around the vines, bundling three together and locking them in water. The beast tried to the break the water lock but to unveil.

A green ball formed from the other bell flower as it charged up a solarbeam.

" _Stand your ground and wait for the attack!"_ Ash shouted out to Greninja who nodded in response.

"It looks like if he is being told what to do…" May claimed as discussion on what was occurring going on. Squishy watched Greninja's movement without blinking.

It fired the solarbeam right at Greninja.

" _Block it!"_

Greninja slammed the larger water shuriken down into the ground as a shield with the beam splitting off in different directions upon contact.

" _Fling it down the middle, roll out as soon as possible!"_

Greninja rolled out of the way and flung the shuriken down the middle of the beam as it sliced the flower right off.

The beast still couldn't free itself from the water that wrapped its vines so it used stone edge in the ground with the pillars of stone piercing out of the ground right at Greninja.

But this time, Greninja used a mere night slash and sliced right through the stones.

Growing at Greninja, it tried to attack its vines being whipping at Greninja.

"We have to help out!" Barry shouted.

" _NO! This is Greninja's fight!"_ Z2 hissed

"It's clear to say that thing is a grass type so how come that leaf storm didn't finish Greninja? We can't let that chance happen again!" Brock questioned.

" _Because he is fighting for a reason."_ Squishy announced.

"A reason?" Serena muttered.

" _I've watched him… He fights with the determination of a fading light. A hope only he holds on too…"_ Squishy said in riddle.

"What the hell does that mean?" Marco shouted with impatience.

Greninja jumped around avoiding the vines. But over in Alola, Ash was making movements as well with Lillie, Hau and their Pokemon watching in awe and confusion.

" _I never expected his capabilities to reach this level of power so fast. With the knowledge at first of his deceased trainer, anger and guilt filled him, blaming himself for the loss and wanting the world to burn. He turned his anger on to others. The form of Ash-Greninja declined and weakened. But on the verge of death, they made somehow contact!"_ Squishy explained.

"Made contact with what!?" Dawn asked with a grin on her face, on the verge of tears.

The beast roared loudly, finally breaking out water that wrapped its vines as they retracted back down underground and appeared surrounding Greninja, about to dive in and crush him to death.

" _A perfect connection! With ASH!"_ Squishy announced.

" _GRENINJA! Night slash!"_ Ash said with a grin.

Greninja's eyes gleamed as the vines constricted around Greninja. A little sparkle occurred as every vine was chopped up into had size pieces with Greninja and attacking stance, having the blades in his hands glow black.

Ash looked down on his Z-ring and placed the waterium-Z in it, unsure if this was going to work.

" _I don't know if this will work… But worth a shot! IKUZE!"_

"GEECKO!" Greninja responded.

Ash did the dance as did Greninja as a blue aura formed around Greninja with everyone including the beast and both Zygardes, being left very confused with the beast groaning in pain.

" _OK… Uh. That's new…"_ Z2 claimed.

" _ **HYDRO VORTEX!"**_ the duo said in sync with Greninja following with a loud roar as the water in the lake behind them formed a water like tornado around the beast, ripping it out of the ground. Greninja jumped in and attacked it every possible chance.

" _GRENINJA! Jump out with aqua jet!"_ Ash called out.

Greninja zoomed off into the sky and twirled around.

" _MEGA SHURIKEN!"_ Ash roared as he turned his hat around.

Greninja pulled the giant shuriken off his back as it absorbs the water from the Z-move with it growing size massively as it ejected storm clouds off it. Greninja twirled it around before flinging at the beast. It's eyes just widened as did everyone else. The beast tried to muster an attack in time by firing a weak hyperbeam.

The mega shuriken was too strong and sliced right through the beam and sliced right through the beast. Upon hitting the ground, the shuriken exploded with water as everyone got soaked. Greninja landed and looked at what he had done. Both his vision and Ash's vision began to fade to white as they both collapsed.

"ASH!" Lillie and Hau yelled.

" _GRENINJA!"_ Both Zygarde cores yelled as they turned to their 10 percent form.

Serena quickly turned to Marco.

"Those three are the ones that attacked me! IT WAS THEM!" Serena hissed.

"Squishy and Greninja would never do such a thing! Right squishy?" Bonnie argued.

Squishy just looked at Bonnie and turned with no response but with a nasty glare and rushed over to Greninja, leaving the girl with a conflicted look. The frog was awake but very weak and power-drained.

" _Let's get to the bottom of this…"_ Z2 told them both as a green shield formed around the trio and the beast. It was still alive as it tried to regrow itself.

" _Do you understand me?"_ Z2 asked as the beast turned to Z2, Squishy and Greninja.

" _ **Heh…"**_

The three looked at each and turned back.

" _What are you?"_ Squishy asked this time.

" _ **Your human government calls us 'Ultra Beasts'…"**_ the creature explained.

" _Why are you telling us this?"_

" _ **I must respect when a win is a win… Though you won, you have faults in your fighting style that will one day haunt you…"**_

" _Gren…"_

" _ **We have been here for 100's of thousands of years…"**_

" _What purpose?"_

" _ **I don't know…"**_

" _Greninja bet you so we can bet anyone else!"_ Squishy claimed on to be laughed out.

" _ **I am merely just a scout… Attack if I have too… You have seen nothing yet…"**_

Greninja walked over and stabbed the ultra-beast in the side of the neck as it dissolved into the ground.

" _Let's go..."_ Z2 suggested as they fled while the shield was fading away. All the humans and their Pokemon stood there as the trio and the beast were gone.

Upon that police, the fire department and medical crew were rushing to the scene as they saw the destroyed wedding sight.

Jack approached his father with a glare and stormed off.

Grace approached her daughter.

"Serena! I thought you said Ash died in the attack on Pallet town!?" Grace demanded. "I want an explanation now!"

Serena gave an awkward look but thankfully Marco intervened.

"It's all but possible he survived! Meaning we could still find him! Isn't this great Serena?" Marco asked the girl.

Serena knew along with everyone else, they were digging themselves into a deeper hole.

* * *

A few hours later, Greninja was charged up fully again as he and the Zygardes watched the sunset.

" _I don't like this one bit…"_ Z2 said as they watched the sky

"Gren."

" _On the positivise though… Due to the connection with Ash, we have found his whereabouts!"_ Squishy announced Greninja turned to him rapidly. _"He is a region known as Alola. Literally on the other side of the world too us. How you made the connection with him is beyond me but… It worked."_

" _We just have to find a way to Alola."_ Z2 claimed.

"Ninja." Greninja told them both to enjoy the sunset while they can before they have to fight again.

* * *

 _Author's note: Long chapter but was super motivated and super hyped to write this as this has been one of the very first chapter ideas I came up with when making the story._

 _So doing some more looking into the USUM trailer, there is a VERY interesting addition to the trailer of a pokemon that is very small and very dangerous. Won't spoil it just in case. I also stand by the theory of Necrozma becoming Dragon Psychic thanks to the eyes on the box arts fitting near perfect on the dragon head on its chest._

 _So the traitors now know Ash is alive but not where he is but Greninja does though._

 _UB-06: Growth was defeated but will be back. And before anyone question anime logic with it taking so much damage from water moves, secondary typing._

 _SO the Eevee poll is closed now._

 _Vaporeon got ZERO VOTES. Jolteon got 2. Espeon got 5. Leafeon got 7 and Glaceon got 8._

 _Flareon, Umbreon and Slyveon were the top three and the winning evolution will be revealed soon (most likely next chapter lmao)._

 _Overall, 62 people votes so thank you very much. Eevee's evolution was in your guys hands and its been decided._

 _ **QUESTIONS:**_

 _ **Will Ash get any legendary Pokémon? Will Ash's Kalos Pokémon comeback? What is your upload schedule?**_

 _Unlikely but not out of the question. Eventually and when I can be bothered to drag myself to my laptop to type._

 _ **also you mentioned how Nebby is Lillie's Pokemon but did she catch Nebby in a pokeball yet?**_

 _I mean no, Nebby isn't in a poke ball, but just saying its Lillies is the easy way to write it imo._

 _ **Will Lillie feature in trial battles or what?**_

 _No._  
 _ **And when will there be more ultra beast action?**_

 _Just happened._  
 _ **When will Dawn be featuring again ( even though I probably hate her for what she has done to Ash)?**_

 _Right now._  
 _ **And will Jack North and Ash work together to capture all ultra beasts?**_

 _Shh ;)_

 _ **I don't understand why everyone are making fics of Ash's friends and family betraying him. Of everything i know about Pokemon it makes absolute zero sense.**_

 _That's the point of having an imagination. TO imagine the possibilities of what could be. Of course this betrayal concept would never happen in the anime, but on here anything can happen._

 _So its 10 to 5 in the morning but a Saturday hooray (New Zealand times...). So till next time. Review, Suggest or PM me! Spectre out!_


	37. SM Chapter 37

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 36 - Family reunited**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

Ash's eyes flickered open as he heard his name being called by a female and male.

"A…!"

"As…!"

"ASH!" the female panicked which ash quickly figured out the voice belonged to Lillie.

"Oh my god…" Ash groaned as he was hit by the worse headache he had ever had.

"What was that?!" Lillie questioned with concernment.

Ash thought back to what had just happened as everything that was a few minutes ago now was a blur.

But it all came to him eventually.

"Greninja…" he muttered to himself.

Lillie and Hau just looked at each other as did their Pokemon.

"Hau. You watched the Kalos league last year, right?" Ash asked his travel companion.

"Uh, yeah. Why is that?" Hau asked with confusion, unsure on the relevance of the question.

"I don't know how I did it, but I think I managed to set off Greninja's battle bond ability all the way in Alola while he is in Kalos…" Ash explained.

Hau's eyes widened.

"DID YOU SAY GRENINJA!? OH MY GOD! HE WAS MY FAVORITE POKEMON YOU H-"Hau shouted in excitement as Ash clutched his head in annoyance of the loud sounds.

"Hau, maybe keep it down?" Lillie told the boy.

"Right sorry." Hau responded back as they both turned to Ash who was muttering something.

"All my old 'friends' were their… At first I thought Greninja was there to hurt them…" Ash explained as he got wobbly but was supported thanks to Bewear.

"Surely not!" Lillie asked.

"But that's not why he was there…" Ash said was a scared tone.

Lillie and Hau again, looked at each other in concernment.

"I think he was battling an Ultra-Beast!" Ash confessed.

"How can you be so sure about that?" Lillie questioned.

"I don't know but whatever it was, it was not normal…"

"Well, you are in no condition to take on a trial. I know there is a Pokemon centre not too far from here. We can go there and just chill for a while." Lillie told him.

Ash sighed but he knew he was in no condition right now to do anything. But he smiled up to the sky, knowing that there was still some from his past life that still believed in him.

* * *

The group made their way to the Pokemon centre as they sat down inside. Ash ordered just a cold drink to hopefully help with the headache.

"What did the thing you thought that looks like an Ultra-Beast look like?" Hau asked.

"It was made of plants with a female like body. It used roots to attack long distance with move such as stone edge and power whip but Greninja defeated it somehow…" Ash told them.

"A grass type losing to a water type?" Lillie questioned.

"You'd be surprised…" Ash muttered.

Hau was looking around and noticed a flyer on the wall. He decided to walk over and read.

"Live egg hatching…" Hau read which both Lillie and Ash heard as well.

"I've heard about these types of Pokemon centres. They do live Pokemon egg hatching of Pokemon eggs that had been found abandoned or bred." Ash explained.

"I mean we got not much else to do and the next show is in 10 minutes." Lillie said as she read the finer details.

The trio went over to where the flyer said to go and they found a small family and two tourists watching already.

Some of the eggs had already hatched, resulting in the birth of a Cleffa and a Combee. There was also two unknown Pokemon to Ash.

He could tell they were both grass types with one being a light pink with a green top and two little green scythe like hands.

The other reminded him of a Cherubi.

"Woah, what are those two?" Ash muttered.

" _ **Fomantis, the sickle grass Pokemon. When it sleeps during the day, it store's energy thanks to the sunlight. At night, they move to a new location to avoid predators."**_

" _ **Bounsweet, the fruit Pokemon. Bounsweet releases an aroma which causes many Pokemon to believe it is an actual piece of fruit. It's sweat can be used to make sweet drinks."**_

There was one more egg that was yet to hatch as it was wobbling around but wouldn't hatch.

"Seems like that one on the end is struggling to get out." Lillie commented as Ash nodded.

"Come on little fella you can do it!" Hau shouted.

The egg hatched and out came a Turtwig.

"Twig?" it said confused looking around at where it was as the other new born Pokemon looked at each other.

"A Turtwig?" Lillie said.

"Yeah it is. I had one once." Ash mentioned as he gave a conflicted look.

The nurse Joy on duty opened the door for people to feed the new born Pokemon. The others all were eating the food given to them by the humans but Turtwig was refusing everything.

"Come on Turtwig! Just take a bite!" a little boy said sad as Turtwig refused the food.

"I see that Turtwig is not eating." Ash told Hau and Lillie as she gave the Fomantis a berry who nibbled on it with a look of joy.

"Lemme try something!" Hau said as he went into his bag and walked over to Turtwig.

"He is not going to do what I think he is about to do…" Lillie muttered to Ash.

"Hey their buddy!" Hau said to the tiny leaf Pokemon.

"Twig?"

"You wanna try a malasada?" Hau offered as he held out his favourite food.

Ash and Lillie both sweat dropped as Turtwig sniffed at surgery delight.

And to everyone's surprise, Turtwig bit down on the malasada with Hau's hand in his mouth.

It took the boy a few seconds to realise what was going on but the pain kicked in soon.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Hau yelped as Turtwig bit down on his hand.

He waved his arm in the air with the Sinnoh starter still latched on.

"Hau!" Ash yelled as he grabbed Turtwig off Hau's hand.

"Tur!" Turtwig said with a pleased look.

"Hau, you should never shake a baby." Lillie told the boy as he looked at his hand.

"Sorry I guess?" Hau moaned in pain.

Ash placed the Turtwig on the table as it walked over to Hau with a pleased look.

"Turtwig!" the grass type chirped.

"He seems to like you Hau." Lillie said to Hau.

However, just then Nurse Joy came over to the trio.

"I'm afraid time for this viewing is over as we have to do a medical check-up on these little ones. Please, if you want to adopt, please do so!" Nurse Joy explained.

With the viewing time over, they left for the lobby.

"I say we stay here the night." Ash told his companions who both nodded in agreement. "But Lillie…"

The girl looked at Ash confused.

"I say it's time we test out that Z-ring." Ash smirked.

Lillie gave a flustered look.

"But! But aren't you like light headed!?" Lillie stuttered in fear, trying to think of some excuse to get out of it.

"Hmm. I think I'll be fine for this." Ash told her as he walked out the door with the girl sighing and following behind. Hau followed as well.

* * *

Everyone let their Pokemon out including the aggressive Torracat. He hissed at Decidueye and walked over to a tree to rest under. Decidueye still decided to watch him just in case.

"Salandit, you're up." Ash called out as the fire poison type waddled over.

"Um… Alright Kirlia. You're up!" Lillie called out as Kirlia danced on to the field with a smile.

"Lia!"

"You can have the first move." Ash told the girl.

Lillie hit her Z-ring but nothing happened.

"Well, that's awkward…" Hau muttered to Raichu.

"Why did nothing happen…" Lillie said sad. "Oh, am I just a bad trainer…"

"No, no. It's not that Lillie. It's just cause you're new to battling. I had battled a few times with both Rowlet and Litten before we got the Normalium-Z." Ash explained to the blonde.

Lillie nodded and took a long breath of air.

"Well, we'll still fight then! Kirlia! Use confusion!" Lillie told her Pokemon as the Hoenn native's eyes glowed blue.

"That's the spirit! Fire spin to protect yourself!" Ash yelled out as Salandit whipped her tail around creating a ring of fire as the confusion collided with it.

Lillie gave a cross look. She had read into both Vulpix and Kirlia's moves so she wasn't completely in the unknown here.

"Teleport behind her then try confusion again!" Lillie commanded.

Kirlia disappeared behind Salandit as used confusion, dealing a decent amount of damage.

"Flame burst!" Ash yelled.

Salandit turned around and belted Kirlia with the fiery pieces.

Little did anyone know, a Pokemon was watching in the bushed with a very angry look on its face.

Nurse joy was taking the new-born Pokemon out for their first experience outside. Turtwig was behind the group as he looked around and noticed the human that he ate.

"Twig…" he muttered to himself as he wandered off without anyone noticing.

Kirlia was now suffering from a burn but thanks to her ability synchronise, Salandit was now suffering as well from a burn.

"Magical leaf!"

"Smog!"

The two weakened moves collided as the smog just burnt right through the leaves as it surrounded Kirlia with the two trainers able to hear the psychic fairy type cough over and over again.

As the smog cleared away, Kirlia was barely standing up.

"Lillie! Try now!" Ash called out.

She had a dejected look but turned it into a determined looked as she hit her Z-ring but this time, it glowed a pink light as a pink aura surrounded Kirlia.

"Uh! I don't know the name!" Lillie panicked.

"Hehe, Rotom!" Ash laughed.

" _The psychic z-move is known as Shattered Psyche!"_ Rotom told everyone.

Eevee was next to Hau asleep but woke up as he heard Turtwig walk over to Hau.

"Vee?"

"R-right! Kirlia! Use **Shattered Psyche!** " Lillie commanded as the area was covered in a psychic like field as Salandit began to float

She was being flung around and rebounding off invisible walls that glowed when touched until she smashed through a glass like wall into a black void. The psychic surrounded the black void and exploded as Salandit landed on the ground.

Kirlia fell over due to the burn and lack of energy after using the Z-move and Salandit was conscious but in no condition to continue.

"That was awesome work Lillie!" Ash told the girl who blushed.

"Tha-thanks Ash!" She stuttered. She knew he wasn't going all out but it was good to get this confidence.

She walked over to scoop up Kirlia into her arms but was hit by a psychic attack.

"LILLIE!" Ash yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hau screamed. Ash turned to him to see the same Turtwig bite down on his hand but he forgot about the boy and focused on Lillie.

"You okay?" Ash said with concern as he picked her up.

"Yeah… Just stunned." She muttered, wincing a little in pain.

They both looked over to see another Kirlia stand over Lillies.

"Two Kirlias?" Lillie muttered as Rotom appeared.

"Lia! Kir!" the new Kirlia which sounded like a male stressed as Lillies gave a cross look.

"LI!" Lillie's Kirlia shouted.

"Rotom, translate." "Ash told his Pokedex.

" _On it. EHEM. The male Kirlia is Lillie's Kirlia's older brother. He is saying Humans are bad and stuff which I can agree with."_

"Keep on track." Ash muttered.

" _Right! As I was saying, he is trying to convince her to run away but she is refusing due to liking her new life and he left her without word."_

The male Kirlia glared as Ash and Lillie as he used psychic on Lillie's who was too tired to right back.

"Kirlia!" Lillie yelled.

"Decidueye!"

The grass ghost fired an arrow which hit the wild Kirlia as he let go of his sister who ran to her trainer.

While Decidueye let his guard down, Torracat ran past him and used an aggressive fire fang on the Kirlia as it tried to fight back but stood no chance to the feline.

"TORRACAT!" Ash yelled in anger at the cat as he hissed at his trainer and turned back to Kirlia. He felt himself float off the ground as he turned to Raichu using psychic. Hau walked over with his hand glowing red.

"HISSS!" the cat hissed as Ash returned him.

"Thanks." Ash said to Hau.

"No worries…" Hau gritted through his teeth as his hand glowed red.

"Uh guys?" Lillie called out with the two boys turning to her. The wild Kirlia was suffering from serious damage thanks to Torracat. "We have to get him to nurse joy!"

The trio brought in the Kirlia and gave him to Nurse Joy. Lillie also handed in her Kirlia while Ash gave in Salandit to get healed as well.

"Oh my! What happened to the poor thing?" Nurse Joy said in amazement.

"Uh, my Torracat went a bit overboard." Ash confessed.

"Hmm, right. I'll be back in a second." She said as she left with Kirlia only to return in like a minute. "Now about Torracat?"

"Hmm, He is rather aggressive at the moment but heard it could be a sign of evolution…" Ash explained.

"Yes, Incineroar is a rather difficult species to train." Nurse Joy confessed as Ash sighed. "I am sure you'll be able to train it though to Incineroar!"

Ash looked down on his fire types pokeball.

The trio waited an hour as Nurse Joy returned with Lillie's Kirlia and Salandit who ran over to their trainers for hug.

"Kirlia! You did excellent today!" Lillie praised.

"Pew!" Nebby said as well.

"When did you get out?"

"Good job today Salandit."

"Landit."

"Um, about the wild Kirlia. His injuries are going to take another few hours to care for… Your Torracat did a lot of damage to it." Nurse Joy confessed.

Ash felt even worse for what his fire type did in the end.

"Please heal him. I have to apologise to him for what Torracat did…" Ash told her.

Nurse Joy nodded and began to walk off but spun around.

"OH! That's where that Turtwig went!" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

"Huh?" Hau muttered as the Nurse pointed at his bag for everyone to find the Sinnoh starter happily snoring away in it. "WHEN DID YOU GET THERE!?"

Turtwig woke up sort of.

"Turt?" he muttered but went straight back to sleep.

"Jeez, he really likes you Hau…" Lillie told the boy.

"I mean he is up for adoption." Nurse Joy told them as they turned to her. "He is a foster Pokemon, seeming his egg was just found. We encourage trainers to adopt so if you want to! Feel free to ask me or any other employee about it."

She walked off to go continue with healing Kirlia.

Ash sighed as he put his head in his hands.

"Relax Ash. This is normal for Torracat to be like this. Think of it on the long-term run." Lillie told him.

"I guess. Guess we are staying here tonight." Ash told them as they decided to get an early dinner.

* * *

Hau was chowing down on his food while Ash slowly ate it. Lillie noticed this.

"Ash. Please, just relax. Worrying isn't going to help." She said sternly.

Ash sighed.

"Just brings back painful memories." He confessed.

The duo looked at each other.

"You see, I had a Charmander once that was abandoned by his original trainer and left for dead. I saved him and evolved all the way up to a Charizard, but he wouldn't listen to me at all. It took about a year to finally control him but I left him to train at a valley for Charizard's now. Ran off to Alola without thinking about him." Ash explained.

They finished eating as Lillie went to get some rooms. Their Pokemon were talking among themselves minus Torracat. Most were congratulating Kirlia on successfully doing a Z-move.

Except Eevee.

He sighed as he looked at them all.

Since he was captured by Hau, Dartrix had evolved into Decidueye, Popplio evolved into Brionne, Litten evolved to Torracat and on the verge of another evolution. Pichu went straight from being a Pichu to a Raichu. Jangmo-o became a Hakamo-o and hell, even the Stufful he bullied back when they were wild was now a Bewear. Then there was him.

Eevee shook off the thought and looked out the window to the sky as the moon shone brightly over the region.

They retired for the night and went to sleep.

* * *

It was roughly around 2:00 AM as the nurses and doctors worked on the critically injured Pokemon which included the wild Kirlia.

"Heart rates are stable. Everything looks fine." Nurse Joy said to the doctor as he wrote down the notes.

"Excellent. I'll let Penny know and we can call it a night." The doctor told everyone as he hung up his white coat.

Just as he did, the light flickered.

"… Did anyone else see that?" Nurse joy asked out loud.

The lights turned off again before completely shutting down.

"SHIT! The power is off!" the doctor cursed. "Why isn't the back up generator turning on!?"

"I-I don't know!" Nurse joy panicked as multiple of the Pokemon that were in care began to shake.

The doctor ran out of the room to be greeted with a tackle. He fell to the ground and looked up at his attackers.

"Te-Team skull!" the doctor hissed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Yo, Yo! Listen up dawg, We want all the baby mons you nerds have! Give'em to me and I'll get my homies to turn the power back on." one skull grunt threatened.

"That's what you want!? Innocent and injured Pokemon are going to die in here!" Nurse Joy cried in the door room, looking back and forth at the Skull grunts and the Pokemon that were now in a critical stage.

"Get'em babies then we'll turn it back on!" the grunt threatened.

The doctor nodded at Nurse Joy who ran to the baby care room but along the way knocked over some stuff, creating a loud echo.

Said echo, managed to hit the room with Ash and Hau in it.

"Urh, what's the time?" Hau moaned as Ash got up to flick on a lamp to check it but the lamp failed to turn on.

"Weird…" Ash muttered as he heard someone running outside and soon fell over, unleashing a loud scream.

Ash ran to the door to find Nurse Joy on the ground who was in tears. He rushed down to her side to help her up.

"Nurse Joy! What's going on?" Ash asked as Hau tried to turn the light on again.

"Team Skull!"

That made Ash's blood boil.

"They managed to shut off the power and the back-up generator and the Pokemon that are in critical care are going to die if the power isn't turned on soon. They are demanding all the new born Pokemon!" Nurse Joy explained.

At this time, Lillie had walked out.

"Lillie! Look after Nurse Joy. Hau, with me!" Ash told everyone. "Which way to the generator?" Ash questioned.

"Down the hall to the left."

The two boys rushed off to the direction told as Lillie took Nurse Joy into her room.

* * *

"Yo mate, what's taking Stevie so long? I'm hungry." A grunt complained as he rubbed his stomach.

"Can it Craig. Once we got those babies, we're outta here!" a female grunt explained.

"We really going to turn this thingy back on?" the grunt known as Craig asked.

"Tsk. No! Of co-" the female started only for the door to the room to smash open as a Raichu and a Decidueye flew in and gave an aggressive stance towards the two grunts. They both froze in fear. Ash and Hau shortly ran in.

"Leave now and we won't hurt you!" Ash hissed as the two grunts fled as fast as possible.

Hau walked over to the machine.

"God… This thing looks so confusing…" Hau muttered.

"Shit, how do you turn it on?" Ash cursed.

"I have an idea! Raichu, use thunderbolt on the machine!" Hau said.

Raichu gave a confused look but did it anyways as the power turned on.

"Raichu, you're going to have to hold on till help gets here." Hau told his Pokemon.

"Salandit, stay here and make sure Raichu doesn't get disturbed." Ash told Salandit.

"Dit!"

"Yeah, you too Hakamo-o!"

"Kamo-o!"

Ash and Hau left the three to do as told.

Elsewhere, Nurse Joy and Lillie had managed to get a hold of the authorities and a power company.

* * *

"What? Why is the power on!" A grunt screamed as the doctor sighed in relief with the Pokemon settling back down.

"HELP! HEEEEEELP!" The two grunts from the power room screamed.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"Two scary trainers!"

"Are standing right behind you!" Ash called out who had Decidueye and Bewear out while Hau had Brionne and Eevee.

"You! Guzma has shown pictures of you." One grunt muttered as the four threw out a Machoke, a Froslass, a Gumshoos and a Alolan Rattata.

"We need to get this outside…" Ash muttered to Hau who nodded in response. Hau dashed to the side and out a door leading to the back-battle field. The grunts turned to where he ran to as Ash jumped on Bewears back who just bowled the four and their Pokemon over. Decidueye flew over them with Brionne and Eevee on his back.

The grunts fell for the bait and followed them outside.

"Rattata! Dark pulse!"

"Use tackle Gumshoos!"

"Ice beam Froslass!"

"End this with close combat Machoke!"

The four grunt Pokemon did the attacks and aimed them straight at Ash's and Hau's Pokemon.

"Use Leafage as a wall!"

"Back up the Leafage with whirlpool Brionne!"

Decidueye used Leafage as a wall with the whirlpool reinforcing it as the four attacks collided with it, creating an explosion.

"Hammer arm on Rattata Bewear!" Ash yelled as the bear dashed at Rattata and smashed him with his arm with the rat flying into the sky. He fell on the ground unconscious.

"Disarming voice on Froslass Brionne!"

"Use Spirit shackle as well!"

The two super effective moves hit Froslass, knocking her out leaving just the Machoke and the Gumshoos.

"Dig Eevee then use headbutt!" Hau shouted as the evolution Pokemon dug underground and stayed there for a while until he jumped up and used headbutt right into Machoke's groin.

"Bite!"

Eevee bit down his leg with the Kanto native Pokemon yelling in pain. Glaring at the evolution Pokemon, Machoke ripped him off before Eevee could flee away back to Hau.

"Eevee! Use shadow ball!"

Before Eevee could use shadow ball, Machoke used a powerful revenge on him, flinging him into the sky.

"Eevee!" Hau shouted as he caught the evolution Pokemon.

"Hehe… The boss gave me this!" the grunt laughed as he revealed his Z-ring with the two boy's eyes widening. "Take this on for size!"

He slammed it as a familiar orange aura filled Machoke.

" **All out Pummelling!"**

The Machoke roared as he released the powerful punches. Brionne was hit and flung back as Decidueye dodged them all while Bewear smacked them away. Machoke fired the final blow right at Hau as his eye widened. He held on to even and sheltered him as the Evolution Pokemon gasped at what his trainer was doing.

"LEAFAGE!" Ash roared.

Decidueye fired the wave of leaves at the final blow of the fighting Z-move as it slowed it down slightly but Hau and Eevee were still hit. They were blown to the ground.

"Vee…" Eevee muttered as he realised what Hau did as the human groaned.

"HAU!" Ash yelled.

"I'm fi-fine. Truly!" Hau called out as he wobbled up before collapsing again.

Eevee gave a cross look at Machoke and growled at him.

"Eevee! Stand down!" Hau commanded but the evolution Pokemon ignored him. The clouds that were hiding the moon had passed by as a full moon shone over the region.

"Mach Punch!"

Machoke charged at Eevee as he charged up a powerful shadow ball with Machoke colliding at it but failed to break the attack as he rebounded back with Eevee glowing white. He let go of the attack as his body changed.

"BREON!" The former Eevee yelled as the glowing stopped to reveal Eevee now as an Umbreon.

The black Pokemon growled at Machoke as he flung a wave of swift at Machoke with the sharp stars cutting up the fighting type.

Bewear meanwhile, was destroying the Gumshoos with fighting attack after fighting attack. He picked him up and threw him at Machoke with him falling to the ground.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIIIT!" the grunt yelled, attempting to call back there Pokemon but it was too late.

" **Sinister arrow raid!"** Ash called out as Decidueye fired the arrows around the skull grunts Pokemon, for them to multiple and created the arrow tornado with Decidueye firing the final arrow in to it as it exploded, knocking out Machoke and with the force of the explosion, flinging the skull grunts to the ground.

"Umbreon!" Hau shouted as he hugged his new dark type.

"Breon!"

Bewear went over and picked up two of the grunts as Decidueye stood over the other two.

* * *

It wasn't long for police to arrive and arrest the grunts and for electricians to fix the electrical issue with the centre.

"Hard to believe Eevee evolved into Umbreon of all of Eevee's evolutions…" Lillie admitted.

"What do you mean?" Hau scoffed.

"I mean that in a good way. Umbreon evolves via friendship and at night. If it had of been day, he would have evolved into Espeon. But it's the fact Eevee was that little aggressive fur bastard that picked on all the other Pokemon and was just as violent when caught. But he learnt to trust humans and others and work in a team. Ash said you protected him with your body. That must have been the final straw." Lillie explained as Umbreon smiled at Hau.

"We want to thank you three for everything. Those Skull hooligans are in custody now and the centre is back up and running!" The doctor thanked. "I'll give you all these!"

The doctor handed them each a rare candy.

"These will boost your Pokemon by just a little." The doctor explained.

"Hey? There was this Turtwig I was interested in adopting. You seem like the guy to talk to?" Hau asked.

"Isn't this a night and a half for Hau." Lillie muttered to Ash as they walked inside.

The doctor brought out Turtwig as he looked at Hau.

"Hey buddy! Ima be your new trainer!" Hau said to the grass type as he tapped him with a pokeball and clicked with no resistance. Turtwig popped out.

"Twig." He nodded at Hau's bag.

"You want to go in my bag?"

"PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!" Nebby screamed from inside Lillies as Turtwig climbed inside Hau's bag and fell asleep.

"Li-Lia." A familiar voice called out.

The Kirlia was on a cart with Nurse Joy. He was awake and still recovering but was able to walk slowly.

Lillie let out her Kirlia who hugged her brother.

"Lia!" she cried. "Kirli!"

The male Kirlia looked at Ash.

Rotom appeared to translate.

" _She is trying to convince him to join you Ash."_

"What?" Ash muttered.

"Kirli! Lia!" Kirlia pleaded.

Ash sweat dropped.

"I mean only if he wants too… Kind of my fault he got injured in the first place." Ash confessd.

"Kirl!" the male said as Rotom translated.

" _He wants to get even with the cat even if that means traveling with you. So he can also make sure his sister is alright."_

"Well, it's been a while since I caught a Pokemon." Ash said as he pulled out a great ball and tapped Kirlia. It wobbled a few times but like Turtwig, clicked to signal the capture.

"Sweet. A Kirlia!"

"An evolution and a capture for Hau. And a capture and an upcoming evolution for you Ash. Your guys teams are progressing along rather nicely." Lillie told the boys

"Yo! We should like batt-!" Hau suggested.

"NO!" Lillie shouted before letting Ash give his opinion.

The two boys laughed as Lillie soon joined in and went off to return to sleep.

* * *

As they did this, a car pulled up with a man walking out. Next to him was an Alolan Persian.

He looked in his mid 40's as he wore a red but stained undershirt with the police shirt unbuttoned. He wore baggy jeans and shoes. He had short greying hair with grey bushy eyebrows as he placed a cigarette in his mouth. His arms were covered in tattoo's as he blew out the toxic smoke only to then take a drink out of a flask he had. Around his neck was a necklace that contained a dark Z-crystal.

"Ch-Chief!" a police officer stuttered as the cops that were their saluted.

"Talk to me." The 'chief' said in an uninterested tone as he took another sip of his flask.

"Um… Uh… Well, these Skull grunts were trying to ste-"

"Did anything die?" the chief asked.

"Um… No?"

"Good. Case close. I'm going." The grey-haired man announced.

"Chief! Wait!" the officer yelled.

The man groaned as he didn't care.

"What."

"Um… We have them captured if you want to talk to them?" the officer suggested.

"Sounds like effort." The chief moaned as he dropped his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it. He sighed and walked over to the prison truck to find the skull grunts bounded up.

"You four should have stayed locked up in Po Town." The chief told them as he slammed the doors.

"That's it?" the police officer questioned.

"Short and simple. Who bothered to battle these grunts?" the chief asked, taking yet another sip from his flask.

"Um… Well, reports say two trial goers beat them."

The chief grunted.

"Hmph. Trial goers huh. What a waste of time in my opinion." He muttered. "Come on Persian."

He returned to his car and sped off.

"Man of mystery that one is…" a female police officer muttered.

"Amen. Amen to that."

* * *

 _Author's note: Oh boy a lot happened lmao. Rather Messy chapter but in the end, eh._

 _Eevee is now an Umbreon which got 19 votes in the poll to be the winner. Flareon was in second with 13 and Slyveon was in third with 9._

 _Hau has a Turtwig due to me just wanted to follow a pattern that happened._

 _May got a Squirtle and a Bulbasaur - Fire Red Leaf green._

 _Dawn got a Cyndaquil - Heartgold SoulSilver._

 _Sawyer (Rival) got Treecko - ORAS._

 _Hau got Turtwig - My hopes and dreams._

 _Elsewere, Ash has got Lillies Kirlia's brother (Male Kirlia, wonder what that will evolve into?)_

 _And we have the appearance of a mysterious character at the end we all know and love._

 _Seems the Greninja VS UB-06 Chapter was a hit heh. Thanks for all the support, its you guys that motivate me to write ^.^_

 _Low key, been a fucked week due to someone I know committing Suicide. I know its not the best place here to say it, but if anyone here has any thoughts of it,_ _It's never the answer._ _know your not alone and help is always there._

 _Well enough depressing shit, Questions now._

 _ **Is greninja making a comeback to team because ash does not have a water type yet...**_

 _I thought it was obvious by now..._

 _ **Is the first part of the fanfic ending?**_

 _No, Their is still a fair amount to go_

 _ **Will there be more OC ultra beasts?**_

 _Yes. Which I am still accepting. The Original 7 though will be the main focus._

 _ **Is Necrozma going to be a significant part of this fanfic?**_

 _Yes. Like I said in a early chapter, every Gen 7 mon will appear and Necrozma will have a big part. In fact, it has already appeared but you can find it._

 _ **And will more OCs be allowed?**_

 _Yes. While some may appear, some might appear only at the league and depending on the character (And Pokemon), they might not. But I'm always reading them. If I don't respond, its not the end of the world, I just don't want to give anything away. Every OC sent in is on a word document._

 _ **Will Ryuki be showing up in this?**_

 _Yes. Eventually. When? Not saying :)_

 _ **Too short though but why couldnt you do a better Ash-greninha form**_

 _I mean, its the second longest chapter at over 7000 words. This chapter is about Greninja by the way. No clue what a Greninha is (I am being a smartarse, don't crucify me)._

 _ **Is it possible for this story to have Serena and Ash in a relationship?**_

 _Yeah that ship for this story sailed a long time ago and is now at the bottom of the Atlantic ocean. In other words, no. (Again, being a smartarse.)_

 _Anywho enough of that, till next time! Review, Suggest or PM me! Spectre out!_


	38. SM Chapter 38

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 37 - Gladion Vs the traitors.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :(

* * *

 _(Sunyshore city, Sinnoh)_

It was pouring down with ran as the school bus went long its normal route. A young boy no older than 7 was looking at a love heart that was poorly cut but it didn't matter to him. He smiled at it as it was from Dolly Hill. A few of the other kids on the bus made fun of him but he just ignored them.

The bus stopped at where he got off about to place the heart in his pocket till a bully came along and snatched out of his hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" The kid cried.

The bully read it out loud to the others that were getting off.

"Dear Tommy. I really like you, love Dolly. Aww, got a girlfriend nerd?" the bully taunted before throwing it into the water.

"NO!" The young boy Tommy yelled as he chased after it with it flowing in the water to fast for him. The road was quiet as the other kids went the other way. Tommy chased after it as it was about to go down a storm drain.

"NOOO!" he yelled as his precious card was now gone for forever as he looked down it to see if he could find it.

A pair of eyes appeared. They were white with small black pupils. Tommy fell backwards and began to pant.

"Hey there Tommy-boy." The figure said as it moved closer to the light to reveal a talking Hypno. Tommy was terrified of the psychic type after his older sister and her friend made him watch a film called Hypno's Lullaby.

Tommy remained silent. He was baffled at the fact of a talking Pokemon.

"What's the matter kiddo? Skitty got your tongue heh."

"Um… What are you doing down there?" Tommy said nervously.

"Oh. The storm blew me down here Tomo. Now I'm stuck but I've got this for you!" The hypno explained as he held up the love heart, somehow completely dry now. "You do want it back don't you Tommy?"

"Um…" Tommy muttered as he hesitated.

"What is the matter Tommy? This belongs to you, doesn't it?"

"I'm not meant to take stuff from strangers which included Pokemon… My parents told me so." Tommy muttered.

"Oh, now kiddo, your parents are doing a right thing. My name is Spirvenen the wanderer! And you are Tommy! Spirvenen meets Tommy and Tommy meets Spirvenen! So now we aren't strangers!" The hypno known as Spirvenen explained.

Tommy knew better than to talk to strangers but that love heart meant the world to him.

"Um… I might get going now…" Tommy confessed.

The hypno gave an offended and confused look.

"But? But, your love heart?" it said confused. "Go on. Take it."

Tommy looked around the street and then slowly began to reach into the drain to get it off the hypno. Little did he realise, the small black pupils in its eyes were gone and all that was there was white as shadowy cracks appeared from the eyes.

An old lady who was getting her Shinx inside heard the high pitch scream as it cackled through the air. She ran to the source of the noise to find a pool of blood merging into the crashing rain as she screamed at the sight of the dismembered arm.

* * *

Despite initially arriving on Ula'Ula Island, Gladion had backtracked to Melemele to find more 'sources' of power…

By taking on the Island Trial himself and successfully getting Z-crystals.

If he was to take down both the bumbling idiots known as Team Skull and the deceiving Aether foundation, he was going to need every little bit of power he could get.

Gladion was walking down a path towards the Hano grand hotel where he was staying. He had Riolu next to him. He had successfully defeated Hala and has completed two out of the three trials on Akala Island as he went through the memory bank.

* * *

 _(Verdant Cavern)._

 _Ilima was standing outside his trial site talking to some friends who had come out of the Pokemon center nearby as Gladion approached him._

" _Excuse me. But are you Ilima?" Gladion asked the pink haired teen._

" _Indeed. Captain Ilima at your services! How can I help?"_

" _I want to take on the trial to get the Z-crystal." Gladion told him._

" _Ah! A new trial goer! Ehem, well! Allow to expl-"Ilima started only to be cut off by Gladion passing him._

" _Thanks, but this won't take long. From what I read, knocking out a few pests in here?" Gladion announced as he entered the cavern._

" _Hey! They are the local residents of the cave!"_

" _Cool story."_

 _Gladion released Riolu as the Sinnoh native stretched._

" _Alright, if you see any Rattata or Yungoos, attack on sight. Got it?" Gladion told his fighting type._

 _It wasn't long till he defeated a few of the pests as the duo entered the totem den with a large Gumshoos roaring at the duo who stood still._

 _Gladion sneered._

" _Force palm!"_

 _Riolu just ran over and forced his palm right into Gumshoos's face as he was sent flying into the wall._

" _Pathetic…" Gladion grumbled. "Come on. Let's go."_

 _They returned to Ilima who looked at the boy strangely._

" _No way you've already completed the trial!?" Ilima said amazed._

" _Go check for yourself if you don't believe me." Gladion merely said._

 _Ilima gulped as gave him a clear Z-crystal and the trial pedant._

" _Good luck with Ha-… Hala." Ilima started to find out he was already leaving._

" _He looked awfully familiar." Ilima said to himself but could not quite put it together._

* * *

 _(Iki town)._

 _Crabrawler used brick break on Riolu and sent him flying as the small blue mon fell unconscious._

" _It's now all even! Challenger bring out you final Pokemon!"_

 _Gladion groaned as he brought out a weird pokeball and nodded at it before releasing Silvally._

 _Hala's jaw dropped as he saw the creature glaring down at Crabrawler who gave a nervous look himself._

 _Gladion inserted a pink disc into the driver on his wrist as Silvally changed types from normal to psychic just like that._

" _Multi-Attack!" Gladion shouted as the synthetic Pokemon pounced at Crabrawler and slashed at him, knocking him out with one hit._

" _The victor is the challenger!" the ref announced._

 _Gladion patted Silvally who licked him as Hala presented him with an orange Z-crystal._

" _With that, you may perform the Z-move, all-out pummelling." Hala explained as Gladion turned to leave. "Your fighting style is full of anger. Why is that?"_

" _None of your business old man." Gladion shouted as he walked away._

* * *

 _(Brooklet Hill.)_

" _Golbat! Hurricane! Weavile, freeze it with ice-beam." Gladion commanded from the boat._

 _Golbat swept up the air and made a hurricane with the school form Wishiwashi being lifted out. Weavile quickly froze the hurricane with Wishiwashi in it._

" _Silvally! Hyperbeam!"_

 _Golbat and Weavile both stepped to the side as Silvally fired the powerful beam into the frozen hurricane with little Wishiwashi's falling everywhere._

 _Gladion returned to shore with the trial captain, Lana waiting there with a blue Z-crystal. Her two younger siblings ran out as she presented the crystal to Gladion._

" _Ooooo! Harper look!" Sarah said to her twin._

" _Is that big sister's new boyfriend Sarah?" Harper asked very loudly._

" _I HAVE TOLD YOU FOR THE LAST TIME! NOT EVERY MALE TRIAL GOER IS MY BOYFRIEND!" Lana screamed as the two girls got the message, slumping down slightly._

" _I am so sorry about that! They are just-"Lana rambled to noticed that she was talking to no one as the male challenger had left already._

" _Huh… Didn't even get his name." Lana muttered to herself._

* * *

 _(Wela volcano park)_

 _Silvally was in his steel form as he faced the shiny totem Salazzle. The female serpent like Pokemon hissed at her opponent._

 _Kiawe watched the match as Salazzle was failing to land a single hit with the weird Pokemon dodging every attack._

 _Gladion removed the steel memory from the reader on his wrist and inserted the water one as he hit his Z-ring to perform the move._

" _ **Hydro vortex!**_ _"_

 _Silvally roared as water formed around Salazzle and twirled her around violently. The tornado stopped and flowed away as Salazzle was completely out cold._

 _Gladion flicked his hair as Kiawe walked over and dropped the fire Z-crystal into his hand._

 _Kiawe gave him a stern look._

" _What." Gladion asked bluntly._

" _Good luck for your next trial." Kiawe muttered as Gladion walked off._

* * *

(Present time.)

Gladion looked at the four crystals he had and only really the fighting one was useful right now.

The walk to the Hano grand hotel wasn't very long but Gladion walked into a rather annoying sight. There was a giant crowd circulating around the entrance of the hotel with security guards standing in front of the gate.

He sighed as he walked to towards the entrance, forcing his way through the sea of people. He heard the cries of royal family and prince of Kalos.

Gladion found himself facing directly at a security guard.

"I'd like to get in. I have a room reserved." Gladion told the guard.

"Sorry kid. Hotel all booked out for the weekend by the royal family of Kalos plus their friends. Only gold reserved rooms are available and no offence, just looking at you." The guard explained, commenting on the state of Gladions clothes.

He groaned.

"Check under the name Aether."

The guard chuckled and pulled out a tablet and searched the name.

"Under Mohn and Lusamine Aether?"

Gladion winced at the names and begrudgingly nodded.

"I'm going to need some ID. You can say all you like but no ID, no entry."

Gladion whipped out a ID card and the guard read as it matched with the details of the Aether family.

"Hmm. Okay then. I'll let you in." The guard told the edgy teen as Gladion was allowed entry. The guards forced back the crowd as he entered.

He sorted out his room and arrived at it, releasing Silvally, Golbat and Weavile. Riolu ran over to them as they chatted. Gladion turned on the giant flat screen to see if anything was watchable. Unfortunately, there was nothing.

He then decided to take the first shower in forever. It was long and hot with him looking down on all the faint claw scars thanks to Silvally when he was Type: Null during their violent but successful bonding and training.

He threw on a pair of shorts and a grey shirt as he looked for something to eat. He hadn't been here in years. Not since his father died. There was nothing as he tapped the top of the fridge.

"Who wants to go for a walk down stairs to get some munchies." Gladion asked his Pokemon as Riolu walked over.

* * *

"Thanks for taking us on your honeymoon guys!" Misty thanked to the newly wed royal couple.

"No worries. Especially after what happened at the initial wedding." Marco confessed as they had an all you can eat buffet, thanks to the hard-working members of the staff.

"Hard to believe we've got the whole hotel to ourselves for two whole days." May said to Drew who was holding the girls hand. Iris and Misty were passing comments back and forth between one another on the pairs advancing relationship.

Dawn wasn't hungry and just wanted some sleep as she was suffering from jetlag. She also had her eye on Paul who was far away from her. She didn't have the courage to speak up about what happened.

"You okay Dawn?" Serena asked with concern.

"Yeah… Just tired and feeling the effects of the plane trip. That's all." Dawn confessed. Paul sneered at her.

"Heh. Brock and Cilan, you need to step up your game to compete with this." Max said smartly as he chowed down on the food. He passed over a piece of bacon to Pikachu who covered it in ketchup.

"Max, not appropriate." May scolded her younger brother.

"Hey… Who is that?" Brock called out as they turned to see a blond young man with a Riolu next to him walk towards the restaurant they were at.

Marco stood up.

"Excuse me, but who might you be?" the prince of Kalos questioned. They group all thought they had the hotel to themselves.

"I'm just getting food. No need for troubles here." Gladion told them as he scooped up a pile of bacon and pancakes.

The young man's most stand out features were the two scars on his face and the blonde emo bang that covered his left eye.

"You didn't answer my question." Marco demanded as Gladion rolled his eyes, dropping a pancake down to Riolu to eat.

"Just another attendee at this grand and wonderful hotel!" Gladion told them sarcastically.

"Do you even know who you are talking to?" May and Drew shouted.

Gladion ate a pancake and glared at them.

"Not in the slightest." He told them all.

However, slyly Gladion knew who they were. But he'd need more info to jump to final conclusions.

"You are speaking with the future king of Kalos! I suggest you show some respect!" Misty hissed at Gladion which to him, the threat was nothing.

"I just came to get something to eat. No need to get your panties in a twist." Gladion said as he collected more food only for Paul to stand up and swat his plate out of his hand with the glass shattering on impact.

"That wasn't very nice." Gladion said with a cold look. "Why don't we settle this in a rational way such as a battle?"

Everyone par one or two wanted to take on this rude trainer to put him in his place.

"I'll say this: I'll take you all on. One after another." Gladion told them all.

"What do you want?" Marco demanded.

"Leave and never come back." Gladion told them as he walked off.

* * *

He rushed back and locked his door.

He raced over to the old computer they had. It was rather out of date with the newest software and tech but it will do the job for what he needed.

"Pallet… Town… Attack." Gladion said out loud as he typed in the words with articles and links appearing on screen.

Gladion read through a few and found the common denominator.

They were all present minus Marco.

Gladion first searched Misty up and was lead to again, the attack links but to the Kanto Pokemon league page as the cerulean city gym leader. The boy read that Brock was a former gym leader himself now turned Pokemon doctor.

Next on his search was Serena, Clemont and Bonnie.

Serena's first results was the marriage but also articles on the first wedding being interrupted by a terrorist attack. The second link was the battle of Kalos with a group photo of Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and all their Pokemon.

The siblings were boring with Clemont being a gym leader and with the duo helping in the battle for Kalos.

May was next as he found out she lost in the world championship final for coordinating along with articles of her and Drew being a thing. With the discovery of this link, lead Gladion to his next search.

"Dawn… Berlitz…" he mumbled as the usual popped up. But one caught his eye specifically.

The top results were her win in the championship final and the Pallet town attack. But her third article was an apparent personal attack on her.

Gladion clicked on it as he read through the page with it explaining the injuries Dawn suffered by an apparent wild Feraligatr but he wasn't convinced.

His doubts were confirmed even more when he saw the side articles.

"6th mysterious murders over the last 2 months…" Gladion read as his Pokemon took interest as well. "The girlfriend of one of the missing 6 says that before he yelled at her to run, they argued on what they saw. She explains that she saw a clown while her missing partner, Rob claimed to have seen his mother's murderer."

Rob was the first of many with ages ranging from the youngest being just a mere 8 to the oldest in 64. Gladion found the first article on Rob's disappearance to find it was published a day after Dawns.

The most recent was this morning as the arm of 7-year-old, Tommy Lurth was found near a storm drain with a love heart. The body is yet to be found.

Gladion groaned as he came to his conclusion.

"Sinnoh huh…" Gladion hissed as he now needed to pay a visit to Dawn.

* * *

It was later that night as Gladion managed to pinpoint the room Dawn was in as he had Riolu next to him. He knocked on the door but received no response. He tried again.

Dawn was already asleep and was rolling around in her bed in pain, suffering from a nightmare.

She was being chased by an unknown yet familiar figure as the being pounced on her and ripped her to shreds with her screams being silent.

" _Good bye Dawn…"_ The familiar kanto voice whispered to her as it sank into the shadows of the night.

She woke up drenched in sweat and began to cry as she pulled at her hair. She was going insane.

There was a knock at her door as she jumped slightly.

Still scared out of her mind, she grabbed the lamp on the nightstand next to her bed and walked over to the door in the lounge. Dawn peeked through the viewing hole to find the blonde boy they had interacted with early today.

Dawn pondered over the thought, knowing if any of the others found out she talked to him, she would be in a lot of trouble.

Gladion was about to give up when he heard the door unlock with Dawn standing nervously on the other side.

"He-Hello?" she muttered.

"Hey. It's Dawn, right?" Gladion asked as he noticed the amount of sweat was on her body.

Dawn just nodded.

"You mind if I ask a few questions. The real reason I'm here is because I work as a reporter and want to know more about well, this life." Gladion lied.

Dawn still didn't trust him but she didn't want to be alone.

"Come in…" she said as Gladion and Riolu walked in and took a seat on the couch. Dawn sat in the opposite chair of them.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Dawn offered. Despite his aggressive attitude from before, she did admit he was rather handsome. "I'm sorry, but you still haven't introduced yourself?"

"I'm fine thanks. And I'm Gladion."

"So… What do you want to know?"

"What happened at the wedding?" Gladion questioned.

Dawn looked around before looking at him.

"Just like was said. Terrorist attack. Only one causality being in the priest." Dawn lied while shrugging her shoulders.

"How scared were you?"

"When you have a guy trying to kill you, it's rather scary…" she said annoyed.

"Right. And your relationship with the deceased Ash Ket-"

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Dawn screamed.

Gladion was surprised by her outburst. Maybe she regretted what she did.

"I'm-I'm sor-sorry. I don't kn-know what that was…" she stuttered while tearing up. "I just miss him."

Gladion smirked.

"What about your own little disaster you had a few months ago? The one with the wild Pokemon?"

"Nothing more than that…" Dawn lied.

Gladion knew it was time to apply more pressure.

"Are you sure?" Gladion asked again as Dawn gave a nervous look. "You think the other 6 missing people will say the same thing?"

Dawn looked up and paled.

"6? I thou-thought there was only 5 others."

"Happened this morning. Local boy in Sunyshore city, no older than 7." Gladion told her as he showed her the article on his phone. The boy looked sweet and adorable but the article explained all that was found was the arm. Dawn covered her mouth as Gladion kept a straight look. "I'll ask again. What attacked you that night?"

Dawn didn't respond.

"Or how about the ongoing nightmares?"

She looked at him.

"Ho-ho-how do you know…" Dawn stuttered

"I can help but only if you help me." Gladion told her.

"ANYTHING! Just make these nightmares stop!"

"You are feeding it as we speak." Gladion told her.

"Feeding it?" Dawn muttered.

"I'll explain more but I want the truth." Gladion explained.

Dawn teared up.

"The thing that attack me, It was pitch black with no eyes and talons on the end of its fingers. Um, the wedding… A creature made of plants destroyed everything till it was defeated." Dawn explained shakily with some of the stuff she said didn't make any sense.

Gladion raised an eyebrow at the last bit.

"Pl-Please help me… Since this th-thing got in my he-head… I've had suicidal thoughts! I don't want to die but… but! IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES TO GET RID OF THIS POKEMON THAT'S IN MY HEA-" Dawn whaled as she fell into Gladion. He sighed and hugged the girl he barely knew.

"These creatures are not Pokemon. They are from another world from ours…" Gladion told her as she looked up.

"What are they then?"

"Don't know. But I do know how to get these nightmares out of your head." Gladion told her. "By accepting the common factor."

"What?"

"What is it feeding off? What appears in these dreams? Who appears in these dreams?"

Dawn looked down and began to cry again.

"Ash…" she muttered.

"Then accept it."

She looked at him with a pale look.

"Accept he is gone from your life. For forever. Dead or alive."

Dawn knew he was alive. But she still wanted to say sorry.

"It feeds off fear… The couple were afraid of the clown and the murderer. The little boy and the other 5 that are dead must have been afraid of something."

"Then what were you afraid of?"

"Rejection…"

"Then accept it."

Dawn wanted to make amends with Ash if she was ever given the chance but if that was the cost to get this thing out of her head, so be it.

"I accept what we did that day. I didn't like it but I regret every moment. Ash hates me and probably will for the rest of my life. But to know he is alive, is satisfying enough…" She confessed.

"Repeat that a few nights and you should be fine." Gladion told her as he got up towards the door.

"Where you are going?" Dawn questioned.

"I have people to destroy in battle tomorrow. Gotta get some sleep. Try and get some as well." Gladion explained as he left.

Dawns face burnt up red.

* * *

 _(The next day)_

The traitors were outside on the hotel battlegrounds. The place was still just to them and the boy they all hoped to smash.

Bonnie was over by a small brown Pokemon that was near a water exhibit. It had a white mouth with pink eyes and had also pink rounded spikes on its back. Lastly, it had a white bun on the back.

"What a funny looking Pokemon, right Dedenne?" Bonnie asked her electric type.

"Dedden Nen!" the little mouse responded back.

The bun on the end of its tail disappeared and out of the mouth came a hand which gave Bonnie and Dedenne the thumbs up.

"Woah!" Bonnie said stunned.

Her older brother pulled out a booklet of Alolan Pokemon.

"That is a Pyukumuku Bonnie." Clemont told her.

"Hi Pyukumuku!" Bonnie said again to the pure water type who waved back.

"Where is this punk?" Misty hissed.

"Probably pussied out or something." Paul responded, anger as ever.

Dawn gave a conflicted look.

"Maybe he isn't so bad?" Dawn muttered out.

"What was that Dawn?" May asked her friend.

"Nothing… Doesn't matter. Just a dumb idea." Dawn stuttered as she looked up to see Gladion walking this way with a bland look.

"Look who showed up!" Drew yelled out as everyone that was keen to battle stood opposite side of the blonde.

"I can say the same thing." Gladion shouted back as he grasped a pokeball. "Alright? Who first?"

Max stepped forward.

"Being the bestestess-" Max started to be cut off by his older sister.

"Max, that's not even a word."

Max glared at her.

"I think being the best out of as all! I shall go first."

"One Pokemon each. Last one standing wins." Gladion shouted his rules as Max reached for a pokeball.

"Weavile!"

"Go Sceptile!"

The grass starter stood opposite of the dark ice type.

"Go gettem Max!" May and Bonnie shouted as everyone took seats to the side.

"Just to let you know! My Sceptile once managed to beat a Darkrai! You stand no chance!" Max taunted but failed miserably.

"That's meant to impress me?" Gladion responded.

"Grr. Leaf blade Sceptile!"

"Shadow claw!"

Weavile and Sceptile's attacks collided as they thought hard. They swiftly went back in front of their trainers.

"Icey wind on the ground!" Gladion shouted as Weavile blew the chilly air on to the dirt field, creating a sheet of ice on top of it.

Sceptile tried to move forward but slipped over.

"Shadow ball!"

Weavile created the ball and fired right at the grass type, slamming right into his side with the reptile screeching in pain.

"Ice beam and freeze him to the ground!" Gladion commanded as Weavile again, released the cold ice type attack. Sceptile was blocking the powerful ice move with his claws but they were eventually frozen together.

Max gave a worried look.

"I don't get it. Sceptile was one of Ash's best Pokemon and now he can't even stand up on some ice.

"So that Darkrai sure must be weak if the great and powerful Max's Pokemon can't even land a decent hit." Gladion announced as he placed a great amount of sarcasm into his tone. Max started to panic.

"Ugh. Weavile finish this." Gladion told his ice type. "Ice punch."

Weavile grinned as he sprinted towards Sceptile who tried to flee but soon received a solid ice punch to the face as he collapsed. Sceptile was still conscious but was weeping as he was in serious pain. Weavile rolled him over and grinned at him.

"Weavile back."

The Sinnoh Pokemon sighed and did as told.

"Why didn't you attack?" Max muttered.

"Because why would I attack an already defeated Pokemon where it is defenceless. Would you do that." Gladion explained.

"I uh…"

"Don't answer that or I might just consider Weavile finishing the job. I win, you lose." Gladion told the four-eyed boy who returned Sceptile and walked over to the others with glassy eyes.

May hugged her brother.

"Does he cry after every lose?"

Drew walked up to the field. He wasn't as good of a battler as some of the others but decided to stick up for Max and impress May with his bravery.

"Who the fuck are you?" Gladion swore as he gave Weavile a treat.

"The name is Drew, the third best coordinator in the world after the lovely and beautiful May Maple and the world champion, Dawn Berlitz!" Drew announced as May blushed at his comments of her.

"Again. Is this meant to impress me?"

"Roserade! Show him your grace!" Drew shouted as a Roserade appeared.

Gladion glared at it and threw his ball out to release Golbat.

"Leaf storm!"

"Air cutter!"

Roserade fired the leaf storm right at Golbat but the air cutter sliced right through the storm and collided right on point with Roserade who was slammed on to her back, out cold just like that.

Drews jaw dropped as he returned Roserade and scurried to the side.

Brock stepped forwards and glared at Gladion, who merely glared back but harder.

"So, the 'nurse' is going to grow a pair and come up and fight huh?" Gladion taunted as Golbat flew past and landed next to Weavile.

"It's doctor actually! I'm going to make sure you know your place! Steelix!" Brock announced as the giant iron snake appeared.

"Riolu. You're in." Gladion said to the fighting type who gulped as he looked at the size difference.

"That's not all I've got up my sleeve!" Brock announced as Gladion raised an eyebrow at what the former gym leader was on about. "Ever heard of mega evolution?"

Gladions eyes widened as he saw the collar around Steelix.

"The bad boy façade finally shattering away! Too late!" Brock shouted as he mega evolved Steelix into its mega form.

" _Shit. I can't leave Riolu in on a mega…"_ Gladion thought with a frustrated look.

Riolu kept a solid stance as Steelix finished mega evolving.

"Iron tail!"

Mega Steelix's tail glowed silver as he slammed it towards Riolu who just managed to dodge it.

"Force palm!"

Riolu's palm glowed orange as he attacked the tail which was wedged into the ground but the attack barely did anything and was just like a tickle to Steelix.

"Riolu fall back." Gladion shouted as he was about to swap into his ace.

Riolu ignored his trainer and continued to attack with force palm as Steelix finally managed to free his tail from the ground.

"RIOLU! That is an order!"

"Lu!" Riolu snapped back. Gladion groaned as he realised Riolu wanted to fight this one.

"Fine! Copycat!" Gladion shouted as Riolu copied iron tail and hit Steelix. The snake felt it this time but simply just swatted the little blue Pokemon away.

"Stone edge!" Brock called out.

Steelix slammed his tail into the ground as the giant stone spikes appeared and kept bursting out of the ground till one appeared under Riolu with the fighting type screaming in pain as he dropped to the ground. Riolu was barely moving.

"How is that Riolu not defeated yet?" Marco questioned to his wife.

"Riolu! Please!" Gladion called out as Riolu looked at him. "You can't take on a mega evolution, it is too dangerous. I don't want you to get anymore hurt!"

"Cry me a river! Iron tail!" Brock taunted back.

Steelix lifted his tail and aimed at Riolu. However, the small blue Pokemon managed to stumble up and grab the tail and held it up.

Everyone's gave a look of surprised but Gladion gave the most as he watched the newest member of his team glow white to reappear as a Lucario.

"CARIO!" Lucario roared as he lifted Steelix up into the air and fired an aura sphere at him with the Johto Pokemon falling on his back.

"Lucario." Gladion muttered as the now fighting steel type looked back on his trainer with a thumb up.

"Stone edge!"

"Bone rush!"

The stone spikes appeared but Lucario twirled bone like clubs at them, destroying them before they could reach them.

"Lucario! Let's make this one count!" Gladion shouted as he pressed the bracelet on this wrist as Lucario glowed with an orange flare.

"What's happening?" Max questioned as Lucario roared louder. "Is he mega evolving?"

"No. That's not mega evolution…" Serena muttered.

"LUCARIO!" Gladion shouted.

"RIO!"

" **ALL-OUT PUMMELLING!** "

Lucario roared again as the orange flare swirled around his fists with him sending out an onslaught of punches. The punches destroyed the crystal-like stone that floated around and slammed right into Steelix's body as everyone watched in awe. Lucario focused the orange aura on to one hand and charged it up as he fired the final hit right at Steelix, creating a mini explosion. Once the explosion was over, Steelix was on the ground out cold.

"Cari!" Lucario celebrated as Gladion gave him a treat.

Paul nodded at Clemont who then nodded to Max and so forth.

Pikachu stood out in front of Max as Clemont released Luxray, Serena released her Sylveon, Marco revealed to own a Scizor, May got out her Blaziken, Iris let Dragonite out of his ball, Misty grabbed the pokeball that contained her Starmie and lastly Paul let his Electivire.

"Wh-What are you guys doing?" Dawn questioned as the 8 circled Gladion with his Pokemon looking worried.

"You did say you'd take us on one by one. Well, we decided to make it one on eight!" Paul snarled at Gladion with the blonde staying silent.

Weavile, Golbat and Lucario looked worried as Gladion began to giggle. Everyone looked at him as the giggle turned into a laugh. He stopped as he smirked.

"Fine. That's how you want to play then so be it. I was thinking his fight would be too easy so eight on one is fair then." Gladion announced as the traitors began to give a worried look as Gladion pulled out a pokeball with a claw mark on it.

"Step back." Gladion told his Pokemon that were already out. He turned back to the ball in hand. "Alright buddy, time to see why my mother spent millions in creating you…"

Gladion threw the ball into the air and released Silvally as he growled at the sight of the enemy. Gladion inserted the ground memory into the drive system on his other wrist with parts of Silvally changing to sand like colour.

"What is that thing?!" Serena said out loud.

"Does it matter?" Max snapped.

"I think you should introduce yourself Silvally! Sandstorm!" Gladion shouted as Silvally whipped up a powerful sandstorm.

Gladion covered his face as the sandstorm twirled around heavily.

"Rock slide on to the Blaziken!" Gladion commanded, with his voice muffled thanks to him trying to protect his face.

Silvally summoned the rocks and flung them right at Blaziken with the Hoenn starter attempting to defend itself but could not see due to the harsh sand as the boulders smacked right in to him.

Once the sandstorm had stopped, the Pokemon and their trainers coughed due to the sand.

"Multi attack!" Gladion commanded.

Silvallys claw glowed the same colours as the memory drive as he slashed down on Electivire with the electric type yelping in pain. He stumbled back as Silvally swiped at him furiously.

"Hyperbeam!" Iris called out as Dragonite blasted the powerful normal move.

Gladion quickly changed memory drives from ground to ghost as the normal move ended up doing nothing.

"Ho-How!? How did it change types?!" Iris shouted as Silvally himself fired a hyperbeam right at Dragonite. It hit him right in the chest as he stumbled to the ground. The dragon Pokemon wasn't giving up yet but that hyperbeam did a hell of a lot of damage to him.

Changing again, Silvally changed to the steel typing as he glared at Sylveon who was backing away in fear.

"Flash cannon."

Silvally blasted the powerful steel move right at Sylveon, forcing her into the air she landed in to the ground in front of Serena.

Using multi attack again, Silvally swiped at Luxray who tried to use thunderbolt to stop Silvally but the synthetic Pokemon merely dodged the move and hit Luxray with the steel version of his signature move.

Only Pikachu, Starmie, Scizor, Electivire and Dragonite who was barely still in it, remained with Silvally having yet to receive an attack.

"Dash in and use fire fang on Scizor!" Gladion commanded but winked at Silvally who was running at the remaining 5.

"Circle it!" Paul commanded as Silvally dashed in with Gladion changing to the electric memory.

"Thunderbolt instead!" Gladion shouted as Silvally released the surge of electric energy. Pikachu, Electivire and Scizor were not effected by the attack but Starmie and Dragonite on the other hand were suffering big time.

If Dragonite hadn't of taken the hyperbeam, he probably could have lived it as both he and Starmie fainted.

Scizor went to attack but was stopped by the paralysis he got from the thunderbolt.

"Pikachu! Iron tail!" Max told the mouse Pokemon.

"Thunder punch!" Paul shouted

"Ignore the rat, leave him for last. Take down on Electivire!" Gladion shouted as Silvally slammed into Electivire. Electivire still managed to nic Silvally in the side as the synthetic Pokemon grunted in pain.

"Aerial ace!" Gladion told him.

Silvally slashed at Electivire as he collapsed on to his back with his trainer looking stunned he was defeated so easily.

"Fire fang the Scizor…"

Scizor couldn't move thanks to the paralysis as the fire fang engulfed the steel bug with him left in a crisp.

All that stood in Silvally's path of destruction was Pikachu.

"That thing… Is so powerful…" Serena muttered as she cradled her Sylveon. Pauls Electivire's thunder punch was the first bit of damage they had done to the creature and that was even still rather minimal.

Pikachu gave a nervous look as Silvally loomed over him.

"Pika…"

"Vali!"

"CU?"

Silvally glared at Pikachu and pounced on him.

"Electro ball Pikachu!" Max tried to shout out but Silvally was already battering around Pikachu like a rag doll.

From crunch to slash to aerial ace to his signature move in Multi attack, he dropped Pikachu to the ground who was panting badly, covered in bruises and cuts.

Silvally walked over to his trainer as his teammates congratulated him on the massive victory.

Gladion glared at them all as Max wobbled in to pick up Pikachu.

"Let's go." Gladion said to this team as his four Pokemon followed him.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?" Misty shouted in anger at her and the others humiliating defeat.

Gladion smirked to himself.

"Leaving. I could do worse but eh. I'm in a good mood now." He said. "You can stay as I'm going, that was me just to make sure you would battle with something on the line."

Gladion walked off as the trainers with injured mons went to the Pokemon center. Bonnie followed her brother and Cilan tagged along as well, leaving just Dawn, confused about what had just happened.

It was giving her a headache as she decided to go have a lie down.

* * *

A few hours later, Gladion and his Pokemon had left the hotel to continue getting the crystals.

"Cario?" Lucario muttered as Gladion looked at him.

He smirked.

"Questioning why I did all this today. Nod if you are wondering why?" Gladion asked as all four of his Pokemon nodded.

"You see… It was a scouting report really… Heh. It's to see what they are like behind closed doors. Selfish, unthankful, arrogant, ignorant, cruel and most importantly, honesty." Gladion told them.

"But yes, one of them has had a change of heart but I offered her help but did I care for her? No. She had information I needed and I got it. UB-07: Fear is lurking somewhere in Sinnoh." Gladion told the Pokemon as he pulled out a photo of his former family.

"It's just us and them now."

* * *

Dawn looked on as she, Barry and Kenny went on to the plane.

The Kalos lot had flown off already in Marco's private jet.

She knew the ones heading back to Kanto had to wait another few hours before their flight was here.

She sighed as she had conflicted thoughts.

That pokemon Gladion was using...

Speaking of Gladion, who was he and how did he know about... Well, all that?

He seemed to know more than what he should have.

"Yo! Dawn! Hurry up!" Barry called out as she jumped slightly.

"Co-coming!" Dawn shouted back.

She gave one final look to Alola but made a promise to herself.

"I'll back one day..." she muttered before rushing off to find her seat with the two boys, ahead of a long trip back home.

* * *

Authors Note: Boy.

Gen fucking seven has done it again. No pattern or anything we thought of the old Generations are safe.

No NationalDex? Eh fine, Pokebank.

No Gyms? Trials instead!

No HMS? Oh well, got Pokeride!

Legends evolving? Sweet.

BUT!? WHAT!? NEW FUCKING MONS MID GEN! Everything we now know about USUM is completely in air right now and I fucking love it.

The new UBS looking amazing in my opinion. Burst and Assembly... I don't know who I love more lmao, didn't give a number either so thats also interesting. What's your guys thoughts on it?

The battle scenes with Necrozma Vs Solgaleo or Lunala looks amazing as well.

Though it annoys me to still see people complain about USUM. Never has this been done and I pray! If there is a demo, SCRUB IT CLEAN OF EVERYTHING GAMEFREAK!

SO enough of todays wild events, Gladion vs the traitors. No real connection to the main line (as Ash in the Ula'Ula and this is Akala) with the next one being the fairy trial.

Yes, the Ultra Beast that Attacked Dawn beginning scene is based of the opening scene from IT. Loved the film, not that it was scary but it got into your head. And yes, its name is Spirvenen with a meaning behind it. Type is still up for guess though lmao.

 **QUESTIONS**

 **Are you still taking OC's?**

Yes and I will be till the league. No op arse team and try to avoid using mons Ash or Hau might have. I might make an exception or two but try to be unique. I will say when I stop accepting them.

 **Damn you fucked their characters real bad. Too much OOCness (Chapter 27)**

Plot.

 **What are you talking about!? Amourshipping is the most popular of all!**

Ugh, knew their would be one. Read the answer for the Amourshipping question properly and then read it again.

 **Not sure if this has been asked & I just missed it but... Is Ash going to get the Incinium & Decidium Z at some point?**

He had already got them from Kukui. With Torracat still being Torracat, his is no use yet. But decidueye has already used his :)

 **Hate to nitpick, but Salandit cannot be burned, even if affected by the Ability Synchronize. It doesn't happen.**

Yeah that was the one thing I wasn't confident about with the chapter lmao. When checking all Pokemon sites to check it out (which is something I should knew ffs) gave no clear anwser and cuz I can't be bothered going into sun to test it, went with the 50 50 chance lmao.

 **I would like to apologize if this has been asked before but will As have his Aura powers in this fic?**

It's something I wanted to kind of avoid just cuz its so common in most Ash betrayed stories or some from of Pokemon story with Ash in it. But its not completely out of the question yet.

 **Again, there's going to be a Z- power ring with a different colour scheme from USUM, will Ash be having one of them?**

Just want to learn more about them first before I do anything.

 **Is this fanfic going to have a HUGE plot twist at the end like your others stories which are all original? ( like Oliver/ Maxwell and red from your fanfics)**

I might have something up my sleeve ;P

AND I'm glad someone asked this today...

 **Just out of curiosity, are you going to do a bit of a rewrite, what with Nintendo releasing info on the new Ultra Beasts today?**

The first half of the story will roll how it is and by then USUM should be out so I'll judge then if I'm going to do a massive shake up but expect the new UBS to appear eventually and whatever craziness they have in stock for us.

That's all for now. Review, suggest or PM me. Spectre out!


	39. SM Chapter 39

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 38 - Falling**

Dislcaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

The trio were on the path to the sixth trial Ash and Hau had to complete.

Lillie was using the map she had to direct them to the location.

Turtwig was snoring away in the bag on Hau's back who was groaning due to the weight.

Both Kirlia's were out talking with one another as Vulpix was next to them.

"Alright… As we know already, the trial Captain is a girl called Mina. She is Guzma's younger sister and we were told to avoid that topic." Ash stated as the other two nodded.

"When I had a look before, I believe the main typing on the trial is fairy so Hakamo-o is no good for Hau." Lillie explained.

"Shit. That placed Decidueye in a rough spot as well and Bewear." Ash realized.

"I mean you still have Salandit and can always give Kirlia a go?" Hau mentioned.

"Or attempt to control Torracat…" Lillie added.

"Do you know anything else about the trial?" Ash asked as the blonde shook her head.

"According to my research, she used to just give the Z-crystal away but since the league is being built, she has been forced to make a trial else she would lose her position as a captain." Lillie explained.

"Ouch." Hau commented on the topic as Turtwig snored louder.

"We shouldn't be too far away in fact. I recognise that boulder on the pictures I saw." Lillie told the duo.

They continued to follow the path as colourful flower beds appeared on each side of the path, ranging from red to yellow to blue to pink and so on.

It wasn't long till a large tree appeared in sight with a girl underneath it.

She was white with long blonde hair however in her hair was paint splatter. She had paint over her face as well on her baggy top which slouched on one shoulder, showing the top of a purple bra strap. She wore jeans that were cut up and old, roughed up shoes. Next to her was a bag with art supplies and a Ribombee.

She was currently sketching away on a note pad as the group approached her.

"Is that her?" Hau muttered to Ash.

"I don't know…" Ash muttered back.

"Um? Hi?" Lillie said as the three of them were now a meter or two away.

The young women took no notice and continued to sketch away.

Lillie blinked her eyes rapidly as she realized that she was being ignored.

Lillie turned to the two boys.

"It's your trial. You two can sort it out." Lillie told them as Ash stepped forwards.

"Hey there?" Ash said but the girl still showed no signs of acknowledgment.

Then Hau came up with an idea.

"Hey? You Guzma's sis?" Hau blurted out as the girl stopped drawing.

"HAU!" Both Ash and Lillie hissed at the Melemele island native.

"What? It got her attention!" Hau stated as he stuck his hand forwards. Turtwig noticed this and jumped out of the bag and bit down on his hand as the boy screamed in pain.

"This is going to be a long day…" Lillie groaned.

"Amen to that…" Ash agreed.

"Oh, hello there." The girl muttered as she stood up. "Sorry, I get really into drawing sometimes I just block everything out around me."

"That's fine. My name is –" Ash started to be cut off.

"Ash and the one that is screaming is Hau? So that means you must be Lillie? Correct?" the girl questioned.

"Uh. Yeah, how you'd know that?" Ash stuttered as Hau walked over in pain.

The girl laughed slightly.

"I had to attend a trial captain meeting and Sophocles told me you were on your way. I guess I should formally introduce myself but you already know who I am. The name is Mina, the fairy type captain here on the 'lovely' Ula'Ula Island!" Mina explained.

"Lovely?" Lillie questioned.

"We get it easy here on Ula'Ula. The Kahuna here could care less if the island was on fire so that's why I use to just hand out my Z-crystal till that had to be changed!" Mina said to them.

"You mean Acerola's uncle?" Lillie questioned as the blonde nodded.

"Yeah and now that there is going to be a Pokemon league, I have to have an actual trial now." Mina muttered as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Which is?" Ash asked eagerly to get started.

"I think art is one of the most powerful ways to truly express yourself however… I uh, am running out of paint supplies and I know you can mash up the flowers in the valley here to create paint. So! Your trial is to collect me a red, yellow and blue flower!" Mina told them.

Ash and Hau looked at each unconvinced.

"Um, not to be anymore rude than what I was before but did you just make that up on the spot?" Hau asked the captain.

"Yeah, I thought it was a pretty good idea." Mina told them.

"I think I'll just stay here with Mina." Lillie told Ash directly.

"Okay." Ash responded back as the two-boy walked off to collect the flowers.

"Soooo… What's your deal with him?" Mina asked the light blonde-haired girl who let both Vulpix and Kirlia out and released Nebby from the bag.

"Uh… What do you mean?" Lillie said confused.

"The look you gave him was like when a rich person spots a piece of art they really want to buy." Mina explained as Lillie's face erupted red.

"Um… Again. What do you mean?" Lillie said more shakily this time.

"Don't worry about it." Mina said as she picked up her sketch pad and began to draw again.

"What about you then?" Lillie asked.

"Been a loner pretty much for the last 8 years. No one at school ever talked to me except for Ilima." Mina explained.

"Why is that?" Lillie asked.

"What do you think?"

Lillie realized she meant Guzma.

"My father was ex-military and everyone knew what he was like in the sporting fields as he coached the school's senior baseball and football team. When word got out that Guzma and his Golisopod put him into a near coma, everyone was afraid of me. All afraid that I would get Guzma or something." Mina explained as she drew on the paper as her Ribombee played with Lillie's Pokemon.

Lillie felt for the girl.

"I'm sorry." Lillie said to her.

"Yeah, my brother sure is a really piece of art. Hmm…" Mina started only to sound concerned at the end.

And Lillie picked up on the concerned tone in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Lillie asked.

"I probably showed have warned them about the old guy that lives in the valley." Mina pondered.

"Old guy?" Lillie muttered.

"Eh. Some guy that showed up one day and just started living there. Always flipping a coin or something and muttering something about falling but eh. I'm sure they'll be fine." Mina assured.

* * *

"Iron tail!" Hau commanded as Raichu flew towards the wild Granbull and slammed the fairy Pokemon in the head.

The large dog like Pokemon growled at the pair as it scurried off.

Elsewhere, Ash and Salandit was fighting Florges as the lizard spewed the toxic substances on to the Kalos native Pokemon.

Florges tried to fight back with a disarming voice but Salandit had it covered as she created a wall of fire. The heat of the flames was too intense for Florges as the garden Pokemon fled as well.

"That was easy." Hau commented.

"Remember, she made the trial up on the spot." Ash told Hau as they grabbed the yellow flower, having both already collecting the red one.

"So just blue then we are done?" Hau questioned with Ash nodding.

Little did they know, a man was watching and listening to them as he flipped a coin up and down, over and over again to please his satisfaction.

"Weird how she and Guzma are related. Like total opposites." Ash claimed, thinking about the destructive attitude to Guzma and then to the chilled attitude of Mina.

"You know? It's rude to talk about somebody behind their back." A voice called out as a pale man emerged from the shadows. He wore a black and white yukata suit with a black scarf around his neck. He had black hair that spiked back with tinges of white in them as he had black bags under his eyes.

"And you are?" Ash asked defensively as Salandit and Raichu got into an attacking stance just in case.

"Calm the jets their kiddos and allow uncle Grimsley here introduce himself." The man known as Grimsley told them. "Heh, that's all I can actually tell you to be truthful."

Ash and Hau looked at each other awkwardly.

"Okay. Um, we are kind of busy and-"

"Common kid. Take a risk by playing a game with this old washed up man." Grimsley talked. "See this coin? I'ma flip it and just guess what side it lands on. Simple!"

"I don't like the vibes on this guy…" Hau muttered to Ash.

But the Kanto born noticed what was on the wrist of Grimsley.

"You have a mega ring?" Ash questioned.

"Oho? This old thing?"

"Alright. I'll play your little game." Ash told him as Grimsley flipped the coin and snatched it with a smirk on his face.

"Heads or tails?"

Ash gulped as he looked at where the covered coin was only to notice the Pokemon that was in the tree above

"Neither."

Grimsley smiled.

"What?" Hau questioned.

"Astonishing… There are bad ways to win- and good ways to lose. What's interesting and troubling is that it's not always clear which is which. A flipped coin doesn't always land heads or tails. Sometimes it may never land at all..." Grimsley laughed as he revealed the coin wasn't on his hand at all.

"What?" Hau questioned further.

"Up in the tree. The Murkrow." Ash told Hau as he saw the dark flying type in tree.

"Congrazt kid. You out smarted uncle Grimsley." He clapped.

"I want a battle." Ash asked.

"Now we are talking…" Grimsley said as he licked his lips. "I don't remember much. One day woke up on a beach and have been a natural at battling. How does a double battle sound? You two are allowed two Pokemon each and I'm allowed 3?"

* * *

Ash and Hau stood further away as Ash returned Salandit and brought out Raichu. Grimsley smirked as he revealed he owned a Bisharp and a Scrafty.

Hau grunted as this put Raichu as a bit of a disadvantage with dark types being completely immune to psychic attacks.

"You may have the first move!" Grimsley announced.

"Nasty plot Raichu!"

"Toxic on them both!" Ash shouted.

Grimsley smirked.

"Forget about Steel's resistance bucko?"

But to Grimsley's surprise, Bisharp was feeling the full effects of the move.

Ash smirked this time as Grimsley gave a confused look.

"Salandit's ability allows her to poison Pokemon that can't normally be poisoned! Flame burst!" Ash announced as Salandit spewed the fire up.

"Hmph! In that case then! Bisharp! Night slash on the Raichu and Scrafty, rock tomb on the Salandit!" Grimsley shouted, giving his Pokemon their first commands of the battle.

And they did not disappoint.

Despite both suffering from the pain of the toxic, they ran like it was nothing as Bisharp slashed away at Raichu with the electric psychic type barely dodging while Salandit had to worry about the onslaught of rocks being thrown at her.

"Dragon rage!"

Salandit roared as the violet light appeared and smashed right into Scrafty with the rocks stopping.

However, Raichu wasn't so lucky as he was being slashed at left, right and center as a night slash finally landed with the mouse yelping in pain, falling to the ground as Bisharp stood over him, wincing from the toxic slowly burning away at him.

Hau grunted.

"Thunderbolt!" Hau shouted as Raichu gave the dark steel type a powerful shock as he felt his legs start to shake.

Bisharp gave one more slash at Raichu was the latter falling unconscious.

"Flamethrower!"

Scrafty wobbled up from the ground to be welcomed by the flamethrower Salandit had fired at his way with the hoodlum Pokemon falling to both the ongoing strengthen toxic and then to sheer power of flamethrower.

Bisharp moved back to in front of Grimsley as did Salandit with Ash.

"Impressive. Handling this though is going to be more than what you've bargained for however! Absol go!"

The disaster Pokemon appeared with a collar around its neck as Ash carefully examined it to see out what it was.

And to his horror is was what he thought it was.

"I also had this when I woke up. Hpmh, I have tried with wild Pokemon but it's time for a step further!" Grimsley explained as the little crystal ball he had released the energies of the crystal which joined with the collar on Absol's neck, resulting in Mega Absol.

"SOL!" Mega Absol roared.

Both the boys noticed the common trend and that of being he only used dark type Pokemon.

"Brionne, let's go!" Hau said as the pop star Pokemon appeared.

"Absol double team!" Grimsley shouted as Absol copied itself.

"Guillotine Bisharp on the Salandit! Send the copies to distract!" Grimsley yelled.

The Absol copies ran wild, weaving back and forwards.

"Be on your best watch!" Ash said to his Pokemon as Salandit scanned the copies but no sign of the one she was more afraid of.

"Aqua jet to get rid of the copies and crash into Bisharp!"

Brionne covered herself in water and zoomed through the dozen's fake Absol's. But by the time the Aqua Jet got rid of about 50 percent of the copies, Bisharp appeared out of the flood of clones and slashed right through Salandit with the lizard dropping backwards.

Ash returned the lizard as he heard a yelp as Brionne had just hit Bisharp directly with the Unovan Pokemon out cold.

"Hmm, interesting. Now it really is a 2 vs 1 heh." Grimsley laughed.

Ash pulled out a pokeball and sighed. Hau saw this and recognised the ball.

"Are you sure that's safe!?" Hau expressed with concern as Ash threw the ball into the air.

Out came Torracat who glared up at his trainer before glaring at the mega evolved Hoenn native. He gave a low and powerful meow.

"Now Absol! Use shadow ball!"

"Disarming voice!"

Ash gave no command to Torracat as he knew he would just be ignored as the cat rushed forwards.

"You didn't command him?" Hau questioned as he saw the look on Ash's face.

"I just want to test something…" Ash told Hau as Torracat used fire fang without command. Grimsley noticed as well and shook it off.

The disarming voice Brionne let out cancelled out the shadow ball as Torracat latched down with fire fang. Absol grunted and eventually shook him off and then slammed Torracat under the chin with shadow claw.

"Torracat!" Ash yelled extremely loud as the fire type looked back for a change but quickly turned back to see Absol charging at him with a take down.

"Dodge it!" Ash called as Torracat did it.

Absol redirected his attention to Brionne and used bite, fitting the water type perfectly in his mouth.

"Br-Brionne!" Hau muttered. "Ash! Help!"

Ash sighed.

"Hau. You are going to have to trust me on this…" Ash muttered as the Melemele native gave a concerned look but eventually nodded in agreement.

"Torracat!" Ash yelled out again but this time ignored. "Help Brionne!"

Torracat had other things on his mind as he used take-down on Absol's side.

Brionne landed on the ground as Torracat proceeded to bite on the same spot but involved shaking her around.

"BRIONNE! AS-"Hau yelled as he watched his starter be beat up by Ash's.

"Trust me on this Hau!" Ash hissed as Hau stopped.

Torracat grew bored of the now fainted Brionne and flung her to the ground as he licked his paws. But in the process, forgot about Absol completely.

"Razor wind!"

Sharp wind swirled around Torracat as he was trapped into one spot.

"Hyper beam!" Grimsley called as Absol charged up the powerful beam and aimed at Torracat.

Torracat's face grew white as he looked back at its trainer for help but Ash showed no sympathy for his Pokemon and saw Hau grabbing Brionne with both bite and burn marks on her chest.

"Tor!" Torracat meowed nervously.

"Listen to me." Ash demanded from his Pokemon as the cat turned around. "I want respect and then I'll help you."

Torracat didn't like the idea but had to accept it for now.

"Torrr."

"Sounds good… FIRE SPIN!"

Torracat did his first command in a long time and whipped up a fire spin to cancel out the razor wind as Absol unleashed the hyperbeam at the cat.

"BRACE YOURSELF!" Ash called out.

Torracat growled angrily as the normal move hit him and exploded. A large black smoke cloud was were the cat was last seen as everyone watched eagerly to see the result but everyone even Ash, had come to the conclusion that they had lost.

But when the hope was slowly slipping away, the black cloud erupted into flames as a loud roar was heard within side the now tower of flames.

"INCIROOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jumping out of the flames was no longer Torracat but a much larger and more aggressive looking version as he used a powerful fire fang on Absol, smashing his fist into the dark types head.

"He evolved!" Hau said stunned.

Ash sighed in relief but soon realised the much bigger problem he was going to have to deal with… But that can be left for another time.

Torracat now stood on two legs as his front legs were now arms and his paws were now hands. Around his waist was a belt made of fire. The far that was on the side of his head was much wilder now as his teeth were shown to be a lot sharper which was evident thanks to the two that stuck out.

" _ **Incineroar, the Heel Pokemon, the evolved form of Torracat and the final evolution of Litten. This Pokemon is extremely violent and selfish. If it's not in the mood to listen to its trainer, it will do what it wants. It hurls ferocious punches and flings violent kicks to attack its opponent and will finish the battle off by spewing fire from the belt around it's waist."**_

Incineroar looked at his new body and gave a sadistic grin as he felt his new-found power.

"Flamethrower!" Ash commanded.

Incineroar sighed and did as told as he fired the powerful flamethrower at Absol.

Grimsley grunted as Absol was hit straight on again.

"Shadow claw!" Grimsley commanded.

"Use bite when he gets close!" Ash yelled but was ignored again but for a positive way sort of.

Incineroar glowed a dark aura as he spun towards Absol with his arms stretched out, whacking Absol before he could attack.

" _That was darkest lariat! A move only Incineroar can learn. Dark type and ignores all stat changes!"_ Rotom explained.

Incineroar got Absol in a chock lock and slammed his head again into the ground.

The disaster Pokemon coughed slightly in pain with the fire dark type grinning to finish the job.

"Incineroar use fire fa-"Ash shouted but Incineroar grabbed Absol by the throat and began to prevent the poor thing from breathing. "NO! Stop."

Incineroar glared at Ash and threw Absol on to the ground as he reverted back to his normal form.

Ash returned to Incineroar much against the heel Pokémon's liking as Grimsley walked over to the boys.

"I'm sorry about what happened at the end with Incineroar…" Ash told Grimsley.

"It's fine. Heh. Whether or not you get to fight at full strength, whether or not luck smiles on you-none of that matters. Only results matter. And a loss is a loss. See, victory shines like a bright light. And right now, you and your Pokémon are shiningbrilliantly!" Grimsley confessed. "I don't know what they are but I want you to have these!"

The man handed Ash and Hau a ribbon which Ash recognised as the winner's ribbon if you won the Unova league.

"Woah! Thanks!" Hau said as he admired the ribbon, not really realising what it was.

Ash had a question pondering on his mind.

"What did you mean by 'you couldn't remember much'?" Ash asked.

"Like I said. Woke one day on a beach in these with no memory other than my name and that I have some connection with money. Battling comes naturally." Grimsley explained.

Ash nodded as he kept a note of that.

"I think you two should get going. You have a trial to complete." Grimsley said as he returned Absol.

"Thanks for the battle Grimsley!" Hau thanked as he placed the ribbon on the bag strap. Ash placed his in his pocket as they continued one with the trial as Grimsley slipped off.

* * *

"Ok… How about this?" Mina muttered as she showed Lillie the painting. Lillie examined it as it looked perfect!

"This is stunning! How much do I need to pay?" Lillie asked.

Mina shook her head.

"It's fine. I just like when people like my work." Mina told her.

It was a painting of Ash, Hau, Lillie and all their current Pokemon. She knew it was Ash's birthday coming up and wanted to at least get him something knowing Hau would most likely just get him a malasada.

Speaking of the two boys, they both arrived back with a bouquet of flowers, ranging in the colours requested.

"Oh! You're back!" Mina said as they handed over the flowers. "Awesome. Thanks for doing that! I hope my trial wasn't too difficult."

"You can say that…" Ash muttered as he thought back to his and Hau's battle with Grimsley. He turned to Lillie next. "Torracat evolved also by the way."

Lillie nodded and gave an interested look but inside was mortified as the painting that she got Mina to do was already out of date.

"Well I present to you the Fairium-Z, pair it up with a fairy type move and you'll have the move Twinkle tackle!" Mina explained. "You now only have one more trial left and then the Kahuna here on Ula'Ula and the passage of rite in Poni Island."

"So that last trial is against Acerola?" Ash asked.

Mina nodded.

"Any advice?" Hau asked, not sure what to expect.

"Hope you're not afraid of the dark." Was all Mina said as she packed her art stuff into a bag and flung it over her shoulder. "If you see my brother, tell him I say hi."

And with that Mina walked off.

"One more left and then it's done…" Ash muttered but realised he had one more extra trial than Hau which got landed on him little over an hour ago.

Sorting out Incineroar.

* * *

 _ **Authors note part 1:** Wow. Just wow._

 _I never thought I would ever reach the outcomes of this story when I started it over 10 months ago._

 _Thought I'd get lucky with the trend of betrayal story and might pick up a review or two each chapter._

 _But no._

 _1002 fucking reviews. 700 favourites and 804 follows._

 _As I have said many times before is to thanks each and everyone of you that have reviewed, whether it was a question, feedback, thoughts, constructive or negative criticism or just to tell me you hated me (JK)._

 _All the messages of OC's, ideas or just to tell my they liked my story meant the world to me._

 _If I could go back in time and tell myself the story is going to reach these numbers, I would have told myself to "fuck off, you'll get bored after 3 weeks"._

 _And thankfully it didn't come to that ^.^_

 _I wish I could list everyone that reviewed to thank you all so much but yeh... 1001 reviews is a lot to go through lmao._

* * *

 _ **Authors note part 2:**_ **PLEASE READ!**

 _Now to some negative stuff..._

 _I was hoping I would reach 1000 reviews after this but with school and shifting house, never got time to submit this out hence why it is also shorter._

 _I'm not going to use names or anything due to that not being needed but I did receive a message from someone that a guest went on to their story and commenting things that should not be needed and saying "don't insult alola our savior, his story's are better than yours so shut the hell up". Setting the message clear._

 _Pretty much the situation I have seen: A user commented on my story that he didn't like it which is his opinion sure. So the guest by the name of Sel clicks on his page to go shit talk to him but find he hasn't written anything and decided to go spam another story that he Favorited. Funnily enough, the author of the story that recieved these vile comments messages me and turns out that he reads this story._

 _Not the first time this has happened either._

 _Please, don't do shit like this! I have things sorted which tends to be me ignoring it or learning off it._

 _Think before you post._

* * *

 _ **AUTHORS FUCKING NOTE 3:**_

 _To the chapter. Mina is getting an actual trial in USUM which is sweet and I really couldn't think of something so decided to just throw Grimsley in._

 _Plus Incineroar now who is still not fully listening to Ash so cool the jets_

 _Mantine surf looks epic and I've grown on the photo club._

 _Hau looks angry now which points to the wishlist leak being more legit._

 _And yeah._

 _So once more, Thanks for all the love!_

QUESTIONS:  
 **Will Ash get his old Kalos Pokémon back?**

Eventually yes.

 **Will Hau get the Z-Crystal for Kommo-o?**

 **Will you include Dusk Lycanroc, Dusk Mane Necrozma, Dawn Wing Necrozma, UB Assembly and UB Burst?**

 **Will Zach return and will he get the Z-Crystal for Lycanroc?**

This covers all three, second half of the story. Zach will appear still in the first half, Every new mon will feature as will Z-crystal eventually is some form.

 **Are you going to accept more cotum OC's and UB's?**

Yes. I will say when I'll stop.

 **When will Gary and ash's old Kalo's Pokemon meet up with greninja or ash or both?They only appeared once in chapter 8,and there has been no info on them so far.**

Again, will appear eventually. Everything is planned. Things might change due to USUM they will appear and haven't been forgotten about.

 **So uh question: since pikachu is no longer with Ash, does that mean that he may catch a MIMIKYU**

 **Ash atrapara a MIMIKYU y si lo hace ya lo veo luchar con pikachu para protejer a ash y la cara de pikachu al ver a MIMIKYU**

 **I wonder if Ash will capture a certain mimic Pokemon that totally hates Pikachus...**

 **well, why not Ash catches MIMIKYU with that same personality as the one in the anime?**

 **will Ash get (a) MIMIKYU?**

 **but I really can't help liking the idea of Ash catching a MIMIKYU.**

 **Can Ash get the following: MIMIKYU**

 **can ash get the MIMIKYU that jessie gets in canon cause i can easily see them bond over their hatred of pikachu and MIMIKYU is the perfect pokemon for ash to beat pikachu down**

 **It'd be pretty cool if Ash caught a MIMIKYU to replace pikachu though**

 **Will Ash catch a MIMIKYU at the next Island?**

 **I just have one question will we see ash get a MIMIKYU if that was what the hint was ?**

 **MIMIKYU for ash what do you think...**

 **MIMIKYU definitely. For a anti-pikachu fic MIMIKYU would be the ultimate insult to Pikachu**

 **OH! And MIMIKYU... I really wanna see Ash interact with one!**

Same ;)

So as always review, suggest and PM me. Sorry for the extra long Authors note. Spectre out!


	40. SM Chapter 40

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 39 - I'm not Pikachu, I'm me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/**

* * *

The return to where Acerola's trial is located was not too far away from Mina's. It is located in a place called the Thrifty Megamart.

"So… What is an old shopping centre a location for a Trial? A ghost one to be exact." Ash questioned.

Hau shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, from what I read. It is said that the Megamart was built on sacred land to the Island guardian, Tapu Bulu, roughly 23 years ago. Once it was completely, only mere months later, Tapu Bulu went on a rampage in anger due to the mart being built on the land. The place has been abandoned and Bulu accepted it as a home for Ghost type Pokemon." Lillie explained, reading off a phone she had as it also displayed the sighting of the angry guardian destroying the mart with what appeared to be power whip.

It had been two days since they completely the easiest trial out of them all so far but it was made harder thanks to battle they had with Grimsley.

Whenever the group had a break to stop and let out all their Pokemon, Incineroar isolated himself to train on nearby tree's or rocks. Whenever a Pokemon tried to reason with him, the Heel Pokemon would give aggressive signs to back off before he attacked. So, he his use of using dark moves against whatever was no use.

Kirlia being psychic didn't help either and same with Bewear as most of his moves were either normal or fighting.

That really left him down to just Decidueye who himself was weak against ghosts and Salandit.

And after hearing Acerola was the strongest of the 7 trial captains, he was going to have to give everything one hundred percent to win today.

* * *

About an hour and a bit later, the trio stood outside a large building with children playing outside in a playground. They walked inside to find the trial captain standing by two kids who appeared to be siblings and both no older than 5.

"No, she started it!" the male kid yelled.

"NO! He started it!" the female kid yelled back.

Acerola got down to their level and looked at them both.

"So you are telling me Jordan took your juice box?" Acerola questioned.

The girl nodded as the boy known as Jordan was about to say something.

"Is this true Jordan?"

"NO!"

"Please tell me the truth Jordan. I want to help and I can only do that if you help me." Acerola told the young child.

Jordan looked to the ground.

"… Yes, I took it because I split mine…" he confessed.

Acerola smiled.

"Thank you for your honesty. Perhaps apologise to your sister?" Acerola suggested as the boy said sorry. "Good. Take these and go run off and play." Acerola told them as she handed them both a lollipop.

She turned around to find the trio watching.

"Oh Ash and Lillie! How long have you been there for?" Acerola said surprised, not recognising Hau.

"Just saw that little incident, that's all." Ash explained.

"I don't believe we have met each other yet? Acerola." She said to Hau.

"Names Hau."

"So… You've either come to say hello or… I assume you've completed both Sophocles and Mina's trials and are here from mine?" the purple haired girl said with a smirk. "In which, I'm taking a wild guess and say it's the latter?"

The boys nodded.

"Perfect! Unfortunately, we must wait for night time though, otherwise it will be no fun! So, you can just hang around or help me out here." Acerola explained.

Lillie stepped forwards.

"I can lead a hand or two." She offered.

"I might pass and just have a wander around." Hau confessed.

Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"Anywhere I can take a quick nap?" Ash asked.

"Ah! Want to be fully alert for tonight? Just go down the hallway and take a left. There should be a spare room." Acerola directed as she and Lillie walked off into the kitchen, Ash went into the direction of the room to have a nap.

* * *

Lillie and Acerola were chopping some fruit as an afternoon snake for all the little ones.

"So… How is your status with Ash?" Acerola asked curiously.

Lillie groaned.

"I know it's his birthday coming up so I got Mina to paint a portrait of all of us and our Pokemon, but it's already out of date because of his dumb Torracat evolving into a Incineroar." Lillie explained.

"It's still sweet!" Acerola chirped as she noticed the gloom look on Lillie's face. "What's the matter?"

"It's just… What if he doesn't like it?" Lillie said expressing her concern to the issue.

Acerola placed her hands on her hips.

"He'll love it. He might not show it on the outside, but he truly cares for you. From what I heard, he was miserable when you left after your little argument." Acerola told her as Lillie burnt up in embarrassment because of the little spat they had.

"Okay…" Lillie said nervously as she nodded.

When the girls took the fruit out to the table to serve, Lillie noticed the large amount of Ghost type Pokemon around, ranging from Gastly to Drifloon to Litwick.

"Hey. I know you specialise in ghost types but what is with all the ghosts around in an orphanage?" Lillie questioned.

"Oh. These are the orphanage ghosts that are too young to look after themselves in the wild. They are harmless." Acerola insured.

Hau was walking around with his Pokemon out as he noticed a lot of the kids staring at him, mumbling things in the process.

At first, he ignored it till he heard a key word being in trial.

It was getting to him slightly so he looked around to find an 11-year-old boy with some of the other kids.

"Hey there?" Hau said to him.

"Oh. You the trial goer?" he muttered.

Hau gulped as he got weird vibes from the boy.

"Yeah…"

"I'd leave and give up so you don't end up like the others…" he told him.

"O-others?"

"Oh, how cute. Acerola hasn't told you about the monster that lives in the thrifty Megamart…" the boy announced as plenty of the kids laughed.

Hau got about nervous now as he couldn't tell if they were joking or not.

"Care to explain more?"

"21 years ago, a trial goer was found DEAD inside the old mart. Nobody knows how he died but some people think it was a monster… More trial goers would be running out scared and paranoid than with the proof to pass the trial, claiming to have seen a monster. Many would go on to form PTSD and even worse as suicide because of what they saw in there!" the boy explained.

Hau gulped.

"Ha-Ha, we aren't afraid of no monster, right?" Hau said shakily as he turned around to see his Pokemon hiding behind his oblivious Turtwig who just sat there.

"Hehe. Good luck. I suggest bringing an extra pair of pants!" the kid said before wandering inside.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile on Akala island)_

Lurantis charged up the solar blade as it fired it at Gladions Golbat.

"Dodge it and use air cutter!" Gladion commanded as Golbat swiftly moved passed the grass move and sliced right pass Lurantis with the grass totem falling to the ground.

Golbat began to glow as he evolved into Crobat.

Crobat flew over to Gladion as he got patted on the head.

"Vee!" Gladions newest member of his team chirped next to his leg.

After his demolition job of Ash's old friends, he found a female Eevee in which he caught to give him a vast range of typing options.

Mallow was to the side as she watched the blondes swift job of destroying her trial. She walked over and had a green crystal.

"You know, I'd never have suspected you to take on the Island challenge." Mallow confessed.

"Why is that?" Gladion muttered as he returned Crobat and Eevee.

Mallow just shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't seem like the person to care." Mallow told him as she dropped the green crystal into his hand.

"Got half of that right." Gladion told her as he began to walk away.

Mallow pondered on the question.

"Hey! Wait up!" Mallow shouted as she ran to his side.

"What." He said bluntly.

"Can I ask you something?" Mallow pleaded.

Gladion sighed.

"I assume you won't leave me along till I say yes. What is it?" Gladion said.

"It's about… Lillie." Mallow said as the blonde stopped walking.

"I don't know who that is." Gladion lied.

Mallow sighed.

"I know she is your younger sister." Mallow told him.

Gladion clenched his fist.

"You don't know anything." He said with aggression as he grew tired of the conversation.

"Why did you abandon her?" Mallow asked.

"I DIDN'T!" Gladion snapped as Mallow took a step back. Gladion realised he had shouted and recomposed himself. "I don't know what you know about my past with her but I never wanted to leave her behind!"

Mallow nodded.

"You know she really wants to see you." Mallow told Gladion as he ran his fingers through his hair. "She also has her own Pokemon now!"

"How pleasant." Gladion muttered through his teeth.

"An Alolan Vulpix and this weird cloud like Pokemon." Mallow announced as Gladion span around.

"What…" Gladion muttered as his face went pale.

"She calls it Nebby. Never seen anything like it before. Space like colours and everything." Mallow told him as Gladion grabbed on to her shoulders.

"Where. Are. They. Now." Gladion said slowly.

"Um. Well, I heard they got over themselves and are now on Ula'Ula Island. I don't like the tone or the look you have."

Gladion grabbed his hair and pulled at it as he kicked things around him.

"Cosmog." Gladion said to himself.

"Coswhat?"

"That is 'Nebby's' species." Gladion shouted. "What is the fastest way to Ula'Ula?"

"Um, by boat. What about your Island challenge?" Mallow questioned.

"Mallow. Cosmog is quite possibly the key to the doom of not only Alola but the world." Gladion shouted as Mallow began to feel the fear emulating off him.

"Is there any way I can help?" Mallow asked.

"Yes. Stay out of my way." Gladion said as he rushed off leaving Mallow behind.

She watched him run off as she had conflicted thoughts but came to a decision as she went the other way.

* * *

It was a few hours later and Hau was sitting with Lillie, explaining what the kids told him.

"So… You believe what they said?" Lillie asked as Hau nodded furiously. "Probably nothing."

Acerola over heard this.

"Oh? Is this about the death 21 years ago?" Acerola asked as Hau paled and hid behind Lillie who sighed. "I mean nothing has happened since then par one or two little incidents."

At this time, Ash had woken up and walked in with his Pokemon minus Incineroar.

"Hey. You're up. I saved you this." Lillie said to Ash as she gave him a piece of cake that she managed to hide from the waves of Kids.

"Thanks." Ash said as he sat down.

"Now! With you both here, shall I explain the task on hand?"

The boys nodded.

"Sounds simple enough. Get me three photos of the ghosts that live inside! Deliver them to me and I'll allow you into the shop where the totem lives." Acerola explained.

She got up and headed towards the door.

"I'll let the Pokemon know and I'll be there when you arrive. See you in 2 hours." Acerola told them as she left.

"I think I'll stay here while you guys go do it." Lillie told them.

Hau wanted to ask if he could as well but this was the last trial.

It was two hours later and roughly around 10:00PM as the two boys walked towards the abandoned shopping mall.

They soon reached the entrance to find Acerola sitting on the curve of Dhelmise's anchor.

"So, you here! Hehee." She laughed as she threw them each a camera. "Like I said before, three pics, bring to me, battle totem, done!"

"Acerola. What is this monster the kids were spooking up about?" Hau asked.

"Monster?" Ash said confused.

"Oh, that old legend. Don't worry about it. If you press the red button on the side under the glass part, that will release a siren but ultimately forfeit you out of the challenge! Good luck!" Acerola said as the days opened with the two-walking in.

* * *

Upon stepping inside the doors shut instantly.

Cobwebs were everywhere and all the tiles on the ground were cracked apart. Glass was smashed and content from shops were spread everywhere.

The cameras also thankfully had a light on it.

"Alright. I am going this way." Ash said.

"Wait!? We are splitting up! NO! No! From all the horror films I've seen, that is the number one no-no!" Hau panicked.

"That's all fake. Besides, they are Pokemon, not murderers." Ash told the Melemele native as he swallowed his fear and went the other way.

Under a wore out bench was a small Pokemon with black eyes as it watched the pair break apart and decided to follow Ash.

Hau had Brionne out next to him and Umbreon just behind as he flashed the flashlight everywhere.

"Jeez, this is freaky…" Hau muttered.

"Breon."

"Bri!"

Hau suddenly felt a presence behind him as he turned around to find nothing.

"Huh…" Hau said as he turned back to find a Gastly right in his face.

"GAST!" the ghost shouted as Hau freaked, falling backwards.

Acerola heard the scream outside.

"Well, one of them ran into Gastly…" Acerola said.

"Dhel…"

The Gastly was laughing as Hau took the chance to take a picture.

The flash was on as Gastly realized what he did and didn't like the idea.

"Shoot. Brionne, aqua jet! Umbreon, shadow ball!" Hau said as his Pokemon went into battle.

* * *

Ash was on the other side of the mall as he explored the abandoned place. He noticed a lot of signs on the wall saying things like 'turn back' and 'dead man walking.' It was written in a red substance but you could tell it was just paint.

Next to him was Decidueye who was looking around at the ghostly lair. However, in the corner of his eye, he turned to see a Pikachu looking right at them.

"Duey!" Decidueye chirped as he pointed at the direction of the Pikachu. Ash turned and saw half of the Pokémon's tail as he sprinted over to find nothing.

"Was that… No." Ash muttered as he felt a sick and twisted feeling inside of his stomach.

"Decu!" Decidueye shouted as he saw a Shuppet floating away as ash sneakily took the picture with the Hoenn ghost noticing.

" _Pika… Pika… Pi!"_ the cry echoed in the room as Ash felt true fear in a long time.

"I don't like this… I don't like this one bit… Stay on your guard." Ash told Decidueye who nodded.

Ash knew it was leading to trouble as he followed the sound of the cry without Decidueye noticing he wandered off.

" _Pika…"_

Ash walked around a corner and got a quick glance of 'Pikachu' before feeling extremely tired and falling to the ground before he could call for help. He could feel himself be carried away by multiple figures as he fell to sleep.

Decidueye was checking out the area but turned to report to his trainer but soon came to realize he was nowhere in sight. The grass ghost type began to panic as he called out but to no response.

"Deu…" Decidueye freaked as he looked around more.

Banette fell on to its back as Hau got the picture. The ghost faded away as Brionne and Umbreon celebrated.

"Whew… That's two so far. I wonder how Ash is doing?" Hau questioned as he pondered on the thought. He shrugged his shoulders and sucked up his bravery to continue on.

As he walked around the corner, Decidueye flew to where they just were, continuing his panicked search for his lost trainer before going to opposite way to Hau.

* * *

Ash had a killer headache as he groggily woke up from a tormented sleep. He could tell he wasn't asleep for long as he had that feeling of when you wake up from a short nap. Though, he some how ended up on a soft surface.

He rolled on to his back and slowly got up to realise Decidueye was no longer with him.

In fact… He had no clue where he was.

That's when the sense of fear truly kicked in…

He looked down to find the soft surface was a few cushions…

With Pikachu's face on them…

And they were covered by a blanket with a yellow silhouette of his former partner.

Ash then saw the walls, covered in magazine articles with Pikachu's on them to poorly drawn pictures of Pikachu.

He stood up slowly and saw one of the articles which made his blood chill.

It was a picture of him and Pikachu after the Ever Grande Conference in Hoenn.

Old and new plushies of the electric type were everywhere, even bottles with wrapping with some connection to the mouse.

From children books to shirts to print out colouring pages to even stationary. This room was some sick shrine to the Kanto Pokemon.

Ash reached for his pocket and grabbed out Salandit's pokeball and was about to fling her out but was stopping by the sound of a glass bottle falling and shattering.

"Kyu…"

" _Pika…"_

The shadows illuminated thanks to moonlight from the windows as there were three shadows that oddly looked like Pikachu.

Ash released Salandit as the fire poison type looked confused.

"Salandit! I need a light!" Ash said as Salandit lit her tail on her as the room was now glowing orange.

And Ash then saw them.

Three small Pokemon poked their heads around the corner, all the same species. What was disturbing about them was that they all had Pikachu like costumes on. You could barely call it a costume in fact as it looked like some rags that had a face poorly drawn on to it. Below the 'Pikachu head' was the small body with two black eyes piercing out as the bottom was ripped up slightly with a wooden plank that was shaped like a Pikachu tail around the back.

"Kyu?" one of the little Pokemon chirped.

"DIT!" Salandit hissed as two of the imposter like Pokemon hid behind the other one as they all gave a scared look.

"Wait Salandit… Chill. Rotom, what are they?" Ash asked as Rotom appeared.

" _Oh boy… This one is going to be fun!"_

" _ **Mimikyu, the disguise Pokemon. It is said that if anyone looks at what Mimikyu really looks like, they will die to an unknown illness. Due to this, Mimikyu is extremely lonely so it dresses like Pikachu to hopefully find popularity. If the costume it made is damaged, it spends the entire night fixing it. This is the first discovered ghost fairy type."**_

Ash realised that this wasn't some sick cult praising Pikachu…

It was just some Pokemon that wanted some love and attention.

Ash got down on one knee as the Mimikyu's backed away slightly scared.

"Hey, hey, hey… I'm not going to hurt you… Here!" Ash told them as he gave them each a pokebean. They looked at it at first back eventually jumped over it and Ash could hear them each eating.

The trio began to jump in happiness.

If these were the 'monster' that lived in the thrifty Megamart, he had so many questions because these little fella's didn't seem like they could hurt a Caterpie.

"You guys really like Pikachu huh…" Ash asked as much as it pained him to say it.

The trio jumped up again.

"Kyu!" one cried as the other two went over to a stereo and turned it on.

A tune began to play a rather slow beat.

* * *

 _Yo, yo, Listen to my song! It's Mimikyu rap, sing along!_

 _Pikachu is not I, Mimikyu is me!_

 _But because of how I look, I'm rather lonely_

 _Oh no, and Mr. Sun, he just scares me a bit_

 _I think I prefer the dark yes, I happily admit_

 _I just want to be friends with you_

 _And that's why I look like Pikachu!_

 _My costume looks rather realistic_

 _I made it on my own, I'm quite artistic!_

 _You want to take it off? No, that's the worse!_

 _If you saw underneath, you might get cursed!_

 _Pikachu is not I, Mimikyu is me!_

 _My name is Mimikyu, I'm not that spoo-_

* * *

The song was going on but everyone in the room heard a deep growl approach the room as the three Mimikyu's began to run in fear as they hid behind Ash.

A grey Mimikyu with an aggressive look appeared as it glared at Ash and the three of the same species as it.

"Woah… A shiny Mimikyu?" Ash muttered.

"Mimi…" it growled.

Salandit began to make a concerned growl as Rotom also gave a concerned look.

"Kyu!"

All the Pokemon began to freak as Ash could see the fear on all of them.

" _Wh-Why! Why would you say that!?"_ Rotom panicked as the shiny Mimikyu revealed it's dark claw and slashed the posters and articles on the wall then moved on to the plushies, shredding them one by one.

Ash looked shocked.

"Salandit! Stop it!" Ash commanded as Salandit stepped forward only for the shiny Mimikyu to look at her and just stared at her.

"Miki…"

"D-Dit?"

"KYU!"

Salandit jumped and ran behind Ash as Rotom covered its face as the shiny Pokemon returned to destroying everything as he stopped the stereo from playing by simply destroying it with a shadow ball.

The shiny Mimikyu left after it's rampage as the other three looked at the result of their room.

" _Is that monster gone?"_ Rotom stuttered.

Ash then came up with an idea.

"Is that Mimikyu a bully?" Ash asked the other three as they looked at each other and nodded. "What if I was to go sort it out?"

Salandit and Rotom both gave shocked looks as they didn't want to have anything to do with that Mimikyu as Ash began to walk off. They eventually followed their trainer as the Mimikyu decided to get some rest before they returned.

* * *

Hau exited the building as he chucked the camera to Acerola.

"Woah nice job! You even finished before Ash!" Acerola congratulated Hau.

"I did?"

"Yeh. I haven't heard actually anything about how he is doing to be honest…" Acerola confessed. "Oh well, I'm sure he is fine! Head to the gift shop and the totem should be there!"

Hau nodded as he entered the building with Brionne and Umbreon next to him as usual.

He slowly entered the wreaked gift shop with contents everywhere as he felt an evil presence in the room.

There was a rustle in the room next to the building as Hau turned to it and swallowed his fear as the doors seemed like they were being punched at.

"Ge-get re-ready guys!" Hau stuttered.

Brionne showed a little bit of fear but Umbreon stood strong as the doors flung open with Decidueye stumbling out.

"Wait? Decidueye?"

The bird looked around frantically as he turned and saw Hau.

"DECI!"

"Brion?

"Umb!"

"What's up?" Hau asked but heard the doors slam behind him as shadows from within in the room began to form in one spot as a powerful looking Gengar appeared, smirking and laughing.

"Stay tight Decidueye! This won't be long!" Hau told the bird.

* * *

Ash followed the path of destruction left by the shiny Mimikyu as he looked around a corner to see it.

It was next to an old ragged bed with a mouldy blanket over it. Around it was rotting left over food that was eaten to the last eatable bite. Pined around the walls was pictures as crayons were on the ground. The shiny Pokemon was looking at the giant moon as it stood on the ledge.

Ash hesitated at first and slowly approached Mimikyu.

"Hey." Was all Ash said as Mimikyu twisted around, revealing it's sharp claw. Both Salandit and Rotom hid behind Ash.

"Woah. I came to talk! Nothing else!" Ash confessed. Ash returned Salandit to prove he was no threat.

Mimikyu returned it's claw to under its cloth.

" _Well, I think I'll get going now!"_ Rotom said.

"Not so fast. You are going to translate." Ash told the rotom as he gave a shocked look.

Ash sat next to Mimikyu and noticed the pictures. They were of stick figure like humans with a black blob between them, all holding hands.

"You like to draw don't you?" Ash asked.

"Ky." Mimikyu hissed.

" _S-She said sort of…"_

"Just give direct translation." Ash told Rotom.

"Kyu. Mi." Mimikyu blurted.

" _Why are you here?"_

"I came to know why you did all those things to the other Mimikyu's." Ash asked.

Mimikyu didn't respond for a while.

"Kyu."

Rotom stopped giving a scared look and gave a small look of shock.

" _Because… Because I hate Pikachu…"_

Ash raised an eyebrow.

" _I hate my life because I am forced to be something I am not. It is to protect others while making myself miserable with the thought I can't be me. All other Mimikyu's love the thought of being a 'Pikachu', but I hate everything about this disguise. The thought, sight or even mention of Pikachu makes me so angry…"_ Rotom translated.

Ash made a sudden realization.

Mimikyu continued to look up at the sky.

"Mimik"

" _I want to make friends but everyone fears me. Humans run away because they either think we are some ghost of a Pikachu or some monster. Even other Pokemon run away scared, leaving me to be so lonely… But I'm just Mimikyu! Only Acerola has ever treated me well. I'd rather not exist than live this horrible life…"_

Ash looked at Rotom as they both exchanged sympathetic looks.

She just wanted some love and attention.

"I guess we are sort of the same then…" Ash told the shiny.

Mimikyu turned to Ash.

"You see… I once had a Pikachu. He was my best friend and first ever Pokemon I owned." Ash confessed as he saw the anger in Mimikyu's eyes. "But he betrayed me."

Mimikyu stopped and then looked at Ash.

"Kyu?"

"I don't know why but he left me for another. I'd never been so hurt ever in my life. The one I thought I could trust the most." Ash told the ghost as she returned to looking at the sky.

"You can't live like this. Here."

Ash took the blanket she had and replaced it with a spare jacket he had in his bag. He even gave her the rest of the pokebean's he had. Mimikyu saw this and began to munch away at the food as she hadn't in a while.

She looked Ash again.

"Mimik?"

" _She is asking why?"_

Ash place his hand on top of the fake head.

"Because we are kind of similar in a way. Just try to be nicer to the other Mimikyu's" Ash told her as she returned to eating the food before heading back to the trio of the ghost fairy typing.

The shiny watched Ash walk off and continued to eat. He was the second person to ever treat her like a normal Pokemon and not some freak.

* * *

Umbreon stumbled backwards as he was suffering from a burn thanks to will-o-wisp that the Gengar landed on him. He grunted at the Kanto Pokemon who had his pre-evolution of a Haunter behind him as the two laughed.

Brionne was firing bubblebeams and disarming voices at the two but they blocked each attack.

Gengar glowed purple and spewed up a sludge bomb and fired it at Hau's mons. Umbreon grunted harder as Brionne coated herself in water to remove the excess poison.

"Crap…" Hau muttered as the totem was winning. "Brionne, protect Umbreon! Umbreon, recover!"

Brionne stood in front of the dark type Pokemon who attempted to use recover but the burn was taking toll.

Gengar fired a powerful shadow ball at Brionne and the crippled Umbreon. Brionne tried to stop the powerful ghost move with hyper voice but the force of the move was breaking through the sound wave move.

"Brionne! Keep going!" Hau supported.

Brionne raised her voice more, forcing it back slightly but Gengar added another on as the shadow ball was now all but 10CM away.

The pop star Pokemon was struggling.

"Umb-Umbr!" Umbreon moaned as he tried to get up to help but collapsed.

The two ghosts were laughing, not taking Brionne serious as the water type raised her voice again. The sound waves became more visible as she raised it again, this time causing concern to the ghosts. They knew the hyper voice could not technically hurt them but they sensed a power surge in the attack.

Brionne glared at the two as she raised her voice as loud as she could, loud enough to shattered glass. The shadow was fired back, thanks to the pressure of the hyper voice and slammed right into Haunter.

Brionne glowed as she grew bigger. Once the evolution stopped, Brionne had reached her final evolution. She was now fully white with a fish like tail. Around her chest to neck area was light blue frills. Her face as a lot more mature and slim as she had bright sparkly eyes with a snout that led to a pink ball. On her head was a tiara like structure with a pink star attached to it. Behind the tiara was long aqua blue like hair, tied in a ponytail with pearls.

"Rina!" she sang.

Hau had heard of Popplio and Brionne's final evolution, Primarina.

Her hair went loose as she formed a ball of water in the air and fired it at Gengar. The ball exploded as it created sparkles that covered the room. When the sparkles landed on Umbreon, he felt the burning sensation fade away as he looked in shock.

"Prima!" Primarina smiled as Umbreon got up and nodded Primarina before turning to his normal aggressive fighting look.

"Shadow claw Umbreon! That move again Primarina!"

Umbreon rushed as Gengar and slashed at the totem was a vicious shadow claw before getting hit by the water move Primarina had. Gengar grinned back as he charged at the duo.

* * *

Ash returned to the three Mimikyu's as they all jumped up happily as he returned.

"I think I have sorted everything out with the other Mimikyu. She is going to be nicer!" Ash told them.

The three continued to jump.

Ash was happy to help but then realised something.

He had completely forgot about Decidueye.

"Shit. Decidueye!" Ash cursed also realising he had nothing on the trial other than getting a Shuppet.

"Kyu?" One of the Mimikyu's said in confusion.

Ash came up with an idea to assist him. He took out the trial camera and took a photo of the three.

"Right… Only need one more and then the totem." Ash said as he began to walk away from the Mimikyu.

"Mimi?" Mimikyu cried.

"I've got to go now. My friend is waiting for me and my pokemon is probably running around looking for me. It's been fun to meet you and all but it's time for me to go." Ash told them as

He walked towards the doors but the suddenly shut closed with the lock turning,

"Okay… That is not normally meant to happen…" Ash muttered as he turned to find the formerly cute Mimikyu's to now aggressive angry looking ones.

Ash just gulped.

"Kyu."

Rotom began to panic as he turned to Ash.

" _Th-They do-don't wan-want us to leave!"_ Rotom explained.

"Right… I think I see why they are lonely…" Ash said. "Rather possessive as well…"

Ash cursed in his mind as the three ghosts growled.

" _They want you to say for forever and ever!"_

"Not helping the situation." Ash hissed through his teeth.

Slowly but carefully, his hand reached for the lock on the door behind his back.

"Run when I say…" Ash muttered.

He twisted the lock and smashed his shoulder between the doors with them flinging open as they made a dash for it. The Mimikyu's eyes glowed yellow as the three chased after him.

* * *

Hau walked out of the mart to find Acerola sitting down next to a tree.

"Oh! You're back!" Acerola said as she was handed the camera.

"Congratulations! That is the totem Pokemon! And with that, I present to you the Ghostium-Z" Acerola said as she dropped a deep purple crystal into Hau's hand but the boy had something else on his mind.

"Has Ash come out yet?" Hau asked.

Acerola raised an eyebrow.

"No. Why?"

Decidueye flew out of the mart with a concerned look.

"Isn't that Ash's Decidueye?" Acerola asked.

Hau nodded.

"I found him just before the Totem fight and we both have no idea where he is!" Hau explained as Acerola pondered on what was happening. "Do you think it was the monster that lives inside?"

"I don't know…" Acerola muttered as she looked at the old building.

* * *

The Mimikyu's did not take Ash leaving lightly as they were chasing him with the intent to make him stay for forever.

"Shit!" Ash cursed as he ran away. He didn't have Decidueye on him, Incineroar won't listen, Kirlia isn't strong enough to take all three of them one, same as Salandit and Bewear was weak to them and barely had moves to attack them with.

One of the Mimikyu's jumped up and unleashed it's claw which was glowing a black and purple aura as it aimed at Ash.

Ash turned but the claw was hit by a Shadow ball.

Appearing around the corner was the Shiny Mimikyu.

"KYU!" she growled as the three-growled back.

" _She wants to help us!"_ Rotom translated.

Ash let Salandit again who jumped in shock as she saw Mimikyu next to her.

Rotom brought up Mimikyu's moves as Ash nodded.

"Mimikyu, shadow claw! Salandit, smog!" Ash commanded.

The shiny Mimikyu revealed its claw which was glowing black and purple and swiped at the three while Salandit fired the smog at them, breaking the disguises as the head tilted over.

The three angry Mimikyu's fired a shadow ball each but Ash soon saw why they were afraid of the shiny version of them as she sliced through the attacks and fired one herself, blasting and knocking one of them out.

Salandit used fire burst as it hit one of the Mimikyu's, burning a hole in the side of the neck area.

"KYU!" The shiny cried as the enemy Mimikyu growled lowly as purple gas began to flow out of the hole.

"Shit!" Ash swore as the gas approached him. He looked around and saw a possible distraction.

"Mimikyu! Use shadow ball on that curtain to cover gases!" Ash commanded.

The shiny nodded and fired a shadow ball with the railing being snapped in half and the curtain falling on the Mimikyu with the hole as it cried in confusion. Ash, Rotom, Salandit and the Shiny Mimikyu began to run with the latter jumping on to Ash's shoulder.

The last of the enemy Mimikyu's followed them on a hot pursuit.

"Shadow ball!"

A shadow ball was fired at their chaser but it just fired one back, cancelling out the two.

Ash wasn't paying attention to where he was running and tripped over a box as a pokeball fell and revealed to release Incineroar.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!"

"ROOOOOARRR!" Incineroar roared as he saw the wild Mimikyu as it stopped when it saw Incineroars sharp, white teeth.

"Incineroar NO!" Ash yelled as he couldn't see his pokeball as he needed to return him before anything to bad happened.

The wild and aggressive Mimikyu tried to fight but Incineroar was too strong as he used throat chop on the poor thing as he punched over and over again.

Ash had to acted fast with Salandit and the shiny Mimikyu just watching.

"SHIT! Bewear, stop Incineroar!"

Bewear popped out and tackled Incineroar to the ground.

The fire dark type punched Bewear but received a punch back as Bewear threw him through the wall of the building.

Incineroar growled as he fired a flamethrower as Bewear. The shiny Mimikyu jumped and took the hit but didn't take damaged thanks to disguise.

Bewear threw stuff at Incineroar with the cat doing the same.

* * *

Acerola, Hau and Decidueye looked at the thrifty Megamart as they could hear some kind of commotion going on inside.

"What's going on in there…" Hau questioned.

"No clu-"Acerola started only to be cut out by Incineroar and Bewear smashing through a wall and rolling down the hill, fighting one another. Ash, Salandit and Mimikyu appeared through the door.

Incineroar punched Bewear in the face and fired a flamethrower right into his chest as he cried in pain. The cat proceeded to kick and punch the bear as everyone watched in shock.

"Deci!" Decidueye cried happily to see his trainer.

"Decidueye, do something!" Ash shouted as the bird fired an arrow but the cat just punched it away.

Incineroar snarled as he got off the beat up Bewear and rushed into the forest.

"INCINEROAR! NO!" Ash yelled as both Hau and Acerola held him back.

"ASH! WAIT!" Hau yelled as Ash stopped resisting.

"What happened?" Acerola asked.

"I got kidnapped by some Mimikyu's and when we were fighting them, I fell and accidently released Incineroar." Ash explained as Acerola finally noticed the shiny Mimikyu on Ash's shoulder.

"Oh! The totem!" Acerola said as Ash looked at the ghost fairy. "Hmm, she doesn't even let me touch her these days… So, I don't know what've done but she seems to have taken a liking to you."

"But she is a totem?" Ash questioned while still looking at the way Incineroar fled too.

"She can be replaced. Here!" Acerola said as she gave Ash a love ball.

Ash placed Mimikyu on the ground and looked at her.

"Kyu?"

"You really want to be with me?" Ash questioned as Mimikyu jumped into his arms as he tapped her head with the love ball.

"We should go to the orphanage for now and then make a plan of action." Acerola suggested. "Take this though."

She gave him the Z-crystal for the trial.

"But I didn't beat it?"

"You did better. You managed to capture the totem."

* * *

They got back to the orphanage and explained everything to Lillie as they came up with a plan to find Incineroar.

"So! Lillie, I need you to look after the kids while I'm gone and Hau you are to stay here in case of anything!" Acerola explained. "I'm normally the person to go to if a battle is required. Me and Ash will go to the forest and look for Incineroar."

Everyone nodded as they knew their roles.

Ash and Acerola went to get prepared as Hau showed his Z-crystal to the kid that told him about the 'monster'.

"So, my friend managed to beat those 'monsters' you hyped up!" Hau told them.

"He fought the monster?" the kid questioned.

"Yep! Those Mimikyu's were no match for him!" Hau bragged.

The kid snickered.

"What's so funny?" Hau asked.

"The Mimikyu's aren't the monster…" the Kid told Hau.

"…They aren't?" he stuttered.

"Nope. I heard that someone heard it wandering in the forest." The kid told Hau.

"Oh no."

* * *

 _Authors note: AND MY BABY IS IN THE STORY NOW!_

 _When I first started thinking of teams for the story back in November, Mimikyu was the first mon on Ash's team, before I had decided to even give him both Rowlet and Litten._

 _My favorite pokemon of all time which is on my profile, so that was the major hint :D_

 _And what better way than to make my child shiny._

 _While writing this, literally just listened to different versions of Mimikyu's song._

 _I tried to have a mix of between the lore of the lonely Mimikyu and the anime murder all Pikachu's one._

 _All right, so Incineroar is now rogue with Ash and Acerola needing to find him before the "Monster" does (wonder who that might be) ;)_

 _And Gladion is on his way as well._

 _I will say now, Next chapter will be shorter than usual for good reasons._

 _Last author's note was very messy, so I'll talk about some things here:_

 _I was actually on 4chan when that dark poster was posted on there (Before even on Serebi). I don't even know anymore... All I might say is this looks like it could be darker than usual (Probs not Mystery dungeon dark tho)._

 _Played the shit out of Silver. Got a shiny Lugia at around 4500 soft resets (kill me)_

 _Cosmog in the anime and Lusamine looks chilled and not bat shit insane (Wishlist leak...)_

 _Apparently, in the next day or so, we are getting live game play of USUM at the Milan game week. New mons? New Z-moves? New Alolan forms? Who knows. Imagine, they just casual throw out an Alolan-Hoothoot and like, "Oh yeah, that exists btw lol."_

 **QUESTIONS:**

 **So has all of Ash's Pokémon betrayed their own trainer (other than his Kalos ones) or are there others who haven't been included such as Charizard who trains in the Charicific Valley or Pidgeot in Viridian Forrest?**

 _Only the ones at the lab betrayed so... (cough) (cough)._

 **With Ash's friends betrayal, do you think some of Ash's old Pokémon might try and redeem themselves or even his ex-friend's Pokémon?**

 _Unlikely, but anything is possible._

 **With USUM coming out soon, do you plan on including Necrozma to this story?**

 _Yes. Necrozma will have a massive part in the second half of the story and will be a main figure._

 **I ended up reading all 39 (38 if you don't include the false 25 chapter) in one sitting. I hope you're happy about yourself. It's now 1:34 AM as I'm writing this and I'm going to sleep. -_-**

 _I know not a question but thought it would be funny to answer. Trust me, I know the struggle, I upload these at like 3 in the morning my time._

 _So as always, Review, suggest or PM me! Spectre._


	41. SM Chapter 41

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 40 - Incineroar vs the Monster of the forest.**

Disclaimer: I do Not own Pokemon :/

* * *

Ash was looking outside the window as darkness blanketed the land.

Mimikyu was getting to know the others from both his, Hau's and Lillies Pokemon. Ash could tell she was blown back on how welcoming all the Pokemon were.

Probably wouldn't be the same if a certain fire dark type was around.

Even when he had Charizard during his stubborn phase, he never ran off like what Incineroar did.

Lillie walked into the room and sat down next to Ash.

"Hey." Was all she said.

"Hey." Ash responded back.

"Um, how are you?" Lillie asked out of concern.

Ash just sighed.

"Worried… I overheard Hau talking to those kids saying someone heard that monster in forest…" Ash told the blonde.

"And you believe in that?" Lillie asked.

Ash looked out the window again.

"I would not be surprised if something was lurking out there…" Ash told her.

Lillie grabbed Ash's hand. He stiffened up slightly.

"Hey. You and Acerola are going to find him." Lillie told him as Ash relaxed slightly.

He could see she was shivering slightly.

"You're cold. Here." Ash said as he took off his coat he was going to wear to go out in.

"But you're going out." Lillie said.

"I'll be fine."

Lillie put on the coat and then rested her head on his shoulder. Ash was looking at the window but blushed slightly.

"You are going to find him. I know it." Lillie said sternly.

* * *

Elsewhere, deep into the forest, Incineroar was furiously firing a punches and kicks, left, right and centre at anything that cross his path. He was fuelled with rage that he wasn't allowed to fight that Mimikyu.

Pokemon that lived in the forest that were trying to rest, hid away so the heel Pokemon didn't see them. Rumour has it that he smacked down a tree with a bunch of baby Pikipeks in it. Luckily, the mother of the birds arrived in time to save them as their home was ruined by this arrogant jerk.

Incineroar needed to vent more of his rage as he came to the realization that he no longer needed everyone around him. He saw a large boulder so proceeded to blast flamethrower after flamethrower at it until the boulder was black.

He grunted as he heard a stick snap behind him. The fire dark type spun around to find a baby Poochyena sneak by. A two Mightyena, presumed the mother and the father of the baby rushed in front as they growled at Incineroar who rolled his eyes.

The father nodded at the mother and his son as they rushed off as he blasted a powerful dark pulse at the Pokemon that had been disturbing the peace in the forest.

Incineroar yawned and fired back with a more powerful flamethrower, breaking down the middle of the dark pulse and burning the male Mightyena. He might have given off a good attack, but his defence not so much.

Incineroar walked over and grabbed him by the neck and spat at him before throwing him to the ground and walking off to go vent off more anger.

Mightyena cried in pain as he couldn't move due to the intense burns he received. He whaled into the sky till he felt a sinking feeling before fall unconscious.

The female Mightyena and the baby Poochyena waited nervously for the male Mightyena to return but signs were not good. The baby howled into the night and got no return. He began to cry slightly as his mother comforted him.

They heard a strange sound and turned around to find the male Mightyena emerging out of the shadows on the ground with his burns no longer being there. He got up and rushed over to his family to check if they were alright. He had no idea what happened but soon thought…

The humans call him a monster…

But to the Pokemon, he was known as the guardian of the forest.

* * *

"Right! So, kitchen just needed cleaning. Ensure kids are asleep and make sure no ruckus happens!" Acerola explained to Lillie and soon turned to Hau. "And you just make sure everything is in shape."

The two nodded as Acerola walked over to Ash.

"Right, you ready?" she asked.

The two agreed that every bit of help was going to be needed.

So Decidueye would cover from atop of the trees to get a bird's eye view.

Salandit and Kirlia would be on the ground searching.

Mimikyu would come with Ash and Acerola who was going to have her Dhelmise out.

And lastly, Bewear was going to cover the back just in case of anything that might sneak up from behind.

"Right everyone. You all know the plan…" Ash told them all.

"Decid!"

"Landi!"

"Beeeew!"

"Kirl…"

"Kyu!"

"Mimikyu. I just wanted to let you know, you had a bad first impression on Incineroar, he is very caring to others." Ash told his brand new shiny who liked to be on his shoulder like Pikachu use too. At least he could trust in her fully.

"Mimik!" she nodded.

"Dhelmise, you ready?" Acerola asked her Pokemon.

"Mise…"

"Be careful please." Lillie told the pair as they all left. She sighed and decided to get on with things.

* * *

The pair and there Pokemon reached the trial site and looked to where Incineroar ran off too.

"I don't know how far he's gone but we can't waste time. Anything that might signal he has been this way is useful." Ash told Acerola.

"Trust me. I've been through here many times before!" Acerola said with confidence.

Ash pondered on the question at his mind.

"Have you met the Pokemon that everyone is calling a monster?" he asked bluntly.

Acerola sighed and took a second before responding.

"Yes."

Ash turned to her as she had a conflicted look on her.

"Let's get moving and I'll explain." She suggested as the Kanto born nodded.

They entered the forest as the girl began to share the story.

"Reason why I never brought it up before is because I didn't want any of the kids to make the same mistakes I made. I didn't know if Hau could keep his mouth shut either so that's why I left it." Acerola explained as everyone got into position with Decidueye flying up a tree.

"Go on." Ash asked in interest now.

"When I was like 5 or 6, there was an old homeless man that lived near the Megamart. He was friendly enough and like to share stories to us kids despite the caregivers at the time told us to avoid him but being young and dumb, we ignored it all and went." Acerola explained as they searched.

"He explained about stories of pirates, wars and so on… But one day he told us about the monster that lives in the forest. I didn't believe but he explained that this was a Pokemon that was made of myths!"

"So… The monster is a mythical Pokemon? Ones that might be real like… Let's say Mew or Celebi?" Ash asked despite he knew the two Pokemon existed.

Acerola nodded.

"He said its name was Marshadow. It lurks in the forest and can jump from shadow to shadow. He explained that Marshadow could even take on the Island Guardian, Tapu Bulu." She explained.

"KIR!" Kirlia cried.

Everyone rushed over as he pointed at the punch mark in the tree.

"He was here. Good find Kirlia." Ash told the Hoenn native.

"Down this way." Acerola said, pointing to the lower parts of the hill.

"He said to me that he was willing to take us all met Marshadow and he said just met him at the large oak tree at around 8 o clock, he said the others would be there too. I really wanted to meet this Pokemon so I went ahead and when I found him, I was the only one there as he grinned at me dirtily." Acerola explained.

Ash felt uncomfortable with the topic.

"He talked to me about stuff I don't want to talk about and I made a run for it but fell down a hill and twisted my ankle. I just remember crying loudly, begging for my dead mother as he approached me, explaining he made Marshadow up and just want us. I cried more and then BAM!" Acerola explained, putting some emphasise into the bam. "I saw him fly into the air and roll down a hill, into a lake. I looked to see my saviour and found a Pokemon rising out of the shadows just like in the story."

"I asked the Pokemon who he was and I was dumfounded to get a response as he said he was Marshadow." Acerola told the Kanto. He wasn't too surprised the mythical had the capability to talk telepathically. "He teleported me back through the shadows and I just explained I ran and fell awkwardly. The old man's body was found if I remember correctly, 4 weeks later. And 10 years on, I have never seen Marshadow again." Acerola explained.

Decidueye decided to fire an arrow and maybe get a response from Incineroar. He fired it with no target and let it go.

* * *

Further into the forest, Incineroar was still attacking objects in sight in anger as he noticed the violet arrow fly across the cloudless sky. He growled as he knew that was from Decidueye meaning they were after him.

He ran further into the forest and walked into an area that was semi open but surrounded by towering trees. There were a bunch of Pokemon hiding to the far left, scared as they saw Incineroar. Incineroar started to walk towards them until he felt something wrap around his ankle and slammed him into the ground. He only got a brief look but it appeared to be some form of shadows.

Despite being night, 7 dark shadowy spots zoomed across the ground as a small figure appeared, standing in a defensive stance.

Incineroar just snorted at the Pokemon.

" _Leave."_ The Pokemon spoke with a masculine voice as Incineroar growled.

Incineroar growled, saying he doesn't take orders from no one as he fired a flamethrower at the Pokemon of shadows.

The Pokemon's fist glowed brown as he slammed into the ground with a large chunk of rock blasting out of the ground with the flamethrower colliding with it.

The Pokemon yelled as he spun around and slammed his foot into the rock with it flying right at Incineroar. The fire dark type rolled out of the way as the rock blasted in to small chunks once it landed.

" _I am Marshadow. Leave now!"_ The Pokemon known as Marshadow shouted as his fist glowed with electricity and began to charge at Incineroar. The feline charged back in response with the intent of using throat chop.

Just as Incineroar was about to chop at Marshadow, the ghost like Pokemon dodged out of the way and behind Incineroar. Before Incineroar could react, Marshadow climbed up his back and punched him in the back of the head with thunder-punch.

Incineroar clutched on the spot where he was hit, only to be hit again but this time with an ineffective ice-punch, following up by a shadow-punch and lastly finishing off the onslaught with a drain-punch.

Marshadow jumped high in to the air and aimed down with a high jump kick. Incineroar glared at and rolled on to his back and unleashed a large fire fang from the belt on his waist. Marshadow tried to pull out of the attack but he made contact with the flames, resulting in a large explosion. He was flung out at the top of the smoke cloud but landed on his hands and then on to his feet.

* * *

"Look…" Acerola pointed out as they saw a faint smoke cloud.

"No… no! Incineroar…" Ash muttered as he nodded to his Pokemon with Bewear grabbing Salandit and Kirlia as they made a run for it.

* * *

Incineroar got up with dirt in his fur.

Marshadow slammed his foot into the ground as a dozen copies were made of him. Incineroar kept on what he thought was the real one so he spat some fire at it but turned out to be a clone. Each copy from the double team fired a shadow ball at Incineroar as the fakes just popped into sparkles while the legit one hit Incineroar in the back.

The tiger roared as he blasted a flame charge at Marshadow which nicked him slightly, giving Incineroar the speed boost.

Marshadow fired another shadow ball, hitting yet again but it seemed like Incineroar didn't try to move.

Incineroar jumped out of the smoke cloud and sliced at Marshadow using darkest lariat.

The ghost fighting type smashed in to a boulder that was on the side as Incineroar aimed with another flamethrower.

Marshadow glared and dissolved into shadows which zoomed right through Incineroar, inflicting damage and giving him feeling of a sudden jolt and the feeling off having something ripped out of him.

He felt his speed go down as if the boost never happened.

Marshadow reappeared and was glowing a black and purple aura.

" _LEAVE. RIGHT._ _ **NOW!**_ _"_ The Pokemon screeched with the helmet piece around his head glowing green as the aura molded into a large human like figure above Marshadow.

It slammed it's two fists together before lifting its arms above its head.

For the first time in a while, Incineroar felt a true sense of fear.

The aura faded back to Marshadow and around his fists as he punched 7 times to create 7 balls of blue light. The balls of light went into a formation of a Z and slammed into Incineroar, binding him to where he was. Marshadow jumped up and dived, feet first into the Z with him disappearing. Incineroar couldn't breathe as he fell to his knees but felt something flowing out of him. Marshadow reappeared from the back of Incineroar and slid for a bit with green and black flames being left behind. The flames swirled around the full evolved starter as it released a large and explosion with a beam being fired into the air.

Ash gasped at the sight and began to sprint even further as they weren't too far now.

Once the explosion was over, Incineroar was on the ground trying to get up. He was given a hand by Marshadow, who used low kick in his face as he smashed into the side of a tree, resulting in the tree falling on top him.

Incineroar groaned in pain as he was cut up, covered in dirt and mud, coughing blood and the worse of all, a bruised ego. He could barely lift his head up as Marshadow was charging a focus blast up.

Incineroar closed his eyes and thought about things in his final moments.

* * *

 _"Lit! Meow!" Litten cried as it jumped up and knocked a Pokeball out of Ash's bag, forcing itself inside it. The ball shook around before giving a click signalling a successful capture._

 _"Wh-what?" Ash stuttered._

 _"Haha! It looks like Litten chose you Ash!" Kukui laughed. "After the adventure you two had to find Rowlet, I noticed it has only focussed on you! It would be cruel to not allow it to travel with you, so he is your now!" Kukui told him as Ash grinned._

* * *

 _"Grr! Torracat, when it gets close, clamp down on its arm with fire fang!" Ash commanded._

 _As Lurantis got close enough, Torracat smirked a devious grin as his mouth was consumed with fire, latching down on the totem Pokemon arm. Lurantis thrashed round, managing to smack off Torracat as the feline roared at the pure grass type._

 _"Lurtis!" Lurantis cried out._

 _"Be on guard Torracat!"_

 _A Castform appeared out of the trees with a smile and used sunny day._

 _"_ _Sunny day? But that will just boost Torracats fire moves. What is it playing at?"_ _Ash grumbled in his mind as Lurantis stared right at him. Castform changed into its sunny form._

 _"Lits!" Lurantis cried as it made a ball of green energy before firing it in the air, with a beam firing out just like Rotom said. It slammed it down as it blasted towards Torracat, gaining a clean. The beam and Torracat ended up slamming into Ash's cooking station with the thing being teared about._

 _"Shit… What was that move?"_

 _"_ _Solar blade. A move only Lurantis can use. It's the physical version of solarbeam ok? And just like solarbeam, if a move like sunny day or an ability along those lines brings out the sun, the move only takes one turn."_ _Rotom explained._

 _"To-Tora!" Torracat groaned slightly, getting out of the wreak that was the cooking station._

 _"_ _Grr, Torracat took some damage off of that. I've got a plan but it's risky…"_ _Ash thought again to himself._

 _"Torracat, dodge Lurantis's next move, but use bite as harder a you can on Castform, get rid of it!" Ash told his Pokemon._

 _The cat nodded as Lurantis charged at him, slashing down but Torracat managed to move in time, just with the slash trimming a few hairs. Lurantis's arm was now wedged into the ground as it tried to pull it out. Torracat rushed over to Castform who fired a weather ball at Torracat. The cat used fire fang and simple caught the ball in his mouth and crunched down it. He jumped up and wedged his mouth on to Castform, shaking him around before ultimately throwing him into a rock out cold._

 _During this, Lurantis managed to free itself from the ground as the sunlight began to fade away._

 _"Torracat, here now!" Ash called as his Pokemon rushed back over._

 _"With the sunlight gone, that gives us time to do this!" Ash shouted as he pressed his Z-ring. The red aura fused with Torracat who gave a smug smirk, showing his full set of teeth._

 _Lurantis began to charge up a solar blade seeming the sunlight was gone._

 _"_ ** _Inferno overdrive!_** _" Ash shouted as fire began to form a large, unstable ball in front of Torracat. As the ball got bigger, Torracat shakily stood on his two back legs. He wobbled around but managed to gain a steady composure, revealing the same grin as before._

 _"RELEASE!"_

 _"TOR!"_

 _The ball of fire was fired at Lurantis as the totem Pokemon unleashed its attack. But this time, the fire type Z-move pierced right through the Solar blade as Lurantis was consumed in a giant, explosion. Ash held on to his hat knowing their was no way it survived. Dartrix, Stufful, Salandit and Nebby all hid behind the other cooking stations that weren't destroyed while Torracat admired his work with a sly grin._

* * *

He thought to what everything Ash had done for him and then reflected on the last few weeks and how he repaid it back…

With aggression…

With arrogance…

With violence…

Marshadow roared as he let go of the focus blast, zooming right at Incineroar.

"NOW!" a human called.

An arrow, a large rock, a flamethrower, a psybeam, a shadow ball and an energy ball collided into the side of the focus blast as it exploded right where it was hit.

" _Huh?"_ Marshadow muttered.

Ash slid down a hill and stood in front of his wounded fire type.

The explosion faded as Marshadow's eyes widened as he saw the human standing in front of Incineroar with his arms out. He looked around to find a Decidueye in a tree aiming at him, a Mimikyu and Salandit down by the human and a Kirlia, Dhelmise and Bewear who was holding a large boulder up the hill.

Incineroar gave a look of shock at what Ash was doing.

"Inci…" Incineroar grunted as Marshadow glared in their direction.

" _You…"_ Marshadow muttered.

He turned to spot a nervous Acerola.

" _I remember you."_ Marshadow said before returning focus too Ash.

Ash grunted.

" _This Incineroar has been disturbing the peace among the forest."_

"And that is my fault! He is my Pokemon so he is my responsibility!" Ash yelled at Marshadow. "You are Marshadow…"

" _And you are the chosen one."_

Ash's eyes widened as he was called by his name according to all legendaries.

" _Don't act surprised. I've watched you before…"_ Marshadow told Ash as his helmet returned to being the normal colours.

Ash put his arms down in response.

" _I've waited decades to finally meet you. Rather unfortunate way though…"_ Marshadow confessed as Incineroar groaned again.

"What do you want?" Ash asked.

" _The best for Alola. A grand danger is coming. I won't lie. This Incineroar has been trained well if it held a fight against me…"_ Marshadow told Ash.

" _Though he lacks discipline and fuelled with arrogance."_

The Kanto born gave the signal to the Pokemon to stop the aggression.

"What do you mean, grand danger?" Ash asked.

" _I don't know… But the Tapu's have acted rather panicky lately."_ Marshadow told him. _"Ever let that Incineroar rampage in my forest ever again and I'll make sure to finish the job."_

Ash gulped but nodded.

" _Don't expect this to the be the last time we meet…"_ Marshadow told him as he disappeared.

Ash sighed as Bewear walked over to them and lifted the tree up and threw it over to the left.

"Incineroar…" Ash said calmly.

"Roarr…" The fire dark type groaned as everyone gathered around.

"So… You lost. But Marshadow admired your fighting…" Ash told him.

Incineroar was surprised Ash still even cared about him.

"Roa?" Incineroar muttered.

Ash sighed.

"Look. You aren't off the hook. You had me worried sick. What if I hadn't of come when that focus blast was coming? I'm going to repeat exactly what Marshadow said and add on a few things: You lack discipline, you are arrogant and selfish, you put others in danger for your own selfish pleasures just so you can go fight an unnecessary fight!" Ash ranted as the fire dark type's ears folded down slightly.

"But you're my arrogant and selfish Incineroar… Next time you verse Marshadow, it will be different…" Ash told the cat.

Incineroar could not believe how Ash was treating him. After everything he had done, he was still acting as nice as he was when he was a Litten or Torracat.

That's when it clicked…

He needed to treat him with the same respect he gave when he was a Litten or when he was Torracat.

"Incine…" Incineroar growled.

"You two didn't have a very do introduction to one another a few hours ago. So Incineroar, met Mimikyu, the newest member of the team." Ash said as Mimikyu waved at Incineroar.

Incineroar nodded.

"Rorr." Incineroar said to Mimikyu who nodded back as well.

Incineroar managed to lift himself to his knees as his body ached all over.

Ash stuck his hand out as Incineroar grabbed it as they looked at each other before letting go.

"Might as well all walk together… Bewear, can you help Incineroar?" Ash said.

"Bewe!" Bewear cried as he walked over to the heel Pokemon.

"It's not going to be a perfect start but we'll work on it." Ash said as Bewear helped Incineroar walk.

Ash sighed.

"What a night…"

"Well, we did it!" Acerola said.

Ash smirked.

"You didn't have a lot to say to Marshadow…" Ash muttered.

"Well, what was going to say?" Acerola smirked back.

"True, true. Come on! Let's head back!" Ash said as Decidueye flew to the tree tops to jump across and Mimikyu who jumped to his shoulder.

* * *

It was about an hour and a bit later before they got back to the Megamart and to discover the horror that await them.

The orphanage became in sight but for some strange reason, all the lights were on…

"Huh… That's weird. Why are the lights on?" Acerola said out loud confused.

She began to panic as Ash saw the concern on her face.

"Just stay calm. I'm sure everything is fine!" Ash said but quickly stopped talking as he saw a smashed window in the building. "Okay… Shit." Ash swore.

They began to run towards the building as Bewear proceeded to carry Incineroar in a cradle position.

Ash and Acerola ran into the building to find the entrance trashed up with the on-sight nurse joy attending Hau who looked like he had been through hell.

"HAU! Wh-what happened?" Ash asked as the Melemele native gave a blank look. Ash noticed his right hand, neck and his left side of his chest.

"A-A-Ash… I… I was too we-weak…" Hau stuttered as Ash had never seen the fun going trainer like this before.

Scared little kids began to swarm Acerola as Bewear and Incineroar arrive inside.

"Hau, talk to me!" Ash said with concern about his friend.

"Heh… I can't even force myself to smile right now…" Hau stuttered again. "I was too weak! Simple as that…"

Ash paled at the sight of Hau and then grew a worrying concern.

"Where is Lillie!?" Ash asked.

Hau returned to his blank state.

"Hau! Where is she!?" Ash asked the boy.

"I w-was su-suppose to pro-protect ever-everyone… But she ended up protecting me…"

* * *

 _(50 minutes ago)_

 _Hau was in the main entrance, playing with a yoyo he found that probably belonged to one of the kids._

 _He heard the front door open as he looked up._

" _Woah! Back around?" Hau called out but then saw it was not Ash and Acerola but a team skull grunt. "TEAM SKULL!"_

 _Hau got up off his chair and reached for his pokeball that contained Raichu but yelled in pain as he felt a sharp stinging sensation in his side. He fell to the ground coughing as he saw a Toxapex that had used poison jab on him. It must have come in the back way somehow_

 _More skull grunts ran in through the front entrance as none other than Plumeria walked up behind the Toxapex's to pat him._

" _Good boy. You made mummy really happy!" Plumeria said to the water poison type._

 _Hau reached for his dropped pokeball but was soon stopped as Plumeria slammed her foot down on his wrist with Hau yelling in pain._

" _Where is she and where is it?!" Plumeria demanded._

 _A few kids grew curious and walked in the room but tried to turn back but skull grunts stopped them._

" _Snatched their Pokemon!" Plumeria asked as she picked up Hau aggressively, who was suffering from the pain in his wrist and the pain in his side where he was assaulted with the poison type move._

 _Plumeria nodded at a grunt who released an Alolan Graveler._

 _Hau was placed on his knees and before he could move, Graveler used thunder punch on the side of Hau's neck as the kids cried in fear._

 _Hau dropped to the ground as he gasped for air._

 _At this point, Lillie walked in the room with Nebby and felt ill at the sight of Hau._

" _HAU!" she screamed and ran to his side._

 _Lillie looked at team skull._

" _Where is your little boyfriend?" Plumeria asked in disgust._

" _You want me! FINE! You can have me!" Lillie screamed._

" _Lil-Li-l-Lill-Lillie no…!" Hau groaned as he spat blood out._

" _Hau. Stop. You're going to hurt yourself!" Lillie hissed. "Tell Ash everything!"_

 _Two skull grunts grabbed Lillie by the arms and place Nebby in a weird looking container._

" _PEW!"_

" _Lil-Lillie!" Hau groaned._

* * *

(Present day.)

Ash looked in shock.

"What everyone says is true… I'm weak. Guzma… Gladion… Lillie probably now." Hau stuttered as he was in a state of shock.

"Hau. Shut up. You are not weak!" Ash hissed.

Incineroar listened to everything Hau explained and felt a sense of guilt that this was his fault. If he hadn't of run off, Ash would have been here to fight.

"Don't lie to me Ash… I know it now."

"HAU! They snuck up on you and attacked you! That's not you being weak!" Ash hissed again. "I need you to rest."

"Nurse joy. Can you heal my Pokemon as fast as possible?" Ash asked.

"Are you saying you are going after them?!" Nurse joy said shocked.

"Where would they be?" Ash questioned.

"The home of Team Skull: Po Town." Acerola told him as Ash put on a look of rage.

"Guzma… You've crossed the line now." Ash threatened to the air as he went to prepare for another trip out.

* * *

Authors note: Well, the Milan game week USUM show was nothing as it didn't have a livestream and the wifi battles failed as well! Oh well.

So yeah. Incineroar vs Marshadow with the latter winning. Hyped for the english release of the 20th film as I have seen some footage of Marshadow fight.

So there new relationship between Ash and Incineroar now, while not perfect, its a start and is listening now.

With Lillie now kidnapped Ash must make the trip to Po town and take on Team Skull right at the heart.

 **QUESTIONS**

 **So he has a shiny version of Jessie's Mimikyu?**

Yeah, in a way (With the hatred of Pikachu) but still having the aspects of a Mimikyu wanting to be loved and aspects of wanting to kill Pikachu.

 **So is Mimikyu going to stay out of her pokeball like Pikachu did?**

Not as much but expect to see from time to time like riding on his shoulder.

 **Since I assume that Ash will get more than 6 Pokemon in this story where will the pokemon stay and with you?**

Kukui's for now ;) KEY WORD: For now.

 **Will Dawn get her chance? No to be friends but at least be on good terms to a minimum.**

There is a chance ;) Just saying gen 4 is my favorite gen so that might help...

 **When the fuck are you going to do another chapter?!**

Right now.

 **Jk take you time**

Glad to have your approval.

 **NOW! For the new "Is Greninja returning? Will Ash catch a Mimikyu?"**

 **Will team rocket appear?**

 **Short answer: Yes. Second half of the story. So they will appear :)**

So till next time, review, suggest or PM me! Spectre out!


	42. SM Chapter 42

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 41 - Po town siege.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

Ash paced around the room, waiting for his Pokemon to be fully healed. He had the concern of Hau being in a state of shock he had never seen him like before but worse of all, Lillie was kidnapped by Team Skull.

He just wanted to hurt something or someone…

That something or that someone was lining up to be Guzma…

Ash walked to where Lillie apparently last was before coming out and quickly noticed some of her stuff on the bed where she was going to sleep. He knew he shouldn't be nosey but he couldn't help.

A few make-up stuff, some food for her and her Pokemon and…

Ash stopped as he saw what appeared to be a card that was addressed to him.

He knew he shouldn't read it but curiosity got the better of him.

 _Dear Ash._

 _I just want to wish you the best birthday ever!_

 _From me, Nebby, Vulpix and Kirlia, thank you!_

 _If it wasn't for you, I don't know what I would be doing._

 _You have given me the sense to believe and have hope._

 _I got Mina to do this when you and Hau were out._

 _So once again, happy birthday_

 _Lillie_

It only just dawned on Ash it was his birthday in a few days as he never really thought about it. He didn't want to think about and he had no clue how Lillie knew.

But it felt nice that she did…

He then saw a large object wrapped up. Ash sat down and opened it, despite it was not his birthday. His eyes scanned the picture as it was all of them together as he felt mixed emotions…

No one ever celebrated his birthday… They might have said happy birthday, but never before did his past friends give him a gift.

Ash placed it down careful as he thought carefully about things.

Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena…

And then Lillie.

Misty was a bitch half the time, May wanted Drew so bad, Dawn didn't show anything so Ash semi respected that, Iris was also a bitch and Serena played him badly.

But Lillie felt different.

Was it because she was gone?

He thought back to when she left him and Hau, reflecting on how miserable he was without her.

She was always there for him.

Now, she was gone again… But this time, he was fuelled with rage and thirst for revenge.

He got up and closed his eyes.

"Hold tight…" Ash muttered to himself as he stormed out to the main room.

Hau was away resting for now as all his Pokemon, including Incineroar were waiting for him. Ash walked out to find them all. Acerola and Nurse Joy were to the side.

"Right. Everyone is patched up?" Ash asked as Nurse Joy nodded

"Ash, are you sure about this?" Acerola asked.

Ash walked over to her.

"Acerola. They took the one of the only few that believed in me when I was at my lowest point! I'm going to make them pay!" Ash explained as the purple haired girl nodded.

"Po town is skull's little playground. You are storming right into the heart of a bully circle. No doubt they'll be waiting for you…" Acerola told him.

Ash nodded and turned to his Pokemon.

"Alright… This is going to be dangerous, we are going right into Team Skull's base! If you don't wish to come… Please, protect here!" Ash told his Pokemon but none of them moved at all. Incineroar cracked his knuckles and nodded.

Ash cracked a smile as all his Pokemon were in on the trek.

"Alright… You said it's about an hour away?" Ash asked.

"There is a back route so you don't have to cross the ocean plus I think it is faster anyways" Acerola explained as Ash nodded with his Pokemon following him outside as they set on route.

"He is insane…" Nurse Joy muttered.

Acerola smirked.

"They were made for each other… Hmm." Acerola laughed but then turned serious.

"What's up?" Joy asked.

"I might go make a phone call. He might be able to help Ash out." Acerola explained.

"But he is to go alone…" Joy questioned.

"Oh, don't worry. If I can convince him to help, skull will be no trouble…" Acerola laughed again.

* * *

 _(Po town)_

Lillie was bounded two a chair with a rag in her mouth as Nebby pewed loudly in the container. The Pokemon taken from the orphanage including Vulpix and Kirlia were trapped in cages.

Guzma and Plumeria walked in with the latter removing the rag out of her mouth.

"He is coming to kick your arse!" Lillie hissed.

Guzma chucked.

"How cute! You two a thing now?" the bug specialist taunted as Lillie burnt up. "Aww, she is blushing!"

"S-shut up!" Lillie snapped again.

Guzma licked his lips.

"I don't like how you are speaking to me. Respect your elders…" Guzma hissed.

Lillie gulped but thankfully Guzma didn't do anything.

"Yo Boss! They crazy science peeps are here!" a grunt called out.

"Heh. Bring'em in." Guzma told the grunt as two aether employees and Faba walked in the room as Lillie gasped.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here…" Faba said to Lillie. "How pleasant it is to see you…"

"Faba…" Lillie muttered.

"Oh… How I missed you and your _'lovely'_ brother…" Faba spoke as Lillie spat in his face.

The older man wiped it off and grunt before slapping Lillie, backhanded across the cheek. Her eyes watered up.

He grabbed her hair and pulled it back.

"Your mother has been right up my neck on getting back what you stole…" Faba hissed as he looked at the contained Nebby. "So, I hear you call it Nebby?"

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Lillie stuttered, trying to be as brave as possible.

Faba scoffed.

"You don't have to. Your mother has gotten the quite room all set up just waiting for you!" Faba announced as Lillie looked like she was about to cry.

"N-n-no! PLEASE! NO!" Lillie screamed in pure fear.

"She is setting it to the highest possible settings to turn that noggin of yours in to a vegetable!" Faba spat as Lillie began to cry. "Should have thought about this before you took Cosmog!" Faba told her.

He turned to the Aether workers.

"Grab her and I'll get Cosmog!" Faba told them.

"Yes Sir!" the two workers said in sync as Guzma rolled his eyes.

"Wait. I want to do something before you go." Guzma announced as he pulled out a stone that looked like it was made of ice.

"Isn't that an ice-stone?" one of the workers questioned.

Guzma smirked.

"Wait… Isn't that… NO! NO! NO!" Lillie yelled as Guzma reached down from above the cage and grabbed Vulpix by the back of her neck and placed the ice stone on her head as she began to evolve via force. After a while, she stopped glowing and was now an Alolan Ninetales.

"Sadistic sad human being… Let's go." Faba announced as Lillie tried to fight back but eventually, was thrown into a helicopter and flew off.

"Now I wait for the pest…" Guzma muttered as Ninetales whimpered at being forced to evolve. "Oh, shut up!"

* * *

Ash had made good progress so far.

Thanks to the path Acerola told him about, it turned out to be much faster than going over the ocean.

He found himself in a field full of red flowers that had wooden path's crossing over top so they didn't disturb the Pokemon.

A few trainers that were around asked for a battle. Normally, he wouldn't turn down the offer but this time he had to.

Someone in the bushes was watching Ash pass by as he pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Yo yo. That scary kid is coming our way yo!?" the skull grunt said in the walkie talkie.

" _Right. We will block the entrances… Tail him."_ Someone said over the walkie talkie.

Ash was now out of the field and found himself towered by the large mountain of Lanakila and too his far left, he could see giant wall, bordering the town.

Walking down the path, he passed a large building that read 'police station' on it but the sign had been damaged by spray paint and a lack of love and attention. The windows had their blinds shut as the insides seemed to be filled with darkest.

He shrugged his shoulders and continued to Po town.

After passing by the police station, the blinds were lifted for an older man to look outside as he saw Ash walk towards Po town.

He sighed and closed the blinds again.

Ash was now outside the gates to Po town as he found two skull grunts waiting for him.

"Well, well, well! What a nice surprise!" one of the grunts said as Ash glared at them.

"Give yah one chance kid. Scram before yah get hurt!" the other grunt said.

"Fuck off and let me in before I hurt you!" Ash hissed.

The grunts sighed.

"Suit yourself." One of them said as he snapped his fingers with two grunts appearing from the bushes and another two from around the corner to surround Ash.

Ash looked around at them all as they laughed.

"How about now?"

As Ash reached for a pokeball, a voice called out.

"HEY!" a male shouted.

Everyone turned to the source of the noise as the skull grunts grew nervous at the figure approaching them.

He looked in his mid-40's as he wore a red but stained undershirt with the police shirt unbuttoned. He wore baggy jeans and shoes. He had short greying hair with grey bushy eyebrows His arms were covered in and around his neck was a necklace that contained a dark Z-crystal.

Next to him was an Alolan Persian.

"OH FUCK! It's the po-po! RUN!" one of the gate grunts screamed as they all ran off, leaving Ash semi-confused.

"Boy, you got some balls to be trying to get into Po Town like that." The man told Ash.

"I had the situation covered!" Ash told the man.

"Right… So, you being surrounded with Skull grunts ready to tear you apart was covered. Got it." The man said sarcastically. "Why ever bother with these sorry lot?"

"They kidnapped a friend and some Pokemon." Ash told the man whose eyes grew large. Ash saw him curse under his breathe.

"(Sigh) So I've heard. Yeh, I got a call about some… stolen Pokemon and missing girl… Lora?" the man said.

"Lillie."

"Right. Don't care. Follow me." The man told him as they walked back the way they came. "Best advice I can give is give up and call it a day."

Ash stood and was about to fire a storm at this old guy. Who did he think he was!?

"But I can already tell by the look on your face is that you're not going to."

* * *

The man walked back to the station and opened it up as Ash walked in. Despite being a police station, a lot of general stuff was in here. Clothes were hanging up, TV and a fridge, a bed of to the side.

"Close the door behind." The man said. Ash did so without arguing as the man opened another door, releasing about 14 Alolan Meowths to climb and rampage over the room.

"Do you mind telling me your name?" Ash demanded.

"Oh yeah, that. Nanu." The man known as Nanu said as he pulled out a bottle of whiskey. "Want some?" he offered.

"I'm fine…" Ash muttered.

"Suit yourself." Nanu said as he drank straight from the bottle.

Ash wandered around the room, avoiding stepping on any tails, still confused on why he was here. He passed a photo of who appeared to be a younger version of Nanu with a woman, a young girl and a baby Alolan Meowth.

"Who is this?" Ash asked curiously only for Nanu to storm over and flip the picture over.

"The past. Listen kid, I'm doing you favour by saying this, stop and go home, nobody needs to be a hero." Nanu told him.

Ash glared.

"Not a chance!" Ash snapped. Nanu rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Looks like I can't change your mind, so that's out of the roof." Nanu explained.

"Who are you?" Ash stuttered.

"Some wash up drunk. That's all. Meowth are honestly the best Pokemon, they don't care who you are or what you do. As long as they get fed." Nanu explained as he sat down. Nanu noticed the island medallion on Ash's bag.

"As a cop, why do you live near Po town of all places." Ash asked.

Nanu shrugged his shoulders.

"Rent's cheap." Nanu told him as he began to smoke. "You're doing the island trial?"

"Yeah." Ash asked defensively.

"What a hassle." Nanu said scratching his head. He sighed loudly and began to speak again.

"Look kid, think this through carefully. You better be ready before storming the castle and trying to take the flag straight from the heart of Team Skull. As the law, I can only do so little. You're either ready to become a member of Team Skull or fight your way through." Nanu explained.

Ash thought about what the cop said.

"You can get me in?" Ash asked.

Nanu groaned.

"Yeah. I owed someone and they said help your sorry ass." Nanu said with little emotion. "I can get you in and from there, you are on your own."

"I'm ready." Ash told him.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll at least make sure your body is sent home for a proper funeral." Nanu said as he sculled the rest of the whiskey. Ash didn't know how to react to that.

* * *

Ash had his six Pokemon out as Nanu approached the door.

"Last chance." Nanu said with the same tone.

Ash rolled his eyes.

"With the sound of silence, I'll take that as a no."

"Alright. Decidueye, fire from up top. Salandit and Kirlia, you will flank left side, Bewear on the right. Incineroar and Mimikyu down the center with me! I don't care how we find Lillie, break things in your path if you must!" Ash told his team.

"Deic!"

"Weer!"

"Ciner!"

"Liiia!

"Landit!"

"Kyu!"

"Let's do this." Ash said as Nanu placed the key in the lock with Ash and co running in.

Nanu watched them run in and decided to stay for a bit…

"Got any 4's?" A grunt said to another grunt.

"Go fish." The other grunt said.

"Got a 7?"

"I swear Carlo didn't shuffle prop-"

"… Who is that…" A grunt shouted as a kid was running at them with an Incineroar and Mimikyu behind him.

"Aw, Shit! He got in!" a grunt swore as the three skull grunts on duty released there Pokemon being a Gumshoos, a Raticate and a Trumbeak.

Before they could attack, the three Pokemon were hit by a powerful left tornado, getting knocked out on the spot.

"Burn the barrier!" Ash commanded as Incineroar jumped up and fired a flamethrower at the barrier.

"SOUND THE SIREN!" a grunt yelled as one ran for a large bell.

When he tried to shake it, it was not moving. The grunt looked in confusion as he saw a Kirlia stopping it from moving thanks to psychic. Salandit burnt it off the rope it was tied too.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" the grunts yelled instead as members of Team skull began to show up and release there Pokemon.

Bewear elsewhere on the right side, punched through a wall and began to attack those instead to ensure they were not a threat. To reach the next building, he simply smashed down the wall.

Decidueye was sniping with arrows from atop the buildings and felt them shake when Bewear smashed through the walls.

"Shadow claw! Fire fang!"

Mimikyu released her claw and slash the skull Pokemon while Incineroar engulfed them in fire thanks to fire fang.

A Machoke ran at Incineroar but was quickly close lined by Bewear, who smashed through one of the buildings. Bewear picked up one of the cars that the grunts used as a lookout post and threw it at the next barrier, smashing it in mere seconds.

"On command! Incineroar and Salandit, trap them in fire!"

The two fire types surrounded as many Pokemon as possible in a ring of fire.

"Kirlia! Raise the flames with psychic!"

Kirlia's eyes glowed blue as the he raised the flames with his psychic abilities.

"Bewear and Mimikyu, ensure no one gets out!"

"Bewa!" Bewear nodded as he stared them all down.

"KU!" Mimikyu hissed at the Pokemon that attempted to escape the ring of fire.

"Let's make this a statement to Guzma! DECIDUEYE!" Ash called out as the grass ghost type jumped down from the building as Ash hit the Z-ring.

" **Sinister Arrow Raid!** " Ash yelled as the ghost like bird fired three arrows at the ring of fire, going through it in fact and began to multiple, however this time instead of leaves forming the tornado, the fire became the tornado with the hundreds of arrows surrounding it. The Skull Pokemon screamed in pain as Decidueye fired the final arrow with the tornado exploding, shaking the whole town.

The grunts that were out fled as some more came out of the house at the very end of the town.

"You're going down punk!" A grunt hissed.

"Second wave huh! Bring it!" Ash yelled.

* * *

Nanu was patting Persian as he noticed voices starting to come louder. A swarm of grunts began to run out of the entrance and in all different directions.

Nanu just watched in surprise.

 _(2 hours ago)_

 _Nanu was fast asleep on the couch as his phone began to ring._

 _The noise woke him up as he suffered from a killer headache._

 _He picked up the phone to see the caller ID as he groaned, with the name being labelled 'Noise'._

" _What." Was all Nanu said._

" _Hi Uncle Nanu. Remember that time I gave you money so you could get alcohol?" the girl said._

" _No." Nanu bluntly answered_

" _I do. And you said reluctantly you would do a favour sometime? I have a friend that's coming your way now. His friend was kidnapped by Team Skull and he needs help in."_

 _Nanu groaned._

" _Sounds like a waste of time." Nanu told her._

" _Please Uncle!" the girl whinned as Nanu hung up._

 _His phone began to ring again with the grumpy cop hanging up instantly but it began to ring again and again and again._

 _Nanu had finally had it._

" _ALRIGHT! Fine! I'll help your idiot of friend! His funeral!" Nanu snapped._

" _Yes! Thank you Uncle Nanu!" the girl said as she hung up._

* * *

(Present)

"BOSS! BOOOOSSS! BOSSSSSSSSSSS!" A grunt yelled.

"What." Guzma hissed.

"Th-Tha-That Kid! Uh, Ash? HE IS WREAKING EVERYONE!" the grunt warned as Guzma smirked.

"He actually came? Heh." Guzma laughed.

"Didn't think he had the guts to roll up here." Guzma announced as Plumeria rested against the wall.

"Plumeria? Why don't you go greet our little pest!" Guzma told his second in command.

"Got it." Plumeria told the white-haired man as he sat back in his chair.

* * *

Incineroar gave an uppercut to Bisharp and processed to hold it in a headlock before if fell unconscious. He dropped the fainted Pokemon ground as it was returned by its owner with the grunts running off.

Ash and his crew approached the door of the building but to his pleasant surprise, was now facing down Plumeria.

"You." Ash hissed.

"Ah! The echoes of that weakling Hau scream is still ringing in my head as if it was a few seconds ago." Plumeria explained as she released her Toxapex.

"Where is Lillie!" Ash demanded as his team got into a defensive stance.

"Crying away like a little bitch." Plumeria taunted as she saw it was getting on Ash's nerve. "Aww, do you like her?"

Ash didn't respond as he still didn't know how he felt for the blonde.

"Oh, you do! The look on your face of a teenage FAKE crush! I'll show you what a real crush is once Toxapex crushes YOUR WHOLE TEAM! Sludge bomb!" Plumeria yelled as the water poison type fired the bomb filled with toxins at Ash's team.

As he was about to command an attack, a powerful dark pulse destroyed the bomb. Ash turned to find Nanu walking towards them with a bottle of bourbon in his hand and his Persian next to him.

"I thought we agreed to stay out of each other's ways, Officer Nanu!" Plumeria hissed.

"Yeah well, guess what. I changed my mind. Kid, go and find your friend. I'll handle her." Nanu offered as Persian pounced on Toxapex.

Plumeria had conflicted thoughts on what to do but ultimately, she had to focus on Nanu so she let Ash slip by.

Every grunt that was in the building dove out of the way. Ash nodded at Incineroar who grabbed one by the shirt and growled in his face.

"Where is Guzma!?" Ash yelled.

"AHHH! UPSTAIRS!? TO THE LEFT! PLEASE DON'T HURT MEEE!" the grunt whined. Incineroar dropped him to the ground as they walked up the spiralling staircase to find two nervous grunts outside the door that had Guzma apparently in it.

"Move." Ash told them.

"U-um, a-as the gua-guards of bo-boss gu-gu-gu-guzma, We ca-" One grunt started until Bewear grabbed them both by their throats.

"Still want to move?" Ash asked them as they nodded furiously. Like Incineroar did mere moments ago, Bewear just threw them to the side.

Ash kicked down the door to find Guzma alone in the room sitting in a throne. Around him was his Golisopod, Heracross, Masquerain and Ariados. Next to them was a pile of Z-crystals which appeared to be for the bug type.

"Lookie who showed up!" Guzma laughed.

"You cross the line this time…" Ash threatened.

"Did I though? I didn't get her, I just gave the orders." Guzma pleaded sarcastically.

"Where is she!" Ash muttered.

"Gone. LONG gone." Guzma told him.

Ash felt his heart sink.

"What…" he muttered as he clutched his fist.

"Yep. I was just doing a job for an old friend." Guzma told him. "Only took her and that cloud thing. If you look to your right!"

Ash turned to his right to find Kirlia and an Alolan Ninetales in a cage.

"YOU FORCED HER TO EVOLVE!?" Ash shouted.

Guzma shrugged his shoulders.

"Was going to happen eventually, why not now?" Guzma told him.

"Team skull is history! Nearly your whole team has fled!" Ash told him.

"I don't care."

"Some leader you are!"

"Listen Ash. We aren't so different ourselves. Both rejects to our friends and family!" Guzma said with a smirk as Ash paled.

"How do you know that…" Ash muttered.

"Again. An old friend. You were betrayed. I was framed." Guzma explained.

"You brought it on yourself!" Ash told him as Incineroar cracked his knuckles.

Guzma sighed.

"We really doing this here? 6 vs 4 is a little unfair." Guzma laughed.

"Was it fair when your lackeys snuck up on Hau and tried to kill him!" Ash countered.

"Alright I give you take. Well then. First impression!" Guzma yelled as Golisopod dashed forwards and slashed Kirlia, knocking him out on the spot. "There! A little more balanced in a 5 vs 4!"

"Flamethrower! Both of you!" Ash commanded.

His two fire types joined flamethrowers and aimed at the team of bugs.

"Protect!"

Masquerain used protect as the fire hit the shield which was glowing red.

"Poison sting Ariados! Brick break Heracross! Razor shell!"

Ariados fired the poison sting at Mimikyu but the ghost fairy swatted the poison move away.

Heracross took aim for Incineroar who jumped at Heracross with fire fang. Heracross punched Incineroar hard in the large but was burnt from the fire fang.

Golisopod was swiping at Bewear with Razor shell with the bear trying to dodge each attack.

"Bewear! Grab his arms then use headbutt!"

Bewear did as told, capturing the arms of the bug water type and smashed his head on to his with Golisopod falling to the ground dazed.

"Toxic Salandit!"

Salandit spewed the toxic on to Golisopod, who smacked the lizard away but it was too late as he felt the effects.

Guzma growled.

"Quiver dance then air slash!" Guzma yelled as Masquerain boosted his stats and then slashed air at Decidueye who felt the damage pile on.

"Sprit shackle!"

The bird fell to the ground to get out of the onslaught and fired an arrow at the Hoenn Pokemon.

Golisopod was struggling to stand as the toxic was serious taking toll and to Ash's surprise, was the first of Guzma's Pokemon to faint.

"Night slash on that Mimikyu Heracross!" Guzma yelled with a hint of frustration in his voice as Heracross slammed the dark move down on Mimikyu but with Disguise yet to be broken, Mimikyu did not take damage.

"Play rough!" Ash shouted as he took command in the battle.

Mimikyu jumped on to Heracross and began to smack him about as the single horn Pokemon fell over with swirly eyes.

"GRRR! Masquerain, bu-"

Before he could finish the command, Incineroar blasted the poor bug flying type in fire with it falling to the ground.

"No, no, no, no, no, No, No! NO! NO! NO!" Guzma ranted as all that remained was Ariados.

"Finish this!" Ash said with no sympathy for the spider.

Each of his Pokemon contributed to the attack as Ariados suffered the same fate as his teammates.

There was an awkward silence but soon broken by Guzma.

"GUZMA! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" he yelled at himself.

Ash remained silent as Guzma panted.

"Heh. Well kid, I got beat. Like the gracious loser I am, I'll hand you this." Guzma laughed silently as he threw Ash the Bugium-Z.

"Where is she." Ash demanded again as Guzma returned his bugs, sighed and walked to Ash. Incineroar and Mimikyu growled but their trainer stuck out an arm to signal to stop.

"Never judge a book by its cover." Guzma told him. "Word of advice: Keep your enemies close and your friend's closer."

Guzma walked off as Ash freed the Pokemon from the orphanage including Lillie's Pokemon. Kirlia ran over to her injured brother while Ninetales gave a sad look. Not a look of sadness because she was a Ninetales now but that her trainer was gone.

* * *

Ash walked outside to find Nanu sitting down on top of the car Bewear threw with Persian fast asleep next to him. The cat looked like it didn't even take damage.

"I saw Guzma storm off." Nanu told him as he took a sip of his bourbon.

"Yeah. I beat him." Ash told Nanu but the cop kept the same look.

"Look around. Notice there is least grunts wandering around? Once they saw their boss flee…" Nanu explained.

"Right."

"Pokemon inside pokeballs. Team skull inside here. I wonder if either enjoys the experience." Nanu pondered. "Did you find your friend?"

Ash felt the guilt pile inside.

"No. She is gone with someone…"

Nanu sighed.

"Right. All I can say is good luck. Chances are low but yeah." Nanu said as he got off the car and with Persian following him.

Ash sighed and walked back to the orphanage.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile in Kalos)_

Jack, Jargai and Duncan were at a table having lunch in public.

"You hear Rachel Shero died?" Jargai told Duncan.

"The singer? No way! I listened to her music all the time!" Duncan said shocked as Jack twirled around with his food.

A large black limo parked near them as three individuals walked out of the car, in black suits and over to the base attack survivors.

"Excuse me gentlemen. Are you Jack North, Jargai Elium and Duncan Rios?" the man in the suit said.

"Yeah… Who is asking?" Jack said with a mouth full.

"Secret services. We are going to need you to come with us. Something has been discovered." The woman said.

"The SD card in the phone worked!?"

"… Yes. Please, time is running out." The man said as Jack got up with Jargai and Duncan watching him.

"Well?" Jack told his friends.

Duncan shook his head as they got up and went to the limo to sit in.

Before they could do anything, they were sprayed by some substance that knocked them out instantly.

"Madame President. We have the base survivors." The man said to a phone.

" _Excellent. Bring them too me."_

The limo drove off and towards the airport.

* * *

 _(Alola)_

Ash arrived back at the orphanage and entered the building to find a massive surprise awaiting him. In the main entrance with Hau who looked slightly better thanks to the meds and some rest, and Acerola was Lana, Kiawe, Mallow and Zach.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" Ash questioned.

"I was on my way to do the trial but Hau filled me in what was going on!" Zach explained.

Ash let the orphanage Pokemon out of the pokeballs that they were taken in and they ran over to Acerola.

"What about you guys?" Ash questioned when he turned to the trial captains.

"Mallow, care to explain?" Lana said.

"Well I was talk-"Mallow started but the front door of the building flung open with Gladion rushing inside.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Gladion shouted in rage.

"Gone." Ash told him as he watched Gladions face to glow red in anger.

Gladion cursed and then saw Mallow who waved awkwardly.

"I told you to stay out of my way!" Gladion hissed at the green haired girl.

"I want to help! They are our friend which include Lillie!" Mallow snapped back at the edgy blonde.

"Care to explain?" Gladion demanded.

"Team Skull took her." Ash said which was enough to provoke Gladion to go over to him, grab him by the shirt and slam him back against the wall. Kiawe and Hau had to tear the two apart before it got out of hand.

"They gave her and Nebby to someone. Guzma never said who!" Ash told Gladion.

"Nebby?" Gladion said confused.

"The weird cloud thing, remember?" Mallow added as Gladions rage peaked.

"NO! THEY HAVE COSMOG!?" he yelled as he grew so frustrated he ended up punching the wall.

"Gladion stop!" Hau called out as Gladion stormed outside.

The group followed him out

"You are all idiots! The fate of not only Alola! But the whole world lies inside Cosmog!" Gladion roared.

"ARGH! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW ANGRY YOU MAKE ME!" Gladion shouted as he threw up a pokeball to reveal a shock to everyone, primarily to Ash and Hau.

"Type Null no longer has his helmet?" Hau stuttered.

"Lucario go!" Zach called out wanting to battle this strange Pokemon.

"SIVALLY Multi attack!" Gladion commanded. With one sweet and quick attack, Lucario was flung backwards like a rag doll as Zach's jaw dropped.

"GLADION!" Ash yelled above all. The blonde looked at him. "We are going to get her back! But we can only do that by helping each other!"

Gladion glared at Ash, not liking the idea of working with him but as much as he made his blood boil.

"As much as I hate you all equally, I've got my back against a wall here." Gladion confessed.

"You know who has them don't you?" Ash asked as Gladion nodded whole patting Silvally. "Who?"

Gladion sighed.

"Aether foundation."

* * *

 _Authors note: The. Fucking. Trailer. Holy. Shit._

 _The Elite four theme for Unova is my favorite battle theme but IF THAT THEME IS THE BATTLE THEME FOR THE RECON TEAM THEY HAD IN THE TRAILER! AHHH!_

 _Ultra Recon Squad. I love there design and so mysterious... Can't forget the new UB either, cute little man._

 _Plus battling UB's in home world? How cool is that._

 _I saw this on 4Chan's Pokemon board and its a rather good laugh:_

 _ **Bursts home world will be a fucked up flesh like carnival**_

 _ **Assembly will have giant rock skyscrapers that look down on you**_

 _ **Adhesive will be a sticky, toxic place.**_

 _ **AND lastly Guzzlord, who won't have a home cuz it fucking ate everything**_

 _I laughed harder at the Guzzlord one more than I should have._

 _SO THE CHAPTER NOW: SHIT IS GETTING TENSE! Reason why so close chapter uploads is that the new trailers motivated me lmao. I can't wait to start writing about the Recon team, I'm already plotting things :)_

 _So Ash meets Nanu and storms Po Town._

 _Ninetales forced to evolved to add drama._

 _And Gladion storms in and acts like a douche._

 _The miltary base survivors are being drawn into the battle as well._

 _Next chapter, We are now getting on to the Aether invasion_

 **QUESTIONS:**

 **since Ash met Magearna before, will she appear?**

Megearna is going be to interest. I will find a way but seeming it is in Kalos... So will be a bit before we see her again.

 **There's a story I'm trying to find, where Ash it was another Ash was betrayed and went to Alola fanfic, but his Pokémon didn't betray him and Greninja got his own personal z move. What was the name of that fanfic?**

No clue.

 **Is Marshadow going to join Ash at some point?**

I forgot to mention this at the end of last chapter: Allies.

 **Will Greninja learn Z moves?**

Uh, Yeah. He has already used one.

 **Will Ash have an epic showdown with the Pokemon that betrayed him?**

I have something planned (That could change depending on USUM)

 **Will Lillie get another Pokemon?**

Yes

 **Is this fanfic somehow connected to your other stories? ( authors' realm etc etc)**

I've only really just thought about this but no. Though we might see some cameos from some old characters in there... Just saying

 **When will there be more Lillie-Ash action?**

Some in here and will now really pick up.

 **Will other various people who didn't betray him meet him in this fanfic, and possibly help him?**

Yes

 **when will the second part of the fan fiction starts**

After the league (IT WILL BE IN THE TITLE OF THE CHAPTER)

 **Did you see the new trailer of Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon? Now you can travel in different worlds and meet interdimensional aliens!**

I died of happiness knowing that people that shit post on USUM can finally shut up as we have new content now. There was always going to be there just been 9 years since we had the last true third game in Platinum (B2W2 Sequels).

 **Will Mewtwo be making any kind of appearance in this story?**

READ: The first half of the story (before the league) is primarily going to be just Alola. The second half (half the league) which will stay in this story, old legends, characters will return with some 'interesting ones that just got revealed in the last like 30 hours' also appearing.

 _Not sure if this is up to standard with other chapter but here we go!_

 _Until next time, Review, suggest or PM me. Spectre out!_


	43. SM Chapter 43

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 42 - Rescue from Aether**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

It had been a wild night due to everything that happened. First the trial with Acerola to finding Incineroar to Lillie getting kidnapped and Hau being assaulted to the storm on Po town and lastly to Gladion running in about ready to tear everyone apart.

Ash tried to get some rest but he was too pumped from everything that occurred. He got up to see both Zach and Kiawe fast asleep on the inflatable mattresses with Hau in the other normal bed. While Acerola had Mallow and Lana stay with her. Though, Ash noticed that a certain edgy blonde was missing.

Ash walked outside to find Gladion leaning over the railing, eating an apple with Type: Null's evolution next to him.

"Hey." Was all Ash said as the pair turned to him.

Gladion sighed.

"Hey." He responded as he took a bite of his apple.

"So, when did Null lose the helmet?" Ash asked, trying to not provoke Gladion.

"A while ago now. In the Aether foundation the day UB-01: Symbiont attacked. I was trying to manually free him by finding the key. Truth be told, this isn't how he was before the helmet as I call it a half-evolution." Gladion explained calmly, like Ash, not wanting to start anything.

"UB-01? The weird clear thing?" Ash questioned as Gladion nodded with him pulling out some papers.

"My father was studying it before he died. My cousin who was one of the scientists that developed Type: Full handed me this before he died. Chaotic family, I know." Gladion told him as he rubbed Silvally under the chill.

"Type: Full?" Ash questioned.

Gladion sighed again.

"This isn't what Type: Null was meant to look like when I removed the helmet. He didn't break it naturally so the evolution only did half. Type: Full was created to battle against the Ultra Beasts in case they came and invaded. But they rejected what is known as the RKS system and was deemed Null. Once we removed the helmet, I renamed him to Silvally. Silver ally." Gladion told the boy as Ash handed the papers on UB-01 back.

"About before. We aren't friends but it was wrong of me to react how I did. So sorry." Gladion told the Kanto born.

"It's fine. So Lusamine is your mother… But why do they need Neb- Cosmog?" Ash asked, referring to Nebby by its species.

"Cosmog itself is theorised to be an Ultra Beast. It can apparently teleport and create Ultra wormholes." Gladion confessed as Ash's eyes widened.

"My mother grew obsessed with them… Spending countless nights trying to find a way to make contact but each time failed. So, she did use with what she had and made me and Lillie her 'ultra-beasts'. Lillie didn't see through her lies but I did. She would starve us, hurt us, force us to dress how she liked us to be!" Gladion explained his story.

"We are going to get her back. I'm going to make sure of it." Ash told him.

Gladion glared at him slightly.

"I saw that card and painting she got you. Happy birthday I guess…" Gladion muttered.

"You saw those?" Ash stuttered nervously.

Gladion sighed while running his fingers through his hair as he stopped leaning on the railing.

"I saw Hau got rather roughed up." Gladion said with the sudden topic change.

"Yeah."

"I don't know how he does it. To grow up in the great shadow of a Kahuna and trying to stand up and beat Hala who has 50 years of experience as a Kahuna? I couldn't do that. He might irritate me but he is not a bad kid." Gladion told Ash.

"We should attempt to get some sleep. The sun is going to be up shortly so any hours of sleep will help." Gladion told him as he returned Silvally and walked inside.

* * *

 _(A couple of hours later)_

Acerola had explained to the staff that she would be gone for a few days.

They all returned to the dock's where they planned to get a boat to Aether and work on from there.

Mallow was on the phone and gave a worried look.

"Uh… So, Olivia is pissed that we just casually left. But I sort of explained and she understands to a point." Mallow told Lana and Kiawe.

"Okay, I guess we will just have to work double time when we get back." Lana said.

"That's if do get back…" Gladion told them.

"So, you four are going to act like you are on casual business while Me, Gladion and Hau sneak in somehow and talk them down from the core. Zach, you go with them to make it slightly less Suspicious. Any Aether workers that try to help you guys stop." Ash explained to the four trial captains that were assisting on the mission.

"Got it." Both Acerola, Zach and Kiawe said as Lana and Mallow nodded.

Hau stayed silent for a bit.

"You okay?" Ash asked his friend.

Hau gave a cross look.

"You know what? No! No I am not!" Hau yelled slightly.

The defeat to Plumeria had really shaken him up.

"Hau. This isn't your fault!" Ash told him for the 100th time.

"Hau, there was nothing you could do. They physically assaulted you before you could bring out any source of Pokemon. Cheap and dirty tatic's." Gladion told him with a rare piece of kindness.

Hau sighed. He knew Ash was saying it to calm him did which he did mean. But when he has Gladion telling him that it wasn't his fault…

"Alright… But when I see them!" Hau said with rage in his voice.

"Hold it!" a familiar voice called out.

Everyone turned around to see Nanu walk down the steps. Different reactions were given off.

"Officer Nanu!?" Gladion yelled.

"Uncle Nanu!" Acerola said happily.

"It's the Kahuna!" the three trial captains from Akala and Zach shouted which stunned Ash.

"WAIT!? YOU! You are the Kahuna!?" Ash yelled in shock this man was the human protector, chosen by the Tapu, was the Kahuna.

"Oh yeah. Did I forget to mention that?" Nanu mentioned to Ash as his jaw was still dropped. "You are going into Aether huh? Boy, you may have gotten some luck on tearing down Po town but Aether is a whole different story."

Nanu turned to Gladion who gulped.

"You have caused a lot of trouble boy. But quite frankly, I don't give a shit." Nanu confessed as Gladion sighed in relaxation.

"Uncle! Are you going to help us out?" Acerola asked as her Uncle who groaned loudly at the one labelled noise on his phone.

"Ugh. I might be able to assist. But that's why I'm not here." Nanu grumped at the delight of his niece.

He turned back to Ash and Hau.

"You two have done all three trials on my island. So as Kahuna of Ula'Ula, you now have the rights to battle in the 'grand trial'." Nanu explained, placing great sarcastic emphasis on the grand trial. "Gimme an answer now or I'm going home."

"How will this work?" Ash asked.

"Ugh, details… Let's see, you two will battle me at the same time. Two Pokemon each to my three. 2 vs 2. Makes it fair enough. Just don't take it too serious." Nanu explained.

"Alright you got yourself deal." Ash told him as Nanu sighed.

"What about you Zach?" Ash asked his rival.

"I've still got take on Acerola's trial. So, I can wait."

"You can have like a minute to discuse whatever." Nanu muttered as he let for the field.

"My uncle focusses on Dark types so Bewear and Hakamo-o should be good!" Acerola explained to the two boys.

* * *

The group stood on a field with Kiawe acting as ref.

"The following battle will be contested between kahu-"Kiawe began to speak till Nanu decided to help.

"Get on with it!" Nanu growled.

Kiawe gulped.

"Bring out your first Pokemon!"

Ash brought out Bewear while Hau let loose Hakamo-o.

Nanu yawned as he dropped out an Absol and a Krookodile.

"Begin!" Kiawe called.

"Brick break!" both boys called as Bewear and Hakamo-o dashed at the two dark types.

"Do protect or something Krookodile. Absol use swords dance." Nanu blurted.

Krookodile stood in front of Absol who charged up its attack with swords dance. Both the fighting types slammed into the protect.

"Flail!" Ash yelled to Bewear.

"Headbutt!" Hau shouted at Hakamo-o.

"Stone edge! Use swords dance again."

Krookodile slammed the ground with the rocks thrusted out the ground. Bewear used flail to smash it the pillars of rocks into pieces while Absol charged up its attack again.

Hakamo-o headbutted Krookodile in the chest.

"Krookodile, crunch. Absol, baton pass!"

Krookodile chomped down on Hakamo-o while Absol switched out with Alolan Persian came in to the battle with the swords dance boost.

"Shit! Bewear help out!" Ash cursed as Bewear used hammer arm and slammed the Unovan Pokemon in the head, letting go of Hakamo-o. Krookodile fell to the ground but got up eventually.

Nanu slammed his Z-ring as dark aura filled Persian.

"Uh oh…" Zach muttered to the trial captains while Gladion held his look.

"Use **Black Hole Eclipse!** " Nanu shouted with actual effort in the call.

A black ball of dark energy appeared in front of Persians mouth as the cat fired it in to the air as a large black hole appeared in the sky as it sucked everything up that was loose. Though the gusts didn't affect the other that were watching, but the winds still flowed in their faces. Rubbish and debris were sucked up as Bewear and Hakamo-o tried to hold on to something but eventually fell to the gusts as they were both sucked up.

"BEWEAR!"

"HAKAMO-O!"

Once inside the blackhole, it closed and released a violent explosion with the two fighting types being flung into the ground and into craters. Once the dust settled, both were found knocked out with swirly eyes.

"Di-did that just happen?" Mallow said with a stutter. She had heard Nanu was a powerful trainer despite his attitude to everything but didn't believe he would be this strong to take down both Bewear and Hakamo-o…

The challengers both returned their Pokemon as Nanu didn't display any happy emotions.

"Shit… This is not good…" Ash cursed. He knew Mimikyu could be an option… But he felt this was going more appropriate.

"Incineroar! Go!"

The large cat appeared and roared.

"Primarina, let's do this!" Hau yelled as well.

The water fairy appeared graciously before smiling.

"Dark pulse!" Nanu commanded as Persian grinned sadistically and let the dark pulse go right at the pair.

"Flamethrower!"

Incineroar growled loudly as he unleashed the flamethrower, colliding with the dark pulse.

"Rock tomb!"

Krookodile threw rocks at Primarina who dodged them by zooming out of the way with aqua jet.

"Slam into Krookodile!"

She redirected the Aqua jet and slammed into Krookodile who groaned in pain.

Elsewhere, Incineroar and Persian were neck and neck with one another.

Persian jumped up with shadow claw while Incineroar jumped into the battle with fire fang with the two's moves cancelling each other out.

Persian hissed as the cat flung a swift at Incineroar, who made quick work of it by using darkest lariat. He spun and took out all the stars and even got a hit on Persian.

The dark type cat was hit into the air but landed back on all fours as it fired another dark pulse with Incineroar failing to act on the attack and was hit in the chest. But luckily, didn't do too much damage.

Primarina was swirling around Krookodile as he slowly drowned in the water cage thanks to the speed of the aqua jet.

"Moonblast!" Hau called out as the soloist Pokemon fired the fairy energy at Krookodile, finishing the ground dark type once and for all.

"Krookodile is unable to battle!" Kiawe called as Nanu returned him and let Absol out again. Persian returned next to the disaster Pokemon side as she grinned at the two fully evolved starter Pokemon.

"Only difference is that we still have our Z-moves!" Hau muttered to Ash.

Hau pressed his Z-ring as blue water like aura filled Primarina.

" **Oceanic Operetta!** " Hau announced as Primarina cleared her voice as she began to sing as a water bubble formed as it grew bigger and bigger.

Nanu raised an eyebrow as his Pokemon didn't flinch.

Primarina pushed the giant ball of water over top the two four legged dark types. She used she opera like scream to burst the ball as water crashed on top of the dark types.

Once it was over, the two got up, soaking wet. Persian began to freak as she hated being wet. They both growled while Nanu cracked half a smile.

"Quick attack and join with psycho cut!" Nanu shouted as Absol slammed into Primarina and slashed at her with the psychic like cut.

"Flamethrower!"

Incineroar blasted the Hoenn native with fire to remove him off Primarina who was groaning while she got back up.

Absol was now suffering from a burn as he felt the full effects of it.

"Incineroar!" Ash called to his fire dark type, who nodded back.

"It's amazing that he manged to get Incineroar listening in such a brief time…" Acerola stuttered out loud.

Ash slammed his Z-ring which fuelled Incineroar.

" **Inferno overdrive!"**

Incineroar charged up the ball of fire and let it at the two dark types.

"Protect! Both of you!" Nanu yelled.

Both the four-legged creatures used protect but due to the pure strength of the Z-move, they felt some of it.

Absol collapsed slightly and was barely able to stand. Persian was panting heavily as well, covered in dirt and scratches.

"Persian! Absol! It's time!" Nanu told his Pokemon with a little bit of actual energy to the command.

"Flame burst Absol! Into the air!" Nanu told his Pokemon, whose final act was to spit a ball of fire into the air and quickly fainted shortly afterwards.

"Hyperbeam!"

Persian grinned as she let out the powered up hyperbeam which made contact with the fire burst, resulting in an explosion that consumed the whole field. Primarina was flung out and landed on the ground out cold.

"PRIMARINA!" Hau shouted in disbelief.

"D-did Hau just lose?" Mallow muttered about her cousin.

Ash gulped as there was no sign of Incineroar.

It stayed awkwardly silent as Hau rushed to see his fainted starter.

Kiawe was about to rule the match over till a bright red light appeared in the cloud of smoke.

Jumping out of it with an aggressive look was Incineroar, who like Persian, was covered in dirt, scratches, lost patches of fur and bleeding. From his belt around his waist, was the largest fire fang Ash had ever seen, boosted thanks to blaze.

Persian tried to run but it was too late as Incineroar grasped the fire fang around her head and clamped down on it, punching the ground with the cat going flying. Persian crashed on her back once, bounced and then landed on her side, out cold.

Incineroar did a fist bump into the air in celebration as Ash ran over to him to hug him.

"The battle is over! The winner is the challenge Ash!" Kiawe called.

Everyone went on to the field including Gladion. Nanu returned Persian and walked up to them.

"Hmph. Would you look at that huh. Should have known you two would defeat this old coot. Grandson of the great Hala and the dumbass that stormed Team Skull's home. I can sort you out a quick heal at the Pokemon centre as a Kahuna favour." Nanu explained as Hau walked over with a depressed look.

He knew something like this would eventually pop up.

"I present to the two of you, the Darkium-Z." Nanu said as he had the black crystal in his hands as Ash took his but Hau didn't.

"Hau. Aren't you going to grab the Z-crystal? You and Ash won?" Lana asked.

Hau shook his head.

"No. Ash won. I lost." Hau begrudgingly said.

"Just take it kid. No trouble really." Nanu told Hau who shook his head again.

"No! If I am going to get the Darkium-Z, I am going to get it fair and square!" Hau protested as Nanu shrugged his shoulders.

"Suite yourself then." Nanu said.

Nanu escorted Ash and Hau to the Pokemon centre and healed them up quickly as Nanu got priority over everyone as Kahuna.

"So, you said you could help us?" Ash questioned the cop.

Nanu scoffed slightly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I can." Nanu muttered. "We have a semi-close bond with the Aether foundation, so close enough so they don't bomb us on site. I can get you three in on the Ula'Ula police boat while your little followers do whatever they need to do." Nanu explained. "Just try not to destroy the place… Oh, and you, Gladion."

Gladion looked up with a confused look.

"You better be ready for her wrath." Nanu muttered. "Let's just say… Your mother and I go back a long time. Including your father.

" _Boarding ship to Aether paradise! Leaving in 6 minutes!"_ A siren announced as everyone looked up.

"That's out boat!" Kiawe exclaimed.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Ash said as he placed his hand in the centre. Everyone joined in till it was just Gladion left who eventually placed his hand in the middle.

"We are going to win…" Ash muttered as everyone nodded.

The trial captains plus Zach left for the ship that was going to Aether on a tour while Ash, Hau and Gladion got into a small boat with Nanu setting off.

Ash stood out front as he looked into the distance ready to strike everything he had power wise on Lusamine. Gladion was thinking the exact same thing while Hau was off to the side doing some thinking.

* * *

"Where is she." Lusamine demanded as she had Faba by her side.

"All set up in the quite room, just as asked." Faba told Lusamine.

The blonde smirked in disgust.

"Stay here while I talk to her." Lusamine commanded as she stepped inside.

Lillie was currently asleep. She had been stripped down to just a bra and panties as she was strapped to a chair with two needles hovering over her wrists. Above her head was a high tech like helmet. The room itself was made of mirrors.

"Wake her up." Lusamine commanded the grunts at the door who nodded as one pressed a button. A taser popped down and electrocuted Lillie in the back of the neck, result in her screaming in pain.

The electrocution stopped as she looked up at Lusamine with black rings under her eyes.

"Long time no see." Lusamine said with disgust in her tone.

"Ash is coming to save me…" Lillie hissed through her gritted teeth. "You are going to regret everything!"

"I don't know about that one darli-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Lillie screamed.

Lusamine sighed.

"It's rude to shout and it's rude to interrupt. I thought I had taught you better." Lusamine snapped at Lillie.

"If you were better! You wouldn't have starved me… You wouldn't have hurt me! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE FUCKING TORTURE ME!" Lillie screamed as loud as she could with tears flowing out of her dry eyes.

Lusamine stomped her foot.

"That is no way to speak to your elders!" Lusamine lectured as the taser jolted Lillie again. She threw up over herself and cried silently.

Using the last of her willpower, she looked up again.

"Ca-can I eve-even call you my ow-own Mother anymore?" Lillie asked with a stutter.

Lusamine shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no children. At least none that actually love and care for their mother. I'm disappointed in you Lillie. I thought we had a bond!" Lusamine started to only storm over and grab Lillies hair. "A bond that involved no one but US! Then you ran off like your excuse of a brother! And that BOY came in… Has he tried to hurt you? Have sex with you!?"

"NO! ASH ISN'T LIKE THAT!" Lillie yelled. Lusamine let go.

"Hmph. Doesn't matter what you think of him anyways. I'm going to set things right. I will have my precious beasts, I'll have my caring daughter back and I'll have killed anyone that dares stand in my way!" Lusamine announced as Faba rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't matter what I think… What do you mean!?" Lillie stuttered as she figured out what was going on. "NO! NO! DON'T DO THIS!"

"I'll see you soon. Mummy will always love you and don't forget that." Lusamine said as she stepped out and the guards closed the door with Lillie screaming something but all noise was blocked out.

"Faba with me. If she is right, we need to prepare for an attack." Lusamine told her second in command and then turned to the guards. "Begin the mindwipe, setting 9."

"But… Madam President… That could kill her!" a guard said, expressing his concern. Lusamine stormed over to him and grabbed him by the neck.

"I don't care. She can either return back to being my precious daughter or she can be dead…" Lusamine whispered as she let go and walked off with Faba.

The guard gulped as they walked off to start the set up.

* * *

The trial captains had arrived at Aether paradise and while getting off, Zach was on a phone with Ash.

"Alright. We are here… Just give us the word and we'll do what we got to day. Be careful." Zach mentioned on the phone to Ash.

" _Yeah. We are bout 5 minutes off. When you hear a siren go off, that's when you take out as many guards as possible. Good luck!"_ Ash said to Zach as the Unovan born put his phone away and caught up with the others.

Wicke was waiting at the entrance of the Paradise to greet the tourists.

"Welcome everyone to the Aether Paradise! A home for both the lost and hurt, Pokemon across the world will be loved here and cared for! It is also the great holiday on our hotel side!" Wicke explained as the tourists on the boat were broken off into groups.

Wicke noticed the familiar faces of Lana, Kiawe and Mallow.

"Oh! It's you three again! How have you been?" she asked.

"Good. Good! Yourself?" Mallow answered for the group.

Wicke sighed.

"Work has been a lot… Rougher lately. Lusamine is under a lot of pressure." Wicke explained. "Never mind that, I do not believe we have met before!"

"My name is Zach!" Zach introduced himself.

"Acerola!" the purple haired girl said.

Wicke bowed.

"Well, I might as well act at your tour guide. What brings you back here?" Wicke asked with interest on her face.

"Um. Just really enjoyed it the first-time despite… You know that little thing that happen!" Lana contributed to the talk as they walked off.

* * *

Elsewhere, the police boat Nanu was sailing ported in the private area. The three boys were hiding inside the boat while Nanu dealt with the guard.

All Ash, Hau and Gladion could hear was a muffling sound. This was followed up by a knock on the side of the boat as signal to get out.

They did and saw Nanu up against the wall, drinking from his flask as the guard was on the guard unconscious.

"Well… What are you waiting for?" Nanu growled at them.

"Thanks, Nanu!" Hau thanked.

"Whatever." Nanu muttered.

Ash sighed.

"Seriously thank you. I want to know this… How much do you actually know?" Ash told Nanu who sighed.

"If you make it out alive, I might tell you. Good luck." Nanu said as he got on the boat again and sailed off.

"Alright, we sneak as much as we can till we get to the big door at the end of this storage block!" Gladion explained. "Then it's a simple rush through. I know for a fact all the ones that know of Sivally's existence will not even dare come near us."

"Right. Plus we have our Pokemon as well." Ash said.

Gladion turned to Hau.

"Hau. I'll need you to go by yourself up once we hit that door."

"What? Why?" Hau blurted.

"In case we get flanked from that side. We need every possible point clear. I don't know when Lusamine might appear…" Gladion explained.

"You don't call her mum or mother?" Ash questioned.

Gladion snorted.

"Do you. Yeah, didn't think so. Let's go." Gladion snarled. "Any little piece of her inside of me is now dead."

The boys snuck around, hiding behind storage crate to storage crate.

A few guards were wandering around but nothing they couldn't handle silently with alerting more.

It took about 7 minutes but they managed to get to the furthest storage crate as Hau split off to the direction he was given.

Gladion sighed.

"What?" Ash asked.

"I do feel for the kid… Like I said, to be born with the DNA of Hala flowing inside of you. To then lose both parents. To then being physically assaults by a bunch of thugs. Top it off, I could see the loss to Nanu hurt him. Yet he still finds motivation to push on… I don't get it." Gladion explained.

"That's just Hau for you. Cry one second, happy and wanting a Malasada the next." Ash told him as he stopped and looked at Gladion. "How are we taking this down?"

"Hmm. Weavile could slice through it. See that opening up there? Send Decidueye to snipe from above. Unlike Team Skull, Aether will be ready."

Ash released all his mons as did Gladion except for Eevee. The Kanto born gave Decidueye the instructions who then proceeded to fly up, ready to move.

"Weavile. Slice down this door. Let's do this…"

Weavile's claw glowed a bright white as he did a sideway slash on the door.

Aether employees on the other side gave a confused look but the door and the tech controlling it exploded with the two teens and there Pokemon to begin their pursuit.

* * *

A loud siren rang throughout the whole base with the command to evacuate as soon as possible.

"What's happening!?" Wicke screeched. "We have to leave at… Once?"

"Sorry Wicke. We have some business to attend." Mallow told her as she threw her Pokeball up to show her Steenee had evolved into a Tsareena. Kiawe brought out his Turtonator and Alolan Marowak. Lana released her Araquanid. Acerola called out her Dhelmise and lastly, Zach sent out Lucario, Litten and Lycanroc.

Wicke backed off a bit and ran in fear as grunts and there Pokemon sprinted at the group.

"Trop kick!"

"Use Flamethrower! Marowak, shadow bone!"

"Surf Araquanid!"

"End this with anchor shot!"

"Lucario, Aura sphere! Litten, flame burst! Lycanroc, rock throw!"

There Pokemon all did their retrospective attacks and to great effect as they purged into battle with the waves of aether grunts.

* * *

Elsewhere, Hau was having his fair share of battles as Raichu duked it out against a Passimian.

"Psychic!" Hau shouted aggressively.

Raichu used the super effective move on the fighting type who fainted on the spot.

Another Aether grunt appeared sent out a Metang

"Flash cannon!" the grunt shouted.

Hau grunted as he slid to the side on a branching corridor as did Raichu with the bright light blasting down the way they came.

Hau let out Umbreon and whispered to him to use a dark pulse who nodded as a response.

Once the flash cannon was over, Umbreon jumped into the battle and blasted a powerful flash cannon right at Metang who fell to the ground heavily. The grunt gulped and ran.

* * *

"Madam President! We are being attacked at three different points!" a aether employee at a screen shouted.

Lusamine walked over and examined the map. 5 in the main foyer, 2 down in the work zone and one up in the technical area.

"So long as they don't interfere with Lillie. Then whatever. We have it sorted…"

She picked up a phone and called someone.

"You there? Good. Use everything you have to stop them…" Lusamine hissed as she hung up and went back to sitting down.

* * *

"HYPER BEAM!" Gladion roared as Silvally and Crobat fired the hyper beam at the railing that was above where the aether grunts were. They cut it on both sides as it fell with the content on it. They all rushed out of the way.

"Bewear! Incineroar! Through that railing into the wall to get us in! Decidueye and Mimikyu, watch there back.

The two strong Pokemon lift the metal railing with ease and threw it at the next door, shattering it in a blast. On the other side was Faba and some Aether grunts.

Silvally growled at the sight of the old man.

"Oh, we meet again!" Faba announced as his grunts took aim. The two boys kept their calm composure. "Well?"

"Well what?" Ash hissed.

"Give me a reaction!" Faba whined.

"Fine. WHERE IS LILLIE!?" Ash shouted.

"Oh… Her. In the labs…"

Gladions eyes widened.

"Doing what!?" Gladion shouted this time round.

"I don't know. Find out but you've got to get past the last line of defence!" Faba shouted.

Ash looked to the side and nodded.

The two grunts with guns had arrows fired into them as they flew out of their hands.

Salandit spewed poison on them, rendering them useless.

"There. Got any Pokemon?" Ash snapped.

"O-of cou-course!" one grunt stuttered but had Incineroar, Bewear, Gladion's Lucario and the worse of them all, Silvally surrounding them. He began to break down as he got on his knees with his hands up to surrender.

"What are doing!? ATTACK!" Faba shouted as a Gumshoos and a Flygon appeared.

Gladion inserted the Ice memory into the reader, changing his signature to ice typing.

"Multi-attack!" Gladion shouted as Silvally raced at Flygon and slashed at the ground dragon, knocking it out before it could react. "You gave up in Silvally and now its coming back to haunt you! The reason why they rejected the RKS system was because you treated them like tools!"

"Bewear, hammer arm!" Ash called as Bewear slammed his arm into Gumshoos. The normal type fell as it was returned with all the grunts running away to leave Faba alone with the two.

"Send us down!" Gladion demanded as Faba pushed up his glasses.

He walked over to the elevator and opened the door to let them in and quickly sent them down. He ripped off the connection and ran for it.

* * *

The trial captains and Zach were finishing up with the Aether guards.

A tactic they came up with was for them to throw them on to Turtonator's back to send them flying.

Everyone of them had used a Z-move to wipe out a few at a time.

And lastly, was just brute force.

"Well, that was something…" Mallow panted.

"Yep." Kiawe agreed.

Zach called Ash but got no response as it just went straight to voice message.

"Call us back ASAP!" Zach said into the message.

He tried to call Hau who actually picked up the phone.

" _HELLO?!"_ Hau yelled as Zach could hear the commotion in the background.

"Hey! Hau! You heard from Ash or Gladion?"

" _NO! Not yet! Hold up!"_ Hau explained.

"Primarina surf! Then jumped up on to the pipes above and hold on.

She did just that by first flooding the room and then climbed up. Hau climbed on to a barrel and had Umbreon on his lap. Hakamo-o was on a barrel opposite of them.

" _THUNDERBOLT!"_ Hau shouted which Zach caught in the phone call as he heard multiple Pokemon and humans scream in pain.

" _You were saying?"_ Hau asked.

"No word on Ash or Gladion?" Zach questioned.

" _We just wait on the word now."_

* * *

The elevator hit the bottom as they walked off and into the corridor of labs with the railing looking down on the sea.

"This is where Silvally was born as Null. I'll check these two, you get the end one." Gladion suggested.

Ash walked over and found a messy room with papers all over the place. Test tubes were broke.

"Nothing in here." Ash called out.

"Fuck. He lied… Old snake!" Gladion snapped.

He came up with an idea.

"Hold on! Follow me!" he said as he entered the lab in front of him. Ash did as told and entered the room to find Gladion typing at the keyboard.

"If I press this… I can crack this… to get to this!" Gladion muttered.

"You know how all this works?" Ash asked.

"I maybe an edgy teen but my cousin taught me a thing or two." Gladion confessed. "Bingo! Surveillance and informa…tion…" Gladion started to slowly stop as he turned paler and felt like he was going to be sick. "No! This can't be right!"

"What is up?" Ash asked confused as Gladion turned to him.

"She is in the quite room…" he stuttered as if he had seen a ghost.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

Gladion stayed silent and finally explained.

"Reason why it is called the quite room is because it literally keeps you quiet. It rips out any memories that has been commanded with a key word or whatever. Lusamine's sick way to turn us into the perfect children. Thankfully, I figured out a loophole in the system and managed to return my memories that she wiped. Lillie on the other hand… And she is on setting 9." Gladion muttered.

"What does that mean?" Ash asked with concern.

"She is trying to remove a large amount of memories with the key word being…" Gladion started to only stop again.

"Gladion? Gladion!?" Ash shouted as the blonde turned to him.

"You…"

Ash felt ill and dizzy. Lusamine wanted him out of her daughter's life by literally ripping him out of her brain.

"We have to go now!" Gladion said as they made a run for the elevator.

Once in signal, Ash called Zach.

" _Oh, there you are! We cleared out most of the grunts!" Zach explained._

"Zach! Gather everyone and send them to the far west side of Aether! We will meet you there… We know were Lillie is." Ash explained.

" _Got it. See you then."_ Zach told Ash as they hung up.

* * *

It was about 10 minutes later, that the group all got back together except for Hau.

"Hey!" Acerola called out as Ash and Gladion approached them.

"You guys okay?" Ash asked them.

"Some little scratches can't hurt us. Pokemon are a little tired but all in all." Kiawe explained.

"Where is Hau?" Mallow asked about her cousin.

"On a separate path. We'll get in contact with him soon. This way!" Gladion explained as pointed to behind the corner of the hallway they were in.

Two guards were standing in front of a giant bank like safe door with a viewing glass on it.

Their blood jumped a pace as they saw Gladion then Ash then the group approach them.

"Ha-Halt!" one stuttered.

"Get. Out!" Ash hissed with the guards running.

Ash looked into the viewing glass and what he saw horrified him. He saw Lillie scraped to a chair with needles injecting into her wrists. She had only a bra on and panties with a strange helmet on her head. Drool came off the side of her mouth while you could just see her eyes which were no longer green but a pale grey blue.

"What's happening to her?" Lana questioned.

"She is getting all her memories of Ash wiped!" Gladion explained.

"What? That machine can do that!?" Zach stuttered as they all looked in shock as Ash just looked at the girl he was falling for.

"Is there a way to stop it?" Ash asked desperately.

Gladion checked the board to the side.

"This use to have an open door option but it's been removed… Oh no." Gladion stuttered.

"What?" everyone questioned.

"Hau, is close to the control room. He could shut it off!" Gladion said reluctantly.

Ash heard this and instantly called Hau who picked up fast.

" _Yo!"_ Was Hau's initial hello as Ash passed the phone to Gladion.

"Hau. Listen to me carefully. You are the only one that can save Lillie!" Gladion told the Melemele native.

" _Wait? What?"_ he blurted.

"Follow me directions and get to the control room.

Gladion guided Hau to the control as Hau found a Aether member on the chair asleep. Hau nodded at Raichu and used psychic to throw him outside and closed the doors.

" _Alright! I am here!"_ Hau said with the phone now on speakerphone.

"Find the big red button!"

" _There is a lot of big red buttons!"_ Hau hissed slightly.

"To the left!" Gladion told him

Hau pressed it as three screens appeared.

" _Were three screens supposed to appear?"_ Hau asked.

"Yes. Good, drag and down the option feature in folder 4.54 in the third screen into folder 2 in screen one." Gladion explained to Hau.

" _English please?"_

"Do what I said!" Gladion yelled slightly.

" _Turtwi?"_ Turtwig cried over the phone.

" _NO! Turtwig, don't press that!"_ Hau cried.

"Hau. I swear to fucking god! If you turn my sister into a vegetable, I'm going to kill you!" Gladion roared.

" _Real motivation right there Gladion! THANKS!"_ Hau snapped back.

"CAN WE JUST FOCUS ON THE TASK AT HAND!" Ash yelled above them both.

Hau did as Gladion instructed.

" _Done that."_

"Good. Drop the memory bank on the desk top to folder one. Close everything and pull the lever on the side!" Gladion explained.

Hau did the final commands and gulped before he pulled the lever.

The lights in the room flicked off and the needles popped out of Lillies wrists with the helmet lifting off.

* * *

"Madam President! The quiet room has been shut off! Should we-"

"No… Everything is going according to plan…" Lusamine laughed as Wicke and Faba looked at each other.

"She didn't…" Wicke muttered to him.

Faba just nodded as Wicke revealed a horrible look of shock as Lusamine looked at the screen sadistically.

* * *

The door opened as they heard the scraps that bounded Lillie pop off.

Ash was the first to walk as Lillie stood up shakily.

"Lillie…" Ash muttered.

Lillie looked at him dully before screaming at him. She charged right at Ash and kicked him straight in the groin. He fell to the ground as she jumped on him and began to chock him.

Gladion and Kiawe rushed in and grabbed Lillie off Ash as he gasped for air as he looked at the blonde in shock.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED IN KANTO! ARGH! MOTHER IS RIGHT! MOTHER IS ALWAYS RIGHT!" Lillie screamed as her brother pinned her to the ground, allowing Kiawe to get off.

"OH! Why did you leave Gladion! MOTHER WAS SO SAD!"

Lusamine sat and pleasure that her experiment on her daughter worked.

"PATHETIC! WORTHLESS! USELESS PIECE OF SHIT! That's what you are! That's what you'll always be!" Lillie screamed directly at Ash, trying to spit on him but barely getting anywhere near her.

"What happened!?" Mallow screamed as they walked into the room.

Gladion sighed.

"My mother manipulated the memories to make her purely hate Ash…" Gladion started as Lillie screamed just at the mention of his name. "With the good ones locked away…"

"You know this how?" Zach asked.

"Fucked up family." Gladion responded.

Hau watched in horror from the computer room.

"Can we fix her?" Lana asked.

Gladion gave a conflicted look.

"I-I don't kn-know…" Gladion confessed. Mallow covered her mouth as both her and Lana began to shed a tear or two at the sight of their friend. Kiawe and Zach hugged them. Acerola gave a troubled look.

Ash gulped as he recovered from the pain between his legs and the need for air as he tried to approach Lillie who was hissing at him.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" she swore at Ash.

"Lillie! This isn't you! You have to fight it!" Ash told the blonde. She was still growling at the presence of the Kanto born.

He pulled out the black crystal necklace.

"You brought this for me on our date remember!" Ash asked desperately.

"Wait?! DATE?!" Gladion shouted in shock.

"Role with it!" Ash hissed through his teeth.

Lillies gave a painful look on her face which everyone noticed.

Elsewhere, Lusamine sat watching the look of pain on Lillies face.

"Lusamine… We might have an issue…" the Aether grunt said.

"They have figured it out. We began phase 2 now: The Call. Wicke, Faba, with me."

"That's it…" Gladion muttered. "Where is that painting she got made!?"

Ash nodded and pulled out the painting from his bag. Gladion forced her head up to look at it.

"Lillie! Remember! You got this for me for my birthday! A happy time!" Ash frantically talked to her as she groaned more and more.

Ash continued through his bag and let out Ninetales and Kirlia. They saw their trainer in horror.

"I saved your Pokemon! They are here Lillie, but they need the old Lillie! FIGHT IT!" Ash yelled as Lillie groaned louder in pain.

The next thing was the card she made for him:

 _Dear Ash._

 _I just want to wish you the best birthday ever!_

 _From me, Nebby, Vulpix and Kirlia, thank you!_

 _If it wasn't for you, I don't know what I would be doing._

 _You have given me the sense to believe and have hope._

 _I got Mina to do this when you and Hau were out._

 _So once again, happy birthday_

 _Lillie_

"Fight it Lillie!" Mallow called out followed by shouted from Lana, Acerola and Zach. Ash handed the card to Kiawe.

"Nothing is working!? Nothing is snapping her out!" Gladion shouted as Ash thought of the last thing which Gladion will kill him for later.

"Stand her up." Ash told him result in a weird look. Gladion Lifted her while Kiawe and Zach held down her legs so she wouldn't thrash about.

"You can kill me later!" Ash told Gladion.

"Wait, what?"

Ash placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed Lillie on the lips as she gave a stunned look. The room went awkwardly silent but Lillie stopped resisting as she returned the kiss back slightly. Ash didn't know if it was good or not as it was his first. Gladions jaw had dropped but he noticed the colour in Lillies eyes returned to Green.

Gladion moved away as did Zach and Kiawe allowing Lillie too to stand on her own. Ash pulled out of the kiss as Lillie loudly gasped for air and started to have a panic attack. Ash caught her and hugged her.

"Shh! Shh! I've got you! I've got you!" he told her, stroking her greasy blonde hair.

"A-A-A-Ash! ASH!" she whaled and cried. "I'm s-s-sorry! For what I said! MY MOTHER… Sh…she…She…"

"Lillie that wasn't y-"Ash tried to talk but Lillie ended up kissing him again as he returned it back.

The moment was slightly awkward for everyone else but Gladion stood there about to face his biggest fear. Acerola smiled as she was waiting for this moment, just came under this circumstances.

Ash pulled out of the kiss.

"Lillie. Turn around." Ash told her.

Lillie slowly turned to break down even more.

"Gl-Gl-g-g-g-gl-gla-Gladion?" she stuttered and covered her mouth as she was going to break down even more.

He nodded slightly. He didn't know what to say as he slowly approached her.

The two-sibling hugged.

"I will never leave you again…" Gladion told his younger sister as she clutched on to his head, hugging for about 2 minutes.

"WOOO! We did it!" a voice they all knew too well, shouted outside.

"Hau!" Lillie cried as she ran over to hug the Melemele native.

"Lia!"

"Tale!"

Lillie left Hau and saw her Pokemon.

"Kirlia… Vul-Ninetales!" she cried as she hugged the two.

* * *

Ash removed his shirt as he had a blank undershirt on and passed it too Lillie to have some protection. Hau just happened to have a pair of spare shorts that he claimed he might need if he was to go surfing.

Ash was still holding Lillie as she was still shaken up.

"Alright. Now what." Zach asked.

"We stop Lusamine…" Gladion told them.

"Nebby…" Lillie muttered. "Where is Nebby?"

"With Lusamine… She is going to do the unthinkable…" Gladion announced.

"She is going to bring in some Ultra-Beasts."

* * *

 _(Kalos)_

"Hoopa needs to understand. Greninja-San and Zygarde-sans need to go to Alola?" Hoopa talked.

The two nodded as Hoopa opened up a ring.

"What island should Hoopa send you too?"

Greninja and Zygarde looked at each other and realized they didn't know where in Alola Ash was.

 _"Uh... Island one?"_ Squishy said pointing towards the ring which had Melemele on it.

"Have a good trip! Say hi to Ash-San for Hoopa!"

The three jumped into the ring as they appeared in Alola straight away.

 _"Let's do this."_

* * *

 _Authors Note: Oh boy... Cranked this out lmao. Reason of the high amount of uploads is due to me hyped for USUM and that we are around the UB part of the story now. Though now I might slow it down by like a few days lmao._

 _So Lillie and Ash share there first kiss, Lillie is reunited with both her Pokemon and her brother._

 _Ash beat Nanu, but Hau did not so that is something to look out for._

 _Greninja and the Zygarde cores are in Alola now._

 _And the most devastating chapter for Alola is too come..._

 _The more I look at the Ultra Recon Squad the more I fall in love with them... Idk why though. If they are a evil team, they just provide something different compared to others and I don't know what._

 _Now with Custom UB's, I might not use all of them due to the new ones for USUM being added._

 _New Alolan forms should be in the game but lets say it was not: Would you guys be interested in Custom Alolan forms?_

 **QUESTIONS:  
**

 **when r u going to update?**

An hour after you posted this pointless review. Before this, it was on the 7th. Today is the 9th (My time, New Zealand).

 **Delia Ketchum. How is Ash's mother doing?**

She is still kicking around. I do have reasons for her not featuring as much.

 **So what do you think Guzzlord's home world will be like in the games?**

I reckon it will be like a ravaged plain that has like barely anything.

 **Will Squishy and Z2 have some sort of Z move? (If we are bros reales it on the 9.10 its my b-day)**

They can use them but a custom, okay that might be a bit broken. Birthday on the 9th huh. So its the 8th in Germany. Well, Happy birthday. Ironically, mine is the 10th of 10th so we are October bros.

 **So how close are we to the second half of the story now?**

Seeming now, next chapter, The Ultra Beasts are being ported in. We just have Poni Island, Ultra Space, Pokemon League. Not long :)

 **Olivia didn't question her three trial captains up and leaving their posts like that?**

Lowkey forgot about that completely lmao.

 **Will Ash find the Dawn Stone for (what i'm assuming) Kirlia to evolve into Gallade sooner than he does in the games?**

He will evolve, just a when.

 **I'm writing my first fanfic series 'Pokémon Twilight'. It maybe short because of letter limit in my old phone. Can you review it and rate it? Here is the URL: .**

Um, I think something messed up. I'd be happy to have a look though if you get the link sorted.

So thats all! As always Review, suggest or PM me! Spectre out!


	44. SM Chapter 44

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 43 - Crimson invasion**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

Ice cold water was splashed on to the face of the unconscious Jack North. He gasped for air as he was in a slight slate of shock.

"Oh god… (Cough) Wh-where am I?" He gasped. "Duncan? Jargai!" Jack yelled.

He noticed he was handcuffed and there was two guards and a man opposite of him.

"They are safe." The man said. "We just need some information."

Jack glared at him.

"Welcome to the Aether foundation! We believe you have some first-hand experience with the Ultra Beast known as UB-06: Growth?" The man explained.

"How do you about that thing…" Jack muttered with hatred.

"We study them. Learn how they think, act, fight." The man told him.

"How many are there?" Jack stuttered out.

"We do not know. 100's maybe? 1000's." the man estimated as Jack focused. "What was it like?"

"Terrifying." Jack spat as the man wrote down what he said.

"You know? Growth has a typing. Grass ground." The man explained.

"They are Pokemon?" Jack stuttered.

"Sort of…" The man explained till they heard a loud explosion outside.

The door flung open as Bewear ran into the room, used hammer arm on the two guards with the scientist that was interrogating Jack going on to the ground on his knees.

Jack looked over to see a group of kids along with Duncan and Jargai.

"Jack!" Duncan yelled as Jack stood up.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jack yelled in confusion.

"They found us on accident and here we are now!" Jargai explained as Bewear ripped off the handcuffs.

He saw Ash and recognised his face.

"Wait a minute… You are that dead kid!" Jack shouted.

"And you're that dead soldiers." Ash responded. "Look we can do this another time! Follow us!"

The soldiers didn't know what was happening but just followed the group.

"Mind explaining?" Jack asked.

"Your name is Jack, right? Ash." Ash told him as Bewear and Silvally ran forward to attack the fleeing aether grunts. "Long story short, both of us have encountered Ultra Beast's before."

"Ultra what?" Duncan stuttered.

"The thing that nearly killed you! Multiple times! Aether is trying to bring more into the world and we don't have much time!" Ash confessed.

"Lillie, do you know if Lusamine said where she went?" Gladion asked his sister.

She shook her head.

But then thought…

"How about the house?" She suggested.

"The house?" Mallow questioned.

"Where we use to live before shit hit the fan." Gladion explained as he kicked the door open to see the long path going to a large mansion. However, the path was covered in Skull grunts with both Guzma and Plumeria at the end.

"Team Skull!" Lana shouted.

"What are they doing here?" Kiawe muttered.

"Yo, yo! About to kick some ass!" a grunt shouted as Guzma watched from a distance.

"Should we help them?" Plumeria asked her leader.

He didn't respond. He had a lot on his mind.

* * *

Elsewhere, on Ula'Ula Island, Nanu was in a bar, drinking away as his mind away only for his phone to start ringing. He looked at the ID which didn't display anything.

He sighed as he picked up the phone.

"I told you to never call me again." Nanu said as he took another drink.

" _It's been to long 000."_

"I prefer to be called by my actually name. What do you want?" Nanu told the person that called him.

" _We have reports picking up distress levels in Alola, taken above the 0.5 mark for the first time since Glutton attack all those years ago."_

"Don't remind me." Nanu hissed as he swirled his drink.

" _Right. Sorry I forgot about Claudia…"_

"Don't worry. Everything is sorted." Nanu told the ringer.

" _We said that last time and then look what happened."_

Nanu pulled out a picture of a younger version of him, a woman and a young child.

"You remember that photo you took?" Nanu asked.

" _Yeah..."_

"Still remember that day just as if it was yesterday. I lost the love of my life, my child, my niece lost both of her parents and… We lost the faller. It ate them all just like that…" Nanu told him.

The caller stayed silent.

"I lied to my niece by telling her that her parents were killed in shooting." Nanu told the caller. "I'll call if something happens."

" _Do so."_

Nanu hung up as he sighed.

* * *

Lusamine with Wicke and Faba at her side walked into a large room with scientists all around. At the end with the roof removed above it was a large electrical like tower.

Around the room was Pokemon frozen which included a Slowpoke, a Hoothoot, a Pyukumuku and a Pichu.

Wicke gulped as Lusamine stepped forwards.

"Where is it?" Lusamine demanded as a scientist brought a box with two metal plates on the sides in front of the President.

"P-pew…" Nebby cried inside the box.

"Would you shut up! For such a small Pokemon, you make so much noise!" Lusamine yelled. She looked up at the tower and grinned. "Soon you'll be silent! Once and for all!"

"Madam President. We have managed to successfully track down Symbiont, Beauty and Absorption!" A scientist yelled as Lusamine smirked.

"Excellent…" Lusamine grinned. "Attempt to find more!"

The scientist nodded as he grabbed the cage Nebby was in that reduced its ability to teleport.

* * *

The final Skull grunts Pokemon was defeated, all that remained was Guzma and Plumeria.

"Alright, Let's do thi-"Plumeria started only to be cut off by Guzma.

"No." he muttered.

Plumeria turned to him.

"No? What do you mean 'no'?" she asked.

"We are letting them through. Ash managed to defeat me back at Po-town. They have like 4 trial captains and some others as well." Guzma told her.

Plumeria gave a cross look.

"Are you going soft?" she hissed.

Before Guzma could start, Ash and Co were right in front of them.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you." Guzma announced as he looked at Gladion specifically. He noticed Lillie who was roughed up and holding Ash's hand. Guzma snorted. "You two a thing now?"

"It's over Guzma. Team Skull is finished!" Ash snapped at the leader.

"Yeah. You're right. It is." Guzma confessed.

Everyone including grunt that could hear his cry, gave looks of shock.

"What!?" Plumeria screeched.

Guzma looked at the two blondes.

"At my weakest time, when all I had was my Pokemon and my aggression, your mother stood by me and saw my potential. She gave me a home in Konikoni. I owe her my life!" Guzma shouted.

Everyone stood their grounds.

"All the members of Team Skull are like me: Lost on where their place is in the world! When your mother told me to use my aggression as an advantage, I formed this life!" Guzma continued.

"Guzma… What your parents did to you doesn't mean you have to reflect on them now!" Ash told the white-haired man.

"I lost everything! My sister! My friends! My childhood dream! If I couldn't be a trial captain, I was going make sure Alola knew my name another way!" Guzma broke down.

"Your mother… Her plans are beyond this world… Literally." Guzma said as he stepped aside.

"I'm not moving!" Plumeria hissed as she was about to throw out Toxapex.

"Plumeria. As final act as Skull boss, I command you to step aside!" Guzma shouted. Plumeria looked shocked as she did as told.

"Ketchum. When I was your age… I was the best. I still see a lot of me inside of you. Don't make the same mistakes I did." Guzma lectured him.

Ash nodded in respect as the group walked past and into the mansion as they proceeded to the far back room where there was a narrow entrance in it.

Guzma watched them enter the house and sighed as he had to follow Lusamine's final order.

"Plumeria. If you wish to continue Team Skull, you are the new leader. What I'm about to do is probably going to get me killed." Guzma told her as she started to look confused. "Do not follow me."

He began to walk the same way the group did.

* * *

"Lock and loaded…" A scientist announced as the door going into the building opened as everyone already inside which included Lusamine, Wicke and Faba, turned to see the infiltrators.

Lusamine smirked.

They felt sick at the sight of the frozen Pokemon as they looked happy and alive but were frozen completely still.

"Lusamine." Gladion called out.

She leant against some railing as she looked down on the group which included the soldiers.

"Like my collection? I gathered some of my favourite Pokemon and frozen them so I can ensure their beauty for the rest of time!" Lusamine announced. "They are like children to me! CHILDREN THAT WON'T RUN OFF WITH POKEMON THEY STOLE! My daughter whole stole my Cosmog! And my son who stole MY TYPE: NULL!?"

Jack looked at Jargai and mouthed what the fuck.

"Lusamine, calm down." Ash shouted as the blonde laughed.

"Oh, you are such a bad influence on my daughter!" she hissed.

"Don't you dare talk for her!" Ash snapped with Lillie backing behind him

"I AM HER MOTHER! I KNOW WHAT IS BEST!" Lusamine yelled. She calmed herself and glared at her son.

"Oh Gladion… Must you be so untidy? Heh. I remember the cries Ken made when Type: Null killed him! How is that rejected experiment?" Lusamine questioned in anger.

Gladion just glared back.

Finally, she turned to Hau.

"Oh, sweet Hau, you came too? What a shame, I really liked you." Lusamine confessed. "I would rather had you as a son!"

Hau felt awkward at what she was saying.

"Mother… Ple-"Lillie started only to be stopped.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT! All I ever did was give you two love and what was best! And this!? This is how you repay me!?" she screamed at her daughter. "I wish you were both never born!"

"P-pew…" Nebby cried which Lillie heard.

"NEBBY!" she shouted.

"Oh… Your pet name for my Cosmog huh? I want to try something…" Lusamine laughed.

The box was containing Nebby which was now in the middle of the electrical tower was shocked a little as the small cloud like Pokemon yelp in pain as an earthquake shook the entire region.

On Melemele, Tapu Koko awoke from his sleep.

On Akala, Tapu Lele stopped playing with the Pokemon.

On Ula'Ula, a bulky bull like Pokemon stopped feasting as it saw boulders fall from the mountains.

On Poni, A female like siren Pokemon stopped swimming as the water shook.

"Wh-what was that?" Jack asked out loud.

"Your doom… That was a little electric shock… Imagine what else I could do…" Lusamine cheered at the result. "Imagine… If I kill Cosmog, how many beasts will appear?"

Lillie looked at her mother in shock.

"You're insane!" Mallow shouted at the woman with her fellow trial captains in Kiawe, Lana and Acerola backing her up.

"Zach… Get ready to fight if need be…" Ash muttered to Zach, who nodded.

"Cosmog is alive! Not some toy you can just use!" Lillie screamed at her mother.

"Cosmog is nothing more than a key to get me my precious beasts!"

"Madam! Symbiont is in range!" A scientist shouted as Lusamine grinned with glee.

"Well, say bye to your precious Nebby!" she laughed as the box was blasted with electricity this time instead of a small shock.

* * *

The earthquake this time was more violent as a black cloud shot into the air as the whole region was blanketed in dark clouds.

Kukui and Ilima stood outside the trainer school as the wind picked up.

Hala took to the streets of Hau'oli city to direct panicked humans and Pokemon.

Olivia walked out of her jewellery shop and looked at the sky.

Nanu took a sip of his flask and sighed.

Deep within the forest near the Thrifty Megamart, the Pokemon that lived there all looked at the sky as Marshadow popped out of the shadows and gave a look of concern.

Greninja and the Zygarde cores looked at the turn in the conditions.

" _I don't like this… I don't like this one bit!"_ Squishy stuttered as Greninja looked at the sky.

"Wh-what's happening!?" Ilima yelled as Kukui panicked.

"I don't know!" he yelled back as children were being escorted to the fire drill location.

Kukui looked at the sky to see all the Pokemon that could fly was heading away. Turning to the ocean, it was the exact same result.

He pulled out his phone to call his wife. The phone rang over and over again.

"Come Burnet! Pick up!"

" _Ku-Kukui?"_ Burnet squeaked.

"Are you okay?" Kukui asked as another earthquake hit Alola.

" _I'm fine… What is happening!?"_ His wife cried as he looked at the sky again.

"I don't know…" Kukui muttered.

* * *

Back at the Aether foundation, the box that contained Nebby, sparked a light blue electricity.

The electricity jolted up and formed into an ultra-wormhole with UB-01 appearing out of it.

" _ **Brr-Brr-Brrrrrttzzzzzt"**_ The Ultra-Beast cried.

"Oh! My precious Nihilego!" Lusamine cried as she approached the beast. The UB wrapped its tentacles around Lusamine's arms as with it was holding her as she looked right at.

Lillie watched in horror.

"MOTHER! Stay away from that thing!?" Lillie shouted.

Lusamine turned, however, her eyes were no longer green but a violent purple.

"No! Don't tell me what to do with my beast!" she roared as the Ultra Beast let go.

"Madam president! Both Beauty and Absorption are in range!"

Lusamine laughed insanely as Silvally was let out.

She stopped laughing and looked at the group.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe" Lusamine started to sing as she pointed at everyone minus the soldiers and her children.

"Catch a Liepard by the toe. If he hollers let him go!"

"Eeny." She sang pointing at Kiawe.

"Meeny." She continued to sing but changing to Mallow this time.

"Miny." For a third time and changed to Lana.

"Moe…" she said ominously as she lastly pointed at Hau.

"Oh, my sweet and darling Hau. This is unfortunate…" Lusamine sympathised.

Hau looked at Ash in confusion.

"I apologise Hau. You really are a sweet kid… Drop them in Melemele!" Lusamine yelled as the jolters blasted to full power.

"MOTHER! DON'T DO IT!" Lillie shouted as the box was electrocuted blinding the whole room as the same blue electricity that created the wormhole for Symbiont was fired into the air and into the black clouds.

* * *

It travelled through till it reached Melemele with it forming two portals, one on each side of the island.

The people of Hau'oli city ran for their lives as a giant red being, descended from out the portal. It looked to be half man, half bug with very physical features. Dropping out of the other portal was a more feminine looking Ultra beast that was completely white and had a very thin body.

They both landed on the ground and their roars echoed the whole Island.

" _ **Bzz-wwwttzzzzt!"**_ The mosquito like UB roared, punching the street on the city as civilians ran in fear.

" _ **Phro-ooottzzzzt!"**_ The cockroach like one cried as it was in a forest surrounded by terrified Pokemon. Using its beauty, it took control of all their minds.

"YES, MY BEASTS! Destroy everything!" Lusamine shouted.

" _ **Brr-Brr-Brrrrrttzzzzzt"**_ Symbiont cried as its cry echoed the room like soundwaves.

UB-02: Beauty looked to the sky as did its counterpart, Absorption.

In Kanto, appearing out of an old powerplant, was the UB that attack Pallet town.

In Kalos, UB-06: Growth looked from the desert.

And lastly in Sinnoh, the UB that attacked Dawn listened on through the sewer.

* * *

A map of the world appeared as there was 6 blinking dots.

"YES! They have revealed themselves! One in Kanto, another in Sinnoh! Ooooo, in Kalos as well!"

"Mother… What have you done?" Lillie cried.

"That's enough Lusamine! Silvally! Use hyperbeam!" Gladion commanded as the chimera like Pokemon fired at Symbiont with it using protect. The beast used sludge bomb as a warning shot.

"How dare you attack my child!" Lusamine cried as the screen turned on, resulting in her grinning. "I suggest you all watch this!"

Everyone turned to the screen as Hau felt sick. Hala was on the TV with him directing people to safety.

* * *

 _(Melemele Island)_

"Everyone! This way!" Hala commanded. He stopped as a building not far him, crumbled into pieces as the being that fell from the sky appeared in front of the old Kahuna.

" _ **Bzz-wwwttzzzzt!"**_ The beast roared as it flexed its arms to show its dominance.

Hala took a step back and grunted at the sight of this monster.

"SO! You are the one that fell from the Sky! As Kahuna of Melemele Island! I, Hala, will stop you from doing harm to the people and Pokemon!" Hala roared at the Ultra Beast.

Before he could throw out a pokeball, an electric beam landed between the two as Tapu Koko appeared from it.

"Tapu Koko… You have come to assist?" Hala asked as Tapu Koko stared down with the being as it cracked its knuckles. The two jumped off the spot and collided as electricity took out the signal.

* * *

"GRANDPA!" Hau shouted as Lusamine grunted. Hau dropped to the ground as he was now worried sick of the fate of his Grandfather.

"Blasted Tapu! Heh doesn't matter anyways! They haven't fought the Ultra-Beasts in eons!" Lusamine laughed.

" _ **Brr-Brr-Brrrrrttzzzzzt!"**_

"Oh? It is time to go? Alright then!" Lusamine said to the Ultra-Beast.

"Go?" Ash muttered as he finally got what Guzma meant. "You are going with it in there!?"

"Guzma! Here now!" Lusamine called out. Everyone turned to spot Guzma walking up the towards them. Symbiont teleported him up there next to Lusamine. "Good boy."

"GUZMA! Don't do it!" Ash yelled.

"Sorry Kid… Like I said, I owe her my life." He confessed.

"Ciao!" Lusamine laughed as she and the Ultra-Beast jumped into the portal with Guzma following shortly afterwards. Due to it leaving the portal quickly closed.

"What the fuck just happened?" Duncan swore as Hau was on the ground crying, unsure if his grandfather was alive or not. Ash hugged Lillie as she was in shock at the state of her mother.

Gladion also cursed as Silvally whimpered slightly due to failing to stop the Beast.

"What did she call it? Nehelige?" Jargai said.

"Nihilego." Wicke said as she was finally allowed to step down on the ground floor. "Your mother…"

"Is gone." Gladion muttered.

"So, they come from another world?" Jack questioned as Wicke nodded.

"We know Tapu Koko is with Absorption, but what about Beauty?" Acerola questioned.

Ash and Zach looked at each other concerned as Hau finally picked himself up and gave an aggressive look.

"We have to do something!" Hau yelled.

"I'm with Hau. There is still an Ultra Beast out untended." Ash announced.

"Count me in." Zach said as well.

Gladion nodded.

The trial captains agreed at assist as well.

Ash turned to Lillie.

"You are staying here with Wicke. You are no condition to come with us." Ash told Lillie with a hard tone but she nodded in agreement and kissed him quickly. Gladion saw this and it made his blood boil but now was not the time.

"Nuh uh! I am not going anywhere near those!" Duncan shouted as Jargai nodded in agreement.

"Suit yourself." As Jack stepped forwards.

"Wait? Jack? You are going to fight!?" Duncan questioned.

"We survived once before and this time, we are going to take them down!" Jack announced to his friends. They sighed and ended up following.

* * *

 _(Melemele)_

As people were running in fear, a TV NEWS van pulled up and out jumped a reporter and a cameraman.

"How is my hair?" The female reporter asked.

"Fine! We are good to go!" The cameraman told the reporter.

"We are live in downtown Hau'oli City as it is currently under attack by a being that appeared out of the sky and is now fighting the Island Guardian, Tapu Koko. We are the first to report on this news so please follow all upd-"the female reporter explained but was interrupted by Tapu Koko who was punched through a tall building and landed into the side of the church.

The beast appeared through the building as Tapu Koko got up.

"NED! Get the live shot!" the news reporter screamed but her cameraman was running for his life and she quickly followed in suit as Tapu Koko began to roar.

He charged up an electro ball and flung it at the beast but it ripped out a street light and smacked it away. The bug threw the street light at Tapu Koko who closed his shields and used protect.

Hala was running after the commotion.

"Crabominable! Poliwrath! Assist the Tapu!" Hala shouted. The two dual fighting types appeared and growled at the beast who had its full focus on Tapu Koko.

The Tapu roared loudly as a giant bolt of thunder crashed down on him as Tapu Koko released a powerful thunder right at the Ultra-Beast. The beast smashed its fist into the back of a car as it flipped upwards and used it as a shield. It punched the electrocuted car right at Koko who just dodged in time.

Hala didn't want to get to close to the creature so range was his only option at this time.

"Both of you! Bubblebeam!" Hala shouted. He knew it wouldn't do much but he might as well assist somehow.

The two fired the beam of bubbles which the beast felt slightly. The beast turned to the two as they stopped and gave a nervous look.

However, while it looked away, Tapu Koko zoomed in and slammed into the back of it with wild charge, fling the UB into the air. It crashed through a build and landed on a street where people were hiding. It began to flex again as a dazzling gleam was fired its way. The fairy move hit with it groaning in pain.

The UB roared again and looked at the swarm of fleeing people. It picked up a car and threw it towards the crowd as they all screamed in fear, trying to jump out of the way.

Tapu Koko's eyes widened as he flew over and body slammed the car out of the way but was then hit by a powerful dynamic punch. Despite resisting fighting moves, The Tapu of Melemele Island hit that one as he looked up to the Ultra beast flexing yet again. Tapu Koko got up steadily.

Hala moved on to helping again and rescuing the injured.

Tapu Koko's body glowed as he fired a natures madness at the beast who felt half of its life drain away.

As the beast was about to move to do another attack, an energy ball was fired in to the back of it.

A being like Tapu Koko appeared but was much stockier. It resembled more of a farm like pokemon and grunted at the beast as it shook off the attack.

Hala saw this.

"Tapu Bulu! But then… That means…" Hala muttered as he looked at the black sky to see a pink and blue light zoom across the island. Hala realised what this means.

" _When the Tapu's finally reunite and battle as a team again only means the world is at a certain doom…"_

Bulu and Koko nodded at one another as they got into a battle stance with the beast slamming its fists together and mocking them to come near it.

* * *

Elsewhere, where the other Ultra-Beast appeared was now sitting on a throne that was made for it as all the Pokemon that it took control off got ready to swarm the nearest city.

Just as they were about to set off, the remaining two guardian Tapu's, Tapu Lele and Fini, crashed down on to the ground.

Tapu Fini, like Lele, was more feminine compared to their brothers, Koko and Bulu. She had long light blue like hair was ended as looking like fins. She had webbed hands with three blue claws at the end of the fingers. Her body was encased in a shell that looked like the head of a fish.

The Beast laughed and pointed at the psychic fairy type and the water fairy type.

The possessed army started to aim all their forces at the two Tapu's as they attacked from long range or just started to charge at them.

" _Lele, we have to stop it!"_ Fini expressed to her sister.

Tapu Lele nodded.

" _Got it!"_

" _ **Phro-ooottzzzzt!"**_

It was an onslaught of moves, ranging from flash cannon, flamethrower, hydro pump and lots more.

* * *

Wicke was at a computer typing in codes as the screen flicked yellow.

"Ah ha! Found it!" Wicke shouted as everyone gathered around her.

"UB-02: Beauty…" Ash muttered, looking at the live satellite feed. On the screen as well was an army of Pokemon plus Tapu Lele and a Pokemon that looked similar.

"Why are those Pokemon fighting for the Ultra Beast?" Lana asked.

"We believe that Beauty has the capabilities to control others by just having them look at it due to how beautiful it is…" Wicke explain. "While on the other hand, it's counterpart, UB-02: Absorption focuses in brute strength and showing off."

It seemed like the two Tapu's on screen were fighting the army of possessed Pokemon.

"Even the Tapu's are struggling against them?" Zach questioned.

"I don't know…" Wicke told the group. "The two on screen is Tapu Lele of Akala Island and the other is Tapu Fini of Poni Island."

"What is the fastest way to there?" Hau shouted in frustration.

"Um… We have a private jet?" Wicke told the Melemele native.

Wicke explained to the pilot what was happening as everyone boarded. Wicke stayed behind but communicated with them via computer.

" _Remember! This is an Ultra Beast! This is not some powerful wild Pokemon that you can beat with ease."_ Wicke explained. She sighed before talking again. "You are about um, 20ish minutes away."

* * *

Bulu roared as two giant vines appeared from out of the ground and wrapped around Absorptions arms.

The Ultra Beast looked at them and began to pull and with one clean pull, the vines were ripped out of the ground. It used the chance to whip at the Tapu's before they went limp.

Tapu Koko zoomed forward and slammed into the chest of the UB, causing it to fly backwards but it landed on its four insect like legs. It clapped its hands together, making a wave of energy. It hit the Melemele Tapu as he slammed into the ground.

Hala ran over to Tapu Koko who was barely getting up.

The horns on Tapu Bulu glowed green as he jabbed at the Ultra Beast but it daringly, grabbed the horns and throw he into a gasoline truck, resulting in an explosion.

Both Hala and Tapu Koko were hit by flying debris as Hala fell to the ground and began to cough heavily.

"Ooo… I'm getting to old for this…" the old man groaned as the piece of metal that hit him did serious damage to his spine.

Tapu Koko lifted himself up and roared loudly as an aura fused around him. The UB watched in curiosity on what was happening.

Tapu Koko closed his shield like arms as a grey energy like figure appeared from the ground. As the Tapu joined on to the body, it turned yellow with electricity swarming around it.

The fighting bug roared loudly as it charged at Tapu Koko. The guardian of Alola flung his fist down on to the Ultra Beast who did the same as electricity volts off the duo with strikes being seen on the other three Islands.

UB-02: Absorption was now heavily damaged and covered in Static while the power-up for Tapu Koko faded and resulted the fairy electric to falling unconscious as he landed next to the injured Kahuna.

"Tapu… Koko! Get up…!" Hala shouted but got no response before passing out.

As the Ultra Beast approached the pair, a large camper van was thrown at it, crushing the UB at first time it rolled if it.

Tapu Bulu flew down in front of the two as the Ultra Beast got up barely and began to flex again.

Bulu charged up one hyper beam and as usual, the UB tried to fight it but as it jumped, the paralysis came into effect and the powerful normal move hit it straight into the chest.

A man was running past when he saw the Kahuna struggling on the ground next to the island Guardian as Tapu Bulu was brawling with Absorption.

"Holy shit! It's the Kahuna! Hang on!" the man shouted as he tried to help Hala who groaned in pain. "HELP! HELP!"

People heard the cry for help and came over to assist the man with Hala and Tapu Koko as Bulu held off the Ultra Beast.

* * *

The jet landed near the last pinpointed location of UB-02: Beauty as everyone got off.

Ash let out Incineroar, Decidueye, Bewear, Mimikyu, Kirlia and Salandit.

Hau sent out Primarina, Raichu, Hakamo-o and Umbreon.

Gladion followed the pair and sent out Silvally, Crobat, Lucario and Weavile

The four-trial captain let loose Tsareena, Araquanid, Dhelmise, Marowak and Turtonator.

Zach brought out his own Lucario followed up by Litten, Lycanroc midnight and lastly a Dragonair.

The base survivors didn't really know what to do so they just stayed at the jet.

The group looked down and saw the army of Pokemon with the two Tapu's holding them off as Beauty sat at the end.

"Let's make ourselves known, now shall we?" Ash announced as all the Pokemon let out a mighty roar.

Decidueye, Incineroar and Primarina were the first to let loose with spirit shackle, darkest lariat and sparkling aria.

The long-range ghost and water moves crashed into the army while Incineroar swirled into the crowd and smacked as many Pokemon as he could.

Beauty saw this and looked on.

All the other Pokemon jumped down and began to fight.

There were still more wild Pokemon compared to the trainers Pokemon but their Pokemon were stronger.

They all took on their retrospective type advantage. Bewear flung a powerful hammer arm right into an Exploud and was joined taking on the normal types on by Zach's Lucario who was firing aura spheres at them.

Thanks to her ability, Salandit sprayed everyone with toxic including the steel types that were present like Aggron which was currently taking on Tsareena and Araquanid.

Crobat and Weavile dealt with the possessed grass types, slicing and chopping at them all with ease and Marowak decided to assist them.

Kirlia used psychic to lift and throw the Pokemon on to Turtonator who kept spamming shell trap. He tried to lift a wild Snorlax but was struggling with it till Tapu Lele came and helped.

Elsewhere in the battle zone, Mimikyu slashed away at a Trevenant. The grass ghost blocked the swipes caused by shadow claw till Dhelmise appeared from behind and wrapped its anchor around the Kalos Pokemon to allow Mimikyu to get a clean hit with a shadow ball.

Umbreon plus Litten and Lycanroc were dealing with the swarm of bugs that were present. Umbreon sprayed them with poison, allowing Lycanroc to crush them with rock throw and Litten to blast at them with flame burst.

The Dragonair that Zach owned used dragon tail on a wild Pyroar as the male was hit into the air and landed in front of Beauty with the Ultra Beast still just watching the battle.

"Why isn't it doing anything?" Hau shouted as Raichu used an iron tail on Azumarill.

"No clue!" Ash yelled back as Decidueye fired arrows from distance and tried his luck with hitting the Ultra Beast. He tried it right at it only for the beast to catch it despite the arrow going at a blistering pace.

The beast finally stood up and let out a roar.

" _ **Phro-ooottzzzzt!"**_

Its large eyes locked on to Bewear as it moved at the blink of an eye and smashed its foot right into Bewear with the strong arm Pokemon landing on his back, fainted after one hit. Bewear ended up landing on Umbreon with the dark type failing to move.

"BEWEAR!" Ash yelled as the beast got a red aura glow around it.

* * *

Greninja heard Ash's cry in his head and turned to the direction of it.

" _What did you sense?"_ Z2 asked as Greninja didn't respond but started to run instead.

" _GRENINJA! WAIT!"_ Squishy yelled as Greninja ran at full force.

* * *

Tsereena, Raichu and Kirlia were taken out by a powerful bug buzz as the Ultra Beast went into full attack mode. Three separate auras fused into the beast.

"Silvally! Multi-attack!" Gladion yelled as the synthetic Pokemon charged at the beast with the fire memory in as his claw glowed red. Every time Silvally would jumped down to attack, Beauty would just move out of the way as he was going around in circles.

The beast formed a ball of ice and smashed it down on the ground with a giant blizzard devouring the area.

Hakamo-o, Crobat, Dragonair, Lycanroc, Dhelmise and Decidueye fell to the powerful ice move as everyone looked in shock.

Salandit tried to spray toxic on to the beast but it dodged out the way and lifted its leg up to slam it in to Salandit. However, Incineroar pushed Salandit out of the way and was kicked from a high jump kick. Incineroar rolled but got up slowly.

He fired a flamethrower at the beast but it simply moved and dashed at Incineroar, slamming its foot right under his chin. The Heel Pokemon was flung back into the side of a cliff and landed on the ground.

The beast started to approach the injured Incineroar which Ash saw.

"Mimikyu!"

Mimikyu fired a shadow, both Lucario's let out an aura sphere and Marowak flung a shadow bone at it.

With one simple around the world kick, the beast ended up sending the attacks right back at them, all fainting due to the high pace speed.

All that remind now was Salandit, Primarina, Silvally, Weavile, Araquanid, Turtonator and Litten.

Tapu Lele flew at the beast but was too fast, dodging out of the way and attack by a bug buzz. She crashed to the ground as her sister tended to her wounds.

Salandit spewed poison on to the leg of the beast with it turning to the female in absolute rage.

It dashed at the poison fire type and kicked Salandit as she landed right into Incineroar.

The two fire types tried to fight back by spitting fire at the beast but everything was deflected. The beast lifted its arm into the air as Incineroar held on to Salandit as they both closed their eyes.

"INCINEROAR!" Ash yelled.

"SILVALLY! DO SOMETHING!" Gladion shouted.

But out of nowhere, a object was flung in at a rapid pace and hit the hand of the beast as it clutched it in pain. The beast took a step back and looked to see where its attacker was.

"Up there!" Lana yelled

Standing at the top of cliff was a Pokemon, but due to the sun being right it, it was just a silhouette.

But Ash's heart stopped beating as he knew just from the shape.

"N-no…" he muttered as the being jumped down in between the two as the figure revealed to be a powerful looking Greninja. The two fire types looked at each other in confusion.

"GEEKO!" Greninja roared as he flung an onslaught of water shurikens at the beast who deflected each one but could tell this Pokemon was on a different level to the others.

"Where did this Greninja come from?" Mallow questioned.

"No clue…" Zach responded as they all turned to the shocked looking Ash as the two stared at each other.

Gladion was the first to put it together and now, wanted to see what Ash could really do.

The pair gave an aggressive look as Greninja got into a battle stance.

"GRENINJA! Night slash!" Ash called as Greninja ran at the beast. Unlike the slaughterhouse that was before, Greninja was keeping up with the beast who kicked at him but he deflected the powerful kicks with the night slash and vice-versa.

The two jumped backwards from each other.

"Water shuriken!" Ash commanded as the Kalos starter threw the shurikens of water at the beast who barely dodged them to its surprise.

"No way… THAT'S YOUR GRENINJA!?" Hau shouted in gleam.

Weavile was over with Incineroar and Salandit, helping them back. The beast saw this and dashed at them but was blocked by Greninja using aqua jet.

" _ **Phro-ooottzzzzt!"**_

"GRENINJA! IKA!" Ash called as a ring of water formed around Greninja before completely engulfing him in it as he grew bigger. Everyone, including the Ultra Beast watched dumbfounded by the fact Greninja now looked like Ash slightly.

"Slash!"

A katana like blade formed as Greninja, fasted than ever before slashed at the beast who kicked the blade in half but the water dark type managed to grab both and continued to attack.

"Vall…" Silvally cried to his trainer as Gladion watched the battle.

The beast kicked Greninja in the side of the leg, forcing him to the ground as he groaned in pain. As it was about to attack Greninja with brick break, the frog rolled out of the way and cut off Beauty's hand as it shrieked in pain.

Greninja fled backwards as the beast now stumbled around in pain before looking up at Greninja.

"Aqua jet!" Ash yelled.

Water formed around Greninja as he zoomed at the UB, catching it and slamming through all the trees before reaching the cliff side as Greninja pressed it against the cliff to dig into it. The beast used high jump kick and slammed its foot into his stomach as Ash clutched it in pain.

Greninja was in the air and used all the water from the aqua jet and turned it into a water shuriken, firing it right at the beast.

It barely dodged. Covered in dirt and blood, the beast roared again at its opponent.

The beast turned to where the humans were and fired an ice-beam right at them only to have it blocked by a dragon pulse as two black and green dogs appeared and landed next to Greninja.

" _We told you to not run off!"_ Z2 growled.

Ash could not believe that Zygarde was here.

He turned to the battle and gave a determined look.

Ash thought of a plan to finish this once and for all!

"Greninja! Get ready for flaming mega shuriken!" Ash shouted as Greninja nodded.

Ash turned to everyone else.

"I need every Pokemon that knows toxic or some poison inflecting move to use it on Greninja! NOW!" Ash called out. Everyone was stunned by the cry but avoided argument and went with it.

The poison stacked on to Greninja as both he and Ash felt the toxic substance affect them.

Beauty charged at Greninja and proceeded to kick at him but he blocked each move with slash.

"Arg… Any-anything you can do… We can do faster!" Ash shouted as Greninja dropped to the ground and hacked at the Ultra Beast leg then slammed a powerful aerial ace right under the chin of the beast, sending it in to the air.

"Zygarde! Control the earth and send Greninja up!" Ash grunted as the poison really started to kick in.

The hounds both nodded as the piece of land the frog was on ended up being shot into the air as Beauty glared in fury as its opponent stood over it.

"Incineroar! Flame burst on Greninja!" Ash cried out.

Incineroar gave a look of complete shock as he was being asked to attack this Greninja that was helping them

"Ash!? WHAT!?" Mallow screamed. Due to Greninja being covered in the flammable substance, it was going to create some form of large explosion.

"DO IT!" Ash yelled as Beauty began to get up.

Incineroar pushed Salandit at he roared, firing the fire move right at kalos starter as both Greninja and Ash braced for the incoming pain.

The fire collided with Greninja as he was set alight completely.

"DOUBLE TEAM!" Ash screamed, feeling the pain of the frog and hoping this would work.

And thankfully, it did.

Instead of being clones of Greninja, the flames and smoke from the chemical explosion formed into beings that resembled Greninja as the real frog jumped off the crumbling platform he was on, with only mere cuts and burns on his body. The sky was filled with them as everyone watched in awe except Beauty, who couldn't move due to the injury on its leg.

"MEGA SHURIKEN!" Ash commanded as Greninja roared in sync.

He pulled off the water shuriken on his back as it sucked up the flame and smoke copies, glowing a bright red before shattering and appearing as a large fire shuriken with flames expelling at the end of each point.

Beauty looked up in fear as Greninja flung the shuriken of fire into where it was standing, resulting in a large fire beam being shot into the air. The heat was so intense, everyone but Ash, Greninja and the fire types turned away.

Once over, Beauty laid inside of a crater, blackened and burned. From where they were, they couldn't tell if it was dead or alive.

Greninja landed as Ash walked down the platform they were on as everyone looked at the pair reuniting.

The two-stood opposite of each other both heavy looks.

"Greninja…" Ash muttered.

"Geec…" Greninja responded back.

The two both continued to look at each other before eventually being each other into a tight hug and crying into one another.

"H-h-how did y-you?" Ash stuttered before hearing a familiar voice.

" _Ehem…"_ Z2 coughed.

"Z2! Squishy!" Ash cried as he rubbed both the dogs under their chins.

" _When Greninja fought the Ultra Beast in Kalos, the connection you made allowed us to track you to here. Thankfully, some call earlier allowed us to find you here!"_ Squishy explained as the pair reverted to their core form as Greninja picked them.

" _Goodra says hi by the way and wishes to one-day return…"_ Z2 told the Kanto born as he nodded with a smile.

Elsewhere, Gladion and Silvally walked over to the burnt body of UB-02: Beauty as it remained motionless.

"So… They can be defeated… But." Gladion muttered as he turned to Ash and Greninja as the other came down to greet them. "That Greninja is something else."

Incineroar turned to Salandit and told her that she was very brave today vs the Ultra Beast. Salandit felt warm in fuzzy inside. She had cooled her interest in the cat since he evolved but now felt the ember come alive again.

"Landi!" Salandit cried in happiness as she jumped into Incineroars arms and began to glow as she evolved in to Salazzle. Everyone watched in complete surprise but none more than Incineroar who was in a look of shock as Salazzle pinned him down and rubbed her head against his.

"Ror!" Incineroar pleaded for help as he thought she had gotten over the whole stalker phase.

Everyone laughed as a phone began to ring which turned to be Hau's.

The caller ID belonged to the Hau'oli Pokemon centre as he picked it up and spoke to the other end of the phone. He paled as he heard the news and looked like he saw a ghost.

Ash was the first to notice to this and grew great concern for his friend.

"Hau?" Ash called as the Melemele native collapsed to the ground in a complete look of shock. He dropped the phone as Ash picked up as everyone looked in confusion.

"Hello? I'm Hau's frie-" Ash began to talk and then received the news.

Ash turned to Gladion.

"We need to get to the Hau'oli city Pokemon centre now!" Ash yelled as he helped Hau up who paled more.

Gladion nodded as he knew the each Pokemon centre has a helicopter pad they could land the plane on.

* * *

 _(15 minutes later)_

Ash and Hau smashed through the clustered Pokemon centre with nurses and doctors running everywhere. Ash dragged Hau to desk.

"Hala!" Ash yelled as the receptionist recognised Hau and nodded, escorting the pair to what no one wanted to see.

Both Hala and Tapu Koko were unconscious on medical beds.

Hau looked at his grandfather and didn't feel like crying due to the amount of shock he was in.

"We have forced Hala in to a medical coma to hopefully stable his condition." The nurse explained as Ash turned to Hau who just was staring.

Gladion walked in by himself and stood next to Ash and saw the state of the old Kahuna.

"Hau would you like us to leave?" Ash asked but got no response.

The last 48 hours had been a nightmare for him…

First getting attacked by Team Skull.

Second losing to Nanu.

And now this…

Ash, Gladion and the nurse left Hau and stood outside.

"Is he going to make it?" Ash asked, noting wanting to say anything in front of Hau.

Nurse gave a conflicted look.

"We won't know till the morning…" she confessed as she had to rush off to attend another patient.

Gladion sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"He has to make it…" Ash muttered.

"We should tell the others… Best not to leave them in the dark." Gladion told the Kanto born.

Ash proceeded to explain the horrifying news to the others as they all gave looks of sadness. As much as they didn't get along, Mallow ran to see her cousin despite Ash's cries not too.

Mallow returned back in tears as she hugged Kiawe, not able to see the condition of her cousins grandfather.

Ash walked back in there to find that Hau had forced himself asleep on a chair as he looked at the old man and the Tapu.

" _Chosen one."_

Ash heard the voice and spun around to see no one.

" _The window."_

Ash walked over to the window to find a figure like Tapu Koko floating outside.

" _I am Tapu Bulu. Guardian of Ula'Ula."_ Tapu Bulu introduced.

Ash stayed silent.

" _The Ultra Beast managed to flee before I could finish it off but it did its job as you may see."_ Tapu Bulu explained, making Ash sick that the other creature that appeared was still out there. _"Old man Hala I am afraid is not going to make it."_

Ash sighed heavily as he had accepted that as well as hard as it was.

" _My brother will recover but the Kahuna of Melemele, his time is over. It's just a matter of when. Take care in these dark times."_ Tapu Bulu explained before flying off.

Ash sat in the chair next to Hau and made sure not to wake him up. Ash knew they had get Lusamine and Guzma out of wherever they went and soon. He wrote a note and left it on Hau's lap and walked off.

* * *

The crew returned to the Aether paradise and delivered the horrible news about Hala to Lillie who cried hot tears as she hugged Ash.

Ash, Lillie, Gladion, Zach and Trial captains retuned to where Lusamine summoned the beasts as the army lot but Jack had no interest.

Some scientists were firing lasers to cut open the box Nebby was silently sitting in.

A loud clunk sound happened as the scientists nodded

"We have broken in!" a scientist called out as the box that contained Nebby flew to ground.

However, Nebby was no long the same.

He had grown smaller and had a golden shell around it. Inside the shell was a space like background with a ball floating in it. Said ball had two lines on the front, one red and one blue with its eyes closed.

"N-n-Nebby?" Lillie said shakily as everyone looked at what Cosmog had become.

"Is that thing Nebby?" Lana questioned as Gladion snatched some scanner thing off a scientist and waved it over the being.

He gave a look of shock.

"It appears to be dead but at same time, it's not…" Gladion announced.

"What does that even mean?!" Ash asked.

Gladion shook his head.

"I don't know, I'm just reading what it says… Point is, our mother turned Cosmog into this." Gladion explained. "And as much as she had done in the last 24 hours, we can't leave her and Guzma in there!"

"How are even meant to open a portal? I don't think the one we beat will be very willing?" Zach questioned as Gladion pinched his noise.

"What about the legends of Alola?" Acerola suggested as everyone turned to her.

"The legends?" Gladion muttered as that rang a bell in everyone's else's ears.

"Solgaleo and Lunala?" Ash piped up.

"I mean if the Ultra Beasts are real in the story then what's not to say they aren't?" Acerola suggested.

"Alright fine! But even if they are real, how are we meant to find them?!" Mallow yelled.

Acerola pulled out a small book and flipped to a certain page.

"Ash. Lillie. You remember that book you read in the library? This book was found inside the actual hard cover, allow me!" Acerola explained.

* * *

" _At the pinnacle where man touches the heavens._

 _An ever-crisp melody to bring harmony to noon._

 _The beast of the sun and the beast of the moon ever lay so still._

 _In the cocoon of the stars, silent as a storm brews._

 _The two flutes blessed in trouble times._

 _One for the sun and one for the moon._

 _But the beast will only hear the tune if played by the ones,_

 _The prince of sun and princess of the moon."_

* * *

"So… If we find these flutes? We can call the legends?" Kiawe questioned as Acerola shrugged her shoulders.

Wicke coughed as everyone turned to her.

"We may have something you might want to look at… Not here though." Wicke explained.

Lillie tried to move Nebby but failed as he was to heavy now.

"What the?" She muttered as Scientist placed Nebby inside a container.

"This will allow you to carry it."

They all evacuated and ended up in Lusamine's bedroom were both her kids had PDST.

Wicke grabbed a key and unlocked a box to grab out a flute with a sun attached to it.

"I believe your mother planned to do something with this…" Wicke explained as Ash grabbed the orange flute. "We believe the moon flute is located somewhere on Poni Island. Then all you have to do is head to the Alter. I am so sorry for everything!"

"It's not your fault. We should all get some rest…" Gladion announced as he left followed by the rest but Ash and Lillie.

"I used to sleep in this bed with her… Whenever I was scared… I don't know when she went like how she is… I remember playing out in the rain. She saw me and rushed outside, I thought she was going to yell but she didn't. She played with me and we ended up both getting sick." Lillie explained to Ash as she cried. "P-P-Please Ash! Help me get my mother back!"

Ash hugged her and they looked into each other's eyes as they locked lips. They pulled away as he placed his forehead on hers.

"Lillie… I am going to do everything in my power to save Lusamine…" Ash told her as Lillie nodded.

She decided to sleep in her mother's bed while Ash got ready to sleep in the blow out mattress.

Lillie sighed and knew if Gladion saw them, he would kill Ash.

"You could sleep up here?" Lillie squeaked. Ash turned to her in a confused look. "I feel bad. We could place pillows in the middle so nothing happens…"

Ash sighed and decided to go with the idea as he turned off the light.

"Lillie…"

"Yes Ash…"

"After this is all over, I think I want to stay in Alola. To continue to fight with Hau, Zach and even Gladion. To see new Pokemon and most importantly. Stay with you." He told her as she smiled in the dark.

"I would like that…" she muttered as they both called it a night.

* * *

 _Authors note: Oh Boy oh boy. Getting into the real juicy stuff now._

 _I won't lie, I was disappointed we didn't see more of Koko vs whoever in the actual Game so decided to flesh it out more._

 _The other UB's will appear so don't worry on that department._

 _A LOT WENT DOWN:_

 _Lusamine is beyond being a psychopath and dumps some over grown bugs on Melemele._

 _Hala is in critical care._

 _Salandit evolved._

 _Greninja and Ash reunite_

 _And now, we are hitting the pinnacle of the first part!_

 _ **WHICH IN SPEAKING OF:**_

 _I have had questions about this and will explain:_

 _The Second part will be based of USUM with the chapters in the little drop down box having USUM in the title so EG: USUM Chapter 1_

 _That's when revenge or what will happen ect._

 _BUT it all depends on USUM's story which I will probs take a week off to play. I need to know more about the Recon Squad before writing about them if that makes sense._

 **Questions:**

 **lol, i see that inspiration for Lillie's memory loss from SM049 tho**

Ironically, I have had that planned way long ago as the Quiet room was first mentioned in chapter 11 which was like February or March.

 **But will there be any major character deaths?**

Maybe...

 **Can you make a personal z move for Greninja that involves water shuriken?**

I thought about it but then thought, this frog is already busted as it is... Not saying it won't happen in the future.

 **1st this story got an update  
Then I caught a Shiny Magikarp**

Congratz. Yeah, When I'm not doing school work or writing this, I tend to do shiny hunting. Only really got into it in the last four or so months. Nearly got a box full though plus event ones like Tapu Koko.

 **Will Ash get a Manitine for the 'surf' feature?**

Yep. Eventually.

 **Are you still accepting OC's for the league and for the second part of the story?**

Yeah I will be. Don't worry if you have sent one already in, I have a word doc with them all recorded ready for the league. Second half, I might see once I've played USUM.

 **What's stopping the Ultra Beasts that came to Alola by Lusamine to go after her blood for being taken away from their home world?**

Plot, that's what.

 **Do you think that Gladion will have different Pokemon other than Silvally in ultra sun and moon games?**

Hmm, maybe new Alolan form hopefully? If memory serves, he didn't have one and only had 5 mons. Someone pointed this out. In the Japanese trailer with mantine surf, Hau in paniola town has 4 pokemon. In sun and moon at that point he only had 2. His starter and a pikachu which turned into that god damn Raichu T-T

 **will you be planning to do other fanfics or create a sequel to this one**

Hmm, I haven't really thought about that. Who knows.

 **Will Ash be traveling around the Pokemon world in the second part of this fanfic?**

Not all over the world, but yes. There will be places outside of Alola.

 **How fucked up is this shit going to get!?**

This Chapter is the start of it.

 **so, will the second half of the story start after Poni Island and the League, or will the Second Half of the story include Poni Island, and the league?**

After the Poni Island and the league.

 **Wtf means PM?! Im german explain pls :3**

Private message.

 **Why didn't Ash use the Incinium Z instead of Fireium ZInferno Overdrive)?**

Good question in which he should have but I think I was so tried at the time, just forgot lmao.

So as always, Review, suggest or PM me! Spectre out!


	45. SM Chapter 45

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 44 - Revelations**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

It was roughly around 10 in the morning as everyone else was awake but Ash and Lillie and that was getting on Gladions nerves.

"I do hope Hau is doing alright…" Lana muttered as she twirled the spoon inside of the bowl of cereal she was eating. "I can't imagine what he might be going through right now…"

"All we can do is support him. If the worst-case scenario does come to play then we have to be there for him." Kiawe explained.

Mallow noticed the unease look on Gladion's face.

"Are you okay?" she asked, gaining a disgruntled glare from the blonde.

"Peachy." He said with a sarcastic tone.

She put two and two together.

"Is this about Ash and Lillie?" she questioned.

Gladion groaned.

"No!" he yelled defensively.

"What do you have against it?" Zach asked as Gladion sighed loudly.

"I nothing against anything! Now if you excuse me, I believe it is time we get moving. I'll go wake them up!" Gladion hissed. "Silvally let's go."

Gladion left the room with his partner as everyone gave a look of concern.

"Should we follow him to make sure he doesn't do anything too rash?" Acerola suggested.

"I think it would be best that he and Ash solve this out themselves…" Mallow added.

Gladion opened the door to find Lillie and Ash sleeping in the same bed. Her hand was on his chest despite the pillows separating the two.

He wanted to personally go over and 'wake' them up but he came up with a better idea.

"Silvally. Surf." Gladion muttered.

"Vally?" The chimera like hound blurted with a confused tone.

"Do it." His trainer muttered as he lent against the doorframe.

Silvally formed the ball of water and let it loose, forming a wave in the room as both Ash and Lillie screamed in utter shock.

The both coughed water and looked to see what happened only to find Gladion standing in the doorframe.

"Morning." He said with disgust.

Lillie sweat dropped as Ash gave a nervous grin with her elder brother storming out with Silvally.

* * *

The two got dry and ready, meeting the others in the dining room. Gladion sat away to expel some anger of what he just discovered.

Ash released his Pokemon which included Greninja. His Alola Pokemon, while appreciated of what Greninja did yesterday, didn't trust him.

They were on the other side of the room while Greninja was with Ash.

"Rawrr…" Incineroar grunted as Salazzle snuck up behind him.

"Deuci!" Decidueye chirped, saying they should give him a chance.

" _Yes… Let's just say we paid Serena a personal and aggressive visit."_ Z2 explained as Squishy nodded.

"Geecko…" Greninja muttered as he remembered the absolute fear on her face.

Ash smiled slightly as that was music to his ears.

"So… If this Greninja was with you in Kalos… Where are the rest of your team?" Mallow asked.

Ash sighed.

"I don't know."

" _Serena said that Oak had them but when we, well, interrupted her wedding, they were nowhere in sight. So, they might not even be with them."_ Squishy explained.

At this point, Wicke walked into the room with about 7 folders of papers. She dropped them on the table and spread them out.

"Everything we know about UB-01: Symbiont or by its real name, Nihilego." Wicke explained as everyone gathered around.

"So, Beauty and Absorption both have names as well?" Ash asked.

"Possible, I'd have to find the files though. Speaking of Beauty, it has been successfully captured and should bear no threat anymore!" Wicke explained.

Acerola picked up a paper and read it.

"It's rock poison?" she said out loud.

Wicke nodded.

"We believe Lusamine and Guzma have gone to its world, known by its confidential name, The sea of void."

"World?" Mallow said as she read one of the papers, too complex for her to understand.

"Yes. Theorised that each Ultra-Beast has their own world in the Ultra-Space." Wicke told them. "This is just awful... You remember when you first came here and Nihilego appeared?"

"Yeah…" Ash said with caution.

"That employee was infected by Nihilego's toxins. The poison is merely transferred into the host by mere touch, allowing the Ultra-Beast to take control to the degree of toxic installed. The toxins are believed to increase certain aspects of the host such as the employee's example, of increasing his strength." Wicke told them.

"Does that mean?" Lillie muttered as she remembered her mother touched Nihilego.

Wicke sighed.

"Lillie. Gladion. From what I found is rather disturbing… A diary that your mother wrote years ago with the first entry on the day your father disappeared." Wicke explained as Lillie gasped. "Lusamine willing injected herself with the toxins in hope that it would give her answers in finding your father."

"B-but, our dad was killed!" Lillie cried as Ash held her.

"No… From what your mother recorded. He was sucked into an Ultra wormhole the day they made contact with Nihilego. Lillie, I need you sit down for this one."

Lillie looked at Ash with concern as he nodded down to the chair. She sat down as everyone waited for Wicke was going to say.

"I don't know when or where she re-made contact with Nihilego, but in its absence, she made you her Nihilego."

Everyone gave blank and confused looks except for the Aether children as everything made sense.

"Dyeing your hair blonde was the closes to the clear colouring of Nihilego, cutting your hair in that way to represent the beasts body to even what you wear! White clothing with the overly large hat! The nightmares you have of the beast isn't fake because…" Wicke started only to chock up slightly.

"What?" Lillie muttered as everyone looked concerned.

"Your mother drugged you with a small dosage of the toxin. Roughly 7 years ago…"

The room went silent as Lillie began to hyperventilate and panic as Gladion stood up in rage.

"SHE DID WHAT…" he roared.

"Gladion calm down!" Ash yelled.

"NO! Don't tell me that! My mother risked my sister's life!" Gladion snapped.

"You see. I believe Lusamine still had some control over herself due to the dosage she wrote down in the diary. She only gave her a low amount so she would remain her little darling. Anymore that what was given would have killed her on an over dosage." Wicke explained.

Lillie stopped and realised how close she could have been to death 7 years ago. She then turned to more confused look.

"Wicke. Why? How could Nihilego toxins help Lusamine find our father?" she asked as Wicke sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe she thought she could enhance her mind so she could find a way to get your father back. Dead or alive."

"So, you are saying… All this isn't Lusamine's fault? But everything that has happened is due to the toxins?" Zach questioned.

"In a way, yes." Wicke muttered.

"Regardless if it is her fault or not, she is still going to pay. Whether it be by the hands of the authorities or mine…" Gladion hissed with hatred.

Ash sighed.

"We still have to find a way to fix Nebby. And find the Moon flute…" Ash explained as everyone looked at the container that has Nebby in its new form.

"Exeggutor island!" a familiar voice called out in anger as everyone turned to see Hau and Raichu storm through the doors, pushing his way through the guards. He had black bags under his swollen eyes.

"Hau!" Ash called out with concern.

"Grandpa long ago told me of an ancient flute that rested deep inside Exeggutor Island, just north west of Poni Island!" Hau explained with an aggressive look.

Everyone could tell this change in attitude was due to Hala.

"Hau… How are you?" Lillie asked as she received a cold glare from the normal cheery Melemele native.

"Fine. Absolutely Fine." Hau muttered with aggression. "Guess we are the same now. At least you still have him." Hau muttered again nodding over to Gladion.

Lillie sighed.

"When do we go to Poni island!?" Hau yelled.

"We have business to do here first. We are not storming in unprepared." Gladion yelled as the trial captains stepped aside as Hau looked over to the blonde and rolled his eyes. "First is freeing the Pokemon Lusamine trapped."

* * *

Hau had calmed down slightly and was willing to talk to Ash.

"How is he?" Ash asked as Hau stayed silent for a moment before sighing.

"I don't know, he is still asleep. Tapu Koko has already recovered and fled." Hau answered.

"Never thought all these months ago, this would happen huh." Ash muttered.

"Yeah. Just happening so fast…" Hau stated as Ash patted him on the back.

"We are going to do everything we can to get Lusamine and Guzma back."

Hau turned to Ash.

"I'm going to do everything I can... I'm not letting my Grandpa die in vain!" Hau yelled.

"He is not going to. We are going to win. We are all going to be there for you. We are like one giant family…" Ash told him as Hau nodded slightly.

He sighed and decided to change the topic.

"So, Nebby turned into that thing?" Hau asked with a sniff.

Ash just nodded.

"Wicke couldn't find anything on it so she has gone to find Faba to see if he will talk. Willingly or not." Ash explained as Hau sighed.

"Gotcha."

" _Ash. Hau. Come to the Pokemon bay!"_ Gladion spoke of the intercom.

"Let's go see what's up." Ash told the Melemele native as Hau sighed.

* * *

The two boys headed over to the room where Gladion said to go as they found the others in it. Opposite of them were a bunch of scared Pokemon.

"Woah…" Hau whispered as they saw all the Pokemon that Lusamine had trapped for her own private collection.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" Gladion said to the pair. "They are incapable of surviving on their own, so they will stay here in the actual care zone or… You may take one to look after."

"Like for real?" Hau blurted.

Gladion nodded.

"Except you Ketchum." Gladion added.

"Why?" Ash questioned defensively.

"You'll see… Just finish up here first." Gladion said as he walked off to go talk to Wicke and the now present Faba. Hau sighed and walked over.

Mallow had a baby Oddish in her arms as the young Kanto Pokemon took a liking to her straight away as Tsareena released a fresh aroma to make the grass poison type laugh.

Lana was over by a Slowpoke who had no idea what was going on but went into the hug Lana was offering.

Kiawe was caring for a regular Vulpix which Lillie's Alolan Ninetales licked on the head as the Kanto native laughed due to the feeling.

Acerola decided to find a ghost type and to her luck, found a Litwick. Litwick got into a conversation with Dhelmise as the formerly trapped Pokemon wanted to go with the ghost specialist.

Zach wandered around. He saw an Alolan Sandshrew sitting in the corner all alone. Zach looked around to figure out that this Alolan variant was the only Alolan form that was captured.

"Hey their little fellow!" Zach said as the Sandshrew gave a scared look. "Hey! I'm not going to hurt you.

"Shrew…" The Ice steel type said frightened. Zach decided to bring out Lucario, Litten, Lycanroc and Dragonair.

"Shrew?" Sandshrew said confused.

"Lycan!" Lycanroc explained to the Sandshrew that they love traveling with Zach.

"Litt!" Litten agreed.

Sandshrew looked at the others that were with the humans and decided to walk up to Zach. Zach picked up the Alolan form as the Sandshrew gave a happy look.

Hau stood to the side with Raichu and Turtwig out who was asleep as usual. He watched everyone find a new partner. He noticed Lillie walking around with Ninetales and Kirlia. He sighed as he thought they should be out there, getting this dumb flute and summoning Solgaleo and Lunala.

He thought over his team and decided to pick out a few holes. He noticed he had a weak link against fairy's. Looking around he saw possible new member in the form of Doublade. Taking in a breath of air, he walked over to the sword like Pokemon and stepped in front of it.

"Blad…?" Doublade muttered confused.

"Hey… Um, names Hau and Uh. I'd like to see if you could, maybe join my team?" Hau asked awkwardly.

Doublade kept silent.

"Listen! I know if this fast, you were just unfrozen and all and I've had a hell of a 48 hours so I understand if you don't want t-" Hau rambled only for Doublade to tap on a pokeball.

Raichu and Hau looked at one another.

"Well that was easy to convince…"

"Chu…" Raichu agreed.

Lillie was about to walk over to talk to Ash. She had a lot on her mind especially knowing that her own mother drugged her with toxins from a being that's not even from this world.

She didn't want a new Pokemon… She just wanted Nebby back…

" _Excuse me?"_ a voice said to Lillie telepathically.

She looked down to see one of the Zygarde cores.

"Oh, Hello um…" Lillie muttered to the legendary of Kalos.

" _Zygarde. Or you can call me Squishy, the name I received from one of the former friends…"_ Squishy confessed. _"I apologise about Cosmog, if we had have known we could have stopped it."_

"It's fine… How long are you going to stay here for?" Lillie asked.

Squishy sighed.

" _Most likely turn into a permanent stay. Greninja has re-joined Ash, so where he is, we are too."_ Squishy explained.

Lillie thought of something.

"But what about Kalos?" she questioned.

At this time, Z2 walked over.

" _It's safe for now. It doesn't matter what region we are in, there are cells scattered across the world that can sense things. It's a bit different when you are going through 100's of billions of cells to find one human."_ Z2 explained as they both tried to hop off.

"Do you need a hand?" Lillie asked as she grabbed the two cells and opened her bag up a little so there heads could stick out.

" _Okay, I could get use this…"_ Z2 muttered to Squishy.

Ash stood patiently as he watched everything happened. He was about to say something till Gladion cleared his throat loudly.

"You can all catch up and play later. I'm going to need everyone to follow me. Ash, at the front with me just in case. FABA! The key card." Gladion explained.

Faba handed over a key card to Gladion unwillingly as the blonde escorted everyone over to an elevator. Once everyone was in, Gladion pulled the lever and down they went.

* * *

They hit the bottom and were now inside a tunnel made of steel with claw marks on the walls and dried blood on the ground.

"Gladion? Where are we?" Mallow asked as Gladion scoffed.

He turned to Faba.

"Yeah Faba. Where are we?" Gladion said sarcastically and began to explain. "We are right now under the ocean, inside an underground cavern my mother got built to throw away her biggest failure and my greatest success. You and your team of scientists left her down here to rot."

Faba wanted to retaliate but Wicke shook her head as they walked down the long hallway.

"What we are about to see, is highly classified!" Faba muttered.

At the very end, was a large metal door with the word 'danger' written in bold red writing. To the side was a card scanner.

Gladion sighed as he brought out Silvally just in case. He growled intensely at Faba but back off on the command of his trainer.

"Stand back all of you but you Ash. Here" Gladion told everyone as Ash stepped forward with Gladion dropping a masterball into his hand. "You'll need this."

He placed the card on the scanner as a siren went off.

" _WARNING! WARNING! PROJECT BEAST KILLER CHAMBER OPENING!"_

The doors opened as a ghostly chill of air flooded out. A glass chamber started to move up as everyone was hit again but this time by a fowl odour. Everyone saw what Lusamine was trying to hide.

There just lying in its own faeces, looking barley alive and chained to the wall was a Type: Null. Around its neck was scars from scratching at the helmet that contained its power.

Slowly, an eye barley opened as the synthetic Pokemon gave off a low growl.

"Grrrh…" It moaned.

"You are telling me, you just left her down here?!" Ash screamed at Faba.

"Firstly, it is an it, not a her. Secondly-"Faba started only to be cut off by Ash throwing the masterball at Null.

"She was created up in the labs but when the RKS system failed, they became Null. Cue me as I grab this troublemaker!" Gladion explained as Silvally happily rubbed his head against his trainer. "It disgusts me to know that this is where you just left them? In this state."

No more good was going to happen down here as they all returned back to the surface as Ash realised that he had a full-blown mission on his hands.

* * *

Everyone picked up their new team member par Lillie who decided to look after the Zygarde cores and Ash who already had his new member.

They were all outside as Ash had all his Pokemon out.

"Alright all. We need to talk." Ash announced as Incineroar sat down which lead to them all sitting but Greninja. "We have a new member to our crew."

"Bew?" Bewear cried out.

"Deci!" Decidueye muttered.

" _They are saying already?"_ Rotom translated.

"Yes. I had no choice. I couldn't leave her in the state she was in. Step back." Ash announced as all his Pokemon got up again and took a step back.

Ash threw up the Pokeball as Type: Null appeared and instantly collapsed to the ground due to being so weak.

"ROAR!" Incineroar growled as both he and Decidueye looked at each other, remembering their own experiences with Type: Null.

"Grhrh! GRHGR! GRRRH!" Type: Null cried as she shook her head in effort to remove the helmet.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! You are going to hurt yourself!" Ash said softly and slowing as he tried to approach Type: Null but was stopped as Null swiped at him to stay back.

"Geccko." Greninja muttered.

Ash noticed something different about this Type: Null compared to Gladion's. His was more aggressive while this seemed timider.

"Faba? Gladion? I have some questions!" Ash called out as Gladion dragged the aether employee to Ash.

"What." Faba said bluntly.

"Why is she so different to the one Gladion had?" Ash asked.

Faba inspected the Chimera like Pokemon who tried to stand up again but failed once more. Faba found the answer fast.

"Because it is the youngest. Look at its front right leg!" Faba explained.

Ash looked over at the front right leg to find a 3 carved in to the skin.

"The one Gladion snatched was the middle and the eldest was eliminated." Faba explained as Ash tried to approach Null again, only to be swiped at again. "But they still have the same aggression inside them."

Gladion stepped forward.

"That's not aggression, that's fear. She has never seen sunlight, interacted around other Pokemon except ones that are trying to pin her down, the only interactions with humans were the scientists that created her and trapped her in the helmet. She is afraid." Gladion explained as Silvally stepped forward.

"Vaili!" Silvally said to Type: Null who growled at the freed version.

"Grrh…" Type: Null growled as she tried to stand up again but fell over instantly.

Ash gulped and tried to get close again as Null looked him once more. Ash turned to his Pokemon and nodded at them.

Type: Null glared at them all as Ash placed his hands up to show he was defenceless.

"I'd like to introduce you to everyone."

"Deci!"

"Roar!"

"Bewee!"

"Sazle!"

"Kirl!"

"Kyu!"

"Geecko!"

"And I'm Ash! I want to help you get freed from that helmet! No one should be trapped from their fullest potential." He explained to Type: Null. The former beast killer stayed silent as she listened.

"Alright, that's progress…" Gladion muttered as he walked with Faba doing the same thing.

Ash returned Type: Null and rereleased her under some shade. He heard a faint grunt from her but she laid her heavy head on the ground to get some sleep.

* * *

Lillie was elsewhere with Ninetales, Kirlia and the Zygarde cores as she was in her old room.

"This doesn't feel like what I remember it too be… Now…" Lillie muttered to her Pokemon and Zygarde twins.

She looked around at the pink wallpaper with photos of her and Lusamine but no Gladion and her father. Old styled dolls were on shelves. She looked in the closet and found all her old clothes including at least two more of her current clothing.

"It feels like a prison…" she muttered.

"Hey." A voice called out. She spun around to find Gladion.

"Oh… Gladion…" She muttered awkwardly at the sight of her older brother.

It had been an awkward 48 hours considered this was the first time they had seen each other in a long.

He just sighed as he went to sit down on her bed.

"This brings back memories huh." He muttered as he grabbed one of the many dolls she collected as a kid. "I never understood your obsession with collecting these."

"Well after everything, I question my entire childhood after father 'disappeared'." She explained, still coming to grips that their father might be alive still. "Do you believe he is out there?"

"I don't know. As much as I want to tear her apart, we still have to save Lusamine. She is still our mother as much as I hate to say it." Gladion answered. "I can't believe that she injected herself with the beast's venom in hope it would help find him faster."

"Maybe it was her way of relieving the pain… We had each other as brother and sister plus Ken. She had us but the man she fell in love with was gone… I can't imagine what I'd do if that was Ash." Lillie admitted as she saw a twitch in Gladion's face. "What?"

"Love is a strong word…" he muttered.

Lillie placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Gladion. I'm 15 turning 16 in a few months… I'm no longer a child." She explained.

Gladion ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know. It's just that…" He said as choked up slightly. She was the only one he was truly comfortable showing actual emotion around. He sighed and then continued. "I-I just don't want to lose you again…"

She turned him around and hugged him.

"Do you remember that place we went to on my 6th birthday? The fancy Unovan restaurant?" Lillie asked. Gladion nodded. "Once this is all over, we should go their again. But with everyone. In celebration. How about that?"

"Alright." He said to her as Lillie smiled. "Promise me this though."

Lillie broke out of the hug and looked at him confused.

"Just don't rush this…" Gladion started as he felt sick at the next word. "… Relationship you have with Ketchum."

Lillie nodded.

He got up and headed for the doorway.

"I got stuff do now. We'll talk later."

"Okay." She responded as he walked away.

* * *

Ash watched Type: Null sleep as he noticed she was still covered in her own faeces. He needed to clean her. He returned all his Pokemon but Greninja and Salazzle so he could be a source of water and she could be as a source of warming the water slightly. He grabbed a bucket with a sponge in it and tipped toed over to the masked beast as she slowly woke up.

"Shh! Shh! Shh! It's okay… It's okay!" Ash whispered as Type: Null didn't retaliate this time but still gave a cautious look. "I just want to help." He said as he sat down next to her. Greninja used water gun into the bucket as Salazzle had a flame in her hand to warm it up.

Ash placed the sponge in the warm water and placed it on the body of Null, who flinched slightly but stopped as she felt the warm water on her skin. Ash began to rub slowly as she looked at him with a confused look.

"Grrh?"

"Geec."

"Hey? You like that?" Ash said to Type: Null. This was a good start as she laid down on her front legs again with Ash cleaning away at her skin.

He spent about half an hour doing that as grabbed a few berries and began to mash them up into a paste. She had woken up upon hearing both the sound and the smell. He placed a straw into the bowl and thread the straw through a hole in the helmet. She tried to shake the straw out.

"No! No! It's fine! Look!" Ash told her as he placed his finger in the paste and eat.

She looked at him and began to suck on the straw as the paste slowly went up and into her concealed mouth. Upon the taste, she began to suck harder on the straw as she cleaned the bowl of the paste.

As ravaged through his bag and found a cloth. He moved towards her front legs only for her to swipe at him again.

He placed his hands up to show he was defenceless.

He softly wrapped the cloth around the 3 that was carved into her leg as she looked at what he was doing.

"I thought we should cover that up. Come on." Ash told her as he returned Type: Null and headed inside.

* * *

Everyone else was inside except Lillie which no one par Gladion, knew where she was.

"Where is Lillie?" Ash asked.

"No clue…" Hau muttered.

"You are all familiar on the history of Ka'ōpkou Island?" Wicke explained as everyone nodded. Ash thought back to it and remembered that it was some war island that got bombed and had some… monster on it.

"Wait? Is that the island with the monster on it and then got like, nuked or something?" Ash asked. Wicke nodded as everyone put the pieces together. "That monster was an Ultra-Beast, wasn't it?"

The trial captains looked at each other and everything had slow'y but steadly sense.

"We don't have much information it but we call it UB Burst." Wicke explained as on the projector screen on the wall displayed an old black and white picture of a thin human size beast. It was very curvy with a large, stretched out ruff collar. Above the collar was a ball that was just floating as things everywhere was exploding. "We don't even know if it is still alive but I wouldn't be surprised."

"Then let's do something!" Lillie called out.

Everyone turned to her but except that she was in different clothing.

She was wearing a white hoodie shirt with a short skirt. She wore plain white sneakers with ankle length socks. She had replaced her over large bag with a pink backpack and now wore her Z-ring more visible on right wrist. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with more of her hair being in the form of a braid along the top.

"How do I look?" Lillie asked.

Ash was a blown back at the sudden change.

"Amazing. Uh, I mean fantastic! No wait… Um, what's with the sudden change?" he stuttered.

Lillie sighed.

"I don't want to live as the Lillie my mother wanted me to be. If we are going to save Nebby, I have to be me!" Lillie explained.

Gladion somewhat guilty that the talk they had caused this but at the same time, he was glad she was moving on from the image Lusamine wanted to be.

"I'm ready when you guys are!" Lillie told everyone as she showed that Nebby, inside the container that allows her to move him, was inside the bag.

"We received a call from Olivia to head back to Akala for a meeting." Mallow confessed.

Lillie smiled.

"Thank you! Thank you for everything. We might have started rough but… I'm glad we met!" Lillie told Mallow as the two hugged.

Lana managed to sneak a quick hug with Hau who didn't pick up anything.

That left just Ash, Lillie, Hau, Gladion, Acerola and Zach.

Acerola sighed as she turned to Zach.

"We should probably get you done with your trial." She said to him.

Zach hesitated but nodded.

Acerola turned back to the everyone.

"We will get in contact with you straight away! Good luck."

It just left the 4 teens now.

"Shall we get a move on then?" Gladion asked.

Ash and Hau looked at each and nodded as Lillie grabbed on to the straps of her bag with a determined look.

They reached one of the private Aether boats as Wicke saw them off.

"Good luck…" She muttered as the boat took off.

Lillie was at the front of the boat as the dark clouds that were summoned when Nihilego, Beauty and Absorption were brought to earth were still present.

"I can't even tell if it's day or night…" Gladion muttered.

Regardless of it, Lillie gave a determined look.

"Hang on Nebby…" She muttered as they all saw Poni Island come into sight as they all came to conclusion that this was it.

There was no turning back now.

* * *

 _Authors Note: MIMIKYU! My child is get a Z-move!_

 _So yeah. This is more a quiet chapter before the storm just to do some filler._

 _So it seems my sudden turn on Hala hit a lot of people with surprise Heh. Was hoping for that._

 _And yes, as like in the games, Ash gets a Type: Null._

 _Lillie has changed clothing to move away from the Lillie her mother wanted her to be._

 _And yeah, to make Lusamine even more of a full blown psychopath, she drugged her own daughter when she was little._

 _So they have moved on to sailing to Poni Island which is going to be more different than the games but you'll see why._

 _Off topic, but seems Gen 3 is rolling into GO now which is pretty hype tbh. We still don't know if its just ghosts or the full release but its good to know stuff is there._

 _Not long till the first part is over..._

 _Now I need to talk OC. For those that are submitting them. I need them in a certain format._

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Gender:**_

 _ **Looks:**_

 _ **Personality**_

 _ **Home (optional):**_

 _ **Pokemon:**_

 _Let's say I pick an OC and they don't include looks/personatlity and the sender questions why isn't it like I said; Well you didn't give me enough info._

 **FINAL OC CONSIDERATION FOR THE FIRST PART WILL CLOSE IN TWO CHAPTERS!** If you know you have sent in one like this, your fine.

 **QUESTIONS:**

 **Will the battle with Lusamine actually be a fight with the merged woman? Because that was a missed chance with Nintendo.**

You'll have to wait and see.

 **Well this was predictable. Am I the only one who knew about Hala' s enviable death?**

No clue how you did because their was literally no signs but okay lol.

 **When Team Rocket appears, will they still have their Alola Team from the anime?**

Not 100 percent the same due to Mimikyu being on Ash's but we will see.

 **As I said from the last review (which sadly you didn't answer) will any special Battle Tree battlers come?**

Reason I didn't answer is due to plot :P

 **Is it bad that I want Mimikyu to kill Pikachu?**

No.

 **Also what happened to the traitors in Aloha? I'm 100% sure that they HAVEN"T seen nor heard of whats happening.**

That was on my own fault. It turns out that the chapter involving them and Gladion I uploaded turned to be the wrong one (Incomplete version with the complete having them) So gunna go edit that after this.

 **You do realize that betrayal stories typically only either have his human friends betray him or most of his Pokemon with a scatter few right?**

I mean... There is a thing called being different... Yes, I know that's what most do but I think I've read only like one betrayed story (Before this) where all his mons left him.

 _Now questions that I've already answered EG: Will Mewtwo appear? Will Team rocket appear? If i don't answer it, it's for two reasons: 1) I've already answered it and 2) The question is too plot heavy to answer._

 _SO as always, review, suggest or PM me. Spectre Out!_

 **EDIT**

Alright so quick little add in, Actually saw the news on /VP 4chan (Pokemon board) before Serebii posted (Which is up now) and old legends are coming back via the Ultra wrap ride EG Mewtwo.

3D cerulean Cave Gamefreak. Make it plz. Luv Spectre.


	46. SM Chapter 46

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chatper 45 - Rise of a Legend**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

It took about 50 minutes from Aether to the docks of Poni Island as the four landed on the wooden docking which was the walkways of the Seafolk Village. They looked at the large, towering mountains that covered the bulk of the Island.

"All I know is we are not allowed to take our boat to Exeggutor Island, so I'll go check when the next boat is or whatever." Gladion explained as he walked off.

Ash, Lillie and Hau looked at the darkened sky.

"I wonder what bullshit the media are making out of this…" Hau muttered.

Ash just shrugged his shoulders. It was true what Hau was saying that this whole situation is going to be displayed like the end of the world thanks to social media or even just the NEWS in general.

"Isn't it true that Poni Island doesn't have an official trial or even a Kahuna?" Lillie asked as Hau sighed at the hearing of Kahuna.

"Yeah. Gran-Grandpa told me that the place served as a final victory. Apparently getting through the Vast Poni canyon is a mission in itself. Then the trial goer would have to face the 4 Kahuna's one after another without stopping. Of course, this year with the Pokemon League being built, it's going to be different for the first time in, well forever." Hau explained.

Ash turned back to the large mountains now known as the Vast Poni Canyon which was the last thing standing between them and calling the legendary Pokemon.

Lillie nodded as they saw Gladion returned with a conflicted look.

"What's up?" Ash asked.

He just sighed.

"Right. I have organised a boat but it literally can only hold 2 passengers plus the captain. So, you two are going." Gladion said as he pointed at Ash and Lillie. "You leave in 10 minutes."

This was all going so fast but they both agreed to role with it and not question it.

"I'm going to go call Pokemon centre in Hau'Oli city. Met us there when you come back." Hau told they as Ash shook hands.

* * *

They went over to where Gladion said to go and discovered an old looking man with black hair standing by a boat as if he was waiting for someone.

"Um, Hello?" Lillie said out loud. The man was startled slightly and turned around to see the two teens.

"Oh jeez. Never sneak up on someone! God. Are you the two I'm taking to Exeggutor Island?" the man said.

They just nodded as the captain sighed.

"I don't know what you want out there. Alolan Exeggutor's is all there is on that blasted Island." The captain complained to the two as they boarded the boat. "You don't believe in that flute that apparently is on the island, do you? Pfft, a bunch of bullcrap in my opinion!"

Ash looked at Lillie with a little smile as they took off to the Island.

It was a rough 15-minute trip but they hit land as the two stepped out on to the grass as they looked at the Island.

Roaming around was Exeggutor's, however it was of the Alolan variant. Unlike the sudden changes like Ninetales or Sandshrew. Instead, it's neck was giant as it towered up into the sky.

Rotom appeared and scanned the Alolan form.

" _ **Exeggutor, the coconut Pokemon. Grass dragon. As it grew taller and taller thanks to the environment in Alola, it out grew its need for relying on its psychic abilities and thus, awoke the sleeping dragon within. This is the Alolan form of the Kanto Exeggutor."**_

The Exeggutor didn't really take too much notice to Lillie and Ash as they walked around. They more looked at them goofily when they did bother to notice.

"We are here… Question is, where is it?" Lillie muttered as a they heard a bit thunder.

It began to slightly rain on them.

"Shit… Look, there is a cave!" Ash cursed as the two began to make a run for shelter. They made it just in time as it began to bucket down.

"Urgh. My skirt got wet… Oh well." Lillie muttered as she sat down on rock.

"It's impossible to tell if its day or night. If it's sunny or cloudy." Ash muttered as he looked at the dark clouds that covered Alola.

He looked at Lillie as he noticed her eyes tear up.

He walked over and sat next to the blonde.

"You okay?" Ash asked.

She nodded in response.

"I just want my mother back. Back to the way she was… Before the Ultra-Beasts." Lillie muttered as this was all getting to her now.

"Hey! I'm going to do everything in my ability to save her!" Ash assured her.

"I know… It's just… What is the Sea of void like?" Lillie questioned, thinking about the supposed location her mother and Guzma were in.

"I question that as well and if that Burst UB is still around. We'll only find out if we push on." Ash told her.

She smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders and got on his lap.

"Since my life turned upside down… I honestly won't lie. You are one of, if not the best thing to happen in it." She muttered to him.

Ash smirked.

"I used to only believe in destiny slightly, thinking it was some legendary bullshit but now… I might reconsider what I think of it." He told her as they kissed.

They broke apart and Lillie smirked at him.

"I won't lie. You need to pick up your kissing game slightly heh." She laughed.

Ash scoffed as he placed his bag on the ground.

"Why me? You're a beautiful young teen yet you chose me? Some washed up 'failure' from Kanto." Ash asked as she rested her forehead on his.

"I don't know… I used to think of you as a nuisance when we first started to travel and with Lusamine always saying to me to never fall in love, I followed that like a lost little Lillipup. I don't know when it really first happened but when we had that argument and I left… It was only then I saw how much I needed you." Lillie whispered to him.

Ash kept a straight face as thunder cracked the sky.

"You didn't jump?" Ash asked, knowing of Lillie's fear of thunder.

She smiled.

"This is going to sound cheesy but when I'm with you, what is there to be afraid of?" she told him. "A little bit of thunder is nothing compared to what awaits us…"

"Every other girl I have travelled with has had some perk. Misty was a gym leader, May was an inspiring coordinator as was Dawn. Iris was a dragon master in the training and Serena, she was the runner up to the Kalos Queen. Then there is you. You did something none of them did… Actually, understood how I felt."

"What do you mean?" Lillie asked this time.

"Misty was bitch and had a short temper, being a new trainer and only 10 didn't help. May seemed to grow bored of traveling with me and brock with interests elsewhere. Iris was also a bitch with an opinion on everything. And don't get me started with Serena. If I had have been there when Greninja attacked…" Ash explained as he sighed. "Dawn was the youngest out of all of them. She saw me as a teacher. So, I don't know…"

Lillie kissed him again as her leg knocked over Ash's bag on the ground.

However, a slight part of the sun flute touched the rocky wall of the cave as the place shook.

"What was that?" Lillie muttered as they heard a sparking sound. They both turned to the sound to see the Sun flute glow as the walls did as well. Despite seeming like a dead-end, pieces in the wall broke open to form a door as the spark stopped.

Ash and Lillie looked at each other as she got off his lap and looked down the spiralling staircase going down.

Ash grabbed his bag and started to go down as Lillie followed behind.

The passage down was short but what they found was perfect.

Sitting on a pedestal with the cliff opening to view the ocean was the Moon flute. It was like the Sun flute except was a purple colouring and had a moon attached to it.

The two teens looked at each and walked over to as Ash picked it up.

" _You are here at last…"_ A mystical voice called out. The two jumped at the sound of the siren like voice as there was no one else there.

Emerging out of the sea was the guardian of the Island.

Ash recognised the Tapu from the battle with UB-02: Beauty.

"You!" Ash muttered as the Poni Island protector landed in front of them.

She was inside of a fish like shell with long blue hair coming off her head. She had webbed fingers with blue talons at the end of the fingers. She shook off the water and looked at the teens.

" _Young love. I remember when Hala, Nanu and Sergio were all in the same situation."_ The Tapu spoke. _"But just like the violent ocean, dark times come beyond us all. Hala lost his love to old age. Nanu's family fell to tragic circumstances and Sergio sadly passed away."_

Lillie looked at Ash as he scoffed his voice.

"You are the guardian of the Island, are you not?" Ash asked.

The Tapu nodded.

" _Indeed. My name is Tapu Fini. You are already acquainted with my brothers and sister._ " Tapu Fini explained. _"The waters of Alola have been unsettled over the last day or two. Ever since those beasts arrived…"_

"Do you have anything else on Absorption?" Lillie asked with concern.

" _No. We have looked everywhere for the beast but we believe it may have fled the region."_

The thought of knowing that the Ultra Beast might have left the region made the pair feel sick. It was only then that Ash thought about something the Tapu said.

"Who is Sergio?" Ash asked.

Tapu Fini gave a sad look.

" _The former Kahuna of Poni Island. I've yet to pick a new one and with everything that has happened… Don't expect to see one any time soon."_ Tapu Fini explained.

Ash gave a confused look.

"Then what about the grand trial of Poni Island?" Ash asked.

" _When there is an absence of a Kahuna, no grand trial shall be needed. All you now have to do is scale to the Alter of the stars. It has been 400 thousand years since Alola was blessed with the presence of Solgaleo and Lunala."_ Tapu Fini explained furthermore.

Lillie wanted to ask something this time.

"And Hala?" Lillie asked.

The water fairy Tapu sighed.

" _He has been a grand servant in being a Kahuna. My brother said that Hala is possibly the greatest Kahuna Melemele has ever had. He is not taking the situation well. Though…"_ Tapu Fini started to turn to the opening that faced the ocean. _"I envy those that pass to the afterlife if there is one."_

The Poni Island Tapu turned to them and nodded.

" _Good luck. May the medley of the flutes bring us all peace between worlds."_ Tapu Fini told them as she descended back into the water.

As she entered the water, the storm that was going had settled slightly and the two used the chance to make it back to the boat.

* * *

Elsewhere back at the Seafolk Village, Hau was on the phone as Gladion waited in the main room.

" _Yes Hau. We are doing everything we can. Hala is currently are number one priority. He looks somewhat better."_ A nurse from Hau'oli city explained to Hau who hung up in frustration.

Gladion looked over as Hau stormed back.

"How is- "

"I don't want to talk about it."

Gladion frowned which was followed by a sigh.

Hau sat down next to him as the duo stayed silent.

"Do you want to talk about something? Anything?" Gladion pursued as Hau grumbled.

Hau stopped grumbling and just shrugged his shoulders.

Gladion sighed.

"Look. I was going to give you this later but I think now is the best chance we might have." Gladion explained as he dropped a Z-crystal into Hau's hands.

"What's this?" Hau muttered as he looked at the yellow crystal.

"I found it when I was going through some of Lusamine's stuff. The Alolaraichuium-Z. Turns thunderbolt into the Z-move known as stoked Sparksurfer." Gladion explained.

Hau stored it away with the other Z-crystals he had and then sighed.

"Thanks." Hau muttered.

"Look. We are going to get her back and I am going to make sure she pays for what she did to Hala." Gladion assured.

Hau managed to pop a little smile in appreciation.

"So… Once this is all over, what are you thinking of doing?" Hau asked.

Gladion smiled slightly but only in his head as it seemed he managed to get Hau to talk about something else.

"I don't know. Might travel. However, with tradition, the if the current Aether president is unable to be present, it goes down to the next eldest which will be me. Of course, I have an option but that would mean it would go to a vote and there is no way in hell I'm letting the likes of Faba be president." Gladion explained. "You?"

Hau went back to being silent again.

"I thought about doing something over in another region but since everything happened to Grandpa…" Hau muttered.

"What over in another region?" Gladion asked with a minor hint of curiosity.

Hau turned his head, minorly embarrassed. He sighed.

"I was talking to Ash one night and he brought up something called the battle frontier. Scattered around the Kanto region, the leaders are known as the frontier brains, known for being stronger than gym leaders. I wanted to really test myself to see if I could be anything like Grandpa but now… Seeing him how he is now, I don't know if I'll be able to cut out there. I lost to Nanu and badly…" Hau explained.

"Listen Hau. He would want you to go out there and be happy. Not to mope around like you are. Your Grandpa has been Kahuna for over 50 years now and you lost to Nanu, who has 20 years of experience. Neither were going to be easy to beat. We all have to learn from our mistakes at some point." Gladion told him as Hau looked down to the ground.

"You could say we nearly the same: I lost my father to whatever fucked up experiment they did. I've lost my mother to the Ultra-Beasts. I lost my cousin thanks to my Mother wanting him to keep quiet and I nearly lost Lillie due to my own selfishness. Point is, we have to move on. If Hala is to… Pass on. I am sure Ketchum has already told you this but you still have plenty that are out there for. Ash, Lillie, Kukui, the other Kahuna's, Mallow as your cousin. Even those you are too dense to notice." Gladion explained.

Hau tightened his grip and gave a determined look.

As he did this, Ash and Lillie walked into the Pokemon centre.

The two boys got up as Ash displayed the Moon flute.

Gladion gave a look of shock as they had it.

"You found it!?" Gladion muttered as he took it from Ash to examine it further.

Ash explained what happened minus the little moment he and Lillie had.

"So, the Tapu is yet to pick a successor." Gladion said as the rain started to stop but the dark clouds remained. "We should get going now."

"Right." Ash said as he grabbed the flute back off Lillie's older brother and back into his bag with the other one.

"Let's go then." Ash muttered as he and Lillie stepped out the door first.

Gladion was about to follow until he was stopped by a voice.

"Gladion." Hau called out.

He turned around as he Hau walked up to blonde.

"Thank you. I needed that talk." He muttered. Gladion patted him on the back and nodded to the door.

The two-rushed outside to catch up with Ash and Lillie who had stopped to wait.

Ash noticed a fresh look on Hau's face. He smiled as they made their move up to Ancient Poni Path.

* * *

It was a 20-minute walk outside of the town for the group of 4 to be on their way to Ancient path on Poni Island.

"It is said that this path was built by the first humans that saw the legendary beings of the sun and of the moon. AKA Solgaleo and Lunala." Lillie explained as she read off the book she had.

"I can also say that I guarantee those humans were also some of the first to see the Ultra-Beasts." Gladion added as they looked around the damaged and old walls that stood on the sides of the path.

Ash thought of something as he grabbed out the masterball.

Gladion saw this.

"What are you doing?" Gladion asked.

"Bonding. It will be good for her to get some air and spend some time with me." Ash told him as he released Type: Null.

She gave a shocked look and began to freak at the sight of Lillie and Hau. But shortly recognised Ash and Gladion.

"Grrrh!" Type: Null moaned as she shook her head around more, trying to get rid of the helmet.

"Hey! Calm down! Calm down!" Ash told the constrained beast.

Gladion released Silvally who cried happily. Type: Null stopped shaking and looked over at Silvally.

"That worked. Silvally, walk next to Null." Gladion told his partner who ran across next to his pre-evolution. "That will at least calm her as she gets use to the outdoors."

They continued the walk as they found themselves looking right at the opening of a giant Canyon.

"This is it… At the end of this Canyon is the Alter of the Stars…" Lillie muttered as they all looked at it.

"HOLD IT!" A familiar voice called out.

They all turned around (With Type: Null rushing behind Silvally) to find Plumeria and some skull grunts right behind them.

"Plumeria…" Gladion hissed.

Hau stayed silent.

"Yo Boss! Shall we knock'em out?" A grunt spoke.

"NO one is knocking no one out!" Plumeria snapped. "And don't call me boss!"

"Hold up a second." Ash muttered to Gladion who nodded at Silvally to stop being aggressive.

"Look. As much as I despise you, we need your help. Get that bone headed moron out of wherever they went!" Plumeria told them all.

"You mean Guzma?" Lillie said.

Plumeria stopped looking serious for a split second before sighing.

"Yes. I mean Guzma." Plumeria muttered.

She turned to the grunts behind her.

"Despite all he said at Aether, he is still our boss. Whatever those things are, we can't let them have him. That's not in the skull blood." Plumeria explained. "You should know that Gladion."

Gladion didn't react.

She turned to Hau next.

"Sorry to hear about your gramps. I know I'm in Team Skull and all, but I had some respect for the old man." Plumeria told Hau who just nodded. He didn't know how to receive that from the woman that assaulted him a few nights ago.

She ignored Lillie and moved straight to Ash.

"I hate outsiders and you are one of them. But I'm going to put that aside and ask for this help." Plumeria asked.

"We'll get him out." Ash told her.

"Thanks."

They went their separate ways as Team Skull headed back to the Seafolk village and Ash and co went deep into the Vast Poni Canyon.

* * *

They could feel the power from not only the area of the canyon but the Pokemon that dwelled inside.

"I don't understand how anything can even survive out here…" Lillie muttered as they observed the desolate land around them.

Not too long ago they had passed by a skeleton of poor Pokemon that most likely was killed by its predators.

Mandibuzz's were flying everywhere in the sky but avoided the group as they saw both Silvally and Type: Null out who a tad slower due to the helmet.

Pushing on, they found themselves in front of an entrance but what stood out was the four totem poles that towered in front of it.

They were of the four Tapu's.

Entering into the cave, they found their path blocked by fallen rocks.

Ash released Bewear and Greninja while Hau brought out Raichu and Hakamo-o.

"We need to get rid of these and fast."

"Beeew!"

"Geec."

"Chu!"

"Hakaa!"

The four made work of the debris in their path. Bewear and Hakamo-o simply picked them up and chucked them away, Greninja slashed right through them like butter and Raichu used his psychic powers to move them.

Looking up from above was a Patrat who scanned there every move before disappearing into the darkness.

It took the four 5 minutes to clear the first part as they progress up the cave.

Once out, they face a daunting task of an old looking bridge that was the only option to get across. It was about a 20 meter drop if they were to fall.

"Null. Return." Ash said as he returned Type: Null while Gladion returned Silvally.

Lillie gave a nervous look as it brought her back to the day she met Ash.

* * *

 _(Months ago)_

 _"NEBBY!" the girl cried._

 _"PEW! Pew!"_

 _Ash saw this and had to act quickly. He and Litten removed themselves from hiding and approached the girl._

 _"Hey? I heard someone yelling?" Ash lied to her as she jumped from the freight._

 _The girl turned around slowly only to see a boy about her age._

 _"Please! Help! Save Nebby!" she begged._

 _Ash nodded his head and looked at Litten._

 _"Stay here and look after her in case a Pokemon comes over here and attacks!" Ash told the cat who also nodded its head._

 _The bird from within the tree's continued to watch curiously._

 _Being the hero, he was, Ash made his first few steps on to the old, unstable bridge. It furiously wobbled around. He knew for a fact that Spearows are angry Pokemon, so he had to be careful._

 _He got down and used his body to cover Nebby as the Spearows were coming in fast with their claws._

 _Nebby looked up to see Ash and saw that he was protecting him. But the Spearow's were now aiming from him._

 _Nebby began to glow blue as a sphere of energy surrounded them._

 _"NEBBY NO!" the girl cried as both Litten and the hidden bird watch in awe._

 _Nebby let go of the sphere as the bridge collapsed, sending it and Ash falling into the water._

 _Ash saw the rocky spikes and closed his eyes, praying to Arceus._

* * *

(Present)

"I-I-I Don't think I can do it!" Lillie muttered as she looked at the uncertainty of the bridge.

"Lillie look at me!" Ash told the blonde. "I'll be right behind you alright?"

She nodded as Gladion was the first shuffle his way across the bridge shortly followed by Hau once he was fully across.

"I don't know if the bridge can hold both their weight…" Hau muttered to Gladion who had Crobat's pokeball in hand just in case.

The pair made their way across slowly as the had one hand on the old rope with their other hand connecting with one another.

"You're doing great… Just keep moving." Ash told Lillie.

She nodded as they continued to move across.

Gladion sighed as he put away his pokeball.

Hau saw this and looked at him.

The two finally made it across as Ash released Greninja to make a water supply for them to drink.

Continuing down the long path, they travelled through a cave for roughly an hour. They eventually found themselves outside once again but with the Alter being much closer than before. The path leads them to a thin part of the canyon that had an opening leading up.

Upon entering, Greninja felt a presence of being watched which Ash picked up as well.

"Wait." Ash muttered.

"What's up?" Gladion asked.

"Greninja senses something." Ash told them all.

Popping out of the bag in the first time in a while was Squishy.

" _Yes… I feel it too. A strong foe waits ahead."_ Squishy told them.

* * *

The cave eventually became a large open room with a pedestal sitting in the middle of the room with what appeared to be a Z-crystal.

"Is that? A Z-crystal?" Hau said out loud.

A little shine happened in the top corner of the room as a powerful dragon pulse was fired directly at them.

Greninja whipped up a wall of water to deflect the attack as a large dragon like Pokemon dropped down from the top.

"KOOM!" The dragon roared.

"Shit… A Kommo-o…" Gladion cursed.

Rotom appeared to give Ash the details needed.

" _ **Kommo-o, the Scaly Pokemon. This is the evolved form of Hakamo-o and the final evolution of Jangmo-o. This Dragon fighting type fights with the pride of 1000 soldiers. It uses the jangling scales on its tail to scare off weak or hurt opponents. The scales can also be used to create weapons and armour as well."**_

Greninja stood his ground as the Dragon fighting type received an aura around it.

"Is it a totem?!" Lillie shouted as the Scaly Pokemon shook its scales and roared out again.

Without and warning, 3 more Pokemon in the forms of Scizor, Poliwrath and Gigalith.

Gladion brought out Lucario for the fight and Lillie wanted to help as well so released Ninetales.

Greninja was already out and standing for Ash as Hau picked an unusual pick.

"Go Hakamo-o!" Hau shouted as his dragon fighting type appeared.

However, Hakamo-o gave a blazing glare at the totem dragon who returned one back just as harsh.

"KMO!" Kommo-o roared at the shiny.

"HAK!" Hakamo-o roared back.

"Do… They know each other?" Lillie questioned.

" _Hakamo-o said that he used to be in the tribe that this Kommo-o led! But due to him being shiny, he was abandoned and eventually captured by the poachers!"_ Rotom explained.

"Greninja! Water shuriken!" Ash shouted as the frog formed his signature move and flung it right at the Gigalith whom responded by blocking it with stone edge.

"I've got the Scizor!" Gladion called out as Lucario rushed towards the steel type.

"Ninetales! Use dazzling gleam on the Poliwrath!" Lillie shouted with confidence. She had to be confident. They were so close to the alter and she wasn't prepared to turn around.

"Nin!" The ice fairy type cried as she let out the fairy move, doing super effective damage to the water fighting type.

Hakamo-o stared down his former tribe leader as the higher evolution was the first to strike, using dragon pulse.

Hakamo-o rolled out of the way and aimed a dragon breath at the dragon.

The totem Pokemon simply blocked the incoming move with its scales. Kommo-o began to shake around as the scales glowed purple to only turn it into purple like soundwaves. Hakamo-o yelped in pain as he was forced back in front of Hau.

Hakamo-o rushed at him again to attempt a sky uppercut but was swatted away like a Cutiefly and faced the impact of a brick break to the face.

Hakamo-o was panting as Hau gave a cold look.

"Dammit… It's just slightly better than us…" Hau muttered as Kommo-o whipped in a dragon tail which thankfully, it's pre-evolution dodged.

Hau noticed the swing and came up with an idea.

"Hakamo-o trust me on this!" Hau muttered.

Greninja was slashing away at Gigalith who had failed to land a single hit on the frog. Water formed underneath as the rock type was thrown into the air and landed right on top of the Poliwrath, crushing the poor thing and knocking it out as well.

Lucario slammed a bone rush after bone rush till he let loose the final aura sphere to send the Scizor to the ground.

The three turned to Hau as they saw Hakamo-o staying still.

"What is he doing!?" Gladion muttered.

"Just watch. If he needs back up, we are here." Ash told Gladion who glared at the two dragons fighting.

Hau saw that Kommo-o was about to fling another dragon tail again but this, the plan was not to move.

"Grab on straight away!" Hau called out as Hakamo-o prepared for the incoming pain as he felt the dragon move damage him.

With the swing around, Hakamo-o was sent into the air and crashed right on the pedestal.

Lillie gave a look of concern as Ash and Gladion both watched confused what the Melemele native was doing.

Hakamo-o groaned as he pushed himself up but shortly saw why he took all that damage.

Hakamo-o picked up the Z-crystal that sat on the ground and threw it in to the air.

Everyone watched it fly in the air which included Kommo-o who did nothing. Hau caught it clear and quickly observed the violet like crystal with a dragon head in the middle.

He placed it in to the Z-ring and unleashed the dragon aura that was sleeping with in it. The Aura formed around Hakamo-o as he let out a giant roar.

"FINISH THIS!" Hau shouted, using that as a substitute due to not knowing the name of dragon Z-move.

The aura formed into a purple ball of energy as he let it go with a ghost like dragon appearing out of it. The dragon appeared to be only made of skeleton as it shrieked in the air as it zoomed at Kommo-o.

The Z-move collided with the dragon fighting type as large purple explosion occurred. Ash had to hold on to his hat while Lillie had to hold down her skirt due to the after waves.

The explosion stopped as Kommo-o was still conscious but on his knees as the totem coughed heavily.

Hakamo-o roared his claws glowed as he slashed his evolution with dragon claw to follow that up with a sky uppercut.

Kommo-o growled as his tail wrapped around the body of Hakamo-o but Hau's dragon wasn't going to take this for an answer as he began to glow.

The totem tried to keep hold of the evolving Pokemon but the totem received a fresh dragon claw to the face from the newly evolved shiny Kommo-o.

The totem Kommo-o fell unconscious.

"Koo!" Kommo-o cried happily as Hau ran over to celebrate.

"Told you so." Ash muttered at Gladion who rolled his eyes.

Lillie walked over to pedestal to find a piece of it with writing on it.

"Devastating Drake… The dragon Z-move." Lillie read as Gladion searched around more to find 3 more crystals. He passed one to Ash and gave the next to his sister in which he was surprised she took it.

* * *

The four plus their Pokemon made their way to the exit as they all came to awe at the next part of the Canyon.

Stairs towered up a large cliff with the Alter right at the end of it.

"Is this… It?" Lillie muttered.

"Geeck." Greninja mumbled.

"These don't look easy. We should get a move on." Gladion said as he returned Lucario.

They were a quarter of the way up when Lillie started to think.

"How did the ancient people of the past build all this?" Lillie questioned out loud.

"Don't know. Think about this as all. How did the ancient people of the past defeat the Ultra Beasts?" Gladion responded.

Due to the pace they were going at, it didn't take long as they were now finally at last, at the Alter of the stars.

The rocks were old, covered in garbage and mould, pillars were broken, the water doesn't flow anymore and much, much more since they had observed this.

At the far back of the Alter was a giant rock board with what appeared to be a large circle but Ash couldn't pick it out due to the overgrowth.

In the centre of the alter on the ground as a large picture of the sun and moon.

Lillie walked further down to find two platforms surrounded by a one-meter hole in length and width. On the ground was again, a picture of the sun on the right side and a picture of the moon on the left side. Above it on a board made of stone was Alolan numerals which only counted as high as three.

"Hey! Ash! Pull out one of the flutes!" Lillie called out.

Ash looked at her and went to check out the right side and saw the same thing with the Alolan numerals. He pulled one of the flutes and examined it.

Three holes were on the flute as he put two and two together. He jumped to metre hole around the platform and rushed off over to Lillie to hand her the Moon flute.

"HEY! WAIT! STOP!" A familiar voice yelled out.

Ash, Lillie, Hau and Gladion turned around to be sent into a mini state of shock.

"Professor!?" Ash called out as Kukui grinned.

Burnet showed up a few moments after her husband did.

"BURNET!" Lillie shouted with a smile.

She stood next to her husband.

"She has grown so much…"

"Professor? What are you doing here?" Hau questioned.

"Well… I wasn't going to miss the chance to see my greatest ever trainers summon the legendary Pokemon of Alola." Kukui smirked.

Ash nodded with a determined look.

Kukui turned to Gladion.

"So, we finally met Gladion." Kukui said to the blonde.

"I guess we do."

"Your sister told me many great things about you." Kukui told Gladion.

Gladion gave a look of confusion. He thought being away all these years, she would hate him but it was the opposite.

"We aren't the only ones though that had the same thought…" Burnet added as she took her husband's hand.

Olivia and Nanu popped up.

"Officer Nanu!?" Gladion shouted as Nanu rolled his eyes and took a sip of his flask.

"I knew you two would make it back together!" Olivia shouted out to the two teens who looked at each other with a blush.

"You know what about love?" Nanu muttered but Olivia just heard it as Kukui stood between the two.

However, it wasn't done there…

Ilima, Lana, Kiawe, Mallow, Sophocles and Molayne, Mina, Acerola and lastly, Zach all appeared up.

Ash, Lillie and Hau were all shocked as everyone they met and befriended on their adventure was here to see the legendary Pokemon.

"Lana! Mallow! Zach!" Ash called out.

"But… But how? How did you all get here so fast?" Lillie questioned.

"You can thank Kukui for the idea." A new voice in the sound of Wicke shouted as she appeared from up the stairs.

"I heard from the trial captains what happened and that you were on your way here. So what better way to greet the legendary back to Alola than by having what Alola is all about: Family!" Kukui yelled.

Hau gave a conflicted look but soon looked up and nodded with a smile. He reached for his pokeballs and released all his Pokemon.

"Hau, what are you doing?" Mallow asked her cousin.

"Family. That's what Kukui said. If we are going to meet the legendary Pokemon, I think it would be unfair to not let my Pokemon watch them arrive." Hau explained.

It was awkward at first but that was soon broken by Ash who released his whole team and soon everyone followed as a crowd of human's and Pokemon stood around the centre of the alter. Zach used this chance to inch a little closer to Olivia.

The two Zygarde cores hopped out and made their way over to Greninja.

Ash and Lillie took their place as Lillie placed her bag on the ground next to her.

"Hang on Nebby. Solgaleo and Lunala will help us." Lillie said to her bag which contained whatever Nebby was.

Ash was watching the black clouds as he sighed.

"Two flutes." Lillie said out loud.

Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Two tones rang out across the altar." Lillie continued as Ash picked up on what she was saying.

"But only to be played by the princess of moon and prince of the sun." Ash followed up as she smiled.

"A perfect song, ever after mute." They said in sync.

"Ash… Do you think the legend? The Princess of the Moon and Prince of the Sun. Do you think it was talking about us?" Lillie asked.

Ash thought about and came to conclusion.

"Let's find out."

They turned to the were the writing was engraved into the rock.

* * *

 _(Play Lugia's song)_

They began to play the song as a harmonising tune echoed into the air as the two flutes became one.

The synchronising sound was so pure, nobody had ever heard anything like it.

Everyone felt different emotions when hearing the echoes of the flute.

Hau thought back to the happies times with Hala.

Nanu thought back to before his family was killed.

Kukui and Mina both thought back to their troubled times with Guzma.

Acerola thought back to the time Marshadow saved her in the forest.

Zach was listening to the tune as he heard a sniffing sound. He turned to find the rock Kahuna in tears. He sucked up his bravery.

"Y-Y-You Ok-Okay?" He stuttered.

"(Sniff) Just think the fact I've never had a boyfriend…" Olivia muttered as Zach gave a shocked look.

A green mist appeared as loose rock on the ground disappeared and pillars reshaped to the way they were.

The sound was of the flute was so pure and so powerful, that it was not just heard on top of the Alter but as far as the other three islands as Pokemon popped up everywhere to listen to the beautiful sound.

A blob of shadows formed in front of the group as Marshadow appeared from it.

"Marshadow!?" Acerola cried.

But it wasn't over there as four colours in the sky circled above them. Yellow, pink, green and blue.

The four Tapu's of Alola descended as Ash and Lillie continued to play the song.

Tapu Koko watched the duo play in sync as he nodded.

The little ditch that surrounded the platforms began to get filled with water as the water glowed white. The pair had played the last of the song as the water zoomed through the canal.

Defying all logic of gravity, the water racing through the canal eventually hit the back wall and began to travel up it. Any type of old vines or tree like things were sliced in seconds by the rush of the water.

The two sides eventually met at the top as all the vines that covered the giant stone wall fell, to reveal a large stone circle with a star in the middle. The water raced around it as the Alter began to shake. The star slowly opened up as a beam of light hit the centre as everyone watched in awe.

For the first time in 3 days, a sparkle of light appeared in the sky as a massive beam slammed down on the same spot as the two connected. It was impossible to tell if it was sunlight or moonlight.

The energy that was being radiated was so powerful, you could see it floating off the two beams of light.

Lillie's bag began to shake slightly.

"Huh?" Lillie muttered as her bag began to float.

Without warning, her bag which contained Nebby zoomed off.

"NEBBY!" Lillie shouted as the bag fell off to reveal the anti-gravity case that held Nebby.

The case flew into the beam of blistering light as it was vaporised in seconds, not being able to handle the intense pressure of the light.

Yet the creature that Nebby was floated dead in the centre of the light, unaffected as it appeared to be absorbing light.

Ash looked at what was happening as everyone looked in confusion.

The beam from the Alter and the Sky stopped as a dome formed around Nebby. Starting from there, the creature that Nebby was began to glow.

Lillie's eyes widened as they started to tear up.

Kukui looked in complete shock as did everyone that met the comic cloud.

Ash watched as nothing he had ever done before with legendaries compared to what he was witnessing right now.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Gladion muttered, totally stunned by what was happening.

The eyes that were always closed on the being suddenly opened as the gold shell that encased it shattered. The dome glowed white as it flew into the air only to explode seconds later to reveal what Nebby truly was.

" _MAHINA!_ " Nebby roared.

Nebby had grown significantly in size and was now the same coloration as before. He seemed to be now in the structure of a bar with skeleton like parts covering the body as glittering stars were visable on the body.

Flying down to the ground of the Alter, Nebby roared once more.

" _MAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

With that roar, the dark clouds that were summoned from the Ultra-Beasts were gone to reveal a giant full moon.

"NEBBY!" Lillie cried as she had tears covering her face.

" _Ash. Lillie._ " Nebby spoke via telepathy.

"NEBBY! Yo-you can ta-talk now!?" Lillie cried tears of joy as Nebby picked her up with his claw as she hugged his face.

" _Lunala._ " Tapu Koko announced as the four Tapu's plus Marshadow bowed. This was followed by the Pokemon and then the trainers.

"Ne-Ne-Nebby! Y-y-you were the legen-legendary Pokemon the whole time?" Lillie questioned, stuttering so much Lunala couldn't exactly hear her properly.

" _As Cosmog, I was unaware of what I am. But now, I feel and hear the thoughts of my ancestors._ " Nebby explained.

"Ancestors?" Gladion questioned.

" _Solgaleo is the male evolution of Cosmog while Lunala is the female evolution of Cosmog. We can reproduce to create a new Cosmog if needed._ " Nebby explained with the new intelligence SHE had.

"WAIT?! NEBBY WAS A GIRL THIS WHOLE TIME!?" Hau screamed in complete and utter confusion, assuming that the space fart was a dude.

" _That is alright Hau_." Lunala said to the boy. " _Hala will be so proud of you._ "

Hau teared up slightly, especially coming from the legendary Pokemon.

Lunala/Nebby turned to Ash as she placed Lillie down next to him.

" _You two are the reason why I am alive. Thank you! Thank you all!_ " Nebby announced.

"Nebby! Do you remember what me did?!" Lillie cried.

" _Yes… She brought in Nihilego, Buzzwole and Pheromosa and then went into Ultra-Space herself along with Guzma._ "

"Wait? Are those the names of the UB-02: Beauty and Absorption?" Acerola called out as Lunala nodded.

" _We can't spare any more time. Gather up._ " Nebby told the pair as Ash returned his Pokemon as did Lillie.

"Look after my sister in there. We don't know what else might be lurking inside of that place." Gladion told Ash as they shook hands. "We've all got out here covered in case something crawls out."

Ash walked over to Hau as the two gave each a long and hard hug, patting each other on the back.

"After this, I say we go get a Malasada? How does that sound?" Ash told Hau who nodded.

"Counting on it."

Lillie went over and hugged Lana and Mallow but was pulled into a bear hug with Burnet.

Ash stood next to Lillie who was shaking slightly.

"You ready?" Ash asked he took her hand.

"No…" Lillie muttered but continued to look on.

Nebby turned from purple to blue and as she formed a moon like figure. On her cosmic like head, a psychic like eye appeared as she fired a beam of light to create an Ultra wormhole.

Nebby swooped down and flung the two teens on to her back as they flew into the Ultra wormhole, ready to battle whatever lurks inside the Ultra-Space.

* * *

 _AUTHORS NOTE: AND THERE WE HAVE IT! Nebby is now Lunala._

 _For this whole story, this was the hardest thing to decide on. In the end, Lunala picked due to my picking Ultra Moon when it comes out plus also plot for works better._

 _Solgaleo WILL appear. And sooner than you'd think too._

 _But now... Now Ash, Lillie and Lunala are going in to the Sea of Void._

 _Low key, was listening to Lugia song for the feels and thought that this sounded actually kind of good with the thought of reviving Nebby._

 _I felt it was the best option to cram this all into one chapter cause it would be messy otherwise with others ones._

 _SO USUM news, legendary pokemon finding through Ultra wormholes now. PLEASE travel to like there room and don't be shiny locked._

 _And yeah. OVER 27 pages of OC's so... Lmao._

 _I'm going to say this: I can't use them all. I'm right now only placing them on a word doc and then go over them and eliminate some._

 _Just thought I'd say this: If you go browse, games, Pokemon and filter with all ages and by reviews, we are sitting on the second page for the most reviews out of all the Pokemon story. I can not express enough my gratitude for that achievement. Stories that I read we are now above. I say we because this would never of happened without you guys :)_

 _So I feel this is the best time now to announce this: I'm switching what I'm doing at uni (Programming, just not enjoying it) to a bachelor in creative arts majoring in Creative writing. So shit like this could become my life soon lmao._

 **QUESTIONS:**

 **As this chapter is the end of the 1st part, could you send me a link to the second part once you've started it off?**

It is all going to stay in one story, in the drop down box thing shit, the first Chapter will be known as USUM Chapter 1.

 **A question, what part of the story will the zygarde cells have? Will they battle, or just be companions?**

I have a fight or two lined up for them... :P

 **Happy b day I think?**

Better late than never. Thanks :)

 **Though I kinda wish Sivally have a exclusive z move of his own.**

Same. Just hold on to small hope.

 **great story please keep writing and dont leave this story halfway as many other authors have.**

Not planning on it. I've done to much to leave incomplete.

 **when are the champions have a major appearance in this story**

USUM half of the story (So second half)

 **Will Lusamine be reunited with Mohn?**

Have to wait and see.

 **Will Ash go to Poké Pelego?**

Yes eventually.

 **Will Ash get any more non-Alolan mons? (I don't know why, I like the idea of Ash kicking the traitor's asses with an Mega of some sort.)**

I might have something planned. I will say this though: He won't be catching anything new till the second half. So what he was on him now is it till USUM side.

 **Are you going to have ash forgive his friends?**

Only one...

 **Wait, Ash has eight Pokemon now... why aren't any of them going to Kukui's?**

Shhh... (whisper noise level) We'll ignore that details for now...

SO as always, Review, Suggest or PM me! Spectre out!


	47. SM Chapter 47

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 46 - The Sea of Void.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

 _(The Sea of Void, Ultra Space)_

With the flash of a bright blue, Nebby let out a loud cry as Ash and Lillie opened up their eyes to see the nightmare like landscape they were in.

It was nothing like they had ever seen before…

The walls were made of roughed black rock with different kinds of coral popping of it along with other stuff you'd expect to see at the bottom of the ocean. You could hear a faint bumping sound, almost like a heartbeat giving the creepy vibes that the place was alive.

The two humans jumped off Lunala as Lillie scooped up some of the black sand that was on the ground. It was arguable the finest thing she had ever touched. When going to drop it back on to the ground, the sand slid off perfectly, leaving nothing on her hand.

This reminded Ash of the time he had to go to the distortion world back in Sinnoh…

Yet this was on a whole different level of disturbing.

" _A world of no emotion…"_ Nebby spoke.

"Nihilego… Actually, lives here?" Lillie muttered as she continued to look around.

" _Yes. The thoughts and memories of those before me have been passed on. Not all the homes are this disturbing though…"_ Nebby explained as Ash pulled out Rotomdex to find a non-responsive Rotom.

Lillie pulled out her phone and got the same result.

" _Being 1000's of light years away does that technology."_ Nebby explained.

"We should get moving. We don't know what or who might be watching us." Ash told Lillie and Lunala.

They walked down the large hallway as an opening in the side got them a full display of the world. The landscape had the same black sand while mountains and cliff were of the same black roughed rock. Large coral pieces appeared to act as tree's almost. The sky was green with a very large moon visible. There was Nihilego's flying everywhere.

"This place… It's awfully beautiful but so unsettling at the same time." Lillie spokes. "The air is so fresh it almost hurts to breathe."

Ash didn't feel safe despite having Lunala with them so he brought out Greninja.

"Geeko…" Greninja muttered.

"Anything attacks us, do not hold back." Ash told the frog who nodded.

"A-A-Ash?!" Lillie yelled.

Ash quickly ran to her but saw nothing dangerous in sight.

"What's up!?" Ash questioned.

"Lo-look at the ro-rock!" Lillie muttered as there was a bloody handprint on the rock.

Ash's eyes widened as he examined the handprint.

"Stay by my side. Greninja, stay in front for now. Nebby, cover the back." Ash commanded.

Lillie grabbed his hand while the two Pokemon got into place as they pushed further into the cave.

More blood appeared on the rocks as it looked to get fresher and fresher until they came to a horrifying discovery.

Lying next to the rock with a giant gash on his head was Guzma. He had blood all over his face and in his white hair. His right arm was in a sling he made from his jacket.

"Heh… Heh… Hehh…." Guzma laughed as he saw the sight of Ash and Lillie.

"What a place huh?" Guzma spoke in pain as he looked at the group which included Lunala. "Huh… The legendary of Alola was Cosmog the whole time…"

"Guzma!? What happened?" Ash shouted as he rushed to the side of the Skull boss.

Guzma smirked.

"You see kiddos… I'm the big, bad, boss of Team Skull. Never. Never have I been scared since I gave myself that title… I make people scared of me…" Guzma explained. "So, listen to what old Guzma has to say…"

Ash and Lillie looked at each other.

"Y'all are stupid!" Guzma blurted out as he began to cough.

"How did you end up like this?!" Lillie asked, expressing her concern for the boss of Team Skull. Sure! He kidnapped her and terrorised the people of Alola, but here, inside Ultra-Space, none of that mattered.

Guzma smirked.

"Those things… Nihilego or whatever they are called. I wanted one. I tried to get it but it avoided me. Before I knew it… I was possessed. I had four different voices talking at once in my head. They told me to hurt myself and heh. Here we are…" Guzma explained as he spat out some blood, keeping a calm composer despite the pain he was in.

"This place… Shouldn't exist. But it does… It's like a perfect nightmare. Except, it's not a dream."

"Guzma. Just relax! Once we get Lusamine, we'll get you the medical help you need!" Ash told him.

He smirked again.

"Ooo… I'm not the one that's going to need help." Guzma told them.

Lillie paled and looked at Ash.

"What do you mean…" Ash asked with caution.

Guzma turned to Lillie.

"Your mother is gone…" Guzma blurted out to her as Lillie felt her heart sink.

"What!?" Ash shouted in outrage.

"Let me finish…" Guzma shouted as Ash stopped.

"I don't mean like she is dead… Well, she might as well be!" Guzma yelled.

"Where is my mother!?" Lillie screamed.

"Her body still is lurking around but the beast… It is in control now… It was Nihilego that believed in me so in other words, using me. Heh, and here I thought that she actually cared for me." Guzma muttered with a slight tear falling out his right eye.

Ash just nodded as Lillie covered her mouth.

Greninja and Lunala watched on.

Lillie gulped but turned to continue.

"Kek… So, you are still going to go on huh?" Guzma asked.

Ash stayed out of this one.

"Nihilego or not. She is still my mother…" Lillie told the Skull boss.

Guzma stayed silent.

"And we are going to save her!" Lillie declared as Ash, Greninja and Lunala nodded.

Guzma smirked.

"Alright kid… Just be careful and don't end up like me."

Lillie, Greninja and Lunala went on as Ash stayed with Guzma for a second.

"We'll be back to pick you up." Ash told him as he ran to catch up with Lillie.

* * *

They proceeded on as they came to another cave entrance.

" _What is this I feel…"_ Nebby spoke.

"What's wrong Nebby?" Lillie asked.

" _I don't know… A surge of energy is radiating…"_ Nebby explained.

As they said that, four Nihilego's appeared as they were caught off guard.

However, they didn't do anything and shortly disappeared.

"What was that about…" Ash muttered.

" _I think it would be best for me to stay here and guard. Call me if you need assistance."_ Nebby explained as Lillie nodded.

"Be careful." Lillie said to Nebby as the moone Pokemon nodded.

Ash and Lillie entered the new room was it was a long corridor that lead to a large battle like room. There were holes that exposed the room to the outside world.

The teens made their way to the end as four Nihilego's appeared yet again but this time disappeared, one by one.

Lillie began to breathe slightly faster but calmed down as Ash took her hand and nodded at her.

"We can do this." Ash told her as he quickly kissed her.

Upon breaking apart, Lusamine and a Nihilego appeared as she sat on a rock with a smug look.

"Look at… All of it. My beautiful world… The love between Nihilego and I is perfect." Lusamine spoke.

Within a heartbeat, the smug look turned into a look of pure anger.

"AND YET! YOU STILL PESTER ME!?" she roared.

"Mother! That is not you talking!" Lillie shouted.

"You're right. It's not." 'Lusamine' spoke.

Lillie gasped as Ash and Greninja took a defensive stance.

"You were always a clever girl Lillie. Because of you, I was able to keep my control on both you and Lusamine…" She spoke.

"Then what Guzma said is true… Nihilego." Ash said.

Lusamine shrugged her shoulders.

"I am doing what I must to survive. You would surely do the same if you were in my position." Nihilego spoke via Lusamine.

"What about Guzma! You used him for so many years and you're just going to let him die here!" Ash yelled.

Lusamine shrugged his shoulders.

"From what I observed, Pokemon are nothing but tools to humans. What is not to say that a human can't be a tool as well."

Lillie felt sick at hearing this.

"But you see… Your world has something ours don't. And we want it." Lusamine explained. "Our invasion has already begun. Pheromosa, Buzzwole, Xurkitree, Spirvenen and Renterba all reside in your world…"

They didn't recognise the last three names.

"More beasts will join them and at last, we will have what we have spent millennia's aiming for…" Lusamine spoke.

"MOTHER! PLEASE FIGHT IT!" Lillie screamed.

"She is gone. You are wasting your breath." Nihilego via Lusamine said calmly and chillingly.

"You were once an easy one to control. THEN you grew older and was poisoned by HIM!"

Ash kept a serious look as he was ready to lash out with everything he had.

She smirked.

"I don't care if you are her child or not." Nihilego started, referring to Lillie first

"I don't CARE to those that were loyal or not!" she spoke, this time referring to Guzma

"I don't CARE IF YOU ARE THE RAREST POKEMON THERE IS OR NOT!" she shouted, referring to the world of Pokemon.

"It's simple. If you are not worthy, THEN I DON'T NEED YOU!"

Lillie tightened her fist.

"I'll give you an option Lillie. Because you were so precious to me when you were younger, we'll spare you when the invasion happens and you can live as my pet!"

She stayed silent.

"I'll even tell you where your father is…"

That was the last straw for the blonde.

"NO! NO MORE LIES! MY FATHER IS DEAD!" Lillie screamed, catching Ash and Lusamine/Nihilego off guard.

"LUSAMINE! You are weak and pathetic! You let your own selfishness and obsessions get in front of you! YOU ARE TERRIBLE! I am not a tool! I am alive! Cosmog is too!" Lillie snapped.

Ash had never seen her like this before. It was a surge of anger and confidence.

Lusamine kept a straight look.

"The way you tried to find father wasn't right! And look where it got you! THIS PROVES EXACTLY WHAT I SAID! You are weak, selfish, pathetic! You are willing to inject yourself with this monster's poison to find happiness! What about your children! Your selfishness made our lives a living FUCKING HELL!" Lillie screamed.

Ash noticed a twitch on Lusamine's face as if she heard it. But it quickly vanished.

"I did what was best for you. But it seems you don't respect it." Lusamine spoke. She quickly turned to Ash. "And me? Terrible? How am I different from any other Pokemon trainer such as him! If I possess a Pokemon I can't or no longer use, what do I do with it? I throw it away!"

Ash felt that realisation.

"Enough talk ' _mother_ '!" Lillie yelled.

Lusamine laughed as it grew louder and louder.

"Oh… You think you can defeat me? How cute!"

Lusamine stood up as the Nihilego next to her disappeared but reappeared right above her.

Lusamine smirked as her eyes went soulless.

"You could have had it all Lillie… But you choose them…" Lusamine warned as Nihilego created a black smoke around Lusamine as it went down on her. A white light lit up the room as Ash and Lillie were blinded.

Once it was over, they were horrified to see what had happened.

"M-Mother?" Lillie asked with a stutter.

Nihilego had grown by a lot as the tentacles it had now had sharp claws on them. Floating inside the tentacles was different coloured shapes and a large eye on each one. Lusamine's eye opened and changed from green to yellow as her was now black. Nihilego's body in general had darkened.

" **Heh… Hehe… Hahaha…. HAHAHA…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** The creature laughed.

Lillie couldn't bare the sight anymore. She turned around and threw up on the ground as Greninja got ready to attack.

The Nihilego that had Lusamine inside revealed 5 pokeballs. Out came a Clefable, a Bewear, a Milotic, a Lilligant and lastly a Mismagius. They all had the totem aura around them but with disturbed and troubled faces on them as well. They were possessed as well by the looks of it.

" **Lillie! It's rude to turn your back on someone! I thought I taught you better!"** Lusamine spoke with a deepened voice. **"You no longer matter. I am the Mother-beast now of all the beautiful beings that live here! AND YOU MAKE THIS WORLD UGLY! I can fix that though… BY KILLING YOU!"**

A powerful hyperbeam from Clefable was fired right at Lillie.

Before Greninja could react, a signal beam was fired to deflect it.

Ash and Lillie turned around to see Guzma limping towards them with Golisopod next to him.

"Guzma!" Ash yelled as the Skull boss laughed.

"Heh. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." Guzma quoted.

Guzma turned to Ash.

"I'll take on the bitches Pokemon while you deal with her!" Guzma croaked to Ash.

"Wait? You're helping us?!" Lillie said stunned.

"I'm only tool apparently so I might as well be useful then. This is the only way we are getting out alive…" Guzma told them.

" **GRRR! GUZMA! KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!"**

"But your arm!" Lillie said expressing her concern as Guzma brought out the rest of his team including Heracross, Masquerain, Ariados and a Scizor which Ash hadn't seen before.

"Heh. A bloodied head and broken arm isn't gunna stop yah boi!" Guzma smirked as he turned to Lusamine's Pokemon. "YOU WANT A PIECE OF US! COME AND GET SOME!"

His bugs rushed into battle as Ash turned to Lillie.

"Go with him."

"Wha-"

"DO IT! THIS ISN'T SAFE!"

Lillie nodded as Lusamine growled at Ash.

" **It's all your fault!"**

Ash brought out his whole team. From left to right: Decidueye, Incineroar, Bewear, Salazzle, Kirlia, Mimikyu, Greninja and Type: Null all looked at their biggest foe yet.

The Mother-Beast roared again as she formed a black and purple ball above herself and let it go on the ground as dark spikes pierced out of the ground.

Ash jumped to the side as his Pokemon dodged the attacked and moved around to surround Lusamine.

Bewear ripped a rock out of the wall and threw it at her but was easily deflected.

" **HAHAHA! I can see your every move! I know your every move HAHAHA!"**

Incineroar and Salazzle nodded at each other as the combined their flamethrowers together and fired it Lusamine.

A purple bubble appeared around her as the fire blasted on it. She popped the bubble as some of the energy surrounded at the fire. She roared and fired it back, creating an explosion and hurting the fire types with their own weapon. They thankfully got up though.

Decidueye was running along the wall, firing arrows left, right and centre.

Just like she said before, she could see their every move as she deflected every arrow fired.

All the ends of the tentacles glowed a dark purple as shadow like claws appeared. She got closer to the ground and began to spin around as the beasts move slashed at Ash's team.

They managed all managed to move out of the way except for Type: Null who didn't know what to do. Thankfully, Kirlia used psychic and moved her in time.

Type: Null ran behind Ash.

" **YOU HAVE ONE OF MY TYPE: NULLS!?"**

Elsewhere, Guzma and Lillie were fighting Lusamine's Pokemon team as they had their backs to each other.

"Confusion on Bewear! Ice beam on Lilligant!"

"X-Scissor Golisopod!"

Kirlia used her psychic abilities to battle against the bear as she growled in pain.

Ninetales fired the ice move at the aggressive but sad looking Lilligant who cried in pain with Golisopod rushing over and slashing at her chest.

Lusamine stopped what she was doing and turned when she heard Lilligant cry.

Ash took this chance to attack all at once.

"Spirit shackle! Flamethrower! Rock throw! Psychic! Dazzling gleam! WATER SHURIKEN!"

Decidueye fired the ghost like arrow. Lusamine deflected it but had to acted quick to stop the incoming flamethrower from Salazzle and Incineroar again. This was then followed by Bewear who kept throwing rocks at her. Kirlia tried to hold her in place as he used psychic while Mimikyu fired a dazzling gleam at her.

Ash's Pokemon kept repeating the moves as she was struggling to block them all. Greninja turned into Ash-Greninja and flung the giant water shuriken on his back at her. The water projectile wedged into one of the tentacles as she screamed in pain, resulting in her accidently flying into the wall.

The area shook as Lillie nearly fell over.

"You okay k-kid?" Guzma asked while coughing in the process.

"Yeah. Only Milotic and Clefable are left. It's seven against two!" Lillie announced.

Guzma nodded which resulted in a stinging pain after that.

Lusamine groaned in pain as the water shuriken fell apart to reveal the cut in the tentacle as she growled at Greninja.

A ball of purple electric was made as a powerful shock wave filled the room, freezing Ash's team for a split second.

"Ge-geeko!" Greninja groaned as he couldn't move.

The same claw as before formed on one of the tentacles as she aimed at Greninja to tear him apart.

"GRENINJA!" Ash yelled.

Type: Null didn't get effected but realised what had happened. She had to help in some way.

She ran forwards and passed Ash as her helmet glowed a silver like colour as she deflected the attack from the Mother-Beast with iron head. Type: Null stood strong as the others regained mobility again.

"ATTACK AGAIN!" Ash shouted.

But this time they all joined their attack together as a large ball of energy was created with it being unleashed at Lusamine who blocked it with the tentacles. She forced it to the side which resulted in Guzma and Lillie jumping to the ground as a large hole in the wall was created with the outside world being visible.

Lillie smacked her head on the ground slightly as a small cut appeared on the side of forehead. Nothing as bad as Guzma's though as she tried to get rid of the dirt on her clothes.

" **I'VE HAD IT!"**

A pulse like attack was fired down as they were still all in a group. Most dodged except for Mimikyu and Bewear who eventually fell to the attack.

She used her abilities to lift a large rock up to crush the two.

Ash's eyes widened.

"INCINEROAR! TYPE: NULL!" Ash shouted.

The rock was dropped as the fire dark type and the normal type just made it in time to destroy it.

But that was a part of Lusamine's plan as she now focused on Kirlia and Salazzle as a ball of shadows surrounded them. As the ball got smaller, the pain got worse. The two were on the ground fainted, leaving only Incineroar, Decidueye, Greninja and Type: Null.

Ariados fell to the ground as Clefable stood over the bug.

Guzma grunted.

"This is not good…" he hissed. "I've only got Golisopod and Heracross left."

Lillie still had Ninetales but Kirlia was defeated.

"It's only Clefable! We can do this!" Lillie told Guzma.

"Moonblast!" Lillie shouted.

"Razor shell Golisopod! END THIS!" Guzma shouted as well.

The two attacks joined forces as Clefable fell onto her back with no energy left to battle.

Lusamine watched this in horror as she saw her precious Pokemon fall in defeat.

" **You! YOU!"**

Her own daughter did this…

So, she was going to defeat something she loved…

Lusamine formed shadow like rings which caged Ash's remaining Pokemon. The one spare one slammed into Ash as he fell in front of the Mother-Beast.

As he started to get up, he felt his power to breathe in air slowly stop as it felt like he was being chocked. He floated up as Lusamine looked at him aggressive as a tentacle shrunk down and wrapped around his neck as she squeezed slightly.

" **I am enjoying this!"** She taunted as Ash gasped for air.

"ASH!" Lillie screamed as Guzma grunted.

" **I want to hear you gasp for air! I want to hear the bones in your neck crack! I want to see the life drain out of your EYES!"**

"GEECKO!" Greninja shouted as he tried to free himself from the cage but to success. Incineroar, Decidueye and Type: Null tried at well but also failed.

Ash was slowly losing vision as his mind was starting to go fuzzy.

" **Yes… DIE! DIE ALREADY!"**

The kicking motion with his feet was starting to slow down as his grip in trying to get the tentacle of was slowly fading.

Lillie had to do something. She noticed this was the tentacle that was damaged from before.

"NINETALES! MOONBLAST!" Lillie shouted as the ice fairy type fired the blast at the Mother-Beast. She was so fixated on Ash, she didn't pay attention to what was happening as the moonblast collided with the tentacle. Due the already existing cut in it, the moonblast did the job as it ripped off the tentacle with her screaming and Ash falling to the ground.

He gasped for air as he was panting so hard. The energy cage that contained his Pokemon broke as they rushed over to witness their trainer covered in dirt and with bruise marks all around his neck.

The Mother-Beast regained composer despite the agonising pain she was in and glared at her new attack.

" **STOP! STOP! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

She created another pulse and fired it at Lillie. The pulse landed right in front of Lillie which was enough to send her flying and through the hole that was in the wall.

She screamed as she was falling.

Lusamine laughed as Guzma watched in shock.

Ash though. Despite being nearly chocked to death a minute ago, made a wobbly rush for it as he jumped out the side as well after her.

"ASH!" Guzma shouted.

"GEECKO!" Greninja yelled as he tried to run off but was held back by Incineroar and Decidueye.

* * *

Lillie was falling head first as she stopped screaming and simply cried. She closed her eye and awaited her fate. She was going to die in this hellhole.

She felt someone grab on to her as she opened her eyes to find Ash.

"A-A-Ash…" she whaled as he jumped after her. "W-w-why?"

"I can't live with myself if I let you go." Ash croaked as the pair held each other in their arms and connected for possibly one final kiss.

But out of nowhere, Lunala appeared swooped down under them and managed to catch them before they hit the ground.

"NEBBY!"

" _I said! If you needed help, call me!"_ Nebby grunted. _"Hold on!"_

Lunala flew up and towards the hole that was made.

" **Well, Guzma. Just us now. You can be my pet. How does that sound?"**

Guzma gave a conflicted look as he was done for.

" **Wel-"**

Lusamine was cut off as Lunala flew into the room and screeched. Ash and Lillie jumped off and rushed over to Ash's Pokemon and Ninetales. Guzma made his way over as well while Lusamine was locked into a staring contest with Lunala.

" **You…"**

Lunala stayed silent.

" **YOU ARE THE REASON WHY WE FAILED!"**

She still remained silent.

" **LOOK YOU HAVE DONE! YOU DID IT!"**

" _I don't know what you are talking about! That was not me but my ancestors but I am warning you! Free the humans and I'll spare you!"_ Lunala threatened.

The Mother-Beast fired a dark beam at Lunala but she simple dodged as Lunala zoomed into Lusamine as they created a new hole in the wall.

Lusamine fell to the ground as Nebby used psychic on her, throwing her through the coral like trees.

" **KILL IT!"**

Several Nihilego's appeared as Lunala looked around.

Lunala disappeared for a second but reappeared with 10 other copies.

The poison rock types got confused at the amount that were there.

" **WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"**

The wild Nihilego's fired sludge bombs at all of them but none turned out to be the real Lunala. The Mother-Beast grunted as she was slammed into by Lunala again, this time carrying her back to the room.

The humans were to the side as Lillie patted Ninetales to assure her she was alright. Greninja hugged Ash but was quickly and shockingly forced apart as Lunala and Lusamine crashed through the bottom of the cave with the latter crashing into the wall.

Lunala watched carefully as Lusamine attempted to get back up.

Lillie stood up as her mother looked at her with rage. Lillie sighed as she closed her eyes. Once opening them again as looked at her mother with rage as well.

The Mother-Beast floated upwards to get back into the battle.

"LUNALA! FINISH THIS!" Lillie yelled, calling the legendary by her actual name.

" _Hurt my friends then I'll hurt you!"_ Lunala roared as she formed a moon like shape with her body glowing. A ball of light formed as she fired it right at the Mother-Beast, getting a direct hit.

Ash, Lillie and Guzma listened to high shriek of the Mother-Beast.

Lunala stopped as the dome on the beast cracked apart.

" **NO! N-n-n-n-n-o-n-o-n-n-no! I-I Can't lo-lose!"**

The beast glowed purple as it screamed louder.

An explosion sound echoed in the room as two different figures fell. The first being Lusamine while the second was the Nihilego who was burning away, fading into smoke.

"MOTHER!" Lillie yelled.

Lusamine was completely motionless on the ground as Lillie rushed to her side.

"Mo-Mother?" Lillie muttered.

Lusamine's eyes flickered open slightly as Ash and Guzma walked over.

"Lillie… I'm so… proud of you…" Lusamine croaked. "I am… sorry…"

Lillie smiled as Lusamine it appeared Nihilego had lost control.

"You've… Became a young and… Beautiful woman… I was watching… From the inside. Your father… Would be so proud…" Lusamine muttered as she fell unconscious again.

"Mother? MOTHER?!" Lillie shouted as Ash placed his hand on her heart.

"Her heart is still pumping so she might just have fainted." Ash told the blonde as Lillie nodded.

Ash turned to Guzma.

"Do you think you can get Golisopod to carry her?" Ash asked as Guzma nodded.

Golisopod picked up the Aether president while Ash returned his Pokemon and eventually turned to Lunala.

"Nebby… It is time. Let's go home!" Lillie told the legendary as she allowed everyone one on. She created an Ultra-Wormhole and flew into it to return home.

* * *

 _(Alter of the Stars)_

It was early in the morning as everyone fell asleep except Gladion and Hau.

Gladion rested head on the side of Silvally who was asleep as he looked at the stars. It was a pleasant sight to see the night sky again.

Hau sat on the edge of the platform where Ash played the sun flute. He looked down as he waved his feet in the air.

"You awake?" Hau called out.

"Yeah." Gladion responded.

"What's the time?" he asked again.

Gladion looked at his phone and saw it was 6 in the morning.

"6:00AM. Nearly dawn."

Hau sighed as he watched everyone sleep on the cold hard ground.

It had been at least 6 or 7 hours since they departed into Ultra-Space.

Gladion was worried about Lillie. But he knew that she had Ash and Lunala.

A little tremor shook the area as Gladion stood up with nearly everyone that was asleep being rudely woken up.

"(Yawn) What was that?" Kukui yawned as Burnet stretched.

Gladion turned to the Alter as the place shook again but this time an Ultra-Wormhole opened up with Lunala flying out of it.

At the sight of this, those that were half asleep were now full awake.

Lunala got closer to the ground as Golisopod jumped off with Lusamine in his arms. Ash, Lillie and Guzma followed.

"ASH!" Hau shouted as everyone rushed over.

They all noticed the large bruises around his neck and the cut on Lillie's forehead. Guzma was also noticed with his bloodied face and broken arm.

Gladion made his way to the front to examine his mother, who was still out cold.

"I think we did it…" Lillie announced. "The Nihilego that was controlling her is now dead."

"What was it like in there?" a tired Mallow asked.

"Unlike anything I have ever seen before. It was almost like it was from a nightmare but at the same time, it was actually rather beautiful…" Lillie explained.

Ash turned to Gladion.

"I think we figured out why they are coming to earth…" Ash told him.

"What?" Gladion muttered as everyone turned to Ash.

"While Lusamine was under control of Nihilego, she explained that they need something that is on earth and they won't stop till they get it. Question is, what is it?" Ash explained.

Everyone exchanged conflicted looks.

"Well, we'll just have to be there to stop them, won't we?" Hau spoke up.

" _Lillie. Gladion."_

The two siblings turned to Lunala.

"What is wrong Nebby?" Lillie asked.

" _I feel like it is an appropriate time to tell you this seeming you are both here. Nihilego's toxins still are inside Lusamine."_ Lunala explained.

"What!?" Lillie screamed as Gladion looked down at their unconscious mother.

Ash gulped upon hearing this.

" _Before you jump to conclusions, it is fine now though. Now that the Nihilego she was connected with it dead, the toxins are at a still rate. Meaning that once they fade out of her body, she should go back to being normal. I'm afraid though due to the many years of injecting herself with it, I do not know when she will wake up."_

Lillie gave a sad nod but smiled slightly.

"I can pull a few strings and organise something at the Grand Hano Resort! A toast to Ash and Lillie for stopping Nihilego!" Olivia announced as the crowd chattered about the idea.

Ash smiled at first but realised something.

"Actually, I want to throw one more name in: Guzma." Ash announced as the Skull boss became the centre of attention.

"What?" he stuttered.

"Guzma. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have been able to stop them. You did just as much work if not more." Ash told him, giving him the acknowledgment he had craved for so many years.

Guzma sighed.

"Doesn't change what I have done with Team Skull." He muttered.

Kukui stepped forward as the two former childhood friends stood right in front of each other for the first time in years.

"Guz." Kukui said, calling Guzma by his nickname. "I can sort something out with the authorities and we'll work from there."

Guzma looked at Kukui with shock.

Mina rushed out of the crowd and hugged her older brother as Guzma sighed, placing his hand on her back and resting his head on hers seeming he was taller.

"Kukui I-"Guzma muttered.

"Don't sweat on it. It's going to take time. Guess this is my way of saying sorry." Kukui told the boss of Team Skull.

The two shook hands as Mina let go of her elder brother.

Kukui turned to the crowd and scanned each and every one of them.

"I think this is the time I make this announcement!" Kukui said.

"What?" Lillie blurted.

"The Pokemon league is starting in less than two weeks to know who the first ever champion of Alola is!" Kukui explained.

Ash felt his heart race at the sound of that.

"This years is an exception: Entry is free seeming we want a fair chance to everyone!" Kukui told them all.

Gladion kept a straight look while Hau thought about what was just said.

"So! About that toast at Grand Hano Hotel?" Kukui finished as the crowd started to talk.

Lunala sighed.

Lillie was the only one to notice this.

"Nebby, what is wrong?" Lillie asked.

" _Lillie. I want to thank you for everything. Because of your bravery, we are here today!"_ Lunala explained.

Lillie gave a confused look.

" _What I am trying to say is that it is not safe for me to around you."_ Lunala told them.

The crowd went silent as the legendary announced that.

"Wh-what?" Lillie stuttered.

" _That was just Nihilego. There are much worse beings lurking in there. I am afraid that if I am around you, you'll get hurt or worse…"_ Lunala said.

"Wa-wait? Does that mean you are leaving?" Mallow asked out.

Lunala sighed as she looked at the rising sun.

" _I don't want to go… But I'll be safe."_

"Where will you go?" Zach questioned Nebby.

" _Home. I must know what my ancestors did eons ago. That something that evolving didn't give knowledge of."_

"I understand." Lillie said with tears.

Everyone looked at her when she said that.

Ash smiled.

" _Y-you do?"_

Lillie nodded her head.

Lunala picked her up as Lillie placed her hands on the Moone Pokémon's face as she rested hers on her as well.

"I'll miss you… But I understand." Lillie told Nebby as the pair both closed their eyes as the sun rose behind them.

A few in the crowd shed a tear or two at the sad sight.

Lunala placed her on the ground as a ball of light appeared in front of Lillie as a small necklace with a whistle on it appeared.

" _Have this. Blow it once and I'll come to you. Only you can summon me. If you in trouble or if you are lonely or just want to talk!"_

Lillie placed it around her neck as she felt someone grab on to her. Ash put his arm around her waist as Lillie smiled.

" _I could never express my opinion as a Cosmog but I had a feeling you two would end up in each other's arms one day."_

The pair blushed as the crowd laughed. Even Gladion cracked a smile.

" _This is it. Until next time."_

Lunala cried as an Ultra Wormhole opened as she flew into it, closing shortly after.

"We did it…" Lillie muttered as her eyes watered up again. "Nebby is home."

"I say we get out of this place and celebrate!" Wicke added on to everything that was being said as they all cheered.

But Ash had a lingering thought in the back of his head after what Nebby said of 'not being safe'.

They all went ahead as Ash whispered to Lillie that he'll catch up.

"Hey Gladion! A word?" Ash called out. Gladion walked over with Silvally.

"What's up?"

Ash sighed.

"We left out a detail or two… It's what Nihilego said which was just backed up by Nebby…" Ash told the blonde.

Gladion gave a confused look.

"This isn't over… This is just the start." Ash told him as Gladion sighed with the two boys heading for the stairs of the alter to go and have some earned relaxation.

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE: Saying this straight away: NEBBY WILL RETURN!_

 _I know everyone wanted Lillie to catch Lunala but what I've done is essentially the same just not traveling with her but can be called upon at any time._

 _Hopefully the fight with the Mother Beast was alright. Low key nervous on how it was._

 _So I wasn't planning on uploading this for another few days BUT because of the events that have happened in the last 6 hours, I changed my mind which brings us to the next topic:_

 _Oh and Team Rocket is returning in USUM... WOW! The leaks are right again._

 _The same leak said a Grass poison Gen 1 pokemon will get an Alolan form which word was Oddish so yeah._

 _Expect a trailer soon too._

 _I've started to eliminate OC's as well. Don't ask 'if mine still in' because you won't get an answer. I still an very thankfully for all the ones that are sent though._

 _Regarding the Alolanraichium-Z, I forgot to cross it off my list of Z-crystals so that was that mix up but its been sorted now so yeah :P_

 _And yeah..._

 **QUESTIONS:**

 **A little late to ask but why did you have Ash catch Type:Null with a Master Ball**

Primarily I wouldn't expect for an experiment chimera being too willing to stay inside a pokeball so just throw a masterball and it won't have a choice. Just my viewing though.

 **Awesome chapter hoping for a sequel although.**

I am... Second half which is going to more intense.

 **Is Hapu (the fourth kahuna) not going to appear until later or do you have something else planned?**

I just don't like Hapu for some reason. Idk why. I do know I have featured her and she will reappear but not as Kahuna but I do have something planned.

 **so it raises question: When will everyone learn of Ash's location?**

I have something up my sleeve ;)

 **how many chapters are there going to be**

Lowkey. Dunno. This half should finish like around Chapter 51 or 52 if I stick to my plan. Overall, depends how USUM pans out.

 **you actually made me tear up. Twice. congratulations.**

You're welcome.

 **Why don't you create your own mega evolution?**

I've had this thought but I just dunno about it.

 **Lastly, the New is Greninja showing up, Will Team Rocket show up, Will Ash catch Mimikyu Question**

 **Will Ash get Lycanroc Dusk form?**

The Answer is YES: But just not in the way you'll think he'll get ;) Remember that.

In fact, let's make it a game :) Guess how he will get it. I am 85 percent confident no one guess it.

SO as always Review, Suggest or PM me! Spectre out!


	48. SM Chapter 48

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 47 - The start of a new league**

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

* * *

As soon as they got back to the Aether foundation, Ash went and had gotten bandages wrapped around his neck while Lillie had her forehead wrapped up. Guzma also had to receive medical treatment due to the large gash in his head the broken arm. The arm was sorted with it being placed into a cast while his head injury was stitched on up.

Lusamine was placed in a special medical treatment room so she can be observed.

Everyone but Hau and Gladion as they decided to wait for the three to finish up, had already made their way to the hotel to celebrate.

Ash sighed as he walked down the hallway to find Lillie and Guzma already waiting.

What Nihilego said still lingered in his mind and he could also tell by the look of Gladions face that it bothered him as Ash told him early on.

He decided it was best to tell Hau as well instead of leaving him in the dark.

"Took you long enough!" Hau muttered.

"Lillie. Gladion. I think we should tell him." Ash said as Hau gave a confused look.

"Wait? Tell me what?" Hau asked.

Lillie caught on and sighed.

"Floor is yours." Gladion said as Guzma decided to listen in as well, despite being in Ultra-Space at the time.

"This is just the start of what Nihilego called 'the invasion.' Again, like I said to everyone, they are after something here on earth. And by the looks of things, it's a matter of when and where." Ash explained.

"Great… More doom and gloom!" Hau said sarcastically.

"We managed to do something in there." Guzma added on.

"Yeah but with the help of Nebby…" Lillie muttered as she already missed her.

Wicke walked in with Rotom next to her.

"Right. So, from the names that were given, I have scanned through the database and found info on the Ultra-Beasts." Wicke explained. "I've installed the ones I could find thanks to those names."

Rotom's interface changed and displayed Nihilego.

" _ **Nihilego CODENAME Symbiont, the Parasite Pokemon, Ultra Beast. This beast is one of the many that lurk inside the universe known as Ultra-space. Nihilego has the unique typing of Rock Poison. It is said that it doesn't possess emotions or thoughts until it finds a host to inject its toxins into. The toxins bring out both the best and worse in the host and will often result in violence."**_

"Yeah… That sounds about right…" Guzma blurted out.

Next displayed was UB-02: Absorption.

" _ **Buzzwole CODENAME Absorption, the Swollen Pokemon, Ultra Beast. An Ultra Beast that relies on sheer power and strength. Buzzwole is a bug fighting type. It is unknown if the poses it does in battle are of the beast showing off or some kind of threat. Studies show that it can punch a truck beyond repair in one punch."**_

The next beast to pop up was Beauty.

" _ **Pheromosa CODENAME Beauty, the Lissome Pokemon, Ultra Beast. This Ultra Beast biggest strengths are its speed, powerful kicks and natural beauty. Despite being bug/fighting It is said the beast can reach speeds that can lap high speed supercars and proceeds to combine this speed with powerful kicks. Due to the natural beauty it possesses, it can make nearly any being regardless of the gender to fall in love with it and do it's every command."**_

The fourth Ultra Beast to appear on Rotom was the one that attacked Pallet town. Ash gulped as Lillie took his hand to calm him a little.

" _ **Xurkitree CODENAME Lighting, the Glowing Pokemon, Ultra Beast. It is unknown when this Ultra-Beast first arrived on Earth. From studies, the beast is a pure electric type. It can send out shock waves reaching volts of over 1,000,000. From reports, it was witnessed stealing electricity from an old power-plant in the Kanto region. This is the beast that was responsible for the Pallet Town attack."**_

Ash sighed as Lillie rubbed his back.

"At least we now know what attacked Pallet town." Hau muttered.

"Just like Nihilego said, they are looking for something." Ash claimed as everything was slowly adding up.

"Lusamine told me about that. What happened." Guzma explained as Ash recalled that the former boss of Team Skull somehow knew what happened.

"All we know is that it is still in Kanto. Months ago, we had members go to Pallet town to do some tests. An unfortunate guard got caught up with the situation and… Yeah, you can figure the rest out." Wicke explained as Rotom switched to the next beast.

" _ **Renterba CODENAME Growth, the Overgrown Pokemon, Ultra-Beast. This Ultra-Beast has the typing of grass ground. Though the actual beast doesn't attack itself, it's long and deadly roots that continually grown underground does the job for it. If a root was to be damaged or cut off, a new one will grow overnight. This Ultra-Beast was the one responsible for the Orrean Kalos military base attack."**_

"Once again, looking for something…" Gladion muttered.

"It placed some sort of natural virus and stole files and deleted files, primarily all the research we had on Ultra-Beasts." Wicke explained.

"Then what was a Kalos military doing with that kind of information?" Lillie questioned.

Wicke sighed.

"I do not know. Lusamine went for a trip one day and came back a week later with a smug look. Of course, Nihilego but even still…" Wicke explained.

Rotom changed to the final Ultra-Beast from the names given.

" _ **Spirvenen CODENAME Fear, the Fear-Ripper Pokemon, Ultra-Beast. We believe that this Ultra-Beast has been on Earth for a very long time. It has the rare typing of Ghost Poison. We believe the typing is due to fact Spirvenen can morph into its victim's worse fear before killing. From studies made, it always attacks with a bite first, due to the poisons inside of it. If it fails to kill its prey, the Ultra-Beast activates the poisons to torment its victim inside their mind, driving them insane to the point of Suicide."**_

"Right… So, lemme get this clear. An emotionless, mind fucking monster. A giant, buff, egoistic bug. An overly sexualised bug. A bunch of wires. An overgrown weed and some nightmare monster. Accurate?" Ash muttered.

"You should get going and go enjoy yourselves." Wicke insisted to the group.

Ash sighed and led the way as a boat was already waiting for them.

* * *

 _(Grand Hano Resort, Akala Island)_

The boat arrived at Akala Island in high speeds as the group made their way to the hotel.

As soon as they walked into the area, a lot of confetti was blown into the air.

"Surprise!" Mallow shouted as she passed Ash some alcohol. "This brings back memories, now doesn't it?" she followed up but with a whispered.

Ash wanted to say something but Kiawe and Zach walked over to talk.

Guzma made his way awkwardly over to Kukui and Molayne.

He felt extremely out of place after everything he had done.

He stopped when he saw a third figure standing with his two childhood friends.

He grunted as soon as he saw her long steel blue hair. She had gotten taller as well as Guzma made a coughing noise.

The three turned around as there was an awkward silence minus the loud music booming in the background.

"Guzma." The female said.

"Kahili." Guzma responded back.

Kukui and Molayne looked at each other with a smirk.

"Urg… H-How are you?" Guzma muttered.

Kahili sighed.

"Tired. Now a professional golfer… I heard you made a few wrong turns." Kahili questioned.

Guzma nodded with the pain to come along.

Kahili laughed slightly.

"What?" Guzma asked confused on why the girl was laughing.

"Look at us now. Doubt any of us could have pinpointed where we are now 16 years ago huh?" Kahili explained.

"You're not wrong." Kukui added in.

"Listen Guzma. We may have had our rough patches… But with the four of us here now, I say we should try and fix it." Kahili offered.

Guzma closed his eyes for a split second.

"How is the golf career going then?" he asked.

"I am meant to be on tour now but when hearing that Alola is finally going to have a Pokemon league, I came flying back home. Pity, I would have loved to of seen Lunala in person." Kahili explained.

Ash was passing by when he saw Guzma talking to a female that he didn't know.

He smirked.

The Kanto born had talked to everyone apart from Kukui, Molayne and a certain dark type kahuna that he couldn't seem to locate.

"Hey Kukui! Have you seen Nanu anywhere?" Ash asked as he approached the group.

Kukui looked around and thought about it as well.

"Huh… Funnily enough no I haven't… Ash, I want to introduce you to Kahili." Kukui said.

Ash recalled the name as he remembered her from when Kukui explained about Guzma's past.

"Kukui has told me a bit about you." Kahili mentioned.

Ash scratched his head.

"Heh, has he now?" Ash said as he completely forgot about Nanu.

* * *

Elsewhere in Heahea city, Nanu was alone at a bar as he drunk himself away.

He could some commotion going on but he couldn't be bothered.

He sighed as he drank at his beer that he ordered.

The door to the building door opened as the sound of heels tap away at the wooden flooring.

A medium height woman walked in the direction of Nanu. She wore a suit and had long purple hair that was tied back but kept a bang over her left eye. Around her shoulder was a bag. She sat down next to Nanu but didn't say anything.

The older man sighed.

"I told you to leave me alone." Nanu muttered.

"It's been to long 000. " the woman started to only be cut off.

"Don't call me that." Nanu hissed as he started to drink again.

The dark type user turned to the purple haired woman.

"What do you want?"

"A hello would be a good start."

Nanu rolled his eyes as he motioned to get a top up on his drink.

"I don't do hello's anymore."

"You don't do a lot of things anymore and we know that." She explained.

Nanu scoffed.

"Looker sent you, didn't he?" Nanu questioned.

"Actually, I now out rank Mr. Looker." She explained.

"Well, that's rich!" Nanu laughed. "Look at you now…"

The woman placed her arm on the table and rested on her head.

"I remember me and Looker found you on that beach. With only the recollection of your name and some tower bullshit…" Nanu whispered. "Go away Anabel."

"How is your niece?"

"A lot better because I've just found someone more annoying than her!" Nanu blurted, directing that insult right at Anabel.

"I heard about Mr. Hala. It's a shame, I really enjoyed his welcoming attitude to a strange that appeared on a beach one day." Anabel told Nanu. "You should really pass on my condolences to the family."

"He doesn't have a family except for a grandson." Nanu snapped.

Anabel's patience was thinning slightly.

"Did you tell them?" she questioned.

Nanu closed his eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Nanu muttered as he finished off his beer. He tried to stand up but stopped when Anabel started talking.

"Sit down. I have the place surrounded. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Anabel threatened. "We have people across the world and you should know that."

Nanu shook his head as he sat back down.

"What do you want to know…" he muttered as Anabel ordered a glass of wine.

"Did you tell them?" she pressed on with her question.

"No! I didn't. They were happy. I wasn't going to go ahead and tell them that they were now walking magnet's. Not yet." Nanu explained to Anabel.

"I had to find that out the hard way and we lost a lot of agents that day… Only three of survived." Anabel said.

"Don't remind me. I sometimes wish I eaten with them!" Nanu shouted as he slammed the bench.

Anabel gave an unimpressed look.

"Sorry…" he muttered.

"I know I am not meant to be in this world either but am now a high-ranking member of the international police. Except nothing is stopping you." Anabel suggested.

"I can't. I have my niece. I can't do that to her…"

"So, do care for her?"

"How is this relevant?" Nanu stressed.

Anabel shrugged her shoulders.

"How are some dead memories from over 15 years ago relevant? Yeah, exactly." Anabel whispered as Nanu shook his head. "Apologises. Perhaps that wasn't very professional to say."

"You think?"

"I am surprised Glutton has managed to lay low for 15 long years." Anabel muttered.

"Well, it's not." Nanu told her.

Anabel gave an interested look.

"What do you mean?"

"When the kids went into Ultra-Space, one of those monsters mentioned the beasts that are around today. Glutton AKA Guzzlord wasn't one of them." Nanu muttered.

"Interesting…"

"So, either it's dead or it found a way back to Ultra-Space." Nanu finished.

"I see. Thank you Nanu." Anabel said as she stood up. "We might see each again?"

"Whatever." The dark user muttered as Anabel started to walk off. "Hey!"

She turned around as Nanu motioned to come back. She did so. Before she could do anything, Nanu grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.

"I suggest you let go Nanu…" Anabel whispered.

"Stay away from him…" Nanu whispered back.

"Who?"

"You know exactly who. What in the off chance he has met this worlds version of you?" Nanu said.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"You're in my region. I am the law here. I don't care who you are, go near him and I'll find you and kill you myself." Nanu threatened this time.

"Sudden personality swing." Anabel countered.

"I wasn't in the mood before. Go." Nanu said as he let go of her wrist. Anabel fixed up her suit and walked off.

Nanu motioned his head downwards and sighed as things was now a lot more complicated.

* * *

 _(Back at the Grand Hano Resort)_

Everyone was having a good time talking and celebrating Ash and Lillies victory over Nihilego.

Olivia took to the stage with a microphone.

"I just want to say a huge thank you to the Hano family for allowing us to use the resort on such short notice!" Olivia explained.

"Secondly, I want to present these to two of our brightest trainers in Ash and Hau!" Olivia said as a man handed a box to each of them.

Ash opened his up and inside was a dawn stone.

Hau followed and discovered a dusk stone inside of his.

"Save you two searching or having to pay an overpriced amount to get them." Olivia said.

"Thank you, Olivia!" Ash thanked as Kukui took the stage.

"So! By tomorrow morning, registration for the league will commence and will continue for a day or two. 2 days after registration closes will be the round 1 qualifiers. You play three matches overall in that round and depending how you do then you will move on. Then it is a simple knockout scenario. Till the quarter finals, you will only use 3 Pokemon. If you then make it to the quarter's, semi's and the final will be with 6 Pokemon." Kukui explained.

"Like I said earlier! Seeming it is the first ever time we've had a league, it is free entry to anyone in Alola!" Kukui continued. "The tournament will be at the base of Mount Lanakila and once we have a champion and elite 4, they will do their matches at the building atop of the mountain. Elite 4 is completely down to the champion of course!"

The crowd cheered while Kukui raised his drink.

"So, for one final hurrah before the league!" Kukui announced.

Ash joined in on the cheer but notice Guzma trying to slip off.

"Hey. Hau, hold this for me. I'll be back in a second." Ash told the Melemele native.

Ash ran after the former boss of team skull.

"GUZMA! Wait up!" Ash called out as the man turned around. "Where are you going? We are just getting started with the celebrations?"

Guzma sighed.

"I just need to see someone. Someone uh, important." Guzma muttered.

Ash nodded.

"Alright then." Ash said as he lifted his hand out. Guzma looked at the action and gave an awkward handshake due to his normal arm being in the sling.

Guzma headed for the docks to catch a boat back to Melemele Island as Ash headed back into the resort.

He paid for the ticket despite the employee was offering it for free due to being terrified of Guzma.

He hopped aboard as the trip took about 40 minutes to get between the two islands.

Guzma passed his old school and sighed as he walked in the direction he always used to take as a kid.

The place hadn't changed at all except for a garden now being in the yard.

Guzma sucked up all his courage as he knocked on the door.

A lady in her earlier 50's opened the door and dropped the tea she had.

Guzma stood there before finally saying something.

"Hi… Mum." Guzma muttered she pulled him into a hug, balling her eyes out.

They stood there for a few minutes before Guzma went inside for a long and overdue catch up with his Mother.

* * *

 _(The next Day…)_

"Wait? What!?" Ash blurted to Hau.

"I'm not going to sign for the league until I beat Nanu." Hau told him. "If I just sign up, it doesn't feel like I've done enough to actually battle in the league."

Ash sighed but he understood what Hau was meaning.

"Alright. We were planning on going straight there now but message me once you've beaten Nanu." Ash told the Melemele native.

Hau nodded as he gave Ash and Lillie a hug. Gladion despite had warmed slightly to the two refused being touched.

Hau made his way off as Ash turned to Gladion.

"So? What you are going to do now?" Ash asked.

"Well, I am now the acting president of Aether. Kukui talked to me for a bit and convinced me to sign up for this league or whatever. Don't disappoint me and get knocked out before I can do the honours." Gladion told Ash.

"I was going to say the same thing." Ash said determined as the two shook hands. Gladion hugged his sister before departing.

"So… I guess it's just us now." Lillie muttered.

"I know Zach has already left to do some last-minute training and all the trial captains just have to do these last few days before they can go on leave." Ash explained.

"And you said Guzma just left?" Lillie questioned.

"He didn't say where or why." Ash said as he pulled out a pokeball and released Kirlia.

"Lia?" Kirlia muttered, confused why he was out.

Ash got down to his level and showed him the dawn stone.

Kirlia realised what it was and looked at Ash with excitement.

"I can see you are eager to evolve." Ash laughed as Kirlia hit the stone out of his hand as it landed on him.

Kirlia began to evolve as he grew bigger. Once he stopped glowing white, Kirlia was now a powerful looking Gallade as he admired the blades on his arms with a grin.

Ash recalled Gallade as Ash and Lillie made their way to the port to get a boat to Ula'Ula. It only dawned on Ash that Hau could have just travelled with them to Ula'Ula but it was probably better for him to do his own thing. Besides, he was nowhere in sight.

They found their way to the port as Lillie decided to bring a question that was on her mind.

"So, what's going to be plan for the league then?" Lillie asked.

Ash thought on it for a second.

"Well, I feel from the lot I know, Gladion, Hau and Zach are the ones that are probably give me the most trouble if I match with them. If it's in the later rounds, it would be my first 6 on 6 battle with Gladion and Zach. Everyone else I know, I'm fairly calm." Ash explained.

"So, what? Olivia or Nanu doesn't faze you?"

"Well, Olivia maybe. And I don't expect Nanu to enter. Perhaps Acerola might give a tough battle but Decidueye, Incineroar and Mimikyu should be able to handle her if I do match with her." Ash continued.

"Excuse me? But did you say league?" a female called out.

Ash and Lillie turned around to find a girl roughly around Hau's age. She had short black hair but wore Sea Cucumber like hat on top of her head. Her eyes were brown with a small amount of eyeliner added on. She wore a black and white top with black Capri jeans and last wore black sandles on her feet.

"Uh… Hi?" Ash muttered.

"Sorry for bothering you! I just need some help finding the boat to Ula'Ula Island!" the girl explained. "My name is Lucinda!"

Ash didn't know whether to tell her his real name or not.

But after everything that has happened, it was surely going to get out eventually.

"Ash." Ash introduced.

"Lillie." Lillie followed.

"We were actually just on our way to Ula'Ula Island as well." Lillie explained.

"For the Pokemon league." Ash added to see if he could fish out some reaction.

"Oh! So, I did hear correctly! I'm entering as well but have no idea where to get to the boat." Lucinda confessed sheepishly.

"You could just come with us if you wanted?" Lillie offered.

Ash shrugged his shoulders as the girl didn't give any vibe when he told her his name.

"Oh really! That would be much appreciated!" Lucinda thanked.

Lillie did the rest and got them the best seats in the boat.

"Woah! I can't believe you actually got us these seats!" Lucinda said amazed.

"Yeah… It's a long story." Lillie muttered as she didn't want to particular go into her family's wealth. "I noticed the accent. You not from Alola?"

"Oh yeah. Nah I'm not. I'm actually from Kalos. I came 12th in the Pokemon league there about a year or two ago now." Lucinda explained which gave an interested look on Ash's face to see what she knew.

"Oh yeah. What's it like in Kalos?" Ash asked.

"Very beautiful landscape! Amazing foods! Awesome Pokemon!" Lucinda listed. "I actually saw a legendary there as well!"

Ash raised his eyebrow.

"Y-You did?"

"Yeah! Do you know about Zygarde?" she questioned.

Lillie felt a rustle in her bag as the order Pokemon might have heard their name.

"Nope! Name doesn't ring a bell." Ash lying and answering for the two of them as Lillie put her bag on the ground and under her chair to block some noise that the Zygarde cores might make.

"It's this giant black and green legendary that is said to protect the region. Lumiose city is still recovering but Zygarde was there fighting and won! I was at the city at the time even though I am from Anistar city. The one with the world-famous sundial?" Lucinda explained.

"Oh yeah. I've heard of it. Nobody actually knows the origins correct?" Lillie asked.

Lucinda nodded.

"That's the one!"

"Then what brings you to Alola?" Ash asked.

"Well, I actually work for the Kalos times as an upcoming world-famous reporter. They sent me and a few others out to different regions to spend a year there collecting information to make big stories. Only two will end up getting fully hired though. Then when I heard Alola was going to have a league for the first ever time this year, I instantly signed up. Of course, while waiting, I did what I was here to do and got a massive scope!" she explained.

Ash and Lillie looked at each nervous as they both knew what this big scoop was.

"A-and what would that be?" Lillie muttered.

"Aww, come on! Everyone in Alola saw the battle between the guardian and the giant red bug thing! I saw some Tv reporter do some stuff live but the camera was destroyed but I've got photo evidence." Lucinda told the pair.

When saying guardian and the giant red bug thing, she obviously meant Tapu Koko and UB-02: Absorption or now known as Buzzwole.

"Woah… That's amazing!" Ash lied.

They talked more and before they knew it they were at Ula'Ula Island.

"Woah. Look!" Lucinda yelled as a bus was waiting near the port with a sign saying Pokemon league.

"Huh, looks like Kukui has everything." Ash muttered.

"Well, I might see you two around the league! Thanks for everything!" Lucinda thanked once again as she got on the bus that was taking trips to the league.

"We can't let those pictures out of Alola." Ash told Lillie.

"They are probably everywhere now." Lillie tried to explain.

"Yeah well, a couple less will do the world good as well." Ash told her as they made their way to the next bus coming to take them to the league.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile, on Melemele Island)_

Hau had lied to Ash and Lillie as he went straight back to Melemele to go check on Hala.

The nurse on duty escorted Hau through the hall as he stopped outside the viewing screen to see his old grandfather still unconscious but seemed a lot older.

Hau closed his eyes and began to cry slightly.

All the support he had been given he was very grateful for but to lose Hala would almost be like losing half of his life.

"Hau." A man called out.

Hau slowly turned to see Nanu of all people standing at the door.

Nanu looked at through the viewing screen and saw Hala. He sighed.

"What do you want…" Hau muttered.

"Take a seat." Nanu insisted.

Hau wasn't in the mood to argue so did as told.

"Where were you last night?" Hau questioned.

"Catching up with an old friend." Nanu explained carefully, choosing his words wisely.

Hau sighed.

"I know what you are going through." Nanu told him.

"No, you don't… You're just some old, crazy cat man…" Hau muttered as Nanu kept a straight look before speaking again.

"Yeah, I am. But do you want to know about the Nanu that wasn't an old crazy cat man?" Nanu told him.

Hau looked up with minor curiosity.

"It was 15 years ago. I had everything: A beautiful wife, a lovely young daughter, my sister was married to the man of her dreams and they also had a loving young daughter as well." Nanu explained emotionlessly.

Hau grew genuinely interested now.

"At the time, I had only been Kahuna for 3 years but was a part of the international police." Nanu continued. "We had gotten a hit on a threat and we found it."

Nanu turned to Hau.

"UB-05: Glutton."

Hau looked at him as he slowly put together little things but was overflowing with questions like how Nanu knew this.

"And then, the plan all went to shit. We still do not know how or why but let say Glutton ate everything I loved. My wife, eaten. My daughter, eaten. My sister and her husband, eaten. At least another 4 agents, eaten. Some of my Pokemon, eaten. The only things that survived was me, my two partners, a young Alolan Meowth and my sister's daughter." Nanu told Hau.

"Do-Does the Aether foundation know about this!?" Hau expressed his concern.

"Let's say the International police and the Aether foundation don't get along. We were both interested in the Ultra-Beasts. I do not know if Glutton is still wandering out there or not but it didn't respond Nihilego's distress call."

Hau nodded.

"Point is, I don't want you to end up like me. Hala wouldn't want that either." Nanu told him.

"It's just hard…" Hau confessed.

"It is but that's life." Nanu told him as he stood up. "While I am here, we might as well battle and get you that final Kahuna battle done and dusted."

Hau nodded as he stood up and followed Nanu outside.

* * *

 _The room was just black as Hala stood there._

 _He knew what had happened with the monster and knew that his time was up._

" _Hala…." A familiar voice called out as Tapu Koko appeared inside of the old Kahuna's mind._

" _Tapu Koko…" Hala said firmly._

 _The electric fairy type flew closely to the old man and hugged him to his best ability due to the shield wings._

" _This is it my old friend." Hala told the guardian._

" _I am sorry." Tapu Koko confessed._

" _It is not your fault. At the end of the day, Melemele Island is safe." Hala told Tapu Koko. "I am not afraid of death friend."_

 _Tapu Koko nodded his head._

" _I want you to meet someone." Tapu Koko announced as Hala turned around to see the divine like Pokemon that was next to the guardian._

" _Hello Hala." Lunala said in a feminine voice. "We once met before. You might have known me as Nebby?"_

 _Hala could not believe it._

" _A-are you Lunala, the one spoken in legend?" Hala asked. The name Nebby dawned on him as he remembered the cloud being Lillie was looking after._

" _Yes. Ash, Lillie and Hau all helped me gain the power to stop the beasts and all is fine for now." Nebby explained._

 _Hala looked down as he couldn't imagine what his grandson was going through. He was all Hau had left beside Mallow's family and he knew he despised them for some reason._

" _I can see the conflict on your face. I can confirm Hau is being well looked after by his friends and Pokemon. He had even gained an admirer that he is yet to notice." Nebby explained._

 _Hala gave a smile._

" _Reminds me of you." Tapu Koko chuckled._

" _Tapu Koko. I wish for my Pokemon to go to Hau." Hala announced._

 _Tapu Koko gave a stunned look at Hala request._

" _Like I said. I do not fear death. I assume that Pokemon league young Kukui was going on about will be starting soon." Hala continued._

" _How did you?" Nebby muttered._

" _Hmph. I may be dying but I still hear a mutter or two hahaha!" Hala laughed._

 _Tapu Koko nodded._

" _Talk again later." Tapu Koko said as he and Nebby faded away._

* * *

Persian landed on the ground with swirly eyes as Kommo-o stood over the cat.

Nanu cracked a smirk and flicked a dark Z-crystal over to him.

"Congratz kid. Yah did it." Nanu said as he placed his hand on Hau's shoulder.

"Thanks… What you going to do now?" Hau asked.

Nanu shrugged his shoulders.

"Probs go back to Ula'Ula and sort out whatever bullshit those dumb ass cops are doing." Nanu sighed.

"Wait? So, you are not going to participate in the league?" Hau asked.

"Nah… Waste of time in my opinion." Nanu muttered.

He stepped forwards but stopped.

"Show yourself."

As he said that Tapu Koko appeared with a couple of pokeballs.

"Woah… Tapu Koko!? Hau muttered. The guardian dropped the pokeballs in Hau's arms before zooming off.

Hau gave a confused look as released the first Pokemon which he quickly recognised as his grandpa's Crabominable.

"BOM!" Crabominable cried as he was happy to see Hau.

"I think the Island guardian wants you to look after them." Nanu admitted.

Hau nodded at the dark kahuna as he realised somebody had to look after his grandpa's Pokemon.

"Now. Move, scram. Go sign up for your dumb league or whatever." Nanu muttered.

"Thank you Nanu!" Hau thanked as he dashed off for the docks.

Despite the grump Nanu was, he cracked a slight smile.

* * *

They were now at the base Mount Lanakila which was practically its own city.

"They call it the Tapu city." Lillie explained.

"Such an original name." Ash laughed as they made their way through the city to find the registration building.

"Well, the place use to be just a village called the Tapu village. But apparently Tapu Bulu destroyed it in rage, leaving the place in ruins 50 or 60 odd years ago. No clue why he allowed it this time though." Lillie explained.

A plethora of Pokemon surrounded them as trainers walked through the streets.

The pair found themselves outside of a building with people flowing in and out.

They proceeded inside as a crowd was inside the building cheering about something. They decided to ignore it and went to register.

"Are you going to go as Ash or what?" Lillie asked. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"No. If I win, I am going to send them all a message. That they were wrong…" Ash explained. Plus, they lied about him being dead.

Ash sighed up but the lady looked at him funnily.

"Uh… Is something wrong?" Ash asked.

"No, no. Just Kukui said to give this too a young couple by the name of Ash and Lillie. I'd assume that would, be you two?" she asked as she displayed a pair of keys. Lillie handed an id over as she inspected it.

"Hmm, all clear. He threw in a third guy for some guy called Hau. Good luck with your battles."

Ash and Lillie followed the directions to find the accommodation they were staying in for possibly the whole tournament.

And what they found was astonishing.

It was the largest and fanciest villa out of all the building around. The pair looked at each as Ash proceeded to open the door.

Inside was amazing as well. A full view of the ocean, a large flat screen tv, a fireplace, a piano.

"I was not expecting this…" Ash muttered as Lillie picked up a note.

"To Ash and Lillie." She read out. Ash wandered over to read it as well.

 _I thought this could be one final present from me! Enjoy, it's yours for the next few weeks._

 _I assume you don't mind if Hau stays with you, so I included him in._

 _Some food is already in the fridge and cupboards and don't do anything dumb_

 _-Kukui_

Ash grinned at the note while Lillie kissed him as he began to kiss back.

"Gladion me love was a strong word but…" Lillie muttered as Ash smiled at her. "I think I found someone I actual love."

They kissed again falling on to the couch as Lillie giggled as the pair split up to explore the giant villa before things got serious.

* * *

 _Author's note: Sorry for the slightly late upload lmao._

 _Just hectic week that's all. Studying for exams, kill me._

 _A little more a laid back chapter after the action packed as the first new OC has been introduced with more to come._

 _Probably another filler and then the first league battle and it will flow from there._

 _I saw a lot of guesses towards the lycanroc dusk form and there was one that was on the right path but was still off. Not saying who cuz eh. You can guess as much till it's reveal._

 _Those final two Ultra Beast entries are the two customs that were made. Next chapter I'll uploud in the author note what they mean name wise but I can't asked right now lmao._

 **QUESTIONS:**

 **What do you think the anime version of the Gladion battle theme, the Ultra beast theme and the totem pokemon battle theme in the recent episode with Gladion and Type Null/Sivally?**

What pokemon never fails to do is make excellent music. I was low key worried on how the UB theme would be in the anime and it is amazing. Totem was eh and Gladions I dont think I paid attention to.

 **And how many guesses are we allowed to have**

Many as you want INSIDE THE SAME REVIEW which brings me to the next thing.

Steel guardian, I've seen your reviews about mega-beedrill the first time. Please don't spam the same thing over and over again.

 **A little late to ask but what made you decide to have Ash get a Type:Null**

Idk tbh. I just like Null.

 **Never seen a more blatant ripoff. And then you even fail at doing a ripoff. How embarrassing, and insulting to good writers. Are you just mashing your keyboard when writing, or how does a story end up like this?**

Wasn't going respond but tired as fuck. So love you too.

 **Are you paying people to review, favorite and follow this story?**

Yep. Definitely. As a poor university student, I have paid 1390 people to review, 796 to favorite and 903 to follow.

 **What about the other 15%?**

In the off chance someone actually guesses how Ash gets Lycanroc.

 **I wonder why in most fanfics Nebby is always Lunala?**

 **Is it because Nebby sounds like a Girl's name or is it because Lunala is better than Solgaleo or is it because people just like Lunala better?**

 **idk**

 **Never played Sun or Moon yet so idk**

Solgaleo is the male evolution of Cosmog while Lunala is the female evolution.

Plus it is for plot the reason I evolved Nebby to Lunala. I like them both equally but I did play Sun but am getting Ultra Moon.

 _So as always, review, suggest or PM me. Spectre out!_


	49. SM Chapter 49

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 48 - Scouting out**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

"Kukui actually got you guys this place to stay?" Mallow called out as she, Kiawe and Lana had arrived and was wandering around the giant villa that Kukui is letting Ash, Lillie and eventually Hau, to stay in.

"Yeah. Might be a little overboard but never the less." Lillie said sheepishly.

"Hau still not back yet?" Lana questioned.

Ash shook his head.

"Nope. I sent him a message but got nothing. He'll show up, it's Hau we are talking about." Ash explained.

"I know Acerola is getting here later tonight despite literally being right around the corner." Kiawe told Ash and Lillie.

Acerola was the trial captain that Ash was most worried about battling but he knew he could still win comfortably.

"So, trials will be on hold till the end of the league, so even if I get knocked out in the first round, it's like what, a month holiday?" Mallow schemed.

Lana turned back to Ash.

"So, you said you are entering as your name?" she asked with the Kanto born nodding.

"But… If you progress far enough… Won't that reveal that you are in Alola?" Kiawe questioned.

Ash sighed.

"This whole time, I tried to just run away from the problem but now… After everything that happened with the trials to Team Skull to The Aether foundation to Evolving Nebby and even to traveling to a literally physical nightmare, I don't see why I have to be afraid of them anymore." Ash explained.

He stood up and thought back to his final moments in his birth region.

* * *

" _BREAKING NEWS: An attack on the small town, Pallet Town has occurred with a mysterious Pokemon being the reason. The town has been evacuated and police and firemen are search for possible survivors. However, we have a report of one confirmed death. We talk to the grieving mother now."_ A NEWS lady reported.

 _Delia appeared on screen with Professor Oak holding her as she held on to Ash's old hat._

 _Ash was stunned._

" _Can you tell us what happened?"_ _The NEWS reporter asked._

" _(Sniff) Yeah… M-my son had just returned home from Kalos after coming se-second (Sniff) in the Kalos league. I gathered his old friends to congratulate him! But… b-but. I'm sorry!"_ _Delia cried._

 _That lying bitch!_

 _The Professor had the focus of the camera now._

" _Ash was a very hard working young man. Second in a league far from home is no easy feat. The creature that attacked targeted him and took him away. All of us are grieving deeply especially his Pokemon. That is all!"_ _Oak told the camera._

* * *

"Instead. It is going to be them that is afraid of me! That day when Xurkitree attack Pallet town, when I saw them all get on TV and confidently say that I was dead, guess what! I felt like I was and I wanted to be dead! I lost everything that day: My home, my Pokemon, my friends and family!" Ash continued.

His Pokemon started to listen in.

"But as I've grown in Alola, I don't regret anything anymore. I want to make Alola my new home, I have Pokemon that actually care for me and will fight with till the final moments, I have all you guys plus Zach, Hau, Acerola, Kukui, Olivia and the list goes on as new friends and then a new family…" Ash finished as he took Lillie's hand.

"Adorable." A familiarly and edgy voice called out from the doorway.

Standing in it was Gladion who had let himself in.

"Gladion!" Lillie cried happily to see her older brother.

"You can knock and we can let you in? You do know, that right?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah well, you're dating my sister and seeming you two are living here, I overrule whatever you say being her older sibling." Gladion muttered as he and Lucario walked in.

Type: Null rushed over, happy to see the trainer with that owned Silvally. Gladion sighed and let him out as Type: Null jumped happily despite her size inside the villa.

"Out of curiosity Gladion, do you even have a team of six for the league?" Ash questioned.

"I have a surprise or two up my sleeve." Gladion confessed. "Glad to see you grew a pair and are going into this by your actual name."

Gladion turned his head away. For some reason that spawned his memory of interacting with his former friends when they were in Alola

"What's up?" Lillie asked her brother.

"Urgh… It's nothing. Something I just need to forget about out." Gladion explained.

"Which is?" Mallow asked.

"This might not be the best time to tell you though…" Gladion warned.

"Try me." Ash told him as Gladion shrugged his shoulders.

"Suit yourself then. Ehem, your former friends and Pokemon were in Alola not to long ago." Gladion announced as the room went silent.

Ash was the one to break it.

"What."

"Yeah, kind of slipped past my mind to tell you seeming the next time we saw each other, I was trying to tear your neck apart for letting Team Skull kidnap my sister." Gladion told them.

"W-what were they doing in Alola?" Lana asked.

"The girl from Kalos, you know? The honey blond bitch?" Gladion smirked.

Ash sighed.

"Serena."

"Yeah her. She is a bit young to get married, isn't she?"

"Wait? Married?" Ash shouted.

"Yeah. Here 'husband' is the prince of Kalos. Anyways, it was their honeymoon and they got the Hano resort to themselves and brought along everyone with them but seeming Aether has such high influence on the region, I managed to get access to a private room." Gladion continued.

"I slaughtered each of them in battle. Rather embarrassing for them but there was something else…"

"What do you mean?" Ash asked curious.

"Dawn ring a bell?"

Ash nodded slightly.

"She regrets what happened." Gladion told him as Ash laughed.

"Ooh! Whoop dee doo! That's cute! Like I should care…"

"Well you should because this next part will really kick you to realise this whole situation is a lot worse than what we think! She was attacked by Renterba or also known as UB-07: Fear."

Ash stopped laughing and actually gave a serious look.

"Jeez. That got your attention." Gladion muttered.

Lillie, Mallow, Lana and Kiawe decided to sit down.

"She was regretting her decision on what happened and was afraid that you possibly reject an apology. Cue the UB and twists that against her will. When I helped her, she confessed that she just wanted to die."

"Just like the Pokedex said: The poison is activated and torments the user to possible suicide." Ash muttered.

"I believe she is okay. But I thought I'd tell you. Point is, they have been here once so what's to stop them again?" Gladion told him.

Ash sighed.

"I'm still entering as me. Then they can come here all they want, I'll be ready this time." Ash explained. "I say we get out of here and go explorer around the place."

"Yeah okay!" Lillie said as she got up.

Gladion shrugged his shoulders.

"I've got nothing else better to do."

* * *

They all left the villa and proceeded to see crowds upon crowds flowing passed them.

All different kind of accents could be heard from people in Kanto to Johto to Hoenn and so on.

Both Ash and Gladion left Type: Null and Silvally at the villa but still had others on them.

"Hmm. If I remember correctly, there should be a local battlefield near here…" Kiawe announced.

And speaking of the devil, just around the corner from them was a large battlefield.

"Woah…" Ash mumbled to himself as he saw the sheer size of the battlefield. It was larger than any of the other leagues he had participated in before. "Kukui is going all out."

The group decided to walk on the viewing path to see some battles.

"Hypno, use psychic!" a boy called out from some direction.

"Hyperbeam Salamence!" some shouted from another direction.

"Come on Sunflora! Get out!" a female squealed in desperation.

However, one certain call really caught Ash's ear.

"Pikachu! Quick attack! A female called out.

Ash stopped and turned to the direction of the sound.

"What's up?" Lillie asked as Ash gave a conflicted look.

He found what he was looking for as a he ran towards the field.

"HEY!" Lillie shouted as the trial captains and Gladion watched him run off.

"Should we?" Lana muttered as Lillie was the first to follow.

Ash found the field and saw two girls battling. One with a Pikachu and the other with a Roselia.

The girl with the Roselia was seemed to be slightly older than Ash, maybe by a year roughly. She had long wavy brown hair that was currently in a ponytail. Just to complement her brown hair, she also had brown eyes and a brown tan. She wore a blue top with a white hooded vest over top of it. She had beige capri pants on with mix match crew socks with the colours being blue and purple. On top of her head was a blue and white striped cap and going all the way down to her feet, she wore simple trekking shoes. She had a nylon shoulder bag around her as she stood in a defensive stance.

Her opponent was very similar to her as well. She was a bit older, appearing to be around Gladions age. She had the same brown hair but was a lot shorter, only going up to her shoulders. She had the same eye colour and skin colour to her opponent so Ash put together the possibility of them being related. She was wearing a white flower print top with green shorts. On her head was a fruit cap with a pair of glasses on top. She had mix match crew socks as well except hers just stayed to being white.

"Come on Emmie! Pikachu, iron tail!" the older one said as Pikachu jumped into the air as his tail glowed a steel colour.

"I am trying alright! Roselia, petal blizzard!" the younger one shouted as the Hoenn Pokemon whipped up a blizzard made of petals.

Pikachu was caught inside who used quick attack on his own command to get out before the attack got to serious.

Lillie and Gladion were the first to finally catch up with Ash as Gladion was the first to put together why he suddenly ran off.

"You have got to be kidding me? Because of a Pikachu!" Gladion spoke with the Pikachu on the field hearing that.

"Pika?" Pikachu muttered as he looked at the two.

"I was just making sure alright!" Ash clarified to the blonde as Lillie sighed.

The two stopped battling and looked at one another.

The trial captains finally caught up.

"Your Pikachu isn't the only one in the god damn world!" Gladion shouted.

"Uh. Can we help you?" one of the girls that was on the field questioned.

Ash and Gladion turned to them with the girls standing now in front of them with Pikachu and Roselia next to them.

"Uhh…" the two boys muttered, not knowing what to say as Lillie placed her hand over her face.

Luckily, Lana was to the rescue to save the boys from the awkward situation.

"Hey… I recognise you. You did my trial a few weeks ago!" Lana said as she pointed to the younger of the two.

"Oh! Yeah, you're Lana, right?" the younger one asked as Lana nodded.

"Wait, you're doing the trials?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah. My name is Emilia or you can just call me Emmie." The younger one introduced herself.

"I'm Elena, this one's older sister." Elena said as she elbowed her sister playfully.

"That accent… Sinnoh right?" Ash questioned as Elena nodded.

"Yeah. Ever heard of the Valdez family?" Elena asked.

"Wait! You mean Valdez Corp! The famous fashion company!?" Mallow squealed.

Emilia reluctantly nodded as Elena smiled.

"I see you're a fan! Nice to see a fellow fashion lover so far away from home!" Elena explained to Mallow directly.

"You seemed interested about the trials… Uh, sorry, what was your name?" Emilia questioned.

"I'm Ash. I've actually completed all seven trials not so long ago." Ash explained.

"Yeah. Our parents are here as well but on Akala Island while this one decided to do the trials, so I am here to make sure she stays out of trouble!" Elena explained as she rustled her younger sister's hair.

"HEY!" Emilia mumbled as she began to speak.

"We were on our way to Ula'Ula Island but then that whole issue or whatever it was on Melemele happened. Then this popped up so fast." Emilia explained.

"Oh, yeah that was terrible aye?" Ash said, acting like he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Hmm. You two interrupted our battle. We have to prepare for the league you know? Care fo 2?" Elena offered.

Ash and Gladion reluctantly looked at each other and sighed.

* * *

They positioned themselves on the battlefield.

"So, one Pokemon each? How does that sound?" Elena suggested.

Gladion already had a ball in his hand while Ash was about to get his but felt a vibration in his pocket being his phone. He ignored it for now.

"Lucario!" he shouted as the Aura Pokemon appeared.

"Incineroar, go!" Ash yelled as the Heel Pokemon appeared and roared.

Lucario and Incineroar glared at each other, not to particularly happy to be working with one another.

"Empoleon, let's show them how it's done!" Emilia shouted as the fully evolved water starter of Sinnoh appeared.

"Pidgeot!" Elena announced as the bird from Kanto appeared.

"Hmm. I'll deal with the Empoleon while you handle the bird?" Gladion suggested as Incineroar already was licking his lips at the sight of Pidgeot.

Ash nodded.

"Surf!" Emilia shouted as the water steel type created the wave of water, rushing right towards Incineroar and Lucario.

"Use flamethrower to project yourself up!" Ash shouted.

"Bone rush!" Gladion yelled.

Incineroar charged up the flamethrower and motioned to do a belly flop on the ground but released the flamethrower so he flew into the air as Lucario shielded himself by twirling the bone around.

"Fly Pidgeot!"

The normal flying type flew right at Incineroar.

"Throat chop!"

Incineroar grinned as the bird flew at him. He cut the flamethrower off as the Kanto Pokemon got closer and used throat chop, close lining the bird. Incineroar latched himself on to Pidgeot as he tried to shack him off.

"Aura sphere!"

Lucario flung an aura sphere right at Empoleon who shielded herself with her flippers.

Pidgeot finally shook off the fire dark type who landed on his feet right next to Lucario.

"Whirlpool on the Lucario now!" Emilia commanded as Empoleon whipped up the rings off water, trapping the fighting steel type while also furiously spinning him around.

"Cross chop to break the whirlpool Incineroar!" Ash told his starter who nodded.

Elena and Emilia smiled.

"Gotcha! Hurricane Pidgeot!"

"Shit!" Ash cursed as the powerful flying move was created and headed right towards them. Incineroar cut through the whirlpool as Lucario was freed.

"I have plan but you're going to have to trust me!" Ash told Gladion.

Lillie laughed from the side-line as she could see the displeasure on her brother's face.

"Fine! What is it!" Gladion yelled as Incineroar and Lucario were holding their ground as the hurricane grew closer.

"Use stone edge and smack at the rocks so they get lifted up. Hold on to them." Ash commanded the two Pokemon as Lucario smashed his fist into the ground with sharp stones piercing out of the ground.

Incineroar dug his sharp claws into a large one as it was sucked off the ground along with plenty of the others. Lucario followed on as well.

"What are they doing…" Mallow muttered.

The two Pokemon swirled around inside the hurricane as they held onto dear life.

"R-Roar!" Incineroar shouted out to see if Lucario was alright.

The fighting steel type was feeling the effects of the move but grunted back as they continued to swirl. Thanks to his steel typing, the move wasn't super effective.

Incineroar glared at the side and then spotted his chance.

He roared loudly and used all his strength to lift the stone up in the air despite the force of the gales. He flung it out of the hurricane at blistering speed with the stone crashing right into Pidgeot with the two crashing into the ground.

Lucario followed in suit and flung his.

Empoleon used aqua jet to dodge the incoming stone.

Pidgeot was revealed to have been knocked out due to the super effective move plus the blistering pace the stone hit him and the speed he went into the ground.

The hurricane stopped as Incineroar and Lucario landed out, panting due to the effort they just went through.

"Just us Empoleon…" Emilia muttered as Elena recalled Pidgeot.

"Close combat!" Gladion yelled with Ash following up as well.

"Incineroar, cross chop!" Ash yelled.

The two dashed at Empoleon with the fighting type moves.

"Grr. Aqua jet!"

Empoleon covered herself in water and avoided the move, landing behind the two and dashed in between them with the two being blasted apart.

"Ice beam to separate them!" Emilia yelled.

The Sinnoh native Pokemon made a wall of ice to temporarily split the two. Empoleon was on the side with Incineroar as the fire type was getting up after getting attacked by the water move.

"Destroy it Lucario!" Gladion shouted.

Lucario flung a bone right at the ice wall with it shattering into thousands of pieces.

"Aqua jet into the Incineroar!" Emilia yelled as her older sister watched on.

"POLE!" Empoleon yelled as she dashed right at the fire dark type.

Incineroar motioned his head to the side to see the emperor Pokemon flying right at him. He swirled around and slammed a cross chop right into Empoleon despite the water damage with the pair crying in pain from one another's attack.

"Aura sphere!" Gladion shouted as Lucario fired his signature move at the fully evolved water type to finish the battle as Empoleon shortly collapsed from that.

Incineroar got up and dusted himself off.

"Dammit…" Emilia muttered as she returned Empoleon. "You did great bud."

Incineroar and Lucario went back over to Ash and Gladion as everyone motioned into the centre of the field.

"Thanks for the battle. Nice to know there are some other trial goers here as well." Emilia said to the pair.

"It was a good fight!" Ash added on.

"Who know. We might even eventually battle each other?" Elena suggested.

Ash's phone began to vibrate again.

"Ugh! Won't this thing shut up!" Ash yelled as he tried to pull his phone out.

"What's up?" Lillie asked.

"Dumb phone won't stop going off for some reason!" Ash explained.

"May I have a look? I'm not just a pretty face you see. I actually graduated from the Jubilife city university with a master's in advance technology studies" Elena explained as every gave an impressive look par her sister who rolled her eyes slightly.

Ash finally got his phone out but realised that it wasn't playing up but in fact, he'd actually missed seven calls from Hau...

"Shit…" Ash muttered. "Uh, I've got to go now. Thanks for the battle and might see you guys again?"

"Oh alright. Nice meeting you then." Emilia said as the group left.

* * *

Hau was waiting outside the place where he was directed to go to.

He groaned as he waited but could hear a group approaching as he looked up to see Ash and everyone.

"Took you long enough." Hau muttered sarcastically.

"Sorry… We lost track of time and got into a friendly battle." Ash explained as he threw a key over to Hau. "How did the trial go?"

Hau smirked and displayed the Darkium-Z.

"Did it and I… Also got a visit from Tapu Koko." Hau explained.

"About?" Lillie asked this time.

Hau sighed as everyone figured out what was going to be talked about.

"Seeming I'm the only one around that is of direct relation to Hala, I've officially inherited his Pokemon which Tapu Koko delivered to me on surprise." Hau told them as he released Crabominable and Poliwrath.

"This means I won't have to use this lazy lump." Hau explained as he showed Turtwig sleeping in his bag.

Ash opened the door and found Type: Null and Silvally asleep.

"I should get going. I want to do some more training with my team." Gladion explained as he returned Silvally which woke up a confused Type: Null.

"Are you going to attend the dance tonight?" Lillie asked her brother.

"What dance?" he asked with a sound disinterest.

"I know the league doesn't start for another day or two. But Kukui has organised a FORMAL dance." Lillie explained while placing great empathises on the formal part.

Gladion shrugged his shoulders.

"Might see me. Might not." He stated as he left.

The trial captains left as well while Hau went to go unpack in his room, just leaving Ash and Lillie.

"Do you know how to dance?" Lillie asked.

Ash thought about it and then remembered when Serena tried to teach him how to dance.

"I wish I didn't."

Lillie chuckled.

* * *

Gladion was on his way back to where he was staying. If it had a roof, it was fine to him. He didn't need the whole large villa.

"Hey!" a voice called out to Gladion.

The blonde didn't recognise it as he turned to find a confident looking person. In his mind, he didn't want to bother with whoever this was but he knew he had to now.

"Can I help you?" Gladion said.

He was slightly younger than Gladion by a few years. He wore a sky-blue T shirt with baggy jeans, had dark hair with hazel eyes and as shoes had black and white basketball shoes. He was a tall figure as well, looking about 6'1 and seemed athletic.

"Hmm. You look like you're a strong trainer." He stated.

Gladion crossed his arms.

"What gives that away? The fact I'm in a Pokemon league or what?" Gladion countered sarcastically.

"I was just seeing if you were interested in a Pokemon battle. Name is Ben. Ben Hickory." The boy known as Ben introduced.

Gladion couldn't be bothered but decided this would be a good way to train.

"Fine. Let's get this done and over with." Gladion muttered.

The battle went on again at the battle field. Ben started with a Hariyama out while Gladion had Crobat.

Crobat defeated the Hoenn Pokemon in no time thanks to flying type moves.

A Sylveon was next. He stayed in and pelted the poor fairy type with poison moves.

Ben grunted as he brought out his last pokemon for this battle being an Electivire who shocked Crobat to the point where he had fainted.

Gladion returned him and revealed Weavile who sorted the job out quick.

Electivire fell into front of his trainer.

"It was a good match." Gladion told Ben.

"Sigh, yeah. Just wait and I'll show you what I can really do!" Ben told Gladion.

"Look forward to it."

* * *

It was way later in the night as Ash and Hau were now in formal clothing. Both were in a white long-sleeved shirt with black trousers and a black tie.

"Ugh… This is so dumb!" Hau complained as he adjusted his tie.

"Dance for a few hours and then it is over." Ash told him as they walked to where they were meant to be. Lillie went and got ready with Mallow and Lana.

"A FEW HOURS?!" Hau shouted as Ash groaned in annoyance.

"Finally!" Kiawe called as he walked around the corner. Zach and Sophocles were with him as well. "We've been looking all over for you two. We probably wouldn't have found you if it wasn't for Hau's scream."

Hau sheepishly scratched his head as the now group of boys walked in to the hall.

"So, how does this whole thing go?" Hau questioned.

"Have you ever been to a dance before Hau?" Zach asked the Melemele native who gave a simple answer.

"Nope."

"Well, what a surprise." Ash muttered at his friend's answer.

The place was already packed.

Lillie, Mallow, Lana and Acerola who they ran into were over to the side talking as the blonde caught the group of males in the corner of her eye.

"The victims are here ladies!" Lillie said with a smirk.

"Ash!" Lillie called out as the Kanto native saw the four girls approach them.

Zach had slipped off to try and find a certain rock kahuna and see if he could score a dance or two with her.

Lillie was in a sparkling white dress with a touch of make-up on. The scar's the Lusamine inflicted on her back were visible but she had gotten over them now.

Mallow's was a bit more revealing and was dark green dress.

Lana's and Acerola's were the same design which was just to their knee's but were blue and purple retrospectively.

"Wow. Look at you. You look amazing." Ash complimented on how Lillie looked.

"Eh, you scrubbed up not to bad yourself." Lillie complimented back as the pair kiss.

"Get a room!" Hau shouted out as the two went off to share a dance for the first time as a couple.

Mallow, Lana and Acerola stood opposite of Kiawe, Hau and Sophocles.

Lana sighed and walked up first.

"Um… H-Hau, W-would yo-you maybe w-want to dan-dance?" Lana asked nervously, preparing herself for the worse.

"Yeah sure why not!" Hau responded as Lana created a large smile on her face as the two walked off. Lana turned around to look at Mallow with a grin who gave the blue haired girl the thumbs up.

Kiawe shrugged his shoulders as he offered Mallow a dance. She was disappointed that it appeared Gladion wasn't here but she still had a little interest in Kiawe so she took up his offer.

Acerola offered Sophocles a dance as friends.

Zach was elsewhere as he found Olivia talking with some people.

"You can do this. You. Can. Do. This." Zach said to himself as he slowly approached the Akala Island Kahuna.

" _Oh god, you can't do this! LEGS STOP!"_ Zach thought in his head as he got closer.

"Hi." Was all he said to Olivia.

"Oh Zach. What's up?" Olivia questioned.

"I, Um. Uh… Uh…. Just wa-wanted to say… Uh, uhh." Zach stuttered being in the presence.

"Is everything alright?" Olivia asked.

"WouldYouLikeToDance?" Zach said extremely fast.

But Olivia caught on to what he said.

"Sure. I'd love too. Beats standing around, right?" Olivia told the Unovan born who gave a look of shock as the rock Kahuna took his hand. His face burnt up but quickly cooled down as this was actually reality.

Ash and Lillie were doing a slow dance as their foreheads touched.

"You are going to win this. I know it." Lillie told him.

"I've already won. I've got you." Ash told her.

"God, your jokes are so bad." Lillie laughed as they kissed slowly.

She could see Hau struggling to dance with Lana, getting his footing wrong but she didn't look like she cared.

Lillie couldn't see her older brother in sight which was a shame but she decided to ignore Gladion for a couple of hours as the pair slowly danced away to the calm tune that was being played.

* * *

Elsewhere, standing on top of a peak was Gladion who had Silvally next to him. The moon was right behind them as a figure approached them.

"You could have said anywhere else." Gladion questioned the man's choice of meeting up.

The man was quickly revealed to be Nanu.

"I had to make sure we were alone." Nanu explained.

"Why aren't you entering the league?" Gladion asked.

"Why aren't you at that dumb dance?" Nanu snapped back.

Gladion shrugged his shoulders as Nanu passed him a brown folder.

"What's this?" Gladion questioned as he pulled a paper. "OPERATION: Rainbow?"

"In here is what Aether doesn't want you to know." Nanu explained as he lit up a cigarette.

"What do you mean? I am currently the acting president and most likely going to be the full-time president. I would find this sooner or later." Gladion asked.

"Well, sooner the better." Nanu told him.

"You have this how?" Gladion asked.

"Not here. Like I said, I needed to make sure we are alone. Once the league is over, then I'll explain everything." Nanu told him as Gladion read another piece of paper.

"What is the URS?" Gladion asked as Nanu sighed loudly.

"The Ultra Recon Squad."

* * *

 _Author's note: Apologies for the shorter and later chapter. Just drained from Exams so far lmao._

 _To owners of the OC's that have appeared, they will appear again so if they had a short appearance today then it means they'll pop up again later on._

 _More OC's on the way next chapter with the first battles to begin. If I have selected your OC to battle first round, please understand that someone had to be picked first._

 _So trailer is coming up in less than 24 hours of when I upload and it's been confirmed Rainbow Rocket will be in it... What else I wonder?_

 _PLUS TO CLEAR THIS UP: There was a lot of confusion about Anabel (From reviews to PM's I got asking). Clearing this now, If you've played or seen the Ultra-Beast catching Saga in Sun and Moon, you would know that Anabel is not from that world but another. When asking about the age, that doesn't matter. A 90 year old Anabel could be dragged and dropped into a reality with a 1 year old Anabel._

 _Multi-verse shit._

 _And I saw a few questions regarding the name: Ash will be Ash in the league regardless of what happens._

 _When I make a smartarse response to a question that is negative, I really don't care about it, I just think it's funny to respond. IF I really cared, I would say something at the end of the questions. Just a bit of bant on my behalf tee-hee_

 _And yeah. I don't know how long the chapters of the league will be tbh. Some might be long some might not. So bare with for now._

 **QUESTIONS:**

 **You could add an Ultra Beasts, though I'm a little confused why you made them so villainous, they aren't really in the games. More like scared animals trying to defend themselves in a world very unfamiliar**

Yeah, I know they are. I guess just in the back of my mind they look like they could have been the main villains of the game so a little on my behalf hyping myself over them a bit much but I still love the concept they have. So, decided to turn that hype I had into a story and here we are now :)

 **I guess my only question is if you are going to make more of your own original Ultra Beasts or not.**

Their is two scenarios now for this: Due to the current amount we have (The OG 7 plus the new 3 in USUM), we are going to have a lot of beasts. So really it all depends on how many more their might be. If their is only one or two more, might see one more OC beast. But if their is like 5, then that will be that.

 **love the story but ghost and poison type isn't a rare typing**

I mean... I'd consider it rare seeming only one line of pokemon has had that typing over 21 years...

 **If the leak that mention other team leader bosses from previous generations came from the realities that completed their goals are true, where's does leads Guzma and Lusamine from in all of this?**

Idk yet. All depends on the game I guess.

 **How many OCs can we expect for the league and stuff?**

Hmm, roughly like 13ish maybe a little more or less.

 **Other than Gengar and its evolution line are there any other Ghost/Poison types?**

No.

 **Will it be Dawn that is returning?**

It's possible. Just saying Gen 4 is my favorite gen.

 **Whats your favorite Pokemon and why?**

Genesect. Be me, a dumb retarded 13 or 14 year old. Got Black 2 like a day after english release. Where I was living, we didn't really have good wi-fi and in the past just had fake roms (except for diamond) to play so wasn't to familiar with mystery gift. Clicked on accident and it was like "Hey do you want a free level 15 robot bug thing." Sure. That beast carried me through the game which I still have the same one to this day sitting in Sun.

And Yeah. Mimikyu is up there due to design and lore, But Genesect will always be number one for me.

 **Wish you the best of luck for your exams spectre**

Thank you :D

 **how are you going to introduce Necrozma? During when Ash defeats the Ultra Beasts or the USUM way**?

Second half of the story ;) (Which is the USUM half Kappa)  
 **what starter did you chose and why did you chose said starter?**

Litten because I like cats plus I actually do really like Incineroar's design.

 **how did you chose the name for the 2 OC ultra beasts?**

Sprivenen is Ghost and poison in Latin. Ghost in Latin is ex **spira** vit and Poison in Latin is **Venen** um.

Renterba is a little more complex. Ren comes from Si **ren.** Ter comes from **Ter** ram (Latin for ground) and the ba bit comes from cannabis despite not having ba in it, it's meant to represent the weed (As in overgrown).

 **Are you ready for USUM in the next two weeks? Also, how Necrozma will fit in the story?**

Very excited for it and Necrozma will find a way in trust me.

 **What are you favorite theme song in the Sun and Moon games?**

Probs either the UB theme, Elite four theme or the trial theme. Hard choice. Overall, Sun and Moon had a solid OST.

 **how often do you update the story**

Like i've said many times before, when I can be bothered. I do not have a set upload schedule.

 _So this is dragging along so I'll end it there._

 _So as always review, suggest or PM me. Spectre out!_


	50. SM Chapter 50

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 49 - Seeding round.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

It was early in the morning as Ash woke up with the rising sun glaring into his face.

It had been a few days since the dance the other night.

He groaned, not wanting to get up but today was the day.

Ash turned to the side to see that Lillie was already up and decided to drag himself out as well.

Hau was sitting at the coffee table, eating some toast as Lillie was in the kitchen making what appeared to be pancakes.

The Kanto born entered the room with a yawn.

"(Yawn) Morning…" he announced groggily.

"Morning." Hau said with his mouth full of toast.

"Morning." Lillie said as the two shared a good morning kiss.

Hau rolled his eyes and went back to eating his toast.

"You all ready for today?" Lillie asked as she considered his eyes.

"Never been readier in my life." Ash told her back.

"Same…" Hau muttered, making fun of the young couple's moment.

Lillie heard and smirked.

"What about you and Lana the other night?" Lillie countered.

However, Hau just raised an eyebrow.

"What about me and Lana?" Hau responded back with a confused look.

Ash and Lillie sweat dropped knowing that the Melemele native was as dense as a wall.

Hau shrugged his shoulders and pulled out a piece of paper.

"What time is your match today?" Hau asked.

Each challenger got an email with some rules and the first-round match ups. They got it late last night so Ash had printed his off but hadn't read it yet and just placed it on the fridge for the time being.

The official names of the four mini stadiums were revealed in the email and ironically being Koko, Lele, Bulu and Fini. Each one contained 4 fields. The main stadium where the later matches will be played was officially revealed Tapu Stadium.

"Hmm, the quick-fire qualifier?" Hau read out loud.

Ash read the rules.

"Okay… This is interesting." Ash mattered.

"What is it?"

"To sort out who versus who, they are doing a qualifying type round which is a free for all kind of like the battle royal. Depending on how well you do in that will determine who you versus first round. Only two Pokemon huh…" Ash read out loud as Kukui never mentioned this before, most likely wanting to keep it a surprise. "Well, that certainly is a unique way of doing it but it's an interesting concept."

"Only two Pokemon huh? I'm not taking any risks. Just going to start strong." Hau announced.

Ash read his match up for the royal like seeding round.

"Let's see… I am up against a guy called Rouga, a girl known as Kai and another guy named Jaimy. It starts at 11AM on field 3 in Bulu Stadium." Ash announced to Hau and Lillie.

Hau scanned over his.

"So, I'm battling two guys known as Alex and James and one girl who is called Spirit." Hau told them. "We are battling in the Lele Stadium at 1PM on field 1."

Ash just wanted to get this done with so he could get a good match up.

"I think I am going to make myself the one to watch: I am going to start with Greninja as one of the two." Ash told them as Hau and Lillie looked at each other.

"Are you sure that is fair?" Lillie questioned.

"What's unfair about using Greninja?" Ash smirked.

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe the fact he has managed to defeat two ultra-beasts!" Lillie claimed.

Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright but who is going to be your second Pokemon?" Lillie asked.

Ash thought about it.

"Hmm. I'm debating between Gallade to give him a spin or Mimikyu…" Ash muttered to himself.

"I'm probs going to roll with Raichu and Kommo-o." Hau added in to the conversation.

* * *

They finished up in the morning and before they knew it, it was already 10:30.

The trio locked up as they made their way to the Bulu Stadium as Ash split from them while Hau and Lillie sat in the stands.

Ash signed in to prove he was here as he released his whole team to do a pep talk.

"Alright… This is it. After a few rounds, my name will be online and everyone that thought I was dead will soon realise they were wrong. We need to make a statement that we are not ones to be messed with. We are going to win this and prove them all wrong!" Ash explained as his Pokemon nodded with determined looks.

"Deci!"

"Roar!"

"Beew!"

"Sazl!"

"Gall!"

"Kyu!"

"Geekc!"

"Grrh."

Ash returned them all as the announcer began to go off.

" _LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Please put your hands together for the 4 battlers!"_

Ash walked out on to the platform as did three other trainers as they all looked at one another intensely.

" _Hailing from Melemele Island is Ash Ketchum!"_

The crowd cheered but it seemed that nobody was in shock yet.

" _Coming from the far depths of the Kalos region is Jaimy!"_

The man known as Jaimy looked to be in his early 20's. He had scruffy hair with a snapback sitting on top. He had a bit of facial air in the shape and form of a moustache. He wore a simple V-neck shirt, long jeans and regular sneakers.

" _Traveling from the Sinnoh region is Kai Moreau!"_

She looked to be around Ash's age. She had long pale blonde hair that was currently loose, wore a white halterneck top that only covers to just underneath of her chest with what appeared that the back was visible as well. She wore some black capris and a pair of black strappy sandals. It was hard to see at first but because of the camera displaying her on screen, she had her ears pierced with two black studs in each earlobe and a simple diamond stud up in the top of her right ear. Lastly, a choker was around her neck. Again, as shown on screen, it appeared that her eye colours were different. Ash had heard about this before, it was thanks to some sort of genetic science stuff that he didn't know too much about. The left eye was a teal colour while the right was a crimson like colour.

She waved the crowd as the commentator read the final name.

" _And our final competitor of the match up, hailing all the way from Mt. Silver in the Johto region, Rouga Kurogane!"_

Like Kai, he appeared to be around Ash's age, maybe slightly younger. He had long jet, black hair with a red bang covering the left eye. Ironically, like Kai, he appeared to have the same genetic feature with the different eye colours. The left was a blood red while the other was a dark purple with a scar running through it. He wore a simple black shirt with dark blue jeans plus running shoes.

He saluted to the crowd as they roared back in excitement.

Hau and Lillie watched on, knowing both who the victor should be.

Like Ash, each of them had a Z-ring.

The ref spoke into the microphone that was available to him.

"Trainers! This is battle will be commenced as a free-for all! You are allowed two Pokemon each. NO Z-moves may be used for this round! There is no elimination in this round but depending where you finish will determine your seeding for round 1! Trainers! Are you ready?" the ref said.

The four nodded as they now all had a pokeball in hand.

"BEGIN!" The ref called as they all chucked out a Pokemon each.

Ash brought out his shiny Mimikyu which the crowd lost their mind over at the sight of a shiny.

Jaimy brought out a Mandibuzz to start with.

Kai released her Mismagius.

And Kouga revealed to own a Hydreigon.

"He is starting with Mimikyu. Plus, due to the fairy typing!" Hau claimed.

Lillie just watched on.

The siren went off as the battle officially commenced.

" _WE HAVE STARTED!"_

It was currently a Mexican standoff. Each of them waited for the first to move.

Ash smirked.

"Double team!" Ash shouted as Mimikyu created multiple copies of herself. "Swords dance!"

Jaimy was the first to respond to Ash's command.

"Use bone rush to get rid of those copies!" he shouted in a thick Kalos accent.

Mandibuzz flung multiple bones into the copies with the real Mimikyu dodging as she now had the power boost of the swords dance.

"Night slash Hydreigon!" Kouga shouted as the pseudo legendary of Unova slashed at his nearest opponent which being was Mismagius.

"Dodge it Mismagius! Then counter the Mandibuzz and Mimikyu with power gem!" Kai commanded.

Mismagius faded away to avoid the incoming dark move and flung the rock type move at the Mimikyu and Mandibuzz.

Mimikyu used shadow claw to slice through the ones aimed at her while Mandibuzz wasn't so lucky and got by a few which did a little bit of damage.

"Shadow claw on the Mismagius now!" Ash shouted as Mimikyu formed the ghost move around her claw again. She jumped up and slashed right at the body of the ghost type. Thanks to the swords dance and plus being super effective, Mismagius was in a world of pain.

"Snipe the knockout Hydreigon! Foul play!" Kouga grinned.

"Protect Mismagius!" Kai yelled.

The two moves collided as Mismagius managed to regain composure.

Hau was watching intensely but saw the troubled look on Lillie's face.

"What's up?" Hau asked.

She pulled out a book from her bag and began to flip through the pages but didn't answer Hau.

"Uh. Hello?" Hau blurted out.

"Something is not right with that Hydreigon…" Lillie said as she searched her book.

Hau looked confused as the battle still raged on with the Pokemon making noises.

"Those moves… Night slash… Foul play… Why isn't it using any dragon moves?" Lillie questioned as she found her page on Hydreigon.

"Maybe because fairy completely resists dragon?" Hau muttered.

"Air slash Mandibuzz!"

The Unovan Pokemon struck up the move which caught both Mimikyu and Mismagius. Thanks to this, the disguise was broken.

Lillie scanned the page and realised what was going on.

"Because that's not a Hydreigon!" Lillie concluded.

"Play rough!" Ash yelled as Mimikyu jumped up and did a significant amount of damage to the Hydreigon but to everyone's shock, was still up and running.

"What?" Ash muttered, not sure why the dark dragon was knockout. He noticed the skin started to fade and he figured out the rest.

The Illusion broke as it was revealed the Hydreigon was a Zoroark the whole time.

"ROAK!" The dark type shouted. He had been affected by the super effective move but was overall looking fine.

The crowd went into a bit of a commotion at the fact they were all tricked.

" _Would you look at that ladies and gentlemen! Hydreigon was a Zoroark the whole time!"_

Ash smirked.

"Dazzling gleam!" Ash shouted as Mimikyu used the fairy move, getting the knockout on the Mismagius and landing a critical hit on the Mandibuzz to knock out it as well. Zoroark dodged out of the way but only just.

" _And Ash Ketchum picks up the first knockout of the game!"_

Lillie was clapping at the sight of her boyfriend winning but then heard something.

"Ash Ketchum? Why does that sound familiar…" a stranger said to someone else.

Kai and Jaimy returned their fainted Pokemon and released their second.

Kai displayed a powerful Milotic while Jaimy showed he owned a Metagross.

The game went back to a stand off but this time Jaimy was the first to make a move.

"Metagross meteor mash on Mimikyu!" The man shouted as the Hoenn Pseudo legendary flew at Mimikyu and struck her with the powerful steel move.

"KYU!" Mimikyu cried in pain as she barely got up.

"Aqua tail on the Zoroark now!" Kai yelled.

Her Milotic covered his tail in water as she slammed into the dark type, who was sent flying, landing on top of Mimikyu.

"Flash cannon!"

"Hydro Pump!"

The two distance moves were fired as you could hear the disguise Pokemon and the illusion fox Pokemon cry in pain.

The result was that both were out cold and fainted.

Ash returned Mimikyu as did Rouga with his Zoroark.

"Let's do this Hydreigon!" Rouga shouted as the actual Hydreigon was revealed.

Ash sighed.

"Time to show what we can really do! Greninja!" Ash yelled.

The water dark type appeared as the other three could feel the power radiating from him.

"Greninja! Night slash!"

Greninja formed two blades and dashed at lighting pace to slash Metagross across the face with the dark move. Metagross was pushed back and felt the full effects of the move.

"Dragon pulse!"

"Hydro pump!"

"Dodge it then use water shuriken!" Ash yelled.

Greninja swiftly dodged the two moves and fired water shuriken's after water shuriken at the two, despite not doing much damage.

"Grr! Dragon rush! NOW!" Rouga yelled.

"Aqua jet!"

The two collided with Hydreigon being forced back out of the two.

"Ice beam!" Ash yelled as he was taking complete dominance of the match. Greninja fired the beam of ice at his three opponents. Metagross broke out thanks to using a hammer arm while Milotic and Hydreigon were struggling to break free.

"Earthquake!" Jaimy yelled as Metagross smashed its front legs into the ground. Greninja jumped at that point but he at least got damage on the Milotic and Hydreigon who were both now struggling.

"Use surf Milotic!" Kai shouted as Ash grinned.

The serpent formed a ball of water which swept up Metagross and Hydreigon.

Ash didn't want to use Ash-Greninja but decided on this instead.

"Absorb the water then use mega-shuriken!" Ash yelled as the other three gave a confused look at what this was.

Greninja formed a shuriken and sucked up all the water with the move growing gigantic as he flung the projectile right at his opponents and finishing the job once and for all.

Greninja manged to knock all three of them out.

The ref raised his arm.

"The battle is over! Taking top spot will be Ash Ketchum!" The ref announced as the crowd cheered. "Hmm, we did not anticipate a draw so bear with."

Hau and Lillie left where they were sitting to find Ash who had successfully booked his place as the top seed for draw in the next round.

He spent to first to thank Kouga, Jaimy and Kai for the battle and wish them good luck for their round 1 battle.

Ash found Lillie and Hau fast as they were simply waiting outside.

"Congratz on the win. WHAT a Surprise!" Hau said placing heavy sarcasm on the what.

Ash shrugged his shoulders as Lillie hugged him.

* * *

They left to Ash could go heal Mimikyu and Greninja and also to get ready for Hau's match.

On the way there, they heard two familiar voices.

"How are you so damn strong!?" Emilia questioned as she followed Gladion.

"I believe the Pokemon centre is that way." Gladion muttered to the Sinnoh native who was not with her older sister.

Gladion departed off before he noticed Ash, Hau and Lillie walk over.

"Oh. Ash and Lillie." Emilia muttered but not recognising Hau.

"What was that all about? With Gladion." Ash asked.

Emilia groaned.

"I ended up in the same match as him. Pretty much how it went was he used this Pokemon I have NEVER seen before and none of us even managed to land a hit! Can you believe that a single Pokemon can knock out 6 others and manage to avoid getting damaged! We had to replay the match minus him which I thankfully came out on top of." Emilia explained, revealing she came second in the match.

The three looked at each other and realised that the Pokemon she was describing was most certainly Silvally.

"Then he won't even answer my questions! Just gave me a cold shoulder!"

"Again, what a surprise." Hau muttered.

"I do not believe we have meet yet? Emilia." The Sinnoh native greeted to Hau.

"Hau."

"Don't worry about Gladion. He can be rude but he means well!" Lillie explained.

Emilia sighed.

"I need to heal up anyways and then catch Elena's match which is starting any moment now… UGH!" Emilia moaned as she departed.

"Well, looks like Gladion isn't afraid of using Silvally early on." Ash said out loud as they also went to the Pokemon centre.

* * *

It wasn't long till they had to make their way to the Lele Stadium for Hau's match up. Ash and Lillie made their way into the crowd while Hau waited for the signal.

"Rather good view from up here. I do have to say so myself." Ash complemented on the view of the match.

"Hau said he was going to use Raichu and Kommo-o, right?" Lillie asked.

Ash nodded.

"He hasn't said anything else about it. He might swap I don't know. He should be fine." Ash suggested.

" _LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PLEASE GIVE A CHEER AND WELCOME THE BATTLERS!"_ the commentator announced as Ash and Lillie watched on as Hau entered.

Ash could see a nervous look on his face however.

" _Firstly! Coming from the Unova region is Alex!"_

The guy known as Alex appeared to be around Hau's age. He was white with scruffy hair with an average scrawny build to him. He just wore a simple jacket with jeans.

" _Secondly! Hailing from the Kalos region, we have James Goetia!"_

James was slightly older. He looked about 5 feet, 3. He had Regular length dark brown hair. With his eyes being of a bright green colouring. He had a tan to him as well. He wore jeans and or a dark blue shirt sleeved shirt.

" _Thirdly! Coming from our very own Poni Island, Spirit Type Ore!"_

The girl was about 14 or 15 years of age. She had relatively tanned skin with a few scars here and there including a big scar that went vertically down her right eye. The eye with the scar was just white while her left eye was a burgundy colour. She had purple hair that goes down to white bangs. She wore a purple sleeve-less top with red flower petals that were designed to look like they were free-falling and this was matched with a red skirt that went down to her knees. She wore white socks with sandals for footwear. She had a red star-shape locket on herself while around her neck was a necklace that had several friend balls attached to it.

" _And lastly! The Grandson of the great Kahuna of Melemele Island! Hau Kahna!"_

Hau flinched at the mention of his grandfather which both Ash and Lillie saw.

"Shit…" Ash muttered as he could see it was affecting the Melemele native. Ash was hoping that he could shake off the words and fast.

"Trainers! This is battle will be commenced as a free-for all! You are allowed two Pokemon each. NO Z-moves may be used for this round! There is no elimination in this round but depending where you finish will determine your seeding for round 1! Trainers! Are you ready?" the ref said.

The four trainers all got ready for battle as Hau took a giant breath and gave a determined look.

"BEGIN!" The ref shouted.

"Let's go Garchomp!" Alex said as the pseudo legendary of the Sinnoh region appeared with a loud roar.

"Glaceon, I choose you!" James yelled with the Eeveelution popping out of the ball

"Come on Camerupt!" Spirit announced as her Hoenn Pokemon appeared on to the field

"Kommo-o! Go!" Hau shouted as his shiny Kommo-o appeared.

Unlike Ash's match, it went straight to the action.

"Ice beam on the Garchomp!" James yelled as he pointed at the threat.

"Dragon rush out of the way now!" Alex yelled back as the dragon ground type dodged with the move and aimed himself towards the Glaceon.

Spirit decided to get among the action as well.

"Flamethrower on them both!" she commanded as Camerupt blasted the flames at the pair with the duo moving in time.

Hau and Kommo-o was yet to do anything.

"Oh no…" Lillie muttered as she placed her hand over her mouth with Ash looking at Hau intensively.

"Come on Hau…"

"Mo-o?" Kommo-o grunted, hoping for a response.

Hau tightened his fist.

* * *

(Flashback)

" _Point is, I don't want you to end up like me. Hala wouldn't want that either." Nanu told him._

" _It's just hard…" Hau confessed._

" _It is but that's life." Nanu told him as he stood up._

(Flashback over)

* * *

Hau looked up with a fiery look as Ash grinned with Lillie sighing in relief.

"Clanging scales!" Hau shouted.

Kommo-o shook around as the dragon move echoed over the field with the three all getting hit. Garchomp ended up being the worse of the three seeming he was weak to his own typing of dragon.

"Dragon pulse!" Alex shouted as Garchomp fired the dragon like energy at Kommo-o.

"Stone edge to block then punch at them!"

Kommo-o slammed his fist into the ground as stone pillars popped up which blocked the incoming dragon move. He punched at them as they were flung all over the place.

Glaceon and Garchomp dodged them with relative ease but Camerupt struggled slightly just because he was slightly slower.

"Ice-beam!"

Glaceon fired the ice-beam at Kommo-o who shielded himself with his tail but still felt the effects of the ice type move.

Spirit took the chance to attack.

"Lava plume!" she yelled as molten lava was spewed onto Glaceon and Garchomp.

Garchomp felt the effects and picked up a burn but Glaceon was fully knocked out.

Garchomp growled back at the Camerupt but between growls was a groan of pain thanks to the burn.

James returned Glaceon and nodded at his Pokemon.

"Let's go Banette!" he shouted as the ghost type appeared with a grin.

"Garchomp! Earthquake!" Alex announced as Garchomp roared as he slammed down on the ground to shake the area.

"Protect!" Hau countered as Kommo-o created the shield around him.

"Jump on to the Camerupt Banette!"

The ghost type leaped on to the back of Camerupt as the fire ground type collapsed after an onslaught of moves.

Camerupt was recalled as Spirit sent out next a Swampert.

Garchomp fell on to his knee for a split second but got up shortly after.

Kommo-o had been relatively quiet during the match but that was shortly about to change.

"Shadow ball Banette!" James yelled as Banette laughed as the ghost fired the powerful ghost move.

Kommo-o moved out of the time however his tail was caught again.

"Muddy water!"

Swampert created the ball of mud and released it on to the ground with the other three all getting effected by it.

Garchomp was again down while Kommo-o was grunting in pain as well.

"Tsk! If we are going down, you're coming down with us! Outrage!" Alex shouted as Garchomp roared loudly as he unleashed his rage on the three opponents.

Kommo-o this time, failed to move and was ultimately knocked out.

Swampert was hit once but due to the relative bulk he had, he was not harmed too much.

Banette managed to simply move out of the move as Garchomp collapsed to the ground in fatigue.

Both Hau and Alex returned their pseudo legendary dragon's and brought out their next Pokemon.

Hau revealed his Alolan-Raichu while Alex displayed that he owned a Serperior.

Spirit didn't like the look of that Serperior as that did serious damage to her Swampert.

"Leaf tornado!" Alex yelled as the grass starter of the Unova region whipped up the tornado of leaves.

"Swampert, use dig to dodge the move!" Spirit shouted.

Raichu was too fast and out sped the incoming tornado.

Banette used double team to allow the clones to get sucked up and at least harm the tornado.

Swampert dug out of the ground and slammed right into Serperior.

The regal Pokemon wrapped itself around Swampert and used vine whip, doing serious damage to the Hoenn starter being a water ground type.

"Raichu! Iron tail!" Hau announced as the Alolan form flew at the two and slammed his metal tail into both the Pokemon.

The two-split apart as Raichu hovered over them.

Swampert was getting up but Hau decided to help him up.

"Psychic!" Hau yelled.

Raichu used his psychic abilities and lift the Hoenn Pokemon up and slammed him into the ground. As Raichu was going for the finishing blow, a shadow claw struck him on the back as Banette laughed.

Hau grunted in annoyance as everything was going smoothly.

Before Swampert could flee, Serperior wrapped itself again but this time doing mega drain to get back some health and knocking out the mud fish Pokemon.

That now left only three mons on the field of play as Spirit sighed, recalling Swampert.

"You did fantastic bud." She said to the ball.

Raichu, Serperior and Banette stood off with one another.

Hau knew he didn't have anything to really harm Serperior so he had to think of something and fast.

"Thunder wave!" Hau yelled as Raichu paralysed both of his opponents.

Banette tried to fling a shadow ball at the electric psychic Pokemon but failed to even move.

Raichu grinned as he blasted Banette with a thunderbolt, gaining a critical hit on the Hoenn pokemon.

Banette stumbled slightly but managed to stay up.

Serperior on the other hand managed to break free of his paralyses to listen to his trainer's command.

"Mega drain on the Banette!" Alex commanded.

The grass type wrapped himself around Banette and drained the health out of the ghost of recharge him. Banette appeared to have fainted for it.

But Hau wasn't taking any risks.

"Psychic them into the air!" Hau told Raichu who flung the pair up high. "THUNDER!"

Raichu stuck them both with thunder as they landed on the ground fainted.

The ref raised his arm.

"The battle is over! Taking top spot will be Hau Kahna!" the ref announced as the crowd cheered.

Ash and Lillie sighed in relief that Hau managed to overcome his slow start.

Hau hugged Raichu as he went backstage to thank the others for the battle.

He made his way out to find Ash and Lillie already waiting.

"Whew. That was close in the end." Hau confessed to Ash.

"Hey! You did it though. Meaning you will end up with a good match up for round 1." Ash told him as he punched his shoulder slightly.

"That is true." Lillie added on.

* * *

The three went straight back to where they were staying and just relaxed for the rest of the day as they waited for the round 1 pairings to be announced.

Lillie was on her phone while Ash and Hau were on the couch, watching sports on the TV.

"Hmm. Talking with Mallow here. She finished 4th in her group while Lana got a 2nd, Acerola finished 1st as did Kiawe. I don't know about Zach but I'd assume he would have finish 1st." Lillie announced.

"Well, we'll know soon. Add Gladion on to that list with him getting 1st." Ash explained.

Both Ash and Hau were glad they had avoided an early match up with Gladion.

"What time was the draw announced?" Hau asked Ash.

"Hmm. 7:15 I think? So, like 10 minutes away." Ash responded roughly.

They waited those 10 antagonising minutes as an email was sent to the pair, labelled 'ROUND 1'.

"On three?" Hau suggested as Ash nodded.

"3, 2, 1! Open it!" Ash counted down.

Ash had been matched with someone by the name of Wave while Hau gave a bit more of a shock look.

"I'm versing someone named Wave?" Ash told both Lillie and Hau.

Lillie noticed the look of shock on Hau.

He could not believe his luck! Out of all the people he could have gotten for round 1, WHY did it have to be this person!?

"Hau… What is it?" Lillie questioned.

He groaned loudly.

"I'm up against Mallow."

* * *

 _Author's note: And with that, the league has started! I wanted to find someway of getting a few more OC into the story and then remembered I only touched on the battle royal once. So thought just make it a seeding round to determine pairs. Just make it shorter though by using only 2 mons._

 _Now to the more bigger news... If you've followed the leaks for the last few months, the recent announcement wasn't too much of a surprise._

 _But to see all the past team bosses in 3D just brought a smile to my face. And the fact they are using legendaries is wild!_

 _This game I reckon is going to be a worthy send off for the 3DS as the game is now little under two weeks away._

 _Plus every legend is coming back (Not including Mythicals) though it is interesting to see that Deoxys might of been reverted back to being mythical as it was not on display. Nothing major but just an interesting pick up. All get a room as well and not Hoopa rings which I am SO happy about._

 **QUESTIONS:**

 **I wonder if the Ultra Recon Squad should meet the traitors as well?**

Have to wait and find out.

 **I think that maybe Ben could have been introduced a little better, or even at a later time.**

Yeah, I'd agree with that. Reason why I threw the character in was before I thought of the battle royal seeding round. He will appear again don't get me wrong, just the intro could have been a little better but oh well.

 **Assuming that we'll battle Lusamine in Ultra Sun and Moon, do you think that her team will be the same, but with different move sets or she'll have a different Pokemon altogether? And if she do have different Pokemon, what Pokemon do you want her to have?**

Hmm. I feel she'll keep the 3 or 4 and have a new one (replacing the 5th). We can take Cyrus for example: He only had 4 mons in Diamond and Pearl but in Platinum he had the same team but plus a Houndoom. With the additions of new mons, I really do not know heh.

 **Just a question tho, is ash going to do good, possibly win, in the alolan league?**

Like before, have to wait and find out.

 **Considering the length of USUM, your story would be about 1/4 done right now wouldn't it?**

I see what you did their Kappa.

 **Great story, and although it gets kinda annoying having to wait**

Curious on the wait part: Wait as in uploading new chapters? Before this goes up, the last was November 2nd (It was the 1st for me at the time due to timezone), so that's like 3 or 4 days. Or wait as in the league starting? Just confused that's all.

 **With the new trailer of Ultra Sun and Moon, is Ash's Salazzle a Totem Pokemon?**

No, she will not be.

And my favorite question which I have an amazing answer to!

 **Why are people like you alive?**

Well, my parents wanted to have children hence me and my younger brother. Also, instead of being a guest, get a profile and then say this.

 _So as always, review, suggest or PM me! Spectre out!_


	51. SM Chapter 51

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 50 - Round 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

 _(Kalos)_

The Lumiose times building was at fast pace, conjuring up the next big stories as paper after paper was printed off.

Alexa was currently talking with a fellow colleague about her latest story.

"So yeah. We believe the mythical Pokemon Volcanion might be lurking somewhere in the southern parts of the region. Matt and Phil are going to check it out on Monday and hopefully find something." Alexa explained to her associate.

Despite finishing talking, a young reporter ran into the room screaming Alexa's name.

"ALEXA! ALEXA! ALE-"The young man screamed.

"What Dave!" she snapped slightly due to the screaming.

"IGotALeadOnPossiblyTheSto-"Dave continued but speaking at rocket fast pace.

"Dave! Slow down and use English!" Alexa told him.

"We have a lead about Ash Ketchum!" Dave announced as the whole room went silent.

"What." Was all Alexa said.

* * *

 _(Alola)_

After successfully making it past the seeding round, it was now time for the 1st round of the league.

Everyone knew this is where it now truly mattered.

One simple mistake could lead to your elimination.

Both Ash and Hau were fairly calm about their matches but with the latter knowing more than just his elimination was on the line.

Hau knew that if he lost or she lost, the other would not hear the end of it thanks to their love hate relationship as cousins.

Like during the seeding round, Ash was up against someone he had never met before so it brought some surprise element to the game but of course, his opponent is in the same boat as him.

But it also brought a bit of fun to it as well.

Lillie and Kirlia were in the kitchen making some sort of cake as the psychic fairy Pokemon used her psychic abilities to pass over Lillie the ingredients.

"So, you're at 3PM right? Over at Koko Stadium?" Ash asked Hau with the Melemele native nodding. Ash's game was also at Koko Stadium but at a later time of 4:15PM.

Hau thought back to the last time he fought Mallow and what Eevee had done to her Steenee at the time.

Because of this, Umbreon was his first pick to use.

"You've decided who you're going to use against your cousin?" Lillie called out as she stirred the cake mixture.

Hau sighed.

"So far only Umbreon due to the rough past Eevee had with Mallow's Pokemon." Hau explained "As much as I would like to use Primarina, it's too risky with Mallow being good with grass types so I am possible looking at using Aegislash." Hau explained, having evolved the Doublade he had when he went off on his own for a bit. "Maybe use Crabominable use well, I don't know yet."

Ash had decided he'll roll with Decidueye, Incineroar and Bewear for this one.

They all now just had to wait for the matches to start.

Hours flew by as it was time for Hau's match.

* * *

In the passing hours, a little bird made its way to the group of three to notify Gladion had breezed through to the next round which was a confidence boost and a half for Hau and Ash.

Ash and Lillie took their place in the stands with Ash holding on to Turtwig.

Hau and Mallow stood opposite of each other as they both stared at one another.

" _WELCOME TO ANOTHER EXCITING GAME IN THE FIRST ROUND! Today! We have two relatives facing one another. Hau, the grandson of the Kahuna of Melemele Island and his cousin, Mallow, one of the trial captains located on Akala Island! Let's give them both a big round of applause!"_

"This round 1 match will consist of each trainer using three Pokemon. When one trainer no longer has any battling Pokemon, the match will be over! Z-Moves are allowed to be used but as usual battle rules, each trainer may only use one! Switching out is only allowed when there is a break in the play!" the Ref explained as Hau and Mallow grabbed their first pokeball.

"BEGIN!" The ref shouted as the crowd erupted in a cheer. Despite the loud cheer, it failed to wake up Turtwig who snored on Ash's lap.

"Umbreon, let's go!" Hau called.

"Tsareena! Come on out!" Mallow shouted in return.

The dark type and the grass type appeared and instantly locked eyes on one another, both remembering the last time they faced one another.

Hau knew something about her Tsareena that placed it at a rather foul disadvantage so he was planning to exploit that as soon as possible.

Mallow smirked.

"Don't think you have the advantage because you trained with Ash cuz! Time to settle what side of the family is superior once and for all! Trop kick!" Mallow commanded.

"Use quick attack to dodge then sand attack!" Hau told Umbreon who dashed at a lightning pace as Tsareena lifted her leg up.

Umbreon moved out of the way as the grass type slammed her leg into the ground. She quickly recovered herself and tried to kick the moonlight Pokemon again by spinning around. Umbreon reacted on his own and dropped to the ground to dodge again. He spun around himself and used his back legs to kick sand into Tsareena's face with the grass stumbling backwards without the ability to see properly.

"Wait? I thought Tsareena had the ability queenly majesty?" Lillie asked out loud to Ash. Rotom appeared thanks to the question.

" _It is possible for Tsareena to have either leaf guard or sweet veil as an alternate ability. I don't see why you wouldn't have queenly majesty but eh. Her issue not mine!"_ Rotom explained as the pair returned to watching the match.

Umbreon moved slightly back as well to be in front of Hau again.

"Quick attack and headbutt!"

"BRE!" Umbreon shouted as he dashed again and slammed his head into the stomach of Tsareena with her being sent back and flying on to the ground.

"Toxic!" Hau yelled as he took as he was taking control of the match early on.

Umbreon formed a ball of toxic and flung it on to Tsareena with the grass type feeling the effects instantly.

At this point, she had finally managed to get the sand out of her eyes as she could see her opponent smirking at her.

"Magical leaf then run in!" Mallow yelled as fruit Pokemon whipped up the leaves and aimed right at Umbreon.

"Dodge!" Hau shouted with the dark type doing so but didn't see Mallow smiling.

"Gotcha! Play rough!" she announced.

Tsareena was too close for Hau to make a command to dodge as she slammed Umbreon from every angle possible with the feisty fairy move, doing a lot of damage to the eeveelution.

He slid out of the attack with a wince on his face but at the end of the attack, despite being the attacker, the effects of the toxic were finally taking toll.

Tsareena was in extreme pain had actually collapsed on to her knee.

"Shit!" Mallow cursed as Hau made the command to finish her off.

"Dark pulse!" Hau commanded as Umbreon unleashed the pulse of dark energy, landing a clean hit on Tsareena with the Pokemon falling unconscious.

"Tsareena can no longer battle! Trainers, you may do switches now if you wish!" the ref announced as the crowd reacted to the first defeat of the match.

This roar surprisingly woke up Turtwig who began to cry due to being woken up.

Mallow returned Tsareena and gave her a positive message before pulling out another pokeball.

"You may have the early lead but we aren't done yet!" Mallow explained as she threw out her next Pokemon being a Lurantis.

The bloom sickle Pokemon towered over Umbreon who gave off a low growl.

"BEGIN!" The ref called.

"Sunny day Lurantis!" Mallow shouted as the grass type fired a ball of light into the air as a blistering sun was formed over the field.

"Solar blade!" she yelled as the normal timer consuming move was created instantly.

"Oh no…" Ash muttered.

"Dig! Get out of there!" Hau yelled as Lurantis aimed the powerful grass move at Umbreon.

He dug into time but his time was nicked as you could hear him yelp underground.

Lurantis carefully watched the ground as Umbreon could pop anywhere.

"Double team then swift!"

About 20 odd copies of the dark type shot out of the ground with all firing swift at Lurantis. The fakes did no damage but the real one got a clean hit right on Lurantis's back.

As Umbreon landed, Lurantis glared at him and unleashed a powerful X-scissor on him with the dark type being sent into the air.

Hau grunted as Umbreon landed who was struggling to get up but eventually did.

"Umbreon! Are you okay?" Hau called out in concern for his Pokemon.

"Bre-on!" Umbreon responded but was now on the last of his energy.

"I have an idea! Double team and don't stop!" Hau shouted.

Umbreon multiplied himself with the move with the clones multiplying themselves as the field was just covered in Umbreons.

"Solar blade!"

"Charge!"

As Lurantis prepared for the move, all the Umbreon clones ran it him. When it was time to attack, there was too many Umbreon clones in the way so the move was ultimately cancelled out.

"CRUNCH!" Hau shouted as the real Umbreon latched down on the sickle of Lurantis as the pure grass type attempted to shake him off.

"Leaf blade!" Mallow called out as Lurantis's other sickle glowed.

"Drop then headbutt!" Hau yelled.

Umbreon let go as Lurantis swiped with leaf blade and fell to the ground as Umbreon headbutted his leg.

Umbreon ran back in front of Hau as he could see the frustration on both Mallow's and Lurantis's faces.

Mallow was the first to respond as she slammed her Z-ring with a green aura filling her Pokemon.

Hau responded the best way he could and that was by doing the same except a dark like aura filled Umbreon.

" **Bloom doom!"** Mallow yelled.

" **Black hole eclipse!"** Hau yelled back as the two Pokemon started the Z-move.

Lurantis formed a ball of flower petals and released it with them all flying right at Umbreon.

Umbreon created a ball of pure darkness and fired it into the air as the petal's circled around him. A massive green light began to form as Umbreon was consumed inside of it. Once the beam was over, Umbreon was on the ground fainted.

The dark ball he created however, exploded in the air and formed a black hole with everything loose on the field being sucked inside which included Lurantis. Once inside the black hole, it shrunk down and a loud and violent explosion occurred with the motionless body of Tsareena being flung into the ground.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, bring out your next Pokemon!" The ref called as both Hau and mallow returned their Pokemon.

"You did great bud." Hau said to Umbreons pokeball.

Hau sighed.

"Crabominable! Let's go!" Hau shouted as the ice fighting type appeared with an aggressive look.

Mallow raised her eyebrows. She didn't know Hau owned a Crabominable but at the same time, it look super familiar.

"Oranguru come on out!" Mallow shouted as a Pokemon Ash had never seen before appeared.

It was very human like but also Pokemon like as well. The bulk of the body was well covered in white fur par a few places like its hands, feet and face. It stood on two legs while in its hand was a grass fan. Around the Pokemon neck was a cape of fur that clumped down into many streams.

" _ **Oranguru, The sage Pokemon. Hundreds of years ago, people that got lost within the forests of Alola would sometimes mistake Oranguru for a wandering human. The Pokemon is extremely intelligent and can understand English fluently. Unless provoked, Oranguru is a calm and caring Pokemon to those around it."**_

"Psychic!" Mallow shouted as the normal psychic type eyes glowed blue.

"Punch the ground!" Hau commanded as the crab slammed his fist into the ground to create a rock barrier.

Hau knew that Crabominable was strong but them to see for himself.

"Power-up punch!" Hau yelled as Crabominable punched at each other the rocks he created.

"Use psychic to fling them away!"

Oranguru was using psychic to move all the rocks to the side but Crabominable was punching too fast as the sage Pokemon missed one, hitting him right in the face.

"Blizzard!"

The woolly crab Pokemon blasted the freezing air, doing a fair chunk of damage plus freezing the normal psychic type.

Mallow gave a concerned look.

"Close combat!"

Thanks to the boost from power-up punch, Crabominable slammed his fists into the frozen part where Oranguru was. The first hit shattered the ice while the second went straight into Oranguru's chest.

Despite being out there for mere minutes, Oranguru landed on the ground fainted.

"Oranguru can no longer battle! The winner of this round 1 match is Hau!" the ref announced.

The crowd cheered as Hau went over to Crabominable to celebrate.

Mallow just returned Oranguru and walked out to wait to talk to her cousin.

Ash and Lillie made their way out to find Hau to stumble into Mallow first.

"You did your best Mallow." Ash told her.

"I guess I should have saw it coming, being Hala's grandson plus traveling with you." Mallow muttered. "But what was the chances we would be versing one another?"

The pair shrugged their shoulders as Hau appeared.

"Aye! Congratz on the win!" Ash mentioned to Hau.

"Thanks. Um, thanks for the battle Mallow." Hau mentioned to his cousin as the two shook hands.

"I guess this settles the little family rivalry for now!" Mallow explained with a smirk.

* * *

They waited about an hour and a bit for Ash's match as Lillie and Hau took place in the stands.

He was up against a man known as Wave.

Ash's opponent was older than him with him looking in mid-20's. He had brown mid length scruffy hair that was covered by a black fedora. He had blue eyes with a pair of black glasses. He wore long sleeved shirt under a baggy plain blue tee with baggy jeans with a studded belt and a chain. Lastly for shoes, he wore black steel toe capped boots.

"This round 1 match will consist of each trainer using three Pokemon. When one trainer no longer has any battling Pokemon, the match will be over! Z-Moves are allowed to be used but as usual battle rules, each trainer may only use one! Switching out is only allowed when there is a break in the play!" the Ref announced.

Ash locked eyes with his opponent, Wave as they both grabbed their pokeball.

"BEGIN!"

"Incineroar! Go!" Ash shouted as the fire dark type appeared, cracking his knuckles.

"Porygon-Z, let's do this!" Wave shouted as the artificial like Pokemon appeared.

"Lock on!" Wave shouted as Porygon-Z aimed it's focus on Incineroar with perfect precision.

"Cross chop!" Ash yelled as Incineroar ran right at Porygon-Z and slammed it with the fighting move.

The virtual pokemon floated backwards and was feeling the move but was overall fine.

"Zap cannon!" Wave commanded as Porygon-Z fired the powerful electric type move at Incineroar.

Ash knew he couldn't avoid it so he had to do his best to block it.

"Cover yourself in the fire!" Ash yelled.

Incineroar whipped a flamethrower like tornado around himself as used that as a method of at least nerfing the zap cannon.

He still felt the effects of the electric move but like Porygon-Z, was pretty much fine.

"Trap Porygon-Z inside fire!"

Incineroar blasted a beam of fire right at Porygon-Z.

"Dodge it then use tri-attack!" Wave snapped back.

Porygon-Z avoided the attack and flung three different coloured balls of energy right at Incineroar.

"Brace yourself and use flaming crunch!" Ash yelled as Incineroar nodded.

The heel Pokemon shielded himself with his arms as the three balls of energy crashed into him, creating a mini explosion.

However, mere seconds later, Incineroar jumped out using the attack crunch combined with fire fang. He slammed it down on Porygon-Z who went hurtling into the ground and was now suffering from a burn.

"Pounce on it and finish this with flamethrower."

Incineroar got down on all fours to pick up speed as he ran right at the normal type.

As soon as Porygon-Z was about to get up, Incineroar pounced on him, grabbing its head and smashing down into the ground.

"PORYGON-Z!" Wave yelled as he watched Incineroar throw his Pokemon into the air like a ball.

Incineroar unleashed a powerful flamethrower which got a clean hit as Porygon-Z fell to the ground with no more energy left.

The crowd was amazed on how fast Incineroar dealt with Porygon-Z.

"Porygon-Z can no longer battle! Trainers, you may do switches now if you wish!" The ref announced as Wave returned Porygon-Z.

"Incineroar, return." Ash announced as he returned the fire dark type who didn't look too pleased about being taken out from the battle for now.

"Sceptile! Go!"

"Decidueye! I choose you!"

The grass starter of the Hoenn region and the Alola region appeared with them both seeing each other and instantly got into a defensive stance.

The ref gave the signal to start as the two trainers both gave off the same command.

"Leaf blade!" Both Ash and Wave shouted.

Decidueye and Sceptile sprinted at each other with Decidueye's wing glowing green while the blades that grew off Sceptile's arms glowed green as well.

The two collided with one another as first and they eventually gave off individual swipes.

"Spirit shackle! Point blank range!" Ash yelled.

Decidueye stepped back a little and fired an arrow right into Sceptile's chest with the Hoenn starter being forced back slightly.

"X-scissor Sceptile!"

Sceptile's arm blades glowed a murky green colour as he slashed downwards on Decidueye as the bird screeched in pain.

"Again!" Wave yelled.

"Decidueye jump up and then use spirit shackle!" Ash announced.

As Sceptile charged at him with the bug type move, Decidueye ran at him and jumped as Sceptile slashed. He did a sort of a run up on Sceptile to rotate into a backflip and finally doing the ghost type move again at point blank range.

"Wing attack!"

Decidueye slashed at the grass type with his wings, landing a lot of damage as Sceptile grunted in pain.

Wave glared at Decidueye as this was not going to plan for him.

"Dual chop!"

Sceptile's claws glowed with dragon like energy as Decidueye stood waiting for the command.

"U-turn!" Ash yelled as Decidueye glowed in a bug like colour as he dashed at Sceptile. Before the gecko like pokemon could attack, he felt the burning pain of the U-turn as Decidueye swapped out of battle with Ash bring in Bewear.

"Fake out Bewear!" Ash yelled.

Bewear slapped Sceptile before he could make a move. Sceptile was on the ground dazed as Bewear retreated back.

Ash saw this as a good time to finish this.

Ash hit his Z-ring with the bear being filled with a fighting like aura surrounded.

" **All out Pummelling!"** Ash yelled as Bewear unleashed the onslaught of fists and kicks.

Sceptile failed to move in time and was pelted by the z-move with Bewear unleashing the final punch. The Hoenn starter collapsed to the ground as Bewear celebrated on the field, happy with the work he did.

"Sceptile can no longer battle! Trainers, you may do switches now if you wish!" The ref announced as the crowd cheered.

"Woah. He might get the clean sweep." Hau stated to Lillie who nodded.

Wave returned Sceptile and spoke a few words before bringing out his final pokemon in the shape and form of a Ribombee.

Ash decided to keep Bewear in despite Ribombee being a fairy type.

"Pollen puff!" Wave shouted.

The bee fly formed a ball of pollen and threw it right at Bewear. When it made contact with Bewear, a violent explosion of pollen occurred with the bear being forced back by a lot.

"Dazzling gleam!"

Ribombee fired off the fairy move which got a direct hit as Bewear hadn't recovered yet from the pollen puff.

Ash was starting to regret his choice to leave Bewear in but he had to at least get some damage off.

"Bewear use flail!" Ash commanded.

Bewear flung his arms everywhere and managed to land a hit or two on Ribombee who being such a small Pokemon, was smacked quite far away.

Wave revealed his Z-ring as he wasn't going down without a fight.

He pressed it as a pink like aura surrounded Ribombee.

" **Twinkle tackle!"** Wave shouted as a sparkly pink like background surrounded Bewear and Ribombee who was sparkling.

Ribombee zoomed at Bewear, circling around him.

The bee fly landed in front of the strong arm Pokemon and gave Bewear a kiss on the head as the pink like background wrapped itself around Bewear. The normal fighting type was shot out and slid along the ground unconscious.

"Bewear is unable to battle! Trainer, bring out your next Pokemon!" The ref announced.

"Damn. That is one strong Ribombee." Hau muttered.

"It doesn't matter, he still has both Incineroar and Decidueye." Lillie told Hau as Ash brought into battle the former being Incineroar.

He let out a loud roar as grinned at the sight of Ribombee.

Despite being dark, being part fire at least evened out the fairy advantage.

"Ribombee, use pollen puff again!" Wave shouted.

"Fire fang!"

Ribombee launched its signature move right at the fire starter but Incineroar jumped into the air and released a powerful fire fang, destroying the bug move instantly before it could explode.

Incineroar landed in front of Ribombee and pinned the bug fairy to the ground.

"Ribombee! Dazzling gleam!"

"Roll out of the way!" Ash commanded.

As Ribombee got a chance to use the move, Incineroar rolled out of the way as the move missed. Before Ribombee could escape, Incineroar grabbed the small Pokemon and locked it in his arms, preventing Ribombee from using his arm or legs.

"Cover yourself in fire!" Ash yelled.

Incineroar growled at Ribombee with an evil grin as he fired a flamethrower on to the ground as the pair caught on fire with Ribombee's loud scream echoing in the field.

Incineroar stepped out of the flames with Ribombee barely conscious. He placed his hand around Ribombee's neck and slammed the him in to the ground as hard as he could.

The result was Ribombee with swirly eyes as Incineroar stood over his opponent gloating by slamming his chest and waving his arms in the air.

"Ribombee is unable to battle! The winner of this round 1 matchup is Ash!" The ref announced.

Ash returned his cocky fire starter and went over to shake hands with Wave.

"Thanks for the match man." Ash said as the pair shook hands.

"Wish you all the best for the second round." Wave said as the two-split apart.

Lillie and Hau found Ash and congratulated him as they returned to the villa to relax for the rest of the night.

* * *

Their matches were on day one so they had tomorrow off. The plan was to watch Zach's match as he was battling tomorrow but for now, the plan was just to chill and regenerate.

Gladion waited out in the forest with Silvally next to him on the ground resting.

He check his phone again to find he was late by 30 minutes.

The blonde groaned in annoyance.

"Val?" Silvally said confused.

Gladion sat down and patted his trusty partner.

"Don't worry about it. Just waiting! That's all…" Gladion explained to the confused chimera like pokemon.

They both heard a twig snap and instantly turned to the direction of the noise only to find Nanu finally arriving.

"You're late." Gladion said unimpressed.

"Sorry. I had some noise follow me…" Nanu grumped, referring to his niece. "I assumed you read the file?"

"A world without light? How is that even possible?" Gladion questioned.

Nanu shrugged his shoulders.

"Everything need light to survive! Tree's, plants, Pokemon, people!" Gladion argued.

"I don't know kid. All I can tell you is that it is real and they are real! They aren't human, I can tell you that." Nanu explained as he rubbed his temples.

Gladion shook his head.

"Does Ash know about this?" Gladion asked again.

"I was going to get to that." Nanu muttered.

Gladion looked at him confused.

"He can't know. Well, not at least for now. If he finds out, he'll have some seriously dangerous people after him." Nanu told Gladion.

"And fighting my mother who was in an alternate dimension and was fused with an Ultra Beasts isn't dangerous?"

"Stop with the comebacks and just trust me."

Gladion had one final question for now.

"Why was my father associated with these people?" Gladion asked as he stood up.

"What?"

"WHY! Was my father associated with these people?!" Gladion yelled as Silvally growled.

Nanu sighed.

"I don't know." Nanu snapped back with the Kahuna of the island storming off.

Gladion sighed as he and Silvally walked off in another direction.

* * *

 _Author's note: And the round 1 is done and dusted. I'm finished the next one as well so hopefully see that soon._

 _I just wanted to clear up that I have gone back and made that the round of 16 will be done with 3 mons instead of 6 just for reasons._

 _Plus I know a lot sent in mons with nicknames, reason I am not going to use them is it just gets to confusing. For me to write and the reader to follow._

 _So Ash and Hau both win and Gladion has another meeting with Nanu._

 _Not much else to say other than USUM is now just a week and bit away._

 **QUESTIONS**

 **Will whoever wins the tournament (have a feeling on who it will be), will that person also have to face E4 members like in the games or will the E4 be chosen by the champion?**

I've stated in previous chapter that the Champion will pick the first Elite four for Alola.

 **Thank you for using my oc.**

No worries. Thanks for submitting.

 **I believe that Lusamine won't be a antagonist in pokemon ultra**

If you know about the wishlist leak, you'll have your answer.

 **Are you going to give Ash any Bug, Ground, Rock, Ice, Electric, and Steel type Pokemons because he doesn't own any of this types yet?**

Not in this half but in the USUM half, yes. What type? Not saying.

 **To lazy to creat an acc...is that a problem?**

No. I have no problem with guest users. I said that because of a guest that questioned "Why was I born". Bring the point up if s/he had an account, would they have said that? Think about it.

 **Wouldn't people recognize Ash? Especially people from Kalos and Sinnoh? Ash's big battles were there so...**

Well, Sinnoh in here I guess was a few years back now while their was a little plug to Ash's name in the last one. Still, I get what you are saying.

 **Will Team Rainbow Rocket appear? How would Ash feel about the enemies that he has beaten from when he was 10 return?**

Who has to say they are the same enemies ;)

 **Will any game verse heros/heroines appear?**

Difficult due to the fact Ash is Red, Gary is blue and so on. Ones that haven't appeared (Gold/Ethan, Silver etc) maybe.

 **is gladion going to like dawn or mallow**

I mean, Gladion could just player but yeah lmao.

 **Will Ash get the Z-crystals that he doesn't have yet?**

Yes. Ones like Alolan Raichu's no because he has no need but yes, he will.

 **How do you feel about the massive amount of readers? Does it have any effect on you?**

It is a big motivation to know all these people has at least looked once or twice or every day at this story. I remember when I uploaded chapter one, I kind of regretted the idea seeming Sun and Moon was only out for like 10 tens at the time and with betrayal stories being so common, I didn't know. but when I woke up the next day, all these people reviews, followed and Favorited the story and here we are today.

 **But Ash's Salazzle mother is a Totem Pokemon right?!**

Yes. But that doesn't automatically make Ash's Salazzle a totem.

 **Outstanding my man keep it up do me a favor and have a beer for me**

Can't wait for it :P

 **When will you post a traitors chapter?**

Eventually.

 **I love this story better than the other ash betrayed stories but I want it to be updated every day**

I can update fast but not that fast haha.

 **other trainers going to use mega evolutions in the league battles?**

Maybe... In the second half, Yes. This league, I don't know yet. Depends.

 _So that is all for today but I will say this..._

 _Their is a massive hint for the second half story located in here._

 _Find it and good luck ;)_

 _So as always review, suggest or PM me! Spectre out!_


	52. SM Chapter 52

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 51 - Round 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

Ash, Lillie and Hau spent the next day matching a few matches that was occurring.

They managed to go watch Zach's match at the end of the day who managed easily to get to the next round.

Kiawe also progress through along with Acerola and Ilima.

Lana unfortunately didn't make it as she only just lost when it came to a one on one.

Olivia cruised her through as well as the only Kahuna to even be participating.

Later that night, everyone received their round 2 matches and Ash proceeded to read his.

"Huh. I'm matched against a girl known as Skylar Ruby." Ash announced.

Hau check his match up.

"Oh, I am tomorrow, early in the morning, god dammit." Hau moaned.

"What's wrong with an early morning match?" Ash questioned.

"The early and morning part." Hau explained.

Ash rolled his eyes and focused on his battle, looking at the picture of his opponent.

Lillie was on one of the laptop the villa gave them and was scrolling through online articles. She had decided to take up an offer from Kukui in being trained to teach at the trainer's school.

She scrolled past one and stopped as she glared at the screen.

"G-guys?" Lillie called out.

"What's up?" Ash responded as Lillie motioned to come over.

Ash and Hau moved over to the computer and Ash instantly saw the front picture and closed his eyes.

It was an article from the Kalos times with the title reading: **Ash Ketchum, the teen that saved Kalos, alive?**

It displayed a picture of him, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and all their Pokemon.

Ash read that the article was by Alexa. She obviously didn't know what happened.

He sighed and accepted it.

"Whatever. We've just delayed or even stopped an invasion from occurring. What's to say I am afraid of them?" Ash muttered.

Lillie nodded as she continued the article with bits explain reported sightings in Alola, the recent events that occurred and the start of the first ever Pokemon league.

One of the pictures was of Ash when he was 10 with his mother and Professor Oak.

He glared at the screen with all the pain that picture brought. All it was missing was a certain yellow rat.

"Do you want me to close it?" Lillie questioned but Ash motioned his head to signal no.

"No. No more hiding. I have a plan though." Ash announced.

Lillie and Hau looked at one another.

"Involves Kukui, Gladion and that Lucinda girl we met?" Ash explained.

"Who?" Hau muttered to the blonde as Lillie explained their encounter with the young reporter.

* * *

Ash got in contact with Kukui while Lillie got in contact with Gladion. Ash also mentioned to send an email to Lucinda and the plan was a go from there.

Kukui, Gladion and Lucinda were all waiting in a room as the trio appeared.

"Oh! It's you two again!" Lucinda blurted out as Hau stood next Gladion.

Lillie set up the laptop on the desk and pulled up the article.

Kukui and Gladion read it first as the blonde looked at Ash with a look that read 'you are a fucking idiot'.

Ash motioned at Lucinda to read it. She saw it was with the Kalos times and got excited as that was who she worked for.

But she soon read the article and saw the pictures as she looked up and down, up and down, over and over again before pulling the dots together.

"Surprise!" Ash said sarcastically when he saw the look of shock and confusion on her face.

"And the meaning of this is what?" Gladion questioned.

"Get the message across. You're the new Aether president correct?" Ash responded.

Gladion just nodded.

"And as the official organiser of the Pokemon league, you can make bans and what not, correct?" Ash asked Kukui.

Kukui thought about it for a second.

"Well, yes technically!" Kukui started.

"Ban them all." Ash blurted as Lillie and Hau looked at each other.

"What?" Gladion questioned.

"Ban them all from entering the region and the league!" Ash told them.

"Ash, I can't just ban people from entering Alola…" Kukui explained.

"I figure you'd say that however, the league?" Ash asked once more.

"Yes, I can ban them from entering." Kukui officially announced.

"You can control all of Aether now, I want you to set guards at every access point in Alola."

"Doable I guess." Gladion stated.

Ash turned to Lucinda who gulped nervously.

"Sorry if this is rushed and all but that information and pictures you got we need. We can't let that leave the region." Ash told Lucinda.

"Can I just get some context on what is GOING ON!?" Lucinda yelled.

Ash sat down and explained the mess that was occurring, leaving out a few details like Nebby.

Lucinda gave the look of that she didn't believe them.

"Look. I can give you an article to write about and we can go from there! Scoop that might lift off your career as a reporter?" Ash suggested.

Lucinda thought about and then brought out a notepad as that we all she had on her as they began the tense

Ash and co finished the interview as they all split their separate ways with Ash heading straight over to his battle.

* * *

He was battling at the Bulu stadium which wasn't too far from where they were.

Ash was going to use Bewear, Gallade and Salazzle for this match up.

He walked out on to the field as his opponent, Skylar was already waiting.

Skylar appeared to be around Hau's age. She had short spiky red hair and bright hazel eyes. She was rather tanned and wore a silver shirt with a pink heart in the centre of the shirt, matched with tan coloured shorts. For footwear was just a simple pair of grey sneakers.

Ash got many different vibes staring at his opponent. Vibes of both seriousness and a little bit of immaturity. He shook off the last one as it would be wrong to come to conclusions like that.

" _Welcome to this round 2 match up ladies and gentlemen! Please can he give a big round of applause to our two competitors, Ash and Skylar!"_ The commentator announced.

The crowd cheered as ref took to his regular spot and cleared his throat before facing the microphone.

"This round 2 battle will be consisted of using 3 Pokemon each. When one trainer can no longer use any of their Pokemon, the match will be over. Each trainer is allowed one Z-move and switch is only allowed when play is at a standstill. Trainers! Prepare your first Pokemon!" The ref announced.

Skylar took a deep breath of air as she grabbed her pokeball.

Ash took his and gave a determined look.

"Begin!" The ref finally called.

"Bewear! Let's go!" Ash yelled as the normal fighting type appeared.

"Pyroar, come on out!" Skylar shouted back with normal fire type coming out with a roar.

Ash glared at Pyroar for a bit. Sure, Bewear had the fighting advantage but due to fluffy, any fire moves will be doubled.

"Pyroar! Flamethrower now!" Skylar yelled.

The Kalos Pokemon whipped up the fire and blasted it right at Bewear.

"Bewear! Arm thrust!" Ash commanded as the bear slammed down on the ground to create a rock like shield.

Bewear slammed his arm into the rock as it went flying into Pyroar. However, the fire cat swiftly dodged out of the way.

"Brick break!"

"Fire fang!"

Bewear ran at Pyroar and slammed his arm into Pyroar's neck. But the lion latched on to Bewear's arm with fire.

The Bewear cried in pain as he easily shook off the normal fire type.

"Hyperbeam!" Skylar yelled.

Pyroar charged up the light as he blasted it at Bewear.

"Protect!"

Bewear made the shield as the hyperbeam split off the protect.

"Hammer arm!" Ash shouted as Bewear jumped out of the protect and managed to make a clean contact with Pyroar as the Kalos Pokemon landed on his back.

"Superpower!"

Skylar knew this was most likely going to knock out Pyroar so she had to do something to at least harm the bear.

"Will-o-wisp!" Skylar yelled as the lion spat fire at Bewear.

Bewear felt it but was already crushing Pyroar to the point where he couldn't continue.

"Pyroar is unable to battle! Trainers, if you wish to make a change, do so now!" The ref called as Skylar recalled Pyroar.

Ash knew Bewear wasn't going to be able to continue with the burn that was currently searing at him so Ash decided to swap him out for Salazzle.

The fire poison type appeared and hissed into the air as Skylar brought out her second Pokemon being in the shape and form of Aggron.

Skylar was aware that Salazzle could poison Aggron despite being a steel type.

"Begin!" The ref announced.

"Rock throw!" Skylar shouted.

"Burn them with flamethrower!"

Rocks were thrown into the air but were burnt into crisp thanks to flamethrower.

"Flash cannon!" Skylar yelled as Aggron flashed Salazzle with the blistering light.

Ash's Pokemon covered her eyes thanks to the burning light but was soon hit with a powerful heavy slam.

Salazzle was being bullied on the field but quickly got up again and glared right at Aggron.

"Toxic!" Ash yelled as Salazzle sprayed the poison fluids on to Aggron.

The large steel rock type from Hoenn didn't feel it at first but the pain that it caused soon started to kick in hard and fast.

"Grr! Earthquake!" Skylar shouted with a tad of frustration in her voice.

"Project yourself up with flamethrower than spiral it back down on to Aggron!" Ash announced.

Aggron slammed on the field as the whole stadium shook however, Salazzle pushed herself up with flamethrower and then aimed it right at Aggron.

"Rock throw!"

"Use dragon claw to cut them up!"

Aggron threw the rocks right at Salazzle who sliced them all up with dragon claw. However, on her way down, despite the poison heavily kicking in, Aggron caught her and glared at her aggressively.

"Iron head!" Skylar yelled.

Before Ash could make a call, Aggron had already slammed his head into the female Pokemon as Salazzle struggled to get up.

"Rock slide!" Skylar yelled.

Aggron picked up a rock and threw it in to the air as it exploded as rocks and rocks crushing Salazzle with the fire poison type falling to fatigue.

"Salazzle is unable to battle! Trainer's make your substitutions now!" The ref announced.

Skylar was in the same mind set as Ash and recalled Aggron being out her final Pokemon being in the shape and form of a Samurott.

Ash returned to Salazzle and brought out Gallade who stood on the field with an aggressive fighting stance.

The fully evolved Unovan starter also gave off an aggressive look with the two glaring at each other back and forth.

"Begin!" The ref commanded.

"Water pulse!"

"Protect!"

Samurott whipped up the water pulse with Gallade easily protecting from it.

"Psycho cut Gallade!" Ash yelled as the psychic energy surrounded Gallade's arm blade as he swiped in a cut like motion.

Samurott covered himself in water and used aqua jet to avoid the move.

Once Samurott landed, Skylar gave out her next command.

"Swords dance!"

Samurott roared in the air as a bunch of swords twirled around him, upping his attack up.

"Use psychic to keep distance!" Ash shouted as Gallade used his psychokinetic powers to push Samurott away from him till he got the signal to attack.

Ash carefully waited for the movement or call from his trainer.

"Mega horn!" Skylar yelled.

Ash knew this was the time.

"Close combat!" Ash shouted as Gallade rushed forward and slammed everywhere on Samurott.

Samurott kneeled to the ground as Gallade got filled with an aura from a z-move.

" **All out Pummelling!"**

Gallade let out a loud roar as he punched and kicked at his opponent who was helplessly waiting his trainer to say something.

"SAMUROTT! DODGE!" Skylar screamed.

But it was too late as Gallade released the punches and kicks at a much fast and higher pace.

The final blow scooped up Samurott and exploded on top of him.

Despite being on the field was such little time, Samurott was the next to fall to Ash's team.

"Samurott is unable to battle! Trainer's make your substitutions now!" The ref announced.

Ash left Gallade in as Skylar brought out her already poisoned and weakened Aggron who groaned intense pain.

"Begin!"

"Aggron, use rock throw!" Skylar shouted in attempt to land a hit but Aggron was not handling the poison plus Gallade was just too fast.

Aggron collapsed to his knee and began to breathe heavily.

"Drain punch!" Ash yelled.

Gallade dashed at Aggron and landed a drain punch right under the Hoenn Pokémon's chin with the poor thing falling over on to his back.

He was still conscious but could do barely anything.

Skylar sighed as she couldn't bear to see her Pokemon in this pain.

"I'd like to withdraw Aggron. I can't see him in anymore pain like this!" Skylar announced.

"Is this your final decision?" The ref asked.

Skylar nodded as she returned Aggron.

"Aggron has been withdrawal from the match meaning, Skylar no longer has any more Pokemon to battle with, declaring Ash the winner and to progress to the next round!" The ref announced as the crowd.

Ash was happy he made it through but was more pleased with what his opponent did and he respected that.

He talked to Skylar after the match and the two eventually parted ways.

* * *

Later that night, they were chilling in the villa.

The had however, gotten news that Kiawe and Ilima had all lost their matches. Along with Elena who was ironically paired with Gladion. So with Kiawe and Ilima joining Mallow and Lana as the eliminated trial captains, that just left Mina, Acerola and Sophocles.

Lillie was waiting on one of the laptops as she received the email they were waiting for.

"It's here!" Lillie called out as Ash and Hau ran over with Lillie already in the process of opening.

Lucinda wrote a short little message just saying if anything was off, just responded.

Ash sat down and read through it himself.

* * *

" **THE TEEN OF THE PALLET TOWN DISASTER: IS HE DEAD OR ALIVE?"**

 _Many months ago, the sad passing of Ash Ketchum, a hero for many, occurred during a sudden attack on the town he had called home his whole life._

 _Many members of the town, his close friends and loved ones all mourned in his dead with his mother still coming to grips of what occurred that day._

 _However, there has been reports of Ash sighted in the region of Alola, known for their calm and easy-going culture._

 _This does not seem like the environment Ash would consider as we are told he was only up for a hard challenge, something many outsiders don't consider Alola to have._

 _We got an interview with both the region's leading professor, Professor Kukui and the current president of the Aether foundation, Gladion Aether._

 _Here is what Mr. Kukui had to say:_

" _Oh yeah, I mean, I had heard about what happened in Kanto and I send my deepest condolences to the family and friends of Ash but I see no reason for Ash to come to Alola if he is actually alive."_

 _This was followed up by the Gladion:_

" _Never knew the guy but I heard he was always up for a good challenge which is a shame because that's what you want in a trainer, a hard working determined person. I do truly send my condolences to Ash's family as I cannot imagine what they are going throw."_

 _We talked to a number of the trial captains and they all confirmed having no knowledge of Ash ever being in Alola._

 _This story will be developing so be sure to continue to watch it but for now, it appears Ash Ketchum sighting in Alola was nothing at all._

* * *

 _Auhthor's note: Sorry for the very short and lazy chapter, just been unwell this week._

 _I know I said I had finished this but I royally fucked up in one part that was undo able._

 _SO yes. USUM leaked fully. Please avoid putting any spoilers in reviews. You can message me because I've already seen half the stuff but for the sake of others._

 _But I do have a theory about gen 8 but if you want to know, message me._

 **QUESTIONS:**

 **So only Hau and Ash will face OCs?**

No

 **Will that dragon guy with the anime hair appear? (Ryukio? Something like that right?)**

Yes he will, early in the second half.

 **Would you like a cookie?**

Yes please Kappa.

 **And I was looking through my movie collection and I found an Japanese Pokémon movie with Ethan EXCEPT his name was Jimmy. Fuckin Jimmy. So will he appear?**

I forgot they existed at all, so maybe. The whole purpose of the question last time was just to get the point across.

 **In the second incineroar battle couldnt you have had him use fire spin.**

Doesn't learn it and I know if I did put it in, their would be that one little slowflake that reviews, "Incineroar doesn't learn this!" In the future, it should appear.

 **I really like to know the moveset of the Pokémon**

I don't restrict them to just 4 moves, I just base it where we are in the story then go to their official move set.

 **Alexa didnt necesarily betray Ash right?**

She didn't at all but she doesn't know what happened.

 **so kommoium z is going to be introduced how are you going to add it in the story**

I'll find a way.

 **Now to my questions: Is there going to be by any chance Ash will forgive Dawn since Gladion told him about what happened to her?**

Very possible yes. But you'll have to wait and see.

 **And will Colress return?**

I've address this before but after some thinking, we might see the Unovan scientist reappear.

 **When is Jack North coming back?!**

He is still around. I have a reason I haven't featured him heavily in the last few.

 **What are your thought on the new Charcters from the 20th movie? (I'm talking about Verity, Sorrel and Cross)**

I haven't seen the film (I would have liked to though seeming it was in cinema) but I know their is a lot of Sinnoh referencing in it.

 **What do you think about mimikus new z move**

My baby get's even more love.

 **Not trying to be mean but...chapter 37 seems like iys the pokemon version of georgie meeting pennywise the dancing clown.**

(Get's really close to the monitor) You don't say...

Anywho, that's all. Again, sorry for the short chapter. But I have finished Uni now so hopefully we can get back to those frequent uploads.

So as always, Review, Suggest or PM me. Spectre out!


	53. SM Chapter 53

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 52 - Round 3 part 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

It was midnight as Gladion and his Pokemon found an open area and decided to spend the night out under the stars.

He did this once as a kid with his father before he disappeared and before Lusamine went batshit insane.

The bulk of his Pokemon had fallen asleep except for Silvally and Lucario.

He gazed into the dark blanket known as the night sky, trying and failing to count every star.

It was relaxing to him.

Next to him was a box of beer, just in case if he wanted one or two.

He had so far cruised through his opponents and was yet to face a real challenge.

He knew there was only two people here that could give him a real challenge and with one of them being Hau, he knew he could easily win.

Gladion had his eyes on battling one person.

"Val?" Silvally said as Gladion smiled.

"Nothing. Just thinking about things." Gladion told his partner who closed his eyes to try and sleep.

The blonde sighed and returned to looking into the sky.

Lucario was leaning against a tree when he heard someone approaching.

"Rio?" Lucario blurted out which cause Gladion to turned around.

He groaned at the sight of who it was.

"What are you doing here?" He groaned to Mallow.

"I saw you walking this way and wanted to see what was up." Mallow explained.

She was in a loose shirt with short shorts on. He noticed her hair was let loose and not in the usual hairstyle.

"So, you're stalking me?" Gladion muttered.

"No! I mean, what are you even doing out at this time at night?" Mallow asked.

"Bored. I can ask you the same thing." Gladion countered.

"Every Friday as trial captain, I have to make sure everything in the lush jungle is in order at night. I don't get home till about these times." Mallow told him. "May I sit down with you?"

"Nothing is stopping you." Gladion explained as the green haired girl sat down night to the blonde.

"I didn't know you were into star gazing." Mallow muttered to him.

Gladion shrugged his shoulders.

"Do it to pass time." Gladion lied, not wanting to share the truth.

Mallow didn't buy it.

"I don't believe you." Mallow responded back. "You can tell me, after all, we are friends."

Gladion winced at the word friends.

Gladion won't deny he is slightly socially awkward

"The only friends I have is my Pokemon." He told her.

"Then why did you let me stay?" Mallow questioned.

"I'm not going to be a dick and tell you to leave." Gladion responded with a hiss.

Mallow smirked.

"Whatever. Isn't that the Slowbro constellation?" Mallow pointed out.

Gladion tried to locate where she was pointing and once he found it, he burst into laughter.

Mallow lift her eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" she questioned.

"That? That is the Jan's belt constellation and next to it the Mistress Aila." Gladion explained.

The names range a bell.

"The legend of XYZ?" she asked.

"Yep." Gladion muttered.

He looked down at the box of alcohol that was next to him and groaned.

"Do you want one?" He motioned towards the box.

Mallow thought about it and shook her head which surprised Gladion.

"No thanks. I don't really like to drink anymore." Mallow muttered.

"Anymore?" Gladion questioned her wording.

"I'm not normal when I am drunk."

"I don't think anyone is when they are drunk. That's the point." Gladion explained.

He noticed a look of regret and embarrassment on her face.

"What's up?"

"It's nothing… Trust me." Mallow promised.

Gladion sighed, knowing he was going to regret this if anyone else knew.

"You can tell me. We are… Friends after all." Gladion blurted out.

Mallow looked at the blonde and blushed.

She explained her past issues and her little issue as Gladion listened to every word.

"Right… So, some sort of sexual desire takes over." Gladion repeated as Mallow nodded. "Look, I don't know but at least you declined the booze."

"If I can be nosy, who are you facing in the next round?" She asked. She hadn't followed any of his matches yet but knew he was through.

Gladion shrugged his shoulders and looked at his phone. He had a received a new e-mail about 2 or so hours ago.

He opened it up to find his opponent to his surprise.

"Huh."

"What does that mean?" Mallow asked with a yawn

"I just got my match up for the round of 16." Gladion explained but the only response he got was a soft snoring sound.

He turned to find that Mallow had fallen asleep.

Gladion glared at the sleepy green haired beau-

Gladion's eyes widened as he realised what he was thinking as he slapped himself slightly to shake himself back into reality.

He knew he couldn't leave her here and had two options but decided to go with being a good human being.

Gladion woke up both Lucario and Silvally with neither looking pleased to be woken. He explained what to do as Lucario carefully picked up Mallow and placed her on Silvally's back as Gladion walked beside. He found a key number in her pocket as they took her back to her villa.

* * *

 _(The next day)_

Ash's match wasn't till tomorrow, so he had the day off, but Lillie was very interested in going and watching Gladion's battle.

The first mission was just finding out when it was.

Plus, Hau had his match in the afternoon.

The two boys were yet to check who they were versing, and they were both in for a surprise.

Ash had been matched against Emilia while Hau has to battle Lucinda. Seeming it was now just down to 16 battlers; the full draw was in the email instead of just individuals.

And oh boy, were there some pairings.

The first name they all searched for was Gladion who was against a guy called Sean.

Zach was paired to battle Olivia of all people which they were sure was both thrilling him and shredding him apart.

Acerola was matched with someone they weren't familiar with.

As was Sophocles however, the name Ben Hickory rang a bell in Lillie's head as if she had heard it before.

Mina was in the same situation as the previous two trial captains.

And finally, the last match was between two guys they didn't know.

Gladion's match was the first in the day and then they would attend Hau's later on.

* * *

The group of three made it to Fini stadium and proceeded in. Lillie wanted to see Gladion beforehand but sadly couldn't.

And by the time they got to their seats, he was already facing down his opponent.

All they knew before hand was his name was Sean.

He was a fair bit younger than Gladion but was around the age of 15ish. He had a fair complexity with short blue hair and bright orange eyes. He wore a yellow long-sleeved shirt matched with black jeans and black shoes. Around him was bandana with a fire symbol on it.

" _WELCOME ALL TO TODAY'S ROUND 2 MATCH LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! We want to hear you make some noise for our competitors, Gladion and Sean!"_

The crowd cheered with Ash, Lillie and Hau getting involved in.

Ash wanted to see how Gladion battled in this. How aggressive was he.

"This round 3 battle will be consisted of using 3 Pokemon each. When one trainer can no longer use any of their Pokemon, the match will be over. Each trainer is allowed one Z-move and switch is only allowed when play is at a standstill. Trainers! Prepare your first Pokemon!" The ref announced as Sean and Gladion glared at on another.

Sean's glare was filled with determination while Gladion's was just his normal look.

"BEGIN!" The ref yelled.

"Gogoat! Come on out!" Sean yelled with the local Alolan accent.

"Weavile." Gladion muttered as his Pokemon appeared in the battle with his usual sadistic grin.

"Gogoat! Earthquake!" Sean shouted, making the first move of the game.

"Weavile, create a tower of ice then use ice beam!"

Gogoat slammed his hooves into the ground to shake the area but Weavile used ice beam to make a mountain of ice. The ice cracked thanks to the powerful ground move but Weavile jumped off and fired an ice beam at the kalos native Pokemon.

The goat slid back slightly and shook off the ice that was attached to his coat.

"Shadow claw!"

The ghost like move surrounded Weavile's claws as he slashed at Gogoat furiously.

"Block it with horn leech!" Sean commanded.

The pure grass type tried to block it with horn leech but Weavile was to powerful as he simply cut through the horn leech like butter.

Weavile stopped and stepped backwards for a second.

"Night slash!"

And with one simple movement, Weavile claw's glowed dark as he slashed at Gogoat to finish him off.

"Gogoat is unable to battle! Trainers, if you wish to make a change, do so now!" The ref called as Sean returned Gogoat as did Gladion with Weavile.

Sean was in disbelief that he couldn't even land a hit as he looked at his opponent.

He gulped as threw out his next Pokemon

Sean revealed a powerful looking Magmortar while Gladion chucked out Lucario.

"BEGIN!" The ref yelled.

"Double team!" Gladion said as Lucario split into dozen's copies of himself.

Sean grunted as he gave his first command.

"Destroy them with flamethrower!" he yelled.

Magmortar charged up and blasted the copies only to find the real Lucario was not present.

Nobody saw where Lucario went as Gladion struck an edgy pose.

"Bone rush!"

Appearing out of nowhere, Lucario slammed a powerful looking bone rush right into the of the head of the blast Pokemon. The pure fire type fell to the ground but got up again, rubbing his head madly.

"Smokescreen!" Sean yelled.

Magmortar covered the whole field in smoke as Lucario kept a calm composure.

"Fire punch!"

Despise not being the fastest Pokemon, Magmortar moved at a pace which Lucario couldn't move out of the way in time. The steel fighting type felt the fire move right away in his gut as he saw the fire type grin in front of him.

Lucario was forced back as Magmortar jumped again to try and land another fire punch.

"Aura sphere!"

Lucario charged up the aura sphere and unleashed it right at Magmortar with him going flying. He landed in front of his trainer, wincing in pain.

"Earthquake!" Gladion yelled with Lucario forming a bone and slamming it on the ground to shake the area. Gladion was hoping he fell for his trap.

Sean had to think of a way to avoid it and remembered what Gladion did before to avoid Gogoat's earthquake.

"Project yourself up with flamethrower!" Sean yelled.

Gladion smirked as he and Lucario saw the blast Pokemon fire himself into the air.

Gladion slammed his Z-ring with Lucario getting ready to use the over powered move.

" **All out Pummelling!"**

Lucario roared as he unleashed the wrath of the fighting Z-move right at Magmortar who couldn't avoid it due to being in the air.

Once the Z-move collided with him, Magmortar fell to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Magmortar is unable to battle! Trainers, if you wish to make a change, do so now!" The ref called as Sean returned his fainted Pokemon.

Gladion chose to recall Lucario to give another Pokemon a go in battle.

Lillie was slightly concerned Gladion was going to hard on everyone he faced.

"Sandslash!"

An Alolan Sandslash appeared with aggressive fighting stance.

Gladion smirked as he revealed a master ball.

"Oh no…" Ash muttered as both Hau and Lillie sweat dropped.

"Silvally!"

The man made Pokemon appeared and let off a roar that silenced the crowd as he had done multiple times before.

The aggressive stance the Alolan Sandslash once had faded away as Silvally towered over the ice steel type.

"B-Begin!" The ref yelled, slightly scared after seeing Silvally.

"You can have the first go." Gladion offered with a cocky smirk.

Sean gave a concerned look but changed to a look of determination as he wasn't going down without a fight.

He was wasting no time with him slamming his own Z-ring as an icy blue colour surrounded Sandslash.

" **Subzero slammer!"** Sean yelled.

Sandslash was fired into the air on a giant ice pillar as a large ball of frost charged in front of him as he unleashed a powerful beam of ice. The large ice-beam hit Silvally as he was encaged with ice, resulting in spikes firing out from every direction. The ice eventually exploded, sending a cold wind throughout the stadium.

The whole stadium was left speechless however.

Silvally stood there as it appeared he took no effect. His eyes were a fire like red as was the spikes on his head and his tail.

Sean couldn't believe it as Silvally cracked his neck side to side.

"Multi-attack!" Gladion yelled as fire surrounded Silvally's claw.

He pounced at Sandslash with the poor ice steel type looking on at his fate as he was knock out in one single hit.

The stadium was sent into utter silence as both Sean and Gladion returned there Pokemon with the latter walking off.

"Jeez. He didn't have to use Silvally now did he?" Hau commented as he felt extremely bad for Sean.

"Well, someone has to versus Gladion." Ash added in as he was slightly annoyed at Lillie's brother.

* * *

They waited for the afternoon as it was time for Hau to battle Lucinda.

They were battling in the Bulu stadium as the two who had only met briefly at the little news thing they did yesterday, stood opposite of one another.

" _WELCOME ALL TO TODAY'S ROUND 2 MATCH LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Give it up for the two battlers of this battle, Hau and Lucinda!"_

The two waved the crowd as they cheered on back.

"This round 3 battle will be consisted of using 3 Pokemon each. When one trainer can no longer use any of their Pokemon, the match will be over. Each trainer is allowed one Z-move and switch is only allowed when play is at a standstill. Trainers! Prepare your first Pokemon!" The ref announced as the two got ready with their first pokeball in hand.

"BEGIN!"

"Delphox! Come on out!" Lucinda shouted as the fully evolved fire starter of Kalos region appeared with elegance.

"Aegislash! GO!" Hau announced as he brought out his own Kalos Pokemon with the ghost sword appearing in front of him.

"Let's start with a future sight!" Lucinda said as Delphox's eyes glowed blue with her stick like wand glowing as well.

"Change stance then use shadow sneak!"

Aegislash twirled around as it's shield landed on it's cloth like hand with the steel ghost disappeared into the shadows.

"Use psychic to find it!" Lucinda yelled.

Delphox's eyes glowed again as she scanned around the area and saw something move directly at her.

She stopped as Aegislash slashed at her but blocked it with a trail of fire.

The sword faded away and reappeared in front of Hau.

"Shadow ball!" Lucinda commanded as the witch like Pokemon charged the ball up and fired it.

"Fling your shield at it then follow with aerial ace!"

"Aegi…SLAH!" Aegislash yelled as it flung it's shield at the shadow ball with it splitting in half as the shield was still heading in Delphox's direction. Aegislash followed it's shield as Delphox deflected it but was not prepared for Aegislash as she was hit with the flying move.

"Flamethrower!"

"Change stance."

Aegislash just got its shield back in time as it was blasted with fire.

It still did a lot of damage, but it would have been battle over if he didn't get his shield back.

However, Aegislash felt an awful pain as Hau had forgotten about the future sight completely.

"Mystical fire!" Lucinda yelled.

"Dodge then use pursuit!" Hau yelled as well.

The ghost swiftly moved out of the way despite the pain and slashed at the fire psychic type with the dark move.

Delphox cried in pain as both Pokemon wee starting to feel the effects of each other's moves.

"SHADOW BALL!" Both Hau and Lucinda commanded as both Pokemon fired the ghost move with them both hitting each other.

Aegislash fell to the ground with Delphox falling shortly after.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainer, bring in your next Pokemon!" The ref called as both Hau and Lucinda called in their mons.

"You did great bud." Hau spoke to his Aegislash as he prepared his next Pokemon.

Lucinda gave a similar message as she got ready as well with them both throwing their pokeball at the same time.

Hau brought out Primarina while Lucinda revealed a Gardevoir.

"Water fairy vs psychic fairy huh? This will be interesting…" Ash muttered.

"Come on Hau!" Lillie shouted in support.

"Begin!" The ref called.

"Magical leaf!" Lucinda shouted as Gardevoir whipped up the grass move and aimed it right at Primarina.

"Use aqua jet to move out of the way!"

Primarina wrapped herself in water and zoomed out of the way. She aimed herself right at Gardevoir but the Hoenn Pokemon just moved out of the way.

"Moonblast!" Lucinda commanded as Gardevoir readied the attack.

Hau signalled Primarina to land on the ground and did so.

"Use moonblast as well!" Hau copied.

The two moves collided resulting in an explosion in the centre.

Both the fairy's covered their faces due to the incoming smoke.

"Hydro pump!"

Primarina let her hair loose as she fired the blast of water with it successfully hitting Gardevoir.

"Thunderbolt!" Lucinda said.

Gardevoir's hands charged up as she let out a powerful electrical charge which hit Primarina dead on.

The soloist Pokemon cried in pain as Hau gritted his teeth.

"Hyperbeam!" Lucinda commanded as she was starting to take control of the match.

Gardevoir fired the beam of pure energy right at the fully evolved starter as both Ash and Lillie were growing concerned for Hau.

The Melemele native gave a determined look.

"Protect then sparkling aria!"

Primarina summoned the protect as the powerful normal move hit it. Once it was over, the water fairy used her signature move as ice cool water was dropped on Gardevoir.

"Icy wind!" Hau yelled quickly.

Primarina whipped up the wind as the already cool water froze Gardevoir in place.

"Break out with psychic!" Lucinda commanded as the ice began to shatter.

"We can help out! AQUA JET!" Hau shouted as Primarina bolted at Gardevoir with the fast water move. She smashed right through the ice she created and pinned Gardevoir to the ground.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Sparkling aria!"

Both the fairies used the retrospective commanded moves as they were both sent flying, falling unconscious and resulting in a draw yet again.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainer, bring in your next Pokemon!" The ref called the same message as before.

Hau gave a tense sigh as this was close.

Lucinda was feeling the same pressure as one wrong move could end it all. Though she realised Hau was in the same boat.

"Raichu!"

"Absol!"

Hau winced slightly as his electric psychic type was about to face down with a pure dark.

" _You've been in worse situations before Hau. You can do this!"_ He thought to himself.

"You ready?" Hau shouted to Raichu.

"CHUI!"

"Let's do this Absol!" Lucinda called out as Absol nodded.

"BEGIN THE FINAL BATTLE!" The ref shouted.

"Before we fight, may I show you the true taste of a Kalos trainer?" Lucinda smirked.

Hau, the ref, Lillie and the bulk of the crowd were confused what she meant by this.

Ash paled as he figured it out.

"HAU DO SOMETHING!" Ash shouted above everyone else which the Melemele native heard.

Hau turned to see a smirking Lucinda who revealed a mega stone, resulting in her Absol to mega evolve.

Hau gritted his teeth as the crowd began to chant Lucinda's name.

"That's not fair! Did the rules say anything about mega evolution?" Lillie questioned Ash who was growing more concerned for Hau.

Hau fought back to his battle with Grimsley who had a mega Absol as well.

"We've beaten one before! We can do it again! Electro ball!" Hau quickly shouted.

A ball of electricity was formed in front of Raichu as he swung it at Absol.

"Night shade to slice it in half then shadow claw!" Lucinda quickly reacted.

"SOOL!" Absol roared as the female Absol's crescent like horn glowed a dark aura as she cut the electro ball in half with the dark move.

The Hoenn Pokemon dashed right Raichu.

"Agility to dodge then iron tail!" Hau commanded as Raichu nodded.

As Absol got closer, Raichu swiftly flew out of the way as Absol attempted to follow the Alolan form but couldn't keep up.

His tail glow as steel like colour as he jumped off it and aimed it right at his opponent. Absol reacted by defending herself with the shadow claw as she was pushed back.

"Sword's dance!"

Several swords appeared above Absol as her attack was boosted.

"Play rough!"

Mega Absol jumped at Raichu and used the powerful fairy move on Hau's Pokemon.

"THUNDER!"

Raichu got a split chance to let lose the thunder as Absol was blasted out.

She was gritting her teeth as static appeared around her body.

"Blast." Lucinda muttered.

"Dark pulse!"

Mega Absol fired the dark energy which got a clean hit on Raichu who was now covered in battle marks and forced himself up.

"Use Play rough again!" Lucinda shouted. Absol tried to move but failed due to the paralyze.

Hau smiled.

"Use psychic to pull up rocks!" Hau yelled as rock like pillars were pulled out of the ground. The pillars created a maze-like situation.

Everyone was confused on Hau's plan, even Ash but he believed in Hau.

"Double team and fly around!" Hau shouted as Raichu created copies of himself and zoomed into the rocky maze.

Absol looked around but everywhere she looked, a Raichu would fly past.

Absol began to move out away from where she was but knew she was being watched from every angle.

"Thunderbolt!"

Out of an unknown location, Absol was hit with the electric move.

"Razor wind to destroy the rocks!" Lucinda called out.

Absol wiped up the wind as the rocks crumbled into small pebbles as the razor wind destroyed the clones and showed the real Raichu.

"Psychic on the pebbles!"

Raichu smirked as he caught all the pebbles with psychic and twirled them around Absol who failed to move in time. She was being pelted by them.

Hau saw the look on Lucinda's face.

"Now how about I show you the true taste of an Alolan trainer!" Hau yelled. "Double team then discharge on yourself!"

Raichu split up again but used discharge on himself as all the clones turned into balls of electricity as the Alolan form absorbed them all as he shot out lose volts.

Hau slammed his Z-ring as Raichu got prepared to move.

" **Stoked Sparksurfer!"**

Raichu flew up as the electric that surrounded him grew even larger due to the extra energy he had. He grinned as he flew down at Absol with loose lighting flying everywhere. He slammed into Absol who yelped in pain, returning to her normal form and falling to the ground unconscious.

"Absol can no longer battle! Lucinda no longer has any more Pokemon to battle with, declaring Hau the winner and to progress to the quarter finals!" The ref announced as the crowd.

Hau let out a sigh of relief as did Raichu with the crowd suddenly cheering his name.

Ash smirked as Lillie clapped.

At the back of the stadium, Gladion was watching with even him cracking the smallest of smiles as he walked off.

* * *

Ash, Lillie and Hau met up with Lucinda after the battle.

"Woah! I didn't know you could mega evolve?" Hau questioned Lucinda.

"It was written in the rules, but I didn't expect it anyone else to have one seeming it's not too common here in Alola. Was hoping for a tactical surprise! Oh well." Lucinda explained.

She turned to Ash.

"It appears the article written has made some smashing headlines in Kalos and some other regions picking up on it." Lucinda told Ash as that was music to his ears.

"I don't get it… You want to prove them wrong, but you want to make them think your still dead?" Hau asked.

Ash smirked.

"I am confident I'll make the final just a question against who but that doesn't matter."

He stopped and then turned to the window.

"I had to make sure those reporters didn't come here and snoop into anything hence why I got Lucinda to write the article. I want to make the grand reveal!" Ash explained.

"What?" Hau blurted as Lillie shook her head at his denseness.

"Simple. Kukui has made it that every major broadcaster will show the first ever Alolan league final and with the shock surprise of the finalist: Ash Ketchum. Alive and ready to win."

* * *

 _Author's note: Here we are! Round 3 part 1._

 _SO! It is out! USUM is here at last! Prime reason why I haven't updated Kek. But I've finished it and we will roll on again._

 _I'm sure many of you will want to know my full opinion of USUM but I will give that a few chapters seeming probs some still haven't played or finished yet. So the story will still stay spoilerish free._

 _But I will say this: I enjoyed them a lot._

 _Not much to say as I have split this into two parts._

 _Regarding Charizard, I have cleared it up and changed somethings on accident without thinking. So that's sorted._

 _And Yeah._

 _If there is questions you have asked for USUM, I will answer them in the first USUM chapter._

 **QUESTIONS:**

 **Will there be more fluffiness between Ash and Lillie?**

Still got the USUM half so yes :P

 **Btw I have a question, have you ever played any of the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games?**

OH! I love the MD series with a passion. I think Gate of infinity was the only one I disliked but I don't hate it. The music is perfect, the feels are there, the stories, the characters! Reason why Sceptile is one of my favorite mons is cause of Grovyle! I remember being young and having my heart broken when he sacrificed himself (Only to find out he is alive!)

 **Also I wonder about that Z-Move Crystal necklace Ash has?**

Have to find out :P

 **As for a quick question, will the GS Ball return in this story?**

Hmm. Possible.

 **If one wishes to start a fanfic,and it is going to be like 400 chapters total in the entire series,what are the chances of one completing it within 2 years if one posts a chapter like every 2 days?Just askin cause im debating on doing it.20 chapters per story...**

Comes down to hard work and sticking out with it. I guess with a long term project like that, you got to really think it out what's going to happen then and there. And just to remember to have fun writing it! I reckon that is the best way to write something. If you're not having fun and you are forcing yourself to write, the quality will come poor to a point.

 **ULTRA SUN AND MOON ARE OFFICIALLY RELEASED GLOBALLY**

Yes it has sir :D

 _And that is all. So as always, review, suggest or PM me! Spectre out!_


	54. SM Chapter 54

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 53 - Round 3 part 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

Hau rested knowing his fate was on path right now as he had secured his spot in the quarter finals.

What worried him was that Gladion was there as well.

They heard that Acerola had also made it too the next round, leaving just 5 spots left.

Today was going to be Ash's chance to claim one of these spots as he was versing Emilia.

Zach or Olivia would be joining them in the next round as well. They would miss the first half of the battle due to it starting half way through Ash's match.

The Melemele native slept restless throughout night and still had the daunting thought of his future lingering in his mind.

He woke up at one point and saw it was 5 in the morning.

Groaning, he forced himself out of to go get a glass of water.

He dragged himself to the kitchen tap and poured himself some of the ice-cold liquid.

Hau yawned as he rubbed his tired eyes as he caught a figure outside, just sitting on the rocks.

Due to the dark, he couldn't picture who it was so Hau decided to walk closer to the sliding door and eventually made the figure to be Lana, who was fishing.

Hau just stood there and scratched his head till he decided to go outside and see what was up.

Lana swung her feet over the rocks as she waited for anything to react to the line that was deep within the water.

She hummed to herself but stopped as she heard footsteps coming near her.

She turned around to see Hau of all people.

Thankfully due to the darkness, he could not see the massive blush over her face.

"O-oh! Hau? What are you doing here?" Lana asked with a slight stutter.

"I was going to ask the same thing." Hau questioned as he placed himself down next to her.

"Oh… Fishing. You sometimes get the best results when it's dark." Lana explained.

Hau could tell she was telling the truth but he started to think that there was something else to it.

"Is that all?" Hau asked once more.

Lana paused and looked down which Hau noticed.

"Sigh. Normally I don't do this till like 6 in the morning. But haven't slept at all." Lana muttered as Hu grew more curious.

"Well, you can tell me! If there is something you need to get off your chest, I'm all ears!" Hau told her.

Lana looked right at him and blushed once more, but it was more than a blush of embarrassment.

"4 years ago, today my parents divorced. I just hated it! All the arguing on who is right and who is wrong. Who was meant to do this and who didn't do that. Not to mention the alcohol that got involved. I used to run off and do, well, this. It distracted me." Lana explained with slightly teary eyes. "I wished night after night, they could stop and just love each other like they use too…"

Hau looked off into the distant sea.

"Maybe that is what makes us human…" Hau muttered.

Lana looked at him.

"No one is perfect, and nothing is perfect. But we just have deal with it. That is what makes us stronger than those." Hau explained as Lana looked at him.

"I guess… I should be thankfully I have them… I am so sorry about Hala…" Lana said to him.

Hau sighed.

"Never knew my dad. He never wanted to be known as 'the son of the grand Hala!' And mum died in car crash when I was 2. Now Hala. It's life. As sad as it is, and I miss all them, I have to keep going on to make each of them proud of what I can do!" Hau told her.

Lana was in slight shock about Hau. She knew about Hala but had no idea about his parents. She felt kind of guilty about bringing up her parents. This cheery, fun going boy had lost his biological parents and his grandfather who was practically his dad.

"But I have my Pokemon." Hau added. "Ash and Lillie too. Ilima, Kiawe, Acerola, Gladion and you!"

Lana blushed and nodded.

"Why don't you come and watch Ash's match later today? You can come with me and Lillie." Hau offered.

Lana knew it would be good to continue to distract herself from her tragic parents and decided to take Hau up on the offer.

"Yeah. I'd like to come." Lana responded.

She felt a tug on the line and instantly reeled in a Magikarp.

Hau was impressed at the sheer strength that Lana possessed.

Lana unhooked the Magikarp and released back to the wild.

"I might get some more sleep. I'll met with you when Ash's match is up!" Hau told her.

Lana nodded as the Melemele native walked off.

She turned back to the ocean and smiled.

* * *

 _(Hours later)_

As promised, Hau went and located Lana.

Ash had already left to get ready as the pair met with Lillie.

"So, Ash has already versus Emilia, right?"

Lillie nodded.

"Yeah. Ash and Gladion battled her and her older sister before the tournament started." Lillie explained as Lana recalled the little battle the four had.

Hau shrugged his shoulders.

"What's the worry then? He has done it once before?" Hau brought up.

"Just remember, we have no clue what to expect now after Lucinda brought out the mega Absol." Lillie countered.

"Yeah I saw heard about that." Lana added.

Lillie was sure Emilia was going to do anything to beat Ash, but she had full confidence in him.

The three made there way to the stadium and waited for the match to start.

Elsewhere, Ash was waiting in the locker room. He knew this was his last round where he had to only use 3 Pokemon.

He sighed and took a drink of the water he had. He stood up and prepared for the onslaught of sound.

" _WELCOME EVERYONE TO DAY TWO OF ROUND 3! WE WANT TO HEAR YOU MAKE SOME NOISE!"_

The cheer roared throughout the stadium as Ash smirked.

" _WELCOME ON IN OUR BATTLERS! FROM THE SOUTH SIDE, ASH! AND COMING FROM THE WEST SIDE, EMILIA!"_

The two appeared and smirked at one another as different parts within the large crowd cheered their names.

"This round 3 battle will be consisted of using 3 Pokemon each. When one trainer can no longer use any of their Pokemon, the match will be over. Each trainer is allowed one Z-move and switch is only allowed when play is at a standstill. Trainers! Prepare your first Pokemon!" The ref explained into the microphone.

Ash was already prepared as Emilia got ready.

"You may bring out your first Pokemon! BEGIN!"

"Let's go Gallade!" Ash said first.

"Volcarona, come on out!" Emilia followed up.

The Sinnoh and Unova Pokemon glared right into each other's eyes as one waited for the other to make a move.

Emilia started the battle.

"Volcarona! Quiver dance!" she shouted as the bug fire type set up.

"Aerial ace!" Ash yelled.

Gallade dashed at lighting pace as he slashed at Volcarona with the flying move. He twirled and went to swipe again.

"Surround him in fire!" Emilia commanded to her bug.

Before Gallade could jump out, he found himself trapped within a circle made of fire. He looked from all directions as the flames rose.

"Hurricane!" she followed up.

Ash kept calm.

"Use psycho cut to slash it in half!"

Once Volcarona had let the hurricane off, Gallade lent his arm back as it glowed a violet purple before flinging it right at the incoming hurricane. On impact, it was sliced in half and faded away. The fire that caged Gallade had faded too.

"Swords dance!" Ash shouted as the swords appeared above the male Pokemon.

"Fiery dance!"

Volcarona twirled as rings of fire formed around him. The bug stopped and aimed them at the psychic fighting type.

Gallade was in a defensive stance as the rings from the powerful fire move were heading right at him.

"Protect!"

Gallade summoned the shield but could feel it was overheating as the fiery dance collided with the shield. A crack appeared on the wall as the shied shattered but Gallade moved away quickly as the final ring from the fiery dance hit the ground.

Volcarona landed in front of Emilia.

"Double team and surround him!" Ash yelled.

Gallade slammed his foot on the ground as lots of copies appeared, surrounding Volcarona in.

Volcarona fired a bug buzz at the one that summoned the clones, but it turned out, that was also a clone.

The Unovan Pokemon looked frantically for the real Gallade.

"Volcarona! Stay calm and be ready!" Emilia said.

She didn't know what Ash had planned. She may have battled him once before but that was only with one of his Pokemon, being Incineroar as the time.

Ash motioned forwards as the clones sprang at Volcarona.

"Aerial ace again!"

"Over heat!"

Before any of the Gallade clones could reach Volcarona, the bug fire type let out a massive over heat to burn the clones to a crisp. However, it appeared Gallade had disappeared as he was not found.

Deep with the forestry area that was the field, Gallade watched on as Volcarona.

He placed his right foot back and ran right at Volcarona, ready to make a devastating blow to Emilia's champion race.

On the back of the giant moth like being, Gallade slash down on the wings as Volcarona fell to the ground in agonising pain.

Gallade now was standing over Volcarona as he waited for the word.

"Close combat, close range!" Ash yelled as Gallade fired the fighting move into the already damaged back of Volcarona as the bug fire type fell unconscious.

"Volcarona can no long battle! Trainers, make any substitutions now!" The ref announced.

Emilia recalled Volcarona and saw Ash was staying in with Gallade.

She had to take advantage so with a little smile, she threw in her Pokemon in the form of a Ribombee.

"BEGIN!"

Ash knew he started the better of the two. Sure, they had lost a work partner while we have to deal with all this.

"Swords dance again!" Ash told the psychic fighting type who nodded and powered up his attack.

Ribombee swayed from side to side.

"Pollen puff surprise!" Emilia shouted.

Ribombee made its usual move but was glowing with pink sparkles spewing out of it. Ribombee flung it and it exploded right in front of Gallade, pelting him with the contents and pushing him back as he felt the pain.

To Ash, it looked like a combo of pollen puff and some fairy move.

"That was a different kind of move…" Lana muttered as Ash watched.

Lillie went on her phone shortly and saw the arguing news headline report. She sighed and turned off her phone and returned to watching the match.

"Fire punch Gallade!"

The blade itself was covered in fire but it travelled up and on to his fist.

Gallade, like before, dashed right at Ribombee.

Ribombee made a daisy-line chain and twirled it around so it became a pollen puff.

The fire punch and pollen puff deflected off each other as Ribombee defended himself.

Ribombee managed to dodge an attack and threw the pollen puff at Ash.

The bug Pokemon move exploded and sent him to the ground.

"Signal beam Ribombee!" Emilia shouted with glee as she started to get back into this battle.

Or so she thought she was.

"Psycho cut!"

Ribombee fired the beam as Gallade flung the psychic slash right down the middle before moving himself.

The signal beam and psycho-cut exploded as Ribombee covered his eyes and was well met to Gallade charging out of the explosion with an aggressive look.

Ribombee panicked as and let out a quick and unstable pollen puff.

The pollen puff landed and sent them both flying.

Ribombee was the first to get up and then followed by Gallade who was wincing badly in pain after the battle he also had to deal with beforehand.

"Dazzling gleam!" Emilia shouted as Ribombee fired the fairy move right at the humanoid Pokemon.

Ash knew Gallade probably didn't have anything left to fight with but wanted to make one final push.

"Substitute!" Ash yelled.

Gallade used a lot of the last energy he had as the sub dummy took the damage.

"Fire punch!"

Gallade made the final push as his hand glowed in the fiery red flames.

"Dazzling gleam!" Emilia yelled.

But at that point, Gallade had his hand which was covered in fire on Ribombee's face as he slammed him down into the ground.

Gallade felt a sharp pain as Ribombee managed to fire the dazzling gleam in the end and at point blank range too.

Gallade went limp and fainted while Ribombee also joined him as the ref examined them both.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers! Bring out your next Pokemon!" The ref shouted as both Ash and Emilia recalled Gallade and Ribombee retrospectively.

Ash still had the advantage with it being 2 – 1 to him.

This was going to be an interesting reaction as Emilia sent out Empoleon who roared at Ash.

Ash motioned for his pocket and revealed a masterball with the camera zooming in on it.

"Oh no…" Lillie muttered.

The Kanto born sent it in to the air as the Pokemon appeared with a vast mix of opinions at the sight of Type: Null.

Emilia and Empoleon both gave looks that could be described by 1000 words.

"GRH!" Type: Null roared as she got ready to battle.

Ash turned to the horrified referee.

"Are we starting?"

The ref nodded.

"B-Begin!" He stuttered.

Emilia shook off the thoughts she had.

"Ice beam Empoleon!" Emilia yelled.

Empoleon didn't know if he wanted to attack this thing or not. But did the attack anyways.

"Block it then use swords dance!" Ash called out to his Pokemon.

"GRRRH… GARH!" Type: Null roared as she smacked the ice beam out of the way with her helmet.

She stood up on two legs while waving her front in the air as the swords above her appeared and charged her attack.

A simple roar as enough to push Empoleon back a step.

"Tri-attack!" Ash shouted as Type: Null flung the three elemental balls.

"Aqua jet to avoid them and slam into that thing!" Emilia called out.

But Empoleon was in a state of fear and wasn't responding to Emilia's calls for attack.

One slammed in to him but didn't do to much damage but snapped him back into reality. Empoleon covered himself with water and easily avoided the other two as Type: Null watched on.

Empoleon attempted to attack Type: Null but every time he got close, she was got deflected.

"Double hit when in close!" Ash said while twirling his hat back.

Empoleon didn't hear that shout thanks to the water as Type: Null allowed the water steel type to get closer than usual. The first hit was with her metal mask as Empoleon fell to the ground dazed while the second hit was with her tail.

"Despite Empoleon being steel, that sure seems like it did a lot of damage…" Lana explained as they all watched Type: Null circle Empoleon.

The emperor Pokemon tried to get up but every time he did, he was slammed with a violent thrust from Type: Null.

"Pol… LEON!" Empoleon spoke to Type: Null who didn't understand.

"Grrrrh…" Type: Null growled.

It was a start as Empoleon got up and had a plan in mind to attack while seeming friendly.

Unfortunately, Type: Null had the same idea as she slashed across Empoleon's chest with a swift x-scissor as the fully evolved water starter of the Sinnoh region fell to the beast.

"E-E-Empoleon is unable to battle! T-T-that means E-Emilia no longer has any more available Pokemon to battle with meaning, Ash is the winner and is going to the quarter finals!" The ref shouted as Emilia was in disbelief that Empoleon was beat that bad. Though she looked on and saw Ash with Type: Null as he gave the weird and mysterious Pokemon a hug, showing off a more softer side to the beast.

Elena was already waiting for Emilia outside.

Her older sister was watching it all as she come out.

"I'm so sorry sis. That thing shouldn't be allo-" Elena suggested before she was cut off.

"It is fine. It's a Pokemon at the end of the day. Just a very different Pokemon." Emilia explained as the two sisters hugged before living back to their living courters.

* * *

But as for Ash, Hau, Lillie and Lana, it was straight over to Koko stadium to get some viewing of Zach vs Olivia.

It saddened Ash that he missed half the match and by the time they had arrived, it was all even with their last Pokemon out.

For Zach it was his Lucario while Olivia had her Lycanroc.

"Aura sphere!" Zach yelled.

"Quick attack then rock throw!" Olivia, the Kahuna of Akala Island shouted.

Lucario fired the sphere of energy while Lycanroc dodged out of the way and then began to throw rocks right at Lucario.

"Deflect them!"

Lucario formed a bone and deflected each of the rocks incoming before slamming the bone on the ground to create an earthquake.

Lycanroc felt the effects and tripped a bit.

He was helped up by Lucario only to be slammed in the face with a drain punch following with a jab to the chest and then the side. An aura sphere was fired right into the front of the midnight form of Lycanroc as the pure rock type fell on to his back with swirly eyes. Lucario fell to the ground awake but panting.

"Lycanroc is unable to battle! That means that Olivia no longer has any more available Pokemon to battle with meaning, Zach is the winner and is going to the quarter finals!" The ref announced as Zach was in disbelief he won.

Olivia congratulated him and hugged him with the Unovan born blushing madly.

With Ash watching, that meant him, Zach, Hau, Gladion, Acerola and three others were now the quarter finalists.

It was only a matter of time before someone had a bad matching.

* * *

It was later in the night as the three were just chilling when Lillie got a phone call from Gladion.

"Yeah… Oh? You have your match up?" Lillie said loudly so Ash and Hau could catch on. Hau paused the film they were watching.

"You're against Acerola? Oh okay." Lillie said again.

Both Ash and Hau sighed physically and mentally that they didn't have to face Gladion yet.

Though, Ash noticed that Lillie had paled as she expressed a look of concern.

"Oh alright… Night."

Lillie hung up and gulped.

The two boys looked at another confused.

"The draw is out…" Lillie muttered as the pair eagerly pulled out their technical devices and found the draw email.

"On three?"

Hau nodded

So Ash began to count down.

"One!"

Hau had his finger hovering above it.

"Two!"

Lillie sighed as Gladion had told her.

"Three!"

They both tapped it and searched for there names only to find their worst nightmare for now had just come true.

The quarter final match at 2:15PM at the Tapu main stadium was Ash Vs Hau.

* * *

 _Author's note: So next chapter will be focused completely on Ash VS Hau._

 _Then the semi's, the final, the celebration and then USUM :)))))))_

 _Not much else too say I believe other than shorter chapter._

 **QUESIONS:**

 **Have you played USUM If yes which starter did you choose**

Played Ultra Moon and finished it two times so far. Both times picked Litten. I really don't have a problem with Incineroar, I like the concept behind it.

 **What are your thought on Pokemon Origins, the Pokemon Sun and Moon anime, Pokemon Generations and Pokemon Mytery Dungeon anime shorts?**

\- Origins I loved. Very different approach to go by the tell the animated story of the guy that became the very best.

\- At first (Which I think I can speak for many) hated the SM anime. The sudden change from XY to the comedy and design change to Ash really threw me off. Battles are still lacking but it's grown a lot on me and I love team rocket more than ever due to them having Mimikyu and with Bewear (Who is a fucking god) looking after them (Two of my favorite gen 7 mons). Now really spicing up seeming a certain parasite jellyfish and Nebby have appeared. Seeming Nebby is here, I suspect we could see the Ultra Recon squad and Necrozma in the anime instead of a film.

\- Generations is the same as Origins. I loved the idea, the story and thought of a certain moment that was touched on like 3 seconds in game. I think my only issue is they were only 5 mins roughly.

\- Never watched the MD shorts.

 **can there even be 400 chapters in a fic?**

Probably. If you do it all in a day, I'd say spam and it would probs be deleted but over a course of time.

 **I thought lusamine hated Lillie. Anyway my question is, is the anime Turning out more like USUM?**

My exact reason why I think the URS and Necrozma will be anime. Games and anime/film always promote each other.

 **So will the OCs from the league that have lost come up later in the story? Like at the Battle Tree or The Agency?**

Never thought about that so that could work but I have plans for a small hand full :P

 **If Charizard didn't betray Ash, I'm quite sure it'll be possible for him to get the Mega Stone(s) for him. Will it be X or Y? Or will it be both and he'll change between them?**

Could be possible.

 **But I remembered I put Steve instead of Sean. Why Steve?**

Well... The copied version I have says Sean. Rather clearly.

 **do you upload on the weekends because you have school**

I am done for the year for school (Yus!) but I am working, so it's just when it gets finished really.

 **I dont remember where your from I think it was new sealand or something xD**

New Zealand (Time of uploading 1:20 in the morning)

 **is mallow gay for gladion?**

... I am going to assume you're rather young or a troll. If neither, I can't be fucking bothered.

 _SO as always, Review, suggest or PM me! Spectre out!_


	55. SM Chapter 55

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 54 - Quarter finals.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

The night was the daunting time for both Ash and Hau.

The pair had travelled the whole region together.

Going through battle after battle with one another.

Taking on the trials, Team Skull, the Aether foundation and the Ultra Beasts.

Only to know that one would have to knockout the other and crush there dreams in becoming the first champion of Alola.

It had to come eventually but neither of them expected the battle this soon.

Lillie chose to sleep on the couch for the night and leave Ash alone to think.

Ironically, both he and Hau were wide awake and just sitting on their beds.

Ash knew that if there was any one in this tournament that could beat him, it would be either Hau or Gladion.

Gladion due to the power he had in his team.

And Hau because he learnt everything he knew from Ash.

To Hau, Ash was his hero and now the biggest battle of his life so far was a mere 12 hours away.

With only 8 battlers left, it was now time to show what each team could really do with 6 Pokemon.

Both sighed at the same time and attempted to get some sleep.

* * *

 _(Elsewhere)_

Gladion was waiting on a bridge at Malie garden looking down into the water as Nanu and Wicke arrived.

"You're actually here on time." Gladion muttered.

"Shut it." Nanu snapped as he took a drink of his flask.

"Master Gladion, it's so good to see you're excelling in the league." Wicke said to the president of Aether.

Gladion just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's easy enough. Now can we get to the point on why we are here?" Gladion asked.

"The international police would like to meet you." Nanu told him.

"I thought you hated them?" Gladion asked.

"I do but I can't ignore that I once worked for them." Nanu muttered.

"Both your father and mother never got along with them hence Ula'Ula's strained relationship with the foundation due to Nanu." Wicke explained as Nanu gave her the middle finger.

"What do they want?" Gladion questioned.

"A fresh start. I don't trust them. They're only talking due to what happened with the Ultra Beasts." Nanu explained the situation. "Be careful what you say."

"Aren't they the reason why we are having these meetings so late?" Gladion asked.

"Yes. Yes, we are." A female called out.

Gladion twirled around as Nanu cursed.

He found a man in a brown coat with a woman in a suit with purple hair.

"You are?"

"My name is Anabel, and this is Looker. We are members of the international police and former associates of Mr. Nanu." Anabel explained.

"I told you I would come and get you!" Nanu hissed.

"You were taking your time. A quick to trip to the bar huh?" Looker muttered.

"May I congratulate you on becoming the new President of Aether Gladion." Anabel said to the blonde, who was surprised she knew his name already.

"Thanks…"

"We are both on the same side here. Us and them. Humans and Pokemon VS the Ultra Beasts." Anabel explained.

"This isn't over." Gladion told them.

"Indeed, it is not. But that is another conversation for another day. This was just a meeting. We'll talk in the near future. Looker, come." Anabel told him as Looker followed her towards the exit.

Gladion glared at the pair and went the other way back to the league to get some rest.

* * *

 _(The next morning)_

It was now the morning as Ash and Hau didn't make contact with one another at all.

Ash had been and done this before with the likes of Gary and Paul.

But neither had affected him as badly as battling Hau.

Lillie had gone out and would be at the battle with the others who had a private box as the trial captains. Kukui and Burnet would be joining them.

The two boys were now in their retrospective locker rooms as they could hear the crowd roaring and chanting, feasting for a fiery battle they so dear desired.

They both had their Pokemon out and gave a pep talk.

"Alright. We are battling Hau." Ash told his Pokemon.

The bulk of his Pokemon gave saddened looks that they were battling their friends in the knockout stage while Decidueye, Incineroar and Greninja being the three older Pokemon kept calm looks.

"At the end of the day… Well, I hope… We are still all going to be friends. But for now! We must push that aside and treat him like any another battle we have done! Aim to win!" Ash announced.

"ROAR!" Incineroar yelled followed up by everyone else.

Ash pulled Greninja aside and told him he would sit out the battle.

Both of them knew it would be unfair for the overpowered water type to battle and Ash was saving him for a special occasion against a certain edgy blonde.

Elsewhere, Hau was in the same stance as Ash was.

"We looked up to him, we've battled along side him and we've celebrated with him! But today, that changes! We've got to throw everything we have!" Hau shouted.

"CHU!" Raichu shouted.

"It's the master vs the apprentice now. We aren't just battling for us. We are battling for everyone that helped us to get to this point!" Hau announced as he looked down.

"That means you Grandad…" Hau muttered before returning to a look of determination.

He stuck his hand out as everyone put there's in.

"FOR HALA!" Hau yelled as the team had a huge shout.

Lillie looked down from the box and saw the 80,000-seat stadium was filled to the limit. For the final, an extra 20,000 seats were being added to make it be the final with the highest record attendance ever.

"I can't decide…" Lillie said harshly as Kukui and Burnet sat down next to her.

"It's had but they are both going to give a stunning performance. I know." Burnet told the blonde.

Lillie just sighed.

"They are going display everything the island challenge has taught them and show us all what sweet Z-moves they can do."

* * *

" _WELCOME EVERYONE YET AGAIN! THIS RIGHT HERE FOLKS IS THE FIRST BATTLE OF THE QUARTER FINALS! 8 REMAIN, 4 GO THROUGH BUT WHO WILL IT BE! PLEASE WELCOME FOR THE MATCH, OUR BATTLERS: ASH AND HAU!"_ The commentator announced.

The two friends walked on to their platforms and just stared at one another.

Hau was the first to crack a smile that he couldn't believe it.

"This quarter final battle will be consisted of using 6 Pokemon each. When one trainer can no longer use any of their Pokemon, the match will be over. Each trainer is allowed one Z-move and switch is only allowed when play is at a standstill. Trainers! Prepare your first Pokemon!" The ref announced.

Ash tipped his hat down slightly as Hau gave a serious look.

Ash sighed and took the mic that was provided

"You ready!" Ash called out.

Hau smiled as this was now really happening.

"You should know that I always am!" Hau responded with a giant grin.

"BEGIN!"

"Mimikyu! Go!"

"Primarina, let's do this!"

The two fairy types appeared, and both waved to the crowd.

The crowd were extra excited due to the fact Mimikyu was shiny.

"Mimikyu, swords dance!" Ash yelled as he got the battle rolling with the first move.

The disguise Pokemon stopped waving and summoned holo like swords above her as her attack rose.

"Get rid of that disguise now!" Hau yelled.

Primarina sung loudishly as a sparkling aria formed as she aimed it at the ghost fairy.

"Dodge it then use play rough!" Ash called out.

Mimikyu swiftly avoided the signature move of Primarina and jumped at her.

"Aqua jet!"

Primarina formed water around herself and rammed her right into Mimikyu before she could use the play rough.

The ghost landed on the ground with no worries, but the advantage of disguise was now gone.

"Moonblast!" Hau yelled.

"You too!"

The two fairies aimed and fired the moonblast with there moves cancelling out each other.

"Shadow ball!" Ash said as Mimikyu's eyes glowed.

She made the shadow ball and released it right at Primarina.

"Icy wind to freeze it then send it back with disarming voice!" Hau shouted.

Primarina froze the shadow ball in ice and sent it back right at Mimikyu with a backed-up disarming voice.

Mimikyu slashed the shadow ball in half with shadow claw but was then hit by the fairly weak fairy type move.

Ash smirked.

"Wood hammer!" he yelled as Hau gave a confused look.

The wooden tail that Mimikyu used glowed green. It grew bigger and bigger as the ghost slammed Primarina with it.

The Soloist Pokemon fell to the ground and slowly got up as Mimikyu began to make noises.

"Shadow claw!"

"Aqua jet to dodge!"

Ash had a firm idea Hau was going to do that which is why he went for shadow claw this time.

At Primarina dodged slightly, she felt herself get close lined and forced to the ground.

"Crud…" Hau muttered to himself as Mimikyu stood over Primarina.

Mimikyu wasn't pinning her down but she was still afraid of what the ghost could do.

Hau gave a cross look.

"SHADOW BALL!" Ash yelled.

"Protect!" Hau yelled back.

Primarina protected herself as Mimikyu released the shadow ball which rebounded off the project to hit her.

Mimikyu felt the effects of her own move as Primarina was given a chance to get up and function.

"Hydro pump!"

"Play rough!"

Mimikyu dashed at Primarina who fired a hydro pump at her. Mimikyu dodged them all to only jump in the air and get hit by one but doing what she had to do by landing of Primarina to knock her out from the play rough.

"Primarina can no longer battle! Trainers, make any substitutions now!" The ref announced.

Primarina's image on the live board went to a grey colouration.

Hau returned his starter and nodded at her pokeball.

Ash returned Mimikyu as the pair got ready to rumble again.

"Kommo-o!"

"Bewear, come on out!"

Like the first battle with two fairies, this time it was a battle of two fighting types with the additional typing's of dragon and normal retrospectively.

"BEGIN!" The ref called.

Ash grunted as he knew that Kommo-o was going to be a pain. Had he known, he might have taken the risk with Mimikyu as he knew she was faster but it depended on fatigue kicking in or not.

"Clanging scales!" Hau shouted.

Kommo-o unleashed the dragon like aura soundwaves.

"Stone edge to protect yourself!"

Bewear slammed into the ground as a stone edge pierced out and was going right at the dragon fighting type.

"Dual chop to slice them in half!"

With a simple twirl and knowledge of a move, Kommo-o sliced through the stone edge like butter.

"Dragon claw!" Hau yelled.

Kommo-o ran right at Bewear who held him up at first but dropped him shortly after as he felt a series of dragon claws swiping at him.

"Bewear! Zen-headbutt!" Ash told the bear who charged at Kommo-o with Hau not doing anything.

Bewear slammed into Kommo-o with the psychic move as the dragon felt it.

But Hau had a plan.

"Drain punch!" Hau finally yelled.

Bewear looked at his larger foe with his fist glowed a brown colour and thrusted it into Bewear's chest.

Kommo-o recovered a bit of health after the hit with the zen headbutt.

Bewear slid along the ground with one hand on his knee.

"Hyper beam!" Hau yelled.

Kommo-o fired the powerful normal move as it hit Bewear dead on and knocking him out.

"Bewear can no longer battle! Trainers, make any substitutions now!" The ref announced.

Hau was going to stay in with Kommo-o and Ash wanted it gone.

The Kanto born sent out Mimikyu again who was still feeling the effects of her battle with Primarina.

Hau didn't like this. It now meant all his dragon moves were now useless.

"BEGIN!"

"Play rough!

"Protect!"

Kommo-o shielded himself within the barrier as Mimikyu slammed into it.

"Thunderpunch!"

"Dodge then use double team!"

Kommo-o's fist glowed in electricity as he slammed it right at Mimikyu who jumped out of the way and quickly formed a circle around the pseudo legendary.

Kommo-o looked around at them all who were all making individual sounds to confuse him which was working to great affect as Hau was calling out to him.

Hau grunted.

"Jump all in and then use play rough!" Ash called out.

The clones all jumped at the separate times and poofed into nothing once they made contact with Kommo-o.

However, the real Mimikyu landed on Kommo-o and smacked him around with the dragon fighting type landing on the ground in pure pain.

He forced himself up and was helped by Mimikyu who slammed a shadow ball under his chin.

"Moonblast!"

Mimikyu fired the move up and blasted right at Kommo-o before he could move.

The dragon fighting type fell to the ground like Primarina and Bewear before him with swirly eyes as the ref declared Kommo-o unable to battle any further.

"Kommo-o can no longer battle! Trainers, make any substitutions now!" The ref announced.

As before, Ash returned Mimikyu while Hau brought back Kommo-o.

"So far it's very even." Lillie muttered to Kukui who watched the pair.

"Yeah… They are both duking it out with full passion!" Kukui told her.

"Gallade go!"

"Umbreon!"

Umbreon bringing his normal aggressive attitude and growled heavily at Gallade who stood in a defensive like stance.

"Begin!"

"Double team then toxic! Follow that with sand attack too!" Hau yelled.

Umbreon split into many copies and the real one sprayed the toxic acid on Gallade.

"Psycho cut to destroy the copies!" Ash yelled.

"What? But dark can't be affect by psychic moves?" Burnet muttered.

"Something they have practised, just watch." Lillie told her.

Gallade span around as the psychic type move sliced through the clones till in hit the real one which did nothing.

"Bingo. CLOSE COMBAT!"

"Shadow ball!"

Umbreon charged the ball up and flung at the charging Gallade who swiftly dodged with his blades glowing blue as he slashed at Umbreon.

The dark dodged the bulk but felt an incredible pain in his side as Gallade managed to land a hit on the right-hand side of his body.

Being super effective, Umbreon wasn't in the best mindset.

Though he saw Gallade was feeling the affects of the toxic as he began to stumble slightly with a green face and sickly eyes.

Hau's plan was to wear him out to the point where toxic fully takes in control.

"Double then quick attack around him!" Hau shouted out as Umbreon nodded.

Umbreon multiplied himself again and ran around Gallade.

The psychic fighting type turned his head to try and keep up but was hurting his head with the toxic starting to take toll.

Ash grunted as he had to figure something out.

That's when he saw his chance.

"GALLADE! Look for the one that is limping then use brick break!" Ash shouted as Hau grunted this time.

Gallade scanned everyone and a certain copy seemed to take an extra jump unlike the other clones.

Wobbly, Gallade ran to the 'clone' and smashed a brick break right into the side as the copies disappeared and Umbreon going flying.

He landed on his side with swirly eyes as the crowd cheered.

"Umbreon can no longer battle! Trainers, make any substitutions now!" The ref announced.

"You did good bud." Hau said as he brought out Raichu.

Ash was about to call in Gallade but the Pokemon shook his head.

"G'llad!" Gallade called out.

Rotom appeared and translated.

" _He said he can't continue but why bring in a Pokemon that could just get hurt before he fell."_

Ash nodded at Gallade who tried to stay still but his body was vibrating all round.

"Begin!"

"Discharge!"

"CHUU!" Raichu cried as he blasted the fierce electric energy at Gallade who used his sword like arms to block it slightly. He winced behind the attack.

"Iron tail!" Hau shouted.

Due to the toxic affecting his natural vision and hearing, Gallade didn't react to the first hit as Raichu slammed his tail into the back-left leg of the Sinnoh Pokemon.

He tried to deflect the hits but Raichu was too fast as he hit in the chest.

Gallade was still awake but landed on his back unable to move as the toxic took its toll.

He tried again to get up but failed once more before finally falling to defeat.

"Gallade can no longer battle! Trainers, make any substitutions now!" The ref announced.

Despite winning, Hau took Raichu out of the battle for now while Ash recalled Gallade to give him a nice long rest.

"Aegislash! GO!" Hau said as the ghost sword appeared.

"A ghost huh? Two can play at that! Decidueye!" Ash said back to his friend as the grass ghost appeared silently.

"Begin!"

"Defence stance then aerial ace!" Hau yelled, giving the first command.

Aegislash flipped his shield on to the cloth and flung it at Decidueye.

"Dodge then sprite shackle!"

Decidueye flipped out of the way and plucked a quill arrow. He aimed at Aegislash who just got his shield back.

"Protect!"

The haunted sword returned to it's defence stance and used protect as the arrow came crashing in.

"Aegislash, shadow claw!"

The tip of the sword glowed a dark and ominous colour as the whole sword was soon covered in it. Aegislash fired itself towards Decidueye who dodged as the ghost steel type came crashing in.

It pulled itself out of the ground and swiped at Decidueye over and over again. Aegislash did get lucky and did cut Decidueye's wing.

"Leaf storm!"

Decidueye fired an arrow which exploded into leaves as a storm of them formed. Aegislash couldn't get past it without injury so had to wait it out.

Once it started to die down, a quill was fired and hit the sword in the chest.

"Grhh!" Hau mumbled to himself as Aegislash focused itself.

"Sprite shackle again! Don't stop!"

Decidueye fired arrow after arrow as Aegislash deflected each one.

"Shadow sneak."

Aegislash dropped down into the vast shadows and slithered up to the fully evolved starter to slash at his ankles.

Decidueye cried in pain as Aegislash remerged up.

"Set up with swords dance!"

"Decidueye! You use nasty plot then sprite shackle!"

The two Pokemon on the field of play began to charge up there stats.

But Decidueye was prepared as he quickly plucked an arrow and aimed it right at Aegislash.

Hau had a conflicted look but had a very risky plan.

As Decidueye pulled back the arrow, he shouted his plan.

"Destiny bond!"

The crowd gasped which included Ash but it was to late as Decidueye had fired the arrow on the call.

Three light balls flew past and soft popped on Decidueye as Aegislash was hit direct on with the signature ghost move.

It fell on the ground as Decidueye began to fell a horrendous pain.

The former Grass flying type fell to his knees and fainted just like that with the destiny bond doing its job.

"Both Aegislash and Decidueye can no longer battle! Trainers, make any substitutions now!" The ref announced.

The two boys sighed as they both returned there Pokemon.

"Crabominable! Show Alola what you can do!" Hau yelled, threw out his grandpa's Pokemon.

"Incineroar, let's go!"

The fire dark starter appeared and roared into the air as he saw his opponent and licked his lips.

"Begin!"

"Ice hammer!"

"Fire punch!"

An ice like version of wood hammer appeared as Incineroar scooped up enough fire to create a fire punch.

Crabominable slammed it down at Incineroar but the cat just punched right through it with fire punch as the ice move shattered.

Incineroar landed near Crabominable and forced him into a head lock.

"Drain punch!"

Incineroar was being cocky and due to that, Crabominable landed a drain punch right into his stomach.

Incineroar roared in pain but got back up.

"Close combat!"

"Flamethrower!"

The ice fighting type tried to close to land the powerful fighting move but Incineroar kept him back with flamethrower.

"Swords dance then ice hammer into the ground!" Hau shouted.

Crabominable used the attack raising move then made a ice hammer which was already melting due to the fire on the ground. The crab slammed into on to the ground as mud splattered everywhere including on Incineroar.

Incineroar looked at himself and then looked up in rage as the mud started to harden due to the now intense heat.

"Darkest lariat!" Ash shouted as Incineroar twirled at Crabominable.

"Defend yourself! Don't le-"Hau started but as he was saying that, Incineroar close lined the old Pokemon as he fell on his back. "Shit…" Hau cursed as he looked up on the board.

His mind was all over the place and Ash could see that.

Incineroar took advantage of that and finished the evolution of Crabrawler off with a flamethrower.

"Crabominable can no longer battle! Trainers, make any substitutions now!" The ref announced as Hau returned Crabominable with a worried look.

Ash sighed.

"HAU!" He shouted with the whole crowd going silent.

Hau looked up.

"Let's make this last one a fight to remember!" Ash told him, hoping to help Hau get back into as Raichu was all he had left now.

Hau sighed and threw out Raichu.

"Chu!" Raichu taunted to Incineroar who was cracking his knuckles.

"Roa…" Incineroar laughed, claiming he was going to enjoy beating Raichu into smithereens.

"BEGIN!" The ref shouted yet again.

"Raichu nasty plot! Dodge anything that comes your way!" Hau shouted.

Raichu charged up as Incineroar ran at him.

"Darkest Lariat!" Ash yelled.

Incineroar stopped running and proceeded to twirl, covered in dark energy.

Raichu dodged without thinking.

"Use psychic to pick up the rocks and crush Incineroar!" Hau followed up.

Raichu's eyes glowed blue as several large rocks were lifted out of the ground and hurled right at Incineroar.

The fire dark type used flamethrower to cut them in half and before he could do anything else, a large thunderbolt was fired right at him. Incineroar shielded himself with his arms which still had a bit of mud on it.

Ash noticed the slight damage the mud reduced and now had to just wait.

Hau sighed and looked up at Ash.

"We aren't going down with out a fight! Never have and never will!" Hau shouted once more as he slammed his Z-ring with yellow aura coming out.

"Incineroar! Roll in the mud and cover yourself NOW!" Ash yelled.

" **Stoked Sparksurfer!"** Hau yelled as Incineroar dived into the mud that Crabominable created with the melted and crushed ice hammer.

He reappeared covered in it complete and due to the heat, he produced, it was hardened fast.

Thunderclouds appeared as bolts of lighting struck Raichu who charged up his signature Z-move and grinned down on his old rival.

"What is Ash doing!?" Mallow cried as he was instructing his Pokemon to roll in mud.

Kukui smiled.

"Something smart, that's what." Kukui told her.

"What?" Lillie questioned as well.

"Just watch."

"Once he's down, use throat chop to hold as long as possible!" Ash said as Raichu flew down.

Normally with Stoked Sparksurfer, Raichu slams into them and pushes them to the side but Incineroar was using throat chop to hold on to Raichu who was trying to break free while expelling the loose electricity that he conducted.

"The mud he is using to block out some of the power from the electricity. Sure, he is taking damage but not as much as he should." Kukui explained to everyone.

Raichu and Incineroar glared at each other Raichu failed the Z-move with Incineroar letting go. Raichu's tail glowed silver while Incineroar's hand became covered in flames.

Raichu whacked an iron tail into the leg of the cat while Incineroar smacked a fire punch to the left side of Raichu's face.

The two went back in front of their trainers panting and recovering from their attacks.

"Discharge!" Hau said as Raichu still had some of the Z-move electricity and fired off a over strength discharge.

"Dodge!" Ash called.

Incineroar being the size he is, dodged the moves.

"Again!"

Before Raichu could charge another, Ash made a quick call.

"Flare blitz on the ground!"

Incineroar fired the recoiling fire move as fire and smoke covered the field.

Hau raised an eyebrow in confusion as did Raichu.

Jumping out of the flames was Incineroar with a crunch as he latched down on to Raichu with the electric psychic type whining in pain.

Incineroar threw him into the air as all the fire formed rings around Raichu, preventing him to fly as well.

Ash turned his backwards with a smirk as he slammed his Z-ring.

Incineroar gave off the same smirk as he roared.

"Incineroar! **Malicious Moonsault** "

The ground where Raichu was lying popped out of the ground with four polls ago popping out. Flame like ropes between each poll formed as Incineroar ran right them and jumped on them somehow.

His whole body glowed a dark aura as he roared and slammed his chest before launching himself into the air and aiming to crash down on Raichu.

"RAICHU! THUNDERBOLT!" Hau shouted desperately.

Raichu despite not being able to fly fired a thunderbolt at Incineroar but once the cat made contact, the whole wrestling ring exploded.

Hau covered his eyes with his arm, Ash looked on, the crowd and staff were eager to know.

Once the dust settled down, it showed Incineroar with a knocked out Raichu over his shoulder.

"Raichu is unable to battle! That means that Hau no longer has any more available Pokemon to battle with meaning, Ash is the winner and is going to the semi-finals!" The ref announced as both Ash and Hau sighed that the battle was over.

Everyone in the upper box sighed that the battle was over.

"Best match yet. They both gave it there all." Kukui added.

Incineroar carried Raichu over to Hau as the Melemele native recalled him. Ash recalled Incineroar as the two ran off stage.

* * *

Mere minutes later everyone was waiting outside as Ash and Hau walked out.

The two shook hands and pulled each other into a hug which resulted in back slapping.

"Congratz. You deserve it!" Hau commented with a smile.

"Couldn't have asked for a better opponent? A Malasada or two on me?" Ash offered as Hau laughed.

"Just four now huh… Lemme guess. Our neighbourhood friendly emo is in the semi's as well." Hau joked. He may have lost but was still in good spirts to crack a joke.

"He is still my brother. I don't know yet." Lillie added on Hau's smart remark.

Both the boys were tired and just wanted to get something to eat and sleep.

For the rest of the night, the other results came flying in.

Acerola put up a good fight but Gladion sailed his way in.

Zach was also through too after winning his match.

The fourth spot was to be decided to tomorrow.

All that was now on Ash's mind was the looming battle with Gladion.

And oh boy, was he ready.

* * *

 _Author's note: Wow. Just wow._

 _A year of Alola to our Saviour. Just wow._

 _Just wild to see what this little thing I started has become. It's just mind blowing._

 _Nothing special (Yet) for the 1 year anniversary Lol. I wanted to get either the final or the first USUM chapter out today but I felt Hau VS Ash was screaming out to me to have it out then. Ash's traveling companion throughout the whole story to battle him on the 1 year anniversary of the story._

 _I would name everyone that has supported me throughout the last year but I don't have the attention span to type everyone's names!_

 _But I don't have to because you guys all know that you are reading this and you all know how much you already mean to me!_

 _So thank you all!_

 _Just before uploading this, this sprung to mind: You guys asked questions throughout the last year._

 _My turn._

 _Out of the 55 chapters uploaded as of today (28th 11th 2017 NZ time), what is your favorite chapter and why?_

 _Personally for me, The ultra space chapter. A concept I loved the idea of in SM and so happy they expanded in USUM. I was dying to write it and yeah._

 **QUESTIONS:**

 **We're nearing the end of such a great fanfiction.**

Ending the first half, still have another game to cover Lol.

 **Guzzlord's homeworld and backstory in Ultra Sun and Moon is horrified as hell.**

I know I haven't given my opinion yet on USUM just for the sake of some but I've got to comment on this: Guzzlord was already second favorite beast and after finding that world and learning more about, oh my god! Little things like that make me happy and scared at the same time.

 **I wish you could update this story faster**

Same

 **Can I ship Hau and Lana now?**

Go for it

 **Which game do you want to get more, Ultra Sun or Ultra Moon? Also, are you going to explain more about Gladion's and Nanu's talks?**

I got Ultra Moon and yes, the talks between Gladion and Nanu will be explained more within time.

 **Will Ash's Type: Null evolve? Will it still be called Silvally?**

I something planned :P

 **Will Ash get Galladeite?**

I won't deny it: Yes.

 **Where's Moon(Selene) or Sun(Elio)? I remember you said something about Moon going to travel with Ash in one of the previous chapters.**

Sun I don't believe I made mention of and the whole thing with Moon/Selene was scrapped in the end due to reasons.

 **Will any mythical Pokémon make an appearance?**

Yes. I'll give a hint on who will show up first: Electricity.

 **What are your thoughts about netflix creating a pokemon live action movie?**

Going to be interesting but I'll give it a shot. I didn't actually know the detective Pikachu was going to be on Netflix's (Learn new things each day)

 **Which is your favorite legendary pokemon of all time? On that note, which is your favorite mythical?**

My favorite Legend: Dialga due to Diamond being my first game so I have that connection.

Fav 3rd Legend: Necrozma. I already loved it before USUM due to the potential it had and oh boy, Oh. FUCKING. BOY. Again, I'll give USUM review soon but I have to say this: That fucking battle theme oh my god.

Fav Mythical: Genesect. Got it on accident and has been a bro since.

 **Got to say, this story is just a delight. I'm recovering from some intense back surgery**

Glad I can help pass the time :D

 **Every time I read your story I jizz myself is that normal?**

Depends. If not, you should probably see a doctor or wait till the next upload to see if it happens again lol.

 _SO one year on. Still gotta finish this half and then another game to cover! SO as you've heard for the last year, review, suggest or PM me! Spectre out!_


	56. SM Chapter 56

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 55 - The Semi finals**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

 _The area was foggy as Lillie got off the ground as her sight was dazed._

 _She saw herself slightly older but covered in both blood and dirt_

" _H-Hello?"_ Lillie called out.

 _There was no Ash, no Hau, no Gladion, no Kukui._

 _She was all alone…_

 _Or so she thought._

" _L-L-Lillie!"_ A voice she knew too familiar called out.

 _Lillie turned around to find her mother on the ground in a pool of blood. Lusamine began to cough as blood also spat out._

 _Tear ran out of Lusamine's eyes as she looked up at her daughter._

" _M-Mother?"_ Lillie cried.

 _Lusmaine stuck her hand out, giving a waving motion._

" _R-Run…. PLEASE! Th-that th-thing… THAT THING IS A MONSTER!"_ Lusamine cried as she spat out more blood.

Lillie looked around, frantically looking for whatever her mother was talking about.

 _"What monster!? Mother! Tell me!"_ Lillie screamed in fear.

" _PLE-Please! R-Run, Lillie! RUN!" Lusamine shouted as Lillie looked up at the blank sky._

 _She started to panic and screamed as everything around her went dark._

* * *

Lillie shot up into the air, panting and sweating.

She looked at her hands as that dream felt so real.

Ash woke up from her moving.

"Hey… You okay?" He asked while yawning.

Lillie just nodded.

"Y-yeah. Just a… Uh, bad dream. That's all." Lillie muttered to him.

"About?" Ash asked concerned.

"About something dumb. You need your sleep, you've got to battle today." Lillie told Ash who went back to sleep.

Lillie didn't feel completely comfortable going back so decided to go out on to the deck they had outside and look into the clear night.

She could remember exactly what her mother said.

"Run…" Lillie muttered. "That thing is a monster…"

She didn't understand it meant…

But that's because it was nothing more than a nightmare.

Lillie sighed and decided the best thing to do was to go back to sleep.

* * *

 _(The next day)_

Instead of the usual form of sending an email with their next opponent, Kukui had organised a special meeting beforehand.

Ash knew that Gladion and Zach had made it, but the fourth spot and potential opponent was unknown to him.

Lillie and Hau were also not allowed to attend the meeting so Ash decided to leave early for it.

The Kanto born made his way to location told by the professor as someone was already waiting there.

He was slightly younger than Ash. He wore a sky-blue T shirt with baggy jeans, had dark hair with hazel eyes and as shoes had black and white basketball shoes. He was a tall figure as well, looking about 6'1 and seemed athletic.

The guy that was waiting saw Ash and glared at him.

He glared deeply at Ash as he looked almost like the day he disappeared.

"Uh, can I help you?" Ash asked.

"You're Ash Ketchum, aren't you?" The guy asked.

Ash gave a pause to think before he spoke.

"Yeah."

"Name's Ben." The guy known as Ben introduced. "I saw news reports claiming you were participating. Sadly, our matches always clashed."

Ash looked at him.

"I watched you all the way back in the indigo league you know?" Ben told him.

"You… Did?" Ash muttered.

"Yeah. I sort of wanted to be like you. Some young dumb kid that was planning to take on the world. Look where that got you?"

"What's that meant to mean?" Ash growled.

"After you 'died', I vowed to be what you couldn't become! A Pokemon master!" Ben told him. "Prove all those that are wrong!"

"Listen. I didn't get the memo that some monster was going to arrive in pallet town and wreak the place!" Ash snapped but kept Xurkitree as a monster. "Get your fact's right first!"

"I hope I draw you and show what you couldn't be!"

"What's with the yelling?" A familiar voice shouted.

The heated argument between the two stopped as they turned to Gladion.

"You!" Ben shouted.

"Oh? It's you. Uh, Ben correct?" Gladion questioned.

"Morning." Ash muttered to the blonde.

Gladion rolled his eyes.

"You two know each other?" Ash asked Gladion.

"Had a brief battle. That's all." Gladion explained.

Zach showed up not long after.

"Sorry I am late! Slept in slightly."

The four stared down at each other as Kukui finally arrived.

"Welcome my semi-finalists!" Kukui told them all.

They all listened to the professor.

"The two semis' will be later in the morning and then the grand final later tonight!" Kukui explained. "But I am sure you're all eager to know your path."

Ash nodded while both Zach and Ben gave nervous looks. Gladion just crossed his arms.

"Ash VS Zach and Gladion VS Ben will be your pairings."

Ben grunted as he didn't get his chance to battle Ash this time.

Gladion didn't even crack a smile.

Ash and Zach looked at one another as this was there first full on serious battle.

"Remember! The final will be televised worldwide! So, to the two that make it through, make sure you're looking smart! Good luck!" Kukui explained.

The four-split up as Ash was sighing yet again as he avoided Gladion for the last time assuming he beat Zach.

But he was looking forward to battling the Unovan born.

Ash returned back as Lillie and Hau were now awake.

"So?" Hau asked.

"I'm battling Zach." Ash announced. "Gladion is against a guy known as Ben."

"First time you two are having a full-on battle isn't it?" Lillie asked.

Ash just nodded.

"And if I win… Then it will be the final tonight!"

There was a solid 12-hour gap between the two semis' and the final: enough time for all the Pokemon involved to rest.

* * *

Ash and co wasted no time as they made there way to the stadium.

Lillie and Hau joined Kukui up in their box with the other trial captains.

Ash was in his room while Zach was in the other.

The pair could hear their names being chanted as the door to there rooms were opened by an official, who was there to signal it was time.

" _WELCOME TO SEMI FINAL NUMBER 1, CONTESTED BETWEEN ASH AND ZACH! GIVE IT UP FOR THEM LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"_

The pair appeared as the crowd cheered louder than ever before.

Ash and Zach looked at one another, ready to do everything they can to claim victory.

"This semi-final battle will be consisted of using 6 Pokemon each. When one trainer can no longer use any of their Pokemon, the match will be over. Each trainer is allowed one Z-move and switch is only allowed when play is at a standstill. Trainers! Prepare your first Pokemon!" The ref announced.

Both Ash and Zach had heard this plenty of times before, but each time sends a shiver up their spines, knowing that it could be there last hearing it.

"Trainers! BEGIN!" The ref announced.

"Lycanroc! Get out there!" Zach shouted as the midnight variant of Lycanroc appeared and snared at Ash.

Ash quickly followed this up.

"Gallade!"

The Sinnoh evolution of the Hoenn line appeared and stood in an aggressive stance.

"Double team then rock throw!" Zach shouted.

Without even making a movement, Lycanroc created a dozen or so copies of himself around Gallade as they all picked up 'rocks' and flung them at Gallade.

"Leaf blade!"

The blades on his arms glowed as he twirled around in one clean motion as the clones were cut in half.

The real Lycanroc appeared and threw a rock at Gallade who blocked it by making a cross with his blades. He sent it right back at Lycanroc who dodged it and landed on the ground.

"Dual chop!" Zach shouted at the wolf like being

"Brick break!" Ash back as the grassy glow turned brown.

The two Pokemon dashed at each other and rebounded off their opposites attack at first as they began to make little jabs and swipes every so often.

"Crunch!" Zach commanded as Lycanroc latched down on the arm of Gallade who yelled in pain.

"Drain punch!"

Gallade slammed his fist into Lycanroc's chest who went into the air and landed in front of Zach.

He got up but soon collapsed to one knee.

Gallade was holding where Lycanroc had latched on to.

"Agility then close combat!" Ash shouted as Zach grunted.

"Lycanroc! Rock throw!"

Gallade zoomed at Lycanroc with the hound throwing a large rock at the male evolution of Ralts, but the rock was shattered into a million pieces as Gallade punched right through it and into Lycanroc's chest with the heavy hitting fighting move.

The midnight form of Lycanroc fell on his back and tried to get up, only to fail in the end.

"Lycanroc can no longer battle! Trainers, make any substitutions now!" The ref announced.

The crowd cheered as Zach returned Lycanroc with Ash also withdrawing Gallade due to the close combat drop.

"You did your best." Zach said to Lycanroc's pokeball. He smirked. "This is more like it!"

"Salazzle! Let's go!" Ash announced as Zach threw out a Dragonite.

"Shit…" Ash muttered as the powerful pseudo legendary of the Kanto region flew above Salazzle.

"BEGIN!" the ref shouted.

"Dragonite! Start it off with aqua tail!" Zach yelled.

"Protect!"

Salazzle hissed and created the barrier over herself as Dragonite whipped up the moisture and slammed it on the protect.

"Toxic!"

"Twister to blow it away!" Zach shouted.

Salazzle spewed out the toxins but Dragonite formed a twister and blew it away.

"Flamethrower!" The two trainers shouted at once.

Salazzle fired first as hers was slightly stronger due to the advantage of being a fire type but Dragonite held his own.

"Dragon rush!" Zach yelled.

Dragonite covered himself in a violet aura and dashed at the female Pokemon.

"Use dragon claw to block it!" Ash told the fire poison type who nodded.

Her claws glowed green as she crossed them to shield herself from Dragonite.

But the flying dragon type was too strong as he sent Salazzle flying back.

She got up again but covered in grazes with a sneer on her face as Dragonite flew back in front of Zach.

"Attract!" Ash shouted as Zach raised an eyebrow.

Salazzle placed her hand on her hip and gave a seductive wink at the dragon who fell in love with the reptile like Pokemon.

"Oh no…" Zach muttered.

"Toxic!"

Salazzle spewed the toxins over Dragonite who cried in pain as it took full affect as soon as it touched the skin but was still in love.

"Dragonite! Hyper Beam!" Zach shouted, trying to get his Pokemon to attack but failed as he was in love.

"Dragon claw!"

Salazzle jumped at him to slash with the dragon move but due to the affection of the attract, slammed into her with what looked like a giga impact.

Salazzle crashed into the ground and slowly climbed out of the crater she created.

Before she could do anything else, Dragonite jumped on top of her and began to hug her which was actually just crushing her.

"Get yourself out of there!" Ash called out.

Salazzle fired a flamethrower right in his face as he let go of Ash's crushed Pokemon.

She could barely stand while Dragonite was not doing so hot either.

But speaking of hot, the flamethrower snapped the dragon out of the attract and he was fuming in anger as he fired a clean hyper beam into Salazzle.

The reptile like Pokemon fell on her back with swirly eyes.

"Salazzle can no longer batt-"The ref shouted only to be cut off by a loud thud.

Dragonite had collapsed due to the toxic and was out cold himself.

"Uh, well then. Both Salazzle and Dragonite can no longer battle! Trainers, bring out your next Pokémon!" The ref announced.

"You did great girl." Ash told Salazzle while Zach recalled his pseudo legend.

"Decidueye!"

"Empoleon!"

Ash was a little blown back as he didn't know Zach owned a Empoleon.

The two fully evolved starters of Alola and Sinnoh got ready and waited for the call.

"Begin!" The ref shouted.

"Leaf blade!"

"Metal claw!"

The two birds like being's wings glowed the retrospective colours as they collided with Decidueye feeling it more out of the two but overall, not a lot damage was dealt.

"Drill peck Empoleon!" Zach commanded.

The water steel type's peck glowed white as the emperor Pokemon began to twirl right at Decidueye.

"Leaf storm!"

Decidueye fired an arrow which exploded into a storm of leaves as Empoleon entered it, being slashed at by the storm.

However, the Sinnoh Pokemon drilled through it and crashed into Decidueye, doing a serious amount of damage.

Decidueye was forced back and winced as did Empoleon.

"Ice beam Empoleon!" Zach yelled.

"POL!" Empoleon yelled as he blasted a beam of ice right at Ash's Pokemon.

"Dodge it with shadow sneak then use pluck!"

Decidueye disappeared in a purple aura as the ice beam hit the ground.

He reappeared behind Empoleon and slammed his peck into the back of the emperor Pokemon.

"Spirit shackle!"

"Use aqua jet."

Decidueye plucked an arrow and fired it at Empoleon but the Sinnoh Pokemon swiftly dodged with aqua jet.

"It is really right now a game of who can hit harder…" Lillie muttered to Hau and Kukui as they watched Decidueye fire arrow after arrow at the water steel type who was zooming around in the aqua jet.

"Yeah but Ash currently has the lead so that has to be on Zach's mind." Hau added as Empoleon managed to land a hit by ramming into Decidueye's side with the aqua jet he was currently in.

"I'm sure Ash is aware of that, but he knows what must be done to win." Kukui added into the conversation.

Both the birds were panting from the constant hitting at one another.

"Steel wing Empoleon!" Zach commanded.

"Sucker punch!"

Before Empoleon could react, Decidueye zoomed forward and smacked Empoleon in the face with the dark type move.

Zach saw this as a chance.

"Blizzard!" he yelled as both Ash's and Decidueye's eyes widened.

From point blank range, Empoleon unleashed the powerful ice move right into Decidueye as the field was covered in a frosty mist.

Once faded, Decidueye was found on the ground out cold.

"Decidueye can no longer battle! Trainers, make any substitutions now!" The ref announced.

Zach decided to leave Empoleon in while Ash return his Pokemon.

"You did great. Bewear, go!"

The bear appeared and waved at the crowd happily. He did however, notice the amount of damage Empoleon was suffering from.

"Begin!"

"Aqua jet!"

"Wait for him to come close!"

Empoleon came close with the aqua jet as Ash waited for the right time to make a call.

"Hammer arm."

As soon as Empoleon got close enough, Bewear slammed his arm into his face as the bird crashed into the ground with a loud thud.

The water steel type was now himself, on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Empoleon can no longer battle! Trainers, make any substitutions now!" The ref announced.

Zach returned Empoleon and brought his next pokeball.

"Litten! Go!"

The first stage evolution of Incineroar appeared and got into an attacking stance.

Ash knew that the fire type wanted to prove that evolution wasn't everything. Plus, with Bewear having the ability fluffy, this could make things interesting…

"Begin!"

"Flamethrower!"

Litten charged up the flamethrower and fired it at Bewear.

"Stone edge to block it!" Ash shouted.

Bewear slammed his arm in to the ground as a large pillar appeared with the flamethrower hitting it.

Bewear kicked at the rock as it went flying towards Litten.

The cat rolled out of the away just in time as the hot rock crashed into the ground behind him.

"Brick flail!" Ash shouted, telling Bewear to do there combo like move.

Bewear ran at Litten flailing his arms while using brick break at the same time.

"Latch on with fire fang!"

Litten dashed and jumped on to the flailing arms of Bewear, clutching down with the fire fang as Bewear cried in pain.

He managed to shake off Litten but was not only suffering from the pain of taking double damage thanks to fluffy but Litten managed to land a burn on the bear.

Bewear wasn't listening to anything Ash was yelling.

"Shit… The burn is hurting him to much…" Ash muttered.

"Fire swipes!" Zach yelled.

This was a combo between fury swipes and ember as Litten ran at Bewear and slashed at his face with the fury swipes covered in fire.

Despite the size, Bewear fell fast to the small fire type as the crowd were stunned.

"Bewear can no longer battle! Trainers, make any substitutions now!" The ref announced.

"Back to being even again…" Hau muttered.

"Come on Ash!" Lillie shouted from the box.

Ash returned Bewear as he sighed but soon smirked.

"INCINEROAR!"

The fire dark type and the evolution of Litten appeared with a roar as he grinned at his previous evolution.

Litten gave a concerned look but regained confidence as he had just taken down Bewear.

"Begin!" The ref shouted as Incineroar was the first to react with a roar.

"Fury swipes!" Zach yelled.

"Incineroar, use throat chop!"

Incineroar's hand glowed purple as he chopped at the incoming Litten who was sent flying.

Litten got up slowly but was somewhat fine.

"Flamethrower!" Zach yelled first and soon to be copied by Ash.

The two flamethrowers collided but despite the full effort that Litten was putting in, Incineroars flamethrower was stronger.

There was an explosion in the middle of field which Incineroar used to his advantage. He jumped out of the smoke and grabbed Litten by the face and threw him up. He jumped as well and punched him right in the face with the small cat crashing into the ground, making a small crater in the middle.

Litten was still conscious but not for long as Incineroar landed on him with his elbow.

"Litten can no longer battle! Trainers, make any substitutions now!" The ref announced.

The crowd was disappointed that Litten lost as they were amazed by the strength the small pokemon had after taking down Bewear.

Litten was returned as Incineroar cracked his neck from side to side.

Zach was in sticky situation as both his last Pokemon were weak to fire and Ash knew that.

"Sandslash! GO!"

The Alolan Sandslash appeared which was once the Sandshrew Zach had saved from Lusamine's collection. He looked well and healthy.

Incineroar smirked.

"Begin the battle!"

"Sandslash! Earthquake!"

The Alolan form dug at the field which caused it to shake. Incineroar braced himself for the ground move which caused more damaged than what both Ash and Incineroar hoped for.

"Flamethrower!"

The Heel Pokemon fired the beam of fire right at Sandslash.

"Dodge with double team!" Zach yelled out to the Alolan form.

The Alolan Sandslash spilt into multiple copies of himself as Incineroar had to blast the flamethrower at each one, revealing none were the real Sandslash.

"Brick break!" Zach yelled as the real Sandslash appeared out of nowhere and slammed his claws into the back of Incineroar with the starter falling to his knees.

"What? Incineroar is already struggling? But he has barely even been touched?" Mallow commented in the box.

Lillie knew exactly what the pair were doing.

"Again, with brick break!"

Sandslash rushed at the fire dark type before he could recover.

But Incineroar turned around with a smug grin and slammed a fire punch right under the chin of Sandslash as he had been acting the whole time.

Sandslash landed hard on his back with the icicles on his back wedged into the ground as he couldn't get up.

Incineroar was willing to help him up.

With one clean motion, Incineroar kicked Sandslash with a low sweep as the poor ice steel type was feeling the effects of the super effective moves.

"Sandslash!" Zach called out in concern as Incineroar approached him again.

It was again with a low sweep to be followed with some spitting which was small embers but still doing a ton of damage.

And with that, the troublesome Pokemon had turned this match massively in Ash's favour as Sandslash finally fainted.

"Sandslash can no longer battle! Trainers, make any substitutions now!" The ref announced.

Zach returned Sandslash and saw Ash was not changing Pokemon as he knew who Zach's last Pokemon was.

"May be looking bad. But we aren't giving up! Lucario go!" Zach shouted as the Aura Pokemon appeared and roared at Incineroar who roared back as he didn't appreciate the tone Lucario was giving him.

"BEGIN!" The ref called for possibly the last time in the match.

"Bone rush Lucario!" Zach yelled, trying to land every effective hit he can to get Incineroar out.

Lucario dashed at Incineroar as a glowing bone appeared with the fighting steel type flinging it at him.

"Flamethrower to destroy it!"

Incineroar blasted the flamethrower at the bone in hopes of getting rid of it but the ground type moves just cut right through the attack and hit Incineroar in the chest.

A small explosion occurred with Incineroar running out of it on all fours.

"Fire punch!"

"Drain punch!"

The two jumped at each other and slammed the punches right into each other's face, doing incredible amounts of damage to one another.

They forced each other back as Incineroar started to pant due to fatigue.

"How long can Incineroar last for is the question…" Hau muttered.

"Aura sphere!"

Lucario formed the ball of energy and unleashed it at the fire dark type.

"Protect!"

Incineroar whipped up a shield of fire as the aura sphere hit it.

"Can't do that every time! Aura Sphere again! Don't stop till I say so!" Zach yelled as Lucario fired Aura sphere after aura sphere as he had a plan to get rid of Incineroar.

The first wave he simply dodged but was taking effect on his energy levels.

"Heat wave!"

Incineroar formed a ball in front of him which soon released a powerful heat wave, destroying all the incoming aura spheres.

"Protect Lucario!"

Lucario formed an aura like shield and like Incineroar before, the heat wave did nothing to him

Both Zach and Lucario saw Incineroar was starting to slow down.

"Lucario! Its time!" Zach yelled as he slammed his Z-ring with a orange like aura filling the fighting steel type.

" **All out Pummelling!** "

Ash grunted as Lucario fired the fists and punches from the Z-move right at Incineroar.

"BRACE YOURSELF!" Ash screamed at the fire dark type.

He crossed his arms as the final blasted came in and exploded on the field.

Ash had to hold his hat from the explosion as Lucario and Zach both smirked as there was no way Incineroar survived.

Or so they thought…

An eruption of fire spewed out of the explosion as Incineroar's ability blaze had been activated. He used fire fang but what appeared to be made out of molten lava as it consumed Lucario.

The fighting steel type from Sinnoh was fired back and suffering from a deadly burn.

"How the?! Grr, no matter! Bone rush!"

Lucario formed the bone and ran at Incineroar.

"Catch it then use it back!" Ash yelled.

Lucario twirled right at Incineroar who grabbed it despite the pain it caused to his hands.

He first punched Lucario in the face then placed the bone behind his neck and broke it while slamming his knee into his chest.

Lucario stumbled back a bit till he forced to the ground thanks to a fire punch to the chin.

He rolled on the ground while the burn was in place as he tried to get up.

Ash slammed his Z-ring as a red aura filled Incineroar.

"FINISH THIS! **Inferno overdrive!** "

Incineroar made a cocky waving motion as he built up the fire Z move and unleashed it at Lucario who's eyes widened.

The giant ball of fire consumed him as it exploded.

Once the fire and smoke passed, Lucario was on the ground and suffered the same fate as the other 5 Pokemon on his team.

Incineroar collapsed not too long after this.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle but due to still having 2 more Pokemon left, Ash is the victor and the first finalist in the Alolan league!"

It took a second or two for it to finally kick in that he made it.

Zach sighed and returned Lucario while Ash returned Incineroar.

The platforms they were on lowered as they shook hands in front of the crowd.

"Congratz. You deserve it." Zach told him.

"Thanks. Couldn't have asked for a better battle. Really pushed us at the end there." Ash told Zach as they walked off together.

"Gladion's and Ben's match is going to be interesting. You want to watch it with the rest of us?" Ash offered with Zach nodding.

"Let's get these fellows all healed up." Zach made mentioned first. "You need them ready for tonight."

"ASH!" A familiar female called out.

Lillie jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

Hau and everyone else soon appeared.

"You made the final! Meaning your plan will be going ahead after all." Hau said.

Ash nodded.

* * *

They all went to the Pokemon centre, but Ash was dealt with some heavy news.

"Unfortunately, due the burns Bewear suffered in the match, there is a very slim chance he will be fully functional for the final tonight. We are going to try our best to fix him up, but I'd suggest just make some plans in case he can't." Nurse Joy told the devastated trainer.

Ash felt for the bear but there was nothing he could do.

They all made their way back to the stadium to find Gladion had already taken the lead 3 – 0.

The edgy blonde had Weavile out as Ben had a Sylveon out.

Weavile was panting heavily as you could see he had been out for a while now.

"Sylveon! Moonblast!"

"Freeze it with Ice-beam!" Gladion commanded.

But it was too late as the fairy type move hit Weavile who was slowing down due to the previous battles he was in.

"Weavile can no longer battle! Trainers, make any substitutions now!" The ref announced.

Ben sighed in relief as he got himself somewhat back into the battle.

Gladion returned Weavile and noticed a group of certain people walk into a certain box to watch the battle.

He smirked as it was now time for the true show to begin.

"Silvally!" Gladion yelled as he threw the masterball into the air with his signature Pokemon appearing.

"BEGIN!" The ref announced.

Gladion was quick to insert the poison memory into his memory reader that was attached to his wrist.

Silvally quickly turned into a poison type as Sylveon and Ben looked concerned.

He had heard of this thing from previous battles that floated around.

"Multi attack!"

Silvally's claw glowed an oozing poison like colour as he slashed at the poor fairy eeveelution.

It was a one hit knock out as Ben was left shell shocked.

"Sylveon can no longer battle! Trainers, make any substitutions now!" The ref announced.

Ash knew exactly what he was going to be going up against.

Ben returned Sylveon and thanked her for the battle.

"Hydreigon! Go!" Ben yelled.

The Brutal Pokemon and the pseudo legendary of the Unovan region appeared with a loud roar but didn't even make Silvally blink.

"Begin!"

"Dragon pulse!" Ben called as all three heads of the dragon dark type unleashed powerful pulses.

The poison memory ejected as Gladion inserted a pink disk into the reader as the dragon pulses hit Silvally but did nothing.

Ben was getting frustrated at his foes Pokemon.

"Dragon claw!" Gladion shouted as Silvally swiped at the brutal Pokemon.

"Dr-dregi…" Hydreigon moaned in pain and soon flew back up.

"Multi attack!"

Just like the fate of Sylveon from the poison multi attack, Hydreigon fell to the powerful signature attack with the fairy memory in to do critical damage despite the battle just starting.

"Hydreigon can no longer battle! Trainers, make any substitutions now!" The ref announced.

Ben didn't know what to do as he returned Hydreigon.

"He is going pretty hard on the poor guy…" Hau commented on how serious Gladion was taking it.

"Because he is showing off…" Ash mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Zach asked as Lillie looked at her brother.

"I think I get what you mean. He might know we are here." Lillie added in.

"Incineroar!" Ben shouted, revealing to own an Incineroar as the heel Pokemon roared at Silvally.

Gladion looked up at the box where everyone was at and nodded with a smirk. Everyone could tell that was to Ash.

Ben wasn't wasting any time.

He slammed the Z-ring he had as the dark aura filled Incineroar.

" **Malicious Moonsault!"** Ben yelled as the ground below Silvally popped up with it soon shaping into a wrestling ring Incineroar jumped up on to it and glowed a dark aura.

He pushed himself up and twirled as he landed on top of Silvally with an explosion soon after.

The crowd was silent as Gladion just smirked.

Incineroar was thrown out of the explosion as Silvally walked out with mere scratches.

"Hyper beam!" Gladion yelled.

Silvally fired the powerful normal move right at the starter.

"Flamethrower!"

Incineroar tried to hold it back with flamethrower but it was too powerful.

The hyperbeam hit him in the chest as he slid along the ground and slowly got up.

"Silvally, surf!" Gladion shouted as the fairy type unleashed the large wave with it consuming Incineroar. The water flooded the how field and created a pool.

Being part fire and not knowing how to swim didn't help.

He bopped his head up and down out of the wave.

Silvally swam at Incineroar and slashed at him with multi attack as he fell unconscious. Silvally got him on his back and swam up and out of the water.

"Incineroar is unable to battle! Gladion is the victor and will compete in the final of the Alolan league!"

The field drained away as Ben recalled Incineroar with the two humans shaking hands but Gladion didn't stick around for long.

Ash felt for Ben.

But now was not the time to worry about that…

He had to focus on tonight.

Every thing came down to this point.

Ash VS Gladion in the Alolan league final.

And he was pumped for it.

* * *

Author's note: Apologies for the late update. Been busy with work (When school finishes, work starts haha)

SO it is time! Ash VS Gladion in the final! What a SURPRISE!

The final and one chapter after that then will be the first USUM chapter.

With the game being out 2 and bit weeks old now, I will be uploading my review at the end the FINAL. That is your warning in advance.

So you can read it and give your thoughts on USUM as well.

I have a lot planned so far for the second half and am really eager to get back into the more adventure part.

Can't forget this though: We hit 1000 followers and are just 100 odd reviews shy of 2000. Wow just wow. Once more, thank you all.

 **QUESTIONS:**

 **He'll update when he can. Though I am wondering. Is he still doing school at this point in time cause that would explain why there aren't frequent uploads.**

I have a holiday job in a Pharmacy working at the counter and help people with basic meds. 8:30AM to 5:30 PM sometimes 6. So as of late, only been able to write at night. Didn't expect it too affect the upload schedule as much as it has but we will work around.

 **Spectre, u reached 1k followers on AtoS. Congrats, my friend!**

Thank you :3

 **Was Alain one of the traitors?**

No.

 **Dude you ruin my life. I cant do anything else then read this fucking awesome ff!**

Haha. Glad I could help... Or ruin? Idk lel.

 **Speaking of Necrozma, am I'm the only one that cried everytime I heard his ultra form theme song?**

Nope. I wouldn't say I cried, but mouth left open due to how god tier it is.

 **will all of Ash former friends, Professor and Mom find out he's in Alola?**

Better look out for the next chapter ;)

 **Will Ash call for Goodra, Charizard, Primeape and Squirtle for help, or will he stick with the Pokemon he currently has in his squad?**

I won't say who cause that will ruin it but he will have new members in the second half.

 **bet you're glad you'll have a break from battles soon.**

I won't lie. I am looking forward to going back to more of the adventure side but the battles are still fun to write, just feels repetitive some times if that makes sense.

 **Will USUM chapter include Solgaleo?**

Yes. Sooner than you think as well.

 **Will Lusamine appear after her treatment?**

Yep.

 **Will more Ultra Space hi jinx happen?**

I can not start wait to writing more on Ultra Space so YEP!

 **Do you believe guzzlord is a mutated alolan muk**

Nine times out of ten, these theories aren't true but I do kind of hope this is real. The dark aspect is Muk plus some Zygarde cells for dragon, but we will get into that later (Or should I say a future chapter tee hee).

 **A dog can write better shot than this**

I mean, if you're going to insult me, at least spell shit properly.

 **You copied the games story writers hard and turned it to your fantasy how could you you writing your own story next time who read this must be stupid animals less superior than a dog**

Well, you're the one that's barking so... Again, if you are going to insult me, at least make sure your grammar is some what bearable. I am not perfect but throw in a fullstop or comma next time? smh. **(This is a joke, not actually mad... Making this bold so people see it. )**

 **Piece of shot you stole my and your worthless slaves**

Oh boy a hat trick.

 _SO NEXT TIME! Ash VS Gladion! The ALOLA LEAGUE FINAL! Who will win?_

 _Till next time, review, suggest or PM me! Spectre out!_


	57. SM Chapter 57

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 56 - Ash VS Gladion, the final of the Alola league.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

Ash was resting on his bed as he counted down the hours that were slowly ticking by.

He just looked up at the roof and did nothing.

Lillie was in the main room, reading a book while Hau was probably doing something dumb.

He still felt for Bewear as there was no way he could battle tonight.

The Kanto born thought over things.

He knew of Silvally, Weavile, Crobat, Lucario and Lillie mentioned that he obtained an Eevee which didn't help.

The rough team he was going for was most likely was going to be Incineroar, Decidueye, Mimikyu, Gallade, Greninja and Type: Null.

He already explained to Salazzle that she was going to sit this out, but she was fine.

Ash was going to need Greninja to have any chance of taking Silvally on.

Type: Null was coming due to Ash wanting a bit of aggression in the team which she could provide.

He did wonder what Gladion was doing right now but he needed to just relax.

There was a knock at his door as Lillie walked in.

"Hey? How are you?" She asked.

Ash just shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine. Just waiting I guess." Ash explained.

Lillie sat down next to him and soon went on to her back.

"So, what after this?" Lillie questioned.

Ash hadn't thought on it too much, but he wouldn't mind living here.

"Find a place to stay I guess?" Ash told her.

Lillie smiled.

"I guess I should tell you the news." Lillie said as Ash raised an eyebrow. "Kukui as offered both me and Ilima a teacher's apprenticeship at the trainer school on Melemele."

"Wow, that's awesome." Ash said.

Lillie nodded.

"Yeah. We start training next month."

This made Ash question about his future, but he only saw one option.

"Well, by the end of the night, you'll be looking at the first champion of Alola." Ash told her.

Lillie frowned.

"Remember. This is Gladion you're battling…" Lillie muttered.

Ash just nodded and hopped up out of the bed.

"I've waited for this day to come and I'm not going to let it slip again." Ash explained as he and Lillie walked out.

Ash's Pokemon were resting along with Hau's and Lillie's.

Type: Null had something tangled around her leg which Ash noticed and it was distressing her badly.

"Hey. Calm down, calm down. I got this." Ash told his Pokemon as he carefully removed the object off her leg.

"Remember. We might have all gotten this far but this is Gladion. No showboating, no getting cocky." Ash announced to his Pokemon in the crowd.

Hau was on the couch watching TV.

He was flicking through the channels with every news station reporting about the first ever final in Alola.

"Damn, Kukui must have done some high favours to get this much coverage." Hau blurted out.

The entire world was going to be watching.

And he was ready.

* * *

More hours past as Ash and co left for the stadium. It was now very much night time.

Due to them being VIPs, Lillie and Hau were slightly more dressed up than Ash as they made there way to the box were everyone else was.

Lana wandered over to Hau's side while Lillie walked towards Mallow and Acerola.

"This is it huh?" Mallow said as she made a glass of champagne.

Lillie sighed.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

Both Ash and Gladion's Pokemon had photo's taken for the big screen plus dissolvable sensors to track their health to give it a more finale feeling.

Ash had his eight Pokemon out which included the injured Bewear and Salazzle who was sitting this out.

"This is it… This is it guys." Ash explained as each of his Pokemon listened carefully.

"I don't regret a single moment of this adventure. To meet and befriend all of you. I've enjoyed every moment of this wild journey and we are going to top it off with what the old Ash Ketchum couldn't do!" Ash announced.

"ROAR!" Incineroar roared followed by roars from Decidueye and Greninja.

"Those of my past will be watching. So, let's show them why they were wrong to turn on me!"

"Kyu!" Mimikyu cried.

"But, we also are going to show not just them but the world what we can do!"

"Sazl!" Salazzle cried.

"Beww!" Bewear followed up.

"Lade!" Gallade said calmly while nodding.

"Both as natural and man-made partners." Ash finished as he turned to Type: Null.

"Grhg…" she growled slightly as Ash stuck his hand out to her. Type: Null looked at it and soon placed her front claw in his hand. Every of his other Pokemon soon came in.

"Let's do this." Ash muttered as the places their hands/claws into the air.

* * *

 _(Kanto Region)_

Delia was in her kitchen peeling some potatoes for a salad as she had the Professor, Misty and Brock around for dinner.

She slowly pealed them all as she thought back to that day of Serena's wedding with the mysterious Greninja.

She sighed and decided to go sit down for a bit before continuing.

The house had been renovated a bit due to the fire during the attack as the walls had to be replaced.

"Yeah. Undefeated in 14 battles now." Misty bragged.

"I've also been nominated for doctor of the year." Brock told the Professor as Delia walked in.

"Congratz to you both then!" Oak said as he flipped through the channels of the TV.

"What's up?" Delia asked.

"Tonight, is the final of the first ever Alolan league. The finalists have been kept a secret though for the outside world." Oak explained.

"Do you believe that Kalos report about Ash?" Misty asked.

"We all saw what happened Misty… We have been over this!" Oak snapped.

" _Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention please!"_ Kukui said on TV.

"Oh, it's starting." Brock pointed out.

" _I want to thank everyone that helped with organising this! A dream I and many others have had for a long time for our home region to have a league of its own! The Kahuna's and Tapu's both agreed and here we are now, at the dawn of our first finale!"_

Elsewhere in the world, over in Hoenn, May was with Drew and Max at there house watching the final as Norman was very interested in what Alola was like battling wise. Pikachu was out playing with some of the Pokemon in the house.

Dawn has Barry and Kenny around as she was up in her room with the two-boy's downstairs watching the final.

Around Veilstone city, Gary was watching it as it was the talk around town. The flying types he rescued from his grandpa had settled in and was getting along with Pokemon.

In Unova, Cilan had organise the final to be shown at there family restaurant with him inviting Iris.

And lastly in Kalos, Serena and her husband were watching it as nothing else was on TV. She invited Clemont and Bonnie to join them with the siblings arriving any moment now.

" _SO! I welcome our first finalist to the field! Give it up for Gladion Aether!"_ Kukui announced as the blonde walked on stage.

Everyone of Ash's old friends minus Gary were in shock as the guy that absolutely smashed them was in the final of the Alola league.

But the real surprise was about to come.

Kukui was about to start talking but stopped before smirking.

" _And our second finalist for tonight's battle is… ASH KETCHUM!"_ Kukui announced as the Kanto born walked on to the field.

The world was left in sheer disbelief.

And none more than everyone that knew him.

Oak, Misty and Brock went pale white as Delia collapsed into a chair as if she had seen a ghost.

The three in Hoenn began to tremble as May and Max's parents looked at them in confusion. Pikachu saw his first trainer and back away before running into a different room.

Barry and Kenny were in absolute shock as Barry rushed up to grab Dawn who fainted as soon as she saw him on screen.

Commotion erupted in Cilan's family restaurant as Iris ran out of the room.

Finally, in Kalos, Bonnie cried with her older brother in shock. Serena simply vomited in stress as her worse fear came true.

Gary never cried but was in tears at the sight of his childhood friend.

Talonflame, Hawlucha and Noivern was welling up with the latter bursting into tears.

Goodra had the exact same reaction as his friend despite being so far away.

And what worried the traitors so much.

He looked stronger than ever before.

Both Gladion and Ash were handed a microphone.

"Well, you kept your promise. I am impressed." Gladion snipped.

Ash smirked.

"Like wise. Was afraid you wouldn't make at one point!" Ash responded back.

"Tsk. Why you lying? Didn't even break a sweat getting here!" Gladion snapped back.

Perfect follow in for Ash.

"We'll see. Speaking of lying, I want to make some huge shout outs to a few good old FRIENDS of mine! You know? Friends that support friend's ideas and dreams! Not the kind that tell them to give up and then lie about their death! Because news flash Mom!" Ash ranted as he turned to a camera.

Delia had a horrified face.

" _I am alive!"_ He announced to the world.

" _No way! Otherwise you wouldn't be here!"_ Gladion commented sarcastically

" _So people that are watching this near and far, can know that everything that has revolved around the name Ash Ketchum has been ONE big lie!"_

The crowd cheered the loudest they had ever in the whole competition.

"Serena what does he mean by that?" Marco questioned as Serena looked at Clemont and Bonnie for answers.

" _So? Know what Oak? Gunna tell the world it was all one big misunderstanding? Yeah nah!"_ Ash snapped for the final time as he dropped his microphone on the ground.

Gladion smirked. Though he was keeping his image intact, he was impressed with the way Ah was going with this.

"Adorable." He commented again before throwing the microphone to the side.

"The final of the Alolan league will be contested of using 6 Pokemon each. The match will be between Gladion Aether and Ash Ketchum. When one trainer can no longer use any of their Pokemon, the match will be over. Each trainer is allowed one Z-move and switch is only allowed when play is at a standstill. Trainers! Prepare your first Pokemon!" The ref announced.

The two boys showed there retrospective pokeballs.

"BEGIN!"

* * *

 _(Sun and Moon Champion theme)_

"Crobat! Into battle!" Gladion shouted as the large bat appeared and screeched, creating winds resulting in Ash having to hold his hat.

"Mimikyu! I choose you!" Ash shouted back as the shiny Mimikyu appeared on the field.

"Why has he sent out a fairy type on a poison type?" Mallow questioned.

"I don't know but he knows." Lillie told her.

"Air cutter!" Gladion yelled, placing his arm forward for the first attack.

"CRO! BAAT!" Crobat roared as he sliced up the wind into violent air like sickles.

"Dodge it then use swords dance!"

Mimikyu swiftly dodged the flying type move and soon formed swords above herself to gain the attack boost.

"Sludge bomb!"

"Use double team to avoid it then shadow claw Mimikyu!"

Crobat formed the ball of toxic sludge and fired it at Mimikyu with it exploding on the ground into smaller bombs but still creating havoc.

However, the ghost fairy type split into multiple copies with the clones jumping into the small bombs of sludge to minimize the damage on the field.

The real Mimikyu jumped behind Crobat and before the Johto Pokemon could react, Mimikyu slashed down at his back with the boosted shadow claw.

Crobat crashed into a rock but flew back up soon.

Gladion smirked.

"It's going to take more than that to knock us down. Hurricane then spit toxic into it!" Gladion commanded.

Crobat whipped up the hurricane and spewed toxins into as he sent it at Mimikyu.

The poor disguise Pokemon had nowhere to go and was soon sucked into the powerful flying move with a touch of poison to it.

Like what happened to Crobat before, Mimikyu was blasted into a rock.

She got up but with the disguise broken and now suffering from toxic.

"Sludge bomb!" Gladion yelled.

Crobat formed the ball and blasted it right at her.

"Protect then shadow ball!" Ash yelled.

Mimikyu formed the shield as sludge bomb hit. Once it passed, Mimikyu fired a shadow ball right at Crobat.

"Slice it in half!"

Crobat's wings glowed a steel colour as he chopped through the ghost move with ease.

"Mimikyu! Curse!"

The Disguise Pokemon took the bulk of her health to place a curse on Crobat who felt the affect straight away.

Ash noticed the twinge on Gladions face from this.

But noticed due to placing the curse and fighting the toxic, Mimikyu was not in a good position.

Gladion knew he had to finish this so he can get Crobat out.

"Hurricane!"

"Thunderbolt!"

Crobat whipped up the flying move but a bolt of electricity flew through the middle and struck Crobat with the bat falling to the ground unresponsively.

Mimikyu soon collapsed as well.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, bring in your next Pokemon!" The referee called as the two recalled their Pokemon.

"You did great." Gladion told Crobat.

"Super proud of you Mimikyu." Ash told his ghost fairy type.

"So that's why he brought in Mimikyu, for the curse and thunderbolt." Mallow said out loud.

"Still a long way to go." Kiawe made mention.

"Come on Ash." Lillie muttered to herself.

"Incineroar! Let's go!" Ash shouted.

"Sylveon!" Gladion yelled.

Ash was a little blown away that Gladion had a pretty, pink Pokemon like Sylveon just because it didn't fit his style of Pokemon.

But he couldn't ignore the fact that she was probably going to be a pain to beat."

Incineroar laughed at the fairy Eeveelution but soon remembered what Ash said and turned into a more attacking stance.

"Begin!"

"Moonblast!" Gladion yelled.

The fairy type gave an aggressive growl as her feelers went up and fired a blast of fairy energy right at Incineroar.

The fire dark type crossed his arms to shield himself.

He shook himself around a little and regained composure.

"Flamethrower!"

"ROAAR!" Incineroar roared into the air as he fired a massive flamethrower.

"Use agility to dodge then use iron tail!" Gladion told his Pokemon.

Sylveon dashed out of the way from the incoming fire move as her feelers glowed a steel colour. She jumped up and slammed all four into Incineroars chest, forcing the fire dark type back and hitting the wind out of him.

"Shadow ball!"

While still in the air, Sylveon charged a shadow ball up and fired it at Incineroar.

"Catch it with fire punch!" Ash shouted.

Incineroars eyes bulged open in anger as his fist was consumed with flames.

He merely caught the ghost move and threw it back harder but with a lot less control. It crashed middle of the field and created a cloud of smoke.

"Charge in and use fire fang!"

Incineroar got down on all fours and began to run into the cloud as he jumped out right in front of Sylveon, ready to gobble the fairy up in the fire fang.

"Moonblast!" Gladion shouted.

Sylveon got down low and fired a moonblast right into Incineroars groin as he lost all control of the fire fang and flipped over Sylveon.

He fell on his back behind the Kalos Pokemon and was groaning in some pain.

"Finish this!" Gladion said as his Pokemon gave an evil smirk.

She was standing over Incineroars head and was about to end this battle.

But Gladion noticed a smirk on Ash's face.

"What?" He blurted out.

"Should have done more research. IRON HEAD!" Ash laughed.

Incineroars eyes opened up wide as he smiled with him faking the whole thing. His head glowed a steel colour as he smashed it right under Sylveon's chin.

He swirled on the ground and used low sweep to sweep her on to the ground.

Incineroar got up and grabbed Sylveon by the neck as he flung her into a rock.

She fell off the rock which now had a crater and began to get up.

"Swift!" Gladion shouted.

"BLAST BURN!"

As Sylveon fired the stars, Incineroar let out a large blast with it consuming a large part of the area where Sylveon was.

After the blast was over, Sylveon was charred and with swirly eyes.

"Sylveon is unable to battle. Trainers! Please bring out your next Pokemon."

"YES! He has got the lead!" Hau celebrated.

Gladion returned his burnt Pokemon and closed his eyes.

"You did good friend." He muttered as he placed her pokeball with Crobat's

Ash recalled Incineroar back.

Gladion began to smirk.

"This is more like it!" He yelled with a genuine smile.

Weavile soon appeared as did Gallade.

They both had advantages over one another but that quad weakness to fighting wasn't helping Weavile out.

"Begin!" The referee called out.

"Weavile! Hail!" Gladion shouted as Weavile whipped up the hail storm.

Gallade was being pelted by the small ice rocks as he felt something slash away at him.

Weavile at zoomed passed and slash at Gallade's leg with X-scissor.

"Gallade brick break!"

"Counter with shadow claw!" Gladion yelled back.

The two collided with the attacks while the hail still pelted down on the field.

Weavile feel to his knee as he felt the brick break long and hard.

"Close combat!" Ash yelled, going with the tactic of sheer bulk.

Before Gladion could react, Gallade slammed his fist into Weavile's chest with the Sinnoh Pokemon being knocked out after mere minutes.

All his old friends plus some old Pokemon were watching and were stunned by the fact he now had a two Pokemon advantage over the guy that smashed them when they went to Alola.

"Weavile is unable to battle. Trainers! Please bring out your next Pokemon."

Gallade gave the signal to stay in as Gladion returned Weavile.

"That was my fault, not yours." He muttered.

He began to smirk.

"The day you got Null and everyone else got a pokemon too, remember that?" Gladion questioned.

Ash kept a stern look but nodded.

He began to throw a pokeball up and down.

"I couldn't help myself! Blastoise!" Gladion yelled as the fully evolved starter of Ash's home region appeared with him firing water into the air.

"Get ready Gallade…" Ash told his fighting psychic type.

"Lade!" Gallade grunted.

"Begin!"

"Hydro pump!" Gladion shouted.

Blastoise stamped his foot down and took aim, unleashing the blast of water at Gallade.

"Dodge it then use leaf blade!" Ash commanded.

Gallade swiftly dodged the two blasted as his arms glowed a green colouring.

"Protect!"

Blastoise retracted his head, arms, legs and cannons into his shell as a shield formed over top with Gallade crashing into it.

Ash's Pokemon jumped back towards his trainer as Blastoise reappeared.

"Hydro blizzard!"

Out of one cannon was a hydro pump while out of the other as shooting out a blizzard.

The two surrounded the field as Gallade was forced to use protect.

The blizzard froze his protect as he was forced to use brick break to get out.

He looked around at the frozen wonderland and grunted at the sight.

"Stay on guard Gallade…"

"Blastoise! Rapid spin!" Gladion told his water type as he retracted himself into his shell and slid along the ground at a rapid pace.

"Gallade, psycho cut to slow him down!" Ash yelled.

Gallade did just that but the psycho cut was broken due to the rapid pace of Blastoise, sliding along the ground.

He crashed into Gallade and slammed him through about 3 pillars of ice before colliding and grinding him into a large rock.

"Hydro pump!"

"Leaf blade!"

Due to having to retract himself out of the shell, Gallade landed the first hit as he sliced down the middle of Blastoise's chest but thanks to being to close, Blastoise got a point blank hit with the hydro pump and fired Gallade back into the same rock.

He stumbled out of the rock with a sneer, covered in cuts and bruises.

He attempted to get up, but his eyes widened as he collapsed to the ground.

"Gallade is unable to battle. Trainers! Please bring out your next Pokemon." The ref called.

Gladion opted to stay in with Blastoise.

"Back to the one pokemon advantage with Lucario and Silvally still to come…" Hau muttered.

"Yes but Ash still has Incineroar, Decidueye, Greninja and Type: Null left." Lillie added on.

"Decidueye, I choose you!"

The grass ghost type appeared and taunted Blastoise straight away.

"Begin!"

"Blastoise! Ice-beam!"

Like the previous attacks, beams of ice shot out of the cannons.

"Dodge it with shadow sneak then use leaf blade!"

Decidueye disappeared into the shadows and attacked Blastoise first from the ghost move and then landing a critical hit with the leaf blade.

"Surf!"

The Kanto starter formed a ball of water which soon crashed into the ground to create a tidal wave.

"Get out!"

Decidueye flew up and jumped from ice pillar to ice pillar. The surf managed to knock down a few unstable ones.

Decidueye jumped off one and fired a spirit shackle at Blastoise, getting a clean hit right on the back of his head.

The water type rubbed the back of his head only to be slashed at again with leaf blade.

"Hydro pump!" Gladion roared.

Blastoise again fired the powerful water move but missed badly as Decidueye got the chance to attack.

The bird kicked at Blastoise's face and fired multiple leaves which turned shortly into a leaf tornado.

Blastoise was picked up and twirled around as Decidueye took aim and fired the final spirit shackle as the shellfish pokemon was flung into the ground.

He got up shortly and fired an aggressive blizzard.

The ice move caught Decidueye and damaged his wing.

It caused him immense pain the lift it to fire an arrow.

Gladion grinned.

"Bite!" Blastoise thrusted himself forward bite down on to the already damaged wing.

"Leaf blade!"

Despite the pain, Decidueye activated overgrow as the grass burnt the inside of Blastoise's mouth. He let go and screamed in pain as Decidueye for the final time slashed at his chest with the large shelled pokemon falling over.

"Blastoise is unable to battle. Trainers! Please bring out your next Pokemon." The ref called.

Gladion recalled Blastoise and brought out his second to last pokemon being Lucario.

"Cari!" Lucario cried as he got into a defensive stance.

"Begin!"

"Shadow ball Lucario!"

Lucario formed the ghost move and fired it at Decidueye.

He tried to move but failed as it hit his already damaged wing with the starter crying in pain.

"Leafage!"

Ash knew this was going to do very little but any damage was damage.

Decidueye flung the sharp leaves at Lucario who covered himself but still picked up little nicks.

"Payback!" Gladion shouted.

Lucario sprinted forward as he slammed his fist into Decidueye's stomach with birds body almost bending in half as he was sent into the ground and sliding.

"Decidueye is unable to battle. Trainers! Please bring out your next Pokemon." The ref called.

"Thanks old pal. Get a good rest." Ash muttered.

"It's very stop and start right now. Back to only having that vital one pokemon advantage." Kiawe explained.

Lillie watched on.

"Incineroar. GO!"

The large cat appeared and roared once more as he recognised Lucario and snapped at him with a hiss.

Lucario responded back as they were both keen to try and kill each other.

"BEGIN!"

"Aura sphere!"

"Block it with flamethrower!

Lucario fired his move but ended up hitting the spewing flamethrower.

"Bone rush!"

Lucario created the bone and ran at Incineroar, smacking him with it at every possible chance.

"Grab it!" Ash yelled.

Just like against Zach's Lucario earlier today, Incineroar found a chance to grab the bone and using his over powering strength, ripped it out of the Aura Pokémon's hands.

Like a baseball bat, he smashed it into the side of Lucario's head. Lucario slid back and clutched on to the side of where he was hit.

"Bullet punch!"

"Hit him with fire punch!"

The two ran at each other and smashed there fists together, getting right up in each other's face and growling at each other.

"Low sweep!"

Incineroar kicked at Lucario's legs and brought him to the ground.

In true wrestling fashion, Incineroar leaped down and smashed his elbow right into Lucario's neck.

The Sinnoh pokemon clutched at his throat and glared at the towering fire dark type.

"Double team Lucario!"

Lucario jumped up and created multiple copies as they began to all run around.

Incineroar turned and twisted, waiting for an attack.

"Aura sphere!"

The copies ran at Incineroar to distract him as an aura sphere from the real Lucario was fired right into the flame belt of Incineroar.

The cat was hurting and had to stop himself sliding with fire punch.

Gladion slammed his Z-ring as Lucario was filled with an orange aura.

" **ALL OUT PUMMELLING!"**

"Shit! Protect with heat wave!"

Lucario fired the punches and kicked right the dark type who surrounded himself in fire.

A large explosion occurred as wind sweep the whole stadium.

But jumping up and out of the explosion was Incineroar who was engulfed in fire with a death glare on his face.

Blaze had been activated as a fire fang was formed. From feet to the top of its head, the fire fang's jaw was as wide as an Alolan Exeggutor.

Lucario didn't even move as the fire erupted on the field.

Once the flames were over, Incineroar and Lucario stood in front of each other. Incineroar is hurt a lot from the Z-move but he simply placed his hand on Lucario's shoulder and pushed on it as the aura Pokemon fell to his back.

"Lucario is unable to battle. Trainers, please bring out your final pokemon!" The ref called.

" _ASH KETCHUM, THE BOY THAT LIVED IS ONE BATTLE AWAY FROM BECOMING THE FIRST CHAMPION OF ALOLA!"_ The TV commentator's cried as all his friends from the past watched in disbelief.

The crowd was chanting his name as he felt on top of the world.

Everyone in the box started to celebrate…

Except Lillie…

Gladion still had his trump card.

The blonde returned Lucario and stayed silent before laughing.

Ash knew what was next.

Gladion revealed a masterball with a claw mark on it.

"SILVALLY!" He roared as his signature pokemon appeared and roared so loud, that it made the stadiums crowd seem like mice.

"Begin!"

Gladion inserted the water memory into the driver.

"Multi attack!"

And with one swift movement, Silvally dashed at Incineroar and slashed down at him.

The fire dark type fell over straight away, unable to battle any further.

"Incineroar is unable to battle. Trainers! Please bring out your next Pokemon." The ref called.

Ash recalled his fire starter as he was now down to two.

He closed his eyes and reopened them.

"Greninja!"

The ninja pokemon appeared as Gladion smirked.

"NOW WE ARE TALKING! X-SCISSOR!" Gladion shouted, not even waiting for the ref.

"Slash!"

Greninja formed the slash and pounced at Silvally as the deflected each other's attack.

"Thunder fang!"

Silvally got the slip on Greninja and electrocuted him with the thunder fang.

Greninja slammed his fist into Silvally's side.

"IKU!" Ash yelled as a tornado of water formed around Greninja.

"GEECKO!" Greninja roared as he re-appeared as Ash-Greninja.

His first attack was to fling his water shuriken right at Silvally but noticed Gladion had changed the synthetic Pokemon to grass now.

"Ice beam!"

Greninja aimed and fired the ice move as Silvally dodged out of the way.

He whipped up some air and used aerial ace at Greninja.

When the water moves hit Greninja, he fell away into water.

He quickly reappeared behind the type changing Pokemon and got a sucker punch under the chin.

Silvally landed on his back but after landing on it once, he returned to his legs.

"Double hit!"

Silvally destroyed on of the remaining ice pillars and continuously flung them at Greninja who went on to hit everyone away himself.

Silvally dashed at him with multi attack and slashed at him with the grass move.

Both Ash and Greninja clutched on to their chests.

Gladion changed Silvally's type this time to ice.

"Water shuriken!"

He reached for the giant shuriken on his back and threw it right at him.

"Protect!"

The chimera formed the protect as the water exploded on his shield.

Greninja came in front of him and landed a low kick right in Silvally's face.

"GRENINJA!"

"GEECKO!"

Ash slammed his Z-ring as a blue aura filled Greninja.

However, he didn't notice Gladion smirking.

" **HYDRO VORTEX!"**

A lot of the ice around the pair and scattered along the field turned to water as a giant tornado of water zoomed around Silvally, scooping him up.

Greninja jumped into it and pulled out the night slash to hack away at Silvally.

"NOW!" Gladion shouted now that Greninja was in the water.

This caught Ash off guard.

Using Blizzard, the whole Z-move was frozen in place.

The stadium went so silent you could hear a pin drop.

But that was before Gladion called his command.

"CRUSH CLAW!"

A small sparkle tinted out of the ice as the pair shot out with Silvally's claw on Greninja's face, resulting in him landing first with the extra weight of the synthetic pokemon.

Greninja tried to break free but was failing at every go.

Gladion inserted the electric memory and laughed.

"MULTI ATTACK! He yelled as everything in the battle was turning his way.

Silvally electrocuted Greninja as he and Ash felt it.

He jumped off the frog and allowed him to get up with Greninja getting up gingerly.

"Hyperbeam!"

Silvally charged the black ball and unleashed the beam of energy as it hit Greninja.

The frog was thrown into the wall and once the dust had settled, had reverted back to his regular form.

"Greninja is unable to battle. Trainers! Please bring out your final Pokemon." The ref called.

The world was left stunned.

Professor Oak laughed as he was still the same with Misty and Brock joining in with him.

Delia felt pain at the sight of her son like this. She just wanted to best.

Pikachu sighed in relief over in Hoenn.

Dawn was in tears that Gladion had taken control.

Cilan called Iris back who was now dancing in joy.

Gary had his heart drop as Ash's flying type from Kalos gave signs of concern.

And Serena celebrated at the defeat of Greninja.

But none were more shocked than Ash.

"Trainer! Please bring out your last Pokemon!" The ref demanded.

His head was all over the show.

Lillie wanted to run down but guards prevented her.

"NO! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?" She screamed.

"Lillie! Calm down!" Hau yelled as he and Kiawe returned her back.

Ash returned Greninja and brought out his final pokemon, Type: Null.

Gladion raised an eyebrow at his inclusion of Silvally's previous form.

"BEGIN!"

"Null! Swords dance!" Ash shouted with little confidence.

"GRRH!" Type: Null roared as she upped her attack.

Gladion changed the memory to fighting.

"Multi attack!"

"Dodge it!"

But Type: Null was too slow as Silvally hit her in the side.

She rolled on the ground for a bit and soon got back up.

"Aerial ace!" Ash yelled.

"You too!" Gladion followed.

The two did the flying move but ultimately, Silvally's was bigger and stronger.

It hit Type: Null who was on the ground again.

"It's been fun and all but…" Gladion started. "Let's finish this! GIGA IMPACT!"

Silvally glowed blue and he ran right at Type: Null.

"Endure Type: Null!"

Silvally crashed into Type: Null as he applied all the pressure to his synthetic sibling.

Type: Null was holding on but barely as her legs began to shake with Silvally forcing her to go lower to the ground.

"Grh… GR!" Type: Null moaned in pain.

Ash looked up and saw her health depleting slowly as he had to do something.

Everyone in the stadium was about to erupt in screaming Gladions name while those in the box all were speechless as Ash was on the verge of losing.

"Hold on Type: Null!" Lillie yelled in desperation.

Sure, Gladion was her brother but if Ash was to lose now.

"Silvally finish her already!" Gladion yelled again.

"SILVA!"

" _This is it folk! It's nearly over!"_ The commentator yelled as Oak smirked.

Type: Null closed her eyes due to the pressure and was about to give up.

"Type: Null!" A voice called out.

Everything around her disappeared and all that was there was Ash.

Her saviour.

"You can do it!" Ash called out.

Type: Null thought on his words as everything flowed back to this point.

* * *

" _Type: Full has lost it Sir." An Aether scientist yelled as Faba watched._

" _Contain it." Faba commanded as Lusamine watched on._

" _Yes Sir."_

 _The three Type: Full's clawed at the walls, wanting freedom to tear apart everything in sight._

 _Walls shot up and divided them as claws latched on to them all._

 _Needles were forced into their bodies, creating a grey casting around their white fur._

 _Not long after that, a helmet and collar were soon placed on as well._

" _They are Null." Faba muttered._

* * *

 _Type: Null was being dragged around by multiple Machamps as she was thrown into a wall and was kicked and stomped on multiple times._

 _A wave of fire, electricity and toxins were poured on her as she screamed and whimpered in pain._

" _Serves you for escaping." Faba muttered as he kicked the weakened hound himself._

" _What about Type: Null No1?" A scientist asked._

" _Kill it." Faba merely said as he nodded at the Machamps._

 _They grabbed Type: Null and forced her to watch her own brother get his head blasted off as blood splattered all over her._

 _Once more, she was thrown into a wall and just for the fun of it, one of the Machamps snapped her back leg as chains were tied around her._

" _You shouldn't be too much of an issue now…" Faba muttered as everything went blank._

 _Then a bright light popped up._

" _You are telling me, you just left her down here?!" Ash screamed at Faba._

* * *

" _Hey! Hey! Hey! You are going to hurt yourself!" Ash said softly and slowing as he tried to approach Type: Null but was stopped as Null swiped at him to stay back._

* * *

 _"Shh! Shh! Shh! It's okay… It's okay!" Ash whispered as Type: Null didn't retaliate this time but still gave a cautious look. "I just want to help."_

 _Ash placed the sponge in the warm water and placed it on the body of Null, who flinched slightly but stopped as she felt the warm water on her skin. Ash began to rub slowly as she looked at him with a confused look._

 _"Grrh?"_

 _"Hey? You like that?" Ash said to Type: Null. This was a good start as she laid down on her front legs again with Ash cleaning away at her skin._

 _He spent about half an hour doing that as grabbed a few berries and began to mash them up into a paste. She had woken up upon hearing both the sound and the smell. He placed a straw into the bowl and thread the straw through a hole in the helmet. She tried to shake the straw out._

 _"No! No! It's fine! Look!" Ash told her as he placed his finger in the paste and eat._

 _She looked at him and began to suck on the straw as the paste slowly went up and into her concealed mouth. Upon the taste, she began to suck harder on the straw as she cleaned the bowl of the paste._

* * *

 _"What are you doing?" Gladion asked._

 _"Bonding. It will be good for her to get some air and spend some time with me." Ash told him as he released Type: Null._

 _She gave a shocked look and began to freak at the sight of Lillie and Hau. But shortly recognised Ash and Gladion._

 _"Grrrh!" Type: Null moaned as she shook her head around more, trying to get rid of the helmet._

 _"Hey! Calm down! Calm down!" Ash told the constrained beast._

 _Gladion released Silvally who cried happily. Type: Null stopped shaking and looked over at Silvally._

* * *

 _Type: Null had something tangled around her leg which Ash noticed and it was distressing her badly._

" _Hey. Calm down, calm down. I got this." Ash told his Pokemon as he carefully removed the object off her leg._

* * *

" _This is it… This is it guys." Ash explained as each of his Pokemon listened carefully._

" _I don't regret a single moment of this adventure. To meet and befriend all of you. I've enjoyed every moment of this wild journey and we are going to top it off with what the old Ash Ketchum couldn't do!" Ash announced._

" _ROAR!" Incineroar roared followed by roars from Decidueye and Greninja._

" _Those of my past will be watching. So, let's show them why they were wrong to turn on me!"_

" _Kyu!" Mimikyu cried._

" _But, we also are going to show not just them but the world what we can do!"_

" _Sazl!" Salazzle cried._

" _Beww!" Bewear followed up._

" _Lade!" Gallade said calmly while nodding._

" _Both as natural and man-made partners." Ash finished as he turned to Type: Null._

" _Grhg…" she growled slightly as Ash stuck his hand out to her. Type: Null looked at it and soon placed her front claw in his hand. Every of his other Pokemon soon came in._

" _Let's do this." Ash muttered as the places their hands/claws into the air._

* * *

Everything went back to reality as Ash continued to call.

"TYPE: NULL!"

Her eyes opened up and gave an aggressive look as cracks came off the corners of the eye piece.

"GRRRRRRRRH!" She growled as she forced her way back up.

Suddenly, the collar around her neck snapped into four parts as Silvally realised what was happening.

The battle axe part cracked to reveal the three spikes while the whole helmet soon shattered along with the black casting.

Everything exploded off Type: Null as Silvally was shot backwards. He landed on his feet but soon looked at his new opponent.

Not only the crowd but the whole world watching was stunned to see what happened.

Type: Null had destroyed the helmet and had evolved into Silvally however, she instead had white snow fur instead of the black body Gladion's Silvally had. The fin was a gold colouring as was her front legs.

"GARRRHI!" She roared at her brother as her health went to full.

"SHE EVOLVED YES!" Lillie screamed as they were back in it.

Gladion smirked as he did what he couldn't despite being with his for 3 years.

"Type: Full. The RKS system fully installed." Gladion announced.

Ash looked confused.

"I found the key to remove the helmet but not the casting. Despite being together for such a short time, you've done what I couldn't." Gladion explained. "You have no need for the memory discs."

"What?" Ash blurted as he watched his Silvally change type all on her own.

"Because the true power of the RKS system is automatic."

His newly evolved Silvally changed between the 18 types automatically.

She ran at her brother and hit him with a Multi attack, resulting in him getting a taste of his own medicine.

"Aerial ace!"

Silvally changed to the flying type and whipped an aerial ace bigger than before.

It hit Gladion's Silvally and left him needing to pick himself up off the ground.

"Hyperbeam!" Gladion yelled.

Silvally attempted to hit his Sister but she quickly changed to ghost as it went right through her.

"Your turn!"

Before Gladion could insert the ghost memory, his Silvally was hit with the powerful normal move.

"Double team!" Ash said as his confidence returned to full force.

Silvally made 17 copies, one for each type.

"MULTI ATTACK!" Ash yelled.

The real Silvally's claw glowed as she absorbed her clones with the claw glowing a rainbow hue.

"PROTECT SILVALLY!" Gladion yelled desperately.

His partner tried to protect himself, but his sister slammed the rainbow like multi attack on the shield as a explosion filled the field.

The smoke left everyone in suspense but soon faded to find Gladion's Silvally on the ground out cold.

"GLADION'S SILVALLY CAN NO LONGER BATTLE! Which means Ash Ketchum has won the match and is the first ever champion of ALOLA!" The ref announced as reality hit Ash.

Fireworks were set off as everyone in the box celebrated.

All of Ash's injured pokemon celebrated at well as they went down to Silvally.

Ash hugged her as she licked the side of his face in delight.

Gladion walked over to his first Pokemon who had woken up and gave off a sad look.

"Heh. Don't look at me like that. We gave it our all. We'll get him next time." Gladion said to Silvally as he rubbed his head.

Ash walked over to Gladion as he stood up.

Ash stuck his hand out as Gladion shook it.

"Might this loser be the first to call you the champion of Alola?" Gladion joked.

The two hugged it out as the two Silvally's talked to each other.

Oak was in rage as he stormed out of the Ketchum household.

Pikachu gave a concerned look while May, Drew and Max left.

Dawn celebrated in delight.

Iris and Cilan snuck off without anyone noticing.

Serena was in tears as Clemont and Bonnie left.

And Gary was in shock that the guy he once told to smell yah later was now a regional champion.

* * *

Gladion was presented with his runners up medals while Ash and each of his Pokemon were give gold medals and Ash was handed a trophy from Kukui.

"Proud of you." He said.

 _PRESENTING THE FIRST CHAMPION OF ALOLA… ASH KETCHUM!_

The Kanto born lifted the trophy into the air as he and his Pokemon celebrated the win as their goal was achieved.

Once that was all over, Ash and Gladion left to find everyone else as Ash was tackled to the ground by a certain blonde.

Lillie crashed her lips on his as they picked each other up while holding one another.

"You did it…" She whispered and gave him another kiss as everyone else arrived.

"Whoo! I get to have bragging rights saying I travelled with the first champion of Alola!" Hau announced.

Gladion smirked.

"I say we have a celebration! I've call my parents and they said they would be honoured to have the first champion of Alola dine in their restaurant! All you can eat!" Mallow explained.

Ash was overwhelmed but noticed Gladion walking off.

He wanted to run after him but felt himself being pulled into celebratory hugs left, right and centre.

"LET'S GO!" Hau yelled.

* * *

 _(Melemele Island)_

Hala was still on life support.

He was in the blank room inside his mind as Tapu Koko appeared.

" _It's time my friend. Tell my grandson that he meant the world to me."_ Hala told the Island guardian. " _Send my regards to Ash, Kukui and young Lillie."_

" _That is not why you summoned me though is it?"_ Tapu Koko questioned.

Hala shook his head as he stood up.

" _My successor as the Kahuna. One last favour?" Hala asked as the Tapu nodded._

 _Hala smiled._

" _Thank you, old friend. We might meet each other again one day…"_

The machine that Hala was hooked up to stopped beeping as Nurses looked at each other at what had happened.

Despite Ash's victory, the next dawn, the islands of Alola will learn of the passing of the great Melemele Kahuna.

* * *

 _Authors note: And there it is. Your Champion._

 _Ash's Type: Null fully evolved into Type: Full AKA Silvally. Remember when Gladion used a key? That's the difference._

 _So he is your champion._

 _One last chapter for the first half._

 _ **FINAL WARNING: My USUM review is at the end so yeah. Agree, disagree. Whatever, just my rambling thoughts.**_

 _So yeah._

 **QUESTIONS:**

 **Is the UB: Fear a dark/ghost type?**

Ghost Poison.

 **Today's my birthday.**

Happy birthday for that day lol

 **He will update as soon as possible. Stop fucking complaining**

Thank you lol

 **Are any OCs that didnt appear in the League gonna appear in USUM Arc?**

Yes

 **In USUM there's an depressing cutscene for Mohn and Lusamine, will it happen?**

Not exactly the same but I have something planned.

 **Haunted school? Lt Surge's fake gym? More post game shit?**

The school quest gave me goosebumps, I'm not even going to lie lol. It would be an interesting write seeming Lillie is now going to be working there.

 **What about the legendary Pokémon in the wormholes?**

I have plans.

 _So that is all for the final, I hope it was good enough and stuff. So as always, review, suggest or PM me! Spectre out!_

 **USUM REVIEW INCOMING**

 **USUM REVIEW INCOMING**

 **USUM REVIEW INCOMING**

 **USUM REVIEW INCOMING**

 **USUM REVIEW INCOMING**

* * *

 _ **POKE SPECTRE ULTRA SUN AND ULTRA MOON REVIEW!111 :DDDDD**_

I will state this now: Black 2 white 2 will be left out of this primarily due to them being sequels and not the traditonal third versions. Along with Remakes as well due to them being Remakes.

Anything I say doesn't mean I hate any of the games.

Agree or disagree. Lemme know your thoughts.

I will start this off with my overall impressive: I think it was perfect for what it was.

We need to remember it IS a third version. I personally think that due to semi poor marketing, a lot of people were expecting another Black 2 White 2 scenarios.

Do I think it was a bit early to have USUM? A little says yes but the fan inside of me says no.

 **What they added just brought the game more alive to me.**

It is an improvement to Sun and Moon. I loved Sun and Moon, first rating it 10 out of 10 at one point but soon started to see flaws. They fix a lot of said flaws but true, not all.

Mantine surf was a great feature. Could be a little better maybe.

Ultra-Warp Ride is one of the greatest things they have done. I've had some much fun on, spending hours doing it. I pray one day we see it again. Perfect for a switch motion control.

More interactable Pokemon like the Rockruff, Pyukumuku and Sandygast just to name a few. As if they were trying to test something… You know? Might have something to do with those causal low polygon models hidden away but who knows… Not the first time they've done this.

I think every Pokemon fans dream in what once sounded like a fanfiction came true with all the evil team leaders returning from worlds where they won. 21 years and we finally battle Giovanni with Mewtwo, Maxie with Groudon, Cyrus with Dialga or Palkia and so on.

Speaking on Giovanni. Team Rocket is my least favorite team but that fucking theme for him is the best they have done for a villain. The slowed down version of the normal theme but with an Orchestra tone and electric guitars as well. Top tier.

The totem stickers I started off slow but soon picked up as it was just little things like this. They gave a good reward in a free pokemon.

Even with trainers moving once they lost at the end of a battle. Little things like this please me.

The game is hard if you are not prepared at points (And I'll touch on THE BATTLE shortly…).

All the little side quests you can do as well. They are everywhere. Just brings it alive.

Ultra-Beasts and all the legends par a handful are shiny which I am so happy about.

Speaking of Ultra-Beasts, the fact we see how they lived is amazing! It made them feel more alive and not just there. Two I want to talk about:

Buzzwole: That music is just fucking glorious. I won't lie, I can no longer take Buzzwole serious, but I love this fucking thing.

Guzzlord: Absolutely terrifying. If you know what I am talking about, what is your thoughts on Guzzlord's world?

Hau is also a massive improvement. You can see his character build over time to the point where he steps in front of Hala to take on Blacephalon or Stakataka.

 **Now for some negatives…**

Get the main one out of the way, No new Alolan forms. Clearly Game freak wanted Z-moves to be the star which I am fine with but if I could pick, Alolan forms easily. Possible chance of returning around regional forms in the future? Dunno. Due to this, my plan of having Custom Alolan forms will go through but I'll touch on that soon.

The Ultra Recon Squad. So much potential. The fact you don't battle Zossie or Phyco is like, why are they there then? They will be fixed in the story trust me. Already plotting…

There was still a hand holding but that doesn't bother me too much but enough to make mention here.

Festival plaza still exists

Lack of new trainer (minus a small handful) for the battle tree. Would have been nice to see a Lance or Steven or this worlds Maxie.

The reason for so much backlash was some peeps aren't use to the concept of a third version with the last being Platinum. Poor marketing, they left content to late to advertise to get more people on board.

 **BUT!**

Looking back at Yellow, Crystal, Emerald, Platinum and now USUM, I think USUM really does top them all.

Why?

New Pokemon.

They are Ultra Beasts and a Mythical, don't get me wrong. But it's the fact they did that, your next closes comparison is new forms in Giratina and Shaymin in Platinum.

But they are completely new things WE never have seen before and that already pushed it up above.

Yes, Emerald and Platinum had the battle frontier and I won't lie, much better than the Battle tree and battle agency.

Yes, Emerald was joint between Aqua and Magma while Platinum changed at the end just like USUM. But having all these little things I listed plus the new mons. It steps it up slightly.

What does these games have that USUM doesn't?

Years of being out. Nostalgia blinded the bulk of the people when in reality, all the arguments on 'Why USUM is the worse game ever' can be used for the other third versions.

I won't lie, I've see heaps of comparisons between USUM and Platinum, with people going as far as saying 'this was a mistake.'

Then Yellow was a mistake, so was Crystal, Emerald and Platinum.

They have been out for years to allow people to get use to them.

 **AND NOW FOR THE GRAND DADDY HIMSELF…**

Necrozma.

Was already my fav third legend before the game and it was off that the usual third legend was normally dragon (Excluding Pikachu and Suicune but they aren't directly related to the main trio).

Then when a picture in like December or January of someone pointing out Necrozma's body was like a dragon head, that sealed it for me.

AND Oh boy was I not disappointed.

That design for me personally, is among the BEST they have ever made.

And that second theme. Bold statement right here: The best theme they have ever made.

When SM came out, it took time for the UB's theme, Champion theme, Elite four themes to grow on me. But as soon as I heard that music, Goosebumps. From like 50 seconds to 1.20 minute, just god tier. Take a bow whoever made it.

And when everyone complains about 'Pokemon being too easy', I think Game freak heard and decided to make this thing hit like a meteor.

Every nuzlocker has died to this thing that I have watched. I do not think I have seen more carnage in a nuzlocke than what this monster has done in the last few weeks.

The more I played this game, the more I felt for the prism monster. We all saw it as an antagonist in the trailers. But it was just in pain after being betrayed by the people of Ultra Megalopolis years ago. It just wanted to become full again hence needing the light of Solgaleo or Lunala.

I could type forever about this form but all I will say is, Arceus step aside: There is a new god in town.

It wasn't a perfect game don't get me wrong. But none of the pokemon games are perfect.

I think that wraps up my review and thinking on it now. I feel from my personal playing and pleasure of playing, a 8 out of 10 for me.

So cya next time :P


	58. SM Chapter 58

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 57 - The end of an era but hello to a new.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

A large group formed in Iki town to celebrate Ash's victory as the first champion of Alola. News reporters were trying but failing to get an interview from the Champion…

Well. All but one.

"Thanks for the story! This is gunna really help with really kicking off my career!" Lucinda thanked as she finished jolting down on her note pad.

"No worries. Thanks for helping us out when you could!" Ash told the junior reporter.

She scratched her head sheepishly.

Ash was going to talk to a group that consisted of Kiawe, Molayne and Ilima but Mallow stopped him.

"Hey, I know we have people calling left right and centre. But Gary Oak is calling multiple times. Should I tell him the Champion of Alola doesn't respond to traitors?" Mallow questioned.

Ash didn't know how to respond.

"No… He didn't. Let me talk." Ash muttered as Mallow gave a confused look.

This whole time through Alola, he had forgotten about Gary.

He grabbed the phone and sighed.

"Hey." Ash started.

" _Hey."_ Gary responded.

There was a nervous and awkward silence between the childhood friends.

Gary was the first to break it.

" _I saw the final. Wow. An actual Champion from little old Pallet. A shame what the town has become now."_ Gary explained.

"Wait… What?"

" _I was in rage once I found out they had told you to change. Probs lied on some parts. So I took these lot."_ Gary explained as Ash heard then a quick beep before hearing something he hadn't heard in very long time.

" _Vern!"_

" _Hawlu!"_

" _Tafl!"_

Ash smiled and was in near tears as he heard all his Kalos pokemon minus Goodra who was in safe hands as well.

" _Took time for them to get use to me but they warmed up. So, what now?"_ Gary questioned.

"Alola is not that bad. Trust me." Ash smirked.

" _Hmm. Means I'll just have to be second best to you."_

The two laughed.

"I am sure the Professor could use a hand or two around the lab." Ash explained.

" _I'll think on it."_ Gary said with a confident look. _"Thanks for talking by the way. I wasn't su-"_

"It's fine. Thanks for looking after those troublemakers." Ash told Gary.

As he said that, Lillie ran into the room with tears as Ash started looking concerned.

"Uh Gary. I'll call you back. Gimme a number and we'll talk later." Ash told Gary.

" _Wait? What's happening?"_

"Please."

Gary explained his phone details and hung up as Lillie hugged Ash and cried into his shoulder.

"What's up?" He said in complete confusion.

"Hala… Passed away."

Ash sighed as he rubbed her back and returned the hug.

They both set outside and saw the stunned and shocked group with nearly everyone in tears as the news of the passing of the Kahuna was revealed.

Hau was nowhere in sight.

Kukui gave as gloom look as he took off his Hat and looked down and looked to do some sort of a pray.

Ash and Lillie saw this and did the same as they directed their heads down.

Many caught on and did the same.

Ash didn't feel like doing anything else now but going to find Hau.

"Do you know where?"

"No clue." Lillie responded with glassy eyes.

Ash had a hunch he would be at the Poke Centre.

Just as Ash thought, Hau was at the poke centre as he sat down and looked at the blank and old floor.

"Hau."

The Melemele native looked up and found everyone.

He stood up and saw Ash at the front.

The two hugged.

"I am so sorry." Ash told him.

Hau smiled slightly.

"He wouldn't want me to be like this…" Hau muttered as tears slightly rolled down.

* * *

In tradition when a Kahuna passes away, the funeral is public with anyone aloud to pay there respects to the deceased leader.

It was a 3 days after his passing as people and pokemon from all four islands attended to say good bye to Hala.

Ash, Lillie, Hau, Kukui and Burnet as Kukui's partner were seated at the front, joined by the other Kahuna's in the shape and form of Olivia and Nanu. The trial captains were just seated in front.

A rough total of 10000 were estimated to be there in public that could make it with the rest of Alola watching.

Kukui was the one organising it.

Everyone was in black as Hau read over his speech for the 14th time.

Once Kukui got the word, he tapped on the microphone as the crowd went silent.

"Today is a sad and dark day for not only Melemele Island but the whole Alola and our tradition. Today we all gather here to remember and celebrate the life of arguably the greatest Melemele Kahuna, the late Hala Kahna." Kukui said as the you could hear sniffs of sadness from the front to the back.

"My old friend and mentor would not want us to be sad but to be happy about all the moments or things he did in his long-lived life."

There was a projector displaying pictures of Hala throughout his life.

Kukui sighed and closed his eyes.

"I just want to say a short pray before we go through some speeches and remembrances" Kukui explained.

Everyone but there head down as the short term was said.

"I think a good start would b-"Kukui started only to be cut off by a loud cry of a Pokemon.

Flying down from the sky was Tapu Koko, shortly followed up Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini.

Nanu and Olivia jumped out of their seats just in case.

"What the!?" Kukui blurted out as Tapu Koko placed his claw on the coffin and closed his eyes.

They Tapu's had come to pay their respects to Hala.

The other three followed in suit.

After Tapu Fini gave her respects, Tapu Koko spoke.

" _I will start."_ He announced at the crowd.

" _The man that passed away was possibly the greatest Kahuna to have ever walked on Melemele Island. He was not afraid of death but accept that this was the end. He died doing what he loved the best, helping the people of Melemele."_

To hear this from the powerful guardian of the Island, many people including Kukui, broke down into tears.

Hau had a blank expression however.

" _He was grateful and proud to have served as the Kahuna for so many years. To see so many take the Island challenge and successfully won. He was a proud father and most importantly… A proud grandfather."_ Tapu Koko spoke as Hau looked up and nodded at the Tapu.

" _He had a quote that he would like to pass on."_

" _He said the following: Life asked Death, "Why do people love me but hate you?" Death responded, "Because you are a beautiful lie and I am the painful truth. And some day when pages of my life ends, all those involved with my life will be the greatest chapters."_

People stood up and clapped as the area shook with from the clapping.

" _My final part. He had one dying wish. His successor."_ Tapu Koko announced.

The crowd fell back into silence.

Tapu Koko sighed as he turned to Hau.

" _There was only one ever candidate: Hau, come forward."_

Ash, Lillie and everyone looked at the grandson of fallen Kahuna.

Hau slowly got up and walked to the Tapu.

" _Your Grandfather loved you with every bone in that old body of his. He was only ever going to pick one person to be the next Kahuna and that person was you."_

Tapu Koko's claw revealed a black Z-ring.

" _Do you accept the role?"_ Tapu Koko asked.

Hau's mind was all over the place right now as thousand thing was processing through his mind.

"I… I… I don't know…" Hau rambled.

The four Tapu's gave a confused look.

"I wanted… To take on the battle frontier in Kanto… But if I go, that means I would be disgracing not only you lot but Hala's last wish! I… Don't know what to DO!" Hau yelled at the end.

Tapu Koko laughed.

" _You're just like him. He gave the same response when I chose him over 50_ _th_ _years ago. And I will give you the same words: Go and it will be waiting for you."_ Tapu Koko told Hau.

"But… Who will look after the Island?" Hau asked.

"I can lend a hand or two." Ash offered as he walked up to his friend.

"R-Really?" Hau muttered as Ash nodded.

Tapu Koko handed the black Z-ring to Ash.

" _The power Z-ring. May you where it till young Hau returns."_

"Who looked after the Island when Hala left?"

" _Your grandmother."_

The four Tapu's flew off as Hau placed his hand on the coffin.

The funeral went along as planned after the interruption of the guardians of Alola.

* * *

The next day came along as everyone was at the airport.

Hau was wearing some different clothes to what he normally wore. He had changed to a grey shirt with a light grey pokeball in the lower corner. He had a black button up shirt over top and the rest was the same.

Next to him was Raichu, Umbreon and Turtwig while the rest of his pokemon where over in the group.

"So, I'll get in contact with you guys as soon as I touch down!" Hau told them all. "You lot behave for the professor and I'll make sure you'll go a match or two!"

"These lot aren't easy beats Hau just a warning." Ash told the future Kahuna.

"Heh. After the Ultra Beast dilemma, I am sure we can take on anything!" Hau announced.

" _Attention. Those boarding for Air Kanto flight V128 is ready for boarding. Please come to the terminal as soon as possible thank you."_ The announcer said.

"Well, that is us then." Hau said as he hugged each and everyone that was there with Lana giving him the biggest hug of them all which he was oblivious too.

"Make Hala proud." Ash told his friend.

"When I get back, expect that champion throne mine." Hau told him with a smirk.

"I look forward to the challenge." As the two shook hands with Hau running off with Raichu, Umbreon and Turtwig.

He was running backwards as he was waving goodbye but tripped over something and fell over.

Everyone had a good laugh which Hau joined in on as he disappeared out of sight to board his plane to Kanto.

Everyone there split away besides Ash, Kukui and Lillie.

Kukui found a newspaper and the contents were pleasing.

"A lot of trainers have pulled there Pokemon out of Oak's ranch after what happened with police investigating. While Brock has been fired from being a doctor. Punishment for Misty is that the water show has been closed by public officials. May and Dawn's online public rating have dropped by 50 percent and received a one year ban each. Iris has been exiled for a year from the dragon village in Unova while Cilan has his family restaurant shut down. Clemont and Bonnie have had Lumiose tower ceased and public out cry for the young marriage of Serena and Prince Marco to end. A rather large result." Kukui explained.

This pleased Ash. He felt for Dawn as Gladion did mention she regretted it but there was nothing he could do.

"So now what?"

Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know? Lunch sounds rather good right now." Ash explained.

"I can't believe you saved us all." Lillie laughed.

"Hahaha." Both Ash and Kukui laughed as they walked off.

"Alola to our Saviour." Kukui finished as they walked out the doors of the airport and awaited the next adventure to come.

* * *

 _Author's note: And with that... Part one is finished._

 _What a journey it has been._

 _Seems last chapter was popular lol. 60 plus reviews in the first 24 hours._

 _57 Chapters. 298,062Words. 2074 reviews. 946 favorites and 1039 followers._

 _Wow. For the final time in this half, thank you all for motivating me and helping me grow as a writer._

 _I do not know when the first Chapter of the second half will be uploaded but hopefully not to long away._

 _Regarding Reviews in the second half, I don't mind if you guys have conversations but if you are leaving a review to just say 'Please Update or when are you going to update', I will be doing something about it. If it includes actual feedback on the chapter then that's fine. Just sick of people commenting that a day after I upload._

 _And yeah._

 **QUESTIONS.**

 **a question Ash will fight again against Alan?**

It's possible.

 **What is gonna happen to the traitors and co. now?**

Have to wait and find out in the second half. But gave a small snippet of there lives falling downwards.

 **Question: What did you think of the teaser for the next movie? I'm surprised Sun and Moon are getting shafted again by what looks like a sequel to I Choose You.**

It is an interesting approach. They are having the first different director for the film EVER. Seeming the first I choose you film included Ho-Oh and Marshadow, Lugia and Zeraora would make sense as well. Seeming the latter was not revealed in the teaser, chances of Gen 8 next year dropped by a lot. Sun and Moon getting shafted did not surprise me tbh. Just cause it wouldn't make sense to have let's say Necrozma in the film while Nebby is in the anime along side the UB's. Ultra Recon Squad, Necrozma and Rainbow Rocket will be in the anime.

 **Finally in post game where u had to catch Blacephalon/Stakataka on my 3rd Stakataka I had to catch it was a SHINY.**

Congratz. Yeh, I soft reseted 1556 times for my shiny wall. No regrets. Named it Ur Mums Wall.

 **Why did you hype up the Greninja vs Silvally battle only to have the one Pokemon lose before the Silvally vs Type: Null.**

That was my only issue with the chapter. Type: Null was always going to evolve against Silvally but in other words, Greninja had to be knocked out. Besides, lets say I have a rival already planned for Greninja.

 **When I read the part where Ash's Type: Null evolved, my first thought was that fake Silvally form back in September.**

Oh yeah, I remember that now.

 **Type: Null evolved and now is Type: Full, it's going to have a different name. Maybe get some people to make names like you did for the (Legends Lost In Time) Deoxys x Eevee.**

I am just gunna keep it as Silvally but like Full mode form or something. Idk, if someone can come up with a good form name, might use it.

 **What happened to the Phermosa they captured?**

Plot ;)

 **Why did you choose to leave out Bewear and Salazzle? (Not that I think you hate them)**

They are actually two of my favs from Alola. It was a hard choice seeming he had 8 pokemon. I had to have Type: Null seeming she was evolving, Greninja also seeming it was apart of the plan. Had to also include the starters which then left it down to Mimikyu, Gallade, Bewear and Salazzle. Mimikyu was actually going to originally be the one to be burned but as a Pokemon, it's too popular to be left out and with being Ash's only non Alolan pokemon other than Greninja, I included him in as well. Leaving Bewear and Salazzle.

 _So that is that and for the last time in the first half, review, suggest or PM me. Spectre out!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 **(A few months later)**

Deep within the Kalos mountains was a secret base owned by the government there.

The building was heavily locked up as guards surrounded the place 24/7.

Within the building, high profiled politics and scientists roamed inside, talking about highly classified information.

Inside the labs, two guards stood in front of each door to insure maximum security.

It wasn't the most stressful job as any threats tended to get dealt with already. Good luck getting through the security outside and they had detectors for when a Pokemon used teleport.

One of the guards yawned which taunted the one next to him to yawn as well. He failed to resist the temptation and gave way to the yawn.

They both held heavy armed guns just in case.

He finished the yawn and felt tired.

"We could go to sleep and I guarantee nothing would have happened." The guard said with the one next to him snickering.

"Yeah…" He laughed.

Elsewhere in the building were another two guards but they stood for formal and didn't speak till they both felt a breeze skate right through them.

They both looked at each other and said the same thing.

"What was that?"

A bright light appeared before them as what appeared to be a wormhole opened up. The siren didn't go off at the first until a nearby guard practically threw a chair at the alarm to set it off.

Stepping out of the portal was two men. One that was rather tall and the other tall but as tall.

They both wore white and grey uniforms that was designed to match. They both had extremely pale skin with the taller one having spiky brown hair with blue eyes. His partner had jet black hair that reached his ears as his eyes were red. Ironically, he had an eyepatch over his left eye.

They both gave an aggressive look with an aggressive looking Cosmog next to them.

Before the guards could react, the taller one pulled out a gun and shot them both. The shorter one pulled out a pokeball and revealed a large Charizard.

Charizard unleashed a fire blast right at the door which melt on impact.

"Let's go." The one with the red eyes muttered as Charizard sucked up the access fire and smoke with the 'humans' stepping inside.

They both remained calm despite hearing cries of the incoming flood of guards.

Checking around the room, the taller one pulled out a piece of paper as he smirked.

"Found it." He shouted.

The shorter one nodded at Cosmog who opened a portal was the 4 beings fled inside with it closing behind them.

The flood of guards aimed at the room to find it empty.

They all looked at one another in complete and utter confusion.

* * *

 _(Sinnoh Region)_

The portal opened as the four jumped out.

"Good boy Cosmog."

"Pew."

"This world is pathetic." The taller with brown hair announced.

"It's actually the same as ours Blue."

"You don't think I know that already Red? That's why I hate us, I hate the human race." Blue explained.

The pale figure known as Red sighed

"Whatever. I got the map, let's go." Blue hissed.

"Wait. I want to go somewhere." Red told him.

"Why? We are on a top agent mission and you want to have an adventure? Remember the last adventure and look what happened to our world!?"

"It's not an adventure. It could benefit us." Red snapped with an aggressive hiss. "We go in the morning."

"What do I tell the captains?" Blue blurted out.

"I don't know. You're smart."

Red reached for his pocket and released a Pokemon that looked very similar to Midday Lycanroc except was an orange colour. It also had the fur spikes of midnight Lycanroc.

"Eat." Red muttered as he threw Charizard and Lycanroc some food.

Blue pulled out a cybertronic phone as a hologram appeared.

 _"Report."_

"We found the star map. Well, one of them. Still another 87 worlds to jump too." Blue explained.

 _"Return as soon as possible."_

"We'll be back in the morning of this world."

 _"Do so."_

The hologram cut out as Blue sighed while Red glared at him.

His plan was all falling into place.

* * *

They camped out in the barren cold environment of the Sinnoh region. For some reason, they weren't bothered by the low temperature of the Sinnoh wilds.

It was now the next day as this mysterious man known as Blue still had no clue what was happening as Cosmog opened a portal.

"Do you mind telling me first?" Blue questioned.

"Trust me."

"No."

"Fine. I'll leave you here." Red muttered as he and Cosmog entered the portal.

Blue groaned and followed shortly after.

Blue stepped out of the portal and found they were in the same room as yesterday.

"What th-"Blue muttered but stopped talking as he heard the silent sound of a gun as he fell to the ground.

He was gasping for air as blood trickled out with his eyes panning to find his attacker.

Red stood over him with a dead look.

"Y-y-you… W-why?" Blue croaked in pain.

"It's time for action Blue." Red muttered as he found the map in Blue's pocket. "I don't have time to explain or convince you, but I believe our leaders aren't as truthful as they appear. I learnt something they don't want us to know."

Blue glared at him.

"Th-they can hea-hear our eve-every words!" The dying Blue spat.

Red smirked.

"No, they can't. Why do you think I chose this place?"

"Those camera's… They've se-seen y-your face!" Blue snapped as Guards began to knock on the door.

Red smirked as he snapped his fingers with a Rotom appearing out of an electrical circuit.

"I no longer need you. It's now time to finish the job. See you in hell bud." Red explained as he fired the remaining bullets into his lifelong friend as Cosmog teleported the pair away.

Two guards opened the door to find the remains to their shock.

* * *

(Hours later)

Anabel and Looker entered the room where Blue's remains were resting.

Inside the room was also Prince Marco and his father.

"How did this happen? We have the highest security in the world on this place! Yet it was broken into twice in two days!" The king of Kalos complained as Anabel examined the blood-stained body.

Her eyes jolted on to the logo that was printed on the left shoulder.

"Shocking resemblances to Samuel Oak's grandson. What was his name? Gary or something?" Marco commented.

"It's them." Anabel announced.

"Them?" Marco questioned.

"Do you believe in alternate realities?" Anabel questioned as Looker began to feel ill from the upcoming topic.

"Uh… No why?" Marco responded.

Anabel looked at the offline camera.

* * *

Elsewhere, Red pulled down his red hat as he was in new clothing. Black shirt with a red and white vest over top matched with black jeans that were ripped at the knees.

 _"They call themselves inter-dimensional visitors, but I call them inter-dimensional terrorists"._ Anabel explained as Red sealed up the bag with his old clothes in it.

 _"What do you mean? That's impossible!"_ Marco's father blurted.

 _"Is it though? You say that is impossible, but you claim your perfect security is perfect, yet it's been broken into twice in two days."_

Red found one of those clothes bins and jumped the uniform in there. He made sure no one was watching.

 _"This is Gary Oak… But from another reality." Anabel explained as everyone looked around confused._

Red made his way to the docks to get the next boat out of here. He knew teleporting would be faster but wanted time to think first.

 _"He worked with partner right? That is what was reported?" Looker asked._

 _"Yes. The guards that were rushing could hear two voices, one I am assuming was this fellow." The king explained._

Red pulled down his cap to shield his eyepatch and red eye that was mildly covered thanks to his black hair.

 _"He is a threat and is still out there." Anabel announced._

 _"How can you be so sure?"_

 _Anabel smirked._

 _"Gut feeling."_

The watch on Red's left wrist vibrated as he looked at the screen. He was receiving a call.

He glared at the watch and removed it from his wrist.

Red threw it into the water as a Magikarp jumped out of the water as he grunted.

A lady was standing at the gate to the boat.

Red was slightly nervous handing his ID over to the lady but did so anyways.

She looked down at the card then back up at him.

"I'd just suggest updating this. Seems out of date." The lady said as she handed back the card with Red passing through.

The lady's workmate walked over as the boat started to depart.

"What was that about?" her colleague asked.

"Hmm. It was nothing. But he just looked familiar… Oh well."

Red sailed away on the boat and blended in to the crowd of humans as he began his master plan.

* * *

 **3 YEARS LATER...**

It was a dark and stormy night as a rare tropical storm brewed over Alola and the neighboring oceans and islands.

 **Legends fore told…**

A loud crackle of thunder occurred as two beings fell from a portal

 **Of pure and utter darkness…**

One of the beings was a tall, fit male while the other was a young girl. Both were wearing some weird suit.

 **The omens of darkness…**

Despite the rain, the girl danced around in joy at the warmth of the night sky

 **Did once exist…**

The male shook his head as he released a weird looking Toxicroak

 **The last year…**

A machine on the girls arm started to vibrate as it picked up energy signals.

 **Is only just the start…**

"Woah! Check this out! The thing is going like, wild!" The young girl explained

 **This isn't the world of Pokemon…**

"The being that devours light was here." The male said.

 **You all once knew.**

"Remain calm and let's go..."

 **Get ready...**

The pair walked down the stairs and through the Vast Poni canyon as a small girl looked outside her window to see the pair.

 **For the darkest adventure yet!**


	59. USUM Chapter 59

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 59 - 3 years on.**

Disclaimer 1: I do not own Pokemon :/

Disclaimer 2: If you have not played USUM and don't want spoilers, don't read.

* * *

 **(2 Weeks after the ending of Chapter 58)**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

It only took 5th beep for the alarm to be thrown at the wall.

A 19-year-old man groaned into his pillow as he rolled over to find the other half of the bed empty.

It was Monday.

The now older Ash forced himself up and grabbed his alarm, annoyed that it didn't break on impact.

In the kitchen, a tall blonde woman with a piece of toast in her mouth stood over a pan as she fired some bacon.

Lillie turned to find her boyfriend finally waking up.

"New record." Lillie said smugly.

"It's only 7:25." Ash complained.

"Exactly." She laughed which soon turned into a short scream as Ash picked her up from behind.

Ash let her go and realised the date.

"Hmm. I have a meeting with the Elite four today about this year's league." The champion of Alola stated out loud.

"Wow already?

"Yeah, got to start early this time round." Ash stated.

Over the last three years, Ash had formed one of the strongest elite four's in the whole world.

Many questioned his picks, but ultimately turned out to be genius choices.

Lillie finished up and went off to have a shower and get ready for the day.

The young couple had managed to get themselves a private mansion thanks to Ash being the champion of the region and Lillie just being apart of the Aether family.

Greninja was meditating under a waterfall they had in the backyard as many of the Pokemon they had begun to wake up. On a rock next to him was the Zygarde twins.

Ash stepped outside to see all the outside world but was swiftly greeted by three flying types.

"Vern!" Noivern cried as he landed on the ground soon followed by Talonflame and Hawlucha.

Despite not being a flying type, Ash had also gotten Goodra from the Kalos region to return permanently.

"Morning all." Ash said to the four Kalos native pokemon as he patted each other them.

Bewear was still fast asleep as Decidueye and Mimikyu rested on the side of his body.

Incineroar was already training as he fired flamethrowers into his usual rock that he assaults. Salazzle acted to be asleep but secretly watched him.

Silvally was still asleep as well but she got to sleep inside on her own room.

The couple agreed to look after Lusamine's Pokemon as well. The bulk of the energy that infected them has worn off but still suffered from time to time.

Speaking of Lusamine, she unfortunately was still succumbed to her coma after splitting with Nihilego three years ago.

The Aether Foundation looked after her, but it was primarily Gladion despite the pairs damaged and near unfixable relationship.

At the end of the day, she was still his mother.

Ash also scanned the field for some of his newer additions.

He caught himself a powerful Trevenant that was once terrorising the cemetery just on the outskirts of Hau'Oli City. Another powerful team member he picked up was in the shape and form of a Ribombee that he found injured as a Cutiefly. With training, she was all up to speed.

"Pup!" A small bark woofed out.

Ash and Lillie had gotten a small Lillipup as a house pet to have around.

Ash preferred to just call the small pokemon by her name, but Lillie had gotten the Lillipup to react to Woofers.

"Morning Woof." Ash said as he picked up the baby Lillipup as she wagged her tail.

"Alright. I'll be home about 5ish? Do you mind sorting dinner out? I have to a special guest visiting the class and it is going to be hectic and I doubt I'll have the energy to do anything." Lillie requested.

She had her blonde hair tied into a bun with a pair of glasses on. She wore a long white sleeved shirt with a grey vest over top. This was complemented with a black skirt and black stockings with the footwear being a plain ballet shoes.

"Got it." Ash called back.

"Okay. Love you!" Lillie said as she raced out the door otherwise she was going to be late.

Lillie jumped into her car and drove off as Ash dragged himself back to bed.

* * *

It took 20 minutes to get there but Lillie arrived well before students showed up.

She unlocked her classroom and dumped her bag on her desk next to the photo of her, Ash and Hau three years ago.

She smiled at while releasing her three pokemon: Her first partner Ninetales, Kirlia and a Floette she had caught.

"Tale!" The Alolan form cried, happy to be out of her pokeball.

"I swear, if he doesn't show up on time…" Lillie muttered as she faced the reality of it happening.

This special 'guest' was going to give Lillie's class a brief explanation on the island trial.

She set up her laptop and scrolled through her class test result. The overall was a 85% which she was pleased with.

"Morning!" Ilima called as he stood outside the door of Lillie's classroom.

"Oh, morning Ilima." Lillie called back.

"So, I saw the planner. In for quiet the lesson?" Ilima said with a smirk.

"I just hope he actually shows on time." She repeated but this time to Ilima.

"Don't worry! He'll show. Any who, gotta go set up for the day, hopefully your visit goes to plan!" Ilima wished as he walked off.

Lillie sweat dropped as she wished the same.

It wasn't long till students began to arrive at school.

Lillie's 9 and 10-year-old students began to arrive as the bell rang.

"Morning everyone!" Lillie said with her three pokemon to her side.

"Good morning Ms. Aether." The class said in sync.

"Right as everyone knows we have our special visit today at 9:30 so till then, I'd like you all to continue to brainstorm on some questions to ask him!" Lillie told her students as they pulled out some paper and pens and continued the task.

* * *

Elsewhere on Mount Lanakila…

Ash waited in the main room as 3 trainers approached him.

"Morning Ash!" Acerola said out loud.

She was soon followed by Zach and Molayne.

This was three out of his four elite four for Alola.

Zach after the Alola league three years ago travelled to Sinnoh and won in his first year there and got the chance to battle Cynthia but unfortunately lost. As soon as he returned to Alola, Ash offered him a place in the elite four with the standing in Nanu willingly stood down.

Acerola being the strongest of the trial captains three years ago was also selected due to her not only being the strongest at the time, but Ash offered her a spot as a thank you for the help during his little crisis with Incineroar, the siege on Po town and the raid on Aether. Though she got knocked out in the quarters, she probably would have made the semi's if it had not of been for being paired with Gladion.

Molayne was selected as a former Island trial champion. He chose not to compete in the league 3 years ago but decided to take part in the league the year after, making the final but sadly losing to a foreign trainer. Olivia stepped down due to her needing to focus on her role as a Kahuna. After beating the winner that year, Ash originally offered a place to her, but she declined so the next was to Molayne.

Ash did a head count and only saw three.

"Always late."

"Tsk. Me? Late? Never…" A fourth voice called as Guzma walked into the room.

Ash selected the former boss of Team Skull as the fourth member of his Elite four.

The five stood in the room as they discussed the plans.

"Alright, as you guys know that this year is the world championships. Each region is to bring 8 members which must include the champion being me and the elite four being you lot. Which leaves us with three more places. Two of those are going to Hau and Gladion if they chose to accept which then leaves us with one place." Ash explained to everyone.

"Lemme guess? The sucker that wins the league?" Guzma questioned.

Ash nodded.

"We are going into this to win and we only want the best." Ash explained further.

"But what if the winner isn't up to standard?" Molayne asked.

Ash thought on this.

"Guess we are just going to have to carry that person then. Alright meeting over."

Ash and Zach walked out together.

"So how is Olivia?" Ash asked the Unovan born.

"Good. Good. We had dinner the other night at Mallow's restaurant." Zach explained.

Ash smirked.

"Slaying I tell yah." Ash laughed.

"How is Lillie? Haven't seen her in a bit." Zach asked this time.

"Working everyday but she enjoys it. In fact, she was having a visitor show up today." Ash told him.

"Oh? Who?"

Ash smirked again.

"The Kahuna."

* * *

It was 9:50 as he was 20 minutes late.

Lillie's class waited in silence as the odd whisper or two could be heard.

She tapped her finger nail on the desk and continued to snap at the clock as she counted every second he was late.

With that, the wait was over.

The door flung open so hard, it could have been ripped off its hinges.

"SORRY I AM LATE!" Hau yelled as he and Raichu were standing outside the class. The pair could see the pissed off Lillie and didn't want to make it worse.

The two tried to enter the class at the same time on to get themselves wedged in the doorframe.

"HEY! I was going first!" Hau yelled at Raichu.

"Chu!" Raichu snapped back as they unwedged themselves and got in each other's face, growling at one another.

Everyone just watched the young Kahuna and his pokemon fight as Lillie stood there.

"Hau."

A blank look appeared on Hau's and Raichu's faces as they turned to the young school teacher.

They quickly recomposed themselves and ran to the front.

"Heyah! Everyone! The name is Hau and I am your Island Kahuna here on Melemele!" Hau announced to the class with Raichu next to him.

Lillie sighed.

"Class, say hello to Hau, the Kahuna of Melemele Island." Lillie properly introduced the Kahuna.

"Good morning Hau." The class said in sync.

"I think I'll explain a bit about myself: Those that don't know, I am the grandson of the greatest Melemele Kahuna ever! I met Lillie 3 year ago and we travelled Alola together along with the champion of Alola himself!" Hau explained. "I returned back to Alola about a year and a half ago after a long adventure in Kanto, taking on the battle frontier in which I won successfully."

The class was impressed as small talk scurried across the room.

Hau further explained about the Island trials and the history and meaning behind them.

"Alright class. We'll sneak in a few questions before break. Uh, Hayley, you first!" Lillie instructed.

A ginger haired girl stood up with a piece of paper in her hand.

"What was it like to lose to the Ash in the first Alolan league?" Hayley asked.

Lillie giggled a little as the question caught Hau off-guard.

"Uh. Well, I travelled with Ash the whole region, so it was bitter to lose but sweet to see someone who I looked up to win and go on to win the whole thing." Hau explained.

Lillie pointed at a small boy with dark skin.

"Who was your first starter?"

"I picked Popplio due to the others all escaping."

Lillie sweat dropped at the circumstances Hau got his starter.

A taller kid that looked like your typical school bully stood up and smirked at his question.

"Why are the worse of the Kahunas?" the boy laughed.

"Henry!" Lillie yelled.

"I don't know. Why are the stereotypical bully? Oh wait, I bet you don't even know what that means?" Hau laughed back as the bell went.

The class rushed out as Lillie gave an unimpressed look at the young Kahuna.

* * *

The two walked out as Lillie was on interval duty.

"So how is Tapu Koko?" Lillie asked with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Same old, same old." Hau explained as he took a chunk out of his malasada.

"Mister Kahuna! Can you show us your pokemon?" A small 6-year-old girl questioned with her friends.

Hau grinned.

He didn't have all his pokemon on him, but he released two pokemon to join alongside Raichu.

The first was his trusty Umbreon while the second was a Kantonian Marowak.

"Wow! It's just like in the book!" The group of girls admired the ground type who twirled his bone in the air.

Out of the main door was Kiawe with his younger sister who didn't look well.

"Oh, It's Kiawe!" Lillie claimed as Hau called out.

"HEY KIAWE!" He shouted.

The former fire trial captain turned and saw the two.

"Hau, Lillie! So good to see you again, how have you been?" Kiawe asked.

"Great. What are you doing here?" Lillie asked.

"Oh, this one threw up early so parents sent me out to get her. Huh?" Kiawe explained and then took interest in the Kanto version of Marowak. "Is that your Hau?"

"Yep. Got him in heated battle but won!" Hau gloated.

"Well, remember I have the Alolan Marowak as well!" Kiawe smiled.

"I don't know if this is a good idea… Marowak already has a short temper as it is…" Lillie explained as students began to gather around.

Hoshi shuffled to the side as Kiawe brought out his fire ghost type.

The two Marowaks looked at each other.

"Maro?"

"Wak?"

Without warning, they slammed each other on the skulls and jumped back, twirling their bones in signal they were about to brawl.

Kiawe and Hau quickly jumped on to there retrospective Marowak and held them back.

"No! Fighting outside of battle is not-GOOD!" Hau yelled as his Marowak tried to break free.

"Agre-Agreed!" Kiawe yelled as well.

Lillie stood there with a sweat drop.

"Told you so…" She muttered.

The two-broke free out of there trainers grip and rammed into each other's skulls, growling furiously at one another.

"Chu!" Raichu said flying over to them only for the pair to glare right into Raichu's soul.

With a combined whack of there bones, they sent Raichu flying and continued to scrap with their trainers intervening.

However, flying back was a very pissed off Raichu as he slammed into Hau, Kiawe, Alolan Marowak and Kantonian Marowak with volt attack. However, the latter didn't feel a thing as he was a ground type.

At that point, the bell rang with students running back to class as the Kahuna of Melemele and the former fire captain plus his Pokemon laid on the ground charred as Raichu floated over them scratching his head as he just realised he went a little overboard.

* * *

The rest of the day played out as Lillie was on her way back home.

She had the radio on as she drove.

" _That's right! For 9.95 you can get a ticket to the all you can eat buffet in down town Heahea city!"_

Lillie rolled her eyes but thought that might be a good present for Ash's birthday for next year.

" _BREAKING NEWS: Police have just raided a home in Hau'Oli city to find 4 children locked up after the first report 2 weeks ago."_

Lillie heard this and quickly turned up the radio.

" _The police and Aether foundation are still without a suspect, but this could mean the streets of the city might be safe again. Reports, the children were deprived of light and very unwell but no life-threatening situations."_

Lillie turned it off due to the report making her feel sick.

She arrived home and flew inside to release her three pokemon.

Ash was in the kitchen cooking as he heard Lillie drop her bag on the ground.

"Oh hey. How was work?" Ash asked.

"Uh… Hau was late."

"No surprise." Ash laughed.

"Did you hear something about missing kids?" Lillie asked, getting straight to the point.

"Oh yeah. The NEWS was just talking about it. Gladion was on and gave a report. I recorded it actually."

Ash turned down the heat on the stove as he rewinded to the part were the President of Aether foundation was on the screen.

" _We are currently without a lead suspect, but we won't stop the search till we do. The four kids will be returned to there retrospective families and I just request all parents to go give a hug to their children. The Aether foundation assures everything is fine."_ Gladion explained as Ash returned to the channels present time.

The pair ate dinner while watching Alola's hit sport, Mantine surf.

" _OHHH! Roger Curde manages to land the Starmie 720 to take the lead in the points board!"_

Lillie was on her laptop, marking some test result.

Her laptop gave a small buzz as she received an email from Professor Kukui.

"Huh…"

"What's up?" Ash questioned.

"Weird. Got an email from Kukui. He never sends out emails unless it's important…" Lillie explained as she opened the digital message.

' _Hey Lillie._

 _I'd just like to inform you that you will have a new student joining your class on tomorrow, not a lot is known at this stage. She apparently doesn't have good English as her and her older brother have moved here. It was all kind of in the blue this all happened._

 _Her name is Zossie Er'utey. Weird last name not going to lie._

 _Anyways, if you can arrive here early tomorrow, that would be great!'_

 _-Kukui._

"Got a new student arriving tomorrow." Lillie told Ash.

"Oh. Is that all?" Ash muttered.

* * *

The rest of the night played out as the next day rolled around with Lillie arriving earlier than usual.

She made her way to the principles office where Ms. Lowe, the principle and Kukui were waiting.

"Morning Lillie." Kukui said to the young teacher.

"Morning Kukui, morning Lorean." Lillie said to the pair.

"Right Lillie. As you know, her and her older brother have just moved here and were told that you were the best teacher in that age group so by request, placed Ms. Er'utey in your class."

The principle displayed a picture of young Zossie.

Lillie looked at her picture as this was no ordinary young girl.

She had awful pale skin which was contrasted with her bright ginger hair. She had large purple eyes and freckles over her cheeks.

"Her brother described her with multiple conditions. But that shouldn't prevent anything would it?" Kukui explained.

"Oh! No! No! Everything should be fine. Uh, I'll just make sure or get one of the kids to make sure she doesn't get bullied.

There was a knock on the door.

"That must be them now!"

The girl in the picture walked in along with an older adult.

"Hi Zossie. I am your teacher, Ms. Aether!" Lillie greeted.

"H-He-Heelo?" Zossie said with broken English.

"You're going to love it here!" Lillie assured her as she turned to the older brother. "And you must be her older brother!"

The older being nodded his head as he hugged Zossie goodbye and left.

Zossie gave a sad look.

"G-go?" She muttered confused and ran outside.

"Zossie! Wait!" Lillie said but Kukui held her.

"Maybe just let her say goodbye again?" Kukui suggested.

Zossie ran out and hugged the older being but actually whispered into his ear.

"Report back to Dulse. Go."

The 'humanoid figure' left the building as Zossie walked back into the office. Once outside, he snuck over to a bush.

A janitor who was doing some cleaning saw this and soon saw a Zoroark run out of the bush and up the hill out of sight. The Janitor blinked at what he saw but soon shook it off.

The Zoroark at a fast pace as he arrived in front of a 'human' who was leaning against a tree. Next to him was a different kind of Toxicroak.

"Report." He muttered.

"Roak!"

The man looked unimpressed but soon sighed.

This was Zossie's idea, not his. His plan was to storm in and confirm by force but hers was to lay low and learn.

"She has a break at 10:00AM human time. We'll contact her then." The man said with his arms folded as he looked over at the city of Hau'Oli.

"Disgusting humans…" He grunted as the three stormed off.

* * *

"Everybody! This is Zossie! A new member of our class!" Lillie announced as the ginger stood up the front and shyly waved at the crowd.

"Why is she so pale? Is she a vampire?" Henry questioned.

"Va-Vampeir?" Zossie muttered, confused at this new term to her.

"Henry! Apologise or detention at lunch!" Lillie growled at the young boy.

"Ugh. Sorry Zossie." Henry muttered as the ginger sat down with some girls.

"So, you are not from Alola?" A girl asked as Zossie shook her head to signal no.

"Well! Welcome to Alola!" Another girl said as she did the circular motion to greet in Alola.

"Wha-What was that?" Zossie asked.

"What? This?" The girl said and did the action again.

Zossie didn't understand and tried to copy her but turned into a square motion instead.

"Good enough…"

Lillie kept an eye on Zossie to ensure nothing happened.

She had no idea what she was getting herself into…

* * *

 _Authors note: THE FIRST USUM CHAPTER AND WE ARE JUMPING STRAIGHT IN WOOOO!_

 _So yes, three years on some things have changed with more to be explained in next chapter as I felt it would be better to have it spread over two chapters than just cram into one but still have some progress EG: Ultra Recon squad and giving some updates of Pokemon and status's of certain characters._

 _I also realized with me putting the chapter number back in order on the drop down tab resulted in the chapters already uploaded that have the old number in the chapter so ugh._

 _So Lillie is a teacher with a... Interesting new student._

 _Ash's elite four has been selected: Guzma, Acerola, Molayne and Zach._

 _My reasons behind the selection: Guzma was always going to be in, Acerola is my favorite trial captain and E4 of the Alola league (Due to Dhelmise and Mimikyu), Molayne is for some more added USUM and thought gotta have a OC in there which left Zach. I sort of didn't like the idea behind the Kahuna's being the E4 so that's why Olivia and Hau aren't ones._

 _Regarding a situation in the reviews: It's fine. His opinion, he gave the story a shot and didn't like it so moved on. No need to attack._

 _Though I did have to delete a review for being rather disgusting._

 _And Yeah._

 **QUESTIONS:**

 **Is this your dream of what USUM should have mixed with real USUM, or purely USUM-based (similar to SM arc)?**

I think this is a really good question to start with: In a way yes. It will have the basics of USUM (So new UB's, Ultra recon squad, Team RR ect) but in a way that if I was asked to write the plot but keep it sort of the same, it's like that.

But I have plenty of surprises don't worry.

 **Don't you think that Dulse and Zossie are siblings or cousins?**

I've always looked at them as non-related but as Dulse acting like the older brother to Zossie. I played U-Moon but from what i've seen. But will do some more looking into there text.

 **I sure hope Red owning Dusk Lycanroc doesn't mean you've backed out on giving Ash one.**

The answer is in the chapter already last chapter. Just gotta find it and think about it for a second. Hint: Involves Blue.

 **You missed the chance to have the final round of the league a Battle Royal.**

Holy shit. I never actually thought of that lol. Would reflect on the Professor's way of battling too.

 **Btw I love the story but why m rating?**

Well, I mean. Consistent cursing, death every odd chapter or two and for future stuff as well. Kind of like a future proofing in a way.

 **Kinda reminds me of Rick and Morty.**

Yeah, the Evil Morty and Rick episode was a small basis on the chapter as a start.

 **So Red has Dusk Lycanroc. Makes sense. So will Ash get Red's Lycanroc?**

Like I said before, reread the chapter and look carefully and you'll get the answer.

 **Will blue show up and help ash defeat red**

Uh... Blue is dead. Red killed him.

 **One thing is certain: This isn't the Alola we thought we knew!**

No it is not :) This is just the start!

 _So as always, review, suggest or PM me! Spectre out!_


	60. USUM Chapter 60

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 60 - Sticky**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

The bell rang for that day's interval as Zossie raced straight towards a cubical in the girls bathroom.

She gave a slight stumble as she landed on the toilet to sit down, looking at the time on her watch.

"Crap…" she muttered in a fast pace.

Out of her 'schoolbag', she pulled out a syringe with a glowing blue fluid inside of it.

She injected the fluid into her arm as the glowing liquid could be seen inside the skin as it took out a lot of pain with Zossie, sighing in pleasure.

She removed the needle and placed it back in her bag as she pulled out a pokeball. The ball was blue with light blue lines going through it. Around the casing of the ball was four golden horn like structures.

Suddenly, something in her bag started to vibrate.

She ravenged around in it and pulled out a device.

"Hello?" Zossie whispered.

" _You weren't responding…"_

"Sorry. I was learning what the Alolan people do." Zossie told the man over the device as a loud sigh was heard.

" _Whatever. Have you injected yourself with the neuroraidbex?"_

"Yes. I know what I am doing Dulse."

Zossie heard the door open as she muttered the man known as Dulse.

"Zossie? Respond!" Dulse demanded.

" _I'll call you back."_

She hung up as the man cursed.

Zossie opened up the cubical she was in and was face to face with some older girls.

She did the Alola greeting motion she learnt but still in the square like formation and walked off.

* * *

A young boy about the age of 8 or 9 was sitting in a room at the Aether foundation as his parents sat next to him.

The door opened for Gladion to walked in.

"So glad you could make it." Gladion greeted as he shook the parent's hands before sitting down.

"Hi Nathan. My name is Gladion and I'd just like to ask a few questions." Gladion said to the shy boy but he willingly nodded his head.

"What was it like?"

Nathan looked at his mother.

"Tell him what you told us." His mother said softly to her son.

"Dark and cold. We could see things, but we couldn't at the same time…" Young Nathan explained as Gladion jolted down what he said.

"Do you know anything about the person that kidnapped you?" Gladion asked.

Nathan began to cry as his parents rubbed his back.

"Scary… So sca-scary…" he whaled.

Gladion pulled out a master ball and released Silvally.

"This is my partner Silvally. He was like you, he was locked up in a dark and cold place once and was very scared. But do you know what he did Nathan? He let me help him." Gladion explained.

"Silv! Silvally said as he licked the side of his trainer's face, much to annoyance of Gladion.

But thankfully, Nathan turned that frown upside down.

"Ok… There was two people. A man and a girl. They didn't talk normal though… Calling us human scum or the Alolan specimen as if they weren't people." Nathan explained as Gladion wrote down what he said. "A girl that was there who was called Stacy managed to get a glimpse of them. They wore spacemen like suits, stuff you would see in movies or tv."

Gladion kept a straight look but nodded.

"Thank you for that Nathan. We, the Aether foundation will make sure to find these people. In the meanwhile, you and your family are going to be enjoying a trip to Undella bay in Unova." Gladion told them.

"What wait?" Nathan's father blurted.

"Least we could do. The other children and their families are also going out as a way of being distracted and just relaxing."

Two Aether employees escorted the family away as Gladion and Silvally went the other way. The president had a lot on his mind as he pulled out a phone.

" _Yo."_ A familiar voice said.

"Jack, we got something on the recent kidnapping of those kids. Met me at the café." Gladion said.

The president arrived at the café as the former Kalos solider, Jack North sat down.

He quit the army despite pleas from his father, friends and colleagues.

Gladion recognised his eager to battle the Ultra Beasts and offered him a job at the Aether foundation.

His father knew none of this.

"Got one of the kids to talk, something about spacemen people." Gladion said as a coffee arrived.

"You thinking this is related to the Ultra Beasts?" Jack questioned.

Gladion nodded.

"At this stage, yes but we can't 100 percent confirmed this yet." Gladion told the former army solider.

"What else did he say?" Jack asked again.

"That they didn't talk normal as if they weren't human. But he said that one was a older male and a younger girl."

Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"None of them are dead. So that's a good start."

"It seems that whatever this spacemen people are, that wasn't there intent." Gladion explained. "Look, I got a plane to catch to go judge at a stupid contest. Apart of being the President. You are feeding Beauty tonight."

Gladion referred to the UB as it's codename but was talking about the captive Pheromosa they have.

Jack nodded as Gladion finished off his coffee and walked off.

* * *

The school day ended as the kids raced out to go home.

Zossie walked alone as she walked down the main street to 'return' home.

She pulled a book out of her bag to learn more about the Alolan culture.

Little did she realise that she had been walking around, studying them for about a solid 3 hours as it was now getting dark.

Sighing, she finally decided to get some rest. But didn't realise she was being stalked.

Her head was dug right into the book that she wasn't watching where she was going.

 **BEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

A car slammed on it's brakes as Zossie released what she did.

She waved to apologise and ran across the road.

"Hey." A male voice called out.

The ginger haired girl turned around to find 2 middle aged men standing behind her.

"He-Hello?" She muttered but was ultimately faking it.

"You're awfully cute." One of them said as Zossie 'pretended' to be scared.

She looked around to find no one else around as she stepped back a bit.

One of them grabbed her by the air but she managed to jolt herself free.

"Uh… Go." She acted as she ran down an alleyway but went into the cliché dead end situation.

She had her back to them and was staring at the towering wall.

But due to her having her back away, she had an awful grin stretched across her face as a strange looking blue pokeball was in her hand.

"Come on! We just wanted to ta- "One of the men started only to be cut off by the sound of a punch.

Zossie twirled around to see Dulse and his Toxicroak there as he had smacked his fist into one of the men's faces.

"Who are yo-" The other side as he received uppercut from Dulse as Toxicroak picked up the other and threw him into a large trash container that was on the wall.

Dulse picked up the one he punched the second time and pushed him at the wall of the bin as he groaned in pain, whimpering for the purple haired man to stop.

"DULSE! STOP!" Zossie screamed.

Dulse rolled his eyes as he tipped the second man into the trash container.

Toxicroak slammed the bin lid down and punched at the side of the bin to hear the men scream for his own entertainment.

"You never came back. I was worried alright?" Dulse snapped as he did up the lock.

"What are you doing?" Zossie asked as she heard the snap of the lock.

"Putting them where they deserve to rot: In the trash. Remain calm and let's go." Dulse hissed as the two hurt men cried, pleading to be set free.

Dulse grabbed Zossie by the arm and pulled her.

"What did you learn?" Dulse questioned.

"This." Zossie said as she did the Alolan greeting but in a square like fashion.

"What is that meant to mean?" Dulse said.

"Hello and goodbye."

"That's it?" Dulse said in an agitated tone.

"Well, I have a field trip tomorrow and then some festival thing tomorrow. Shall I release Garchomp tomorrow like planned?" Zossie asked.

Dulse kept a straight look but nodded.

"I have to report back to Phyco tonight anyways. So, we'll see." Dulse said as a plane far up in the sky flew above the pair.

* * *

It was a private jet for the Aether president himself aka Gladion. He was on his way to the Kanto region for the grand festive where he might pop into some familiar faces.

Before leaving, Ash told him to say hi for him which caused Gladion to laugh slightly.

They had kept rather close eyes on them all.

Not all of them received massive backlash but they all knew they were guilty.

They were all banned from entering Alola due to official charges.

Oak's reputation as a professor had dropped massively resulting in young trainers going to alternate sources for there first partner and places to store. His poke ranch grade had dropped from A plus to a D minus thanks to the uproar. Employee's learnt what happened and quit, leaving him and the small amount he had left to do all the work.

Due to his ban by the official pokecentre council, Brock returned as a gym trainer to his younger brother who now looked down on him. He often would offer young trainers to heal there pokemon, but they would often spit and hiss when he gave the offer due to what happened with Ash.

Misty got her families world famous water show closed and resulted in all of Cerulean cities tourism to drop by a massive 35 percent. Because of her actions that day when Ash returned from Kalos, small local businesses weren't making enough money to run and had to shut down. She became the cities public enemy number one with abusive slurs being roared at her in every direction.

May's ban for a year ultimately made her lose nearly, if not all her fanbase as a top tier coordinator. When her ban was over, she was booed every time she entered on to a stage, going as far as items being thrown at her. Despite only being 18 as well, neither Ash nor Gladion knew that if it was true or not, but there was a rumour going around that she was actually pregnant.

Max's ego just grew bigger as he vowed to be the one to take Ash down as a trainer. Due to him not officially being a trainer at the time of Ash being betrayed, no official actions were taken against him but still got his fair share of abusive just like everyone else.

Iris pleaded to be forgiven and allowed back into the dragon village, but her cries were ultimately ignored as she left the region to travel.

Clemont was bad as a gym leader with a local taking over and ended up working for his father. Because of this, his father lost a lot of his customers.

Just like Max, seeming Bonnie was technically not old enough for any faction to talk legal action to, nothing happened to her but now received the abusive just like everyone else.

Despite the public outcry for the Prince of Kalos to separate from Serena, he gave her a second chance which lowered his public image by a lot. Threats to the family were made as Ash was considered a hero in Kalos and to know someone that betrayed that hero could be queen one day made the public sick.

Though there were some positives out of all this…

Despite being originally shutting down the family restaurant, Cilans family restaurant was reopened but with him banned from the premises.

And though they originally thought they couldn't do anything about the ban, Gladion pulled a few strings and managed to lift Dawn's ban from ever happening. She has been allowed in Alola twice over the last three years but just for a medical check from the Aether foundation due to the venom from the Ultra Beast, Spirvenen.

It was a long flight so Gladion decided to rest for the night and get some sleep.

* * *

 _(The next day)_

The usual occurred for the young couple, woke up, Ash falls back asleep, Lillie gets ready for work, Ash gets up, Lillie leaves for work and repeat.

Though, her class had a fieldtrip today to one of the trial sights where Ilima use to be the captain but due to now, being too old, was no longer the captain.

Ash was awake early than usual and was browsing the internet for the news when something caught his eye.

"Huh…" He muttered.

"What's up?" Lillie called out as she made sure she had everything for the day.

"Two men were found beaten up and locked inside of trash container in the early hours of the morning, scared out of there minds. They apparently were blabbering on about a spaceman. However, one police looked further into them, they found 1000's of files on children porn…" Ash said in disgust.

"Good. Those scum can rot away for all I care." Lillie muttered in disgust just like Ash. "Enough doom and gloom, I got to go!"

"What you want for dinner?" Ash questioned.

Lillie smirked.

"Surprise me." She yelled as she left the building.

A few hours later, her class assembled to go on the trip.

They were walking there as it was not too far away from the school. Ilima decided to join along.

Zossie was at the back with a ball pokeball in her hand but nobody noticed.

Walking down the main street, she made sure no one was looking and threw her pokeball down a alleyway.

A large dragon figure appeared but flew away.

Zossie smiled and caught up with the group.

"Mr. White! Is it true that Gumshoos might be retiring from being the totem?" A kid asked Ilima.

Lillie smirked.

"Yes Jakob. He has been totem for so many years, it might be time to give it to someone else." Ilima explained.

Watching from the rooftops was the mysterious Dulse as he nodded in the air.

"Ms. Aether, can we go-"A kid asked but was silenced as something burst through a building just in front of them.

Every kid par a certain ginger screamed as a large looking Garchomp was standing right in front of them.

"GAAAARC!" Garchomp roared as he fired a hyperbeam into the air to scare everyone in the area.

Kids fled to the sides as the dragon sliced up cars towards his sides.

Lillie pulled out her phone and messaged Ash.

Without second thoughts, the Alolan champion was on his way, racing at a fast pace on the back of Silvally.

Lillie and Ilima took to shelter as did Zossie.

"What is happening?" Ilima questioned.

"Psychic!" The voice of a certain Kahuna shouted.

Lillie stuck her head around to see Hau and Raichu as the latter held Garchomp with the psychic.

"HAU!" Lillie screamed as Garchomp broke free and blasted a dragon pulse right at them.

Raichu dodged and then flew up at the dragon ground type to slam an iron tail on his head.

But it seemed to not effect the dragon ground to much.

The land shark's claws glowed green as he slashed at Raichu as the Alolan form grunted in pain.

He was hit into a car with the impact being so strong, the car was lift off the ground.

Raichu was knockout as Hau grunted. He turned to the lurking Garchomp and glared.

Garchomp fired another a hyperbeam as children were in tears.

However, Zossie was analysing the situation and recording notes.

Suddenly, the hyper beam was deflected away by another hyperbeam.

Garchomp turned to find Ash arrive in on the back of Silvally who had the fairy memory. He shortly released his Shiny Mimikyu and Ribombee.

There was a small twitch in the sky as a bolt of electricity struck down to reveal Tapu Koko.

"Tapu Koko!?" Ash and Hau both yelled.

The Island guardian only got involved he had to as he adjusted himself to a fighting stance.

4 fairies against on dragon.

Zossie smirked as Dulse had his arms folded and watching from the rooftops.

"Mimikyu play rough!" Ash yelled as the disguise pokemon dashed at the dragon.

But he was in the shock of his life.

Garchomp surrounded himself in a dragon like aura and slammed in to Mimikyu as she went flying backwards. As if it was almost like in an action film, Mimikyu flew by Ash super slow as he turned to see his fairy type being hit by a dragon type move. But reality kicked in as the ghost fairy type crashed into the ground and stumbled back up.

"D-D-Did I se-see that right?!" Lillie muttered as both her and Ilima looked at one another in shock.

A dragon did damage to a fairy.

With a dragon type move.

Silvally quickly changed to ice and slashed at the Garchomp with the quad effective multi attack.

Despite just going damage to a fairy type doesn't make a difference to if it was still weak against one as both Ribombee and Tapu Koko fired moonblasts at the power pseudo legendary of the Sinnoh region.

Garchomp jumped out of the way and avoided the moves however.

Dulse snapped his fingers and walked off as Garchomp heard this.

The dragon surrounded himself in dragon like aura and zoomed right at Ash, Hau, Tapu Koko, Silvally, Ribombee and Mimikyu. Despite zooming at them with dragon rush, mere metres before a possible impact, Garchomp pulled up and flew off into the distance.

The area went silent as people came out of hiding.

"… What just happened?" Lillie questioned as Ash ran over to check if she was alright.

Hau turned Tapu Koko.

"What's up?" Hau asked the guardian.

" _The aura around it… Was not from this world…"_ Tapu Koko spoke as Hau turned back to the direction where the rampant Garchomp flew off too.

Tapu Koko took off as Hau walked over to Ash, Lillie and Ilima.

"Tapu Koko seems concerned about this. He thinks that's no ordinary Garchomp." Hau explained.

"I mean! It hit a fairy type with a dragon type move! That's never happened before! Not in all my readings have I seen that or heard of that happening!" Lillie claimed to the young Kahuna.

Ash felt something different battling the Garchomp…

As if it was a test or some kind of taunt.

It didn't seem to attack to harm… It waited carefully, at least till Tapu Koko appear…

And it still felt like it was still lurking around.

He shook his head as Lillie organised the kids and took them back to school.

"Well… Despite this, the festive for Tapu Koko will still go ahead!" Hau announced as the plan to go ahead with the traditional festival to give thanks to the Island guardian himself with activities and battles.

* * *

The trip was cancelled as the kids were sent home but encouraged to attend tonight as they could be selected in the guardian battle.

And of course, the news of a dragon hitting a fairy type had already gone viral in mere hours…

For now, they had put aside that and focused on tonight for a night filled with fun and celebration of Alola culture…

A certain event a certain new student was going to attend.

Zossie arrived back at the motel room they were 'renting' and found Garchomp already there waiting for her.

The dragon licked his trainer as Zossie rubbed his head.

"Useless humans. Haven't even developed pixienacoid flurohydrate yet." Dulse mocked of the human species.

"From the two days I have spent at the school, they don't seem so bad? Maybe just calm down on them?" Zossie pleaded. "They found the two men you threw into a trash container by the way."

Dulse sighed.

"Whatever. We some of the results we needed but I have been in contact with the Captain and he said to go ahead with giving the chosen one UB: Adhesive."

"How are we going to do that?" Zossie questioned.

Dulse shrugged his shoulders.

"You're a young girl filled with happiness and joy. Use your imagination." Dulse stated.

"I am going to some festival thing tonight for the Island Guardian." Zossie explained. "If I can learn where he lives, drop the egg of at his place?"

"Alright. Remain calm in situations and get that location." Dulse demanded as he sat down.

Zossie nodded.

* * *

The hours ticked by as everything was being set up in Iki town.

"AH! Haven't been to one of these in ages!" Mallow expressed as her family business was serving as the main caterers.

Mallow was no longer a trial captain.

She had slight change. She matured a bit seeming she was now 20. Her hair was let loose with a bandana around her head. She wore a chef's shirt with tight shorts and regular shoes.

Next to her was Lana. She also had got slightly more mature and had gained some height as well. Her hair was still the same, maybe a little longer. She wore a loose top and a skirt that she could just rip off if she wanted to go swimming.

She was in her final year as a captain with her sisters going to succeed her next year.

Kukui and Burnet were there as well, and the wife of the Professor had a little bump on her stomach…

"Oh my god! How many more months left!?" Mallow said to the pregnant woman.

"About 3. Honestly, wouldn't mind if the little one comes a bit sooner. Might be able to do some more stuff haha." Burnet laughed as she rubbed her belly.

"Do you know the gender yet?" Lana asked as people began to flood the area.

"Having a girl!" Burnett said as the girls chatted away.

Ash arrived into the VIP zone, so he didn't get flooded with fan girls. Hau was also here.

"So, you decided on who the opening battle will be."

"Well… Normally, the Kahuna selects a trainer and then a new trainer as a welcome to the region and I head Lillie just got some new girl in her class. So, if she shows up, she'll be offered to battle." Hau explained. "You ready to get swarm by fan girl and for Lillie to tear you away from each and every one of them.

"Ha Ha. You are so funny. After last year, not happening." Ash muttered sarcastically as Hau snickered.

The placed flooded as familiar faces, far and wide showed up as Hau took the to the stage with a microphone.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Hau yelled into the mic as it screeched slightly. "Opps… Sorry! Apologises. Uh, Ehem!"

He composed himself and then began his formal speech.

"Friends and family of Melemele Island and those visiting from the other Islands of Alola, I welcome you to our annual festival to give our thanks to the grand Island Guardian! To kick things off, we will perform a battle to please the great Tapu of the Island. With the festive joy of the upcoming Christmas period as well, will bring two young trainers up to battle! So, if you are here please come forward: Henry Langman!"

The school bully from Lillies class sneered and walked on to the stage.

"And our second battler: Zossie Er… Zossie Er'tie? Ertuie? Uh…. Is a Zossie here? Yes? No?" Hau struggled to pronounce the girls last name.

The ginger appeared and walked towards the stage.

"You Zossie?"

The girl nodded as she was allowed up.

"One pokemon! Battle to end to kick things off! Get ready whoo!" Hau announced.

"Growlithe! Go!" Henry said.

The fire type dog in the shape and form of Growlithe appeared and barked.

"Cottonee." Zossie muttered as she threw out a normal pokeball with Unovan Pokemon inside appearing.

"A grass type against a fire type? Haha! Look… You might be new but have some common sense." Henry taunted.

Zossie smirked.

"BEGIN!" Hau announced.

"Ember!" Henry shouted.

"Fairy wind to blow it away and above you." Zossie said in perfect English.

Cottonee whipped up the fairy wind and pushed the ember above herself as the light formed above the grass fairy.

"Solar beam!"

Due to the extra light from the ember, there was no wait for the solarbeam as Growlithe was blasted with the powerful grass move and knockout instantly.

The crowd as silent as Henry looked to be almost in tears due to the embarrassment.

"Uh… Wow! That must be like a record… I mean, we have a winner!" Hau rambled as he declared Zossie the winner.

The crowd cheered as fireworks were set off as the festival officially began.

As a reward, Zossie got to meet the champion of the region himself…

The perfect opportunity.

Lillie walked over to congratulate her student.

"Well done Zossie! You never said you were good at battling?" Lillie said to the foreign student.

"Tha-Thanks." She muttered as Lillie and Hau took her to a separate location were Ash was waiting.

"Hey there! Good job on the victory! I am Ash. Heard you were new." Ash said to the girl.

She nodded shyly but was ultimately an act.

"My br-borther is a f-fan. He n-not mak-make it. Co-could he vi-visit so-some tim-time and see pokermon?" Zossie asked.

Ash lifted an eyebrow at the strange request but thought nothing of it.

"Uh sure." Ash said as he gave the young girl his and Lillie's address.

* * *

The rest of the night played out as Hau thanked everyone and wished them all a merry Christmas and happy holidays.

It was about 11:00 PM as Ash and Lillie finally got to go home.

"She sure knew that she was doing during to that battle." Ash muttered as Lillie placed her head on his chest.

"Maybe her brother might know a thing or two?" Lillie suggested.

"Have you met this brother yet?" Ash questioned.

He still had the issue of that Garchomp on his mind but that was to worry about another time.

"No but eh. I'm sure he is just a fan." Lillie suggested.

"Speaking of brothers, are we going to the Aether's Christmas party next week?" Ash questioned.

"Up to you. We'll worry about it another time. Love you." Lillie explained as she kissed him on the lips and turned off the light.

It was snowing which was rare in Alola but normally occurred during this time of year.

A pair watched from the bushes as the light turned off.

They waited another 2 hours as they didn't feel the cold and finally made their move.

Dulse and Zossie who were both in their outfits managed to get passed the security somehow.

"I don't like the idea of giving this human an Ultra Beast…" Dulse snapped.

Zossie shrugged her shoulders as she stayed put.

"You aren't coming?" Dulse questioned.

"What if they have security camera's and they see me?" Zossie suggested as Dulse groaned.

He released his odd Toxicroak as he appeared with an ominous look. Toxicroaks eyes glowed as they appeared on the other side of the wall as they walked up to the door. He placed a basket with a blanket over it and left the note on top.

Off his vest, he pulled off a high tech like gun and fired it into the air to assure they were awake with Toxicroak quickly teleporting them away and back to Zossie and then reteleported away.

Ash and Lillie woke up straight away as did all the Pokemon as Greninja and Silvally were the first to appear by Ash's side.

Lillipup jumped into Lillie's arms scared at the loud sound.

"Silvally! Check out back! Greninja, with me! Lillie, stay behind us." Ash commanded.

Silvally nodded and raced off to scan the area.

Ash and Greninja raced downstairs and made sure it was clear before allowing Lillie down.

The Zygarde twins were awoken from this as well.

" _Yo… What's happening?"_ Z2 questioned with a yawn as Squishy had turned to his 10 percent form.

Ash slowly approached the door and kicked it open to find no one.

Despite the freezing temperatures, he steeped outside and found a basket with a note. Looking from side to side and seeing no one, he picked it up and went back inside.

"What's that?" Lillie questioned as Ash placed the basket on a table.

He removed the blanket to find a purple egg and a pokeball he had never seen before.

It was blue with light blue lines going through it. Around the ball were four horns like objects kind of like the horns Cosmog had.

Lillie picked up the note and read it out loud.

"Hello. I am really close to hatching. My name is Poipole and I hope for a strong champion to be my trainer. I am adventurous, mischievous and lots of fun. Please chosen one, will you be my trainer?" Lillie read out in a confused tone as Ash looked down at the egg.

What confused him the most was the fact the card referred to him as the chosen one…

The egg began to glow as Ash, Lillie, the Zygarde twins and Greninja stepped back as it hatched.

Once the glowing was finished, a strange looking pokemon appeared.

It was two shades of purple, a dark and more magenta purple blend. It had a small body with two legs and arms with just stubs at the end. It had a long dragon like tail. Its head was very large with two bulges on the side with needle like spikes sticking out of them. One top of it's head was a third needle like spike. The being known as Poipole's eyes opened to reveal large light blue eyes as the creature just floated in confusion as it looked around to see where it was.

"Okay… This is new." Ash muttered.

"Poi-zzt!" Poipole cried as stretched and looked at the humans.

Rotom appeared and scanned the creature.

" _No data… No data?!"_ Rotom panicked.

Ash and Lillie looked at each other.

"Pio-zzt?"

"Uh? Hi, my name is Ash? You are Poipole?" Ash questioned the new-born.

It tilted its head sideways in confusion as it didn't understand.

He saw the blue pokeball and tapped the creature on the head with it capturing instantly.

Ash released Poipole again who looked confused.

Lillie shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay... This is something that doesn't happen every day." Ash claimed as Poipole coughed slightly with spit coming out. However, this spit burnt right through the table.

"This is going to be interesting…" Lillie muttered as Ash returned Poipole to its pokeball.

* * *

 _Author's note: And finally, Ash has an Ultra Beast. Yes, it's not something big and powerful (yet) like Buzzwole or Guzzlord but for how the story goes, it was never going to make sense to give him one of the original seven._

 _I was iffy on giving Ash Poipole at first tbh but after learning more on it when the datamine happened, sort of sealed it._

 _A update on most and results of the traitors **WHO WILL APPEAR NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE PEOPLE ASK.**_

 _I know it's the festive season and this should have been more christmassy but was half way through writing it._

 _But regardless, I want to wish everyone that is reading this now and to all the favoriters, followers and reviewers a merry Christmas and a happy holiday season. Hard to believe this time last year, it was chapter 7._

 _If I don't upload between now and the new year, just also want to wish everyone a safe and happy new year as well :P_

 _Also forgot to mention this in the last Author's note: The Marowak scene was inspired from the anime, it's a great scene and will make you laugh._

 _On the negative for those that follow the anime, after the new episode, imo (and I hope I am wrong), it looks like the Ultra Recon squad isn't appearing :( I hope I am wrong though, just from what is implied in the episode._

 _Now._

 _Alolan form OC._

 _ **Spoilers:** No new Alolan forms in USUM. Why, idfk._

 _Hence why this weird Toxicroak exists becuz its an OC Alolan form made by me with still very little known (Seeming Ash hasn't met Dulse yet)._

 _So: It's not going to be like OC humans where I pick a fuck ton. This is going to be more select and if you want it, you're going to have to impress me._

 _Follow in this form **OR IT WON'T BE CONSIDERED PLUS ACTUAL FEEDBACK ON THE CHAPTER:**_

 _Pokemon:_

 _New Typing:_

 _Appearance change:_

 _Pokedex:_

 _Moves (Optional):_

 _I have my way to introduce them. **FOLLOW THIS EXACT AND INCLUDE AN ACTUAL REVIEW**_

 **QUESTIONS:**

 **Did Hau and Zach meet Anabel and Dawn while on their adventures?**

Dawn, probs not. Anabel meeting Hau, yeah but it would be this worlds Anabel

 **How old is Zossie in this Story?**

She is in a class at school with 9 to 10 year olds... But the real question is that her actual age?

 **is the name of part 2?I really enjoyed reading please reply loved you for being one of the best authors out ,and can you please message me directly?Thanks.**

Confused me, what do you mean name of part 2? It's still Alola to our Saviour. Plus this the only way I can message you seeming you are a guest

 **How awkward will it be if Ash and his friends met Red for the first time? And when will Dawn enter Alola to apologize to Ash?**

Who knows... Well, I do. Its going to be interesting I give it that. Regarding Dawn, well yeah. Stuff will happen.

 **the OC UBs be back? Cuz they were last seen in that chapter where Lusamine opened the portal.**

Yes.

 **This story is gonna be deep, and about alternate universes and stuff right?**

I can't wait for it. Obviously not gunna go over the top but I think I'll have fun writing it.

 **Will one of the main characters pass away?**

Hala did remember.

 **What are you planning to do with the URS, to portray them as villains or (sort of) protagonists?**

Have to keep reading to find out.

 **Will that leaked mythical Pokemon appear?**

Yes.

 **where are the other 58 USUM chapters?**

(Sigh) Always one Lmao. GG

 **Will you be needing any more OC characters at some point?**

Not 100 percent sure seeming I have some from the first half but who knows.

 _So as always, review, suggest or PM me. Spectre out!_


	61. USUM Chapter 61

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 61 - Contest huzzah's**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

 _(Jubilife City)_

Gladion's private jet landed a few hours ago as he fell straight asleep at his hotel room.

It was roughly around 4:00AM when his phone kept buzzing off.

He ignored it the first 5 time before finally giving in.

"Hello… This better be good!" Gladion snapped.

 _"Gladion, it's me!"_ Lillie claimed as he woke up a little upon hearing his sisters voice. _"Turn on your laptop, we need to show you something."_

He noticed the seriousness in her voice and pulled up his laptop and went into a voice chat with his sister and Ash.

"Again. This better be good… It's 4 in the fucking morning." Gladion hissed which was quickly silenced as he saw what Ash brought on screen.

 _"Pio-zt?"_ Poipole said confused.

"What the fuck is that?"

 _"Would you believe me if I said it was a lil Bidoof?" Ash joked._

"Well then that's the most deformed Bidoof I have ever seen!" Gladion started.

"Pio-zt?" Poipole cried in confusion.

Gladion raised an eyebrow after hearing Poipole cry slightly more clearly this time.

"Ash, where is Silvally?" Gladion asked with a slightly more serious look.

Ash turned to see Silvally still hadn't returned from searching out back.

 _"Greninja, go get her."_ Ash told his trusty water starter.

Greninja nodded and disappeared.

 _"Gladion? What are you thinking?"_ Lillie questioned.

"Rotom failed to scan it didn't it?" Gladion said.

The couple looked at one another and nodded.

Greninja and Silvally returned with the latter pausing when entering.

She seemed to be in some sort of trances in a way that directly led to Poipole.

 _"Silvally?"_ Ash said confused as the project once known as BEAST KILLER sniffed at the new and mysterious pokemon who laughed at the tickling feeling of Silvally's nose

Gladion released his Silvally who was very sleepy but woke up in an instantly and growled furiously at the sight of the purple being.

This scared Poipole who started to cry loudly with tears flowing due to the growling beast.

Lillie drabbed the new born and cradled it like a baby to calm it down.

 _"Gladion! Make Silvally stop!"_ Ash yelled but stopped yelling as he saw a look of utter rage on Gladions face.

"Ash. Lillie. Silvally only reacts like that EVER in the sight or having the knowledge of an Ultra Beast." Gladion said ominously to the young couple.

Ash looked at Poipole who had calmed down and was now smiling at the human.

 _"Gladion, are you sure?"_ Ash questioned the suggestion.

"I don't know but when I am back, I'll compare the DNA strands to that of Pheromosa." Gladion said as they finished the conversation up.

He groaned and fell back asleep for the long and painful day ahead.

* * *

He only got a further 4 or so hours sleep before having to be woken up.

Gladion wasn't ready for this shit and nor did he want to be here.

Groaning in displeasure, he slowly got ready for the day and got into official Aether uniform. Some simple black trousers, white shirt and a black tie with the Aether symbol on it.

The President of the Aether foundation was escorted down to a car and was driven off to the event.

The car was escorted to a separate road as the blonde saw the swarm of people flooding into the venue.

He sighed as the car came to a stop with the door being opened for him.

Lucario was released from his Pokeball as the two entered the place to get debriefed.

He was given the list of the official contestants and boom.

Dawn and May.

This was going to be interesting.

He was more interested to see if this rumour of May being pregnant was true.

He'll get his time to snoop around.

Dawn was in her own separate room.

She was slightly taller now and had matured quite a bit.

Nothing like Serena or May though.

At least she doesn't throw her tits out practically to gain extra points.

She wore a modest dress that covered her completely covered her chest.

The last three years haven't been the same now she knew Ash was alive.

She just felt more guilty and depressed.

Not to add on the constant nightmare which she thought went away 3 years ago but just got worse.

Every night she looked to her bag thinking will tomorrow be the day she did it…

She was broken out of her thought as there was a knock at her door.

"Come in?" Dawn called out as her eyes widened to find Gladion enter. "Oh. Gladion."

"I see you're entering. Newspapers said you were finished last time round." Gladion muttered.

Dawn sighed.

"How are the nightmares?"

Dawn looked to her bag with a concerned look and sighed.

"What?" Gladion said with a concerned tone as Dawn paled.

Gladion walked over to the bag and opened it to find a shocking result.

He pulled three small tubes stuffed with various pills all shapes and sizes.

"What the fuck is this?" Gladion swore as Dawn hit them out of his hand.

"Plan B! You said this thing would stop but it hasn't!" She yelled.

"We are trying our best to find a counter venom but something like that just doesn't appear overnight!" Gladion explained.

"Overnight? Sure! How about 3 years?"

Gladion placed his fingers through his hair.

"Look. I am trying my best to find an alternative counter venom. Give me 2 weeks and if I come back empty handed after 2 weeks, I won't bother you ever again!"

Dawn shook her head and had to fix her make-up.

"I've got to go and get ready for this thing." Gladion said as he left the room with the dawn throwing a shoe at the door to slam it shut.

* * *

Gladion walked over to find the other three judges being in the form of the local Nurse Joy, Mr. Constesta and Mr. Sukizo.

 _"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Welcome to the Christmas special contest here in Jubilife city! Please welcome our judges!"_ The MC announced as the four walked with Gladion acting somewhat more professional. They took their seats as the MC began again.

 _"FROM LEFT TO RIGHT! Mr. Contesta! Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy! They are joined along with a special and traditional guest, the president of the Aether foundation, Gladion Aether!"_

The four-waved despite Gladion not wanting to be here.

He played bad judge and was the most brutal of the four, gaining a lot of boos from the crowd _._

He looked at the next name and grinned.

It was May.

The Hoenn born walked out with the crowd giving mixed reviews of boo's and cheers.

She walked out waving but fired a sharp glare at Gladion who returned it back.

"Beautifly and Snivy. Come on out!"

The native bug of Hoenn and the Unova starter appeared with grace as May began her performance.

Beautifly whipped a silver wind as Snivy flung out swayed at it with vine whip to calm the winds down in to a confined ball

"Beautifly, use air cutter twice into a shape of a cross!" May called.

The bug did so, and the air cutter landed into the confined ball but didn't break it.

"Snivy! Energy ball!"

The energy ball was fired into where the air cutter was denting the ball of the silver wind as it exploded with small balls of silver and green scattered across the crowd as May, Snivy and Beautifly bowed.

Mr. Contesta gave her a 6, Mr. Sukizo gave it a 7, Nurse Joy also gave it a 6 while Gladion played villain again and gave her a low 1.

The crowd booed at Gladion as the MC walked on the stage with May walking off.

 _"That was a fantastic performance by May. Next up is former world champion, Dawn Berlitz!"_

Gladion pinched the bridge of his nose.

Dawn walked on but it was obvious she wasn't comfortable being there.

"P-Piplup and Togekiss! Go!" Dawn stuttered as her two Pokemon appeared.

"Piplup use whirlpool. Togekiss moonblast!" Dawn yelled.

Piplup formed the whirlpool while Togekiss fired the moonblast at it to create some bubbles.

"Use the bubbles to make an aqua jet then use fly Togekiss!" Dawn said again.

Piplup did so and twirled in the air as did Togekiss.

However, the water starter of the Sinnoh region wasn't focusing as he slammed into the flying fairy type with him flying on the ground head first.

Dawn paled as it was all over.

She wanted to find a hole and hide away forever.

Mr. Contesta gave her a 3, Mr. Sukizo gave her a four as did Nurse Joy.

She needed a perfect score from Gladion as he looked at the broken girl.

He knew what he needed to do.

The crowd, the judges, the contestants and most of all, Dawn were all stunned at the score the young Aether president gave.

A 10.

Dawn's score was 21 while May's was only 20 meaning the Sinnoh native went through above the Hoenn born to the grand festival.

"But she didn't even finish?" Mr. Contesta complained to the blonde.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I like it."

Dawn was in tears of both shock and happiness.

May on the other hand was furious.

The MC tried to speak but failed as he was in shock.

The rest of the contest played out as Dawn made it to the final and won, showing why she was once a world champion.

* * *

Gladion was escorted back to his private room when he soon got a knock on the door.

He looked through the viewing hole and sighed as he opened the door for Dawn.

"So I-"Gladion started only to be hugged by Dawn.

"Thank you…" Dawn mumble as Gladion returned the hug. He wasn't the best at these kinds of things but he knew the basics.

"Look, I wasn't going to let you make a full of yourself." Gladion said as he pulled out of the hug to pull one of his classic poses.

"Dawn!" A Male voice yelled as she frozen and Gladion looking at the door.

Standing there was May, Max, Misty, Brock, Drew, Kenny and worst of all, Paul barged their way in.

"You." Paul sneered at the blonde.

"I know you?" Gladion lied, wanting to taunt Paul to see how long it would take for him to crack.

"Dawn! I thought we were friends!" May shouted as the blue haired girl stepped back.

"She had nothing to do with this. Leave her out." Gladion defended the girl.

"You have a lot of nerve for what you did to May. You left her red faced and eliminated from this contest with very little chance to make the grand festival!" Drew snapped.

Gladion smirked.

"I might have given her a higher score if she learnt how to keep her legs closed." Gladion snipped as May blushed furiously. "Lil birdy told me you're going to be an early mother? Who's the dad?"

"Don't you dare talk to my sister like that!" Max roared as Pikachu sparked his cheeks.

As he stepped forward, from behind Gladion, a large figure in the form and shape of Silvally appeared.

"Remember him? I am sure you all do." Gladion hissed as Dawn didn't know what to do

"Deedee? What's going on?" Kenny questioned.

"Yeh, Deedee. What's going on!" Paul snapped as he went to swing at Dawn with his fist but Gladion caught his arm and twisted it.

He yelped in pain as Gladion pushed him to the ground.

"Touch her and you deal with me." Gladion said darkly. "That goes to all of you and your friends."

"I need to say something!" Dawn yelled over everyone including Gladion. "We should give Ash another go. PLEASE! What we did was wrong!"

"Not happening. He wasted all our time during those adventures and he is some washed up champion in a second to nothing region." Misty declared.

"Yeh. The washed-up region where he beat me. And in case you haven't forgotten, I single handily defeated you all with ease. Watch what you say. Get out." Gladion told them all.

Each giving a glare to Dawn, they all left as she collapsed to the ground.

"I… I have no one…" She sniffed.

Gladion ran his hand through his hair.

"I am going to break a big rule alright. You're coming with me to Alola to stay." Gladion told her as she stopped crying.

"W-What?" She muttered.

"Yes. You are going to be a guest at the Aether foundation till we get rid of these nightmares and I might organise some meeting with a certain someone if he agrees. Pack your stuff and we'll get going." Gladion told her as he escorted her out with the blue haired girl blushing massively.

* * *

Delia was in her house making tea as she soon sat down to watch a repeat of the Alolan league where Ash won.

 _"Aerial ace!"_

 _Silvally changed to the flying type and whipped an aerial ace bigger than before._

 _It hit Gladion's Silvally and left him needing to pick himself up off the ground._

 _"Hyperbeam!" Gladion yelled._

 _Silvally attempted to hit his Sister but she quickly changed to ghost as it went right through her._

 _"Your turn!"_

 _Before Gladion could insert the ghost memory, his Silvally was hit with the powerful normal move._

 _"Double team!" Ash said as his confidence returned to full force._

 _Silvally made 17 copies, one for each type._

 _"MULTI ATTACK!" Ash yelled._

 _The real Silvally's claw glowed as she absorbed her clones with the claw glowing a rainbow hue._

 _"PROTECT SILVALLY!" Gladion yelled desperately._

 _His partner tried to protect himself, but his sister slammed the rainbow like multi attack on the shield as a explosion filled the field._

 _The smoke left everyone in suspense but soon faded to find Gladion's Silvally on the ground out cold._

 _"GLADION'S SILVALLY CAN NO LONGER BATTLE! Which means Ash Ketchum has won the match and is the first ever champion of ALOLA!" The ref announced as reality hit Ash._

The replay of the final which she recorded gave her happiness in her declining world.

No, she was not dying.

But her relationship with her only child was very much dead and gone.

Was this depression?

She just wanted the best for the thing that meant the most in the world to her.

Despite living in the same town as Oak, they had not talked in over a year.

The numbers of tourists going to Pallet Town had decreased as Oak's reputation fell.

Anyone that did come to the town of Pallet would be coming to see if the Alolan champion was here only to leave disappointed at the sight of an old, broken down house with the yard overgrown and full of weeds.

She would look outside and think to herself she needed to get someone to sort it out.

Ash use to…

But now, if they were ever to meet again, he would just spit at her and leave.

The mother of the Alolan champion decided to have a nap.

* * *

The relationship between Serena and her husband Marco was stable…

But his parents and the entirety of Kalos viewed it as a disgrace to Kalos history.

Wherever the former traveller of Ash went, boos would ring around the area with the occasional threat being shouted.

Most days she would stay inside but still receive glares from the staff.

Serena would often here Marco tied up in screaming matched with his parents with the hot topic being about her.

She didn't think this is what being a princess was going to be.

She was expecting lavish jewellery, fine dining, exotic travels and so on.

But it was just a nightmare brewing.

She questioned her love in general for Marco or if it was just her own gre-

"No… Don't say that Serena." She muttered to herself.

She removed her clothes and entered the shower.

Like many of the other girls, she had matured a lot, probably the most out of them all.

"May I join you?" A familiar voice chirped out.

It was Marco.

She covered her breasts seductively.

"Love to." She purred as her husband entered the shower.

"I am sorry of late. You know, hearing the yelling and all with my parents.

Serena placed her hands and his chest and slid her hand slowly downwards.

"It's fine Marc- "She said with him quickly twirling around. "Marco?" She questioned.

He stayed turned around as Serena grew nervous.

"Ma-Marco?"

The being turned around which revealed to no longer be Marco but Ash…

He gave the same look of shock the day Serena last talked to him.

"Serena. Did that kiss mean nothing to you?" He questioned.

She covered herself and screamed as Ash pushed her through the wall of the shower as she continuously fell.

She hit the ground and fell into a puddle of mud, completely naked.

"Whore!"

"Skank!"

"Slut!"

She stood up and tried to cover herself again as she whaled in tears.

"HE SAVED US ALL!"

Some animal shit was flung at Serena and hit her right in the face, resulting in her gagging.

She crawled into a ball as people surrounded her screaming the same threats over again.

"Whore!"

"Skank!"

"Slut!"

"WHORE!"

"SKANK!"

"SLUT!"

 **"W _H_ ORe!"**

 **"skA** N ** _K_!"**

 **"SlUt!** **"**

Serena woke up and thrusted herself forwards, drenched in sweat and continued the scream from the nightmare.

Marco slowly woke up.

"H-Hey? What's up?"

Serena turned to him and checked it was him for sure.

"Just a nightmare… That's all." Serena muttered as she felt her forehead.

"About?" The prince questioned.

"I'll tell you in the morning…"

* * *

"Well that's the weirdest looking Lillipup I've ever seen." Hau muttered as he looked at Poipole.

"It's quiet clearly not a Lillipup Hau." Lillie added in.

"I clearly remember in the phone call 'Look at this Lillipup'." Hau stated.

"Yeah and what time was that in the morning?" Ash concluded.

"Pi-Zzt?" Poipole said confused.

"So you think this thing is a Ultra Beast?" Hau asked.

"We are going to call it a he for now but that is what Gladion thinks. I guess he is mine for now." Ash stated. "The note was addressed to me."

"Huh." Hau muttered. "Anywho, gotta get ready for these Christmas party the school is throwing then the one next week at Aether."

Hau smiled as he pulled out a Christmas hat and placed it on Poipole as the purple being looked up at the thing on his head in confusion but soon enjoyed wearing it.

"Merry Christmas little dude. From me to you!" Hau stated to Poipole.

Ash got Silvally and Greninja to stay and monitor Poipole while Ash and Lillie went out with Hau to this party.

* * *

Elsewhere, deep within the city of Hau'Oli, Zossie was wandering around.

Dulse told her to get out for a while but gave no reason into why.

She knew she was on mission but she was still having a good time.

She looked into the shop windows to find colourful lights, a plethora of decorations, trees covered in both and a statues of the same man in a red suit, sitting in a sleigh that was connected to several Stantler.

This holiday was known as Christmas.

Something they didn't celebrate in her home but was spoken in folklore.

She was experiencing it herself.

"Ho-ho-ho! Merry Christmas!" A man shouted out.

The Ginger span around find a real life being that was like the one in the shop windows.

He had children on his lap.

"I wish for my first pokemon to be Rockruff!" A little girl said to the being known as Santa as a photo was followed up.

Zossie got in line and when it was here turn she went up to the being.

"Um… Aren't you a little old for this?"

Zossie raised her eyebrow.

"I mean… Ho-ho. Young girl, what do you want from old Santa this Christmas?" The actor questioned.

"For the Blinding one to appear and fix my home…" Zossie muttered.

The Santa actor looked to one of the side people who shrugged their shoulders as Zossie hopped off and went away.

* * *

Deep within the woods in Ula'Ula Island, Dulse was wandering around himself.

He wasn't bothered by the cold. Never has been thanks to years of evolution.

He had a device out that was beeping every so often as he scanned the area.

Beep….. Beep….. Beep, Beep.. BEEEP BEEEP BEEP!

It was now aiming at a cave as Dulse gave an unimpressed look.

He pulled a small leaver on the side of his suit which cause a glow to occur.

Flying out of the cave and landing in front of Dulse was UB-02: Absorption or also known as Buzzwole

 **"Bzz-wwwttzzzzt!"**

Dulse glared even harder at the Ultra Beast who began to flex its muscles at him.

* * *

 _"Blacephalon, fire blast!" An older man yelled that looked a lot like Dulse._

 _The strange being threw its head at the Buzzwole and exploded on impact with the UB falling to the ground on a continuous blaze._

 _"Roger c-11, Ultra Beast threat is neutralized." The man said threw a phone._

 _He turned around find two figures approaching him._

 _"Why is my son here Phyco?" The man yelled._

 _"Sir. Young Dulse was hidden in the back of the car." The man known as Phyco explained as a much younger Dulse stood awkwardly there._

 _He looked over to the burning Buzzwole in awe and fear._

 _"Son. This is too dangerous for you. You should be studying with your mother." Dulse's father lectured._

 _"But da- "_

 _"No Dulse. Phyco, returning him home." Dulse's father commanded._

 _"But Si- '_

 _"As the leader of the Ultra Recon Squad, that is an order."_

* * *

After thinking for a moment, Dulse cracked a smile and turned directly in the way of Buzzwole.

"Found you. Been hiding here for three years now huh? Finally, something interesting is happening on this dump. Toxicroak go!"

He threw the ball open with hexagons appearing once the Pokemon popped out.

Buzzwole charged at Toxicroak as he attempted a close combat but went right through Toxicroak with frog feeling no pain.

"Air slash!"

The two bones sticking out of Toxicroaks hands glowed a faint sky blue colour as he slashed at Buzzwoles chest.

The bug went flying into the tree's knocking a few down.

"Shadow ball!"

He formed the ghost like ball and fired it at Buzzwole with the bug fighting type swatting it away.

The buff bug flew at Toxicroak again.

"Shadow claw!"

Toxicroaks hands were covered in ghost like energy as the two beings slammed into each other but again, Buzzwole hit straight through Toxicroak while he slashed at the Ultra Beast yet again.

Toxicroak landed back in front of Dulse while Buzzwole stepped back.

"Heh. Can't hit a ghost, now can you?" Dulse taunted. "Ultra-Beast or not. You are no match for us. Extreme speed and air slash on the side!"

At a blistering pace, Toxicroak dashed at Buzzwole and slashed at it's side with the bug fighting type dramatically thrusting its arms into the air in pain to show off its muscles.

Toxicroak faded away and reappeared in front of his trainer again.

"Let's see who hits harder, close combat!"

Before Buzzwole got up, Toxicroak fired fist after fist at the being.

Buzzwole was on the ground, just trying to crawl away.

Dulse raised an eyebrow.

"Hmph. After spending three years here, you've become weak just like everything else here. You bring a disgrace to the UB name. Hypnosis."

Toxicroak's eyes glowed red as the bug fighting type fell straight asleep.

Dulse pulled out the same ball Toxicroak was in and flung it at Buzzwole with the capture being over in a split second.

Dulse walked over and picked it up.

"And I guess I'll just have to teach you how to be a beast again."

"Cro." Toxicroak croaked.

"What about Zossie? She isn't going to know about this." Dulse said to his ghost fighting partner.

He tightened his fist.

"Less she knows the better. She is my responsibility. Argh!" Dulse yelled into the air.

Toxicroak backed off a little as Dulse sighed.

"We can't wait any longer. We have to strike soon. Let's go."

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE: Apologises about no chapters recently. First New years stuff got in the way and some other personal family stuff did as well. Just wasn't in the right mind space to write for a bit._

 _But couldn't wait much longer to post so yeh lmao._

 _Fine now though._

 _Not happy with this one but couldn't wait any longer so rushed it._

 _Contest should be better and yeh._

 _Though... I am looking forward to the next one which was a suggestion from one of you guys plus in an side quest in USUM (Cough School)_

 _Like I specified at the end of part one, I will be deleting reviews if it is just asking when the next chapter is. If there is actual feedback on the chapter and then that question, sure its fine._

 _Thank you for the Alolan forms as well. Still going to let people submit for a little longer but again, thanks._

 **QUESTIONS:**

 **Are you going to introduce Aura at some point?**

No. Overused in so many fanfictions.

 **Ultra Sun or Ultra Moon?**

Tough one but I went Ultra Moon and yeh.

 **Is Hapu going to return?**

Tbh, I don't think so. I just really don't like Hapu for some reason.

 **when will ash get a naganadel**

Look. I am not going to be rude here (As much as I would like to) but do you really think I am going to give an answer to a question like that in the same chapter he got the Pokemon?

 **Also can you please have Marshadow make more appearances?**

Will appear again. Don't worry about that :)

 _SO as always, Review, suggest or PM me. Spectre out!_


	62. USUM Chapter 62

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 62 - Ghost of you.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

They arrived in Alola and this is how he treated her?

As soon as Gladion and Dawn returned back to the Alola region, he received word that Ash and Lillie were coming to have a conversation about their little new friend.

And because Gladion wasn't a miracle maker, he didn't need the stress of Ash and Dawn facing off out of the blue.

So, the best solution he had?

Lock her in a room.

It was a nice room. Had a computer, a nice-looking bed.

Dawn groaned as her head rested on the door.

She knew what this was about.

Deep within the labs of Aether, Poipole had a helmet like structure wrapped around his head with blood pressure straps attached to his tiny arms.

Ash, Lillie and Gladion observed the monitor which showed some wavy like lines which was apparently Poipole's DNA signature.

Below his was Pheromosa's AKA UB-02: Beauty.

They weren't a perfect match, but similarities were certainly there.

"Ok. You see these blue and magenta lines. Notice how they match with Pheromosa's? They are the lines in the genetic coding that give Ultra Beasts that ring at the end of noises. All I can say is, this thing is a UB." Gladion explained as Poipole smiled.

"He seems no harm." Ash added.

"You say that now but what about when it grows older?"

"What like evolution? But Ultra Beasts don't evolve." Lillie questioned.

Gladion shrugged his shoulders.

"Before a day or two ago, we didn't even know of this things existence let alone, the whole of Ultra Space." Gladion assured.

" _The two men arrested for possession of child pornography have been sentence to life in prison. There last known public words were spacemen people."_ The TV report went.

Gladion's eyes widened as he spans to the TV to turn it up, but the report was already over.

Ash, Lillie and Poipole looked at each other.

"What's up?" Ash asked.

He could see the agitated look on the young president's face, but he shook it off as it came visible.

"Doesn't matter. I thought I heard something, but it was nothing." Gladion explained.

Lillie stepped forwards.

"Brother. I can tell when you are lying." Lillie said to her older sibling.

He sighed.

"You were always good with that. Look, it's not important but if something escalates, I will let you know. You should get going." Gladion suggested.

The three left the Aether Paradise as Gladion sighed.

He let Dawn free as she stepped out and saw the concerned look on Gladions face…

This scared her as he was never one to show emotion.

"What's up?" Dawn asked.

"I need an hour or two to think…" Gladion muttered before walking away.

* * *

 _(Hau Oli School)_

It was 2 AM as most normal beings were asleep at this point…

Unless you worked night shift.

A security guard as wandering around the hallways of the school, whistling to himself.

However, that whistle was quickly stopped as he felt a flowing chill creep up his back and into the hairs above his neck.

He spun around to find no one behind him.

The guard pulled out a touch and scanned the area in front of him.

"Huh…"

He shrugged his shoulders and turned off the light.

But upon turning around…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream of horror echoed out of the building with the human being running out of the facility with the door's being forced shut behind him…

* * *

 _(A few hours later)_

The usual happened… Except for the fact their new Ultra Beast Pokemon had set a light to a carpet with the acid dripping out of the points on his head. Thankfully, Greninja put it out before it got to serious.

The young couple understood that looking after a baby Ultra Beast was going to be a mission and had to be careful if he turned out like all the others they had encountered so far.

Lillie left as usual to head off to the school but as she was driving by, she noticed a large crowd standing in front of the school battlefield.

The crowd looked large enough to be the whole of the senior syndicate.

She parked in the teachers car park and headed over the crowd.

"Teacher coming through!" Lillie shouted.

Zossie was at the front of the crowd as Lillie forced her way to the front to be met with the shocking discovery.

Desks and chairs from the nearby class room were thrown out side and stacked in the form of mountain.

Ilima and Kukui were there as well.

"Oh god…" Lillie muttered as it clicked that something happened in the early hours of the morning.

Everyone pitched in and though it took 2ish hours, everything was sorted but by the time they were finished, it was now interval.

The teachers were in an urgent meeting.

Zossie was outside with some 'friends'. She would like to call them that but really, she believed they were just being nice to her.

"What do you think happened to all the stuff outside?" One of the girls in the group questioned.

"Maybe it was those spacemen the TV kept reporting about."

Zossie felt her heart sink at hearing this.

"Sp-Spacemen?" She stuttered.

"Yeh. My parents were watching the NEWs while we were having dinner and some report about alien spacemen attacking innocents popped up." Rochelle, a girl in the group explained.

"You wanna know what I think it was?" A familiar and loud voice yelled out.

It was Henry, the school bully.

"What do you want Henry? After Zossie humiliated you, I suggest you show some manners!" Rochelle snapped.

"Chill alright. I reckon it's the ghost of Silent Mia!" Henry said in a spooky tone.

A few girls looked frightened, Zossie didn't get it and Rochelle gave a annoyed look.

"Gh-Ghost?" Zossie stuttered.

"30 years ago, a girl that went here known as Mia suddenly disappeared. She was a quiet girl, so no one noticed at first. Legend has it a Hypno met her and took her away to a Drifloon where it stole her soul and the pair brutally murdered her! Her dead body was found on the school field and since, people say that they see her walking the hallways with the very same Drifloon!" Henry explained.

"Ghosts aren't real." Rochelle countered.

"Ghost ty- " Henry started.

"Those don't count."

"Whatever. Warning you new girl, Silent Mia is coming for you!" Henry laughed as he walked off.

"Ignore him. He is probably still angry that you defeated him so easily." Rochelle told Zossie.

The ginger wasn't afraid of no ghosts. She has dealt with much worse.

What bothered her is the spacemen report.

She had to tell Dulse and fast.

Before it was too late…

* * *

Lillie was on edge for the rest of the day till the moment she got home.

Something like that doesn't happen out of the blue…

She was trying to come to a logical conclusion at what had happened.

School joke?

Rogue members of Team Skull?

A Pokemon?

That's when Lillie stopped.

An Ultra Beast?

She shook her head as that would make no sense in why a Ultra Beast would have such great interest in wreaking a school.

"Hey! I am home."

Popping his head around the corner was Poipole who flew over to Lillie happily.

"Piol-zzt!"

Ash ran around the corner as he didn't hear Lillie at first but was really just chasing after Poipole.

"Oh. Hey, welcome home." Ash said as he caught the playful and energetic Ultra Beast in his arms who giggled away.

Ash raised an eyebrow as he noticed the conflicted look on his girlfriend's face.

"You okay?"

"I don't know. I need a drink that's what." Lillie said tiresome.

Lillie got a glass of wine and drank at it while she planned the questioning game.

"Do you know if Poipole was at home last night?" Lillie questioned.

"Uh… Yeh. Where would the little fella go?" Ash responded.

"Are you sure?" Lillie pressed again.

"100 Percent."

Lillie pulled out her phone and showed Ash the destruction.

"You think Poipole did this?" Ash questioned.

"I didn't say that." Lillie said agitated.

"Lillie. The thing can't even fly straight for 3 second let alone wreck a school?" Ash defend the young being.

Lillie followed that up with a sigh.

"Why don't you get the Kahuna to look into it?" Ash questioned with a smirk.

"Is just like Poipole. Hau can barely focus on one thing for more than 3 seconds." Lillie roasted the Kahuna of Melemele.

Ash sweat dropped.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Dulse was asleep as Zossie barged in to the motel room with the male being woken up in a startle.

"Jesus! Do you have to make so much noise!?" Dulse growled.

"Sorry…" Zossie apologised with an embarrassed look.

She shook off the look and turned to a more serious one.

"Dulse! The humans here know about our existence!" Zossie explained.

Dulse caught interest now.

"Go on…"

"Some kid talked spacemen people! What if that was us?!" Zossie panicked.

"Remain calm." Dulse said harshly.

"But…"

"I said remain calm!" Dulse yelled with a raised tone.

Zossie stepped back and nodded.

"Look. I was thinking we strike tomorrow night. Get all information we can on the girl and then take her before going after her lover." Dulse explained.

Zossie was still hurt from him raising his voice but she understood.

"Yes Dulse." She muttered as she went to her bed to get some sleep.

Dulse scratched his head.

The way she was treating this mission is going to end up with getting killed just like her mo-

Dulse realised what he was thinking and shook it off.

He knew that was wrong of him and groaned as he went to go get some water to drink.

* * *

 _(Later in the early hours of the morning.)_

 _Who was that girl that got killed?_

 _Serves her right!_

 _She had no common sense! Everyone knows not to trust a Hypno._

 _Glad she is dead!_

A Drifloon appeared in the middle of the school hallway and turned to a classroom.

Next to the Sinnoh pokemon was a bright white light.

… _There …_

* * *

(The next day…)

Lillie left extra early today as she was still on edge about yesterday.

Little did she know… Today was going to push her beyond the edge and on to the tip of the blade.

She wanted to get there early so she could see if anything fishy was about.

And what she found in her classroom was horrifying.

Like yesterday, the desks and chairs were in a pile but the windows were smashed, chalk had been thrown at the whiteboard as you could see the impact it left, computers were on the ground.

She quick let out Ninetales for her own safety.

"Tales?" She said confused.

"What the fuck…" She muttered creepily, clinging on to the doorway.

On her desk was an old piece of paper.

She didn't like that…

She wanted the school to burn so she didn't have to pick up that paper.

But she went ahead.

Lillie's soft eyes scanned the paper and figured out it was a cut out of a yearbook.

"Mia Lo'he…" Lillie muttered as the tower of desks and chairs fell.

She screamed in shock and panted away once realising it was just the tower.

But she soon realised who this girl was.

The one that was killed by Pokemon and whose sprite that haunts the school… Apparently.

She was short and had a bad complexity. She had messy ginger hair and held a Bunaery doll in one hand and a red ball in the other.

Lillie didn't believe in ghosts but…

She ran out the room with Ninetales following.

Hours later, both Ash and Hau were at the school examining the mess.

"Well, from what the principle said, this is Mia's last classroom before her death, but ghosts aren't real?" Ash explained.

"Yeah well, 3 years ago I would have never expected extra dimensional creatures to exist as well!" Lillie protested.

"Why don't we go on an adventure tonight? For good old times!" Hau suggested.

"What do you mean?" Lillie questioned, not liking the tone of Hau.

"We go to the school tonight and see if anything spooky happens!" Hau suggested.

Ash shrugged his shoulders, but Lillie wasn't sure.

"I'll have Decidueye out at all times, don't worry." Ash reassured to the blonde. "Besides, it's probably just a bunch of ghost type pokemon having some fun."

Lillie had to teach in an alternate class for the rest of the day.

Zossie was not present today at the school for some unknown reason…

The hours of the day ticked by as the plan was to meet Hau outside the school at midnight.

And so, they did.

* * *

Ash and Lillie parked in a nearby car park and walked to the front with Hau standing outside.

"Took you long enough!" Hau called out with some confidence.

"You seem confident?" Ash questioned.

"I am not scared of no ghosts." Hau told them both as they faced the school which was covered in a blanket of darkness. "Though I won't lie, schools at night are big no for me so yeh…"

The three former traveling partners walked into the place as all seemed normal.

Hau had Umbreon out while Ash had Decidueye.

"You have that key?" Ash asked as Lillie pulled out a key and unlocked the doors.

They entered and shut them soon after.

Moments later outside, Dulse and Zossie walked around the corner of the entrance and now stood out front of the school.

They were both in their outfits.

"What a waste of time." Dulse criticised the school as they walked towards the door.

Dulse was about to break into the school when he was stopped by Zossie.

"Wait. There people just here. I don't know if it's safe to go this way. I think there is a way in around the back!" Zossie claimed as she scanned the heatwave signature on the door hands.

"Fine. Your call. You know this place, lead the way." Dulse said to the ginger.

* * *

Ash was in the front with a flashlight with Lillie gripping on to his hand.

Nothing out of the ordinary yet.

"Ok. From all the horror movies I have seen, never ever go near the ghost. You want it to come to you!" Hau explained.

"Except this is real life." Ash said quickly shutting down Hau.

Lillie stepped forwards and felt a chill down her spine.

"Did you guys feel that?" Lillie questioned.

"Feel what?"

Lillie gulped as they continued to search.

They were passing by the lockers as one flung open with a loud slam as Hau screamed in complete fright.

Ash smirked while Lillie sweat dropped.

"You heard… Nothing… Wh-what's that?" Hau muttered as he pointed down the hallway.

A red ball was bouncing up and down as it slowly concluded to a roll.

"Ok, well that isn't terrifying at all." Hau stated.

"You just screamed like a little girl." Ash quickly responded.

"It opened because of the wind alright. Someone is down there. Rule number two of all horror films - "

"Hau shut up!" Lillie panicked as she pulled out the photo she found today. "That ball! THAT BALL!"

The ball began to melt away into what appeared like blood as a figure merged out of it.

Decidueye and Umbreon got into a defensive stance, ready to fight if need be.

However, they both soon realised the figure towered them.

It grew a demonic like face and a blood chilling screech as it flew towards them.

"MOVE!" Ash yelled as the five ran for it.

They rushed down the hallway that seemed to keep going and going as if it never ended.

Lillie pulled out the master key and opened the nearest room with the five entering. She slammed it shut as the demon like being slammed into the wall and make a splat all over it.

Lillie slid down the door as they all panted.

"Ok…. What was that." Ash questioned.

"Still a ghost type pokemon?" Hau said smartly.

Suddenly, horrifying Orchestral like music began to play as a blue glow appeared behind them all.

They turned around to see the radio turned on as a white sheet hovered over a desk.

Hau, Lillie, Umbreon and Decidueye held on to each other and screamed as the music got intense.

"GHOST!" Lillie screamed.

"DON'T TAKE MY SOUL!?" Hau cried.

"UMBR!"

"DECIY!"

But Ash noticed something off about this ghost…

He walked over and pulled the sheet off to reveal Poipole upside down with his arms and legs crossed and his eyes illuminating. He was spinning around

"Poi-zzt!" he cried with a cheeky smirk.

"You think you are real funny now, don't you?" Ash questioned. "Also, when did you get out of your pokeball?"

"P-ztt!"

However, the radio that played Poipole's prank music began to change to something terrifying…

 _Come little children, come with me_ _  
_ _Safe and happy, you will be_ _  
_ _Away from home, now let us run_ _  
_ _With Hypno, you'll have so much fun_

 _Oh, little children, please don't cry_ _  
_ _Hypno wouldn't hurt a fly_ _  
_ _Be free to frolic, be free to play_ _  
_ _Come with me to my cave to stay_

 _Oh, little children, please don't squirm_ _  
_ _These ropes, I know, will hold you firm_ _  
_ _Now look to me, the pendant calls_ _  
_ _Back and forth, your eyelids fall_

 _Oh, little children, you cannot leave_ _  
_ _For you, your families will grieve_ _  
_ _Minds unravelling at the seams_ _  
_ _Allowing me to haunt their dreams_

 _Do not wail and do not weep_ _  
_ _It's time for you to go to sleep_ _  
_ _Little children, you were not clever_ _  
_ _Now you'll stay with me forever_

"Okay… What the fuck." Ash muttered.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a Hypno appeared.

It stayed dead silent as the radio got louder but more distorted.

 _Co_ _ **me**_ _little_ _children, come with me_ _  
_ _Safe_ **and happy, you will be** **  
** **Away from** _hoME, n_ _ow_ _let us run_ _  
_ _WiTh H_ _ **yp**_ _n_ o _, you'l_ _ **l have sO MuCH fun**_

 _Oh, little c_ _ **hildren, please don't cry**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hypno wouldn't**_ _hurt a fly_ _  
_B _e free to frolic, be fREe to play_ _  
_ _Come wit_ _ **h**_ _me to my_ _ca-ve to stay_

"Umbreon! Dark pulse!" Hau shouted.

"Shadow ball Decidueye!" Ash yelled.

The two fired the attack but the Hypno disappeared as the radio stopped.

"Let's get out of here!" Lillie yelled as Ash kicked the door open to find the blood splatter on the wall.

"Gross…" Ash muttered as they headed out.

* * *

Elsewhere, a Janitor was cleaning the hallways while whistling to himself.

He suddenly felt a sharp needle be injected into his neck.

He wasn't a small man, so he gave a struggle before being thrown at the wall by Dulse.

Before passing out, he got a quick glimpse of his attackers.

"He's out. This is the room?" Dulse questioned Zossie who nodded.

He sent out Toxicroak.

"Stay on guard." Dulse told his partner.

"Cro…" Toxicroak croaked.

Dulse went to the room and kicked the door open, ripping the hinges off the top.

They entered as Zossie closed it behind them as best as she could.

He found a laptop on the desk.

He was a class B hacker from his training, so this should be no issue getting into.

Zossie worked on the files that were stored away in the cabinet.

* * *

"I SWEAR WE ARE GOING AROUND IN CIRCLES!" Hau yelled.

"It's the ghost's playing tricks on us!" Lillie yelled back.

"Calm down! Both of you!" Ash shouted louder than them both. "We need to stay calm and composed. Lillie, you said you felt a chill before, right?"

Lillie nodded.

"I need Ninetales out. I have an idea." Ash explained as the Alolan form appeared.

They continued to walk down the never-ending hallway.

Lillie soon felt the chill down her spine.

"NOW!"

"Ninetales! Blizzard!" Ash shouted.

Lillie threw herself to the ground as Ninetales blasted where her trainer was with the wave of frozen wind, freezing that area completely.

Inside the ice was a Gengar and two haunters.

"Bingo." Ash announced. "Found your ghosts. They are known for scaring innocents for there own entertainment which involve creating illusions like for example: A ball that melted away to blood, a monster coming out of the ball and random hypno appearing."

The ice began to shatter as the three broke out and began to laugh.

"Spirit shackle Decidueye!" Ash shouted.

Gengar fired a shadow ball at them but the two cancelled each other out.

"Shadow ball Umbreon!"

Umbreon made a shadow ball of his own and fired it at the haunters, knocking them both out.

Decidueye flew at Gengar and slashed him with a leaf blade with countering with a shadow punch.

The two slid along the hallway as Gengar spewed up a sludge bomb.

Decidueye used protect as the sludge covered the shield.

The two were about to attack again but were stopped by a white light.

They all turned to the source of the light and it was… Mia Lo'he.

She had a Drifloon next to her wrapped around her wrist.

 _Oh… You poor children… Lost and forever wandering?"_

Gengar gave a shocked look as the ghost of the girl ran into a nearby room.

Ash was the first to run in as they were now in Lillie's room.

"Mia! Stop this! You are hurt! We get it!"

The girl smiled as the Drifloon looked around.

"Please! You have to calm down and go to rest!" Lillie shouted as they boxed her in.

Little did they know, Lillie kept spare Pokeball's above her desk as the ghost knocked back on the wall and caused one to fall, sucking up the ghost in seconds.

Everyone including the wild Gengar stood shocked as the click signalled to the capture.

Lillie walked over and picked up the ball, throwing it to reveal a Zorua.

The dark type from the Unova region gave a smug look.

"So, the pranks and damaged were done by the Gengar and Haunters and the sighting of Mia was Zorua playing a tricked." Ash concluded.

Zorua tried to run away but was recalled by Lillie from the Pokeball.

"Well, I guess he is mine for now then."

Gengar tried to sneak off but Decidueye saw this and fired a arrow into his back.

Ash pulled out a dusk ball and threw it at the Gengar that was causing trouble.

And soon signalled a successful capture.

"You two do realised we came here to stop and figure out this and you went and caught the two that was behind it now are going to live you." Hau claimed as Lillie gave a flustered look.

"I've always wanted a Gengar. Used to have a Haunter but some things happened." Ash claimed.

The reached outside as everything seemed normal.

"Well, I am going to hit the hay! I'll see you guys tomorrow maybe?" Hau said as he and Umbreon walked off.

The young couple headed home with their two new 'friends.'

* * *

Back at the office in the school, Zossie had the two physical files out on Lillie Aether and Ash Ketchum.

Dulse stole the files by making a copy of them and soon snapping the laptop.

"Let's go." Dulse said as he left the room first to find something out of this world.

A girl see through with a Drifloon next to her was standing in their way out.

" _Hello…"_

Zossie stumbled outside to see the being.

Dulse raised an eyebrow.

" _You shouldn't be here. My two friends are gone… I have no friends now. Will you be my friends?"_

Zossie gave a frightened look while Dulse kept a straight one.

" _Not going to say yes? What a shame… You poor souls…"_

The see through being went distorted like as a black hole appeared on her chest with arms reaching out. Her eyes glowed red with a long black and white tongue slithering out of her mouth.

The real ghost was about to fly forward but felt something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Pain.

Two glowing sharp objects stabbed through her chest.

"Croak…" Toxicroak laughed.

Dulse walked forwards.

He did the greeting Zossie taught him and soon got down on one knee.

"You think I am afraid of you?" Dulse mumbled with a dead look in his eyes.

The ghost of Mia gagged in pain.

"Wonder how this is happening? Toxicroak's ability allows him to never ever fail to hit his target."

Mia was in tears as the Drifloon left her ghost for the first time in 30 years.

Dulse smirked.

"Boo."

Mia screamed as Toxicroak shredded the ghost apart with her body fading white and finally passing over to the next.

Zossie was in shock.

"Remain calm and let's go. We have big plans."

* * *

Author's note: Spoop chapter today. Based around the school one sort of but also that episode of Generations with Eterna forest.

And we did it. 1000 gang all round in reviews, Follow and now fav's too.

You are all my fav's

So yes, Ash has a Gengar and Lillie now has a Zorua.

If you can guess where the desk and chair towering reference is from, you are a super cool person.

And yeh, gunna pick up soon.

But yo.

Aegislash in Pokken? Hell yes.

 **QUESTIONS:**

 **I think the scene where Poipole wore the Christmas hat was actually really cute and downright hilarious.**

That was the aim :D

 **so ALL THE MEMBERS OF UB RECKON SQUAD ARE INTRODUCED**

What?

 **So, Are the Frontier Brains ever gonna show up?**

Well, Anabel already has despite not being one technically. It's a maybe so not saying yes but not saying no.

 **Do you believe the little girl is the seventh quest? She's been with a Driftblim who kidnaps children and may have the connection with the Hypno in the classroom.**

;)

 **Will there be some more fluff between Lillie and Ash?**

Yeh, that will REALLY pick up soonish. You'll see why.

 **A Pokémon centered chapter?**

Could be a good little filler chapter.

 **Will we be seeing an orange, purple, and white Zygarde Core (Z3, Z4, and Z5) later on, since there are five of them in the games?**

No because they don't exist. And technically in game, they are all red.

 **over 2,300 reviews? damn this story is good if you have this many reviews**

I mean, I think it's pretty cool.

 **What was your team for ultra moon**

Incineroar, A-Raichu, Ribombee, Dusk Lycanroc, Mimikyu and the GOAT himself, Necrozma cuz after hearing that theme and beating that monster, I could not think of anything that could be the 6th member other than the GOAT.

 **Will all the legendary Pokemon that Ash helped before show up and help or advise him somehow?**

I won't say what will happen (Cuz Spoilers duh) but yes, previous legends will reappear EVENTUALLY.

 **Will you have specefic dates on when u will upload new chapters**

Look at my profile and it will give you your answer.

 **Is Ash is really that butt hurt by Pikachu that he didn't even bother get either another Pikachu or any other Electric type Pokémon that matter? Getting another Pikachu is one thing, but not other any other Electric types is stupid.**

Or maybe cause I based his team in the first half with some twists around my team from Pokemon Sun and I didn't use any electric types.

 **What about giving Mega Evolution stones to Ash?**

Mega Gengar incoming.

 **What about the whole Hau x Lana thing?**

Will be touched on soon but I'll give a small hint: Still alive.

 **I gotta ask, why kill off Hala? For the story or something else?**

Story. I have nothing against Hala, I really like the old man. Hau was always going to be Kahuna when the second half started but had to figure a way to get Hala out and I saw someone suggested in a chapter or two earlier, will there be any deaths. Went out a hero, fighting for his region and the island he loves.

 **Do you plan on making the next generation of pokemon into another story, or keep it in this story, but tie it together.**

Dunno. I think I will take a (Deserved) break for a little bit once done and will have to see. Who knows what Gen 8 might offer that I can link around.

 **Can you please update**

I was going to delete this but then it would make the reviewer above (Which thank you btw) look awkward.

 _SO as always, review, suggest or PM me. Spectre out!_


	63. USUM Chapter 63

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 63 - Dulse VS the world.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

 _Everything was white._

 _Ash's eyes flustered open as he looked around in the environment he was in._

 _He looked down to what he was standing on, an angelic glass like floor that looked to shatter by a mere footstep._

 _The area was white with colourful glass like shards floating around._

 _There was no sound. There was nobody._

 _He was alone…_

 _Or so he thought he was._

" _Hello?" Ash called._

 _He looked at the floor and gulped._

 _Stepping forward, the panel behind him shattered just like that._

 _He freaked as he thought he was going to fall into what appeared to be a never-ending abyss._

 _But the glassy remains of the floor behind him just floated there as if it was waiting to be put back together._

 _Ash didn't like the idea he had but stepped towards it as the floor instantly reformed._

 _The Kanto born had no clue if this was a dream or not._

" _ **I have been awaiting you, chosen one…"**_

 _The voice echoed around the barren land as Ash was put on edge._

" _ **There is no need to be alarmed for I am a friend. Come towards the light."**_

" _Who are you?"_

" _ **I have been watching you for many years now and finally decided you were the real deal…"**_

 _Ash walked forward but the light started to shine to bright._

" _ **It appears your female companion and mate is starting to awaken you. No matter. We will talk again later…"**_

" _Wait!? No! Who are y-"_

* * *

Ash's eyes just opened. No recoil, no paranoia, no nothing.

He realised he was drench however as Greninja stood over him.

"Ash?" Lillie said as Ash slowly got up. "Dinners ready but you wouldn't wake up. Not even when Greninja sprayed water all over you!"

Ash looked at her confused.

What ever that was knew Lillie was trying to wake him up.

"Uh… I don't know. Guess I am just a heavily sleeper?" Ash suggested.

It was some ridicules hour in the morning after there adventure at the school.

Lillie wasn't buying it, but it wasn't worth the argument.

"Well, dinner is ready." Lillie told him as everyone left the room except for Greninja and Ash.

"Could you hear it too?" Ash questioned.

Greninja gave a puzzled look, not knowing what Ash was on about.

Ash sighed and got changed.

He walked out and found Poipole asleep, snuggled into the Christmas hat Hau gave him.

Ash got himself the plate Lillie served as he was still troubled by the so realistic dream.

"Maybe it was just Gengar playing a prank?" Ash suggested.

"Ash. Gengar was with us the whole time." Lillie told him as she began to eat.

Ash sighed as the pair ate away at the feast during the early hours of the morning.

* * *

Zossie went straight to sleep.

But Dulse studied every little piece of information they had gathered.

There was a picture of Lillie along side a Cosmog as Dulse found this the most interesting.

And again, as a Cosmoem and then finally as Lunala.

The so-called champion of Alola also had the same pictures.

There was a document about there adventure to the Ultra Deep sea or also known as The sea of void.

The older man looked at his companion fast asleep as he threw the files on to the table.

Sighing he concluded.

"We are striking tomorrow. I don't care what she wants to do." Dulse told his Toxicroak.

"Cro…" The ghost fighting type croaked.

Dulse smirked.

"Question is…" He muttered as he turned to the window to see the blistering moon shine upon them. "How much damage can I cause…"

Little did Dulse know Zossie was listening to the whole thing as she held back the tears that this was all soon going to be over.

* * *

They young couple only got a few hours sleep when they received a disturbing phone call.

"What…?" Lillie muttered in complete shock that fully awakened her.

The principle arrived to find the Janitor drugged out and barely breathing along with her office completely trashed.

They were the only ones there though…

Or so they thought they were…

The Principle went on to explain that the Janitor had been taken in to the Aether foundation on request.

Lillie had no clue why her older Brother had interest in the man, but it must have been important.

The drugged janitor's eyes flickered open as Gladion and Jack to the side.

"Whe-where am I?" the man muttered.

"You're in the Aether foundation. I am the president, Gladion. You were attacked last night and noticed it was no ordinary attack. What was used to knock you out was an unknown drug, though tests show it isn't deadly. Do you have any recollection of the events?" Gladion questioned.

Clark the janitor tried to remember the events but it all happened so fast, it returned to him in the form of a headache.

"Sir. We need you to think hard. We believe who or what ever attacked you is linked to multiple other crimes which involve child abduction and assault." Jack told the man.

* * *

 _He suddenly felt a sharp needle be injected into his neck._

 _He wasn't a small man, so he gave a struggle before being thrown at the wall by Dulse._

 _Before passing out, he got a quick glimpse of his attackers._

" _H…'s out. T…. is the ro…m?" The male questioned to the younger girl with bright ginger hair._

 _He finally passed out._

* * *

"There was two… Two people. A male and a female." The man explained.

Gladion gave a serious look as this started like the story he heard from the young child.

"The male was older, and the girl was young… Between 10 and 14 maybe? She had bright ginger tied in braids. That's all I remember…"

Gladion and Jack left the room with the young president having a conflicted look on his face.

"I need time to think." He muttered as he placed his fingers on his temples.

He rushed to his office and locked it, heading right to his chair.

None of this made any sense.

The only connection was kids due to the abduction of those 4 kids, the two reported about spacemen were paedophiles and now the events at the school.

He slammed his desk in frustration as a stack of papers fell everywhere.

"Fuck." Gladion cursed.

He heard a knock on the door and shook his head.

"What!" He grumped.

"It's just me." Dawn yelled behind.

He shook his head as he unlocked the door and opened.

"I'm busy." He hissed as he was about to slam the door but Dawn got her foot in the way to prevent it from closing.

He let go as she entered.

"You need to relax a little." Dawn stressed her concern.

"I am perfectly fine." Gladion yelled.

"You are yelling." Dawn told him.

"Listen. I don't have time for this. We have a serious case occurring right now and I don't need your input." Gladion explained.

"Get Ash then."

"No. He is busy."

"Then let me help!" Dawn pursued.

"If my sister find you anywhere near him, you are getting bitch slapped to the next dimension!" Gladion roared.

He was getting frustrated from the talk and kicked at a cabinet which caused more papers to scatter across the wall.

A photo floated towards foot as she picked it up and examined the picture.

"Who is this?" She questioned as she had never seen anything like it.

"Who is what?" He said snatching the picture away and examining it before going ghost pale.

Dawn noticed this.

"What?"

Gladion dived to the papers scattered on the wall, in dire search for something.

He found the file and threw it on his desk as he rushed up. Dawn watched in pure confusion.

"That's it!" Gladion yelled.

Dawn walked beside him despite his best efforts to not let her see the highly classified file.

"The Ultra Recon Squad? What is that?"

"Those kids were deprived of light just like there world. The reason why the reports say spacemen people. The reason why that drug was unknown because it's not from here!" Gladion announced as the simple photo solved everything.

Dawn looked at again.

It showed Gladion's father and a man with grey skin in a space like suit shaking hands.

* * *

Persian slashed at the Cacturn as the grass dark type fell in front of criminal trainer.

Nanu walked towards him.

"Let's make this easy kid." He muttered but his phone started to vibrate.

"Persian. Make sure they don't go anywhere."

He saw the caller ID as Gladion.

"Yo." He muttered as he placed a cigarette in his mouth as his partner stalker the criminal.

" _Nanu! I think the Ultra Recon Squad are here!"_ Gladion announced.

The cigarette fell from Nanu's mouth.

"What?"

Gladion explained as Nanu soon started to take the situation more serious.

"I'll be there shortly."

The Kahuna of Ula'Ula turned to the young man he was meant to arrest.

"Listen Kid. You get today off. Just don't do this again." Nanu muttered as Persian walked beside him as the left.

The criminal stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

* * *

Lillie arrived at school and sorted her room out as Zorua was still trying to escape away.

"You're not leaving." Lillie said with a groan.

"Ru!" Zorua barked as Lillie returned him to his ball.

Zossie entered the room 20 minutes early and went to her desk.

Lillie realised she was here extremely early and had glassy eyes.

"Zossie? Are you okay?" Lillie expressed her concern as she was here so early.

The ginger looked up and rubbed her eyes.

"Fine." She muttered.

"You can tell me what's up. I am your teacher after all…" Lillie told her.

"Brother is mean…" She muttered in her broken English.

Lillie sighed.

"I didn't have a brother for 3 whole years Zossie. I never stopped thinking about him and when reunited, I always knew he was there. He is probably concerned for you in this new land." Lillie told her.

She nodded.

She soon realised she needed to go to the toilet. She had time to kill so headed off straight away.

Walking out, she saw what horrified her.

It was Dulse's Zoroark in his preferred human form.

He tipped his hat at Zossie and walked off.

She began to breath heavily as Dulse was here.

He showed no interest in the school unless it was for business reason…

All of a sudden, she didn't need to go toilet anymore.

Underneath her was yellow puddle.

Despite her pale skin, she erupted red as kids around laughed and mocked her.

Henry lead the cry.

"HAHAHA! Look she pissed herself!"

"Hehehehe!"

"Ha-ha-Haaa!"

The laughing was the least her issues.

What played on her mind was where was Dulse.

Lillie stepped out to find what the commotion was about.

"That's enough! Everyone to your class rooms now!" Lillie announced.

"Come on. We'll get you cleaned up.

" _Zossie Er'utey to the principal's office. Thank you!"_

Lillie sighed.

"Let's go."

* * *

Ash couldn't get back to sleep so decided to watch some Mantine surf when he got the phone call.

"Hello?"

" _Ash, it's Gladion!"_

"Yeah, I know. Caller ID remember or is it too early in the morning?" Ash joked.

" _ASH! The whole of Hau'oli city is danger! I need you to get Lillie ASAP! Nanu is on his way now!"_

Ash froze.

He knew when to joke around Gladion, but he could hear the full seriousness in his voice.

"On my way!"

Ash got changed and made his way to the school on the back of Silvally with Greninja running beside them.

* * *

Lillie knocked on the door of the princeples office as Zossie stood behind her.

The young girl looked to the side and saw a 'man' walking towards them as broken door to the office opened.

Lillie walked in with Zossie as the principle Lorean sat there motionless.

"Lorean?" Lillie questioned as Zossie became nervous.

The body went limp as he head smashed on to the table.

"LOREAN!" Lillie screamed as she rushed to her side.

Thankfully she was still breathing but felt a dark and cold being stand behind her.

Out of the root of the shadows, Toxicroak rose out of them.

Lillie had never seen a Toxicroak like that before.

"Cro…" The Sinnoh pokemon croaked deathly as it approached her.

Lillie was about to run but the man walking down the hallway walked in and soon transformed into his true form, that being of a Zoroark.

The two-stood next to each other and grinned at Lillie.

"Zossie! RUN!" Lillie yelled as she made a sprint.

Zossie didn't budge as she didn't have the courage to battle with her companions pokemon walking passed her and into the hallway.

Lillie ran to the end and was about to turn right when she saw a fit man walking towards her with his arms spread out.

Kids was pressing hard up against the lockers and walls as they tried to squirm out of the way of the frightening figure.

"Don't run." He hissed. "I just want to talk…"

Lillie did the opposite and sprinted away.

"Hm. Gunna be like that huh?" Dulse muttered as Zoroark and Toxicroak stood next to him. "No matter. I like the hunt any who."

He began to sprint with his pokemon splitting up as well.

"MOVE! MOVE!" Lillie screamed as Dulse was hot on her trail.

Appearing out of the shadows again was Toxicroak.

To her left was Zoroark

And directly behind her was the man.

She was cornered and pressed up against the wall.

"Stay still and this will all be over."

Lillie was in tears as she frantically tried to pull out her pokemon.

A second sprint could be heard as footsteps tapped at the ground.

Zossie slid in front of Lillie to block her from Dulse.

"DULSE! That's enough!" Zossie screamed. "We can be better than this!"

"Zossie, move." Dulse hissed at the young girl who stood strong and brave.

Dulse shook his head.

"Fine then."

He grabbed her by the neck despite her screams and threw her aside as Toxicroak slammed his fist into Lillie's chest as she fell to the ground in pain.

Toxicroak scooped her up in his arms as Zoroark picked up Zossie.

The three pushed aside all the kids, regardless of the age and made there way out and to the forest.

Mere moments later, Ash arrived in through the front door.

Ilima rushed to him.

"ASH!" The former trial captain yelled.

"Where is Lillie!?" Ash questioned but soon saw the face on Ilima.

"Gone! Some man arrived and took her and a student. He had a Zoroark and a some different type of Toxicroak!"

Ash's heart sank all the way down as he began to become flustered.

He shook it off and composed himself.

"Where did they go?" Ash questioned.

Ilima pointed to the backdoor of the school as Ash ran that way with Silvally and Greninja, ignoring the cries of 'the champion is here'.

He had only one thing on his mind.

"They couldn't have gone far…" Ash muttered as released Decidueye and got on the back of Silvally.

He messaged Gladion the details as they rode off into the forest, now with the aerial view thanks to Decidueye.

* * *

Nanu had gotten a private jetboat to get him to Melemele in such short time.

Gladion had Dawn with him despite the circumstances as they three were driving along the main road with Nanu speeding away.

Gladion received the message from Ash and read it.

"They've headed into the forest behind the school. That means they should be at the Maholo river." Gladion announced.

Nanu started to speed even faster than before.

Dawn sat there not having a real grasp on what was going on but understood something serious was up. She also knew she probably should have stayed at the foundation.

She sank into her seat and looked at the window as this day started to really heat up.

* * *

Lillie began to gain energy back as she tried to free herself from the clutches of this people.

"Let her roll." Dulse commanded.

"Crok…" Toxicroak croaked as he dropped Lillie and kicked her down the hill.

She tried to stop but kept rolling and rolling as she hit herself on rocks and tree's along the way which she failed to grasp on to due to the momentum.

She landed in a small river head first and gasp for air as her whole body ached in pain as she tried to scamper away.

Dulse, Zoroark and Toxicroak carefully got the side of the small river and noticed Lillie fleeing slowly away.

Zoroark dropped Zossie who had regained conscious but was still very wary.

"You stay. You, with me…" Dulse muttered.

Zoroark walked ahead of Dulse and picked up Lillie for him only for him to close line her to the ground again as she coughed away.

He grabbed her collar and held it tight with Lillie slapping away at her.

"Wh-who (cough) are you!?" Lillie screamed.

Dulse chuckled.

"A freak."

He slammed her head underwater with her not prepared as she sucked in a lot of water.

Dulse lifted her out as she began to cough terribly.

"Better question: How did you get to the Ultra Deep Sea?" Dulse questioned.

"(Cough)(cough) Wh-what?" Lillie muttered as Dulse grabbed her by the air and pushed her face underwater again but pulled her up again only to chuck her down again.

"You heard me. The Ultra Deep Sea or the Sea of void." Dulse hissed.

Lillie thought back and remembered the barren world of the Ultra Beasts.

Lillie cried and whimpered away as Dulse kept a straight and emotionless look.

"Dulse…"

The purple haired man turned to find Zossie now conscious.

"Please…" She muttered, still feeling the effects of what happened before.

Dulse shook his head and was about to slam Lillie's back underwater until a bright green arrow flew right by him.

He stood up to find a Decidueye glaring and aiming at him.

Ash, Silvally and Greninja soon arrived.

Ash saw the state of Lillie and glared right into the hollow soul of Dulse.

"You are going to pay for this…" Ash muttered.

Dulse shrugged.

"You don't look so tough, champ." Dulse taunted.

"Please… Run…." Zossie muttered.

However, if things went even worse for Dulse. A police siren rang around as the car pulled up with Nanu and Gladion jumping out from up above of them and slowly made there way down with guns in hand.

Dulse saw this and placed his hands to upwards.

Dulse smirked.

"You Nanu?"

Nan didn't answer as Ash and his pokemon, Nanu and Gladion surrounded the man with Lillie crawling to the side.

"Silent treatment huh? This will make you talk. Now!" Dulse taunted.

Out of nowhere, Zoroark slammed his claws at Gladion and Nanu as they dropped the guns in air with them landing in front of Dulse.

Nanu grunted as Gladion glared.

"Ultra-Recon Squad…" He snarled.

"Calm down. I just want the girl. One less in the world." Dulse told them with his two pokemon now beside.

"That girl is my sister!" Gladion hissed.

"And you are?"

"The President of the Aether foundation. What did you lot have to do with my father!" Gladion demanded.

Dulse thought about it.

"Aether does sound familiar but oh well."

Ash and his crew was about to go into battle when he heard Lillie blow on a flute necklace.

A flash of light appeared as did a portal with Lunala AKA Nebby, flying out of it.

"MAHINA!" She cried as Dulse, Toxicroak and Zoroark stood, stunned at the sight of the best.

Lillie smirked despite the pain and agony she was in.

Dawn looked through the police car window and saw the Moon like being appear.

Landing closer to the ground, Nebby's wings flicked up a small wave which crashed into Dulse.

"That's how I got to the Sea of Void!" Lillie screamed.

" _You touch my trainer, you deal with me"!_ Nebby threatened.

"Du-Dulse p-please!" Zossie croaked in pain as she was needing medical help. Zossie might have grabbed her neck a little do hard.

He stood back in amazement as the being of the Moon floated there.

Dulse groaned as he could do nothing against a legend.

Nanu came across and cuffed him up as he and Zossie were placed in the criminal escort crew section and would be taken back to Aether for further questioning.

Ash hugged Lillie who was in a world of pain.

Dawn wanted to go out but saw the pain on Ash's face as sank back in her seat and awaited another day.

" _You should have called me earlier."_ Nebby insisted.

Lillie shrugged her shoulders on what she could have done.

Nebby took the pair back to the house as Lillie was now really feeling the effects of the injuries.

They have a private doctor living here so he will assess Lillie and then decide what to do.

Ash opened the door to find the main room covered in feathers from pillows.

Both Ash's and Lillie's faces dropped as Nebby looked inside.

Poipole floated out of a pile of feather, covered in them due to the glue that was oozing out of the needles.

"Poi-Tzz?"

"I can't leave you alone, now can I?"

* * *

 _(Elsewhere…)_

"Captain Phyco!" A man announced.

An older man with a handle bar moustache sat down on a chair and perked up.

"What."

"It is about Dulse and Zossie. They have been captures!" The man told the figure know as Captain Phyco.

He smirked as a tall blue haired lady stood up next to him.

"Your thoughts?"

"Zossie is following the plan exactly. Dulse charged right in.' Phyco announced

He turned to a picture of the young squad member.

"No worries. I'll deal with them later…"

* * *

 _Author's note: Again, so sorry for the lack of updates, Short but next time will be longer._

 _Bright part is I am now on holiday so will have a lot more spare time to write :D_

 _So Dulse and Zossie have been caught by the Aether foundation. That will bring interesting thing to play I am sure of it._

 _And What was that dream at the start?_

 _Off topic but I tend to get asked a lot who my favourite UB is: I would have said Kartana but my boi Stakataka now exists._

 **QUESTIONS:  
Where's Gary? Is he living in Alola?**

Yes he is still around, just haven't gotten to him yet.

 **Will Ash reacquire Charizard, Squirtle, Pidgeot, Butterfree and Primeape?**

I won't say what but yes, Ash will get back a former pokemon. Won't say who cuz that ruins the surprise.

 **This is starting to suck balls**

I mean, if you actually give me a reason why that would be useful.

 **Where will the World Championship take place?**

:)

 **Will the friends that didn't betray Ash be on his side or will the traitors lie to them and convince them to be against him?**

That's a good question. Things like this will pop up and will be covered regarding more side characters that haven't appeared like EG Ritchie or Zoey ect.

 **You should have Lillie B-slap Dawn when they meet**

I mean, I mentioned it

 **How excited are you to see Acerola coming up in the anime?**

My favorite trial captain and Kahuna both in the same promotional poster? Hell yes! Surrounded by UB's? Double hell yes! Including Necrozma forms? Triple hell yes.

 **Will we get to see Lillie have her first ever Pokémon battle in the future story?**

She had battled... Like twice in a way.

 **How do you feel about UM, and what was your favorite part of it?**

It is the game Sun and Moon should have been. Necrozma, one of the best box mascots to date. That theme is imo the best battle theme in history for me. It really shows the danger of Necrozma, the suffering of it but also the happiness of it as well.

Music was 11/10. Add stuff was great and overall, it gets way to much hate for a solid game.

 **Why call Necrozma GOAT? Was it a nickname or maybe the reference flew over my head.**

I did already clear this up but GOAT stands for the greatest of all time.

 _So hopefully now, faster updates._

 _And as always, review, suggest or PM me! Spectre out_


	64. USUM Chapter 64

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 64 - The Ultra Recon Squad**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

* * *

It was the next day after the events that occurred at the Hau'Oli city school.

Dulse and Zossie had been taken to the Aether foundation for further questioning.

Zossie laid on her bed inside of the cell room she now inhabited.

She was terrified.

They had failed, and it was as simple as that.

Not only that but if they make it out alive, who knows what Dulse might end up doing to her after she defended Lillie.

"Stay calm Zossie… Soliera will help you." She muttered to herself with her teeth chattering.

Elsewhere in the Aether foundation, Dulse had his hands cuffed up and restrained so the only form of violence he could do was verbal.

Gladion, Nanu, Ash and Lillie stood behind a glass wall as he just sat there.

"Who are they?" Ash questioned as he held on to Lillie's hand.

She was still shaken up about the little incident that occurred yesterday, but she knew she'd be fine.

"Better question…" Nanu muttered as the three young adults turned to the old Kahuna. "What are they?"

"What do you mean?" Gladion asked.

"They aren't from this world. Simple as that." Nanu explained. "Notice the advanced techno-like suit and the awfully pale skin. We call them visitors, but I call them Dimensional Terrorists."

The purple haired predator sat in his room calmly but sent a sharp glare down the spines of them all.

"You know them?" Ash asked.

"Not him or the girl. But I have encountered their kind before." Nanu explained.

Lillie turned to her older brother.

"And you knew about them as well Gladion?" She questioned.

Gladion continued to look at the being they had captured.

"When I first became president, Nanu tipped me off about their existence." Gladion explained. "I didn't know what to expect. All I know is our father had some sort of connections with them."

Lillie paled at the last bit of her brother's sentence.

Gladion sighed and entered the heavily guarded room.

He sat down in front of Dulse who just stared at him.

"So, you are a member of this Ultra Recon Squad?" Gladion questioned.

Dulse shrugged his shoulders.

"I might be." He responded.

"I hope you know who you are messing with here." Gladion told him.

Dulse motioned forward slightly.

"Same here human."

"Tsk, you say that but you're not to far off one yourself. Kind of contradicted yourself there."

"We are beyond your simple earth mind. Yeah, we look like you, but we have thousands of years of evolution ahead of you." Dulse snapped.

"I see this is off to a great start." Gladion muttered. "You nearly killed my sister yesterday."

"Does it look like I care? I had a job."

Lillie thought she was going to be okay listening in to all this, but what he said next made her ill.

"A job? To drown an innocent young woman?" Gladion pressed.

Dulse again shrugged his shoulders.

"Again, I had a job. I've killed before and I will again. She wasn't talking, and I will confess, maybe I didn't let her get a chance to talk but to see the life drain out of her eyes!" The man said.

"You're a psychopath. We are done." Gladion muttered as the two guards grabbed Dulse and escorted him out.

* * *

Zossie was soon brought shortly afterwards.

Ash hugged Lillie as she was shaking even more than before.

Sure, the man Dulse assaulted, kidnapped and nearly killed her but this one with Zossie was more personal.

The fact she had 'a dimensional terrorist' just sitting there in her class the whole time, knowing she could have gotten Dulse or attacked herself at any time made her shudder.

"Zossie? Isn't it?" Gladion questioned.

The young girl nodded. She was frightened.

Gladion had to take a more careful approach at this one.

"My name is Gla-"

"Gladion. Y-Yeah, I know." She said nervously.

Gladion nodded and sighed.

"How does someone so young be a part of a dimensional terrorist group?" Gladion asked.

Zossie shook her head.

"We are not that, believe me." Zossie assured him.

"I believe other wise thanks to some of your actions." Gladion mentioned to her.

She realised she needed to stick up for herself.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Zossie muttered.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. We know you and your associate were responsible for the abduction of 4 children, three cases of assault and damage to public property."

Zossie dropped the tough act instantly and looked downwards with heavy eyes.

"Listen. From what I've heard, you defended my sister which I am thankful for. But that doesn't mean you get off scot-free." Gladion explained as the girl looked up.

"O-okay. Wh-what do you want to know?" She muttered.

"Why are you here?" Gladion questioned as Ash, Lillie and Nanu listened eagerly outside.

"We are after a traitor that stole something from us that we need back. We followed his Ultra Warp coordinates and ended up finding his partner was killed. Upon entering here, we received a large amount of ultra-energy which is radiating off Ms. Lillie and Mr. Ash." Zossie explained.

The young couple looked at each other.

"They are walking food for any Ultra Beast that might end up here." She continued.

"They are looking for something. Do you know what that is?"

She shook her head.

"Our Captain might though, Phyco." Zossie explained.

Nanu paled as that name rang right through his head and down his spine.

"Nanu, what's wrong?" Ash muttered as he saw the disturbed look on the Dark Type Kahuna.

"I'll explain later…" he muttered and turned back to the action inside.

"Your… Captain?" Gladion repeated as Zossie nodded her head.

"He has been with the Ultra Recon Squad for his entire life. He might be able to shed some light into this…" Zossie explained.

"Alright. You know how to contact this man?"

Zossie nodded again.

Gladion looked at the glass window and looked at everyone.

"Okay. How does tonight sound?"

Zossie nodded and was then escorted back to her cell as Gladion meet up with everyone outside.

"Phyco…" Nanu muttered.

"You know him?" Gladion questioned the Kahuna.

"Yeh. Yeh, I do." Nanu explained.

He took them to a cafe, which resulted in everyone being kicked out, save for one or two to serve food.

"It was during the original Ultra Beast disaster." Nanu explained.

The three young adults looked at each other, ready for whatever light Nanu had to tell them.

"Remember three years ago, you questioned why your father was in cahoots with these monsters?" Nanu directed at Gladion who nodded back. "You're about to get your answer."

"It was business to know as I was about of the international police along with my two assistants. The name Looker sound familiar?" Nanu started.

"Wait? You know Looker?" Ash said, quick to respond.

Nanu nodded.

"Who was the third?" Lillie soon followed up.

"She doesn't matter yet. I'll get to that." Nanu added on which confused the group.

"I was yet to become the Kahuna of Ula'Ula as the current was still alive and healthy. The International Police and Aether Foundation still saw eye to eye. I got along with your father very well."

"Mohn aspired to go big and wanted to take the next big step in the world by finding what was truly out there." Nanu explained as he pointed to the sky. "And thus, Operation Ozom went underway. A group of hard working and dedicated scientists, researching energy waves and disturbances in space."

"You mean like the Dimensional Research Lab? Where Burnet worked?" Lillie asked.

"I'll get to that."

Nanu looked down as they all saw tons emotion on the face of the old Kahuna. Something rare to pop off his face.

"A small group of hikers from the Unova region had accidentally discovered something that would change the whole course of this operation." Nanu added as he recalled the memory.

"The Aether foundation were quick to be notified, so was the International Police. One of them had slipped down the side on Ten Carat Hill and twisted his ankle. They went to go help him but were soon attacked by a flock of angry Spearows. Panicking and screaming, they all held onto each other and ran in to a small but hidden opening."

"Apparently, the Spearow didn't follow them in, well, wherever they were." Nanu added. "They had a discovered a giant hollow cave with in the hills. There sat a crater that scientists estimate to be around fifty-hundred thousand years old."

"The walls of the cave had been burned at by like some move with crawling marks fossilised into the ground. When we arrived, I had never seen nor felt anything like it before. Both me and your father agreed that this was the big break in the operation."

Nanu paused for a split moment.

"Then we found it." Nanu muttered as he pulled out a phone. "Ignore the quality of the picture, back in those days, this is the best we had."

On screen was a large black crystal shard.

"A crystal?" Lillie asked as they all looked at it more.

"I still can't describe it but yeh, we'll call it a crystal for now." Nanu said, putting away the phone.

"The scientists scanned the cavern and the place was dripping with an unknown energy source, but when waved over that crystal, the machine crashed. One of the scientists tried to pick it up… But as he touched it, he was blasted back in a light of fire. I had never seen anything more gruesome."

Ash tried to picture it but saw the discomfort on Nanu's face as he relived the horror.

"Noises echoed around the cavern, almost like voices. We got a machine to pick the crystal up and into a safety container as we evacuated the place and making it that Ten Carat Hill was banned upon entering till further notice."

"So, what does that have to do with the Ultra Recon Squad?" Gladion asked.

"Whatever those voices were that echoed within the cave was actually a distress call or signal. Whatever you want to call it."

Nanu looked to the side.

"I remember that day as clear as if it was only yesterday…"

* * *

 _(20 years ago, Aether foundation)_

 _Nanu and Looker were allowed into the foundation as the President had called for their assistance._

 _An older man with shaggy blond hair turned to find the much younger Nanu and Looker._

 _"Ah! Nanu, Looker. Thanks for responding so quickly!" Mohn said to the pair._

 _"No worries. What's up?" Nanu said back._

 _"Right. Follow me!"_

 _Mohn escorted the pair to a room filled with scientists with the same black crystal sitting on a table._

 _"We did some tests and nothing on earth has a match to it, so we believe that it is indeed from outer space." Mohn explained._

 _"But yet it has the power to set things alight?" Looker questioned._

 _Mohn nodded._

 _"Though, this is the reason why I called you two in. When testing last night, a hidden radio frequency was found and translated." Mohn explained as he handed the two policemen a piece of paper._

 _Nanu read it out loud. "We are coming." He muttered. "What does that mean?"_

 _Mohn shrugged his shoulders._

 _"It could be nothing or it could be something, but I just wanted to request if you could maybe just camp it out here for the night?" Mohn asked._

 _Nanu nodded._

 _"No issues."_

 _It was roughly about 2 in the morning when the security alarm for the whole building went off._

 _Nanu and Looker were the first to reaction to the alarm as they were already awake._

 _Mohn and his wife, Lusamine were soon to follow up._

 _Mohn pulled out a phone._

 _"Visuals!" He demanded into the phone._

 _The Aether employee looked at the screen and saw two individuals. A tall man and a young girl._

 _"If you are listening… We show no harm. We just want to talk." The man said to the Aether employee. "We know you have the crystal."_

 _The Aether employee responded back to Mohn._

 _"They say they are no harm but know about some crystal thing?"_

 _Mohn gasped and came quick to a decision._

 _"Let them in."_

 _Nanu and Looker turned to the President in confusion._

 _"What?" Looker blurted out as the doors in front of them opened as Lusamine stepped behind her husband._

 _Like the Aether employee spotted, there were two individuals, a man and a girl._

 _They both wore a weird spacesuit but with different features such as for the girl was a skirt at the end. They were both awfully pale with the man, who looked about in his early forties having a greying goatee and beginning to grow a moustache while the young girl had blue hair but tied into a ponytail. She barely looked no older than or 15._

 _"Greetings humans of Alola." The man said to them all._

 _"Who are you. Answer me and I might not shoot you!" Nanu threatened._

 _"I am Officer Phyco of the Ultra Recon Squad and this is my partner, Soliera." The man known as Phyco explained. "We received a signal from thousands and thousands of light years away which has located to here."_

 _Everyone looked at each other, confused by the statement the strange man presented._

 _"Excuse me?" Lusamine was the first to speak up._

 _"Oh! Apologises! I forgot to explain. Heh. The excitement of this connection got ahead of me." Phyco explained. "Soliera? Would you mind?"_

 _"Yes Officer Phyco. Ehem. This might sound a little out there but please do listen. We are not native to this world. We are an advance species of humans, thousands and thousands of light years away. The item in your possession is something we have been looking for due to its dangerous nature." The girl known as Soliera explained._

 _Nanu turned to Mohn._

 _"You don't believe this shit, do you?" Nanu hissed as he was prepared to shoot at any moment._

 _Mohn shrugged his shoulders._

 _"Can't hurt to let them look." Mohn confessed as everyone looked at him in shock._

 _Phyco chuckled._

 _"Thank sir. Now, would you mind?"_

 _Mohn introduced everyone and soon escorted the pair to the room with the crystal in it._

 _The two looked at it long and harder before Soliera spoke up._

 _"Officer Phyco? Is it actually?" She started before being cut off._

 _"Yes… Indeed, it is…" Phyco muttered as he examined every inch of the mysterious crystal. "It is a piece of the Blinding one."_

 _"The blinding one? What's that?" Looker questioned._

 _"A terrible monster that is capable of devouring light and ending worlds." Soliera explained._

 _Mohn gave a concerned look._

 _"I will explain a bit more, thank you for that brief summary Soliera. Ehem! Notice our pale skin? The world where we reside had the light stolen from the blinding one 100's of thousands of years ago. We should have died but our ancestors soldiered on and continued to thrive till this day."_

 _"A… World without light?" Lusamine muttered as she held her husband's hand._

 _"Yes. It appears the Blinding one may have came to your world or that this shard of it's body fell off somewhere through Ultra warp and crashed here?"_

 _Mohn had a plan in mind._

 _"How long do you plan to stay out of curiosity?" Mohn asked._

 _"So long as we know that this world is safe from the Blinding one. Why do you ask?" Phyco responded._

 _Mohn explained about Operation Ozom and the two beings decided to stay._

 _Mohn offered the pair a room each to stay in but along the way, they were interrupted by the sound of crying._

 _"Oh Gladion…" Lusamine stressed as she ran to her son's room to find the shocking discovery. "MOHN! Gladion is struggling to breathe!"_

 _The president's eyes widened as he rushed to his wife's aid who was panicking._

 _Gladion was crying and was struggling to breathe but soon calmed down and began to breathe normally again._

 _"Might something be wrong, Mr. Aether?" Phyco questioned._

 _"Oh… It's just our son. When he was born premature and has always had breathing issues but they have started to get worse and worse…" Mohn explained._

 _Nanu stood the door and listened._

 _"Might I help then?" Phyco offered._

* * *

"I need a smoke." Nanu coughed half way through the story.

"Don't stop there for a break!" Lillie complained as Nanu groaned.

"I call bullshit on this whole story. I've never had breathing problems!" Gladion snapped.

"No shit you haven't because they did something too you to fix you!" Nanu spat back as he lit the cigarette in his mouth and blew the toxic smoke into the young president.

Gladion stood down and then thought that some alien-like human race did something to him gave chills down his spine.

"Anyways… They stayed around and toured Alola for about a year and eventually left. Your father allowed them to keep the crystal. They gave little background on what the Blinding One was, but they gave us basic information to help Operation Ozom." Nanu explained.

"Like?"

"Well, the existence of Ultra Beasts, the concept of fallers which we'll get to in a second. Also, Ultra energy AKA the aura a totem pokemon obtains in battle." Nanu went in further.

"That wasn't the last of them. Shit went down about two-ish years later when we discovered… A girl we will call Mary." Nanu explained, hiding the identity of Anabel for now.

"Looker and I responded to a call about some girl washed up on the beach, terrified of everything around her. All she could remember was her name, something about a tower and Mr. Glutton."

"This Mary girl was a faller?" Lillie asked.

Nanu nodded.

"Foolishly enough, we got permission to let her stick with me and Looker and trained her to apart of the police, something I regret to this day." Nanu said with a sick look.

"Cue Phyco and Soliera again."

* * *

 _(18 years ago…)_

 _Nanu was chilling in his house with his young daughter near him. His wife was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. She was also in the force so for the pair, it was love at first sight._

 _His phone vibrated as he saw it was from Mohn._

 _"Yo?"_

 _"Nanu. Those people… Phyco and Soliera are back…" Mohn explained._

 _Nanu's thoughts raced all over the place._

 _"On my way."_

 _Nanu explained to his wife that duties called, which she didn't mind._

 _About an hour later, the brand-new Kahuna of Ula'Ula Island arrived at the Aether foundation._

 _He entered the artificial island to be greeted by Looker, 'Mary', a very pregnant Lusamine, Mohn and the members of the Ultra Recon Squad, Phyco and Soliera._

 _"Ah! Officer Nanu, so good to see you again! I heard word you are one of the leaders in this world now? Congratulations! A shame we are here on rather unfortunate circumstances." Phyco explained._

 _"We are in reports of an Ultra Wormhole being opened somewhere on the location known as Poni Island. We are not sure of what landed out of it and all we know is that it is a threat and a danger to the public." Phyco explained to the group._

 _"Our aura readings have picked it up of a typing combination of dark and dragon though, if that helps." Soliera followed up._

 _"Dark huh?" Nanu questioned curiously. "So, this is one of those Ultra beasts things?"_

 _The two members of the Ultra Recon squad nodded._

 _"Mister Nanu." Mary spoke up._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"I think it would be wise if get back up. From what the these two have explained, I do not think just us will be suitable."_

 _Nanu thought on it and understood._

 _"You're right. We can't take any risks."_

 _Nanu called up his wife who got in contact with her colleague._

 _Nanu also made the phone call to his wife's brother who was the apart of the Alolan navy, simply due to his family tree and the tradition of royal blood to serve in the navy. His wife spent time in the army so she was brought along was well._

 _Nanu, Looker, Mary, Phyco and Soliera met up with them all on Poni island as they trekked through, following a high-tech scanner._

 _"I repeat: Only attack if we make the first move, these things are not normal Pokemon." Phyco explained as they found themselves wandering outside of Resolution Cave. "I can smell death down there…"_

 _"Or… Maybe because you can smell rotting flesh?"_

 _Phyco looked at them and shook his head as they ventured down._

 _They toured through the ghostly like cave as there was no sign of life except for a loud growling sound at the end._

 _Nanu motioned to get into position as everyone did._

 _Mary was to make the first shot followed by everyone._

 _Blood stained the ground with guts and brains sprawled everywhere just like out of a perfect horror film._

 _Nanu peeked around the corner of his station and saw it._

 _A giant black monster with claws on the side and a large swinging tail, was munching away at a pile of pokemon corpses._

 _Nanu waited for the signal from Mary but she never fired._

 _Nanu looked over to see her standing dead silent with a look of horror on her face._

 _He mouthed the word shoot, but it flew right by her as she stumbled back._

 _That's when Nanu thought to the day they met…_

 _Her name, a tower and Mr. Glutton…_

 _Was this Mr. Glutton._

 _Mary stumbled back and knocked a rock which echoed the whole cave as the UB looked up from its snacked and turned directly at Mary who screamed._

 _"FUCK! FIRE!" Nanu shouted as everyone there threw everything they had, including the Pokemon they had with them._

 _Phyco and Soliera released some 'Pokemon' of their own._

 _"Go Poipole!" Soliera shouted._

 _"Spirvenen, go."_

 _To beings none of the humans had ever seen before appeared and hissed at the UB._

 _The monster had no interest in battling them but did want some extra food._

 _Mary ran away and hid behind a rock as the monsters' swinging tail impaled the Colleague of Nanu's wife._

 _"ROGER!" She shouted as in one bite, the body was now gone from existence._

 _The monster slammed its foot into the ground as the area shook with rocks falling from the roof, one landing very nearby the group and crushing Acerola's mother._

 _"ANNA!" Her husband cried as Nanu spear tackled with the Ultra Beast soon eating her in one go._

 _"WE NEED TO RUN!" Looker shouted._

 _The remaining group ran for it as Phyco and Soliera walked with the hungry Ultra Beast running towards them._

 _"Throw it." Phyco commanded as Soliera threw the crystal that was found in Ten Caret Hill right at the Ultra Beast._

 _A bright light glowed out of the large mouth and soon, an explosion occurred out of it's mouth with the humans watching as that part of the cave soon concealed itself._

 _They scampered out of the cave, mentally wounded at the sight of what that all was._

 _"Mission done. The Ultra Beast is neutralized." Phyco announced as Acerola's father cried on the ground. "I apologise for your loss."_

 _Phyco and Soliera soon left as Nanu, Looker and Mary returned to Aether foundation with the rest going back to Nanu's place._

 _They explained what happened and needed a cover up story for the two deaths that had occurred…_

 _Oh, how this day was going to get worse…_

 _Nanu declined to stay the night at Aether and returned home. Upon arriving, he discovered the horror that awaited…_

 _Half the house was eaten off with the remains of Acerola's father laying on the ground._

 _Nanu threw up at the sight and was scared to venture inside what was once his home._

 _And how he regretted going in further._

 _His wife had her torso ripped off with blood everywhere, holding on to their daughter whose head had been eaten off._

 _Nanu fell to ground and felt nothing but emptiness._

 _He crawled along the ground, regardless of the blood to get closer to the motionless bodies as they weren't coming anywhere near him._

 _He hugged on to them both and roared into the sky._

 _Aether soon learnt and Mohn and Lusamine arrived on the spot as did Looker and Mary._

 _"I thought they said it was dead…" Looker muttered to Mary as Aether employees recovered the body of Acerola's father._

* * *

"Depression, gambling, alcoholic, suicidal. Yeah, that's how you could describe me now. We never saw those two again or any relation to the Ultra Recon Squad… Well, till now." Nanu muttered.

"What was the Ultra Beast?" Ash asked.

"UB-05: Glutton AKA Guzzlord, the Junkivore Pokemon. Eats anything in sight and no one has ever found it's shit." Nanu explained.

"If it eats everything… Then why were there remains?" Lillie questioned.

"Exactly." Nanu muttered.

"You said they removed a breathing issue of mine, correct?" Gladion asked.

Nanu nodded.

"I wonder…"

Gladion ordered to bring Zossie back in as he sat her down at the same table as before.

He was the first to speak.

"You seem like a nice and honest girl Zossie." Gladion started. "How familiar are you with the Ultra beast, Nihilego?"

"Very. It's basic Ultra recon protocal to know the dangers of a Nihilego, especially the neurotoxins." Zossie explained.

"Does those protocals involve knowing how to knowing how to get rid of the said Neurotoxins?" Gladion questioned.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I am willing to make a deal. Your freedom if you do a small favour in extracting a lot of Nihilego toxins."

Lillie gasped as she covered her face while Ash and Nanu looked at each other.

"Oh really? Is that it?" Zossie said with a shocked look as Gladion nodded. "It's a lot easier than you think."

Gladion uncuffed her as he personally escorted her.

Ash, Lillie and Nanu followed after them as they were now outside of where Lusamine slept in her coma.

Zossie examined her.

"Damn, she got hit hard, you can tell by the hue of her skin and the texture. Alright, gimme a few hours and I'll see what I can do."

Zossie closed the blinds as Lillie sat down.

"What are we doing?" Ash whispered.

"As much as I hate her, getting Lusamine back might be key in figuring somethings out. If my father learnt of anything, he would tell her. I trust the kid." Gladion explained as he sat down.

"It's going to be a long night though…" he muttered as he looked into the bland blinds, ready to count the hours down.

* * *

 _Authors Note: Well. It's been awhile now hasn't it? Lmao._

 _Look. I am not going to make any excuses on the lack of updates, I was just lazy about it and the longer I was lazing around, the less motivated I was to write._

 _That's when I realized I made a promise and that was to finish this and I am sticking to it._

 _So I am going to do my best to get back to where we were._

 _Anywho, I now have a beta reader (Only took 63 chapters lmao)_

 _And yes, I expanded on the Nanu and Looker plot of Guzzlord in the Original Sun and Moon._

 _So get into the billions of questions:_

 **QUESTIONS:**

 **In a scale of 1 to 10 how hard was Ultra Necrozma?**

It's the hardest battle in all of Pokemon. And I am saying this now, don't even bring up Zoroark.

 **Of all of the Pokémon movies we had throughout the 20 years, what is your favorite Pokémon movie and what is your least favorite one?**

I am personally not to into the movies tbh. I could be bias and say the Genesects one cuz Genesect is my favorite Pokemon but I know a lot of people don't like that film.

 **First off, and this is kinda minor, the description of Ash's dream. It's kinda bland. I get where you're coming from, but it needs a little work. I can actually help you if you want.**

It's meant to be bland for a reason. You'll see why soon.

 **Second, Dulse seems a bit... over the top. What you should do (If you're going for something like this) is have him lose his patience before dunking her in the river or any other harm.**

Again, there is a very prime and big reason why Dulse is like this. It's a massive part of the plot I have set up his character and it will be explained soonish.

 **Does Game Freak really implies that the Ultra Beasts had destroyed the non mega timeline sometime when gen 6 took place?**

I've never heard this before so I doubt it but I won't deny, Guzzlords world is a alternate world of Alola so it could be. Who knows?

 **Any plans for Zeraora?**

Yes

 **What Ultra Beast will Ash being facing next in the USUM arc?**

All of them :P

 _So yeh. I am going to try my best to get back up and running (Next one has already started and yeh)_

 _First time I've said this in awhile Lol_

 _So as always, Review, Suggest or PM me! Spectre out!_


	65. USUM Chapter 65

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 65 - Recovery and Redemption.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

2nd Disclaimer: This is not beta read so yeh.

* * *

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…

It had been a solid 13 or 14 hours since the group left Zossie alone to perform the extraction of the neurotoxin's the flowed within Lusamine.

Lillie had fallen asleep in the chair she laid in with her head resting on the sleepy but awake Ash. Poipole slept on his lap curled up into a ball.

Nanu had to leave temporarily to go deal with something on Ula'Ula and Gladion had to attend something which he didn't explain about but just said it was important.

The young President sat in a chair within the room where Dawn was.

"So, Ash is here. Right now." Dawn questioned.

Gladion just nodded as he gave an agitated body poser.

Dawn picked up on this and had to ask.

"You okay?" She questioned.

Gladion just sighed as he lowered his head slightly.

"Yeah just…"

"Just what?"

"My mother might be coming out of her coma." He explained.

Dawn's eyes widened.

"That's great isn't it?" She said but then saw the conflicted look on his face.

"Yeah but it's been 3 years since she was last awake and let's say we didn't exactly finish on parting terms." Gladion muttered.

"She wasn't herself though. From what you've told me before the Nihilego incident, she sounded like a really caring person." Dawn countered.

Gladion shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess but that was a long time ago."

Dawn ran her hand through her hair.

"Any who, I am going to have a shower." She said as she grabbed her stuff for the shower and locked the door behind her.

Gladion groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair.

* * *

Zossie sat down on a chair and was starting to fall asleep.

She hadn't had a break since starting and was starting to feel the effects.

She wiped the sweat that dripped down her forehead as she looked at the container filled with black sludge that was being sucked out of the lifeless body of Lusamine.

Well, almost lifeless…

The former president's left hand began to twitch as Zossie was fully woken up at the sight of movement.

It soon stopped twitching but the whole hand began to move as it slowly clenched up.

Zossie pulled the curtain to side which startled Ash, resulting in Lillie waking up and Poipole falling on to the ground.

The small Ultra Beast began to cry as he was still only a baby as Ash cradled him and shook him slightly which stopped the crying. Once the poison pin pokemon had stopped, Ash returned him back into his pokeball.

"We have movement!" Zossie told them.

An Aether employee was sent to retrieve Gladion who broke into a sprint.

Panting his way into the room, he saw Ash hold Lillie who gave a conflicted look of concern but happiness and Zossie standing by the now closed curtain.

"I have extracted about 95% of the neurotoxins that Nihilego left. The other 5% that is still lurking inside wasn't extractable without the help of senior assistance but isn't considered deadly anymore so at worse, it will only cause extreme headaches." Zossie explained.

"You mean?" Gladion stuttered.

"She is showing signs of motion but isn't full awake yet, but I'd say in half an hour after the first movement, we might have her conscious maybe. It's just a waiting game now." Zossie explained as she sat down.

"There will be drawbacks of course so don't expect her to be perfect just like that." She continued.

"Thank you Zossie." Lillie said with tears starting to flow out.

Zossie scratched her head sheepishly.

"It's the least I could do after what Dulse did." Zossie explained.

Gladion had a question that was playing in his mind.

He wasn't sure if now was the best time to ask but it was going to torture him if he didn't.

"Zossie?" Gladion said out loud.

"Hmm? Yes?" She responded.

"Do you know what the Blinding One is?"

Zossie heard this and skipped a heartbeat.

"T-The Blinding what?" She stuttered. "Uh, what is that?"

Gladion could see through her lies but decided now was not the time especially after what she had just done.

"Doesn't matter." Gladion followed up, dropping the topic.

As he finished that, there was a small muffling sound coming from behind the curtains.

Zossie slid them across fully and sat down next to Lusamine as everyone crowded around.

An Aether employee was sent to retrieve Wicke and Faba who both soon arrived.

Lillie and Gladion were the closes other than Zossie as their mother's arm began to roll over.

There was a slight twitch to her head as he rolled to the left and then back straight as her eyes slithered open, so slow it felt like eternity.

Lillie covered her mouth and nearly collapsed but Ash caught her.

Gladion felt his eyes water up slightly but shook it off.

It was a small grunt at first as she left her hand up, shaking all over the place.

For the first time in three years, they heard Lusamine speak.

"L-L-Li-Lill-ie…" She croaked with a broken voice.

Her youngest child came closer as Lusamine's raising hand touched her check.

"W-w-when d-d-di-d you-u beco-ome so beautiful…?" Lusamine asked as Lillie clutched on to her mother with a hug that looked like she would never let go of. The blonde could be heard crying into her mother's chest.

Ash notified Hau, Olivia and Nanu about the news with the three of them heading to the Aether foundation straight away. Professor Kukui, his wife Burnet and Samson Oak were told as well.

"Ahem. She is still very weak… She needs her rested but should be able to make a full conversation in due time." Zossie explained.

Lillie didn't want to let go, afraid Lusamine would return back to how she was but knew she had to go. At least for now.

* * *

The four of them left Lusamine to rest as they decided to get something to eat.

As a gift, Zossie was allowed to eat as much as she wanted.

Gladion wanted to discuss with her about some of the Ultra Beast profiles.

"And Poipole? We don't have any recorded data on this thing?" Gladion questioned as he pointed to the troublesome, purple Pokemon.

"Ash. If you haven't figured it out, it was Dulse and I that gave you the egg for Poipole." Zossie told the Champion of Alola.

Ash nodded.

"The reason you have nothing on Poipole as it is exclusive to our world, Ultra Megalopolis. The three spikes shoot out both sticky goo or just straight toxic for greater effect but causes fatigue on the poor fellow." Zossie explained as she patted Ash's Ultra Beast.

"For an Ultra Beast, it's rather friendly and small." Lillie commented.

"Remind me which UB's you have seen?" Zossie asked.

"Since the outbreak three years ago, we have recorded sightings of Nihilego, Buzzwole, Pheromosa which we have in captivity, Xurkitree, Renterba and Spirvenen." Gladion told the ginger.

"Officer Nanu encounter the Ultra Beast, Guzzlord 18ish years ago as well." Lillie contributed.

Zossie nodded.

"Right… So, the deal with Poipole is that it has the power to do something no other discoverable Ultra Beast has." Zossie said, leaving them on a cliff hanger to guess.

"Which is?"

"Poipole is the only known full blood Ultra Beast to evolve." Zossie announced as she pulled out a high-tech tablet. "It evolves into another Ultra Beast known as Naganadel."

The beast on display had features like it's pre-evolution but also had bits that were new. Poipole's head became a tail like stinger with the tube-like bits becoming more needle like. It's chest area was small with now having fully grown arms. On the shoulders were more of the needle like stingers. Two large dragon like wings spawned out of the back. Its head retained the bright blow neon glowing eyes but had pincers that covered the mouth area and the back of the head stuck out far.

"Isn't Cosmog an Ultra Beast though?" Lillie questioned as she thought about Nebby.

"Well yes… Hence why for Poipole and Naganadel, I used the term full blood. The Cosmog line consisting of Cosmoem, Solgaleo and Lunala are considered Ultra Beasts but due to the amount of time they had to develop on the many different earths, we class them as halflings." Zossie told them about the real terminology. "Many can consider Poipole to be a starter in our world."

That dawned on Ash to ask.

"What can you tell us about your world?"

Zossie stopped eating and gagged which caught everyone off guard.

"Oh shit. You okay?" Ash shouted in concern.

Zossie nodded.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry, just was thinking on what I can even say about it…" Zossie stressed.

"A world without light." Gladion muttered.

Zossie nodded.

"Seems Phyco and Soliera shared some information already. Truth is that we are a welcoming world." Zossie told them.

"What do you mean?" Lillie asked.

"Well, one part of the Ultra Recon Squad is to be always on the lookout for fallers and then bring them to safety." Zossie told them but with a pale look.

Lillie looked at the time and excused herself from the table.

She didn't give a reason for leaving but they all knew where she was going.

"Hmm. It's be nearly 45 minutes… We should be able to get some more from Lusamine." Zossie told them.

"Give them a few minutes together." Ash told Gladion and Zossie.

* * *

Lillie opened the door and closed it behind, taking a sigh in the process. She entered into the room hidden behind the medical curtains as Lusamine rolled her head at her youngest child.

"Li-Lillie…" Lusamine muttered with a broken voice that hadn't been heard in 3 years.

"Mother…" Lillie muttered back as she tried to hold back multiple emotions of happiness, sadness and angry all at the same time.

She sat down next to her.

Lusamine looked at her.

She was beautiful…

"How… How much do you remember?" Lillie asked.

Lusamine thoughts were still a blur.

But she remembered one thing very clearly.

* * *

(Three years ago,…)

" _Mother… Ple-"Lillie started only to be stopped._

" _DO NOT CALL ME THAT! All I ever did was give you two love and what was best! And this!? This is how you repay me!?" she screamed at her daughter. "I wish you were both never born!"_

" _P-pew…" Nebby cried which Lillie heard._

* * *

Lusamine looked to the side and gasped.

"L-Lillie I- "Lusamine muttered but her face was soon connected by a slap to the face by Lillie.

Lillie was crying.

"D-do you know how much? How much pain and suffering Gladion and I went through?!" Lillie yelled, finally expressing her thoughts to her mother, knowing now she was no longer herself and not Nihilego.

Lusamine turned to her youngest child and realised what she did.

"You didn't have to do what you did… We could have found him together!" Lillie told her, calming down from her outburst she just had.

Ash, Gladion and Zossie walked in.

"Gla-Gladion…" Lusamine muttered but felt his sharp cold glare down her spine.

"Lusamine." He responded.

Ash and Zossie looked at each other as a family feud was about to occur and neither wanted direct involvement unless they had too.

"Lillie. Gladion. I-I-I want y-"Lusamine tried to talk but coughed heavily.

"Ms. Lusamine. You need to relax. The toll of the neurotoxin extraction is still effecting your body." Zossie added.

"I love you both… I was doing what I thought was best…" Lusamine explained.

Her memories of being trapped behind the cage Nihilego create in her mind was all crawling back…

Including how this all started.

"Father didn't die in a science accident, did he?" Gladion questioned.

Lusamine didn't know what to say.

"We know about the Ultra Beasts." Lillie told her.

Lusamine turned her head towards Zossie.

"It was the one they call 'The Blinding one'…" Lusamine claimed.

Ash, Lillie and Gladion turned to a terrified looking Zossie who stepped back.

She began to breath heavily and panic.

"Zossie! Zossie! Zossie! Calm down!" Ash told the young girl.

Zossie gagged in her mouth due to the stress she placed herself under.

"You do know what the blinding one is, don't you?" Gladion questioned the ginger.

"Pl-Please! Don't say that name!" Zossie cried as she pulled down on her braids with all her strength.

Ash grabbed her to prevent her from doing any more harm to herself.

"We have a file…" Lusamine muttered. "Hidden in the wall."

* * *

Ash and Gladion placed Lusamine into a wheelchair and took her old office which now belonged to Gladion.

Zossie and Lillie stood to the side while Lusamine was placed in the middle.

"There… behind the bookshelf." She explained, raising her hand shakily and pointing.

The two males moved the bookcase and behind, you could see a part of the wall that had been tampered with.

Ash released Greninja who cut a nice sized hole in the wall as his trainer pulled out two, very old and dusty files.

They all sat down as he threw them on a table.

In the left one, was various sketches and doodles of Cosmog including one of the small cloud opening an ultra-wormhole.

"After the Guzzlord incident, Cosmog soon was found wandering the wilds, poor and hungry. Aether being Aether took it in, but we soon noticed the unusual energy levels. Compared them to the Ultra Beast and yeh. We theorise that Cosmog was the reason Guzzlord was ported in to our world." Lusamine explained.

The other file had in big bold writing: **THE BLINDING ONE**

Ash opened it slowly and the sketches weren't as detailed as Cosmog's but had live pictures of a black crystal-like monster.

"The Blinding one." Ash read out loud.

"You can look at that picture all you like but I would like to explain what really happened in there." Lusamine said.

She closed her eyes and everything that happened that fateful day.

Before she could start, there was knock at their door.

Kukui, Burnet, Samson Oak, Hau, Nanu and Olivia all entered the room to find the awakened Lusamine.

"Ms Lusamine!" Hau said out loud.

Nanu closed the door and like Gladion, glared at the women.

Lusamine was in shock in everyone that came to see her.

Ash caught them up to speed and Lusamine began her tale.

* * *

 _(Years ago…)_

 _Mohn and a few scientists were in a secured room with Cosmog in it as well._

" _Pew?" Cosmog said curiously but was soon gifted a treat from Mohn._

 _Lusamine was standing behind a locked door in a room with more scientists. She had a phone to report to her husband on the status._

" _Okay. You ready?" Lusamine questioned._

" _Let's do it" Mohn responded._

 _Lusamine placed the phone down._

" _Began the vacuum effect!" Lusamine called out._

 _Two suction cups attached to the side of the Cosmog as it looked confused._

" _Shh! It's going to be fine, just tickles!" Mohn told the cloud like Pokemon as it vibrated on the side._

 _Cosmog laughed at the tickling feeling as Mohn stepped back and allowed the machine to do its job._

" _We have 70 percent love!" Lusamine told Mohn._

" _Right! Excellent Began the vapour driver!" Mohn said back to his wife._

" _Commence the vapour driver!" Lusamine repeated as a multiple buttons and switches were flicked._

 _Two sticks began to blast electric energy towards one another as a small crack began to form._

 _Mohn looked at it in awe._

 _The Ultra Wormhole began to form but he soon heard Cosmog panting._

" _Turn it off. Cosmog has had enough."_

 _Lusamine gave out the instruction as the machines were all shut down._

 _Mohn grabbed a bunch of the treats Cosmog liked as the little pokemon ate away._

" _Good job!" Mohn told it as it looked happily._

 _A scientist was typing away at a keyboard as she heard a button beeping._

" _What the?" She muttered as the button beeped._

 _She checked the machine and saw it was set to zero._

 _However, soon after that another began to flash followed by another two going off._

 _Everything that was just turned off suddenly turned back on as the whole room began to shack._

" _Mohn! What's going on!?" Lusamine shouted through the phone._

" _No clue! Mohn muttered as the sirens went off and with them also flashing a violent red._

 _He soon saw a scared look on Cosmogs face._

 _Bolts of electricity flung around the sky as another crack occurred and formed an ultra-wormhole but a much bigger one than before._

 _However, it soon turned black as a crystal-like monster floated out of it._

 _Its whole body was crystal like with large hands but small thin arms. Same could be said for the legs as they were just as thin as the arms. It's faces consisted of many colours as they all glowed from dark to dim._

" _ **LIZTLZITLIZI-ZZZTTT!"**_

 _The monster roared as dark winds filled the room, sending anything loose including all the humans inside to go flying into the wall._

 _Mohn as the first to get up._

" _MOHN! GET OUT OF THERE!" Lusamine screamed as everything technology wise was going haywire._

 _Mohn searched for Cosmog as he saw the monster looking right at it._

 _Mohn raced over to the gas like Pokemon._

" _MOHN! MOHN!" Lusamine screamed as she ran to the door to open it up, but it wouldn't budge._

 _The monster slammed its hand down on the body of Mohn, crushing him and Cosmog as the black creature snatched them up._

" _MOHN!" Lusamine continued to scream with hot tears dripping down her face as machines began to catch on fire._

 _A few of the scientists grabbed Lusamine to pull her back._

" _NO! LET ME GO! MOHN!" She whaled._

 _With the little energy he had left, he placed his phone next to his head as the monster watched him do so as if it understood._

" _Lu-Lusamine…" Mohn muttered._

 _She was crying on the ground and had the phone next to her head, prepared to run towards the door again._

" _I lov-"_

 _Before he could finish the sentence, he and Cosmog were thrown into the Ultra Wormhole as the black crystal monster formed a ball of light and multiple blasts occurred out of it, shredding the door and wall apart and causing the machines to explode into flames._

 _Lusamine was forced back by the blast as her ears rang with noises being distorted from every direction._

 _She looked up and saw the monster was gone and so was the wormhole._

" _N-n-n-no. No! No! N-n-no! No! NO! NOOOO!" She screamed in absolute pain, collapsing on the ground and mentally breaking down._

" _Ms. Aether?"_

" _DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" She yelled in emotional pain and cried on the ground, gasping and gagging at every thought that the love of her life was gone._

* * *

(Now)

"That thing was not an Ultra Beast. From our original observation on Guzzlord, it was wild and raw. This thing the Ultra Recon Squad call the blinding one came there on a mission."

"How can you be so sure it was the blinding one?" Nanu questioned.

Lusamine looked at the papers.

"This here. These are the energy lengths of the crystal found within 10 Carrot Hill. Now, these are the ones from the lab… Near identical, except the lab is slightly weaker but that could have just been due to the destruction that happened. It came for the Cosmog."

"So, you are saying that thing could have appeared at any time when I had Nebby?" Lillie asked.

Lusamine nodded.

"I-I was desperate and selfish… I just wanted my Mohn back in my life… A Nihilego found it's way here and the rest is history… With no progress in finding your father." Lusamine chocked up.

Gladion and Lillie looked at each other.

This was a different side of Lusamine they hadn't seen in many years.

Kukui looked at the date of the blinding one's and caught his attention, leaving a shocked look on his face.

Burnet saw this and gave a concerned look

"Hey Ash. Remember that story I told your about mine and Guzma's past." Kukui questioned.

"Uh, yeah?"

"This thing. That's the black thing I saw flying in the sky." Kukui told Ash.

"Is it a Pokemon though? Or a UB?" Hau questioned.

"I don't know… But it sounds like a threat." Ash announced.

* * *

The rest of the night played out as Zossie remained with Lusamine to tend to her in case of any drawbacks from the extraction.

Ash and Lillie stayed the night at the foundation.

Ash was fast asleep while Lillie was rolling around in hers

* * *

 _The void was dark and empty as Lillie found herself trapped thanks to some sort of dark rope._

" _Hello?" Lillie called out, but the only response was her own echo._

 _She wanted to panic and looked around to see nothing but the Moon in the sky._

 _It was hypnotising, and she shook herself out of it to turn and find Nebby there._

" _NEBBY!" Lillie shouted out._

" _Lillie?" Nebby responded but as she said that, a black flash occurred from the sky._

 _The moon distorted away as the thing that was in the photos appeared._

 _It hovered above Nebby as it flew in closer to the legendary._

" _Neb-Nebby! Nebby move!? NEBBY!?" Lillie screamed as the Lunala was in a petrified state as the blinding one reached out and grabbed the ghost/psychic type, with her body exploding into light._

* * *

Lillie jolted up from there.

She didn't wake up Ash…

But that felt so real..

She raced outside to see the moon still there.

Lillie sighed.

She was about to go back inside when she could hear Gladion talking to someone through the window not to far away from deck she had.

"I don't know." Gladion said.

"Listen. Just be careful alright? A female responded back.

The young president groaned in annoyance.

"And what Ash and your sister?" The Female questioned.

This caught Lillie's attention as she listened in carefully.

"Listen. They can't know you are here alright? I don't want anything to start between you three. The girl Zossie will be able to extract the Spirvenen toxins out of you." Gladion told the girl.

There was a pause of silence till the girl said something.

"I hope you are right." She said.

Gladion smirked.

"When haven't I been." He laughed showing some signs of happiness.

"You should get some sleep." She told Lillie's older brother.

The light was soon turned off as Lillie raced back inside and to the bed.

After her realistic dream, she wasn't getting back to sleep but now she was curious who her brother was talking too…

She sighed but at the end of the day…

They got there mother back. The real Lusamine.

* * *

 _Authors: (SIGH) I swear each time as of late when I say I hope to return to faster uploads they keep getting distant apart._

 _These first few chapters are meant to be shorter but idk why takes so long to write._

 _So be prepared when i get into the move longer based ones._

 _But yes, Lusamine is back to normal and the truth behind her husband and Lillie and Gladion's father is revealed._

 _Things are now going to heat up as Ash and Co now have seen images of the Blinding one._

 _And yeh. Again, i want to apologise for the lack of uploads but as I've said many times: I will not ever give up on this story. Why do all this work to just not upload. It will see out the end and hope all you guys and gals are there at the end._

 _But onto the questions_

 **QUESTIONS**

 **Will Ash's Mimikyu get Mimikyu Z-Move?**

Yes

 **Will their be a sequel to this where Ash goes back to another region. I hope so ;-;**

At this point and time, I do not know. Depends what Gen 8 provides but I don't see away for it continuing with the ending I have planned.

 **So, Dulse's psychopathic behavior is a big part of the plot?**

Yes and you'll see why. I didn't make his crazy for no reason and it is good reasons.

 **What happened to Rotom?**

He's around somewhere. I won't lie: One of the worst implemented features in USUM. Just doesn't shut up

 **Considering the backstory given about Necrozma and his forms in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, assuming is the god of the Ultra Space, if something happened to Necromza, what kind of worst case scenario you will think happen?**

I would say if Necrozma was to die (Well Necro does mean Death), everything would continue on. Necrozma probably hadn't gone Ultra in like 100's of years who is the real threat. And shown when Ultra Necrozma is defeated, it falls apart as if it is dying but everything has returned back to normal.

 **Let's assume we are gonna have another legendary Pokémon in the main game series will be a villain for a new game like they've done with Necrozma, what kind of backstory do you want to have?**

Idk tbh. Necrozma was for sort of the villian but not at the same time. Sure, the world is grave danger cuz it stole the light but it stole the light of our world due to the selfishness of the ancestors of the Ultra Recon Squad. Like anything (Human, animals, plants) it was just doing what it had to do to survive.

Legendary for a villain. I cant see the original Gen 8 legends being evil but probs back to find them but maybe in Diamond and Pearl Remakes, Dialga and Palkia could overwhelm Cyrus and begin to cause the world to fade away but force him to still feel emotions.

 **I am going to guess Illima's girlfriend is Mina, because it was stated that they knew each other before the events of Sun and Moon game.**

Uh, think it is said in one of the early chapters.

 **I really like you got Ash's Kalos pokemon back and the two new members but what happened to Gallade because you didn't mention him at his house**

Most likely I just forgot lmao

 **Will Ash get a special bond with any of his other Pokemon (like Mimikyu)**

Probably not, no.

And for what DeadlyNinja said (I am not going to put the whole thing cuz easy word count upping lmao): I couldn't have put it any better myself. I don't mind discussions or you guys answering each others questions while posting them to get answered.

But when it's just asking for an update: I have said many times before, I will update and am not abandoning the story. Every. Why would I after getting over 2500 reviews and over 1000 favs and follows. Why would I just drop it? I've just kind of given up deleting reviews that just ask that question cuz just not worth the effort.

SO yeah, thanks to the peeps that have mentioned that I will upload eventually, you know who you are.

 _And that is all for now._

 _So as always, review, suggest or PM me. Spectre out._


	66. Update

Alright I think it's time for an update (I don't like doing these kind of things but I think this is needed)

FIRST OFF: NO, I am not abandoning the story. It will be complete.

I just needed a break. Like a long break. I think it was primary due to rushing into USUM side of things without even giving myself a week to have a little rest. Sort of to think things through and replan slightly.

I think I am ready to revamp back up. I know it's now been over a month, so I am sorry for that. I should have probs posted this a long time ago.

THERE is a reason behind the lack of updates. I've been working on another project which I can't exactly reveal just yet but as soon as I can, I will. I thought I could balance the two but quite clearly couldn't but it's nearly over and complete.

SECOND THING: Reviews. When we get the story back on track, I would like the reviews to be reviews. I will be going through the ones left during my absence and deleting a few.

So yeah, I just wanted to apologize for the sudden absence and hopefully expect something within the next week (Ironic cuz I said that a while back lmao)

Next chapter number will just be whatever it is

And yeh.


	67. USUM Chapter 67

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 67 - Ultra Space**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

Disclaimer 2: I know this would be Chapter 66 but just to keep in sync with the numbers.

Disclaimer 3: Sorry for the long wait.

* * *

Lusamine's recovery had gone steady enough.

Word had already gone out to the press that 'the former Aether President wakes up from her 3-year long coma', trying their best to get the most views.

Zossie monitored her status for the next few days, taking recordings of the Nihilego toxins and their levels.

"The toxins appeared to have dropped form a severity level of 6 to about 2.5." Zossie explained to everyone.

"Which means?" Gladion questioned.

"Well, if they drop below 2, that would mean the toxins and effects will have died off for good." The ginger explained further.

Lillie took a sigh of relief.

Some normality had been restored back into her family's life…

But a whole new can had been opened upon the reveal of what truly happened to their father and this Necrozma being.

"This thing sounds like a real monster if you ask me." Gladion told the ginger.

Zossie sighed.

She had a pondering question within her head.

"So what now?" She blurted out loud.

Gladion turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean, what now?" Gladion responded.

Zossie sighed again and stood up.

"Well, Dulse and I have technically been arrested for what we've done." She said.

Lusamine raised an eyebrow herself.

"What do you mean?" She said.

Gladion explained everything.

Lusamine frowned at her son and then turned to the young girl.

"I think after everything she has done for us, she can be let go." Lusamine said.

"You may be my mother, but you are no longer the president of the Aether. I make the calls now." Gladion told his mother.

"Well, I am up and running again and as Aether rules follow- "Lusamine started.

"I make the rules now as well and I say she stays here!" Gladion snapped slightly.

Zossie sweat dropped and tip toed to the side. Silvally watched as well and sweat dropped as his trainer argued with his creator.

At this point, Lillie walked in to find the two arguing. She noticed Zossie to the side.

"What's going on here!?" She yelled as her two remaining relatives quickly turned to her.

"Uh…" They both stuttered.

"We have just been reunited as a family for the first time in forever and you two are already arguing!" Lillie snapped.

Zossie tried to suggest something but was shot down by a sharp glare from Lillie.

Lillie was about to follow up on the argument until a siren went off which caught all their attention.

"What's that?" Lusamine said confused.

"You don't know?" Gladion questioned. "Oh right, you were in a coma whilst I was preside-"

"GLADION!" Lillie yelled.

He rolled his eyes as the four headed to the command room.

* * *

Ash, Wicke and Hau were there waiting with Aether employee's racing around. The three were staring off at a large screen as the Aether family and Zossie entered the room.

"Preside-"An employee started only to notice both Gladion and Lusamine. "Uh, Presidents! We are receiving an unknown call from a number that cannot be identified."

Gladion raised an eyebrow and went and looked at it.

It was hardly a number. It was some language he had never seen before as the screen flashed to show a masked man.

" _Greeting humans of Earth. I am a spokesperson for the people of the confederation of the Ultra Recon Squad. We are in belief that you are currently holding two of our high-class members in captivity."_ The being spoke.

Zossie stepped backwards to hide.

"And so, what if we do?" Ash told the masked man.

" _Then we wish to have them sent home. We can create a trade if so."_

"Uh, what kind of trade?" Lillie asked.

" _There freedom for knowledge on the blinding one including a meeting with our top officers."_

The room fell to silence. You could hear a pen drop.

"How did you know?" Gladion demanded.

" _That is information we cannot share. Do we have a deal?"_

Gladion looked at Zossie who waved and then looked back.

"Deal."

As he said that, a large flash from outside shone brightly as a large ship appeared.

Ash was going to ask a question, but the screen had shut off already.

The doors from the ship opened and several people walked out, all dressed in the same uniform.

"That was fast…" Ash muttered as Zossie walked forwards and saluted.

"Commander Phyco is eager to see you two…" One soldiers told the little girl who gulped slightly. Two Aether employees appeared with Dulse as he is handed off to the Recon squad soldiers.

Zossie motioned for Ash and Lillie to follow her on the ship.

Gladion was conflicted as he turned to his mother.

"While I am gone, you're in charge. Don't do anything funny!" Gladion snapped as he followed his sister, Ash and Zossie on to the ship.

The three sat down as Zossie and Dulse sat opposite of them. It was a funny feeling being in metres of each other from the guy that nearly killed Lillie literally a week ago.

"Hello." Dulse said with little care.

The doors closed up as they could feel the ship floating upwards.

 _ULTRA DRIVE ACTIVATING IN 3, 2, 1!_

There was a jolt around the ship as they warped into a created wormhole, sailing off into the depths of Ultra Space.

It was an awkward silence between the 5 as Zossie sat there, wanting to say something.

"So… Why don't we all try to get along and forget about what happened?" Zossie suggested.

Dulse rolled his eyes as Ash and Gladion glared at him.

Zossie sighed as a second warp occurred as the engine started to slow down.

"We… We are here already?" Gladion question.

Dulse shook his head in disappointment as the doors opened to a living nightmare.

* * *

The sky was black as no sunshine littered over the world. The buildings were pitch black and almost appeared to be made from crystal. The streets were clean as kids all wore the same clothes with the male's haircuts being the same and the girls being the same as one another as well.

"Welcome to Ultra Megalopolis!" Zossie announced as she stuck her hand out to empathises the world.

"A world with out light…" Ash muttered as he, Lillie and Gladion twirled around and looked at the near seeing view.

"AH! Finally, you have arrived!" An old voice called out.

They turned around to find two figures walking towards them, one being an old man with a large moustache and the other being a tall slim woman with purply blue hair.

The elder man opened out his arms in a welcoming fashion.

"Aha! Welcome chosen one and friends!" The man announced.

Dulse rolled his eyes which the woman caught. Zossie swayed nervously.

"Allow me to introduce myself! I am Captain Phyco, leader of the Ultra Recon Squad and second in command of the people of Ultra Megalopolis!" The man known as Phyco explained as he turned to Gladion. "You've grown up, now haven't you?"

It clicked in Gladions mind that this was the man that came to the Aether Foundation all those years ago.

The woman bowed politely.

"Greetings humans of Earth. I am Soliera, the weapon specialist of the Ultra Recon Squad and trainee coordinator for new entrants into the Ultra Recon Squad." The woman known as Soliera explained.

Zossie saluted followed up by a sloppy salute from Dulse.

"I am- "Ash started only to be cut off.

"Ash, Lillie and Gladion. Yes, we know. We have been following your status since you awakened the beast of the moon: Lunala." Soliera explained.

Phyco turned to the young members of the URS.

"You two are dismissed though…" Phyco said before glaring at Dulse. "I expect to see you at my office Dulse. Soliera, care to show our guests to where they are staying?"

"Yes sir." She said. "Right this way."

The humans of Earth followed the higher up of the Ultra Recon Squad.

"I firstly want to apologise for anything rash Dulse may have done." Soliera explained.

"Nah he was FINE! Only kidnapped some kids, assaulted some men and nearly drowned Lillie" Ash protested.

Soliera sighed.

"Yes. That does sound like him… He hasn't had it easiest of lives." She confessed.

"What do you mean?" Lillie asked.

"You see, Dulse's father use to be the leader of the Ultra Recon Squad before Phyco. He was a caring and generous man. He vastly improved the status of the Ultra Recon Squad and attacks from Ultra Beasts became near null. That was till…" Soliera started only to choke up on her own words.

The three young adults from earth got the picture but she continued.

"A distress call occurred, and we let our guard down." She confessed. "Me, Phyco and the rest of our team went to attend the breach, a swarm of Buzzwole's had somehow gotten in. It was a distraction however. Young Dulse watched his whole family murdered in front of his own eyes as he hid in the closet. He witnessed his father murdered and had to listen to the unthinkable screams coming from his mother and sister. That's when the dark intentions occurred and Dulse made his first kill."

Lillie's heart sunk at the story. It cleared up a few questions she had.

"After that day, he vowed to never be weak again. Despite numerous follow up cases, we are still yet to identify the murder and who sent him."

She stopped and turned around.

"Welcome to your new home for a wee while." She announced as the doors to the giant tower opened.

The four stepped into the lobby where other pale blue people like Soliera were walking around, doing everyday stuff just like humans from Earth would do.

The elevator took them to the 54th floor as the member of the Ultra Recon Squad tossed Gladion and Ash some keys.

"Gladion is to the left. Ash and Lille to the right."

* * *

The young couple opened their room and saw a room like never before.

They had a view of the whole city with a tv mounted to the wall the size of a king-sized bed. Under them was a glass panel with fish like beings swimming in the water beneath it.

"Turn fire on." Soliera said with a smirk as the fire place enlightened.

The young couple twirled to the sight.

"A lot of the stuff in here is by voice control. I believe there is a list somewhere around? Anywho, I've got to report back and make sure Phyco doesn't kill Dulse. Zossie will be here soon to give you a little tiki tour." Soliera said before waving good bye.

"This place still gives me the creeps…" Ash muttered as he looked out of the world blanketed in darkness.

Lillie shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess the sooner we learn more about what happened the better." Lillie explained.

Ash wandered around and found the list of voice commands Soliera was talking about.

He thought about it for a moment and clear his throat.

"Never say Never by The Fray." Ash announced as the lights dimmed and music began to play.

 _Some things we don't talk about_ _  
_ _Rather do without_ _  
_ _And just hold a smile_ _  
_ _Falling in and out of love_

Ash placed his hand forward towards his partner.

"Care for a dance?" he asked, trying to be charming.

Lillie giggled but grabbed his hand as they got close to one another and dance slowly to the song with the artificial lights of the alien like city beaming on and off into their room.

 _Ashamed and proud of_ _  
_ _Together all the while_

Lillie rested her head on his chest while the still danced around.

"I'm not going to lie; this place scares me…" Lillie mumbled.

"Listen, while I am here, nothing is going to happen to you alright?" Ash assured.

Lillie smiled.

 _You can never say never while we don't know it_ _  
_ _Time and time again_ _  
_ _Younger now than we were before_ _  
_ _Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go_ _  
_ _Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go_

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a long kiss with there eyes both closed as Ash lifted her up as they twirled around slightly.

Lillie broke off.

"I love you Ash Ketchum…" She whispered as she placed her forehead on his.

He opened his eyes and began to speak…

"I love you too… Zossie?" Ash blurted.

"I- Wait what?" Lillie blurted out as well as she turned to the door where an awkward looking Zossie was standing.

"Uh… Don't mind me!" Zossie said nervously.

"How long have you been there for?"

"Um. Only two minutes? Sorry if I was being a burden." She apologised as the song stopped. "You do make a cute couple though."

The young couple blushed madly at the comment.

"Well, I've been assigned duty of showing you two around!" Zossie announced.

"Wait? What about Gladion?" Lillie questioned.

"I believe he was getting his own tour. Anyways, this way!" the young girl announced.

* * *

She took them on the streets of Ultra Megalopolis as the two humans felt very out of place. Nothing had changed from first glance as Zossie began to talk.

"It is said that the blinding one use to call this world once it's home. But from legend told, it wanted more than this world. It began to suck up the light of many worlds till it was defeated." Zossie explained.

"Defeated by what?" Lillie questioned.

Zossie shrugged her shoulders.

"Nobody knows. But legend says that the being that defeated the blinding one will rise when two hearts are combined in stone."

Ash and Lillie looked at each other.

"And that means what?"

"Beats me." Zossie confessed sheepishly.

"Hey goldilocks!" A male yelled out as the three.

The turned around to find 3 boys and 2 girls approaching them. They appeared to be Zossie's age.

"Ruffiel. What do you want." Zossie said sternly.

"That's no way to talk to your superiors!" The male called Ruffiel barked.

"We are the same age! I'm also sure I am older by like 4 months!" Zossie snapped.

The group laughed at the ginger as a figure watched and listened from the distances.

One of the girls turned to Ash and Lillie.

"You finally got some friends loner?" She hissed as that felt like a shot to the chest to Zossie.

"I uh." Zossie stuttered.

"Why don't you lot just leave, and we won't have any trouble!" Ash threatened.

"And you're meant to be scary? Who is he anyways?" Ruffiel laughed as the group followed in with the laughter.

"Just leave!" Zossie yelled above everyone as she shoved Ruffiel.

He stumbled back a little and gave an aggressive look as Zossie glared back fiercely. However, the male knew exactly how to break her.

"And how is that whore of a mother doing of yours?" he spat out.

Zossie froze as everything went silent around her except for his cold voice.

"I wonder how it is be the daughter of a whore, an orphan and a white screecher all that same time?" He spat as Zossie collapsed to the ground in tears.

Ash and Lillie didn't know what to do. They were in an unknown world so didn't know what might happen if they didn't thing.

"Oh, there we go, not so tough now!" Ruffiel snapped as he kicked Zossie with his group cheering from the back.

That was the last straw for Ash as he was about to go in and teach this kid a lesson, but he was beaten to it by the figure watching from the shadows.

Before he knew it, Ruffiel was lifted into the air by his collar with a pissed off looking Dulse glaring right at him from point blank.

"D-Du-Dulse." Ruffiel stuttered in fear.

He dropped him on the ground.

"Go before I decided to bend something that shouldn't be bent." Dulse threatened as the 5 kids ran off in fear.

Zossie was weeping on the ground until she noticed Dulse.

"O-o-o-oh! Dulse… I (Sniff)-"She muttered.

"Cut it. I saw and heard everything." Dulse told her as he helped her up.

"I'll be fine… I might just head home though…" Zossie assured as she walked off, leaving Dulse alone with Ash and Lillie as the two humans looked at each other awkwardly.

"Uh… So?" Ash tried to break the silence.

"Look. I don't like you but I'm going to have to put up with you. So, let's try and make this work. Dulse." Dulse explained as he stuck his hand out.

Ash shook his hand and then followed by Lillie.

"What was that all about?" Lillie asked with caution.

"Figured you'd ask." Dulse groaned. "Zossie isn't like normal people here."

The three began to walk back but the two humans could sense the fear emitted from the public at the sight and presence of Dulse.

"Being in the Ultra Recon Squad isn't easy. She knows that." Dulse told them.

"Her mother was only 19 when she gave birth. Except her mother was a member of the Ultra Recon Squad and got pregnant on a mission gone wrong… She never knew her father cause well, yeah." Dulse explained.

Lillie felt sick hearing this while Ash got angry at those kids for what they were doing.

"She is half human, half Ultralopian. AKA a white screecher, the most racist and offensive term in our language." Dulse told them. "Her mother died days after giving birth."

That was a kick in the stomach for the young couple.

"She is just good at hiding that emotion away. Something I can't do very well." Dulse snarled at no one in particular.

* * *

The young pair went back to there hotel as a few hours passed by before Phyco and Soliera knocked at their door.

"I see you have gotten accustomed to your living conditions." Phyco announced. "There is something we'd like to show you."

Gladion joined them as they walked out on the street.

"How did your day go?" Gladion asked.

"Long."

They walked for a further 5 minutes before arriving at the base of the large tower that beamed over the city.

"Welcome to the heart and pride of Ultra Megalopolis: Megalo Tower." Soliera announced as the two guards standing at the entrance stood to the side with the doors opening. The helmets Phyco and Soliera were wearing had their visors appear as Ash, Lillie and Gladion were handed a pair of glasses.

"Wear these if you don't want to go blind." Phyco told them as they went inside to the elevator.

It went up and up and up before halting at a slow pace.

The doors opened up to show a glow white rock floating in the centre.

"A fragment of the Blinding One AKA Necrozma." Phyco announced.

"Necrozwhat?" Lillie stuttered.

"The figure that sucked your father up is Necrozma. The stone found in Ten Carat Hill all those years ago is also a fragment of Necrozma but in a dried out of light form." Phyco told them. "It however, has lost all its power thankfully and this rock is the source of all the energy in Ultra Megalopolis which we got before it lost said power."

"Necrozma… Is it an Ultra Beast?" Ash questioned.

"We don't know." Soliera responded. "We haven't even seen it ourselves…"

"Indeed, but we are ready for a fight if Necrozma ever appears." Phyco told them. "The real reason we brought you here is to ask, will you assist us in battle?"

The three humans all looked at each other.

Lillie stepped forwards in the surprise of Ash and Gladion.

"If it means taking down the thing that took my father, count me in!" Lillie said with a burst of confidence.

Ash smirked and nodded.

"Count me in too!" Ash announced.

Gladion sighed.

"I'm in." He said.

Phyco shook each of their hands.

"In that case then, you three are temporary members of the Ultra Recon Squad till further notice! We would normally have a presentation and all with our president providing medals and all, but he is currently away on a meeting." Phyco explained.

"Dulse and Zossie will take you on a little trip tomorrow." Soliera explained.

* * *

They left the tower with the three humans having one final look at the glowing stone that enlightened Ultra Megalopolis as they departed away.

It was about an hour later and Ash was already in bed about to go to sleep. Lillie was in the shower, cleaning up as he began to doze off into the world of slumber…

 _Ash opened his eyes to find himself in a familiar white room._

 _He had been here before as he began to grow cautious of the area._

" _ **We meet again, chosen one!"**_

 _Ash twirled around to find the source of the voice. There was a blistering light beaming at what ever direction it was._

" _Who are you? What are!?" Ash yelled out, wanting answers._

 _The being that was talking to him delayed its answer before finally responded._

" _ **Again. Those questions will be answered in due time however, I am here to advise you. For now… Call me your guardian seeker."**_

 _This all baffled Ash's mind as he knew he was asleep, but this felt so real_.

" _ **The two you are going with tomorrow can be trusted as can the elder two but hear my warning. They will tell you to leave your pokemon for their own safety which is true. But, bring the Ultra Beast with you."**_

" _W-what?" Ash stuttered._

" _ **It will save your life. We will talk again once you have returned from your adventure…"**_

" _Wait! No! I want- "Ash blurted out as he felt the whole room shake as he could hear someone calling his name._

 _A..a_

 _..As..Ash!_

 _ASH!_

His eyes widened up to find Lillie at his side. She only had a towel around herself with her hair still dripping wet.

"You were shaking in your sleep, shouting as well…" Lillie muttered to him in concern as he sat up.

Ash was processing what had just happened.

"I'm… Fine." He mumbled as she stood up.

"Alright then…" Lillie said as she walked back to the bathroom to continue the shower.

Ash rolled on to his side and reflected over the words the 'guardian seeker' told him.

He was getting no sleep tonight.

* * *

 _(The next day)_

They woke up to darkness and that was to be expected.

Dulse and Zossie escorted the three humans to a building with suits like them.

They all managed to find a size that fitted as the two members of the Ultra Recon Squad then took them to a dock like station.

"Aright. We are going on something called the Ultra Wrap Ride." Dulse explained.

"Ultra what?" Gladion blurted.

"It's basic transportation for the Ultra Recon Squad to travel to other worlds that are in distress." Zossie explained. "Centuries ago, the only real form of transportation was via the legendary Pokemon, Solgaleo or Lunala. However, we have developed jet like machines that allows travel through Ultra Space."

The thing Zossie was talking about looked just like a jet ski.

"However, one thing we have to warn you is that you are going to have to leave your Pokemon here."

Ash flinched.

"How come?" Gladion questioned.

"It's for their own safety. Ash and Lillie may have fought Lusamine with their Pokemon in the Ultra Space, The sea of void. However, Nihilego only attack when commanded. Other Ultra Beasts will attack on scent." Dulse explained. "They will be well looked after though."

Ash, Lillie and Gladion handed over their Pokemon to a member of the Ultra Recon squad as they were taken away for a day of care.

Ash however, managed to sneak Poipole's pokeball in a back pocket.

Dulse and Zossie got on their own individual ones while Gladion got one to his own. Ash got in the driver's part of his as Lillie sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's simple! The currents of Ultra Space will lift you, it's just your duty to turn and direct yourself to a wormhole! Clear?" Zossie explained as a artificial wormhole was opened right in front of them.

Before Ash, Lillie or Gladion could respond, they were launched in to the wormhole

* * *

 _(Play the Ultra Warp ride theme)_

The launch was rocky as the air suddenly became fresh and pure.

Lillie closed her eyes suddenly due to the surprise launching but when she opened them, she saw the beauty that was Ultra Space.

It was a mix of all the colours you think of when you hear the word space. Purples, greens, blues, violets and so on. Stars sparkled everywhere.

"This is beautiful…" Lillie muttered.

"We may talk some dark stuff about the Ultra Beasts, but this is certainly among the perks to see all this!" Zossie told her.

"We will be going all to the same wormholes so no wandering off! What you need to know is that there are endless realities! So, if I turned left right now, in another reality, I would have turned right! In other words, don't get lost!" Dulse explained. "Prince charming, chose a colour!"

Gladion scoffed.

"Blue!" He yelled out.

"First blue wormhole we find, we enter!" Dulse announced.

They flew for a further 5 minutes when they eventually spotted a blue wormhole.

"Is that one?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah! That's it!" Zossie said as she and Dulse entered it first. Gladion shortly followed.

"Get ready!" Ash told Lillie who squeezed on tight to him.

They entered the wormhole and with a flash of white, found themselves in a water like world.

Dulse, Zossie and Gladion had landed already as Lillie's older brother looked around stunned at the world. Waterfalls defied gravity as they were spewing water from all different angles.

What shocked Ash and Lillie the most was the fact there was Pokemon living here as a Magikarp jumped out of the water but back into it straight away.

"You thought your world was the only one with pokemon in it?" Dulse said smartly.

"Yeah well, that was before the whole endless realities." Ash countered back as Dulse rolled his eyes.

"This is just one of the sub worlds, primarily for water types. No predators live here, just pokemon." Dulse explained.

They got back on their jet ski machines and travelled more into the other words. The red wormhole led them to a mountain like world where flying type Pokemon lived. Lillie claimed she saw a Moltres, but the others weren't buying it to her annoyment.

Next up was a yellow wormhole which took them to a cave like world where pokemon like Golbat and Swoobat were flying around.

They followed up with a green wormhole that placed them in a barren field where pokemon such as Rhyperior and Magmortar were sparring.

The five continued left that world as Dulse cleared his voice.

"I think it's time to take it up a notch!" He yelled out as a white wormhole came into vision. "Follow me."

* * *

They all zoomed into it as Ash and Lillie found themselves in a familiar place…

Lillie froze in fear as Ash looked around in shock.

"Welcome back to the Sea of Void!" Zossie explained as Gladion was experiencing this for the first time.

"This room… Is where we- "Ash started to only have the sentence finished by Lillie.

"…Where we battled Lusamine…" She stuttered as the hole where Nebby and Lusamine left was still there as well as blood that was splattered on the ground.

"So, this is where you were taken all those years ago…" Gladion muttered.

"Nihilego's world is awfully beautiful… But it lacks emotions." Zossie told them as she looked outside to see dozens of the parasite Ultra Beast flying around.

"Why don't we check another few out?" Dulse suggested.

Lillie had a nervous feeling in her gut but ultimately nodded.

* * *

It was a long process of finding another white wormhole, but they eventually did.

And oh boy was it a surprise…

They found themselves up on top of a large tree with other trees just as big circling them. Below said trees was a small jungle with rivers flowing through them. However, Gladion soon started to notice something…

"Wait… Are those trees… Flexing?" he asked.

Ash and Lillie looked around and noticed them too as Dulse and Zossie began to laugh.

"Welcome to the Ultra Jungle!" Zossie explained.

As she said that, a large volcano erupted in the background as ash and magma spewed out of it.

The humans freaked as Zossie tried to calm them down.

"Relax! That's just a signal!" She explained.

"A signal?" Ash muttered.

"Look down. Just don't fall please." Dulse groaned.

Ash, Lillie and Gladion looked down at ground to find about 2 Buzzwoles standing opposite of each other with a further 10 surrounding them.

They made screeching sounds are each other as the crowd began to roar.

"The world of Buzzwole. You're about to experience your first battle!" Zossie told them.

Another volcano erupted as the two Buzzwoles dashed at each other.

However, they soon stopped as they both began to flex. One pointed its arm in the air and slouched slightly while the other one displayed all its muscles in its flex. The crowd cheered and clapped as the two stopped and went back to position.

"What… What am I watching…" Ash muttered in confusion.

"In other worlds, Buzzwole are very aggressive and will show off their raw strength in violence… However here, they are the goofiest mother fuckers you will ever see…" Dulse explained as the two Buzzwoles went in again for another round. "How about we move on?"

Zossie, Gladion, Ash and Lillie left as Dulse insisted he would catch up. He pulled out a beast ball and threw it towards the Buzzwole below as he took off to catch up with the others.

Appearing out of the beast ball was the Buzzwole he had caught as it groaned from the landing.

* * *

They found another one not to long after that hit Ash badly.

It was the world of the Ultra Beast that attacked Pallet town all those years ago.

"This is Xurkitree's world correct?" Ash asked.

They where on top of a mountain that was structured like a Xurkitree as small ones skipped around, trying to be hit by the lighting blasting down from the roaring black clouds above.

On the ground, Xurkitree's of all sizes were chilling in the ground.

"That's right. The Xurkitree that attacked your home all those years ago is an ant compared to what the bastards can grow up too." Dulse told them.

"What do you mean?" Lillie questioned.

"Look over there!" Zossie said as she pointed out to a large mountain.

Or what they thought was a mountain…

"Is that one of them?" Gladion asked.

The two members of the Ultra Recon Squad nodded.

"They can grow triple of that size but won't live an exactly long life. Legend has it that this was one of those legendary sized Xurkitree that died and became fossilized." Zossie told them.

Dulse looked at the time as a bolt of lighting blasted the ground behind him. Ash, Lillie and Gladion freaked how close it was to striking him.

"Urk, there is still a few more worlds to attend but we have to return home either wise I'm going to have Phyco and Soliera yelling in my ears." Dulse grumbled.

* * *

They took off and started to head home.

However, 5 minutes of the flight, Dulse got a call from Phyco.

"Yes sir. We are on our way back no-"The purple haired man started.

"Dulse, we have an emergency call from the Ultra Ruins." Phyco said sternly.

Dulses eyes widened as he repeated what Phyco said in his mind a few times.

"Excuse me but what?" He muttered.

"You heard me."

"Sir. I have Zossie and the human trash with me! I can't take them there!" Dulse argued.

The rest of the group looked over at Dulse.

"We don't have time for this!" Phyco snapped as Dulse groaned in defeat. "A portal has opened in the north eastern section of fort 5. A2."

"Got it."

Phyco cut off as Dulse cursed into the air.

"Fucking hell. Alright new plan… Follow me." Dulse grunted as he turned around.

Zossie gave a look of concern which Ash saw but they followed Dulse anyways.

15 minutes had passed as they found a white wormhole but with two rings orbiting around it.

Dulse had a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Dulse! Are you okay?" Zossie called out in concern.

Dulse paused as Gladion began to grow cautious.

"What you are about to see… Is what I mean by endless realities. Let's go." Dulse announced.

* * *

They all entered the wormhole and was stunned by what they found.

It wasn't anything like a giant tree jungle or an electric minefield… But building everywhere. Human buildings.

The sky was a murky brown colour with poison like smoke filling the sky inside of clouds. There were buildings toppled over and cars smashed everywhere. Human remains and unidentifiable creatures as well.

They landed inside a building that had its roof collapsed. Webs covered the corners of the building as they stepped on the rocks, only to lift there feet up and find they had left a footprint in the dust.

"Where are we…" Ash stuttered in awe.

They walked outside to the street.

Dried blood had tattooed the ground as large footprints engraved the ground. Cars had been half eaten and vines tangled up and around building that were still somehow standing.

Lillie looked walked a little bit to the left to see a brown, chemical like ocean that looked very familiar.

"Wait isn't… Isn't…" Lillie stuttered and then realized where they were and why it brought such a familiar presence. She covered her mouth and began to break down.

Ash noticed this and grabbed her, pulling her into a hug.

"As-Ash… This is Hau'Oli City…" She mumbled…

Ash paled as he noticed the familiarities as well. Gladion caught as he turned to Dulse.

"This is what you meant by endless realities!" Gladion snarled.

Dulse shrugged.

"Allow me to explain before you decide to bark and snap at me! We aren't in Alola." Dulse told them.

"But… But, that's the Hau'Oli beachfront! And over there is the pier! And there is the school and there is the-"Lillie listed as Dulse began to cough to cut her off.

"Remember! Endless. Realities. This is a world like your world but a world with no Pokemon." Dulse told them.

"What do you mean?"

"Welcome to Ultra Ruins, the most dangerous Ultra Space of them all and once formally known as…" Dulse explained only to pause and then continue.

"Hawaii."

* * *

 _Authors note: (Sigh) I am sorry for no updates at all. I truly am. Every time I go to try and finish this chapter, I'd just lose motivation._

 _Anywho, here it is. I still stand by my promise of finish this though._

 _Sorry if its not up to standard as previous chapters but going to try and get back into the swing of things (That sounds like a broken record)_

 _Just a few things I know want to state:_

 _Reviews: I no longer want conversations in the reviews. They are for reviewing the story. Please keep it this way._

 _Be respectful to one another please._

 _And yeh._

 _I don't know to do questions or not this time round but next time for sure. I could edit them in at a later point but idk._

 _Anyways, as always, review, suggest or PM me. Spectre out_

 ** _EDIT:_**

 _So decided to go through the reviews and I do appreciate the feedback. Will be taking that all into account for the future. Obviously there is stuff I can't exactly say yet cause you know... Spoilers and all that. But I'll be looking into further and in depth more what has been provided and see what can incorporate into it all._


	68. USUM Chapter 68

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 68 - Ultra Ruins: The decay of a world.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :/

Disclaimer 2: Any countries used in this chapter are used for story telling purposes.

* * *

"Hawa…What?" Lillie questioned the name Dulse said.

"An alternate world parallel to yours. Only difference is that they weren't blessed with the power of creatures that can blow fire or spit acid. No, instead they had things called animals and they had to do it the hard way." Dulse explained as he pulled out a device.

Zossie remained in a frozen state as she where she was and her connection to this world.

A projection appeared as images flashed along the screen.

"This is a bad idea…" He muttered to himself.

"What happened here?" Ash asked.

"Ever wonder what nuclear fallout was like? Congratulations, you are now standing and breathing inside of one!" Dulse told them.

The three humans looked around in the nightmare like landscape as everything was so familiar but not at the same time.

"And yes. With parallel words, you DID have counterparts, but they are dead now." Dulse told them again.

It was a kick in the gut to Ash and Gladion as Lillie gave a more freaked out look than before. Dulse noticed the reaction.

"Relax princesses. The fallout happened 350 years ago. There is no telling how they died." Dulse explained.

He glanced over to Zossie who was trying to remain calm, but he could see through the cracks that appeared in her confident look.

"We should get moving. There are no telling what cannibals are out there looking at us like food." Dulse explained.

They began to move along what appeared to be the main street.

"So, you said a nuclear fallout? But how did it happen?" Lillie questioned.

Before Dulse could responded, Zossie pipped up.

"A biological experiment gone horribly wrong…" Zossie muttered.

"You've been reading about this place, haven't you?" Dulse snarled as Zossie flinched.

"I-I-I'm sorry… I was just curious…" Zossie mumbled, on the verge of tears.

"Remember what I said early about her parents, yeah." Dulse whispered to Ash.

Ash put two and two together and figured out that this was where Zossie's mother was attacked and resulted in her getting pregnant.

"Maybe… I could find him?" Zossie mumbled again.

"The people here are no longer civil, and you know that!" Dulse ranted at her.

Zossie sighed slightly.

"So, what was this biological experiment?" Ash continued to ask.

Dulse sighed and cursed under his breathe.

"Only senior members of the Ultra Recon Squad are allowed to enter this hellhole, so I don't know how desperate this distress call was for Phyco to call shots on not taking you four back so whatever you hear, stays here." Dulse explained as he pulled out a device.

He pressed a button as a holographic map appeared, zooming in on a familiar looking landscape.

"Is that Unova?" Gladion stuttered.

Dulse groaned yet again.

"Parallel world. The 'Unova' of this world is known as New York City based in a country called America. A bomb was set off there by terrorists causing outrage among the government. Every attempt they made to get back at them resulted in failure. The third world war was on the verge of becoming a reality." Dulse told them. "The government then came up with the idea of creating a super weapon…"

"A super weapon?" The Kanto native questioned.

Dulse nodded.

"This island which we are on is the counterpart to Melemele Island in your world. We are on the remains of Oahu Island. Anyways, the American government set up a top-secret base underneath the Oahu nuclear powerplant and formed disgusting like experiments on animals which included injecting nuclear waste in their bloodstream, doing torture methods to enhance endurance and fights between other test subjects. Ultimately, nothing survived, and everything died to their disappointment." Dulse explained.

Lillie was hold Ash's hand as the story gave her the creeps.

"The American government knew that the war was coming to them as they had been tipped off on an attack but had no clue when. That's when it landed." Dulse continued.

"It?" Gladion said.

"A meteor that would have been travelling 10's of 1000's of years crash landed in a barren land in a neighbouring country known as Mexico. The Americans were the first to react and retrieved the remains of the meteor. They are all paranoid over alien life however what they found they were not expecting in the slightest." Dulse started. "An answer is what they found."

He paused and then continued with the other four noticing a bit of resistance on his face.

"There was bacteria living instead of it 4 times stronger than any form of nuclear substance found this earth. They did wear hazmat suits, so it did prevent killing them from the radiation. Anyways, they did further research into the bacteria. Basic substances were found except for one which was the powerhouse. It was nothing like they had ever seen before…" Dulse explained as the holographic screen showed a picture of the bacteria.

"They managed to extract it and inject it into a poor animal called a monkey, picture a Mankey or a Passimian for example. Combined with a dose of the toxic waste coming in. The poor creature lost all it's fur as it's skin turned a hard black. It was weak and barely alive, but they had done it. Their super weapon was alive and functioning."

"Then what?" Ash followed in.

Dulse remained silent as the three humans could see the look of fear on his face.

"A few weeks later and once the weapon had stabilized, it killed anything that was thrown in it's cage. And ate every last piece regardless how long it took. It further mutated to the point it had claws and Fluro blue eyes. Then the attack happened…"

"The attack that was planned but they didn't know when?" Lillie said.

Dulse nodded.

"They invaded Oahu island and took everyone prisoner. The American government got word and the third world war began. But what those foolish invaders didn't know of the monster lurking under that powerplant. They entered, killed all those inside and curiosity got the best of them and well, cost them their lives. On word of the chances of the nuclear meltdown, the invaders fled the island and American warships and planes evacuated as many as they could from the doomed island. Well, everything but the monster they had created."

Ash, Lillie and Gladion could tell the story was nearing its climax. Zossie stood, still zoned out about where they were.

"The war raged on. Despite all the back talk of nuclear doom, neither of the major powerhouses had the balls to nuke the other. The monster however, continued to mutate as it had access to all the nuclear waste in the powerplant. Its skin became armour like with its arms splitting into two, growing horns and its mouth on its face starting to seal shut as one on its chest opened up to reveal dagger like teeth. It grew significantly in size as well. At that point, it had given birth to more creatures like it that developed further than its mother did. The American government had no idea what they had done. They had created their own demise." Dulse announced.

"The war ended, and everything seemed fine and peachy. Then they decided to head back to Oahu Island and see if anything could be salvaged. All they found was doom and terror. Their own creation had become a species and attacked on sight. Despite the now over grown mouth located on their chest, they walked along the ocean floor. How they didn't drown? Don't ask me. Basically, just the sense of radiation drew them to nuclear powerplants across the globe, resulting in a nuclear disaster. There was nothing the humans could do to stop it. Not form of weapon they had could kill what they had created."

"Natural selection happened, and they fled to another planet in the solar system. Though humans still live here, many have returned to primal like states. Kill or be killed." Dulse told them.

"Now you may have figured it out already, but I'll cut to the spoilers if not. The bacteria found in the meteor is a key piece found within the DNA of any creature with the ability, beast boost. In other words, the humans created their very own Ultra Beast AKA UB-05: Glutton, Guzzlord."

Ash, Lillie and Gladion all perked up upon hearing the UB's name.

"You are familiar with the carnivore?" Dulse questioned.

"Yeah. One was found on our earth many years ago and killed our friends family… But you said it couldn't be killed by weapons? How did Phyco and Soliera kill that one all those years ago?" Lillie asked.

Dulse bit down on his lip.

"Spoiler: They didn't. You don't need to tell them I said that. Thankfully, your world has Pokemon that can stand up against Guzzlord."

"But there was a cave painting in the middle of nowhere showing Guzzlo-"Gladion started.

"Endless realities. Answer to everything." Dulse mumbled as he turned around. "We're here."

* * *

They stood outside what _was_ the remains of the trainer school.

The door opened for a man in a black hazmat suit to walk out that was customized like Guzzlord.

"Hey! Hey! So glad you could make it! Thanks for the quick response!" The man said as he raced towards them.

"What can we do for you Sir?" Dulse questioned.

"Well… You see we think Mr. Glutton has done something to the water. We all of a sudden have no fresh water and well, you know! You need water to live and all! Oh! Who is this lot Mr. Recon man?" The man in the hazmat suit questioned.

"Fellow members… Of the Ultra Recon Squad." Dulse muttered in reluctance.

They all introduced themselves as the Hazmat suit welcomed them to the apocalyptic world.

"You can call me Greg! You see, not all of us have gone insane but we still wear these in case if Mr. Glutton goes on another radiation quest! Anywho, the water pipe should be about 2KMs from here. Just watch out for Mr. Glutton. It's in a bad mood from reports." The man in the hazmat suit named Greg explained.

"Let's go." Dulse commanded.

"What kind of nuclear fallout name is Greg?" Lillie whispered to Ash.

"What were you expecting? Something like Shadowdagger?" Ash teased. Lillie gave an annoyed look as they progress on.

* * *

They travelled for a further 15 minutes in the broken like world with there guard on high alert.

While travelling along, they found a large footprint imprinted into the ground. It was fresh as it had no dried away.

Sure, they had dealt with Ultra Beasts before but from hearing the story from Dulse and the personal story from Nanu, Ash, Lillie and Gladion were scared as shit.

"We're here." Dulse mentioned as saw a well kept looking gate… Well, what once was a well looked gate until something came along and ate a chuck out.

"Be careful and try to not make too much noise…" Zossie explained with a scared look on her face.

Dulse was the first to investigate.

"How could something so big hide in plain sight…" Lillie muttered as the air seemed to be thicker here as the tension grew.

"I don't have Silvally on me in case we do run into…" Gladion responded as if this was planned.

Ash stiffened up when he mentioned his partner as he still did have Poipole on him.

Little did they know, from within the building, a pair of blue eyes glared down at them.

Dulse kneeled to the ground and the issue was found straight away as part of the pipe was missing and will most likely remain missing.

There however, was saliva covered on the parts of the pipe that were not eaten. As gross as it was, Dulse placed his finger on it and felt the warmth as he stiffened up slightly.

It was warm…

Very warm.

Dulse quickly turned around.

"We have to leave now!" Dulse told them.

"But what about Greg!" Zossie questioned.

"I don't give a flying fuck about Greg when our own lives are at stake!" Dulse shouted as a large rumble sound occurred.

It was soon followed up with an eerily silence.

"What the hell was that…" Ash muttered.

"An earthquake?" Lillie stuttered in fear as she gripped on to his hand tighter than before.

Dulse gulped as he turned back around to the broken pipe but to his horror… Was now covered in more saliva…

His eyes flickered in shock as he slowly looked upwards.

And he was now face to face with the thing they were avoiding…

Guzzlord.

The others caught on as one of the four arms Guzzlord had smashed the side of the building, so it could easily jump down as it smashed into the ground in front of Dulse.

"Oh fuc-"

" **GUEZZZZZZZZHHH-ZZTTT!"** It roared as the mouth on its chest widened.

"RUN!" Dulse yelled as he broke into sprint with the others ahead of him.

Despite not being the fastest being, Guzzlord was naturally slow however, thanks to it's size, it was able to keep up thanks to its large strides.

It ripped an old tree out of the ground and threw it right at its fleeing prey.

It however, misjudged the throw and instead landed in front of them, smashing into pieces.

"We got to get back to the jets!" Gladion yelled as Guzzlord roared again.

This time, it grabbed a large boulder and threw it into the air, missing on purpose to block their path.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Ash cursed as he looked to the left, seeing a small road that lead back to the city. "This way!"

The five travelled down the path which was too narrow for Guzzlord to go down. It stopped in front of the boulder it threw and ate it in one go, continuing its pursuit of its dinner.

* * *

The five entered the city in a blistering pace hoping that they had lost the large Ultra Beast.

Instead they were greeted by an unpleasant surprise.

Men dressed in rags and tribal like tattoos surrounded the group of 5 with guns, all screaming different things.

"Get on the fucking ground!" One shouted.

"Fresh meat!" Another hissed at them.

"Go for a run. I dare yah! I love when my prey goes running!"

"O-oh you two are pretty! Especially you blonde, I think you'll make a good fuck slave!" One rambled at Zossie and primarily Lillie with the man holding his hand out to try and touch Lillie.

Ash noticed this and shoved him out to the ground but in result, another shot in him the shoulder as he yelped in agonising pain.

"ASH!" Lillie screamed in fear as Ash fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder with blood covering the formerly white suit.

The perverted old man got up and gave Lillie a dirty grin.

"Well, where were we?" He chuckled as he approached Lillie closer.

However, before he could lay his filthy hands on her, Guzzlord smashed through a building and used heavy slam on the ground, sending everyone to the ground.

The men that ambushed Ash and co got up and began to fire at the Ultra Beast which did nothing to it. During this time, the 5 began to flee as who appeared to be the bandit's leader noticed.

He lined up his weapon at Lillie, ready to pull the trigger until he was smacked in the back by Guzzlord and sent flying there way.

"DUCK!" Gladion yelled as they dropped to the ground with the bandit slamming into the front of a car.

"P-pl-plea-please! H-help!" He cried as he groaned in pain but Ash and co just ran for it.

Guzzlord came over and picked up the car with it's two claw like hands with it's actual hand grabbing the leader of the bandits.

He watched his crew run in fear as he screamed out pleas for help.

Guzzlord devoured the car in one go as it was torn apart in its mouth.

Ash, Lillie, Gladion, Dulse and Zossie kept running but the direction they ran in leader to a broken bridge that was above the ocean.

"Shit, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Dulse cursed multiple times as they had to listen to the man yelling.

Zossie turned away in fear as the rest saw Guzzlord simply throw the man into its mouth as his pleas was silenced. His body was torn up and was obliterated from existence just like that.

The dark dragon Ultra Beast returned it attention to Ash and co as it charged towards them.

Dulse was trying to make an emergency call to Phyco while Zossie and Lillie broke down in tears, holding one another as the Ultra Beast roared at them with the intention to kill. Gladion paled and prayed for a miracle.

Ash had just frozen up as he closed his eyes.

" _ **The Ultra Beast…"**_

He opened his eyes again in quick succession as he remembered the other part the voice from his dream told him.

He scurried around in his pocket to find the pokeball.

"What are you doing!?" Dulse roared as he saw Ash pull out the pokeball with Guzzlord very close now.

" **GUEEEZZZZZZ-ZZTTT!"**

"Worth a shot…" Ash muttered as he summoned Poipole out,

"Poi-zzt?" Poipole said confused.

The small Ultra Beast turned around and saw Guzzlord charging. He could instantly smell him.

"Poi-poi-zzt!" Poipole said while waving his arms as Guzzlord stopped at a heap.

" **GUEZ-ZZT?"**

Guzzlord sniffed at Poipole who showed no sign of fear but instead a look of happiness.

"Poipo-zzt!" Poipole explained that they are not bad.

Guzzlord stopped all the grumbling and growling as it appeared it gave a look of shock.

" **GUZ-ZZT…"**

Guzzlord gave a whining like roar as Poipole gave a surprised look.

Dulse, Zossie, Gladion and Lillie were blown back as Ash who was clutching on to his wounded shoulder, kept a cautious stance.

"Pol-zzt!" Poipole said happily as he flew over to Ash and took his treat bag. Normally he would retaliate but the fact they weren't eaten yet and Poipole was stopping this, he was going to let it slide.

Poipole pulled out a rainbow-like bean and threw it into Guzzlords mouth.

Guzzlord felt a burst of flavours inside of its mouth as it became completely relaxed and all its anger had passed. It turned around and began to walk off.

Before leaving fully though, it saw one of the bandits on top of a pile of cars getting up. Not helping itself, it slapped the bandit into the side of a building, splatting it in a blood mess as the large Ultra Beast walked off.

They waited a few minutes before Poipole turned around with a smirk.

"I don't know what you said but it worked…" Ash told his Ultra Beast.

Dulse had a blaring look of anger on his face.

"Look. You said not to take any Pokemon, but we were going into a world with monsters. Besides, Poipole is an Ultra Beast!" Ash told him.

As mad as Dulse was, he sighed and let it go.

"Were alive and that's what matters." Gladion announced.

"If my studies are correct, Ultra Beasts can sense other Ultra Beasts. That Guzzlord with the species being a man made one might of never encounter another UB. Like animal instincts." Zossie explained.

* * *

The 5 returned back to the location of Greg and explained what happened.

"You really calmed down Mr. Glutton? Hey! Good job. We can handle the pipeage from here! Thanks for everything!" Greg said to the 5.

"Um…" Lillie muttered as everyone turned to her. "I'd like to ask somethings if that's alright…"

"Oh, sure! What can I tell you?"

"Guzzlord is a lonely being, maybe that's the reason of its anger?"

Greg shrugged his shoulders.

"I always assumed it was just because it was hungry." Grey responded.

"This placed is never going to be the same. Many colours that have been described I have never seen and probs never will see. With Mr. Glutton around, I doubt it will ever change." Greg explained with a sigh.

"Thanks for everything." Dulse said as they left with one of Greg's colleagues walking in. They couldn't see behind his hazmat suit, but he had his focus fully on Zossie.

They all departed back for Ultra Megalopolis as Greg got back to work.

* * *

 _(Ultra-Megalopolis)_

Ash was taken straight to the doctors and with the high advanced technology, the bullet wound was healed in the snap of a fingers.

Ash quickly re-joined the rest who was with Phyco and Soliera.

"Normally I would scold you Ash for breaking extreme Ultra Recon Squad protocols but due to the fact it got you out alive, I will let it slide." Phyco told them.

Ash nodded.

He didn't agree totally with the protocol but thankfully it was nothing more than that.

"Guzzlord is a violent species in a violent world. The humans of that world drove themselves to the broken state they are." Soliera explained.

"It was rather disturbing." Lillie made mention of her thoughts.

Dulse stayed silent as did Zossie. Dulse was silent due to not wanting to piss of Phyco while Zossie was still suffering some shock from the whole event due to her dark connection with the Ultra Ruins.

"I believe that it is time you are to return home! If I am not mistaken, you have a world championship to attend?" Phyco announced which snapped Zossie out of her day dream.

Ash nodded.

"Well, we pass on our thankfulness from our President. He will be up most happy with the result!" Phyco told them.

Zossie found a flow of sadness.

"Wait!" She screamed without thinking.

Everyone turned to her as she froze up.

"Yes Zossie?" Soliera asked the young girl.

"I uh… Um, shouldn't we go back to help the potential attack from Necrozma?" Zossie suggested which caught everyone on surprise.

Dulse remained silent, secluded in thought.

Phyco picked up that she just wanted to spend more time with the humans.

He sighed.

"No." He announced, shattering the gingers heart and soul.

Ash, Lillie and Gladion caught on with what she was trying to do. Despite their rocky start, they had grown to like the young girl a lot. Dulse was still a figure to be concerned about.

"We are going to require you here for a further mission and- "Phyco started.

"What about the Traitor?" Dulse blurted in.

Phyco stopped instantly as he and Soliera gave an aggressive look.

"Traitor?" Lillie questioned.

"It is nothi- "

"He is no where near nothing and is closer to Necrozma than us! He killed his partner without any care at all!" Dulse snapped. "Besides, I liked Blue."

"Phyco. It is true that he resides on there world…" Soliera said to her superior.

"Who is this traitor?" Gladion followed up.

"He betrayed us and took a critical piece of equipment in order to track down Necrozma, so we can stop it once and for all. Except he plans to use Necrozma for his own deeds." Phyco reluctantly explained before giving up. "Fine! You may go with the humans but to work and observe anything related to the Traitor!"

Phyco turned to Ash.

"You two don't get along which is obvious." Phyco claimed whilst jolting his eyes at Ash and Dulse. "But you have your own traitor issues correct Ash?"

Ash just nodded.

"Dulse can be of great service to you then. You are dismissed and good luck." Phyco said before saluting and walking off.

"Guess we are stuck with you lot." Dulse muttered, regretting his decision to speak up. But he couldn't help but crack a small smile when seeing the joy on Zossie's face.

"I spy with my little eyes, is that a smile?" Ash joked.

"I will hurt you and make it look like an accident." Dulse hissed in a sudden mood swing as the 5 prepared to return back to earth.

* * *

 _(Ultra-Ruins)_

The people that lived inside the same building as Greg had noticed a strange difference in how he acted.

"Hey you alright?" One of his colleagues questioned.

Greg just nodded.

"Wild that those kids aren't dead. Did they say how they did it?" He questioned again.

Greg flinched at the hearing of the word 'kids'.

"No. No they didn't, I don't believe!" Greg snapped slightly.

"You sure you alright?"

Greg just sighed.

"The ginger. The small girl one. She looked so familiar, but I can't put my hand on it!" Greg pondered.

His colleague pondered over it too.

"You know that secret we kept?"

Greg froze.

"Yeah?"

"She looks like that one Ultra Squad person you fucked."

Greg continued to remain frozen as he looked out the window.

"Nonsense… It can't be."

* * *

 _Authors note: This is one I've been wanting to do since we found out about Guzzlords world._

 _In this case I decided instead of Alola, make it our world instead. America was chosen just because one) Hawaii is a state of America and two) It's just the easiest to tell._

 _Ash and friends have now learned of the traitor. Wonder who this might be?_

 _And yeh not much left to say._

 _Oh wait._

 _Let's Go Pikachu/Eevee. (Ngl, I nearly forgot about writing about this XD)_

 _I'm sure some of you are wondering my opinion about the games: I don't have one yet. I play GO regularly still so it doesnt bother me about the GO features. I'm not going to judge a game I have less than 3 minutes of game play from._

 _This is now I just the gap year but I'd like to go back to 2015: The year of Pokemon Z! The year Zygarde was to shine! Oh wait. Instead we got Super Mystery Dungeon which don't get me wrong I loved but it's the fact where I am (New Zealand) didn't get that game a week before Sun and Moon announced. So I will gladly take a this._

 _Besides, the true MVP from that press conference is the fact 2019 is confirmed Gen 8 and going back to the normal content._

 _And yeh: Questions for the first time in a billion years._

 **Will the traitors still have any role in the story or will they just become gone and forgotten?**

No they are still very much in this. Remember, Ash may be a champion and have some strong allies in Gladion and Hau ect, it's still a larger group against them. But with Dulse on his side now ;)

 **I love AND hate you for leaving it on that big of an ending.**

That was the aim Lmao. Glad it worked though XD

 **are you going to make a chapter where Ash's new Pokémon and Kalos Pokémon battle in the future?**

I mean, Ash's Kalos mons were still technically loyal plus he has Greninja to whoo them over.

 **What is your favorite Pokemon typing and type combination?**

Favorite typing would probs be Dark or Water (Not something I've thought about to much before tbh) and combo has Ghost Fighting, I love the idea of a ghost that fights AKA Marshadow (Probs second fav mythical behind Genesect for me)

 **Favorite Ultra Beast?**

My favorite Ultra Beast is Stakataka. Before USUM, it was Xurkitree but I fell in love with both Blacephalon and Stakataka the moment I saw them. It was the first mon I shiny hunted in USUM and that's what edged it over Blacephalon for me.

 **You no longerwant conversation in reviews... jeez, let us have a little fun. What's so wrong about having a little chat with friends here and there?**

Because its not just here and there. If it's on the topic of the chapter, then I am not bothered but when it's about your everyday life and yes, _their has been that in the reviews,_ that's when I draw a line.

 _So as always, review, suggest or PM me. Spectre out!_


	69. USUM Chapter 69

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 69 - A meeting in the waiting.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :/

* * *

Hard blasts of thunder echoed through the sky as rain crashed on to the roof of the motel roof.

Inside hiding away was a figure the world knew all too well but yet wasn't him. No lights were on as moonlight illuminated the room as he preferred the darkness. Silence was his friend.

He closed his eyes for a split second as the nightmarish landscape of his past returned to haunt him.

" _HELP!"_ A figure screamed which was soon followed by the sound of bones being snapped.

He gasped as his Lycanroc looked up at him with a concerned look. He knew what it was.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." He told his Lycanroc as he let loose a long and loud sigh.

All that was there was him, Lycanroc and the force of mother nature…

Or so he thought it was just them.

His eyes looked on the door as he let a smirk off.

"Showtime…" He muttered to himself in disappointment.

The door slammed open with two figures jumping into the room with high tech like guns.

Lycanroc blasted an accelerock at the pair, catching them both off guard. Lycanroc's trainer pounced at the pair, pulling out a knife and stabbing the one at the front right in the gut. He threw him to the side and slammed fist into the other as he fell to the ground. The intruder tried to scramble away, but his face was met with the contact of his opponent's foot.

He grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"R-R-Red PLEASE!" He mumbled in fear.

"You shouldn't have come here." Red threatened as the groans from the other intruder finally silenced. "Your friend is dead now."

The remaining but beaten intruder trembled in fear.

"How did you find me?" Red asked calmly.

"I-I-I don't know! We ju-just got told to com-come here! I SWEAR!"

"Give me one reason to not kill you." Red spat.

"Phy-Phyco! He wants a truce! A TRUCE!"

Red scoffed.

"I'm not dealing with that sack of shit." Red spat yet again but then thought about it. "What kind of truces?" Red questioned further.

"He doesn't want a truce with you Red. He want's a truce with As-"The member of the Ultra Recon Squad explained till Red dropped him and pulled out a gun.

"He's dead and so are you." Red mumbled coldly.

"NO! PL-"The man pleaded but his pleads weren't heard as his brain was splattered all across the wall.

"Besides I was growing bored of this conversation anyways. Thanks, Phyco. You just helped me flush out your little hero." Red said to himself as he grabbed the corpse and threw it on the bed. He pressed a button to grab the attention of the motel staff.

"Let's go." He muttered as he and Lycanroc left the room despite the rain. The pair came in the front way which didn't have a security camera. Smart thinking. As for the back way, there was one planted at the end of the building.

Red stepped outside the back way and looked directly at it with a smirk despite the rain and departed off.

About 5 minutes later, one of the employee's knocked on the door to no response.

"Hello?" She called out to find the door was unlocked.

She opened it and let loose a blood curdling scream that echoed for the rest of the night.

* * *

Ash, Gladion, Lillie, Dulse and Zossie arrived back at Aether about 2 days ago as Ash started to draft the Alolan line up for those going to the world championship with 8 coming from each region.

His current line up was him, the Elite Four, Hau, Gladion and one more that he was yet to decide on.

Lillie was happy to be back in a safe world with sunlight unlike the disturbed alternate version of their world.

In the room at the time was just Ash, Lillie and Hau. Zossie was there as well but she was asleep on the couch nearby. Dulse was outside training. Gladion left a while ago but never mentioned where he was going but he had been gone an awfully long time.

She was thinking to herself at the possibilities. The possibilities of other worlds like theirs and Guzzlords. The thought terrified her, but the thought also fed her curiosity on the concept of alternate worlds.

Ash was looking at her. He had been looking at her for the last 5 months (Authors note: yes, small fourth wall break).

"Hey, what's up?" He finally asked.

Lillie delayed on a response.

"After seeing that Hawaii place, it's made me think… What else is out there?" Lillie questioned out loud to both Ash and Hau.

"I don't know? Maybe a world where the Ultra Beasts never made contact with humans?" Ash responded back to the blonde.

"That would mean Hala would still be alive…" Hau muttered.

Ash said that without thought and winced.

"Hau, sorry. I didn't think about that…" Ash said in an apologetic tone.

"No, it's fine. It's just the thought I guess." Hau shrugged. "Guzzlords world sounds haunting enough for what you guys have told me. So, I'd rather not imagine any more about it."

"Gladion's been gone an awfully long time… Didn't he say he was going to grab some documents or something?" Ash asked out loud as he put off by a small snore from the asleep Zossie.

"We can go look for him!" Hau offered as Raichu's ears perked up. "Besides, we've been sitting down on this couch for like 5 months" (Okay, I'll stop with those now lmfao)

Hau and his signature pokemon left the room to search for the young Aether President.

* * *

"Look. I need you just to stay put for a little longer." Gladion begged to the blue haired girl from Sinnoh.

"You've said that last time!" Dawn raised her voice. "I still have this alien lurking inside of my brain too!"

Gladion sighed loudly.

"Look, look! I know someone that might be able to get it out. It's just a matter of waiting and getting rid of Ash so he doesn't blow a fucking bomb at me!" Gladion snarled slightly.

Dawn placed her hands in her faced and dragged them down slowly, showing deep signs of frustration.

"Yes, you've been stuck with this Ultra Beast for the last few years. My mother had one possessing her for the last like 15 or so years and she is now fine." Gladion explained.

"Yes. You've said. Twice already!" Dawn snapped.

"Keep quiet!" Gladion snapped back.

Hau was walking down the corridors of the Aether foundation as he heard Gladion's voice in the distance.

"There he is!" Hau said to Raichu as they went in that direction.

"Keep your voice down!"

"No! I am sick of you!" Dawn shouted.

"I am trying to help you!" Gladion shouted back with the pair bickering like an old couple.

"Why!? Why are you trying to help me!? What have you done! TELL ME!" Dawn blasted back.

"I AM TRYING ALRIGHT!" Gladion roared back. "But you are being an ungrateful little bitch about it!"

"Oh! At least I don't have parent issues!" Dawn yelled back, hitting Gladion right in the heart.

"Fine! Leave. Suffer with some alien wedged inside of you! Don't come crawling back to me whe-"

There was a knock at the door as both Gladion and Dawn froze.

"Gladion?" Hau's voice called from the other side.

The pair looked at each other in fear as Gladion signalled to keep quiet which Dawn just nodded too.

"Yeah Hau?" Gladion responded back to the Melemele native.

"What's taking so long? I thought you said you were just getting some papers or something like that?" Hau called out. "Also, who else is in there? I heard yelling."

Dawn gulped slightly as her cover of secrecy was about to be blown.

"Oh? It's just an employee not doing there job properly. Just was making sure they _knew_ what they were meant to be doing! Right?" Gladion explained.

Dawn sighed begrudgingly.

"Yes sir…" She muttered loud enough for Hau to hear.

"Oh okay." Hau responded back.

However, he wasn't convinced. He may be easy to trick sometimes but he wasn't buying this from the young Aether President.

"Soooo… Can I come in?" Hau asked as Gladion yelped slightly in shock at the question.

"Uh… Why?" Gladion stuttered as he signalled for Dawn to hide.

She moved over to behind a chair which was being blocked by a table, so she hoped that was enough coverage to ensure she was well hidden.

Gladion groaned.

"I'm going to guess you won't stop asking till you're allowed in?" Gladion said back as he opened the door for Hau as the young Kahuna walked in with Dawn now dead still.

"Where was that employee?" Hau questioned.

"Does it matter?"

"Well, I mean." Hau said with now some suspicion.

Gladion was going to protest but Hau gave a sigh and turned away to walk off as a look of relief spread across Gladion's face.

That was till Raichu gave off a sneeze which flicked a few sparks out with one landing on a glass bowl and flinging it off the table and at a wall, resulting in Gladion and Hau being startled and a female scream to echo in the room.

Gladion froze up as Hau turned back around.

"Wha-"

Dawn slowly moved upwards with a nervous look as Hau and Raichu looked at her with curiosity.

Dawn was breathing heavily, nervous about the result.

It final clicked in Hau's mind as he turned to Gladion, lifting his hand and point at Dawn.

"Look, this may seem bad…" Gladion said in a panicked tone.

"She… She… She…" Hau stuttered multiple times.

"I uh-" Dawn tried to talk as Raichu snarled at her.

"Hau, god dammit! Control your Pokemon. She is my guest!" Gladion snapped.

"She is an evil person!" Hau snapped. "In case you don't actually know who she is-"

"I know damn well who this is! A little girl that was blinded by others! She is my guest!" Gladion barked at Hau.

"Ash and Lillie don't about this do they?" Hau said as he was about to make a break for it.

"No, they don't, and they don't have too. Listen, I have her yelling at me! I have you yelling at me and I damn fucking well don't need my sister and Ash yelling at me!" Gladion snapped as he realized something that made his gut sink. "Where is Raichu?"

"Sorry…" Hau gulped as Gladion pushed him out of the way and released Silvally.

"Make sure these two don't go anywhere!" Gladion said to his best friend as the artificial pokemon nodded at his trainer.

Gladion rushed for Ash and Lillie. His only hope was that Raichu was just like his trainer and has no sense of navigation meaning he would reach them first.

* * *

Raichu got the room with Ash, Lillie and Zossie in it first as he waved his arms around.

"Chu! Chu! Rai!" The electric psychic type blurted out.

"What's up Raichu?" Ash responded back.

He was going to call for Rotom but Gladion appeared in the room and barged the Alolan form to the side. Zossie woke up from the racket.

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG!" Gladion yelled in a puff as Raichu glared angerly at the male blonde.

Ash and Lillie looked at each other in confusion.

"CHU! RAIC!" Raichu snarled at Gladion.

"Why can't you and your trainer just not get involved with shit that doesn't concern you!" Gladion snarled back at the Pokemon despite no knowledge at what Raichu was saying.

"What's happ-"Lillie tried to talk.

"STAY OUT OF IT!"

"RAICH!"

She just sunk into her seat, left more confused than before.

"CAN YOU EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Ash yelled at the pair before a new voice entered the conversation that sent chills down Ash and Gladions backs.

"Sure." Dawn said at the entrance of the room.

Gladion's eye twitched as he was 99 percent sure he shat himself. Zossie looked in confusion at who this girl was but could tell by the reactions around, it was best to stay out of it.

Lillie felt anger spread throughout her body.

And Ash had an emotionless stare on his face.

"H-How did y-you?" Gladion stuttered.

"Sleeping poffin I made the other day. Hau and Silvally are both out asleep." Dawn explained with some confidence.

"You never listen to me. You know, that right?" Gladion told her.

"Gladion…" Lillie said with rage building in her voice as she got up.

"Look! Before you both bite my fucking head off, she is here on official business!" Gladion yelled at his sister.

"I don't give a fuck. Do you know who she is!?" Lillie snapped at her brother.

"God, there is a part of me right now that didn't!" Gladion muttered.

"Thanks." Dawn said under her breath.

"Look. She may or may not of had a fateful experience with an Ultra Beast that has been mind fucking her for the last 3 years!" Gladion explained.

"Oh? Does she need an extraction done?" Zossie asked curiously. Gladion just signalled to be quiet to the young girl.

"As President of the Aether foundation, it's my job to-"Gladion started.

Lillie slapped her brother in the face as he stumbled back. Dawn grabbed him.

"Get your filthy hands off him!" She screamed at Dawn as Gladion recomposed himself.

Ash finally stood up as all the attention turned to him.

His face was titled down slightly with his hair covering his eyes.

He just walked forward towards Dawn with both Lillie and Gladion moving to side as Zossie looked on from the couch.

Dawn felt nothing but fear as an emotionless Ash walked towards her with what felt like forever. She trembled slightly as he was right in front of her.

Ash grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a deep hug.

Everyone in the room was left stunned with Dawn being the most as he rested his head on her head.

Dawn began to tear up slightly and returned the hug as she cried into his chest.

Gladion and Lillie looked each other in shock with the siblings expecting a much more violent reaction from the Alolan champion.

Despite having her head buried into his chest, the crying from Dawn was loud and clear.

"A-A-A-A-As-Ash. I'm sor-sorry! I'm so, so, so, s-so sorry! Gah ahh…" Dawn pleaded with her make up ruined thanks to her tears but that was the least of her worries.

"It's been 3 years Dawn…" Ash said in an emotionless tone.

Everyone froze yet again as Ash still held Dawn in the hug.

"I knew were here. I have my sources that told me of a blue haired girl with a Sinnoh accent was staying here under direct orders of President Gladion…" Ash continued.

Gladion felt a little bit of guilt.

"I don't know what to make of this… I feel rage because of what you did… I feel sadness because you were involved with ruining my life…"

Dawn began to cry more as Ash talked.

"Do I forgive you...?" Ash said and stopped. "I don't know."

The crying went silent as she heard that.

"But…"

Everyone held their breath as they waited for Ash to continue.

"I admire you know what you did and wanted to try to fix it…" Ash said as he finally let go as Dawn flopped helplessly.

"What does that…" Gladion muttered.

"You're a guest of Gladion so I am not going to oppose against it. If you stay, I am not going to oppose that either." Ash explained.

"Wha- "Dawn muttered.

"Just bear in mind, that everything that once was will never, ever be the same. That friendship is dead. I should be a lot harsher… But that will get no where as you clearly show signs of guilt." Ash told her.

Dawn feared this Ash slightly. This wasn't the Ash she once helped drove off. He seemed more composed and vastly more mature that it scared her.

Dawn nodded.

"I can't say this will be my exact reaction come when we meet all the others though. I'll let my Pokemon do the talking then…" Ash said.

He turned to Zossie.

"You can fix her right?" Ash said.

Zossie examined Dawn's skin and felt her temperature.

"Yeah she should be fine." Zossie responded.

"Good. We'll have a longer chat later."

Zossie took Dawn away to extract the venom inside of her, leaving Ash, Gladion, Lillie and Raichu.

"When did you- "

"Before we left for Ultra Space. I noticed you seemed rather distracted by leaving caught my attention. So, sent Rotom to follow you and yeah." Ash explained while shrugging his shoulders. "Gave me a week to think and recollect on thoughts and things to say. I think I did a good job."

Gladion groaned. At least he now no longer had to worry about hiding her.

"Besides, once Zossie fixes her. She can go back to Sin- "Lillie started.

"Not happening." Ash interrupted.

"What?" Lillie muttered in response.

"That's not going to happen. She is staying here with us. She has too much valuable information regarding well, everything to be let go." Ash told his partner.

Lillie sighed. She was not happy about this one bit.

"I can tell you're mad about this Lillie. Don't try to hide it." Ash said as he pulled the annoyed girl into a hug as Gladion just stood there.

"I'll let you two sort your shit out…" Gladion muttered as he left the room.

"You haven't forgiven her, fully have you?" Lillie asked.

"Not fully and probably never will. But as she is here and at least had the guts to come up to here like that." Ash explained as Lillie sighed as the awkward reality of having one of the 'traitors' living here dawned on her.

* * *

It was a few hours later as loud noises came from the medical wing where Zossie was helping Dawn with her little Ultra Beast problem.

The extraction process was nothing like Lusamine's, it was over sooner and was a lot less life threatening. Though she didn't tell that to Dawn or Gladion. Dawn felt some discomfort but Gladion was by her side as Zossie removed the Ultra Beast like fluids the resided inside of her.

"Alright. You'll feel fairly ill for the next 24 hours and basically have no motivation at all to do… Well, anything. So be prepared for a boring day tomorrow." Zossie explained as she examined the extracted venom that glowed purple.

Dawn felt extremely weak from the whole thing but felt something different already. It was like a fresh new emotion.

"I'ma go place this with the stuff we took from your mother." Zossie told Gladion.

Dawn flinched at the term mother as she recalled what she said earlier.

She gave off a loud sigh.

"Um Gladion. I just wanted to say thanks for everything and I am sorry about what I said before… About parent issues." Dawn apologised.

Gladion shrugged his shoulders.

"No problem. I'm dense enough to not be to bothered by it. It was just the heat of the moment really." Gladion explained. "I want you to stay here though."

Dawn stayed silent.

"It's not safe for you to return to Sinnoh. Not with them lurking around." Gladion continued.

"Alright… Just let my call my mum." Dawn asked.

"That can be done." Gladion said while nodding.

Zossie spied from around the corner and giggled to herself. It only took a few moments to place the extracted venom with the neurotoxins from Lusamine, but she didn't want to ruin their little moment.

"Adorable." She giggled to herself.

* * *

 _ **Authors note** : Huh 5 months. Jesus. I'm so sorry really. _

_I had a little burst of inspiration and yeh, spewed out this shit. I think I am going to aim for shorter chapters so expect maybe 2000 to 3500 word chapters from now on unless it's something special._

 _I'm sorry if this is a disappointing chapter after 5 months but it's a start on the road back to reviving this._

 _Not dead till I say it's dead._

 _Yeh, there is some form of bot hitting Pokemon stories right now. So not just this. I think that was a big aspect of the absence._

 _Not going to bother with questions this time but next time for sure._

 _So as always, review, suggest or DM me. Spectre out._


	70. USUM Chapter 70

**ALOLA TO OUR SAVIOUR: Chapter 70 - Fork in the road.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :/

* * *

Dawn was still sore from the overall extraction of the venom that was taken out of her body. But overall, she was already feeling the positive effects.

She looked to the side to see Gladion passed out on the chair next to her medical bed. She looked at the clock to discover that it was 2:30AM.

She groaned slightly, still groggy from the whole thing. She wanted to talk to Gladion but would feel bad about it seeming she had no clue how long it might of took him to fall asleep in that chair.

Dawn closed her eyes to try and attempt to fall asleep only to be pestered by a tapping sound on the door of her room.

Walking was Zossie who was scribbling away at a piece of paper on a clipboard.

"Morning sleepy." Zossie greeted the blue haired girl.

"Zossie, it's 2:30AM." Dawn countered with a sloppy groan of pain at the end.

The ginger struggled her shoulders.

"Still morning. Hey can I, uh. Can I ask you something?" Zossie asked Dawn.

Dawn was cautious but also very much curious.

"Go for it…" She said, giving her approval which resulted in a smirk on Zossie's face.

"Soooo… I don't want to be nosy or anything but…." Zossie started as Dawn felt a sinking feeling in her gut and could feel a burning red blush emerging from her face. "You guys like a thing?"

That said blush was now at full swing as Dawn was baffled for words.

"I uh, no wait! Um, um…. Th-th-"Dawn stuttered.

Zossie giggled a bit.

"Relax. I won't tell anyone." She promised the Sinnoh native.

"Look… I don't know myself to be completely honest…" Dawn confessed with a conflicted look.

Zossie turned to the sleeping president.

"Well… He obviously cares for you. I never knew my mother, but I was told she had a saying: There are many ways of going forward in life. To care, to love, to have a family. But there is only one way to stand still." Zossie told her elder her mother's phrase.

Dawn thought of the words as they tripped around inside of her head.

Care

Love

Fami-

That final word hit her brain as she shook off the thought straight away.

"Gah! No, no, no!" Dawn stuttered as was perplexed by the thought.

Gladion groaned in annoyance as he woke up slowly with his eyes slowly expanding.

Dawn panicked as she still had the massive blush over her face as Zossie quietly snuck out of the room to leave the pair alone.

"Hey…. (yawn) What's up? It's 2:35 in the morning… You should get some more sleep." Gladion told the girl.

She just nodded as she was struggling to say literally anything.

* * *

 _(Hours later)_

Gladion wheeled Dawn in a wheelchair with the Sinnoh native giving a death like stare to Zossie who smirked.

In the room was Ash, Lillie, Hau, Dulse, Lusamine, Zossie and the now entering Dawn and Gladion.

"The world championship is in less than 2 weeks. I am pumped!" Hau shouted which annoyed Dulse with the loud noises. The rest snickered a little.

Dawn still felt rather distant from everyone. Sure, she had somewhat made up to at least not be looked down as complete trash, but she could still tell the bulk still didn't trust her.

She just sighed which Ash caught.

"What's up Dawn?" Ash asked which startled her.

"Oh… Just sleepy that's all. Sore yeah." Dawn lied as Gladion walked with to pick up a phone call he was getting.

"I mean at least it's good you got that poison out of you." Hau added on.

"It is rather interesting considering the average person when effected by Spirveven toxins only live for maybe a year or so until complete insanity or dare I say worse…" Dulse confessed which sent a shiver down everyone's spine. "There is a common theory regarding it though…"

Lusamine's curiosity was peaked upon hearing that.

"What do you mean?" She asked the being from Ultra Megalopolis.

"Well… It's believed one counteraction to the venom is hoping on to something dear and not letting go of it. Maybe it was the factor of possibly seeing Ash again and apologising could have been that hope." Dulse suggested.

Lillie puffed out her checks in annoyance which Ash caught and smirked.

"Well maybe… I don't know." Dawn muttered in confusion. "Well at least it's ov-"

"WHAT!?" Gladion roared which startled everyone. "That's impossible! NO! You listen here!"

Gladion was having a screaming match with whoever was on the phone with him.

"NO DON'T YOU HANG UP ON M-"Gladion screamed as the look of anger peaked, resulting at him throwing the phone at the wall.

No one had a clue what was happening.

"Brother, what's going on?" Lillie asked as Gladion raced over to the nearby computer.

"Ash… Remain calm like me. Please." Gladion said with a twitch in his eye.

This statement just confused everyone even more.

"Gladion what's happening?" Lusamine asked this time as her eldest tapped away at the computer.

He turned the screen to everyone as it fell dead silent after the lead headline was revealed.

 **Pokemon league champion suspected of murder? Two men found dead.**

Right below the headline was a picture of Ash winning the Alolan league with his team beside him.

Shock echoed through the room.

Lillie was the one to break the silence with three simple words.

"What the fuck." She stuttered with tears filling her eyes as she realized her partner was being accused of murder.

"But… That's impossible? You've been with us this whole time? Here and in Ultra Space?" Hau questioned.

Both Dulse and Zossie had a look of concern on their faces as they had a firm idea on what had happened.

Ash had yet to say anything as Gladion began to speak up.

"On the phone was the championship organisers… Wanting to remove you from the tournament." Gladion hissed.

"WHAT!?" Lillie screamed with the tears running at full force.

Dawn also teared up slightly.

"I don't understand what's happening, but they are threatening to remove all of Alola out!" Gladion explained further. "This has to be a mistake! One giant fuck up!"

Ash sighed.

"We'll figure this out… Maybe. I don't know…" He said with the sense of hope fading in his voice within every word that was said.

* * *

The rest of the day was fairly awkward.

Ash went to his room to try and get some sleep.

Hau went to eat something in comfort.

The Aether family tried to get in contact with the league organisers.

And lastly Dulse and Zossie went outside to discuss something.

Despite the whole issue, Ash managed to fall asleep somehow.

 _Once again, he woke up in the white room that had haunted his dreams._

" _ **Welcome Ash. What brings you here?"**_

 _Ash was confused at what the voice or as it described itself, his guardian seeker._

" _Did you not summon me this time?" Ash asked the being._

" _ **No. This time it was you that summoned me. Now, how may I assist?"**_

 _Ash thought about this for a second and peaked a question._

" _So, what exactly can you do other than control my dreams and appearing when you want?"_

" _ **Thought you'd never ask! I am a guiding light. To help reach the truth and expose the darkness."**_

" _Alrighty… You might be able to help then. I've been accused of murder which I didn't do- "_

" _ **Indeed, you had no such participation in such an evil act. You wish for the truth?"**_

 _Ash nodded furiously. Sooner he could clear his name, the better._

" _ **I am afraid I cannot say the identity of the murder as that would ruin the stars that align."**_

" _Wha- What? But you just said?" Ash stuttered._

" _ **But I know who will be able to give you some guidance…"**_

 _An image of Dulse and Zossie appeared as everything went bright._

Ash woke up and without any hesitation, ran for the humans from Ultra Space.

* * *

Dulse and Zossie were sitting outside on a bench discussing about the current topic.

"Do you think?" Zossie questioned.

"Yeah. Yeah I do think it's him." Dulse mumbled with a look of anger spreading across his face.

Ash thought about jumping in and screaming at the pair, but he realized that probably wasn't going to work so he decided to just hide and listen for now.

"Dulse… We must tell them… Before they find out the hard wa-"

"We can't Zossie!" Dulse hissed as the young girl flinched.

Ash kept a stern look as he continued to spy.

Dulse just sighed.

"We can't. Phyco told us we can't not let them know close to anything about Red other than he is a dangerous person." He continued in a much softer tone.

A tear ran down Zossie's face which Dulse did pick up upon.

"Dulse… I am scared." Zossie said as another tear fell out of the other eye.

Dulse kept silent.

"I just want a home where I can feel safe in and not live in constant fear! And now… The only place I can call home is in grave danger…" Dulse explained through the tears.

Dulse hugged the young girl which caught her (and Ash who was still hiding away) completely off guard.

"I'm scared as well. But we have to continue…" Dulse explained.

This was a side of Dulse Ash hadn't seen yet. He had only displayed a figure of anger and violence till now.

Ash thought back to what the guardian told him.

" _ **I am afraid I cannot say the identity of the murder as that would ruin the stars that align."**_

He now realized what it meant… That he wouldn't be able to force the truth out of them… To force the stars to align. They would be able to guide him to the truth though…

Ash sighed as he emerged from the corner.

"Hey Dulse! Zossie!" He said calmly.

The duo jumped as Dulse pushed Zossie away and stood right up.

"What." He said bluntly.

"I wanted to offer you something." Ash explained.

Dulse kept a heavy but stern look.

"Should we be allowed to participate in the league, I have one spot open within the Alolan ranks. I'd like to offer you that spot." Ash offered.

Dulse raised an eyebrow.

"… What's the catch." He asked.

Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"No catch. I am just after an extremely powerful battler to help prove Alola is a force to be reckoned with!" Ash told him.

Dulse presented a stunned look but quickly sorted that out and returned to his serious manner.

"Alright. I'm in." He announced.

Zossie gave a stunned look while Ash kept his concealed but eventually smirked.

"Never knew you were a hugger?" Ash teased.

"Tell anyone about this and I will break every bone in your body and make it look like an accident." Dulse said coldly.

Ash and Zossie sweat dropped at the threat.

"You seem confident this little issue will go away…" Dulse commented.

"I know I am innocent." Ash told him.

Dulse didn't respond straight away.

" _He has just been accused of murder yet is so positive… How…"_ Dulse thought to himself.

Dulse looked to the ground with a conflicted look. He gave a small turn to Zossie but quickly turned back.

"Let's hope you're innocent. I want to kick some ass." Dulse told him which made Ash smile.

"Gladion is in a call with the league organizer right now but is being stubborn as a wall… Demanding proof… We can't tell them about Ultra space though." Ash explained.

"Proof you say?" Zossie questioned with a grin as she pulled out a phone.

"Zossie wait!" Dulse yelled but the ginger signalled him to shush.

"Hey Soliera! You mind doing me a favour or two? It's involved with our mission." Zossie confessed.

* * *

 _(Elsewhere in the Aether mansion.)_

"In all due respect Mr Goodshow, we have proof Mr. Ketchum was no where near these murders." Gladion said sternly.

He was currently having a video call with Charles Goodshow, the Pokemon League President.

Lusamine and Kukui were both in attendance with Gladion.

" _Now Gladion. I have great respect for your business, The Aether Foundation. What they do for Pokemon in Alola and regions nearby is extraordinary. But don't you think that these allegations regarding Ash could taint the foundations image?"_ Charles questioned.

Gladion flinched which was followed up with a sigh.

"Charles, it is going to take more than a few murders to harm Aether's image. Besides…" Gladion explained before giving a cold and sharp glare to his mother. "We've endured much worse here…"

Lusamine rubbed her arm due to the cold shot from her son.

"Mr Goodshow, throwing out Alola of the league will catastrophic for the whole region!" Kukui pleaded. "We've worked so hard to finally have our own national league! The whole region is looking forward to the world championship!"

" _I've made my mind up Kukui! Until I see some hard evidence to say otherwise."_ Charles told the dejected professor.

"I told you old man! I have proof!" Gladion snapped.

"Gladion that's enough!" Lusamine announced who stepped forward slowly.

"Charles." Lusamine said sternly. "Isn't the saying 'innocent till proven guilty'?"

Charles just nodded.

"Then Ash is innocent as there is no hard evidence to sa- "Lusamine started only to be cut off.

"There is security footage." Charles said bluntly.

Gladion, Kukui and Lusamine paled.

"Wh-What!?" Kukui said stunned.

Gladion slammed his fist on the table and stood up.

"Listen her old man! I don't care what footage that is! You are denying one of the favourites in yet you're allowing those that RUINED his life to compete?!" Gladion hissed. "We don't need your stupid world championship to prove we are the be- "

"Proof you say?" A familiar voice called at the entrance.

Goodshow's expression went stiff as Ash walked in.

"Charles." Ash greeted.

Charles hesitated and sighed.

"Ash."

Ash threw a file on to the table with a few pictures falling out of it.

"What's that?" Charles asked.

"My proof." Ash countered back.

Gladion, Kukui and Lusamine gave a shocked look.

"The day/night the murder happened. I was in the Hoenn region with my partner, Lillie Aether and the Goldendisc hotel near Lillycove city! In here is some receipts to back this further such as the hotel payment, bar and diving program." Ash explained.

He placed a USB stick into the computer and sent the files to Goodshow who inspected them carefully.

He turned to his assistant.

"Call all three locations and question them." Charles demanded.

15 minutes later and the assistant returned and whispered the news to Charles, who jumped at the news.

Everyone at Aether stood nervously except Ash who stood sternly with a dead look on his face.

"Well… After checking through with the locations provided and some further background checking… Everything seems clear and lines up with everything you said." Charles admitted.

Everyone gasped.

"We've contacted the international police and informed them. An official report will be presented tomorrow. As for Alola, your status will be returned to participant." Goodshow announced.

Kukui teared up knowing that they were now 100 percent going to the world championships. The Aether family sighed in relief

"But Ash…"

Ash looked at Goodshow dead in the eye.

"There is someone out there impersonating you then…"

That sentence echoed in Ash's head which he shook it off fine.

"I'm sure the international police will be able to sort it all out. Thank you for listening to reason Mr. Goodshow and be read for Alola to win." Ash told him with confidence as the screen went off. "HOLY FUCK THAT ACTUALLY WORKED!?"

The doors swung open as Dulse and Zossie entered.

"What just happened?" Gladion questioned.

"I made a phone call to Soliera saying that our mission in finding the blinding one was in danger. She quickly organised a fake file and sent recon members to those said locations and made sure they got that call from the midget on call!" Zossie explained.

"So, we have merely delayed the problem then…" Lusamine questioned.

Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"All I know is that there is someone out there trying to frame me!" Ash said out loud. "And I know how I am going to flush him out!"

Everyone went silent and looked at the Kanto born.

"Tomorrow: We fly out to win this damn thing!" Ash announced.

* * *

Authors note: Hi


End file.
